Love the Way You Lie
by BearerSoraKey
Summary: "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, well that's all right because i like the way it hurts..." continuation of the kh series. Mature for a reason Akuroku, Zemyx, Soiku Xemxas XemAku Rape alcohol sex adult themes
1. Chapter 1: The Next Life

Hahaha! Whoops! Forgot a disclaimer!  
Roxas: Yeah, you're slacking...  
Key: D= I try! Anyway! I don't own Kingdom hearts, and I didn't write this alone! Visit this LOVELY Axel's DA page! .com/

Please rate and comment! PLEEEAAASSEEEE? *bows deeply* Thank you! Oh, and if you don't like hardcore Akuroku, or Demyx bombing (I love the dude by the way) then please either keep the comments to yourself or just leave. Thanks!

Edit: I finally made it less cluttered! xD

* * *

Cold...It was cold...How? How was it cold? He wasn't... he couldn't... how? Resisting the urge to just lay there on the hard, cold ground in complete darkness, but he forced himself to move, putting black gloved hands on the cold ground and pushing himself into a sitting position. Slowly, glowing blue eyes opened at the world around him, blinking and shielding his face against the harsh light. Though... it wasn't that bright, it was just light. Why did it hurt? Almost expecting to see the pure white walls of Castle Oblivion, he sighed in disappointment, if only it was that easy. He had no clue where he was... taking a step forward, he frowned as he realized that there were no birds flying at his feet, not the Stain glass dream thing... Though that would've made life even easier... was that disappointment? Fake he reminded himself, flexing his hands to make sure this was really... real. Forcing himself to his feet and stumbling to regain balance, looking around in this night covered world. No one was around, there was no rain, no sun, and it just was. He was shaking slightly; the air was just as cold as the ground. "Hello...?" The voice came from his own mouth before he could stop it. Something was slamming into his rib cage hard, again and again and again. Fumbling, he put a gloved hand over it, those blue eyes widening in both shock and fear, with those... emotions... the beating increased in speed. It was impossible...A heart...

"HEY!" The blonde called out, still unable to see anyone around him. Maybe... maybe it wasn't real? Some weird dream he was having, or Sora was having... no... it had to be real. The fact he had a splitting headache made it too real. That's when the memories returned. Sora. He had returned to Sora, they became whole again... He remembered... going to the Islands, seeing through Sora's eyes, then nothing. There was nothing. So many questions, none of them being answered by just standing in place. Unsteadily, a hand running through his disarray of blonde hair, he began to stumble forward, taking one unsteady step after another. Why was it so hard to move now? It wasn't as if something as minor as a heart could throw him off balance so much. If Axel saw him right now... Axel! He stopped walking, remembering that the Fury of Dancing flames was dead, or had faded... or whatever it was called when a Nobody died. "So this is the next life..." Roxas muttered, staring up at the dark sky with little interest, the only curiosity he had for this place was finding out where he was. If this was the next life he wanted to go back to not being there at all. It was kinda boring here. The Key of Destiny pulled the hood of the back of the black coat over his head, engulfing his face in shadow, though somehow he could still see, strands of his sloppy hair sticking out of the hood. Maybe... Diz did this? Or Vexen... He was always experimenting on people's hearts... but the Chilly Academic was dead before Roxas joined the Organization.

Where? Where did he go now? If he returned, he was most likely going to be killed by the other members. Were they alive again too? That was something to worry about if they were still there. He had to warn someone... though if he just popped in front of someone through a dark portal dressed in the organization's coat, that'll be pretty hard to explain to them... But to who... that was the hard part. He didn't even know what world he was in! That's when a familiar post came out of nowhere, staring up at the very much changed castle.

Hollow Bastion. What happened here? It... looked better. Smiling slightly at how much this place was starting to come together. He frowned after a moment, the name was wrong he remembered after a few seconds of blank staring. Radiant Garden... that was it. Though, where he was standing there were no gardens... and it wasn't very radiant... Sighing, he held out an arm, calling out the darkness with more trouble than usual, the portal was small and wavering, blinking in and out of focus before disappearing. Roxas frowned at it, thrusting out his arm again. The darkness' hold on him was weakened, that was going to be a problem later on. Sighing in defeat about being left human, he jammed his hands in his pockets, the chains attached to the cloak swaying with every step he took. Almost tempted to summon either Oathkeeper or Oblivion to him for a crutch, he dismissed the idea. The heartless seeked the light from the keyblade, and now that he had a heart it made him a far larger target for them.

Sighing, he had no choice but to either move forward towards the town, or backwards towards the heartless scarred battleground. Making up his mind, he began to walk.

"Darkness, just darkness. It's surrounding me and my non-existent heart..."

Those were the last thoughts of Axel...

Darkness was everywhere, where was he? Axel tried to feel for a wall, but there were none.

Suddenly there was a bright light. Axel's eyes felt like they were on fire, he did like the fire but this was too much for him, the light was almost blinding!

The light dimmed down, he then looked in amazement to see that he was in space. He looked for the source of the blinding light, looking to his direct left, he saw a small star. Its light was dimming... But there were other stars, many of them going on for miles away.

He thought to himself. "Am I stuck here?"

His answer was granted when he heard a voice. "No, of course not. I am going to help you Axel."

He looked at a figure that was coming closer to him; it was wearing the Organization coat.

"Roxas? Is that you my friend?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm only a memory. I'm hear to say that you've been given a second chance."

Axel frowned. "Why? WHY ME?" He almost yelled.

The Roxas impersonator withdrew a brown bag, and put his hand into it. He was holding a sand-like substance. The throwing it at Axel.

Red flames engulfed Axel, licking at his skins. "NO! LEMMIE GO!" He yelled over the fire. Darkness soon engulfed him again.

Cool air... A hard ground. A tall man opened his eyes. "Huh?" He said as he rubbed them, taking in the sites. It was dark out, but not as dark as where he was before, "Where am I?" He said to himself. "Who am I? Most of all?" He looked down at himself. He was wearing dark jeans, a bottle green top and black combat boots. He looked around, he saw a figure quite near by, and he didn't know whether or not to go to them...

Glancing up after what seemed like years of walking in a very curved line, the cloaked figure half gasped at the sight before him. The head of spikes were unmistakable, even in the rapidly falling darkness. But... he wasn't there a second ago... "Axel!" Stopping himself from running over to his friend, though that's what his new heart commanded, he made himself think it through. Axel had faded... he saw that in Sora's memories that his friend was gone. Why was he here now...? Did it really matter? Still, best approach with caution. Seeing as he was still dizzy and the ground was spinning as if taunting him, the blonde slowly approached, trying to keep himself from falling over to the ground. Roxas' heart beating faster as he could tell from the closer distance that the spikes were the same vibrant red, he could even scarcely make out the dark tattoos under his eyes. "It is you..." He muttered, half in relief... what was the other half? Curiosity? Seemed to be the only word that fit it. He was curious as to why Axel was actually here now. Unable to keep himself from smiling under the darkness of his hood, the blonde waited for Axel to make a sarcastic remark, or joke around; not knowing the fate that had befallen him.

His bright green eyes seemed to glow in the dark light, but yet they were filled with worry and confusion. Those eyes looked at the cloaked figure, it seemed absurd. But he felt like he had seen him before, but yet felt uneasy. He ran his hands though his spiked flaming red hair...  
He felt lost and confused, not knowing what to do. But he stepped forward, whilst reaching his hand to the figure. "I'm sorry to bother you... But where am I?" He questioned the mysterious cloaked figure.

Lowering his hood to his shoulders, the pale blond looked up at Axel, now confused. The wave of dizziness that overtook him made him close his eyes before looking up at him. "What are you talking about? You've been here bef-" He stopped when he realized that the old flurry of flames was holding a hand out to him... like they were strangers... light blue eyes widened as he tried to jokingly swat Axel's hand away, keeping the light smile over his face. This was probably his joke... "Radiant Gardens! Don't you remember? You've been to this world a lot more then I have!" How could he forget? Roxas even remembered the red-head had came many times before, through Sora's memories of course.

He watched as the figure lowered his dark hood, then a face appeared, it was of a maybe sixteen year old. He was quite handsome, with blond short spiked hair and blue sea eyes. He flinched when the blond swatted at his hand, then lowering his hand back to his side again. "Radiant Garden, you say?" He paused. "It looks nothing like a garden if you ask me... But I don't know what your talking about." He shook his head, and as he did so his flaming red hair swayed with him. And his green eyes bore into the teens.

"What are you talking about Axel...?" The smile was slowly fading as the reality slowly began to dawn on him. Axel... just didn't seem to... the blonde's heart was starting to hammer loudly into his chest, he didn't like that feeling. Looking up at his friend, he grabbed him by his shirt collar, having to reach up and drag the taller male so he could bring him down to his level. "What's my name! Tell me you remember my name!" He almost expected Axel to push him away, laugh it off and tell him to bugger off. Something about him was different... what was it?

He froze, what had the young male just called him? He felt himself being dragged down to the boy's level. He looked into the young lads eyes. They were studying him, as if looking for something...  
"I'm sorry... I-I D-don't remember... Not anything..." He sighed. "Do you know me?" He asked hopefully, as his eyes looked at the blond as if a spark had gone off.  
It kept all his willpower not to cry out, not to attack the older male with everything he had. How could he forget everything? So easily... "So you really don't remember..." Roxas muttered, putting a forced smile on his face. "Turning the tables around. We were... best friends..." He said slowly, trying to bring back a memory at least. "You don't remember a thing... nothing at all?" He asked; letting go of his shirt and letting his head sink. Now he was certain... he didn't like this next life...  
His mind froze, his eyes closed. A memory... Like on a TV screen flickering and buzzing.  
"Got it memorized?"  
"Roxas, alright. Fight, fight, fight!" "I know why the sun sets red."  
"You really don't remember..."  
His eyes shot open, and his head hurt. He clasped his head in both hands. "Ahhh!" He fell to his knee's. His head felt like it was on fire. Everything about him felt like it was on fire. "SORA!" He yelled.

"Axel!" Dropping to his knees and putting both hands on his shoulders and trying to calm him down. The flames were back... he could feel the same burning heat as when they were in the organization together. Freezing at the name of his other. Without realizing it, he was angry that Sora was remembered first... why? Why was it always him! "No... I'm not Sora..." He muttered sadly.  
At least he could remember that much...

"R-R?" He tried to get the name out, he tried hard as he could but his throat would not allow him to spit out the words. "Rox..." His head was burning. "I... I-g-got it..." He tried to say... He reached out his hand for Roxas.

Smiling now, the blonde let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "Took you long enough..." He muttered, letting Axel take his hand as he let his head fall onto the red-head's warm shoulder, unable to stop the thoughts from taking over his mind. What would've happened if he hadn't remembered? What if his name never came? "Don't hurt yourself too much." he muttered into Axel's chest, trying to calm his annoyance of a heart down. "Memories hurt..."

"Yes... They do hurt... I never got to say goodbye to you..." He gasped as he took Roxas's hand, it was like a memory finally back to its owner. And his other arm wrapped around Roxas. He felt a beating of a heart inside Roxas...

"No point in that now, is there?" the blonde smiled slightly, not moving his head from his shoulder. "We're together now... that's all that counts, right?" He asked slowly, feeling Axel's arm holding him and taking his hand away from Axel, only to have both arms go around his neck tightly, as if holding onto something that could vanish. "Don't leave me again."

Axel closed his emerald eye's. "I wont leave you ever again. I promise..." He sighed into his ear.

There was a beating coming out of Roxas's chest... Thump... Thump... Thump. A heart? He opened at his eye's and frowned. Sitting up so he could looking to Roxas's eyes, he slowly put his hand on to Roxas's chest. "A heart?" He questioned.

Roxas suppressed a shiver as the warm breath ran over his ear, but Axel drew him back right as he was beginning to enjoy the contact. Lowering his head in something that resembled guilt, the blonde shrugged. "It's annoying actually..." He couldn't understand why the rest of the nobodies wanted one so badly now that it was there. He just felt weak... not stronger, and more incomplete then before. Like the endless chain of real emotions would end up killing him.

"Don't feel bad about it! I just don't understand why your annoyed about it!"

Axel smiled as he still had his hand over Roxas's heart, and was also looking into those blue eyes. He liked looking into them, he liked Roxas, and it made him feel like he was somebody.

Axel felt maybe if he had a heart, he'd know what love really felt like, he knew what it was. But couldn't feel it. It was like he was acting on false emotions. He still was a Nobody. Roxas was a Somebody.

Placing his hand over Axel's, the blonde sighed slightly, looking up into the red-head eyes. Had they always been that green? "You'll get it..." He said, there still had to be a way for him to have his own heart... wasn't there? There had to be a way... But now... he knew exactly what Axel had been talking about. He knew all the emotions... not by name, but they were there.

Looking up at the dark sky, he sighed slightly under his breath, trying to climb to his feet and pull Axel up with him. "We can't stay here..." He muttered, trying to keep his balance, having to bite his lip to keep from falling over.

Nodding as Roxas pulled Axel to his feet. "Your right..." He sighed. "But where to go?" He said into the night sky. It was a nice evening; the stars were out shining like a thousand suns. He saw Roxas look into the sky and he saw the stars reflected in his eyes.

Axel noted that Roxas seemed unstable; he wrapped his arm around his waist to support him. "Roxas... Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Thinking over Axel's question for several moments, he was drawing a blank. They couldn't just waltz into town... well, Axel probably could without the coat, but he couldn't, and there was no where but the old castle, and who knew how stable that place was. "Don't know that one." The blonde admitted, gratefully leaning into Axel's support.

"Dizzy... that's all..." Roxas glanced at his friend before offering a small smile to say he was fine, although the ground wouldn't sit still...

Frowning at the given answer. "We can't just stay here! Not with your heart!" He joked, as he mussed up Roxas's hair. "Why you so dizzy? Has something happened?" He asked worriedly, as he started to walk.

"Hey!" Roxas scowled as Axel messed with his hair, but didn't do anything further about it. Except perhaps to gently tug on one of the taller male's spikes, he had to reach up in order to do so. He knew that they couldn't stay there and nodded in agreement, following beside Axel as he started walking. Had anything happened?

"I dunno..." He answered dumbly, unable to remember anything after fading into Sora, and before waking up here with a splitting headache.

Axel laughed when Roxas attempted to reach up to pull on his hair. "Midget..." He laughed under his breath, but then his smile fading, looking at the blond. "I wonder what has happened... To everyone?" He bit his lip.

As the continued to walk, but he stopped when they came to an alleyway.

The smile from joking around slowly faded and Roxas lowered his gaze, staring at the ground. "I... I dunno...I know that Sora defeated most of them..." Even if there were some members left, they couldn't return to the organization, not after Axel had practically betrayed them and Roxas... well... his was a small step above betrayal.

Looking to where Axel had stopped as if had been stuck in a day dream the entire time, he raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"It's quiet... Almost to quiet..." He said in an almost whisper. Looking around the alleyway that seemed almost to dark.

"Roxas... Can you still call the Keyblade?" He then said quickly looking at Roxas.

"I'm not completely useless..." The blonde hesitated a moment before holding out his hand, having to call out to the blade with a little more force than usual, it appearing in a bright flash of white that cut through the darkness. Holding the silver key tightly in his hand, Roxas slowly edged forward towards the alleyway before looking back, as if making sure Axel was going to follow him.

"I know your not, you midget!" He joked nervously. Axel nodded to Roxas to say that he would follow him. He took a breath and called to his beloved chakrams, which appeared in a burst of fire, which brought a small amount of heat for a little bit. Axel smiled mischievously at them; it was like an old friend back. The heat of the chakrams warmed up his hands, which felt like life.

"Not a midget..." Roxas huffed loudly, feeling the warmth from the flames cut through his dark coat. Rolling his eyes at Axel's smile to his weapons, he slowly wandered into the alleyway.

"What did you see down here anyway...?" He asked, he could feel the darkness around him calling out to the keyblade, but he couldn't feel anything more then that.

He frowned into the darkness, he felt angry. "I feel a strange power of darkness... Its too dark!" He gritted his teeth. Axel flicked at his chakrams to set them alight, but it didn't work. "What?" He said confused under his breath.

Looking back at Axel, Roxas couldn't tell if he wanted to laugh at his friend's misfortune, or to freak out. He ended up doing neither and blinking at him before turning to his own keyblade and  
swinging it experimentally at the darkness, feeling the resistance as thick as water.

Without a word, he began to walk into the shadows, all but disappearing into it. "It's really dark in here..." He called back in an attempt to ease the growing pit of fear that clenched at his chest.

Axel nodded, whilst gripping his weapon; even though it wouldn't alight he could still use it. He thought of the damage that could cause and smirked.

"Roxas? Do you see anything?" Axel replied while trying to make out his friend.

"No. I see the key, that's about it." Roxas called, jumping almost a foot in the air as he heard a hiss. "Heartless." He muttered, not as impressed as a normal person, having fought the heartless for the majority of his existence.

Swinging the keyblade at the little being, he jumped as the keyblade went through it, but no damage. "Too weak..." He muttered, turning on his heal and half bolting out of the alleyway.

He nodded bluntly at Roxas's reply. Looking at his direct left he noticed movement and readied his chakrams. A Heartless, swinging around the chakrams like a boomerang and aimed at the creature which was quickly annihilated, and then catching the chakrams which spun back around to the owner.

Axel looked up to see that Roxas was running off. "Hey! Wait up, what's the rush?" He called to him. And Axel ran towards him.

Skidding to a stop, the blonde had to resist the urge to toss the keyblade to the ground and forget about it; instead he gripped the weapon tightly and looked up to Axel, trying to smile. "Guess I am useless after all." It was an honest attempt at joking on his half, though his gaze went straight back to the dark alleyway. "It almost felt... like someone was in there..."

Axel smirked at him. "Your not worthless! Your just little blonde midget." He laughed then playfully hitting him around the head. His laughed faded when he saw Roxas look back at the dark alleyway. "What do you see?" He questioned his friend.

Stopping mid-complaint to rub his head, staring back at Axel with a slight pout on his face. Looking back into the darkness again, he shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno... I thought I saw-" he stopped as a tall, slender figure slowly took shape in the darkness, stopping right where the darkness covered him.

"Roxas~ Axel~!" It called out after a moment, running out of the darkness and half jumping on the two of them. He was a blond, his hair in an 80's style mullet while wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt, his face in a giant grin as he looked them both up and down.

Roxas blinked at the now clinging to Axel blonde before looking back at the darkness. He hadn't been there a second ago...

Axel raised his chakrams when he heard his name being called out, and saw a figure appear out of the darkness, his eye's widened when the figure jumped up. Axel dropped his Chakrams to the floor when Demyx jumped on to his torso.

Axel's mouth dropped open, like a fish. "Whaaa? Dem. Dem? Is that really you?" He said surprised.

"One and only~!" Demyx grinned, trading hugging Axel to giving Roxas a very rough head noogie, the smaller blonde huffing loudly; once again giving up on trying to fix his hair and instead trying to regain balance after almost being knocked over.

"Man, I thought I'd NEVER find people here!" Demyx continued to grin before finally noticing the weapons he'd knocked out of Axel's hands and Roxas' keyblade. "Whatcha two up to anywho?"

Roxas simply shrugged, looking at Axel with raised eyebrows and huffing. He and Dem weren't the best of friends due to several occurrences on missions where he was stuck with the work while Dem played the sitar off in a corner.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Axel said coolly, whilst he picked up his chakrams and Roxas's keyblade and passed it back to him. He then crossed his arms.

Grabbing his keyblade gratefully from Axel, the small blonde let it vanish in a bright flash of light, seeing as it was useless at the moment anyway.

Noticing the ill intent directed towards him, Demyx took a half a step back and waved his hands quickly. "Nah, nah, nah! Don't worry dudes! I'm here cause I feel like it! I'm not with the org anymore!"  
He continued to grin as he held out both hands to show he was unarmed, not like he could hide that giant Sitar anyway. "Really, would they re-recruit a weakling like me?" He asked.

Roxas looked up at Axel with a small smirk and shrugged, "He has a point..."

"Humm..." Axel thought, then looking at Roxas who was smirking at him. Axel couldn't help but smile. Axel then looked back at Demyx. "So what's happened to them?" He questioned to Demyx.

Demyx shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands into his back pockets. "I dunno. Poof, off the radar. haven't heard from them." Not in the least offended by them not trusting him at first. He'd do the same... nah, he wouldn't.

Roxas crossed his arms, shifting his position as he struggled with the decision of trusting the nobody again.

Axel leaned against the wall; it was cool against his body. "Aren't you meant to be dead?" Asked Axel, who looked at Demyx then at Roxas. He doubted that Demyx knew about Roxas's new organ.  
"Thought I was..." Demyx said, looking down at himself as if seeing he was intact for the first time. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the blonde offered a sheepish smile to Axel; "Then again, weren't you?" He then paused, grabbing his head, "Don't tell me I was the only one defeated by the key boy?"

Roxas held back his laughter and shook his head. "No, Sora got everyone." He then looked to Axel, raising an eyebrow as if wondering how HE got there.

Axel grinned at first but then it disappeared. It seemed he was holding something back, but then coughing then acted serious. he said. "He didn't... I kinda killed myself... I let him go." Then leaning again the wall, staring up into the dark night sky. Thinking to himself, he wondered if any other the other Nobody's survived, if Demyx and himself were, surely the others were?  
Roxas blinked up at Axel, as if seeing him with horns or something. "You did what?"

Demyx only blinked before laughing, covering his mouth. "You let the kid go? Whatcha do that for?" the keyblade wielder present shot a look at the elder blond, telling him to be quiet. He and Sora have may not been on the best terms, but in a way Roxas grew to respect him.

Axel frowned at Demyx, and then looking at Roxas again. "I dunno, it's just he reminds me of you Roxas... Then again you are his Nobody..." He smiled and ruffled his hair.

Roxas huffed, looking up to Axel with a look that plainly stated: Do that again I'm going to pass out.

Demyx looked like he was attempting to think out what Axel said, "So... wait... Sora reminds you of Roxas, Sora technically existed first so that Roxas would remind you of him, but you met Rox first... ah my head..."

Axel smirked and let a little laugh out. Demyx and his little mind, who seemed couldn't think of 'big' idea's. "Don't think to hard. You don't want your head to explode." Axel said to the mohawk lover.  
"Anyways we can't say here! With Roxas in his current situation we are most likely to be attacked!" He stated.

"Too late." Demyx griped, holding onto his head as he let it fall limply to his shoulder, and then perking up slightly in interest. "Situation... Wha...?" But he jumped up at the prospect of being attacked, still the same Dem... "Right! Um... This way, I've been staying at an inn last couple of days. Amazing how no one recognizes you out of uniform."

That may have been a silent hint to Roxas, who sighed and slowly took off his gloves and coat, throwing them into the dark alleyway, leaving him in the plain black sleeveless top with the shiriken zipper. He subconsciously stuck closer to Axel, the air slowly becoming colder as winter approached the world.

Axel nodded, and followed Demyx down the dark alleyway. He sighed and his breath came out as mist, due to the cold weather. He noticed that Roxas was pretty close to him. He had taken off his coat that allowed him to pass though the Corridors of Darkness unharmed.

Axel stared at his pale, creamy arms and nearly let a breath escapes, but caught it in time. He looked away almost embarrassed. Finally they reached a lit area with lampposts. "Where now Dem?" He inquired.

"Just follow me!" Demyx called back with a wide grin, "I've been staying at this old place for about a week, I know the way."

Roxas smiled slightly and shook his head. "Says the one who gets lost in the castle..." He stopped once he realized Axel had been looking at him and stopped, raising an eyebrow curiously. "What...?"

If Axel could blush, that's what he would be doing right now. Grinning Axel replied "Nothing!" Then looking at Demyx and back at Roxas, touching his arm he clasped it. It felt so cold in his hand, he shivered. Then snapping out of it he then dragged him to follow Demyx. "Come on slow poke!" Axel laughed.

Noting Axel shiver, the blonde lowered his head slowly, before jerking it up as he was dragged after Demyx by Axel, stumbling the first couple of steps. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked slowly.

Demyx glanced back momentarily at them before putting his hands into his back pockets and whistling towards the blackened sky, stopping suddenly and doing a robotic like turn outside an old, run down motel that looked as if the owners just up and left everything there. "Heat don't work, but it has rooms." Dem smiled over at them before opening the door with a slight sarcastic bow for the two to go first.

Axel raised his eyebrows. "This" He paused "This is where your staying?" He mocked. Looking at the derelict motel. "Ahh well I guess this will have to do... At least I can sort out the heating problem." He muttered.

He still had held of Roxas's arm, it was cool in his warm hand. "After you Roxas." He said with a warm smile.

"Hey! Better then nothing." Demyx huffed, leaning against the open door but misjudging the light weight of the hinge, falling backwards and landing on the ground, the wooden door hitting the back of his head as it tried swinging shut. "Ow..." He swore several times to himself.

Roxas laughed quietly before smiling up at Axel, not taking his arm away and instead slipping his hand into the red-heads, walking inside the worn out lobby.  
"Least the ceiling hasn't fallen..."

"Still the same Demyx, I see?" He falsely laughed. Axel froze when Roxas held his hand, and could see out of the corner of his eye he saw Roxas smiling up at him.

He smiled, but did not look down. No one knew he was gay, his other wasn't strangely enough.

He looked around and saw the lobby was nearly destroyed, tables and chairs over turned, blue wall paper had rips and tears in them as if a heartless had done it.  
"Y'know that really hurt." Demyx laughed quietly, climbing to his feet and following after them only moments before slipping ahead, more interested in getting inside than noting that the two others were holding hands. "Grab a key, found a room. No worries bout the black critters, I got most of them." He chimed back, heading up the stairs two at a time. "Room numero NINE if you need me!"

Roxas glanced back up at Axel a moment more, silently deciding that the red-head disliked the motion and removed his hand, moving slowly over to where the teller would've stayed. "Where're the keys...?" He muttered, finding only a couple still on their rings.

Axel looked saddened when Roxas withdrew his hand, feeling more emptier that usual. He looked down at his empty hand, symbolizing his non existing heart. He heard Demyx leave but didn't watch him go. He frowned then looked back at Roxas.

"Roxas?" Axel asked hopefully.

After finally finding and snagging a key, the blonde turned and looked back over at Axel, feeling chilled without the red-head's warmth. Seeing Axel frowning made the blonde blink and look towards the ground. Had he done something wrong again? Finally building up the courage to look the red-head in the eyes and offer a small smile. "What?

Axel looked away from the blond, walking over to the front desk slowly and taking a key out of the cupboard.

He thought to himself. 'I like him... But I'm not meant to have emotions... Gaah!' He screwed up his face, then clenching his fists in to a ball until his nails and the key dug in to his hands cutting the soft flesh. 'I'm just scarred... Of rejection.' Looking back at Roxas and gave him a false smile. "It's nothing!" He said then waved his hand, and dropped his face. "I'll be in room eight if you need me...

What was he doing wrong? Axel was acting like... Finally sighing, Roxas crept forward slowly, letting his head drop again on Axel's chest, holding his own key tightly in his hand. "I thought I told you not to leave me again." He muttered, feeling his face get warm and no doubt red.

Would he be rejected? Would he be pushed away... but he had to try...

The strain on his heart wouldn't go away.

Axel sighed and closed his eyes slowly, as Roxas lead on to his chest. He dropped his own key and embraced Roxas in to his arms. He slowly leant down until his head was on the other male's head. He took a deep breath of Roxas's scent, and let it back out again.

"Roxas... I have a confession to make... I don't know how your going to take it though..." He whispered in to his ear.

Blue eyes flickered shut as warm arms wrapped around him, finding himself leaning into the touch, wrapping his own arms as best he could around Axel's own body. "I want to hear it..." His heart started beating faster again, but this time he kinda liked it. Still holding tightly onto his key to the point his knuckles were turning white. Please let it be the same confession he had to make...

Axel's mouth went dry. He was about to confess it...

"I-I..." Why did he feel so nervous? Taking a deep breath and then breathing out. He let go of Roxas and cupped his chin, so he could look into those blue eye's when he said it. "I think I've fallen for you." He muttered.

He had thought for the longest time that he'd loved Naminé... but realized that she was cold to him, fretting more over things to come more then what was going on around her. After she had returned to Kairi... he lost all feeling for her. Seeing Axel again brought that feeling back, but not to her. Reaching up, he placed his cold hand against the red-head's warm face, trying to smile up at him. Something told him to run, but he wouldn't. "And I you..."

He froze all over for a spilt second. Roxas has returned his feelings back! He felt as if he had emotions inside him swimming free!

Axel smiled, a true smile, whilst looking at the blond. "I've always said you've made me feel like I've had a heart... I truly like you." He smiled, and taking Roxas' hand away from his face and held his hand, and didn't want to let go.

At that, he could feel his face light up again, unsure as how to respond. He knew Axel had said that through Sora's memories, but now... he heard it for the first time... and was stuck. All he could do was smile up at him dully. "I... I know what love is now Axel..." He started, reviving the old conversation from on top the twilight tower. The red-head was first to say he didn't know what it was, leaving him with so many questions. But that emotion must be why his heart was beating so fast.

Axel looked at Roxas full of hope. "Really? Care to explain?" He said softly as he placed his hand over the other male's chest. Looking at those beautiful blue crystal eye's. With his other hand he placed on Roxas's toned arm. Remember when he first join he didn't have much strength, but being in the Organization soon build him up.

How to explain it... there was no way to define how it actually felt. He just ended standing still for several moments, trying to figure it out before smiling and shaking his head. "I can't explain it right..." He muttered, slowly creeping closer to Axel, taking in all the details of his face, letting his fingers trace the dark tattoos under his eyes and letting his other hand fall on his side.

Axel watched in silence as Roxas reached out to his face, and gasped when he traced his upside-down tear tattoos, with his fingers. He was mesmerized by the pure sight of it. He watched as Roxas dropped his other hand, but he reached out and took hold of it. Axel whispered to Roxas "Then show me."

His face remained that blushing red as he contemplated the many ways to go about showing him. As if drawn in to the fire like a curious child, Roxas shyly grabbed onto Axel's shirt, having to stand on his toes has he dragged the taller man to his height, a lot less shyly but still gently pressing his lips to the red-head's. Man, he hated being short... There it was, he broke the wall. Whether Axel accepted him now or not, there was no turning back.

Axel's eyes widened when Roxas pulled him to closer to him.

He watched as Roxas' face came closer to himself and finally his cool lips fell on to own warm ones... He closed his eyes and accepted the kiss, and kissed him back then drew him closer.

Letting out a muffled yelp of surprise being pulled closer, Roxas just accepted it and closed his eyes. His heart beating against the chest of someone who didn't have one felt odd, and the warmth cutting through him made him shiver. Gently, he nipped at Axel's lips, as if begging for more. The key still in his hand sliced at his skin, forming droplets of blood that fell to the hardwood floor.

Axel's breathing deepened, he enjoyed the way Roxas seemed to form against his body. He kissed him back, enjoying the taste of the blond. "Roxas." He sighed. Axel felt a banging against him 'Bump, bump, ba-dump.' It was Roxas's heart, beating faster. He didn't understand why, he thought something was wrong. His green eye's opened when his lip was bitten he pulled away.  
He was confused to why Roxas bit his lip, did he do something wrong? Or was that something he wouldn't understand? He just smiled and took his hand that had the key in, but felt dampness. The spikey auburn hair male frowned when he saw blood. But took the hand to his mouth and planted a sweet kiss.

As Axel broke away, the blond all but stumbled back half a step, this did not help his dizziness in the least... He kept his head down at first, his face a bright red and almost positive he over did it. Only becoming redder as Axel kissed his hand, ashamed of himself for letting a key, of all things, injure him. "Tired..." He muttered, using that as an excuse to lay down and try to thwart the spinning.

His eye's widened as Roxas stumbled over. "Roxas? D-Do you want to carry you?" He said slightly embarrassed, then prying the key away from the other male.  
And he cautiously put one arm around his shoulder.

Blushing every color imaginable, the blond slowly, nodded, having his weight supported by a table and Axel's arm. He didn't have to say anything he hoped, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes, the heat coming from the elder male made him only dizzier, finding it even harder to stand then before.

Axel chuckled. Slowly putting his arm under Roxas's back, then the other under his legs, gently lifting him into the air. He was surprised how light he was! The blond always acted so strong before, but he never realized how thin and fragile he actually was. He hummed to himself, and then asked Roxas quietly. "Maybe we should get some ice. To stop the dizziness... Should we go to Demyx?"

Wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and hiding his face in the spikes of red hair, the blond frowned slightly. "No... don't get Dem... I... I just need to lay down... I'll be fine, I promise." The heat was almost intoxicating; it drowned out all of Axel's scent... or was that his scent? The smell of fire...

Axel smiled. "Okay no Dem-Dem. Which way?" He asked Roxas softly, whilst cradling him to his chest, he felt so cool next to his heat. He looked almost like a small child in his arms, it made him smile more.

Trying to remember which key he grabbed, he pointed to a hallway up the stairs. "Twelve... I think..." Roxas muttered, the blush not leaving his face. Axel was the one with the key... The heat was making it harder to think... but he needed it. So cold... He couldn't tell if it was because he didn't have his coat or because he was afraid... but afraid of what?

Axel nodded. "Okay twelve it is..." He replied. The looked at the steps which looked pretty much damaged, he'd have to go slowly. He held Roxas's closer as he worked his way up to the steps carefully up the steps, so he wouldn't drop him. Axel was thankful he was able to carry Roxas's with no trouble. Finally reaching the next level, he saw a sign that read in italics 'Six-Twelve.' He nodded to himself. He carried on walking thought the corridor, looking left and right until he finally spotted number 'Twelve'. "We're here." He told the blond.

Squeezing his eyes shut as he was carried up the stairs, Roxas didn't way anything in response, more afraid of being dropped than anything. Finally, after what felt like only seconds, he opened a single eye to see the number twelve right in front of him. "Already...?" He muttered, trying to slip out of Axel's grip, but the moment he was on the ground he wished he hadn't, practically falling back wards into the red-head again.

He let Roxas out of his grip, but seeing as he fell back on to him again. He chuckled "Here lemme open this." Then putting the key that was already in his hand into the lock and attempted to open it. It didn't open. Axel screwed up his face. Letting go of Roxas for a second so he could force it open, he slammed into the door using his shoulder, it opened in a second. He was thankful he didn't fall over. Smiling he wrapped an arm around the blond.

Sighing in defeat, the blonde stood back as Axel opened the door, unable to stop from laughing. "What did it do to you, meanie." He joked, leaning into the touch again unsure he wanted to try and move on his own. Glancing up at the red-head, his face turned a shade redder as he looked at the full sized bed and otherwise furniture empty room. "Help...?" He muttered, seeing as he had nothing to help him get across the room.

"It wouldn't be a good door and open! Sometimes you just gotta use force!" He smirked.

Yawning and stretching his arms. He nodded to Roxas.

"Okay" He said as he picked Roxas up slowly in a bridal style and carried him to the bed.

When he finally reached the bed, slowly placed Roxas down on to the soft bedding. He hesitantly planted a kiss on Roxas's cool forehead. Then coughed nervously, and turned around to leave.

Laughing quietly at Axel, it turned to a gasp as he was picked up again. That wasn't exactly what he meant... but it worked. Feeling warm lips on his forehead, he smiled softly before grabbing at his arm. "Stay..." He muttered, face lighting up again, looking at the bed instead of at the red-head. "Please..."

He was about to leave when he felt a cool hand touch his arm he turned around facing Roxas. Axel felt his cheeks burn at the request.

Nodding he walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Roxas.

He smiled sweetly at the blond. "Better now?"

Moving slowly so he could prop himself up on the bed, the blond hesitated a split moment before reaching over and gently brushing a strand of Axel's hair out of his face before kissing him on his jaw-line. "Maybe." He muttered, smiling up at the red-head. He just couldn't believe that... He was here... they both were here.

His breathing was getting shallower, he slowly cupped Roxas's cheek and closed his eyes then kissed his pale lips, while his arm wrapped around his waist to pull him closer.

God how he love him, he made him feel like he was someone and not a no-one.

Without the smallest amount of hesitation, Roxas kissed the red-head back, feeling himself being pulled forward, starting to find it hard to breath himself as he was practically in Axel's lap while his hands ran through firey red spikes. A thought struck him for a split second: How far were they going to take this?

Axel loved the feeling of Roxas on his lap, it felt just right. His hands entwined into the blond locks of hair, he let out a small gasp. He needed air, and stopped and looked at Roxas.

"What's wrong?" He asked huskily as his fingers traced the younger males face.

Finally able to breathe again, Roxas rested his forehead against Axel's own, thinking how feverish it felt against how cold he was. Blushing slightly at the red-head's fingers, he tried to find the words he'd thought earlier. "H-how far...?" That's all he could manage, feeling insane light headed as if he'd fall over and pass out right there.

Axel chuckled whilst brushing away a few strands of hair out for Roxas's face, and then kissing his cool temple. He laid down stretching his arms, swinging one of them around Roxas and using that hand to rub his back. "What do you mean?" He asked slowly as he rubbed Roxas's back. .

Why was it so hard to put it in words? Being pulled back down to the bed and pressing his body against Axel's own, as if trying to steal whatever warmth he was willing to give. "How... How far are we going to take this...?" Roxas asked slowly, trying to focus through the warm circles being drawn on his back, resting his own head against Axel's chest to try and hide the blush as heat.

His breathing deepened, the closeness of the two of them intoxicated him.

Noticing that Roxas was cold he took hold of the duvet and wrapped it around them both, and then put both of his arms around the younger male. Axel listened to the male's question, two pink patches formed around his cheeks.

Coughing he replied. "Urm..." He gulped. "I'm new to this... I wanna take things slowly."

Sighing quietly in relief, the blond slowly reached up and kissed the red-head right on one of his tattoos, laying his head back on his collar bone with a small nod. He was probably newer to this then

Axel was, but he had memories to fall back on, even though they weren't his own. Finally feeling the heat engulfing him, he let his eyes close as he breathed in the red-head. "Thank you... for staying..." He muttered, slightly muffled into Axel's neck.

Smiling to himself, then sitting up and laid Roxas on the other side of the bed carefully. It was as if he was on fire, too hot. He quickly discarded his bottle green top and threw it to the side, it fell to the floor softly. Axel sighed, looking at the boy that lay next to him, he snuggled back down into the duvet and hugged Roxas.

Squeaking quietly at getting moved, the blond quickly huddled back up against Axel, noticing after a fraction of a second that he didn't have a shirt on. Trying to hide his blush, Roxas slowly let his fingers trace the outline of his slender chest before being tugged back into an embrace. Hearing the red-head sigh, he glanced up at him, offering a small smile. "Love you..."

As cool fingers traced his chest, he let a small moan but bit his lip to suppress it.

He smiled meekly, then kissing the top of Roxas's head. "I too". He replied. It was hard to say it, because he didn't understand it that well.

Taking his statement to be an affirmation, Roxas tried closing his eyes to fall asleep, but the hammering in his chest couldn't stop. He supposed that was supposed to be a good thing it didn't, but at the same time how was he supposed to deal with the constant hammering? Opening and shutting his hand several times, as if making sure it was really him laying there, trying to make the heat coming from Axel lure him to sleep.

He couldn't help but wonder, what happened to Sora...?

As Axel was about to close his eye's, he noticed Roxas opening and shutting his hand.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" He asked in a smooth voice, as he said so he put a hand on the teen's back and rubbed it to calm him down.

"Nothing..." the blond sighed, blushing softly that he was keeping the other male awake and shut his eyes, leaning into the touch slightly. Why was he so cold...? "Just thinking..." Roxas muttered drowsily, trying to make himself heard even though he felt his voice shutting down for the night. The elder male yawned; slowly he let his eye's drop. His forehead just touching Roxas's. He was at peace, and soon after he was in slumber land.

Listening to the slow breathing Axel had adopted, Roxas slowed his own breathing down to match it, his heart slowing down until it was barely noticeable. Huddled against Axel as if he was the only physical thing in the world as he slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

WHEEEE! Chapter TWO! FINALLY! I realize I never put a disclaimer... *cough* Well! As you can probably tell, I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Like.. if I did it'd just be... yeah... lotsa yaoi... ANYWAY! R&C please! I'd love you forever! ^-^  
This whole story by the way, a Roleplay. That's why it's written so strangely. xD  
I love Demyx... I get a lot of my inspiration from Tealpirate (DA CHECK HER OUT), Roxas I just play as myself when I'm on a downer... xD

Edit: Fixed this one as well!

* * *

_Chapter Two: Acceptance_

It was nine am in the morning and the sun had risen, the beams of light hitting the dirty window of room twelve.  
The beams of light spread across the room, landing on the bed where two males where asleep in each others room its self looked like a storm had hit it, a bookshelf broken in half and the books spilled onto the floor. The oak flooring was covered in dust, minus the footsteps that led to the bed.

A beam of the sun's rays hit a spiky red headed male. His eye's twitched open, his eye's trying to get use to the light. He realized that he was uncovered and Roxas had all the duvet, and Axel only had a pair of black boxers on, he remember he took his jean's off when he went to the toilet in the middle of the looked next to him and saw the golden haired male, rolling on to his front and leaning on his elbows, he watched the other male sleep. It was peaceful.

At someone moving on the bed, the blond slowly rolled over, blinking several times before recognizing the red-head. Staring at him for several seconds as if trying to remember why he was in his room... Then the events of last night hit him and he smiled. "Morning..." He mumbled, slowly rolling over and nuzzling at Axel's collar bone, blushing after realizing the man was nearly naked, but not asking about it.

Grinning ear to ear, he smoothed Roxas' golden locks with a single finger then wrapping it around that same one."Morning my Roxas... Sleep well?" He asked, seeing his embarrassment he kissed the younger's cheek.

Nodding his reply meekly, the blonde slowly moved into a sitting position, sighing in relief that his headache was gone and he could see straight. The beating in his chest had quieted down slightly as well, kicking the blanket off of him, he moved back towards Axel, resting his head against his chest briefly before kissing him lightly. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied as he stroke Roxas' back. Looking around the room he frowned. "I wonder what Demyx is up to." He thinking about it, the blond laughed.

"Knowing him asleep, or playing his... thing..." Roxas could never remember what the giant instrument was called... it wasn't a guitar... something else. Leaning into the touch, he kissed the elder man a little harder on the lips after trying to fix his shirt, which had gotten twisted during the night.

He laughed at Roxas' forgetfulness. "You mean his sita-" He couldn't finish his sentence due to Roxas who had decided to kiss him. Not that he minded at all kissed back softly then slightly opened his mouth for more access.

Sitar... that was it... finding Axel's mouth open beneath his, the blonde eagerly accepted the invitation, allowing his tongue to explore the other's mouth while moving forward, wrapping his arms around the elder man's neck. On his knees while the other was still seated so that for once he was the one looking down.

He let out a small moan in the other's mouth, as their tongues danced with each other. Axel's hand traveled up inside of Roxas' shirt so he was touching his back. His skin was like silk under his thought to himself. 'If we're interrupted I'll kill who has!'

He would've smiled if he could have, but his lips were a little busy at the moment. Roxas fought to keep from pinning the older male to the bed right there, though that didn't stop him from breaking from the kiss just long enough to rip his shirt over his head. Taking Axel's mouth in his own again. There was no uncertainty this time, in fact, his heart beat slower in his chest then it had yesterday.

Feeling empty as Roxas pulled away but only to realize he had taken off his top, like a curious child his hands started to wonder up the other's chest, feeling the soft yet toned skin under his fingers.

Axel broke away himself from the kiss for only a second to send a trail of kisses down Roxas' neck, then back up again to claim those pink lips again.

Breathing heavily as he was granted that tiny window, Roxas let his own hands wander over Axel's slender back, smiling slightly at the red-head coming back up to his mouth. It was like a drug as in the more he touched the fire wielder, the more he wanted.

So much for trying to take it slow.

Axel moaned a little when he felt cool hands form onto his back. He was totally intoxicated now; his hand that was on Roxas's chest had started to travel south, his other hand was tangled in the blond locks of hair.

Resting the urge to laugh at the noises he was causing the elder male to make, Roxas let his hands slowly wander back up his back, as if teasing at his skin. Right as he was about to move forward further, there was a sharp rap at the door and it opened slightly. "Hey guys, I'm going to-shit!" Roxas broke away to look at the musician that had previously occupying the door and was now against the wall on the other side. "AH! My eyes!" Demyx shouted through the wall, causing the younger blonde's face to light up red.

Axel was full of rage and embarrassment, getting to his feet and stormed out into the hall and over to Demyx. Taking his shoulder and spun him around. His cheeks were on fire, "What do you want?" He said aggressively.

Keeping his eyes shut with one hand over them, Demyx pointed at Axel's bare chest. "First, put clothes on. Second, I was going to go out for breakfast and wanted to see if you guys wanted something. Meh; just had to scar me."

Back in the room, Roxas had all but buried his head under one of the pillows, unable to keep from laughing. He should've known that Demyx would come in innocently doing them a favor. Whoops.

Letting go of the music lover he said. "I'll be five minutes, wait there." Axel was about to turn around when and said "Next time knock before you come barging in!" He hissed. Sighing to himself he went back in to the bedroom, first seeing Roxas who was laughing under a pillow. He smiled to himself, but continued to walk to the bathroom where he left his black trousers. The sight of the room its self was in a mess, the sink was smashed to first thing he discovered last night about the room was that it didn't have a window, and the light's didn't his discarded trousers, picking them up and putting them on but not bothering to do the fly. Walking back into the room he picked up his shirt, and put it over his head and finally zipping up the fly of his over his shoulder he called to Roxas.  
"You coming?"

"I did!" Demyx argued, keeping his hands over his eyes. "Now I know how Riku feels~!" He made fun of the silver haired boy for the blindfold; he'd only met him once or twice, just in passing.

"Yeah, hang on." Calming down enough to look out from under his hiding spot, the blonde nodded, sliding off the bed and having a mini war trying to get his shirt back over his head. Catching up with  
Axel and lacing his fingers in the older male, kissing the side of his face before exiting the room, only cracking up again after seeing Demyx.

As Axel felt fingers interlock with his he used his thumb to stroke Roxas' hand. He looked down at Roxas and smiled, and started to walk to the coming to Demyx he heard Roxas laugh, it was nice to hear something full of emotion, as he wasn't use to hearing the real deal."Okay Demyx where to?" He asked.

After rubbing his eyes, the musician, who was staring at Roxas' outburst as if confused. "That almost sounded real dude." He joked before turning to Axel and pointing with his thumb down the stairs.  
"There's this café place a few doors over. Unless you'd rather have ass, I can just go pick it up." He smirked, making sure he wasn't in pouncing range and in running for life lowered his head, trying to hide his blush at being caught, few minutes more and who knew what the nocturne would've ran into.

Letting go of Roxas' hand for a second, he considered beating him up into a pulp, but instead walking calmly over to Demyx then slapping him across the face. "That was for one walking in on us. Two for your rude remark." He joked, then smiled at the sitar held out a hand to Roxas.

Rubbing his face where he was slapped, all Demyx could do was laugh, void of emotion unlike Roxas'. "Sorry, sorry... but I /_did_/ knock... kinda. Lock your door next time!" He was implying that there would be a next time, as if he had nothing more to say on the matter, as if he accepted. Taking Axel's hand again, Roxas glanced around the inn that had looked like a mess last night, surprised he didn't see all the destruction that Axel had to avoid going up the stairs. Splinters of wood dangerously stuck up out of the floor, and shredded bits of fabric that might have been curtains lay in a heap under the cracked windows."Fine." He said coolly and as if that's all he had to say. Axel then smiled "Wanna lead the way Dem-Dem?" He joked. Feeling a little more relaxed now he had Roxas back in his hands.

Grinning as his old nickname was used again, Demyx nodded. Dem-Dem was better then Bubbles anyway, the name Xigbar oh so calmly called him on a daily basis. That's why he was Xiggy. "Leading!" He continued to grin as he hopped down the stairs; easily avoiding all the breaks in the wood.

"You carried me this far...?" Roxas asked, trying to hide his embarrassment for being so weak yesterday.

Axel let go of the teen's hand so he could walk down the stairs with more ease."Yeah, but you're a lightweight so it wasn't that hard!" He called to him. "Whoops!" He let out after slipping, but managed to catch himself on the railings to prevent falling down even further, he picked himself up and continued to walk down, until finally making it to the bottom.

Following behind Axel, the blonde couldn't help but blush, it was a fact he didn't eat much; mostly because his other was on an 'I'm-to-hyper-to-sit-still-and-eat' frenzy before he even existed, making for him to be thin and without much of an appetite. "Careful!" Roxas called down to the red-head, about to dart down the stairs to help him if he caught himself already, he himself having very little trouble after getting over his headache.

Axel, stretching his arm's then yawning, looked around. It was a mess still, he thought to himself 'I might as well try give this a bit of a clean up, if we're staying here for awhile.'"So Demyx, where now?" He asked.

"Jeeze, you guys act as if I hadn't lived here for a week... come on and have a little faith!" Demyx grinned back, opening the door to outside after searching momentarily for his wallet and making sure he had enough munny for everyone.

Roxas apparently had the same line of thought as Axel because he rose an eyebrow at the older blonde. "And you didn't clean up?"

"A week? Are you kidding me!" Axel screwed up his face in placed his hand on the door nod, he turned around to face the other guys."Coming?" He said impatiently.

"Nope, been here a week. Found a job too." Demyx grinned as if everything was lining up for him, which it was. He knew now that he never had to join organization 13 to be accepted as one without a heart, he just pretended he had one and everything ran smoothly. Roxas rolled his eyes before catching up to Axel passing through the door and blinking at the bright rays of sunlight. Unlike the other day, people were out and moving around, passing into shops decorated with their wares and chatting loudly to one another. It almost shocked him to a point of standing still, though Demyx moved right pass him and was hailed down by a man across the street. Roxas could've sworn he knew the elder graying man... from Sora's memories.

"You workin?"

Demyx nodding with a giant grin, pointing a few doors down to a café that already had a few people outside. "Be right there, hang on!"Axel wanted to laugh. Demyx working? The laziest of Organization thirteen, working? It was laughable.

When he stepped outside, he was shocked to see many people buzzing around the town. Many chatting to friends and other's selling what they could on the street market. The smell in the air was of fresh bread. Beams of light beat down on their backs. It was a sight to behold! Turning around to see an elderly man that had waved to Demyx, he watched in confusion.

Seeing the two staring at him like he was insane, Demyx grinned, leading the way but nodding his head towards the older man. "That's Cid, my boss, no worries, he's cool."

Roxas instantly tensed up, glancing back at the man but hurrying to keep up with Axel. Cid, Cid Highwind... he was one of Sora's friends... that mean there were more of them here? He didn't want to be discovered... they looked so much alike...

Seeing that Roxas looked uncomfortable, Axel removed his hand from the other's and put his arm around Roxas' waist, and gave him a smile ."Okay?" He asked.

"Sora knows him..." Roxas muttered quietly, keeping his eyes downcast, allowing himself to press into Axel's arm. He hoped his explanation was enough... Demyx had gone ahead and went inside the café, waiting for the other two to come in and looking slightly uncomfortable that they touched each other so openly in public.

Axel nodded as if he understood. "Your scared? Of been recognized?" He asked. As he started to walk over the café.It was only a small café, but sweet never less. There were wooden chairs and tables scattered outside the café, and on each table there was a single red rose in the petite blue glass . A few people where sat down them talking about their daily life's and woe's, drinking drinks of many sorts in mugs that had no walls were white washed, and a sign that read the name. Axel couldn't see the writing from where he was."So Demyx" He stopped when he stood next to the mullet lover. "This is the place?" He asked.

Roxas nodded quickly, staring at the ground because he didn't want anyone to recognize the same blue eyes that Sora had or his identical face. Luckily his hair was different... though not by much...

Grinning over at them, Demyx nodded quickly, pointing to a table in one of the corners. "Go sit, I'll get something. TIFA!"

At the name, Roxas went rigid, unable to keep himself from swearing. "Shit..."

Axel looked over to see that Roxas was frozen on the spot. "What's wrong Roxas?" He asked curiously.

"Sora knows her too!" Roxas was close to panic as the tall slender black haired woman emerged from the back room, drying her hands on a towel.

She didn't look like someone who would be bar-waiting, she was muscular and commanding in air, even though she gave a smile. "Hey, welcome back. Usual?"

Demyx nodded, and then pointed behind him at the other two, Roxas now half hiding behind Axel. "For them too please!"

Tifa nodded once, sparing an extra second at Roxas before turning back into the kitchen."It'll be okay Roxas! Don't you worry." He whispered, as he stroked the blonds looked back as the woman disappeared around the corner, then back at Roxas. "It'll be okay... No one will know!" He whispered around he sat down at the nearest table.

Chewing his lip in thought, Roxas stiffly slid into the chair next to Axel, looking as if he did something wrong as he sat with his hands on his knees and staring at the floor. Demyx plopped down opposite them a little less gracefully, grinning at the two of them. "So... which one of you's the girl?" It was a ploy to get the heavy atmosphere to lighten up, though it just made Roxas' head slam against the table so hard that the vase almost fell over.

Axel was taken aback when Roxas slammed his head against the table."Roxas?" He asked worriedly, as he placed his hand on his back. "Are you okay?" then lent his head down slightly. "Shall I hit Demyx for you?" He stage whispered.

Head a little sore from the force used in his embarrassment, Roxas could only give Axel a thumbs up as a go ahead, his face slightly red.

Unable to keep from laughing, the blond leaned further onto the table. "Oh come on, I'm curious..." but at the prospect of being hurt Demyx practically jumped up, unable to keep from laughing. "No, no, no! Come on! It was a joke!"

Axel gently pulled Roxas back down to the table and leaned forward himself then spoke "That's for me to know... And for you not to." He grinned evilly, then winking at Demyx and sinking back to his chair, and taking Roxas' hand just to embarrass Demyx.

"Axel..." Groaning out the name, Roxas' head met the table yet again, if embarrassment was fire, he would be burning now. Fire... ha... funny considering the source of the emotion was a fire starter. All the same he held onto the red-head's hand, offering a small smile with his head against the table.

Demyx smirked quietly, sitting back down and running a hand through his mullet. "Well, darn. I'm just gonna have to figure it out aren't I?"

Axel laughed. "You really wanna find that out, do you?"Then letting go of Roxas' hand and placing in on his head. "Roxas? Your gonna get a headache if you keep on doing that!" He joked.

"Well, judging who was on top earlier, I think you are." Demyx smirked and winked quietly at Axel, scooting his chair back out of kicking range and tucking his legs underneath himself. Get a headache? Oy, he didn't want to go there again. Raising his head slowly from the table and scowling at Demyx, Roxas proceeded to lean back in his chair and cross his arms over chest, his forehead slightly red under his bangs from the abuse.

Axel's cheeks flushed. Jumping up, his chair fell backwards, grabbing Demyx by the shirt and placed a fist by his face."Have you got a problem?" He said dangerously, as his eye's scanned the other's face.

"Jeez, take a joke dude!" Demyx just watched the fist, as if prepared to summon his sitar if he had to.

"Hey kids, no fighting." Tifa somehow appeared behind Axel, holding a tray with three glasses of water on it. With the authority of a warrior, she set down the glasses, giving Axel a glare to tell him not to start anything in her territory before stalking off.

Roxas sighed, putting a hand on Axel's shoulder. "It's Dem, he's not worth it." There was a tone in his voice that simply stated that yeah, Dem had gone overboard, but so was he. Temper...

Looking at the commanding woman, thinking to him self 'I really don't want to get in a fight with her'. Taking a deep breath Axel let go of Demyx then sat back down, and then crossed his arms. Acting as if nothing had just happened in the last moments he asked "So Demyx, where you working?"

Sighing gratefully that nothing was started, Roxas stared at the floor, adopting his somebody's form of waiting and swinging his legs under the table. Demyx looked almost uncertain of relaxing again but gave in, memory span of a goldfish. "Meh, I help Cid on ships and stuff, mainly, it's my job to try and crash them so he can make them better." He grinned at it and Roxas stared. Dem, putting himself in danger for fun? WHAT WAS GOING ON?

Raising one eyebrow at Demyx, he commented, "Are you really sure you're Demyx?" Then casually swinging his arm around the blond, and smiled down on him.

Demyx looked at himself as if trying to figure that out, "Y'know what?" He smirked and rubbed the back of his head, "I've been wondering that myself. Guess it's cause I'm not with the org... can actually think without the witch breathing down my neck." The witch, as he referred to Larxene so lovingly, was the main reason that he was afraid of everything before.

Roxas leaned into the touch, unable to get enough of the older man's warmth. The thought hit him again, just how old WAS Axel? Ah, it was a stupid thought... Love shouldn't revolve around age, right?

"Yeah, Larxene was bitch..." He muttered as he looked up to Demyx. As Roxas leaned in closer to him he sighed then saying "Okay Roxy?" He joked to Roxas giving him a 'pet name'.

Demyx laughed at Axel's interpretation of his hint, wondering how he got it so easily... then again, who couldn't? Roxas jumped slightly, glaring at the older man for the already hated nickname. He was pushing it with that one. "Nothing, it was stupid." He muttered under his breath slowly.

Frowning at Roxas for the sudden coldness, he felt himself freeze as if he did something wrong without realizing it."I still wonder." He paused, then continuing. "What happened to Saix?" His old friend Saix, he remembered when he was a Somebody named Isa, and there good times together.

Axel tensed, he felt it, biting at his lip quietly as if regretting being so cold to him. It wasn't the first time a nickname had put him on edge...Xigbar had called the blonde 'Tiger' all the time. "Sora got him... But just barely..." Roxas said uneasily... knowing how close the two were even though constantly he would hear their arguing. Demyx looked uncertainly at the red-head, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Axel not looking at Roxas, let out a sigh. "So its just me and you Demyx I guess. The two only Nobodys left." For some reason or another, he felt like there was something missing, a pain where his heart should of been.

Demyx blinked, looking at Roxas then back at Axel, then back at Roxas. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait... did I forget how to count again!"  
Roxas elbowed Axel with a small glare, strictly saying: _You weren't supposed to tell!_ After a small sigh he gave up, ignoring the confused stares Dem was giving them. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he looked over at Axel a little more gently, wondering if he was taking the news alright...

Axel let out an 'Oomph!' Sound when he was hit in the ribs, he massaged his ribcage for a second then only to look back at Roxas who was glaring at him. Giving him 'that look' to shut up. Axel laughed nervously, looking back to giving Demyx a false grin. "Ahhh it's nothing! Don't worry about it." He replied to Demyx.

"Okay, cause last time I checked there were at least three of us here." Demyx was holding up his hands, counting off his fingers and looking at two males opposite him like they had grown horns and beaks.

Roxas finally pushed away from the table, kissing the red-head on the forehead gently. "I'm going back to the room, not hungry."  
Axel looked around to see Roxas leaving, but before so his lips were upon his forehead. Watching him leave, then turning back to Demyx and shaking his head. "I'd best see if he's okay." He murmured. Getting up, tucking in his chair he went to go find Roxas, bumping into the dark haired woman along the way, before seeing Roxas and going over to him. "Roxas? Are you okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around the others waist.

Demyx gaped up at Axel as he left, Tifa fumbling with the plates as she was bumped into, glaring at the red-head."Watch where you're going!" She shouted after him as he went through the doors.

Roxas jumped slightly as he was caught up with, staring up at Axel and blinking before shaking his head lightly."No... Nothing's wrong." He offered a small smile as the red-head's hand snaked around his waist, although he looked away quickly. "Just tired..." He used that excuse far too often he realized, though... he didn't have any other besides he just wanted to be back in that room again, he couldn't explain why...

Scrunching up his face, but then relaxing he began; "I'm sorry, I should of shut my mouth... I didn't realize at the time..." He sighed and shook his head, as he reminisced the conversation that only happened less then five minutes ago. Axel nodding when he heard Roxas telling him he was tired, and then pulling Roxas closer to himself, then placing his neck on top of Roxas' head."I don't blame you... A lot has happened in a short space of time," He whispered, then shutting his own the back of his neck, the blonde stared at the ground. "I just... don't want anyone to know if I can help it..."

Roxas' head snapped up as he was pulled into an embrace, feeling Axel's head rest on top of his own. All he could do was just stand there, looking like an idiot as he was being hugged in the middle of that busy street. Finally he pulled away slowly, letting his fingers linger on Axel's arm and nodding slowly. It was impossible to think of anything to actually say besides, "I'm going back to the room, go eat something..." It was a request, not an order. He really didn't want him to go, but he didn't want him to worry.

When Roxas had let go of Axel, he let go of the younger male as his arms dropped to his side, his eyes lingered on Roxas' face, He almost looked... depressed. "If your sure that is... I don't really feel like eating to be honest." He told the other, and he ruffled up his hair, but then giving him an uncertain smile.

He nodded once, then jumped, looking up at him before shaking his head violently, not that Axel messing with his hair actually did any damage. "What was that for?" Roxas tried sounding annoyed, but a smile crept past his defensive. Was it forced or not? Hard to tell. "I'm fine, really." Just one look told him Axel was worried, he had no reason to be. Sticking his hands in his pockets and continuing to stare at the ground before glancing up at him with a small smile and wandering back towards the out of commission hotel.

Axel looking down, his eye's looking at the ground as if to be searching for something, looking back up to see Roxas walking away. His legs told him to run to him, but his head told him to stay. Shaking his head again then closing his eyes, and opening them and broke into a run. He caught up with the other, and lightly touching his arm. "D-Do" He began, but was a little worn out. He leaned forward, his hands on his knee's as if to catch his breath. "Do you; want me to come up with you?" He asked finally.

Jumping once again as he was caught up to, he turned slightly to see Axel behind him. Had that small dart worn him out? When he found Axel, had the red-head been injured? Biting his lip, Roxas shrugged his shoulders once. "If you want to..." _Please come, please, please come. _He tried hiding what he really meant from his voice and his eyes, staring out the ground once more to hide his thoughts.

Axel smiled mischievously at the other. "Okay, I'll come." He replied then standing tall again and reaching out his hand to Roxas, and pouted his lips then fluttering his emerald eyes playfully like a child wanting to hold someones hand.

Rolling his eyes and sighing loudly, Roxas took his hand if not roughly, trying his hardest not to laugh at the face that Axel had made; but he was unable to stop himself from smiling. "Alright...alright..." Just who was the more mature one here? Him or Axel? Casting the thought aside, he slowly led Axel forward by the hand, like an adult leading a child home, though it looked backwards.

Grinning to himself as Roxas took his hand and led the way back to the motel. Luckily it wasn't that far from the restaurant they had just been in, probably about a minutes walk.  
Looking above, and noticing that the sun had gone behind a cloud leaving a gray atmosphere behind. People were still about, jostling here and there. Finally reaching the run down motel, he got in front of Roxas and opened the door him. "After you." The red-head grinned.

Having kept his head down to avoid seeing the stares of people walking past them, he nearly ran into the door Axel had stopped to open, correcting his path so walked through it instead of into it. "Thanks." He mumbled, he had to learn how to talk a little louder... Realizing that, Roxas led the redhead inside, rubbing the back of his neck at the present mess. "Gotta clean that..." Really didn't want to...

Watching as Roxas walked into the reception, he entered himself but not before shutting the door behind himself. Axel heard Roxas start talking and nodded in agreement, as he scanned the area. It still was a mess, and he swore it looked worse than last night. Looking back at the blond, he sighed letting go of his hand, and then slowly wrapping his arms around the others middle from behind. "Roxas... What's wrong? You seem... Upset." He asked the blond carefully. Bowing his head down so it faced the filthy floor he sighed.

Feeling the warm arms snake around his waist, Roxas stopped, gently letting himself lean into the embrace. Before... he might have jumped at the gesture, and now he couldn't help but love the feeling of Axel's warmth. "I'm not..." Was he upset? No... he didn't think he was. Shivering slightly as warm breath passed over him... man it was cold... "I guess... I'm just a little confused..." Confused about what? Searching his heart and mind over what it might be, he ran into a wall of questions that had no answer.

Axel chuckled. "Don't worry about it." He raised his head slightly so he was looking at the back of Roxas' head, oh how at this moment he wanted to see his expression, so full of emotion! He breathed in taking in Roxas' scent, what was it? It was cold, but yet sweet? He pressed his body closer to the other to capture more of the intoxicating scent.

"Alright..." Don't worry about it? Seemed so easy... though Roxas was just getting more confused over what he was confused about. Axel pressed closer to him, making the blond shut his eyes and slowly let his head fall backwards against Axel's shoulder, letting his body relax in the embrace. The red-head always smelled of fire... what fire smelled like... that was hard to pinpoint. Ash? Heat? Wood? Earthy maybe... Moving slightly so he could let his lips trail slowly up Axel's neck, common sense eventually won out and he pulled away slowly.

Axel smiled and turned Roxas around so he was facing him. With hazy eyes the red-head looked into Roxas's blue eyes, cupping his chin and bringing him closer to his face, but instead of placing a kiss on the blonds lips, he placed his cheek on Roxas's own."Don't worry about anything... I'm here." He sighed in to the blonds ear.

As he was spun around, the blonde tensed out of instinct, though relaxed at Axel's hand supporting his chin, mildly surprised to feel the warm face pressed against his own, the warm breath against his ear making him shiver. "If only it was that easy..." He muttered quietly, wrapping his arms around the red-head's neck slowly and letting out a small sigh. Maybe he was being too negative? Was he trying to distance himself without actually trying? No... not with Axel...

Frowning he let go of Roxas and looked at him the eyes, he thought he saw something... Something different about him, but he didn't know what it was."Roxas... Do you want to go upstairs?" He asked uncertainly, as his eyes tried to look for the answer. He felt so confused; he didn't know what to do.

Trying to manage a smile, Roxas nodded slowly, "Don't plan on standing here all day." Even after being released, he still could feel the warmth on that side of his face and where Axel's arms had touched him. Weaving his fingers back into Axel's hand, he reached up and kissed him briefly on the bottom of his chin. Curse his height... He said he would come... but why?

Axel looked down, a gave the younger male a small smile as he felt Roxas' hand interlock with his own, and gave a slight chuckle as Roxas kissed him on the chin. "Short ass." The Flurry of Dancing Flames mumbled. He bent down slowly and kissed Roxas on the lips, and withdrew back, but still looking in his eyes as if waiting for a response.

Alright, now that stung a little. Even the quick kiss didn't help dull the blow to his stature. "Am not, you're just tall." That was his excuse for now anyway. All the same he let himself scowl at being called short. Hand still intertwined with Axel's, Roxas gently pulled the red-head up the stairs by the hand.

Seeing that the blond looked a little hurt, looked at the floor. He didn't understand... What did he keep doing wrong? Didn't Roxas, want him? Shaking his head as to rid of the thoughts, he dared not to think of being away from him again... His fire would be doused without him. He would be half the nobody he already was. Looking up seeing that they were back at Roxas' room again. He sighed.

Axel sighed and he instantly tensed back up, reaching up and brushing a hand over his face gently. He didn't think... that he was seriously hurt? "I was joking... joke? Y'know... I didn't mean it?"  
Roxas swore at himself, forgetting that Axel didn't understand what some of his emotions were. He was never good at sarcasm even as a nobody... He didn't want to imagine Axel walking off and leaving him alone... Burying his face into the man's shirt, he clung for everything he was worth, not wanting to let him go. "I'm sorry..."

Axel was silent, but was taken aback when he felt Roxas cling on to his green shirt. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Roxas."You have nothing to be sorry for..." Axel replied huskily, then cupping Roxas' chin looking into those eyes that had captured him. "Just don't- Please don't leave me..."

He let himself relax only after he felt the arms wrap around him. Being forced to look into the hypnotizing green eyes, he felt his heart practically stop. Leave Axel? "Never." Roxas was close to hissing the word out. He just found Axel, just found a reason for his heart to be beating... he wasn't going to leave him. Moving before the red-head had a chance to back away, he pressed his lips hungrily against his; proving he wasn't going anywhere.

Axel's ears perked up when Roxas said he wouldn't leave him, it was the answer he was looking for. He felt soft lips placed on his own, full with determination? Closing his eyes and leaning forward slightly, so it would be easier for Roxas, he kissed the blond back with even more determination than the other, and slightly parting his lips and poked his tongue out, licking the others bottom lip slowly to coax him to open his own.

Slightly grateful for Axel making it easier on him, though annoyed that it had to be done... At the other's advance Roxas almost shyly opened his mouth under the crushing lips, placing one of his hands against Axel's chest as if anchoring himself as his tongue entered the other's mouth. About to just give in and let himself melt in the older man's arms, he stopped and pulled away quickly. "Not here... Who knows when Dem will be back." He muttered quietly, cursing himself for breaking away.

This gave Axel breathing time, placing a hand on the brass door knob remembering they forgot to lock it, (not that it really mattered) and opening it. Smirking then looking at Roxas pulling the younger male closer to him and inside the room, bending lowly again then crashing his lips upon him. One arm snaking around Roxas' waist and the other on his back.

Pushing at the door for it to shut, Roxas allowed Axel to drag him into the room, slightly surprised at his behavior but finding himself returning the kiss with the same amount of passion. His arms weaving around the older man's neck and hands tangling in his red hair. Letting out a small groan, he didn't give Axel the option of opening his mouth, forcing it open with own mouth and exploring once again with his tongue.

Axel smiled under the kiss, he felt his mouth opening and gliding his tongue into the others mouth. He felt his tongue meet with Roxas' own; he flicked his tongue at the others and started a battle. He slowly moved the two of them towards the king sized bed. One of his hands had moved down to Roxas' hip, then the other one slowly creeped its way under his shirt.

It was slightly difficult walking backwards, having no idea where Axel was leading him until the back of his knees hit the bed, and almost falling on his back. Roxas had the slightest feeling that was what Axel was going for anyway. His tongue fought against the red-head's, noticing his hands exploring his body but not trying to stop him, instead he found one of his hands traveling down Axel's side, his other hand still on the back of Axel's head.

Realizing that they had finally made there way to the bed. Axel slow fell dropped to the bed and brought Roxas down with him. His hands exploring the others back. He moaned into Roxas' mouth. "Roxas..." Axel's other hand tangled in that blond mop of hair, he lightly tugged on it.

He gasped out slightly as he was dragged to the bed, but not him on the bottom, he was laying over Axel's body; fine with him. His tongue still fighting the red-head's even after he moaned his name. That would've made a smile tug at Roxas' lips, though he was a little preoccupied to comment. Deciding to let the man breathe, he broke away, only to let his lips travel down the man's neck, kissing at it possessively.

Axel let out a gasp as Roxas trailed kisses down his neck, and flung it backwards. The hand that was once in the blonds' hair slowly moved south, until reaching the bottom part of Roxas' shirt, and starting tugging at it, attempting to remove the cloth.

Silently obeying, Roxas broke away only to quickly rip the shirt over his head, letting his own hands wander down to the hem of Axel's shirt, pulling it upwards with his colder hands while going back to what he was doing before, finding a good enough spot on his neck and biting at it gently.

"Someone's in a better mood." Axel said huskily. He felt Roxas remove his lips from his neck and cool air hit his skin due to the salvia that was on his neck, it cooled down the love bite. Quickly removing his shirt and throwing it behind him. His fingers traced the others chest, an idea flew into his mind. Grinning evilly he slowly starting kissing the blonds porcelain skin from the neck, and then giving a small lick at his collar bone, and back up again to claim those lips again. But his hand had other idea's as it reached up to the blonds' nipple and quickly giving it a small twist.

Smirking quietly at Axel's statement, Roxas moved out of the way so that Axel could remove his shirt. "Like you're not?" Before he could come up with anything else, kisses were dancing down his neck, causing his breath to hitch slightly in his throat. That didn't stop him at all from forcing the red-head back against the bed with a kiss, trying to keep himself under control as he straddled the older man's hips. A groan escaped his lips and into Axel's mouth as the flurry of flame's hands played with him, if that wasn't embarrassing...  
Smirking into Roxas mouth then breathing out. "So you liked that?" He said as he felt Roxas straddle him. As his thumb and fore finger pinched yet again, but withdrew them straight after, and moved them back up to Roxas' face again, seeing that was a golden strand of hair in his face and tucked it behind his ear. Whilst his other hand moved lower down his back, and resting just above his ass.

"Maybe..." Unable to keep himself from smiling quietly, the blonde busied himself by biting gently at the red-head's neck as a warm hand trailed down his back. Just the feeling of the warmth against his cold skin made him shudder slightly, allowing one of his hands to slowly travel down towards Axel's jeans while his other one massaged gently at his scalp, meeting his lips yet again and if not forcefully running his tongue against Axel's. By now, his heart was a mess, beating faster with excitement, though he enjoyed it this time...  
Axel groaned slightly, as Roxas continued to bite at his neck. "I'll take that as a yes then." He murmured as he bent his head forward resting it on Roxas', lent forward and went to nibble at his ear lobe. Whilst his other hand squeezed the blonds ass.

Seeing as his kiss was knocked away, he turned back to the neck, shuddering when Axel started nipping at his ear and tensing slightly as Axel squeezed his ass. Forcing himself to relax again, he adjusted himself so that he could slip his hand on the inside of Axel's jeans, watching for any signs to back out as he kissed at Axel's collar bone, allowing his other hand to rub small circles on his shoulder.

Axel suppressed a moan as he felt Roxas's small hand slip into his jeans. Finishing biting the blonds ear, he then proceeded to lick the shell of his ear. Hot breath landing on the other. Moving his hand around the front until coming across Roxas' belt, he wrapped his hand around it urgently. Looking into the others eyes, full of lust.

The emotion reflected in Axel's eyes was one he'd never seen before... though knew instantly what it meant. Don't back down. Trying his hardest not to shiver at the flame like breath that passed over him and instead letting his hand slide even further down the red-head's jeans. The clawing at his belt made him hesitate, he knew the kissing and touching... but he wasn't sure he was ready for anymore than that. Roxas remained tense for a moment before taking his hand out of Axel's pants and working on the button of his jeans, allowing himself time to breathe. Getting the button on the red-head's jeans undone, he pulled the zipper down at almost a teasing pace, waiting to see his reaction.

Axel's eyes widened when he heard his zipper being pulled down. Biting his lower lip, he let go off Roxas' belt concentrating on his hand, as his eyes fluttered down to his own jeans, seeing the small hand clasping the zipper, then moving his eye's back up to Roxas' face again. He felt something below him tense; he thought to himself that he kind of liked only took him a second to softly press his lips on the blonds' kissed bruised lips.

Axel's hand moved, and he looked away... he was uncertain. Taking the little hints, Roxas stopped what he was doing, though almost didn't at the feeling of Axel rigid underneath the cloth. A smile tugged at his lips right before the red-head's met his again, breaking away quickly from the warm flesh and resting his forehead against his. "I'm sorry... we can stop..." he was going to far... He didn't want to scare Axel away... Even as he said it however, his hand wandered south again, tracing a circle through his muscled chest.

With hazy eye's he looked up to Roxas'. He breathed out slowly as he felt the other' forehead touch his own. "Only... If you want to." He paused. "I don't want to force you."Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the hand that was going in a circular motion on his chest, the fingers teasing his skin wanting more.

Damn it Axel... who was sitting on who now? He was the one doing the forcing here. Staring into that green in which he often got lost in he nodded slowly, he asked for it... Adjusting himself so he had his knees on either side of the red-head's body, brushing a strand of red hair off of it's owner's face lightly while bending over him. Taking his mouth again, he poured as much force as he dared into the kiss, letting his hand once again escape beneath Axel's jeans and boxers, touching him with feather light fingers.

Axel felt himself lean back into the soft pillow behind him, his mouth joining Roxas in a battle of dominance. He placed his hand back on Roxas' arse again and slowly rubbing it in small circles, whilst the other was preoccupied with Roxas' belt. He gasped into Roxas' mouth as he felt cool fingers run though his jeans. He felt himself harden under the young male.

Fighting to keep a moan inside him as Axel's hands worked, Roxas let a brief smile be his prize for making him gasp out like that. His free hand was holding him up on the bed while his other hand worked, dragging his fingers up slowly, then back down. Rubbing his tongue against the red-head's own as he opened his mouth. Axel's hardened groin beneath his hand made him slightly unsure as what to do next, taking a split second to dart into his memories before blinking, pulling down on Axel's pants. Those had to go...

Grinning under the make out session, and finally after tugging at the blasted belt he ripped it off impatiently as if a child wanting its prize. His eye's were closed, as he slowly undid the button of Roxas' trousers and pinching the zipper and steadily bringing it down. He paused for a moment as if uncertain what to do next, but then collected himself as he placed his hand inside the trousers and cupping the others member. Next he snaked the hand that was one the others arse onto Roxas' smooth back, stroking the creamy surface slowly.

Moaning quietly into Axel's mouth as his hand surrounded his hardened member, he forced it out from his mind, not slowing in what his hand was doing nor halting the battle within the others mouth, in fact Roxas seemed to lose control completely, forcing his lips into the other man's more while his breathing slowed dramatically. Tugging down Axel's pants enough for now, he slowly wrapped his fingers around his length, keeping his grip gentle and light, slowly letting his hand drift up and down... then back up... and repeat. He didn't know exactly why he remembered how to do this after not remembering anything else after fading into Sora... Though in his memory the roles were reversed...

Axel tried to stifle a moan as he felt fingers wrap around his cock, the movement of Roxas' hand slowly moving up and down was driving him crazy, and his eye's rolled to the back of his head."Shit." He moaned into the males mouth. He started slowly rubbing Roxas though the soft cotton underwear, his breathing deepening.

Axel swore; did he cause him to do that? With a small smirk of satisfaction, Roxas broke the kiss that only made it harder to breathe, gasping out at Axel's hand moving, resting his head briefly against Axel's chest before slowly making his way south, kiss by kiss. This was one of the parts of the memory that made him hesitate the most... His head finally reaching Axel's dick, he made a small noise that someone might've made while fainting. Wasn't expecting THAT big... Though he didn't comment further on it before gently letting his fingers trail back up it, watching Axel's face as he pressed his tongue against the head.

Axel panted as Roxas planted kisses down to his chest, navel, each kiss felt like a passion of fire. His eyes widening when he felt Roxas' tongue on the tip of his penis. Gritting his teeth, and clasping the bed sheets to stop him coming too early.

He tensed up... that wasn't... too far now to stop. Even though his brain said rationally that he should stop before Demyx gets back, his body wouldn't obey. Leaving his hand on the shaft, Roxas slowly took the length in his mouth, letting his tongue dance down the fiery member. He was too big to take in all at once, so when he had no other option, he went up, then back down, then up...

A groan threatened to push it's way out of his mouth, he told himself. 'Stay calm, you want this to last long as possible.' He gripped harder on the bed sheets. Axel watched Roxas slowly bobbed up and down on his length, the feeling driving him insane! Even the pure sight of watching the blond giving head to him, was turning him on more with each second. "R-Roxas." He said raggedly, with wide eyes.

Axel moved on the bed, he felt it through the bed's springs. Roxas barely heard Axel call his name, to engrossed in trying to keep himself under control with the same steady rhythm. His eyes flickered up to meet Axel's momentarily, was he telling him to stop? Faster? What? Though his mouth was a little full... rude to speak with one's mouth full...  
Squeezing his eyes shut. The pleasure taking over him. "God dammit, Roxas! Faster!" He breathed heavily, as his eyelids fluttered. He needed that release and quick.

Ah, faster. He could do faster. Though he could've asked a little nicer... Moving his head to obey the order, finding it impossible to breathe through his nose like before. Roxas recognized the tone, he heard it once before... it meant close to the edge. Though... his memories always ended once that edge was crossed...

He was nearing, he could feel it. No longer suppressing his moans, but kept moaning Roxas' name each time the blond came up. He was hot all over, and his eyes kept fluttering. Axel felt the younger pick up the pace, his cock aching for release. "R-Roxas..." He moaned louder "I-I'm gonna- " He breathed out. "Ngh!" He groaned as he felt his release, as the seed left him.

Unprepared for the spray to enter his mouth, Roxas' eyes watered slightly, though he licked up everything the red-head had to offer before looking slowly up at Axel. What would he think...? Axel said before he wanted to take it slow... was he alright? Moving up the bed slowly and lowering himself on the man's chest, putting his head in that crevice between his neck and collar bone. Would Axel ever let him touch him again? Would he be pushed away?

He sighed with relief then smirking as saw Roxas creep up to him. As then blond angel fell into his neck he wrapped his arms around him, he was cooling down now. "You're beautiful..." He whispered as he swept golden locks out of the angelic but not so innocent face, then firmly placing a kiss on his forehead.

Keeping his hands on Axel's shoulders, Roxas said nothing until the warm arms wrapped around him, allowing himself to melt into the older man's arms. So... he wasn't mad... that was a good sign. Sighing quietly at the comment, he nuzzled his face into Axel's neck, letting his eyes close as Axel's warmth seeped through his body, the kiss to his forehead only warmed him further. "Sorry... I pushed you when I shouldn't have..."

Axel shook his head at the comment. "Truth to be told, I didn't think you were ready..." He replied. Looking into the ocean eyes, nose touching nose, he breathed out.

Hot breath misted over his face, causing him to shut his eyes with a suppressed shiver. Wasn't ready? Of course, Axel didn't know of what he remembered... Moving again so he was sitting on the red-head's mid-section and bending so that their faces touched, he gently brushed aside a stray strand of dark red hair. "Don't worry about me; I'm ready whenever you are..." He never imagined Axel to be the one hesitating...

Smiling up at the golden haired beauty, cupping the face he pressed his lips the younger. "I'm ready." He breathed again. He felt himself get hot all over; he rubbed his hand up and down the creamy back and finally resting it on Roxas' ass.

With Axel's words, Roxas felt his face get a shade redder, nodding slowly before pressing his lips to the older man's passionately before moving so he was on his knees again, not breaking the kiss as his hands pulled on the man's pants, needing help to remove them and waited not so patiently. "Are you sure...? I don't want to hurt you..." He muttered as he pulled back from the kiss only to rest his forehead against Axel's own.

His hands tugged at Roxas' jeans pulling them down way past his hips. He engaged in the kiss, cupping his hand under Roxas' member and giving it a light squeeze. Smirking under the kiss and moving his hand around the rim of the blonde's boxers. Whispering into his ear "I'm ready..." And flicked his tongue out and licking the shell of the broke away from the kiss quickly as his hardening member was squeezed, resting his head on Axel's shoulder as he gasped out. "Shit..." It caused his own hands to fumble in the process of tugging down Axel's pants the rest of the way, though he managed it. "Tell me to stop if it hurts..." Hesitating for a second, he slowly slid one finger inside Axel's member, watching the red-head's face as he moved his finger up and down.

Nodding meekly as he felt a small finger enter him. Opening his eyes wide at the new strange feeling inside him, fingers sliding up and down. Soon he got use to the sensation. Biting his lip, he slowly slid his hand into the blonds boxers, pushing them down and grasping at the hardened penis and slowly moving his hand up and down at a light tempo.

Deciding that Axel was ready, he gently slid a second finger into him, waiting a moment before resuming the motions, up and down, gently spreading his fingers to stretch him out. This was probably the most painful part... and he hoped he wasn't hurting him. Roxas' breath hitched at the warm hand surrounding his member, his lips moving back up to capture the red-head's own. It was a struggle to keep himself under control with the older man's hand moving on down on his bottom lip as he felt himself being stretched, but the pain subsided as he got use to it, he started to slightly buck his hips. Axel slowly leaned his head on the pillow "Roxas..." As he groaned the hand that had held of Roxas' member quickened it's pace, stroking the silky hard flesh.

Keeping an eye on Axel's face, he bit as his lip as Axel's face moved in pain, wanting to stop there but unable to bring himself to do it. Pulling his fingers up in Axel, he groaned loudly as the man's pace quickened around him. Forcing himself to focus through the pure pleasure, he added the last finger, plunging them inside Axel with a small amount of force, searching for that little cluster of nerves as he started up a his face up to Roxas, and then pressing his lips to the lad licking his bottom lip. Feeling the last finger enter him, he swore "F-fuck!" His eyelashes fluttering as he moaned in pleasure, and slowly started to buck his hips against the teenagers hand. Whilst his own hand was rubbing Roxas's cock more faster than before.

Lips pressed against his, Roxas obeyed and opened his mouth to the older male, though snapped back almost instantly at the feeling of the hand moving faster, groaning loudly. "Ah... Shit!" To hard to control himself now... Grabbing Axel's hand away from his member, he shoved it to the bed grabbing his other hand and holding them both above his head, hungrily taking the red-head's mouth yet again. Slowly taking his fingers out of the man as his tongue rubbed against the roof of Axel's mouth. He did say fuck... "This is going to hurt..." he warned, lining himself up with the red-head's cock, pressing his head against his gently, the feeling driving him insane as his eyes watched Axel's for the say so to go on ahead.

Hearing the groans coming from the blond under his mouth set him alight, it was like music floating to his ears, upon hearing Roxas swear he breathed out "S-so Roxas knows naughty words now?" Soon feeling Roxas' mouth upon his again and flicking at the others tongue when he realized Roxas' urgency. Feeling his hand being moved away quickly then pinned above his head, and Roxas pulling his finger's out of him, feeling empty but soon wasn't when he felt the tip of the blonds' penis at his entrance. Seeing that Roxas was waiting for him, he nodded as to say 'Yes.'

Smirking slightly, Roxas gently nipped at Axel's ear. "I've always known them." It was whispered, afraid to go any louder. Not knowing if he could. Catching the nod, he hesitated, supporting himself and Axel with a hand and slowly easing himself into the other man, wincing at how tight it was around him. His mouth worked on Axel's trying anything to get him distracted from the pain. "I won't move until you're ready..." He muttered quietly, settling himself deeper inside the ungodly tight member, the blood pounding in his ears as his heart raced.

Chuckling softly at Roxas' words, he smiled up and placed a soft kiss on his gulped slightly as Roxas was about to push inside of him, taking deep breaths to calm him self down. Then pressing his lips to the blonds, as he felt Roxas push deep inside of him, he hissed slightly into the kiss due to his walls being stretched further than before. He was surprised how big Roxas really was. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he nodded to his blue-eyed lover showing he was ready.

Hearing the hiss made him wince, kissing Axel gently over his face and neck, trying his hardest to distract him. His erection begged to be moved from the tight shaft, though he didn't, not yet. Unable to stop the tiniest sighs of relief at the signal to move, Roxas pulled himself almost all the way out before thrusting back down. Up down up down, keeping a slow steady pace to start with, one that wouldn't hurt Axel too badly; even though it was pure torture for himself having to hold back. His mouth slowly made it's way back down to the older man's neck, letting his lips trail down the warm skin as he claimed another section of skin as his own, sucking on it sharply until his mark was made.

Moving his hands out of Roxas' grip, and trailing one into the messy mop, and the other onto his creamy back. He eyes slightly watering as Roxas slowly thrust into him, not used to the new sensation of being stretched. Feeling the soothing kisses, gasping when he felt lips on his neck which was sucking on him, leaving a purple mark. He adjusted to the size after a minute, and moved his hips slightly up, moaning when Roxas met with him. Placing his lips by the golden hair teen he moaned. "Roxas..." Then flicking out a tongue tasting the ear lobe.

Groaning loudly at the feeling of Axel arching into him, Roxas moved his hand down and tangled it into his red hair while his free hand supported his weight on the bed. He could hear the old springs complaining with every thrust he made into the older male. The blonde gave up at the love nips to just breathing, it was a struggle holding himself back, resting his forehead against the other male's collar bone while he fought for breath, sweat starting to form on his body, his erection begging for release... not yet... to early...

Axel soon getting bored of the slow tempo and thrust his hips up getting more of a deeper penetration. Pressing his lips against the others lips, groaning into Roxas' mouth with each thrust, hitting is prostrate again and again."Uh!" His muscles slightly tightening on Roxas' throbbing cock, the friction, oh how he enjoyed it. Continuing to thrust up, as if begging Roxas to move faster."F-fas-" His tongue stumbled. "Pleeeease." He groaned.

Pressing his lips against Axel's harder; he winced slightly at the request. Faster? Well, sense he asked so nicely... the blonde let out a small gasp as Axel seemed to tighten around him, but obeyed, biting on his own lip as he increased the tempo. Any more and he was going to lose control... Gasping out loudly, Roxas forced his mouth back on the older males, bracing himself up with his elbows now, putting more and more force into every thrust. Massaging Axel's tongue with his own, full open mouth while watching the other male breathlessly.

The elder males breathing hitched up, growing more ragged. Moaning with each hard thrust, he was so close he could feel it, moving in sync now.

When Roxas' mouth claimed his own, they started there dance as tongues rubbed against each other in walls tightening knowing he was at his limit crying out "ROXAS!" in pleasure, as he reached his climax in a blinding white light. Come leaking out of the tip of his own penis, covering his chest.

Harder to breathe, he was close... holding onto that edge as his thrusts became almost violent, matching his breathing. Walls tightened around him and he gasped out, unable to hear Axel crying his name, though groaning out his slowly, releasing himself into the male in the same dizzying light. With a struggled grunt, Roxas pulled his member out of Axel, practically falling onto his side on the bed to not crush the older male, not that he'd be able to anyway... Laying on his side, he had to force himself to get back in control... of his thoughts, his breathing, his heart, everything.

The feeling of the warm juices entering him as he heard Roxas finally reaching his limit and pulling out of him. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, then taking a deep breath as he tried to recollect the last magical moments, the look on Roxas' face when he came, it took Axel's breath away it was beautiful.

Weakly smiling to himself at the thoughts and opening his eye's, then turning to the side facing Roxas. "You okay?" He asked as he reached out a hand to wipe away a strand of hair that was clinging to Roxas' face.

He was barely able to catch his breath by the time Axel spoke; he had to wait in order to answer. Trying to hold his breath for several seconds before releasing it... that helped calm down his heart a little... Letting out the smallest of laughs, Roxas moved forward and wrapped his arms gently around the red-head's shoulders and kissed him lightly on his temple. He couldn't stand the thought of having hurt the older man... "I should be asking you that..." Why was Axel always worried about him?

Listening to Roxas' breathing and watching his chest rise up and down soothed into the hug as he felt warm lips fall onto his forehead, looking surprised at the given answer. "I'm fine! See I'm still here!" He joked. Then kissing the top of Roxas' nose.

Arms wrapped around him and he felt himself relaxing into the embrace, feeling warm, almost hot lips press against his nose. The warmth called out to him, begging to give into the darkness of sleep. "Hmm..." Was all Roxas could manage as he felt his eyes closing. His slender body yearned for sleep already... not used to the physical activity he had just put it through. "I see that..." Forcing his eyes to stay open, he laughed quietly as he nuzzled into Axel's neck. "Hey... answered Dem's question over who's the girl..."

Yawning closing his eye's slightly, heat taking him over slightly but stayed awake. Watching Roxas' eyes battle to stay awake, he smiled and kissed each eyelid lightly. Hearing Demyx's nickname called from his blond lover, he scowled slightly. "And that he wont ever find out... Not that I don't mind being the girl though." Smirking at the last part.

"Not a problem..." Roxas muttered quietly at Axel's statement. Shutting his eyes at the light kisses, he sighed quietly, pulling himself closer to Axel and burying his face back into the red-head's collar bone. The older man didn't want to be found out, and that wasn't something he would willingly blurt out to anyone either. With another sigh, his body relaxed almost to the point of becoming limp, drifting off into sleep slowly but not before muttering: "I love you..."

"I love you too." Axel as Roxas's ocean eye's closed like a wave washing over a beach, he smiled. "I too." Then his battle with his eye's was lost as he steadily closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: My Heart

Ello! Key here! Sorry for the late update! Me and my co writer have been... tired lately. xD Alright, lazy as all hell but meh, whatever.  
Roxas: Lazy...  
Key: D= I try! Anyway! I don't own Kingdom hearts, and I didn't write this alone! Visit this LOVELY Axel's DA page! .com/

Please rate and comment! PLEEEAAASSEEEE? *bows deeply* Thank you! Oh, and if you don't like hardcore Akuroku, or Demyx bombing (I love the dude by the way) then please either keep the comments to yourself or just leave. Thanks! More to come!

Edit: Fixed~

* * *

There were no dreams plaguing his thoughts as he slept. No raging nightmares that had invaded his dreams from Sora's mind. No recollecting memories from back in the organization. Feeling only the warmth radiating through his arms. Wanting to stay in those warm arms as long as he could, but the need to move pulled at the muscles in his shoulders. Laying in that position was not good for his back... Slipping away from Axel's tight embrace as best he could without jostling the red-head, the teenager propped himself up on his elbows, protectively brushing a few locks of the bright red hair from the older man's face. The sun was slowly retreating into the horizon and Roxas sighed quietly. Well, their sleeping patterns were screwed.

Getting a glimpse of the purple marks on Axel's neck, he blushed quietly, laying his head back against the pillow as he let a cool hand stroke at his lover's face, barely touching him with his fingertips. He looked so calm...

Sleep, it was peaceful, probably the best nap that The Fury of The Dancing Flames, ever had.

His slumber was awaking when he felt fingers run across his face brushing away a few strands of hair. Slowly opening his sparkly emerald eyes, looking up to see the culprit who had awoke him.  
Roxas, thoughts had rushed though his mind, replaying there last moments before sleeping in each other's arms. A small blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Morn-" He began but corrected himself after looking over Roxas's shoulder, seeing that the sun was setting. "Evening, Roxas."

With a small smile, he leaned over to the red-head, pressing their lips together gently. "Hey there... Sorry I woke you..." He had looked so peaceful too... With the smallest tinge of guilt, Roxas smiled at the blush forming on Axel's face. Who knew that the previously cold nobody could flush that shade of red? Letting his fingers linger on the reddened areas on his face, the blonde just dropped his head back to the man's chest. "Shower needed..." He muttered quietly, though didn't have the drive to get up just yet. Did this worn down place even have water? It had to, how else could Demyx stay clean-oh... his element was water... duh...

Kissing Roxas back then nodding in agreement, they both smelt... Of sex? Actually when he thought about it even the room smelt of it.

"Water runs fine... Just be careful that shower head has quite a blast to it." He shuddered remembering last night when he went to the toilet to wash his hands in the sink, but unfortunately discovering that it was smashed to pieces, and had to make do with the shower head which proceeded to soak him.

Now how would he had known that? Raising an eyebrow at the statement, he couldn't help but wonder when Axel had gotten up to use the shower to began with... was he that tired that he didn't even feel him moving around in the middle of the night? With the smallest smile, that almost seemed sly to him, Roxas gently bit at Axel's ear. "You expect me to bathe alone?" Okay... what was he thinking? He was starting to act like Sora, speaking before thinking every word through. Not that he minded with that anyway...That one he'd let slide...

Feeling Roxas nipping at his ear, and warm breath upon his cheek, then hearing the blonde's request. Axel gaped up at Roxas, now where did that come from? Smirking at the blue eyed teen. "How can I say no to that?" He pouted.

Pulling off the duvet, sliding off the bed and got to his feet and proceed to stretch his arms, and finally standing straight and opening his hand to Roxas.

Seeing Axel gaping at him made the blonde blush slightly, wanting to take back his request until he heard the reply, smiling slightly. Axel had such a cutely fake pout it was almost laughable. Roxas wasn't about to say what he was thinking out loud to the older male though, didn't want to insult him by calling a part of him cute. "You can't." An innocent tease.

As Axel moved he grunted slightly, burying his face further into the bed. He hadn't meant right then! Waking up was always a slow process for him. Moving his head slightly to see Axel's hand outstretched towards him, the blonde sighed loudly, reaching over and grabbing his hand. "Five more minutes wouldn't have killed you." He grumbled, though sliding to his feet all the same. His back and shoulders complained slightly and he rubbed at the back of his neck. Sleeping like that, not good.

Waving his finger at Roxas. "Ah, ah, ahhh! May I remind you, who woke up?" He joked.

Noting that Roxas was rubbing his neck, in obvious discomfort. "Come on, lets get you in the shower." He smiled, as he led Roxas to the bathroom.

Walking across the room to the bathroom and opening the door. Remembering that the lights didn't work, he blindly went to the small cabinet where he searched around for a box. Taking out the contents, he held onto them. Snapping his fingers where a small flame appeared at the lip of it, lighting the room. Taking the candles that were in his hand and lighting each wick and setting them around the bathroom.

Finally heading to the shower and turning it on. "After you Roxas." He grinned.

Groaning loudly at Axel's comment, he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "All right all right already..." Finding no point in arguing. At the suggestion to get into the shower, he nodded; following after Axel and leaning against the doorframe as he lit up the dark room, candles... well that was just perfect... The water hissed to life and Roxas hesitated a moment, waiting until he could see the steam rising off the ground of the shower before creeping towards it slowly, reaching out and grabbing onto Axel's hand before stepping into the harsh, burning spray, wincing as he pulled the older man into the water with him. Instead of relaxing his back, the burning water only made him tenser, feeling the knots starting to form on his shoulder blades.

Climbing into the shower after Roxas, placing his hands on to the blonde's arms stroking them softly. Noting that Roxas winced, he turned the temperature down. Thinking to himself "Where was that soap again?" Looking back at Roxas and saw it was in front of him, bending low he picked it up and stood directly behind him and lathered up his back, giving him deep massage, the spray of water beating down his back, and soaking his hair. "Better now, hon?" He questioned.

Being shorter then Axel, as the other male stood behind him the spray all but ceased fire on his skin, only hitting the back of his head that came over the male's shoulders. Strong hands dug into his back, not knowing what to do at first, he felt his body stiffen up, only to relax at the feeling. Resting his forehead against the cool wall of the shower, he shut his eyes slowly. "Thanks..." Why was he so tense...? Maybe it came from the keyblade... or last nights activities... Just thinking about it made his face flush slightly. He didn't want to pull away from the red-head touching him, and instead leaned into his hands as he worked. "Never told me you could massage..." He joked quietly, feeling water dripping out of his hair.

Axel chucked. "I didn't know I could!"

He continued to make circles in to Roxas' back, his hand lowering, resting slightly above his hips, and drew circles into the teen's back, and yet again lathered up Roxas' back. In a way he was glad that there was no working lights, as the candles created the mood.

Moving his head slightly so his lips could be in direct with the blonds ear, flicking out his tongue at the shell of the ear.

Smiling quietly at Axel's statement, Roxas didn't try to comment back. Letting out the smallest of moans as the older man's hands worked down his back and the tongue flicked at his ear. He couldn't help it now, leaning back into the other man's arms and reaching up with his head, kissing gently at his chin as his hands slowly worked into his wet hair. It looked so different wet... no longer that spiky mane, it hung almost limply past his shoulders while his own blonde hair was just starting to fall into his eyes. Ick... that took too long to put up...

Feeling hands work themselves into his dripping wet hair, pursing his lips stopping a groan from escaping.

Eye's wandering up from Roxas' chest to his face, hair clinging to his wet face, silently laughing to himself. Thinking back when they were in the organization and how long it took Roxas to fix his hair. Most of the guys back then kept pots of glue like gunk to sort their hair...

Placing two hands on to the blue eyed teens chest, then teasing him. "Roxas... You look sooo wet." Then grinning.

Unable to keep from laughing, Roxas reached up and tapped the older male on the head. "Hello? Shower? People get wet." Having to still lean back into Axel's embrace, he smiled again, his hands still gently massaging at the red hair. "Not much better yourself anyway." Returning the teasing as he tried to gently remove his hands from the red hair without tugging it, slipping behind Axel as he stole the soap from his hands. Feeling the warm, but not as burning spray on his back as he worked his own hands into the soapy lather on the elder male's back. Making a small face, he reached up and bit at Axel's ear. "You're so tense..." With the smallest of jolts he realized he was talking more. Whereas before he could barely hold a conversation with anyone more than a minute.

Leaning down slightly so he could capture the other's lips, "Really now?" He began seductively. "Not as tense, as you were before." He growled as he felt his ear being nibbled at.  
Taking his own hands and slid them down from Roxas' chest to his waist.

Smiling quietly underneath the kiss, his heartbeat starting up again as Axel's hands slid down to his waist. That little growl he had made only made the blonde smile more. "I've had a lot on my mind..." Roxas muttered quietly, having to reach up in order to claim those lips again, letting his arms rest on the older male's shoulders.

Pulling back slowly from the kiss and resting his head on Roxas' wet hair. "What's going on? In your heart?" He questioned.

He didn't understand what was going on inside Roxas' head, not like he use too; he wanted to be able to understand the emotional teen.

Pouting slightly as Axel pulled away from the kiss, the blonde tried instead to press himself as close to the red-head as he could. "Nothing... does that when I'm happy... excited... I think..." It was harder to actually pull out what he was feeling then before. Before it was just a simple action of remembering what everything meant and relating it to how the day went. Now he had to relate it to how he actually felt... made things a little difficult. "Just... ignore it... it's annoying as hell..."

Feeling Roxas press himself closer he blushed slightly, lightly placing his hand upon Roxas's chest exactly where his heart should be feeling the pumping. "So when you happy or excited... It beats faster?" He questioned, as he snaked his arm around the blonds waist pulling him closer.

Thinking over what he said for a moment, Roxas nodded slowly, twisting his hands into Axel's hair again. "As far as I can tell... yeah..." He trailed off as he was pulled even closer, blushing in the darkness as his hips pressed against the older man's, recalling what had happened the previous night. Blinking the shower water from his eyes, he stared up at the flurry of dancing flames before claiming his mouth again, letting his tongue run along his bottom lip. He wouldn't lead the next time... Give the older man a little satisfaction.

Candlelight reflecting in the red-heads eyes. Feeling lips on his and opening his own, sliding his tongue inside the warm cavern. His hands smoothing all over Roxas' wet chest.

Then placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek, then neck, his on fire again slowly he licked from Roxas' neck to his nipple and flicking a tongue at it.

He gave the smallest groan as warms hands moved over his chest, holding the kiss in place as long as he could, starting a war inside Axel's mouth with his tongue before he pulled away. Roxas let his eyes close in pleasure as Axel's tongue teased at his skin, though gasped at the tongue against his nipple, his own hands smooth at Axel's back and shoulders, letting one of them fall to the other man's hip. The water seemed to block out his vision as it steamed up the air, only making him dizzier, but the certain red-head was the main reason.

Hearing Roxas gasp Axel smirk slightly. Using his tongue again he trailed it passed his navel, licking up the water as he lowered himself, his tongue skillfully swirling and side to side as he went down the others body. Finally reaching down to his destination, looking up at Roxas and smiled up at him, and as he did so he cupped the blonde's sack and licked his lips up at him.

His shield from the warm water was gone, having to shut his eyes against the warm kisses that traveled down his body, but almost fell backwards as Axel held onto his hardening member, having to brace himself on the back wall with his elbows. Doing this standing... not a good idea... Looking down to see the older man's almost devilish smile only made his knees weaker, his heart now slamming itself into his rib cage.

Trailing his eyes down to Roxas's cock, slowly taking the erect member in his hands and blowing warm breath onto it. First kissing the tip then trailing kisses down the shaft. Slowly, ever so slowly he placed his tongue onto the tip and then sliding it up and down teasing the sensitive skin. Not yet taking him whole, he was going to make him beg, his mind smiling at the thoughts.

"Ah... shit..." Barely managing to gasp out as the warm breath cascaded over his member, resting the back of his head against the cold shower wall in an attempt to cool down his burning body. Roxas' fingers worked into the wall behind him, his eyes closing as the red-head kissed at him, unable to keep from gasping out and flushing fiercely. He imagined the red-head's actions to have the smallest amount of teasing behind them, so hoped that the quiet gasp was able to be heard over the roaring of the waters.

Smirking to himself as he heard small gasps above him, Axel placed the erect member at his lips and slowly opened his mouth and slid the cock inside only half way before taking it out again, only to repeat the action then licking the whole shaft.

Finally taking him whole and swirling his tongue each time his head went down the slick member.

He forced his breathing to slow, feeling he would explode if he didn't. Roxas bit his lip to keep from groaning out; his fingers aching by his grip on the wall though unable to let go. That groan escaped when Axel took in his member whole, fighting to keep his release from happening to early even though every touch, every movement was fire. Strange he would compare everything the red-head did to him as fire... He had to fight to keep his hips in place, not wanting to hurt the older male but couldn't take this pace anymore, his voice barely above a whisper. "Ah... Axel... faster..."

Hearing the teen mew set the fire-wielder alight, water cascading down his back.

Upon hearing Roxas' demand, he took the teen far as he could in his mouth whilst humming slightly, and swirling and twirling his tongue at the same time, and every time when reaching the tip of the penis he'd flick his tongue lightly at it.

For more support he placed his hands gently on Roxas' hips, and started sucking on the other faster.

Roxas couldn't hold it in much longer... his shaft tightening up, begging for release as Axel's mouth worked almost professionally around him. Water rushed down his body, even though it was causing steam it seemed to cool off his sweating skin, finally he was positive he was there. "Ax... ah dammit! I'm gonna-!" Breaking off as his vision flashed, releasing his seed into the other man's mouth, leaving himself panting, red faced and unable to move away from the wall.

Feeling seed hit the back of this throat he swallowed it, then licking the rest from Roxas's now limp member, tasting the cum. What did it taste like? Sweet, yet salty? Whatever it was it tasted fine to him.

Releasing the blond from his mouth, he gradually working himself back up to Roxas, and pressing his lips to his then breathed out. "I love you."

Even though he was still breathing heavily, the blonde held his breath as he pressed his lips against Axel's, though breaking away after only moments to try and regain his breath. "Love you too..." He muttered, grateful his shield from the roaring water was back, made it easier to calm down without the spray burning his already fevered body.

Nodding slightly placing his forehead onto the other's, slowly placing his hand on Roxas' chest and smiled at the fast beating. "Someone was excited..." He hummed.

Not clinging onto him yet to give the blond breathing space, and to cool down his heated body down.

Forcing his body to relax as the warm forehead was placed against his own, claiming ownership over his breath finally, just enough so he wasn't gasping for breath anymore, the heat starting to disappear from his skin. Laughing quietly at what Axel said, the blonde reached forward and put both of his arms on the older male's shoulders, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Maybe a little..."

Feeling the cooling arms wrap around his shoulders, he sighed as he melted into the embrace, proceeding to wrap his own arms around the smaller male's waist.  
"Good to hear."

Looking into Roxas' eyes, and then softly pressing his lips to the pale pink lips, he could still taste Roxas in his mouth. Shivering slightly as the water steadily got lukewarm.

Smiling quietly, the blonde reached up to meet the older man's warm lips, though pulled back as Axel shivered, slightly worried. The water was still slightly warm to him, but to the red-head it was probably like ice. "Want to get out?" Roxas muttered, leaning slightly into the pyro's touch and blinking up at him through the water.

Nodding his soaked head slowly. "Yeah, it's cold. And I rather not have my ass frozen off. And yours for that matter!" He joked, whilst reaching down a lightly slapping him on the arse. "I rather like it" Grinning at the last part.

Now facing the shower knob and turning off the water. Climbing out of the shower, he bent down to see a small cupboard which had two clean towels inside, taking both and held one out for Roxas.

Cold? At least he knew how the older man's system worked, if it was warm to him, it was ice. Then... was his skin always freezing to the male? He was too lost in thought to hear the beginning statements, and jumped as Axel slapped his ass, blushing as he knocked a fist into his side gently as he shut off the hot water, still feeling the steam in the air. "Don't do that!" After a moment of watching the red-head, he followed more slowly out of the shower, gratefully taking the towel offered to him and proceeding to smack the other male in the thigh with it, almost out of character form of revenge.

Raising one eyebrow when he felt a slight stinging sensation on his thigh, then replying. "Well isn't that kinky." Rubbing his thigh and then laughing slightly.

With a small blush, the blonde proceeded to try and hide his embarrassment by drying off as quick as humanly possible. Huh... this was the first time he could actually use that and have it make sense. "You started it." Roxas muttered under his breath, rubbing at his head to try and save what little spike there was left.

Grinning at the blond but then turning his back on him, looking in the cracked mirror seeing his ghostly pale face reflected in mirror. Running fingers though his hair, then shaking the red locks, water drops flicking off the ends.

His eye's trialed to his neck seeing a large purple bruise on his neck, smiling slightly as his fingers traced the love wound, it stung slightly but he enjoyed the pain.  
"Hair gel... I wonder if Demyx has some?" He said out loud as he turned back to Roxas. Thoughts running though his mind back to the time when they were at the organization. All the guys used gel to keep there hair "lookin' good on the job." As they would say.

"Hey, watch it you!" Unable to keep from laughing as the flame red hair splashed water towards him, watching as the older man examined the mark he left behind and flushing slightly, shifting uncomfortably. Should he not have done that? He himself refused to look in the mirror as long as he could help it. Having met Sora, he knew that he was just a cheap copy of him, and didn't want to see his other when he was trying to see himself. Though... was he really an other now? Towel now draped casually off his own hips, Roxas reached up and kissed Axel lightly on the side of his face. "Probably, his hair was styled this morning, and he'd been here for a week, remember?" He was tempted to shoot the man's favorite saying back to him, though held back the urge as he left the bathroom after letting his fingers drag across the exposed skin on the pyro's back.

Laughing slightly "Ops! My bad." He said after covering the blue-eyed teen with drops of water. Nodding slightly at Roxas, yes Demyx did have his hair styled. How stupid of him of not memorizing it. Feel warm lips touch him, and cool fingers drip across his back he shivered in pleasure, he was about to turn around and talk but discovered he had left the room.

Smiling slightly, and turning around before leaving the room himself, he blew each candle out and finally exiting, entering the bedroom, his eye's scanned for Roxas.

The room itself was dark without electricity, but the lamps from outside made it possible to find his way back to the bed, searching for where he and Axel dropped their pants. Finding the black jeans, he turned to look at Axel, seeing him looking around for him and raised an eyebrow quietly; it wasn't that hard to see. "What is it...?" He asked while smiling at him, still a little lightheaded from the heat of the shower then moving to the cold air of the room.

"The light, you know? Took awhile for me to get use to." He laughed.

Cocking his head and his eyes scanning the blonde's pale, untouched neck, smirking slightly and hummed. "You left a mark on me, and yet I forgot to leave you one... How selfish of me." Then continuing as he walked over to Roxas. "Maybe before seeing our dear friend..." As he stroked the side of Roxas' face with his middle and second finger. "I could leave my mark on you?" His fingers tracing the small neck with hunger, he was too horny for his own good.

Light, maybe it was a little hard to see in the dark room, but his eyes always changed quickly. After all, he had to get used to the bright flash of the keyblade time and time again. Turning the rest of his body to face him as the older male started towards him, the backs of his legs hitting the bed. Blushing quietly as Axel brought up the bruise he left on the older man's neck, he was caught off guard as the warm fingers traced over his face and down his neck. With a small smile, Roxas reached up and let his finger trace the mark he made on the other's neck, exposing his own slightly without a word. Maybe Axel was a little horny, but he wasn't much better himself.

Slowly taking in the soft skin with his eyes alone, then slowly moving his head downwards and kissing the pale skin.

Knowing that Roxas was behind the bed, he slowly pushed him down, whilst continuing to kiss the blonds neck. Then as a vampire would do to its prey he licked the soft flesh, before sucking on the skin, now and then giving a small nip in between suckles.

Letting his eyes shut slowly as the male's mouth brushed against his skin, taking a breath as he was pushed towards the bed, not fighting it and laying slowly on his back on the cool sheets, feeling the heat from the man above him. It felt odd being underneath him, but at the same time Roxas felt as if the he would protect him from everything... it was strange. His fingers dug into Axel's shoulders gently, holding the older male in place as he bit and sucked at his neck, letting out a small gasp as he worked on making his mark while his heart decided it wanted to speed up.

When thinking he had caused enough damage to the not so pale neck, he removed his lips when he heard the other gasp slightly.

Slowly using only his tongue he trailed it up to Roxas' mouth where he kissed softly at first as he captured the pale lips as he straddled the blond, then slightly ground his hips into the other.

The cool air stung at his neck, wondering what the damage to his skin was briefly before shivering slightly at the warm tongue sliding up his neck, kissing the older male back just as gently, though pressing back rougher after only moments, eyes still shut gently. Hips ground into his own, making him groan under the male's lips while subconsciously arching his body into Axel's own, his heart not-so-lightly pounding into his ribcage. Almost shyly he opened his mouth under the red-head's, giving him better access and the thought hit him again, he just had to ask, even though it was the wrong time... he'd forget to do it later. Pulling away, he hid his blushing face by turning to the side, keeping Axel in place with his hands to tell him not to move. "Axel... how... how old are you?"

Groaning slightly as he felt Roxas arch in to his form, wanting more of it.

Feeling lips leave him, frowning in thought as he tried to remember how old Lea was before becoming a Nobody. "He was Riku's age..." He whispered. "Been with the organization for a year and a bit... That makes me... Nineteen I guess." He muttered but then smiled as he memorized. 'Wait...' he thought. 'This wont hurt my chances with Roxas?' He thought as he bit his lip slightly.

"That's... Not a problem' is it?" He questioned sadly.

Upon hearing the silver haired male's name, he felt himself tense slightly. He and Riku had fought together time and time again, but after seeing Sora with Riku made him almost have respect for him. Almost. Only four years, that wasn't that bad. Shaking his head, Roxas reached up and kissed the older man gently. "No, just curious." But was... was that a problem with Axel? He was only sixteen... and then there was no telling how long it had been while both of them were lost. He decided to try and forget it, arching his body into the red-head's again and pressing their lips together roughly, trying to make up for the interruption.

Suppressing a moan as he felt Roxas arch into him again; he attacked Roxas' with his lips. Smirking slightly as an idea popped into his head, carefully trailing his hand around the top of Roxas' towel loosening it, and then down to the blonds thigh stroking the skin.

"Come... Let's go find Demyx, and continue this later." He smirked.

Groaning quietly as the warm hand pulled at the towel and equally warm hands sent shivers down his body as they traveled down his leg. But at Axel's suggestion he gaped slightly, staring up at the red-head with a small frown before sighing loudly. "If that's what you want..." Though every word he said was forced, not what he himself wanted. Hell, they were already on the bed, already almost naked, and he knew that the red-head's member was just as hardened as his was at this point. He cursed in his mind quietly, was he that deranged? They already had sex once today, each now putting the tally on two orgasms... Hell, was he that horny? Either way, Roxas pouted slightly as he forced himself to sit up slightly, unable to move anymore because of the older man on top of him.

Smirking slightly and ignoring his half hardened member, he pressed close to Roxas.

"How much do you want this?" He teased as he moved his hand upwards then resting on the loosened towel. His nose just touching Roxas' nose.

Chewing his lip quietly, Roxas stared the other way and tried not to answer the question, though the feeling of the man on top of him was driving him insane. As their noses brushed, he let his fingers trail down Axel's chest, his other hand still holding onto his shoulder. "Do I have to answer that?" he muttered before kissing the red-head's face gently, "You should know..." The teasing he was receiving wasn't helping the shade of his face, and only made his heart beat faster as his lips trailed down his face before coming to rest at his neck, barely hesitating long enough to breathe before biting at the skin.

Shivering at the touch as he felt fingers brush onto his chest, feeling the small kiss from Roxas he kissed him back slowly at first.

Feeling warm lips trailing down his neck and biting at the skin, he let out a small groan.

Without wasting any time he pushed the blond back down onto the bed, his hand that was at Roxas' towel slowly rubbed circles over the top of the fabric, feeling the growing erection.

The groan coming out of the man's throat made a small smile tug at Roxas' lips, though gasped out as he was pushed back towards the bed, forced to abandon the skin canvas he had been working on, though his teeth marks were faintly obvious on the tanned neck. Moaning loudly as the hand worked against his pelvic area, finding his body arching into the hand while his only free hand grasped at Axel's own erection gently, letting his hands mist down the warm flesh.

Axel moved his hand upwards releasing the towel from Roxas, as he did so the red-head slightly rocked his hips into the other when he felt hands clasp at his own erection. His eyes watering in the corner of his eyes in pleasure, he gasped at the friction being created.

His own towel was becoming loose, but was too busy to take it off himself.

It didn't take but a second for him to work the towel off the older man's hips, but that single moment stretched out as hips rocked into his own. With his heart pounding into his chest and breathing slowing down, Roxas moved his own hips to meet Axel's, shutting his eyes and letting his head fall back into the bed while his hand adopted a mind of it's own. It's pace around the member quickened, traveling up and down it with feather light touches.

Breathing hitched up each time his cock was stroked; he let out a groan when the pace was quicken. But Axel's mind regaining conciseness, by placing his own hand that was holding his throbbing erection, and stopped moving his hips it was a painful task for him but if he wanted this to happen right, he had to do so. Bending low as his hair draped over Roxas, so he could whisper.

"When I cum... I want to be able to cum inside of you..." Using his free hand and moving two fingers to his lips and sucked for awhile coating it in saliva, withdrawing his fingers he searched for Roxas' entrance.

Placing a single finger outside it and carefully pushed in.

Soft red hair trailed his chest, making the blonde suppress a shiver and stopped moving his hand, letting it fall weakly to the messy bed. His face flushed at the words, though knew exactly what he was talking about. He wanted the same thing himself before... Holding onto Axel's shoulders was better then just laying there, trying not to watch as the red-head coated his finger, though he was captivated. Though as soon as the finger was out of his mouth, that mouth was his. Reaching up and pressing his lips to the other man's quickly, distracting himself from the finger sliding within him, prepared for the pain after having felt it being back in Sora's mind. But even though he told himself this, he let out the smallest gasp under the lips, it didn't hurt... just felt strange...

Chuckling slightly as he noticed that Roxas had watched him sucking his finger, then feeling hands on his shoulders as he started kissing the blonds lips to calm him down and distract him from whatever discomfort he was in, slowly he moved his finger inside of Roxas not to fast, as he didn't want to hurt his lover.

Lips moving against his, Roxas opened his mouth slowly to allow the red-head complete control. It was strange, he never let anyone hold him down, never let anyone have power over him, though Axel... Axel was different. Breath hitching in his throat as the man's fingers started to move, his automatic instinct was to dig his fingers into the tan skin on the shoulders. Though after only moments he felt his entire body start burning at the feeling, finding it impossible to stay still even though he forced his body to.

Axel stopped moving his finger, his eyes shown his worry as he felt the body under him squirm. Biting his lip then thought to himself 'Shit! Is he hurt?' He started to slowly move his finger out of him.

The finger stopped moving, and Roxas slowly opened his eyes to see the worried face, shaking his head slowly and kissing at it, brushing the still drying red hair from out of the man's face gently. "I'm ok, don't worry..." Damn it, why was Axel always worried about him?

Nodding slowly as he re-inserted his finger back into the teenager. "Okay... But if it hurts... Please tell me, I hate to see you in pain." He replied, as and slowly moved his finger slowly at first before adding another, and slightly scissored them to help Roxas adjust to the size.

It was going to hurt, he knew that already. Even though Axel didn't want to see him in pain, the pain was part of the process... Though he nodded stubbornly all the same, kissing him again on the lips as the finger re-entered him, forcing himself to be silent as it started to move up and down. As hard as he tried to block it, a small groan escaped him as the second finger entered his body and stretched him out. He knew that feeling by heart by now, but still... now that it was actually happening to his body made a world of difference. Hiding the mild amount of pain from his fingers and instead kissed at Axel's lips rougher, trying to disguise it as passion.

Feeling lips against his he kissed back opening his mouth slightly to allow entrance for Roxas.

His other hand had started to move downwards clasping Roxas cock, then slowly began to stroke it up and down. He did this knowing this wouldn't hurt him, a sensation he was use to, unlike the intruding finger. His other hand pushed a second finger in and moved both hands the same time, at the same rhythm.

The mouth above his opened and Roxas was quick to accept the invitation, opening his own and slipping his tongue past Axel's teeth to stroke his tongue with his own. The warm hand passing over him made him moan in the other's mouth, and it didn't fade as the fingers thrust into him. His own hands wandered from the shoulders to the mess of red hair, tangling his fingers in the dark red locks. Adjusting to the sensation, he moved his hips slightly to meet the hands as they moved, breaking away from the kiss slightly. "I'm... not going to last... if you keep doing that..."

Laughing slightly as he removed his hand from Roxas' hardened member, pre-cum slicked on his fingers. "As you wish." He replied as the mouth was taken away from him. "I'm adding the last finger..." He breathed, then slowly as he made sure Roxas was watching him, he put the two fingers inside his mouth as he as pushed the last finger inside the blond, and started sucking his fingers.

Nodding meekly as Axel warned him about the pain to come, trying to dislodge his hands from the red hair before he ended up pulling it without meaning to. Hands found the shoulders again right as the third finger pushed into him, stretching him further as he arched into the hand. Now he couldn't help but to let out a small gasp, Axel's hands were larger then his... or Riku's for that matter... though Roxas wasn't about to mention the other male to Axel, that wasn't him anyway, it was Sora... Realizing his mistake, he had to wait until his heart had calmed to tolerable levels before pulling the hand out of the male's mouth and kissing the knuckles.

Flinching slightly as his hair was pulled at, but shook it off as he felt hands on his shoulders. Hearing the beautiful blond teen gasp under him, made Axel weakly smile. Feeling a hand pull at his finger that were in his mouth, and aloud them slide out as they glistened with saliva. Watching the show below him as his knuckles were kissed at, before kissing Roxas on the forehead.

Taking a deep breath as he lackadaisically moved his fingers in and out of the teen.

Feeling the lips against his forehead, the blonde let his eyes flicker shut for only a moment before moving to claim the lips again. He let his hands massage at the shoulders lightly, though stopped as soon as the elder male began to move his hand up and down, letting out a groan as his body moved towards the hand with every motion... so close to that edge... forcing his body to stop moving, he let out a noise that might have been mistaken for a whimper under the other's mouth. No, it didn't hurt anymore... what hurt was desire for more...

Hearing Roxas groan under him sent a shiver down his spine, closing his eyes slightly as he attacked at the blonds prostate with his slender fingers. Thinking it was time to release his fingers, and as he did so he placed his aching erection at the base of Roxas' opening, wanting that sweet pleasurable release. "Roxas?" He whispered quietly. "This may hurt a little bit... But I can promise it will get better." He continued as he placed both of his hands onto the bed, each side of the teens shoulders. "Are you ready?" He asked, wanting to continue but wouldn't without consent of the other.

With every thrust, every time that he hit the bundle of nerves, Roxas felt his breath hitching in his throat, finding it near to impossible to breathe as his heart felt like it was about to explode out of chest. Feeling the fingers leaving him, the blonde slowly opened his eyes to look at the older male, biting his lip at the words, wanting to assure him that he'd be alright... hell, hadn't he said the exact same thing? Arms still on Axel's own shoulders, he gave a brisk nod. "I'm ready..." Once again... Axel was such a worrywart...

Nodding meekly as he slowly pushed into the younger teen half way, he placed one of his hands at Roxas' hips massaging the muscle to distract him from whatever pain he was in.  
Axel gasped at the new sensation as wetness surrounded him.

"I won't start until your ready..." He whispered into the blonds ear.

He knew he was worrying, but he couldn't help it, as memorizing when both of them where back at the organization, and when Roxas was unconscious for awhile, he was worried sick.

Drawing in a hissing breath as the man pushed inside of him, trying to concentrate instead on the hand on his hip and the warm breath that misted over his face. He had been prepared... but not for as big as Axel was... he should've known... Shifting slightly to better get adjusted to the pain, Roxas nodded slowly, brushing his face against the other males, much like a cat. "Ready..." It was barely a whisper, not trusting himself to get any louder.

Hearing Roxas hiss, almost made Axel pull out, but thanking silently in his head when hearing the teen say he was ready and wriggling slightly under him. Nodding to Roxas as he slowly at first he pulled out half way but only to thrust back into the teen and out again.

Bending his head lowly and softly planting a soft kiss on the blonds lips as he continued to thrust into him.

Head falling back against the bed as the first thrust hit into him, groaning out as the man slammed his body into his own. Once again Roxas' hands traveled to the mess of red-hair, deepening the kiss Axel had laid on his lips. After a couple of moments, he began to move along with Axel, pressing together in that train wreck way that made him groan out the red-head's name slowly. That edge that was already neared seemed to get closer and closer...

Feeling muscles tighten around his member, he gasped out under the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance.

He continued to thrust into the teen at the teasing pace, as the kiss deepened he groaned into the kiss wanting to thrust in more, but afraid of hurting Roxas. "Roxas..." He breathed lowly. Propping is body on one hand, as the other searched for Roxas' hardened cock, and began to stroke it slowly.

Where as usually he would've smiled proudly at making the older male gasp like that, he did nothing except let his tongue rub against Axel's own. There was a small sense of teasing coming from the other, though again there was that worry. He'd have to knock that out of him... Roxas had been unprepared for the hand surrounding his member and gasped into the others mouth, moving his hips up with more force as Axel came down, a silent beg for him to move faster.

His eyes rolling in the back of his head as Roxas moved his hips with more force, and started to rock his hips at a much faster pace, hitting at the blonds prostate again and again. Hearing Roxas gasp out again sent a cool shiver down his spinal cord pleasurably.

Moving away from the kiss as he placed his lips at Roxas' neck and began to lick the skin before nipping at it.

The change of pace happened so suddenly it made the heart in his chest practically stop for a moment before starting up again. That felt weird... Each time Axel hit his prostate sent shivers of delight and pain through his body, letting out a small groan now that his mouth was free. At the first bite on his neck, he rolled his eyes slightly, just how much damage to his skin was Axel going to inflict? Gasping out as his edge was reached, "Axel...!" Halfway arching into the older male as he felt himself tighten during the release.

Feeling Roxas' seed spill onto his hand as he stopped biting the blond, placing his head in the crook on his neck as he was reaching his climax.

"N-nearly...Nearly there." He said between pants.

His breathing hitched as muscles clamped around his cock, he groaned out "Roxas..." One last time as he came with one last thrust spilling into teen.

Axel pulled out slowly as seed dripped away from his lovers entrance, and flopped next to the blond, breathing slowing down as he closed his eyes and smiled.

Grunting out as Axel kept going after his limit was reached, he let his hands gently massage at the red head who's long hair was now splayed over his chest. Felling the seed entering his body, Roxas gasped slightly, not noticing the red-head falling to the bed beside him until after he did. Turning his head to look at him, he lifted a hand to brush away a piece of that red hair before rolling over and resting his head on the other's chest, feeling his heart slamming into the still chest as he fought to control it and his breathing, pulling himself as close to the other male as possible and letting his arm drape across the slender waist. With a small laugh that was more like a gasp, he glanced over at Axel. "What... ever happened to taking it slow?"

Chuckling feeling Roxas head down on his chest, wrapping his arm around him. Taking a deep breath as he sighed as he breathing slowed down. "I just didn't think you where ready..." He finally answered opening his eyes.

Feeling the arm wrapping around him, Roxas let out a sigh, shutting his eyes as his body relaxed, though his heart was still going insane no matter how slow his breathing became. "Don't...worry about me so much." He smiled up to the older male finally, prodding his chest with his fingers.

Laughing softly as he stroked Roxas back. "I'll worry about you much as I want! You're mine." He whispered lovingly at the last part, as he kissed the top of his head.

"Still Axel... I'm not as fragile as you think I am." Letting out an annoyed huff, the blonde relaxed under the hand playing at his skin, feeling sleep tugging on his mind again while his body felt like lead. "Uh huh... I'm yours now?" Leaning up, Roxas kissed at Axel's jaw line, looking into the bright green eyes. "I think I can live with that..."

As the older of the two sat up he replied. "I just don't want to see you hurt." He bit his lip. Looking down when he felt a kiss on his jaw line, smiling slightly.

Seeing that Roxas was tired he fake shocked "Your still tired! But we slept like the whole afternoon!" Axel shivered as droplets of water splashed onto his shoulder, it was cold.

When Axel commented on him getting hurt, Roxas rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers on the man's chest. "Axel..." huffing slightly, he shook his head once slowly. "Do. Not. Worry. Get it?" Trying not to sound to stern as he kissed again at the man's jaw, then narrowed his eyes before laughing under his breath. "Excuse me for wearing out easily..."

Rolling his eyes then replying with his over used sentence. "Okay Roxas, I got it memorized!"

"Aww Roxas was the sex too intense?" He laughed as he stood up, scratching his head looking for his boxers.

Groaning as Axel used that line again, Roxas rolled over so that Axel could get out of the bed, looking over at him before pointing on the floor. "Just a little, and there." He himself wasn't ready to start moving around yet, what was wrong with his heart? It wouldn't slow! Though he kept his face blank from it, this probably was normal... He couldn't remember it ever happening to Sora though... Maybe his was defective?

"Maybe no more sex for you." He joked. Finally spotting his boxers when Roxas pointed at them, he picked them up from the floor. "Thanks." He thanked as he put them back on. Looking around again he spotted his jeans and shirt and started putting them on as well.

"Now that's just mean. Besides, no more for me, no more for you." Roxas pointed out with a small smile, finally rolling into a sitting position and grabbing his own clothes from their discarded pile at the foot of the bed, though not before wiping the mess from his chest with the towel he'd been laying on. "Think Demyx is even back yet?" Looking towards the now night scene outside with a raised eyebrow after pulling his pants on, not yet having done the belt though was working on it.

Scowling a bit as his master plan was ruined and backfired. "Damn." He whispered under his breath and proceeded to put on his jeans, then after putting his shirt over his head.  
"Urm... I don't know." He paused. "I guess so." Axel shrugged. "We might as well check to see if he's in."

A glint of light caught his eye, it came from the window, stepping backwards to see the beautiful night sky littered with shining stars.

Laughing as Axel swore, fighting with his belt for a moment to puncture a new hole in the leather so it was tight enough. Had he lost weight? Odd... he didn't have much to spare, so that probably wasn't a good thing. "Yeah, that's true." Looking back over to Axel, who was now standing beside the window and staring out it, hesitating only a moment to slip his shirt over his head before walking over to him and resting his head against the toned arm. "What are you thinking?"

Axel sighed as he looked to the ground, as Roxas leaned on him he looked back up again, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Ahhh nothing. I was just thinking how nice it looks outside." He smiled. Feeling Roxas' hips protruding he frowned. "Roxas? Have you lost weight?" He questioned as his face was shown with worry, but not looking at the teen as he asked.

Feeling the warm arm snake around him, the blonde leaned further into the embrace, staring outside the window and nodding. At least the worlds were untouched by Organization XIII... so far at least... Glancing up at Axel as he spoke, Roxas' gaze traveled to the ground before shrugging. "Dunno... I think the heart gave me a faster metabolism... Nothing to worry about." He added the last part quickly, reaching up to kiss the side of Axel's face. "I mean it, don't worry."

Pursing his lips together as he faced Roxas, but then shaking it off. "Come on, lets see if we can find Dem." Smiling at the blond, almost gasping when looking into his eyes, the stars were reflected in his glassy orbs.

Raising an eyebrow at the face Axel made as he faced him, Roxas shrugged it off before slipping his hand into the other male's with a nod. "Alright... he was... nine right?" Wow... how come he didn't notice that was the same number he had in the organization? And Axel had chosen eight at first... he was the only one who didn't want any connection with the past. Noticing that Axel was still worried, he rolled his eyes before huffing. "I'll eat something later if it makes you feel better."

Grinning down at him, Axel nodded. "It'll make me very happy."

He interlocked his fingers with the other hand. Tugging at the blonds hand, as if to 'lets go'. Placing his hand on the door knob and turning it, light flooding into the room. His eyes strained, and trying to get use to the glare, opening and shutting his eyes he finally got use to the light.

He turned on his heel as he led the other out into the corridor. "No point in locking it..." He murmured, as he continued to walk down the hallway, and arriving at the steps.

Shutting his eyes at the light in the hallway, Roxas blinked only once before his eyes adjusted quickly, looking up at the still blinking Axel with a small smile. "The light?" Asking slowly, teasing him innocently. As they reached the stairs, he shook his head and pulled on his hand to go back down the hallway. "His room's here; look." Nodding to the sign that said six through twelve, wondering for a moment why Axel didn't remember. He always used to get the small things like that down in his head in no time.

Smacking him self on the face, and then saying: "I blame the sex! Its made me and my vision go all fuzzy." He laughed.

Turning back around and headed for number nine. He stopped for a second realizing that number twelve and nine were facing each other. His face paled a bit, praying the sitar player hadn't heard anything.

Clearing his throat as he faced the door, and knocked three times before calling out. "Ohh Demyx!"

Laughing at Axel's proclamation, Roxas shook his head slowly. "Maybe you're the one who should cut back?" He added a small smirk, nudging into him to show he was joking. Looking around for the reason the tan skin got a shade lighter, he saw it, their door, then the number nine across from it that was silent. "Crap..." He knew he had been loud... hopefully the walls were thicker then the walls in the world that never was.

Head bowed as Axel knocked on the door, it took several moments before it opened, Demyx looking out slowly. A bandage on the left side of his face that looked smudged with ash. His curious look spread into a grin as he looked at the two as he pulled two ear buds out of his ears, the static of music becoming apparent. "Hey, what's up?"

Taking a deep sigh of relief seeing two earphones sitting in Demyx's ears. But shock replaced his paleness, looking at the bandaged face. "What happen to you, yo?" He began, forgetting why he came around in the first place.

"Huh?" Seeing Axel gaping, Demyx poked the side of his face before smiling at him. "Seat belt bit me. No biggie." Shrugging slightly, he opened the door more and leaned against the frame, not paying any attention to their lack of gel. "Didn't want to disturb you two coming in, though let me tell ya, you two... loud." Roxas' face blushed and he made a move to go back into their room.

Coughing nervously but quickly dodging the subject. "Demyx, do you have any hair gel?" Rapidly clasping on to Roxas' hand tighter to stop him walking back into his room,

Turning around briefly the light catching the blonds pale neck, seeing a huge red bruise on the slender neck. Turning back to Demyx hoping he didn't see what he saw.

Catching the cough as a sign not to comment anymore, Demyx nodded and held up a finger. "Hang on," Slipping back into his room, he emerged less than a minute later holding the barely used bottle. "Keep it; I have another one in here." Smiling, the melodious nocturne replaced one of his earphones, not catching the giant mark on Roxas' neck, but seeing the dark purple bruises on Axel's and smirking. "Got you good huh? Need anything else?" Changing topics quickly to avoid the possibility of getting hurt. Roxas held the red-head's hand, but didn't turn back to face Demyx, though as Axel's attention was pulled away, he rubbed slowly at his chest. Why wouldn't it slow...?

Chuckling to himself "I guess he did..." Smiling a bit as he was given a bright yellow bottle of gel. "Cheers." He thanked as he examined the packet, before pocketing it.

"Nah we should be fine now, just want to know where I can take Roxas out. He's like starv-" He was cut off short as he saw movement at the side of him, now facing Roxas who was rubbing his chest. "Roxas? Are you okay?" The red-head inquired.

Relaxing as the threat of attack practically vanished with the smile; Demyx nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Out...? Like to eat? The Café's closed by now... but there's a fast food joint clo-." He stopped as Axel's focus swapped to the blonde, he himself staring with a raised eyebrow.

Roxas jumped slightly as Axel's voice addressed him. Shit... caught... looking over at him he let his hand fall quickly to his side, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm alright. You're worrying again." He added a small frown that was pure sarcasm.

Rolling his eyes then saying "Yeaah sure, just remember what I said a few moments ago." Hinting at the no sex rule again. 'Yeah okay, I was joking when I first said it... But if he's not well that does change things.' He thought for a second.

"So Demyx..." Pause. "A place?" He finished.

Frowning at Axel and giving him one of the 'if looks could kill' stares, Roxas squeezed at his hand gently. Maybe right now, he just needed to relax for a while... Get his heart to calm down... Demyx looked overly confused over the side conversation but shrugged it off, smiling back at Axel. "Right... like I said, there's a fast food place not that far... about twenty minutes away. I was about to run there, want me to bring you two back something?" Doing favors again to feel useful, that's usually what he tried doing. Besides, he doubted they had any munny on them.

Looking back at Roxas, using his eye's to say he was only joking about the 'No sex', rule as he then gently squeezed the hand back.

Turning to Demyx to reply. "Yeah that's sounds okay". He nodded then looking back at Roxas "If that's okay with you of course?" His thumb stroking over the blonds knuckles.

He caught the message in Axel's eyes, giving the smallest brisk nods in response. "Yeah... fine with me. More time to try and clean out the room..." Didn't know about Axel, but Roxas didn't want to be spending every day staring at that mess. Grinning slightly, Demyx nodded before pushing his way out of his room and locking the door behind him. "Right, be back in about an hour then." Looking back at them, he replaced the other ear bud and spoke a little louder, trying to hear himself over the beat. "Behave now!"

Closing his eyes slightly and opening them again. "Yeah... That room could do with a clean up." He grinned after winking mischievously at Roxas, he too didn't want to stare at the mess each day and night.

Waving his hand at Demyx in a salute style as he left, then speaking clearly. "We will." He then hushed, "Try too..." Then laughing as he swung his arm around Roxas.

"How about we explore this place?" He said seductively.

Not catching the salute or replies, the melodious nocturne already started down the stairs two at a time, humming to himself as he vanished from view. Roxas blinked as the arm landed on his shoulders, watching the hand nervously, making sure it didn't get too close to feel his panicking heart. Was it trying to tell him something was wrong with Sora? Almost missing the tone in Axel's voice, he smiled up at him briefly. "Not much to explore... it's just a hotel..."

Sighing slightly and placing his hand on Roxas' shoulder then facing him. "Well what do you want to do?" He asked then smiling, avoiding the actual issue that was bothering him. Something was up with Roxas and he wasn't telling him, was he not trusted enough? His eye's looking up into the ocean blue's as if searching, searching for what? An answer.

His gaze flickered towards the ground and the quiet sigh, only looking up again after the other male finished the question, seeing the smile that made his lips twitch slightly. "I don't care... whatever you want to..." Seeing Axel's eyes searching his own, Roxas blinked at him with a small frown, "What's wrong...?" So maybe it was second nature to push people away... but he hadn't with Axel... had he?

Shaking his head he thought to himself. 'Must be nothing then...'

"Ahh don't worry about it." He replied then holding out his hand to Roxas. "Come on, lets go outside for a bit." He said.

As he reached for Roxas' hand a flash went off in his head, a memory? "No, I'm afraid not. I'm only a memory." He frowned, where had he heard that? Brushing it off and smiled at Roxas.

Staring at Axel skeptically, the blonde slowly nodded his agreement... just as long as no one recognized him, everything would be fine. With a smile, Roxas slowly slid his fingers into the other man's hand. "Alright..." Maybe... the fresh air would do them both good after being stuck in that room all day... Besides, Axel had always liked looking at the sky. Even back in the organization, the nights spent staring at the sky and just talking seemed to be the first few times he'd seen a genuine smile pass over the older male's face.

Sighing in relief as his hand was taken, interlocking his fingers into the other.

Thinking to himself as be began to trudge across the corridor. 'I do like the sky. It's... Peaceful." Plus it reminded him of the time when his Somebody Lea and friend Isa use to hang around the city late at night fooling about drinking and so forth. He'd always look at the stars no matter what.

Reaching the steps he automatically noticed that they were now cleared.

Hearing the small sigh, Roxas' face fell slightly. What was wrong...? Resting his head briefly against the older male's shoulder, he backed up as he was led forward. Why was Axel being so quiet? His heart gave a small jerk that made him automatically put a hand over it, glaring at his chest but relaxing as it took up the slow beating again. Lowering his hand before the other male noticed, he smiled slightly at the stairs. "Guess Dem isn't completely hopeless."

"He's changed. More adventurous, actually doing things!" He replied with shock.

Taking a step forward as he let go of Roxas' hand and made his way down the creaky stairs, as he finally reaching the bottom.

Laughing quietly at Axel's expression, he followed a step behind him, occasionally glancing at the worn out wood. Wasn't sure he liked the amount of noise they were making... "Looks like he just threw it all down there though.." He pointed out the wood and scraps pile in the corner of the hotel lobby, wincing silently at the work that needed to be done to this place to make it look home like.

"Lets not worry about it now..." Axel said in hushed tones, as he looked over to the pile of scrap, shuddering at the thought also of cleaning the dump.

Taking Roxas' hand to lead him outside, placing his hand on the cool door knob as he twisted it, it opened with ease.

Cool evening air hit his tired face, looking around his surrounds for a moment. The once busy streets were now empty apart from the pub goers, who were currently sat mingling and drinking away in the pubs. Taking a deep breath of the evening air, it was just how he remembered it, booze and smoke. Seeing a step just a few baby steps away from him as he sat down, then patting the space next to him as he looked up at Roxas with puppy eyes.

Nodding in response to the statement, he quickly intertwined their fingers as Axel held his hand, allowing the older male to lead him forward. As the night air hit him, Roxas flinched slightly at the harsh scent of smoke... that was gross. As the older male sat down, he remained standing for several moments, staring at the world, remembering how Sora saw it... it had changed for the better... Glancing down at the red-head, he laughed slightly at the face he was given, "What's with that look?" He smiled, moving slowly to sit beside the older male and leaned his head against his shoulder.

Relaxing his face when feeling Roxas' head fall on his shoulder, then wrapping an arm around the slender waist.

"Ahh its nothing." He pause. Looking into the night sky, seeing smiling stars and the moon shone down on them. Memories of his Somebody floated in the back of his mind, but not wanting to receive them, he wanted to make new memories.

He smiled happily at the night sky, leaning his own head onto Roxas'. "It's so beautiful you know?" He said with awe.

Leaning further into the embrace, Roxas let his own arm trail around Axel's own waist, staring up at the sky that was almost unmarred by anything in the sky except the bright stars.. There were no stars in the world that never was... And Sora never looked directly at the sky, only the horizon. Feeling the head on his own, he let out a small sigh. "Yeah... it is..."

"I remember sitting here once, with Saïx's somebody. Isa was his name... We use to be so close, we went everywhere with each other. And one night we came here and made a small fire in the middle of this very street." He was very proud when saying this, then pointed to where he had made the fire. The bricks were once burnt, but obviously been replaced. "The police came, but we out ran 'em." He grinned.

Listening quietly to the story, he couldn't help but laugh, nudging into Axel slightly. "Pyro back then too, huh?" Though... the way he spoke so fondly of Saïx... or rather Isa was a little... not upsetting... but... something... Roxas kissed gently at Axel's neck before shaking his head. "Whatever happened to you two? I mean... you used to be so close as somebodies... but you used to be at each other's throats."

Grinning back at Roxas then kissed the top of his head. "Always was one! I guess it happened back when I was- Actually I'll save that story for another day." He laughed, but went quiet upon hearing his former friends name being used.

"I guess after becoming a nobody-" Axel paused "We drifted apart... He changed." His voice went cold.

Smiling quietly as Axel laughed, he couldn't help but wonder what it was like being back on your other's world, one you actually missed. He seemed happy here, the blonde realized that he could never compare to the fond memories he had of Isa from way back then... but... Roxas blinked slowly as Axel's expression changed, reaching for his hand and putting his on top of it. "Sorry... I shouldn't have asked..."

Feeling hand on hand, he looked over to Roxas. "Ah don't worry about it. It's not we together or anything, Isa was like a brother but ya know." He grinned.

"You turned me gay anyway!" He finished playfully then as he leaned slightly to the side to kiss the cool cheek.

Smiling slightly at his words, Roxas shrugged his shoulders gently. At his second statement though, he gently punched at his arm. "Oh come on, I didn't make you gay! It was the other way around!" At the contact to his cheek, his expression switched to a sheepish smile, looking around. Strange how they weren't ashamed to kiss and lean against each other in public... same gender relationships were usually turned away...

Raising an eyebrow at Roxas. "Really?" He mocked. "I turned YOU, gay?" He finished.

Seeing the slight embarrassed smile upon the blonds face, he chuckled as he rubbed Roxas's back.

'He is so god damn good looking in this moonlight!' He thought to himself as he drank in Roxas's form, the moon highlighting the teens toned body. He couldn't help but smile.

Laughing quietly at Axel, he brushed up against him gently as his back was rubbed on, never getting enough of the contact between them. Feeling the older male was like a drug he could never get sick of. "Maybe... probably." Smiling up at him gently, seeing a similar expression on his face. "I mean... you were hitting on me first, back in the organization, remember?" Running his thumb lazily over the knuckles on Axel's hand while staring at the stars tiredly.

Yawning quietly it almost sounded like a sigh, as he felt Roxas rub his knuckles with his thumb in circles, it was relaxing him.

"Yeah I remember!" Axel chuckled, he looked down when he said this, remembering a time back in the organization...  
_  
'Hey there blondie!' A red-headed male said seductively as he draped an arm around the said blond person. 'So I was thinking... Me, you my room around about nine? ' But not before slapping his bum playfully when turning around, where Axel met with a man with a pony tail and a eye patch who resembled a pirate. 'Good one, Axel!' He laughed as he high fived the redhead. When the pirate looking guy had his back turned, Axel looked back at Roxas and cheekily wink at him._

"Yeah I remember' but you were equally flirty!" The fire wielder pointed out.

Flushing slightly at the realization, Roxas lowered his head slightly, trying to remember an actual time where he'd purposefully flirted with the red-head... coming up with more than one...  
_  
When he'd been starting the training in the organization and made the ritual stop to the top of the twilight tower, the blonde practically laid across Axel's back and put his chin on his shoulder. He hadn't said much, just hung over the red head for several moments, "Just us two today?" Almost hinting a small amount of flirtatiousness, back when he could barely show his fake emotions._

"Was not..." Roxas' face warmed slightly, continuing to pass his thumb over the other man's hand. "Not as bad as you were anyway..." Smirking quietly, he leaned up to kiss the man's face before tugging on his arm slightly, sliding one step down and sitting in between the taller male's legs, looking up at him with a small grin.

Watching as Roxas sat in between his two legs then kissing his face again, Axel bent forwards and gave him a upside down kiss. How Axel loved the way Roxas did the littlest things that always turned out to be cute. Breaking away the kiss he whispered. "I love you." Then softly pecking at the teen's lips again. Feeling the moonlight drowning him in the soft light, his skin alight.

With a small smile, the blonde returned the kiss, though finding it strange being upside down and having their lips pressed together. Blinking up at his sudden intimacy, Roxas let his smile spread slightly. "Love you too..." whispering back at him as he let his eyes slowly close as their lips pecked together again, leaning into the other man's arms gently.

Letting the other male fall gently into his own arms as he continued to kiss the pale lips.

His arms falling to his side as he wrapped them around the other, he softly flicked out his tongue at Roxas's lips but stopped the motion.

"I wonder... When Demyx will be back?" He thought out loud, then placing his lips on Roxas's again.

Trying to wrap his own arms around Axel's, the blonde eventually gave up on that, instead holding both of the older male's hands gently. About to open his mouth for the red-head to explore, Roxas stared quietly as he backed away for a moment. "He said in an hou-" He broke off as the lips came back down on his again, letting out a small squeak of surprise that made his face flush softly.

Chuckling under the kiss he poked his tongue out licking Roxas' lips, before sliding his tongue slightly inside the lips. "That's okay then." He would of smiled but his lips were too busy. Taking Roxas hands as he interlocked his fingers with the other.

Why did their hands fit so well together? Almost a perfect fit now that their fingers locked together gently. Making a small noise in agreement to Axel's statement, unable to say anything at the moment. Feeling the tongue passing on the inside of his lips, Roxas opened his mouth slightly to allow the red-head more control. Why did he feel like he should be submitting to him? No... he was never like that before... Moving his own tongue forward to lick at the other male's teeth, he stopped as he remembered just where they were. Yeah, it was dark, and either him... alright, it wasn't going to be Axel because he was too broad, he might have been mistaken for a girl... but still... they were gay, and making out in public without any restraints... and he didn't care.

Opening his mouth and closing his eye as he slid his tongue inside the other's mouth, meeting the other's tongue before tasting every inch of his mouth. How he loved the taste, he realized what the teen tasted like; it was ' Sea Salt Ice Cream'. Memories flooded back to him at the times when he and Roxas use to go to the top most tower in Twilight Town after ever mission just to eat the frozen treats.

Breaking one of his hands away from Axel's, he let the hand trail slowly up the older male's neck, coming to rest at the small dip between his jaw and his earlobe, pulling him closer to his mouth as his own tongue shyly explored his. Roxas couldn't name what he tasted like... only that he was purely irresistible. A drug he couldn't get enough of... addicted to him... his heart beat soundly in his chest, though at this point he just ignored it.

Axel let out a muffled yelp as he was pulled closer to the teen, but accepted the invite as it allowed him to dive deeper into the others mouth. He shivered as his tongue collided with Roxas' other.  
Moving both of his arms that were dangling at his side, and placing them at Roxas' hips and lightly stroked them.

Breaking away from the heated kissing session so he could catch his breath. Smiling down at his lover before kissing him lightly on the tip of his nose. "Mine." He laughed.

Hearing the small yelp Axel let out made his lips twitch slightly, was he taking this to far? Letting the hand that had pulled him closer drop to the ground uselessly as their tongues danced together, brushing together in their attempts to survey the other's mouth. Shivering lightly at the gentle hands moving on his legs, he quickly moved to grab those hands, holding onto them gently with his own. As Axel broke away, he flickered his eyes open slowly before smiling at his words. Leaning up, he kissed Axel once on the area beside his lips before dropping back down. "And you're mine."

Holding the blond in his hands now, before widening his eyes at the given response.

Kissing the blond on the lips and broke away for a second and whispering in his ear. "And don't you forget it. Got it memorized?" Then kissing his cheek.

Smiling gently at Axel's shock from his words, Roxas leaned backwards into the embrace slightly, using the hands now in his possession to wrap the older male's arms around his front as he was pecked again. "I got it..." For once, the overused saying didn't annoy him to death, though he managed a small glare, it faded though as soon as Axel kissed face. With a small grunt, he peered over Axel's shoulder upside down to look back at the hotel. "We should probably get started on our room..." He muttered quietly, not wanting to leave the other man's arms.

Grinning mischievously as he bent down lower to kiss Roxas' neck, as the blond look backwards to see the motel. "Oh? Is that another invite for sex?" He chuckled slightly. "How many times would that be today?" Then proceeded to kiss the neck more as his hands slid up and down the teens chest though the clothing.

"What? Axel..." Blushing slightly at the statement, he turned his face away slightly as the man kissed at his neck. Trying to hide the redness on his face even though the darkness did that already. "You perv... I meant cleaning it up!" Roxas poked at his knee before slipping away from his grasp, only to turn around and peck gently at his forehead. Though he tried to look serious, he couldn't help but let a small smile escape, "And I believe we're at five..."

Laughing low as he pulled away from the neck kisses, only to feel a peck at his forehead.

Seeing the fake seriousness coming from Roxas he couldn't help but laugh at him, but then stopping to be equally ''serious'' as he pulled a face of shock. "Five...? FIVE? Seriously? And I thought we only had sex like, what? Twice... Ohhh your counting those times as well." Pointing his fingers at the teen whilst winking.

Turning away from him, the blonde shifted in place slightly before sticking his hands in his back pockets. "Duh, oral, it counts." His voice muffled as he said it, feeling his heart thud loudly into his chest. Embarrassed... that's what that felt like... Noticing the wink, Roxas shook his head and sighed, tugging on Axel's arm gently while laughing quietly. "Come on already."

Only just catching the word "Oral." His ears perked up slightly. "Yeah of course! How could I forget?" Axel smirked. Being more serious now as he slowly got to his feet. "Ready?" He questioned, before walking to the main door with his hand on the door knob and twisting, then opening it wide.

Axel was asking him if HE was ready? Wasn't he the one trying to get the red-head to move? Shaking it out of his mind, Roxas nodded slowly before taking the older male's hand and following him through the door. Moving ahead of him slightly, the blonde reached up to kiss him lightly on the jaw before tugging him forward gently, walking backwards carefully. "Come on, I might even let you set a few fires." He teased, referring mostly to the amount of scrap wood that didn't have a place.

His cheeks tinting when he felt soft lips on his jaw, but yelping lowly as he was dragged inside. "Fire?" His eyes widened at the word, he almost looked child-like when he heard it being said. Its was rather humorous because Roxas was the youngest of the two of them, and should be acting like a kid, not the other way around.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the child like quality to Axel's question, covering his mouth quickly before nodding once. Giving himself a moment to calm down, he nodded. "If you're good." He smiled up at him, turning around so that he could lead the way up the flight of stairs. Huh... it was a little odd that he was a lot more mature then the man he was holding hands with... though once again blamed it on being Sora's opposite.

Seeing the laugh escaped Roxas' lips made him smile somewhat. "Ahh but Roxas hon, I'm ALWAYS good to you." He emphasized on always. 'At least someone in this mucked up relationship had a heart'. He thought to himself as he climbed the stairs but turning around to see that where was a pile of rubbish behind them. Tugging on the smaller male's hand lightly to signal him to turn around. "What about that then?" He asked.

"Alright, you are." Smiling, the blonde squeezed the older male's hand gently. Shaking his head to keep from laughing, Roxas stopped and turned at Axel's signal, staring at the pile in the corner. "Keep that there for now I guess, in case we have any holes to patch up..." Blinking slightly at his own tone, Roxas smacked at his forehead before smiling. "Alright, how old am I?"

Smirking then replying "I'd say fourteen judging by your height, but that would make me a pedophile!" Laughing as the red head turned back around to continue to walk back up the steps. "But alas!" He began dramatically as if to mock the flamboyant Marluxia with his hand on his forehead. "Your sixteen!"

"HEY!" Roxas snapped as his height was bombed yet again, frowning at Axel's antics but unable to keep from laughing at his Marluxia impression. "And by yours, I was thinking at least twenty five." He smirked slightly, shaking his head slowly while his expression changed into a smile. Wondering for a split moment how Axel knew exactly how old he was without telling him.

Placing his hand where his heart should be he spluttered "Tw-Twen- Twenty five? Ouch Roxas that hurt." But afterwards shaking his red mane as he laughed slightly, placing his hand on the stair railings and continued to walk up the stairs. "Just wait until next when your horny! I wont go easy on you." Turning his head back as he gave the blond a cheeky wink.

Laughing at Axel's reaction to his guessed age, knowing that he was just joking around. "Aw, come on. You're tall and use big words, anyone could've made that mistake." Stopping for a moment, he paused to look at the ceiling in thought, "But now that I know you better... I'm surprised you're not younger." At Axel's tease, Roxas gaped at him for a moment before following after him the rest of the way up the staircase. "Oh come on! Besides, who says I'm not topping next time?"

As Axel turned around he placed his hand on the teens chest drawing circles lightly around it, his eyes looking at the places where his heart was. His eyes trailed upwards looking into his lovers eyes mischievously almost child-like. Thoughts racing in his head how he could tease Roxas. He smirked, "Who said we were even going to have sex at all?" He licked his lips slowly.

His heart sped up only just as small circles were drawn on it, though he gaped slightly at Axel. After mere seconds he recognized the bluff and decided to play back. Stepping closer to the red-head and kissing once at the bruise he'd left on his neck, "You're to horny not to..." He breathed over the spot before letting a small smirk come over his face, almost looking proudly up at Axel.

Seeing the equal playfulness as the teen looked up at him, chewing lip slightly as he felt warm breath and a kiss on his neck that sent a shiver down his spine. "Nope! I'm sticking to this." Grinning as his placed his hand under Roxas' bruised neck. "I wonder who's going to lose first?" He asked and he raised an eyebrow and slowly slid his hand to the blond's belt, before walking away to their bedroom door, and leaned against the wooden door with crossed arms and a grin plastered on his face. Thinking to himself, 'I am so going to enjoy teasing him!'

Laughing slightly at Axel, the blonde crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd like to see you try." He smiled at him, though jumped slightly as the wandering hands gripped at his belt, biting his lip. He had an ability Axel didn't... he could ignore him, block out all sound and sight if he needed to. Something he'd learned in that fake 'lifetime' spent in Twilight Town's computer system during school. Roxas laughed again at Axel's statement, walking after him after he had leaned on the door, tapping him on the forearm. "You will." He'd never been one to back down from a challenge, and that was exactly what this was. A challenge.

Smirking back at Roxas, like the blond he too liked a challenge. "Oh? Game on Roxas." He finish then opening the door behind himself. "After you." He said he pointed the inside of the messy room.

Nodding to Axel stubbornly, the blonde quickly stalked into the room. "If it's a game, there has to be a prize." Roxas grinned as he walked backwards into the room, eyes quickly adjusting to the lack of light. "Winner tops." He actually offered a small wink to the older male. This was going to be fun...

Grinning at the younger male as he walked forwards to him, his eyes glinting animalisticly in the dark. "Deal." He replied softly. "And of course there has to be a forfeit..." He stopped right in front of the blond then placing his hands on Roxas' hips.

His eyes widening when seeing Roxas wink at him, it was like a whole new side to him, and he liked it.

He noticed the glint in Axel's eyes, and how he was possessively holding onto his hips, though the blonde did nothing but cross his arms over his chest stubbornly, almost teasing the older male. "Hmm, giving up already?" Roxas joked slowly, reaching up and drumming his fingers on Axel's chest.

"No! Of course not!" A hidden defensive tone was heard though his reply.

"I'm just say there has to be a forfeit darling." He whispered huskily, as he tried to distract himself from the drumming on his chest caused by Roxas. His hands sliding to the small waist and running circles though the soft material.

Grinning softly, Roxas moved his hands from the man's chest to his pants, looping his fingers through the belt loops. "You can think of that one, I thought of the prize." He offered a small smile towards Axel, though physically jumped at the hands on his waist. Axel was trying to make him lose! Not about to happen.

Feeling fingers curl into the loops of his jeans slightly, he shivered. But smirking when feeling the teen jump as he stroked the blonds sides. He was determined to win! "Who ever loses has to perform any sexual act that the winner wants." He replied huskily, as his hands slowly went under the t-shirt feeling at the skin.

Huh... that was fair. "Game on." Roxas smiled up at him, trying not to flinch as the warm hands slid under his shirt. He was going to have so much fun with this... Sliding his own hands upwards to Axel's sides, underneath the shirt so his colder hands could mist at the warm flesh. That's when he decided to be the ass and pull away quickly, giving the red-head a small peck on the cheek before turning back to the room. Changing gears quickly, a talent he'd learned from Sora. "What could go first...?"

Shivering slightly as the blonds snaked there way up his shirt, touching his skin lightly. His mouth hung open as the teen pulled away but shut it quickly before Roxas could see his weakness.

His ears perked up when the blond started talking and repeated what he said. "What could go first?" Then slyly "First your shirt then I'd say those jeans, and your boxers I'd save them for last." As he walked over to the blond before lightly slapping the boy on the arse. He stared at the messy room for a moment and hummed.

Jumping as his ass was slapped, Roxas glared at Axel for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to hide the flush to his face. "You perv... I'm not losing this, just so you know." He laughed slightly, scanning the room for a light before walking over and flicking the switch and flicking at it, frowning as it didn't turn on. That had to be replaced... maybe they could check around the other rooms and take one from there. Not like they were in use. Shaking his head, he kicked lightly at the overturned bookshelf, looking up at Axel. "Think you can give me a hand?"

Raising one eyebrow and walked casually to the bookcase, books were scattered all over the broken room. Yes it did have many faults, first being that it was opposite to Demyx who had earlier heard them having sex, second the bed squeaked, third the lights didn't work at all! Not even in the smashed up bathroom, he had suspected Demyx had been in the room before to get rid of the Heartless.

Nodding to Roxas as he bent down low gripping one side of the bookcase with both hands, lifting it up a bit realizing it wasn't that heavy but nevertheless asked. "Gonna give us a hand then?" Looking up at those sparkly blue eyes.

Maybe he should've just picked a different room... this one just seemed to have so many defects... but it was too late for that. The worn down walls seemed more like home then the issued rooms in the castle that never was. "I asked you first, like I wouldn't help." Roxas smiled, over at him. The blonde moved to grab the other side of the bookshelf, helping the older male lift it upright, even though the wood was light it hadn't been permanently damaged during whatever had happened in the room, though one of the wooden shelves were broken right down the middle.

Smiling as Roxas bent down low taking the other side of the bookcase. He replied. Lifting up the bookcase with much more ease now with the help. Looking around the room now as he took in a deep breath, a small smirk played on his lips. It smelt of sex. "Sooo Roxas? Shall we change rooms?" He breathed.

Blinking over at the older male, Roxas rubbed his own forehead slightly. "Why did you just read my mind...?" He muttered sarcastically before shrugging. "If you want to, though are you just being too lazy to clean up?" Looking up at Axel with a small sarcastic glint in his eyes. He could still smell what had happened in this room, even though he tried to drown it out.

Walking over to his lover then wrapping his arm around the small waist. "Well you know me too well. Plus I think we could do with some new sheets." He informed the blond; he finished the sentence with a small wink. "How about we check out my room?" He asked as he slipped his hand into his pocket then withdrew it. In his first finger was a key which he twirled around.

Smiling slightly at Axel as he came and wrapped an arm around him, subconsciously leaning into the touch. "Thought you dropped that..." Roxas blinked at the key in Axel's hand before shrugging it off. He was nearly asleep when that happened, he might have picked it up without his knowing. "Besides, that's number eight. That'd be... RIGHT next to Demyx's room... and I think we've kept him up enough."

Feeling Roxas lean into him, an evil grin crossed his face. "Oh? Does that mean you admit defeat?" His hand that was once around the blonde's waist trailed down to his arse lightly squeezing it.  
"Plus I think being in the room next to him... Would add excitement." Whispering 'excitement' into the teen's ear not before lightly flicking his tongue at the ear lobe. Smirking it was his turn to walk away; he moved out of Roxas' arms and walked to the door frame. "Coming?"

"Oh, pfft." Roxas pulled back from the touch slightly, his arms crossing back over his chest as his voice switched, too close to Sora for comfort. "You wish... Must you do that?" Teasing him at first, though it looked like Axel was the one losing as his ass was grabbed, the blonde giving a small, meaningful glare up at the red-head, his face not showing anything, not even as his ear lobe was licked at. "And of course, you would like that, wouldn't you?" He smirked slightly, though his eyes flashed in annoyance as the older man left him, hiding any traces of a pout as he followed after him slowly.

'Damn, he's going to be a tough one to crack.' He thought to himself. Catching the change of tone in Roxas' voice as the blond crossed his arms. 'He sounded like...' His face showing a little bit of shock, but shook his head before the other would see the shock on his face, he then smiled. "Maybe." He said as he walked out of the room. Entering the hallway now then smoothly stepping to his room Eight. Placing the key into the lock and twisting it, it opened with more ease than Roxas' had last night.

Opening the wooden door, before stepping inside of the room. Walking to the side feeling for a switch. "Shit, where is- Oh!" He gasped as he found it and flicked it on, the lights work.

Did Axel catch that? Roxas bit his lip as he followed the red-head, no... he would've said something... Though the fact that voice still slipped out made his heart cold and heavy in his chest. So... Sora was affecting him even now? At least he had that to keep on his mind instead of sex. Nearly running into the older male as he stopped and opened the door, he blinked into the dark room, watching the lights flicker on. "Well, it's better." He grinned up at Axel slightly, the room was in much better condition, though probably dustier then the other one had been.

Smiling into the room, yes it was in better condition but dusty nevertheless that didn't matter as that could be dealt with easily. Shutting the door as Roxas stepped into the room.

Stepping into the room more, scanning the room he saw it even had a small desk and plush sofa. Eyes flickering to the wall, baby blue walls. Actually now noticing the theme of the room was in fact blue. Blue walls, blue sofa, double blue bed... His eyes drank in the bed, it looked so soft and full. "Oh my lord!" He gasped, almost child like as he bounded to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it before collapsing, he sighed as he closed his eyes. "This is amazing." He moaned.

Watching Axel behaving like a child, he was unable to stop a smile from spreading over his face, shaking his head slowly. "Having fun there?" Roxas approached the bed after a few moments, poking the older male's knee gently. There was so much blue! Almost as bad as the drowning white of Castle Oblivion... but only just. Moving slightly so he could sit on the bed with one leg still on the floor and the other tucked under him, the blonde leaned over and gently pecked at Axel's forehead with his lips. This room looked more like a home at least, and didn't smell like pure sex.

Was that a plus or a minus?

Fluttering his eyes open, as he felt Roxas sit beside him. Smiling as he felt warm lips on his forehead. Axel leant up a bit so he could kiss the blonde's jaw, then trailing pecks down his bruised neck. "Love you." He whispered under each kiss. The way they both had acted in the last few hours, it could of reminded anyone of two newly weds on honeymoon!  
Axel's hand lackadaisically up to Roxas' back and stroked it though the black cloth.

Shuddering slightly as the lips pressed against the tender mark, Roxas moved slightly so that he could kiss at the tattoo's under the older male's eyes. "I love you..." He muttered back slowly, letting his body relax under Axel's hand working on his back. "But I'm not losing." He smirked, kissing him once roughly on the lips before laying back down on the bed, his head just brushing. Axel's shoulder.

'Damn, he's tougher than I though... Time for plan B.' Axel thought as bit on his bottom lip, but turning it in to a smirk. "You may think your so strong, but..." He paused as slowly as he raised a hand placing it on Roxas's chest feeling the heart beating under him. Then slowly dragging his fingers down the chest and resting at the inside of the teen's thigh and just above the crotch area, he lightly squeezed it. "I think we both know who will win." His eyes gleamed in the light as he finished.

Chewing on his lip as Axel's hand laid on his chest, trying to keep his heart from slamming into his ribcage even though it had already started. Surely he could've lasted longer then this...? "You don't think I can hold out?" Roxas frowned slightly at Axel's gloat, though as soon as the hand squeezed at his thigh, his eyes shut slowly, "Damn it... just lost..." Reaching up to quickly claim those lips, running his hands up Axel's neck to the back of his head, knowing silently he'd never hear the end of it.

Axel smirked as the blond claimed his lips after admitting his defeat, and in his head he was having a little victory dance. "Victory." He sighed under the kiss, his tongue poked out licking Roxas' bottom lip.

Slowly he moved his body over the teen, using his arms as support as he lightly grounded his hips against the other.

Opening his mouth underneath Axel's to give the red-head more control, the blonde groaned into his mouth as hips pressed into his own, arching his body into the contact. Breaking away from the kiss, he pecked once at his lips before laying back fully against the bed. "My punishment...?" teasing the older male as his arms fell limply to the bed.

Axel would of smirked at the noise that he had caused to rise from Roxas, but his lips were too busy, His mind ran though many idea's and punishments. He smirked as they pulled away. "Lets see if you can guess what it is." He licked his lips, as he slowly rubbed his groin against the others, moving his head down to the blonds neck kissing the skin gently.

Letting his eyes roll back at the contact to his hips, Roxas let out a noise that might've been a moan, his face flushing slightly though tried to look at the red-head as soon as his lips met his neck. "I've... never been good with guessing games..." Unable to catch his breath as his heart started beating slower, in sync with his ragged breathing.

Softly laughing to himself at then teen who let a small moan escape from those pink lips, "Well your doing completely fine at the moment if you ask me." He murmured under the kiss. One of his hands went up to Roxas' to claim both of his hands before pinning them against the bed. He bit his lip as he stopped rubbing his crotch against the other. He didn't want to stop moving, but it would ruin his plan.

"Your doing so well." He muttered as he kissed Roxas' flushed cheek.

Roxas bit at his lip as the kiss was broken, unable to keep from shifting slightly under the older male as soon as his arms were pinned above his head. That... was slightly uncomfortable... but he couldn't pick out why. Being held down... whatever, it was Axel's victory, let him have some fun. Smiling quietly at his words, the blonde shook his head slightly after being kissed again. "Good to know..."

Relaxing his grip on the hands at soon as the teen wriggled under him, his other hand creeping down to the teens jeans finding its self at the belt. "You want this?" He whispered into Roxas' ear.  
The belt made a 'click' as he unfastened the obstruction, then licking the blonds' earlobe, not before purring. "You really want this?"

What was with Axel and licking his ear? Not that he was complaining, it was just a little odd. Eyes narrowing slightly at the haunting shade of green above him, Roxas reached up as best he could to kiss at the man's lips. "Like I'm going to say no." he smirked slightly before falling back to the bed, with a small flash of worry. Hopefully they had time before Demyx came back...

"Sorry I couldn't catch that?" Grinning playfully above Roxas, his hand now at the button which he un-did, after his hand hovered over the zipper before teasing it downwards. "Now I'll repeat again. Do you want this?" Axel smirked as he slid his hand under the jeans, with feathery light touches his fingers skimmed across the teens boxers for a few seconds, then withdrew his hand from the jeans.

Rolling his eyes at Axel's comment, the blonde shifted slightly in place to try and move his arms as the teasing hand undid his pants. Did he want this...? "Do I have to spell it out for you? No-Shit." Roxas attempted to sound serious, though unable to hide the small smile from his voice, letting his eyes flicker shut as the hand touched at him lightly.

Hearing the slight serious tone he chuckled. "How much?" He replied huskily as he bent down low to Roxas's neck placing light kisses down the bruised neck, his free hand moving downwards again inside the jeans. Running a single finger on the edge of Roxas's boxers.

Huffing as the feather light lips brushed against his neck, he arched his throat slightly for the elder man to claim. How much? "Keep asking questions, I'll knock you off." Roxas growled slightly, slipping one of his hands away from the grasp and moving it down to Axel's jeans and fiddling with the metal button.

He grinned at the impatiens of the teen, his hand slipping into the blonds boxers reaching for his cock. Axel tensed slightly in his jeans as he felt fingers at his jeans. "Ahhh you broke one of my rules. Naughty." He began playfully as reclaimed Roxas's hand again. His other hand had slowly began to stroke at the member with a single finger.

"Never told me your rules..." So he was to lay there and let Axel torture him? Ugh, that wasn't fun... Cursing himself in his mind for losing, Roxas let the man claim his hand again, shutting his eyes as the warm finger brushed against his hardening dick. Should've lasted a couple more minutes, gotten inside Axel's head for a while longer until he was the one who lost. Too bad... He'd just have to deal with the torture.

"That was the whole idea." He smirked then kissing the blond on the lips before fully holding the erect member then teasingly stroked it. Slowly releasing his other hand from Roxas's own then proceeded to drag his fingers down the blonds top. "This needs to go." He murmured under the kiss.

Letting out a small annoyed huff at his quirk, Roxas gave in as Axel kissed his lips, groaning into his mouth as the hand touched at him teasingly. Snapping out of his trance as the hand pulled up at his shirt and smiling slightly at him. "Then take it off." Just because he couldn't move, didn't mean he couldn't tease.

An evil glint passed in his eyes as he stroked at the hardened cock a little faster. The moan that had emitted from Roxas sent a shiver down to his spine then to his cock, feeling it rub against his tight jeans almost painfully.

His hand slowly gripping the shirt and started to pull it off, after it was successfully off he threw it to the side. "You were saying?" He breathed into the kiss.

His eyes rolled back as the hand moved faster over him, his heart starting to beat harder into his chest, almost to the point where it was hard to breathe. Blinking as Axel did just as he suggested and yanked the shirt over his head; Roxas smirked up at the red-head slightly. "Fine, you win."

"Really? I win? Because who's the one under me?" He questioned. "I was under the impression you won." He said slowly as he rocked Roxas's cock faster.

Growling under his breath at the questions, Roxas leaned up to claim the lips, finding his arms free finally and his hands wandered back down to Axel's jeans, undoing the clasp and forgetting about the zipper, just shoving his hand underneath the fabric. Finally, his heart did something strange and he grunted; releasing the man as his hands covered his chest, gasping for air. "S-stop... Can't... can't breathe..." Damn it... what was going on?

Groaning slightly as the younger male claimed his lips, and started on his zipper. Green eyes widened as Roxas clasped his heart; he moved off him and rolled to the side.  
"R-Roxas?" Axel asked worriedly over him. "What's wrong?" Afraid to touch him incase he broke.

He couldn't reply, not at first. It was hard enough to get air past his thundering heart. Even as Axel leaned over him, he couldn't see anything but the shadow through his closed eyes, knowing he wasn't doing anything but making the male worry. After what felt like hours, Roxas moved his hand over to claim the other man's, needing that contact. "Give me a moment... can't breathe..." Barely able to gasp out past a whisper, hearing the voices he would while he was a nobody echoing in the back of his mind... Sora's...

Axel didn't know what to do, seeing Roxas in pain was tearing him up inside. The only thing he thought he able to do was take the hand that was offered to him, look upon the blond with worry, his breathing deepened.

The red-head felt worthless.

Biting his lip, "Roxas, hon? You okay?" It was less than a whisper. "Do you need anything?"

Shaking his head slowly at the request, trying to look like he was alright over at the red-head, though his breath was ragged and almost painfully forced into his lungs, eventually calming down the racing heart until it was the normal, slow beating. "Nah... I'm okay..." Though Roxas' hand dug into the skin at the area his heart was at. It needed to go if it was going to do this... Not so much caring it hurt him, more that it made that look of worry cover the other male's face.

When seeing Roxas had calmed down a bit, he gripped the smaller hand slightly, "Roxas?" He questioned hoarsely. 'What was wrong with him? Is he okay?' Those were the many things running though Axel's head. Closing and opening his eyes, they were stinging slightly. "Are you okay hun?" He questioned, his hand stroking the other hand.

"Axel..." Shifting slightly so he was laying on his side and reached up, putting his hand on the other man's face while offering a small smile. "I'm okay... alright? I promise... I'll be alright..." Though... if that happened again... what were those things called? Heart Attacks? Felt like his heart had been attacking him, like it wanted to jump out of his ribcage. His lips twitched slightly into a frown, though tried to keep his voice as light as possible. "Are... are you crying?"

Shaking his head lightly to show he was fine. "I'm not crying!" With a slight touch of defensiveness.

"I'm just..." He paused, as he saw the frown upon Roxas's face, it didn't suit him. "Worried about you... What happened just now?" The red head continued, he brushed back a strand of hair from Roxas's face, whilst giving him a weak smile.

Even though Axel denied it... Deciding it was best not to push, Roxas sighed loudly, letting his body relax fully at the hand brushing against his face. "I'm okay... I don't... I don't know... It was my heart... Wouldn't slow down..." He didn't like seeing the other male get all worked up over something so minor... Shifting up so he was sitting, he reached over to put his head on his shoulder, slowly wrapping his arms around his waist. He didn't want a heart if it only caused problems...

"I'm sorry... For worrying..." He started as his eyes prickled again as he lent down next to his lover, wrapping an arm around his waist. Bowing his head a bit unable to look at Roxas. 'Maybe... It was the sex? Maybe we should cool it off for awhile' He thought to himself.

Frowning slightly at Axel's behavior, Roxas shook his head once into the shoulder. "Axel... It's alright, okay?" Squeezing him from around the waist gently before reaching up and kissing his forehead once. "It's alright..." His heart was behaving now, beating so slowly that it made him tired... though he couldn't...

Biting his lower lip as he felt cool lips on his forehead, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath but not yet saying anything. His mind wandered realizing it had been awhile... 'Where was Demyx?'  
He managed a small smile. "Sure, hon." Then kissing the tip of his nose.

Offering him a small smile as he pulled back. A small gesture that just said 'see? It's okay.' Not a few seconds after drawing away was there a bang from below, followed by several muffled curses.

"It's RAINING!" Demyx shouted up and Roxas blinked, glancing outside, sure enough, small beads of water were falling against the glass and he bit his lip. Dem probably had to get wet like everyone else instead of controlling the water away from him.

"Well, that took him a while..." Smiling slightly, the blonde moved to grab his shirt from where Axel had discarded it on the bed.

Jumping slightly at hearing a 'bang' followed by Demyx's voice. Turning his head seeing droplets of water hitting the window pane, little tear drops cascading down the glass each time it the window.  
Feeling emptiness as Roxas got off the bed, he too also decided to get off the blue bed.

"That's Demyx for you." The fire wielder half chuckled.

Unable to keep from smiling at the red-head as he stood up, Roxas had already slipped the black sleeveless shirt over his head and was working on adjusting his belt. "Come on, he doesn't know we switched rooms..." he said while playing with the shiriken like zipper on his top, looking back over to Axel and smirking. "Watch your fly." He said while pointing at the zipper.

Axel chuckled slightly as he walked over the blond. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him." Not before winking.

Just as he was about to walk out of the door he heard Roxas call out to him. "Oh." He blushed as he turned around to re-do his fly. "Now how did at happen." He smirked as he held out his hand for the blond.

Sighing slightly at Axel's first response, Roxas shook his head before following after him slowly. "We'll end up scaring the poor guy to death..." Though at his joke, his face flushed slightly as he took the hand that was being offered to him. Coughing sarcastically into his fist before smiling at him. "Huh, don't ask me." Trying to look as innocent as possible.

Smiling at the blonds' innocent face, well not so innocent now. He let out the smallest of laughs whilst interlocking his hands.

Using the other hand to open the door.

Poking his head out of the door he called out "Demyx? We're up here!" Then stepping out of the room.

Roxas locked his fingers with Axel's gently, though squeezed it as he laughed at him. Running up the stairs two at a time, the melodious nocturne smiled at the two as the exited the room, holding up a bag that was somehow free of all water even though he was drenched to the bone. His light blue top turned a dark blue and water dripping from the still upstanding hairs of his mull-hawk. "Told you so." Not seeming to noticed they traded rooms.

First noticing that the blonde was soaking wet and his clothes sticking to skinny frame.

Smiling mischievously at Demyx. "Hey Demyx, we swapped rooms. We are now in room eight!" As he informed the sitar-ist whilst pointing to the door behind him with his thumb.

Shaking his head out violently to rid himself of the clinging water, Demyx blinked at Axel and Roxas for a moment, as if trying to decide if that was a good or bad thing. "Cool." He finally decided, smiling at them. Holding the bag up, he shifted to lean against a wall and slid down it, "Come on, first meal together as roomies." He grinned and Roxas couldn't help but smile at the childish look on his face. Dem was always so outgoing...

Letting go of Roxas's hand as he walked over to the drenched man, before taking the bag away from him.

"Come on lets get you something dry, yeah?" He smiled at Demyx. Peering into the bag seeing three cardboard boxes and three bottled drinks. "Pizza?" He rememebered the name, as back at the organization they were on strick diets. 'Rabbit food' as Axel had called it.

"Oh pbbfftt." Demyx laughed slightly, looking at his soaking clothes and standing up slowly. "Forgot... Like the water, y'know? Now that I think about, we're going to have to get you guys new clothes too... can't wear the same thing every day." He grinned before nodding at Axel, taking out his key and undoing the lock to his door. "All the same, doesn't matter which one you get. Just don't eat mine!" He smiled widely before disappearing inside. Roxas blinked slightly as Axel slipped away from him, rubbing at his bare arms slightly. He wasn't hungry... though he promised he'd eat something...

"Oh of course how could I forget!" He smirked remembering the times the water lover would run outside in excitement each time it rained. A smirk escaped lips, but not before holding out his free arm for Roxas.

As the arm was offered to him again, Roxas reached out and took it silently, lost in thought... what had happened earlier...? Less than two minutes later, Demyx was slipping back out of his room in a pair of faded jeans and only a white undershirt, a towel casually draped over his shoulders as he attempted to get the rest of the water off of his neck. Obviously the chill coming from outside didn't bother him. "Think I freaked out the lady working there, ordering so much food." He grinned as he glanced over their faces, raising an eyebrow at how sollom it seemed in the hotel. "What's up?"  
Feeling cold all over, Axels' body stiffened all over. The coolness of the outside had entered the once warm motel.

When Demyx had returned from his room, and seeing that he had changed into a clean clothes. Chuckling slightly at the sitar-ist. He freaked someone out? Well that was new.

Upon hearing the question, he bit his lip thinking to himself 'Whats up?' 'The fact that Roxas nearly had a heart attack? And I couldn't do anything but sit and watch hopelessly?' 'Naah can't tell him that...' Shaking the thoughts from his mind, and giving the Melodious Nocturne a fake smile. "Nothing!" His voice pitched higher that usual. "Everything is fine!"

Attempting to change the subject, "Our room?" He asked when pointing to the bag then his and Roxas' room.

Raising an eyebrow at the haisty answer, Demyx shrugged slightly at Axel. It wasn't his place to pry, even though he was curious... Though he swapped back to the teasing laughter the red-head showed. "Oh come on, maybe not freaked her out, surprised her... whatever." He smirked slightly as Axel asked the question to eat in their room, "Why not?" Roxas blinked at Axel blankly, leaning against his shoulder silently, having no opionion of his own. He knew the other was still worried about what had just happened, he heard it in his voice even though Demyx didn't comment on it.

Sighing lowly as Demyx didn't press on, he was thankful for that. Tilting his slightly giving Roxas a warm smile as he moved the arm from Roxas' hand to his waist. Looking back to their room as he strolled over to the open door. "After you Demyx." He grinned.

But his face looked back at Roxas, to signal him to go in next whilst giving him a small smile. He felt as if he should say something, his mouth opened wide to speak but no words came out.  
Smiling slightly at Axel, the musician nodded before heading into the room. The first thing out of his mouth? "Whoa it's blue in here!"

Roxas seemed to finally snap out of his daze and glanced up at Axel, smiling and leaning into the touch around his waist, moving his hand to lay on top of his. "What?" Although he made no move to follow after Demyx into the room.

The fire-wielder smirked slightly as a thought came into his head at Demyx obvious statement. 'Yes well done, Demyx it's blue!' Those were the thoughts that popped into his head, he felt like saying it to him, but didn't because Demyx had walked in the rain to get their meal.

Squeezing lighty on the blonds waist, before nodding. Axel then guided the blond into to the room. "Alright Demyx, sit anywhere you want to." He said to the sitar-ist.

Glancing over at Axel as he was lead into the room, Roxas' eyes turned back to the ground. Had he done something wrong? Demyx looked over at them before nodding, picking up his old habits again and plopping onto the couch against the arm while grinning at them. "Geeze, you two are quiet, that's a first."

Sensing the slilence from his blond as he sat down on the blue cushioned chair next to the sofa. In the middle of the sofa and two chairs stood a wooden table. Looking at Demyx as he widened his eyes. "Really? I didn't realize!" He grinned.

His eye's trailled back to Roxas, motioning with his hand to sit next to him and gave him a warm smile. The blond seemed, distracted?

Demyx laughed slightly at Axel's statement, waving a hand in the air. "Oh come on! You? The chatterbox? How can you not notice the quiet?" He smiled knowingly, though didn't comment on Roxas' silence. He had always been one to 'speak dot' as Dem called it. Often engulfed in silence, even though people could be laughing and carrying on around him. The musician did look slightly surprised to see Roxas smile and actually move to sit on Axel's knee instead of in the available chair, leaning over to smartly kiss the older male's temple without shame. That would help him snap out of it.

Axel was about to reply to Demyx but was interrupted as Roxas sat on his lap, blushing as he felt lips on his forehead.

"Now how old are you again, Roxas?" He laughed at his lover then wrapping his arm around his waist, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

As the arm wrapped around him, the blonde leaned back slightly, just enough so that he was comfortable. "Oh shove it. Want me go get off?" Frowning at Axel's joke, Roxas' face didn't change in the slightest as he was pecked in the cheek, obviously that didn't bother him anymore.

Though Demyx made a sarcastic face before covering his mouth. "So sweet, do it again and I might hurl on ya."

His eye's widened. "No, of course not!"

Coughing "Homophobe" at Demyx's homophobic comment as he plopped the takeout bag on the table then reaching into it a pulling out a box.  
Opening the thin cardboard box, and pulled out a cheesy slice of pizza. Grinning as he looked at Roxas. "Open wide Rox." Before putting it near his face. "You promised!" He pouted and battered his eyelashes.

"Heeeyyyyy..." Demyx pouted slightly at being called a homophobe, though didn't argue that far into it. He stole his own box from the bag but it was the drink he got into first, more into liquids then solids. Smiling slightly at Axel's answer, it changed into a scowl as the food was shoved in his face. He HAD promised but... he felt almost sick to his stomach. "You're a pain." Roxas muttered, though leaned forward slightly to bite into the slice anyway, only taking a small mouthful before backing away. Food and him didn't get along...

Leaning forward slightly so his lips were at level with Roxas's ear, whispering so only the spiky haired blond would hear. "If your good, and finish it all... I'll let you top next time." He backed away grinned mischievously, before grabbing his own box and taking a slice of pizza and taking a bite.

Almost choking on the small amount of food in his mouth, Roxas stared over at Axel before paleing. The whole thing? The hell...? Did he mean... the entire box? No way... Huffing slilently, he glared at the red-head before leaning closer to his ear, "You know I can't finish all that..." he grumbled. No, it'll be a shock if he finished the one peice. "You're being unfair." Demyx glanced at them from the rim of his soda can, eventually lowering it to watch the two of them.

One eye span back to Demyx then back to Roxas again. "Okay two pieces, then." The red-head breathed. "Or no..." He paused by the ear before growling. "Dessert." Smirking as he pulled away, his facial expression changed to neutral looking back at Demyx as if nothing had just happened. He took a couple more bites of the slice of pizza.

He had acted in such a way it looked as if hadn't eaten for weeks, as he had taken huge bites out of the pizza.

When Axel thought about it... What time was it? What month? No... Wait- Year?

Two...? Damn it all... Unable to keep from flushing at his words, getting what he meant. Sighing slightly, Roxas gave in and forced himself to eat, even though his heart was still a lump in his chest that made it hard to swallow... Demyx shook his head slightly as he watched Axel eat, just about to help himself to his first piece before laughing. "Dude, take it easy! It's not going to run away!"

Sighing with relief as he watched Roxas eat the pizza, he didn't want the blond to get sick from NOT eating. "Thank you Rox..." He told the teen.

Taking another slice of pizza but before taking another bite the red-head replied to Demyx. "Haven't eaten for awhile I guess... I can't even remember the last time I ate!" Axel took a bite of the pizza.

Laughing quietly at Axel's statement, Demyx looked up before trying to remember. "Well... you skipped breakfast... so... who knows?" He smiled. Roxas had huffed slightly at the other man's sigh before tapping him roughly yet playfully on the head. "You owe me." he grumbled, barely halfway through the slice before even the musician started on his second.

Shaking his firey mane. "Na, its been longer than that. I think." He frowned a bit pursing his lips together, but relaxed from his thoughts as he heard his lover's voice. "Yeah, okay. Anything you want hon." He smiled lovingly at the blond that was sitting on him.

About to ask when it was he faded in order to figure it out, Demyx stopped himself and instead jammed as much of the pizza into his mouth as he could. Mostly just to stop himself from asking anything dumb. Roxas shifted in place slightly, moving so that he had both legs over Axel's, his back against the arm rest. With a small huff he reached over and wiped a small amount of sauce from Axel's lip with his thumb. "Slob..."

Blushing slightly under the touch of the blond, he blinked few times at hearing Roxas call him a 'slob'. "Me? A slob? Now who just shoved a whole pizza in their mouth?" He retorted as he looked back over at Demyx.

Finishing the slice and picked up a can of coke, using only one hand and his teeth he pulled at the ring pull successfully opening the can, putting the can to his lips and taking a sip thirstily.

Demyx blinked innocently at them, hand shielding his mouth as he held up the middle finger on his free hand. "Shut it." mouth full, it was hard to understand him.

Roxas laughed quietly before nodding. "Alright, he is." Forcing himself to finish the rest of the slice in his hand, the blonde huffed slightly. There was no way he'd get another one down... not without it all coming back up anyway. Watching Axel open the can he smiled slightly before shaking his head, not reaching for the second slice he promised to eat or the soda, too comfortable to move.

Looking down and only realizing the position the blond was in, almost cradled in Axel's arms. He smiled as the blond finished the first slice, he was about to 'force' another one down his throat, but decided against it. Roxas looked to cute to be moved, those baby blue eyes captivating him, making him smile.

"Okay, you win. I'll let you off just this once, your turn next time." He told the teen, though he promised himself he'd make him eat something tomorrow. Roxas looked way too skinny as he was, praying silently praying he wasn't staving himself.

Smiling over at him, Roxas leaned forward and put his head on the man's warm shoulder. That was better... "Thank you..." He muttered under his breath, letting his eyes close slowly, though not falling asleep. He was more into listening then talking. No, he wasn't starving himself. He just didn't get along with food, rarely eating two meals a day because it made him hurt. Another thing to blame Sora on.

Demyx however, blinked, confused. "Huh do what?"

Watching the teen drop his eyelids over his icy blues, Axel smiled slightly as he replied softly. "No problem."

Grinning at the innocent Demyx, he shook his head whilst laughing. "If I told you, it just might scar you fragile mind." As he said that he used his fore finger to tap at his own head.

Demyx looked up at the ceiling as he thought it over, rapping his fingers against the half empty soda can. "Um... yeah... I'd rather not figure that one out..." He laughed quietly before nodding to the completely relaxed Roxas. "Sup with him? He was acting weird yesterday too." The blonde pretended not to hear him, hopefully Axel wouldn't reply 'heart problems'...

The red head sighed shaking his spiky mane, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Relaxing a bit as he re-opened his eyes. "Heart problems... I guess." He muttered.  
He looked down to see the teen in his arms, blond locks of hair swooping in his face, gently with fingers he brushed them away.

God how the teen made him worry earlier with his 'heart attack'.

His eyes would've widened upon hearing the thought he was hoping wouldn't happen actually did, instead, he shut them further, his pulse quickening slightly. "Damn it Axel..." Roxas whispered quietly into his skin.

It took Demyx a moment but he blinked in pure shock, mouth hanging open. "Heart...? What?" Finally, the meaning of the words hit him. Only two nobodies left, how strange the youngest was behaving... "He... He has a heart?"

Gulping when he 'memorized' that Roxas hinted he didn't want anyone to know about his current situation. "Shit." He whispered.

He swore ever since he's come back he keeps forgetting little things. He never use to... His eyes shifted upwards to Demyx, smiling weakly. Well the cat was out of the bag now and no turning back.  
"Yeah..." Nodding before bowing his head.

Roxas tensed slightly as the red-head admitted the final truth to the blonde and Demyx sat back slowly against the couch, staring at the small table. "That's..." Was that a good thing? Was it bad? There were so many questions running through his mind. What was it like to have a heart? Was it different? And why were they so hesitant to tell him? Didn't they trust him? "That's great." The musician finally settled on that, grinning over at them.

Feeling the blond tense from under him, he bit his lip. "I'm sorry Rox..." Axel muttered.

His eyes shot up at Demyx response to hearing that Roxas had a heart, stroking Roxas's clothed back and soothingly told him. "See baby, its okay!" He thanked in his head that the eighteen year old accepted Roxas.

Even if it was alright... he didn't want anyone else to know. He didn't want to be treated any differently... Sighing slightly, he nodded into Axel's shoulder, showing that he heard. Did it make everything okay...? Dem though, looked probably even more curious about having a heart then ever before, though settled for not prying and took a small sip from his drink. "Um... what... problems?" Demyx asked after a few moments, "Do you need help with it? You know, like... pain killers or something...?"

Feeling the teen nod into his shoulder, relaxed him. At least he wasn't pissed off as he thought he would of been. Thinking to himself before replying to Demyx. If it could help with the pain... Or whatever the male was feeling inside, it might just help him. "Roxas? Do you?" He asked softly whilst stroking the blonds' soft fluffy hair.

Hesitating for several moments, trying to figure out the right answer. If he refused, that might be seen as being stubborn... and what if he really needed them later? But if he said yes... Axel would start worrying again... "Maybe... just in case..." There, a straight forward answer that he wouldn't get worried over. Roxas glanced briefly over at Demyx before shifting slightly on the older male's lap.  
Demyx said nothing at first before nodding, a grin passing over his face. "Yeah, no problem. I'll pick some up first thing tomorrow."

Nodding in relief at Roxas who had chosen to take the pain killers. "Thanks Demyx." It was all he could manage as he smiled weakly. He was tired now, looking at his half eaten pizza unable to eat anymore.

"Tired... Roxas?" He asked his lover.

Roxas relaxed slightly from not hearing panic or shear worry in Axel's voice, only releif. blinking slightly at his question, the blonde nodded once into the shoulder again, about to fall asleep in the warm arms. Demyx finally stood up from the couch, "Alright then, leave you two to it." He grinned as he picked up his own half eaten box and empty soda can. "Let's see... you're room's like mine... so mini fridge should be in the closet." Trying to help them out yet again as he made his way towards the door. "And don't worry, no more wake up calls from me. I don't want to have the rest of my child hood ripped from me." he joked and Roxas scowled.

"Alright, time to throw something.." though it was obvious he wasn't going to.

Nodding to Demyx when told about the mini fridge. Looking at Roxas and signaled to him that was going get up, as he did he causually walked over to the sitar-ist, who was about to leave the room. Axel spoke up. "Demyx? Thanks... For you know, everything." He held out his hand.

Frowning slightly as Axel motioned he wanted to get up, Roxas huffed slightly before slipping out of the man's lap. Attempting to strech out his body slightly by bending backwards slowly, stopping after Axel offered his hand and smiled slightly. Demyx glanced at the hand offered to him before attempting to balance the empty can on the pizza container, his face still smiling as he grabbed Axel's hand playfully. "Hey, no prob dude. We gotta stick together, y'know?"

Giving the blond a cheesy grin, as he had taken Axel so playfully "Yeah we do."He shook the hand briefly.

"Get some sleep." Pausing for a second and letting go of the hand so he could open the door for his friend. "Night Demyx."

After his hand was released, Demyx gave a small salute to the red-head, gasping out as the can almost fell from the box and laughing after making sure it was stableized. "Well, yeah. Night then!" He grinned as he exited the room, the sound of the can falling to the ground as he turned towards his room.

Roxas shook his head slightly, moving to pick up the boxes of pizza and the open and still shut cans of soda, showing he was much more graceful than the bumbling musician as he moved over to the only other door. "Okay, help please." he called over, hands full.

Chuckling slightly as he walked over to Roxas, taking the two boxes off him.

Axel span on his heel, as the red-heads green orbs scanned the room for the cupboard. His eyes lightening up for finally seeing it, opening the door of the small storage space. Demyx was right, there was a mini fridge inside, and he shut it and after the red head placed the boxes inside.

Keeping the door open as he bounced over to Roxas, taking the drinks from the blond. "Tired hun?" He finally said.

Watching Axel bouncing around, Roxas couldn't help but smile at the red-head's childish behavior. Though at his question, he nodded slowly. Hadn't he answered this already? "Yeah... I am... Very." What time was it? It didn't seem that late... but at the same time it felt extremely so... like he hadn't slept in days when it had been only a couple of hours... Was it their sex slowing him down? Or was it his heart?

Axel yawned as he stretched his arms wide. Relaxing his body, but tiredly dragging his body to the double bed, before collapsing in a heap onto the bed chest first and full clothed. "Same..." Murmured as he wrapped an arm around on of the pillows. "So soft." He muttered.

Unlike Axel, the blonde managed to slip his shirt over his head before climbing onto the bed, stopping over the red head and kissing at the back of his neck before dropping onto it and pressing his back to the other male's side. A child like gesture, even though he was in his teens. Lights... shit... Huffing slightly, Roxas rolled back up and slid over the other male to the floor. "Forgot the lights..." He grumbled slowly.

Feeling the smaller body pressed against him, made him shivver slightly.

Groaning in displeasure at the thought of having to get up again, but realised he was still dressed. Sitting up slowly then getting to his feet to walk over to the light switch, which was on the other side of the room.

Turning off the light, he started to walk back to the bed but before climbing back into the sheets he threw his shirt off. Moonlight had seeped into the blue room, white light hitting the red-heads chest. Last of all kicking off his jeans and finally crawling back into the bed. Reaching an arm out to Roxas, he smiled softy.

Seeing Axel had beaten him to the draw on standing up first, Roxas huffed before dropping back to the bed, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hands until the red-head moved back in the bed... in only his boxers. Previously he might have found that embarrassing, but he didn't care now. Hell, he would've done it himself if he wasn't too exhausted to move. The moonlight reflected off the tan skin and the tattooed face in such a way that he was drawn in, shadows cast over the well muscled yet slender torso. Like a curious child, the blonde moved towards the arm offered to him, pressing himself close to the other male and kissing at his face gently. Once twice, a third time before resting their foreheads together. "I love you..."

Feeling skin on skin, chest on chest the elder male blushed slightly at the contact. "I love you too." When saying this, it sounded almost as if there was real emotion behind it.

Placing his head wearily in between the blonde's neck. His breathing slowly. as his eyes drooped, but trying to beat the tiredness. Throwing an arm around the blonds waist, and stroking the soft skin.

Smiling sheepishly over at him, Roxas blinked slightly as the man shifted his head towards his neck, having to raise his chin slightly in order to put it on top of the head, reaching over and brushing at the male's shoulders, his own face forgetting to redden at the contact as he shut his eyes slowly, letting out a heavy exhale. Sleep hit him like a wave, pulling him under before he could do anything about it.

-

GASP! What's happening with Roxas? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!

Roxas:... I'm abused. TT^TT

Key: Just a lot. xD


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Motive

Key here again! Well, just a quick update! ^-^ Don't expect another one for a while now, me and Jess... Aren't that much ahead of this at the moment. *laughs nervously* I'm not being lazy I swear! *shifty eyes* SOOOOO Umm... Yeah....  
Roxas' heart condition you're wondering? Read the author's note at the end for a full explanation! =3 OMG They aren't random! THERE'S A REASON! *gasp*  
Man I'm going to be shot for this. xD  
I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts! The closest I ever will come to owning the game is the copy I have for the play station 2~!  
---------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Sunlight bursting into the Blue Room hitting the walls, making the baby blue walls glow brilliantly. It was approximately ten o'clock in the morning, in the blue bedroom lay two males on a double bed.  
The red head stirred slightly as he rolled over, his body exposed to the light that had escaped into the room. He shivered at the coolness, slowly opening the jade eyes but squinting for a bit at the harshness of the morning light. Finally opening them fully, looking to his side to see Roxas laid next to him, he propped up on to his elbows watching the blond beauty sleep not wanting to wake him; he watched the smaller chest rise up and down slowly.  
Axel's bright red hair hung straight after not spiking it up the night before, the red-head grumbling slightly as he knew he should have done it the night before, but both him and Roxas were 'too busy' to do so.  
Feeling the warmth moving away from him even in his sleep, Roxas shifted slightly in place, trying to press closer to the source of body heat though realized through his daze that light was moving through the window, the sections of his face not shielded by his tussled hair highlighted by the warm light. With a small groan at the muffled voice breaking through his resistant daze, blinking heavily at the older male as he rolled over again, this time so his back was to Axel as he pulled his arms over his eyes.  
Forget waking up... his body just felt numb. Not in pain, but like every part of him was still asleep and would erupt in the pins-and-needles any moment. Finally giving in, the blonde squinted into the harsh light, frowning at it even as it made his eyes glow strangely. "G'morning..." He muttered after several moments, holding in a yawn.  
Seeing the young male turn around, the red head sat up a little leaning over to see the blonds face. "Morning love." He replied huskily, soon after that he bent down to place a kiss at the blonds soft cheek.  
"Sleep well?" He asked Roxas, as he placed his hand that was under the covers onto Roxas' waist, it was surprisingly warm.  
When the blanket get on him? Trying to remember in what point of the night that the warmth had engulfed him, Roxas grumbled slightly at Axel's comment as he was kissed on the face, trying to curl up tighter into a ball while pressing against Axel. Feeling the hand on his waist, he groggily moved his own to lay on top of it, sliding his fingers into the older male's. Sighing at his question, the blonde shrugged slightly, trying to blink past the harsh light of day that was spilling through the windows. "Yeah... well enough I guess... You?"  
Feeling fingers intertwine with his own, he smiled whilst locking the fingers into place. "Yeah, it was peaceful." He smiled pleasantly. Seeing that Roxas didn't like the harsh light, he gradually got to his feet, stretching as he did so. Walking to the curtains and drawing them, shutting the sun from the blue room. Walking slowly back to the bed which he flopped down on. Crawling over to Roxas, leaning over him. "All better now?" He whispered to the teen before kissing him on the cheek again.  
Moaning in complaint as Axel pulled away from him, the blonde slowly rolled onto his back as he watched the older male move around with half open eyes, smiling slightly as the curtains were drawn. About to let his eyes close, he opened them again slowly as he felt the man crawling on the bed towards him. Roxas smile widened slightly as the man kissed at his face again, leaning up slowly to meet his lips. "Yeah... thanks..." Both because of the lighting and how he was feeling. His heart calm in his chest even though his body felt like lead.  
"I'm glad to hear it." He replied happily as he saw the cutest smile on Roxas' face, all wide and happy.  
Cupping the heart shaped face as he bent down low again and kissing him softly on the lips. "Love you." He said into the kiss.  
The smile didn't fade as he kissed at Axel's lips again, letting his eyes shut as he moved forward to bump their noses together playfully. "Love you too..." He felt... off today. Side effect from his heart attack maybe? Who knew...? Either way Roxas shifted slightly underneath the older male, looking like he was about to fall back asleep.  
Feeling the teen under him wriggle, the red head pulled back as he placed his own hand on top of Roxas'.  
Leaning back slightly into the fluffy pillows, he sighed. "What's up hon?" As he stroked the smaller hand with his thumb.  
Glancing upwards, Roxas shrugged as Axel lay back down beside him. "Nothing... I don't think it's anything to worry about..." He muttered slightly, he wasn't tired, at least not in his mind... though his body was... it was weird. Shifting in place again, the blonde pressed back up against the other male's body, using the hand he was holding onto to shift his arm around him.  
Taking a deep breath he sat up again, letting go of Roxas hand again. Placing both hands on his cheeks, and yawned, as he got out of the cozy bed, almost regretting getting out of it. "I'm gonna go shower."  
He smirked, before pulling a huge grin. "You... Wanna join me?" He poked his tongue out cheekily.  
Frowning slightly as the warm arms left him again, Roxas blinked over slowly before sighing, rolling over so he could sit up. "Yeah... I'm coming... We need to do our hair too..." He huffed as he shook the long strand of dark blonde hair out of his eyes. Though at Axel sticking his tongue out like a child he laughed, standing up slowly. It wasn't until after the chuckle had left him that he realized who it sounded like and snapped both hands over his mouth, staring fearfully at the floor. Sora...  
Turning around for a split second, 'that sounded like... Nah it couldn't be, could it?' he thought but shook them away. Upon seeing the blond looking to the floor he crept closer to Roxas, wrapping his arms around his waist. Placing his head at the crook of the blonds neck and kissed it.  
"Come on yo, do I have to carry you? Not that I wouldn't mind." He admitted with a grin.  
Taking in a shaky breath, Roxas slowly glanced back up at Axel as his arms wrapped around him, forcing himself to smile slightly. "That was weird..." Though at his statement, the blonde flushed slightly, it didn't help that he was being kissed at the neck... Leaning forward so he could put his arms around the other male's neck, he silently kissed at the shoulder before letting his lips trail up to his bruised neck. "If you think you can..." he breathed over the bruised spot gently, nuzzling into it.  
Feeling tickly breath over his own neck he shivered. Axel gave the teen a huge grin as he slowly picked him up bridal style.  
"Yeah your light weight. Not too hard." He told the now cradled Roxas.  
Smiling weakly at the blond in his arms, he looked too god damn good looking in his arms.  
He had defiantly matured a lot since he had last seen him, in many ways.  
Kissing him soundly on the lips before proceeding to the bathroom where he kicked gently at the door, and set the blond softly at the floor.  
First thing he saw in the room was that it had a window! And the room had avoided Demyx's 'cleaning out of the heartless rampage'.  
On one side there were two clean blue towels on the other, hanging on some railings. A sink and shower, he also noted that it had a bottle of shampoo and conditioner by the sink.  
"Ah, shit." Quickly grabbing onto Axel's neck as he was pulled off the ground, "I wasn't being serious!" He was just messing around! Too late to complain though... Resisting the urge to bury his face in the man's neck in order to pout up at him, arms clinging around him. Though he stopped scowling as he was kissed on the lips, moving slightly in the man's arms so he could kiss him back, not even noticing he was back on the floor until Axel drew away. Blinking slightly, Roxas glanced around the room slowly before snapping back to reality, sliding his arms down Axel's neck and onto his chest before huffing slightly, moving to get the water started. He still had to take off his jeans... why'd he sleep with them on again?  
Looking over to see that Roxas had started on the shower already, but seeing that he had left his jeans on. Before Roxas could start on his trousers, Axel who had started creeping his way over before placing hands on the top of teens trousers, running his fore finger on the rim.  
"Need... Any help?" He grinned childishly. He also wondered why he had slept in them.  
Starting the shower head, the blonde had just been about to undo his belt when Axel ran his hands over his hips. Jumping slightly, Roxas glanced over his shoulder at him before raising an eyebrow. "Wow... you just scream horny this morning." Though... how could he say no to him? Letting his arms fall to his side silently, he leaned slowly against the older man, shifting his own hands backwards so he could pull on the thin black fabric of the other's boxers.  
Axel just chuckled at the blond as he slowly undid the belt and button, reaching down he kissed him on the lips.  
"Got a problem with that?" He laughed as he eased the cool zipper downwards, and kissed him on the cheek.  
His breathing hitched as he felt fingers at his boxers. He had thought on many occasions why it was his breathing that had changed? Roxas' heart for an example, when he was happy his heart would quicken it beat and when Axel was happy, his breathing would quicken. He thought it must be his body's way of making up for his lack of heart.  
His heartbeat quickened slightly as the hands worked on his pants. Please don't overload you stupid heart... Looking straight up and biting on his lip in mock-thoughtfulness, Roxas peered back at Axel almost playfully. "Nope. No problems with it." He smiled as he reached up to kiss his lip again, letting them linger while he pulled the boxers off his person. Steam from the shower started to rise up and fill the air while the hissing of the shower head seemed to get louder, as if reminding the two where they were.  
Pulling the jeans down in swift movement and catching the blonds lips again, feeling his boxers leave him he kicked them aside and starting tugging Roxas's own boxers down. He slowly moved away from the teen as he stepped into the shower, stretching out his hand to reach for the teen. "Coming?" The red-head smirked as his eyes drank in the sight before him, examine the whole of Roxas' petite body, well THAT certainly wasn't small, he grinned mischievously.  
Blinking as Axel drew away, it took him a moment to realize that his boxers were around his ankles and kicked them away before grabbing onto the older male's hand. "I'm coming, sheesh..." Sarcasm. Either way, Roxas stepped closer to the shower, allowing the other male to lead him though not before noticing where the bright green eyes were looking and tugging on the hand slightly. "Never known you to be the one to hesitate when you wanted something." He smiled up at him briefly. Last night's promise still egged on his mind, though he hadn't the stamina to do it right now... Damn, was he just destined to be the girl?  
Smirking at the blond but blushing when he realized Roxas had seen where he was looking. His lip twitched "I never hesitate when I want something." He ran his fingers on the blonds chest when he felt warm water cascade down his back, sighing at the contact; he turned around to face the water coating his body with the liquid. Picking up some shampoo from the hanging basket just above his head, and proceeded to dump a small amount in his hands and rubbed it thought his hair. Some of the soapy substance trailing down his muscular body.  
Watching the red-head become drenched with a small smile playing on his face, the blonde leaned against the wall to the shower, feeling the cool stone even though the water was at boiling point, to him anyway. With Axel standing in the way, he couldn't actually do anything to clean himself off so settled for just watching the other male. Finally moving forward, Roxas let his hands trail up the man's back gently, he never hesitated? "What is it you're doing now then?"  
Axel turned down the temperature down, he felt cooler hands at his back, he suppressed a shiver and smiled from behind. Turning around to face the blond beauty, cupping a side of his face he whispered "This." The red-head pressed his lips against the blonds, he pulled back to smile at Roxas.  
"Better?" He asked.  
Smiling slightly as Axel turned to face him, the blonde moved to kiss him back, his hands trailing to the other man's hips almost possessively. As he drew away, Roxas attempted to keep the kiss going but finally drew away. Rolling his eyes at the older male's comment, he huffed lightly, "Dunno." Gah, what the hell was he doing? Hadn't he just had a heart attack yesterday from too much sex?  
Seeing that the blond reached out to be kiss he couldn't help but kiss him back. His tongue licking the others lips, his hands trailed downwards resting above the others arse.  
Feeling Roxas's own hands gripping at his waist, he smirked into the kiss. Breaking away a bit to whisper. "Someones eager." He licked his own lips.  
The tongue begging for entry made him open his mouth to the other male without a moment's hesitation, letting his eyes shut slowly as the warm hands moved down his back. Leaning his body into Axel's own slightly, at his comment, Roxas frowned slightly, "Alright, you wanting me to stop?"  
Looking away he coughed nervously. "Sorry... I didn't know you weren't in the mood." He placed his hair under the shower head, and proceeded to rinse the soap out of his hair.  
He turned back around to the blond giving him a weak smile.  
What had he said? He hadn't said no... all he was asking was if Axel wanted him to knock it off. Biting onto his lip as Axel pulled away. He was the one acting like he wasn't in the mood! Telling himself not to be stupid, Roxas shifted closer to the water in an attempt to rinse off in the very least. "I didn't know you weren't." Sorry for trying... Though as he turned to smile back at him, the blonde shifted again in an attempt to nuzzle at his neck.  
Axel picked up the soap, but sighing gently as he felt the smaller male nuzzle his neck, fine hairs ticking his chin. "Only if you want to..." He replied almost louder than a whisper. He rubbed the soap in between his hands and created a foam-like substance running his soapy fingers along Roxas' chest.  
Talk about mood killers... Rolling his eyes again at Axel, the blonde stayed silent a moment more as the warm hands moved along his chest, causing him to shiver slightly. And not because of the water, that was warm enough. Finally moving forward to claim the other man's lips again, this time with more force behind it. Thinking on it now, he never did get his punishment...  
Feeling lips been forced upon his, Axel let out the smallest of mews, opening his mouth for the other and sliding his tongue into Roxas's cavern.  
Moving his soapy hands across the slender waist pulling it closer to his own, his fingers rubbing against the blonds back. The water dripping down his whole body, he shivered slightly.  
Grinning beneath the kiss at the noise he caused the other male to make, Roxas slid his tongue into the other's mouth, moving his arms so they could wrap around his neck, twining his fingers into the long red hair. Uck... why was he so short...? Flushing slightly as he was pulled closer to the other male, even that didn't stop him from pressing further against him, feeling the warm water sliding down Axel's chest and onto his.  
Feeling fingers in his red dripping locks, and around his neck pulling him even closer to the blond than he already was. He let out a 'omph' sound at the contact, but allowing the blond more access as he bent down to Roxas' level, the elder deepened the heated kiss.  
One had that had escaped slide down to the teens buttock, squeezing gently.  
Releasing one of his hands from Axel's hair, the blonde moved it down so it sat only inches from the other male's member the same time that he ran his tongue along the other male's almost roughly. Roxas might have jumped before as the man squeezed at his ass, though didn't make a comment. He made no move to go any further though. Axel was the one who had to make that choice; he was just the puppet to be played with...  
Feeling fingers just above his member, he gasped ever so slightly. Deciding to let the blond to do what he wanted, as Axel had his way last night... Well almost. The water from the shower head had started to steam up the room, mist landing on the windows and mirror. It made the heated romance between the two men seem more hot than it was.  
He sensed urgency in the heated kiss, his tongue flicking at the others gently.  
Who knew that the other man could mew like that? It was almost cute. Seeing that Axel wasn't pushing him away, he took that to be an invitation to go ahead. Even still he hesitated a moment before letting his fingers slowly trail down the man's length. Strange...Roxas was usually the gentle one and Axel moving towards violence... but the roles were reversed in the way that their tongues danced together. His heart was a mess in his chest, as if unsure if it could keep up with the emotions he felt without freaking out again...  
Feeling slender fingers trail to his now hardened penis, he let out a small mew again in to the blonds mouth. Axel's own fingers trailed down the creamy chest, his long fingers twirling around the pink nipples, his thumb rubbing at the flesh. The glass shower frame was now fogged up, due to the steam being created.  
Smiling inwardly at the noises he was still causing the other to make, the blonde leaned back against the shower's wall, his hand still on Axel's head. Silent message of 'you lead' delivered. Hell, he was never that good at it anyway... Roxas let out his own small mewl at the hands working at his chest, his hand moving so he could trail his fingers back up the man's length.  
As the young fell against the wall he had brought Axel with him, his own hand trailed down to the blonds cock slowly, but not yet touching him, water cascading down his fingers. He gasped slightly into the kiss as he felt his member being rubbed, teasing it.  
Roxas' entire body shuddered as the water passed over them, the warm hand trailing down his torso only making him moan into the other's mouth. So what if he was teasing Axel? He wasn't complaining... yet at least. Moving his other hand away from Axel's hair, he let it sit almost lazily on his shoulder, his thumb passing over the tanned skin gently.  
Smirking into the heated kiss when hearing the other male moan into his mouth, he broke away for a moment for air. Resting his forehead onto the others, breathing deeply at the friction being caused.  
His hand finally taking the blonds cock, and slowly running his fingers downwards but stopping at the head rubbing it teasing it.  
This time he allowed for Axel to break away, watching the panting male through glazed eyes while their forehead rested together. Roxas' own hands fumbled slightly as his dick was grabbed at. His breath hitched violently in his throat while his heart skipped a beat again, though not in a way that had him worrying.  
Though panted breaths the older of the two whispered. "Y-you" His breathing hitched. "Like?" As he slowly brought his hand up and down the shaft, his other hand cupped the blonds face. His vision going hazy by the second, with each stroke that Roxas brought down on to his own hardening member.  
He might've laughed at the statement if he had the breath to, or even remembered how to. Instead he attempted to smile at the male, his hand moving against him like it had a mind of it's own. "You're... still hesitating..." Roxas breathed out as the hand touched his face, his hand trailing down to Axel's hip bone and squeezed it lightly, attempting to draw them closer as he leaned further against the wall. The cold of the stone trying to suck out the amount of heat still boiling inside of him. All of his motions, every touch given was a silent plea for more.  
Axel's thought hazy as they were but only just hearing the blonds reply, not saying anything at all as he crashed his lips against the blond his tongue running on the blonds lips, lapping up the water. A moan escaped his mouth, he mentally cursed himself.  
He said in-between the kiss. "Not hesti-" The red head groaned at the speed, he thought he couldn't get any harder than he already was. Feeling himself being dragged to the cool wall pressing against the heat of the blond, groaning yet again as he felt their members just touch for a few seconds. "Need-" He couldn't finish his sentence. "Yo-"  
Barely able to respond as the older crashed their mouth's together, all he really could do was open his to try and save his bruised lips. The water hiss seemed to grow silent as he rubbed his tongue along the other man's teeth. Not doing what? All he really could hear was the blood pounding into his ears as his heart beat quickly. As Axel drew away to speak again, Roxas strained to hear him above the practical torment. Needed him...? Damn... "T-take me th-then..." Forcing their lips back together as soon as he breathed out the words, shifting both of his arms back around the male's neck.  
The elder male suppressed a sigh at Roxas' given answer, moving his other hand to clasp at the blue-eyed teen's hand to stop the movement at his own erect member. Pushing his hips closer to Roxas, before bringing his hand away to the blonds' arse feeling for his entrance, slowly poking a finger though before softly moving it into the blonds tight buttock, at the same time he slowed down the movement he made on the teens cock, softening the kisses upon his lips.  
The intruding finger made him whimper underneath the kiss, his grip on Axel's shoulders tightening even though he forced his body to relax. Through the ass? That was a new one... Though it seemed like a strange concept to him; Roxas didn't complain and made no move to stop the other male, only used his tongue to try and deepen the kiss anything to distract himself from the skilled hands working on him.  
To help the blond who had whimpered under the kiss, he moved his tongue against the other to distract him from whatever discomfort he was in, letting the teen grip onto his shoulders. Working his digit in, trying to find the small cluster of nerves as he drove in deeper, before thinking the blond was ready for a second finger scissoring them oh so gently to prepare Roxas.  
His other hand jogging up the pace a little bit.  
Trying to focus solely on the tongue rubbing against his, he managed to relax his shoulders slightly, that was until the man hit the nerves that nearly made him jump out of his skin, gasping into the other's mouth. The second finger didn't burn as much, the first having made it's mark already. Sweat, water, he couldn't tell what was rolling off of him anymore... That pesky hand still working on his cock was mind-numbing, he had to physically fight the urge to swat it away to keep himself from coming to early.  
Slowing down the pace he worked on the others member, but when hearing Roxas gasp into his mouth, he then final added the last finger stretching the teen further. Water from the shower head acting as a lubricant, as he pumped a little faster as he kept hitting those delicate nerves with his fingers.  
Breaking away from the kiss so he could rest his head against the man's neck, trying to catch his breath as his grip on his shoulders tightening as Axel moved inside of him. Being unable to stop his body from shuddering in pain and pleasure as the nerves were hit with every thrust. Trying to distract himself again without cutting off his oxygen supply again, the blonde did the only thing he could think of and bit at the area of the other man's neck where it met the shoulder gently.  
When Axel felt the other male break from the kiss it allowed him that moment of thinking and breathing time. Those small hands had tightened against his shoulders again, slowly removing his elongated fingers from the blonds derriere, his hand trailing up to the blonds back smoothing the skin to help calm him down. Axel took slow breaths before whispering: "Are you ready?" He couldn't hold it any longer, he needed his release.  
His body's automatic response to the fingers leaving him was to tense up, though the blonde forced himself to relax as the hand misted up his back slowly. His voice seemed so far away, all Roxas could do was release the section of skin from his mouth and nod weakly. He needed his own release... and fast... he couldn't move on his own, feeling as if he did he'd end up falling to the ground.  
Slowing down the pace he worked on the others member, but when hearing Roxas gasp into his mouth, he then final added the last finger stretching the teen further. Water from the shower head acting as a lubricant, as he pumped a little more faster as he kept hitting those delicate nerves with his fingers.  
"Ah, shit!!!" biting onto his lip as Axel shoved his member inside of him, the blonde leaned his head back against the other male's chest. God, he was tight... Roxas could almost feel his inner muscles working against the man's cock as he pushed inward. Trying to hold his breath and release it slowly to calm himself down, the hands on his legs helping slightly. Lips pressed against his and he relaxed further, moving one of his hands to hold onto Axel's. "L-love you too..." It was hard to even speak? The heck?  
Interlocking his fingers with the others as he kissed him softly again, gasping lowly as he felt the walls tighten around him.  
Massaging the hips with one hand as he slowly he pulled out half way before thrusting back in again, starting with a slow and light tempo.  
He didn't hear the male gasp out, only locked their fingers together tightly as he started to move back, leaning his head against the male and biting onto his own lip to try and distract himself. That didn't stop him from almost mewing as Axel thrust inside him to start a tempo, holding onto the hand tighter. The steaming water clouded up his vision to a point where it was even harder to think than before, but this speed... about to complain to go faster, his breath hitched violently in his throat as the nerves were hit. Holy shit...  
The little mews coming from the blonds mouth were too cute, he was glad he didn't each one of them everyone of them driving him over the edge. Finally finding Roxas' prostate, the blonds' breathing hitched sending vibrations up to his throat. Groaning lightly into the others mouth as he drove down harder and deeper into Roxas than before.  
Lights flashed behind his closed eyes as the nerves were hit again and again, unable to stop himself from moaning as he was brought closer to the edge. Trying to participate in the kiss, the moment the blonde moved his tongue into the other's mouth his breath was hitching in his throat again, finding it harder to move any part of his body, even his grip on the other's hands slackened slightly.  
The sweet musical moans that were produced from the blonds mouth set the red-head on fire. Knowing he had helped cause such emotions. Diving in more faster and harder reaching Roxas' prostate each time. Moaning the teens name over and over with each thrust in a mantra. "Roxas..." He was reaching his edge and he knew it.  
Sliding his hand from the waist to reach for Roxas' abandoned cock, and started stroking it in time with each thrust.  
Abandoning the mouth as the thrusts grew in strength, Roxas grip tightened dramatically on Axel's hand, his head connecting with his collarbone. He couldn't hear the man saying his name over and over, he couldn't hear anything. Though he did gasp out as the hand returned to his dick, "Ax-... almost-" That fine line almost crossed, he was practically on the edge but was forcing himself to hold on.  
Thrusting and stroking the teen in time, his breathing hitched. So close... Oh so close. His vision was hazy, he needed that release. Stroking at the blonds' hardened member faster, as the elder male felt the teens head fall on to his chest. Axels' groaning proceeded to heighten with each thrust he made, as gathered up a more faster and rougher pace. Feeling the blonds' hand tighten he placed his lips on the teens cheek kissing him lightly. "Com-" He couldn't, he needed to.  
The kiss seemed so gentle for someone moving so violently... The actions of the older male almost to the point of pain instead of pleasure, his hand almost slipping out of Axel's while his only free one hung loosely at his side. Was that a go ahead...? Roxas barely made out the cut off word, though took it to mean that the other male was there himself. With a gasp, the blonde felt himself tighten before releasing, that's when the wave of dizziness came. Too much... If it weren't for the hands holding onto him, he would've collapsed.  
Finally Axel came, the pleasure washing over him as he felt the blonds muscles clamp down tight onto his erection, semen shooting from his tip. Groaning out "Roxas." One last time before slowly pulling out, spunk was leaking out of the blonds arse. The red-heads face vaguely smeared with joy, his hand releasing Roxas' member before lazily placing it on the cool wall trying to gather his breath. Closing his eyes letting the now cool water drip down his back.  
Feeling himself being released, the blonde waved in place for a moment, bracing himself against the wall of the shower and breathing heavily. Stop spinning... damn it... His heart was a mess again, beating too fast for his lungs to catch up with. Like a puppet being cut from it's strings, his legs gave out and he collapsed on the bottom of the shower, head banging uselessly against the wall. God... couldn't breathe... everything was spinning... and the cold water wasn't helping much...  
Trying to gather his breathing over his heavy orgasm, but watching the blond fall to the shower floor made the red-head's blood run cold, and not only because of the water. "ROXAS!" Axel yelled over the shower, bending down low gathering the blond in his arms feeling at his heart beat. 'So fast!' His mind thought. "Roxas? Hon are you okay?" He lightly shook at the blond. His eyes were burning he couldn't understand why though.  
He tried looking at Axel, though it was hard to focus on him... his form kept wavering, like he wasn't even there to began with. As he was being shaken, Roxas let out a small grunt of complaint, reaching for the man's hand and trying to squeeze at it. "H-hurts..." Calm down damn it; you calm down, the heart calms down. Forcing himself to slow his breathing wasn't working, he was only breathing harder than before.  
Gripping onto the blonds hand, his body slightly shaking. Did he hurt him? Maybe they shouldn't of had sex. Those were the few thoughts that rushed into the red-heads mind. Blinking furiously as water fell from one of them. Moving one hand around the blonds back and uttered softly afraid to break the teen. "I'm going to pick you up..." He let go of the hand as he moved under his legs as he slowly heaved him up. The strange liquid falling from his eye landed onto the blonds chest, where his heart lay.  
He was doing what...? Barely hearing the man speak, Roxas blinked slowly at him as arms were placed on him. Oh. Up. Wait... no... that wasn't a good- Before he could finish the thought though; Axel was pulling to the air. The room just started spinning worse and he gasped as light played with his eyes, unable to do anything to help support himself in the man's arms. Something wet hit his chest, for a second he thought it was just water but... Oh god... he was crying...? Biting his lip to force in the needed air, the blonde moved slightly so he could rest a hand against his face, breathing too hard to say anything and unsure how to even get his throat to work so he relied on his eyes to speak for him. Don't worry...  
Missing the message from Roxas by seconds, as he continued to slowly move out of the room. Cool morning air hit his wet body as he stepped into their bedroom, cautiously carrying the smaller body to the bed, before gently settling him down on the soft bedding, and wrapping the duvet around Roxas's body. Sitting down next to him, not carrying if he was cold as long as Roxas was fine he would be okay, he took the smaller hand in his. No matter what he couldn't stop the weird water substance leaking from his eyes, he had heard of this before... What was it called? He couldn't remember.  
His body tensed as it hit the bedroom air, but at the same time the cold helped him breathe a little easier without the heat closing up his lungs. Barely feeling himself being laid down on the bed, the blonde instantly curled in on himself, keeping one of his hands clutched over his heart. "Get... get it out." Growling out slowly as his eyes shut. "Get it out of me..." It hurt too much, caused Axel pain... It was useless. Feeling the older male take his hand as if telling him 'enough', Roxas slowly made himself look up at him, frowning at the sight. Axel... was crying? Lifting his hand away from his chest, he tried smiling, knocking away the salted water from the man's face. "Hey... don't cry, okay? Please... don't..."  
Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, and turning his head slightly, so he was no longer looking the blond in the eyes. "I'm not crying... I can't" He lied, even though he sounded unsure of himself. His eyes trailed back to Roxas. "I'm going to take you to see a doctor..." Axel gripped the hand. "There's this one he's a genius, he might be able to explain what's going on..." In his head it sounded like a good idea, he wanted to help his lover and stop these strange attacks of the heart every time they 'got it on'.  
"Axel..." His voice was still quiet, his heart still beating too fast to draw in enough air to form the words he needed to say. He was too crying... clearly visible. Though as he turned to look at him again, Roxas froze, paling slightly at the word 'doctor' as his eyes widened and he quickly attempted to sit up, propping himself forward with his arms. That hurt... "No, no doctor." Shaking his head slightly as his grip on the other's hand tightened. "I don't need one... it'll pass..." Hopefully....  
Bowing his head slightly, looking at the bed and avoiding Roxas' eyes. "If it." Pause. "Happens again. I'm taking you to the doctor..." It wasn't an order it was an request, to put Axel at ease to make his blond lover well. Axel hated to see his best friend and lover so broken, it made himself feel worthless. Wiping the back of his eyes, the red head stood up as he let go of the slim hand, gathering to his feet then walking to the mini fridge to pull out a bottle of unopened water. Steadily making his way to Roxas and sat beside his love, proceeding to open the plastic blue top, not before placing the tip of the bottle at the blonds lips. "Drink... It'll help." He muttered, looking to the blonds sea eyes, his own eyes still stung a little but he could easily cope.  
Hesitating a moment, Roxas frowned at the man as he made his request. "But..." There were so many risks in going! Hell, he could be recognized, he could worry Axel more if this... condition was life threatening, though it looked like he was just hurting him more by not obeying. Finally, he sighed, shutting his eyes as he lowered himself back to the bed, "Alright... alright you win... I'll go... only if it happens again though..." Though another attack like that one... Watching the red-head as he moved away, the blonde slowly shut his eyes, trying to get his body to relax though he instantly jumped as Axel sat back beside him, shoving the bottle in his face. Staring at the liquid with uncertainty, he forced his body back into that propped position before sipping at it, almost instantly after swallowing did he start coughing, covering his mouth and pushing the bottle away. "Went down wrong..." He smiled at the man, playing off the incident... truthfully his chest just hurt too much to make it do anything.  
Sighing lightly but it turned into to a small smile as he heard Roxas confirm he'd go to the doctor if it happened again. The doctor in question was in fact a genius; his study is cardiology and was the best in the business! It was like when Lea started having strange palpitations on his heart, it turned out that it was only stress that had caused it, doctor Folhart was the best. "Thank you." Axel whispered. The fire-wielder pulled the bottle away from the choking teen, as he bent down to place a kiss on his forehead.  
"Only if though..." Letting his eyes shut gently as Axel kissed at his forehead, giving him a weak smile. "I don't like doctors..." Roxas smile lingered for a moment before fading, was that Sora's fear? Or his past experiences with Vexen? Hard to tell.... He had to get up, move around... there was no way he could spend another day in bed without going insane... Though even the thought made him cringe. his chest ached, and his entire body felt weak like it was dropped from a very high building then left there on the pavement, broken... Shifting on the bed slightly so he could rest his damp forehead against Axel's warm leg, he finally let his body relax fully, his heart taking up a quiet, steady rhythm.  
Thinking about it Vexen was their doctor back at the castle. If anything went wrong they'd see the icy scientist, and well he wasn't exactly the best when he'd try out his new 'experiments' on them. The amount of times Axel threatened to set fire to Vexen's lab was too high! Shaking his wet red locks, memories... He wanted to forget the past and focus on the present. "Yeah, Vexen wasn't the best of doctors was he? Should of stuck with messing with test tubes..." He joked trying to bring warmth back into the sober room. Axel's warm heart fell onto the blonds cool back stroking the smooth skin.  
At Axel's comment the blonde let out a small chuckle, his eyes still closed. "Nope. He really wasn't..." The oldest in the castle had always liked to use Roxas a test subject because of the keyblade... he couldn't remember how many times he had to hide from Vexen... and when they were paired up for missions was the worst... He was almost relieved when he learned of his termination. No more shots... Biting on his lip slightly, the blonde opened his eyes to look up at Axel before glancing away, almost ashamed of asking this. "Can.... can you check to see if Dem got those pain killers...?" Holy shit it better not make Axel worry... Besides, he probably hadn't... he was most likely at work by this hour...  
Seeing the embarrassed look upon Roxas's face made the elder male lip twitch which curled into a small smile, but faded when he asked for painkillers. "I don't think he's in... Love." He looked behind him for a split second before looking to the azure eyes.  
"I could try looking in his room if you want me too?" He asked, knowing if he did get some they would most likely be in Demyx's room, thinking of when he and Roxas were 'interrupted' the other day and most likely was not going to enter their room unless invited.  
He didn't even have to look at the other man to notice his face had switched into worry mode. As he commented, Roxas sighed quietly before nodding, "Yeah... I know..." Worth asking though... right? At his statement, he shook his head slowly, sighing as he forced his body to relax, laying there on his side with Axel's hands still on his back, warming him. "Nah.... I'll be alright..." No need to push him to do something if he didn't want too.  
Shaking his head he smiled "Its no problem. I can go find them." Axel faked enthusiasm. He in fact didn't want to leave the teen all on his own, not knowing if Roxas was going to have another heart-attack, but wanted to help calm the pain in his heart but it did seem he was calming down though, not knowing if it was forced or not.  
Sighing quietly at Axel's statement, Roxas stared up at the red-head for several moments before giving in and smiling. "If you're sure it's not too much trouble..." He wasn't going to have another attack, he was nearly sure of that... though yes, he was in a lot of pain and hiding it from his face, that's why he hadn't moved from his position on his side or moved anything more than his head. "Put clothes on first... it has to be cold..." They were both dripping wet still, and the only thing keeping him warm was Axel's heat and the bed's comforter, though the red-head had nothing...  
Nodding as he got up to pick up his discarded clothing and bottle of hair gel. Axel proceeded to walk over to the bathroom and locked the door behind him, as he started changing. Thoughts ran into his mind, 'I hope he'll be okay... But what if something happens to him?! No... I wont be too far from him.' The worst scenarios coursed though his mind as he paled, but shaking them away as he finished changing.  
Taking the bottle of gel and squeezing a small amount into his palms before swiftly running long fingers into his mass of hair, spiking up his red locks until satisfied. Next he turned the taps on to wash away the excess stickiness from his hands. Placing his now washed hands onto the cool sink taking a few deep breaths he looked into the mirror, but what he saw shocked him. Jumping back from the sink as if he was electrocuted and fell back to the floor with a loud thump, and also hitting his head on the wooden door in the process, which created another loud bang. The fire-wielder's body shook violently, taking deep breaths to calm his self down. 'How?' Was all Axel could think.  
Watching the red-head leave to go into the bathroom, Roxas' eyes shut at the sound of the door clicking shut, sighing gently and putting both hands on his chest, as if trying to smother his own heart. "Don't do it again..." muttering to himself, listening to the water in the bathroom start up and smiled.... until he heard the two consecutive bangs, instantly worrying and forcing himself to sit up. Was Axel injured before hand?! Had he hurt himself now?! Why had he fallen!? "You alright...?" shifting so he was sitting on the bed, the duvet still covering his lower section, ready to get up despite his pain and help him. "Axel....?"  
'Why do I have his face?!' His mind fought. Taking deep breaths, cool sweat appearing on his forehead. He felt like he was going to be sick. "Shit..." Axel gulped almost not hearing Roxas call out to him. Shakily calling back to Roxas "I-I'm fine!" His voice changed slightly to a higher pitched as he lied. Wobbling back to his feet he walked over to the sink, taking a deep breath as he looked back up to the mirror, only to see his own reflection again. Sighing with relief but still feeling cooler and blood pumping around his body faster. Axel walked over to the door unlocking it and stepped back into the room, looked towards the blond. "Roxas... Relax I'm fine." He half smiled as he walked over to the teen, before sitting on the edge of the bed.  
He didn't sound 'fine'... Roxas tensed at the voice, unable to move as Axel took a few moments longer in the bathroom. "You sure...?" Though not two minutes after he asked the question did the man emerge from the bathroom, finally allowing his shoulder to relax and a gentle sigh escape before laughing at him, smiling as he sat against the bed. "Slip in the water or something?" Huh... that reminded him... he forgot his pants in there... His expression changed completely, leaning closer to Axel and wrapping his arms around his neck gently, resting his forehead against the man's back, noting that his skin seemed paler then it normally did. "What's wrong...? You look sick and have been acting weird, are you hurt and you're not telling me?" He had to know, so he could try to help...  
Smirking lightly at a sudden thought, it was funny how the roles were now reversed with Roxas now worrying about Axel. "I'm fine." He half smiled but knowing the blond couldn't see it as he was behind him, and his slender arms draped over him. "Yeah I slipped." Another lie he felt guilty... Funny though he shouldn't feel anything... Let alone love, he felt so confused. Backing away from the touch as Axel got to his feet. Now facing his lover and spoke. "Roxas I'll be five minutes... Have a little rest and please don't over do things. Okay?" Sadness was written all over his face.  
Okay, so maybe it was out of place for him to sit there and worry about Axel, but he couldn't help it. Smiling at his answer, Roxas let out another small laugh, shaking his head against Axel's back, "You klutz." Though the tone he used made him hesitate after he pulled away, still looking slightly worried as he was ordered to get some rest, watching the expression playing on his face. Best not to argue. He was already worried... and that in itself broke his heart. "All right... don't fall down again." Smirking slightly as he eased himself back laying on the bed, looking up at the red-head, showing he was going to obey his orders. He seemed... different... though he couldn't place a finger on it...  
Bending down low to pull the covers over his lover then placing a tender kiss on Roxas' cooler forehead. His lips felt cool under the head but nevertheless whispered sweetly to his lover. "Love you." He kissed the teens head again before standing up straight again and started heading towards the door which he opened. Looking back to the blue room under the wooden frame, seeing his lover before waving to him and quietly shutting the door.  
Green eyes scanned the hallway and they made contact with room nine. Calmly walking over to the room he raised a fist to the door. "Might as well check." Axel muttered to himself before knocking on the door.  
Shutting his eyes as the kiss was placed on his forehead, Roxas went instantly tense on how cool he seemed when previously he had been so warm. Was he alright...? Was he lying to him? No... it's Axel.. he wouldn't lie to him.. would he? No... he wouldn't... He had to trust him... "Love you too..." forcing his body to relax under the blankets, though watching Axel left, smiling at him as he waved and left the room.  
There was no answer to Dem's room, though the door was unlocked and slightly ajar, as if Demyx realized that they'd need to get in there later on. Inside, the room looked to be all a light green, the bed unmade beyond repair, several pieces of paper scattered on the floor, tradition for any musician to have.  
With that short rap on the door it open by its self, due to been one; a weak door and two; unlocked. Looking around the green messy room which Demyx lived it. Mess... Axel hated mess it was a secret he kept close to him. Scrunching up his nose and carefully tread into the room. His eyes turning into more of a brighter green, as his eyes alone searched for a bottle of pills. Seeing a brown bottle on a night stand by Demyx's bed he walked over to it, picking up the bottle but not before reading the inscription. 'Extra Strength Painkyllars++.' A small smile played on his lips when he saw a name written underneath the title 'Dr Folhart.' He turned around to head back into his room again, but shutting Demyx's door firmly behind him. He gotta hand it to Demyx, he wasn't as useless as he use to be. Finally opening his own door again and walked into his room. "Miss me?" He said playfully as he walked over to Roxas and plunked his body down onto the bed. "Look what I got you yo!" He smirked as he rattled the bottle, the tablets shaking.  
Roxas had just started to drift back to sleep as Axel opened the floor, jumping in place and blinking at him before smiling. Wow... that was weird.... usually he never relaxed that quickly... he wasn't tired... but why.... Smiling at the red-head as he entered the room, he shifted in bed slightly so he could face him. "Hey... course I did..." Feeling the bed move as the man sat on it, the blonde moved in place so that he wasn't sitting on him, peering at the pills being shaken and blinking. So Dem actually went out to get some...? Wait a second... why was he speaking so strangely? Or did he never notice it before? Huh... Smiling again, Roxas shifted in bed again, moving so he was sitting up. "Drugs?" Unable to keep from laughing quietly, "Thanks..." Why was his mind lagging behind so much...?  
Smiling lightly at Roxas for a second before removing the child proof cap off the bottle. "Good to hear." Axel replied quietly as pick two tablets out, then he lent over to pick up the water bottle. Handing both the pills and water to Roxas. "Bottoms up!" The red-head spoke as he screwed the top back onto the bottle then placed it on the counter. For some reason it was only now his head had started hurting after he banged it onto the bathroom door. His eyes stung a bit.  
Looking at the two tablets place in his hand for several moments, Roxas sighed before practically throwing them into his mouth and drinking some of the water quickly, making a face as he set the bottle back on the nightstand. "Cold. Very cold." Looking back up over at Axel, the blonde went instantly back into worry mode, leaning closer to him and blinking in wonder. Were... there was no way... "What's up with your eyes?" He often had looked into Axel's eyes... and never before were they so bright, he had the shade of green engraved into his heart and head, but they seemed different...  
Shuffling over towards Roxas and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Cold, hon?" Looking back to the blond teen he was almost taken aback, staring into his eyes... Placing a hand on his cheek whilst frowning "What?" The Flurry Of Dancing Flames paused for a few moments. "What's wrong with them?" Panic arising in his throat.  
Leaning into the touch as the arm was placed around him, Roxas used that in order to stare at Axel's eyes closer, trying to pinpoint exactly how they were different without sounding like an idiot. "Were they always that bright?" Realizing he may have failed his goal of not sounding like a complete blonde while asking the question, though after recognizing the fear in Axel's voice, he hesitated a moment before smiling and shaking his head. "Nah, it's probably nothing. I'm just seeing things I guess..."  
Taking a deep breath as Axel relaxed, but still feeling at edge, what was happening to him? First seeing him instead of his own reflection and now the comment on his eyes made by Roxas. Quickly changing the subject "Feel better Hon?" He asked as he ran small circles into the blonds shoulders.  
Seeing the change in subject as a signal he didn't want to speak on it anymore, Roxas smiled at his question before hesitating, putting a hand on his chest as if checking his own pulse. "Yeah... actually.... a lot better...." The pain hadn't gone away before the medication, but he had made his body relax, and now... he couldn't feel a thing except his heart beating at a steady, gentle pace. Looking to Axel, he leaned over and kissed the side of his face gently. "Thank you."  
Thankful that Roxas did not purse the questioning anymore. "I'm glad your feeling much better." Smiling at the teenager in front of him as he received thanks and a kiss. "No problem love. Anything for you." He replied as he kissed his jaw line, then resting his head on Roxas's shoulder.  
He was unable to keep from smiling as Axel leaned against his chest, gently running his fingers down Axel's scalp, the questions were still buzzing around in his mind, but if Axel didn't want to speak on it he wouldn't push him. The red-head never pushed him, there was no way he'd do it back. "What are we doing today....?" Roxas asked after several moments, there was no way he wanted to lay naked in a bed all day...  
Thinking for several moments before coming to the conclusion, "Well what do you want to do?" Before relaxing in Roxas's embrace.  
Rolling his eyes at the answer given, Roxas laid his own head against Axel's before sighing. "Dunno... but I'll explode if we just sit around all day..." Finally looking at his own arm around the other man's shoulder and blinking. Was his skin darker...? Not by a lot... but he hadn't gone outside... damn this was weird... maybe it was just because Axel was pale and made him seem tanner...? Hopefully it was the latter.  
Pondering for a moment to think exactly what they could do instead of being trapped inside their room. "Wanna go outside? You know, explore the area?" He suggested. It had been a long time since he'd properly wondered around his home town, sure he went around on missions but he had never freely went around the town, and it would be nice to see what had changed.  
Thinking over it for several moments, Roxas finally nodded slowly, "Yeah, why not... Gotta let me up though so I can get dressed." Axel's head still on his chest, and his hand still working through the red locks gently. Oh yeah, they had gel now... he needed to do his hair anyway, the wet blonde hairs hung annoyingly in his face and against his neck. Maybe Axel was right, no one would recognize him..  
Jumping off the bed so he could allow Roxas to move out of the covers. "Yeah sure." Axel smiled at his blond lover as he took his hand to help him up. "I left the gel in the bathroom for you." He finished.  
Shifting on the bed so that it was easier to slide off of it, Roxas stared at the hand offered to him before flushing slightly, remembering he was in the nude as he took the hand and climbed to his feet. It shouldn't matter, they both had seen more of each other then they should've... it still seemed embarrassing. "Thanks again." He had to go in there anyway, that's where the majorty of his clothes were... where did he throw his shirt? Ignoring it for now, the blonde pecked Axel on the side of his face once before making his way almost unsteadily to the bathroom, shutting the door after entering it and sighing, his head hanging slightly. Damn it all... his heart needed to stop with the attacks... it was hurting Axel... Within moments he had pulled his pants back on and stared at the bottle on the sink and starting on his hair. Maybe Axel was getting frustrated having to deal with his illness or whatever the hell it was. Would Axel leave him? The thought made his blood run cold, staring at the white sink while shaking his head. No! He wouldn't... though he had been acting weird lately...  
Letting go of Roxas' hand once he was fully standing up, first noticing the teen's cheeks light up a delicate shade of pink. He too realized that the blond was naked, but keeping his bright eyes hooked onto the azure ones to allow him that sense of privacy. Feeling lips on the side of his face made his cheeks warm up at the small contact.  
Watching Roxas leave the room to go change, before collapsing on the bed. A sudden wave of exhaustion fell over him, closing his eyes for a few moments and letting his mind wander. "I hope he's okay..."  
After several minutes, Roxas eventually gave up on his hair; it was spiked as it normally was anyway. No need to perfect it... Smacking his head once to rid himself of any lingering negative thoughts, the blonde washed the rest of the gel off of his hands before turning towards the door and hesitating. Axel... was he alright? Hand on the doorknob, he let his head fall against the wood gently. Why did he keep thinking so negatively? Knock it off already... Biting on his lip, he opened the door and stepped out, looking over at Axel who had collapsed on the bed before he picked his shirt off the floor and slipped it on. Heading back to the bed, Roxas slipped onto it next to the red head, sighing quietly and nuzzling into his neck.  
Groaning in protest when feeling spiked hair tickling his neck that awoke him. "Nhg..." But gave up as he slowly pushed the teen away from himself as he got up, his eyes started stinging again. Looking up to the now spiked up blond head teen, he smiled weakly up at Roxas. "Ready hon?" Axel asked.  
His face flashed into a frown as Axel pushed him away, feeling the thoughts coming back before shaking them away. No. He was just being too clingy. Axel needed his space. Nothing more than that... right? Blinking, Roxas almost missed the question Axel asked, trying to remember what he said before figuring it out. "Oh... yeah, ready." Sliding off of the bed and tugging his shoes on, the blonde glanced back at Axel briefly. He just needed his space... there was no message behind it, right?  
The bright green eyes softened as they scanned the room looking for something. Finally they rested on a pair of black Van's which Axel slipped on. Walking back to Roxas and placed a kiss on his forehead, then headed for then door which he opened. "After you, love." He smiled. Something was different about the blond, and Axel couldn't put his finger on it. But he almost looked confused, and he didn't know why. Was it something he had said to the blond? Or did? 'Oh shit! Is he feeling unwell again?' His mind froze, his face went blank...  
One of his eyes shut as Axel kissed at his forehead, staring at the ground quietly before the man spoke, forcing himself to smile up at the cold face. Damn it... what was he doing wrong? Moving towards the door, Roxas reached out and offered his hand after moving into the outside hallway. Would it be accepted or pushed away? Was he being too clingy? "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" The blonde blurted out before he could stop himself, biting on his tongue to scold himself for being so straight forward about it. But Axel had been acting strange... it scared him...  
Snapping out of his frozen state to stare at Roxas, his face softened as he took the smaller hand in his. "Of course, silly! I'd tell you anything!" Axel replied with a hint of a surprised tone. He squeezed the smaller hand gently as he gave the blond a loving smile. "What's bothering you?" The taller one questioned.  
Lowering his eyes to the ground, Roxas searched how to answer his question correctly. He just couldn't blurt out 'it's nothing' like he usually did after Axel just said he'd tell him anything.... And he couldn't just say 'you've been acting strange lately' either... Biting on his lip, the blonde sighed quietly, holding onto the man's hand tighter. "I don't know... I guess I'm being stupid..." Hesitating a moment to glanced up at the red-head before continuing. "Just... don't lie to me... okay? If something is bothering you I want to know."  
Opening and shutting his mouth like a goldfish before finally replying "Your NOT stupid!" Emphasizing on 'not'.  
Slowly Axel raised his other hand that was relaxed at his side to cup Roxas' cheek to stare into those beautiful eyes as he answered.  
"I'd. Never. Lie To. You!" He paused between each word, but his eyes dropped for a second. "I just want to worry about you for a bit." Axel never liked people worrying about him... Never has, not even Lea liked it, he'd rather care for his friends than anything. Anyone else could just got stuffed for all he cared. He smiled as he looked back up again, but as he looked into the ocean eyes again his eyes felt like they were on fire, ignoring the pain as the color unknown to the red-head, those green eyes dulled slightly. The pain faded quickly as it came. "Okay? You got that memorized?" He grinned.  
Blinking at Axel's reply, it was all he could do but to stare at the man, attempting to lower his eyes before the hand forced him to look upwards. "I'm glad..." Finding himself smiling even though the words were practically snapped at him. Why did he even bring it up? If he had only bit his tongue he wouldn't have... he wanted to worry about him? Roxas looked forced himself to look away from the hypnotic green eyes, keeping himself from sighing by biting on his lip. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry." Lie. Who knew what the problem was with him... he could be dying and didn't know it... Looking back up to Axel, the blonde hesitated at his eyes, weren't they a different color...? Now they were back to the normal emerald.... it was so strange... something was wrong. Even at the childish grin Axel was giving Roxas remained silent for a moment, watching his eyes as if waiting for it to happen again before giving in and smiling gently up at him. "Alright..."  
Axel chuckled, "You can tell me to stop worrying about you. But that wont stop me from worrying at all!" His tone relaxing.  
Seeing the smaller male smile at him warmed his whole body up, loving the warmth that radiated from his lover. "I love you. And you best got that memorized also!" He laughed quietly as he lowered his hand then relaxing his grip on the other one that was clasped on to Roxas's own.  
At Axel's first statement, the blonde huffed before rolling his eyes. Sheesh... he should've known nothing would keep worrying... "Okay okay, you win..." At his next statement, Roxas finally let out a small laugh, smiling up at him as he pulled on his hand lightly, starting to move towards the stairs. "So much to remember! You're not going to test me on all of this are you?" He barely noticed his heart thudding away in his chest, gentle and slow... like nothing had happened before. But... it was a little odd how quickly the attacks came and went... shouldn't they last longer if they were real heart attacks?  
Humming for a second as he was lead down the stairs, placing a finger at his forehead. "Well we'll just have to see about that my blondie." Axel's eyes caught a mirror, flinching slightly but withdrew a silent breath when realizing all he was... was himself and not 'Him'. Smiling happily at Roxas but inside his head hoping his love hadn't caught it the flinch.  
"Ah, no tests...." Grumbling sarcastically as the finger was placed on his forehead, shaking it off with a small grin. No, he hadn't caught Axel flinching at his reflection, only stared at the stairs as they went down them. It wasn't until they reached the last stair that Roxas blinked, his heart was starting to beat faster again... why? Deciding it was best to ignore it, the blonde tugged on Axel's hand, smiling at him. "You know this world better."  
Nodding as he moved to the wooden door then placing his cool hand on the door knob, the heavy door opened allowing the dank hallway to be inked with a bright light spreading to all corners of the room. The red-heads eyes felt like they had caught on fire again as the light burst into them without warning but soon adjusted to the light and eyes no longer hurting.  
His eyes scanned the area slowly, it was the same as yesterday but less busier, the smell in the air... Like burning? Humm maybe Demyx was having 'fun' with his ships and stuff.  
"What would like to see?" Axel turned is head Roxas as he asked him.  
Roxas' eyes shot towards the ground at the blinding light, usually they adjusted quickly, but this time he couldn't see. That didn't help the hammering in his chest... don't worry about it... ignore it and it'll stop. Forcing himself to smile up at Axel, the blonde shrugged his shoulders, trying to look outside but the light hurt. "Dunno... whatever you do...." Damn it... his heart was being annoying now, slamming into his chest at the pain staking speed. Attempting to shake it off, the blonde started moving forward, but didn't get two steps out the door before wavering in place. That was when the wave of pain washed over him, the blonde doubling over and grabbing at his chest, why did it hurt?! They never hurt this much- he took the medicine, why wasn't it helping?! "Axel..." barely able to spit out his name as he collapsed onto the ground.  
Smiling at the sun, the warmth and most of all his Roxas. Feeling the smaller hand leave him, wondering for a second why the blond had let go. His face dropped seeing the blond fall to the ground like a dove that had been shot out of the sky. "ROXAS!" He yelled and he fell to the ground to his love. "Roxas?" He whispered. "Fuck!" He said a bit louder, but trying not to panic but failed. That was it, he knew he had to take Roxas to Dr. Folhart, whether the teen liked it or not. "Roxas, hun can you hear me?" He asked as he placed his long fingered hand onto Roxas chest.  
Roxas had heard Axel calling to him, but he couldn't answer... no... that was impossible... his heard slammed over and over into his ribcage, almost as if it wanted to break out of his skin. No... stop it... STOP! He couldn't even feel where his head had collided with the pavement, only able to feel his heart slamming into him over and over. He did feel the hand on his chest, but that didn't break him out of the trance he was in. "Axel... I-ghn!" breaking off as another wave of pain washed over him. His body shaking as if beaten; curled up there on the pavement. Wouldn't stop, it wouldn't slow down... it hurt...  
Axel snapped "That's it! I'm taking you to Dr Folhart right now!" Gathering the teen into his arms gently as he brought him into a warm embrace.  
Axel breathed words of comfort to Roxas. The spikes on the blonde's hair tickling his chin lightly, as he held on to him firmly as he broke into a quick pace down the street. "Stay with me Hon." He whispered as he turned a corner. A memory flashed into his mind as he came across a very familiar street.  
"Lea!" woman with waist length screamed as she dropped all her shopping running to her son.  
A blur of blue and Lea felt a hand on his wrist. That was all the young teenager could remember before passing out.  
The elder teen halted at gray stoned building, there was nothing outside of interest except the buildings sign.  
"Doctors."  
It's doors were open as he scrambled up into the hallway and yelled at the top of his voice. "Is there a doctor! Please? Help my boyfriend!" The reds voice was cracking as he yelled.  
"Alright! Alright sonny!" Came a warble tone from the next room, the door opened slowly almost as slow as the person who walked into the hallway. To describe him, his hair was a straight gray; eyes were a light baby blue, nose slightly crooked.  
"What seems to be the problem sonny?" He quizzed, pulling his white medical doctor coat closer to his body.  
Axel muttered words of nonsense which obviously the doctor couldn't understand.  
The elderly man raised a gray eyebrow, "Come with me."  
Nodding understandingly as he followed the doctor into the room he came from.  
He couldn't hear the words Axel spoke to him, but could guess. The doctor. No! That wasn't a good idea! But he couldn't struggle out of the grasp, the pain kept him limp against the warm chest as he was lifted into the air. Damn it... slow down... Roxas fought against his lungs, trying to get his lungs to slow down enough to draw in enough breath to slow down his heart. It had to stop... these attacks just had to stop. It hurt Axel...  
He had been almost out cold, senseless, unable to feel anything but the pain inside his chest, even the warmth surrounding him wasn't noticeable... all until Axel screamed over his head. Roxas drew in a shaking breath, both hands still clutched over his heart. "N-no..." Barely able to whisper that out, unable to hear the new voice, though he could tell that there was a new man there, only just though. As Axel started to move forward again, his hand moved and clasped at his shirt almost fearfully, still breathing heavily as he fought his own heart. The waves of pain had subsided into a throb, but the pain itself hadn't gone.  
"Babes... It'll be okay." Axel soothed as he carried the teen into the next room.  
"Put 'im over there!" The gray doctor waved his hand over to the bed to his direct right. Axel nodded as he shakily walked over and softly placed him down onto the bedding.  
"So what seems to be the problem sir?" The elderly doctor asked as he shuffled over to his chair behind a wooden desk.  
"Rox-" He paused for a moment, should he say what his name was? Or just use an alias? The second option sounded better. "Aiko... Lately keeps getting these strange heart attacks! And this is the worse he's had! I don't know what to do I'm so worried for him!" The spiked red-head rattled off in a fast pace. The doctor first raised an eyebrow when the young man paused as he was about to say the blonds name, but changing his mind at the last minute. He was use to this in his line of work. He didn't question the amount of people who had came to him; he only cared about helping them out. No, names didn't mean a thing to him.  
Catching each word he bobbed his head before replying. "Yes, yes... Hum... Well if you don't mind me having a listen to his heart, do you?" He asked. Axel bit his bottom lip as he looked over to his love who was lying down on the white stiff bed; well at least it had a pillow to support his head.  
The elderly man hobbled over Roxas as he pulled the stethoscope from around his neck to his ears and hand.  
Axel jumped up quickly as he walked over to Roxas to help with his shirt, slowly undoing it. The doctor breathed warm breath onto  
medical instrument, as he warned "It's a bit cool..." Cautiously he placed the tip to where he heart should be to listen out for the  
beat.  
The noises were starting to clear up, he almost understood what Axel was saying, and by the time he introduced Roxas by the alias he could make it out. Aiko? Seriously Axel? Couldn't have come up with anything better? Hang on, where was he? Still struggling for his breath, the blonde finally looked around, wincing at the harsh light before looking around for Axel. He seemed too far away... his eyes widened and Roxas reached instantly for his hand, his eyes were begging for him to stay close. Wait a minute, have a listen?! The hell? When Axel was in range after undoing his shirt, the blonde did clasp onto his wrist tightly, staring at him. "Wh-what?" He could listen to hearts? They spoke? It felt like something was slowing his thinking, he didn't even notice the tool in the man's hand and jumped in place as it touched his skin, wanting to push the man away but he didn't have the strength to, his heart was still slamming into his chest after all... though thankfully it was starting to slow back down, leaving him tired yet again, darkness pulling at his senses as his body wanted searched for a way to stop the pain.  
Axel's eyes almost weld up as he felt the blond attempted to force his hands away biting his lip down feeling Roxas's hand clamp down onto his wrist. "I'm sorry love... Please forgive me." He almost sobbed.  
The doctor frowned as he listened to the heart beat from a quick tempo then a slower one. Moving the instrument away from the teen's chest, and placing the stethoscope around his neck. "Hum, interesting..." Axel's eyes widened searching for an answer. "What's wrong with him doctor?" "  
"To make a better diagnosis he shall need an ECG." The elderly doctor answered in a bored tone, noticing that Axel had a confused look upon his face he explained what an 'ECG' was. "Sooo... That'll explain what's wrong with R- Aiko? Axel asked.  
"Yes. And it'll have to be done now." The doctor pretending not to notice that Axel nearly called him by his real name.  
"Anything..." Axel croaked. "Please, anything if it helps him." The doctor nodded, before walking behind the bed and pulling a box of small tabs then proceeded to place them on Roxas stomach, torso, wrists and ankles. He switched on the machine, and it flickered to life. A few minutes later a scroll of paper was produced.  
Doctor Folhart's eyes scanned the paper in a mad rush, finally finishing the document with a sigh then plonking his butt onto a near by chair. "Phew! Only a blood clot!"  
Axel eyes widened "ONLY A WHAT?!" Eyes flaring at the elderly man.  
"Calm down son! It's easy to treat with medication!"  
Axel calmed down. "Oh..."  
Folhart reached inside on his cabinet to search for something. "Its on the house. You remind me of his young boy I once knew" He smiled as he eyes twinkled.  
Axel took the vial of tablets gratefully. "Thank you." He whispered.  
"You two a couple?" Folhart asked. The red-head nodded proudly. "I'd lay off the sex for a week, if I were you! It'll stress his heart too much."  
Axel's mouth hung open. 'A WEEK!' His mind screamed.  
Staring up at Axel, Roxas' face fell as his hand moved to the other male's hand, holding onto it gently. "Don't be...." He had nothing to be sorry for, he did agree to this after all... but why did it happen so soon!? Why couldn't it have happened after Axel had forgotten about the doctor? He remained silent for the majority of the time, that was until the doctor brought out the tab things. That's when his eyes widened and his grip tightened on Axel's hand. No... he didn't like this.... "What's...?" Trying to ask, though his voice was quiet, almost shying away as the tabs were placed on him. He could hear the machine, though felt nothing from the tabs, though it was obvious they were collecting some kind of data... As soon as the doctor sat down, Roxas instantly moved to remove some of the tabs, not liking how they clung to his skin, hell, he just didn't want to be here... At the word 'blood clot' though, he stared at the man with a raised eyebrow. Though at Axel's instant rage his hand tightened again. "Hey, calm down." Trying to get his voice back to normal, though his heart was thudding weakly in his chest and left him in pain, he sounded more tired than anything. At Folhart asking if they were a couple, Roxas' face flushed slightly, looking away from the two in an attempt to hide it. Was it that obvious....? Wait, he was the one holding onto Axel's hand... Though at the doctor's orders he looked back, trying to laugh as he looked up at the red-head, squeezing his hand lightly. "Sucks to be you." Ha, wouldn't be hard for him, he just had to remind himself of the pain, that'd get him out of the mood... poor Axel.  
Jumping lightly as he noticed that Roxas was awake, he smiled weakly. "Hey there sleepy..." He almost breathed a sigh in relief, he was okay, and all he had to do was take the tablets.  
"Well if anything else goes wrong don't hesitate to come back again!" Dr. Folhart cheered.  
The red nodded as he clasped Roxas's hand, motioning him to stand. "Ready, hon?"  
Staring at Axel's hand, the blonde moved slowly to a sitting position, hesitating for a moment as he blinked the clouds from his mind. Damn... "Hang on..." Blinking several times as he tried to clear his vision, to make everything stop spinning... Deciding the dizziness wasn't going away completely; Roxas horridly pulled the zipper back up on his shirt before taking Axel's hand and moving slowly to the ground, his grip tightening on the red head's hand as he fought to quell the dizziness. It was almost as bad as the first day back... and the headache was forming from trying to see through the haze. At the prospect of having to come back though, the blonde frowned slightly, looking at the old man and stepping closer to Axel. He didn't like something about him...  
Axel smiled at the Dr as he left the room still holding Roxas' hand as he did so.  
Dr. Folhart waved goodbye to the red head as he left the room, but watched 'Aiko' carefully with his eyes as the blond left the room. Grinning evilly at the teen before he left.  
Axel carefully shut the door behind him, and then swung his arm around Roxas as he pocked the tablets. "Rox, hun I say when we get back you take two of these and see how you feel, yeah?" He beamed.  
Roxas' face fell as he saw the grin the man was giving him, instantly his face going cold as he moved outside with Axel, barely hearing his question as he thought as to what just happened. Did he do that just to be funny? Or was there a darker motive... was he here to help or kill? Staring at the ground as he mulled it over, he finally realized that Axel had spoken, glancing up at the red head and trying to remember what he said, unable to. "Sorry... what?" Axel's arm was around him, when did that happen? Trying to seem like he was less out of it than he actually was, the blonde moved closer to the touch. His entire body still ached, and he was fighting to stay conscious... but again, would taking the medicine help him, or was there a darker motive with the doctor?  
Axel raised an eyebrow, was he okay? Or just not paying any attention? He'd go with the latter, he smiled before repeating the question. He in fact had not seen the look that Dr. Folhart had given Roxas, but seeing the blonds face when it fell.  
"Same old Roxas. Not listening eh?" The red head laughed, but his own face dropped. "You okay?"  
Hearing the question again, Roxas mentally kicked himself before nodding, "Yeah..." Wait a minute, was that safe? After that look, were the pills safe to take? Glancing up at Axel again, the blonde shook his head slightly at his first remark, "Sorry, guess I'm just out of it..." Though at his second remark he remained silent. He still hurt, the ground was spinning, nothing would stay in place, and his eyes wouldn't focus but didn't want to tell the other man that. Withholding information isn't lying...  
Axel sighed quietly. "Need some help?" He asked holding out his free arm. He did sure worry quite a bit about Roxas, but yet again he had never felt like this about anyone else, he couldn't explain it...  
The red-head smirked as beckoned Roxas over with a finger.  
Looking at Axel's other hand, the blonde hesitated before looking up at him, confused. "What...?" Did he want to carry him again? No... he'd done more than enough. Shaking his head, Roxas instantly regretted the decision and blinked several times, trying to get his eyes to focus again. "I'm fine..." Waiting for a moment more before moving forward, gently pulling Axel after him.  
Shaking his head in disappointment but continued to walk onwards. "If your sure that is." Weakly smiling. "But when we do get back... Well you know." He laughed quietly.  
Axel lead the way back to the market square expertly, stopping by a fruit stall that was selling many kinds of exotic fruits of his world, well Lea's world. "You wanna... Erm... Go back to the motel?" He coughed.  
Was that disappointment? Keeping his head lowered in both regret for not accepting the offer and also hiding his eyes from the blinding sun, Roxas hesitated several moments with his question. Did he want to go back? "Not really... But I guess we have to, right?" If they went back there he'd just end up falling back asleep... any more of that and he'd go insane. Maybe they'd find something to do back at the hotel that didn't involve sleeping...? Suddenly remembering, he looked up at Axel, "You haven't eaten today." Just an off statement to change the subject completely.  
Smirking "Yeaah, oh well I'll live!" He joked. Axel turned on his heel walking in the opposite direction. "I wonder if that water fountain is still here..." He muttered to himself as his grassy eyes scanned the area. The red -head's eyes perked up seeing a silver fountain. "Oh! There it is!" He squealed almost girl-like. "Come on, lets get you a drink so you can take the tablets." He smiled back at Roxas.  
Rolling his eyes at Axel's answer, Roxas blinked as he turned around, their hands were still connected so he was jerked that way, unable to keep from shaking his head at the action. Just WHO was the child again? "Fountain...?" Blinking at the older male curiously, why...? Though at the tone of Axel's voice, the blonde couldn't help but smile, sheesh, he was a kid...There, mentioned the tablets again... Hesitating for a moment, the blonde's face fell before staring up at the red-head. "Something was off with that doctor, I don't trust him...." Intuition? Hard to tell.  
The smile from Axel face faded. "Rox... Hon, I trust him. He's helped me before..." He bit his lip, confused to why Roxas was acting funny. Dr Folhart? What? All he's ever done was help people! He'd wouldn't hurt a fly.  
"He's helped so many Roxas. Why don't you trust him?" Axel quizzed.  
His gaze traveled back to the ground at Axel's statement. Was that too straight forward? Maybe it would've been better for him to hold his tongue and not mention it. "I.... I don't know." Biting at his lip as he fought for the actual reason. ".... I'm being stupid again. I just don't like him; I don't know what it is." That look he gave. That was it. The one that reminded him of Xemnas....  
Releasing his lip as he began to talk. "Is this your way of getting out of taking your medication?" Almost sounding cold. His eyes trailed away from the confusing blue ones. He couldn't make out what he was feeling inside, and it hurt him so. Axel's mind going slightly crazy, he couldn't understand why Roxas so negative towards his ex Dr.  
Looking up at Axel with wide eyes, he shook his head slowly at his question. "No, I didn't mean that I just..." Breaking off, the blonde stared at the ground almost guiltily, stopping his walking and slipping his hand from the other male's. "... forget it. Just forget it, sorry I brought it up." Sticking his hands in his pockets, Roxas turned quickly and started back towards the motel. He didn't want to fight... and if Axel was annoyed at him it was best to create distance...  
Feeling emptiness in his hand, numbness grew all over him. "Wait!" Axel yelled as he attempted to catch up to Roxas, the stinging sensation was back, creeping to his eyes. Tears of fire threatening to spill from them, he hated that weird feeling, making him feel so empty. "Roxas! I'm sorry!" He yelled again as he caught up to Roxas reaching for his arm before taking it. He breathed out slow breaths, his eyes burning even more. "I'm sorry! I should of shut up. I'm sorry... You don't have to take the meds if you don't want to!" Breathing more as he placed his hand on his knee trying to take back what breath was his.  
"I'm sorry I pushed you... It's my fault you have to take them!" The now lighter green eyes that seemed to glow a ghostly pale, poured a few hot tears that rolled down his cheeks.  
Stopping once his arm was grabbed, the blonde kept his head down for several seconds, not bothering to look towards him but not trying to pull away. He made another mistake... he could never get anything right... "Don't be sorry..." Roxas grumbled under his breath, why was he always apologizing for things that he never did anything to be sorry for? No, he didn't want to take the medication with the evil glare still lingering in his mind, but if it would stop these attacks... stop Axel from worrying... at his accusation, his gaze snapped towards Axel staring with wide eyes as he shook his head, stepping closer to him as he watched the tears go down his face in shock. No... Axel was too strong for this... wasn't he? "No, it's not your fault... Axel... what... what would make you think that?" It wasn't his fault! How could it be!? Moving a hand almost hesitantly, he knocked away a few of the tears gently, "Don't cry. I'll take them, alright? Don't cry..."  
Gasping slightly the small touch from the smaller fingers, wiping away the wetness from his face. "Sorry..." He whispered. "It's my fault... If we didn't... Maybe you'd be okay." Axel let out hoarsely. Wanting to wrap his long arms around his waist, but afraid of doing so. "You don't have too." Axel bowed his head as if he was ashamed.  
"Axel." Frowning as he said the name almost crossly, staring down the red-head like an adult would a child. "Its not your fault. Don't EVER blame yourself. I pushed you to began with. It was my fault. I'm stuck with it, and I don't care." It was better he had the illness or whatever than Axel did... Roxas sighed slightly, seeing he wasn't getting anywhere and just making it harder. Shaking his head lightly, the blonde stepped forward further and dropped his head on Axel's chest again, his hands grabbing at the green shirt. "It's not your fault... And I will... the sooner I'm over whatever this is, the sooner we can move on, right?"  
Slowly wrapping his arms around the slender waist, needing the comfort. "I love you... And no... You didn't push me." He whispered slowly, breathing out the words each time. 'God! Anyone would think I am a girl the way I act! Pull yourself together Axel, man up!' His mind battled.  
His face moved to press against Axel's warmth, letting his body relax as a message to him. Nodding slightly at his words, Roxas shifted his arms away from the shirt and around the man's back, almost feeling his heart beating slowly against the empty chest. It wasn't fair, why was he the only one with a heart? Shifting slightly so he could look at the other male, the blonde attempted to smiled as he brushed at his face again. "Come on, I'll take them, alright? Calm down..."  
Feeling the teen closer to him he felt his cheeks tinge, but relaxing at the soothing beat that pumped next to him. "Thank you, Roxas. You really are a wonderful man." Axel smirked as he bent over so their noses could brush, the bottle of tablets rattling as he did so.  
At this, the blonde couldn't help but laugh quietly, maybe out of place. "Man now? Thought I was 'kid'?" Though as Axel's nose brushed against his, Roxas' face flushed slightly before moving forward and pecking at his lips once before drawing away. The tablets moving almost made his ears hurt, he had to take them...? How big where they to began with? It still hurt to swallow anything... Eating last night had been a chore, and taking pills bigger than the ones earlier would be impossible.  
Smirking still even after he was kissed by Roxas. "Oh yes Roxas your a man, I think I saw to that." Then chuckling before backing out of the embrace. "You wanna stay out here?" He asked, even though he wasn't hugging him he still had an arm around his slender waist.  
Blushing further at Axel's words, the blonde lowered his head in embarrassment, jeeze; he just went and blurted that out?! Luckily no one had heard... At the question though, Roxas hesitated further. Um... "...." After Axel had backed away, he let his arms fall to his side, "We can go inside if you want too..." This was Axel's world, or rather his somebodies. There were people here he probably missed, "if not than we could look around."  
Smirking when seeing the blonds embarrassment, had he cause that? "Nah, I think you've been locked up in that hole for far too long!" He pointed behind him using his thumb.  
Smiling slightly at his attitude, Roxas nodded before sliding his hand into the other males. "Alright, no more lockdown?" Grinning slightly before shifting his other hand into his pocket, trying to hide the lingering blush on his face. "Where to than?"  
A sudden thought came to him, it was perfect! He went there quite a few times as a kid and the sights were amazing. Clasping his own hand at the smaller one before smiling. "I'm gonna take you to this place, I went there a few times as a kid." Axel paused. "Come on its not far from here!" He continued as he tugged at the hand and starting walking toward an alleyway.  
Blinking at his response, Roxas nodded and followed behind Axel, looking almost uneasy about entering an alleyway when the last time there were heartless lurking within.... "Where is it...?" Did he remember the place? .... Probably not. Sora didn't explore these back alley ways. What place was he talking about? If he went there as a child, than how did he know if it was still here?  
So close now! As Axel continued to lead Roxas along the lit alleyway. About a good two minutes later he had arrived at the end of the alleyway, stopping at metal fencing but it had a open make-shift door, he lightly tapped it with his foot when noticing there was a warning. 'Live Fence. Danger of Death!' Sighing with relief, it was dead. Leading the teen though the fence and onwards until stopping again. He heard it, the familiar sound and scent of light rushing water. "Close your eye's and don't open them until I say so." Axel soothed as he moved his hands to the teens eyes to cover them with his own hands, before leading him around the corner. The sound of trickling water becoming more clearer now, the red breathed a sigh of relief.  
Looking up at the fence, Roxas was about to open his mouth and question if Axel knew where he was going before the man kicked the fence. Flinching back, the blonde watched him closely for a moment before relaxing, "That could've been dangerous..." He smiled; allowing himself to be led onward though hesitated at the order. Seeing as Axel wasn't giving him much of a choice on the matter, he did what he was told, following behind him blindly. "Is this really necessary...?" He asked after a moment, listening to the water up ahead, unable to see where he was.  
Smiling as he entered the small cavern. It was on the edge of town, and wasn't that big really about enough room for ten people. A small patch of grass with flowers scattering the lush grass. A small trough, it was a sacred spring which the water was drinkable. The views were still breath taking as ever. "Open your eyes!" He whispered in to his ear.  
At the alright to open his eyes, Roxas did as ordered, blinking so his eyes would adjust before looking around, blinking and gaping at the sight. This had been hiding here all along? Glancing over at Axel with wide eyes that almost hinted childish curiosity, he smiled. "How'd you find this?"  
A blush played on Axel's cheeks as he remembered how he came about the place. He coughed "I was six, and lost my parents when they went out..." He paused as he watched the clouds slowly drift by them. "When I was looking for them I found this place. I use to come here a lot if something was bothering me." Axel smiled taking in his surroundings.  
Raising an eyebrow at the blush, Roxas' attention turned back to the scenery as he explained it, reaching over for the man's hand. ".... it's beautiful...." He muttered after a moment, watching the water reflect the clouds. It was peaceful... no wonder he had come here for solace... you couldn't hear the city; it was almost like another world all together.  
Nodding his head as he sighed "Yeah, it still is." Slowly his hand reached out for Roxas, snaking his arm around the teen. "Not as beautiful as this view!" He chuckled as he turned to look a Roxas.  
Blinking as Axel seemed to repeat himself, Roxas finally looked up to see where the red-head was looking, only to flush and lower his head, squeezing his hand lightly. "Oh shut it..." Laughing quietly to show he was joking, but falling silent again, leaning against the other male's arm gently. Damn... he was tired... that last attack took a lot out of him...  
"Come on, your tired ain't you?" After feeling Roxas head slump on to his shoulder he lightly shook him. "Shall I take you back to the motel?" He asked. Thinking to himself he wondered what the sudden tiredness was, but came to the conclusion that it was because of his heart and those fucking attacks that worried the hell out of him.  
Lifting his head as he was shaken, Roxas stared at Axel briefly before shaking his head. "No, I'm alright..." Even though it was clearly that he was exhausted... he didn't want to leave this place just yet. The thought hitting him, he turned and looked to Axel, smiling slightly, "Where are the pills? If I take one now I should be fine for the day... right?"  
Smirking slightly but shook his end in mock disapproval. "Yeah here you go." He said as he pulled the bottle of pills out of his back pocket then unscrewing the top before handing him one blue tablet, that was the size of a garden pea. "Bottoms up!"  
He was glad that Roxas was going along with taking them, hopefully within the next week he'd be much better, and both their lives would be easier.  
Huffing at Axel for his disapproval, the blonde looked at the small pill in his hand. That wouldn't hurt so much... "Thanks..." Though apart of him remained weary with the doctor's expression lingering in his mind. That... Taking a breath, the blonde threw the pill into his mouth, swallowing it after a moment hesitating more. Sighing in relief that the pill didn't actually hurt, he smiled up at the red-head in a 'see, I may not trust him but I trust you' kinda way.  
Smiling as Roxas took the tablet and swallowed it whole. "Thanks hon." Axel smiled back as he wrapped an arm around the teen's hips. "You don't know how much that meant to me."  
Leaning into the embrace, Roxas nodded once into the male's shoulder, letting himself relax as he waited for the effect to kick in. Was there a physical effect? "Welcome..." Hesitating a moment, as if the blonde was about to say something, he changed him mind quickly, moving to sit on the ground and dragging Axel with him, still staring at the scenery. Without warning, he slumped sideways onto the ground, not like he did when he had an attack, but fast asleep, as if the pills were made solely to knock him out. His face showed no pain as he slept; only the child like peace he tried to hide from all the time, though that was interrupted without warning.  
It happened like a bad TV signal flickering to life than dying again, several times in fact before his entire form seemed to change into that of his somebody, staying that way for several moments before flickering back and repeating the process.  
Still smiling as Roxas brought him down to sit on the grassy floor, holding him around the waist looking at the lush scenery.  
Looking back at Roxas when he heard a thump hit the ground only to see an unconscious blond. "Roxas!" He scrambled over to him, placing his hands gently onto Roxas's shoulders. "Roxas! Wake up!" His eyes full of panic. What happened next was like a blur to him, instead of Roxas under his hands was in-fact... Sora...

_________________

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!! xD  
I LOVEEEE cliffhangers, don't you? *shot*  
Reason for his heart attacks? Blood Clot. Why? Nobodies don't have hearts, so they have no blood circulation. The cells just bump together and clot in their veins, but sense they have no heart, they don't feel it. Once Roxas was given a heart, his blood starts moving, this also explains his light headedness in the beginning. Blood starts moving, the clot moves directly to the heart. See? I have a point, now don't I?

I can be smart if I try!

Now what's going on with Axel and Roxas? COMMENTS MAKE ME SMILE!


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Skies

Sorry for the wait!! *bows over and over* GOMEN NASSAI!!! GOMENGOMENGOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I was on vacation and than I have Softball almost every night than school and I have to hit the gym not to mention cosplay-  
Roxas: In other words she was being a lazy bitch  
Key: .... Yes... you could say thay.. -_-;; ANYWAY! I can't affored the lawsuit to say kingdom hearts is mine cause it obviously is not! Have fun!

* * *

"W-what?" He jumped back like the body was fire. His whole body felt like someone had dowsed a bucket of icy water over him. His whole body twitching nervously, unable to think as he watched almost in fear as his boyfriend continued to flicker back and forth into Sora and his own body again.  
He couldn't feel Axel's hands on him, nor feel him draw away after shaking him roughly. Deaf to the world and unresponsive. After what seemed like hours, the flickering stopped, settling again on Roxas' form as he laid still on the ground, slightly curled in on himself as he slept, unaware of what had just happened to him. Little did he know that his usually light blue eyes were changed into a dark blue, his skin a subtle shade darker. The pain he was in just seemed to melt away little by little, was it the effect of the medications? Or something else? After a few moments of silence, he muttered the red-heads name under his breath though his sleep.  
"R-Roxas?" He began in a hushed tone, too afraid... Afraid of what? The whole friggin situation was so confusing for him.  
"Roxas?" Axel started a little louder as he bent over to the smaller frame almost straddling him. Moving his trembling hands to the blonds shoulder lightly shaking him. "R-Roxas? A-Are you... Okay?" Came the nervous voice. 'No! You dumbass, of course he's not okay! He just fucking had a schizo moment!' He mind raged.  
Grumbling in his sleep as he was being shaken, the blonde finally opened the dark blue eyes to look up at Axel, blinking in confusion. "When did I...?" He muttered, when had he fallen asleep...? Shifting underneath Axel so that he was on his back, he stared up at the worried face and tried to smile though his exhaustion. "What's wrong...?"  
"Oh god!! Your alright!" Axel said with wide eyes as he wrapped his arms around the teen protectively as if to stop what had just happened again. "I was so worried!" He nuzzled into Roxas's shoulder. "You- You-" He stuttered as he struggled for breath. "Sor-" Axel cut off as if afraid if even saying the name would steal Roxas away again.  
Blinking as Axel practically laid on him and embraced him tightly, his own arms shifting slowly over the other male's back. ".... guess I was tired..." Shifting to rub at his eyes sleepily, though that was practically impossible with the other male on top of him. Raising an eyebrow as the male stuttered, spouting out nonsense. "What are you talking about?" shifting again so he could run his fingers through the spiked red hair gently. He was worried again... damn it all... Sighing slightly, Roxas squeezed gently at the other male, the position they were in making it difficult to do much more. "Hey... it's okay..." Though what was wrong?  
Gulping as he was asked what had happened. So he didn't know what had happened in the last few moments... "Sora... You were Sora..." Whispering so gently to the other male he doubted he had heard him. Axel backed off Roxas as felt him wriggle under him. "You changed into Sora..." Axel said a little louder as sat beside him but not looking at him yet.'  
Staring up at Axel at first in confusion, unable to make out anything except his other's name. What about Sora? Though as soon as Axel backed away from him and repeated himself, Roxas' eyes widened in shock, laying on the ground for several more moments before rocketing himself upwards, staring at his hands. He... he had... Sora... he was.... Curling his hand into a fist, the blonde shivered violently before looking over at Axel, gaping for words. All he managed was a strangled, "W-what's happening to me...?" Usually he was the strong one, but he was terrified, actually looking close to tears at the thought of his other taking over. He wouldn't be with Axel ever again...  
Slowly gathering to his feet Axel slumped forward to bring the younger male into his arms in a comforting manner when seeing the fear in his lovers eyes. "I don't know hon." He replied trying to sooth him. Should he tell him? What happened to himself earlier in the bathroom? Of what he saw in the mirror? 'No... It better he doesn't know... He's got enough on his plate as it is.' Axel thought. "It's okay Roxas... I'm here for you." The red-head breathed as he slowly rubbed small circles into the blonde's back, in an attempt to calm him down.  
Leaning into Axel's embrace, the blonde shifted so he could bury his face into the male's neck, still shaking in fear that he was trying to control, finally giving into the tears that the fear brought, moving his arms around Axel as the water moved down his face. No! He wasn't going to lose him! Not so soon after finding him! He said he was here for him... but what about if it happened again? Would Axel fight for him back... or just leave Sora alone and never think of him again? It wasn't fair! But why?! Why was it always Sora?! Why couldn't he have a chance at happiness for once?! Even with Axel's hands working at his back, the blonde didn't relax, only embraced the male tighter. It wasn't fair...  
Letting the tears fall onto his shirt as he kissed the top of the blond locks. He had never seen the teen cry or even heard him utter a sob. It was gut retching, to hear the smaller male to cry out his soul, it broke Axel on the inside. "Shh, It's okay... I'm here." He repeated again. "Let it all it out." He soothed again as he embraced the teen closer to him to say he wasn't going anywhere.  
At Axel's words, the blonde pressed himself closer to the male, moving his arms from around his neck to grab fistfuls of the green shirt. He shouldn't be crying... shouldn't be... "Damn it!" He never displayed this deep of an emotion before, barely letting himself break down in front of anyone... but at the thought of losing him... because of /_him/_ made his heart pull and ache. Damn Sora! Actually letting out audible cries as he tried to bury himself further into Axel, his legs losing strength and falling back to his knees, still clinging to the other male. He said he was here, said he would stay... but would he?  
"Roxas?" Axel began shakily as the blond angel fell to the ground again. "What's wrong?" He asked he knelt down beside the teenager. Seeing him like this... It really did break him. Bringing the teen's head to his chest embracing him from his shoulders.  
"Roxas? What's wrong?" He asked again, almost afraid the blond was going to have another attack... Or even change back into... him.  
Fighting his tears for several moments, Roxas shook his head into the green shirt, his voice choked as he spoke. "Don't... don't leave me. Don't let him take over..." It was an impossible promise to make... His heart did ache, and was beating quickly in his chest, though didn't feel like an attack.... As he sat there and cried in fear of Axel leaving, of losing all grip on this happiness he could finally call his own, sleep pulled at his senses, though it was ignored. "Even... if I look like him... don't go... please...."  
Holding in his breath at the response. 'Leave him? I wouldn't! Never!' Biting down on his lip for a few moments until it cut into the soft flesh. Gaping as he moved his hand around Roxas' back creating a small circular motion. "I. Will. Never. Leave. You!" He said firmly as small droplets of blood dripped from his lip. Wanting to place a kiss to the teen to confirm his love to Roxas, but didn't want to get him bloody so he nuzzled his cheek into the fluffy blond hair. "I love you!" he sighed into the hair.  
Roxas said nothing to the red-head at first, even as he buried his face into his hair. He said he wouldn't... though who was to say he'd keep that promise? Finally, pushing away all negative thoughts, the blonde shifted again so he could rest his still tear stained face on the males shoulder, leaning against him. "I love you... that's why I'm afraid..." Afraid of disappearing... afraid of never being able to see his face again. Afraid Axel wouldn't come after him... after Sora... After several moments of being pressed against the warm body, Roxas stopped moving, his breathing slower even as stray tears drifted down his face. Cried himself to sleep...  
"Don't be afraid... I'm here for you!" He groaned. These moments, the little moments, no matter how crap they were they still counted as moments to remember. Wiping his bloody lip with the back of his hand before hastily planting a kiss onto of the teen's head. He wanted to memorize them all. Watching as Roxas start to fall in to a slumber, listening to his sobs die down until he was asleep. Slowly getting up and bringing Roxas into his arms, cradling him to his chest.  
He didn't wake up as Axel moved him around, only shifting subconsciously to drape an arm over the man's shoulder and around his neck, breathing lightly even though it still hitched in his throat every few moments. Even in his sleep, his body still shook from the tears that escaped his eyes. No... not going to lose Axel... not now, not ever. Roxas' mind screamed out, though his body made no move to embrace the male. Just now the pain from when his head had collided with the ground was starting up, a formidable bruise on the younger's forehead underneath the bangs. Not Axel... please... don't take him away from Axel. Where as usually when he slept, his heart would slow down, but not this time, it remained beating just as quickly as before, maybe a little faster.  
Feeling Roxas's arm swing over his shoulder he looked down to see if he was awake... No luck, still out cold. Sighing as he continued to make his way out of the alleyway. Finally reaching the market. First seeing that everyone was starting to pack up for the day. 'What? Oh...' He thought but saw that by the clock tower the time read. '3:30'. Still it was a bit early for them to be packing up, unless the trade had gone down by the afternoon. Not wasting to ponder over the matter as he continued to make his way up to the motel.  
Finally making his way up the short flight of steps before entering the building, how he even opened the goddamned door with Roxas in his hands? Easy the door was weak, anyone could of opened it. Slowly trudging his way up the long flight of stairs before making it outside his and Roxas's bedroom.  
Using his backside he knocked open the door to the room, and carefully carrying the teen over to the bed and softly laid him down on the duvet.  
He couldn't feel himself being moved, only felt the warmth surrounding him as he slept. What he did notice, was the warmth leaving him as he was laid on the bed. Finally opening the newly darkened eyes to look up at Axel sleepily, Roxas' arms slipped from around him and instead reached for the larger hand, shutting his eyes again after a moment after rolling onto his side. Hang on... Axel carried him all the way here? Just the thought made his face flush slightly. Yeah, he always said that he was light... but did he weigh so little that the distance traveled didn't bother him at all?  
There was a sudden hiss of water as the shower next door started; Demyx was back and most likely trying to get the ash and oil off of him before even checking on the other two. Or maybe he did check in, saw they were out, and thought nothing of it?  
As he was about to back away from Roxas he felt a hand reach out to him, clasping it gently before sitting beside the blond. Holding in a gasp as he saw Roxas's eyelids flutter open to see a darker blue, and not the ocean eyes that had drowned him.  
Looking in the opposite direction avoiding eye contact with his lover. Upon hearing a gush of water from the next room. 'Demyx is back, I hear...' He thought for that moment.  
Smiling as Axel sat down on the bed, the blond quickly moved his arms around the other male's waist after he was certain he wasn't going to leave, nuzzling against his side gently. "Love you..." he muttered groggily, breaking off as his entire body relaxed, his heart slowing in his chest to the quiet beat, luring him to sleep. Roxas knew the older male was still worried about him... he'd have to work on him, make sure that he wasn't hurt in any way....With that put on his to do list, the blonde fell further under. And for only a second, it was Sora laying there embracing Axel instead of Roxas, though just as suddenly as his body changed, it changed back, the brunette other leaving the sleeping blonde alone.  
In a way it was almost too cute how Roxas nuzzled into him, almost kitten-like. Axel smiled weakly but his smile faded before quietly saying. "I too..." It was all to confusing for the red-head. Sure he loved Roxas, but Sora? No, even if he did remind him of Roxas. He couldn't feel the same way about Sora the way he did about the blond. Feeling a static like motion course though he body, the red-head jumped. His eyes just caught a quick blue-white lighting flash, it left quickly as it came but his hands stung slightly and let go of the blond, the pain was still there in his arms. He decided to ignore the pain coursing though his arms which decided to make its way throughout his whole body.  
The blond did feel Axel jump, though thought nothing of it as the action pulled him from his sleep. What he did wake up from was the man leaving him. Maybe... he was being too clingy? No, that wasn't it... His hands curled into fists at the thought, his eyes widening though he squeezed them shut almost instantly. It had happened again. And though he begged Axel not to leave if it did... he was afraid to stay. After all... Sora was the reason many of the organization members were dead. The reason Saïx was dead. If he turned into Sora.... Axel would hate him... The simple thought sent an ice dagger in his heart, moving on the bed so he was facing away from Axel, trying to look like he was doing the action in his sleep. No... Axel wouldn't... did he? The water shut off after a moment more. Did Demyx have anything strange happening to him as well...? Roxas curled in on himself slightly, his heart aching in his chest. Would Axel go to him? Forget about him?  
The pain was increasing slightly making its way up to his throat. Releasing a strangled cry before bending forward panting, beads of sweat rolling from his forehead. Steadily getting up but feeling sick and dizzy as he did so. Having to clasp at the side of the bed before wobbling to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him then locking it.  
He placed his hand at his throat and another at his forehead before getting out a painful groan.  
Roxas' eyes widened as Axel cried out, forcing himself to move and look at him fearfully. Was... About to move his hand and brush at the man's head to comfort him, he had already stood up and headed to the bathroom. Shifting up in the bed slowly, Roxas stared at the space where he once occupied before shaking himself out of his daze. "Axel...?" Calling out as he moved from the bed, his body complaining as he approached the door, knocking against it quietly. "Axel, what's wrong? Tell me." He was in pain, but was too prideful to let Roxas know that he was. His eyes caught the color of his own skin, seeing it had evolved from the pale to slightly lighter than Sora's own, his blood freezing but shaking it off. "Axel?"  
Retching slightly in his throat at the burning sensation, it was unbearable! "I-I'm f-f-fine!" He spluttered as he heard Roxas, before heading towards the open lidded toilet where he let out a 'colorful' mixture of liquid. He didn't want to worry Roxas at all; he was going though enough drama as it was! "R-really I'm f-" He was cut off again as retched into the loo.  
After finally disposing of what content that was in his stomach, he flushed the toilet before slowly and fearfully edging his way to the mirror. Breathing a sigh of relief... He wasn't there. Gathering himself together as he exited the bathroom. Unknown to himself his eye color had lighted again but with a hint of blue in them. "See? Fine." Axel breathed heavily then smiled at his boyfriend.  
His heart sank as Axel stammered his answer. Lying to him. He wasn't fine! "Axel, can you-" Though froze in his request to open the door, his body stiffening at the sounds coming from inside. Axel was sick... and wasn't telling him. After he had promised to tell him anything... Standing there in shock for several moments as Axel opened the door again, shaking his head slowly before reaching out and placing a hand on Axel's forehead, putting his free hand against his own. Even with the fire element taken out of the equation, his own head felt like ice compared to the heat coming from the red head. He was sick... Sighing, Roxas let his arm fall from his own head and Axel's, grabbing his elbow gently. "No you're not...." He muttered, voice shockingly cold from the man lying to him. "Rinse out your mouth, you're going to bed." Why would you lie to me? Even though they were downcast, the dark blue eyes begged this question with every fiber of his being. Finally looking up at the man to feel a cold bullet fly through his heart at the sight of his eyes. No...  
Nodding meekly as he went back to the bathroom to rinse out his mouth. 'He's not happy with me... I can see why though, but I just hate it when people fuss!' His mind battled, but his head ached, it was like his brain was trying to force open his skull. Biting back the pain as he went back to Roxas. Trying to lighten the mood he smiled gently. "So, what now Doctor?" His voice was horse.  
Without answering Axel as he returned, the blonde grabbed him by the elbow, leading him back to the bed and practically forcing the older male to sit on it, his face blank as he grabbed the  
abandoned water and shoved it in the man's hand, moving to lay on the bed himself with his face to the wall, practically pressed against it with his arms across his chest. "With holding information is lying too." Roxas grumbled out after a few moments, "Take a painkiller, okay? Try to get some sleep. I'll go talk to Demyx in a minute to get you some ice..." Maybe he was acting cold... he just couldn't stand liars.  
Feeling himself being roughly pushed down onto the bed, and water shoved into his hands. He was in a piss with him wasn't he? He didn't get it... He did so much for Roxas... Then again maybe he should of said what was up with him? No... He was too worried about Roxas to care about himself. But still he had acted cold to him... It made him feel... Feel? Feel what? Sadness, that's what it is called. Like a blow to the chest, icy water being dumped over you. Tears threatened to pour from his eyes as his knuckles turned white from the vice grip he had on the bottled water. In away he was scared... Of Roxas leaving him... Not bothering to look at Roxas as he looked to the ground.  
Realizing after a moment that Axel hadn't moved, Roxas shifted from the wall, ignoring the brain numbing exhaustion as he got off the bed. Taking the bottle of painkillers, he opened it after a slight struggle, taking out two of the pills and placing them in Axel's other hand. "Please. Take them." he finally said, not as harshly as he gave in, leaning forward and kissing at the man's forehead gently. "Don't lie to me, you promised not to. Alright? I want to know what's going on." Letting his expression soften, dark eyes telling how tired he was as his hand brushed at Axel's spiked mane gently. "You need to rest... You're sick..."  
Gritting his teeth slightly, Roxas couldn't just go from being pissed off at him then the next moment acting like everything was fine! But he accepted the tablets but flinched slightly at the kiss to his forehead, but not because he was confused with him it was because his head was still in pain. Grudgingly placing the tablets into his mouth and taking a swing of water with it, swallowing everything. Flinching again as his hair was stroked at, even the littlest touch to his head caused pain, not wanting to lie down in case it made it worse. "Headache... Sorry." He only just said in a barely audible whisper.  
He was still pissed at Axel... he was just hiding it. He didn't want to upset the other male anymore. His face showed nothing as he watched him swallow the medication, shutting the bottle and placing it slowly on the night stand. At his words, Roxas drew his hand away as if burned, letting it fall to his side as he offered a weak smile. "Okay, sorry..." He was starting to look too much like Sora... that's why Axel didn't love him as much any more. Was it just appearance Axel was interested in? Did he not care who he was on the inside? Damn it... Taking in a shaking breath, the blonde stared at the ground before moving back onto the bed and moving both the pillows behind the other male, trying at least. "Lay down... or at least lay back... I'll get you ice..."  
Wobbling at first with his speech. "N-No... I'm fine... I just need to stay like this." Calming down slightly but his eyes started to sting as tears dripped from his green-blue eyes. "Would you ever leave me?" He said extremely low, biting on his bottom bit.  
_'He'll leave you! Who wants you? No-one does! You were a loser and a rebel! Who wants that?!'_ The back of his mind tautening him. He looked with watery eyes and did something that he never shown, he begged. "Please... Don't... I-" He stumbled over his word. "I need you! I love you!"  
About to turn to go to Demyx, he froze as Axel spoke to him, looking back at the male in time to see tears escape the eyes he didn't recognize. About to touch at his face, to kiss him and comfort him, the blonde froze remembering that his head ached. His words cut like a knife, actually standing in rigid shock with his eyes wide. No... No... "Not ever... Axel..." Dropping to his knees slowly, the blonde placed his head on the man's own knees, shaking his head as he tried to hide the tears forming in his eyes again. "I... thought you would leave me..." he admitted after a moment, refusing to look up at him as his arms moved around the back of his calves, he had to comfort him somehow. "I... I don't look like myself anymore... do I? That's why.... I... thought you wouldn't want me if I looked like Sora..." After a moment, he forced himself to laugh dryly, shaking his head slowly. "We're always afraid of each other leaving..."  
Chuckling weakly as he stroked the golden locks. "I love you to much to leave you... I don't care who you are! All I care about is what's inside in here." Then placing a side hand by where Roxas's heart was. It might of sounded corny but it was true. "I'm sorry I lied to you... But..." Axel gulped. "I think..." He paused wondering if he should continue even if it was too late to stop now.  
"I think I'm changing into... Lea." He continued.  
Managing to calm down before his eyes actually started dripping water again, the blonde looked up at Axel before staring down at where his hand rested, his heart beating slowly and melodically, almost as if trying to pull him into sleep but it was being ignored. Damn, he was corny... Either way, Roxas forced himself to smile up at the male, though it faded at his words. "You're forgiven..." He uttered, listening intently to what Axel was about to say before staring with wide eyes as he announced his fear. Lea... He had never heard the name spoken aloud before, but it made his blood run cold, hesitating before looking up at Axel fearfully for several moments. They were both turning into their others... Forcing himself to draw in a breath, the blonde moved so he could squeeze gently at the man's hand, trying to smile at him. "We... we'll be alright. Somehow... we'll be alright. I'll still love you, Lea or Axel..."  
Smiling ever so slowly at Roxas before cupping his chin then bringing his own face to Roxas's level and planting a kiss at his forehead. "It's Axel! A-X-E-L..." He managed to breath out. "Got it memorized?" His face fell. "Not Lea."  
Axel slowly moved himself closer to the pillows as he clambered to his 'side' of the bed. "So... Tired." He murmured as his eyes started to flutter on their own accord. "Rox? Join me?" The elder male requested.  
Smiling gently and closing his eyes as Axel kissed his forehead, the blonde found it a struggle to open them again. Roxas' smile didn't fade as Axel spelled his name, he then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I got it down." No, he wasn't Lea. He'd never be Lea... He was Axel. His Axel. Watching the man move away from him, the blonde stood up slowly, once again about to move and get ice but stopped at his request. Hesitating a moment before approaching the bed and sliding into it, moving until his back was pressed against Axel's side. Not bothering to remove his clothes, too tired to even consider moving again. Reaching back, he grabbed at Axel's hand before intertwining their fingers together. "I love you... don't doubt it for a moment..."  
Lazily interlinking his fingers into Roxas, his yawned as he closed his eyes slowly. "I love you too..." He sighed as Roxas cooler body pressed up against him. "And I wont, if you don't." It was the last he murmured before sleep took control over him.  
"I won't..." Roxas muttered under his breath, and though he struggled to stay awake a moment more, sleep hit him like running full force into a brick wall, though even in his sleep the blonde remained tense. Would... he lose Axel completely.... once he was Sora? Another thought hit him... maybe he should've slept against the wall... so the man had an easier way to get to the bathroom if he had to vomit again. Oh well... Too late for that... Letting his thoughts stop completely, the blonde's hand relaxed in Axel's. Asleep finally.  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Letting his mind drift to where it wanted in his sleep, Axel dreamt terrible thought...  
Roxas, totally out of character f bombing and blindly telling Axel he was only using him to get to Demyx, and it would end with Roxas hand in hand with Demyx.  
Axel's eye's shot open, panting loud and all he could see was the blue ceiling. His head was on fire again, sweat forming on his brow. Bile rose to his throat again, shooting up. His legs felt like lead as he tried to hurry to the bathroom again, not thinking he was going to make it, he felt dizzy.  
Hands clawing at the doorknob as he felt the bile rise up, swinging the door open as he raced to the toilet.  
Finally reaching his designation he let out the contents and gave them to the loo.  
Letting out a mew of protest as Axel clamored over him to get off the bed, the blonde shifted in place slightly, until he heard the door to the bathroom open. Oh shit. Axel.... Even though he was still tired, Roxas sat up and moved from the bed quickly, following after the male almost hesitantly. Was he alright? His heart fell as he saw the man there, moving behind him slowly and putting a hand on his shoulder, uncertain how he could help him as he rubbed at his back with one hand, kneeling beside him and pulling the male's hair out of the way. "...Are you okay?" Asking uncertainly after the man was finished. He had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his heart still beating quickly at the image. He looked too much like Sora... his skin tan, hair a small shade closer to brown, eyes far to dark... It scared him... but what was worse was how sick Axel was...  
Coughing the lasts bits of the bile before answering shakily. "B-better...R-Rox-" The intense heat had washed over him, he did indeed feel better now. He felt his skin was cooler. Shivering as he slowly got up to head to the sink to rinse his mouth of the horrid taste. Slowly looking up into the mirror, he barley recognized himself. His eye's were a green-blue and had a ghost like appearance. His tattoos looked lighter than they did... Biting down his lip, worrying if his true fear about Roxas walking out on him would come true... Frowning slightly at the thought, even though Roxas said he wouldn't leave him... But what if when he did because his other, he'd be tempted by other men...  
Nodding to the other male as he got up, Roxas watched him like a hawk as he rinsed his mouth out. Trying his hardest not to look back in the mirror himself as he continued to lay a hand on the male's back. He needed more sleep... he shouldn't be moving around like this.... As his fingers brushed against the man's neck, the blonde tensed slightly at the lack of heat. He no longer burned from fever, and no longer had the flame like warmth that always pulled him in before. Blinking back into reality, the blonde moved one arm around his back, pulling on him slightly. "Come on, you need to lay down..." Screw not worrying about him! Axel'd just have to deal with it. Brushing the man's hair away from his neck, the younger's face flushed slightly upon seeing the small bruise that was fading, remembering how he had gotten it and brushed idly against the large bite marks and bruises on his own neck. Shaking the thought away, he pulled on the man again, this time actually stepping forward. "You're not better, you look like shit." he remarked sarcastically, trying to smile up at him.  
Slowly standing straighter as his eye's swiveled to catch Roxas looking at his bites and bruises on his neck, the red-head smirked. "Nah I'll walk it off... And In fact I feel better, It'll be best if I move around..." He said defiantly. Not wanting to sleep? That was a first! He always wanted to sleep at every chance he could get! "Anyway, who said you could worry about me?" He smiled as he started to head for the bedroom.  
Frowning as Axel refused his proposition; the blonde followed him into the bedroom, but grabbed his hand quickly. "No! You need to lay down, okay?" Seeing it was a losing battle, Roxas' expression flickered as he asked the next question, eyes narrowing and letting go of the man's wrist to cross his arms. "Sorry I care." He grumbled out slowly, "I'm going to worry, whether you want me to or not. Get used to it." Looking outside, the sky looked like dusk was approaching, though the colors bleeding through the window weren't darkened yet. Only slept for a couple of hours.... Shaking it off, the blonde moved, not giving Axel a choice anymore and grabbed his arm, tugging him back to the bed, only to freeze rigid halfway there, releasing the man's arm as both hands crossed over his chest in pain. The damn heart was beating faster than ever, not even giving itself an introduction this time. It was almost like... one moment he was fine, the next, on his knees in mind numbing pain. Shit... shitshitshitshitshit! NOT NOW! Gasping out as the pain increased, Roxas put an arm on the ground, blood running cold after a moment of realization. It wasn't blonde hair hanging in his face... but brown... His arm wasn't his... but Sora's... Damn it all! "A-Axel!" Crying out in Sora's voice, almost bursting out in tears at the sound. "St-still me-ghn!" Breathing heavily as the attacking heart slammed into his ribs again and again, like a caged bird was locked in his chest....  
Smiling softly for a moment before sighing as saw the cutest pout cross Roxas's face. "Ok- Gaah!" He felt himself being forcefully dragged into the bed. "Okay! Okay! I'll go to sle-" He laughed but froze as he saw Roxas collapse to the floor. "ROXAS!" He went to kneel beside him. "Hon!" He placed two hands onto the blo- brunettes... What? Brown hair? Looking down, not seeing his angel's face but another. The face of Sora, he was about to jump away from Roxas' arms but still clung onto them. "Roxas?" He began shakily.  
Looking away from Axel so he wouldn't see his face, he nodded slowly as the man said his name as a question, breathing heavily and grunting as another wave hit him. "It's... it's still me Axe-" Breaking off again, eyes closing as the pain became almost too much to bare. His arms shook as his hands curled into fists on the ground. This... wasn't happening.... With one final lunge of pain, his heart went dormant, leaving the now-brunette shaking in place on the ground, breathing heavily and fighting for his breath. Weren't... the pills supposed to help him? To stop these from happening? It... wasn't fair... "It's... it's me... Axel I'm Roxas..." Trying again once his heart has slowed down, voice still not his and that caused tears to fill his eyes again. Would... would Axel leave....?  
Slowly bending down the form now known as Sora, and wrapped his arms around the small frame. "Your still Roxas, and that's all that matters to me..." He whispered into the ear. He may look like Sora but in the inside he was Roxas. He would fight for Roxas back and nothing to get in his way. "And... I love you." Holding onto the body tighter.  
Feeling arms wrap around him, Roxas tensed slightly before relaxing, leaning against the man as his heart beat slowly, the pain still numbing his limbs. Wasn't as bad as last time... thank god... At his words, he relaxed slowly into the embrace, letting his head fall against the man's shoulder and his hands holding onto Axel's weakly. Damn.... just knowing they weren't his hands holding the other male's made his heart ache more. ".... I love you too... and yeah, it's me..." Having to repeat it multiple times so he would believe himself. Finally, the brunette moved a hand away from Axel's to rub at his eyes, sighing. "Doesn't change anything." Sora's voice ordered almost strictly. "You still need to sleep."  
Almost refusing to look at the brunette, but he knew inside it was still his boyfriend. Slowly gathering confidence before looking into Roxas... Sora's eyes. "No... It doesn't." He smiled at the small body. "You'll join me?" He requested nervously. It just didn't feel right; it felt like he was cheating on Roxas! But he knew that WAS Roxas.  
Roxas had remained still, catching the look of nervousness in Axel's own unfamiliar eyes before sighing at his question, forcing himself to stand up slowly, wavering in place as an entire wall of pain crashed down on him, having to shut his eyes for several moments. "Y... yeah... If you want me to that is..." It was still him... but if Axel only realized he was Sora... that he was the enemy... he didn't want to hurt him any more than he already was simply by standing there. Looking at his own hand, the brunette forced himself to smile slightly, shutting his eyes. "Damn... this is weird..."  
Shaking away his thoughts as he heard Roxas. "Roxas... Your the only one that has ever made me feel complete! You think just because you look like... him, I wont stop loving you... Ever!" Axel finally said as cautiously wrapped an arm around the unfamiliar body.  
At Axel's words, the brunette's expression fell, eyes staring at the ground. He... "But... you hate Sora... right?" Roxas asked slowly, still unused to the new voice he had obtained. "...I love you Axel... so much... If looking like this..." Pausing a moment to stare at his own hand, still trying to believe that it was his. "Hurts you... I'll go..." He didn't look up as the arm moved around his shoulders, though did shift so his head was resting against the man, putting a tan arm around him before taking in a shaking breath. "Come on, you need to lay down..." With the quiet tone he used, he almost did sound like himself again... barely...  
The red-haired man's head snapped back. "Don't leave me!" It almost sounded like fear as his eyes widened, they softened as he felt Roxas lean onto his shoulder. It was a good think he still acted like himself. Axel had moved up to the bed, his eyes tired but still looking at Sora. He felt dizziness wash over him again as his eyes fought for dominance.  
Eyes widening up at Axel's order, the brunette's face turned into a smile as he nodded slowly, leading the man to the bed and pushing on his shoulders gently. "Lay down." Ordering him again, shifting on the bed beside him and hesitating again before leaning closer to Axel's face, gently kissing him on his temple. _It's still me... still me..._ hoping to get that message across as he moved away slowly. Worry flashing across his face. Was that pushing the line? Biting onto his lip, Roxas shifted against the wall, this time making sure Axel was on the edge of the bed in case he had to get up again. His back turned to the male. Why? Why had this happened to him? What did he do to deserve this? Before he would blame it on being a nobody... he couldn't blame it on that anymore... "Lay down Axel.... go back to sleep..." Muttered slowly again, his small body curling up under the covers slightly.  
Squeaking a bit as he felt hands on his shoulders and Roxas's command to lie down, refusing at first. "N-no, I'm f-fine!" Axel stuttered as he attempted to push away Sora away from him. "I'm not tired, really!" He huffed. It was almost laughable, it was like there roles had been switched over, Roxas being the over-protective one and Axel now being the defiant one.  
The red-head's eyes widened open as he felt new lips to his fore-head. "Oh... Erm, okay..." He muttered. It was different and new, sure Roxas was used to kissing him, but Axel wasn't used to Sora kissing him. Hesitating a moment before saying. "I would... But I don't want to get you sick." But smiling gently afterwards, and deciding to listen to Roxas and laid down. "Okay, I'm lying down. But I'm not tired." He pouted as he crossed his arms, almost child-like; to show the blond he was fine.  
"I'm already sick Axel, doesn't really matter." He sighed out, letting his head collide with the cold wall. After several more moments, Roxas turned back towards Axel, looking over the defiant red-head before lazily swinging an arm over his waist. "Don't look at me. Close your eyes." He ordered suddenly, his voice quiet as he fought back the urge to cry again. His grip around Axel's waist tightened slightly as if trying to hold him down from leaving. "When I do this... who do you feel? Me? Or him?" It wasn't fair... why did Sora always win? His head rested again the man's side, almost afraid to hear his answer.  
Sighing lightly before wrapping both arm's around the brunette's small waist cautiously. Pondering for a moment, he did feel Roxas behind the hug; it was indeed Roxas holding him. The softness and the lightness of Roxas, heck he even smelt like Roxas.  
"Roxas... I only feel you. MY Roxas! My love!" He was fully convinced that it was indeed Roxas, and NOT Sora. He didn't want to push away Roxas not wanting to upset him. He held him tighter now, closer to him.  
He could feel the man hesitating to even touch him, though he didn't move Sora's body away. Only shut his eyes and attempted to press himself closer against the small warmth that was Axel. At his words, the brunette sighed in relief, letting his grip on the man relax as he used his side as a pillow, the bruise on his forehead throbbing. A sudden thought hit him and he froze, trying to keep from displaying his fear from is face. "...I can't go outside... nor speak to Demyx anymore." He muttered, letting his eyes drift shut. "I don't want to have you stuck in this room all the time..."  
Axel's mouth opened and closed. "Shit..." He whispered as moved his head into the crook of Sora's neck. "Don't worry... We'll get though this!" He continued. "And don't worry about me... I can't leave you on your own!" He finished.  
As Axel moved around, Roxas stiffened in uncertainty, only to smile as his head rested on his neck, letting out a small sigh of relief as he threaded his fingers through the red hair. At his words, dark blue eyes stared down at him in uncertainty before shaking his head slowly. "Axel... You really don't have to-" stopping as he realized he was arguing to someone who was more stubborn than he was. Giving an oddly Sora like huff before letting his hands still. "...Thank you... I'll be fine though..." Actually moving his own hand onto Sora's chest, grimacing at the feeling of the slender skin that wasn't adorned with the hard muscles he had worked so hard to get. "I told you... it'll pass...." His own body was a stranger to him; it was a strange feeling...  
Nodding hopefully at his words. "If you need anything... I can always get it... And if Demyx asks any questions I'll just say your too sick to talk to him..." He replied as he looked up into Sora's darkened eyes, moving his face closer to the brunettes own until his nose was touching the others. "Its kinda funny..." He paused. "Poor Kairi, only if she knew that right now Sora was in my arms." The red-heads laugh was gently, not knowing that in fact Sora had a few moments with Riku, whilst Roxas was in Sora's body...  
Roxas hesitated at Axel's words, ".... Feel as if I'm asking too much of you..." Finally letting himself sigh and relax against the man, though as he drew closer, the brunette looked up, blinking as their noses brushed while his face flushed gently. At his words though, his eyes flickered downward. "You mean poor Riku." Oh man, he had NO idea... "I'm not Sora though!" Choosing to complain about that and instead lean forward until their lips brushed, as if waiting for the man to accept him.  
Smiling lightly for a moment. "Its okay." Seeing the brunette's cheeks had gone a light shade of red. Bless him! He still acted so innocent! Then again Roxas wasn't, he wasn't to sure on Sora though... But then again him and Kairi... Snapping back to reality. "Riku?!" His voice was almost in shock. "You mean?" His voice stuttering but feeling lips brush against his own. It felt way to early to be kissing his... Enemy? Yes in away he was the enemy. But he didn't want to upset Roxas but yet he didn't want to kiss Sora! Incase that upset the blond! He pursed his lips together. "I'm not a cheat..." He muttered.  
Smiling slightly at Axel's confusion, Roxas bit at his lip before nodding, "Yeah... Sora's gay too." Though as soon as Axel rejected the kiss, his face went cold, pulling back and shifting so he wasn't even touching the man. He understood... he was the enemy right now... "Right... sorry..." God damn it why!? Why had this happened?! "Though.... it's not cheating if it's still me." Though it wasn't him... he was in Sora's body... What the hell was he doing? Axel hated Sora. HATED. Why did he think he'd act any different because it was still his spirit? It was Sora's body... not his. Axel didn't want him that close if it wasn't his body. "Go back to bed." Trying to hide the hurt from his voice, though failed. Damn, his voice was so much harder to control...  
"Oh..." He thought for a moment... Did that mean he and Riku...? When Roxas was in Sora's body? He hated to think about it as he shivered. Cupping the face when he heard the hurt underlining though Sora's voice. Hesitating for a moment before pecking at the tanned cheek, he backed away blushing. "Sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." He leant in to hug him.  
Maybe he shouldn't have told Axel... the bed shook slightly as the man shivered, and Roxas' eyes shut. He knew now... As the hand touched at Sora's face, the brunette tensed slightly, looking back at Axel in time to feel lips against his cheek. His expression flickered at his words, shaking his head slowly. "Don't worry... I understand. I'm the enemy... it's natural for you to hate me looking like this..." Even as he was pulled into the embrace, Roxas remained tense against him, though he did lean into the touch slightly. Even if Axel hated the way he looked, the way he spoke... Roxas still loved him...  
Quietly muttering after awhile. "I still love you though..." And that was all he was going to say on that matter. Axel closed his eyes for moment, taking in the familiar scent then opened his eyes again. Relaxing into the touch afterwards. "You should take another tablet." He back away for a moment then smiled.  
Finally relaxing at the older male's words, Roxas nodded, shivering under the blankets. Was Sora thinner than he was? Ew... Seeing that Axel wanted a topic change, the brunette huffed at the mention of the medication, frowning slightly. "Those things taste funny." He complained, though smiled back at the man, shifting on the bed so he was sitting up, rubbing at his eyes and looking outside again. The sky was darkening now... "Where'd you put them?" Trying his best to stay away from the previous topic, trying to forget exactly what he looked like, though it was hard blocking out his own voice.  
Trying to remember where he had put the tablets. "Erm... Ah! Here they are!" He said finally after pulling them from his jeans pocket. He opened the bottle and gave the brunette one pill then reached over for the bottle of water and handing it to him. "Bottoms up!"  
What was wrong with him? He was forgetting silly little things! It was totally out of character for himself.  
Raising an eyebrow as Axel seemed to forget where he put the pills, Roxas kept the curious expression as he was handed a pill and the bottle that was half full by now. "Great Axel, you turned me into a drug abuser." Sora's voice complained as he took the medication, handing the man the water back. His heart was beating too slow now; it was almost relaxing as he rubbed at his eyes again. Just like the last time, sleep hit him hard like a wall, though he was awake enough to struggle against it. "This'll only take a week, right?" He hadn't been focused enough at the doctor's office to hear it. "...Maybe that Folhart guys knows how to change us back..." Moving so he was laying back down, the brunette still kept away from the other man, close to him but not touching as he rested on his side, still fighting sleep.  
"Yeaah, maybe..." He replied softly before lying next to Roxas, closing his eyes sadly. After he closed them he imagined it was still Roxas there and not his enemy. Reaching out for the brunettes hand, holding it.  
"Night love..." He muttered slowly before drifting off to sleep.  
Roxas' expression froze as Axel took his hand, slowly leaning back against him. "Love you..." Trying to get his voice above a whisper, but sleep tugged him down before he could even protest. The thought crossed his mind even in his dreams. When he woke up... would it be him? But he didn't have time to ponder it as the medication brought him down hard and fast.

* * *

Who saw that coming? Honestly? xD Chapter six coming soon! I promise! COMMENT PLEASE! IT MAKES US VERY HAPPY!


	6. Chapter 6: There and Back Again

Told you it'd be up soon! *grins* I DON"T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! If so it'd be - kingdom yaoi spree...  
That wouldn't be so bad... *hit on head with bat*  
Roxas: *holding bat* *bows deeply* I aplogize for her... Please comment on our story~!  
Demyx: .... *pokes Key with a stick*

* * *

He had knocked against the door once, leaning on one leg with his arms crossed over his chest, a childish pout over his face. "Ah... come on guys... it's nearly noon..." Huffing again, Demyx pounded against the door a little harder, due to it being an old door and not locked, it opened slightly, hesitating before shifting inside the blue room slowly, staying by the door. "WAKE UP CALL!" the sitarist called into the room, raising an eyebrow at Axel's sleeping figure. "Come on! Did you two sleep ALLL day yesterday!?" Like Axel, he was starting to look less like himself, his eyes an odd shade of hazel brown and his normally sun kissed skin paler, hair much closer to a dark brown though styled the same way.  
In much better sleep he had dreamt a bit better. No nightmares of Roxas leaving him, even though there was one of him and Roxas as their somebody's staring into the sunset and a voice repeating over and over 'Remember...'  
The one he was having right now was damn right odd. It was him and Roxas just holding each other, clothes removed, and the blonds hand was reaching downwards... Getting closer... and closer! Then! A shout came from the blond. "WAKE UP CALL!" It took him awhile to realize after Demyx entered the room it was him who had said it. Waking up he growled at Demyx without opening his eyes at first. Grabbing his pillow and threw it at the 'blond'. "Couldn't of waited at least five more minutes!" He grumbled. Man that dream was getting good...  
Demyx jumped back as the pillow was thrown his way, unable to keep from laughing. "Door was open! Sides, you two have been sleeping for ages!"  
Axel slowly shifted in place, rubbing the sleep from his eyes then looking to the 'blond' and realized the Demyx he once knew... Barley looked like himself. "Demyx?" He gasped. \  
Roxas had jumped at the voice, trying to burry his head under the pillow with the blanket pulled securely over his shoulder. Oh shit...  
The musician froze as Axel regarded him, his eyes flickering with worry before he made himself grin casually, rubbing the back of his head. "Trying out a new look, y'know?" Evident in his vacant voice that he was lying. He was never good with that before anyway. Looking over at Axel, he finally noticed his faded tattoos, the color of his eyes, his skin paled slightly. "... Happening to you guys too?"  
Raising an eyebrow at first when Demyx lie was so blatantly obvious. "Yeah... It is..." Sitting up but felt the bed move as he saw Roxas bury his head. Fighting the sudden urge to laugh as he turned back to Demyx. "Its strange... Why is it happening now of all times?" He questioned not only himself but the other two also.  
At Axel's question, Demyx sighed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest with a small frown. "Dunno... Freaky shit though. Maybe cause we all faded? And our next life wasn't supposed to happen... so we're turning into them again?" Finally realizing what he had said, the musician smacked himself several times on the head. "God... I sound smart! See?! FREAKY SHIT!" Finally, his attention turned back to the other two, blinking almost curiously. "Hey... Rox got a heart. Think his is any different? ROX? You awake!?" Taking a few steps closer to the bed though Roxas tried to hide himself further, letting out a muffled grumble of protest. Just one glance at his hand told him he was still in Sora's body.  
Axel's eyes widened. "Demyx? Did you just say something... clever?!" His mouth gaped open.  
The red headed male's eyes snapped back as he saw Demyx make his way over to Roxas, holding his arms wide to prevent him coming closer. "He's erm... Sick?" He lied nervously. 'Damn! Way to go Axel! Your starting to get shitty at lying!' In fact he felt the back of his head start to prickle but ignored the strange sensation as his eyes lingered into the brown eyes.  
"I told you! Scary ass shit!" Laughing at the red-head's expression, the musician took another step closer to the bed before he got in the way. Looking down at Axel, wait... down? Demyx gaped a moment before shaking his head, trying to smile. "Sick huh? Didn't get the kid pregnant did you?" Sticking his tongue out at the older male childishly, the now brown eyed musician stuck his hands in the faded pockets of his jeans, examining Axel curiously. "Fine, fine, you win. Lemme know if you two need anything. Off today, so I'm right next door." Grinning before turning and starting to leave, though his eyes caught the bottle of unfamiliar medication on the nightstand, raising an eyebrow at it. Maybe Roxas was sick? Either way, he went through the door and disappeared, shitting the door behind him gently.  
Roxas shifted the pillow off of Sora's head, huffing as he looked over at Axel. "Great lie."  
Staring with his mouth open then stuttered and squeaked; "P-pregnant!" His eyes widened at the thought. Calming down after a bit then watched the sitarist leave the room.  
Axel's head whipped around. "You're not are you?" There was a trace of fear hidden under the tone. "Hey! It was the best I could of come up with." He joked, and then stifled a laugh as Sora's head popped from under the pillow. Too cute.  
Staring at Axel for several moments, the brunette shook his head before sitting up slowly and knocking a fist gently against the red-head's skull. "Axel...? That's scientifically impossible. I'm a guy. Guys don't get pregnant." A sudden thought hit him, unable to keep from smiling over at him. "Besides, you're the one with morning sickness." Smiling to show he was joking, Roxas laid back against the bed, one hand over his eyes. Still him. ...Still reluctant to get up in the morning.  
Taking a deep breath as he ran a hand though his spikey mane. "Y-yeah, impossible!" Axel laughed nervously. The thought of Roxas ballooned up, ready to give birth, made Axel want to laugh, and yet at the same time he thought it would be kind of... Cute?  
The back of his head started to prickle for a second, running his fingers though the red locks again only to discover... His hair was shorter by at least three inches! The red-heads hands both shot up to the sides feeling though his hair. 'Oh great! I'm going to start shrinking now!' The thought crossed his mind.  
Arm still over his eyes, the brunette didn't notice Axel's new haircut, though smiled at his nervousness. Just thinking of himself or the other male having a child was... Shuddering at the thought, Roxas finally let out a sigh, rubbing at his eyes before rolling onto his stomach, his eyes shut. "Sleep ok?" Finally peaking over at Axel and his eyes widened at the sight, going completely silent.  
Letting go of his hair and his hands hitting the bed with a small thump. "You like the new hair?" Axel half joked, his voice quavering. He looked downwards at the bed. The red-head knew he was changing, but he didn't expect it would happen THAT fast. "I'm guessing it happened in my sleep..." He said to the bed.  
Noting the fear in the man's voice, Roxas shook his head to clear out his thoughts before shifting up on the bed, slinging his arms over Axel's shoulders while nuzzling into his back with his face. "I liked it better long." He joked, trying to make Sora's voice display this. Wasn't very hard... As the other tried to pin point when it had happened, Roxas hesitated for a moment, simply leaning against the man. "Must've..." Taking a breath, he relaxed against the man, feeling his heart beating slowly against the cool back.  
Feeling Sora's form nuzzle into his back before raising his voice a bit. "Hey! Your not the only one!" Axel smiled a bit before standing up to face Sora. "It's not just you and me... Its happening to Demyx too!" He stated and continued. "I'm going to see him... How he copes and stuff."  
Blinking at first at Axel's choice of words, Roxas snapped back to catch exactly what he was saying, unable to keep from smiling. "How come mine happened faster than?" He huffed, still leaning against the man's back with a small frown over his face, knowing it was hidden. As the man suggested he was leaving, a small burst of panic rose in his head. _He was going to see Demyx..._ Shaking the thought away, the brunette released his grip so the red-head could move away if he so chose. "Alright. Though knowing him I doubt he's even noticed that much."  
Leaning forward to ruffle Sora's brown hair before backing away. His hair, although like Roxas', wasn't as soft as the blonds... Shame.  
Noting the small amount of panic in the dark blue eye's as he got up. "I won't be long... I promise." He said simply as he headed for the door, and before shutting it lightly he smiled over to Sora.  
Finally leaving the room he sighed as he form leant over the door, he back pressing into the wood. Pinching the bridge of his nose before getting himself together and walked over to Demyx's door and knocked a couple of times. "Demyx?" The red-head called out.  
Shutting his eyes as the brown hair was ruffled; Roxas huffed slightly at Axel, moving to lay back down on the bed as he left. He wouldn't take long... the thoughts of the red-head and Demyx being anything more than friends was just that. Childish thoughts...  
Lifting his head as the door was knocked on, Demyx shifted from the floor with a huff, opening the door and putting on his normal smile, sitar abandoned on the ground. "Hey, sup?" God, had Axel shrank? It was almost strange not having to look up to see the other male anymore... Shifting gears almost quickly, the musician opened his door a little wider, seeing that the older male was alone. "Everything alright?"  
Frowning for a second the red-head hoped that the brunette wouldn't get jealous just because he was asking for advice and not only that, the dark-haired teen didn't want Demyx or anyone to see him now he was Sora. In away it made it harder for the elder teen.  
Axel's mind frozen for a moment as the dark haired Demyx opened the door, forgetting why he had come to see the sitarist. "Oh! Erm, can I come in? To talk to you for a moment?" He asked almost politely, then coughed nervously. Resting a hand by the door frame lazily.  
Demyx looked almost confused for a moment before smiling and nodding, backing away from the door and looking back at Axel. "Sure, sorry bout the mess by the way." It was actually cleaner than it was before, the papers previously scattered were collected together and resting under the neck of the patient Sitar, which the musician leaned over to claim again as he sat on the floor, looking at the other male childishly. "What bout? Not advice I hope. Never been good with that."  
Opening his mouth for a few seconds like he was lost for words. Shit... He was virtually nearly Demyx's height! Axel then replied. "I was wondering..." He walked in noticing that the room was indeed slightly more tidier, tidy for Demyx that is. "If you noticed any... Changes?" He drawled the last part out then leant against the cool wall, that was relieving his heated back, he didn't even realize until now that it felt as if was on fire.  
".... Changes?" Blinking up at the older male, Demyx spoke the word out slowly as if testing it, shifting on the ground so that his elbows were propped on his knees while his legs were crossed. "Hm... Like... what kind?" Staring off into space for a moment before looking back up at Axel as if snapping back into reality. "You mean changes in us?" Hesitating again, Demyx shrugged almost blankly, hoping that was a good enough answer. Whatever happens happened.  
Nodding quietly then sighed out. "Yeah changes in us..." He thought for a moment, maybe it would be okay to mention Roxas to Demyx. If Demy was going through the same thing as all of them were going through, did he not have the right to know? Yet again Roxas asked him not to reveal anything to the musician...  
"Yeah, I've noticed." Demyx nodded slowly, trying his hardest to keep the smile going though it faded slightly, his gaze moving down to the sitar as he plucked once at one of the tense strings. Hang on... hadn't he been first to ask...? Looking up at Axel, he rose an eyebrow at the shorter male, confused. Usually it was his memory that needed teasing... "Dude... I asked you first. Remember? 'Happening to you guys too?' Not long before I asked if you got the kid bombed?"  
A small blush crept onto the red-heads cheeks for a moment as soon as he heard Demyx said 'bombed.' Coughing nervously then his eyes sunk to the ground. "Sorry... I just keep forgetting... It's rather annoying, and in way it scares me that I will turn in to Lea... It's going to fuck a lot of things up!" He admitted to the dark-haired male. Many things past though his mind, for one thing he wondered even if Lea's family were still around, and what would happen when they see that their dead son is back? And another that pulled at him was Roxas and if he would leave the red-head... It didn't bother him much but once he found out about Riku that changed things. 'Would he search for Riku?' It crossed his mind many times.  
Laughing at Axel's nervousness at the question, his expression turned serious suddenly, crossing his arms at the other male. "I knew that teenage pregnancy was on the rise, but never thought a pedo would cause it." Grinning to show he was just kidding, Demyx's playful nature flickered at the red-head's words, working his hand into his dark mullet with a hand and huffing. ".... I... doubt we'll turn completely. I mean... personality wise, we haven't really changed. I think." Eyes widening slightly at this before shrugging slowly. "... I think we just wait it out. What happens, happens dude."  
Paling slightly at Demyx's words, but shook his head. "Not pregnant... He's a guy..." Then slumping down the wall.  
"He'sSora." He said he so quickly he doubted that the Sitarist even heard him, he felt bad he told Demyx but he had no one else apart from Roxas to talk to about these things.  
About to continue the conversation to keep the mood light, Demyx stopped himself as Axel slid down the wall, blinking at him. Though at the man's words, he stopped to repeat them in his mind to get them to make sense. He'sSora? He SSora? .... Holy shit. "He's Sora!?" Snapping the name out like it was a curse, eyes wide in almost fear. Sora... he still remembered how the kid had destroyed him... and he was sleeping right next door. The thought was almost too much to bare and the melodious nocturne sighed, putting a hand on his forehead and laughing nervously. "... shit...."  
Rolling his eyes at Demyx. "Yeah now you understand what I mean! And while your at it keep your voice down dude!" Axel sarcastically said. He sighed whilst trying to keep himself together. "I-I don't know what to do... Every time I look at that face, the memories comeback... Sora's done all lot of damage to the organization... And now he's taken my boyfriend!" He was almost close to tears, he screwed his hands into tight balls and his sharp nails cut into his soft flesh... Everything about Axel was changing, and it looked like he wasn't going to be looking like himself no longer... Feeling a shooting pain at his head he clasped at it, biting back a cry as he slumped to the floor. Every single second a bright blue-y white flash would happen around the red head, his whole appearance changing in to Lea and back to himself again. Finally stopping back on Axel leaving him gasping.  
Demyx remained silent for several moments, still trying to believe Roxas... the defeated, almost ill looking blonde from two nights ago was now... him.... Looking up at Axel again, the darker haired male smiled at him, trying to keep the mood light. "... He's... still in control right? Rox? There might be a wa-Axel!?" Jumping to his feet and kicking the sitar as the red-head collapsed to the floor, reaching out to grab his shoulder but jumping back as if burned as the light surrounded him and he transformed back and forth, staring in shock, though not as much as one might've expected. It has happened to him already... After the attack was over, the musician hesitated a moment before smiling weakly, putting a hand on the older male's shoulder. "Come on... need to go back to your room?"  
Shaking the last bits of the electrical currants out of his body before looking up dully at Demyx then nodding. Getting up slowly he went to get the door knob. "If- If it hurts... Come and see us-" He paused for a moment. He was there for Roxas when he changed and he looked like he was in pain when an attack happened. Axel then smiled weakly at he sitarist, clasping at the doorknob then opening it. "Your our friend, and I don't want you to be alone when you do change." He was doing this as an act of kindness. Axel first swung open the door then he reached his hand out almost formally to Demyx.  
Demyx stared at Axel's outstretched hand for several moments before shaking his head, smiling at the other male. "Don't worry about me Ax, you got yourself to worry about right now, you and Rox. It doesn't hurt yet. Makes you feel better, I'll leave my door unlocked from now on. Come in whenever." Sensing all he was doing was setting himself up to be worried over, the brunette grinned widely, stuffing his hands in his back pockets. "Sides, don't want to walk in to you guys getting at it again. Might be scarred for life." Reaching for Axel's hand and playfully giving it a small bat, almost like a high five. "I'll be cool dude."  
Smiling lightly at Demyx then nodded. "Sure thing." He replied and pulled a mock face filled with false hurt as his hand was swatted at. As he turned around he patted Demyx on the back then exited.  
Feeling a bit more relieved as he shut the sitarist door and went to his own room.  
Knocking on the door a few times the opened it. "Roxas? Hon I'm back!" The red headed male called out.  
Demyx continued to smile at Axel as he left, shutting the door behind Axel gently but keeping to his word and leaving the lock undone. Turning back to the abandoned Sitar, he lifted it off the ground only to sit back down with it in his lap, pulling on one long string after another until the quiet music became hypnotic.  
Roxas buried his head further into the bed as the door was knocked on. Took him long enough... He was curled in on himself under the blankets, trying to fall back asleep in the time Axel had left but his mind wouldn't shut up enough to sink into sleep again. "Welcome back...." Muttered sleepily. It was almost amusing that Sora's voice could convey so many more emotions than his own...  
Smiling over at the brunette who was now curled into a ball... To cute even for Sora. "Missed me?" He called to Roxas then striding over to the bed where he collapsed into a heap.  
He let out a tired moan. He was tired due to the sudden changes that kept happening to him. He now knew it wasn't long until he himself changed. His hair was much shorter and his eyes had completely changed by now. Was this how Roxas felt? This emptiness? It was indeed horrible.  
Shifting slightly as Axel threw himself down on the bed, trying to make sure he wasn't squished under the heavier male. "Always do..." Roxas muttered quietly to him, rolling over after a second to smother his face into the male's side. It was only then he noticed the changes, blinking over at the older male as his heart sank, eyes widening in shock. No... not already... Shifting closer to the male, he nuzzled against his neck weakly.  
Turning around so he could face Sora's body. "That's good to hear Roxas." He smiled.  
His face fell when seeing that Roxas noticed the changes.  
"How much have I changed by?" Axel murmured his voice showed depression.  
Face still pressed in Axel's neck, Roxas shook his head slowly before sighing. "... a lot... Plus side... won't have to reach up as much..." Trying to add in a joke... though fear filtered into his voice. Axel had an attack... had to. That's why he'd changed so much... But he hadn't been there to help him through it... to comfort... Damn... "God Axel... I'm sorry..." shifting his arm around the male tightly.  
Axel smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. "Yeah." The elder agreed.  
Feeling Roxas shift beside him he cupped the tanned cheek. "Roxas? What are you so sorry for?" He breathed, using his new eyes to search for answer.  
Feeling the cool hand on his face didn't really help him relax any... Roxas didn't move as Axel spoke, letting out a sigh. "I wasn't there for you..." pressing himself closer even though the arm was around him, almost laying on top of the male now though he kept Sora's eyes tightly shut. "It hurts... I'm sorry that you had to go through that..." There wasn't anything he could do... just felt powerless... was this how Axel felt? There had to be a way to turn them back... had to...  
Nodding slightly. "Don't worry... Just promise me one thing?" Then stroking at Sora's shut eye lids. There had to be a way for them to get back to normal! Heck he sensed he hadn't even completely changed... But knew he was so close to it, the next one and poof that was it he was going to be Lea.  
Hands touched at his face, even though Roxas had been about to open his eyes, hands petting the closed skin told him not to. "I'll promise you anything..." It shouldn't even have been asked... Axel knew he would do anything for him... even it was 'go away and die' he would do it without hesitating.  
Bowing his head slightly and stopped petting the eye lids and wrapped his arms around the waist. "Stay with me..." He gulped a second and his cheeks reddened... That almost sounded like he was going to ask him to mar-  
Shaking his head then began again. "When it happens again... Stay with me." His head popped back up again.  
At Axel's arms moving around him, Roxas let his body relax, though at the first request his eyes flew open, trying to hide the red his face had turned but failed. Stay...? What...? Did he mean like...? Though as he corrected himself, the brunette let himself relax, his heart still thudding into his chest from shock. _Oh shit..._ "Of course..." looking up at Axel and mentally flinching back at the sight of his face and hair, though his face didn't show it, instead reaching up and brushing hair out of his face. "You know I will..." You stayed for me...  
Hesitating for a moment as he kissed the brunette's cheeks, then backing away blushing through hazy eyes. Yawning lowly then muttering. "Good to know... Love you." He felt a sudden wave of sleepiness wash over him. Not knowing what had caused it, but blamed the attack earlier. Axel closed his tired eyes as he drifted asleep. Many thoughts ran though his mind... Marriage? Too difficult to say... But one most recurring one was Lea and Sora...  
Smiling gently, Roxas let his eyes shut again, though didn't feel as tired. Damn waking up... "Love you too..." Though as Axel stilled underneath him, the brunette looked up at his face, blinking, still nestled against his chest before shifting off of him, watching for several moments. Fallen asleep? He really did have an attack... The thought sent cold shivers down his spine, reaching over to the male and putting a hand on his forehead, smoothing the bright red hair out of the way while the man slept. What the hell had he meant earlier...? 'Stay with me...' he sounded so serious... blinking back a flush, Roxas huffed at himself mentally. Childish thoughts needed to take a break...

* * *

It happened again... Like the first evening when he returned to his hometown. That figure in the cloak that looked like Roxas, he was in all his dreams. There was one with Roxas and himself outside in a sunny field under a tree with the blond sitting on the red-head's lap whilst he just gazed down at Roxas smiling about to kiss him. Then out of nowhere that frightening figure appeared behind a tree the before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, it said. "Forget..."  
The next one was even stranger, it was both him and Roxas again outside the motel where the couple were linked together hand in hand looking up to the stars. It happened again with the figure but this time is said. "Everything... Lose everything."  
Darkness now. And words echoing in his mind. "Forget everything, lose everything." It replayed in his mind until his skull felt like it was going to burst! Heat trapping and strangling him, feeling so constricted he moved about in his sleep. "Roxas..." He moaned as he thrashed about.  
Eyes widening as the man started thrashing around, moving his hand away from his head and moving away, afraid to touch him. "Axel...?" Looking over the elder fearfully before moving forward, grabbing onto his shoulders gently. "Axel! Wake up!" A frown passing over Sora's face in worry as Roxas shook at him again. A nightmare? Never before had the red-head been a violent sleeper... what was going on? "Axel!" For a split second, he swore his voice was his own again, though it might have been his imagination....  
Axel's thrashing finally stopped when he felt warm hands at his shoulders, his breathing calmed down also. After what seemed several moments his eyes shot open and flung his arms around Sora's form. "Roxas!" He sobbed, his hands clung to the teens back tightly as if he were afraid to let go. "Don't leave me!"  
Gasping out as arms surrounded him, Sora's eyes remained wide for several moments before softening, putting his arms around Axel tightly. "Damn it Axel... How many times do I have to pound it into your skull!?" Though his expression flickered into worry as soon as Roxas felt Axel shaking under his hands, unable to keep shock away from his face. "Never... I promise you... I'd rather die than leave you."  
Axel's sobbing subsided when feeling Sora's arms wrap around him. "Thank you." He breathed. Settling his head in the crook of Sora's neck, his thoughts lingered back to the dream he had. That cloaked figure... And what he said? What did he say?  
Roxas remained silent for several moments, still holding the older male who just seemed smaller and more breakable than ever. It was almost frightening how someone so strong could change so quickly... Shifting closer to the male so it wasn't so awkward holding him, he sighed gently, "Hey, I love you.... don't ever forget..."  
Axel sighed with relief as the warm body crept closer to him. "Love you..." He sighed in Sora's chest. Feeling a strange panging sensation in his chest he shifted slightly in the teen's arms. It wouldn't go away, it was annoying in away but at the same time it felt like a good sensation so he didn't think on it anymore. "Hey I'm nearly fully changed... One good thing will come out of this I guess." The red-headed male smiled.  
Roxas remained silent for several moments, brushing a hand against Axel's face gently. Silent until he felt the foreign beating start up against his own chest, eyes widening. "What...?" Fully charged? What did he...? Deciding to ignore that, Roxas placed his hand on the other male's chest, blinking in shock. A heart... "You finally got one..." Smiling at the male, feeling his own chest knot up. "Told you so..."  
Sighing quietly before chuckling. "Was going to say at least there's no hight difference now." Letting go of the brunette as he sat up straight, his brows turned into a frown as he placed his hand on his heart, his eyes widened at the regular beating sensation. "So that's what that was..." He uttered quietly. Axel relaxed as he looked up into the dark blue eye's. "It's so strange!" The red gasped.  
As Axel insulted his height yet again, Roxas scowled deeply, punching the older male on the arm softly. "Hey, watch it. You're on my level now, see how you like it." His tone obviously joking, and unable to hide the smile from his face, watching the red-head examine his new organ. "You get used to it after a while." Trying not to laugh at Axel's face and new tone of voice. His emotions were real now... did that mean... has his opinion of him change?  
The red head smiled as he felt the brunette punch him. Emotions they were back to him, almost like a forgotten jumper being put back on after months of missing! Axel looked at the teen gently, before answering. "I may almost look like him... But I will always love you." He wrapped his arms around Sora.  
As the arms wrapped around him, Roxas hesitated a moment before shifting forward and nuzzling into the red-head's neck. "...same here..." Resisting the urge to kiss the bruised canvas he had worked on just the other night. Axel... wasn't ready to accept this body yet... that was acceptable... Remembering suddenly, as if being smacked, Roxas backed away from him quickly. "Go eat something." Hang on; just earlier he was throwing up... could he even handle food? Not to mention the only food at their disposal was pizza...  
All these emotions! It was too overwhelming. Rolling his eyes at the teen as he backed off but still sat close to him then replying "I'm fine, not hungry anyway." Sighing gently as his mind raced 'Should I? Or will he just push me way? Then again...' Finally settling with the positive and hesitating for a moment before pressing his lips against Sora's own. They certainly felt different, not as soft as Roxas'. "See? I'm fine." He smiled softly as he sat up straight again.  
He said he was fine... Trying to look cross at him though was taken aback as he leaned closer, not even having enough time to shut his eyes before Axel's lips were pressed against his own. Moving a hand slowly up the man's neck to hold his head in place, Roxas shut his eyes finally, Axel pulled away almost too quickly, leaving him slowly opening Sora's eyes and frowning slightly. "Not fair..." He huffed, instantly following his instincts, his and not Sora's, and leaning in again, brushing their lips together again. He still tasted like Axel... though... it was different... Sure... it was going to be different for both of them, and maybe a little difficult to get used to...  
Blinking like a curious kitten as he felt Sora's lips against his again. But at the same time, the way his lips had moved to the red-heads felt like Roxas, even though it was a different person, but yet the soul was the blonde's. Closing his eyes he imagined it was Roxas kissing him, even though it was Sora's lips. Leaning it further he kissed the teen back.  
How much would it take for Axel to believe it was really him under the guise that was Sora? Right as he was about to give up and pull away, lips pressed back against his own and Roxas let out a small sigh of relief, pressing his lips against the other male, trying to make it seem like HE was the one kissing the red-head. He felt nothing different with it himself... Just the way Axel's lips formed against his own made it... strange... Either way, he wanted to prove it was him, not Sora, so he leaned closer to the male, almost shyly poking his tongue out and asking for permission. It wasn't as if they hadn't before, but still.  
Shyly Axel opened his mouth to the teen allowing him entrance. Hesitating for a few short moments as he slide his own tongue into Sora's own moist cavern.  
The way Sora's lips had moved against Axel's own was definitely Roxas' motions. Cupping the soft tanned cheek Axel pulled Roxas closer to him to deep the kiss.  
Roxas tried to show no hesitation. It was him and Axel still, different bodies or not. Why were they being so shy about simply kissing? They've had sex before! What did it matter if they kissed? Even so, as soon as he was pulled closer Sora's face decided it wanted to blush on him, his own arms moving around the mans neck slowly after trailing up his chest, his fingers locking around the back of his head. It was almost comforting... feeling the heart beat of another keeping rhythm against your own instead of nothing. Trying once again to prove it was him and not Sora, Roxas moved his tongue almost roughly against Axel's own, trying to start the battle they always had with each other.  
Breathing heavily though his nose as the kiss deepened, and as he was about to wrap an arm around the slender waist his hand froze in place next his arm, torso then his whole body. The pain was almost indescribable; it felt like piercing hot knives being plunged into his flesh. His head felt as if was a thunderstorm raining down on it. Axel's weak body fell backwards onto the bed suddenly and his image flickered like a T.V. back and forth to Axel and Lea again, finally settling on Lea. The pain stopped but leaving the body unmoving...  
Jumping away from Axel as he started falling backwards, Roxas' eyes widened at the older male flickering back and forth, finally settling on the red-haired teenager he'd never seen before. Biting onto his lip heavily, he moved forwards, brushing the stranger's face gently. "... Axel...?" His voice barely above a whisper, moving closer to the still older male cautiously. "Axel? You alright...?" He looked so different... younger... it was him though, right? He turned out alright... so Axel should be too! Leaning down slowly, he let his lips graze against the red-head's forehead gently, trying to bite back any traces of doubt as he pulled away. "Axel?"  
"Forget..." A new voice came from the young teen, well not so young maybe around at age of 17 or so. He stirred in his slumber and opened his icy greens. Blinking for a few moments and his expression changed as he felt a body hover over him, lips on his forehead. "What the fuck?" He yelled pushing the male off him, his eye's quickly scanned the room. How the hell did he get here? All he could remember was those dark creatures coming closer to him and everything going black. Was he drugged without knowing? . "Dude what's your problem?" His eye's bore into the brunette, but at the same time his heart was racing like mad. He had to get out of here before this psycho tried anything on him!  
His heart broke upon feeling hands on his chest pushing him away, the new voice snapping at him. "... W-what?" Roxas spoke slowly, blinking heavily at the older male before him, "What's my problem? What's yours?!" Sora's voice sounded almost out of character, it was Roxas' nature to argue, not his. "We've been over this before, I'm going to worry about you whether you want me to or not-!" Stopping himself, the dark blue eyes widened. It... wasn't Axel... this was Lea.... Reaching out and grabbing the other teenagers wrist tightly, not about to let go any time soon. This was like... when they first met... "You... don't remember?"  
Lea's eyes shot with alarm when feeling his wrist's being grabbed tightly. "Look dude; let the fucking go of me! I-Don't-Know you!" He swore. Panic surged in his throat, afraid of the worst. _'Shit_.' Pulling against the other teenager in a mad frenzy he yelled loud as he could. "Help! Someone help! Please help!" He pleaded hoping someone would come. Lea had never been so scared in his whole life; he was in some strangers room and was scared as hell.  
Good thing he had the strength from using the keyblade. Sora may not have been as strong as he was... but at least he was stronger than this... kid... Though all that strength vanished at his words, his grip didn't though. "AXEL!" Hissing the name loudly in Lea's face, his voice hitting Roxas again as his free hand slapped over the red-head's mouth. Demyx didn't need to come in here... "I'm Roxas! Remember! I'm Roxas!"  
Though at the same time, the door to the room cracked open slightly, a very confused Demyx on the other side. "Hey, you two okay in there?"  
Roxas instantly looked over and nodded. "Fine! We're fine Dem!" Knowing the musician would freak out at his voice and wouldn't come any closer, in fact, the door remained open as the other door shut loudly. Roxas' gaze traveled back down to Lea, his dark eyes remaining narrowed. "Listen to me; I'll let you up, alright?"  
His eye's shot open at the new voice as he was about to shout out to the person he felt a hand slap to his mouth. His suppressed cries of help were meaningless, his eye's locked with the door as if just looking at it would save him. Yet he tried to struggle against the stronger body. What the hell was up with this guy? He had to be at least a year younger than him, but yet he was stronger? Lea was used to guys like him, but yet never came across a guy who was quite like him, but this creep reminded him of Ven... He shivered slightly at that thought, Ven totally creamed him! If this guy was strong like Ven he had to be on his guard. Lea's eyes wandered back to Roxas with a hint of fear. He tried to keep his breathing shallow before relaxing and nodding slowly. "I just... I want an answer... I won't run." The red-head promised, but in the back on his mind told him to run if he tried anything.  
Hesitating for several moments, Roxas nodded before letting go of Lea's wrist, backing away from him until his back was against the wall. If he wanted answers and was anything like Axel than... he could trust him... hopefully... though he could always catch him if he tried to leave... He had promised that he'd love both Axel and Lea... but wasn't suspecting Lea to be this much trouble... "God... where to start..." If he just blurted out 'I'm your boyfriend'... that was going to go over REAL well! Not. Running a hand down the side of his neck, the brunette froze from the familiar sting from Axel's mark. At least that was there... And the same dark bruises were still visible on the red-head's own. "The... bruises on your neck... try to remember how you go them..." he stated slowly, wondering if even that was too much to ask... Had to start somewhere...  
Sighing for a moment as his wrist were released, he though for a moment maybe he should run? But he wanted answers! Almost missing Roxas talking to him but snapping his head to the other teen's attention. "Bruises?" He frowned deeply, his eyes wandered to a mirror slowly making his way to the mirror as if to prove to the other he was not about to run. Stopping at the small circle frame examining his reflection and his hand traced a large angry bruise that was formed in the shape of a mouth. Turning back to the other teen with fear in his eye's. "What did you do to me?" He ushered. His insides turning to ice. How long had he been in this room? Why was he wearing different clothes? Was he... Raped? He wanted to be sick...  
Moving off the bed soon after Lea's form did, Roxas crossed his arms over his chest, eyes focused on the floor, trying to block that night from his mind. It was too painful to remember... Axel's lips against his neck, than the actions that had followed... Biting at his lip as Lea's voice questioned what he had done, the brunette remained silent for several moments, moving to brush his hair away from his neck, showing the much larger and angry marks on his tanned skin where the fanged teeth had dug into the flesh. "... We... Damn it Axel..." Sighing loudly and moving a hand to his forehead. His head simply ached, almost matching the pain in his broken heart. "Whether you trust me or not, I'm your boyfriend. Don't object cause you claimed me first." Staring down the younger version of Axel before looking away quickly. It hurt too much...  
Lea's mouth was gaped open, watching the boy show the even worse marks on his tanned skin though the mirror. He pried his eye's away from the mirror facing him now. This guy was seriously fucked up in the head! "Dude! I am NOT your boyfriend! I DON'T know you! AND I AM NOT GAY!" The red headed teen yelled as stumbled backwards. He felt like he had to get out of here. If only poor little Roxas knew the simple way to get his boyfriend to remember everything was to do what he first to confirm his love... Those first moments they shared...  
His heart fell in his chest, wishing with his mind it would just stop beating. Axel didn't even remember his name... or rather Lea didn't... if he didn't remember... than Roxas didn't either... Though as he moved away, Roxas' head snapped up and he glared at the red-head, moving closer to him quickly and grabbing his wrist again, holding it tightly, though not enough to hurt him. "You said it yourself! You said it first!" He said the last phrase slowly, as if speaking to a child who just didn't know right from left. Just touching the male was burning his skin, his heart crying out this wasn't Axel, that he should give up trying and forget. Let Sora take over... Pulling on the older's wrist, he hurriedly connected their lips together, shutting his eyes violently. Remember... please remember....  
Gasping out as the brunette grabbed him roughly letting out a frighten cry, as he attempted to push the other away failling terribly, his lips slamming into the other's mouth. Lea's fists pounded on the others chest for a few seconds, before finally his body froze in place and his mind was blank. His mind flickered back to life and thus regaining his old and new memories. Tears started to fall from Lea's face as Axel cried and wrapped his arms around Sora's body, pressing his lips to the brunnette firmly and trailling kisses about his face, and each time sobbing. "Sorry!" also "I'm sorry!" Between each kiss.  
His heart hurt more from the fact Axel would raise a hand against him instead of the actual injuries recived by the male. Roxas didn't move though, his grip only tightening on the other's hand. _Please... please remember me..._Though nothing seemed to happen. Lea only went tense after trying to push him away. And he was just about to let the teenager leave and forget about him, let him go back to the family that thought he was dead and he would fade back into Sora once more. All until he felt the others lips press against his roughly and he was tugged into an embrace, his eyes widening in shock for a moment seeing the tears. Axel... Letting go of Lea's wrist, he moved his arms around the male tightly, breaking his face away from the man's appologies and burrying his face in the red-head's shoulder, trying to bite the tears back. "God damn it Axel..." hissing out quietly, his grip tightening as he smothered his face into the slightly taller male.  
Only holding onto the deep dark sea-eyed teen more as he rested his head inbetween his small shoulder. Hiccupping now and then worn out from the sobbing, tears still leaking from his eyes. Lea's heart felt like it was breaking into pieces, Roxas had seen the worse side of Lea... He hated how his love had seen his other act so harsh and nasty. Yes he was an agressive teen, even though he was weak he had a foul mouth to even things up. Axel was glad to say he himself was not like the angry teen, but only so when angered. But he discovered something new, how much he loved Roxas...  
Salty tears still dripping from his face, as he croaked feebly. "I'm so sorry Roxas! I love you, I will NEVER leave you!" His leg's trembled and continued. "I'd NEVER talk to you like that." He muttered into Sora's shoulder, clinging onto the male as if he was afraid if he let go than Roxas would dissapear.  
As Axel only cried harder, Roxas shifted in his arms, reaching up and kissing the side of Lea's tear stained face gently, his eyes shut as he tried to imagine the older male there. "I... it's alright... It's okay Axel..." Muttering slowly as he pulled back and nuzzled into the stranger's face, letting his body mold against the other males as he was pulled even closer, a blush rising into his tan face before letting his lips meet the others again, maybe a little more forceful than he needed to be... Though he simply backed away again, pulling on Axel gently back towards the bed once he notcied his unsteadyness. "Come on..." Kissing the strangers face again and again, trying to get him to calm down. "I know that wasn't you, I trust you..."  
Only finally calming down when feeling a peck at his cheek, and Roxas's soothing words of comfort. "Okay..." He sighed. Releaseing the teen a bit to give him that tiny amount of breathing space, and only feel a crushing kiss at his lips. He didn't have time to act upon it as he felt Sora's lips leave him. Axel raised his head and nodded at the teen, letting go of of his waist but only to grab Sora's hand to show he wasn't going anywhere. Slowly he made his way to the bed where he sat down gently. Lea's face utterly crestfallen and eye's bloodshot from crying.  
Roxas stood in front of Lea's figure as he sat on the bed, unable to keep eye contact for more than a few seconds, still holding onto the other's hand as one way of comfort. How... could he look at him anymore? Did Axel feel the same way when he saw Sora there instead of his own body? How could he not have realized how much pain it truly was...? Snapping out of his thoughts, the brunette frowned at Lea's expression, leaning closer to him and kissing him on the lips again, this time softer as he moved closer to him, grip tightening on the other's hand. "I... Are you alright...?"  
Sighing gently as he leant forward to rest his head on Sora's lap. He spoke gently "I'm fine... I'm just sorry how he acted... Are you okay hon?" There was a hint of worry behind the tone. Axel was mainly worried how his boy friend was feeling, Axel looked different now and Roxas must be going though what he went though. Stretching out his arms then laying them on the other teen's knees. "You can tell me anything"  
Blinking down as Axel rested in his lap, Roxas smiled weakly before putting a hand on the side of his face, petting at his head gently. "Don't worry about it; he had every right to be afraid..." _I DON'T know you!_ The expression on the male's face flickered through his mind as he screamed out that phrase. Did Axel know him? It seemed almost like a dumb question to think about... Though he blinked as Lea's form shifted around on his lap, unable to keep a light blush from rising to his face, though his expression faded as Axel asked the question, his hand freezing on the head of red hair. "I'm fine..." Though at the same time, brown bangs shielded his eyes. He did keep pushing Axel away... he wasn't any more open to him than he was before...  
Chuckling as he nuzzled into the brunette's lap. "He was scared that you did something to him." Sighing to himself. How long was it going to take before Roxas was comfortable with Lea's body? It took Axel awhile before he could even hold Sora in his arms; he now knew how the adolescent felt. But in away he was worried of being pushed away, he didn't know how much his heart could take if Roxas left him. Axel bit his lip in worry.  
Trying to play off the feeling of Axel nuzzling his head into his legs, Roxas' face fell with shock at the words, shaking his head slowly. Like he would've done anything... And it wasn't like Sora looked like someone who would... God... even the thought made him sick to his stomach. Almost forcing himself to look down at Lea, he put on a smile before leaning down and kissing the side of his face gently. "I'd never force you, or anyone for that matter." Could Lea hear him? Was he even aware that Axel was back in control? Shaking off the thoughts, he moved to turn the red-head's face towards him, bumping their noses together playfully. "Love you."  
Closing his eyes for a moment listening to Sora's voice. No Lea wasn't there anymore, it was just Axel now. Lea died along time ago, what took over Lea's body was only a memory, a ghost if you even wish. "I know you wouldn't, and also on that matter I wouldn't either." Axel breathed. Only opening his eyes when feeling their nose's brush, craning his neck the red haired male peck at Sora's lips. "Sorry." His cheeks turning pink and lowered his eyes.  
Blinking as Lea's lips pressed against his and pulled away, Roxas hesitated before smiling and shaking his head, his face flushed as he continued to pet at the other man's head. "Don't be..." Damn it Axel.. they were together. Dating... partners, whatever... and yet they were both ashamed of kissing each other when they didn't look like themselves? Moving his hand to Lea's jaw, he leaned down and pressed their lips together, this time lingering for several moments, waiting for the okay. The small moment of doubt passed through his mind again, but he made himself cast it aside without a second thought.  
When feeling the brunette's lips at him again he didn't hold back as he kissed back gently. Slowly moving up from Sora's lap, Axel sat up placing his hand on the teen's shoulder then returned to kiss him more roughly only stopping to nibble softly at his pink lips playfully. Axel no longer cared what his love looked like, as long as he was Roxas on the inside nothing else mattered.  
Roxas gave in as soon as Axel's lips pressed back against his, shifting his arms around the older male the moment he was sitting up, fighting back against the older male's lips. Nothing was going to change. Hell, if he had too than he'd stay inside for the rest of his life for the tan to vanish, bleach his hair and cut it so he looked the way he used to before. Anything to make Axel happy.... Taking the playful biting to be an invitation to move forward, slowly opening his mouth against the crushing lips. Damn it, why not move forward more? Putting himself out there at risk and letting the male lead him down to the bed. .... Damn it... the doctor said not for a week... but was that man to be trusted...?  
Sensing worry as he slid his tongue experimentally into the other's mouth. No he wouldn't take it THAT far, he just wanted to know the other's body well enough, and as well as Lea's. When he thought about Lea's body in every sense was a virgin, his mind smirked at the thought and couldn't wait till the week was over. But still he'd listen to the doctor's orders and let his lover's body to heal. No matter what, Axel would wait even if he'd have to... Resort to 'flying solo', which is something him and 'Righty' haven't done for a VERY long time.  
Opening his mouth further underneath Axel to accommodate for the extra tongue in his mouth, sliding his own into the other's mouth. Finally, the need for air won and he drew back slowly, moving forward yet again and playing his lips down the man's neck, stopping at the bruises and kissing at them gently before backing away, blushing and with his eyes lowered. "Sorry..." He was going too far.  
Feeling the teen above him win the dominant battle, he also pulled away first. Then Roxas' soul planting tantalizing kisses down his throat, stretching out his neck to allow Roxas more access. Breathing only through his nose and mouth and gasping when feeling lips at his own bruised neck. But ruining the moment by letting out a laugh, not realizing how sensitive Lea's neck to be. "Sorry for what?" He his brows going inwards to frown question.  
Roxas said nothing for several moments, deciding just to play it off and shake his head, shifting to lay beside the other male, completely draped over his chest and with one of his legs intertwined with the male. "It's nothing... don't worry about it." smothering his face into Axel's chest. Why did he still doubt? It was Axel! not Lea! He smelled like Axel, the way he spoke was Axel... it was him. His grip on the man's shirt tightened, nuzzling into his chest gently. "Don't do that again..." Muffled already from Axel's clothing, it was still quiet leaving his mouth.  
Lying down on his back, he felt Roxas nuzzle into his torso and wrap a leg over his own. Just missing the teen talk as his voice was muffled by his shirt. "Pardon?" He asked as Axel casually draped an arm around Sora's middle.  
Sighing after realizing that Axel couldn't hear him, Roxas slipped his arms towards the man's shoulders, pulling himself forward. But that also meant he was laying with his body fully pressed against Lea's, though he tried to hide the blush on his face as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Axel's. "Don't scare me like that again..." He sighed finally, eyes flickering back down before he cursed in his mind. Screw the doctor, and screw his own heart! Leaning back down, he pressed their lips together again almost roughly. Trying to ignore where his hips were placed, would Axel even let him?  
Seeing the brunette's own blush appear, he felt own grew when feeling their hips rub together slightly at the small sensation. Was he that easily turned on? Sure he could control himself a little bit better than that! Then again he kept forgetting that this wasn't his body. It also didn't help his emotions when Roxas kissed him.  
"Roxas I prom-" Unable to finish as Sora's lips crashed onto him again, he went with it kissing back his boyfriend. Wrapping both arms around the slender waist. How far were they going to take this? More worried for Roxas' safety than anything.  
Roxas didn't even make out that Axel had been trying to speak, though he did feel the other man shift underneath his hips. Was it that easy? To test his theory, he shifted himself on top of him, purposefully brushing their hips together again. Lips still connected as the arms moved around him, he slowly opened his mouth against the others, letting his teeth nip at the pale lips gently. His own heart lay dormant now, he felt it beating, but it was slow. Timed. ... Seemed as though the medication was working... though it could've been that he had another heart to keep up with now. Roxas slowly shifted his arms to Lea's head, placing a hand on the side of his face and moving it to the head of red hair.  
Suppressing a small groan as their hips pressed together again. Wanting more of the little friction he wrapped both his legs behind the other's legs. Gasping as he teeth nibble at his lip, opening under him allowing the teen to slide into his cavern. His own flesh slid into Sora's mouth slowly kissing the teen senselessly.  
Breathing though his nose he felt Roxas's heart beat against his the nearly same rhythm . One of Lea's hand's slowly snaked their way up the brunette's shirt, rolling his hand around the heated back.  
Roxas couldn't help but blush at the man's actions. Yep. It was that easy. Smiling at the gasp he caused, he eagerly accepted the invitation given to him, letting his tongue explore the new mouth, innocently bumping his tongue against Axel's in the process, or was it purposeful? Either way, his form still shivered as his shirt was pulled up, the warm breath misting over his face wasn't helping the shiver at all... Moving his hips closer to Axel's again, he slowly and almost teasingly ground their groins together, using the same mind blowing teasing that Axel often inflicted on him. Either way, he let out a small noise into the other's mouth at the sensation. Screw the rules. He had another attack he had one, it wasn't as if it could do any more damage than it already had! Moving his other hand to the hem of Axel's jeans, looping his finger in the belt loops possessively.  
Smirking under the kiss as he heard Roxas make a small noise above him. Lea's hand ran small circle's into the other's back, enjoying the heated session between them. Axel opened his eye's wide when Sora's hand made its way to his jeans. No, he was to sick! "Roxas!" He squeaked. The doctor... Even though he felt his arousal throb in protest, against the brunette's leg.  
Drawing back as Axel did, the brunette blinked at the other male for a moment, feeling his arousal against his leg and his own forming, he sill shifted his hands away, blushing. "...What's wrong?" Was that a 'no don't go there' or 'not while we look like this'? He didn't shift off the male though, and seeing he was waiting for an answer he might as well do something, moving towards the man's neck and kissing at it possessively, on the opposite side of the bruise.  
Breathing heavy catching his breath after what seemed awhile he looked up into Sora's eyes. "The doctor though..." He groaned as Axel felt lips on his neck, which so happened to be one of his many weak spots. Sighing with content and ran his fingers though the course hair, unlike Roxas' baby soft locks. Damn this adolescent! He knew how to get to him, yet for once he was taking charge. Which Axel did not mind at all. It was arousing feeling his boyfriend take the reins.  
The doctor... Huffing loudly, Roxas moved his face up so he could see into the light green eyes to smile at them. "When have you been one to follow rules?" Actually raising an eyebrow at the male and going for his neck again. "I'm alright. It won't happen again. Trust me." Only to hesitate as his head was rubbed at, letting his eyes close and body practically shut down as the movement relaxed him, though moving forward again and nipping gently at the neck. Axel's response would be the difference between rolling away and cooling off or continuing like the previous nights. Maybe he wasn't the right one to be on top... but it was his turn... and wanted to make Axel know how much he still loved him.  
Pouting as Roxas tried to convince him everything was going to be fine, and just as he was about to attempt to roll away. Roxas decided to send nibbles at his sensitive neck. Pursing his lips together but soon relax, dragging one of his hand's back under the teen's shirt, and the other slowly rested at the top of the male's jeans. "I love you." He breathed out. "If it gets to much for you please stop." Instructing Roxas, as his heart beat at a calm rate.  
Relaxing as Axel's hand started working on his back, the blonde nodded at the instructions given to him, biting once more at the flesh before shifting back up to the man's lips. "Promise." Barely whispered before pressing their lips together again, biting at his lip softly before opening the jaw underneath his own, his tongue invading the space before Axel could reject, his hips once again pressing against the older male as his hand started at the button to the other's jeans.  
Unwinding his legs from Sora's waist as Roxas started with his jeans. Only uttering "Good." In response. Lea's other hand gripped the bottom of his top, pulling it off slowly and his wondering hands explored the new chest. Axel slid his own flesh into the mouth above him, shivering at the touch and kissing slowly.  
He purred into the mouth as their hips grinded together again.  
Finally able to undo the jeans, he pulled them off of Lea's frame before moving back towards him, Roxas started on his shirt as he removed his own obediently. Sora's chest was abnormally thin and his waist trimmed inwards almost like a girls, though he wore it well with fine muscles pulling the skin tight over his entire body. His own hands tugged up the shirt as he connected their jaws again, his body almost melting against Axel's, feeling the males hardening erection underneath his own, one hand attempting to remove the top off the male and the other almost teasingly resting on the red-head's thigh.  
Shifting a bit as he pulled off his shirt and over his head, then tossing it somewhere on the ground. Axel's mouth moved in time with each kiss and touch. His hand now travelled over Sora's petite bum before sliding his hand inside the jeans groping a cheek. Axel pulled away from the kiss as he felt the teen play with his thigh letting a weak moan escape his pink lips, he plead. "Please..." Only using his eye's he begged.  
His hand moved to Lea's chest in curiosity, mapping out the slender flesh with his hands, Roxas' eyes opened as the hand grabbed his ass, though not in shock anymore, just looking for the signals. He had Axel beneath him, clad only in his underwear and him in just his jeans. What other signals were to be seen, though he hesitated in his mission of nibbling at Axel's ear at the man's beg. His own lips twitched in amusement, letting both of his hands fall to the black boxers before pulling them off of his hips, "As you wish." Almost smirking at him as he shifted a hand to the erect member, letting his fingers dance over it before using the precum collected and searching for his opening, sticking a single digit inside of it slowly while he moved his mouth from the now red neck and started at his mouth again. "Tell me to stop if it hurts..." He muttered quietly before pecking his lips once. Lea's body was still a virgin, so even though they have had sex before, Lea's body wasn't used to it... Sora's was...  
Breathing softly as he twisted his hand, at the front as Roxas' jeans grabbing his package massaging it. Sliding his upwards he unclipped the button and tugged down the jeans, and plunged his hand down his boxers he grabbed Sora's penis and started to stroke it slowly. Moaning lowly as Axel felt a hand at his cock, only stopping the motion as he felt a finger intrude his arse. Biting back his lip in pain but nodding to Roxas to not stop. "Okay." The red head squeaked.  
When the hand brushed against him the first time, Roxas did nothing, only letting out a gasp into the other's mouth as he was grabbed by the warm hands. Gasp turning into a moan as he was stroked, his own free hand moving to brace himself on the bed so he could easily move his finger in and out of the male, drawing the taller teens legs up around his waist while he moved. Slowly, as if still uncertain they should be doing this, he inserted a second finger inside the male, scissoring him out gently as possible and plunging deeper inside of him.  
At a slow teasing pace he rolled his hand around, before reach the head where he slicked his thumb with precum, and started to pick up the pace. Wrapping his legs around the others waist, he let a almost painful squeak, but didn't stop the other's motions as he knew the pleasure to come as he felt a pooling of heat at the bottom of his stomach. Axel gasped out as the brunette hit a nerve, and each time it hit that spot he let out a low moan.  
Roxas winced at the noise made by the other male, drawing back from his lips and moving onto his face, kissing at the unmarked cheeks gently, "Last one... ready?" Barely whispered in his ear, breaking off before he could even finish 'ready' and moaning as the pace was increased around his cock, his own hand actually faltering in it's movements for a moment as he tried to regain his control, moving to grasp gently at Axel's arm. "Not now, don't be so eager." He smirked, though was breathing heavily already, moving his two fingers out of the small opening and lining the three up.  
Nodding meekly as he prepared himself for the last finger. He smirked for a moment realizing it didn't come straight away; Roxas was almost lost in Axel jacking him off. "Enjoying yourself there?" He managed. Axel was about to quicken the pace when his hand was moved away.  
Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the next digit. "Please." He pleaded before kissing Sora's neck then trailing his tongue down to the protruding collar bone.  
Rolling his eyes at the man, the brunette stared at the green eyes beneath him, raising a heavy brown eyebrow. "And you're not?" Hesitating again as Axel suggested he was ready, Roxas lined up the three fingers before thrusting him into the male sharply, inwardly wincing at whatever pain he was causing the 'virgin' male and moving back towards his neck, kissing at it gently as possible, letting his lips caress the pale skin.  
Kissing back the other male as soon as he felt the fingers shoot though him. A small gasp of pain was let out from his lips, but before the brunette would stop he started caressing his back slowing.  
"I'm fine." Axel whispered before kissing Sora's soundly on the lips. Finally adjusting his virgin body to the fingers.  
Roxas hesitated as the older gasped in pain, about to withdraw completely until he was kissed on the lips, forgetting to shut his own eyes for a moment before leaning forward again returning it. "Okay..." Slowly, as to not cause anymore pain, he moved his hand in and out of the male, his lips still working on the male's gently. It almost seemed that Axel wanted to break in his somebody...  
Steadying his breathing Axel relaxed his body much as he could, but still felt tight. His eye's shot wide when Roxas hit his sweet spot again, finally he was able to enjoy the sensations. Wrapping a single leg around the other males' to allow better access. After what seemed awhile, he leaned to the side of Sora's neck, and started planted kisses at his neck. His wondering hand again reached for the brunette's member, and started to stroke him teasingly.  
His mouth abandoned, the brunette started nibbling at the ear again, his tongue grazing the round shell as his hand worked on the male, starting to move faster now that he felt Axel wiggling around underneath of him. Roxas was unprepared for the hand to grab him, letting out a gasp that changed into a groan, stopping his ministrations with his mouth but continuing to work with his hands. "When you're ready..." He managed to barely spit out the words, with Axel's hand jacking him off it was hard enough to focus, and the firey kisses at his already bruised neck...  
His body felt hot all over, small beads of sweat forming over his forehead. Letting out a small mew each time his nerves were hit, heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach. Deciding to show he was ready with actions instead of words, by kissing him the way to his lips, and letting go of the rock hard member and moving his slicked fingers to his lips tasting the precum, smiling cheekily. Shifting slightly to wrap another leg around the teen's waist. "Ready." He breathed.  
Trying to keep his lips from twitching as Axel licked his fingers; the brunette pulled his fingers out of the male, setting the hand on the bed as he shifted his own jeans off of his body. Roxas hesitated a moment more as the leg wrapped around him, his heart beating faster in his chest though not in the painful way, more so relaxed. Moving the male's fingers from his mouth, kissing at the knuckles before claiming the bruised lips as his own again, he pushed his way inside the male slowly, making sure to watch his face for signs to back away if it hurt too much, his hands massaging at the man's thighs to try and loosen the grip around his throbbing member. God damn he was tight... sweat was already forming on his forehead and back, but his heart was behaving for once...  
Axel's own heart was beating at a quicker tempo as Roxas pushed into him, gritting his teeth in pain at the intruding member. His mind said to stop but his heart told him to continue, instead he now focused on the soon to be pleasure. "It's okay." Axel managed though clenched jaws. "Just move." The beads of sweat started now forming on his chest, his shoulders quivering.  
Biting at his lip, the brunette kissed at the tense jaw lightly, "Tell me to stop if it hurts... I don't want to hurt you." He said slowly, his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke, nuzzling into the neck before taking a breath and drawing almost completely out of the small space, only to thrust in again, starting up a slow rhythm. One that wouldn't hurt Axel any more than he already was. Roxas slowly moved his mouth back to the others, running his tongue along the lips, one hand supporting his weight while the other drifted towards Axel's dick, running his fingers up it gently, something he was used to apposed to something that he wasn't.  
Hissing through his teeth at the stinging pain at the first few thrusts, his spine hurting. But then feeling Roxas taking his erection on in his hands and stroking it, he let out a small moan. It took him awhile to accommodate the thickness, before wrapping his legs tighter around the teen's waist.  
Opening his mouth under the other male, as he hand roamed over to Sora's backside.  
Still moving at almost a teasing pace, Roxas pushed in further as the legs wrapped around him, drawing him forward to the point their chests were almost brushing with every thrust. As the mouth opened under him the brunette pushed his tongue into the awaiting cavern, rubbing it against Axel's roughly. His hands were still gentle, reminding himself that even though him and Axel had done this before numerous times.... Lea had never. At least from what he knew of the teenager he was still virgin... He let out a moan into the other's mouth feeling the red-head's muscles working against him. This wasn't the senseless pounding into each other they usually did, this was love.  
Gasping a bit as his prostate was hit, and moaned into the other's mouth. Kissing him lazily, his eye's rolling into the back of his head due to the teasing pace. Even though they were going slow, Axel was enjoying himself. Thrusting upwards to allow Roxas a more deep access as his muscle's clamped down ever so gently onto the other's member. Breaking away for a second to breath out "I love you." His hands stroking at the other's back. This wasn't just sex, this was love making.  
Then he felt it... A strange bubbling sensation... It wasn't an on coming orgasm... It was something else...  
Roxas made a small noise as the hips clashed against his own, his member already throbbing for release though he fought against it. Had to last... it had to... He could barely hear Axel's words, opening his eyes briefly as the man broke away from his mouth, breathing heavily and looking at the male though hazed eyes. "I too..." Barely whispered as he leaned his head against the other's shoulder, trying to catch his breath before biting at the skin gently. He didn't try to speed it up, nor strengthen his blows anymore than he already was.... His shoulders and the back of his head suddenly broke out in pain, not making it noticeable in the least except a small gasp, though that could easily been mistaken for pleasure. It wasn't natural... what was...?  
Leaning his head back and arching off the bed to meet the brunette, groaning out Roxas's name with each sensational thrust. Clamping down tighter as soon as he felt that strange feeling again. His head felt dizzy, and thought he was going to pass out if he didn't release soon. Pleading quietly as the bed springs moaned with the thrusting.  
Teeth still working on the section of unmarred skin, Roxas stopped as the older male arched into him time and time again, hitting the cluster of nerves with every thrust now and trying to ignore the pain lacing down his back and arms now. Reaching the edge, the brunette moaned out Axel's name before his seed shot into the male, the pain increasing through his entire body with the white light the orgasm brought. He barely was able to pull out of the man before collapsing on top of him, his head still in the crook of his neck, eyes shut as he fought to control his breathing and heat coursing inside of him and the biting pain outside. Eventually it numbed enough to open light blue eyes and peer up at the red-head, having to squint through light blonde bangs....  
The hot bubbling sensation shot though Lea's whole body. Moaning like a bitch as and squeezed his eye's shut, as his muscles clamped down harder on the brunette's cock. His orgasm rippling through his body in blinding white light, semen splashing on both their chests as he came. His ragged breathing calming down and flickering his eye's open. Grassy eyes meeting an azure color. His eye's shot wide open as he drank in the feature in front of him. Almost to scared of saying his boyfriend's name incase he disappeared again. "R-Roxas-? Axel's breath shaking with shock, tiredness and lust. Reaching out a hand to cup the side of the pale cheek, unable to believe that his lover was back.  
Eyes widened at the face before him, unable to stop from smiling weakly as he moved to kiss at the dark tattoos, nuzzling into the hand that had been placed on his face. "What...?" He muttered slowly, though everything clicked in his head as it was his own voice leaving his mouth, unable to keep the grin off of his face now as he moved his pale arms around the older male. He was still breathing heavily, trying to get his heart rate back down though it was too busy stopping and restarting again. They were back?  
Moving his hand to the blonde's shoulders, so he could pull him into a hug. "Roxas!" He yelled. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "Your back. I've missed you." Sighing with content.  
Taking in his boyfriend's scent, and moving a hand up to stroke the soft blond locks of hair. His other arm wrapped around the slender waist. Axel couldn't believe it, his love was back. Moving back so he could look at Roxas fully taking in every feature. "How do I look?" Asking uncertainly.  
Blinking in confusion as Axel embraced him tightly, the blonde hesitated a moment at the man's words. "I never left...?" Spoken slowly, confused as to what he meant. Just his appearance? He missed how he looked? Ignoring the thoughts, he let himself nuzzle into the other man's neck, brushing aside the long strands of red hair. "You're... you." He uttered quietly, letting his eyes close as his hair was stroked, his own arms still around the man's shoulders tightened slightly. "Lea's gone..." He couldn't help but smile widely. Finally.... The warmth that he could only describe as being Axel's scent flooded his senses, not willing to let go.  
Smiling widely when Roxas nuzzled into him. "I know." Kissing the top of the blond head.  
Touching the top of his red locks, dragging his fingers though the long hair. "It's good to be back." The red head replied.  
Roxas' body relaxed as lips met his scalp, curling up on top of Axel slightly as he did. He hadn't gone anywhere... he promised and always kept his promises... Smiling at Axel's words, the blonde let his eyes close, replaying the last few moments in his mind before looking up at the male. What if... that was some kind of test? He would almost like to think it was... to make sure each other loved the other no matter what... Thinking on it now, the room was engulfed in silence, where as before Demyx's sitar had... "Demyx?!" He blurted out quickly, wondering if the musician had completely turned before trying to scramble off the older male.  
About to lean in and hug Roxas again, but he shot out of arms way and something about Demyx. "What about him?" his eyebrows furrowed. His eye's widen realizing what Roxas was on about. "I don't want him dying on us, I think you and I should AT LEAST put on some underwear." He smirked as he rolled to his side, finding his boxers and slipping them on. Seeing his shirt and jeans.  
Realizing what Axel was talking about, Roxas blushed slightly, grabbing his jeans and boxers from the end of the bed and slipping them on, grabbing his shirt from the floor and almost falling over in his haste to put it on. "If he's even still in there... just hope he's either still out cold or if he remembers..." Axel hadn't remembered... And he was willing to bet he did because he had a heart before hand. Demyx didn't. How were they to turn him back...? He and Axel had each other to help them change back... but that wasn't going to work on Demyx... The nobody had no one, he'd always been a loner in the organization... doing odd jobs and chatting away so he felt accepted for being weaker than everyone there... and he was alone now...  
Seeing the blonds embarrassment he chuckled, before walking over to him and ruffling his hair. Striding over to the door and opened it.  
"Come on, lets go find Dem." Axel held out his hand to the blond, holding it open for the both of them. His mind wondered on how Demyx was. Was he okay? It almost broke his heart, if he had changed... That meant Axel broke his promise by saying he'd be there for the sitarist and more or less now... His friend.  
Pouting as Axel messed with his hair, Roxas nodded to him before following after him, reaching out and grabbing the taller male's hand after tugging his shirt down around his waist. Maybe him and Dem didn't get along very well due to the gap in their personalities, but at the same time the musician had been there for them when they needed someone the most...

* * *

*nursing head injury* I think we're starting to get good at the smexy moments... xD Now I wonder... what is going on with poor Demyx? Keep reading to find out~


	7. Chapter 7: Watch Me as I Fall

SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! *bows numerous times* I had a surgury over my absense and was in so much pain that I forgot how to do much of anything... *poutpoutpout* I'm sorry!  
Roxas: She's just a lazy bitch...  
Key: That too... But I do not own Kingdom hearts and those who think I do are sorely mistaken! Oh... and I kinda made up Myed's appearence... so no bombing me! *hides*

Demyx's door was still securely shut from the world, but he had kept his promise and left it unlocked for them. Seeing as he was a little busy crumpled in a ball on the floor at the moment, the sitar laying on his outstretched arm... His hair was now a messy short black, closed eyes now a dark brown while his skin was paler then normally, also keeping with the Axel's pattern, he was several inches shorter and overall smaller than before.

Freezing momentarily seeing his friend face down on the floor, letting go of Roxas' hand so he was able to go to his friend. Axel remembered when the blond had first join the Organization, and at first the other Nobodies turn Demyx down. But Axel was the only one to show him friendship. Kneeling over the dark haired head, first feeling for a pulse by his neck, and then lightly shaking him. "Demyx?" He questioned softly.

Roxas stood behind the two of them, watching Axel shake around the stranger, trying to wake him up.

The figure let out a small grunt, not in Demyx's higher voice but slightly deeper but still child like. Opening dark eyes to look at Axel, the once musician drew away quickly, fear written over his face. "Who the hell are you!" Myed spat out quickly, swatting the red-head's hand away from him. Though it almost seemed as if he couldn't see them very well, having to squint his eyes to see them through heavy bangs while his heart panicked in his chest. Why was he here! He had been on his way to a meeting when this dark thing had popped out of no where and... nothing... What the hell was he wearing...? This wasn't his uniform... He had abandoned the sitar on the ground as he backed away, obviously Demyx wasn't in control. It looked like he didn't even know what the instrument was...

Almost backing away himself, he sighed and looked to the floor, he didn't remember. So how come it was just Roxas? Strange. He thought for a moment thinking how to get around this. Axel could see if Demyx was 'still there', but when Lea took over, Axel wasn't there he only saw what happened afterwards. He'd try his best though. "What's your name?" Axel spoke slowly to the man.  
What's my name? The black haired male actually looked like he was seriously thinking it over, but he had to get past the fear of waking up in an unknown place first. "Myed." He blurted out finally, standing up from the ground shakily; he only stood an inch or two above Roxas, the lanky teenager gone. "My name is Myed. Now who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" Roxas remained silent, his head lowered slightly... This wasn't the first friend Axel had lost... First Isa and now Demyx...

"Myed..." Axel repeated back slowly. "What is the last thing you remember?" The elder teen decided to ask him this, instead of saying 'Don't you remember me? I'm your friend!' Incase it scared him off. Great another friend lost... Just what I need. He thought to himself, placing a hand on his head in distress. Is this how Roxas felt, when he changed? It felt horrid.

"God damn why won't you answer my questions?" Myed snapped out as Axel changed the subject on him; though put a fist on his head as he fought to remember. "I... I got sidetracked on my way to work; some black thing got the jump on me. Is this some kind of game? Because it's not funny!" His eyes were narrowed, either from his inability to see correctly or trying to find a way to get the hell out of there.

Roxas glanced up at Axel; his face flickered into a frown before putting a hand on Axel's back, watching as the raven haired somebody started edging around them slowly, obviously about to make a break for it.

Should he just tell his friend the truth? It would sound far fetched to him, but it was worth it. Seeing that Myed was going to make a break for it, he put out a hand to stop him, grabbing hold of his wrist. "Why are you leaving? I thought you wanted answers?" His tone had a hint of anger behind it. "It happened to me to... I was attacked. I couldn't remember anything when I woke up." He sighed before continuing. "Myed, you shouldn't be here... You died a long time ago. As did I and Roxas here. You were killed by a Heartless, but part of you lived on and you became a Nobody named Demyx. But for some reason you became your somebody again..." Pausing feeling the soft hand on his back, it helped him continue. "Demyx are you still there?"

Myed went into panic mode the instant he was grabbed, trying to tug away from Axel though his somebody was even weaker than he was. "Answers and being held captive are two separate things!" He barked out, "Let go damn it!" Demyx himself never swore in anger, only when joking around, he never got angry... Though the moment that the red-head started explaining, his eyes widened and he was staring in silence for several moments. _Not meant to be here...?_ "What the fuck are you...? I'm not dead!" Interrupting the male had no effect, he just went on to explain how he had died, the black haired male's eyes widening in shock. Demyx? Why was that name so familiar...? Just as Axel asked if Demyx was still there, his mind blanked out, starting over and Demyx blinked up at Axel, who was still holding onto his wrist, his eyes fell instantly, staring at the floor. "Sorry dude... what happened?" Even though it was in the same voice, his tone had changed into the more familiar musician, looking oddly confused and shocked.

Sighing in relief and releasing his wrist, before pulling him into a hug. "Though I lost you there for a moment!" He joked as he pulled away Axel playfully thumped him in the shoulder.  
"You okay Dem?" The red head questioned.

Demyx blinked as he was pulled into an embrace, slightly confused by the action in itself though forcing himself to smile and push on Axel's chest playfully as he was hit. "Yeah dude, I'm cool. Now... why can't I see?" Blurting out the last part quickly and blinking heavily, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the lack of sight. He didn't seem to notice that Axel and Roxas were back to normal or that he had to crane his neck to look at the tallest's face when earlier that morning he was looking down. Or that he looked any different... Oblivious as usual. Roxas let out a small sigh of relief, unsure as how Axel would've taken it if Demyx had vanished completely...

Frowning at the other uncertainty. "What do you mean you can't see?" His lips forming an 'O' Shape when realization hit him in the head, as the sitarist was staring just below his shoulders. "Demyx..." Unsure how to tell him he had changed. Shifting so he could take the hand behind him, for support. "Your Myed now... I'm sorry." Axel said it softly as he could to his friend.

Demyx's newly brown eyes widened at Axel's words, about to shake his head and deny it but then realized... he was right. His voice was different, and he was smaller, not to mention everything was fuzzy... He wasn't him... Taking a shaky breath, the raven haired male shifted slightly, putting his hands in his back pockets while staring at the ground, as if going over the options in his head. Roxas had taken Axel's hand as it was offered to him, sliding his fingers in between the older males and squeezing it lightly. His heart fell in his chest as the musician, actually looking depressed, looked up at them again and for the first time asked someone else for help. "What am I going to do now?"

Axel's heart went out to his fallen friend, he felt like he was unable to cheer him up! Usually this is the part where Demyx would pull a silly face and say something stupid. Then something clicked into his mind on how to mend his friend. "Demyx. Put your hand above your chest and tell me what you feel." The red smiled weakly, squeezing back his hand to Roxas. He had other ideas that would put his friend on the mend. But thinking about it now and how he and Roxas changed back, was though sex. He was NOT willing to have intercourse with his friend, maybe help him find someone yes... If even having sex cured what they went though was the answer.

The musician blinked up at Axel as he spoke, giving one of his Dem-is-confused faces before hesitating and doing what the older man said, remaining silent for a moment before forcing himself to grin up at them. "Told you I had one." Though he tried to sound more upbeat, his mind was still working furiously. He couldn't go back to work; he couldn't even go outside without someone recognizing him... and not in the good way. Myed was... not the nicest person to be around. But he wasn't the kind of person to be chained up... he had to be moving, had to be free... Now that he had no choice but to be chained down again... They expected him to smile, to laugh and shake it off, but the only thing he shook was his head, backing up to his bed and sitting on the edge of it heavily. "Can't do it man... Sorry." Roxas looked up at Axel, catching his line of thought and knocking it aside. Not happening.

Hating seeing his friend so depressed, letting go of Roxas' hand so he could sit next to the raven haired male. "Demyx, I will help you change you. I don't know how... But me and Roxas will help you in anyway." Pausing for a second. "Me and Roxas both changed. We both thought we were going to have to suffer the same consequences. But we found away that helped us change back..." A blush formed on his cheeks. Thinking of telling his plan to tell Demyx he had to find someone and get laid. "We need to find you someone." His voice sounding confident with it's self. "Sex might be the cure."

Eyes widened at Axel's explanation of the cure, having to replay it several times in his head before it actually made sense. Did he mean...? Demyx leapt to his feet quickly and shook his head, waving his hands in front of his chest. "Nuh-uh! Not happening!" His face was red with embarrassment. He'd never even kissed a girl (or guy) before, having sex with a complete stranger? It was enough to make him feel light headed. "I'll deal with this if that's the case!" Oh god no... Roxas couldn't help but bite his lip at the teenager's innocent reaction; standing back and watching Axel handle the situation. Think he could of approached it a little... less bluntly? Seriously... 'go have sex and you'll be you again' was a little much to take in.

See's the dark head's embarrassment play on his cheeks. Was he still a virgin? An evil thought played on his mind, he could tease him but that would just be mean. He took them both in without a second thought, and had done many things for them. "Don't worry dude." Smiling gently at Demyx, even though he couldn't see it. "We'll help you find your own cure." Pause. "How's your sight?" Asking curiously. Back at the castle all the Nobodies had twenty/twenty vision, thanks to Vexen.  
But considering Demyx was still in Myed's body that changed things. Actually when his mind played on it, they all knew a lot about each other. Apart from Myed, who seemed almost like a shady character... If he was afraid to be seen in public, didn't they have a right to know why?

Trying to calm his face down as Axel spoke again, Demyx looked away from him, crossing his arms over his chest in a mimic pout. "Yeah, whatever man." Though in a way relieved. They can have their own little cure, he'll find another way. Contact Merlin or something... if the old coot would even listen to him. His attention had wandered, so he almost missed Axel's question on his vision, looking back to the red-head and squinting. "Sucks. You're all fuzzy and shiz." He was trying to joke around again, though at the same time developing a headache from trying to make out the two others features. Myed wasn't that shady of a character, the only reason no one knew about him was because no one ever asked him what his past life was about.

Looking up to the ceiling, thinking for a moment before looking back at Myed snapping his finger's. "Got it! Folhart, we should take you to see Folhart!" His faced plastered with a smile at his idea. Axel sure did trust the doctor...

Roxas' face fell at the mention of the doctor, though kept silent himself. Just because he didn't trust the man didn't mean he shouldn't be all together... Demyx though, rose an eyebrow at Axel, as if thinking it over. First they wanted him to get laid, than next... "A heart specialist?" Lips twitching with amusement, he actually moved back to the bed and smacked the back of Axel's head lightly as he laid back on the unmade sheets. "Sure, whatever. Folhart it is than." Rubbing both hands over his face and pushing his dark bangs out of his face as he did so. Open to any options here...

Rubbing the back of his head as he was hit, scowling at the teen. "Well he's only for hearts... But I do know that there should be some guy that does eyes..." Pondering for second as his gaze turned to Roxas... Did he still feel uneasy about him? He shouldn't feel like that, they wouldn't even be going anywhere near the doctor. "Roxas? You going to come with us?" Asking quietly.

Just for eyes? "Nah, never mind dude, don't have the cash for glasses. Won't until my next paycheck... Shiz... Forgot. Can't work now." Demyx's face fell towards the end of his explanation, sighing loudly and putting both of his hands over his eyes. "No worries dude, I'll live." Cid was going to be ticked...

Roxas hesitated for a moment, he had moved from standing up to sitting cross legged on the ground, looking up at the two as they spoke. If there was a risk of seeing Folhart again... "Eh, sure. Why not." If they went that was...

Axel started chewing on the bottom of his lip in confusion, unable to think on how to help his friend. He wanted to give up, but he knew he wouldn't rest until he was Demyx again. Joining Roxas on the floor, his mind battled on what to do. "Roxas... What do you think we should do?" Asking his lover.

Looking at the floor in thought, Roxas bit his lip in silence for several moments before shrugging. "I don't know..." To cure themselves... there had to be another way then putting Demyx through that... but what if there wasn't? Leaning closer to Axel, he hesitated a moment before whispering quietly in his ear, "What if there's no other way?" The musician was still laying on the bed, obviously confused. If he thought any harder on the subject his brain was going to catch fire...

Gulping as Roxas' voice carried on though his ear. No other choice? But could he? But he was his friend... Shutting his eyes as he thought harder. He couldn't let his friend go all his life being blind, not able to step foot into the outside world... Slowly getting up making his way to Myed, but not before squeezing Roxas' hand with reassurance. When he thought about it... Myed did look pretty cute, but nothing was ever going to stop him loving Roxas... Placing his hands slowly onto the broad shoulders and looking into the dark eyes, bending ever so softy he planted a kiss on his pale cheek.

Roxas stared as Axel stood up and moved over to Demyx, who didn't even notice the red-head was approaching him until lips met his face, jumping slightly and staring with wide eyes at the older male. "What the...?" His face was red with embarrassment, though too shocked to move or push Axel away from him. He wasn't gay! Even though he had been harboring a hidden crush for the red-head over the years, he passed it off as admiration more than anything.

Roxas adverted his gaze quickly, biting his lip and trying not to watch as his heart knotted in his chest, becoming a solid weight that was almost messing with his breathing. This was for Demyx... He loved Axel, always would...

Gentle... Must be gentle... He was still a virgin. Carefully taking the male's chin before he softly kissed his lips. His mind repeating over and over _'This is for Demyx.'_ He'd do anything for his friends. Breaking away from the kiss and looked over to see Roxas wasn't watching. "Rox... Come and help me. Please?" Pleading with his boyfriend, he hated to see how jealous the teen looked. But yet made him feel happy in a sick twisted way, knowing how much the blond loved him.

Demyx remained stiff underneath Axel, eyes widening as their lips met, mind going a mile a minute. Why was he kissing him? Had he just lost his first kiss to his friend! Giving in after what felt like a millennium, the raven haired musician shyly moved his lips against the other male's, though drew back quickly as the other male did, his face bright red in embarrassment. He didn't just... shit...

Roxas glanced up at them as Axel called him, hesitating a moment before climbing to his feet and sitting on the bed beside Axel, hesitating a moment more as he leaned towards the red head and kissed his lips roughly, as if apologizing to him, his own face red as he leaned down to kiss Demyx on the forehead. Now the male was starting to freak out, Roxas having to hold down his arms so neither of them was smacked away.

Smiling happily as he was forgiven, moving back to Demyx where he started to kiss the raven haired male again. Cupping his cheek and stroking it with his thumb, closing his eyes he started kiss the male slowly.  
His other hand reached for Roxas' where he placed it on top of the smaller hand.

Demyx remained tense even as Axel's lips met his again, only closing his eyes and relaxing as the hand passed over his face. Hang on; what the hell was he doing...? Weren't they going to find another way? Even as his mind was screaming for him to get up, push the two away and lock them out of his room, his body had a mind of it's own. His mouth shyly working against Axel's own, clumsy with his movements so it was extremely obvious he was a first timer.

Roxas' eyes flickered up to meet Axel's as his hand rested on his own, shifting a knee over Demyx's wrist and moving his hand to twine their fingers together. Even with it just being his wrist, the blonde could still feel the musician's pulse going a mile a minute.

Slowly poking out a tongue licking Myed's bottom lip, begging for entrance.  
He hated himself for what he was doing... His best friend for gods sake! Axel knew he shouldn't be doing this, but feeling his boyfriend clasp at his hand reassured him to continue. Promising himself that this would NEVER happen again. He was unsure now... Demyx seemed to be almost enjoying himself, as if he wanted this... He just hoped afterwards he wouldn't break the male's heart.

Demyx seemed to tense up again at the tongue moving, his arms struggling against Roxas' grip for a moment before whimpering under Axel, his mouth still shut. This wasn't... this was practically rape. Axel was wrong, he wasn't enjoying this... it was wrong... It wasn't until Roxas shifted his knee on the elder's wrist that his mouth opened, about to squeak out a protest but the red-head's jaws were in the way. Roxas almost hesitated for a moment, shifting from Demyx's head to his neck, having to shift in order to do so and bit at the untouched skin lightly, staying out of Axel's way to the best of his abilities.

Axel backed away from his friend almost disgusted with himself. "Sorry..." He mumbled as he got up standing up straight. "I was only trying to help." He spat as he turned around heading for the door, his hand on the doorknob he called to Roxas. "Roxas... Lets go. He doesn't want our help."

As Axel called him the blonde moved away from Demyx and moved beside him to leave, grabbing hold of his hand while looking back towards the musician as he sat up on the bed, looking almost guilty. "I know man... sorry... warning would've been nice though." They had forced him down without asking, planted kisses on him without his consent... "I... I want your help..." It looked like his face was going to explode as he said this, looking towards the ground with his eyes shut, even his neck was red. But that might have been from Roxas' teeth...

Gulping slightly as he turned around, still not looking at his friend still feeling guilty. Muttering "If your sure that is... I don't want to force you." Last part almost coming out strangled.

Chewing on his lip, Demyx nodded once to Axel, not looking up and refusing to make eye contact. "I know it's a lot to ask but..." he was still fighting to control his blushing face. God, were they going to tease him for being a virgin at eighteen? Roxas looked up at his lover before mentally sighing; they should have warned Demyx first before just pouncing on him...

Finally looking up to Myed blushing face, slowly walking up to the teen. "We'll go slow." Saying it quietly to the raven hair male. Sitting beside him again placing his hand on his knee, and putting his other hand on top of the male's hand.

Releasing Axel's hand as soon as the older male moved back to the musician, Roxas' heart sank again, cursing himself in his mind. Axel wouldn't leave him for Demyx... ever. He promised. And even though he wanted to grab the red-head and drag him from the room he held himself back, this was for Demyx, who had done so much for them now and in the past. Myed's dark eyes blinked up at Axel as his hands moved onto him, still red as he nodded once curtly to him, not trusting his own voice anymore. Now that he knew what they were going to do and that it was just to help him, he didn't mind so much anymore... it was weird as hell... but they had his consent.

Gulping Axel didn't know who was more nervous, him or Demyx. He couldn't do this alone, needing his boyfriends help. But inside his mind was worrying, and how would this affect them all in the end? Would Roxas still love him? Pushing all negative thoughts away, as he slowly cupped Myed's milky cheek, and leaned in to kiss it. His other hand stroking the male's knuckles. He had to do this for Demyx...

Forcing himself to look away from Demyx, to pretend the musician wasn't even there, Roxas moved slowly towards the two, sitting close beside Axel so that their legs were pressed together, one hand moving to the inside of the man's thigh, biting at the red-head's ear gently, his other hand moving around the man's back. He'd help... as long as he didn't actually have to kiss the musician again... it felt like he was kissing his brother... Demyx didn't flinch back this time as Axel kissed his face, his fist tightening slightly as he made himself look up at the older male. _Trust him..._ Moving his hand almost shyly to hold onto the red-head's. Soon as this was over... forget about it. It never happened.

Closing his eyes as he felt his lover wrap fingers around his thigh, suppressing a gasp.  
Continuing with Demyx as he planted slow soft kisses to his lips.  
"It'll be okay." Reassuring Demyx, Roxas and himself. His heart beating a pleasantly calm when his boyfriend rubbed circle's into his back.

Roxas stopped his biting as Axel spoke, pressing his chest to the man's back while a hand still worked at his shoulders gently drawing circles with his palm on the green fabric. Nodding once, the blonde bit at his lip softly before moving back to the red-head, letting his hand wander further up his leg and squeezing the muscle lightly as he shifted behind him, kissing at the exposed skin on his neck. Demyx actually reacted to the kisses this time, moving his lips against the others and drawing back quickly before the man spoke, obviously still timid about the entire ordeal but he did calm down at his words.

A small gasp escaped the red-heads pale lips, this time kissing Demyx with a little more force. Shyly poking out his tongue, sweeping it across Myed's bottom lip. His free hand trailing up the sitarist t-shirt, rubbing weakly at the back.  
Most of his mind was focused on to Roxas, just wanting to turn around and pounce on him!

Demyx let out the tiniest noises of shock as lips crashed down on his own, obviously unprepared for the passion, though he didn't fight back, actually timidly moving a hand to Axel's jaw, letting his music scarred hand cradle the bruised surface. His mouth opened when it was ordered too, though slowly and shyly, unsure as to what came next himself. As the hand slid across his slender back, the musician hesitated a moment more before letting himself relax against the touch. Roxas let himself smile quietly at Axel's reaction to his hands working, deciding to be that much more distracting and putting more of his weight against Axel's back, sinking his teeth into his collar bone, (though not painfully), and moving his hand further up, only inches from the point that would drive the red-head insane. _Pretend he's me..._ Thinking to the male silently, hoping he got the silent message through his hands and actions.

Shyly dipping into the kiss, letting his tongue slide into the other's mouth. In fact this whole time he WAS thinking of Roxas, his hands were everywhere! His chest pressed up to his back, and when he felt the blond bite his collar bone, he lets let out a weak moan into his friends mouth. He couldn't get it out of his mind... On how this whole situation to him was kind of... Sexy.

Demyx's eyes opened momentarily as the foreign tongue slid into his mouth, making himself relax and shut his eyes again, pressing closer to Axel and moving his tongue against the others after figuring it out in his head. Though he drew back and hesitated at the noise Roxas caused him to make. There was no way he made that happen. Changing from biting on his shoulder to nibbling on it, Roxas finally moved to send his boyfriend over the age, thinking that, yeah, they promised Dem to take it slow, but they had been making out for almost too long. His hand moved almost too quickly, grabbing at the bulge in Axel's jeans and squeezing it lightly.

Moving against the inexperienced tongue slowly, before gather speed into the kiss. A small groan left his lips, his boyfriend was fondling with his private area. "Ahh. Roxs..."  
Letting go of Myed's hand placing it on his chest and his other hand as he slowly slid up the teen's clothed thigh before reaching his crotch, giving it a light squeeze. Breaking away from the kiss for a moment, huskily saying. "Don't be embarrassed." And lightly rubbing in circular motions on the teen. Leaning forward again capturing his lips again, but his time using the hand that was on his chest, to slowly lie him on the bed where he joined him.

Having to struggle to teach himself the movements faster, Demyx almost got to the point of almost knowing what he was doing until the hands starting moving on him, becoming rigid as his hand grew closer, though as it didn't back off and grabbed him his face lit up as a small mew left his mouth. Don't be embarrassed? Kinda hard not to when your best friend was playing with you! As he was pushed backwards, the raven haired male instinctively arched against his hand, almost drawing away in shock but his lips were claimed and pinned him down yet again. Roxas shifted away as his lover laid down, hesitating for several moments before shifting to both their sides, putting one hand on Demyx's head and the other on Axel's back, his mouth now working on the already bruised neck. His hand slid down the males back, moving underneath the green shirt to feel at the slender muscles adoring the back itself.

Axel's lip twitched hearing his friends squeak, knowing he was enjoying himself. Watching out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Roxas was holding on to Demyx's head. He was going to question it, but feeling cool hands up his shirt made him shiver with delight. The red head stopped kissing the sitarist for a moment, to take off his shirt. Slowly so Roxas wouldn't be missing out, he lent over his friend to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Only to say "I love you." Into his mouth. Axel's hand on the dark brunette's crotch still gently massaging it, but his long fingers started to edge to the button, Undoing the clasp.

Demyx froze as his shirt was being removed, trying to concentrate past the hand moving on his crotch as he attempted to help take off his shirt, showing off the toned chest fit to belong to a long distance swimmer. Roxas blinked up at Axel as he leaned closer, smiling gently before connecting their lips together, getting the message as he pushed against the male's lips himself, nipping at them gently. "I too..." Muttering as he pulled away, only to kiss him again, distracting him as he moved his hand down to his jeans, unbuttoning them for the male and moving his hand down inside, shamelessly cupping the sack underneath the underwear. Completely opposite of the shy Demyx, who was squirming in place as his clasp was undone, his face was almost as red as Axel's hair as his head rested against the pillow to his bed, taking the window granted and simply breathing. Holy shit...

Breaking away from the kiss so he could take off his bottle green t-shirt, throwing to the side. Then started on Roxas, kissing the flesh each time it was shown, when it was off he threw it somewhere behind him. Grinning to his partner as he went to the swimmer's chest below him, kissing the flesh and gently nibbling in places. Groaning as he felt the restraints being loosen around his waist, shaking and kicking off his jeans. Moaning into a nipple as Roxas cupped him.

Roxas let out a small noise as lips met his skin, feeling his shirt being removed but uncaring, though made a mental note as to where it had landed. It wasn't their room Ax... Demyx left his head against the pillow as Axel's mouth started on his chest, his eyes shut as a small effort to hide the blush from his cheeks. Roxas sticking to his own boyfriend and letting his hand drift up and down the shaft. At least it wasn't Demyx doing this... he would've left the room...

The red head stopped what he was doing as his cock jumping to life as soon as Roxas' fingers wrapped around him. Growling into the flesh animalisticly, his hand slipping into Demyx's jeans fondling at the male's cock though the fabric. Axel's firey tongue lapping over the nipple again, sucking gently before moving to the other, repeating the action. His mind hesitating... 'Should I be doing this? He's my friend!'

Roxas managed to smile as he leaned back over to Axel, kissing the side of his head before moving his hand on his cock, knowing what to do to send him over the edge. He knew exactly how the other man worked, what set him off, what he liked and what he didn't... The hand that wasn't jacking the older male off was still on Demyx's head, trying to calm down the older teenager. Demyx almost shied away as the hand started playing with him above his boxers, eyes widening as he bit at his lip. Not gay... even though he told himself this, he had to be just as far along as Axel on the hardness scale.

Shit... This kid was going to be the death of him! (Roxas that is!) His heart rate pulsing faster as Roxas' hand worked around him, trying his best to stay calm for Demyx. "Dem-" He breathed out, a mew escaped his lips before finishing. "A-are you sure about this?" Axel purred against the skin, his fingers slipping into the teen's boxers stroking feathery at Myed's member, feeling it grow harder in his hand. Damn he wished Roxas would come closer, so he could give his lover the same treatment.

Did he want it? Before he even had the chance to respond to the breathless red-head, hands were on him, touching him directly where no one else had before, causing his breath to hitch in his throat, heart hammering loudly in his chest. Biting onto his lip to quell a groan, Demyx nodded once, turning his blushing face away from the two of them. Roxas still wasn't looking at the musician, concentrating solely on his boyfriend, continuing to let his hand move against him as he dipped over to kiss at whatever skin he could reach, having to push red locks out of his way to nibble at the back of the mans shoulders. His body was laying on his side, propped up by his free hand with his lower half pressed against the two men beside him. During the actual sex... he might have to leave... wasn't sure he could handle that...

Smirking slightly at the sitarist's change of breathing, as he curled his hand around his member slowly moving it up and down. Closing his eyes sensing his boyfriend's hands over him, his mouth everywhere. Lapping up all the attention he was receiving from the sandy haired teen, small hungry groan's escaping his mouth. "Dem... If you want me to stop... You can," Making sure he had his choices. "Tell me what you like." Pausing as he dipped, so he could start kissing Demyx again. He wanted him to stay... Unsure if he did when the time came... Would he want him after this? Not knowing what to do if he left behind again.

"Jus-Just go dude..." The musician was barely able to pant out the words, the hand moving on his cock making his brain give out even more than it usually did. He had thought it was going to be more of a fuck and get it over with kinda thing so they could move on, but the two seemed almost to be enjoying themselves more than he was. Roxas' shoulders tensed slightly, thinking that he should go, but what about Axel? Did he want him to leave? Was he being too distracting, too selfish? Moving his hand almost hesitatingly away from the male, sticky from the precum though he didn't wipe it away.

Nodding gently as he started to kiss his friend again, but this time with a little more force. One hand quickening and tightening his grip around Myed. Whilst his other hand gently tugged at the top of his jeans. Mewling at a sudden emptiness, green orbs widening as Roxas let go of him, his eyes looking for the blond. "Roxas?" His tone had a hint of lust behind it, yet sadness. He wanted Roxas to be there for him thought the whole thing.

Glancing up at the male as his name was called; Roxas offered a small smile and shook his head gently. That was a 'stay', right? Either way, he took it to be one, shifting closer to Axel and taking the erect member yet again, giving it a squeeze before giving the older male his bliss, shifting the hand used to hold himself up so he was closer to them, almost feeling their combined heartbeats, Demyx's frantic beating and Axel's more controlled. Demyx mewled into the others mouth as the pace increased, moving his hips up so that the jeans could be removed. Maybe... pretend this was all some sick dream? Get drunk later and forget about everything?

Slowly his hand pulled down the jeans, now both men just clad in their boxers. Save for Roxas, but all in due time. Axel hand started to shake as it slowly pushed down his boxers. Reeling back slightly. He was bigger that his boyfriend... But only just, and really he didn't care. Letting go of the stiff penis, Axel slither down to face the member. Breathing warm breath over it, gulping he gave it an experimental lick tasting the precum, before trailing his whole tongue up and down Myed's cock, before sucking on the head and encasing it whole.  
Sending groaning vibrations down the cock, as Roxas started to stroke his weeping member.

Blushing worse than before as the rest of his clothes were removed, Demyx looked away from them and across the room, trying to catch his breath but unprepared for the tongue to press against his dick. Fighting to control his breathing as he was encased by the red-head's tongue, shifting underneath him to make it more comfortable. Roxas smiled at the noises he caused Axel to make, though moved his face instantly away as the man took Demyx whole, his eyes stinging. No... this didn't count as cheating... Even as he thought it, his heart was beating painfully in his chest. Had to get away... But what happen if he left? Would Axel fall in love with Dem? Had to stay... Taking a breath, the blonde bit back tears, his hand not stopping on his lover until he drew even closer, sliding over Demyx's leg and resting on his back underneath Axel, laying kisses along the member after exposing it and pressing his tongue against the head almost teasingly, holding onto the back of his boyfriend's knees.

Taking Demyx far as he could, before his tongue twirled slowly around the aching muscle. Deciding to quicken the motion now, he came back up again to suck at the head, lapping up the precum. Groaning into the flesh, and grassy eyes rolling into the back of his head as Roxas started to copy the action around his own member. Kneeling in 'doggie style' to allow the sandy-haired teen more room. A free hand of his went down to clasp at Roxas' jeans, undoing the button. Knowing he had a lot to catch up to with his boyfriend needy wants, and to prove who he loved. The elder of the two's hand slinked it's way past though Roxas' jeans and into his boxers. Taking the member in his hand he slicked his thumb with precum, using it as a lube he slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft.

Roxas let out a small groan as the hand shifted underneath his waistline, arching his hips into the hand as he moved forward and took the head in his mouth, letting his tongue dance down the length as he took the man whole. Demyx finally released the groan he had been holding in, arching himself into the other male as he drew back, making sure the action wouldn't hurt him. He was breathing heavily obviously nearing his limit, first time; it wasn't going to take that long at all.

Looking up when hearing the male groan into him. He took his friend one last time into his hot mouth, then backing away from the heavy breathing male. Kissing slowly around the erection, he made he way to Myed's hip where he gave it a quick nibble, before backing away from him. Steadily as so he wouldn't hurt Roxas, he wiggled out of his boxers, then started on the blonds own. "Hey Roxas?" He began heavily. 'zip' undoing the zipper he started to push the jeans.

As soon as his name was called, Roxas released the man from his mouth, kissing down the length before glancing down at what the red head was doing with his pants, shifting out of them and sliding out from under the male, putting a hand on his back in questioning. Demyx shifted slightly underneath Axel as he was released and bit. And the two of them did this daily? How'd they last!

Looking downwards to see his boyfriend releasing him, gulping at the action. "I-I want you to stay..." Axel's cheeks were plastered with a pink tinge. His fingers rimming the edge of the males boxer's, whilst his other reaching upwards to Demyx's erection, slowly stroking it again yet his first finger toying with his sac.

His heart fell at Axel's words, a blush forming on his face as the larger hands touched at his undergarments. So... like a three way? Either way, he wasn't sure he wanted to sit by and watch his boyfriend fuck the brains out of his friend... But... Axel was so emotional... screw it. "I'll stay..." Biting on his lip as he spoke. Axel wanted him to stay, he would... Roxas shifted closer to him again, pushing his forehead into his side gently, pulling himself back underneath him and letting his tongue slide up the toned abdomen, teasing his belly button with his tongue. Demyx was trying to piece together exactly what would happen after this, though it was harder then normal to think past the brain numbing sensation coming from below. Would everything go back to normal? Or would their friendship be changed? He could forget this easily... hopefully... but could the other two?

Axel's heart leapt for joy at hearing Roxas' response. "Ah ahh ahhh." Axel smirked at Roxas wiggling down to his stomach. Letting go of Demyx for a second so he could crawl down to his boyfriend, straddling him. "Come back up here." He groaned teasingly into his ear, licking the shell. Pressing his lips to Roxas' own pink ones, he grinned before gyrating against the blond.

Rolling his eyes as he was scolded, Roxas watched his boyfriend move down to him and sit on his hips, propping himself up on his elbows as his ear was licked. "What if I liked it down there?" He joked, letting their lips meet and pressing his mouth against the man's roughly, putting a hand on the back of his neck to support himself. Letting out a groan into Axel's mouth as their hips met, instantly arching into him. He and Demyx were too different... Roxas knew what he was doing while Demyx hadn't a clue.

Gasping out himself, he quickly slid his fingers to Roxas' undergarments disposing them as quick as he could, and resumed to rubbing himself against Roxas. Seeing that Demyx was alone and nude, he kissed Roxas on the forehead. Gulping he sliding to the side making his way up to his friend. Laying his body next to his friend, cupping the side of the raven haired man so they were eye to eye. 'At least he doesn't look like Dem... And thank fuck Roxas is staying.' He didn't know what to do if Roxas wasn't in the room, he wouldn't do this if he wasn't here. And chicken out. Plus no one could get him THIS hard. "Okay Dem?" Whispering gently.

Not noticing he was undressed completely until after Axel moved away, the blonde flushed quietly before moving back beside his boyfriend and nuzzling into his neck as he laid down again. He hadn't suggested that they were to have sex themselves with the sitarist... but Axel had taken it that way. Did he have feelings towards him past friendship...? Demyx rose an eyebrow at Axel's question, unable to keep from saying: "Never better. How you?" as sarcastically as he could, hinting the old Demyx's nature.

Shaking his head before laughing which died down to a serious tone, clearing his voice. "Are you still sure about this? You don't have to do this." He wanted to give his friend the option anyway. In the past before Roxas had joined the Organization, Axel DID in fact like the sitarist, but put it to admiration after Roxas arrived. Now laying down on the bed all three of them, if he had to choose between the two he'd pick Roxas any day.

Biting at his lip as Axel pounced the question on him, Demyx looked the other way, face going red. "... Yeah, I'm sure..." What other choices were there? Not many... if any others. It must have something to do with the endorphins relapsed during sex that... alright... time to hurry it up, he was thinking smart. Hell, he was thinking. That was reason enough to worry.

Silently nodding before sliding his hand down his friends chest and down his member. Slicking his fingers precum from the slit, where he rubbed that as gently for a bit. Then dragging his hand down the whole length and back up again. Axel's other hand made it's way to his entrance, but not poking inside yet. "This may hurt." Pre-warning Demyx. Circling around the hole for a bit, before slowly pushing his finger though.

Roxas tried to bury himself in the older males back as he said those words, followed by a squeak of pain from Demyx. So it started... He wanted to back away from Axel, to walk out of the room instead of sitting here and watching his boyfriend cheat on him. If he was included, was it cheating? The rational side of his brain saying that he was alright with it, that it was for Dem, a friend who needed them for the first time instead of them just leeching off his trust and using him. Leaning his mouth forward, he sank his teeth into his boyfriends shoulder, sliding his hands down to the man's hips. _You're mine, don't forget._ Ordering with his mind as he squeezed the bony sides. Demyx squirmed slightly with the finger inside of him, trying to make it ache less, after a moment muttering "I'm good" quietly.

Waiting for a few seconds to allow Demyx to shift in to a comfortable position, before slowly moving his finger in and out of the tight hole. And his hand upped the pace of the stroking of Demyx's member.  
A small gasp escaped his lips feeling Roxas bite his flesh. His mind working lazily... Jealous? Was Roxas jealous, of what he was doing for his friend? Then again he couldn't blame him for thinking so, if their roles were reversed Axel would feel the same. Thinking the sitarist was ready for a second finger, and it join the first. A shiver went down his spine at the blonde's simple touches at his hip, arching his back into his lover's front, feeling his erection press against him. A needy mewl fell from his mouth. "Roxy..." Ops! Mentally hitting himself. Didn't Roxas hate that cute nickname?

Roxas froze at the name Axel called him, huffing into the shoulder before removing his mouth, trying to hold in a noise as the man's ass was shoved towards him. "Y'know I don't like that." He whispered into the ear, running his tongue along it before taking in the needy signals, shifting behind the man to poke his own finger into the man's opening. They had just done it not too long ago, but even still Axel was as tight as ever. Demyx let out a mew of pain as he was stretched further, trying to take his mind off of it.

"It was an accident!" He squeaked as he dived his fingers in deeper into his friend, stretching him by scissoring.  
"Ahh!" Axel gasped at the intrusion, clenching and unclenching at the finger. "Is this your punishment for me?" He teased. Hesitating for a second, as he pushed the last finger though Dem. "Sorry..." Muttering softly pecking a kiss on his cheek. Every touch, every kiss, every moment that Roxas and Axel spent together only pulled them closer. And this was just another moment that was going to help them along in their relationship.

Roxas smirked as Axel thought the single finger was his punishment, leaning closer to his ear again after his neck was licked. "Want your punishment?" Skipping the second finger all together and lining three up, giving Axel a chance to question him before plunging all three in sharply. Maybe it would help their relationship, or they were insane. Demyx made a noise of pain as the three fingers were pushed inside him, shifting again so it wasn't as painful, trying to glance back at Axel as he spoke. Usually he would've made a smart remark, but it was too weird of a circumstance to do so.

The ruby haired male's face almost went red as his hair, at the sudden intrusion of not two but THREE fingers. Biting down his lip to stop a weak moan of pain from escaping, he felt his walls being stretched further! His own body had been used for awhile, so accommodating the fingers. "Ohh Roxas! I'm sooo sorry." Releasing his lips and a grin appeared on his face. Was his lover starting to be more... dominate? He did like the idea of this as he wriggled his hips he let out a dramatic sigh. "Roxxxxy? You gonna tell me off?" Then arching his back but bending forward so he could kiss Demyx soundly on the lips to help easy whatever pain he was in.

Maybe he was starting to become more dominate... maybe it was just because right now it felt like he should be doing it... Whatever it was, Roxas still smiled as Axel moved around, speaking almost child like. Tell him off? "You know that's not my style." He still had a weak laughter in his voice, leaning over Axel as he moved to kiss Dem, biting on the red-head's ear gently. "I thought I said not to call me that." He may have thrusted into Axel a little too roughly that time... Demyx seemed to relax only slightly as their lips connected, becoming used to the feeling and starting to learn exactly what he was supposed to do, pressing back against his best friend's lips lightly.

Slowly Axel's fingers started to move in and out of the virgin tight teen. God! Image what he was going to be like when Axel... Well you know. The elder of the two's lips kissed back and slowly started poke his tongue out licking Myed's bottom lip, before kissing him again. Gulping lightly as he felt Roxas bite him and breaking the kiss to whimper. "Sorry hun, how about I call you Rox-ASS, instead...?" He grinned childishly before swooping down to claim his friends lip's again.

"Shit!" Breaking away from the kiss for a moment, Demyx actually swore and meant it, his head falling back against the bed, trying to adjust to the foreign movements while also trying to kiss the other man back. It just felt extremely weird, like his hand was not supposed to go there. Well... really it wasn't but still...  
Roxas' eyes narrowed, breaking his mouth away from the man's ear to scowl at him, thrusting at the bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend almost too roughly. "I say not."

Biting down his lip again as Roxas thrusted his fingers in harder, hitting his nerves. A moan escaping his lips. "Oh OKAY!" He groaned. "I'm sorry!" His hips moving in time with Roxas fingers.  
Easing up on his boyfriend, Roxas leaned over him to gently kiss at his face. "Never again." Settling again behind him and pressing his forehead against Axel's back, feeling his spine move with each of his motions. It was starting to get hard to hold himself back, having to bite at his lip and order himself to be patient, wait until Dem was ready. Breathing though heavily lidded eyes as Axel stared down at Demyx. "I-I'm-" Groan. "Sorry do you want me to s-stop?" His voice dripping almost like velvet.

The musician shook his head weakly at Axel; they were this far, might as well go all the way. "I-it's cool, ready whenever..." normally his voice was louder, but now quiet, almost shy.

Looking over his own shoulder to see his boyfriend. He cocked his head. "Are you... Teasing me?" He chuckled before turning back to the musician.  
Gulping as he slowly removed his fingers from Demyx. Just looking at his almost nervously, seeing that Dem was shy was new to him. Axel was just as nervous as the sitarist was. Shakily he kissed Demyx again before withdrawing his fingers. Placing his hand to the side to hold him self up more whilst his other one trailed up and down the slender chest. Sitting up slightly as he positioned himself over Demyx's entrance. "Ready when you are." He murmured then kissing Demyx again.

Roxas rolled his eyes as Axel spoke to him, pulling his fingers away from his entrance. This was the part he didn't want to stay for... though Axel asked him not to leave. Just have to sit here and tough it out. Besides, he could tell Axel was nervous enough as it stands. Shifting slightly so he was behind his boyfriend, the blonde pressed his chest against his back, a small hint to what he was going to do if stretching him out wasn't a big enough one. If he had to sit back and watch he'd go insane. Demyx hesitated a moment, even after they kissed before finally giving a weak smile underneath the kiss, pulling back from it. "I just said ready, forget already?" Trying to act like his normal self to knock any of the tension away, though he was uncertain underneath the act.

Nodding weakly, looking away as he lined himself up against the raven haired male. Looking back up to face his friend smiling lightly before kissing him on the lips again. "Might sting a bit..." He pre-warned under the kiss. His mind raging 'can't do this!' Over and over again, only finding the confidence when Roxas' weight fell on his back. The well known warmth comforting him, helping him.  
Gulping under the kiss, but poked out him tongue begging for entrance. Steadily he started to push though the tight hole...

Sting a bit? If fingers 'stung a bit' than what would happen when... just thinking about it was horrifying. Though Demyx nodded meekly at the warning, keeping his eyes shut tightly. He could almost feel Axel swallow; it was hard to tell who was more nervous almost... At the intrusion finally pushing inside of them, the musician gasped under the kiss, though kept his lips against the older male's. Shit, did hurt... did they ever get used to it...? Probably... Hearing Dem gasp in pain, Roxas inwardly flinched, knowing where Axel was in the process. Sliding his hands over the pale back, he bit at his lip before adjusting himself behind his boyfriend. "...you ready?" his hands settled on the thin hips, squeezing them gently.

Gasping out at the squeezing tightness, he knew he had to get Demyx to try and relax or he would only just get hurt. "Dem... It may hurt... But you gotta try and relax, it'll get better. I promise. I wont move until your ready." Axel promised. Then proceeded to kiss the other male again. His attention turned to Roxas for a split second. "Yeah hon, whenever your ready." Wriggling his hips at his boyfriend then gave him an unseen smile. One of his free hands cupped the side of his friends face before kissing him...

Relax? How? Even though his mind was screaming it, Demyx only nodded again, trying to get his body to relax by adjusting himself again. When the pain had dulled considerably, he nodded again, breaking away from the kiss, "R-ready..." Good thing his eye sight was bad, he might have noticed exactly what was going on with it. Roxas positioned behind Axel and the red-head inside of him? Actually seeing that might have given him mental scars when he was already losing his 'first time' to his friend. Seeing that his first time was a three way might have been too much. Roxas barely hesitated before pressing himself inside of Axel slowly, his body molding against his lovers.

Without words Axel nodded as he pulled back before gently sliding back into the sitarist, kissing at his forehead to sooth any pain. Telling his friend. "It'll be oka-" Unable to finish, as he gasped out when Roxas entered him, his own body hadn't been used in awhile. As he set a slow rhythm with Demyx his own movements, he felt himself slide into Roxas with each small thrust. Gasping lightly at the new sensation.

Biting at his lip as the kiss was broken, Demyx finally seemed to relax as his forehead was kissed though only for a moment. Prostate was hit and he was gasping out, unsure if he was supposed to like the twinge of pain or not, most likely because that's where Axel continued to aim. He said it'll be okay, or at least tried to... Roxas' fingers tightened around Axel's hips when he started to move, finding it strange to have his tight hole moving around him. Finding the rhythm, he gently started moving into it, pulling back as Axel did and pushing forward the same time.

Axel arched his back a bit more to allow Roxas more room to move, but then lowered it to reach Demyx again, searching for his bundle of nerves and dove deeper, but yet still working on that slow pace. Burying his head in the crook of his friends neck he mewed. His free hand went lower to clasp at the sitarist erection, and started to pump it in time with each of their thrusts.

Mewling out as the nerves were hit, though that was nothing like having both methods going at once and it didn't take long at all for Demyx to start breathing heavily. Roxas smiled slightly at the mewl from his boyfriend, though it faded at Dem's, as if realizing he was in the room though forcing himself to cast it off again, thrusting himself deeper into Axel while his hands lightly massaged at his hips.

Axel's spine started to tingle, gasping out in heavier breaths as he pushed in deeper and gently quickened his thrusts. "Ahh. Roxas?" Questioning his boyfriend lowly, before bucking up towards him and back down to Demyx to attack at his prostate again. God he was so tight! Then again he was a virgin... Well not anymore, even as he thought about it. The red head had taken both of the virginities. Maybe in a different situation Demyx would of lost it to someone he cared about, like Roxas and himself for an example. He just hoped after all this, his friend would still trust him and everything would go back to normal.

Raising an eyebrow as he was spoken to, Roxas grunted quietly as Axel backed into him, not expecting it at all as the red-head's pace increased, hesitating before thrusting deeper and faster into his boyfriend, leaning over his back until his chest connected with it. "Better now?" He breathed into his ear quietly. Was that what Axel was going to ask? Demyx finally arched towards Axel as the red-head as the nerves were hit with every thrust. "Ah, shit! Gonna-" Because it was his first time, it didn't take long before that line was crossed and he tightened as he came, almost instantly his sight snapped back into focus.

Moaning as the pleasure was double, from Roxas' faster thrusting and Demyx's orgasm which flooded to Axel's member. "I love you... Roxas." Demyx's spunk dripping from his hand and torso. He smiled weakly before pulling out of his spent friend. "Okay Dem?"

Holding up a thumb in Axel's face for a moment, the musician rested a tanner arm against his eyes, having to get used to having his sight back. "N-never better, sorry bout that..." Were things ever going to go back to the way they were before? Was it going to be too awkward between them to continue being friends and only that? "...I owe you guys... majorly..." Roxas hesitated a moment before pulling out of his boyfriend, having to catch his breath for a moment.

"Urm... Yeah don't worry about it." He spoke. 'Really don't...' His face flushed realizing his nudeness, scratching the top of his head in thought. 'He best be okay after this...' Shuffling around until Axel was facing Roxas, smiling weakly. "Okay, hun?" Truth in all Axel somewhat enjoyed that experience with both his friend and boyfriend, yet it made him feel so dirty. Would Roxas even touch him ever again?

They said not to worry about it, though he'd have to make it up to them somehow... one way or another... Biting onto his lip where he could still taste his best friend, the musician sat up slowly, easier sense the red-head had moved off of him. Roxas simply nodded to Axel, chewing on his lip for a moment before grabbing their clothes from the end of the bed, handing his boy friend's his own quietly, not trusting himself to actually speak to him. He still believed Axel would remain faithful after this, though a part of him doubted it severely.

Looking away from both males as he rushed into his clothing. Finally turning around when he finished changing, facing Demyx. "I'm going to go back... In to my room." Muttering to him as if he was embarrassed. "Roxas? You coming?" Twisting his head to his lover. He didn't want Demyx's thanks, he didn't need to be thanked. Not after everything he's done for them. He knew he had to talk to his blondie about this, and weather or not anything had changed between them.

Grabbing his own clothing from the ground, Dem slid into his clothes almost too quickly, trying not to look at the other two while his face seemed permanently blushed. "Right... I have work in the morning... so... if you need anything just tell me. I'll go get it." Roxas had already slipped into his own clothes, nodding to Axel slowly. He wasn't angry, just confused right now. Too many thoughts, not enough time to sort through them...

Facing the door with his hand placed firmly on the knob, sighing as he shook his mane. "It's okay Dem... Don't worry about it, okay?" Opening the door he walk calmly out of the room and sighed deeply. He needed to wash, to wash all evidence of the previous actives way, to prove he was still faithful to Roxas. Heading for his own room where he collapsed on to his bed, cuddling at his pillow.

Demyx gave a sort of jerky wave as they left, Roxas following behind his boyfriend as the door was shut behind them. He didn't even realize he had followed Axel all the way to their room and was now leaning against the wooden slab, his hand still on the knob with it shut behind him, looking at Axel as he laid on the bed. As much as he tried to fight it, he kept envisioning his boyfriend kissing the musician, seriously... Demyx was Axel's type... blonde, blue eyed, thin... the only difference between him and Roxas was the age and height... if he was with Demyx at least it would be a legal relationship...

As much as he tried to fight the battle of tears, he couldn't help let them win and fall down his face as he broke into a sob. Hugging the pillow thoughts raged though his head. Would Roxas look at him never again? Would he even TALK to him? Gulping over a short breath "I'm a horrible person..." Hugging the pillow tighter as he cried more.

Roxas' head finally snapped up at the first sob, his eyes wide. Pushing all thoughts to the back of his mind, the blonde slowly walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge slowly and stiffly. He said nothing at first, though when Axel spoke, the blonde was staring speechless down at him for several moments, his voice weak when he finally did speak. "No, you're not... You're not Axel..." Was he just being selfish? Trying to heal himself before comforting his boyfriend? He could wait, even if Axel was the one who was considering leaving him for Dem... he'd leave for them. The constant fights over never leaving each other were tiny compared to this...

The red-heads cries died down a bit, turning to Roxas. Biting his lip as tears weakly fell from his eyes, before speaking he looked up to his boyfriend. "I am... I put you in a situation you didn't want to be in." He sensed that the blond was uncomfortable with the whole 'lets heal Demyx' thing. "And... I fucked Dem..." Swearing quietly before his tears returned. "I feel so dirty..." His voice quivering.

Waiting until he was finished explaining, Roxas hesitated a moment before slipping over his boyfriend, laying beside him on the bed with his face pressed against his chest, arms wrapped around his back tightly, though not to the point it would hurt him. "... It's all right..." Biting on his own lip as he spoke quietly, his voice muffled. He was expecting to be pushed away, so his shoulders were tense, his entire back rigid. He didn't have anything to tell him, to comfort him... Yet his love always went to Dem for advice... was he that useless?

Pursing his lips together quietly thinking about how 'dirty' he felt. And when Roxas went to go hug him his body froze up, unable to return the gesture because he didn't want to 'contaminate' him. Uttering gently. "I'm going to shower... Alone." Breaking away from the embrace as he stood to his feet, he hated how he was almost pushing Roxas away. He wanted his love to join him, but at the same time he wanted space...

As soon as he was pushed away, his heart broke, suspicions confirmed, though he said nothing. Roxas' face remained cold as he pushed himself quickly up so he was sitting, nodding to the red-head stiffly at his words. Not once did he glance up at his boyfriend, nor did he actually say anything. He couldn't. While Axel was in the shower he'd go to the other room, stay there for the night. What had he been thinking? After being Sora... Axel probably lost everything for him and gained it for the musician on the other side of the wall...

After what seemed like an hour to Axel he finally came out of the shower. He felt a bit cleaner and fresh headed after washing away the stickiness off his body. Picking up his clothes and plugging the sink he placed his clothes into it and ran some hot water and soap. He didn't like the way that his clothing had started to stink. And thought about asking if Roxas wanted his clothes washed. The red head decided he'd dry them later before going to bed. Tightening his towel around his waist and worked his way back into his bedroom, noticing his boyfriend he sat down on the bed next to him. The shower had cleared his mind and decided to make it up to Roxas somehow. "Hey, love." He whispered as he led down propping up his wet head with his hand.

While Axel was gone the blonde had been too busy in his own thoughts, not even hearing the water turn off or seeing the red-head approach him until he felt the bed move, looking over at him slowly, as if expecting him to say 'see you later' and walk into the other room. He was still keeping his face cold as ice, not even his eyes displayed emotion, like he had been in the organization, completely locked away. "... Hey..." Unsure exactly how he was supposed to respond to him after being pushed aside. Finally, the wall broke down and he was sliding off the bed, hesitating before forcing himself to face his boyfriend, chewing on his lip as he made himself lean forward and kiss his forehead once, barely even counting as a peck as he turned around and moved to the door, not even giving the red-head a chance to call him back before he exited the room, moving to the old one at the end of the hallway. He was always the one to walk away from his problems instead of talking through them. He kept everything bottled inside, never wanting to show anyone his weaknesses, and that included Axel. Making it inside the other door, he didn't even bother moving to the bed, only shut the door behind him and slid down it, hitting his head against the wood dully. For once, he actually wished for another heart attack, this time one strong enough to just end everything.

Watching as Roxas get up and head to the door, Axel jumped up reaching out a hand as if to say 'Don't go.' Was he leaving him? His head and heart spinning in a frantic rage and mixed emotions. It clicked, Roxas was jealous, so he was leaving him! Well that's what his head told him. Tears sprung from his eyes again, clasping at his heart which felt like it was breaking. Biting his lower lip as his knees started to feel like jelly, wobbling out of the room and headed to Roxas'. Gulping as his hand almost failed to knock on the door. His voice higher than normal. "Roxas?" Pause. "Roxas please talk to me! Please open the door!" More tears fell, his crying getting louder.

Hearing Axel's voice on the other side of the wood almost broke him further, blinking back tears of his own though making his face go completely cold as he stood up slowly, knowing he was in deep shit for just walking out without explanation... he should've said something at least... although he ignored the order to talk, the blonde reached out and opened the door, keeping his eyes lowered to the ground, as if he was trying to count the flecks of dust. Though he acted like an adult often, the truth was he was just a sixteen year old kid, one that wasn't used to having emotions and knew even less how to deal with the negative ones like fear and betrayal. Only once did he let his eyes flicker to his boyfriend's face before meeting the ground again. _"Never... I promise you... I'd rather die than leave you."_ Why didn't Axel remember him saying that? And right now... he'd rather die than live without the red-head, though it was obvious Axel wanted to be alone. Than why did he follow him?

Lost for words as looked up to his boyfriend emotionless face. It broke him ever more, his eyes scanning for a clue or even a hint that Roxas still felt for him... His eyes saw nothing. More tears flooded his face. "R-Roxas? Please look at me!" His body shook violently as his hand placed a hand on his shoulder. "Roxas? Please look at me!" The red heads voice frantic. "I'm sorry!" He wailed as his knees gave way and went to the floor. Axel's hands clung onto the blonde's jeans as he sobbed harder. He couldn't imagine being alone, even the though of it scared him! "I'd ki-" Unable to finish his melodramatic sentence. All this emotion? Where was it coming from?

He said nothing as he was ordered to look at Axel, not having anything to say. Couldn't he figure out how much it hurt him to look at him? An emotion finally filled his face, it was shock. Staring at Axel as he collapsed to the ground, being set off balance as his boyfriend clung to his jeans. Blue eyes stayed wide, staring at the head of red hair as he apologized. Though wasn't all of this a little overboard? Slowly, Roxas forced himself to put a hand on his shoulder, pulling away from his grip to get on his knees, shakily brushing at the wet hair. "I..." What the hell was he supposed to say? "I'm sorry I... wasn't thinking... I didn't mean to..." Axel was emotional, whereas he took longer to sort through his emotions to decide exactly what the hell he was feeling. Right now it was... betrayed? Afraid? He didn't like them, didn't want to feel them... wanted to hide away until they passed...

Shaking his head as the last of his tears died away. Sorry? Roxas was sorry, but he had nothing to be sorry for! Bowing his head as if he was embarrassed of his outbreak. "But you have nothing to be sorry for! I was the one who wanted to help a friend!" Axel unwilling to fall out over something like this, jumped up looking at the other male that he did in fact love. Anger getting the best of him, yes these emotions of his did make him act like woman who's was on her 'time of month'. He hated it. "Fine. Jealous" The red head spat. As he started to walk away he looked over to Roxas. "Just remember... I'd NEVER leave you. But if y-you want-" Not finishing his sentence as his words choked up and tears sprung from his eyes again, turning around to face his door so Roxas couldn't see him cry. His hand was on the door, but unable to open it. Whispering lowly. "I love you..."

He wanted to help a friend, that was all. Guilt swept over his face for thinking the way he did, though before he could apologize, Axel had jumped to his feet and was now snapping at him. Talk about mood swing... Eyes wide, the blonde stared up at him, barely able to understand what he was saying, his blood was pounding in his ears. Looking very much like a scolded child as Axel turned away from him, the blonde reached out to stop him, though stopped himself, climbing to his feet slowly. "I..." He had been jealous... not that he meant it... It was just that he had had the childish notion that nothing would come between them... And when something barely worth mentioning popped up... "I'd sooner die than leave you Axel... I said it before and it still stands. I just... I just need time to think..." Were his words wasted? Did they fall on deaf ears? Biting onto his lip, the blonde retreated into his room, not closing the door yet but his hand was on it. "...I love you too..."

Clenching his teeth and fist trying to hold himself back from running back to Roxas and hugging the shit out of him. Almost missing most of what the blond said but catching the last few parts. "I- No... I'm not worth dying over." He stated as he opened the door and went into his room shutting it firmly behind him. When he was back in his room he sprung to his bed. Tears falling yet again from his face, thinking _'What have I done? Have I ruined everything?_' Cuddling at Roxas' pillow taking in the scent which still smelled of him. Sea? Light and the wind? What a strange combination, but yet it somewhat helped heal his newly broken heart. Only if he decided not to help his friend, maybe he wouldn't be in this mess...

Watching sadly as the red-head went into his room, the blonde slowly shut his own door, standing in place for several moments. His own actions had shocked him, how could he hurt Axel? Why couldn't he just sit through his own heartache and keep his mouth clamped shut? Pushed it from his mind like he did with everything else? He screwed up this time... to the point of no return... Realizing he was just standing in front of the door, Roxas sighed heavily before slowly moving into the bathroom, taking less time than Axel did in the shower before though having the same idea and sticking his clothes into the sink for them to wash... dry them later... Making his way back into his room with a towel around him, the blonde wasted no time before collapsing onto the bed on his back and staring at the ceiling. Would Axel forgive him for wanting to be on his own? It wasn't forever... though it might be if his love didn't want him around...

A fresh start, that's what he needed. Tomorrow he was going to start looking for a job. It would give Roxas the space he needed... Opening his eyes they spied a vial of pills... No. It wasn't worth it; hopefully they'd kissed and make up soon. He hoped. Turning over so he wasn't facing the tempting tablets. His thoughts washed over back to his wet clothes, and decided that they must be ready to be dried, anything to keep his mind of Roxas. Heavily making his way to the bathroom sink where he rinsed the excess water away by twisting his clothes and putting them in a pile on the floor.  
This is where things got a bit 'fun', snapping his fingers together where a ball of fire was created from his hands, and carefully controlling the fire to spin around his clothes, in seconds they were dry. Times like this he was glad he controlled fire. Taking his now clean underwear from the pile and putting them on. Taking the rest of his clothes as he exited and dumped them on the foot of his bed. Before laying down he noticed a burnt hole in his jeans, wincing as he though to himself. 'Times like this is where I hate having fire.'  
Tossing over he scooted over to Roxas' side and took in a deep breath before closing his eye, and fell to sleep.

As much as he wanted to just forget about everything, to fall asleep and find himself waking up next to his love, he couldn't. And though he wanted to, he couldn't cry over it. It felt as if he and Axel were back on square one again, if not further back... They had spent so much time looking at each other's strengths, what they enjoyed, what they remembered, and their love... that they forgot to look at their weaknesses, what could break them and what would make them fall apart. Roxas hadn't realized he was in the bathroom hanging up his clothes until his shoulder bumped against the door leaving it, staring in silence back in it before moving back to the bed. Everything felt like it wasn't happening, that this couldn't happen and he was just dreaming. He and Axel couldn't be splitting apart... they couldn't be... Laying back on the bed, the blonde bashed himself on the head with the heel of his hand. He was so stupid...

He didn't bother trying to remember the doctor's orders, if he had he would've remembered he was supposed to be taking his medicine twice a day instead of just once like he had been, would've read the bottle that advised him to eat as soon as he took the medication, and not be placed under stress. He was stressed almost to the point of tears. So what was expected to happen happened. Barely able to even close his eyes in the sudden attack of pain from his heart, telling himself the other pain hurt more... Though it didn't... This pain was as bad as the last, trying to draw in air quickly though nothing worked, his heart just steadily pounded into his chest, only to stop moments later after he had already given up trying to dull the pain and was just letting himself deal with it. Curled up in pain underneath the blankets, the blonde didn't even think as his body was pulled completely under.

FIGHTFIGHTFIGHT FIGHT *bricked* RATE AND COMMENT PLEEEAAASSEEEEE


	8. Chapter 8: Start Over

Key: Now that wasn't much of a wait nao was it? :3

Roxas: ... Sure. Whatever.  
Key: YOU ARE SO MOODY TODAY!  
Roxas: ...*grumbles and heads off*  
Key: *huff* I do not own kingdom hearts!

The next day Axel woke up covers tussled, looking over hoping to find Roxas in his arms and yesterday's events never happened. But alas no, he woke up in the double bed alone and an empty side next to him where Roxas should of been. His heart ached. The room was freezing cold as he woke up during the night and opened the window due to his burning body. Sighing mournfully he considered going back to Roxas' room begging for forgiveness, but ending up getting dressed. Seeing the burn mark had left a gaping hole in the left knee. And as he laid down on the bed, he folded his arms behind his head, considering on what to do. Talk Demyx about getting a job? No that was out of the question, there was no need to upset Roxas more than he was. His mind wondered back to the other day back at the small cafe... Maybe, just maybe.  
Getting up he trudged over to the door before shutting it behind him he saw the bottle of pills... Roxas sprung to his mind again, he hadn't taken one. Sighing he lazily went to get them and headed back outside the room where the door slammed its self shut due to the wind. Flinching at the sound, he made his way to Roxas' room. Knock? No. He didn't want to wake him up. Quietly as he could he opened the door and crept in...

Roxas hadn't even shifted from his crumpled position on the bed, fallen asleep in so much pain his body ordered itself not to move in the slightest. Though one hand lay over his chest, clutching at his heart as if telling the story of what had happened before he fell asleep. Even asleep his brows were furrowed in pain with the dull throbbing his chest took up. Unlike usually, where he slept against the wall, he was using Axel's old pillow, laying on his side of the bed. He always tried to act strong, though he was still a child who needed help to deal with things he didn't understand... He wasn't expecting the other male to walk in the room, and if he had heard the door he would've sat up quickly and apologized for everything, to cry out his heart if only he forgave him... Though he didn't hear the door, nor hear the man move through the door even though it was worn out.

Axel going to just leave the pills by the side, but when looking at his sleeping form he sensed something was wrong. The blonde's eyes furrowed and hand clutching at his heart. Shit, he was sick again. Biting his lip he dropped the vial of pills and hurried back to his room to get the bottle of water, and when he got back into the room he sat on the bed. Opening the bottle of water as he knelt next to Roxas, he gently coaxed his hand under his love's head. "Roxas..." He whispered. "Roxas, please wake up." How long had Roxas been in pain? Biting his lip with worry.

Grumbling quietly as he was moved around, the blonde tried to pull away from whoever was waking him, giving up after a moment and huffing. Someone was supporting his head... what... who...? Trying to get his eyes to focus, Roxas blinked several times before they finally snapped into place, finding himself staring into the worried face of Axel, his heart instantly falling. Was he alright? Did he hate him...? He wouldn't ever blame him if he did but... "Hey..." Voice barely above a whisper. The constant rain of heart attacks starting to take more out of him than he had left, he looked thinner and weaker then ever, breakable almost. Shifting on the bed so he was laying on his back, the blonde tried to look in Axel's eyes for several moments, though knocked them away quickly, biting on his lip. He felt as if he was the one who did the betraying...

Picking up the bottle of pills and only just above a whisper "Roxas... You er- Your pills. I thought you might need them." His eyes had attempted to follow the crystal blue eyes but failed. His heart wrenching at the body in front of him, Roxas looked physically weaker was this Axel's own fault? "Please... I know it's a lot to ask for, but please just take one." The red head croaked.  
"I'll leave the room once you do." Wanting to cry out, but was all 'teared' out. He had decided he was going to get a job and support both of them, he'd do anything for his love.

Coughing once to clear his throat, the blonde face twitched into a frown at Axel's words, shaking his head. "Guess I'm not taking them, I don't want you to go..." Trying to make his voice harsh, though it wasn't working correctly, it was quiet instead. Ignoring his voice, Roxas made himself look up at Axel before pushing himself weakly so he was sitting up, not once looking away from the tattooed face. "I'm sorry, for everything I said and did. I understand why, alright? I'm sorry for acting like I did..." Though wasn't his reaction completely normal? Actually, if they were a real couple and Roxas wasn't there taking part of it, he would've been furious, betrayed, and hurt beyond repair. A tiny bit of pain was acceptable... wasn't it? Even though it was a struggle for him to stay sitting up, the blonde continued to do so, not reaching out to the red-head in fear of being cast away again. "I... don't expect you to forgive me but... I'm still sorry."

Shaking his head at the teen. "Roxas... For the last time you have nothing to be sorry for! I'm the one who should be sorry! You acted perfectly reasonable, anyone would of reacted like that!" The fire wielder rattled as he tried to keep his cool. His green eyes finally caught hold of the blonde's. "I won't leave you, I would NEVER leave you." He empathized on 'never', Axel smiled weakly. "Just please." He shook the pills at him.

Looking oddly guilty as he was scolded for apologizing, Roxas turned his eyes downcast, trying to keep his hands from shaking by forcing them into fists. Close to breaking completely, having to swallow thickly in order to calm himself down, though it wasn't working. Unlike Axel, he hated crying openly, and was doing everything in his power to hold it back, though it was becoming steadily obvious he was doing so. Breaking away from the green eyes as he shook the pill bottle, the blonde finally sighed before giving in and taking the bottle with a shaking hand. The medication always knocked him out... was Axel doing this on purpose? Opening the bottle with a small struggle, the blonde stared at the bundle of white pills inside, wondering just for a moment how it would feel just to swallow them all here and now, though knocked it away as he took out one and closed the container again. Though instead of just taking the pill as he was told, the blonde finally broke, drawing his knees closer to him and covering his eyes with a hand as the tears escaped.

Axel's lip twitched into an almost smile as Roxas took the pill in his hand. Freezing as soon as Roxas curled to a ball. What? Crying? The blonde rarely showed such emotion! Putting the water to the side and went to his lovers side. With caution Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas' slender shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. God, it had been only a couple of hours yet to him it felt like days since last holding him. Taking in the scent and warmth that he missed and gently whispering. "I'm sorry." Repeating this over and over and in time with his words rubbing the blonde's back. A few tears also started to spring free from his eyes.

Trying to calm himself down, the blonde curled in tighter against himself, leaning against his love as soon as the arm was around him, only proceeding to shake more with the tears. It wasn't like him; usually he was the one who was strong. He was the one who bottled things inside, shoved them away for years until they ate at him slowly, but this was something that couldn't be contained. He couldn't, though he tried his hardest to push this latest incident back, it wouldn't disappear. Smothering his face into the green shirt instead of his hands, Roxas finally seemed to calm down enough to actually breathe after several moments, his already aching heart thudding into his rib cage. "I... I don't blame you..." Voice quiet and choked up, "... Sorry... I lost control..." even though the tears were quieting on his face, he didn't move away from Axel. He needed the contact, needed to be proven too that he wasn't going to be shoved away again.

Only tightening his embrace around the tearful teen. Talking as if to a child "Shh its okay..." Stroking at Roxas' back to calm to down, and then whispering "It's okay... Let's forget it now. It's not happening ever again." Tears trickling down each side of his tattooed cheeks at his next sentence, the true emotions pulled on his heart strings as every word he said was the truth. "I won't leave you. I love you, I'd die without you." Hopefully saying words that Roxas wanted to hear, as Axel bent down to kiss at the head of blond hair. "Love you."

What Axel kept forgetting, Roxas was a child. Nodding stiffly into Axel's shirt, the blonde let himself relax ever so slightly. "Don't die over me... you deserve better than me." There was no way in hell he was even worth dying over, half the time he was silent, unresponsive, and when he did speak it was sarcastic... How did Axel still love him? Shaking the thought away through a small shiver, he moved closer to his lover, almost cradled against him. "I too..." He shouldn't have ran away, they should've spoken about it instead of being caught like this... maybe he wouldn't have been caught so broken down... He was supposed to be the strong one here, yet this was his second time reduced to tears over something he should've cast aside. Almost roughly, Roxas moved an arm over his eyes, trying to stop the stream of tears.

Cupping Roxas' cheek to make him look into his glistening eyes, that seemed brighter from the crying. "That's not true, I would..." Pause "Go crazy without you." He smiled weakly at the last part.

Weakly forcing a smile onto his face at his words, Roxas hesitated a moment before lifting his head up and kissing the bottom of his lover's jaw. "You already are crazy." His voice quiet though still obvious he was joking. Though the familiarity of the words stuck at him, remembering when they had been exchanged before. "_No one would miss me..." "That's not true! I would..."_ Had Axel known... even then? Chewing on his lip, the blonde pressed closer to him, missing his smell and touch even though it hadn't been that long at all.

Hearing the joking tone within Roxas' voice, Axel smiled lightly as his jaw was touched. "Yeah I guess I am." He laughed weakly.  
Going close to the blonds face taking in each of his features, before kissing lightly on the nose. Smirking as his lips were still on the nose he bit it gently.

Shutting his eyes as his nose was kissed; the blonde was unprepared for the teeth to grab onto him, opening his eyes again and trying to frown at Axel. "Leggo my nose." Though seeing how gentle it was he could easily draw his head away, but he didn't. He wanted to stay close, needed to... It was only then he remembered the only thing covering him was a towel for his clothes were still in the bathroom drying.

Letting go of Roxas' nose and laughed. "You coming back tonight? To our room?" He hated waking up and not seeing his blond this morning. He didn't think he'd manage it again tonight; he'd spent too many nights alone at the Castle. In his cold room, the whole place was set to cool because of Vexen and his stupid experiments.

Adverting his gaze for a moment, Roxas hesitated for only a second before nodding, hating being one to give in so easily after being hurt like that. He swore it would never happen again, and Roxas trusted him. "Yeah... If you want me there..." He couldn't stand the thought of being alone again, trying not to imagine the pain of another attack and of not having Axel there to help him through it... "... I don't think these pills are working..." He grumbled after a moment, mostly to swap the subject.

Nodding his reply as he vocalized it. "Yeah, I missed not having you there." He admitted then blushed. His face soon paled afterwards slowly putting his hand over Roxas' chest. "W-what? Not working, what do you mean?" Panicking as he sat up, feeling at the heart.

Smiling gently at Axel's first words, the blonde's expression fell as soon as the large hands were trying to locate his heart. Moving both of his hands slowly, untaken pill still in one of his fists, Roxas clasped at the hand, trying to smile at him. "I'm fine now... though..." Should he really be telling Axel this? It would only worry him... though he wanted Axel to trust him as much as he did to the red-head... Eyes downcast and chewing on his lip, the blonde continued, "I... had an attack last night... they're not getting any better..." Though it was only three or so days into the healing process... it would take longer than that for him to heal completely... though he'd at least expected the attacks to stop. They seemed to only increase though...

Axel's face fell. "Roxas..." He paused as he passed the water into the blonde's hands. "Please, just try one last time. For me?" Looking to his blue eyes as he said this. The red head was worrying if the medication was faulty because of the sex. As the doctor did order them not do anything sexual for at least a week, were they back to square one again? Did that mean he'd have to repeat the pill's for an extra week?

Faulty because of sex, probably not... faulty because of so much stress placed on him at once maybe. Roxas stared at the water placed in his hand before hesitating again, looking to Axel. Would the red-head be here when he woke up again? Biting onto his lip, the blonde leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the lips soundly before drawing away. "I love you... one more time..." Shoving the pill into his mouth and sipping at the water. It seemed all he ever got into his system were the medication and water... it was no wonder he looked so sickly because of it.

The elder of the two's lip twitched as he took pill. "Thank you, and... I love you also."  
Sighing with relief, and then kissing the top of his forehead. "I'm gonna go out in a second. You wanna come?" He asked as he leant backwards and his head hit a pillow. Axel remembered he still had to go find a job; it couldn't be that hard right? Demyx had one, so Axel could find one also! Plus Axel only just realized that the blond hadn't eaten in awhile, and when he had it was so little food it barely counted, so he had to get some thing in the teen's system.

Did Axel forget? "I can't, these things knock me out cold..." Roxas muttered, already feeling the medication starting to pull on his mind and body, even though he had just woken up... Hang on, Axel was going out...? "Where you going?" Having to rub at one of his eyes to stay awake, keep the conversation going... Even so he laid back against the bed while pressing against Axel's side as he did, laying on his own side though not putting an arm around Axel giving him the option to leave.

Axel's face fell at the response and his lips formed an 'O' shape. "Forgot sorry." Shutting then opening his eyes again. How could he forget? He felt like an idiot. "I was going to look for a job, that way I could look after us." The red head smiled proudly, and also hinting that he didn't want to be sponging off Demyx any longer, that way they could look after themselves. Slowly he wrapped an arm around his boyfriends waist.

"Job?" He was starting to sound exhausted, and the fact the warm arm had just been pulled around him made it even harder to stay awake. "... good idea..." He'd have to get one eventually... As soon as his condition was treated he'd be able to actually get out there and work, but for now it'd be impossible for him. Besides, he was under aged... And not only that, they needed to support themselves; Demyx couldn't be here supporting all three of them when he didn't have too... Even though he was fighting it, Roxas' body went limp against Axel's, his arm subconsciously moving onto the man's chest as he fell into the deep slumber.

Smiling at his boyfriend sleeping form in his arms, and it seemed a shame to move him. He decided he'd stay for awhile until he woke up, also something nagged at the bottom of his mind. What if he had ANOTHER attack? So he decided he'd look for a job another time, but reminded himself to get some food down Roxas later. The way the already skinny teen was skinnier that usual seemed almost heartbreaking. Kissing at the blonde's forehead then shutting his eyes as he too fell to sleep.

ARARARARARARARAR

Axel was still there when he woke up, and he was still asleep. Smiling at the sight, the blonde froze as he felt something on his face, hurriedly moving to wipe it away but froze at the substance on his hand. _Blood?_ Figuring he had just slit his lip in his sleep, the blonde pressed a different section of his fingers against his lip, though there was no more, not even a forming scab. Something else was wrong... and he didn't need Axel to know, the red-head would just freak out and make him go back to that doctor... Maybe it was all related to the medicine or his heart problem? Wiping the blood off his hand, the blonde tried to lay back against Axel, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Groaning slightly in his sleep then snuggling closer to Roxas' body, needing him closer. Moving his head until it knocked gently into the blonde's head, before nuzzling into it almost child-like. His lips was parted his breathing deep, yet the snores that were emitted from his mouth were low.

Trying to smile at the man holding onto him, Roxas let himself relax against the male, pressing against him just enough to feel almost comforting. Was he bleeding internally? It was like he had been sent back on square one after having sex again then further back now... His hands worked into the red hair gently, trying to comfort his boyfriend and let him sleep. Axel had enough to worry about; he was getting a job, having to deal with Demyx possibly never approaching them again... Rolling over so his back pressed against Axel's front, the blonde's thin body shook as he coughed into his hand heavily, eyes widening as he drew his hand away and saw it flecked with the red liquid. _Shit... shitshitshitshitshit! _

Feeling light fingers running though his hair Axel sighed with content. Feeling the bed jostle as Roxas turned over and his back pressed to his front. Slowly opening his eyes he snaked an arm around the disturber, then nuzzling his face into the back of his neck where he kissed at it. "Hello there." He chuckled. Hearing the teen cough he patting at his back. "Okay there?" He talked to the back of his head.

Shutting his hand quickly so Axel wouldn't see the blood, Roxas nodded slowly to him, trying to press further against him. "Sorry I woke you..." Trying to keep his voice strong, though it was hard when all you could taste was blood. Taking in a shaking breath, the thin body was sent into another fit of coughing, pulling away from Axel so he could sit up, bending over as more blood found it's way into his hand. What was happening now...?

Shifting as Roxas sat up and started to cough again. Frowning at the teen, was he sick? Sitting up himself just behind the blond, and placed his hand on his back tapping at it, then started rubbing in smooth circles. "Roxas are you o-" His voice cutting off when seeing bright red liquid in the teen's hand. "Roxas!" Panic in his voice. Moving over as he sat closer to him. "Roxas what's happening?" The red head squeaked. Blood... It made him feel faint at the sight and smell, one of the reasons he disliked being known as the 'assassin', back at the castle...

Shit. Axel saw and did exactly what he knew would happen, worry. Waiting for the coughing attack to subside, Roxas shakily lowered his hand, his shoulders shaking. "I... I'm alright..." Though was he? It was just a ploy to get Axel to stop freaking out. He couldn't answer what was happening, he didn't know himself. What triggered it, how it started...he knew nothing of it. It just... happened. He didn't look up at Axel, in fear of scaring the other male more.

Shaking his head in a tired fashion then answered. "Roxas this," Taking the small wrist so he could examine the blood. "Doesn't look okay to me." There was a tone of disappointment not so well hidden when he spoke. What if Axel hadn't caught his boyfriend coughing? After everything they had been though, would lied?

Roxas stared at the bed as his boyfriend took his wrist, looking like a guilty child as he was scolded for not telling the truth. What else was he supposed to say? It hurts like hell and I'm coughing out blood? No! "... It'll pass..." Sure it would. That's what he also said about his heart condition, 'it'll pass'. And look what that progressed to... A freakin blood clot. His skin was pale; obviously this was draining on him more than he was letting on.

Axel sighed before letting go of Roxas' hand, and then moved to cup his cheek to make the male look at himself. "Roxas baby... Please I think we should take you back to the doctors." Then lowering his own head in guilt, he knew how much Roxas disliked Dr. Folhart... "We might just be able to get you some new medication or something!" He was going to try and convince him but if the blond didn't want to go, Axel wasn't about to force him.

Knew it. Axel wanted to bring him back there even though he knew how much he hated doctors... His eyes flickered from the green staring at him to the bed, trying to decide... "... We don't have the munny Axel..." Thinking reasonably was a good start... "Just because that guy gave us free medicine this time doesn't mean he'll do it again. I'll be alright... I feel fine now." Maybe... they should actually read the directions on the bottle? He doubted it was supposed to knock him out that badly every time he took the medicine... the reason he was losing weight so quickly was probably because of those pills as well. They were blood thinners... right? It was probably speeding up his metabolism as well...

Shit... He won. Bowing his head and his hands followed suit as he attempted of a back up. No was no other options and going to Demyx was well out of the question! "Fine." He replied as he head shot up then looking at the blond. "But, your coming with me to go get a job." Well he wasn't going to leave him alone, or dump his boyfriend on Demyx to babysit, what if he had another attack? He thought the heart attacks were scary, but when he saw Roxas coughing up blood it scared the crap out of him! If he took the blond with him when he went to look for a job that way he could at least keep an eye on him.

Coming with? Blinking at the order, Roxas hesitated a moment before huffing, nodding in agreement after a second. "Fine... I'll go..." He didn't want Axel to be worrying about him when he had to go out to find a job... seemed more like he was babysitting him... He didn't want Axel to be worrying about him the entire time, but he didn't want to worry him even more by fighting not going... he'll just be a distraction... Besides, if they knew Axel was gay the moment of employment than he had the risk of being teased or turned away... Leaning backwards so his back was pressed against his boyfriend's front, the blonde turned his head so he could smother into the green top, taking in the familiar scent, almost obvious he wasn't quite awake yet.

Almost ignoring the tone that he was given, at least he didn't protest. It was for his own good and it would stopped of Axel from worrying every five minutes. "That's good then." He smiled then nuzzling into his shoulder almost cat-like. A hand rested at Roxas' waist, and he noticed something... Roxas was naked and he couldn't spot any discarded clothing around the room. "Hey Roxas, where's your clothes?"

Clothes? Blinking, it took the blonde a moment to catch what he was talking about, hesitating with the hands on his waist. Good thing he still had the blanket covering the rest of him... "Drying in the bathroom..." It took almost all of his willpower to keep from blushing, though it still crept onto his pale face. He still had to get dressed in order to leave though... that poor belt couldn't hold that many more holes but he had lost too much weight in the last few days there was much of a choice.

Smirking at the blush that had crept onto his boyfriends pale face. Too cute! Reaching over to kiss his stained cheeks then asking. "Want me to dry them instead?" Shuffling a bit so he was sat next to Roxas and also ready to get to up if asked to dry them. "I'll go careful with them, don't you worry about a thing! Unlike mine." He laughed as he pointed out the hole in the knee caps. Damn where was that flower boy when you needed him most?

"They should be dry by now..." Speaking slowly and almost falling backwards as his boyfriend moved, Roxas huffed at Axel before adjusting himself on the bed and nodding once. "I mean... go ahead if they're not..." Looking at the hole in his boyfriend's jeans he couldn't help but laugh at it, shaking his head. Axel was always a little reckless... Marluxia must've been annoyed with all the ripped and tattered clothes that came his way.

"Yeah might as well check, can't have you walking around in wet clothes!" Smiling as he got up but sniggered as Roxas almost tumbled over. Playfully Axel pushed at the small shoulder. "Hey don't fall!" Then backed away laughing heartily into the bathroom to fetch the teen's clothing.  
When he did enter the smashed up bathroom, he located his boyfriend's clothes before returning to his side. "Here you go." He smiled before dropping them in Roxas' lap, then kissing his cheek.

Making a face at Axel as he was teased, Roxas' face almost turned into a smile as he was pushed, watching his boyfriend go into the bathroom. So... things were going to go back to the way they were before now... right? Everything was going to be better between them? The red-head emerged before he could even think of an answer, smiling at him as his clothes were deposited on his lap. "Thanks..." Shutting the eye one the side of his face that Axel kissed before standing up if not shakily and pulling his clothes on, leaving the towel back on the bed as he tugged his shoes on. Now came the scary part... Pulling his belt tight against his waist, Roxas' face twitched slightly as he punched a hole further into the leather, the extra strap now going all the way around to his back instead of just to his side. It was like he was wasting away...

Axel turned around for a few moments to give Roxas that sense of privacy, only peaking to see him doing up his belt. The red heads heart fell at what he saw. Shit... How long had he been like that? Seeing his pale skin almost pulled over tightly over bones made him feel sick. Turning around he had started to chew on his bottom lip in a state of nervousness. "Ready?"

Slipping his shirt on, Roxas nodded slowly, sensing that Axel had seen and was now worrying over something so minor. Needed a change of subject... So Axel didn't force him to eat. That would only make him feel sick... "Yeah, any clue where you're going to try first?" He didn't know all the places on this world; hell... he didn't even know the name of that doctor's clinic he woke up in three days ago... four days ago? What was today?

Sighing to himself he knew he had to get Roxas to eat something or he'd starve himself to death! Perking up his head in interest "Oh! I though I'd try that cafe we went to the other day. Remember?" It was the first place that came to him, even though there were other places like bars. But the only experience he had was when Lea worked as a dishwasher in a cafe downtown called Peite Fluer. His boss was okay, the only problem she had was she didn't pay on time and after two and half years working with her the place had to be shut down to an infestation of mice. Axel actually considered saying that he use to work there if asked what previous experience he had. But changed his mind because knowing employers ask questions and want proof, so he settled on telling them he had none.

Thinking over it for a moment, Roxas finally nodded. "Yeah... I remember..." That was the day after they got together... how could he forget? After scarring poor Demyx for life... Just thinking about the name hurt... Trying to hide it from his face, the blonde took his boyfriend's hand, starting towards the door, his own small way of showing he was alright. Maybe... he should start going to school... there had to be a high school around here someplace... and it was nearing time for the semester to start, wasn't it? After all, he did almost decently in the programmed school back in twilight town for that year... how could real school be any different? Then again... there was no way he would fit in, not only that... it would just prove how young he was compared to Axel... Either way he had to fill the days up with something... Just sitting in the hotel until he got better wasn't really an option.

"Lets go then!" He smiled then interlocking his fingers with Roxas', as he opened the door for both of them, and leading him though it. In away Axel was looking forward of getting out of the motel, he was sick of spending day after day in his bedroom with nothing to do. A job would allow him to spread his non existent wings. But to find one, he was gay was that going to be a problem with some people?

Smiling at his boyfriend, Roxas followed obediently after him. He had kept Axel holed up in the musty old hotel for long enough... the red-head had always loved the outdoors... the last few days had to have been torture for him. Grated him down or something... fresh air would do them both some good... Something was bugging him though... Looking over to Axel, the blue eyes barely even flickered over his frame before setting ahead again. He hadn't eaten anything since the night of his first attack... was he alright? The motel itself was silent; apparently Demyx had already left for his own job a couple hours prior to them even waking up in the morning. Good thing... it might have been a little awkward for them to even look at each other after last night...

Almost bouncing as Axel made his way down the stairs. He couldn't help it, he was looking forward to seeing the sky and smelling the fresh air. It was one of the many reasons he loved going on missions. Finally as he jumped the last step and flung his way to the door, like a puppy. Swing the door open, his face and body was hit with a fresh afternoon breeze . The red head took in a sigh and took in the scent; it did make a different from the motel. He gripped Roxas hand as he led them both down the short steps, when a thought past him. What was Roxas going to do, if he got a job? He'd be alone if he stayed in their room and would maybe go mad with the loneliness and boredom. "So Roxas, what are you going to do if I get job?" He asked.

Trying to keep from laughing at the child like nature his boyfriend had picked up, the blonde blinked at the sunlight that seemed to come out of no where. It took a moment, but his eyes did adjust to the sun, and no pain from his heart this time. That was good. Though the question made Roxas hesitate for a moment, thinking over the few choices he had. "Um..." Rubbing the back of his head and messing up the already sloppy spikes, the blonde shrugged. Honestly, he hadn't thought much about it... "... finish school I guess..."

School? Of course he kept on forgetting how much younger Roxas was... Well at least he'd have an education, unlike Axel who bunked off too much to care about learning about math and crap! But he'd love if his boyfriend got an education, that way he'd be able to start fresh! He'd be with people his own age, make friends... A sudden thought made him shudder against his boyfriend. What if he met another guy? Would Roxas leave him for someone else? His face fell as he continued to walk to the cafe where they went to the other day. Finally they worked there way though the streets and to the small cafe. "Here we are." He stopped almost not knowing what to do next.

Not understanding why Axel looked so uneasy about him going back to school, Roxas lowered his own gaze to the ground. Was it that much of an issue? If so than he wouldn't go... He was too sick right now to anyway... Glancing up at the café as Axel announced it; the blonde hesitated for several moments before nodding, pulling his hand away from his boyfriends and smiling. "I'll wait out here... Go ahead." Nodding towards the door. This was something Axel couldn't rely on him with; after all, he would just give reason for the other employees to tease if he did walk in there holding Axel's hand...

Axel had to do this alone, as he let go of the blonde's hand he stole a quick glance at Roxas and mined "love you." before entering the cafe. As he shut the door behind him his eyes scanned the not so busy room. Only a few people were seated in, he remembered running though this part to follow Roxas out only a few days ago... A small blush formed on his face when remembering what that event led to. A sound filled the room, it was a wailing baby that was strapped in it's pram it's mother came to it in a instant. Picking it up and cradling it and gave it a bottle. Axel winced at the sound; it was times like this he was glad that men couldn't get pregnant. The tables in this room were different to the one's outside; they were clothed with a white table cloth. Continuing inside the cafe he set out to look out for Tifa.

Trying to look supportive of his boyfriend, Roxas moved after him as if to follow but stopped at the wall to the door, leaning against it and taking up one of his other's hobbies, staring at the sky in thought. So... things were going to be a little different from now on... but... in the long run things would be the same. Who knows, maybe they'll both find ways to fit in on this world... maybe make friends...and who knew... maybe Axel would find some of Lea's old friends and family members here... doubtful... At least they'd never have the awkward 'come out of the closet and meet the parents' time period... Staring at the sky, he completely missed the few people staring at him, probably talking about how slender he had become in the last few days or wondering why he wasn't in class... It probably was strange for the small world to have teenagers ditching school...

After what seemed awhile and wanting to give up. He couldn't seem to find Tifa anywhere! A flash of blond went past his eye. Turning around in surprise but he wasn't there... He could of swore that he saw him... Or was it his mind playing tricks on him? Turning around again but ended up smacking head on head with someone they both ended up going flying! "Shit!" Axel complained as he massaged his forehead with his fingers as he got to his feet. Noticing the figure was also stood, but his eyes widened and his heart stopped for a second. How? So quick... What? "Roxas?" He whispered. No it couldn't be, this male was older by many years, maybe in his early twenties but he looked like an older version of his love.

"Huh? What?" The person groaned as his also clamped a hand on his head.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that!" As reached out his hand to him, which the other male took gingerly.

"It's okay' sir. Don't worry about that." Didn't seem the type to working in a cafe, with muscles rippling though a white shirt, which had a few loose buttons at the top.

"Please, call me Axel!" He smiled still holding the hand shaking it maybe a little longer than he should of. Returning the gesture with a raised brow.

"Okay, name's Cloud. What can I do for you Axel?" Asking the red head then releasing to dust himself off.

"I'm actually looking for Tifa, you don't know where she is do you?" Cloud's eyes widened.

"Tifa? Oh I'll just go get her!" He said disappearing around the corner towards the cash till. "Tifa?" He called.

Once she was called, it only took Tifa a moment to step out of the back, an entire washer's worth of glasses supported under one arm while the other opened the door. "Yeah? What?" Looking at Cloud briefly, trying to move through the swinging door with her load before sliding the light blue cart onto the counter, starting to put the wine glasses back hanging upside down on their racks. Hesitating in her work, the raven haired warrior finally noticed Axel standing there, brown eyes regarding as if trying to remember him. It took several moments before her face lit up, "You came in with mullet top and the quiet kid the other day!" Apparently she had an amazing memory that went along with her fighting figure. Why were they in a café...? "Can I help you with something? It's self seating you know."

Cloud looking bored as ever as he walked over to Tifa casually. "Going on a break, been at it all day." He said as he slapped down a dishcloth that was hanging on his waist, onto the bar before leaving behind Axel.

Axel's eyes widened at the amount the woman was supporting, but shook it off. He knew not to judgmental, he took Larxene as an example. "Urm..." Stop blabbering! Mental hitting himself before smiling at her showing off his pearly whites. "Yeah Demyx and Roxas." Pausing for a moment. "I was wondering if you had any jobs on hand? I'm kinda desperate."

"Hey, attitude mister!" Almost teasing the older blonde, she stopped as Axel spoke again. Tifa looked thoughtful for a moment, actually humming to herself at Axel's offer. "Truth being we are a little shorthanded..." Looking the red-head up and down once more, taking in everything. Facial tattoos, bad sign... spiked hair... eh, hard to judge with that one, especially with Cloud. He was asking for a job in ripped jeans though? At least he was clean... Personality looked good, very smiley and good smile... Plus looked like he could do some heavy lifting... Thinking it over for several moments, Tifa finally shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not. I bet Cloud's fed up being the only one bussing tables. Have any experience?" Probably... it was a pretty simple job to began with. "Warning though, the pay sucks." Offering a brilliant smile to him, not once halting in putting away the dishes.

Cloud sighed as he began to leave the café from the front door, his hand scrambled in his front pocked for something. Seeing a figure not so far from him but decided not to worry about the kid as he produced a fag and lighter. Placing the fag between his lips and flicking at the lighter before it lit up. Taking a sigh of relief as he took back the smoke and hitting it with his lungs.

Roxas glanced over only once at the person exiting the cafe, thinking for a moment it Axel coming out with a negative but it was a blonde man instead. One that looked a lot like him. Biting on his lip, Roxas continued staring at the ground, trying to keep them glued on a crack in the pavement. See... that was someone that fit who Axel liked... and he actually had a healthy body that wasn't wasting away like he was. Wasn't sick... The taste of blood still lingered in his mouth, and that only made him nauseous... Shivering despite the warm sun, the blonde scowled at himself. Great... all he needed now was a fever...

Feeling the woman eye him from head to toe, before shrugging. "Experience?" He knew he had to be careful with that one. Maybe if he worded it right? "Yeah, but I was a dishwasher." Pause. "My world was destroyed." His face fell and used a saddened tone and tried to look as crestfallen as possible. Ears perking up, he got the job? That easy? Giving Tifa a huge grin before thanking her. "Thank you so much! And as the munny goes, I really don't care it's a job, it pays." Even his voice brightened up. Reaching to shake her hand, and then putting his hand back to his side. "When do you want me to start?"  
As Cloud finished his last drag he threw away the butt, stomping on it to put it out. Looking at his wrist watch he saw he had another five minutes to go before starting his shift again. "Humm... Five minutes, another one couldn't hurt..." Muttering to himself as he settled with a second one, lighting it up and takings deep drags. He sensed he was being watched, and he didn't like that feeling, it put him at an edge. His navy eyes looking to the side of him where he saw the blond kid staring at him. "Problem?" Raising his eyebrows as he withdrew the smoke from his mouth and flicking his ash. Strange kid, he looked almost like him it was crazy!

"Ooooh..." Tifa's face flickered after Axel responded with his world being destroyed. That explained everything. She almost felt bad for the slender red-head... "Sorry to hear that..." Though almost instantly the man changed gears, thanking her for the job and she couldn't help but smile at him, nodding at his offer to shake hands to show she was a little busy right then. "That's the spirit. I'm still going to need information though, like... name, age, the works. Just to keep under file." Realizing almost in shock that she had in fact forgotten to ask for a name, she kicked herself mentally before smiling at him again, "So you got a name spiky?"  
Roxas blinked as the man addressed him. He hadn't been staring... well... at the sidewalk... nothing else. In fact, looking up at him again was only his second time seeing him and he shook his head, No. Though... did he have to smoke that thing right there? It was disgusting. Almost suddenly, the blonde's head snapped away as he coughed violently into his hand, almost afraid to pull away and see the blood but he did, wincing at the red liquid and jamming the hand into his pocket, staring back at the ground at his feet. Good thing Axel wasn't here...

Blinking several times before comprehending the question. "Oh! The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He flashed a grin before confessing his other details. "I'm staying with my friend Demyx for awhile, until I find my own place." Finishing with a nod.  
That kid, he looked a little bit like him but yet reminded him of Denzel. Wincing when the teen cough violently. Thinking it might be his smoke that caused the coughing fit, he stubbed out his fag. His parental attitude kicked in as he turned to face the other blond. "Hey kid, you okay?" His heart almost stopping. Crap... He was almost a miniature version of himself, with blond spiky hair big blue eyes. And by the look of this teen's face he's seen things that no teen should really see. He could tell those eyes have many stories to tell. Walking a bit closer to him he pulled out a tissue. "Here, take this it's better than coughing in your hand." Informing Roxas.

Tifa nodded slowly at the newly acquired information. So, Axel was staying with mullet top. "Alright... Well, shop opens at seven every weekday, so be here at six thirty to help open up." Giving the boy (at least in her eyes) a small wink before pulling the empty washer tray back and storing it under the counter. Usually she'd ask for proper dress, but if his world was really destroyed than he had nothing. Something said to trust him... but something else said to be wary. Maybe that was an even better reason for having him around.

Roxas tried to keep from responding to the blonde, to busy trying to ignore the iron taste in his mouth. It wasn't until Cloud had walked over that the younger blonde jumped and looked up at him. Was he alright...? "I'm fine." Not even looking at the tissue offered to him and instead staring back at the ground. One look said that this man was just like him, he had a past he wasn't too proud of and was trying to make it up now. Just like he was... Why was he offering to help anyway? Even if it was just a tissue, he'd ruin it with his blood.

Smiling at his new boss, he was just so happy he got a job on his first try! "Sure then, tomorrow yeah?" Asking as he shuffled slightly and pushing a stray strand of hair away from his eyes. Blinking slight, did she? Did she just wink at him? Was she attempting to flirt with him? Oh of course she didn't know of his sexual preference...  
Raising an eyebrow at the teen, before pocketing his tissue. "Suit your self then." Shrugging as he swiveled on the ball of his foot to turn around to go back to his shift.

"Yessiree, first thing." Tifa smiled brightly, being a very flirtatious person she didn't even pay mind to the wink. Besides, the boy had to be ten years or so younger than she was. Not only that, her boyfriend was the attitude laden blonde that worked here. Finally offering a black gloved hang over the counter, the raven haired woman kept her smile going, her bare arms rippling with strength that made Larxene pale in comparison. Well... pale as long as she didn't have her daggers or lightning. "Great to have you on the team."  
Roxas barely even glanced at the man as he turned away, turning his head the opposite way to spit a glob of the black blood onto the pavement. It was only then he realized he might have some off as rude to the man and added a hurried, "Thanks though..." onto it before the older blonde slipped inside.

Taking the gloved hand he shook it. "Great to be on it. Well anyway." He paused to release her hand. "I best be off, gotta see where Roxas has got to!" He laughed. Giving her a salute style wave off as he left the cafe, bumping into that blond guy again. Axel blinked in surprise then laughed. "Not again!" Cloud kept his 'I'm so emo.' face on. "Yeah, sorry about that." Then walking around him to continue with his work. Watching the Chocobo styled haired male leave made Axel frown. 'What a sad bastard.' He thought as he frowned and continued to leave the cafe. Making his way to the door and pulled it open, spotting Roxas to the side he smiled again. "Heya honey." He had a plastered grin on his face. "Guess what?" Striding over to the blond he wrapped an arm around his waist.

Blinking up at Axel as he exited the café, Roxas tried to keep his face from revealing everything to his older look alike, that was until Cloud was safely inside and Axel was putting his arms around him. Guess what? By the simple grin on his boyfriend's face and how light he seemed. Eyes widening, he almost couldn't manage to say it. "You got the job? First try?" Wasn't that like... impossible? And in such short time! When he had to grab just a quick summer day job it took hours to convince the person just to help hang up posters!

Toning down his grin before kissing him lightly on the forehead and embracing him. "Yup, I start tomorrow at half six." He knew it was early and everything, but knowing he had to help open and sort things out. It wasn't his choice of getting up early.

Six thirty? Making a face at Axel having to leave so early, the blonde realized if he started school he'd be waking up and leaving the same time as Axel... and getting home before him. That might actually work... because he could get his work done in that time... It would save him from going insane, that was certain... But still... "That's... Great, really." They didn't need the organization of Xemnas breathing down their necks, telling them their every move... they could do it...

Breaking away from the hug, he could sense that Roxas was upset by the tone in his voice. "You okay about this?" Asking his boyfriend reaching out a hand towards him. He didn't blame Roxas if he was upset that he was going to be working out and about more now. Things were changing for the better; he was doing this for him and his boyfriend so they could lead a better life.

Blinking at the question as Roxas took his hand, he hesitated for a moment, as if still thinking it over. "Yeah, I'm fine with it. Why wouldn't I be?" Why was Axel being so hesitant? It was a job, right? And they didn't need much to live off of, so they should be able to get out of that hotel in no time... Though the thought of actually getting a house together was a little...

Pausing for a moment to think and replying with. "Because... Will you be okay on your own? Until school starts up again?" As he led then away from his new place of work. He actually didn't know where to go or what to do. He did know he better get something down Roxas before he got any skinnier than he already was. But he didn't have any munny yet, and he would fell bad for asking Demyx again, but at least he knew he'd be able to pay him back this time. His own stomach had decided it didn't agree on being empty, he to also had started to look skinnier than usual. With his hips sticking out more and stomach smaller, his already naturally skinny figure looking more skeletal. Axel's face was paler and his lips redder, and his hair looking lighter. He didn't want to tell his boyfriend this information which he kept close to his heart, incase of worrying him. It was along time ago and it wasn't him who started it, it was Lea after all. But before Roxas joined the Organization he started it back up again. It was the same with his other, yet Lea had help for it... He had anorexia, it was one of the reasons he was so thin, but he got better when Roxas join and stopped altogether at one point... Yet seeing his petite figure again it made him think otherwise...

It took him a moment to understand what the red-head was saying, finally looking away and towards the ground. "Yeah, don't worry about me." He'd be fine on his own; he had to do it before, hadn't he? Unlike expected, his one year in twilight town was spent alone, his three friends the only people keeping him from going insane. Other than that, he had lived in a small one bedroom apartment, living off the odd jobs done after school. Though he dare not tell Axel that... he'd go into freak out worry mode over leaving him anywhere... Could only hope he didn't have an attack or a coughing fit he couldn't control... Than Axel would really not let him stay alone at the hotel. During the time where the other man was thinking about forcing him to eat, the blonde hadn't thought of food once. Like Axel, he was underweight for his age and body size, but this was the first time he had become anything close to anorexic. Not exactly starving himself all the time, the blonde just didn't ever eat, it just hurt to do so. More... Bulimic than anorexic...

Nodding instead of answering, leading them both to the hotel. Yawning he spoke up something still played on his mind. "Hey, you stopped coughing then?" He smiled as they reached the front steps.

Another thing was running though his head, they had kept to their own rooms yet haven't really explored the run down place. Not that there would be much to see, but a little bit of recon couldn't hurt, could it?

His eyes flickered as soon as the question left Axel's mouth, staring almost guiltily at the ground before withdrawing the hand he had coughed in out of his pocket, barely even flashing the dried blood stained hand to his boyfriend before replacing it. "Falling apart aren't I?" Roxas made an honest attempt at a joke as he stared at the ground. Though it was a fact. First the heart attacks than losing weight faster then even possible and now he was hacking up blood?

Axel's face fell seeing the dried blood looking away from Roxas quickly. He was right... Roxas was falling apart, even though he meant it as a joke he could help thinking. Heart attacks, loosing weight and now this? It broke Axel to see this. "Lets get you washed up..." His voice was dripping with disappointment and sadness, but he couldn't help it he was always worrying about Roxas. He actually now was thinking of NOT going to work tomorrow to look after his boyfriend, but he'd only complain. Wouldn't he?

The worry and disappointment in Axel's voice hit him hard, and Roxas' eyes flickered with guilt, his face falling. God... He had told the truth, hadn't he? Why was he so...? Wasn't that what Axel wanted him to do? Nodding stiffly to his boyfriend, he followed the older male inside without another word. Yes, he would fight Axel staying home if he didn't have a reason to, and he wasn't a good enough reason. It wasn't as if he was going to kick the bucket any time soon...

Oh he had done it again! Feeling the body stiffen up next to him. Stopping as he reached inside the building, snapping his hand on to Roxas' shoulder. "Roxas... I'm only worried okay?" Giving the blond a weak smile.

Letting the door to the hotel close behind him, the blonde glanced at the hand resting on his shoulder though not up at Axel. Worried...? Seemed he was always being worried over, if when he didn't want to be. "I'm fine... Really." He wasn't trying to lie, at that moment in time he felt alright, not one hundred percent, but better then he had the last few days. Forcing himself to look up at him, Roxas forced himself to smile, it was hard to do so when all you could taste was blood.

Fine? Just fine? He always said that. Biting his lip he was kinda getting fed of hearing 'I'm fine.' He knew Roxas was just saying that to shut him up and quit worrying.  
"If your sure." He sighed before kissing the blond fluffy hair. Changing the subject because he didn't want to fight with his boyfriend again. "Hey, you want to check the place out? We've been here for a few days now and still don't know the whole place." Offering a weak smile. Well they might as well do something, even if they weren't staying long. And in a couple of days they'd be able to start looking for cheap accommodation. And also check out the local high school he went to 'Radiant High'.

He knew that Axel was tired of him saying that... but still... what else could he say? "I am." Shutting his eyes as he was kissed on the head. At his boyfriend's next statement, Roxas hesitated a moment before looking around the deserted floor and shrugging. "Sure, why not?" Something to keep their minds off of everything that has happened recently...

Where to start? Axel's eyes scanned the room until he spotted a half open door. Grinning slightly, as he pointed with his thumb. "How about over there?" Walking casually over to the door and attempted to open it, at first it didn't want to budge. Seeing the object that was obstructing the door was in fact a newspaper. Frowning he carefully slid it out underneath the door. His eyes caught a title of interest. 'Black Cloaked Figures Spotted!' "Hey... Roxas check this out." Calling over the blond by waving him over.

Following after his boyfriend told him too, Roxas had been looking down the hallway a few feet away from where Axel was standing. It was like being on a reconnaissance mission all over again. Jumping out of his daze as soon as his name was called, the blonde blinked at his boyfriend before slowly walking over to the tall male, gazing over his shoulder at the paper in his hand. _Black cloaked figures spotted...? Organization thirteen?_ "... If that's not weird..."

Looking at the end he saw it said to read to page six. Flicking though the yellowing pages he reach page six, seeing many pictures of the cloaked members of Organization. There we three that showed the faces of himself, Xemnas and Demyx. "Well look at that..." He bit his lip and scrunching up his nose.  
His eyes lingering on Demyx a little longer than he should of, memories of the past hours came into his mind. Shutting his eyes to shut out the memories, clenching the paper as his hands grew hotter, throwing the paper to side and it was set alight. His eye watching the burning face of Xemnas fade away.

Even though he tried to read over his boyfriend's shoulder, Axel had already started crumpling the paper. The slender blonde did retreat however as it burst into flames. "...Okay? I know you and the superior weren't close, but sheesh... could've let me check the date." He liked knowing what day it was, and right now he hadn't a clue... so what else was he supposed to do but feel almost panicked that the days were slipping by. it wasn't until after he said it he realized he had called Xemnas 'superior'... oh well... luckily enough, Roxas hadn't seen Demyx's picture in the paper... who was to know what would've happened if he had.

Rolling his eyes at Roxas. "Yes he was such a lovely man wasn't he..." Bitterness leaking through. He was only bitter because of how their leader used to look, no stare at HIS Axel's love. He didn't like that look he gave him, just thinking of how Xemnas used to look at Roxas with lust, made him cringe.  
"Come on, those were old times." His face of disgust turned into a smile when craning his head around. "Come on, I want to check out this room!" Leading Roxas along into the room...

Blinking in confusion to the look Axel was giving him, Roxas barely had a chance to nod before he was pulled into the room. Why this room? Blinking around the dim area, his hand automatically went for the light switch on the wall. Usually his eyes took no time at all to adjust... but now they have been just as weak as the rest of him. At least he could still see in general... Biting onto his lip as the light slowly flickered into life, he looked at the almost identical room to the others, this one taking up an almost dusty red color, though the dust might've just been from age. A few more newspapers and other articles lay around the room, but no signs of recent life.

Walking into the room Axel's eyes stung slightly, from all the dust that was floating about the newspaper flooded floor. His eyes scanned the floor and the walls that were covered with articles, reading snippets of the titles. They all read similar things. _'Thirteen Cloaks.' 'Mysterious Figures Pop Up!' _and so forth. Frowning as he realized the sequence. "Roxas? Have you noticed something?" This all reminded him on Recon in the old days. But in this situation... It was as if they had a stalker without knowing. Instantly going for Roxas' hand as a form of comfort. His eyes followed to the opposite wall seeing color photographs of a variety of uncloaked members in different world. Seeing about five of Demyx he squeezed at the petite male's hand. Their seemed plenty of Roxas which frightened the redhead more.

During missions, recon wasn't one of his fabled strong points, but right now things were so obvious that it was making him worry. "Yeah…" Picking up one of the newspapers on the floor that read _Restoration Committee Vs. The Cloaked Thirteen_. "These are all on the organization… someone doing research maybe?" Or stalking… it might have been a stray nobody who thought they found someone to relate to… Even though newspaper articles. Though blue eyes finally caught on the wall his boyfriend was looking at, blinking before wandering over there and staring at each of the photos. They weren't very well taken, obviously done in a hurry before trying to run away. The number of pictures of himself didn't worry him as much as it might've, though the moment his eyes caught on one of his other he blinked, staring at the small handwriting on the picture next to one of himself with the same writing. He was trying to find who each of their others were…?

Axel shivered, he was creeped out by this, had Organization XIII been stalked all this time without there knowledge? His eyes caught hold of the picture of Sora and frowned then saw a picture of his own other. "Is it just me, but are you not creeped out by this?" He saw many other pictures of thirteen and their connected somebodies, even one of Namine... "Someone was here..." Or maybe still was without them even knowing...

"Just a lot." Roxas answered slowly, briefly letting his eyes fall on a lone picture of a black haired girl in the organization coat. Why did she look so familiar...? She was wearing the coat, and had to be a member... but who was she? Taking his hand out of Axel's, he slowly pulled the picture down from the wall, the tape still attached to the back of it as he dusted it off with a hand, trying to remember the face. Looking up at his boyfriend as he spoke again, the blue eyed blonde gazed around the room as soon as Axel finished. He was right... the bed was made, but sloppily, the dust wasn't as heavy on the floor in certain areas and it looked like the person had installed a clock in the room. Not to mention the room smelled faintly of coffee...

Axel blood ran cold why was there so many of Roxas? Was someone stalking him? But there were others of the Organization, but mainly his boyfriend. His eyes went to the bed then his nose led him to the smell of stale coffee, a coffee maker was beside the bed. Maybe they should leave and find somewhere else? But then again the stalker could of left weeks or months ago!  
"Roxas? What do you say we do?" Clenching his fist slightly.

Biting on his thumbnail as he tried to remember the person in the photo, Roxas eventually gave up, placing it back on the wall without actually taking notice how many of these pictures were of him. What to do...? Without looking up at Axel, he shrugged his shoulders before staring at the rest of the photos. "Nothing I guess... what can they do to us to began with? It's three verses one and we're stronger than a normal human, right?" He hated to bring Demyx into the count but his picture was up here as well... Looking up as he finished, the blonde tried to smile at his boyfriend, tried to comfort him though was shaken up by this knowledge himself.

Roxas was right when he put it like that... But still the whole situation right now had put him at an edge. "We have to tell him as well you know..." Going to wrap an arm around the blonde's waist. Not saying Demyx's name as he didn't want to bring up any memories for his boyfriend, but Roxas would know who he was on about even without saying his name, green eyes were lingering on a picture of Demyx's face who at the time of the photo was taken was grinning down at his sitar, sitting on the ground of one of the worlds and playing away.

Him? Not understanding who 'him' was at first, Roxas glanced at the photo Axel was looking at, fighting the sudden urge to rip down the picture of the musician and rip it to shreds. Where did that come from? Telling himself he shouldn't blame Demyx for what had happened, there was still apart of him that now resented the musician. It was... strange. "Yeah... we should..." Trying his hardest not to sound uncertain upon seeing Demyx again, besides... he was at work right now... At least there was some time to prepare himself before seeing the blonde again. Some of these pictures... Glancing at them again, he couldn't help notice that some of them looked as if they were taken closer up... and none of them noticed?

Sliding his arm down so it rested at Roxas' wrist, and stood in the blue eyes view of the picture of Dem. "Don't worry, we'll do it when he gets back." Kissing his forehead then whispered. "Love you." If Axel had known about this room beforehand he would of dead out refused to stay here, and hunted down this creep. But... Had Demyx checked the place before coming here? Unless he missed this room, but that wasn't like the rocker... he liked Recon...

Gazing up at his boyfriend as he stepped in the way, Roxas blinked at him and tried to smile as he was kissed on the forehead, though if anything his lips simply twitched. "Love you too..." We'll do it? So... he did have to see Demyx again... Though he hid any discomfort with that from his face. Shockingly enough, Demyx didn't go to this room, never even guessed it was there, which was odd for him. He had skipped right over it...  
Stepping back a bit and tilted his head to the side slightly

. "If you don't want to come, you don't have to..." Saying it quietly to hide any doubt or hurt. Yes he didn't think he'd be able to do it alone. What if Roxas started accusing him of things? Biting his lip a little bit harder than he usually would. So many emotions running though his mind, he felt like he was going to burst. Then again didn't Roxas feel the same?  
Sighing and came to the conclusion he'd have to do this alone, he'd have to face Demyx sooner or later. They couldn't hide from the sitarist forever. "Don't worry about it okay, I'll talk to Demyx." Offering the blond a sweet smile before clasping his hand and his thumb casually ran over his lover's knuckles.

He wanted to ask to come... to stay by Axel's side though at the same time he couldn't bare to face the musician again so only nodded dumbly. "Alright..." He could trust him... at least... Axel has never given him a defined reason not to trust him. Casting one last glance at the photo on the wall of the black haired girl, he finally gave in and pointed to it, clasping his lover's hand. "Who's she? I feel like I should know her..." Thinking of it... wasn't that Axel's shoulder beside her? Or was he just imagining it?

Interlocking fingers with Roxas as he glanced over at the picture of the small girl. Frowning as if he too should know her from somewhere. Damn... Why did she seem so... Wait? Was that his shoulder next to the girl? "I don't know... But this may sound strange... I have a feeling I should know her..." Scanning the petite form taking in her features. Raven hair just below her chin, her face heart shaped and her eyes a light crystal blue. Reaching out his hand just to touch at the dirt smeared picture for a second, he withdrew back as if his hand had caught fire. Why did he have the sudden urge to cry for this unknown person?

Looking up at his boyfriend as he drew his hand away, Roxas blinked before gazing back at the picture, trying to understand what he had seen. "What's wrong...?" What was her name! He needed a name! Something about the girl disturbed him, and he couldn't figure out why exactly... but there was something about her that... both angered him and... made him want to cry. Was she dead? Alive? Had he met her before? Scanning the other pictures for her face again, he was disappointed when he couldn't find another of her...

Looking back at Roxas then to the picture again. "Rox... I'm sorry." Placing a hand on his shoulder. Maybe it was fate playing with their minds, telling them not to interfere with the past. But yet a picture of her was saying to find out more. Moving his hand back to the photo to tear it from the wall. Blinking at the fading picture looking for any clues. The girl looked about fifteen and seemed to be quaking in her Organization coat, for some reason or another. Looking around the girl, he first noticed the unmistakable tower in Twilight Town. Turning it over and frowned when seeing neat twisty handwriting. No... A name? Surely it couldn't be? "Roxas? Does this name ring a bell?" Waving the photo at him. The writing clearly stated. 'Puppet.' "Strange name if you ask me..."  
Blinking as Axel apologized; Roxas simply shook his head at him, though stared as the picture was removed from the wall. There was the tower there... but... That was where he spent most of his days and nights, in both real and his digital life. As soon as Axel mentioned there being a name on the paper, the blonde took it from his hand so it wasn't waving around, feeling his heart nearly explode in anger at the name on the back. Puppet! Without meaning too, the words slipped out as if he said them before. "She's not a puppet! Xion's not like that, she's-" breaking himself off with wide eyes. What did he just say?

Letting his hand fall to his side as Roxas took the picture off him. Watching the sudden outburst in shock. Roxas just. Woah, he was too intrigued at the fact his boyfriend was showing him an emotion he'd never really seen him in. Lightly patting Roxas' shoulder then proceeded to rub gently. "Xion..." He whispered gently as he looked over the blond fluffy head. As it a TV was flickering on and off inside his head he showed thee people. Himself, Xion and Roxas were all eating the blue icy treat. His vision went straight back to form.

Jumping slightly when his boyfriend's hand rested on his shoulder, the blonde went into complete silence. How did he know her...? Biting onto his lip, Roxas sighed heavily before lowering his head. "Sorry…" Letting his slender, almost bony shoulders relax under the strong hands. It hit him like a train wreck, still looking at the pictures. Xion! How could he forget her! They were best friends! The three of them! She had… realizing why the picture of the girl saddened him… he tried his hardest to look up at Axel. "She… died in my arms…"_And it was my fault…_

It was hard for Axel some times his own saying 'Got it memorized?' worked the opposite effect to him, he couldn't remember her and because of that he felt guilty. The redheads heart strings panged for the girl. She was dead? "Oh..." Leaning so he could comfort Roxas by pressing his chest against his back, then wrapping two long arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, I-" _'I'm what sorry? No..._' If this girl was a close friend then he needed more words. "I can't remember her but she's still there right at the back. Xion." Drooping his head sadly into Roxas' head, and continued for the girl's sake. "How did she, you know?" Muttering against the yellow fluff.

Roxas' shoulders snapped stiff the moment Axel touched him, though slowly relaxed as he was embraced, leaning into it. His eyes never fell from the picture. The prospect of leaving now before the owner of the room came back never even crossed his mind now. They found Xion again… Though…. Axel couldn't remember her? Why could he? Maybe not all that well… but he still could. "We were friends… the three of us… She was…" A lot like Sora… he realized and blinked heavily. How did she die? Why couldn't Axel just say it? Wiping all emotion from his face, Roxas lowered the picture slowly, his hands starting to shake. "I did it… I killed her… She said that the organization only needed one of us to survive and she was sent to do me off… But I got her first. Haven't you ever wondered why I have two keyblades when I'm only supposed to have one?" It was hard for him to actually say it… To admit to the murder of their best friend… the small girl was always a bundle of energy… always giving them reasons to smile and laugh without having hearts to experience it.

Shit... A flood of memories came back to him, of her. "I remember..." Shutting his eyes for a moment to allow the loss to sink in. Roxas killed her? Biting his lip as he tried to rack his mind for more information about her. Hadn't Saïx mentioned something about her once to him?  
Death was a difficult thing to get over especially over a friend, it hits you so hard. Xion was almost like a little sister to him, he wanted to protect her. Taking her back to the organization as he looked back on it would have killed her. So it was better to die in a friend's hands or an enemy? Was it painless?

Hands still shaking, Roxas thought about replacing the picture back on the wall, muttering an apology to the girl considered to be one of his closest friends. Almost wanted to take the picture down from the wall forever and place it in their room… just as a memento to number fourteen… though their 'stalker' might notice one picture missing from the wall… Roxas placed both hands on top of Axel's, his eyes lowered in guilt. Was there another way to go about doing that? Would Axel forgive him for his actions?

Following the baby blue lower themselves in guilt, Axel clasped at his hand, whilst his other gripped at Roxas' skinny shoulder. "Roxas don't go feeling guilty about this. If you hadn't done it Xemnas would of just got someone to kill either one of you. And her death would of been painful and meaningless!" His speech was rushed, but he didn't want his boyfriend feeling that he was to blame for all of this.

Keeping his head lowered for several more moments, Roxas finally nodded up to his boyfriend. Though... her death was painful... It wasn't as if he had asked her permission and done it in the most humane way possible... he was attacked... so did the only thing he could and fought back. In the end, he only wanted to stop her; he never would've suspected he would have killed her... Turning away from the picture, the blonde buried his face in Axel's chest, his shaking hands from the awakened memory holding onto the green shirt. In the organization he was ordered to kill a lot of people... but Xion was the only one who left a mark on him.

Sweeping back her indigo hair from her face as her eyes scanned the hallway, was someone here? The front desk and reception looked as if it had been cleared somewhat. She liked to change hideouts ever two weeks to cause less suspicion; it had been over six months since she had last seen those cloaked figures. After tailing each one of them close enough, she had come to the conclusion that they were an Organization, and there were fourteen members, but one of them mysteriously vanished. After that everything was a foggy mess of newspapers clippings, spending time in different world trying to find them, find him. Why did they have him, what do they want with him? Curling her hands in to balls and her short nails cut in to her palms. Screwing up her face, her body slid down the reception desk. No! She refused to believe that he was dead! Her hands went to her hair and roughly tugged on her hair pulling out strands after strands. Madness taking over her, engulfing her whole.

Her face screwed up, but it relaxed after she seemed satisfied. "It's all your fault after all isn't?" The voice spoke to her from the back of her head, but what she didn't know that sly voice was in fact hers.  
"No it's not!" She whispered to herself. "Stop talking!" Her hand started clawing at her arm leaving harsh nail marks. The voice hushed its self, and she curled her self into a protective ball sobbing gently.  
"It's okay hon." The head of blue hair perked up from its protective state in interest. Slowly getting up she went to find out where the noise was coming from. Her room? Slowly and ever so slowly she creeped over to the door. Placing an ear by the door to listen...

Releasing the small form before going over to Roxas' side. "It's okay hon." Long fingers slowly wove into the others, and pried away the picture away from the teen. "I-" He paused as his eyes caught something that he never picked up on when he first saw the photograph. "Ven?" He was confused, why was Ven's name on here? Sure his other had met the Keyblade wielder, but he was dead, wasn't he? "Why-" His next sentence was interrupted as his head snapped over towards the door, and his green orbs widened.

CLIFFHANGER~! *shot bricked, and mauled*

Roxas: *puts away baseball bat and bows* Please comment and rate!


	9. Chapter 9: Bleed

And I finally update! *grins* what can I say? It's summer and I'm a lazy bitch. And now i will go back to fixing the rest of the chapters! MILD SPOILERS!

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! MY NAME AIN"T EVEN ON THE BOX... unless you count sharpie.

Breathing in the scent of flames slowly, Roxas released the photograph as Axel pulled it away from him, understanding why. Though as soon as his boyfriend spoke the name in confusion, Roxas blinked up at him. Not knowing that he was identical to the blonde keyblade wielder prior to him. "Who...?" But he didn't get a chance for an answer, Axel was looking over his head in shock, and though he couldn't see behind him anyway, he knew someone was there. Not Demyx... Pulling away from Axel, he turned slowly to face the door, blinking at the figure standing in the doorway. Hadn't they shut that door...? Who was she... their stalker? She didn't look like much to worry about... though at the same time his keyblade knew something about her that Axel wouldn't be able to tell unless they had combat. She's a wielder... and a damn good one... "...Who are you?" Barely able to get his voice to travel over to the blue haired woman, reaching for Axel's hand to control him in case he snapped and for support.

In a flash of lightening the blue-nette kicked down the door whilst summoning her keyblade. Gripping it tightly in her hands and her eyes bulging, but softened when she saw Roxas and mistaking him for Ventus. "Ventus?" She gasped almost letting down her guard and dropping her weapon, and wanting to run to him and hug him. He had grown up so much! Sure, a little on the scrawny side, but he was such a handsome young man now!

"What are you on about he's not Ventus!" Axel spat, gripping Roxas hand. She obviously had not heard either of them, as she kept her posture when seeing a tall man who was holding his hand. Clenching her teeth before screaming at the redhead stranger.

"Let him go!" Pointing her Keyblade at the spiky male, she'd kill who ever got in her way. Stepping in front of Roxas protecting him from any harm and put his arms out front. "Let him go! I'll kill you!" She shouted again as her cheeks grew hotter and had a dark shade of pink.

As soon as the flash of light hit, Roxas summoned his own keyblade, holding it securely in his hand as he stared the other woman down, not expecting the name to come from her as well though it was the look on her face that hit him the most. "I'm not-" Though was instantly distracted as his boyfriend stepped in front of him. Usually he would've smiled at the display of protectiveness, but this time there was something wrong with the woman. After a moment of hesitating, his own keyblade vanished before putting a hand on Axel's back, telling him silently to back down. There was something about this woman that reminded him of Kairi... Though he couldn't put a finger on it... Stepping around Axel, the blonde almost glared down the woman, even then didn't look very menacing due to his sudden weight loss and illness. "Can you calm down? There's been a huge mistake..."

Stepping to the side of his boyfriend, still hovering over him protectively. Axel had his fingers ready to snap for his chakrams in case of an attack. Eyeing up the woman he felt like he should know her...

The elder of the three's face fell, had they wiped his memory or something? No... Even worse than that "Ven! They've warped your mind! Get away from that psycho!" She screamed yet again.

Green eyes widened as his racked in Lea's memories. "Aqua? You're Aqua?" He had heard her in passing and photographs. Aqua snapped her own eyes back to Axel pointing her weapon at him. God she had let herself go. Her eyes were sunk in and had dark rings around them, as if she hadn't slept in years. Her once short sleek hair was now dull and lifeless. Her clothes looked over worn, wearing a faded black tank top and navy shorts, forgetting the adornments that made her unique. Once they were full of bright color but now lacked it, like it's owner. Pointing her Keyblade at the redhead as if threaten him, she started to gather her way over to him. Her black combat boots clomping down with each step.

Her weapon was now lingering over Axel's heart. "Let. Him. Go." She spat the words.

"My name isn't Ventus… Ven whatever… It's Roxas!" The blonde tried to say as calmly as possible to the strange woman, keeping his keyblade down even though his will begged to summon it. There was no way she was right. He was Sora's nobody. He had met Sora, returned and exited Sora again… and before that he didn't exist. Simple and clean. What was this woman's problem…? Though the moment she headed towards Axel, his entire body tensed, snapping control completely as the keyblade hovered over Axel's heart, stepping in front of it and shoving his boyfriend out of the way, pointing his own keyblades at the taller woman. "Calm down." It was obvious summoning the weapons was a strain on the ill teenager… however his hands didn't shake as badly as one expected. Obviously pissed now that his lover was threatened leaving sky blue eyes narrowed at her. "Just calm down Aqua," That was her name, right? His heart obviously wasn't liking the stress placed on it… already it was starting to ache.

Axel could see that in the blonde's state he was too weak. As he was about to snap his fingers to summon his weapon he was shoved to the side. 'No... Roxas don't protect me!' His mind weakly thought. Gathering his self he clicked his fingers and two chakrams appeared in a flash of flames.

Aqua was still glaring at Axel even as Roxas spoke, lowering her weapon only slightly but still pointing to Axel. Moving her line of vision to the blond. "You are, you have to be! I've been looking for you for so long..." Her tone was now a depressive state. Her free hand reached for her back pocket where she withdrew a photo of herself, Terra and Ven. "See!" She handed the photo towards him. The blue-nette told herself when she first started her search for Ventus, to watch out for strange people that may of taken him to experiment on, and may of wiped his mind.

Roxas' eyes flickered back to Axel the moment the flame appeared, his eyes narrowing as if to tell the older male to back down, he didn't want him involved. If this turned violent it was best he was in the way first… he was the weakest… give Axel time to run away… But Aqua just seemed to forget about fighting and all she did think of was convincing him he was this Ven person. As the photo was offered, Roxas hesitated a moment before letting Oblivion vanish, taking the picture in his still shaking hands before his eyes widened, almost dropping the picture.  
Sure enough, he was the one staring out of the picture. Grinning broadly out of the photograph with a taller man's arm balanced on his head, the brunette male leaning over in order to do so. And there was Aqua… man she looked like a completely different person… she was smiling at him like an older sister or a mother would. What did this mean? His grip slackened on the keyblade before he glanced at Axel, flashing the photo towards him. "What is this?" Obviously confused, who was he? Why did he have Ven's face? But at the same time… He couldn't be him… this had to be taken a while ago… and he didn't look as changed as Aqua did…

Not moving or back down his weapons Axel still was glaring at the blue-nette. Crazy bitch, who the hell does she think is?

Aqua was smiling almost in triumph as Roxas flashed the photo at the redhead. Axel let his guard down to look at the photo, he frowned. No… that wasn't Roxas. But shit they looked almost like twins. "Roxas, that's Ventus." Axel quietly stated.

Completely ignoring Aqua's expression, Roxas couldn't even breathe now, he was too confused. Ventus? Roxas? It was far too confusing now. Hell, their names even sounded similar. Looking back up at Aqua, the blonde tried to control his face as he handed the photo back. "My name is Roxas, always had been." A little less positive than he was before, but not giving into her. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong person." It was then that fate decided it wanted to be a bitch again, the keyblade disappearing as he turned away from the both of them while coughing violently into his hand, actually looking close to collapsing as he did, having to grab onto the wall for balance. His heart was hammering into his chest as the stress levels started to soar again.

It was heart wrenching to watch someone you love look so sick, that it almost seemed they were going to fade away. Biting his bottom lip Axel commanded his chakrams to fade, so he was able to go to Roxas' side. "Rox, it's happening again?" As he said this he lightly tapped on his back to help him cough it up. "Better out that in." Then rubbing small circles in his back. He had to get Roxas out of here; this woman was more than a distraction. She was going to be the death of his boyfriend. Turning out and summoned back his chakrams he threw one of the flaming weapons straight for her heart. Shit! She dodged it, as she swiftly stepped to the side.

An insane grin appeared on her face. As the weapon came back to him he caught it in his free hand. Aqua held the weapon pointed to Axel. "Last time. Let go of Ventus." Her voice was dripping with venom.

"No." It was a simple reply but it was all he could think under all this pressure. "No. He's not Ventus, he's Roxas. A completely different person."

"I refuse to believe you." But this time uncertainty faulted though only for a moment, it turned into anger and slashed her weapon at him whilst yelled. "YOU'RE LYING!"

Axel was in a dizzied shock and took multiple hits to his chest. The keyblade slicing though his t-shirt and skin, it wasn't deep enough to knock him down, but he still bled. "YOU'RE LYING!" She repeated herself with each cut. Waking up from his dream-like before defending himself, raising his chakrams to his bleeding torso.

Drawing his hand away slowly as Axel started rubbing his back, the blonde winced at the blood in his hand. What were they doing wrong…? And why did she keep on insisting that he was this Ventus? Yeah, Roxas looked like him… almost freakily close… though there were a lot of differences thinking about it. Ven's eyes were a different shade, and his hair was darker, not to mention his face was a different shape… "What does it matter to you? Ventus or not, are you going to take me away for your own selfish reasons?" Turning back around slowly as the chakram went flying, not expecting what happened next to happen in the least. Aqua attacked. Eyes widening in shock as his boyfriend was struck across the chest over and over again, Axel only remembering to protect himself after the damage had been done.

Aqua had finally crossed the line.

Both keyblades appeared once more, trying to ignore the jerk his heart gave as it told him he wasn't strong enough to do anything. With the blood on his hand staining the pure white of the Oathkeeper, Roxas moved both keyblades and slammed them down on Aqua's own. "Leave him alone!" Even his voice lacked the strength needed to sound menacing, so one could guess how his arms were holding up.

Clutching at his chest to stop the light flow of blood. He wasn't in pain, it just stung a bit. Aqua may have looked strong but one thing was she had obviously lost quite an amount of strength in the past years.

"It's okay hon." He said as he reached out a hand to his boyfriend, just touching at his shoulder. Axel's mind was at work trying to convince the blue-nette that Ventus was no longer around.

Aqua smirked as she saw the weakened male but turned her attention to Roxas. "You've grown up so much." One of her hands reached though their keyblades to reach out to touch at his cheek.

He didn't flinch as the woman touched his face. But that didn't mean his face didn't look absolutely pissed off at her. Roxas' arms started shaking with the force it took to keep the keyblades stationary; it looked almost like a breath of wind could knock him away. Axel speaking calmed him down just enough to stop from going bat shit crazy on her. "Look at me; I'm not your Ventus. For the last time, my name is Roxas, number thirteen from organization thirteen. The only other name I can claim as my own is Sora. Do you understand yet?" He was sounding less and less certain every time he said it. Not only that, but his keyblades were shaking do badly that even a non-wielder could hear their crying out.

A glint of anger past though Axel as soon as the woman had touched HIS Roxas. Gripping at his chakrams readying himself. "Oh Ven, you really don't remember do you?" She smirked as she let go of his cheek. "Maybe if I gave you more time to remember?" Saying it to Roxas before talking to herself, "Yes that'll do... Give him more time then he'll remember." Her eyes were at the ground as she spoke. "They must of done something to him." Axel's eyes looked at the woman in disgusted, back down his weapons as she back away and her keyblade vanished. "Kill the red one... Soon." She muttered to herself before breaking out in a wild laughter.

I'm not Ven damn it... Roxas wanted to scream at this woman, though kept as calm as he could. Though didn't lower his keyblades even as hers vanished. It wasn't like he could do much damage in the state he was in but nevertheless... As odd as they were, some of her accusations made sense. Who was he before he was Sora? It was... almost possible... Eyes widened at her threat to Axel before narrowing, his grip tightening on the keyblades before approaching her, keyblades in attack mode. "If you were smart, you wouldn't lay a finger on him. Ever. Again. Do you understand me?" This was a side of him he didn't like Axel to see... but this was why he was a member of the organization. He wasn't afraid to kill those who don't have any connection to him. Or just people he didn't like. This woman was no exception. Usually bright blue eyes were dull, almost lifeless as he fought against his remaining strength. "If I am Ven, which I'm sure I'm not, do you think I would appreciate you killing my love?"

Still in her mad and mental state grinning like a loony, as if she just recently broke out of a mental hospital.

"I'm not worth it..." Axel hissed out in a painfully whisper. Though the redhead widen his eyes at the new side of Roxas, even if he was in his state now the blond seemed more powerful and commanding, like his nobody side. Did that mean some part of their nobody was left over?

Aqua snapped her weapon returning to her. "Love?" She spat then looking back and forth from Axel then to Roxas again. "With HIM?" Pointing at the green eyed male with her Keyblade. "That's disgusting! What did they do to you?" Her nose wrinkled up as if she smelt something bad. "You're too young..."

Ignoring Axel completely, Roxas continued to glare at Aqua, not faltering in the least. "It's none of your business who I love or not. You should just keep in mind never to threaten him. Especially not when I'm around." Finally, the old Roxas started to show as he huffed loudly, lowering one of his blades as it vanished, only to place the hand roughly on Aqua's blade. She wouldn't hurt him; she wanted her Ven too badly to do anything rash. "I'm not young... just short..." more of a near to silent grumble than anything, Oathkeeper's prongs weren't far at all from her heart, where he kept the blade hovering. Back to serious mode again, the blonde's eyes started to look duller. His stance hadn't changed at all, it was becoming obvious what he was doing... he was fighting a heart attack off.

Aqua knew she was fighting a losing battle, even though the woman hated to admit it. "Yes but with another male... It's just wrong." Her Keyblade vanished one last time as the teen grabbed hold of the blade. "I'll come back for you and that's a promise." She spoke deadly whilst staring into the blonde's eyes.

As she turned on her heel to leave but before leaving she spoke darkly. "If you don't come back with me soon there will be consequences..." Finally she left the room.

"Roxas..." Axel bit his lip whilst wrapping two arms around his lover not wanting to let him go. His chest still hurt, and was still bleeding slightly. She had threatened him and worse of all was if she was anything like Ventus he should be worried.

A woman like her with years of training... She could do it... But another thing was he didn't want her to take his love away from him, he had only just found him again.

Looking at the blonds eyes before asking a stupid question. "Hon are you okay?" Whispering seemed easier.

Eyes continuing to glare as Aqua spoke again, Roxas didn't falter as the woman left her room. After what felt like hours, he slowly lowered his keyblade and it vanished, though his shoulders shot back and tensed as his boyfriend touched him, looking back to see who it was before relaxing fully, turning around in the embrace and looking over the injuries he had received. "We need to clean you up... Maybe you can borrow a shirt from Dem for work tomorrow..."

Almost obviously avoiding the question about his own health for obvious reasons. He wasn't alright... and wanted to keep the promise not to lie to his boyfriend. His hands were shaking by his sides, shoulders drawn so tense it seemed as if he wouldn't ever relax fully again. Not with the threat hanging over his head at least. Blinking as his heart rate jumped to signal an oncoming attack, the blonde quickly grabbed onto Axel's arms, head lowered while struggling with his breathing. Not now, go away. There was no time for this!

Closing his eyes to listen to the soothing voice of his lover, one of his hands went to the back of his head to draw small circles. They both were obviously shaken up by this strange experience.

"Roxas?" His voice shaking no matter how much he attempted to hide it. Hearing the quickened breathing. No... Not again! "Roxas talk to me! Stay awake!"

"T-trying..." Keep talking... did Axel know how hard it was to breathe? Though gritting his teeth, Roxas did as he was ordered, though obviously suffering from it. "W-who was V-Ven?" How was he supposed to know...? Though still, it was a question that had been nagging on him ever since the name came up. Why did he have the same face? What happened to him? Why did Axel know Aqua's name...? None of the pieces were lining up, and the hammering of pain against his chest wasn't making the matters any better. Calm down... keep breathing... it'll go away... The shear taste of blood almost bringing tears to his eyes. With all of his defects... why did Axel still hang around? Why didn't he just go for that older blonde at his work..?

Hushing the teen before heaving him up bridal style. "Roxas try to stay awake. I'll take you back to the doctor, I'll tell him I'll pay him back after I get paid." Slowly he walked the teen over to the door carefully so he didn't drop him.

He avoided the subjected on Ventus, it wasn't the right time there would be plenty of time later.

He had bigger issues to worry about.

Yelping as he was lifted into the air, the blonde's arms automatically went around his lovers neck. Oh no, this was a bad idea. Very bad idea. "Ax, you're hurt. Don't-" Breaking off as another wave of pain hit him, the blonde actually cringed in Axel's arms as it hit him. "You're first, don't worry about me…almost done…" The pain wasn't lessening, but the blows were becoming more spread out. After what seemed like hours, he struggled in his boyfriend's grip, trying to get to the floor without hurting him.

Not wanting to tighten his grip on the teen but it was a struggle since he was wriggling out.

"Roxas my injuries aren't going to kill me!" Terror pushing though his voice, he was scared for his blond and didn't want to lose him.

"Fine I'll put you down, just please let me take you back to him." He sighed as he put down the teen. Wincing as his chest stung again. 'No... Please not now' His voice groaned as he realized he was bleeding a bit more now. Placing a hand to his chest to slow down the flow.

Once he had both feet back on the ground, Roxas turned to his lover, inspecting the wound left behind by the woman's keyblade, trying to appear as if he wasn't in any pain in the least as he did so. The amount of blood scared him and he quickly shook his head at Axel's plea. "No, you're first. I can wait." They needed to stop the blood…. Besides, there would be a panic if he walked out of the hotel covered in blood. He had to be getting used to these random bursts of pain, because he wasn't tired right now. Besides aching, he was alright… that in itself scared him.

Shaking his head knowing neither of them were going to win at this rate. "We'll go together then?" He smiled kindly as he reached out to take the teen's hand. It was better than nothing, right? Even though he himself wanted to get checked out before the wounds got infected, but his mind was on Roxas the whole time. Maybe if they got a different prescription it'll help calm down the blonde's attacks?

Together? Biting on his lip, the blonde nodded slowly to his boyfriend, knowing they had to threat his wounds first. It was common sense; choose the person that's bleeding over the person who has a blood clot. Looking at the hand offered, Roxas sighed before taking it, making sure to glance around for the blue haired crazy bitch that was roaming this hotel. Well… their lives were just getting better and better, huh? Not. "Fine, together…" Was there another heart doctor other then Folhart? No? Thought not…

Smiling weakly as he interlocked his fingers into Roxas', and continued his way out of the hotel without another word and stared at the ground. The weather had changed dramatically since last time they were out, the clouds had changed to a murky grey, and the temperature had dropped also. The light breeze catching into his wound and the redhead flinched. What seemed awhile of not talking Axel popped his head up. "Roxas..." He knew that that crazy bitch was going to coming after them and they had to find another place to hide for awhile. And they couldn't leave Demyx... His face was on that wall also. "We can't stay in that place any longer, it's too dangerous..."

People were staring at the two of them giving them odd looks, not only because they saw how close the two men were. But also seeing Axel's blooded t-shirt. Ignoring them was the best thing to do, even if he could hear them whispering. Looking around he saw that they were nearing the doctors, thank god!

Well… at least the weather fit the mood. Blinking up at his boyfriend as the silence was finally broken, Roxas' gaze lowered after he finished his statement. "Where are we supposed to go Axel? We don't have the munny to buy a place yet. And I doubt people will just let us bunk with them free of charge." His mind was in thought mode yet, there was still the abandoned castle, though that was far too long of a walk to Axel's new work… Then there was Lea's parents… if Axel could pass himself off as their son he'd be set… "Besides, even if we do find a place, there's no saying she won't find us there." God… he was the girlfriend… he was the only one with reason… Once or twice he had glared at a passerby who's eyes had lingered too long on their hands connected, their faces screwed in distaste. Honestly… what was the problem with gays on this world? Reaching the doctors office, the blonde released Axel's hand before moving forward and dragging the door open for his wounded lover. Now… where would the normal doctor be…?

Without a second reply Axel just nodded.

A small shade of pink appeared on his cheeks as Roxas opened the door for him, climbing into the door and thanked his boyfriend before heading inside the small practice.

His eye caught hold of something he didn't see at his last visit. A desk, well more than a desk a reception area, and behind the desk sat a receptionist clicking away on a old computer. Looking up too see too males and gave them both a friendly smile, but it faded when seeing Axel's blooded chest. "Can I help you?"

Axel nodded and headed over to her. "Yeah, I was wondering if it's possible to see Dr Folhart?"  
Smiling again then nodding. "Sure, it's been a slow day so he's not busy, just go through that door on the left." Pointing out the door to him. Nodding his thanks and waved politely as he went to the door knocking and waited for a reply.

A raspy call was heard "Enter." Axel beckoned to Roxas before opening the door and first seeing the doctor sat at his desk. He looked as if he aged in a short amount of time. His face paler and bruises around his eyes. "Oh, you two again? What can I do for you?" His voice brightened up when seeing Roxas and smiled at him.

Raising an eyebrow as Axel blushed, the blonde instead followed after his boyfriend, staring around the building as he spoke to the receptionist and mapped out the place in his head. What could he say, it was habit. But a good one to have… Though Roxas snapped out of it as soon as Folhart's name was mentioned, instantly tensing up as he looked at Axel's back. No! Axel needed treatment first! Not him! Though he dare not argue as the taller of the two headed towards the door and was beckoned inside, following behind him more slowly, his face darkening as the doctors brightened. No way in hell was he relaxing around this guy. Not happening. He said nothing as the question was asked, instead clinging close to Axel in the small room, looking around it. Why did Folhart look so tired? Though it was none of his concern…

Raising an eyebrow at Axel before stating. "You should get those cuts cleaned and wrapped up. Do you want me get someone to do that for you?" Pointing at his wounds.

"Yes that would be great, but also my boyfriend has been having trouble with the tablets and I-" He was cut off by Dr Folhart raising a hand to silence him.

"No problem at all. If you just go down by the receptionist she'll point you in the right direction." He then smiled at Axel before turning to the blond. "And me and you can discuss about this tablets yes?"

Axel looked at Roxas, was he going to be okay with this?

Axel was leaving! The blonde's eyes flashed something close to panic before nodding once stiffly. "Yeah, whatever…" Roxas finally glanced once more at the aging male before looking back up at Axel. He didn't want him to leave… but he needed to be taken care of… And it was best if he wasn't so god damn clingy all the time, just give Axel space. He didn't need to be babysat all the time. "Go ahead, before I have to carry you back." Meant as a joke, he could barely hold the keyblade in this state, let alone carry his much taller and heavier boyfriend that distance… maybe if he was at full strength…

Looking at the blond with deep concern, was he really okay with this? But then again he had to get his wounds treated, Roxas could leave him for a few minutes and be okay. Well everything would be okay as long as the blond remembered not to use his real name and his alias... Nodding before talking to Roxas. "Don't worry I won't be long." Offering a small smile before going to the door and before shutting it firmly he looked back.

As the door was shut Dr. Folhart still looking at the teen, perched on top of his desk smirking. "Sooo, Roxas what seems to be the problem? Last batch didn't work out so well for you?" Oh yes he knew who this was, he had him all on file. He knew more out the blue-eyed teen's past than he did.

Watching his boyfriend leave, Roxas tensed as he heard his real name from the doctor, glancing over at him before facing him. Did Axel slip up that badly? "How do you know my name…?" The look was back across the man's face, the one that reminded him so much of the superior…. Realizing after he asked the question what he should've done; denied and claimed to be Aiko…. But that name was just… Growling inwardly at Axel for choosing it, the blonde crossed his arms over his chest before leaning against the counter, trying not to look threatened by the old man. "And no, they're making it worse. Only thing they've done successfully is knock me out." Something told him the man wasn't really concerned with his health…

Still smirking as he got up to walk over to the boy, circling him as if he was a bird of prey. "I have you on file of course; my brother left information about you and your kind. Nobodies..." Pausing as he stopped in front of the blond. "He wouldn't let me take part in the experiments, apparently I was 'unstable' and my methods were unorthodox." Paused. "And when Ansem saw the darkness in him, oh I bet he wished he sided with me! But it was too late!" He laughed at bit. Placing a hand where the teen's heart was. "I suppose you've always wanted to know why the keyblade chose you?" His voice dripped in darkness as he clenched his hand around Roxas' shirt and scraped around the skin with his long nails.

His eyes never left the male, even as he circled around him, eyes widening at his tale. That was why he reminded him of Xemnas... Axel just left him in the same room as the superior's brother! "I'm not a nobody any longer." It almost felt enlightening to say it… Jumping as the hand grabbed at his heart, feeling it quicken in his chest as he struggled with himself to stay still, to not let this worn down elderly man phase him. "I know why." Roxas' eyes flickered briefly in pain as the nails nearly broke his flesh, only then batting the hand away from him and stepping away from Folhart. "Sora wielded the keyblade, and therefore I do. Not that hard of a concept." Keep sarcastic; show him you're not afraid… "Now what the hell do you want?" Knew it, the doctor was in fact trying to kill him with that medication…

Glaring at the male as he hand was swatted away. Tutting "Oh no, no, no." Smirking. "Not Sora, Ventus is the reason." Going towards his desk and opened a compartment and got out a brass key. "If Ventus hadn't died and chosen that boy you wouldn't be here. His heart settled in to Sora and when you were created you received a part of Ven." He sneered as he headed towards the door and locked it. "His heart. And his heart is the key and I want that key." "I want my revenge..." He stood in front of teen towering over him, whilst holding his twisted smile. He knew what he had to do, and this was the reason he studied to become a heart specialist. He was going to take the boys heart and use it to open Kingdom Hearts.

"Ventus?" Muttering the name slowly, trying to keep from looking surprised. So… in a way… Aqua was right? He was a part of Ven, not the entire thing though. Roxas' eyes widened as the doctor locked the door, looking around the room and backing away again, hearing the keyblade calling out to him. "You're crazy…" Muttering slowly as he took another step back. There wasn't enough room to get a decent swing on the male… maybe if he surprised him…? Hell, he bet the old man didn't think he had the strength to do anything, though he might be right… "My heart belongs to me! So back the hell off." They shouldn't have come… The keyblade had a mind of it's own now, sensing the danger and appearing in his hand, knocking down several vials from the counter he was stationed next to. Staring at the blade for a moment, the blonde half glared at the man before holding the kingdom key in both hands. God damn his heart didn't like this at all….

Folhart's smile faded. "Knowledgeable yes, crazy maybe." Watching the teen summoned his keyblade before knocking over all over his vials of poisons and potions. The stuff he gave Roxas was a mixture of heartless blood and snake venom. It increases heart flow and raises pressure on the heart increasing a heart attack by fifty percent. He added an extra something 'special'. To stop him dying and make him sleepy each time he'd take a pill. It was Mako, an energy he discovered in another world. He still didn't know the full effects of this 'Mako'. Pulling out a long needle from his white lab coat, "So are you going to be willing? Or not?" His tone dead serious as he pulled out a vial of some liquid from his other pocket, jabbing at the vial with the needle so the liquid filled the needle. And heading towards the side of him and picked up a surgical blade, from a filling drawer. Smirking as he stepped closer to the teen, armed with the needle in one hand and the other a blade. "Come now, you don't want this to hurt do you?"

Eyes widening at the sight of the needle and liquid placed inside, Roxas growled under his breath at the man, putting both hands on the keyblade as the light surrounded it, separating it and holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion in both hands. "You want my fucking heart for revenge against an entirely different person and you expect me to let you rip it out?" Going into the full mode he hated for Axel to see, the one Xemnas loved to use as a weapon. His eyes, though full of pain, were as cold as ice, his face unreadable. "In. Your. Dreams. You have no idea how long I've waited for a heart, I'm not giving it up now." Where was Axel? Either way he couldn't just go about and let this man tear him apart! He had one thing above this crazed elder, he was in the organization. Tightening his grip on Oathkeeper, the blonde turned without warning and threw Oblivion straight for the doctor's heart. Defend yourself against that fucker….

Dr Folhart just kept smiling. "Yes with your death and your heart I'll be able to unlock the chaos." Raising his blade as he stepped forward continuing his morbid speech. "I will have my victo-" He was cut off when the keyblade hit him dead square in the chest, a gush of blood spraying from his chest. His face was still in a permanent smile as he fell backwards, bloody paper work fly around him as he hit the desk in his death.

A few drops of blood were smeared on his face, but the amount on the floor was more that anyone should bleed, but that was the power of the keyblade...

*blinks* And yet another one? Cliffhanger that is! *dodges bat* HA! *shot*

Roxas: *bows and hides gun* Please comment and thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: Cuts Like a Knife

And another chapter is up! =D Thank you all for the lovely comments I have received lately! They make me squee on the inside... and sometimes out loud. WHEE long chapter! So wait... while Roxy was dealing with Folhart... (Roxas: DON"T CALL ME THAT!) what was going on with Axel? *headtilt of confusion* Oi, insert disclaimer here!

Chapter Ten

First things Axel realized was he could moved and something was binding him to a cold surgery table. Trying to open his eyes but couldn't it felt as if there was a strip of dark material forced over his eyes. Attempting to speak but couldn't, there was tape restricting his speech. Panic arising, blood pumping quickly around his body. Where was he? All he remember was been stitched quickly, then next thing he knew was pain at the back of his head!

"Try again later ass…" Watching coolly as the man fell to the ground, Roxas kept his eyes on the man as he backed slowly towards the door unlocking it with Oathkeeper's light, only letting oblivion vanish from the man's chest as soon as his hand was on the knob and slipping out of it quickly. This wasn't the first time he had killed… but hopefully it would be the last… Letting out a breath before biting on his lip, looking for the receptionist. She was gone… bitch was on his side as well…. Wavering in place for a moment as he coughed heavily into his hand and his heart smashed into his ribcage.  
"Shut up you!" Snapping at it loudly almost shocked to find the pain went away. "Axel?" Looking around for the red-head, the blonde backed around the building slowly, looking for any signs where he might have gone and just ended up running down a random hallway, stopping at every door and looking through the window. Was this entire facility made of up psychos?

The constriction of whatever that had held of him was banded tight. What was going to happen to him? His ears caught hold of a door opening, who?

Who ever came in was chuckling to them self. "I'm sorry..." It sounded like that woman at the desk. Hearing heals clicking on the floor as they came closer to him, and the next thing he felt was a pinprick on his forearm. "I'm sorry... It's not my choice." She whispered. Using her free hand to stroke at the man's forehead.

Axel's mind was floating as he drifted into a deep sleep. 'What? What's happening! No!' He struggled to stay awake before finally giving up and his body relaxing as he slept.  
Sighing as the body fell limp; the woman removed the needle slowly. Man she hated her job. He was just another body that her crazy professor wanted to experiment on, but first to remove that vital organ he wanted. Turning around she readied the equipment...

He was starting to panic, the doors were leading him nowhere, and time was starting to run out, he could feel it… Roxas jumped a foot in the air as he heard a small click of a door opening and shutting at the end of the hallway, barely able to see a gray suit slip inside of it.

Found him.

Ignoring the pain he was in from his heart, the keyweilder bolted down the hallway, trying to stop at the door but slipping and sliding past it, trying to bite the blush away from his face as he climbed back to his feet. That was something Sora would've done! Not him! Looking through the window, the blonde paled at the sight inside, quickly grabbing the door and pulling on it with all his strength, then realizing again he pulled a Sora. Push door… Smacking his forehead, he pushed it open, already had ruined the element of surprise… "Back away slowly, or you'll end up like Folhart." The still blood covered Oblivion dripping to the floor as the weapon was summoned. Just seeing his love pinned down like that was enough to make his heart ache.

Shaking as she took off the redhead's shirt throwing it to the side, then prepared herself to make the first cut. It wasn't the first time she had done this; she hated herself for listening to that crazy man. He had convinced her he'd turn her into the police if she said anything to anyone. Swearing she saw a flash of yellow pass the window but shook it off as a trick of the mind. Steadying the cool blade over the pale skin and almost stabbing Axel as Roxas entered the room. First seeing the emotion in the blonde's face, and the blood stained keyblade. Her eyes focused back onto the body below her. "I-I have to do this... If I don't he'll kill me and my family." Fear shook though her body to her knees, the knife drawing lower to the cool body…

"Folhart is dead." Roxas barked quickly, moving closer and fighting the urge to push her away, though that snapped as soon as he saw the knife, letting the pure white Oathkeeper vanish as he pointed oblivion at her, the tip of the blade resting on her shoulder. For a moment, he wondered how strange it felt being threatened by a child half your age…"If you make another move, I'll kill your family and make you watch. And don't doubt me, their deaths won't be quick." Thank god Axel wasn't awake to hear that… Though his words were harsh and dripping with intent, his face was calm, his free hand resting on Axel's forehead, brushing down his face slowly. Was he in any pain? She didn't hurt him… well, yet anyway, and his wounds were stitched up. Very sloppy job… It was better than nothing… "Just put the knife down, and go home."

Looking up with surprise a glimmer of hope flashed though her face. He killed the Doc? But how? He must be like sixteen or a bit older! Did this mean she was free to go back to her child and husband?  
Dropping the knife to her side with a clack. "My baby... I can see him again." She had a weak smile on her face. She resisted the urge to hug the teen as tears trickled down her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry... For whatever he's done to you." She gulped as she pushed her dark red hair away from her face. "And I want to thank you some way, how can I repay you?" She felt as if she had to do something in way of thanks to the teen. He had saved her from a life of hell.

Looking up as the knife fell from the woman's hand, Roxas hesitated a moment before letting the keyblade vanish in a flash of light, instantly going to undo the belts on the table and gently as he could pulled the strip of tape off his lovers mouth brushing the red hair away from his sleeping face, tugging off his blindfold. "Come on… Wake up Ax… please…" Wondering for a moment if he could actually lift his boyfriend up. "We… actually need a place to stay for a while… If it's not to much trouble do you know of an apartment complex or something that doesn't need a down… payment…?" Glancing from Axel's face to the woman's his eyes widened at the vision in his head, trying to blink it away though it was still haunting him. "You're… Lea's mother… aren't you?" She didn't know that the next life of her son was laying motionless on the bed beside her. She was going to be in shock once she figured out that son she had been looking forward to seeing was dead…

Nodding dumbly at the child in front of her, then to the redhead male. "Yes, it's not that far away from here actually... I could show you it when your friend wakes up."

As she bent down to pick up the blade to place it onto the tray behind her. Almost jumping when she heard his name. "Lea?" She shot around to face the boy. Did he know something? "Wh- What do you know? About my son..." She knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions, the police couldn't find a body... It was hard for her family after the second child came, they didn't want Reno to replace Lea. Even though they did well for themselves as before she was kidnapped she was a Doctor's assistant in the other practice.

Shit… she wasn't talking about Lea. Just looking at her shocked expression meant she was speaking of another child and knew about the red-head's death already. Looking away from her eyes, Roxas shook his head once before shaking his boyfriend's shoulder gently. "Axel, wake up…" Knowing he was just making a worried mother's heart break, he glanced over at her briefly before sighing. "I can't say much to be honest, unless you answer this question: Do you know what a nobody is?" Axel was going to hate him for this… Moving to step forward closer to the bed, Roxas barely managed to yelp as his legs gave out, sitting on the ground and swearing multiple times. He had gone past the limits of his beaten body…

Sometimes Kiko just thought her son had run away with his friend Isa... But that was false hope. Crouching down so she was at the same level as the blond. A nobody? She had often heard Folhart mention this word but had never explained it to her. "I'm sorry but no... What's this got to do with my son?" As a mother would do to a fallen child she scooted closer to him, her hand lightly touching his. "Please I must know... It's been too long." Her voice was broken, many nights she had cried herself to sleep from the 'death' of her son, she had to know something. In fact Lea took after his mother than of his father, but he had his face. As did Reno who was now four.

Taking a deep breath to calm his aching heart, Roxas glanced at the woman as she moved down to his level. He really didn't want to have to explain it, especially not to someone who had just tried to kill his boyfriend. Jumping as soon as she laid her hand on his, the blonde stared at it for a moment before biting at his lip, looking away as he started hacking into a hand again, after a moment putting the blood soaked hand onto the ground. "It has everything to do with him… A nobody is created every time someone with a strong heart is killed by the darkness. They exist as only an empty shell of the person they were before and an X is added to their name. This happened to your son." Taking in a shaking breath, the blond looked up at her, trying to keep his face from displaying anything. "My name is Roxas, and the man you tried to kill is Axel."

Biting her lower lip before tears started to prickle. Whispering lowly. "So he did die..." Hurt and sadness leaked out of her croaky throat. After all her search everything... It was for nothing? She looked at the ground unable to face the blond. "I'm sorry for what I nearly did, I know how it feels to lose someone..." She paused to wipe her eyes with a her white cotton shirt. "It's shame that Reno never got to meet his brother. Lea was a lovely boy, never hurt a fly!" Mrs Sinclair was usually a smart woman but for her not to notice the anagram proved how much she had been though in the past years.  
From the hard cold operating table Axel had started to stir slightly...

"Don't you get it?" Roxas asked slowly, wondering if she even understood what he had just said. "Axel is Lea's…" Breaking himself off as he saw his lover starting to move, forcing himself to stand up though he almost fell back over, having to grab on to the table for balance. Was he alright? Brushing a hand gently over the pale face, wondering for a moment if she had hurt him at all, even in the stitching process. Had the woman pieced anything together at all? Or was she so far into her depression that she didn't notice. "I'm sorry about your son… Really…" Though he had a huge attitude problem...

A first she denied it, how could it be possible? Until her mind started to work, unraveling the anagram. "Your lying!" But she had to see it for herself, gathering to her feet and leant over the bed to see the teen more clearly. "Lea..." She whispered gently, her finger tips tracing along side his jaw. Her eyes trailed down to the messy stitches and cursing herself. "Lea, wake up?" She begged. She stared at his face to see any noticeable similarities. Jawbone structure, eye and facial shape. Everything was the same minus the hair and tattoos. It was her child! It was to over whelming!

"I'm not lying... I swear I'm not. Look at me and honestly say that I'm the one lying to you." Taking a shaking breath, the blonde watched closely as her hand misted over the red-head's face, showing just how protective he could be. "You're son might be dead, but his nobody is here."

Biting her lip as she backed away slightly as the body moved, a horrible thought approached her as she knocked into the tray of medical instruments... She almost killed her own son...

Axel stirred in his sleep and his eyes fluttering open, first moaning at the terrible pain in the back of his head. "Ahhh, what happened?" His hand went to the back of his head.

Staring at the woman as she backed away, Roxas lowered his head briefly, knowing now that she understood exactly what she almost did to her own child.

That was, until Axel spoke. His attention instantly went to his lover, putting a hand on his forehead. "It's alright Ax, I got you." Speaking quietly, not strong enough to be any louder as he leaned heavily on the table, clearly about to collapse. This woman hadn't a clue what Folhart had done to him... how could she just say sorry and think that covered everything? Biting on his lip, Roxas moved his hand onto his shoulder, telling him to stay down for now.

Guilt flooded through her veins, she had to do something for them. This... Axel was apart of Lea. She wanted to make it up to him... Both of them Lea and Axel. But what to do?  
"Rox... What happened?" His head pounding as his eyes first caught hold of blond hair and his hand reaching for Roxas' own.

Trying to ignore that the woman was even there, Roxas took Axel's hand quickly, pulling their fingers together and placing his other hand on top of the larger one. What happened? Resisting the urge to say I told you so, the blonde couldn't help a smirk to flit over his features for a moment. "Lets see... the doctor you loved so much just tried to kill us and take our hearts." His voice holding a 'this is why I hate doctors' tone to it. Hesitating a moment, blue eyes flickered to the table and his grip barely tightened. _I had to kill him... I'm sorry... what other choice was there?_

Kiko went to the side to fetch her handbag where she got out a checkbook, scribbling out '150' munny, and then on a separate piece of paper her phone number. She'd come to the conclusion that her 'son' wouldn't want to talk to her after what just happened, but would give him the option. Putting her hand onto the blonde's shoulder before saying. "Please this is for all the trouble I've cause..."

Her hand shaking as the dark redhead handed over the check. "Please take it..."

Blinking as the slip of paper was handed to him, Roxas just barely managed to glimpse at it before she handed him another one. "That's way too much!" More than a hundred? Her phone number made his heart sink for a moment, they had no phone, and knowing Axel he would want to speak to her once he knew exactly who she was.

Axel smiled as he interlocked his fingers into Roxas' own, raising them to his lips before kissing them. "What a bastard... He can't have your heart, that's mine to take."

Kiko's eyes had widened at this affectionate act, did that mean her son was gay? Axel smirked, then slowly twisting his body around so he was able to stand to his feet wobbling slightly, before reaching out to hug his lover his eyes caught hold of Lea's mum. "I should go, I've caused enough damage... Here take this, if you ever need me give me a ring." She had bent down to pick up her bag while handing him the number before trotting away towards the door, her hand was on the handle as she turned around to see her 'son' and boyfriend, smiling weakly.

Axel who had only just remember the woman as Lea's mother and his 'Son' instincts kicked in as he ran over to hug the woman, and Kiko returned to embrace the young man in a flush of tears. "I should go now." She sighed.

Attention turning back to his boyfriend as soon as his hand was kissed, blinking at him before understanding that he didn't realize there was another person in the room. "Whoa, careful..." Trying to support his lover when he could barely stand himself obviously wasn't that great of an idea, Roxas' face displaying he was in far too much pain for his small body to handle. Roxas could only lower his eyes to the ground as Axel ran to Lea's mother, chewing at his lip as he leaned heavily against the table. Did he want to leave to go back to his family...?

Before taking a step back from the hug Kiko cupped the teen's face. "I should go now, look after your friend, he seems like a nice boy." Smiling as she looked to Roxas before hugging Axel again, but this time departing the room when she let go of him.

Axel smiled lightly as he turned around to face Roxas again and headed back over to him.

Thought she was going so show us to the apartments... though he dare not bring it up, she had already sacrificed so much of her time and resources for them. Blinking as the woman seemed to leave so suddenly, Roxas glanced at Axel as he came back over, his heart near to stopping at the expression on his face, though tried to hide his own emotions behind a cold mask. "Are you alright?" swapping everything quickly as he was hit by an unexpected wave of pain, almost collapsing on the ground again, having to use his arms to hold himself up. Oh wow... what was in the poison Folhart had given him...?

As Axel reached his lover he was about to reply but unable. "Roxas! Are you okay?" 'No you prick of he's not!' mentally hitting himself. In this situation he'd say to go to the doctor but no, he was a fucking psycho that wanted to rip their hearts out! Wrapping one arm behind the small back and another around his middle, as he sat down with him.

"Just... give me a moment," Roxas muttered as he was pulled close to Axel and let himself relax on the floor. A rare moment of weakness showed as he laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder with his eyes closed, trying to erase the sight of blood from his mind. Erase what could've been if he had spent one more moment with Folhart... what if he had been too late? "Went overboard... that's all. I-" About to pull his usual and say 'I'm fine,' though knew Axel was sick of hearing the lie. "What about you? They didn't hurt you?" Looking at his bare chest, the blonde's heart nearly broke seeing the stitches, he should've stepped out of the way, defended himself... or maybe he should've gotten in the way. Blue eyes widened once he realized he could've stopped Axel from being hurt at all. If only he had stepped in the way, destroyed the woman the way he did Folhart... neither of them would be here right now...

Chuckling lightly as he swept away a strand of stray hair from Roxas' face. "I'm fine, well truth to be told my head hurts a bit." Smirking a bit.

Axel's smile faded as he studied Roxas' expressions. "Roxas did he hurt you?" His voice crestfallen.

Glancing up at Axel for a moment to deny it, the words the man spoke flooded into his mind again. If Ventus hadn't died and chosen that boy you wouldn't be here. And by killing him... he could get his revenge... Remembering almost as his heart felt as if it would break, Roxas slowly undid the zipper on his shirt, looking at the bruising circle of claw marks Folhart had left behind. "You had it worse... I'm okay..." pulling the zipper back up with still shaking hands, the blonde replaced his head back on his love's shoulder. What would've happened if Ven was still alive? So many what ifs were running through his head it was impossible keeping up with him. "I hurt him though... bad... he's dead Axel..." Chewing on his lip in guilt.

Wincing as he saw the bruised skin joined with 'claw' marks. Sighing as he petted the blond locks. He felt guilty? He had no reason to feel so bad, if anyone should feel guilty here it should be Axel he should of stayed! "He was going to kill you... And you were just defending yourself!" He paused for a moment then continued. "We should get out of here. How well can you move?"

Hesitating for a moment, Roxas nodded weakly to his boyfriend as he was told not to worry about it. How was he not going to? After all... self defense or not, he just killed a man... again... As the question was asked, the blonde hesitated a moment answering with a very muffled "Not at all," before weakly trying to pull himself onto his feet, using the table for support, his arm shaking from the effort it took. Suck it up, move anyway. Though even ordering himself to move it still proved to be an almost impossible task. Making it onto his feet only to almost fall back over. "No more of those tablets either... they were meant to kill me, not help..." Hoping it didn't guilt Axel as he said it...

Watching Roxas struggling to get up, Axel gathered to his feet before pressing his chest to Roxas' back. "Please, let me carry you back to the hotel. And we'll find somewhere to stay when you've recovered."

Biting his lip and his head knocked into the blonde's shoulder. "Shit. I'm sorry." Guilt traced though his voice, what an idiot Axel had been! He should of listened to Roxas when he said he didn't trust him...

Biting at his lip, the blonde tried not to tense up as Axel stood behind him, glancing back at him. "But... you're hurt. I don't want to reopen it, stitched or not..." Realizing only after he had spoken that he wanted to try walking the five minutes it took to get here... when he could barely stand on his own... shit. It almost killed him pride level to give in and nod, "Fine... You can-" Trying his hardest not to jump in surprise as the head landed on his back, blinking at the voice Axel had taken up. No, it wasn't his fault... Turning around slowly, Roxas wrapped both arms around the man's neck as gently as he could, leaning against the table as to not fall over. "It's alright... nothing to be sorry about."

Nodding as he signaled to the blond he was going to heave him up. His hands wrapping around his back and legs, he wasn't that shocked at the lightness of the teen. Neither of them had eaten much... "Sure... Hey when we get back you can have the honors of flushing them down the drain." It was Axel's attempt of trying to lighten the grey mood, yet as he carried the teen out of the surgery room he still felt down about the whole situation. He nearly had killed them both, why was it that he couldn't do anything? Roxas seemed to be the more confident one lately, in all aspects of their relationship. It was twice he had saved his life...

Slipping both the check and phone number into his pocket before biting his lip at the signal, almost locking his eyes shut as Axel lifted him into the air, the blonde hesitated before looking at his love's bare chest, poking at it once. "Forgetting something?" Ah, what was the point really? The shirt had been practically ripped to shreds, they had no choice now but to borrow one from Demyx. As he was bestowed the honors of destroying the medication, the blonde smiled briefly before nodding, arms going around Axel's shoulders so he was supported somewhat, pecking once gently at his face.

"Thanks... I'll do it with pride." Obviously joking around with him, trying to see the smile return to the tattooed face.  
Shrugging as he faced backwards from the door so he was able to open it freely. "No point really." Pausing as a thought played on his mind. "Hey I was thinking, what do you think we should do with the check? I mean we could just get a clean pair of shirts and pair of jeans each... Or we could find a cheap apartment?" Offering his ideas to Roxas as he made his way past the front desk. The redhead eying Dr Folhart's office door, and a part of him wanted to see the gory remains. But knowing by now the Heartless would of probably would of consumed his body, mind, soul and heart...

Biting on his lip as he mulled the options over in his mind, the blonde finally shrugged his shoulders lightly, making sure his eyes were shut so there was no change of seeing what he had done to Folhart... not to mention he hated being off the ground. "I don't know... It's plenty, so even if we get clothes we could save the rest for an apartment... and you start work tomorrow..." Blinking, remembered the work in itself. Could Axel move around a café all day in the state he was in? The wounds didn't seem to be bothering him, but knowing the red-head it was all a put on show to avoid being fussed over. Roxas blinked up at the man briefly before weakly pushing a strand of red hair out of his eyes.

Nodding as he agreed with Roxas.

"We can worry about clothes after we've got you all healed up. There should be some of that medication that Dem got for you left." Finally fresh air had hit his wounds. Flinching slightly at the unexpected gust, of course the red was in pain. He wasn't about to tell his blonde lover that; he'd worry too much and demand to be put down! Turning a corner he reached the town center and trekked his way though a path of staring eyes. Well of course they were staring! What would you do in their situation, and saw a badly stitched up topless man holding a blooded teenager?

"We only took four of those... should be plenty left," trying to keep his focus away from the eyes around them and instead closing his own, face hidden in Axel's neck. For once he was agreeing to sitting back and waiting to heal instead of arguing more. They had little to no choice in the matter... So might as well accept it and not fight him... he had enough of the fighting... Just lacked the stamina to start another one. Though it wasn't his mind that was tired, just his body. In itself that was strange feeling...

"That's good then, I'll pick up some more tomorrow after work." Replying as he finally reached the steps of the hotel. He swore with all the carrying around of his boyfriend, his upper body was getting stronger. Not that it was a bad thing it was good all in all! His back hit the front door as he pushed it open. "We're here hon." He soothed.

Finally opening his eyes as Axel announced their arrival, Roxas blinked, not expecting his boyfriend to make it here in no time at all. Seriously... it felt as if they had just left the doctor's office a moment ago. The ripe memory of his crime still clinging onto his mind. "Alright... You can put me down now..." Not wanting to struggle like he usually did in case he reopened one of his lover's wounds.

Nodding as he gently placed Roxas to his feet to the ground, and shutting the door behind him. "What next?" He sighed unable to think what they could do. Axel knew he should rest up his energy for tomorrow as it would be his first day of work.

"You need to rest… I'll go talk to Dem…" Though he really didn't want to look at the musician ever again, Roxas didn't want Axel to move around anymore than he already had to with the injuries received. Then again, he strongly doubted that he could do it either in the state he was in. Even standing on his own now was difficult, though his pride didn't want to be carried any more.

As Axel put his foot on the first step he turned around. "Are you sure? Because I think it's you who needs the rest." He pointed out the obvious. All in all Axel's chest did feel strained but at least he could walk a bit without feeling the need to collapse, unlike Roxas who kept having heart attacks. He needed the most rest, plus he doubted he'd be able to face the sitarist alone.

Chewing on his lip, Roxas hesitated a moment before sighing, following behind his love slowly, failing at trying to hide how weak he really was. "I don't know…" He needed for Axel to rest, but at the same time he didn't know how he could face Demyx on his own without breaking down after the fact…. Leaning heavily on the railing as he started up them, trying to hide the strain from his eyes.  
As was nearly up the last few steps he turned around to see Roxas lagging behind. Sighing as he walked down halfway to wait for his boyfriend. "Roxas you're in no shape to talk to him. I think it's best if you go to bed..." He suggested as he pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. 'He should really rest... He could hurt himself even more.'

"But…" Glancing up at Axel as he was ordered to rest, the blonde faltered at the sight of his boyfriend looking so tired. So he wasn't the only one sick of the arguing... But then again, he wasn't sporting wounds over his chest… However as he almost fell back down the stairs, Roxas finally gave up and nodded to him once reaching the halfway marker. "Fine…you win this time..."

Almost chuckling as the blond gave up and reached out his hand, not only in thanks but also to help him with the last few steps.

"Thank you." Smiling lightly as his hand gently brushed again the other males. This way he'd be able to talk to Demyx in peace and without Roxas glaring down at the two of them in 'jealousy'.

Taking the hand offered to him, Roxas simply 'pouted' as he lost yet another argument. After what took way too much time, he finally made it to the top of the stairs, rubbing his face with the back of his bloodied hand. "I'm only sixteen… why do I feel old…?" he grumped about being in pain. At least now it was just a straight shot to the room now…

Holding the smaller hand he replied simply. "Because you're tired." He offered Roxas a small smile as he led themselves to their room.

"I won't be long. I don't intend on staying long, have work in the morning." He pressed his lips to the blonde's forehead. "Have a shower... You stink." He joked, but it was the truth he stank of blood. Axel wouldn't be surprised if the smell 'washed' itself onto him.

Huffing at the answer given, Roxas followed him down the hall until they reached their room, shutting his eyes as he was kissed on the forehead out of instinct. As he was commented on for the iron smell surrounding him, the blonde huffed again, more of a sigh. "Gee, thanks…" Though he had to admit…much longer with the taste in his mouth and he would wrench…Offering his love a small smile, he turned and slipped inside the room, leaving the door cracked for Axel, moving stiffly for the bathroom. He'd have to wash his clothes again as well…

Turning on his heel as Axel was now faced with Demyx's door. His mouth went dry as he reached out for the door, why did he feel so nervous? Oh that's right...

Trying to calm down his nerves as he knocked four times, his mouth felt dry. 'Axel! Calm yourself!' His mind yelled at him as if he were a soldier being screamed at by his commanding officer.

Headphones blaring out metal music, Demyx hesitated a moment before abandoning his job's paperwork and pulling his door open, trying to keep his face under control as he saw who was standing there. Luckily the left over ash from today's flight was still covering most his face to hide the rising blush. Pulling the small headphones from his ears as the song entered a blaring chorus. "Yeah? What's-" Stopping once his eyes locked on his best friend's chest, making a face at the horrible stitches. "What happened to you? Dude, ow!"

Axel raised an eyebrow at the blonds appearance for a moment, and then realized it was because of his job. The redhead's ears picked up on a loud sound which was coming from his headphones. "It's actually the reason I'm here, can I come in for a moment?" He almost pleaded; well he was tired from the struggle and everything... It had been a long exhausting day.

Hesitating for a split moment, Demyx nodded before stepping out of the way, holding the door open for the red-head. "Sure…You know you're supposed to cover up stitches for the first twenty four hours, right?" Which doctor did he go to? Seriously… back in the organization, Dem was often the one dressing wounds and caring for the sick members. He couldn't fight very well, so he learned how to heal instead.

Sighing as he walked into the room and almost collapsing, but instead his body slid down Demyx's wall. "Sorry... Tired." He yawned before continuing. "No I didn't know... I wasn't told anything." He muttered lowly as his head sank to the floor. Axel was finally past his limit.

Watching with wide eyes as the eldest slid down the wall, Demyx reached out to help his friend back up until he collapsed. "Whoa! Ax? Hey, you alright dude?" Ripping his headphones from around his neck and throwing them on the bed with the music player. Kneeling beside his friend and hesitating before putting a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Come on, I'll get you back to your room." He was in no condition to talk to anyone! What the hell was Rox thinking?

Raising his head up for a second and waved at Demyx. "I'm fine, I just need to sit down for a moment. I just had to carry Roxas back from the psycho doctor that's all. That's a five minute walk!" Even though he said he was fine, sure as hell he didn't look it with his dark ringed eyes and bony outlook. "That's why I'm here. We have to get out of this place!" The redhead flinched at his wounds as they stung him. Demyx was right about having to wrap them up.

"Psycho doctor…?" moving to sit on the floor in front of Axel like a kid at story time. What? "Five minutes is nothing man…" even while holding Rox… seriously…how much did that kid weigh? Like… ten pounds? Demyx paused for a moment as the red-head finished up, eyes widening at the last line. "Get out? Why?" Sure, it got cold at night and there was the fact this place was falling apart… but other than that what was there? Climbing back to his feet slowly, Dem went over to his dresser to pull out the first aide his job had supplied, moving back over to Axel and sat back down, pulling out the medical tape. "Can you sit up and explain?" Though the sitarist wasn't a forceful or commanding person by nature, when he went into 'must help friend now' mode it almost sounded like it.

Sighing as Axel sat up to expose more of his sliced chest, he slowly began to explain the situation they were all in. First explaining about how he went about getting his job, and coming back to the hotel to discover Aqua's room. And then his lack of shirt. He was hesitating about telling Demyx about Lea's mother, but he knew the blond was a good friend of his so he put her in mentioning also. Wincing now and then in between the story as he was bandaged up.  
"And then here we are." He concluded breathlessly.

Demyx was all but silent as he bandaged Axel's chest, ripping the tape off right as he finished, sitting back heavily and running a hand down his neck. "Um… Yeah… some day…" Attacked by Folhart and his lackeys? Then Aqua was their creepy stalker? "I knew she lived here… but she seemed harmless." Smacking his forehead harshly with the heel of his hand. "Shit… the one time I neglect recon, man… sorry…" beating himself up mentally before standing up slowly and offering Axel his arm so he could stand. "I'll find a place as soon as I can, alright? Right now worry about you and Rox."

Running his hands over his taped chest examining the bandages. "Thanks." Smiling politely. Crossing his legs as he continued. So Dem did know about Aqua... He bit his lips before heading forward slightly. "We could do it together you know? I'm not too sure when I finish work though..."  
Thoughts played on his mind... Would Roxas be okay with it though? Living with Demyx?

Thinking about it for a moment, Demyx nodded in agreement to the red-head. "Yeah… why not…" neither of them had the munny to do it on their own…why not do it together? Looking over at the cheap analog clock on the nightstand, it read five in the evening, which made the musician scowl for a moment. "I get off tomorrow close to six… so Ill go out. Nothing better to do anyway." The water next door cut off finally, though that was the only noise given.

Thinking over what the sitarist said for a few moments before nodding. "Yeah that should be fine..." Hearing the water cut off from the other room before Axel sighed. "I guess that's it then." Slowly getting up without straining his chest and using the wall as a way to help him up.

"Hey I wouldn't normally ask you this, but is it possible for me to borrow a shirt for tomorrow? Mine got ripped to shreds..."  
Watching Axel closely as he climbed to his feet, Demyx nodded to him slowly before standing up himself, only to blink at his request. "A shirt..?" Noticing for the first time that his friend was shirtless, the blonde almost smacked himself before nodding, "Yeah, no problem..." Moving over to the dresser and tugging open its middle drawer before searching its contents, taking out a plain black shirt and lobbing it to his friend. "Should get yourself cleaned up if ya got to work than man, least wipe that blood off."

Surprised as Demyx threw the shirt at him, and landing square in his chest. Looking dumbly before it landed into his open palms, straightening up the redhead smiled. "Thanks Dem."

Swapping the dark shirt into his left hand and observed the blond and nodded. "Yeah I will. Anyway I best be going, Don't want Roxas to worry." He chuckled lightly as he awkwardly brushed the back of his head, his cheeks violently flushed at the sudden memory as he eyed the screwed up sheets behind Demyx... Great that's all he needed...

Ignoring any awkwardness that Axel was showing in the room, Demyx grinned before nodding to Axel, already lifting up his music player from the bed and slipping one of the buds into his ear, the small static of music starting up again as he pressed the play button. "Yeah, take care alright? Take some painkillers before bed and when ya wake up, cause stitches hurt like hell the day after. Trust me." Smiling at the red head before lifting up the paperwork he had been working on previously. He barely remembered last night; certain parts were fuzzy after drowning two or three bottles sitting in the mini fridges.

Seeing there was no awkwardness between the two of them he frowned slightly. Surely he remembered? That whole incident nearly tore him and Roxas apart! Axel had even started to think that Roxas thought that he was distrustful, and that's what hurt him the most. He wanted to put the past behind him, yet wanted to discuss the situation...

Biting his lip before looking to the ground and back to Demyx again who had plugged in his earphones and examining some kind of paperwork.

"Sure will do. Night." Axel's tone was off. Ruby hair swishing around as he turned on the spot to the door, waving slightly before lowering his hand to the doorknob and exited the room  
He remembered some of it, not all of it though. The parts he didn't remember were the beginning, and the end. Deffo remembered in between... His ass still hurt. Smiling at Axel again, Demyx nodded slowly before watching the door close, replacing the other ear piece and humming the tune to himself. _Anger and agony are better than misery, trust me, I got a plan, when the lights go up you'll understand_. Very... strange song to be playing now... looking back towards the door, Demyx hesitated before setting down the pen and lifting up the music player, just in time for the chorus:_ "Pain! Without love, PAIN! Can't get enough, pain! I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!" _Glancing back towards the door, the musician pressed the next button before shaking his head quickly, staring back at the small print. No way.

Scratching the back of his head before going to knock on his own door before realizing it was already open.

Peering though the crack of the door calling out. "Roxas? I'm back." Opening the door fully as he stepped into the room and threw the shirt to the side of the sofa. Axel decided he'd best go wash before speaking to the blond. The stench of blood was hanging around him. Tiredly he carried himself to the bathroom...

"Hey." Looking up from his sitting position on the bed, Roxas set down the now empty pill bottle Folhart had given him after reading exactly what was on it. Good thing they hadn't read the label... it said to take twice as much as he already had been daily. He'd be dead... "You alright...?" Looking over after his lover had started towards the bathroom, the boxer clad teen looked almost abused in the state he was in. Slender to the point where he looked almost anorexic and the markings now on his chest plus the faint scars from the organization...

Looking over to the frail body that led on the bed, almost wincing at the small petite frame. Turning back around so he wouldn't feel guilty or upset over Roxas' battered body. "Yeah... I'm fine now, I'm gonna go wash." His monotone voice rang out in the room, staring at the blue painted door. The grip he had on the door was vice like, his knuckles turning white... Those scars... How did he get them? Axel always thought about asking, but never wanted offend the blond.

Tilting his head slightly, Roxas shrugged it off before making himself pick up the now half empty bottle of water before extracting two of the pain killers, taking them by himself without any pestering from Axel. "Alright, be careful, don't hurt yourself." The blonde smiled at him gently before setting the bottle back down, it was as if he knew that his love was in pain. "My clothes are in the sink still, trying to get the blood off them..."

Opening a crack of the door but before walking in he stopped himself. Nodding in reply to the blond. "Sure. But I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'll pick up a few T-shirts and clothes with you after work." He sighed and headed into the bathroom almost slipping on the wet floor as he shut the door behind himself. Axel caught his fall by clinging onto the door knob. Standing straight he began to strip off his clothing...

Raising an eyebrow at Axel for a moment, Roxas nodded slowly to him. "Alright…" If he could get enough in tips for the clothes… then again, the uncashed check was sitting on the bedside, along with the ten digit phone number on the folded notepad slip. Glancing at it for a moment after his boyfriend went into the bathroom, the blonde sighed before moving to lay back on the bed, facing the wall almost to the point of being pressed against it. Would Axel… ever want to go back to her?

After getting out of the shower dripping wet, Axel towel dried his hair but couldn't be bothered to spike it. He'd do it before work and tonight he'd let it hang limp at his shoulders. Sighing to himself as he thought about his first 'official' working day, it was nerve wracking! Of course he had some knowledge to some extent when Lea was working, but this was himself...

Wrapping the towel loosely at his bony hips and left to the bedroom. "Hey." He smiled gently as he casually went to seat himself right by Roxas, before lying down and his head softly hit the pillow.  
Grumbling quietly as he was broken out of his sleep by the bed moving, Roxas slowly twisted around to look at the wet headed culprit before smiling at him groggily. "Hey…" Honestly, seemed that was becoming their official greeting lately. Too out of it to think of anything else… Shifting on the bed, the blonde moved closer, though didn't touch his chest, knowing that would only hurt him. "You take the medicine yet…?" looking back at him again and rubbing at his eyes roughly, as if trying to function.

Grumbling to himself and muttered. "No..." Axel winced slightly as he rolled to his side, his chest hurt too much to be laid on his side. Rolling back on to his back looking at the ceiling, and taking a side on the covers to wriggle inside the duvet, finally kicking off his towel. "Where are they? And did you take one?" Axel turned his head to looked over to the blond. He too was also tired; it had been a long day after all.

"On the nightstand, next to the bottle." Fighting back a yawn as he spoke, Roxas glanced over at him as soon as he had looked his way, smiling at him reassuringly. "Yeah… I took mine." At least he didn't have to fight the elder to take this medicine, he knew there was no way Folhart could've tampered with this one… The pain was numbed considerably, though that didn't mean he didn't hurt.  
Sitting up as the redhead lent over for the bottle's. First uncapping the pills and took two and held it in his mouth, whilst he undid the water and took a few swigs, and downed the pills. Leaning over again so he could put the bottle on the nightstand. Before settling back inside the duvets, he bent over to kiss the blonde's cheek. "Night love." He smiled peacefully as he crept in the covers once more.

Mumbling something incomprehensible as Axel moved around on the bed, Roxas blinked up at him as his lips met the side of his face. Trying to smile at him, the blonde rolled over, putting his face against the crook of the male's shoulder, curling up ever so slightly, breathing in his scent. "Night…" Within moments of muttering it, he tried to fall back into sleep, remembering finally about the phone number and biting at his lip. Should he tell Axel…? "Your… Lea's mother left her number… it's by the check. I think she misses you…" Or Lea rather… Didn't she say something about another son?

As Axel was drifting to sleep he felt his blonde's head shift to his body. Too cute! Even though he wouldn't say it out loud incase it would offend him. But the way he went to the older male, reminded him of a lost puppy or even a kitten. Unsure of which of the animals he represented... But a kitten did suit him more... What? What did the kitten say? Lea's mother wanted to talk to him... Whatever for? "Oh..." It was a simple reply, but then again maybe the woman was confused, and wanted a few things explained to her. "I guess I have to ring her then... What she say to you?" He pondered for a moment as his hand went for Roxas' own.

What did she say…? Thinking it over for several moments before the conversation came back, holding onto his love's hand and running his thumb over it gently. "Nothing much… apparently I broke a contract she had with the doctor or something, so she wanted to repay us for letting her go home to her family." Um… what else…? Shutting his eyes, for it was too much of a hassle to keep them open, the blonde nuzzled against his shoulder gently, trying to stay awake. "She said to call if we needed anything… And now that she knows you're Lea… I think she wants you to visit. Said it was a shame her youngest wouldn't ever meet him." Smiling weakly at Axel as he spoke. Unknowingly playing up the 'kitten' thoughts his boyfriend was having.

Smiling lightly at the smooth sensation of Roxas rolling his thumb over his hand. Yeah he was so a kitten! Axel's face dropped slightly. "Oh... Well I guess we should try and see her. Just to be polite and all." Axel knew what the woman was like and she was easily to upset, so he knew he had to see the woman something soon. Also she gave them that money, and the redhead wanted to do something in return, so at least seeing the woman would be a good way of thanking her... "We can't see her tomorrow because I'm working, and I really want to take you out shopping after I've finished my shifts." As soon as Axel finished speaking he let out a small yawn and his eyes had started to fall, well until the blond spoke up again... Wait? What? "Youngest? But Lea was an only..." His eyes snapped open then furrowing his brows in a line.

"…Yeah…" It WAS just good manors, so there was nothing to it really! …Right? Axel wouldn't chose to stay? No matter what? At his final confusion, Roxas started laughing quietly, though ended up grinning at his love. "Not anymore! You got yourself a younger sibling. What was his name….?" She did say it! It was something weird though… "Reno. That was it…" Unable to hold back a small yawn this time, stopping the motions with his thumb and instead holding onto the hand tightly. Thinking of it now… would the woman report him? After all… he was nothing more than a murderer….

Opening his mouth wide in semi shock at the words. "I have a... Wow. A. Woah." For once in his short life Axel was speechless. In away this made the redhead want to see Lea's family faster, because his other had always wanted a sibling. And for him it would give Lea a proper closing, and that would be his gift to him. He smiled lightly. If it wasn't for Lea's death he wouldn't be here, and would never met the love of his life. Corny as it may seem, but it was true. With a last yawn and relaxing his whole body Axel's eyes finally closed before muttering. "Reno, huh. It'll be nice to meet him."

Trying to keep from laughing at Axel's shock, he did however smile widely at it. He didn't see that coming now did he? Though he couldn't help feel a pang of regret as he told the story. After all, there was a risk he would lose Axel forever… "Course…shit… this means we got to break it to your family," Roxas nuzzled into his shoulder yet again, holding the hand tighter for just a moment before relaxing, letting the sleep his aching body yearned for pull him under. Everything would line up now…

Unable to hear the last parts of Roxas' sentence as he fell into a deep tired sleep. Breathing heavily from his given chest wounds, until morning...

Wow Roxas can be scary. Aww no cliffhanger... *huff and is bricked* Ow... HA DIDN"T GET KNOCKED OU- *keyblade goes through head*

Roxas: *bows* Please leave a comment, it keeps her from going into a cromotose depression. Thank you.

Key: YOU CAUSE MY DEPRESSION!

Roxas: ... Excuse me *chase with keyblade*

Pain lyrics by Three Days Grace.


	11. Chapter 11: Just a day

AN: Hahahaha... sorry it's been so long since my last update... I've been lazy as all hell and school starting up and cosplays... the important thing is i'm here now right! ... RIght?

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

The light had yet not walked though the window panes when the ruby haired male had awoken. But from the corner of his slowly opening glassy eyes, he could spot a sun soon to be rising from the distance. Blinking several times to rid of the sleep, he noticed finally what had caused him to awake. Axel was lying flat on his burning chest, and his arm casually thrown onto his boyfriends waist. Moving away from the blond slowly as if not the awaken him, and sitting up straight to clear his sleep ridden mind...

Unlike Axel, he usually didn't move in his sleep. So Roxas was still curled in the exact same position that he fell asleep in. Still a teenager, there was no way he was going to wake up before the sun rose, though as soon as the warm arm left him, blue eyes finally did open, though tried to blink shut again. Too early… though yet again, Axel moving around on the bed snapped the blonde awake, more or less at least. "Whaz' wrong?" His voice obviously holding a 'what the fuck Ax, love you but its not light out yet' tone.

Yawning quietly, his head aching... It was too early. Maybe half four or even just five at the latest! Screwing up his face at a sudden noise. Birds. The creatures tweeting and chirping happily from the outside of their own carefree world. Axel's attention was drawn to Roxas. "Don't worry... Go back to sleep." He yawned again. There was something Lea had learnt as a child, when camping out with his dad._ 'Heya, Lea did you know the first call of a bird is at five o'clock in the morning?_' It was a short memory... "It's five Rox. Go to sleep, you need it." Axel's speech was light and soft.

Grumbling quietly as his personal heater moved away from the bed, the blonde nodded slowly, still half asleep. "Kay…" Obviously not about to fight it. That was one of his problems back in the organization; he slept too much and was always snapped at by Saïx for doing so. "Take med's fore you go…" Even dazed out, he was still worrying about his lover. Though while he was saying it, Roxas had pulled the blanket around him, curling up on the bed and blinking out like a light only a second later. At least he remembered Axel had to work…

Looking over to the blond as got up slowly from the bed. He was curled up into a ball, almost cat like, and the thought that had came to him only yesterday fluttered back again. Roxas was such a kitten. Axel smirked slightly as went to fetch his clothing and borrow shirt from Demyx. As he pulled on the shirt he first noticed how tight it was on his neck, so he undid the first few buttons to save himself from chocking. The redhead didn't notice for awhile that a few beams of mixed oranges, yellows and red lights were finally hitting the baby blue floor. He took this as his cue to leave for work, but not before he left to head over to the cafe he went to the blonde's side. Noticing how the calm pleasant light contrasted amazingly against his golden locks. Bending so he could give his teenager lover a warm kiss to his cheek and uttering. "See you later. Love you." Shutting the door slowly behind himself as he left, unable to stop from looking back at the younger male.

Grumbling quietly as Axel kissed the side of his face, Roxas blinked up at him as he said his farewell. "See you…" Barely even voiced before his eyes forced themselves shut.

Even though Axel's lingering scent and warmth was still there, it wasn't enough to keep asleep forever and the blonde woke up several hours later, grunting in frustration before staring up at the bright ceiling. It had to be nearing noon, considering the sun was now blaring through the window. Subconsciously sitting up slowly and looking around the room for Axel, remembering only after he was about to call his name that he was at work. So, home alone? Even though he was off Folhart's painful blend, his entire body still ached, his chest oddly tight feeling as he fell back against the pillows, rubbing at his eyes. He should've woken up when Axel had to leave… Wait a second, didn't he? Couldn't remember…

Six and a half hours later, Axel had finally gotten home from his morning shifts. He had to admit, working as a waiter was much harder then it looked. So many rules and procedures on how to take care of a cafe! And that was just the waiters duties! From the end of his shift he had earned thirty five munny (five munny an hour) It wasn't that bad and it was a start. He was told he had to work every day at the same time, as it was a full time job he applied for. He wasn't complaining or anything; it was a job wasn't it? Cracking his aching neck and sighed from the dull release as he slowly made his way up the steps to his room, wondering if Roxas was up yet or not...

Less than five minutes after waking up, the blonde had managed to get his clothes on and was setting on the task of spiking his hair, almost getting fed up with it several times and threatening to cut it all off. Blinking as the door to the hotel opened followed by the sound of footsteps coming up, he froze, vaguely remembering the woman from the previous night. She wasn't back already, was she? Making sure to rinse off his hands (along with the blood in the sink from his latest coughing attack), Roxas moved out of the bathroom, making sure to keep an eye on the door as he debated grabbing a book from the bookshelf. It was all boring things like medicine and philosophy, but if he was going to be heading back to school than he should start again, right?

Taking the door open hoping to either surprise Roxas by coming home early, or just wake him up. Opening the door slowly before creeping in, a mischievous grin played on his face ready for the attack...

Taking one of the books from the shelf, Roxas was too busy flipping it over and reading its contents to notice anything wrong with the room. Call him blonde, but he wasn't very good at reconnaissance, that meant he sucked at noticing things going on around him. Couldn't even tell his boyfriend was now in the room and sneaking up on him.

Smirking slightly as he saw movement to the right. Roxas was looking at a book, whatever for? Slowly he started to creep up the blond before going for the kill. Almost as if Roxas was a kitten and Axel was a puppy. Snaking his arms around the small waist and whispered into his ear softly. "Boo."

His head snapped up as soon as the unrecognized force touched him, yelping loudly as he struggled against the arms that held him, only to stare dumbly at the red-head holding on to him. "A-Axel!" Sputtering out his name and trying to glare, though Roxas only found his face was red from being caught off guard. "Don't do that! Were you trying to give me a heart attack!" Breaking off as soon as he said it, hopefully Axel didn't think he was being serious…

Backing away from the struggling teen and raised his hands to his sides, to show he meant no harm. His voice faltered at the surprised tone in Roxas' voice. "Sorry..." Shit... He forgot about his heart... Fuck, what if he DID have a heart attack? Looking guilty as he bit his bottom lip and stared at the ground, almost child-like. "Forgot..." Wanting to change the heavy atmosphere from the room quickly, he smiled lightly. But guilt still etched into his face.

Shit, shit, shit! He hadn't meant to say that! Almost wanting to smack himself, the blonde moved the book back on it's shelf before coughing quietly. "I was kidding, sorry…" Choose your words better Roxas! Moving closer and standing on his toes to peck at the side of his face gently. "So, um… how was work? Anything to report?" So far this morning everything was normal, finding he only had one episode of coughing up blood, and that wasn't very serious at all. His chest was sore, though he couldn't feel his heart complaining in the least.

"Its okay." Smiling a bit more and shrugging at the same time. His eyes caught hold of the book that Roxas had put away. "A book? A book? Next time if you want to attack someone try something a little bit heavier!" He joked. His cheeks tinged a light shade of pink at the sweet peck on his cheek. "Oh work. Well I got paid today, and it turns out I'm getting paid cash in hand." Pause. "And Tifa my boss wants to know if me and you want to go out tonight, for a drink? She still thinks we're newcomers and hardly know the area. I said I'd ask you and meet her at this bar later with her boyfriend." He finished. Tifa seemed a nice enough woman, even for a boss she'd make a decent friend.

Huffing quietly at his boyfriend, Roxas turned his face away, crossing his arms and almost pouting. "I was going to read that, if I wanted to attack I would've used the keyblade…" grumbled under his breath as he pouted. At his continuing statement, Roxas looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, head tilting. "I'm… a minor? We can go I mean, sounds like fun." Anything to get out of his musty old hotel. Then again, the smell of alcohol was just gross in his opinion… Oh well, as long as Axel had fun.

A smirk played on Axel's lips as he went to re-wrap his arms around the small waist. "I was joking." He chuckled softly before kissing his cheek.

"You'll be fine... If you don't consume any alcohol that is." Backing away from the embrace and stretched out his arms until they let out a 'crack'. "Wanna go shopping before we go out?" They still needed to do their shopping and the elder had decided he'd use the cash he earned today. (Thank god for tips!) To buy their clothes and the check from Lea's mum for the flat. And of course, he yet to mention to the keyblade wielder about asking Dem to join them, that way they'd cut the costs by far. Also wasn't Demyx in much danger as they were?

Trying to keep the pout going as he was embraced, Roxas gave up that act as soon as he was kissed, smiling sheepishly up at his boyfriend before nuzzling into his neck gently, very cat like. "No alcohol, doubt I'd last long anyway. Not to mention, that stuff stinks." Making a small face as Axel pulled away from him, flinching slightly as his boyfriends arms popped. Eww…Shrugging at the offer to go shopping for clothes, signaling he didn't care either way, Roxas rolled his eyes slightly. "I guess… I mean… not a fan." Trying to laugh at it, he still frowned at the thought. All the times he had been dragged out shopping with Olette and Pence… ugh…

Laughing slightly. "No of course not... We don't want a repeat of..." Axel cut off as his mind worked remembering, what happened when he got into a game of poker with Luxord and Xigbar. The redhead had got very, very drunk and was almost molested by the card player, if it wasn't for Saïx god knows what would of happened. Also the next day he had a hell of a headache, it was even worse because the superior had made him go on a mission...

Smiling a bit before continuing. "Don't worry you'll be fine, and I'll get you something nice." He winked cheekily.

"Repeat of what…?" Blinking up at his boyfriend almost confused, though as Axel just seemed to drop of the sentence so he shrugged it off. Roxas was right; he wouldn't last long at all with his height, weight, and build, not to mention age. Probably would only take one to get him buzzed and another to make him pass out. As the conversation turned back to shopping, Roxas rolled his eyes at the wink before sighing. "Alright, alright, fine you win…"

"Come on then." He laughed as he tugged at the smaller hand almost dragging him, but not too rough. The door had been left open so it gave him enough time to get out their door, before he stopped dragging his boyfriend. Axel was being like an excited puppy wanting its walk; well it had been awhile since the male had been properly shopping. Of course he went out now and then to get a few things for the organization, but this was for just Roxas and himself.

Stumbling as he was tugged by the hand out the door, Roxas couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend. Too much like a little dog… Seeing he was done being pulled along, the blonde moved to keep up with him, for once his heart not hurting. "Okay alright, calm down already! Don't gotta tug!" Though at the word tug he pulled on his boyfriends hand weakly, not trying to do anything but joke around. Was shopping exciting him so much or was he just wanting to get outside and look around his old home? Probably both knowing Axel…

Nodding before lightly tugging back at the hand. "Fine, fine." Pulling at the hand once more to signal movement, his legs leading the way down the stairs, hallway and out through the door. The cool air hitting his face, god how he loved fresh air. Better than being stuck inside all day.

Following after his obviously eager boyfriend, Roxas winced at the cold air, struggling to keep from yawning already, so now he was struggling to wake up, and it was cold out. Icky… Looking over at his boyfriend, he couldn't help but to notice how much like a little dog he really was. Always eager, always on the go… it was cute to say the least. "So where we going first?"

Swaying his hips to the side with each turn of his speech. "Well... I was thinking of taking you somewhere so you can eat." Pointing to the painfully thin frame. Lucky enough for Axel they fed him at work, and was no longer starved.

Looking up at Axel as he spoke, Roxas blinked before shaking his head, "I'm not hungry." That was almost always a fact, his body usually was underfed so didn't give off the signals of hunger like a normal person. "I don't eat much really…" back in the organization they had to pester him so much just to eat something… surely Axel remembered that.  
Running a hand though his flaming locks as he sighed. Was Roxas doing this on purpose? As punishment for what happened with them and Demyx? No... Don't be stupid, he was like this back at the castle. Showing a pained expression and holding back a wince at the skinny frame. "Roxas... Please for me? Your barely skin and bone!" The elder male looked to the ground, unable to look at the petite frame.

"But…" Looking away from his boyfriend, Roxas finally sighed before squeezing the hand in his possession lightly. If he was too thin for Axel, he'd change. It was obviously a part of him that his love didn't like… "… Fine. You win. Not a lot though, I'll get sick." Though he was already ill… oh the irony…

Looking up from the ground, he gave the teen a weak smile. "Thanks." He paused whilst trying to think where they could go. "We could try this small sandwich shop up the road." He was thinking of Roxas and how this food would be light enough for him, should this be fine? Actually what was going to happen when Roxas was at school? And Axel at work... Would he just skip all his meals and... Fade away?

"Yeah that's fine…" Obviously not about to fight anymore, there had been more than enough of that lately. Even if it was the tiny bickering, he couldn't stand to see Axel snap at him that way ever again. Though his thoughts had a point, though Axel did work at a café, so there was no doubt that Tifa would feed him, though Roxas wouldn't eat on his own unless strictly forced to. And it wasn't as if he had any friends on this world to talk him into it like he did in twilight town…

Axel's lip twitched slightly attempting a smile, but instead he took hold of Roxas' arm to lead him to the corner shop, which conveniently around the corner. Trying to lighten the mood by talking. "Was busy at work..." The elder male was slightly annoyed that the blond didn't ask how he got on, he would of surely thought he'd ask...

Why did he have to give in so easily? Allowing for Axel to take his arm, Roxas blinked up at his boyfriend as he spoke. Should he have asked? It seemed like prying really... "Really?" Last two times he was there it seemed barely getting by. Then again... they now had a flamboyant red-head working the tables along with that one blonde... "How'd you hold up? Chest bother you at all?" It was a pretty bad injury... Did he take the medicine before he left this morning? And carrying things all day? Ow... He could almost feel the eyes on the two of them as they moved forward, either in disgust or confusion. Disgust mostly because of their genders, but yet again, there was a four year difference in age, and not to mention Axel was at least two heads taller...

Ignoring the stares and glances from passer-bys. They were just being plain rude! Who gave two shits if they were guys? Stupid non understanding people! "Oh yeah it was fine, I guess. I took some pills before I left so I was okay." He gave the teen a brief smile. Of course when he did learn a few basic things around the cafe, he was able to wait on tables. He found it easy to talk to customers with ease; a few giggle girls came in trying to flirt but he was able to 'flirt' back. And when asked for a phone number he went all 'dramatic' and mentioned his boyfriend, and of course they pried for more. But he left it at saying he's known him for a very long time, they were squealing at this point...

"Everyone's nice there. You'll like them Tifa's hardworking stern but she's lovely. Cloud..." He paused. What to say about him? He was pretty quiet, but they did talk briefly... But. "He's nice." He looked to the ground as he walked around the corner.

Thank god he had taken the painkillers… trying to keep from sighing in relief, Roxas did smile and nod up at him. "Good boy." Having to do it, he reached up at far as he could to pat the top of Axel's head, though didn't quite reach the dead center. God damn being short… As he started mentioning the workers, the blonde nodded though rose an eyebrow at the second name. "Cloud… that's the blonde guy right? My older twin?" Obviously joking around, though was curious. Why say so little about him when saying more on Tifa? "Sounds cool though, nice you have a job where the staff's easy to get along with. Anything interesting happen?" Following him around the corner, obviously trying to keep the conversation going, to open up and pay more attention to things. Least he was trying to improve…

"Twin?" The redhead laughed out. "Ha-ha, yeah that's Cloud... Met him already have you?" At first when he met Cloud he had thought the male was related to Ven or Sora... But it turned out that he was in fact an 'ex' soldier of some kind, and all his family died... He didn't talk about his past much, seemed like he's been though, and seen, a lot, throughout his young life just like Roxas... It was weird how the two of them were alike, at one point he had thought the blond WAS Roxas, and he had to stop himself from 'glomping' him. Smirking a bit... Maybe leave that part out, don't want to get Roxy jealous! "Naa nothing interesting happened, except two girls asked for my number." Finally reaching his destination, his hand went for the door to allow the blond in first.

"Yeah, day you applied for the job. He didn't say much, thought he had an attitude problem or something." Roxas purposely left out the part where the blonde had offered to help him because of a coughing attack… didn't want to worry him over his health more then he already was. Glancing back at him while raising an eyebrow, walking slowly into the small shop. "Wait, what? Flirting with girls behind my back are we?" Obviously joking, he couldn't help but show the smile, not bothering to hide it. They didn't have a phone to began with… "Bet they left broken hearted…"

Nodding in response as he followed behind Roxas, before proceeding to lead the teen over to a selection of refrigerated sandwiches, crisps, drinks and other optional items. "Choose whatever you want." He waved casually at the stuff.

"Ohh no! You caught me!" He mocked guilt before laughing. "Those girls loved it. But don't worry Roxas your the only woman for me." He joked playfully.

Frowning as he was told to get something, the blonde stared at the selection almost blankly before shrugging. Why did he give into this again? Though grudgingly he chose one of the egg salad sandwiches, handing it over to Axel so he could pay. Though at his comment, the blonde gaped at him, "I don't know if I should be pleased or offended with that one…" He grumbled, punching his lover's arm gently as a joke.

Axel laughed at his boyfriend, as he took the sandwich from him. "Both if you want?" Rolling his eyes in mock as he handed over the correct amount of change to the man who was serving them, his eye's scanned the room for them to sit somewhere, as he handed back Roxas his sandwich. He spotted a quiet secluded area in the corner and settled over there. "So do you have any idea when the school starts back up." Questioning the blond as he sat on a chair beside the small diner table.

Following after Axel as he started towards the table, Roxas sat across from him and smiled, almost child like. "I dunno, though I think you need a reality check, who's the girl here again?" Though Roxas looked the most feminine, it was Axel who had on bottom the last few times they got at it. Though something told him that was going to change soon… At the question of school he rubbed the back of his head, the small spikes digging into his hand. "What's today? Because in twilight town it started in September… I think the seventh." Than again, Hayner made him late so often to school the first week it was hard to tell. What grade would he be in now? Probably an eleventh year… he'd be seventeen this year…. Through out the conversation not once had he even glanced at the sandwich in front of him, as if trying to get away with not eating at all.

At the remark Axel's cheeks reddened violently, trying to remain his cool he smirked a bit as he leant over the table whispering into the blonde's ear. "Well we'll sort that out soon enough." Leaning back as he continued to listen. "Seventh... Oh! Yeah I found out the date from Cloud." The elder male went silent before in a hushed tone. "Today's the 29th of July." That meant Axel had been 'lost' for nearly a year... It would be a year in three months...

Poking at the sandwich that was by Roxas and glanced up at him.

Roxas' turn for his face to go red, and he quickly looked down at the table, fidgeting uncomfortably. Coughing as soon as the date was brought up, Roxas rubbed his head in thought, "Thirty one days in July… That means… wait, the seventh's on a Saturday than." If he had today's date correct… "So… two weeks until I start." Sighing quietly. Damn, so much work he needed to catch up on…Didn't have to worry so much on history(for this was a new world) as he did math and sciences… he had always been good in English and other electives… when he paid attention at least… Jumping out of his thoughts as Axel's hand crossed his vision and poked the food. Sighing before unwrapping the slice and biting into it, glaring at his love as he tried to ignore the new pain in his chest while he ate.  
Grinning at the blonde's red face, ha-ha he sure did know how to embarrass the teen. "Roxas... Have you forgotten August comes before September?" He laughed lightly.

Crossing one leg over the other womanly-like, he smiled again at Roxas as he bit into the sandwich. "Thanks."

Blinking at his boyfriend, Roxas almost slammed his hand into his forehead, looking at the floor. "God damn it… Forgot." Laughing nervously before looking back up at him. "I've been out of school more than a year, leave me alone." Obviously joking. Though the blonde almost choked on his food as he noticed Axel crossing his leg, sheesh, and Axel wanted to convince him that he was the girl? Gotta start acting like a guy than Ax… He said nothing as Axel thanked him for eating, only flicked him off jokingly, pushing the other triangle half of the sandwich across the table. "Your turn."

"I'll let you off this once then." Raising an eyebrow at the teen as he flicked a quarter of his sandwich at him. No he wasn't playing that game with him. "I've already eaten hon." As he point at the corner then pushed it back to his boyfriend. "Eat." He didn't want to sound too stern but if Roxas wasn't willing to cooperate, then he'd have to at least try and make the rake-like teen eat. "Please? For me?" He battered his eyelashes at him.

So, a little over a month to catch up with his studies before going back to school, that was a lot better than two weeks. Frowning as Axel pushed the food back and told him to finish, the blonde glowered up at him, obviously not happy about it. "I did eat. Wasn't hungry to began with." Though his definition of Axel's was a lot different, Axel meant the meal, he was talking about the two bites missing from the sandwich. Though as he begged, the blonde sighed, giving in yet again and barely nibbling at it, looking out the window instead of the red-head.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Axel sighed. "Roxas, I'm only worried about you... Your skin and bone! I don't want you to eat like a massive amount of food... Only just enough so you look healthy again..." Resting his elbows onto the table as he interlinked his fingers.

They both had there own faults, Roxas' one was that he didn't eat enough...

Glancing at his boyfriend briefly as he spoke, the blonde sighed before staring out the window again. "Like one sandwich is going to help." Grumbling quietly, with that one statement he proved that he didn't actually care about his health as much as Axel did… Eating usually caused pain, and that pain wasn't worth it really. The only way he got away eating the ice cream after every mission was that he waited until he was almost melting off the stick, liquids were easier for him to handle… "Besides, you're skin and bone as well, got no room to talk." Grumbling just to be stubborn though silenced himself before another argument took place by forcing himself to bite into the sandwich again.

Cupping the side of his face and tilting it to the side, under his breath he sighed "At least I'm eating..." He watching Roxas take another bite of the sandwich again, he was avoiding eye contact with him... He didn't blame him for feeling like this at all.

Replying to his boyfriend with only a huff, the blonde didn't argue further, in fact, didn't say anything until he was finished eating, and by then the silence was driving him insane. "Where are we going next? Do you even have enough for clothes?" trying to change the subject away from his meager eating habits. It was than that Roxas realized he knew nothing about this world… what was the name of this place? Where was the bar they were going to tonight? How far away was the high school from here?

Oh so now he's talking to me? Uncrossing his legs as he thought. "I was thinking Abnormal... It's cheap, but it's good clothing." Digging though his jeans to check how much munny he had left... "I have thirty four left. And that's plenty for both of us." Giving the teen a smile as he smiled, taking the rubbish as he got up from the table.

"Abnormal…?"" Blinking at the name that was well… abnormal… especially for a clothing store. Twilight Town there were stores like Pac Sun and A&E where Pence and Olette would drag him, so he never heard of the store before. As Axel stood up, the blonde slowly did the same, wondering if his silence had offended the older male… knowing Axel probably… Roxas tried smiling back up at him before giving up and just following after him. "What time did Tifa want to meet at the bar…?" Still to early, but he was curious about his look alike…

Leading the blond out of the small diner as he replied. "She's closing the cafe at five today and said to meet at Rev's at half six..."

Opening the door again for Roxas before stepping out himself.

Cloud? Well there wasn't much to say except that he was quiet and kept to himself a lot of the time.

And… it was just past noon, that meant plenty of time to walk around and explore. Roxas nodded before smiling up at his boyfriend, taking his hand gently, "Alright then," What was Demyx doing around that time? Just as he questioned it, he blinked and looked over towards the deserted battle grounds in front of the castle, just in time to see a bright red Gummi go crashing into the walls of the chasms, mentally wincing. Well, looked like he was having fun… "Which way?" squeezing the hand in his possession gently. The weather was better now that it had more time to warm up, almost comfortable.

Pausing to think, looking at the ground as he did so. Which way was it? Only when he snapped out his frozen state was when he heard a crash, looking up he saw the bright red Gummi ship crashing. His eye's looked over in shock. "Crap..." It was under hushed tones though. Funny enough it helped him remember which way the clothing store was, in the same direction where Demyx crashed.

Clasping at the teen's hand and with his other pointing in the direction of the shop. "This way." And again he led the way. Praying not to bump into anyone on their way over...  
Blinking at Axel as he seemed to forget the layout of his home world, the blonde followed behind him quietly, remembering vaguely that it was Dem's job to crash planes, though had no clue what that really entailed… "So…" trying to think of a conversation starter but coming out dry, only able to come up with, "When do you want to visit your- Lea's mother…?" Had to correct himself…

Axel only stopped for a second before continuing his forward march to the shop. It hadn't crossed his mind until now... He should really visit Lea's mother... After all she did leave him her number AND gave them 150 munny. It was the least he could do for the woman. "I'm not too sure..."

Raising an eyebrow as Axel hesitated, the blonde bit at his tongue as he realized he said something he shouldn't have. Squeezing the hand gently, Roxas stared at the ground in something that might have resembled guilt. After all, he had been the one who told the woman… "We don't have to, I mean… if you don't want to it's fine. I just thought after this long you would want to see her again and-" breaking off after realizing he was trying too hard, "Sorry…" Best to shut up now Roxas… Besides, what if Axel saw life there, his new brother… his parents… would he want to stay? It was obvious he still loved his mother after everything that happened… Though Roxas wasn't sure that he would ever trust the woman…. After seeing her poising the knife over his love's chest…  
Only after turning the corner he stopped walking, squeezing the hand back and with his other cupping the blonde's cheek. "Look its okay, don't be sorry about it." Moving the chin upwards so he could look into his love's eyes. "I'll take you to meet them. But not yet, wait until we settle when we get to our new place." Kissing the tuff of hair before he backed away.

Roxas blinked at Axel as he stopped suddenly, almost running into him though stared as his hand touched his face. Though almost instantly relaxed, pressing against it gently and smiling up at him. "Sor-" stopping himself from apologizing again… he did that a little too often… And great… meeting the parents… was that a good or bad thing? Would they have a problem with Axel being gay? With him? "Alright, that's fair." Wait, new place? Oh yeah… "Where was it...? By the hospital there are apartments that don't need a down payment." Thank god for that information…

Stroking at the cheek that was pressed against his hand and smiled. Cute, even though he wouldn't say it incase it offended the sensitive blond. "Don't worry about them, they'll like you!" He could almost sense his boyfriend was nervous about meeting Lea's parent's. He kissed at the blonde's cheek before continuing. "Yeah, it's by the hospital... How convenient?" The redhead smirked.  
How did Axel know he was…? Cutting the thought off, the blonde let a small amount of that worry show on his face. "You sure? Lea wasn't gay, how do you know they'll…?" Forcing himself to be silent about it, Roxas flushed quietly as his boyfriend pecked his face, rolling his eyes though as the hospital was mentioned. "I'm not going back there again. Had enough with just one crazy doctor… But yeah, thought that was a place we should check out. Considering we don't have enough to buy yet, save up and rent. I can work too…" Though he was still sick so he could sleep the day away but once he was healed he would be driven mad by the silence and lack of things to do before school started up.

Holding the teen close for a moment to silence him. "Don't worry about it; Kiko will be fine with it. Its his dad that'll be funny about it." Muttering the part.

Releasing his bond on Roxas he finished with raising his eyebrow. "Your in no fit state. At least wait until whatever is wrong with you... Clears up?" He really shouldn't, he should wait until he goes to school or something. But he should really mention that Demyx would be joining them, and that cut the cost. His face clearly read he was hiding something, from the way his eyes would flicker from Roxas' to the ground. "Rox... I should tell you something..."

Kiko? That was his mother right? Though, knowing one parent wouldn't be alright with it made him nervous, though he was too busy being embraced and worrying about Axel's chest to say anything. Once he was released Roxas lowered his head as he was told no for working. "But what if it doesn't clear up?" he regretted saying it as soon as it was out of his mouth, staring with wide eyes at his mistake before turning his head away. Shit... Though as Axel swapped subjects, he blinked, pouncing on the chance to swerve away from his mistake. "What?" Though the way Axel's face had turned red and he was nervous was almost like he…

Shit... What if it didn't? But it had to right? But what if... He thought for a moment without saying it out loud 'We'll sort it out...'

Hopefully...Axel bit his lip as he thought of the horrible possibilities and there worst of them all luck.

Thanking for the change of subject he continued. "Oh..." His blush still not fading. "I-Erm... Asked Dem to... To come with us... When we get the new place... To cut costs." The redhead quickened his speech towards the end.

Biting back his childish line of thought, the blonde blinked as Axel told what was on his mind. Though as he finished, his face went cold, head shooting to the moving ground while his eyes widened.

Demyx? Living with them? After all he had done for them, it seemed more than acceptable to help out a friend, then again the last time they wanted to help him Axel ended up fucking his brains out. "Oh…" it was all he could come up with, squeezing the red-head's hand gently before giving in, knowing it was stupid for him to hold the grudge. "Y-Yeah… I mean it make sense… I don't see why not… just as long as he keeps his music down," Trying to smile at his boyfriend, Roxas still seemed a little uncertain. Why would Axel ask behind his back…?  
At first when he saw the blonds cold hard face, his heart sank and felt guilty... No of course he wouldn't be happy with that, not after what happen the other night... No... He would be... Biting his bottom lip Axel hesitated for a moment. "No... Don't worry about it, it was a silly idea after-" He was cut off as his boyfriend started again. His bright green eyes widened. "If your sure that is?" A hint of excitement betrayed him; he never thought he'd change his mind...  
Hesitating for several moments, Roxas nodded slowly to his boyfriend, almost regretting it after hearing the excitement. "Y-yeah… It's fine with me. If I can't work, two steady incomes would be better." Though why Demyx? And why so soon after… Trying his hardest not to shudder, the blonde forced himself to smile at the red-head. "Can't just leave him there with crazy lady..."

Gulping at the forced smile he received from Roxas. He didn't need to pretend he liked the idea… But he was right on some levels about Aqua… "Yeah, that's right." But at the same time it seemed as if Roxas was afraid and jealous Axel would leave him for another man! It was a silly thought… For one, Demyx was his best friend, and for two, he was straight… or so it seemed…

Wanting to change the awkward subject so he faced in the direction of Abnormal. "Shall we head off and do some shopping then?" Attempting his gayest voice. He wanted to lighten the mood, make Roxas laugh in his true voice. Not the downcast one like Cloud at work… Shit they were similar.

Lapsing into silence after Axel's first comment, the blonde stared at the ground instead of looking up at his boyfriend. So what if he really… really didn't like the idea of living with Demyx… They couldn't just leave him behind… Finally glancing up at Axel as he started speaking, Roxas' first expression was shock, but ended up breaking down laughing, covering his mouth to muffle it. After a moment or two of calming down, he squeezed the hand in his possession gently. "You're such a dork." It was all he could manage, but it was enough, almost grinning up at Axel playfully. He got his wish at least…

Laughing back when Roxas laughed. So fucking cute! Copying the squeezing motion back to Roxas and giving the blond equally huge grin. "And so what if I am?" Leading the teen down the street further. "I rather be a dork any day."

Axel knew the accommodation would only be temporary until they could find their own place at least.

Sticking his tongue out playfully after his boyfriend squeezed his hand, Roxas struggled for several moments to get his face under control. Hadn't seen that coming at all… Had no clue that Axel could even get his voice to do that. …Good thing he didn't speak like that all the time… it'd be hard to take him seriously at all. Ignoring the rising taste of blood from laughing, the blonde instead went into silence, looking around at the unfamiliar world curiously. What he remembered from this place was nothing compared to what actually existed here now… It was strange, not having to rely on Sora for once to find his way around…

Looking ahead of him he went into thought remembering how he learnt to get his voice that high... Well Lea did anyway, he use to mock gays and everything about them... Basically he was a homophobe. It made the redhead laugh how he turned out gay. Funny how things work out?  
Axel stopped in his tracks his head swung to the side after noticing the place he was looking for. "Here we are!" Abnormal. Strange enough it didn't go by it's name but it was indeed a mixed fashion shop, with basic fashion needs. The walls painted a dark blood red, the mannequins showing what was in store for them. One was modeling bright red jeans and a black and red checked shirt. And the other was normal suiting for black jeans, white vest and yellow shirt.  
"So you ready?" Grinning at the blond.

Turning his attention to the store, Roxas blinked at it, almost as if he was confused before everything clicked. There were no stores like this in Twilight Town… If there were he was never dragged in any with Olette... or he didn't remember it. "Yeah, sure." Shrugging indifferently to his boyfriend. It was like Déjà vu, going back being dragged around to every store possible… only this time he didn't have music blaring in his ears.

Hand on door it swung open to reveal the shop. The first thing that caught Axel's eye no- it wasn't the clothes but the neon bright yellow wallpaper. Last time he checked it was a calm soft pastel pink... He wasn't too sure which on he preferred better... There was a scent buzzing around the room, was it floral? Must be. The shop was virtually empty save for two pre teenage girls giggling at the back looking at the clothes. And a young woman who looked around the age of twenty at the cashier. Wearing an odd assortment of clothing. Bright pink skinnys that had a few suspicious paint splotches over it, her slender legs were casual draped over counter. At the end of the jeans she had a pair of yellow Doc Martens. Her tight black top read in pink lettering 'MSI" and yellow splashes of paint surrounded it. Whilst she sat on a stool listening to blaring music though some chunky white headphones, she was reading a rock magazine to go with her image. But it was her back brushed hair that caught the redheads attention it was blond but had multiple array of colors running though it, there were also two snake bites at her bottom lips. "Okay Roxas?" Axel's lip twitched a bit as he faced his boyfriend. Hopefully the blond wouldn't judge the place by it's... 'colors' (Pun intended.) The placed had a wide varied of choice of clothing after all... Plus side: cheap.

Okay…. This place was weird… Looking around slowly, Roxas could only nod at his boyfriend. So colorful, but so much black. What the hell..? Yeah, nothing like this in Twilight Town… Never saw any people like the girl at the counter walking around his world… "… It's bright." Was his only comment to his boyfriend, said sarcastically but at the same time smiling up at him briefly, eyes looking to the two giggle girls and wondering for a moment if they were here to shop or to gossip about the goth girl who worked there. Who was to know? It was easier for Axel to shop around and pick things out; after all he probably dressed like this all the time. His own style consisted of whatever was clean and fit.

Sniggering at his comment before stalking over to a rack of dark jeans. Frowning for a moment before looking at the blonde's waist and placing two hands at his hips. His attention was tuned into the jeans again, picking out a varied of color choices in the smaller sizes. Over to Roxas he handed over four pairs of jeans. One in pair which was skinny fit in black. One in blood red and the other in a light blue. Also a pair of black trousers. Then before Axel would tell the teen to go try everything on he picked out a plain white shirt, checkered red and black shirt, blue top and finally a black shirt. Smiling as he handed the second pile to the blond. "Go on and try it on... Or do you need some help?" Joking at the last part. The redhead tried to not to be distracted by the giggles of the two annoying girls who were now nudging at each other and pointing 'discreetly' at the two males.

Trying to stop his face from blushing as Axel sized him, the blonde simply looked around the store while his boyfriend did the actual shopping, snapping out of his daze only when he was handed the pile of pants. Blinking at them before looking them over, trying to ignore the girls. Well, seemed like the right size, after all he had lost weight… but that much? Glancing up as he was handed a second pile, Roxas finally flushed at his words, nudging into his boyfriend briefly. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" Knowing the red-head, he was making a show for the two gigglers. And just to play along as he moved past he pecked Axel's face quickly, ignoring the two girls completely as he looked for the changing room and headed that way. Looking over the jeans again once inside the closed door, the blonde sighed at the choices. Of course Axel would choose everything tight fitting…

Grinning ear to ear as Axel was pecked at, (the two girls let out a squeal at this point.) and thoughts running though his head over those tight jeans he picked out. But of course whilst Roxas was getting changed into the jeans he chose some clothing for himself. First a white shirt and black trousers for work. Next a black shirt and red skinny jeans, and finally blue shirt and white jeans. Taking his clothes over to the dressing room he called out to Roxas. "Can I look yet?" Covering his eyes comically.

Jumping almost a foot in the air as Axel spoke through the door, the blonde blushed before pulling the black and red shirt over his head, having changed into the red jeans first. "Hang on hang on…" grumbling it out quietly before cracking open the door, scowling up at his boyfriend before sticking out his tongue. It was kinda funny how they were called skinny jeans, but fit him fine considering he was a twig to began with. Seeing Axel had his eyes covered, he smirked before stepping out of the changing room, looking almost like a different person now that he had color on instead of the black that made his pale skin look even more faded out. "Yes you can look…" Huffing it out as he glanced at the two girls seemed they were enjoying themselves… hopefully he wouldn't have to go to school with them…

Uncovering his eyes and blinking at the image before him, almost dropping his pile of clothes in the process.. "Wow." He breathed a smile as he drank in the teenager before him. First starting at his legs noting how they clung to his calves and thighs, his green eyes zoomed upwards again catching how they formed around his butt nicely. Blushing at his point before trailing his eyes from his chest to his face. "You look... Beautiful."

Trying not to look uncomfortable under the red-head's eyes, Roxas fidgeted in place, only to flush at his words, half tempted to hide back in the changing room and get his old, baggy clothes back on. His eyes were stuck on the ground, it was strange to be embarrassed… considering before that emotion was nonexistent… not to mention the girls were probably having a field day at this point… Well one fit, that meant everything in the same size did. Finally managing to smile up at his boyfriend, knowing his ass was the first place Axel looked… pervert. "Alright, they fit, changing back now." Grumbling it under his breath before disappearing back inside the changing room, only to come out a few minutes later, with the clothes over one arm, his face still hinting pink before smiling at Axel. "Your turn. Or do I have to help you?"

Opening his mouth wide whilst whining out. "B-b-b-but!" And his hands followed the blond as he went into the changing room and only to come back out again dressed in his old clothes. Pouting slightly but it soon disappeared once seeing Roxas' expression. Walking smoothly to the changing rooms and poking his head out. "Only... If your offering that is?" Before going back under his cover he gave the blond a cheeky wink.

"I'll change later… after we actually pay for it?" Roxas smirked, though that faded as soon as his boyfriend stuck his head out the room and winked, waiting until he was safely inside the room before smacking the door lightly, just enough for it to sound like that's what he did. "Pervert!" Laughing out the word just loud enough for the red-head to hear him before looking around the store again, Olette would murder him if she found him in a place like this… she was the main reason he wore a lot of dry, colorless clothes in Twilight Town… Wait a second, what had Axel grabbed? Of course, he wasn't the pervert that Axel was… what was he supposed to say?

Hearing a thump at the door and the accusation, Axel laughed "I heard that!" as he wriggled into the red skinnies and black shirt. Finally after a few minutes he came out of the changing room as flamboyantly as he could. "So? What do you think?" A small blush betrayed his nervousness.

"Good! Cause you are!" Roxas smiled to himself at their conversation through the door, though his eyes were on the street outside the glass door. For once noticing the buzz of music coming from the speakers in the store, was that music? Or was that just senseless screaming…? Blinking over at his boyfriend as he emerged from the changing room, the unobservant blonde actually noticed for once the red-head's features, blushing slightly and forcing himself to look away from his legs and to his face, smiling. "Looks good." What else was he supposed to say...?

First noticing the pink tinge that formed on Roxas' delicate cheeks. And he called HIM a pervert? Then again he wasn't always like that... Sliding his hands to his waist before asking "You think so?" Smiling uncertain like.

There was an outburst of even more laughter from the girls. It seemed they weren't really looking at the clothes after all, only knowing this because the multicolored cashier had shooed them away. Once they were away the woman pinched her nose in annoyance before heading over towards the two males. "Can I help you two?" Her tone was unfriendly but more as if she was pissed off. Her headphones were securely around her slender neck. But her tone change as soon as she saw Axel eyeing up the redhead, she gave him a small smile. \

About to nod to Axel, the blonde jumped as the two girls practically screamed, wide eyes looking over that way before he sighed loudly. Some people… Though when the woman came over, Roxas looked uncertain for a moment, looking even more so when she smiled at his boyfriend. "Just… getting some shopping done…" He muttered, her appearance kinda throwing him off. Not to mention her tone kinda matched the screaming music from the speakers… Wasn't there a rule not to be pissed at the customers?

Axel was taken aback by this woman appearance and even more by her attitude. She was smiling at him, creep... "Erm... Nope we're fine. I'll just take this off and pay for it." He decided to be polite with the woman and not piss her off.

"That's okay then. If you need ANY help at all don't be afraid to ask." She was try her best to flirt with the male, before returning to her stool she gave the redhead a wink.  
And as soon as the woman was gonna Axel shook his head. 'Women...' And turning back to the changing room.

Flirt, what? Roxas almost glared at the woman's retreating back, resisting the urge to say 'he's mine back off' and instead went silent. He kept his eyes on her the entire time Axel went back into the changing room, trying to keep himself calm. Jeez... how could she be so rude to flirt when he was standing right there? Some people... She looked too old to go to high school, so he was safe from her there at least. Though those giggle girls... trying not to shudder at the thought of being in the same grade as them, the blonde adjusted his load before looking at the door. "Done yet?"  
As soon as the teen had called out to him, Axel had emerged from the changing room carrying the clothes over to the woman. Propping his items which he reduced to the clothes he'd wear to work and the clothes he was just wearing. He worked out he had only enough for four shirts and four jeans... Two each. "Your in luck." The cashier said as she took hold of the two shirts and pricing them on the till. "All shirts are two munny this week." Then soon after scanning the jeans.

"Oh! Hold on can I pay for his also?" Pointing at Roxas' pile.

"Yeah sure, sweetie just give it to me." Smiling at the blond in a sickly sweet way as if she was talking to a child.

If looks could kill, the woman would've collapsed. Roxas' entire expression almost changed into how he looked as a nobody when killing someone. Die bitch... Though all the same the blonde handed Axel his pile, though was too ticked for his age and size being picked on yet again. "Wait for you outside." He told Axel, and very purposefully pecked the side of his face, glaring once more at the worker before moving outside the store, rubbing the side of his head to get the static of music out.

Smirking slightly as he was kissed and saw the vivid woman's cheeks turn an embarrassing shade of pink. "Thanks." Saying this only after paying for Roxas' clothes and exited the shop still smirking. Spotting the blond mop of hair to the side Axel bounded over to him, pecking at the side of his face. "You should of seen her face before you left!" He sniggered as he handed over his boyfriends bag of clothes.

Jumping a foot in the air as his boyfriend bounded kissed him out of no where, Roxas smiled up at him, forced until he heard the news, then he was grinning. "Good thing?" He laughed, adjusting the bag into his left hand and taking Axel's with his right, taking a moment to look back to the door and stick his tongue out at the woman who had been flirting with his boyfriend. Mine. Sheesh… why did everyone think he was a kid anyway? First Aqua and her 'you're too young' nonsense, than this woman? It was getting old...

Chuckling at Roxas as his pink tongue pointed at the building behind them, only to pull the teen closer to him nuzzling into his hair as he walked back up the street. Too bloody cute watching his boyfriend get jealous over him. "God Roxas you can't act even more cute can you?" Purring into the teen's fluffy locks. Smiling gently as he back away from the teen holding his hand closer to his side.

"Nap time when we get back?" He joked before winking.

Squeaking as he was pulled closer, Roxas blinked up at the red-head who's face was buried in his hair, shaking his head before trying to put his hair back in place. "I'm not trying to be..." Seriously, Axel thought that was cute? His face obviously pink from the comment, though he hid it by looking in the other direction. Though at the prospect of going back to sleep he hesitated before shrugging.

If you want, not that tired myself." For once! Then again, he still had that poison running through his system, and even though his mind was alert, his body wasn't, and his heart still hated him.  
Shaking his head for a moment before replying. "Ah I'm just a little tired, woke up at six after all." Axel needed his sleep, remembering times back with the Org when they had the rare day off he'd sleep the entire day. But back then it wasn't just a need it was something to do, instead of doing nothing all day. As he continued to lead them both towards the center of the town he started. "Or we could start looking... For somewhere else to say?" Shrugging lightly at the idea he offered the blond, not minding which he chose.

Six? Wasn't it five? Trying to remember when exactly the red-head moving around had woken him up, the blonde nodded stiffly. Five in the morning sucked... "We can head back than, if you're tired. Need to put this stuff away anyway." And he needed a painkiller... not telling Axel that... nope. Not a good idea. Truthfully, he had no clue how to look for a house to began with. Besides, Demyx had already volunteered for the work, good thing Rox didn't know that...

After awhile he replied "Yeah sure that's fine with me. But before we head out tonight decide what you want to wear, okay hon?" Nearly there... Only a few more paces and they'd be back at the square, and back to the run down motel... How was Roxas? He wasn't the type to complain much if he was in pain, the redhead decided to ask him how he was feeling by the time they'd reach their room. Axel thought he'd be able to sneak in a quick nap before dressing and heading out for the night. Yet Axel did wake up at five, but to him he didn't feel awake until it was six.

"Right, right..." Roxas muttered under his breath, knowing that the red-head was just using that as an excuse to get him back in tight clothes... Arriving at the square, the blonde tugged on his boyfriend's hand, almost grinning up at him. "Well, come on sleepy!" Trying to keep smiling to avoid the 'I are in pain' expression he knew his eyes had at this point. His heart ached! It wasn't like a heart attack; it was like it was replaced with a twenty pound rock in his chest! And not only that, the bile taste of blood was back in his mouth...

Ah... That smile read happiness... Yet it was a lie. Those sparkly blues read another story from a hidden book. Was he in pain again and not telling him? 'Damn it Roxas! What did I say about hiding this from me?' The hand that held his own bag of shopping curled into a ball of frustration. What happened about telling him this? Trying to hide his own eyes incase they betrayed him like Roxas' had. Keeping his voice 'upbeat' as he forwarded the conversation on. "Sure." 'Sure... As soon as we get in your taking those painkillers. You're not letting yourself get anymore hurt than you already are!' Staring ahead of him only just realizing they had made it up to the steps of the motel.

Unlike Axel, he caught nothing, pulling the door to the motel open and moving inside, holding the door open for his boyfriend with one hand, bag in the other. It didn't look like he had been caught... Axel would've said something... right? Shit... was he pissed? Had he figured it out? Trying to save himself from getting in trouble, the blonde smiled sheepishly at him. "Might join you in that nap after all..." God damn hurting... All the same Roxas abandoned the door once Axel was inside and started up the stairs quickly, trying to act like he didn't ache.

Heading inside the room Axel's eyes shot open when seeing that Roxas was practically 'running' up the stairs. It hurt somewhat that Roxas wasn't telling him the truth, and hiding the fact he was in pain. Letting a small groan escape lips that sounded faintly of 'Roxas'. Making his own way up the stairs but not in the rushed fashion Roxas had. "You sure you want to sleep? You seem fine to me." Emphasizing on 'fine' hoping to catch Roxas out.

Making it to the top, the blonde looked down as Axel spoke, putting both hands behind his back and shrugging. "I mean... awake now, doesn't mean I will be later." Shit... Axel knew. Though he tried to keep as clueless as possible, making it seem he didn't know what Axel was talking about at all. Easier that way... Though he did chew on his lip nervously, his eyes betraying him yet again and his hands tightening into fists behind his back. Shit... hurts... Almost to the point where his hands were shaking. How much damage had that poison done anyway?

Sighing as he reached up to the top of the staircase, slowly as possible he wrapped both arm's around the blonde's waist. How could he stay mad at him when he was like this? "Come on, lets get you inside okay?" His voice was low yet unsmiling. Just because he wasn't mad with the teen didn't mean he wasn't upset.

Roxas' eyes dropped to the floor as Axel embraced him. Yep, he had been caught... "Sorry...Didn't want to worry you..." How much trouble was he in? Letting his shoulders fall from their stiff line as he buried his face in his love's chest, though only for a moment, he backed away and smiled at him again, though wasn't trying to hide the fact he ached any more. "Come on then sleepy." Taking Axel's hand with one of his own, his smaller hands shaking, knowing now that there was no way Axel wasn't pissed off at him and looked away quickly, heading to the room.

Sighing as he held onto the teen's fingers, bringing him close to him before they could head towards his room. "I just want you to tell me if your hurting instead of not telling me." Resuming his walk inside their room he finished talking. "It makes me worry more if your not telling me. I rather worry so I can do something about it." Placing his hand on the smaller teen's heart feeling for the beat, his head drooping into the blonde's hair.

Chewing on his lip as Axel put a hand over his heart, feeling the heavy weight complain and bump against his chest slowly. "Sorry..." Augh... that bile was back... Pulling away from Axel, the blonde dropped the bag to the ground, coughing heavily into his arm as he stood with his back to his boyfriend. The blood once more came out, though not as much as it did before, which was good, taste was bad. "God damn it..." Growling before moving into the bathroom, trying to rinse off his now covered arm in the sink. Why did this keep happening...?

Opening and shutting his eyes as the blonde coughed into his arm, Axel's green's opening wide as he saw the blood and heart racing. Shit... Following him into the bathroom to comfort him, placing a hand at the warm back. "Roxas? Is it getting worse?" His voice betraying him as the emotion leaked though his voice. His fingers running up the bony spine to calm him.

Waiting to answer Axel until after he had rinsed out his mouth, Roxas slowly shook his head, spitting the red dyed water out. "No... don't think so..." His voice was weak, grip tightening on the sink as he glared into it, Axel's hand on his back doing very little to calm him down. God damn it why...! "...Does it seem like it is...?" He almost didn't want to ask, looking at his boyfriend finally, blue eyes clouded in uncertainty. Once again the thought hit him: What if it doesn't get better...?

Cradling the teen at his waist before gently resting his chin on his shoulder. "If it does... Please don't hide it from me..." Axel's own voice weak, he didn't know what do to if Roxas' illness progressed further...

He actually wouldn't know what do to if the teen tried to hide it from him again. He wouldn't... Would he?

Don't hide it from me... Could he tell the truth though? His eyes were almost stuck to the floor, even as Axel embraced him and put his head on his shoulder. Would it just hurt Axel more...? Biting on his lip, Roxas nodded slowly, smiling at his love before leaning against him gently, nuzzling against his neck. "I won't, promise this time." He was signing up for too much, and knew it. though what could he do about it really? "Come on, get you in bed." Smiling at his boyfriend before taking his hand gently, his still shaking ever so slightly, but still noticeable.

Get in bed? Was this some excuse to change the subject? No, Axel did say he was tired, even though now he was didn't feel sleepy at all it was replaced with the now panic over Roxas. But deciding not to argue would be in their best interest, so following Roxas' lead he was lead into the bedroom. "Sure." Well he was going to tell the teen to take his medication anyway. So fair is fair, right? Sliding onto the bed sheets and resting his head on the pillow before pointing at the tablets. "You didn't take one this morning did you?" His eyebrows creased into a frown.

Yep, excuse for subject change. Blinking at the change in subject, Roxas shook his head after a moment of thinking about it. "No... I completely forgot..." He didn't wake up until about half an hour before Axel got home... and the entire time moving snail-pace. At least he got Axel in bed... He needed the rest with his injury...Sitting on the bed quietly, the blonde did as requested by both his boyfriend and his body, taking the medication and setting the bottle of now almost empty water back on the nightstand. Drugged yet again... though all the same he kicked off his shoes and curled up against his side, sliding under the blankets. "There, took one." smiling as he stared at the opposite wall.

Chuckling as Axel crept closer to the teen as he nuzzled into the blonde's shoulder. "Good kitty." Then reaching over to wrap an arm around the smaller waist bringing the warmth closer.

It was strange... Axel's wounds didn't hurt as much as he thought they would... During work his chest did feel as if it wanted to cave in, that was only because he moved one of the tables inside, because six people came in and the table only supported three. The only pain he felt now was just a dull twinge.

"Kitty?" Roxas blinked over at his boyfriend, trying to hide the fact he was blushing at that new name. Axel thought he was a cat! Though he muffled a squeak as he was tugged over. Could Axel even comprehend the names he kept calling him? First Roxy and now Kitty? God... He never really noticed his actions were cat like; even now he had no idea what he was talking about. Biting on his lip, the blonde twisted around in Axel's arms so he was no longer curled in a ball before huffing, though said nothing more on it really.

Propping up onto his elbows so Axel could lean over to peck at the blonde's cheek. "Well it's better than Roxy, wouldn't you agree?" Laughing low into his ear before settling back into the layer of duvet and kicking off his shoes... And finally swinging the covers over his shoulders, and then resuming his arm's position around his boyfriend's waist. Only just realizing how tired he actually, his eyelids sweeping over his eyes slowly to the world as he gradually started to drift off. Muttering something into Roxas' shoulder that sounded like 'Wuv vuu.' But this could easily be translated to.

"Love you."

"… I'm not answering that…" Roxas grumbled, even as his face was pecked at, trying to frown though it came out more of a pout than anything. Couldn't get mad at him… going back into being in a ball as Axel took off his shoes on the bed, just so it at least seemed like he was annoyed… though everything passed as the arm went around him and he uttered into his shoulder. "…Love you too…" Even if you call me embarrassing names… too hard to stay mad at him though… Axel could just be too cute sometimes, especially like now… Was he already asleep? Sounded like it… Finally, the blonde let the pain he was feeling show at last, shuddering in place and squeezing his eyes shut, entire body becoming tense. This is why he didn't want Axel to know he was in pain… It seemed to take hours before he started drifting off, in reality it was only a few moments before he fell asleep. The painkillers doing very little right away…


	12. Chapter 12: Sober

And see? I do love you guys, two chapers in one day! =D Well, I'll see if i can squeeze in another one or so seeing as it is LIKE A MEMORY'S FIRST YEAR BIRTHDAY! *fanfair*

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

As the elder male slept, he for once in the past few days since being back in his home town finally started having 'good' dreams. Unlike the ones where he'd see that cloaked figure or even the one where he and Roxas... Fell out. In his peaceful nap Axel's arm had somehow got tangled up inside Roxas shirt... Blinking away the sleep from his eyes a couple a few times, to only realize that the sun's orange haze had started setting. Only raising his head a few centimeters to watch the sleeping figure... Sleep. The orange light reflecting on the pale skin gently, Axel was even close enough to count each dark eyelash on the teen's eyelid. Even in sleep he was... beautiful.

Feeling breath on his face, the blonde complained quietly before shifting in place, it was only then he felt the skin on skin contact. Wait... what? Straining to open his eyes, Roxas blinked up at Axel heavily as if trying to recognize him. His dream was... confusing to say the least... People kept calling him Ventus... and Aqua was in it... as well as that other man... "What time's it?" Not awake yet, he tried to do so by rubbing at his face roughly. Why was Axel so close?

Shifting slightly before sliding his hand slowly out from under Roxas' shirt. Stretching his legs lazily as he replied. "I'm guessing it's six..." In mid yawn as he backed away from the warmth of the teen.  
Six...what time had they gone to bed? Couldn't have been past two... ugh... so much for just a small nap... Rubbing at his face again, Roxas gave up with trying to wake up for now, rolling back over and putting an arm over Axel's shoulders, face buried in the crevice of his neck and shoulder. "Five more minutes..." Didn't they have something to do tonight though...?

Aww how could Axel say no to that? Smirking lightly before taking in Roxas' scent, and snaked an arm around his waist. His hand crawling up and under the shirt to touch at the creamy back. "Okay... Five more minutes." He chuckled. "But we DO have to get ready to go out."

Out...? Go out-oh... Shit... "Fine… I'm up..." Grumbling out quietly, though Roxas hadn't moved yet, the hand on his back making it more and more difficult to actually wake up. His hands were always so warm... Though he squeaked and snapped awake as if drifted too close to his side, faking a glare at his boyfriend before looking down to yawn quietly, pushing himself up so he was on his knees, rubbing at his eyes with a fist. Ugh...

Grinning at the teen in front of him, snatching his hand away, he leaned closer to Roxas' face, to brush his lips over to his boyfriend's own ones. Back away before he could be kissed and laughed quietly as he got up. "Come on lazy lets get ready." Picking up his pillow and hitting the blond over the head in the process.

Still groggy, Roxas barely had time to comprehend his hand being grabbed before he was being kissed, having no time to snap into that before it was gone. "...Don't be mean." Pouting slightly, the blonde rose both arms to protect his head, being awake enough to do that at least... Blinking up at him grumpily before letting his arms fall and huffing, climbing to his feet slowly and rubbing at his eyes again, though not long after he had grabbed the pillow off the bed and tossed it at Axel.

Wincing slightly as the pillow hit his wounded chest, but quickly passed it off before the blond could do anything about it. Changing the subject as he smirked as he cocked his head devilishly. "Me hurt you? I would never do anything like that!" Tiger-like he crept closer to Roxas placing his warm hands on the small waist, and without mercy Axel started to tickle the teen.

Roxas barely had time to regret throwing the pillow before Axel started creeping forward, growing wary but had nothing to prepare him for what came next. A god damn tickle fight? Unable to cover his mouth before laughing, the blonde did the only thing he could to stop himself from hurting Axel or trying to fight back, curled in the tightest ball he could and kept his arms pinned to his sides. "S-STOP!"

As Axel stopped the motion his lips twitched into a small smile. How he loved hearing that ringing sound of laughter emitting from the teen. It was music to his ears. Towering over the blond before pecking at his lips again. "All better now?" Laughing softly. It was finally nice that he felt relaxed... No Folhart or any worries... It was just those two stood in the middle of the room, behind a setting sun. "We should get ready now."

Calming down after a few moments, Roxas sat up on the bed again, pouting at his boyfriend even after he was kissed again. "Meanie." Making sure to move quickly off the bed, he hesitated a moment before picking up the pill bottle and skimming over the back. Every four hours... safe to take another one. Which he did quickly and hoping Axel wouldn't get all concerned about it. "Yeah, go change than." Axel was wrong about one part, they still had Aqua to worry about...

Nodding to Roxas as he began his hunt for his clothes, which turned out not to be too far away from his knee's. Slowly removing his shirt before replacing it with the black one. Making sure he felt two buttons undo at the top. Axel then repeated this with his jeans. "Okay! ok-ay" Wobbling as he tried to get the last leg into the jeans. "And done." The redhead grinning. "Your turn."

Before Axel could order him to change he was already slipping the shirt over his head, fighting for a moment with it to keep it from messing up his hair. Wearing the same thing he had put on at the store. "I am... hang on..." Pulling his belt from the last outfit and working it through the new jeans, not that he would really need it; it was just habitual to wear the thing... Though it was always depressing having to pull the thing tight...

Tearing his eye's from the skinny form in front of him... Shit... He had only just realized how much weight Roxas had lost... Hearing the final rustle of clothing he faced the blond, a small smile play upon his lips. The clothes he picked out did suit the teen... It made him look a little more fuller, as he walked over to his boyfriend the redhead swooped down to kiss his forehead. "Okay?"

Smiling at his boyfriend as he came over and kissed his head, Roxas nodded at his question, grabbing onto Axel's hand and pulling their fingers together. "Yep. Now where are we going exactly?" Just in case Axel drank too much and he had to find their way back. He wouldn't lay a hand on any of the drinks; he was just there to support Axel mostly...

Smiling slowly as their fingers were interlocked, moving towards to door pulling the younger male with him. "Ahh just this pub down the road called The Tap... Snuck in there once as a kid." A sly grin appearing on his face at the last part as he continued to drag his blond partner out of the door and into the corridor.

"Trouble maker." Roxas laughed at his boyfriend, following behind him quietly otherwise. Seemed Axel always had things to do on this world... though he would never get into Sora's past... it seemed almost too much to talk about him... "Why'd they invite us anyway?" Changing the subject back to the bar, "Don't tell me you're their favorite worker already!" Then again... it seemed Cloud and Tifa were the only ones working their before...

Shrugging his shoulders. Truth to be told is was Cloud who first asked him to come out with them tonight, then Tifa 'officially' invited him. It was more of a Hey! Welcome to the team! Kind of thing. Get to know each other more over a few drinks and loosen up. "Naturally! Of course I'd be the favorite!" Jokingly before taking steady steps down the stairs. "Nah they just want to get to know me more."

Smiling at shaking his head at his boyfriend's almost sudden case of egotistical behavior, Roxas shook it off as they went down the stairs. "Cool, but I don't know... with your record around here... setting fire to the streets and sneaking in bars." Putting in a teasing smirk to show that he was joking around. Well, kinda cool that his employers would be like that... the small jobs he had was more of a 'get in, get out, paid at the end of the week' type thing.

Slapping a free hand to his face. Shit... Axel's last leg missing the last step, and just went straight for the ground. Almost loosing his footing, but laughed it off nervously. "I guess I can leave a few bits out." But what about one of the major issues? What if they asked him if he was seeing someone, and he told them the truth? Would he be discriminated? Shivering slightly at the thought. Yikes! He had yet to tell 'his' mum...

Laughing as Axel almost fell, though there was a twinge of concern laced in there as he was pulled forward, managing to keep his own balance. "Eh, should be fine. I'll make sure you don't blab everything." The issue about being gay hadn't even crossed Roxas' mind... It was almost normal, hard to think there actually was an issue to it.

A fluttering sensation happened in his heart, Axel's cheeks flushed a sweet shade of rose. "Aww look you looking out for me, and being all considerate." Putting on a slight accent as he said this. It was a mighty good thing that Roxas was coming along tonight, god knows what he would of ended up by the end of this night! At least he would be saved from getting totally smashed.

At Axel's face flushing, Roxas laughed at him, unable to stop himself from reaching up and pecking the side of his face gently. "You're cute," Almost smacking himself after saying it. Whoops... "Someone's got to look out for you! Else you'd fall off the stair case every time you walk down them." Giving a small smirk as he opened the door, the darkening orange rays making him blink, raising a hand to the light until his eyes adjusted.

Axel's mouth was gaping open then shutting like fish before flailing arms about. "C-cute? Cute! Ohhh if I'm cute that makes you a kitten. A cute little kitten! Not only that that your one of those uber cute fluffy kitties!" Smirking as he calmed down to return the kiss, before bouncing out the door and blowing a kiss and a wink in Roxas' direction rather flamboyantly. A small giggle could be heard from the elder teen.

Before, he had only blushed as Axel called him kitten, now he was bright red. "Axel..." Groaning out the name quietly as his face was smothered in his hand. wouldn't go that far... his appearance was mostly average... kinda boring actually. Axel on the other hand, was interesting, good with people and bubbling with energy... A puppy. "An... uber fluffy kitten?" Raising an eyebrow after he got his face under enough control. "Seriously."

Ha-ha! Seeing the red staining on Roxas' face, the ruby haired male smirked in victory. Score. "What? You started it by calling me cute." Pouting slightly as he huffed before making his way down the steps towards the town center.

"Pbbtt. You are though." THAT was the only thing he could think of? Almost smacking himself as he followed after Axel, quickly thinking of another come back. Though... the only thing he could think of was his usual 'shut up' response he had in the organization. And all that usually did was make Axel laugh at him, so Roxas took the opposite route and went silent, examining the town almost like a curious child would.

Resorting to laughing at the teen as he automatically turned right down into a corridor leading off towards The Tap. "Shut up." Imitating the blond before pulling him closer to his side. God that was cute when he did that back at The Org, his face would always go slightly red in annoyance. Actually when he though about it neither of them had changed much except their firey emotions that raged inside of them.

Gaping at Axel as he stole his line, the blonde managed a smile before shrugging. "Fine, I'll shut up then." Trying to tame his face into looking almost hurt but the damn smile wouldn't go away. See? Axel may not have the cutest appearance, in fact he kinda looked like a rock star/pedophile mixture but the way he acted at spoke was adorable.

The said rock star/pedophile couldn't help not contain his grin as the kitten beside him smiled. Deciding not to say anything as he stopped outside a refurbished pub, the walls look new to a degree, yet they did had grim stains here and there on the walls. Most likely left behind by heavy drinkers. A head of blond hair caught his eye, leaning against the wall puffing away on a cancer stick, it was in fact Cloud. He look different out of his work clothes, he was suiting a black sleeveless polo with dark jeans. He was still smoking at his fag as Axel approached him. "Hey, Axel... And?" Raising a slight eyebrow at the two men interlinked. "Oh this is Roxas. Roxas this is Cloud." Introducing the two male's to each other.

Roxas blinked up at Cloud as soon as he spoke to Axel, taking a moment to recognize him. Good thing he hadn't put on the black shirt... it'd be too hard to tell them apart. "We met." Though it was extremely doubtful that the blonde one remembered him. Must've seen plenty of faces since then. Wasn't Tifa supposed to be here? Or was she already inside? Either way, he couldn't see the dark haired woman anywhere...

It took the elder blond to recognize Roxas' face, before nodding in response. "Yeah we met last time. voice. " Axel nodded smoothly.  
Answering the question for Roxas he tilted his head slightly to look towards the pub. Still using his monotone voice. "At the bar I think, you guys head on in. I'll finished this off." He replied as he flicked ash away from the two men. The redhead smile. "You wanna head on in?"

"...Voice...?" Looking extremely confused at Cloud's final statement before blinking up at his boyfriend, nodding once slowly. "...Sure." Ugh... it was going to stink in there, he knew it. Like alcohol, burned food and cigarettes. He vaguely remembered that's what Sora's mother always smelled like... and she was a heavy drinker. Part of the reason he actually wanted to leave that little island in the first place was because of his mother. He couldn't enter the bar first, it would draw far too much attention to them, he was a minor after all.

Cloud's eye's watched the two male's leave, and his mask that hid his true fall melted away.. Were they...? Yeah wasn't it obvious? Taking his last drag he crossed his arm's defensively. Shit they reminded Cloud of... HIM. The chocobo's throat going dry at the sudden flood of memories. Biting down of his lip... 'No I must not remember! It'll hurt too much.'  
Moving his hand away from the teen to wrap it protectively around his shoulders, as he entered the bar his eye's searching the woman. The first smell to hit his nose was the stench of flat beer, and day old cigarettes. Pounding rock music blaring heavily out of the many speakers placed around the room. Wrinkling his nose in slight disgust as he made his way over to the bar area, at least the area there was clean and music free! Tabletop all wiped down and polished. "Roxas what do you want?" Leaning over to talk into his ear.

Letting Axel lead him through the stench ridden bar, Roxas had to use all his self restraint to keep from covering his nose, chewing on his lip instead. Once at the table, he shook his head to his boyfriend, trying to keep from gagging as he had to speak. "Nothing, I'm fine right now." Take that answer, please take that answer. He had to almost yell to get his voice over the music. What the hell? People actually enjoyed this? Though again, he was only a teen, didn't understand what adults did when they weren't at home or work. "Axel! We're over here!" Tifa called from at least four tables down, like Cloud it was hard to recognize her. Tight black jeans that showed off every curve to her legs and hips, and a light blue tank top riddled with purple tiger markings. Bracelets adorned her arms and her hair was loose around her waist. She almost looked like a teenager again instead of a woman in her twenties.

Raising an eyebrow and was about to insist that Roxas had a drink, but was distracted by Tifa who called them over. Axel waved and smiled before pointing that he was getting a drink. Turning his attention back to the barman he ordered a rum and coke. Almost smirking as he remembered that Luxord loved the stuff, of course Axel would drink the stuff straight... Paying the man for the drink as he headed over to Tifa and Cloud who had just joined her. Smiling at the two of them before saying. "Heya. This is Roxas." Pointing at his partner.

Ignoring the fact Axel ordered a drink that he remembered Luxord would have one to many of them all too often. Tifa blinked as Axel lead the small blonde over, about to open her mouth to question why he brought a child to the bar before noticing the way their hands were locked together. Aww... "Nice to meet you." Nodding politely before looking up as she was handed a drink by one of the waitresses, stepping closer to Cloud subconsciously as she avoided the tray. Roxas said nothing, giving a stiff nod. There was no way he could get his voice above the music here...

Looking over to Roxas as he sat down opposite Cloud and Tifa. Almost snorting. Bless him, the cat got the kitten's tongue. Coming to the conclusion he was just being shy. "Okay guys?" The redhead chipped. Cloud just nodded politely whilst almost glaring at the two of them... They just had to remind him of HIM. Taking a sip of his double vodka and lemonade mix before leaning in closer to Tifa, going stiff.

Wasn't being shy, there was just no use speaking when they wouldn't be able to hear him to began with. And he wasn't looking forward to hearing 'what? what'd you say?' all night. Alright, maybe he was being a little shy... Roxas glanced up and nodded at Axel, sitting beside him, keeping his eyes fixed on Cloud though not in the cruel way he was looking at the two of them. A homophobe? Surely not... He didn't seem like one... Though that glare was a little unsettling… Tifa sipped her beer before looking between Axel and Roxas. "Brother?"

Axel had started coughing into his drink, before settling it onto the table... Brother! How preposterous! Blushing madly before blushing. "Boyfriend."

Cloud clenched his teeth, he knew it... Great another way to remind him of him, forcing himself to look away from younger form of himself as he stared straight ahead of him.

Tifa didn't even flinch back at the answer, instead smiled, looking between the two. "That's cute. How long?" She apparently didn't care if the conversation got awkward; after all, it was all a test for Axel. If he could handle the awkwardness of conversations it shouldn't be difficult taking up some of their customers. Roxas though, was avoiding eye contact and staring at the ground as if wishing it would open up and swallow him whole. Was that even possible...?

Smiling back at the woman. Oh so she was only curious... Phew. Relaxing much more before smiling equally back at her before laughing nervously. "Well me and Roxas have know each over for two years and only got together last week." Swing his arm around the chair that Roxas was in, turning his head to face the teen smiling then back at Tifa. "So what about you and Cloud?"  
At hearing his name, Cloud stiffened and kept his eye's locked onto the ground and his hand secretly searching for Tifa's.

Two years? Looking from Axel to Roxas, she added a mental note, the kid looked too young for a two year relationship... and Axel had informed her he was nineteen... huh... She almost jumped in her chair as Cloud reached for her hand, not expecting it. Usually she was the one who had to reach for him... Though either way she took his hand and squeezed at it gently. "Lemme see... Adopted Denzel about two years ago, so maybe three?" The first part muttered under her breath, trying to do the math in her head. Seemed Cloud was always thinking of Aerith to focus on her back then though.. little did she know it was of Zack, not Aerith. Roxas blinked up at Axel as his arm slung around him, allowing himself to lean against him gently, not perfectly noticeable though enough so Axel would feel it.

Blinking in surprise. They had a kid? "You two have a kid then?" Three years of being together... Wow, that's a long time to be with someone. Thinking momentarily about him and Roxas. Would they last that long? They just seemed to always fighting or disagreeing with one and other... But he would love to stay with the teen for long as possible.

Cloud's lip twitched into a small smile. "Yeah he's not ours though we took him in..." There were two things that came out of being Bi sexual. No matter what gender your with you'll always be loved. Two perks being with a man you get the love a woman can't give you, the strength and someone who would understand you more. And being with a woman they'd almost be the same expect with boobs, and could give you children... Children... He did love Denzel, and loved to think of him as his own. It was times like this he could give the teen a brother or a sister...

Tifa almost laughed as Axel asked if Denzel was theirs, shaking her head in agreement with Cloud's statement. Denzel wasn't theirs, but he fit in just as well. He was a good kid, little foul mouthed at times but he had good intentions at heart. Though that usually got him into trouble... "He's staying with a friend of ours, so don't worry he isn't roaming around here." Smiling at them before mentally wondering if it was a good idea to leave him with Yuffie... the ninja could be a bad influence... Roxas was mostly silent throughout the conversation, once and a while looking around the bar in curiosity or playing with Axel's hand, though other than that he was silent. Had no input... It wasn't as if he and Axel were together that long to have any stories, and now they were on the subject of kids. Seemed... strange when they were gay.

Laughing a bit before taking a gulp of his drink and continuing on with his conversation. "Ah it's no worries. I just found out the other day I have a brother." He still had to meet the little tike.

Wondering what he was like... Turning to Roxas before realizing he didn't have a drink. "Rox, you want me to get you a drink?"

Cloud perked his head up more whilst staring at the blond kid, before getting up. "Hey I was going to the bar anyway. I'll get this round." Noticing the redhead had already downed his drink, how long had they been here? ten minutes tops?

"Axel, I'm under aged. No." Hissing at his boyfriend just barely loud enough to hear over the music. He was being stubborn as hell over this... though how could Axel forget already...? Wait a second, shit... trying to follow stories, Axel you just screwed yourself over. Roxas resisted the urge to slap himself, though luckily Tifa didn't notice. We weren't from this world, ours was destroyed, remember? Though he couldn't blurt it out or else they'd be in trouble... Tifa nodded to Cloud as he got up, releasing his hand gently. "No getting drunk you," She joked to Axel, unable to keep from smiling, "Better be able to work tomorrow."

Axel looked over to Roxas wide eyes. Yeah okay he was underage... "He'll have a... Coke?" Looking back at the blond to check that was okay with him, then smiling brightly at his boss. "No worries. I've got a strong liver." Lying with a straight face. Last time he drank... Well actually he'd rather not remember... He was a 'laughing stock' within the castle walls for a week. "And a rum and coke for me."

Giving the man a polite nod. Turning to Tifa as he started walking backwards to the bar. "Tifa same as last time?"

Roxas gave nothing more than a stiff nod, knowing he would barely touch it but hey, what did it matter? Tifa looked at Axel skeptically before shrugging, "Alright than..." Dragging out the 'all' part of the word. If he was nineteen, than he better have one strong ass liver for his age… Surely he couldn't build up a resistance that fast! Though she dropped all thought and looked up at Cloud as he started away. "Please! Blue Moon if you will."

Axel moved his hand slightly so it was just touching the teen's shoulders. He had to get the teen to loosen up somehow… "So Tifa… How long have you known Cloud?" Questioning the woman as his hand flopped on Roxas' shoulder.

Tifa looked almost blank at the question before rubbing her head. "Oh god.. that's a really tough one…" How many years had it been? Too many… "Um… I'd have to go with maybe five years. He was a soldier who came to my village; I just had to poke my nose in their business." Giving them a joking smile. She was a very nosy teenager, and good thing. She would've missed so much if she hadn't decided to spy on the strangers… Roxas glanced up at Axel, blinking at his hand before deciding it best to ignore it. Though he knew what he was trying to do, get him to talk. He was a quiet person around strangers though, always had been.

Nodding in time with the woman's speech in the right places, showing he was listening and smiling at the end. "That's sweet." Rubbing at the teen's shoulders slowly the whole time she was telling their tale.

"I'm back." It was Cloud, and he was carrying a black tray full of drinks on it. Placing the tray on the table before giving Axel a smile. About to pick up his drink, he was stopped. And noticed there were small minute glasses. Shot glasses. "Hey, you're a part of the team now." Picking up one of the eight glasses carefully before downing it. Axel followed suit carefully, throwing the cool liquid down his throat. His eyes watering, only just making out a grinning Cloud. Blinking away the water he smiled back as he also picked up his second shot, both counting down to one from three before downing them until there was none left. The red haired male feeling slightly giddy as he looked over to Roxas, smiling. Than back to Cloud he also seemed to be in the same state.

The only thing that relaxed with Roxas was his shoulders, letting them fall out of their harsh line as Axel rubbed at them, once or twice getting too relaxed and he nearly jumped as Cloud came back. With shots. _Shit_. The blonde was about to recommend Axel stay far away from them, but the red-head had already started the little drinking war with the older blonde opposite him. This wasn't going to end well. He got the first hint when Tifa groaned as Cloud set the tray down. "Cloud! No complaining when you're sick later." Well, might as well be the mature one, Tifa chose to ignore her second beer and instead went to slowly sipping at her first one. One of them had to show the way home safely… Though… it was always nice to see her boyfriend smiling…

"Axel... you've had enough." Roxas finally spoke, gripping onto his hand tighter as he seemed to be… a little disorientated.

Axel pouted at the teen. "Fine… you win." Plonking down his rum and coke before swinging his arm around the teen.

Cloud who sat opposite them had started on his next drink. "Relaaax! I'll be fine Tifa!" His speech was slightly slurred; the shots seemed to be already taking an effect. "I hardly drink! I'll be fine!"

Staring at Axel for a few more moments as his arm went over his shoulder, Roxas sighed loudly before giving up on him. So much for not getting drunk and just having a good time… Did he remember the way to the hotel…? Axel wasn't going to… shit… Tifa rolled her eyes at Cloud before huffing. "Right, right, hardly ever drink huh. Lightweight's what you are." Though her words were meant to sound annoyed, Tifa looked amused if anything, a smile pulling at her face.

Cloud who had froze for a second, listening to the tune that was being blared out of the speakers. "HIM!" His voice finding him. "It's HIM! I love this band!" Cloud's long fingers started to drum to the beat.

Axel who was looking at the elder blond in confusion, but decided to stick with cuddling up to Roxas' chest. "Do you know what?" He started.  
Tifa laughed quietly at Cloud's newfound outgoingness, though otherwise was quick to pat his spiky head like someone would a child. "Have fun with that." He was never like this normally, it was hard to get him to crack a smile… but this was a change for the better.

Roxas looked at Axel, instantly the thought _'You're drunk' _popped on his expression. "What?" Usually easier to play along with whatever he wanted… unless he was one of those drunks…

The other blonde in question had decided to take hold on his girlfriend's hand, and asked her to dance. "Please?" Of course many other people in the background had decided to get up and dance at some point. Whilst Axel's head was now slinking down to Roxas' lap. "I love you, and always have," His voice serious yet he ruined it by giggling, his finger running in circles around the teen's kneecap.

Tifa hesitated at Cloud's hand, wondering where this of all things came from, but it was a once in a lifetime thing. They didn't even dance at a friend's wedding for gods sake… Now he wanted to at a bar? "Sure." Smiling, the warrior turned waitress set down her drink and grabbed her boyfriend's hand, standing up with him and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

Roxas stared down at Axel as he practically laid on him, giving in and petting his head gently though froze at his words. Hand stopping an inch or two above the red locks and looking as if he had been struck across the face. Always had…? What about the times Axel was ordered to kill him while in the organization? The times he tried to stop him from following his goals and the times they fought. Even now, so much had happened… changed so much… there wasn't even much of him to love anymore. Sick, always in pain… how did Axel…? "I love you too…" Don't think much of it… he's drunk… Even though he thought it, his eyes were still showing shock. The giddy Axel on his lap now a stranger. A side of him he had never seen before…

Taking the woman's hand as he led her to the dance floor. Of course he was a changed man with alcohol in his system… all the pain and suffering he had seen and been through just seemed to… melt away… he was almost like the teen he was before signing up for SOLDIER.

Axel on the other hand had crept back up now facing the blonde haired teen, not caring who was around as he nuzzled into his shoulder before kissing his neck to his lips. "I really doooo." The song had chanced and was playing Within Temptation…

Oh, that kind of drunk. Should've seen it coming… Letting Axel kiss at his neck, though stubbornly turned his head away before he could reach his mouth. Roxas sighed before pushing on his shoulder gently. "I love you too, but we're in public and you're hammered." Trying to hint to the man to back down from whatever was on his mind right now…

Pouting as Roxas backed away from the kiss. Sitting up straight in his own chair facing forward he grabbed his drink, downing the rest of the contents. Did he? Did he really love him? Then why was it always Axel who was doing all the chasing? "Are you sure?" His words slurred, his mind was patchy in places, not being able to comprehend his surroundings properly.

Roxas blinked at Axel for several moments after he downed the drink and asked that question. The one he least wanted to hear. "Of course I'm sure Axel. Why would you doubt that I…?" After everything he had said? Unless… it was the red-head who was having second thoughts about their relationship… Standing up slowly, he reached out and grabbed Axel's hand after pushing all the drinks away from him. "Come on, going home. You've had enough." He tried to sit through it, but enough was enough.

"I'm fine!" Axel lied as soon as Roxas had grabbed his hand, the elder male got up too quickly, almost falling over in the process. "See, fine! I'm not drunk!" Stumbling with each step he took.

Before, he had looked just annoyed, but now Roxas' eyes were showing close to worry as he tugged on Axel's hand again. "Bullshit. You have no say. We're going home." He was the younger one, yet ordering the older male around… well he was acting like a child now… a very drunk child… Huffing, Roxas pulled on the arm of his intoxicated boyfriend, ignoring any further protesting before leading outside the bar.

Tugging away from his younger boyfriend, his eyes expanding. "You know what? I can walk fine… I'll walk on my own!" He was obviously pissed off… Even though he was the one who was stupid and got drunk. Attempting to save what was left of his dignity, by 'striding' off towards the outside, where he slumped against the cool wall. Tears threatening to fall from his face… As horrid thoughts ran through his head… Did Roxas even love him? Even though Axel was the one who had confessed first… And when they had their 'fall out', Axel was the one who came back first. And did everything for the teen…

And right now, he was on a complete low, his emotions running everywhere. It didn't help his situation.

Roxas flinched away as Axel snapped at him, watching with wide eyes as he stormed out. Why…? What was he doing wrong? Resisting the urge to just walk to the hotel and give Axel his space, the blonde bit at his lip harshly before following after him, almost passing right by him once outside. Axel's expression nearly broke his heart, but then again, Roxas didn't look much better. He would never tell Axel, but Sora's mom was an alcoholic. She got abusive around the drink, so it wasn't just that he hated the smell or what it did to people, it was Sora's memories of abuse that sickened him. Sora would always say the reasons he left the islands were to see new worlds, but he only wanted to get away from his. "Axel…" Hesitating in front of the red-head, he offered a hand slowly, reaching out like someone would to a dog that was growling and snapping, slowly and drawing back. "Please Axel… Don't be like this… I love you. I just don't want you hurt." Or hurting anyone else…

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as he looked up to see Roxas staring down at him, his hand reaching for the redhead. Axel looked away for a moment before drawing his knees to his chest. "Do you mean it…?" Muttering under his chest. To anyone he'd look like a small, lonely child on the street, crying out for someone. "Do you really love me?" knowing Axel was 'gone' and wouldn't remember any of this conversation in the morning.

His heart became a solid block of ice in his chest, biting at his lip until he tasted blood at his boyfriend's words but forced himself to stay calm, keep his hand offered to the drunk man. "Yes. I do Axel. And I always will. I said before, I would die without you. I meant it." His words were wasted on him, but he didn't realize Axel would forget all this. A part of him hoped his words would remain there.

"Do you really love me?" His voice hinted nothing. His eyes showed nothing. Only his open palm to his boyfriend had started shaking slightly with the question.

Finally looking up to Roxas' hand before getting up. Staring into those aqua eyes that seemed to be glowing under the lamp's light. Embracing his lover as he quietly sobbed. "I always have! Even then…" Hinting to the teen that even back when they were in the organization he had a thing for the keyblade wielder. Hiccupping several times before his tears died down, his hands clung around the teen's waist, not wanting to let go.

The blonde seemed almost wary of the drunk as he climbed to his feet, watching him slowly before letting his unused hand fall to his side, standing up straight slowly. Did he say a trigger? Sora's mom's trigger was mentioning Riku or his father, who knows what Axel's could be… Almost jumping out of his skin as Axel hugged him instead of doing what he expected, remaining stiff for a few moments before giving in yet again, putting his arms around the older male's shoulders and nodding weakly into his shoulder. Even… then… But Axel had followed their orders, tried to kill him or bring him back so they could kill him… it wasn't fair for him to say such things. Though he dare not say his thoughts aloud, instead forcing on a small smile and wiping at Axel's face gently, knocking the leftover tears away. "Come on, let's go home… it's getting cold."

Seeing through the teen's forced smile, but choosing to ignore it. "You don't do you…?" It was a low whisper to the ground. His mind raging. If that was forced… what else was? Sniffing a few times before turning around and walking away from his love… "Fine… Let's go." Knowing when he got back to the hotel he'd want to curl up into a tight ball, just like the time with Demyx… It was happening all over again. People who were outside smoking were starting to stare at the odd couple, shuffling away from them.

"God damn it Axel…" Sighing painfully as his lover turned and stalked away, lowering his eyes to the pavement in frustration. What was he doing wrong! Face falling, the teen barely was able to follow behind his love, his body begging to turn and run away like all the times before, but he couldn't this time. He couldn't hide this time… Not while there was a risk with Axel being intoxicated. Maybe… maybe if Axel was still upset with him when they got to the hotel he'd sleep on the couch or something after he fell asleep… after he sorted though his thoughts of course… and who was to know how long that would take… Catching up to his boyfriend, of course now he was questioning whether or not Axel wanted him as such, he hesitated before slipping his fingers between the red-head's making sure his grasp was non-existent so if the older wanted to pull away he could without trouble. Though… it would break him… he was only acting strong right now, that's all it ever was, clever acting. He really was a weakling, who often went to go cry somewhere alone when no one was around to see him. He kept so much bottled up at once it was amazing he hadn't exploded yet.

Feeling fingers interlock with his for a moment. What? A change of tune now? Nope, Axel wasn't having any of this. Gently sliding away from the teen without looking at him yet keeping closer by his side. Roxas had to cease to confuse even more, not knowing where the younger male was heading. Yet at the same time Axel craved for that contact, but at the moment he was too pissed off. But… he needed it, like Roxas, he'd break. Stumbling over a loose brick in the process, unable to catch his fall as he fell onto his shoulder. That's Karma for you.

Roxas was frozen in place as Axel slipped away, standing in the middle of the street and watching the red-head walk away with wide eyes, his heart breaking in his chest. So he really didn't… Not even cracking a smile, the blonde moved to him after the red-head fell, his face as cold as it had been in the organization, though unlike then his throat wasn't working a solid lump obstructing it. Grabbing his… friend by the arm, he yanked him to his feet quickly, only to let go a second later and walk away quickly towards the hotel with his head down, his shoulders stiff to the point they had started shaking. He'd take Axel to the hotel, make sure he was alright, than go. He was just a nuisance anyway.

Feeling hands hoist him up into the air, looking up to the blonde seeing that cold hard face. He couldn't help it but let the tears fall down his face. "Roxas!" he croaked. "Please." Stumbling to the blonde, running behind him wrapping his arms around his love's waist.

Nearly jumping out of his skin as Axel came up and caught him around the waist, the blonde remained unresponsive, fighting back his own tears as he heard Axel crying behind him. "Please what?" His throat finally working, though it was filled to the brim with the threatening tears. It wasn't fair… "…Come on, we're almost there…" The hotel was only a few feet away, and Axel chose now to stop him and care. Its too late for that…

Still clinging onto the smaller frame as he cried to him. "Please. I love you!" Was he going to lose him? After all the fighting and struggle he went through to get to the teen. "I always have! Don't leave me Roxas!" Almost shouting in his intoxicated stance.

Biting at his lip harshly, Roxas barely managed to keep his emotions from breaking though his voice was already gone, unable to hide them. "I love you too." Did Axel? Did he really? Though as he repeated the line again, his eyes spilled over, head dropping down as he started shaking. "Let go." It was barely muttered, but at the same time the words seemed like they came from a stranger instead of his own mouth. Axel was lying to him… "It's pretty damn obvious you didn't love me back then. So stop lying to me." Axel couldn't just claim to love him the entire time when he had…

Axel's heart flew when hearing his declaration of love. "Really?" His voice squeaking. It was the same words he was looking for all night. Wrapping his arms more firmly around the skinny waist before whispering back, "Love you." But that didn't last long. Axel took a step back, looking at the ground a moment. Cool evening air whipping at the back of his neck, looking down at the teen, the streetlight gave away his tearstained face. "I said it first!" Almost sounding like a child as he shouted it out. "I've always liked you! Fucking hell Roxas." Swearing at the same time trickles of tears fell down his face. The elder male thought of something… it made his blood turn cold… but he had to say it, no matter the consequences. "D-Do y-you—?" He couldn't get the words out right as he sobbed again. "Do you even love me?" Axel's voice croaking from the shouting.

"Damn it Axel!" Turning around quickly, not caring that he was showing his loved one that he was in fact broken down in tears, Axel was too drunk to even notice anything at this point. "If you cared for me back in the organization, than why did you try to kill me! Why would you…" Stopping to rub at his face, it was impossible to count the times his voice broke, though not once had he gotten as loud as Axel. "Yes, yes I love you damn it! Why do you think I stay! Why do you think I fought to get you back?" He was stepping away instead of trying to get closer, he had to run away again… just had to before he messed anything else up more… Though he didn't turn, barely getting five feet away before stopping. "Why do you think… I wanted to die after seeing you with Demyx…?"

Falling back on himself and landing on his behind, rubbing the back of his eyes. "I wasn't trying to! I was trying to bring you back!" His fingernails digging into the palms of his hands. Slowly getting up as he attempted to edge closer to the blonde, but doing a U-turn behind some steps not far from his love, retching into the ground…. "I'm sorry… I'm such a crap boyfriend…" Uttering to the ground, his hands clinging onto the stair railing to hold himself up, tears still falling to the ground.

Bring him back…? Like attacking him was going to say 'we miss you! Come back with me!' Did he even know what he was saying? Hanging his head, Roxas forced himself to stop the crying, taking almost a guilty air as his boyfriend lost the drinks he had consumed. "You're not… I'm sorry I just…" He could've thrown himself off a building for what he had said… Taking in a shaky breath, he was barely able to go and sit on the stairs to the hotel before his barriers collapsed again, his head on his knees and arms around his legs, curled into a ball as he tried to keep from crying out too loudly… "Go on inside, I'll be in soon…" Axel had always thought he was strong, but this broken, stick of a teenager looked anything but bulletproof.

About to defend himself further but stopped as he poked his head over the staircase. Slightly sobering up now. "Roxas?" Sitting down next to the teen, and ever so cautiously draping a hand over his boyfriend's back. "I'm sorry… I'm crap… this is the second time we've fought this week… both times were my fault." Sighing as he ran circles on the blonde's back. "I'm a terrible boyfriend…" He was convinced of this now… there was a pause. "I'm not going up without you…" To afraid if he left him alone he'd leave… But if he wanted to… Then he'd let him… even though it'd rip him apart.

The blonde tensed as Axel moved beside him, looking for a second like he was going to push him away but didn't, instead he started crying harder, though made no more noise than he was before.

Roxas was avoiding lifting his head up in fear of the pissed expression he was expecting, shocked when Axel apologized instead… "N-no… it's okay, you're not terrible…" His voice barely audible above his tears. Shaking his head stubbornly as Axel refused to go on ahead, he finally lifted his face up, though avoided eye contact. Tears were still rolling down his face and eyes blood shot from tears. "Its alright, I'll be fine. You don't have to stay out here…" It was getting cold truthfully… almost icy... he didn't need Axel sick on top of drunk…

Panic showed through Axel's own tear stained eyes. In the lamps orange haze they looked glassy, owl like… haunting. His heart breaking at the sight of his lover's red puffy eyes, guilt ridden. "You're not leaving me; I'm not losing you again." Moving his hand to clasp at Roxas', holding it only lightly so he had the choice to pull away if he wanted to. "Come on… let's head up… Together…"

Why did Axel always suspect he was leaving…? Though his throat wouldn't work in asking the question, instead he only took in a shaking breath as he fought the tears. Almost giving himself a black eye with the force he tried to wipe the tears away with. Though as soon as Axel touched his hand, Roxas jumped in place. He looked almost shocked at his words, about to fight for his right to cry alone before nodding weakly and climbing unsteadily to his feet, his fingers just barely holding onto Axel's own.

Sensing Roxas wouldn't run away he tightened his grip a bit, but not so it would hurt. Leading him up to the top steps where he stood for a moment, not knowing what to say, gathering his speech as he leaned forward to embrace the male. "I'm sorry…" muttering into his shoulder. "I'm terrible…" Closing his eyes he inhaled Roxas' sweet scent.  
Letting his head fall as Axel stopped walking, he lifted it up again as soon as the older male embraced him, hesitating a moment before returning the motion just as tightly, if not tighter, clinging to his lover that he feared would leave him forever. "N-no… you're not." It was impossible to hear his, his face hidden in his boyfriend's shirt. Finally the cold struck at his petite frame, instantly shuddering and pulling himself closer to his heated boyfriend.

Sighing gently into Roxas' ear as he bowed his head. "Come on, lets get to bed." Rubbing at the petite back as his boyfriend held him tighter. "It's getting late." Axel still felt guilty even though the blond told him he wasn't terrible... It didn't make him feel good at all. He hated seeing his blue-eyed love cry like that...

Nodding silently yet again; Roxas released him before rubbing at his face, choosing to stay silent instead of commenting back. How could he speak? There was something in his throat that wouldn't let him breathe correctly… "O-okay…" He barely managed that before slipping away and pulling open the door, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

Following the teen inside walking into the hotel. Placing his hand just next to Roxas', waiting for him to lead on. "Come on." Sliding his hand over on top of his shoulder, his fingertips gently stroking at the blade.

How was Axel so calm? Hell, why was he being the girl in this case? Usually this was Axel's job… Roxas didn't look up as his lover touched at his back, keeping his head down as he fought against his face, his hand searching for Axel's own and clasping at it gently, giving it the smallest possible squeeze. He started across the room slowly, unsure if any of this was really happening until he started up the stairs, finally looking up at Axel and rubbing at his face again. Hated crying…. Hated showing people his weaknesses… "I do love you, more than anything… believe me or not…"  
Looking away just for a moment, attempting to gather his thoughts together… Did he? Did he really love him? Then again if he didn't they wouldn't of gotten this far in the relationship. "I believe you…" Still stumbling over his words as he spoke, not yet completely sober. Looking back up to the fair haired male, giving him a weak smile. "I love you too." Thinking to kiss him, but best not to in his current state… wash up first. 'Get rid of the smell of alcohol and bile.' Leading them both up the stairs to their shared room. Would Roxas even want to share the same bed as him?

Roxas nodded weakly at his boyfriend as he returned the words, trying to keep his eyes to calm down was proving harder than usual… what was different this time that made it hurt more? Once reaching their room, he reached out for the handle, hesitating with his hand poised to grab it. Did… Axel still want him there? Or was he to retreat back into his old room alone for the second time this week? Telling himself not to be stupid, that if Axel didn't want him there he would say something… Opening the door and glancing briefly up at his lover, as if he was asking permission to enter his room.

Giving the small male a quick nod as his eyes begged for permission to enter his room. Axel didn't himself know if he'd be able to cope with another night alone… again. He'd spent too many nights at their base back in The World That Never Was… "I'm gonna go rinse… I'll be in bed in a sec." Entering after the teen, heading straight for the bathroom.

Pushing open the door after the say so, Roxas paused a moment more before wandering into their room. It seemed like a completely different place after what just happened… like he really wasn't supposed to be in there… "Alright…" Watching Axel go into the bathroom, he sighed quietly before moving over to the couch and sitting on it, looking out of the window and simply staring up at the moon. How could one night spiral out of control so badly… What could he have done to stop it…?

After finally rinsing the bile and alcohol out of his mouth, Axel finally came back into the bedroom. Spotting Roxas over by the sofa, joining him. "Come here…" Axel soothed as he wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders. "Let's not fight like this again." Nuzzling his head into the mound of spiky fluff.

His shoulders tensed as Axel sat beside him, unprepared for the arm to go around him but obeyed the order, moving closer to his lover and putting the side of his head against his shoulder gently. "…Okay…." Not fighting was very much preferred… It was tiring… and he was sick of sitting there crying his eyes out… Nuzzling into Axel's neck, he let his eyes close, shoulders relaxing against him, showing he was done with arguing back.

Sighing as he melted into the warm body, closing his eyes as he turned his head to kiss at the side of his face. A tinge of alcohol still lingering on his breath, canceling out the bile that had been washed away. His other hand lightly pressed to the other's waist, holding him closer not wanting to let go.

Even after smelling the alcohol on his lover's breath, Roxas didn't tense up or move away, instead shifting closer and his arm slipped behind Axel's back, holding onto him like a child would for security.

Ignoring the fact his breath probably smelled like blood, he leaned over quickly and pecked at his boyfriend's lips, too sudden for him to pull away and he ended it too quickly to be pushed away… his heart wouldn't be able to take another blow like that…

Axel slipped his hand to trail down to the teen's lower back, settling it there. Moving forward again where he kissed the teen back, maybe with a little more force than that Roxas had. Smiling lightly under the kiss as he was pulled closer… Damn, times like this he just wanted to protect the younger one… he was acting all innocent.

Roxas hesitated as he was pulled closer and kissed at rougher, doubt flickering through his mind for only a moment before he relaxed, grip tightening around Axel's waist and lips pressed back, each moment begging for him not to break his heart anymore. Breaking the kiss lightly, for he was still weak lunged from so much crying, he slipped both arms around Axel's neck; shifting so he was pressed against him, almost in his lap, his head underneath Axels chin so he couldn't see his still tear spilling eyes. "Love you…"

Bringing Roxas closer to his lap, allowing him to cry on his shoulder. His heart went out to the teen, it really did. Cradling and rocking him as if he were a child in his lap. Stroking the back of his head to help calm him down. "Shh… it's okay…" Repeating this a few times with each slow rocking motion. "I love you too…"

Taking several breaths to calm down, Roxas managed to stop the tears again, rubbing at his face as Axel rocked him, blushing slightly at it. He wasn't five years old… "Sorry…. Don't know why I keep…" his grip didn't loosen from his boyfriend's neck, instead it seemed to get tighter for only a moment. Wise up Roxas, you're being weak… even as he barked the order at himself, he couldn't make his heart stop hurting. Slipping away finally, he pecked once gently at Axel's forehead, smiling weakly at him. "Ready for bed…? It's late…"

Swooping down to kiss away the tears running down the teen's cheeks, finally kissing each eye before smiling lightly. "Don't worry." Relaxing his grip on Roxas, sliding out from underneath him before yawning. "Yeah… sleep sounds good." Green eyes were already beginning to droop, as he rid himself of clothes save for his boxers. His clothes now laying where he sat moments ago, beside the bags of clothes they bought in the afternoon. Dragging his body into the bed, and sliding under the cool covers, shivering at the lack of heat.

Roxas hesitated once more as Axel headed into bed before standing slowly and stripping off his own clothes, actually taking the time to fold them unlike Axel. Did… he want him to stay in here? In the same bed or was that asking far too much? Biting on his lip, the blonde moved to the bedside before taking another painkiller, almost wishing it would help with his mental pain as well, before sliding onto the bed, getting against the wall and almost falling over Axel in the process. Curling up under the blankets with his back to his lover, wiping at his eyes yet again and fighting to control his breathing, his heart, everything. His heart of course was being the most troubling… He was getting stressed again, blood moving faster around that blood clot… though there was no attack, not yet, though he felt one coming…

Axel didn't see him take the medication. The red head's head was bobbing slightly, he was tired and falling asleep slowly and each time he woke himself up. Feeling the bed move as Roxas climbed inside the covers Axel naturally scooted over to the trembling figure, pressing his warm chest against Roxas' back. Draping an arm around his naked chest, accidently placing it straight over his heart, almost…. Protecting it? Stroking it in time with his drumming beat and his own heart thumping against Roxas back.

Forcing his body to relax as Axel put a hand against his pain filled heart, he blinked in confusion as all the pain, all the soreness just vanished with the embrace, taking up the same speed the heart beating into his back. Shutting his eyes slowly, he pressed his still shaking figure as close to Axel as he would allow, rolling over so he could put his face, that was still damp from his tears, against his neck again. He wanted to say goodnight, or even I love you again, but he fell asleep to quickly to manage it.


	13. Chapter 13: Crash

And that is why we dont drink kids. Never. Ever. Unless you're over the age of twenty one, or Eighteen in europe. (Axel is played by a european so at his nineteen it's legal, though he can't hold it worth shit).

... I wonder if his farts or flammable...

Ah well, ignore me. ^-^

* * *

Nuzzling into the top most part of Roxas' head as he fell into a deep not so somber sleep. The morning crept in slowly, missing work by half an hour. Not that he realized that, he just wanted to remember how he ended up in bed! Last thing he remembered was doing those shots….

"Rox?" Groggily holding his pain ridden head. "What happened?"

Grumbling in his sleep as he felt Axel moving around on the bed, the blonde huffed as he realized Axel was already awake and speaking to him. God damn it was too early! "… You were drunk. Brought you home." Breaking off his second sentence with a yawn. He was going to mention that they had an argument, though if Axel didn't remember than why should he bring it up?

Burying his head into the teen's neck as he groaned in pain. "Remind me... Never to drink with Cloud again!" Questions passed though his mind, such as; did he do anything stupid? Anything he'd regret? How did he get undressed? Did they have sex? But deciding to ask questions later.

Wrapping both arms around the teen. "Pass the pills Hon?" Purring into his neck before kissing at it.

"I will…" You're not drinking while I'm around you ever again, that's for sure… About to complain by telling Axel he was closest to the medicine, Roxas sighed before pulling himself up slowly and reaching over him, taking the bottle along with the water and handing them both to his lover. Besides just looking tired, there were hints of their late night fight still lingering on his face, his eyes down and showing sorrow, though he didn't make eye contact.

Thanking the teen as he received the pills from him, first popping it in his dry mouth then swallowing it with the water. Moving both bottles to his side of the bed before cuddling up closer to the blonde, first noticing his eyes… They looked different… Upset? Yet they weren't making contact with his own. Shit… What happened? "Rox, are you okay?" Raising his hand and cupping the other's cheek.

Roxas hesitated for several moments after Axel asked the question, finally settling on shaking his head and than nuzzling into his boyfriend's hand, still avoiding eye contact actually shutting them to avoid giving himself away further. "Don't worry about it… Just, no, it was nothing…" Remembering the fight further wasn't helping him… Axel didn't remember anything… did he…?

Snorting slightly watching the teen rubbing his face into his hand. How cute, acting all kitten like. Looking away to look out the window, light pouring in… Damn he was late… but then again people didn't start arriving in until after nine. And it was only half six… He'd get away with it, he had a discussion with Tifa saying he was looking after a sick friend, and she said not to worry about coming in at six… Just be on time to serve people before nine! "Roxas? Did I do something stupid?" Biting back his lip for the worst.

Stupid… maybe it was but who was to blame for last night's argument? "…We… we fought…" His voice quiet, almost higher than it was normally. "You… questioned whether or not I loved you constantly… and said things… It-I shouldn't have gotten upset over it. I was the stupid one." If only he had taken the time to calm down… work things out in his head… maybe everything would've turned out differently. To avoid seeing Axel's expression, he pulled his head back from the hand, burying his face into the pillow with his arms over the back of his head.

Trying to contain his laughter, but failing miserably! "Oh Roxas!" He managed before mushing his face into the duvet, before coming up for air. Crawling over Roxas kissing the back of his exposed neck. Kneading his hands into the blonde's shoulders as he smiled. "I know you love me!"

Letting his shoulders relax as Axel touched them, Roxas remained still for several moments before rolling over onto his back, looking up at his boyfriend and managing a weak smile. "See? It was stupid of me." He was trying to keep the conversation light, though it was obvious it was hurting him more than he was letting on.

Moving his hands away as he moved them over to stroke at the teen's cheek with his fingers. "Oh Roxas you're not stupid… maybe a little defensive but that I can live with." His voice husky and low as he spoke. Kissing the button of his nose gently.

"Defensive…?" He was defensive…? Really…? That word he would use to describe Axel at times… but himself? Shutting his eyes at the kiss, the blonde shifted his arms around his boyfriend's neck, thumbs lightly petting the shoulder blades. Something was still bothering him… But how to word it? "You… you said that you loved me back in the organization… if you did than why? Why take me back when you knew what they wanted to do?" His eyes weren't depressed, they were confused… questioning… pleading…

Sitting up straight, his cheeks reddening. "I-I said that… Did I?" It was the truth, but his cheeks were still flushed. "You're going to think I'm selfish…" Pause. "I missed you, and wanted you back…. I didn't know what they were going to do. They'd destroy you if I didn't bring you back." Rubbing the side of his face as he confessed as if it was a difficult subject for him.

Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up…? Roxas' eyes seemed to grow as Axel pulled away from him, he himself staying laying on the bed, but staring at the wall instead of his lover. "… Destroy me if I didn't return…?" That was laughable. Sitting up slowly, he let the blankets fall off his tiny frame, making sure that the faint scars were seen. "They did this to me before I left Axel. I left, so that they couldn't kill me. I left because Xion told me the truth, that Kingdom Hearts wouldn't give us all power and it would destroy us. I…wanted you to come… But didn't know how to ask you… so didn't." Even though it was an honest attempt on his half to open up more, he seemed uncertain. He had kept it secret for so long….

Shivering at the slight of the faint scars that marred the teen... "Shit." He whistled. His long fingers tracing each scar. "I-I didn't know... If I had of known..." Axel balled his hands into fists, that clung into his red locks. "I'm so terrible..."

"Axel, no." leaning forward, the blonde barely put a hand on his lover's face, smiling at him as best he could. "You didn't know. It's fine." Why did he automatically assume that Axel knew everything in the organization? It seemed as if he did, he had gone to castle oblivion, he had been Xemnas' pet assassin… the one sent to bring him back. But who said he knew anything of his treatment in the organization?

Sighing quietly, the slender frame shuddered at the strong hands passing over old injuries, looking for a moment like he was going to knock Axels hand away but didn't move. "... Superior... But it really doesn't matter anymore Axel. They don't hurt." his eyes went back down in guilt for bringing the subject up to his lover, but he let his thumb pass gently over the older jmale's cheek. Scars always faded over time... Wanting to change the subject, he looked at the window that was streaming in sunlight, blinking as his eyes adjusted to it. "Aren't you late?" or was Axel's hangover too bad to work?

Knowing Roxas was changing the subject, but instead of pestering for more information he went along with it. Dropping his hands to his side, he sighed. "Yeah, I should go..." He stood still for a moment, not wanting to leave his boyfriends side. Last time he left when Roxas was asleep, but this time he was awake. Regretting waking up the teen, what was he going to do now?

Trying to make his smile look as real as possible, Roxas moved up onto his knees as his boyfriend got up, putting thin arms around his shoulders tightly before kissing the side of his face, oddly affectionate for him. "Don't worry about it, it'll be fine." though he wondered the same as Axel for a moment, deciding he would either go back to sleep or start his studies again. "... Put clothes on before you go though. Even if it would bring in more customers."

Smiling weakly as he picked up his new work clothes, raising an eyebrow. "What? I can't go naked? Shame." Laughing a bit before dressing. "You'll be okay right?" Axel slipped over to the teen again, placing his hand over Roxas' shoulder. "You'll be fine, right?"

Roxas laughed as Axel questioned his nudist rights, shaking his head. "I don't think your boss would appreciate that..." as Axel came back over to him, the blonde shifted on the bed so he was seated instead of on his knees. For a moment his face flickered in uncertainty before he nodded. "Yeah... I'll be fine..."

Laughing back, before wrapping a single lock of golden hair around his ring finger. "Maybe! But with this body I'd rack in the customers..." Leaning forward as he let the hair untangle. "You love it." Breathing into his ear. Now standing up tall, towering over Roxas who led in bed. "I don't want to leave you... But we do have to get out of here... How about after I finish work we'd go look around?"

Roxas cursed inwardly as he felt his face blushing as Axel spoke those words and played with his hair. Damn this Red-head... "Too bad, your mine and I'm not sharing." he smirked, though inwardly wondered if Axel was truly his and his alone... After all, who in their right mind would love a sick skeleton? As Axel suggested going out later he hesitated before nodding up at his borderline giant boyfriend, smiling at him. "Yeah, we can. Don't forget, you have a date with your little brother to keep."

Chuckling at the sight of Roxas' pink stained cheeks. "To goddamn right, I am." Giving the blond a cheesy smile as he fixed the last buttons of his shirt. Nodding a few times as he agreed with his boyfriend. "Yeah, I will." Bending down placing both hands on each of Roxas' shoulders gently, planting a kiss on his lips. "I'll be back in a few hours." Turning on his heel heading out of the door, and before shutting it blowing a kiss towards the teen. "Love you!"

Returning the kiss maybe a little too eagerly, Roxas drew back as his boyfriend did; smiling at him but shaking his head at the blown kiss. And who was the girl? "Alright, see ya! Good luck!" as soon as the door shut, the blonde dropped to the bed almost instantly, his face buried in Axels pillow, his slender fingers unknowingly tracing a scar on his shoulder. Why'd he have to bring it up...?

* * *

After what seemed like a long exhausting day, Axel finally arrived back at the hotel, this time he was carrying two white plastic bags, the contents inside were basic hygiene materials. And the other carrying food, that could easily be put into their mini fridge. Knocking onto the door, check if his love was still in. "Roxas?" Calling from the other side.

During Axel's absence, he had gotten dressed and spent about fifty minutes cleaning the room, including putting their clothes away and getting rid of the stale pizza from the fridge, throwing it downstairs in the trash pile, locating the janitors old storage closet and using the supplies to sweep up their room and attempt to dust, made the bed and tinkered with the old cheap analog clock before getting bored and by the time Axel had gotten back he was more than halfway through an incredibly boring book on one of the shelves. "Huh?" not yet looking up from it as he heard his name called. Sighing, he folded down the page before setting it down, rubbing at his eyes before going to open the door. To Axel, the room would seem brighter, less dust and the blinds had been opened to let in sunlight. Roxas glanced at the bags in his boyfriends hands before standing out of the way with the door open, offering to take one of them. "Hey... How was work?"

Giving Roxas the bag containing the washing items, as he bent down a bit to kiss the teen on the forehead. "You cleaned?" Axel's voice somewhat failing him, maybe it was the shock.

"Huh? Oh work was good same as yesterday. I managed to get a number from some chick." Pause. "Cloud came in late, he was hung-over." Chuckling at the last part. Heading straight for the fridge, unpacking all of the food. He had found a market stall and got two of mostly everything. He'd give the teen his 'surprise' for last... It was the last thing he brought.

Roxas shrugged as Axel questioned him, taking the bag and glancing at it s contents as he was pecked on the forehead. "Yeah, the mess was bugging me. I'll finish up later." As he went into the bathroom to put the supplies away, he hesitated as Axel mentioned a girl, biting on his lip before trying to joke along. "A girl huh? Tifa paying you to flirt?" And yesterday he mentioned some giggle girls... Telling himself not to be stupid, he put the rest of the supplies away before coming back out with the empty bag; looking over what Axel was doing and trying to smile at Clouds fate. "That so? Poor guy..." he felt out of the loop, like he was missing an entire world...

As Axel had finished putting away the final bits of food away, he led on the bed letting out a sigh. "Meh I chucked it when they left." Placing his hand over his forehead. "Oh Cloud and Tifa said hi by the way." The cool sheets cooling his heated body.

Letting out a tiny sigh of relief as Axel said he tossed it; Roxas went over to the bed as well, curling up next o his lover. "Well, hi back." He hadn't thought the couple would remember him, it was unexpected... Letting his fingers poke at his boyfriends chest gently, the blonde looked up at his face, looking worried. "How'd your chest hold up?" Surely the stitches were helping a little, right...?  
Nodding a yes. "Yeah I will." One of his hands slithered over to Roxas' waist, his thumb rubbing gently at the hip.

Shivering slightly as he was poked at. Truth to be told his chest was only just starting to feel much better. "Yeah, I'm good."

Moving closer to Axel as he put an arm around him, the blonde shut his eyes against the contact, relaxing completely as he nuzzled into his lovers neck, his arm slipping around his lovers shoulders. "Good... Guess I worry too much..." though why wouldn't he? That was a pretty nasty blow from Aqua... Speaking of, what happened to her? Her promise to return for him had slipped out of thought until now... She wouldn't... Would she?

Chuckling into the fluffy golden locks. "It's getting better. You don't have to worry about me so much..." But then again wouldn't Roxas say the say thing? Bit of a hypocrite Axel was... "What about you? How's everything?" His hand creeping it way to fold over his love's heart, feeling the beat.

Huffing quietly at Axel, the blonde shifted in place next to him, cuddled up against his lover. "I'll worry as much as I want to worry." But than of course as Axel asked how he was doing, Roxas hesitated a moment at the hand on his chest, almost expecting for it to speed up but nothing happened. "Better. No coughing, no attacks, no blood. You don't have to worry so much." shooting the words back at his boyfriend with a small smirk.

Axel's bottom lip twitched before kissing Roxas' nose, then deciding to nip at it. "That's all good then, I guess the tablets that Demyx got are working!" His voice happier.

Roxas gave a tiny pout as Axel bit at his nose, pulling away and biting at his lovers neck for revenge, completely forgetting that was one of his sensitive spots. "Uh huh, guess so..." finally, seemed like things were going to get better...

Letting a mewl escape his lips, before returning the favor. So Roxy wanted to play games did he? Releasing the skin in between his teeth he spoke. "Sooo?" Axel smirked as he licked at the mark. "We gonna wait for Demyx so we can look for a place?" Biting slowly at the flesh before lightly and gently sucking the skin.

Letting out a small hiss as Axel but at his neck in return, of course he other male had to be bigger and he couldn't reach anymore... Shuddering as his neck was licked and tying to think straight. "Yeah, we can wait..." Well, he didn't want to lose this game... So let a almost cold hand slip up into Axels shirt, letting his fingers mist the warm flesh gently. Damn, was Axel trying to leave a mark? The other one just went away!

Wincing slightly as Roxas caressed his bandaged chest. But trying to ignore the pain, by sending kisses all the way up his jaw to his lips, silently begging the teen to open under him. His hand also slipping under the shirt from the back, starting from the top of his neck he dragged his nails down teasingly, yet rough.

Shit, Axels chest... About to apologize and end their session, the blonde was knocked silent as their lips met, slipping his hand away from his lover's injuries and around his waist, letting his fingers tease at his hips. Opening his mouth under his boyfriend as the plea was given, though let out something close to a mew at the hand in his back, subconsciously arching away from the hand and into Axel's body.

Grinning into the kiss as Roxas' lips were parted. That's better. Slipping his flesh into the warm cavern as subconsciously straddled the teen. Breaking away from the kiss he spoke. "I got you something. Want to see?" Axel smirked.

When he has been knocked on his back he couldn't tell, when Axel got on top of him was harder to place. Lost in he kiss he included his own tongue into, the blonde gaped as his boyfriend pulled away, huffing before raising an eyebrow at him. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Pouting before sliding off his waist, but making sure he brushed their crotches together before doing so. "I wanted to." Going over towards the fridge, and heading inside the freeze compartment.

Picking up the frozen treat he tore off the paper, but making sure he hid it from Roxas' view, as he walked back over to him and sitting back down beside him. "Okay close your eye's and open your mouth for me." Battering his red eyelashes flirtatiously.

Sighing at his boyfriend for being so stubborn, the blonde bit at his lip as their regions brushed. Damn this redhead... Sitting up and watching Axel move over to the fridge, getting curious though not saying anything. What the hell...? The order made him raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh... Kay...?" he did as ordered though, even if he was being hesitant about it.

Smirking as he lent forward lightly placing the ice cream to his lips, waiting for the first reaction that he would give him. "So, what do you think?" Or was his act to much of a give away?

As soon as the cold touched his lips, Roxas drew back, eyes snapping open. Didn't help the thing was wet and tasted like salt... Blinking at it than his boyfriend, trying to piece everything together before smiling at him, instantly remembered the redhead was the one who introduced him to it. "They sell those here...?" looking slightly confused, weren't they only in his world? In twilight town?

"Yup, turns out McDuck sells them." Handing it over to the teen before licking at his own, before lightly sucking at the tip. He guessed the reason he liked it so much was because of Lea... He used to get it with Isa.

"Mc-what?" Blinking at the new name for a moment before adjusting himself on the bed, sitting with both legs crossed. Once again solid food and him didn't get along, so unlike Axel he just licked the ice-cream where it was starting to melt. Oh... Wait that old duck... Too bad it was Sora's memories that helped him remember.

Taking a break from the sucking. "Yeah, he's set up stall around the market." Sucking onto the edge of the of the frozen treat as he bit into it. The sweet and saltiness sliding down his throat. Blushing lightly as he sighed at the taste, then a wicked idea came before him. Slowly he took much as he could into his mouth lapping up the cream.

He had to make sure to not watch his boyfriend eat those anymore... only glancing at him once before his eyes shot to the other side of the room, trying to keep the blush off his face. He was doing that on purpose wasn't he? Then again, he hadn't been the best boyfriend all week either, Axel was probably sex deprived or something. "I remember that. He was Donald's uncle-" Breaking off and cursing at himself quietly. He had tried so hard not to remember that damn name!

Sex deprived? Nope he just liked to tease his boyfriend. And by the looks of it was working, he just loved seeing that blush on his face. Taking a bite of the ice cream, taking a 'break' Axel nodded. "Oh yeah?" So he met them. Who HASN'T he met?

Sighing quietly, Roxas nodded, not wanting to go further into it considering it wasn't him. He didn't have that many memories of his own, only being alive as a nobody for only a year before having to return to Sora. Everything else was him. "Little roadside stand up in the zero district... right across from his nephews elixir shop." His voice had gotten really quiet, rubbing at his forehead as if it pained him to remember such things.

Nodding as he knew the place. "Yeah I know." Taking a final bite of the ice cream, examining the stick to see if it said. 'WINNER', which it didn't. So he put the stick to the side, and his hand went just behind Roxas' back.

"Eat up." Pointing to the dripping treat. "Or do I have to feed you?" His tone was jokey, yet he did mean it.

"Huh?" Looking at Axel as he ordered him to eat before remembering the ice cream, blushing at his boyfriend but eating it on his own without help, much easier now that it was practically a liquid. After he finished, he leaned against the hand, examining the LOSER written on the stick. ...All the ones in twilight town ever said was winner... but all you won was another ice cream half off so they were doing it just to get you to buy more. Reaching up, he pecked the side of his lovers face before jokingly adding: "You taste better though." Hey, Axel had been trying to make him blush, revenge.

Axel's face reddened so much it was equal to his own hair. Seeing a droplet of blue running down his face, he lent in before it could fall, his tongue just catching it off the side of his lip. "Yeah, so do you." His eyes gleaming mischievously.

Trying to hide his blush as Axel licked his face and copied him. That wasn't fair… Wasn't his idea. Either way Roxas leaned in again, catching his lovers lips with his own. It was just a tiny invite to continue what they were doing earlier, a hand moving onto Axel's shoulder.

Shivering a bit as Roxas copied the notion, bending over the teen slightly catching his kiss in between his lips. Opening his own mouth for him, his hands trailed to one of the skinny legs his fingers lightly brushing them.

Squeezing the shoulder lightly as Axel bent over him, having to lean back to keep from straining his neck in the kiss, accepting the open mouthed invitation and returned it, prodding his boyfriend's tongue with his own but stopping suddenly, drawing back and wincing. Turns out he had leaned back too far, bashed his head against the wall and now he was blushing and rubbing the back of it. "...ow."

Breaking away as Roxas bumped his head on the wall. "Mood killer!" Pouting before breaking into laughter, rolling onto the other side of the bed. After his fit of giggle's he crawled back over to the teen, crossing his legs under his backside. "You okay?" Trying to be serious yet a grin still was on his face.

"You ass." Roxas frowned at his boyfriend, sitting up and rubbing at the back of his head. It didn't really hurt, what hurt more was the humiliation of doing something so trivial to mess that up. Not looking up at his boyfriend as he crawled over and asked if he was alright. "I'm fine. Just a bump..." Keeping his face down to both hide the embarrassment and the blush, Axel didn't have to laugh at him for it!

"Here I'll make it better." Pouting as he crawled closer to the teen, cupping both of his cheeks and kissing the top of his head. "Sorry." Attempting to hold a 'cute' look, and puppy eyes.

Pouting for a moment longer after Axel kissed his head, looking up at him and trying to keep the annoyed expression going, though lost it at the look Axel was giving him. Not the puppy eyes... Damn it! "Forgiven." trying to huff it out but failed. It was impossible to even act annoyed when Axel was doing that! Leaning over and pecking his boyfriend on the side of the face again, seeing as the mood was ruined anyway so just proceeded to lie down on his side on the bed, back against Axel's leg.

Grinning ear to ear as his boyfriend forgave him, lying down on his legs. Axel's hand petting at Roxas' fluffy mop. Thoughts rode though his mind... He wanted to see his family... Lea's family rather, but they were the closest he would ever get to having a family. Sighing deeply as his head hit the pillow behind him. "Roxas?"

If Roxas was truly a cat he might've started purring at the contact to his head, though all he really did was relax. "Huh?" Turning his head around to look at his lover, raising an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong?" The sigh put him back on edge, was Axel's chest bothering him?

As he continued his petting, his face was staring hard at the door in front of him. "I-I want to see them... My- I mean... Lea's family..." His hand slid down to rest at Roxas' waist.

Blinking at his boyfriend's stuttering, Roxas smiled at him before shaking his head, getting up slowly and leaning over him, almost seated on his hips and kissing at his forehead. "Okay. Don't be nervous about it, I don't mind." He'd never show Axel Sora's family-or rather only family member-so he wanted to meet his.

He had starting biting his nails... He never use to... Well except for Lea, damn that kid had a load of bad habits. Pulling Roxas closer seemed to cool his heated body down, embracing the teen. "Tomorrow?" He'd be too nervous for it to be today, plus they had arrangements to get a place.

Brushing his fingers down his lovers face gently before nodding. Strange how he was always the one comforting the older male. "Yeah, no problem. Are you working?" What was today? What was tomorrow? Shit... they needed to get a calendar or something...

Roxas' fingers did help calm him down, yet it was strange... For once it wasn't Axel who was doing the comforting, and it did feel so nice. His own hands wandered down to Roxas' chest where they landed on to his stomach, stroking feathery. "I'm working everyday this week except Saturday and Sunday... Yeah tomorrow sounds pretty good, but I'm kinda nervous." Chuckling at the last part.

"It'll be fine." Roxas smiled at him as best he could, still petting at his lovers face using his fingertips only, despite the hands on his stomach. "We can call her up first if you want to." All hotels had phones and their room was no exception, it just was hidden in the drawer of the nightstand. It had taken him a while before realizing like the lights, it was working as well. It was the stupid clock he couldn't figure out, though he got the radio almost working.

Axel's hand halted. "Yeah I'd ring her... But you gay face, we have no phone." Playfully hitting him on the arm and laughing.

Roxas frowned at his boyfriend before rolling off of him and going to the nightstand, lifting the dinosaur of a machine out though not smiling. Names stung. After being called them all the time in twilight town, those including gay face, Rocks ass, Ruck-sack... "There you go you ass."

Seeing the hardened look on his boyfriends face, he pouted. "Okay thank you my love." He was only joking after all; the littlest things seemed to tick him off... He wasn't this bad before he had a heart... Axel knew he had to now tread carefully for now on. "Sorry..." His voice crestfallen... All Axel seemed to do was hurt his boyfriend. Reaching over to his bedside where he left Lea's mum's number, looking at it for a moment as if unsure what to do.

Sighing to himself, Roxas laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Don't matter." It was the only thing he offered to the apology. He needed to stop being so god damn sensitive all the time. Things in the past didn't protean to things now. Not to mention Axel was only joking with him. Looking over at his lover he poked him on the back lightly. "Go on, call. She's your mother, sorta, go on."

Biting the inside of cheek as he started to dial the given number, whispering before someone answered. "Of course it matters..." Like Roxas he also needed to sort out his issues... Anger issues.  
"Hello?" A voice was heard on the other side of the phone; he was speaking to a male. "It's me..." A yell could be heard before a woman spoke. "Hi... It's me... I was calling to see if you wanted to meet up or something?" He wasn't on the phone that long, but long enough to arranging to meet tomorrow. Axel hung up last, his lip twitching towards his boyfriend.

Listening quietly to his boyfriend's conversation for the first minute or so before staring at the ceiling, arms behind his head uncannily like Sora used to do yet it was him and not his other. Hearing the small click of the device returning to the receiver he waited a second before giving up counting the ceiling flecks. "How'd it go?" Everything was okay, right?

His twitch turned into a smile, before his arms swung around the pillow behind him. "Yeah they've invited me over tomorrow afternoon." His smile transformed into a grin. He had an idea why he was happy... It was because Lea would final get to 'see' his parents after all these years. "And she said you can come too!"

"...Sounds cool." Trying to keep his tone light-ish enough to not worry his lover, though he was uncertain. Would Axel's parents like him? Would his mom turn him in to the authorities for his murder? ...That's what worried him the most. Seriously if Folhart was holding her against her will she wouldn't care if he was dead... would she?

Rolling his eye's jokingly, know he probably couldn't see it anyway. "Don't worry they'll love you." Bending over so he could lie down next to the warmth of Roxas' chest.

"You sure about that?" Roxas asked slowly, rolling over so he was pressed against his lover once more, his face against the warm neck. the only time he had said anything to his mother was a threat against her and her family's life and telling her she almost killed her own son. What was there to like about him after that?

Nodding slowly as he answered. "Yeah, give her a chance..." There was thought that had laid on his mind, what were Roxas' parents... Well Sora's? Axel only just realizing that had never asked anything about them... "Hey Roxas?" Pause. "What were they like? I mean Sora's?" His fingers trailing playfully onto Roxas' chest.

Nodding at his boyfriend telling him to give his mother a chance. He would... but would she give him one? At the question Roxas tensed up, eyes looking away from his lover before biting onto his lip. "... Ass holes." Don't close up, tell him. He cares enough to ask now tell him. Releasing a small shiver at the contact to his chest before explaining exactly. "His... guess he's mine too... father walked out one night when we were little and never came back. His mom took it hard... started drinking heavily... As soon as he was old enough we spent no time in the house and most of it with Riku." Trying to keep his face under control as he remembered Sora's... payment for the silver headed male letting him share a bed. "She figured out Sora was gay... didn't take it well and well... that's why he left his world."

Scratching the back of his neck, as his mouth formed an 'o' shape. "I didn't know..." The redhead almost felt bad for asking but he had to know. Shifting so he was able to wrap both arms around him, his face nuzzling into Roxas' neck. "I didn't know."

Biting onto his lip heavily as Axel embraced him and put his face into his neck, the blonde pet at his head lightly. "I never told anyone... it doesn't matter. Really... That's why I want to meet your parents... prove to myself they aren't all like that." Also a reason he was afraid to even consider adopting one... afraid he would end up like his father or worse yet his mother. Kissing the top of his lover's head lightly, "It's alright, seriously."

Nodding slowly into his neck as he got up. "I'm glad you told me." Pause. "Don't worry you'll never have to go back there ever again." Pecking at the button of his nose, before affectionately rubbing his own into his in an 'eskimo' kiss.

It was pretty damn obvious that he was never going back to Destiny Islands, though either way hearing it from Axel made it seem a lot better. "...Thank you." Wincing at the eskimo kiss before drawing away from Axel's nose, only to lean forward and kiss at his lips. No damn mood killers this time, he was already on his back.

Leaning down as he pressed his lips deeper in, gently flicking out his tongue in an attempt to reach for Roxas' own. His hands falling by each of Roxas' hips, so he was now half leaning over the teen.  
Returning the kiss with just as much force his lover was using and obeying, opening his mouth under Axel as his arms went around his neck. His hands playing with the bright red hair gently, running his fingers through the spikes.

A small gasp escaped Axel's lips as his hair was played at. Trailing a single hand just above Roxas' hips in a circular motion, his fingers rubbing gently into the flesh. His tongue fighting for dominance with the other whilst searching around the hot moist cavern, slightly cooler thanks to the ice cream.

Smiling under the kiss at the noises Axel made, though his tiny bit of cockiness he claimed at it vanished as soon as the hand started working on his legs, one hand moving from the mane of red hair and trailing down Axel's side, slipping under his shirt and kneading at the toned skin much like a cat would. Roxas' own tongue fought back against his lovers, but in such a way that was pretty easy to tell he had given into his dominance. Not something he did very often, especially lately.

Winning the battle Axel slowly and ever so carefully slid his body over the other one, straddling it. Smirking under the kiss as he started to suck on Roxas' tongue. Freeing one of his hands so he could support himself, placing it on the headboard. Mean whilst the other hand was continuing to make circle closer and closer to the blonde's crotch.

His attempt to keep from groaning failed as Axel started sucking on his tongue, running it along his lovers sharp teeth with a tiny flick against his lovers tongue. Trying to get him to think as Roxas was right now. Looking up at the face above him for only a moment the emerald green above him making him relax further, seemed Axel was the only one who got him to un-tense, even in the organization Axel was the only one who ever made him calm down and enjoy his life as a nobody. Alright... skinny jeans were starting to get too tight with his boyfriend's hand working like that... Seeing as Axel was the one straddling him, it was time to get a little revenge to that pesky hand, swiftly arching his form into his lover.

It was the same for the red head; he too also was more relaxed and himself when around the keyblade wielder. Though during those first few days he couldn't put his finger on it... But months drew on and he came to figure it out, even though he had tried to deny it... He was in fact crushing on the teen... Only realizing it fully after the discussion about 'love' on top of the tower in Twilight town. In time in gradually fell for him. He didn't care if Xemnas or Saix would say it's a 'reflection' of his time as Lea. To him it was a true emotion, and the only one he seemed to have!

Breaking away to give the teen a warming smile, watching the teen's parted lips as he groaned. Hot! Though Roxas seemed to get his payback as there hips met, groaning out lowly. The red head's hand now struggling to stay in the same place but failing. Gripping the hips with both hands now as he wriggled downwards towards his crotch. Taking the zipper in between his teeth he pulled it down teasingly. "How you holding up?" Even Axel's voice seemed to be teasing.

Smiling once he saw that his form of revenge paid off, Roxas blinked as his boyfriend moved away from him. Damn... was it over? Though he blushed and looked down as he felt hands lower down, the red-head pulling down his zipper. Well... shit... Having to replay what his lover said in his mind before he understood. His damn heart. Shockingly, there was nothing. No pain, no straining heartbeat, it was like he was in the organization, though there was the gentle beat and flood of emotions this time. "I'm fine." And meant it.

Looking up for only a second to send Roxas a glinted smile as his answer. Now going back to work he tugged down the tight jeans. Damn! He may look god damn sexy in them but getting them off... Finally sending them half way down his legs he was greeted by Roxas' member trapped that was trapped by boxers. "Going camping are we?" Grinning before sending a hand to rub at the clothed cock, but not enough to please his boyfriend. Well considering they both seemed to be teasing each other...

"Having problems there?" Roxas tried not to laugh as Axel tugged at his jeans, taking the time he was given to pull his shirt over his head and lean down to tug at his lovers own shirt, wasn't fair he was the only one being stripped... At Axel's comment he blushed looking away from the head of red hair. "Don't tell me you're not? Or do I have to try harder?" Trying to ignore the hand on him.

Blushing as his shirt was removed... He had replaced the bloody bandages at work with fresh clean ones. They still had a bit to go before his chest was fully healed. "Maybe... But doesn't matter we'll both go camping together." Chuckling softly as he bent down kissing just bellow his belly button to the rim of his boxers. Again using his teeth ripping off his undergarments animalistically. Going straight to point he started to kiss the tip of Roxas' cock, then flicking out his tongue against the flesh. His tongue going at a teasing pace.

Shit... Axel's chest... should they be doing this...? Looking to the bandages his heart fell in his chest, looking away quickly to the wall. He still blamed himself for those injuries... The kiss so far down made him hesitate; about to open his mouth and tell Axel to stop before he ended up reopening his wound as his boxers were ripped away. Before he could even get a word out the older male was kissing and licking at his member. "Ax, you-you stop if you hurt... okay?" trying to keep his voice in normal range.

Releasing Roxas from his lips and poking his head over his crotch. "Rox, I'm fine it's nearly healed anyway." Trying to convince him with a witty smile. "I promise." Okay maybe it was a white lie, but he did promise himself if it did hurt he'd stop. "How's the heart?" It was Axel's attempt to change the subject. Yet his eyes fluttered back down to Roxas' throbbing cock...

They were holding casual conversation right before they got at it. Well that wasn't embarrassing... "Heart's fine. Can't feel it." Roxas was staring across the room in an attempt to hide his blush, squirming underneath Axel, who just happened to be poised between his legs.

"That's good to hear." Giving his blond lover a small smirk before dipping yet again in between his legs, tongue first then engulfing him whole. His muscle swirling expertly around the hardening member, coming up half way to suck gently on the head. One hand fondling his balls, and the other holding down the squirming teen.

Trying to keep from making a noise as his lover engulfed him whole, though against all that effort a tiny mew escaped as he was held down. Usually why he was always persistent about topping was because he didn't like being held down... He had said plenty of his life to Axel to explain why. All thought of his heart or how his boyfriend's chest was holding up left as all this happened, his hands moving to tangle in the red hair.

Axel's head spun as Roxas tugged on his hair, forcing him to take more of the teen into his mouth. His tongue finding a pulsing vein where he licked at it sharply before slinging back up again to suck at the tip, catching drops of precum and lapping it up. Finally releasing him so he was able to hold his slick cock and started to roll Roxas in his hand.

Breathing heavily now, Roxas attempted to relax as his lover released him from his mouth, anything to keep from releasing too early. When had they done this last? It felt like years since his lover had touched him this way… Hadn't the last time been… with…Closing his eyes tightly at the memory, squirming underneath Axel's hand. "N-need you..." Anything to stop that memory...

Halting the motion with his hand as he unclasped his own jeans, putting them to the side with his clean hand. Kicking his boxers off eagerly before heading back to his jeans where he brought out a small blue packet. "This will make it easier. I promise." Crawling to his lips breathing over him heavily. Mean while he was tearing the packet of lube open, squirting a generous amount of the cool liquid onto his finger tips, coating them with the lubricant. The tip of his finger teasing his boyfriends hole before gently pushing it inside.

Hearing the sound of something new being opened, Roxas shifted so he could look at his now stripped boyfriend. Oh, so he now carried lube with him everywhere? He was going to ask where he got that but cut himself off once Axel's mouth was in range, almost slamming his lips into his boyfriend's, whimpering into the mouth at the intruding finger and shifting again to accompany it. One arm going around his shoulders as the other reached down, his fingers rubbing at Axel's dick.

Slowly using his coated finger he plunged the digit in and out nice and easy. Taking his time with his boyfriend but deciding to add not one, but two extra fingers with the first one searching for the blonde's secret spot. God it had been awhile since he last topped his boyfriend, looking forward of loosing his 'girl' status.

The lube in question he managed to get when he was shopping, when first seeing the big bottle's of the said gunk. He was unsure of what it was until reading the back. And on the spot he decided to get a few of the sample's... Just incase. Gasping involuntary as his cock was grasped at, from this action it led to smashing his lips with Roxas', tongue's slipping inside quickly not waiting or begging for permission.

Axel's fingers were slipping in faster into the tight hole.

All thought ended as Axel put the extra strain on his body, mewling into his boyfriend's mouth with the pain it brought, though considerably dulled thanks to the lube. Now that was just mean! Wait... hadn't he done that before? ...ow... Though even that thought left him as he was left gasping into his lover's mouth, the force Axel smacked into his nerves with making his body shudder. His thumb was rubbing at the head of Axel's cock, using his precum to slide his entire hand over the length, squeezing it lightly. He didn't want to be the only one making those girlish noises... Although he was stepping down from the guy position... it wasn't him. Axel was far too tall for him to even consider doing it really... it just made it awkward.

Giving up as Axel groaned into the mouth below him, as those talented hands worked their way up and down his tingling cock. His fingers scissoring the teen, stretching him even more before sliding them out. Breaking from the kiss to press his forehead to the other one. Reaching out for the half empty packet he poured the remaining amount on to the hand that was stroking him. "I'd cover it good if I were you, 'cause that's gonna be in you in a sec-" His voice lust ridden yet gasping when he finished his sentence.

Breathing heavily as the kiss was broken, barely able to open his eyes to look at the red-head above him, rubbing at his shoulder with the hand around him, carefully prodding him with nails where he knew it would feel the best. Gasping quietly as the lube was poured in his hand, not expecting it. "Th-that's cold." His face was red, both from Axel's words and his actions. Though he did obey, rubbing the cold lubricant over his lover's member, well... this would feel different. No friction this time, or not as much... Getting his love completely coated before wiping the access onto the bed, the arm going around his lovers shoulders as well. Nodding to his love as he pulled both legs around his waist to make things easier, "Kay... ready." How long had it been since he said that last...?

Axel couldn't help but let a moan escape his lips, as the warm hand slipped up and down his cock. Feeling Roxas' legs wrap around his waist, he blushed lightly then swooping down to kiss him gently on the lips. "Okay." Positioning himself just outside the tight hole, then slowly edging his member inside watching Roxas' face carefully as he did so, the lube seemed to make it easier for him to penetrate his boyfriend... Not so dry.

Biting on his lip as Axel pushed inside of him, expecting the usual grating pain but there was nothing, in fact didn't hurt at all... Though it was cold and that just felt weird... Relaxing slowly, Roxas nodded to his lover, not trusting his voice yet again. Kinda hard to trust it when you had a dick in your ass. He barely had to shift around to make it more comfortable, leaning up instead and pecking on his lovers lips gently, his own face still blushed even though they had done this many times before.

Smiling at the blushing face before him, using a hand to support himself he slowly pulled out but only to thrust back into the tight hole. Hissing slightly he kissed the teen begging for him to open under him. Axel's hand trailed down Roxas' chest taking the member in his hand stroking him in time with his slow movement.

Arching his body after the first thrust, letting out a small noise until Axel silenced him with his own mouth, opening quickly at the command to and letting his tongue enter his lover's mouth and rub against the other's muscle, hands still working on Axel's shoulders, tightening after the first thrust and staying in time with each of them.

Hitting straight down as Roxas came up to great him, trying all his will to stop himself from breaking the teen. Going straight for his neck and sucking sharply on the skin in between his teeth. Only picking up the pace a little bit after hearing the little noises coming from the male. Growling slightly as soon as he felt Roxas' finger nails digging into his shoulders, not caring about the sting. Only bringing his lips up to Roxas', kissing and entering his mouth.

Well…. There went any chances of being able to walk later. His grip all but vanishing on Axel's shoulders and trying not to display pain. Felt good, but hurt like hell! Gasping as a new mark was added onto his neck, though was silenced at the lips on him again and trying to include himself in it, actually having to pull away from the kiss himself. "E-ease up Ax..." Hated to ask such a thing when he was so close...

Actually breaking away from the kiss with a slight grumble. Slowing down his thrusts only by a bit, trying to fulfill both of their needs. "S-sorry." Breathing out gently as he pushed deep into the teen trying to hit the spot that would make him squirm. Resting his forehead onto Roxas' own sweaty shoulder, breathing in short pants.

Shifting his legs down Axel's waist slightly, Roxas' breathing hitched as Axel changed his pace. And only a moment after that his entire body arched upwards, grip renewing itself on Axel's shoulders as he hit his prostate. It took all of his willpower to keep from screaming out his lover's name, not as uncontrolled and vocal during sex as Axel could be. Rubbing the back of his lover's head as he put his head on his shoulder, barely able to breathe out "Almost..." as a warning. Come to think of it... both of them could go much longer now than when they first started...

Nodding in agreement as he grunted pushing close as he could, and at the same time he increase the tempo of Roxas' hardened cock. "T-together?" He himself couldn't hold on much further.

It was close to impossible to breathe as Axel started rubbing him faster, lights dancing in front of his vision before he managed to nod at his lover. Although before Roxas could give a warning though, the blonde gasped out and came into Axel's hand, subconsciously tightening around his lover's member.

With no warning he felt the fast streams of pearly ribbons pour into his hand, and Roxas tighten on him more. Watching Roxas' face as he came, it was indeed a pure sight. Axel straight after this groaned out in delight as he released his seed. Pulling out gently of the sweaty male, to lie on his back on the cooler side of the bed. His face clearly read after-pleasure and hair all messier, giving him the 'I just had a great fuck' look. Ignoring the pain on both his chest and back, leaning forward to plant a sweet gentle kiss on his forehead.

Feeling Axel's seed enter him, the blonde lowered his legs from the male, breathing heavily, knowing already he wasn't gonna be able to move for a while... that kinda sucked... smiling as he was kissed on the forehead before rolling over to his lover, an arm going over his shoulders and face in the crook of his neck. "Love you..." Nuzzling into his ear as he spoke. How big was his bruise this time...?

Breathing through his nose into Roxas' fluffy yet damp locks, the after sex smell… how lovely. "I love you also." Kissing his temple lightly as he wrapped an arm lazily across his waist. Still watching the after glow on Roxas' radiant face.

It seemed too hot to be holding each other like this, yet he didn't want to let go. He was still breathing heavily from the most recent activity, eyes shut as he breathed in Axel's scent. Sure, he slept next to him all the time, shared a bed, hell, even in the organization he was always with the red-head, but his warmth had always drawn the teen in... "Also? Being formal now are we?" smiling slightly at him, shocked himself to find his heart was... fine. The only thing that hurt now was his ass...

Just as he was closing his eye's, they twitched to life at the sound of Roxas' voice. "Yeah so? At least I said I love you." Pouting a bit. He loved this contact, this warmth. It was something he never got to experience, not even as Lea. He felt so loved, loving the way his boyfriend crawled closer to his heat nuzzling into him. So god damn cute! He couldn't help if he tried, he thought to himself... He's like one of those fluffy kittens, cute yet deadly. And for Christ sakes he even scratched like one! Only judging from the twinge coming from behind. Speaking of behinds. How was Roxas'? "Hey, me not being so formal... How's your- erm... Ass?" Laughing nervously like a fourteen year old.

Huffing at Axel's first statement, retaliating by biting on his ear playfully, though raised an eyebrow at his question, letting go of the ear and laughing just as nervously. "Uh... At the risk of you freaking out... I'm not going any where today." His hands were kneading on Axel's opposite shoulder gently, how was it he never noticed how cat like he was being? He would have to start purring and meowing before he would notice any of it. "On the same note, how's your chest?"

Nuzzling in closer as his ear was bitten at, risking a little mew to escape him before chuckling darkly. "Oh that okay then, I get to spend time with my favorite man." Pausing for a moment against the sticky body to lower his finger to Roxas' chest scooping up a few droplets of his spunk, placing his finger in his mouth tasting it... Ice-cream... and ROXAS? What a nice combination! "You taste nice." Muttering into his ear before licking the shell and backing away. "Oh my chest is fine." Pause. "I'm more worried about my back!" Laughing at the end.

Trying not to blush at Axel's words, shutting his eyes instead. "Lucky you." Though as something touched his chest he shuddered, opening one eye to see what Axel was doing and instantly blushing red at it, frozen in place for several moments as his brain shut down. If that wasn't hot... Hang on, what? "You're back? What happened to your-oh..." Blinking at his lover before realizing he was the cause of that one, his face falling. "I'm sorry..." Ignoring the lick to the ear and clinging to his boyfriend further, nuzzling into his neck more. "My bad."

Laughing sweetly. "I actually didn't realize until the end!" He admitted. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you!" Grinning at Roxas' red face, kissing each side of his face.

"Pbbtt." Roxas grumbled quietly as Axel told him not to worry and kissed at his face, starting to feel himself cooling down enough to move around and try to find something to wipe the cum off of his chest. "I'm allowed to worry... Weren't we going out later when Dem got back?" Come to think of it... where was he? The room next door had been silent for a couple days now...

Shifting to the side as Roxas started shuffling around. "Yeah... Where is he?" Frowning in thought. The last time he had heard anything from the other blond was when he and Roxas went shopping... Shit where was he? Had he had an accident? Or worse? Aqua?

Shaking his head to tell he had no clue in the matter, Roxas hesitated for several moments, biting at his lip. They should go find him... Though would it be too awkward? Even though it had been a few days since than... he still wasn't sure he could stand to face the musician... but he was their friend... why was this too complicated? "Come on... lets find him." Pushing away from his lover and gingerly putting his clothes back on. Have to take a painkiller... did they even work on your ass?

Nodding in agreement as he himself started to climb out of the bed, searching for the clothes he last wore. Erg... They both stank, in a different situation he'd say to Roxas to wash... But if Demyx was in trouble that could wait. Thank fuck Roxas sprayed himself this time! But... Axel disappeared into the bathroom for only a second to return with a wet cloth, chucking it towards Roxas. "That'll get rid of it." Motioning to his cum covered chest. "Okay." Pulling on his own clothes and shoes.

"Ready?"

Blushing as he was tossed a cloth to wipe down with, he had actually considered a fast shower but apparently Axel was a little more worried than he thought. "Thanks..." Muttered quietly as he cleaned up, throwing it back on the bed as he tugged his jeans on and his shirt after that. Pulling the belt tight, he blinked almost in shock as he didn't have to pull it quite as tightly as usual, still tight but still, not deathly. "Yeah, ready."

Nodding as he headed outside the door, holding out the door for the teen. So then there journey to find out what happened to their friend began. "Where first?" As he shut the door behind Roxas.

Taking a second to take a painkiller, Roxas followed after his boyfriend, luckily used to pain so his discomfort wasn't noticeable. Offering to take Axel's hand after exiting the room, he bit at his lip, looking to Demyx's empty room. "Let's start with the crash site from the other day... Last place we saw him." Though it might not have been him... it was just a crashing ship. All of this seemed not to be happening... it was Demyx. He was always there... he couldn't be hurt.

Nodding as he put both his hands in his back pockets, agreeing with Roxas. But still worrying about his friend, his head following the ground. What had happened to him?

Seeing as he wasn't granted the hand he had tried to hold onto, Roxas frowned a moment before starting towards the stairs, looking up at his boyfriend for a moment as he nudged into his shoulder gently with his own. "Come on, he'll be fine. He could've just... stayed with a friend or something."

Nodding again as he climbed down the stairs, sighing he spoke. "Yeah... Could be." There was doubt traced in his voice. He didn't mean not to hold his hand... He just didn't realize.

Hearing the doubt, Roxas rolled his eyes, starting down after the red-head while staring at the floor. "Don't think negatively... He'll be fine." Would he? And what was with Axel right now? Worrying so much about an ex number who excelled in healing spells... there had to be some kind of feeling towards the musician there... Just thinking about it made the blonde shudder at the thought. What if... he hadn't confessed to Axel? Hadn't held his hand the first time... would the older male be with the musician now? Making it to the bottom of the stairs, he stared off towards Aqua's room, glaring at it for a moment. She hadn't been here for a while either...

Relaxing slightly at Roxas' words. 'Yeah he should be fine shouldn't he? He healed me after all...' Releasing his hands from his back pockets and reaching to take one of Roxas' hands as he opened the door for them both.

Waiting for some kind of response, Roxas shook his head slowly as Axel offered his hand, taking it quickly and offering a small squeeze. One of them had to be strong in this situation... Why was it always him? Heading out the door, he blinked at the bright light from the day, instantly remembering where he had seen the ship go down and how to get there thanks to Sora's memories. There was a memory of heartless; a flash of silver and friends calling out to him and that was about it... Surrounded... all angles.

The battle field... "Axel... Where Dem landed... is surrounded by heartless. All sides. Be careful." his eyes looked pained from having to remember, though cast if off quickly, pulling on his lover's hands towards the wastelands.

Trying to be strong as Roxas squeezed his hand, nodding he followed the small blonde. He remembered the area well... It never used to be so dense and plain. Before it use to be an area of lush green, flowers sprouting in every direction. It ever had a little stream. It was just like his little hide-a-way only in a bigger form. "Heartless? How do you know?" Frowning in question.

"How do I know anything? Sora." Roxas glanced up briefly at his boyfriend, still pulling on his hand. "There was a war there, him and the... what was it called..." Hesitating a moment in his speech to look down at the ground in thought. "Can't remember... but they fought what had to be a million of the things... They couldn't have gotten all of them." holding onto the memory was starting to give him a headache...

Still following him down the streets... It was strange it must be around two or three o'clock, yet it seemed quiet. And he didn't like it. "Yeah I know the place..." His voice quiet matching the streets.

Nodding to his boyfriend slowly, Roxas let go of the memory, blinking heavily as his head stopped pounding. He knew the way now... Ugh that always felt weird... Trying to remember how he got where he was now standing, the blonde shook it off as he squeezed Axel's hand, starting down the long steps to the battle field, several meters away, a gummi ship still stood, broken and its engine smoking. Along with... the sound of a sitar and running water... and metal crashing on metal...

Wincing when Axel's eyes laid on the wreck. "Shit." His teeth gritted. What had happened? Letting go of Roxas' hand as he ran forward towards the gummi ship.

Watching Axel run off towards the wreck, Roxas hesitated for several moments before sighing and following after more slowly. His ass still hurt, like he was going to run anywhere. Though even he stopped with wide eyes as a funnel of water blasted in one direction. Demyx... the weakest member of organization thirteen, who was probably wounded from the crash... was in battle...  
In fact, as soon as Axel came close enough to see, Dem was just barely hanging onto the fight, leaning heavily against the sitar and struggling to get the notes for the right attack, blood running down both his forehead and a wound in his neck, one arm limply supporting the sitar. Broken or fractured it was hard to tell.

Axel froze as he saw Demyx battling for his life. 'Fuck.' Mentally swearing as he also saw who he was fighting. Recognizing that hair from anywhere. It was her. Aqua. Lunging forward to strike again at his chest she let out a mad cackle. "Where have you hidden him! I know you have him!"

Calling his chakrams to get ready, ready poised for battle and praying Roxas would stay away. He didn't want to lose him, not after he just found him.

Demyx practically held his breath as he moved the sitar in the way yet again, the weapon starting to show wear and tear from the battle. "Listen lady, I have no idea what you're talking about for the ten thousandth time! I don't know your little friend, but if I see him, I'll tell him to get the fuck away. Fair deal?" Apparently sarcasm was the only weapon he had left. Letting out a strangled yelp as, finally, the last of his strength gave out and his Sitar vanished in a flush of water, leaving the musician on his back on the ground, pushing himself up slowly with his good arm. He wasn't just getting beaten, he was getting his ass kicked to the point another blow could end him. Finally catching sight of Axel, his blue green eyes battling whether or not to smile for his help or fear his safety, choosing the latter. "Dude! Get the hell outta here! Bitch is crazy!"

Aqua stood over Demyx, grinning and holding her keyblade over his heart, but her attention was taken when the male shouted out to a red head. Him! Stepping over the body of the weak sitarist, making her way over to the red-head named Axel. 'He must know where he is!' grinning madly. Her hair seemed wilder and her own body like Demyx's was marred with cuts and bruises yet not as many. But there was a nasty cut just on her left shoulder. "You're still alive than?" Holding her keyblade and her stance ready to fight. Axel didn't answer, but instead called to his chakrams which came to him in a brilliant blaze of flame. "So where have you hidden him this time?" Gritting her teeth together.

Frowning as Aqua moved away from him, Demyx attempted to pull himself to his feet, struggling as he just barely managed to get on his knees, coughing into the ground and spitting out blood. He was usually the healer… and if he was too weak to do himself than the others had to be careful… He couldn't help them this time… Summoning his sitar weakly, the musician used that as a crutch to get back on his feet, obviously struggling. "Hey! Blue berry! Over here! Damn Ax, get the hell out!"

Roxas apparently was paying attention to Axel's desire to stay away, instead frowning at the sight and summoning both keyblades, not about to let his boyfriend get hurt for him again. "Aqua, stand down. I'm right here." He growled over, twirling Oathkeeper around in his palm and approaching from behind Axel, moving in front of him. Taking a shaking breath, and using his dreams for his own usage. "Disarm, or I'll tell Terra you left the academy."

Changing her target again, looking at Roxas and lowering her weapon. "Ven? Why would you do that? My own 'little brother'?" Even her voice dropped. Axel's glare on the blue haired woman, and chakrams never even left below his waist. "Come on? You remember me, your 'big sister'?" Her eyes begging.

Wow. Didn't see that coming. No wonder Aqua was so serious about finding Ventus… Even so, Roxas kept his face blank, able to think this time thanks to his heart being calm. "Of course I remember, sister." He blurted out; casting Axel a glance that briefly said 'I'm lying'. "Go get Dem, make sure he's alright. I got this." He hissed up to his lover quietly, shifting his blades downwards, trying to get Aqua to rid herself of the keyblade as he approached slowly. She wouldn't attack him, that was his theory anyway, but he had to get Axel and Demyx to safety. "Though why attack my friends? You still need to work on thinking through your actions." His grip on oblivion tightened, the blades representing heaven and hell singing out their desire to kill yet again.

He remembers now? Aqua's heart filled with joy, but dispersed as quickly as if came. Hissing through her teeth. "They hid you, they took you, they BRAINWASHED you! I had to find you!" Even as Axel stepped forward, she rose her keyblade, stopping him from going anywhere further, her blade rested just above his chest. "Come back with me… I won't hurt them if you come back with me."

Axel's eyes widened. _'No! He wouldn't! Would he…?'_ biting his lower lip with worry.

"They didn't brainwash me, sister." Roxas' mind was going a mile a minute, trying to think of the right things to say to someone crazed. "I thought the two of you were dead, so I went to them. I chose to go away, I made them my friends." Blue eyes narrowing as she threatened Axel yet again, though instead of threatening her, he let both keyblades disappear, standing before her blade so closely that he felt the edge against his chest, arms out to protect his lover. "Hurt them and I'm not coming back. I'm not going back Aqua, I told Terra this already and he's looking for you now. If you force me to come I won't forgive you, and I'm never going to consider you my sister. I'll hate you." Go straight to her heart, hopefully that will break her. "I don't want to go back, am I not allowed to be happy now? Are you that selfish?" Looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend before nodding over to Demyx, who was simply trying to stand on his own but not doing so well.

"NO!" Her voice shooting up. "I've looked for you everywhere! I can't lose you!" Almost panicking. "They took you! They took you! You can't remember!" Almost screeching but she did lower her weapon.

Axel, who had started to edge away again but this time wasn't stopped. He hurried over to his friend where he wrapped one of Demyx's arms around his shoulder to help him up. "I'm so sorry, we didn't know." Muttering to his friend.

Demyx swore several times as Axel moved around his limp arm to go over his shoulders, trying to ignore the pain by biting on his lip heavily and letting his sitar vanish. "It took you guys long enough… hot head… thought I said to go?" With someone supporting him, the musician gave up acting strong, hanging limply off his friend. He had been awake for forty eight hours and spent thirty six fighting off this woman, and before that he got into a ship wreck that was one of his worst ever caused purposefully.

Roxas sighed, knowing he was going to regret this as he lowered his arms, putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking it, forcing her to look at him. "Aqua, I remember everything, It's me, your little brother. It's Ventus." Trying to smile at her, though his eyes wandered over to check on his boyfriend and sitarist, still needed to keep her distracted. Just so the two of them could get out of there… Hesitating a moment, he looked up at her again, bringing back memories of his dream to the point where his head throbbed again. "Do… do you remember… how we would always sit on those rocks? Just the three of us, and look out over the world? Remember how Terra brought up after the war? War's over Aqua… And I'm not a little kid anymore. I've moved on, it's time for you to do the same."

Shivering as soon as Roxas' hand landed on her shoulder. Why did it feel so… different…? Stepping back after his monologue, she whispered a quiet "No. I've spent too long… too long trying to find you!" Her eyes caught a hold of Axel and Demyx, anger flooding her whole body. What have they done to him? "You!" Turning around so suddenly facing to two other men, charging at them with her weapon raised, poised to kill.

"Axel! Demyx! Run!" Roxas shouted out as soon as Aqua turned to look at them, understanding what she was going to do the moment she started readying her blade. He wasn't thinking now, the only thing he had to do now was protect Axel… protect his friends…

__

We go together…

Sora's words filling his mind as both Oathkeeper and oblivion appeared in his hands before running, not behind Aqua, but in front of her blade yet again. Preparing himself for whatever wound he was going to receive as he moved both keyblades into attack mode. Things seemed to slow down as the memory came back.

__

__

__

No one would miss me…

Axel's eyes widened as Roxas stepped in front of himself and Demyx. His chakrams fell to the ground and they both vanished in a puff of smoke, his mind slowing down and his heart thumping as if it was trying to spring free from his chest.

Aqua, who was unprepared as Roxas protected both his friend and lover, couldn't slow down. Striking him clean on the chest…

Gasping in pain as the blade went through his chest, Roxas didn't let himself slow down and instead used her proximity for his advantage, driving both of his keyblades into her stomach and chest and glaring at the blue haired warrior. "I…I am not Ventus. I never will be." His mind was spinning; unable to tell how bad the wound was until he backed away and looked at the tool sticking out of his chest, falling onto his knees and grabbing onto the hilt. With a struggled yank he pulled it out, letting the violet toned keyblade fall to the ground with a clatter. For a moment wondering why he was bothering, he wasn't going to live… Looking back at Axel one more time and smiling at him, a real one. Not forced in any way, before falling forward, limply without even the strength to dismiss his blades.

* * *

Ahhhhh! Nooo I killed him dead! Or did I?

Roxas: I hate you.

Key: I know ^_^ C&R people!

AN: If people have questions as to why we put Aqua in instead of all the other kingdom hearts characters... Well because she seemed more likely to go crazy over Ven's death than Terra. :P


	14. Chapter 14: Heart

Well if that was ever a cliffhanger... nah I'm not that mean, two chapters in one day! OMG! =O That.. And I fear what Axel might do to me if I dont comply... Coment reveiw fave and all that jazz. ^-^

* * *

Not bothering to watch Aqua die or fall to the ground, his eyes were focused on Roxas the whole time. A shout escaped his lips as his boyfriend was stabbed than catching the wounded figure as he fell. Though that also meant letting Demyx go… "NO! Don't you dare die!" Sobbing into the bloody teen. "Please, don't leave me! I need you!" Crying hard into his bloody chest. Not caring about the blood mingling into his hair.

Demyx nearly fell as Axel released him to go to the younger blonde, though managed to hold himself up just barely, limping over to Axel and putting a hand on his back. "Listen to me, shaking him isn't going to help; it'll only speed up the bleeding. Keep him still, keep his head up." Apparently the healer was still there, even if he was barely holding onto consciousness himself. "Cover the wound and keep pressure on it. I'll call the hospital." Backing away just slightly to sit back on the ground and pull out a cheap phone from his pocket, instantly dialing and holding it to his ear.

Roxas remained unresponsive as Axel moved him around and cried out to him, his head falling limply to the side. Though he could hear him… After a year of struggling he opened his eyes slowly, staring up at his lover and forcing a hand to grab onto his wrist. "Y-You seriously talk too much." His voice struggling… fading…

Nodding lamely as he obeyed the given orders, throwing off his shirt and covering Roxas' wound with it, not caring about his new shirt. Why should he? Cradling his lover and pressing onto the wound, watching his eyes flutter open Axel gasped. "Shh… Don't speak, save your breath. Stay with me and don't close your eyes." Hushing him quietly. "Stay with me…"

Slamming the phone shut after making arrangements for them to come out here with cars quickly, Demyx sighed heavily, rubbing a hand down his face and smearing it with blood, watching over his two best friends carefully.

Roxas blinked at Axel's words for a moment, already his breathing had become ragged, his grip weaker. Don't shut your eyes? But they felt like lead… and it was cold… why it was cold? It couldn't be… Axel's heat wasn't even getting to him now… starting to get dark as well…Not wanting his last words to be 'you seriously talk too much', the blonde chose to disobey him. Letting go of the wrist, he put the hand on the side of his boyfriend's face petting at the tattoos gently, trying to smile at him. "…I love you…" Disobeying both orders and letting the hand fall limply to the ground, eyes shutting and his head rolling to the side, entire body falling limp.

Demyx swore before putting a hand back on Axel's shoulders. "He's fine; he's going to pass out because of the blood. It's normal. Just keep doing what I said; they'll be here any minute."

Axel watched in silence as Roxas reached out to his face, and gasped when he traced his upside-down tear tattoos with his fingers. He was mesmerized by the pure sight of it. Axel's eyes widened as Roxas' head lolled to the side. "No… No! Roxas please don't… I need you… I love you…" Cradling his head to his chest and pressing into the gushing wound, tear drops falling onto his boyfriend's chest.  
In the distance his ears perked up at a sudden siren blaring. "Hang on baby…" Kissing his forehead. "Please stay with me." Cooing gently.\

Seeing as Axel was too busy to do much of anything but cry about his boyfriend, Demyx swore before putting his good arm in the air, shooting an orb of water in the air that exploded so that the ambulance could see where they were supposed to go. "Oh man... not a good idea…" the musician himself wasn't looking so good now, breathing heavily now and holding onto his aching head. His broken arm uselessly dangling by his side. He was past his limit… Either way, the musician watched the ambulances come steadily closer, Roxas face showing pain as the noise brought him out of darkness for a split moment before falling back in it instantly.

Almost jumping out of his skin as Dem shot a ball of water into the sky, but it seemed to get the medical team's attention because they raced into their direction and came to a screeching halt. A team of five came pouring out of the van, seeing the most bloodiest was Roxas and pulling him out of Axel's arms and onto the gurney. And the other two went to Demyx's side, convincing him to also climb onto one. The last team member went to Axel's side and coaxed him into the van also. Giving a last look at the body below his feet, the man headed over to one of the staff. "What should we do about this?" Feeling for a pulse.

Making sure the red-head got into the truck alright, the youngest on the working squad slid another gurney out from the truck, carrying it under one arm and running back to the crime scene. Looking down at the body as well, the other worker sighed before joining in feeling for a pulse, weak but there. "Lets bring her in. See if she makes it." They'd have to question one of them… if not turn the entire thing over to the police… Leaving the keyblades in the body, he bent down and tugged the woman onto the bed, looking to the other one for help. Cramped ride home…

Seeing as he was now allowed to pass out, Demyx did exactly that, giving a thumbs up to Axel beforehand to say he was fine, to be more worried about his boyfriend than him. If Roxas had been conscious he would've been freaked out by the entire ordeal, remember his fear of doctors he now didn't trust them worth shit. But he couldn't move as one tugged an oxygen mask over his face…

Nodding at Demyx before he fell unconscious. Let him rest… he fought a great battle… The elder of the two male 'nurses' nodded as he helped heave the body onto a spare gurney. Axel froze as they brought Aqua in the same van as them. No. What if she wakes up? Even though it was highly unlikely… Watching a woman with bright green hair that was tied into short plats and dull grey eyes put an oxygen mask on both his lover and his friend than turned around to fiddle with some equipment in the back. She brought out a heart monitor for both of them, putting them on both of their fingers and watched both of their weak heartbeats. "Won't be long." She informed Axel, yet she wasn't paying attention to him but to Aqua… Damn what happened?

The male nurse in question, Ben, was conversing with his other in hushed tones, as he strapped in the woman tighter. "Which one, do you think?" Egging on which one started it all…

The younger of the male nurses hesitated, looking over the scene as he flicked brown bangs from his face, showing the scar going across the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. You can never tell with keys."

Nodding slowly, in his whole time nursing he had never came across these 'keys' until now that is.

The twenty four year old stood up as the truck started up and began to drive quickly towards the hospital, plonking down next to Axel and tapping on his shoulders. "Can we talk? What happened exactly?" Squall Leonheart spoke slowly and lowly towards the carrot top; usually he was the ones getting people to speak. He looked scary enough, but his voice was anything but. Calming mostly… How he went from swordsman to nurse was beyond him…

The female nurse was right, it wasn't long at all really… not two minutes after putting the mask on the blonde, he was breathing heavily again, fighting to open his eyes and staring at the ceiling to the truck. Where…?

Axel jumped slightly as he was tapped on the shoulder, still nerved up from the attack. "Oh…" Deciding to settle with the short version and not mention some details such as who they were and such. But told him about the first attack and the last, His attention from Leon was taken away as he looked back to his boyfriend, startled as he opened his eyes. Holding onto his hand tighter. "Roxs?"

Keeping all the information in his head, Leon nodded before standing up again clasping Axel's shoulder lightly for support before sitting next to the other male nurse again. "Blue did most the damage and started it with mullet over there, and kid ended it." Compressing the sum up he had gotten to the other one, staring down at the woman before looking towards the green haired woman. "Make sure we have a separate room near the mental ward for this one." Nodding to Aqua as he spoke.

Roxas blinked as he heard his name, too weak to move his head but his eyes moved to the red head, using the rest of his strength just to squeeze his hand lightly to show he was trying to hang on.

Nodding as she wrote down the information, placing her notes to the side she motioned to Leon. "We've stopped." Opening the doors before talking clearly into a walkie talkie. "Okay, we have two males, serious cases for accident and emergencies; one of those two is in need of surgery pronto!" Pause. "The other light stitching. One female to be sent to the mental ward, and she also needs dire surgery!" After this the medical team in the back had started to wheel all three patients out of the truck. "You, red, you can wait inside." The grassy haired woman pointed out as he tried to follow Roxas.

His eyes begging and not wanting to let go… what if… what if this was the last time he ever got to see Roxas?

Jumping up quickly as he was told to move, Leon opened the doors for the other, staying mostly out of the way of everyone as they moved around, instead sticking with Axel and grabbing on his arm as he tried to follow after the kid. "Come on. They'll be fine." Leon said lowly, as if trying to consul a small child. Leading Axel over where he could wait outside the doors and putting a hand on his shoulder, telling him silently to sit. "Want me to call anyone for you? Family? Friends?" It was all script, but he had it memorized so well it seemed like the swordsman was caring and making a special offer.

Roxas' heart monitor started going faster as they pulled him away from Axel, eyes looking crestfallen as he was pulled away though he couldn't fight back after they had pulled him through the white doors, losing consciousness yet again after something sharp poked his arm.

Axel's eyes widened as he was taken away from his boyfriend, he was going to put up a fight but gave into Leon. Sitting down beside the male nurse with his face in his hands. "My mo-" He paused. Was that a SAFE answer? No... Maybe not. What if she worked there? They'd know he was lying in an instance! "My aunt... I think she may work here... Her name is Kiko..."

Raising an eyebrow as Axel changed his mind from saying something but as she said the name he nodded. "I'll get her down now." Standing up slowly and walking a safe distance away before taking out the small black device and pulling the antenna out. "Kiko you are needed at the ER, your nephew is here and needs your support." Leon spoke clearly into the small device before shutting it back down again. She never mentioned having a sibling or them having any children…

Coughing nervously as he turned away as Leon raised his eyebrow at him. Shit... Nearly blew that one... What seemed like several seconds to Axel a voice was heard at the end of the receiver. "Nephew? What nephew?"

Axel froze... Shit! If I'm not careful. Wait! "Tell her it's Axel!" He spoke up.

Raising an eyebrow at Axel as soon as the message transferred back through the device. What Nephew…? Now if that wasn't suspicious… His swordsman instincts going off but his obedient nurse ones taking over for now. Dark eyes saying 'if you're lying you're in trouble' for a moment before he clicked the side button again. "I'm with an Axel who's claiming to be related to you in some way. If this isn't true than you can just send down security." Releasing the button yet again and looking down at the shirtless, bandaged man. What did it feel like…? Being the only one not injured among his friends? Knowing that one of them, it seemed the one he was closest to as well, was at a high risk of dying? Brother or something…? But they didn't look alike…"I'm going to need all the names of the ones undergoing surgery and their information if you have it Axel. Just for the record." Leon spoke after a moment, glancing once at the large white doors leading into the operating hallway and its many rooms to show what he meant.

Axel froze yet again, but unfroze when he heard a shout on the other end. "Axel? Is he okay? Wait I'll be right down!" Her voice frantic as she straightened herself up, after sending her cup of coffee flying in the other direction. A 'buzzing' was heard as she tuned her radio out, obviously heading straight down the stairs.

The other red head meanwhile bit his lip with worry. If Lea's mum was here surely it would be fine to use everyone's real names? Sighing briefly as he reeled their names off. "The taller of the two is Demyx... And." Pausing as he thought about Roxas. Was he going to be okay? A few tear drops dribbled down his checks, intermingling with his own tattoo's. "Roxas... The other one is... Roxas." Lowering his head in shame. "It's my fault!" He croaked. "I should I prevented him getting hurt! It's my fault he ended up like this! I should of pushed him out of the way!" Fresh tears poured down his face. "I love him... He can't leave me now." It was almost a quiet whisper.

Holding the device further away from him as Kiko started yelling, Leon made a face that looked almost purely shocked, for him at least. Wow... "He-He's Fine Kiko, little shaken up but-" Cutting himself off as her Radio shut off, unable to keep a hint of amusement in his dark eyes but that faded as he looked back to Axel as he started speaking, about to run into the back to grab a form for him but the carrot top started breaking down in tears. Oh shit... worst part of his job... Moving back to his side, the swordsman knelt in front of him, strands of his long hair falling down his shoulders as he put an arm on his shoulder. "Listen, I know it's hard; but the doctors here are the best on this world. Roxas will be fine..." Why did that name seem so familiar...? And the kid himself... adding the situation together... it was almost like him... "I'll be here to keep you updated, as soon as I get the clear, you can see him."

Nodding dumbly as wiped his tears with the back his hand. He didn't say anything for a few moments, after feeling a hand on his shoulder. Biting his lip again which he nearly cut into when on of the doors opened. It was Kiko. "LEON!" She yelled before doing the same to Axel, then running over to Axel and embracing him.

Jumping almost a foot in the air and falling back as Kiko called his name, the swordsman slowly picked himself off the ground with a huff, looking up at the red-haired woman. "Nice to see you too. You know we have patents who want to sleep?" Leon added sarcastically as he rolled to his feet, now going to get the clipboard he had to fill out earlier but neglected. Thank god for a good memory. "And before you flip, spiky there is fine. Though two of the ones he was with in critical and one in severe."

"Sure. I've already got the memo from the ER. They've both gone under." Informing the other, like Leon she worked in the same department.  
Looking up from his watery emerald eye's, he saw Lea's mother, she sat down next to him offering her arm to him rubbing his back as he sobbed until nothing was left.

Leon nodded to the female doctor as he set about doing the paperwork, getting everything he was told down but there were several blanks... thought with the carrot top sobbing like that he didn't want to ask anymore questions... After several hours that almost seemed to stretch well into the night, his radio buzzed, sending the brunette swordsman jumping to his feet and moving out of walking distance to hear the message, only to come back a moment later, offering Axel a small smile and tap on his shoulder. "Surgery is done, and they're both asleep but you're welcome to go and visit. Just as long as you don't make too much noise back there." Hesitating a moment before looking to Kiko and nodding towards the doors, saying silently it was fine for her to go back there as well.

Kiko glared at the young male as he prodded Axel. Putting her finger to her lip. "Shh he's asleep." Her fingers patting her 'sons' locks before gently shaking him. "Lea... Wake up darling..."

"Huuh?" he grumbled rubbing his sore eyes.

"Lea do you want to see them? They're asleep though." She offered in a kind and sweet tone. Not caring about the name mistake as he gathered to his feet, the elder redhead led the way to the Recovery Room. "Leon? You coming?" Calling out to him.

Leon looked almost confused upon being invited but nodded none the same, knowing he would have questions for the blonde kid once he woke up. Why was he so much like Sora...? He didn't pay as much mind to the names that Kiko was calling the red-head, very used to people using aliases around him, why would this be any different? He had gotten the number of the small blonde's room first, the elder one still getting his arm checked out for the break but he was stable now. Pushing open the large white doors and checking down the hall for the right room before opening that one and standing out of the way. It might not have been a good idea to let Axel see Roxas... he was laying stone still on the bed, as pale as the white sheets which adorned it. They had pulled the blanket over his shoulders, though one arm stuck out and several IVs were attached into the skin, his closed eyes showed he was in pain and his breathing coarse in his drug induced sleep. All traces of the strong teenager from earlier were gone, he looked like glass now, small and easily broken.

As the huge white doors were opened Axel stop dead in his tracks. Freezing on the spot as green eyes laid onto the pale figure on the bed. "No..." He groaned softly though trembling lips. Biting his lips to stop the empty tears that didn't arrive. Slowly gathering his feet he steadily paced over to Roxas. Hovering over to the figure, his eyes casting over Roxas' pale face. Never in his life had he seem his love so weak and defenseless. He looked like a china doll, one touch and he'd break, almost like what Axel's heart was going though. Flopping down onto the chair next to the bed his hand slowly reached forth under the covers gently to retrieve his hand. Jumping slightly as he grasped on the unresponsive hand... It was cold as ice. In the distance he heard the steady beat monitoring Roxas' heart.

Taking up the clipboard at the end of the bed, Leon frowned at the information written on it, flipping it back and forth as if trying to understand it. Heart flat lined five times during the surgery, but breathing remained? What the...? And they just left him alone in here? Damn that had to be against protocol... Roxas' fingers twitched slightly as Axel grabbed them, but other than that he didn't seem to be responding to the red-head's presence. The beating in the monitor seemed to get slower and slower before the room was filled with a loud buzzing, flat lined. But... he was still breathing, his fingers actually moving slightly to grasp onto Axel's hand lightly with ice cold fingers. Leon quickly looked back over to Kiko, he was only a doorway nurse, had no authority to do anything besides fill out paperwork.

Axel's heart gave a small flutter as he thought he felt a small tug, but passed it as his imagination. Just as he was about to lay his weary head on to the bed, he heard a buzzing noise. Frowning trying to understand the situation as Lea's mother tried to keep her cool. Hurrying over to the 'death' like teen. First noting the heart monitor had indeed stopped, yet the male was still... Breathing. Her face furrowed, not quite understanding why this was happening. Kiko put her hand where his heart should be... No beat... Placing her stethoscope in her ears before listening... No pulse... Even more confused now as she positioned it to his lungs and hearing him breath in shallow breaths. "Strange..." Reaching down to turn off the buzzing heart monitor...

"What's happening...?" Axel had piped up; he wanted to know what was going on.

Leon watched in silence as Kiko turned off the machine, looking extremely confused as he moved to the bed and put a hand an inch or two above Roxas' mouth, feeling the breath but there was no beat... "He... he should be dead..." the swordsman blinked at the blonde before moving away figuring he had spent enough time in the red-head's bubble.

The small blonde in question finally had enough of the noise splitting through his aching skull, it was strange but all he could feel was the pain from the attack... no rush of relief finding he was alright or knowing that Axel was now beside him. There was... nothing... it was empty again. Almost not wanting to open his eyes and just lay there in the cold pain, blue eyes finally glanced over at the fire holding onto his hand. The void expression not leaving his face once before understanding finally what had happened. His heart... Had to play it off... pretend, pretend... "Hey..." Very weak, very quiet, it almost scared him getting that one word out.

Axel was ever so confused. What was going on? Why was no one telling him anything. Kiko and her 'son' jumped back as Roxas spoke... "Roxas!" He cried and flung his head into the teen's lap.  
No this shouldn't be happ- wait... Nobody... No hearts... Oh no! Biting her lip as she looked over to Axel then to Leon... Leon did have the right to know, well he was the one filling out all the forms... Well she'd have to bribe him not to let certain details slip though the files. "Leon, can you join me outside for a moment?" Questioning the man as she stepped out of the room.

Leon blinked before looked back at Kiko, raising an eyebrow but following after her quietly and letting the door shut quietly behind him, looking to her for answers. "What is going on...? Kid has no beat how is he still-" Breaking off before remembering his time in the restoration committee and gaping. He wasn't...

Kiko led back to the wall, rubbing her cheek then it slid up into her hair. Sighing she started. "You have to promise me you wont say anything to the boss." Taking a deep breath after she was sure Leon wouldn't say anything. "I think he lost it... Axel over there was the same. Except... He was once my son... Lea. It's all so confusing..."

Leon stared at Kiko as she told him not to tell, hesitating before nodding once meekly and listening to her explanation, holding up two fingers and rubbing the bridge of his nose, right on the center of the scar. "So... You're saying they're nobodies?" That was the term that Ansem's computer used...

Nodding as if she understood. "Yes, that's what he told me... Nobodies..."

Leon looked confused for only a moment before sighing and looking up at Kiko. "Remember a few years ago, a group called organization thirteen came around and the committee told everyone to stay indoors and watch out for men in black coats? I was apart of the committee. Those men in black coats were the nobodies. Your son, and that little boy and most likely the other one who came in might be apart of that."

Kiko's eyes were both in shock... Her son became one of those black clad men? "No..." She didn't want to believe it.  
Leon went silent as Kiko fell into shock, sighing and flicking his hair away, arms going across his chest. "As far as we could tell there were fourteen members of this organization. And none of the other nobodies were humanoid but the ones in this organization. But listen, we had a weapon on them, Sora, if he let them survive than he must've seen something in them that was different." Did Sora? Would he really...?

Kiko just nodded going along with what the younger was saying, before peering into the window to the side of her... Oh dear.

Meanwhile the other pair... "Roxas." Softly uttering into his lap, before raising his head and his eyes obviously tear stained red. "I thought I lost you." Whispering though his hoarse voice.  
Grunting quietly in pain as Axel threw himself at him, the blonde glanced down at him before moving one of his hands and petting at the red locks, just doing that simple action was enough to exhaust him. Roxas watched the door shut as Axel spoke again, hesitating before forcing a weak smile, hoping it didn't look too fake. It was... "I'm alright Ax..." Giving up on his face, too much of an effort as he let his hand fall, only to force it to move again and attempt to brush ice cold fingers of a nobody against his cheeks. "Are you alright...? Did I get her...?" His voice not getting stronger, but weaker.

Gulping as a sudden thought came to him. Roxas was the weak one, and Axel had to be strong to be able to look after him. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve as he rose. "Shh my love, get some sleep you'll need all you can get." He paused he should really tell him... He ought to know. Taking a deep breath he confessed. "Almost... She's been sent to the mental ward." Fingers trailing up to the blonds face lightly stroking his cheek.

About to listen to Axel and force his body into relaxing as the hand drifted down his face. Though as soon as he understood the news, Roxas' eyes snapped open again, whether he felt it or not they purely said 'shock'. "I- I didn't...?" Forcing himself into moving and trying to push himself up sitting, though it wasn't working. "But I... I thought I... damn it..." Giving up moving around, all it did was make his chest ache but now he didn't want to try and sleep. Not when that bitch was still alive.

Axel placed his hand just by the teen's hips, trying to make him stay still. "Please Roxas, you have to stay calm! You just had an operation."  
Axel closed his eyes Roxas just had to understand. "Roxas she's not coming back. Not ever again. She won't hurt you ever again." Kissing the pale cheek lightly as if it was only a last breath.

"Not worried about myself, worried about you." Roxas grumbled quietly as he was force to stay put, looking away from Axel and huffing, the breath slightly ragged. Though as the red-head kissed at his face he made himself relax, vacant eyes looking away. Now that he couldn't love... couldn't feel would Axel still stay around? What was the point really? Why would Axel care for a nobody like him when he had an entire world to look forward to. Well, he wasn't afraid to hear the answer that was certain... "Ax I'm... I'm sorry but..." Hesitating for a moment before making himself move and grab the red-head's hand, placing it over his dormant heart. "It... its gone Ax..."

Almost pulling away as his hand was placed over Roxas' chest... No... Its no... Clenching his eyes and hand he looked down at the ground. No... Everything he worked for was now lost. Did that mean Roxas no longer felt anything for him? He wanted to cry but was unable... He had cried too much that night.

Eyes widening in fake emotion as Axel looked so crestfallen, so dejected... "Axel... Ax no." Ignoring everything his body was feeling and sitting up, forcing himself to do so and wavering in place, reaching over quickly and putting an arm around his shoulders, ignoring that his chest was engulfed in pain. "I... I remember Axel... I do, I swear I do... I felt it before, it... it's still there." If he had emotions now he would be crying, to it didn't really shock him as a dry tear slid down his face, his eyes showing nothing though. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Axel wouldn't care for him after this... there was no way he could deal with someone so unresponsive and cold...

Still looking down as he uttered. "Roxas lie down." His voice was firm yet it softened. "Please." Raising his head and looking into those empty cyan eyes. What a doll. Yes... That's what he was... An empty doll that could speak for himself. "I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again."

Whimpering quietly as he was given the cold order, Roxas shook his head into his love's shoulder, trying to hold on tighter. "No!" his chest was aching, and blood starting to appear on the bandages. "Please Axel... please I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Remembering what his voice sounded like when he was upset and mimicking that, putting every ounce of fake emotion in it until he felt fake tears running down his face. "I'm sorry..." It was all he could say... Had to think of something else... If only he had a heart, he knew these words would probably kill him if he did... "I-I know that you don't believe me Ax but I do love you still, its all I know... but if you don't than..." Before he wouldn't be able to finish... even without emotions just saying those few words felt like they would kill him, though he had to... "I don't want to hold you back."

Seeing those... 'tears' fall down his face. He knew they were fake... There was no emotion behind them... Nothing, nothing at all. Gulping as he tried to settle the teen. "Please Roxas, your stitches!" His voice still cold yet frantic.

Ignoring the teen completely as he trailed off saying for him to 'move on'... No he'd never leave Roxas...

Forcing himself to go even colder than he already was at those words, Roxas practically pushed himself away from Axel and ripped the IVs out of his arm, tossing them to the side and throwing both arms around him now. "I said no! I don't give a damn what happens to me Ax! Just don't go! Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" There was one advantage to being nothing yet again... you couldn't feel your heart breaking. Though it couldn't have felt much different than the pain from his stitches being in that position. His breathing mixed with the fake tears making his shoulders shake, it almost looked real. He should be used to being pushed away by now... but in several ways this one was the worst... because he didn't know how to respond besides apologizing.

With a sigh Axel closed his eyes, he hated seeing Roxas like this it tore at his heart. Opening his eyes and gasped. "Roxas, no!" Feeling sick as he watched the IVs been forcefully torn away from the pale arm, droplets of blood splashing the floor. Wrapping both arms around the teen before kissing him full on the lips. Breaking away he sighed and rested his chin on the other's head. "Come let's get you into bed while I'll get someone to put them back in..."

Relaxing his shoulders only when he felt Axel finally embrace him in return, putting no hesitation into the returning kiss though whimpered as Axel broke it and put his head on his head, Roxas' own grip on his lovers shoulders tightening. Though as he was told to lay back down the blonde hesitated and his grip relaxed only to tighten more, shaking his head into Axel's chest. "No... don't want them..." Now it was starting to become apparent why he was talking and acting different, he still had the drugs in his system. And they had a knack for making people loopy... "Don't go... I'm sorry I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Clasp onto Roxas' shoulders as he tried to settle him back into the bed. "Roxas its okay I'm not going anywhere." Kissing his forehead, he needed to get someone before his love did anymore damage to himself. "I'll only be a second... Please. I'll be back right away." Holding onto the blonde's cold hand and his thumb was stroking at the skin there.

Biting on his lip, Roxas finally nodded to Axel, not looking happy about it though wasn't sure he could manage trying to look happy right now. Pulling away from Axel was like saying goodbye for the last time, but he laid down like he was told to, not letting go of Axel's hand though his grip was weaker, starting to look like he was losing grip again. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He really shouldn't be talking or moving as much as he was, he wasn't helping his injuries in the least.

Sorry? No it's not his fault he ended up like this... "Don't be... It's not your fault at all," Bending down again so he could kiss at his forehead, before slipping his hand out of Roxas' weak clasp. Stepping backwards a few paces he slowly started walking out of the room. Only to look back when his hand was on the door and sighing at the pale teen he turned his attention back to the door and opened it.

With no other choice but to let his eyes close as he lay there, Roxas bit at his lip as Axel kissed his forehead. It was his fault... it was all his fault. He could've taken Aqua from behind, make sure she was dead but he let his honor get ahead of him. He never liked attacking someone from behind, always head on. It was his fault... As the door shut and his boyfriend left, the blonde let his face go cold, dropping to the side again though tears still running down his face. It wasn't fair...

Leon jumped as Axel opened the door, looking to Kiko as if to say 'do not speak of it' than back at the carrot top. "Well? How is he?" Judging by the guys expression not so well was the answer... Maybe they should've waited...

Nodding shortly to Leon as Axel entered the hallway. Looking down at the ground as he hung his head. "He's ripped out his... Wires?" Confused to what they were called. Running fingers though his hair before sliding down the wall. He was so tired, he felt... Dirty. He was at his limit. It had been a long evening.

"His wires...?" Leon blinked, looking confused for a moment before looking over the red head and inside the room. "Oh, the blasted Ivs... Kiko you want to or am I calling someone else down?" Once more, he was useless. All he could really do was talk to people... where was that promotion they promised him a month ago...? Kinda needed it right now...

Kiko had left even before Leon could finish his sentence. "Keep an eye on him." She mimed to the swordsman.

Axel who had seemed to sunk lower to the ground. He knew he had to get things together. 'I can do this... He did it for me.' Remembering how they first got together Axel himself was heartless... Now there roles were reversed. Hugging his knees and closing his eyes as if he was a young child. 'I have to stay strong for him...'

It was almost depressing watching the tall red head crumpled against the wall like that, though Leon didn't let it show on his face, very used to these cases as he approached him and knelt down again. "..." What could he say really? Never before had a patients heart stop beating and them still be alive for it. "On a lighter note, I did get word from your other friend, they say he's responding well to treatment and should be out of here by tomorrow."

Tilting his face upwards to look up at the elder male. Nodding as he replied softly. "Oh." Rubbing the side of his face as he sat up a bit. "That's good then." His voice indeed seemed brighten up a bit. Well he was glad someone out of the ordeal was doing better... But deep down inside he'd rather it was Roxas and not Demyx... But he felt guilty even thinking about that...

Seeing that Axel was trying to brighten up, Leon sighed quietly, seating himself on the floor in front of the male. "Listen, I don't know if this will work or not, but there is something we can try. I'll have to get a doctor on it, but there is a thing called a pace maker. If Roxas' heart is still in his chest, we can get it beating again. But..." Hesitating a moment before trying to continue. "But its a slim chance of working, let alone survival." But the kid was still there, still responsive and trying to reach out... only his emotionless reactions were getting ignored and pushed away. Every moment Axel spent out of the room made the blonde go closer and closer to wanting to give up trying to hold on.

Watching the other man sit eye to eye to him, listening carefully to proposition. No. No if there was a less chance of survival he wouldn't want Roxas going through it... He only just got him back, and he and Roxas would be able to work around the 'no' heart situation. For hell he managed! Surely Roxs would? "No. If it was me in there Roxas would say no for me..." Well he hoped so anyway. "We'll work around it."

He'd gain his heart back, wouldn't he? But what if that was his only one chance? Biting his lip again. His face in deep thought.

Watching Axel's internal battle, Leon slowly stood back up and nodded to him. "I'll let you think on it than." It wasn't as if he were offering a flu shot after all! The procedure was slightly expensive, than again if he pulled some strings with the boss he could always get the price in a range where it wouldn't kill these three or send them living on the streets. "Either way its getting late, are you going home or are you staying the night?" His shift should've ended by now... Cid wasn't gonna like him getting home this late and waking the rest of the committee up.

Looking at the ground again before muttering. "I'll stay here tonight that way I can be near him."

Nodding slowly to the red-head before offering him a hand to help him up. "Right, well then don't keep him waiting." His hands weren't like the ET or nurse that you would expect. They were hardened, like Cloud's were. In fact, his eyes were like Cloud's, someone who had seen war and hardship at a young age. Maybe they had more in common then they originally thought...

Looking for a moment at the open hand with uncertainty. Finally taking the hand and heaving himself up. "I'll stay with him... I'll mention the pace maker to him." Secretly hoping Roxas wouldn't go for it.

Nodding to Axel slowly and pulling him to his feet as the red-head stood. "Alright, I'd wait until morning though, if he's anything like the other patients those painkillers are going to have him out of it for several more hours." Giving a small nod as his farewell as the swordsman turned and started down towards the emergency transportation exit.

Not watching the elder male leave, but went straight to the doors to the ward that Roxas was in. Placing his hand on the door and sighed before opening it. Biting his lip staring at Roxas' pale form as he went to sit down on the chair beside the blond.

He hadn't fought Kiko as she put the IVs back in his arm, though he didn't look at her either. Like hell this woman would like him... he had no right to even exist now that he lost his heart. He didn't deserve anything, not Axel... not his new life... none of it. He was nothing. Hearing the door open and close, thinking it was Kiko finally leaving him he jumped slightly as the chair beside the bed moved, though there wasn't really the shock, just habit really. Glancing at the red-head for a moment before Roxas continued to sulk and stare at the wall. "You hate me now...don't you?" Even though he had been ordered to rest... now that he couldn't feel he wasn't really tired... there was a part of him... that almost feared falling asleep... that Axel wouldn't be there when he woke up.

Smiling gently at Roxas before taking one of his hands, "No Roxas I don't hate you. I could never hate you." Bringing his hand closer to his face as his kissed his knuckles.

Kiko on the other hand had left the room soon as Axel had appeared; she had only stuck around to keep an eye on the teen so he wouldn't rip the IVs out, or do anything stupid, and left to give the two of the male's privacy.

Looking over at Axel finally as he felt lips on his hand. Why wouldn't Axel hate him? Oh... Axel loved him. That emotion... the pain in his chest that made him ache, want... it was hard to think exactly what it was exactly now that he thought about it. What was it really? "I... was being stupid earlier... Don't know what hit me." Loopy meds were starting to wear down, so his speech had changed again... the same cold tone he had in the organization... Sighing a moment before tugging the hand to his own mouth weakly pressing his lips to it and lowering it again. "I do love you though... And I am sorry... Damn I need to start thinking..."

That emptiness... That... loneliness. He had to get it back for him.

Giving Roxas another weak smile as he said: "You should stop being so sorry, you've got nothing to be sorry for." His eye's fluttering shut for a moment as small lips were pressed to his hand... He missed it... That little 'zing' each kiss that Roxas had gave him. Opening his eyes as he laid his head onto the bed, "It's late love."

"I should've thought... that's what..." Roxas huffed quietly, shifting his head away so he couldn't see Axel's expression. Had to stop apologizing... it was probably just annoying him. Nothing seemed to be the same, like they were back in the org... But Axel got to live on. He didn't belong... Looking back over with wide eyes as he was told the time of day, looking terrified. "Don't... I can't sleep. What if I don't wake up? What if you're not there and...? I just..." Breaking off to look away again, relaxing his grip on his hand so the older male could pull away. If he had his emotions, this would be the part he would break down in tears but there was nothing, not even the lump forming in his throat. Hated it. "I know you're scared Ax... but... need you now..."

He had started to drift off too sleep, but feeling Roxas' hand loosen he gripped onto it more, unwilling to be pulled away. Raising his head and leaning over the teen, sweeping his hand over his blond fringe before smiling. "I'm not leaving you, not ever." Silencing him with a kiss.

He had to be the strong one for so long... but now that he didn't know how to be the strong one he needed someone to show him how to get there again... And Axel was really all he had. No family, no friends... just Axel. Glancing up briefly at the red head as fingers brushed along his forehead, only to jump slightly as his next words were cut out from his throat, his lover's mouth keeping Roxas mute, though he didn't fight back, instead trying to make it like he did before and pour as much as he remembered into it. He knew the motions, just... the feeling behind it was like trying to hold water in your bare hands... it slipped through... breaking away only after the need for air was starting to hurt his chest before shifting as much as he could on the bed, making room for Axel before huffing. "You're not sleeping in that chair all night."

Falling back into to his chair and still holding onto Roxas hand. Shaking his head in defiance as soon as the blond had budged up. "No, you need your sleep and rest. I'll be right here, I'm not leaving." His other hand trailed to the teen's forehead stroking it in small circles. It was something of Lea's past he remembered. When he couldn't sleep, his mother would circle his face with her finger tips and the side of her hand. In no time Lea would drop off. Silently praying it'll work on Roxas.

Frowning slightly as Axel refused him, though didn't move in case he changed his mind in the middle of the night. He couldn't be alone... it was so cold... Even if Axel promised he wasn't leaving the ice was still there, the fire like warmth barely penetrating his hand, Fighting to keep from relaxing as Axel started running his fingers on his head, lucky him it was working. He was a kitten after all. "Promise...?" Fighting to keep his eyes open, Roxas tightened his grip on his hand, though he was so weak right now it wasn't that noticeable.

Nodding as he continued the action bending down, he kissed at Roxas' forehead. Whispering "I promise." Then breaking away to continue the motion with his hand.

Couldn't curl up in a ball... that sucked. As Axel pecked his forehead his eyes shut out of habit, but didn't reopen as he said he promised. He wouldn't leave now... he wouldn't... Letting his shoulders relax almost put his chest back in excruciating pain though it didn't so on his face. Nothing showed... only his breathing really showed what his body felt. Within moments Axel's hand moving had done the trick and the boy had passed out on the bed.

Moving his hand away to settle back into his chair. Letting go of Roxas' hand as he did so, and in no time he himself had dropped off to sleep.

* * *

It really says something when writing this make you cry. TT^TT

Roxas: YOU!

Key: Shut it you're supposed to be dying. On to the next! ...When I decide to upload it.


	15. Chapter 15: All I want to say

Annnddd SOOO Sorry about that long wait! *bows many many times* Please forgive me! Personally this chapter makes me cry so it was well worth the wait i swear!

* * *

It was several, several hours later before he barely managed to wake up again. Just had no drive to do it really... Didn't know where he was or why his arm and chest ached... Arm ached because he had been fighting in the bed all night, the IV needles digging into his skin as they got out of range of the metal rack that held up the tubes. Chest ached because he was successfully on his side yet again, curled in a tight ball. It was a chore to undo that really, bed squeaking as he moved around... Stupid thing was uncomfortable... Just like the organization, his dreams were plagued by nightmares, though he couldn't remember any of them or what he had felt during or afterwards. Fuck... How'd he get in here anyway? Looking around the hospital room before eyes fell on Axel, instantly remembering everything seeing the lanky man curled in the small chair.

Axel who during the night had managed to slip a bit down his chair, and gained a blanket. That unknown to him was wrapped around him by Kiko, when she had came into check on the two. She had thought both of them looked cold, so she gave them each one.  
It may or may not been obvious to Roxas, but the elder had dried tear marks around his eyes and cheeks. He had been crying in his sleep, also plagued with horrible nightmares...  
Around his noticeably paler skin, his eyes were darkened from waking up only half an hour of dropping off to sleep and staying awake for an hour or two, maybe even more...

It was noticeable. Lips twitching into a frown as he noticed the redness around his boyfriend's eyes, the lines where his crying had stained his face. Looked so tired... almost like he was ill himself... why did he convince Axel to stay here? They should've gone home and slept in their own bed... he was sore, and a little stiff... and not to mention pale and shaking but other than that almost felt fine. Forcing himself to sit up on the bed slowly, wincing every time his chest moved in a way it didn't want to and about to reach out to Axel but drew his hand away. Didn't want to wake him up... Instead adjusted the blanket around his shoulders lightly, using only the tips of his fingers to wipe the tears off his face gently.

Shivering at the small touch, the cool fingers had awoken him. A sigh escaped his pale lips. Axel's sore eyes flickered open and shut again, he let out a hoarse croak "Roxas?"  
It felt too early to be awoken...

Retreating his hand as Axel spoke, Roxas hesitated a moment before sighing quietly. "Yeah... it's alright Ax, go back to sleep... you need it." Hating how his own voice sounded after having a heart before... it just didn't seem like it was his. So dead... He'd have to ask someone to inform Tifa and Cloud that his boyfriend couldn't work today... he was exhausted... Even though it had to be nearing nine or ten o'clock. Leaning over with only minimum pain and pecking at his cheek. "Go back to sleep."

Shaking his head weakly and giving Roxas a small smile. "I'm up now. No point really."  
Stretching his arms and standing up slowly.  
Axel himself didn't know he had been crying during the night. "I'll go get us a drink. What do you want me to get?"

Frowning slightly as he realized he woke Ax up and there was no chance of getting him back to sleep, hesitating at his words though. "Just a water I guess... Sorry for waking you up..." Though he was the injured one... how late did Ax stay up?

Nodding at the request and smiling again. "Sure hon." Bending down to kiss just above the bridge of his nose, and petting at his head. Stepping backwards to 'examine' him, before sighing tiredly and making his way to the door. Shutting it carefully behind him.

Shutting his eyes as Axel kissed him on the head, only opening them to watch Axel walk away from him. Axel really should be resting himself... after all he too was nursing a chest wound and he had to be tired... god... he messed up. Laying back stiffly and staring at the ceiling, trying to understand exactly how he was still alive... The heart was his... but was it really? Was it just a fake one all along? Sora couldn't really be dead... he was at home on his islands, wasn't he? Staring towards the only window in the room, Roxas found himself unable to really... find anything interesting. Not the storm threatening skies or the noise from gentle buzz of people rushing around in the halls to get to their destination... there was nothing telling him anything. Void... empty...

And alone...

It didn't take long until the red head was back carrying a tray with two glasses of water, a plate of toast and four tablets.  
Putting the tray onto the bedside table as he sat down he let out a yawn, though he tired to hold it back but failed. "Here." Passing over the water before motioning to two of the tablets. "The nurse on duty said to give you two, but to eat some toast first."

Axel helped himself to the two remaining tablets, plopping them in his mouth and a swig of a water they were gone. But even as he did this his eyes' were watching the blond male, making sure he ate his breakfast.

Looking up as Axel returned, regarding his message for a moment before looking away and shaking his head. "I'm not hungry." The rain just now started patting its rhythm against the window pane. "I mean it, I'll wretch if I do. You need to though." His chest hurt, so there was no way anything was gonna go down him anytime soon. And not only that, but Axel had gotten him to eat more in the last few days then he did in the organization as a whole, other than the ice cream...

Sighing deeply as he picked up the pills instead. "Take them at least, it'll stop the pain." He should have known Roxas would put up a fight, still defiant as ever. "Please?" He shouldn't really need to beg...

Staying still for several moments after Axel finished begging before sighing heavily and making himself sit up again. That in itself brought pain... "Very doubtful it'll do anything really..." Even though he was conscious, talking and moving around (though really not supposed to be), he wasn't quite out of the danger zone just yet. He had lost a significant amount of blood and his injury was still a threat, especially if he kept moving. Though right now, he was obeying Axel, taking the pills with shaking hands and placing the water back on the tray. Shit... hard to get even those down. Void expression as he shifted around on the bed, trying to get comfortable without lying. "There, happy?" Like he could be...

Smiling ever so lightly then petting those blond locks gently. "Much." His smile faded as he thought. 'Damn... Look at him. He seems so... Miserable... Though that's not possible. But is that a trace?' He'd help Roxas get his heart back even if it's the last thing he did. "It'll be okay Roxs."

Offering another smile, but he himself didn't seem that sure. Putting his hand on the bed waiting for Roxas' to join his.

Finding himself in too much pain to be seated, he started to move backwards, though before he could get adjusted on the bed Axel was telling him it would all be okay. Like anyone believed that anymore. "How? how is it going to be alright?" Even as he said it his hand snapped to Axel, cold fingers clinging to him like a lost child. "It...its worse than never having one... Its like you know everything you're supposed to but its too far away to get it for your own." Wasn't trying to look miserable, but that's just how it came out.

Running his thumb over Roxas' cool knuckles. "I promise you I'll make it better. I'll fix things." His other hand throwing over his blanket to pull it over his boyfriends slim figure.

Make things better? Before, he might have felt hope or calmed by those words... there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. But he managed to force a small smile on his lips, though it faded as soon as he lost the strength to hold it. "Fix things how though...? Last time I checked Ax, nothing we tried before worked."

He knew what he was going to do... But he rather not let Roxas know incase he tried to stop him. "Don't worry about that, you just focus on getting better." Coughing a bit at the end.  
Standing up he sniffed. "I better go ring up work. They still think I'm coming in today."

Raising an eyebrow as Axel told him not to worry, it was his heart they were talking about, and of course he would worry! "I feel fine Ax..." Didn't look it though, pale shaky and weak. Watching Axel stand up without letting go of his hand he gave it a tiny squeeze. "Alright, that's probably for the best. Don't want to lose your job on the third day." And not with these damn hospital bills coming in.

Taking Roxas' hand to his lips, pecking at his hand. "In a second then." Letting his hand drop to his side as he began to exit the room yet again, for the second time that morning...

It was almost starting to seem like Axel didn't want to be around him. The way he kept finding excuses to leave the room and disappear for a couple of minutes ever since he woke up. He was... almost depressed by it, if he could feel that was. Its okay though, he didn't want to bind Axel to him or anything, after all right now it was practically a one way relationship. Axel loved him... and as much as he swore he remembered, swore he felt it, couldn't love him back. Couldn't really feel the same as he did before. Nothing. He just wanted to be with Axel, to feel like he had a heart again. But being in this god damn all white room wasn't helping... Needed to get out of here...

After ten minutes or so Axel had managed to find the reception, after maneuvering his way through the maze of corridors, and a little help on the way from the nurses of course.

Finally calling in sick he asked the woman on the desk for Demyx's room number.

Pointing the red-head in the right direction, the woman went right back to her work. It was only a minute or two away from Roxas' room the doctors had tried to keep them close together considering they came in together, it was only Aqua that was on the clear other end of the hospital. The doctors had determined his arm was only disconnected at the elbow, and had popped it back in place easily. It was his hand that had a fractured bone along the thumb, it would be a while, if not ever, for him to be able to play his sitar again. Hearing that broke his heart, knowing he wouldn't be able to return to work for a while because of it. Hard to grab two steering units with one hand. Not to mention his ribs were bruised internally from the airbag. His cuts had been minor, the one on his forehead needing no stitching at all but the one on his neck did, any deeper and he would've died.

First knocking on the door waiting for answer before poking his head through. "Hey buddy, how you holding up?" Lifting a corner of his lip in a half smile.

Jumping as his door was knocked on, the still half drugged, half asleep Demyx looked over, instantly smiling at Axel. "Hey man... been better honestly." he couldn't really move either arm, one hurt too much after being popped into place and the other being held down by IV needles. He still looked tired from his long battle, though he wasn't as pale as he had been last night. Not like anyone was there to visit him anyway, the doctor didn't even stay until he was conscious...

Closing the door behind him as he entered the room, sitting on the chair next to Demyx. Staring at his friend for a bit, he seemed less pale than Roxas. Bet he was doing better than also... "So what the doctors say?"

"Besides having to deal with doctors that don't know shit, fine." Hesitating for several moments before lifting up his bad arm weakly, letting it flop down to the bed and wincing as it stung. "Music career is screwed. Kinda outta it, but should be ditching this place later today or tomorrow..." Hesitating for several moments before looking up at Axel, trying to offer a smile but gave up, more pressing matters anyway. "How's Rox doing? They won't tell me shit about anything."

Wincing as Demyx's hand flopped lifelessly to the bed, and having to look away at one point then hissing.  
"Oh." Slumping in his seat slightly, eyes now focused on the ground. "He's..." Axel's tear ducts prickling a bit.

Using his newly 'healed' elbow to prop himself up, the nocturne rose an eyebrow at Axel before this mind actually caught up. What had...? "Ax, what happened?" Couldn't really reach out to him for comfort, and he was suspecting that the news coming wasn't safe to smile about.. "He's not... he's not dead is he?" Blame the drugs for getting rid of his sense of judgment.

Biting his lip as his tears threatened to fall. Shit... What if he never made it... Then again he did make it. Pausing for a moment as a tear fell down his cheek. "No. He's alive." Smiling at the end. "He's just..." Falling off the end of his sentence.  
Hesitating for a moment to listen to what Axel had to say, resisting the urge to huff as he broke off yet again. "Axel, we're best friends, and I probably know more shit than the doctors in this building. You can trust me, what happened?" How come he had to beg for information now? Usually Axel was quick to tell him things...

It wasn't that he couldn't, he just found it hard to get the words out. "He lost his... Heart..." Axel's voice in an almost whisper at the end. Rubbing the side of his face in exhaustion.

Alright, it was either the drugs or Axel just said Roxas lost his heart. Huh! "...Oh... I... I'm sorry." Trying to be polite while his mind was saying 'What the fuck man! That isn't right!' Biting on his lip to calm down before he shrugged, "I mean... you liked him while we were in the org... right? So than... really what's the difference?"

Sighing deeply. "He's changed... I think he'd trying to distance himself from me."  
Thinking furiously how he thought he should of pushed Roxas out of the way, and it was all his fault. He blamed himself.

"Distance himself?" Demyx blinked at the red-head before sighing. "Think of it from his point of view Ax. The poor guy just lost his heart. And we both know he's a runner. Remember in the org? Something happened that scared him, he'd run." And Axel's reaction to him losing his heart had scared him... He went cold, tried talking him into letting go or backing away. It took a rash action to get anything from the redhead. He was afraid... "Come on dude, don't remember you ever being like this."

Yeah he was a runner for sure... Looking at the ground for a moment in thought. But... Last time he left them... The Organization... Him. Would he leave again? He hoped not. "You're right Demyx..." Looking up and giving him a small smile. "Fuck knows what'll do with out you, man."

"Eh, you'd miss me." Demyx gave a small smile to the red-head, letting himself sit up slowly to make it a little less awkward to talk to, but it was kinda hard to do so with his ribs in the sorry state they were in. No real biggie though.

* * *

How many times had he run away? The strong persona of the teenager was starting to melt into the fraud it really was. Roxas was scared so easily... After he had learned of Axel's 'treachery', how the entire organization was out to get him he ran away... if Axel hadn't had caught him he might have turned back... but hearing those two words 'I would...' scared him further, had to get away. After finding Axel again after so long and learning of his memory loss, he was going to run away again. Hide away in his mind... leave his lonely heart all alone...After everything hit him at once in the cafe, he tried to run. After learning he was sick, he tried running. After his fallout with Axel.. he hid and cowered alone like the child he really was. And then there was now. Now, when he was hurt so badly, mentally and physically, and acted cold to, his screaming efforts pushed away. He was afraid... and all alone... So what was he to do but try to run away again? This wasn't the first time Axel had shoved him away he should learn to just deal with it... but when his lover disappeared for half an hour just to make a phone call he had enough. Enough of being pushed away. Enough of having to be the adult when he was really the child. Enough of being worth so little. He had managed to love Axel with all his heart and all his mind when Axel didn't have a heart. Roxas loved him even though he knew the flurry of flames could never feel the same. Why couldn't Axel do the same for him? Worth nothing...

It hadn't been hard to take the Ivs out again, or to find where they left his ripped shirt, good thing it was already red to begin with. The hard part was standing and getting out of the bed, though once that was managed the rest was easy. Simply a matter of opening the window and slipping onto the street. Head down, hands jammed in pockets, he started it again, running away. Though it seemed wandering aimlessly brought him to the place he least wanted to go... Staring down the chain link fence before shuddering in the light, misting rain. No way in hell the weather was helping him, but he couldn't care. He couldn't go back... not this time. Not with all those lies haunting him. Ducking rather painfully under the fence and moving to the one place that he opened up to Axel for the first time, cried in his arms for the first time. Hiding in a dark corner of the cove, the injured blonde curled into a tight, shivering ball with his head against his knees. Whimpering, shivering, crying and alone, the sixteen year old child allowed himself to suffer in solitude. He was always alone... even when Axel was always there...

* * *

Reddening at Dem's words. Would he? Sure of course he would! They were friends after all. "Hell yeah, I'd miss you!" Laughing his trademark laugh.

Demyx laughed quietly as Axel started to in return, though the action hurt just enough for him to wince at it. "Course man! Tell you what though, I did go house shopping like you told me to. Found this small two bedroom one the three of us could split, kinda small kitchen, two bathrooms, but it's cheap, only like... 3 something a month. I bring in one fifty and you do, we can pull it off." It was a bit of a dive, but better than living in that crazy hotel with the bitch again. Damn blueberry...

Axel's eyes widened. "Seriously!" Tone surprised. This would be great for all of them, it would be their own place... A place to call home? That would be nice. "I guess we have to put our names down quick as!" It was something he was glad to hear. Good news and not bad. Having to always cope without a fuss (not that he minded) with Roxas always being ill and putting himself last and his love first. Finally some good hearted news he couldn't wait to tell him. It had put the motivation that Axel had been looking for back. Soon as he would tell his boyfriend he'd pay for his half of the rent and search for IT.

Grinning now, Demyx shifted slightly, moving the blanket off of him, "Give a dude a hand, front pocket. Nice surprise for you." Not even noticing in his innocence how it would seem to the red-head. Axel would find the contract, already filled out with their names. He'd even chipped forward an extra 200 for the down payment. "Already got names down, already set up a date for you two to go see it. Figured I'd give you guys the bigger room, seeing as I don't need much space. Though my deal is your ass stays out of the kitchen."

Axel face widened. "Dude you're like the best! I'll pay you back once we get out of this place!" He even went far as to hug his friend around the middle. Uttering an apology as he backed his reddened face away.  
"I guess you can't wait to get out of the place."

Yelping in pain as Axel embraced him, the musician continued to wince even after Axel drew away from him. "Nah, no need to. Make decent pay, and not like I have any use for the cash anyway." Listening to his second statement before thinking about it, shrugging. "Sure, guess I do... Had to make it up to you two anyway, I mean shit... the one time I forget to investigate and this happens." Just like Axel, he was blaming himself in the long scheme of things. Yeah, he couldn't blame himself for not pushing Roxas away, but he could blame himself for not knowing the lady was an insane killer.

"Dem. I'll pay you back it's the least I can do!" Sitting back in his chair again, crossing one of his legs over as he did so. "Yeah... I'll wait until the drugs have worn off him a bit... I don't think that's helped him at all..." Knowing him he'd do something silly if he was around.

Huffing at Axel slowly as he fought him over something that small, Demyx finally gave in and shrugged. "Whatever man, I got it though." Thinking for a moment of what kind of medications they would have put the blonde on. vicoden maybe... that shit made you loopy as hell... "Yeah... probably not." Laying back down on the bed after having enough of his arm complaining to him. "Listen, I am sorry though. None of this would've happened if I had taken your advice in the org and trained more."

Axel's eyes widened. "Dem, it's not your fault! So what if you didn't know she was crazy! You just thought she was someone who was 'just' there, am I right?"

How long had he been here with Demyx? Was Roxas okay? Questions pressed him yet he needed to tell his friend his plan... He didn't want to tell Roxas incase he tried to stop him... He'd wait till they were safe in their new home then he'd go, but get Dem to tell his boyfriend his plan when he was gone... Well it was the only way.

"Pbbtt... still." Demyx shrugged as much as he could, jumping and sitting up in the bed as thunder blared outside, the rain starting to fall in sheets. "Whoa! Hate to be the poor bastard out there." Though he laughed nervously, thinking if he wasn't tied up he'd be the poor bastard outside running around in it just for kicks. Tearing his eyes away from it to gather his thoughts and looked back at Axel, "So, any plans?"

"Yeah..." Staring outside the window, watching the splatter of rain hitting the pane.

'Plans?' Crap it's like he knows! Gulping nervously and his fingers twitching. "I'm... Going away for awhile... But I- Roxas can't come... It's something I need to do alone so I need you to keep an eye on him." Still closely watching the window.

Staring at Axel for several moments, gaping at the red-head before things actually clicked in his head. "Wait, wait, wait... What! Why? I mean, I'm fine with it, but where the hell are you going!" Sea colored eyes studying the face before him, trying to read him like he used to. Axel was leaving? What about Roxas? The kid would be easy enough to look after, but he wouldn't agree to it in the least. When he said plans he meant about getting stuff ready to move, not this!

Biting his bottom lip with worry. Should he tell him? Of course he bloody well should! "I'm gonna find it his heart... I know exactly where to start, because it would be the first time I've looked for it." Quieting at the final part. "I didn't get quite close last time, but this time I won't fail."

Pausing for a moment. "He looks miserable! I have to do this for him Dem!" Axel's eyes widened with relief at finally confiding to someone about his plan. "I can't tell him because he'll try stop me!" Palming the sides of his cheeks with both hands, his elbows digging into his knees.

Watching Axel wide eyed for several moments, Demyx finally nodded in understanding. "Against... you want to go up against Sora again...? But... Ax, you remember what happened the last time... and it's been a year." The keyblade wielder that had destroyed them all had his friends to fight with him as well, and Sora could've gotten stronger in that time, and hell, Axel hadn't. None of them had. In fact, all of them had gotten weaker... However he gave in sighing and hanging his head, looking back outside as thunder blared. "You're right, but how are you going to leave him? Ax, wait a while, this ain't a good time."

* * *

It was cold... too cold... Roxas hadn't bothered moving as the drizzle changed into a downpour, simply letting the ice cold rain wash over him. The blood on his arm and shirt washing onto the ground and tainting the pond, raining hard enough to even knock the gel from his hair and have it hang in his face. But now, it was getting hard to stay awake, becoming feverish with his injuries but this was good. This meant it was going to end. The light shivering had changed to trembling, though his tears had long sense stopped falling down his cheeks. Gave up on holding to something so fake. He was doing this on purpose, he knew well enough he should've gone back to the hotel and gotten warm, but he didn't want to try and live. What was the point? _"I'd rather die than leave you..."_ And Axel had left... Even though he said he wouldn't... the moment after he claimed he needed Axel by his side, the red-head turned and left. Bet he hadn't even noticed he was gone yet... probably too busy laughing and talking to his mother. Being happy. He wanted to cry, wanted, but forgot what it meant. Doing it on purpose now, letting himself forget what each emotion was like, but one was being the hardest. _"I do love you, more than anything… believe me or not…" _Damn himself for saying that! Even though he tried to forget, all he remembered was Axel. His smile, laugh, everything about him...

A sudden noise made him tense in place, lifting his head from his knees just enough to look at the trembling ball of tabby gray fur beside him. The kitten trying to shake off the water from its white paws but it was too far drenched from the rain. "...You're alone too?" Barely whispering in the rain to the kitten. Poor thing looked miserable, shivering so bad it looked like it was having trouble walking. Reaching over slowly, Roxas managed to grab the tiny bundle around it's middle, putting it on his legs as he leaned over it, using his back to keep the creature dry as he took up his old position and watching the cat shifting, claws digging into his legs but they were too numb from the cold to feel it, until it got comfortable. It spent the next few moments licking at its paws and purring lightly, even around a stranger. "You don't mind that I don't have a heart... do you?" Asking quietly, imaging his chest tightening with the question, aching... The small kitten mewled up at him before curling up with its tail on his nose, huddled against the child holding it. Once, he might have smiled at this, but nothing came to the blonde's face not even a trace. At least one of them would be warm... And by morning... hopefully only one of them was awake to see the sunrise...

* * *

Agreeing with Demyx as he nodded. "Yeah... I'll wait until we settle in." Saying this as he got up, running his fingers through his hair as he did so. "I should go... Check on him, Roxas. It's been awhile." Back towards the door as he waved too his friend and other opening it in a rushed fashion.

Demyx hesitated for several moments before nodding. Shit... he was going to have to consul Roxas about this sooner or later... Hopefully the boy would understand and not run away again... Little did he know he already had. "Alright man, I'll come over there and visit as soon as they let me go." Offering a smile as Axel rushed out of the room, dropping back down to the bed and staring outside as the thunder blared once more.

After finally making his way back over to Roxas' ward. Knocking twice awaiting an answer. No answer. Deciding just to enter anyway not that he'd mind... "Hey Rox, hon. I got you some wat- shit!" Dropping the plastic cup with a splash. Green eyes searching for cyan. Roxas' bed was all crumpled up and by the looks of it he'd torn out his IVs again. Axel's heart was pounding through his chest, and blood rushing through his ears.

"Rox? Roxas?" Noticing that the room had dropped to a freezing temperature. Finding the source to the coolness and running to the open window. _Something happened that scared him, he'd run._ Fuck. Turning back to the bed and ripping off the cover and back over to the window again. "No, no, no, no." Axel mind pounded as he jumped out of the window, his knee's breaking his fall yet slipping into the mud as he did so. "FUCK! This is all my fault." Trying to all keep the cover from getting wet by protecting it with his body.

Lightning blared across the sky and thorn like claws dug into his leg, the kitten staring wide eye at the sky from its warmer hiding spot. Though as much as it mewled and tried to get the boy to move around, move to some sort of shelter, he only sat in place, shivering... letting himself die. It didn't help that the rain hadn't let up at all, in fact only seeming to get worse. Shifting in Roxas' lap, the kitten started mewling loudly, clawing at his legs and arms in an attempt to get him moving, to simply wake up. Nothing.

Limping over to the fence clinging onto it desperately, the rain flattening his hair and started soaking his clothes.  
Dropping the bed cover as he climbed over the metal fence, the spikes at the top digging into his soft flesh. Grimacing in pain as he gingerly swung his knees over. Only dropping when he was half way down, this time he landed onto his feet. Blinking away the rain as he gathered his surroundings. 'Isn't this?' Yeah it was. It was the spot he would often go as a child to hide, the one he had shown Roxas after coming back... Running into the center he called out Roxas' name. Panicking when there was no reply. Pacing on the spot until his saw a huddled up figure. "Fuck." Hissing through his teeth as he bounded over to his lover, not breaking a step as he did so. Falling beside the teen catching his deathly pale complexion and blue lips. And in his lap a sweet little grey tabby kitten, bless the fluffy mite it was soaked to the bone. "Roxas?" Gently touching his shoulders before shaking him carefully to wake him up. "Roxas? Please wake up!"

The moment Axel came over and started talking the kitten hissed up at him, fearfully backing into Roxas' chest, tail curling around its paws. This started a chain reaction of the blonde snapping awake and making a pained noise, very quietly, though he tensed the moment Axel touched him, trying to curl in tighter on himself but not hurt the creature in his lap. "What's the point?" Moving and brushing a shaking hand down the little animal's back. Nudging his shoulders away from Axel to get the shaking to stop. He didn't want the warmth... Let it be cold... so much colder... nearly there, harder and harder to hold on. Why had Axel come? Why? After all those lies, after he had fought to forget, almost completely empty... He had to come for him...

Biting back his lip as Roxas edged away from him, shaking at his words. "No..." It came out as a pained whisper. "No you're not leaving me! And I'm not leaving you. I told you this a thousand times. I made a promise and I'm keeping that promise. I love you." Cupping each side of Roxas' face and bringing his own face closer to his, kissing the teen on the lips gently in a warming kiss.

Trying to ignore Axel as he spoke, Roxas went rigid as he was forced to look up, the fearful kitten in his lap starting to mewl again as the rain fell back on it, trying to shift closer to it's source of heat and stay dry. Understanding what Axel was saying the blonde's eyes turned down. "But... but I-" Forced to be silent as lips connected with his own. After sitting in the ice cold rain for at least an hour, his skin was absolutely freezing, so Axel's felt like an inferno to him. Drawing away from the kiss slowly, wide eyes looking up at his boyfriend. He was just afraid... that's why he ran... "I... I'm sorry...but I'm not going back there." Using his arms now to try and keep the tiny mite dry.

Leaning over Roxas and the kitten to protect them both from the falling storm. "Rox... you need to...You're sick." He needed to get him back inside before he got even more ill. But by the looks of it that kitten wasn't going anywhere. "Look, they'll let you out tomorrow. Please? For me?" Pausing for a few seconds before saying: "Hold onto it." Obviously talking about the ball of damp fluff. Cupping behind Roxas' back as he slowly began to lift the frozen teen.

Whimpering quietly as Axel fought with him, though he said nothing. What was he really but a puppet to him anyway? The thoughts rushed back all at once: _If I could... why can't Axel...?_ His only complaint was a pained yelp was Axel started picking him up, holding onto the shivering bundle of fur the best he could. His arms were fire! Telling the frozen child exactly how cold he had gotten, shifting around in the strong arms until he could rest his fevered forehead against the burning neck. Tiny claws dug into his arms and legs, the kitten yowling pitifully in fear. It didn't like all this moving at all...

Holding them close to his chest in an attempt to keep the two of them warm. "I'm sorry..." Walking at a strained pace. Damn these legs! If only he hadn't fallen on his knees only moments ago...

Sorry? What was Axel sorry for? His fault for running away, his fault for being a coward. Funny, he wasn't supposed to feel fear... "Don't be... my fault. I'm the stupid one." He was shivering so badly it was hard to speak. Weakly opening his eyes to see where they were going seeing how slow it was and the pieces clicked. "I can walk..." Like hell he could... But if he was having trouble... Axel should be used to his weight by now it wasn't as if he had gained weight... lost in fact... and the kitten weighed nothing...

Shaking his wet locks that now clung to his scalp. "No, it's f-fine..." Lying through shaky breath. "Nearly there." In an attempt to stop Roxas from 'worrying' he quickened his pace to the hospital's doors. Turning on his back as he entered the front doors that swung open. The warm air encasing him.

He heard the lie, but what could he do about it? Confront him? Yeah right... Letting his eyes closer, Roxas huffed lightly as his only sign of 'annoyance'. The moment warm air hit him the blonde shuddered, though the kitten had calmed down, laying slowly on Roxas' chest with it's tail tightly around it's body, giving a tiny sneeze as water dripped from it's whiskers.

"Axel? What the hell happened?"

Roxas went completely rigid at Leon's voice, remembering who he was instantly from Sora's memories, though didn't expect him here of all places. The male nurse ran over quickly to the struggling red-head, assisting him by placing his arms under his, ordering people out of the way and shouting for Kiko. Didn't need the other doctors knowing there was a nobody here.

Halting as soon as the nurse came to them, he did not expect him. Looking down at Roxas than to Leon. Biting his bottom lip as he drew blood, he than let go as he spoke. "He tried to leave me..." His voice utterly broken.

Shifting the boys in his arms as Axel released him, though was shocked as the injured child fought him, slipping out of his grasp and backing away, ignoring the pain he was in but shaking from it. "Leave you? I tried leaving you! Dammit Axel, you left me! I told you, didn't I! I said I needed you and you vanished!" No rein of what he was saying, simply knowing it had to be said. He was still backing away, knowing he had to run away again. The kitten mewing and scrambling up until it was on his shoulder, wide eyed and tail fluffed.

Feeling dizzy as soon as Roxas jumped out of his arms. "I-" Unable to finish, having to cling to something but there was nothing in reach, stumbling back even more as the blonde argued back at him. Giving up to the wobbliness and his eyes rolled back as his world fell upon him. Falling backwards as his form crumbled up, he fainted.

Eyes widening as his lover stumbled away, about to turn and bolt away at the chance but was unable to move as he watched, wide eyed as Axel fell to the ground. No... Unable to move from his place even as Leon called once more for Kiko, even resorting to using his radio to try and get a'hold of her. Not even feeling himself moving forward, Roxas found himself by his lovers side, tears falling down his face though he had no idea when he started crying or why they were even there. What they even meant. All he knew, was this was his fault. He shouldn't have tried to get away, shouldn't have yelled at him... Was it his chest! Was it his heart? Kneeling down beside him painfully, though it was ignored as he reached a cold, shaking hand to brush at the warm face, moving red hair out of his eyes. "Ax...? Axel?" Lifting his head up gently and letting it sit on his knees, not bothering to quell the tears as he leaned over him, the kitten crawling off of the blonde and onto the taller man as he did so.

"Please... no please I'm sorry... Don't go... you promised..." Breaking off with a yelp as arms tugged him away from Axel, though as he struggled against them he was able to tell that the person was only as strong as he was, and his height. In too much shock to do anything but stare dumbly as they put Axel on a gurney and wheeled him away, kitten still on his chest. "Aiko! Watch him!" Not realizing the name he had chosen for the cat until after it slipped from his mouth. Though after a moment Leon motioned for the person holding him to let go, being pushed forward in the same direction the other nurses rushed. "Never expected to see you here." He muttered after a moment to the sixteen, nearly seventeen year old behind him, almost imagining a grin with his response. There was no awkwardness, after all, they were practically brothers. Twins.

"You know what it's like at home, couldn't stay." Hands on his shoulders telling the fevered teenager to sit down beside a door, sliding down it slowly, only blinking when he realized he was staring up at the face of his other. Of Sora. And he felt no anger towards him. And shit... he looked different... older, his still laughing eyes held knowing in them, his frame much more muscular than it had been before, though still as skinny as ever... Wearing baggy jeans that looked as if he had stolen them from Riku's much larger wardrobe and a gray hoodie that had its sleeves ripped off, again from Riku's wardrobe. "Was that...?" The brunette asked slowly, looking to the door beside them that the others had rushed through. Hesitating for several moments, Roxas nodded to the tan skinned teenager as he sat beside him. The one who he had resented for so long... the one he should be furious at... he spent the next hour crying meaningless tears in his arms.

* * *

And by popular demand I bring you Sora!

Sora: Happy to be here! :D

Key: *pats him on head* good boy! He's loveable unlike certain emo men...

Roxas: Heard that.

Key: *cough* urm... Please leave a review! *flees for life*


	16. Chapter 16: Question my own Questions

Heyyyy! For the holiday cheer I've decided to all out lovely readers I'll not upload one, not two, not three, but FOUR chapters! =D

I love you too ^-^

I don't own kingdom hearts and all that jizz

FWEE have fun and review!

* * *

It must of been an hour or so until Kiko came into the waiting room about to give Roxas the news surrounding Axel, she didn't want to be the one to do it but... Considering that she was the only one that he knew to a degree... She'd be the one to tell him...

Without hurrying to the two forms in the waiting room, she walked over with confidence. "Roxas?" Her face showing remorse as she spoke his name a little too loudly to get his attention.

Sora made a cutting motion across his throat as Kiko came out of the room, though it was too late, Roxas had snapped awake at his name, looking up at the woman and trying to stand, giving up after a moment. But his other was there, standing himself and pulling the nobody to his feet, arm across his shoulder for support. How was dragged into this he couldn't tell... Maybe he should ask into it the next time Leon wanted to bring him to work with him...

Ignoring that he was in pain, Roxas kept trying to stay standing, trying to look strong though was only succeeding in looking so much weaker. "How is he?" Eyes still red from crying so much, still shaking from the cold that Sora's arm was doing very little to help him. He didn't like Kiko's expression in the slightest...

Kiko tried to relax a bit as she opened her mouth to speak before her lip twitched as soon as she saw the 'throat cutting' motion. "He's doing better, much better than before. The doctor's found out that the gash he received was much worse than they anticipated. It turned out that he contracted an infection which lucky only just started to get worse, and we've stopped the progress. But unfortunately we had to send him under the knife because he had a broken rib. But the good news is he'll be waking up soon." Smiling lightly the end, somehow during the conversation she had some how managed to sit next to the blonde.

He had tried to remain calm through the entire explanation, though the moment Kiko said 'broken rib' another tear slipped from his eyes, shaking becoming harder to control. This... this entire time Axel had been hurting and never told him? And he had... shit_... he lied to me_... "Damn it Ax..." Muttering quietly as Sora helped him back to the ground, looking lost as he looked to Kiko to the nobody with an expression of 'I'm really confused'. Hearing his lover would be waking up Roxas practically jumped, looking up at Kiko with wide eyes. "Can I see him? Please!" It was his fault her son was bedridden... so he shouldn't be allowed to... but he had to... a part of him was dying inside knowing that his lover was hurt and he was to blame for it.

Nodding gently as she answered offering the child a small smile. "Yes of course you can..." Standing up she continued. "He was calling for you before they operated you know. He obviously really loves you." It was her attempt to cheer him up from the depressive state he was in.

But she knew there were other issues at hand, Roxas still needed to stay a full night or more to recover...

Her eyes diverted to the doors swinging open to the left side of her, a new person had entered the room. It was the same fellow that had accompanied Sora... Strange what people wore these days and this man was one of them, clad in all black excluding his blue vest top. His jeans looked as they were from the girls section, and he also sported a leather jacket. "What did I miss?" he asked while sweeping a strand of stray slivery hair from his face. Frowning at the three, yet his eyes lingering on Sora's double for a moment before softening when seeing the brunette.

"He... did?" If he felt it or not, the blonde's face went almost close to blushing at Kiko's words, causing his other to start laughing quietly. "Shut up!" Nudging into his ribs with his elbows, the brunette coughing to stop but the smile lingering behind. Though it faded for a moment at the voice, only to come back wider and looking over his shoulder, giving a small wave to his partner.

"Hey! Not much, though Roxy's outta my head and Axel went that way." Pointing to the door as he said so. He wouldn't start any fights, he made it clear to Riku that his days as keybearer were over the moment they settled down to live.

"Don't call me that." Was the blonde's only response, using the wall to support himself enough to stand, fighting for his balance for several moments until his other jumped up and helped him regain balance.

Riku's eyes twitched from left to right. "Right..." Leaning against the wall for amount as Kiko stood up.

"That kitten you brought with you is in the staff room, I'm sorry but they wouldn't let me leave it with him."

Remembering the struggle the staff had trying to get the feisty kitten off her 'son', it put up a fight that's for sure. "So you ready?" Obviously inviting the three of them in the room.

Pouting as his boyfriend started his entire quiet mode all over again, Sora shifted Roxas' arm around his shoulder, a stubborn statement saying he was going to help whether or not Riku liked the idea. Roxas looked up at Kiko, trying to remember what she was talking about before smiling. "Aiko... yeah sorry... found her in the rain and couldn't leave her there..." He hesitated for a moment before nodding to Kiko as she asked if he was ready. He couldn't be afraid, couldn't be weak... though it seemed he was that way already. He couldn't feel it, but it was there. And it hurt... It seemed he could never be the weak child around Axel... he always had to be the strong one. Always the one to keep control. Always the one to show support. Why? Why couldn't Axel do it for a change? He was the older one! He was the stronger one! He remained strong for Axel when he knew the male couldn't love him... why was it so hard for him to do the same?

Nodding as she led the way to Axel's room, which turned out be bit of a trek. Riku on the other hand was the most... Actually scrap that he WAS the quietest out of him and Sora in there relationship, well just in front of other people that was... He found it hard to show pubic affection, even as he discreetly held out his hand to Sora there was a faint stain on his cheeks.

Raising an eyebrow as he noticed the hand offered to him, Sora took it happily choosing that moment to embarrass his boyfriend and leaning up to him, kissing his jaw quickly before blowing on it loudly, backing away and grinning at Riku before shifting Roxas around. The blonde obviously was having problems with the walk but said nothing about it.

Riku instantly turned around flabbergasted and blushing madly, yet he only tightened the grip on his boyfriend's hand.

"Just here." Kiko finally stopped outside the door motioning to the trio slowly opening the door for them. Axel who was slumped on the white bed uncomfortably, yet he was still asleep. His shoulders to head were on display which was completely drained on color. An IV was connected into his forearm and a heart monitor clipped to his finger. A machine to the right of him was making no noise yet you could see the steady wavy lines signaling his beating heart. He also was attached to an oxygen canister, which the pipes were place into each nostril.

Roxas hesitated as Kiko opened the door, eyes widening at the figure at the bed, growing pale at the sight. His fault... it was his fault... He remembered guilt completely, and it flooded every fiber of his being, slipping away from Sora and moving inside the room slowly, making his face cold as he faced the red-head, though his shaking had increased. No... This isn't... please... Lies still floating through his mind, it was all the blonde could do to sit in the chair beside the bed before breaking down completely, head in his hands as the thoughts circulated. His fault... he caused this... Axel had lied to him after he promised... he couldn't leave now! He promised! He had to be the strong one once more, the responsibility shoved back upon him when he was in no condition to even stand on his own... too much...

Sora hesitated for several moments, tugging on Riku's hand to follow him in the room. He knew the nobody and him didn't get along, but surely he could relate to him?

Kiko had decided to leave everyone in the room to give them some privacy, but to alert her as soon as her 'son' woke up.

Riku hesitated for amount before entering the room because he felt as if he was... Intruding, yet he followed Sora inside the room. Trying to keep his eyes softened at the cold lifeless figure on the bed.

Having to wait for several moments until he had calmed down enough to reach out to his boyfriend, taking the lifeless hand in his own shaking one, letting his thumb run across the knuckles. Had to be strong... had to... Though he wanted nothing more to turn and run away he forced himself to stay, jumping a mile into the air as Sora put a hand on his shoulder, looking up at the two of them before looking back to Axel and trying to wipe the tears off his face. "I... You two don't have to stay..."

Though could he pull though this on his own? They weren't his friends, but Sora was the closest thing he had to actual family.

The brunette caught up to this, dark eyes glancing up at his boyfriend before perching himself carefully on the arm of the chair, arm slung across his nobody's shoulders. "Nah, its fine. Right?" Looking up to the other islander for clarification, wasn't going to force him to stay if he didn't want to... But he didn't want to leave the nobody all alone again... he looked like shit bluntly put, like any moment he would fall lifeless to the ground and never wake up again.

Riku looked up after fiddling with the cuff of his jacket. Looking at each of the two carefully as he nodded. "Yeah it's fine." It was strange yet sweet how Roxas and his boyfriend seemed to get along, maybe it was because once they were one? Who knows?

Axel on who remained in his deep sleep yet when his hand was held, his body recognized the holder and his own hand twitched and covered Roxas' entirely. Even his eyes flickered briefly before closing again seeing the tuff on blonde hair.

Roxas nodded once stiffly to the two of them, slowly starting to relax against his other, not that he had the strength to do much else. Though he snapped back to attention as his hand was clasped at, eyes showing a trace of alarm as he searched his lovers face as emerald flickered open for only a moment. Best to let him sleep... Letting his other hand mist up to his face, brushing damp hair out of the way gently. "I got you Ax, I'm here." Actually blushing at his words seeing as he wasn't alone, though Sora didn't comment on it. That's right, he was here. Why wasn't Axel there for him? Why was it always he who was staying behind for the older male? Why...? Stopping the thoughts seeing as he was crying again, trying to hide his face though Sora had already noticed that much, frowning lightly and squeezing his own boyfriend's hand. What if it was Riku laying there?

Riku squeezed his hand back again in a protective manner. He himself had the same thoughts running through his mind. "Leon said you tried to run." The silverette spoke up after a moment, trying the break the icy silence, still frowning at the blonde but his eyes showed confusion.

It was strange... It was as if Roxas' voice was a wake up call to him. His eyes opening again but this time they stayed open for longer until again dropping.

Shoulders snapping tense as Riku spoke, eyes flickering to the ground quickly as he fought to control his expression. "I... I tried... You see Axel's all I have, I have no friends here, and sure as hell no family. And... He just... I told him I needed him... Just to be there... He leaves." Not noticing his boyfriend was now conscious or regaining it, actually looking as if he was going to drop his hand but didn't, simply hiding his eyes behind his hand. "Why'd I tell you that...? Damn I'm going soft..." Though he wasn't making eye contact to any of them, barely even speaking his voice was broken; about to even shift away from Sora but his other was too stubborn, keeping his arm tightly around his shoulders. He knew the nobody was usually strong... heck, he knew his almost as good as he knew himself, but not once had he seen him so broken before. Whatever Axel had done had upset him... Broke him more than it had when the organization betrayed him.

Hissing through his teeth. "Shit." At that point he also wanted to say 'bastard.' but decided to keep that last part himself.

Whatever drugs they had given Axel they were sure working! He couldn't wake up no matter how hard he tried, all he could use was his hand, and open his eyes which would flutter down again. But it was slowly wearing off, because he parted his lips for a moment and groaned something that sounded suspiciously of 'Roxas' but the redheads voice was hoarse. Relaxing his grip on Roxas' hand for a second before tightening it again, as if to say 'I'm not going anywhere.' But in his mind what Roxas it was the opposite. He hadn't tried to leave he only went to check on his friend, who like Roxas had no one. But at least Roxas had him though... And coming back to find that his boyfriend gone, what was he to think? To him it was as if he tried to leave...

Sora glanced up at Riku as he swore, about to make his usual child like comment and say 'don't do that' but for once he agreed with it. Almost wanting to tug his nobody away as he flinched away from his name being said, looking almost like he was going to break down in tears but it passed, instead letting his grip tighten weakly on his boyfriend's hand. At least Demyx had friends here... but to Roxas, Axel was all he had. And when the one person that makes up your world isn't there when you beg of him... He didn't want to have a heart now. Didn't want the real pain.

It took a minute of tugging, but Sora finally got the nobody to lean against his side, the blonde still trying to hide his face from the two of them, the brunette instantly flinching his hand away from Roxas' forehead. "Dude, you're on fire."

Reach hesitantly to Roxas' forehead feeling the burning heat. "Roxas, why don't you lie down and have a sleep? We'll keep an eye on him for you." Offering an idea to the nobody.

Roxas hesitated for several moments, looking up at his previously called enemy before nodding slowly, but didn't get up and instead adjusted himself in the chair, having to slip his hand away from Axel's in order to do so.

Sora wouldn't really let him go, so he passed out shivering, head against his other's side and eyes still red from crying. Hesitating for several moments, the brunette tugged on his boyfriend's hand looking up at him questioningly. "You're seriously okay with staying?" Making sure to stay quiet.

Riku looked over to his love. "Huh? Oh." Pausing in thought. "Well truth to be told I didn't expect us to be spending the night here. But it's okay." Smiling gently afterwards, squeezing the hand back then only letting go to swing his arm around the brunette's shoulder. There was something he had learnt after he started dating Sora. Telling the truth. It did bring them together after Sora denied liking Kairi... That and spending so much time together after he ran from his own mother. Sora didn't look like it but he was delicate.

Smiling as Riku agreed to stay, Sora tried balancing leaning against his boyfriend and supporting his nobody at the same time as not falling of the armrest. Kinda hard to do so but he managed. Yeah, he was a delicate person, not that it was really his fault, but his past made it hard on him to be as strong as most people. Usually around people it was a clever act of pretending, though he could easily let his defenses down around Riku... Glancing down at the nobody he mentally cursed Axel for what he did to the blonde (not really knowing it wasn't his fault). The usually strong, quick tongued nobody was reduced to a skeleton with skin, pale as a ghost and sick. "It's still early, might not have to stay the night." He really didn't want to... he had a thing about hospitals... that's where Roxas got it.

Stroking Sora's shoulder with gentle care before answering. "You sure? We can stay if you want to." Riku's eyes locked on the redhead, glaring at him. Who would do that to someone? Leave them when they had no one? What a bastard...

Hesitating for several moments, looking down at the two Sora huffed quietly, looking back up at his boyfriend. "I mean... we can't just leave him. Who's to say he won't do something stupid?" Pointing at Roxas' shivering form as he spoke. And who knows what kind of person Axel was... he could be abusive or some shit like that...

Nodding slowly at Sora. Yes he'd stay with them well it's not like they were going to do much tonight anyway.

"Hey Sor, it'll be fine we'll stay and keep an eye on them both until they wake. Okay?" It's not that it was late anyway.

Slipping his free arm around his boyfriend's waist and nodding into his jacket. "Thanks..." Thinking about it further, what if it was Riku lying there? Would he be as strong under the same circumstances? Most likely not... He wouldn't have been able to stay if Riku left him, he would've broken down much more than the nobody had, probably still be in the waiting room crying his eyes out, or worse still out in the rain refusing to budge. Roxas was strong... but when he needed to be weak Axel wouldn't let him...

Letting the small teen slink into his arms and gently pulling him onto his lap. Like Sora he'd thinking the same thing right now... He'd worried sick about his boyfriend. But then again didn't Axel leave him? That Roxas had some balls to stick around with someone like him...

The drugs that had knocked out Axel were starting to wear off now, his form started moving...

"Ack, hang on." Sora tried to stop from laughing by biting on his lip as Riku tugged in down to the ground to sit, shifting Roxas off of his shoulder and making sure he was safe before joining his boyfriend on the floor, looking up as Axel started to move and made a face_. If he even tries waking Roxas up..._ The blonde was just starting to look relaxed, his shaking slowly stopping and his breathing calming down.

Also suppressing a laugh as his boyfriend joined him on the floor and cradling him. Looking up to the figure above him then to Sora. "You know I'll never leave you, right?"

Axel's eyes fluttered open again, first seeing a darkened ceiling. How? What? Where was he? Why was he in a bed most importantly? Cupping the side of his head as he tried to remember what happened. Oh... The memories flooded back to him in a rush. Roxas tried to leave him again... Rolling to the side painfully from everyone else, not wanting to face Roxas... Unknown to him that there were two more besides him and Roxas...

"I know it." Sora smiled at his boyfriend, nuzzling his head of spikes, considerably flatter because of the rain, underneath his chin. "I'd never leave you either," They never had this argument before; it was just known between the two of them that they'd always be together. Though as soon as he heard the sheets moving around as Axel shifted he looked up at the red-head, choosing to smirk but it wasn't as friendly as normal. "How are you feeling today?" Give him a heart attack for hurting his nobody, surely that was acceptable.

The brown spikes tickling his chin, yeah they were softer than usual. Most probably because of the journey flattened it slightly. At first Riku thought that Sora was addressing him, his own smirk appeared on his face.

Axel at that point froze in place. "No." He whispered gently. It couldn't be? Slowly he shifted in the bed until he sat up painfully, his face twinge from the cracking sensation his spine made as he sat in place. Looking into those dark blue eyes and light brown hair. "You." His voice sounded as if it had been sanded down, it was rough yet at the same time darkness leaked from it. Those green eyes narrowed. Sure they had there ups and downs but to Axel this is the man that stole his boyfriends heart away.

Noticing the not so friendly tone coming from the previously nobody, the brunette frowned, shifting in Riku's lap slightly, almost a pout on his face. "Nice to see you too." He had thought they left on pretty good terms... or maybe not... But that tone in his voice... why did Roxas stay for that?

Hearing Axel's voice was like an alarm clock, Roxas shifting around in place until he finally opened his eyes, looking up at his boyfriend and forcing himself into moving, rather stiffly and painfully until he was standing again, pushing on his lover's shoulder very gently. "Please, lay down Axel... You're going to hurt yourself..." Noticing where he was looking and he shook his head lightly, not moving his hand from his shoulder, "They're fine, only here to help..." He kept his voice calm, obviously trying to be the strong one when he really shouldn't be attempting to.

Axel glare softened soon as he heard Roxas' voice, it was almost as if a calming breeze washed over him, which soon faded when he locked eyes with Sora again. Clenching his hands into fist which gripped the sheets. Riku didn't like the way Axel was looking at his own boyfriend, not at all. He hand his own hand ready to call his own keyblade if this redhead was going to start any trouble... But this was a hospital so he wouldn't. Maybe even settling with his own fists would suffice.

"What are they doing here?" Wait? Wasn't this a golden opportunity? If Roxas was saying there okay, maybe he could easily... Yes... That could work. He relaxed his hold from the sheets before smiling gently. "Sorry, after effects of the drugs."

Hesitating for a moment, Roxas shook his head slowly to his boyfriend, trying to think through the fever. "They're-" But he was interrupted by the brunette, who decided he was going to be the more assertive one in this case.

"We're here for Roxy's support." Sora's tone definitely holding a 'do you give him any' sort of tone, leaning back against Riku gently to tell him to calm down.

Roxas glared at him briefly for the name he disliked but went silent, simply nudged Axel's shoulder again. "Please, lay down Ax." He didn't want him to remain sitting, especially not after what happened. An infection? And a broken rib? Why didn't he tell him? He had asked... time and time again if he was feeling alright... And he lied... after he promised not to...

Grumbling for a moment before he actually listened to him and lead down. "What about you Rox? You should lie down too."

Biting on his lip the blonde shook his head, sitting back in the chair as Axel lay back down, offering his hand under the watchful eye of his somebody. "I'm alright." Now he was lying, though his expression was cold, unreadable now. He was a doll once more, sealing everything up so Axel wouldn't worry, he didn't want his sympathy now. He had asked for it once, and wasn't granted it. So why bother. His skin was absolutely freezing, yet his forehead was on fire, and it didn't take any time at all before he started shivering again. Sora reached up and barely touched his elbow, the nobody glancing down at him and looking away, body language reading: 'don't waste your time with me'.

Huffing as he reached out his hand to Roxas wanting to be held by him. Why was he always the one doing the chasing? "Please?" He wanted everything to go back to things how they were...

Riku frowned at the situation; it was all too confusing for him. Wasn't it Axel that ran off? But there he is begging for Roxas... It all was too weird for him to comprehend.

Seeing as the hand he had offered to began with was unseen, the blonde slowly took his inferno like hand in his ice cold one, being timid about it though lightly squeezed it as he half curled in the chair, almost wishing for the cat to be here. "I'm sorry..." He muttered after a moment as his thoughts raged back and forth. Axel lied about being in pain! _You shouldn't have struggled._ He should've said something... _You reopened his wound._ Why is it always me being the strong one? _Puppet_. The last thought made him blink, nothing showing on his face. Puppet... doll... Was he no more than a toy? He didn't want things to go back like before. He didn't want to be the adult at only sixteen; he didn't want to be supportive all the time, shoving his thoughts and his emotions away again.

Sora looked just as lost as Riku did... eyes flickering from the bed to Roxas, but he had relaxed finally, head back underneath the silver haired male's chin.

Gripping at the icy hand as he placed his other hand on top of Roxas' trying to warm him up. "It's okay... Just please don't leave me again..."

Riku blinked. Wait what? Roxas leave? What? Okay this just got even more confusing.

Shivering as Axel put both hands on his, the heat making his mind muddled, working slower. His words though caused his eyes to widen, head falling and shoulders falling from their tense line. Did Axel remember what he said right before he passed out. "I didn't leave you. You're the one who disappeared on me. It doesn't take an hour to make a phone call in to work." Axel should know him by now... should... after a year together as friends_... I run... I run when I'm afraid..._ He made that announcement to Axel one day perched on the twilight tower, it was one of his first missions, and at the sight of a giant heartless throwing a rampage, he froze up.

Sora blinked up at them before looking to Riku with a raised eyebrow, just as confused. That's when he remembered, slipping out from his boyfriend's lap. "I forgot, Kiko said to get her as soon as he woke up." But he couldn't leave Roxas alone... The blonde was looking close to tears again.

Closing his eyes as he spoke. "I did, and then I went to check on Demyx... He doesn't have anyone so I thought I'd see if he was okay... I'm sorry I should of rang, but what was I to think when I came back and you were gone?" Keeping his voice calm as he continued to pet at Roxas' hand.

Riku sat back a bit, leaning against the chair legs. "Wait a bit." He whispered into Sora's ear. Ahh it was all starting to make sense to him now! It seemed as if it was all a big misunderstanding.

Went to see Demyx? "You didn't tell me that..." Eyes widened as he realized his mistake but before he could stop it more thoughts came pouring in. Axel didn't tell him he wasn't feeling well, didn't tell him that he went to go check on his friend, didn't tell him anything. What else hadn't Axel told him? Though he couldn't bring himself to ask that, starting to look more and more broken down. "I-I'm sorry... I was scared... I had to..." It was barely above a whisper, but it seemed like he was screaming it as the fire races through his hand and up his still shivering form.

Ignoring any possibility of becoming a pile of ash, Sora slowly stood from his boyfriend's lap after pecking his forehead, shifting back onto the armrest and throwing his arm over the blonde's shoulder, trying to quell the shivering. Roxas eventually leaned against him again, looking almost guilty for doing so, but he trusted the brunette, if Axel did or not...

Looking away as Roxas fell into Sora's arms, chewing on his bottom lip. Why did he trust him so much? Jealously boiling in the pit of his stomach. Riku who decided to raise a knee to hug it, and his arm leaning on the spare chair behind him. "I'm sorry okay, I should have told you where I was going..." About to finish with 'But I didn't expect you to vanish on me'. but didn't want to risk it and instead asking something what was bothering him. "So you gonna tell me why I'm all bandaged up?" trying to not argue with his boyfriend.

Watching Riku move around on the ground, Sora put a hand on his head, gently petting at the soft silver hair and smiling at him. Roxas wiped at his eyes as Axel stopped the arguing at last, only to tense up at his words, chewing on his lip. "They said you had a broken rib and your stitches were infected, they had to take you under knife... I'm... I'm sorry... it's my fault... If I hadn't..."

The grip on Axel's hand slackening as he gave a violent shiver that nearly knocked Sora off the arm of the chain, the brunette feeling at his forehead and frowning. It was getting worse...

Axel's eyes widened. Shit he hadn't noticed the tears forming on Roxas' face. Grunting in pain as he leant forward to wipe at his eyes. "Babe it's not you fault at all, you didn't know and neither did I. Please Roxs stop blaming yourself for every single thing when you did nothing wrong?" Both on his hands straining on his loves cheeks, but they moved upwards to feel at his pulsing heat. "Shit, you're burning up!" Alarmed as he felt it again.

Riku getting up announced he was going to fetch Kiko before leaving the room.

Jumping as Axel started moving around again, he opened his mouth to argue with him though hands were wiping at his eyes. Oh, so now he cared about his fake emotions... Though the thought wasn't his that was the result of a fevered mind. "But... I..." Stopping at the burning hands on his forehead, shutting his eyes as a dizzy spell took over from the combined heat, shaking his head stubbornly. "No, I'm alright... Just cold... Lay down, please Axel..." How dare they say he was burning up! He was freezing! Everything felt like a fire compared to his skin...

"Here, budge up." Sora ordered; the blonde doing as he was told as the brunette slipping in beside him on the chair, the two of them skinny enough to share without too much discomfort though the brunette was pressing close on purpose, trying to warm him up.

Not listening to Roxas but instead carefully uncovering the sheets and sitting up so he could see his love. "Come here." Offering him by opening up his arms weakly. "If you're cold..."

About to object to Axel, Sora was already pushing him forward, "Come on, he's a better heater."

Roxas hesitated for several more moments still before carefully slipping into the bed, making sure not to actually touch the red-head's chest.

Seconds later Riku and Kiko came running back in the room. Settling herself by Roxas and placing her hand on his forehead. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" She wanted to confirm her suspicions. If he had been out in that rain for god knows how long he may of caught a cold. It didn't help the situation that he was also meant to be in bed resting.

As Kiko came running up to him he shook his head quickly, trying to pull away from everyone touching him. "I'm fine... Stop worrying..." His shivering still hadn't stopped, and his color still as white as the sheets themselves. All the moving around he had done also wasn't helping his chest, the bandages practically soaked and worthless with both rain and blood.

Moving an arm slowly around Roxas' waist to keep him warm, Axel then moving the sheets over their waists.

"Okay Roxas I'm going to let you stay there just for once." Kiko said while offering him a smile. "But I have to get you some clean bandages. I'll only be a second." Patting his head gently as she turned to the side cabinet to fetch them out. Turning back to him she motioned him to lift off his hospital gown.

Shutting his eyes as he was patted on the head like some kind of kid, about to tell her off for it but decided against it. This was after all his boyfriend's mother. Seeing as he wasn't wearing a hospital gown, Roxas hesitated for several moments before sitting up stiffly, tugging his ripped shirt over his head but his shivering seemed to get worse as the fabric was removed, seeing as bare skin was now bared in the cold of the room. Sora flinched back at the sight, chewing on his lip before dumbly uttering "ow" as his only response to the bandages, hand going to Riku's instantly.

Riku flinched when seeing the blonde's wounds, and squeezed Sora's hand back as he moved to wrap an arm protectively around his shoulders.

Axel interlinked his fingers with Roxas' gently, and stroking at his knuckles. He had to be the strong one now.

Kiko on the other hand was slowly cutting away the bloodied bandages until she moved them to the 'toxic' waste bin to the side. Spraying her hands with disinfectant then warning. "This may sting." She spraying at Roxas' chest lightly, and then using a spare piece of bandage to wipe at the excess blood gently. Putting this now dirty bandage also in the bin and she started to wrap clean and fresh bandages around his torso. "All done!" Getting to her feet. "Okay I'll only be a second to get some medication to get that fever of yours down." Turning on her heel as she left.

Roxas remained completely silent as his bandages were changed, his only response to the stinging liquid to be a shiver and to grip Axel's hand tighter. He nodded his thanks to Kiko as she left, only then actually laying down on the bed and shivering again violently. This was worse than the day he got back, everything had felt like ice than...

Sora glanced up at his boyfriend as the arm went around him, instantly letting his hand tighten around on his own, weakly kissing at it and leaning against him. Only after Kiko left he finally had to ask the question that had been nagging him since he found out they were alive. "So... what the heck happened to you guys? Start an argument with a lawnmower?" He left the cursing to Riku...

Riku's lip twitched at Sora's choice of word. 'Seriously?'

Axel climbed back into the bed careful not to bump into Roxas as he did. Then wrapping the sheets around them both. "Long story or a short one?" Sighing.

Looking up at Riku for a moment while humming to himself, deciding to answer for his partner. "Long, we're not going anywhere."

Roxas had already chosen security over pain, and had tucked himself back in his usual tight ball, shivering quietly even after the sheet was on him. The last time he had a cold he fell into a coma for at least a month... Caused the organization a lot of grief... Though now he wasn't letting himself act so weak, trying to stay awake to listen to them, not wanting them to worry.

Sighing gently as he started petting Roxas' forehead and told them the long and winding story. They could have been there all night but his story was interrupted soon as Kiko came back with the medication. Leaving it on the side and told them when Roxas was ready he could take it. "Oh... Yeah where was I?" Pausing to think when his mum left the room. "Oh yes!" Remembering his place he continued until he fell back to the bed. He finished his tale. "And that's that."

With Axel's hand moving on his head Roxas was long asleep by the time Kiko came back with the medications. By the end of it, Sora was staring at them with wide eyes mouth slightly opened in shock before snapping out of it and coughing lightly into his hand. "Um... wow um... Definitely beats a lawnmower..." Looking up to Riku with an 'anything to add to that' look. As Axel plopped down to the bed Roxas stirred slightly, though wasn't close to waking up.

Raising an eyebrow at Sora at his use of words. Seriously a lawn mower? Turning back to Axel he began. "I heard that she's been emitted to the nuero ward... Getting her head checked out. Well that's what Leon told me anyway."

Axel's lip curled. "That's good news I guess."

"Ventus... Why do I know that name?" Sora grumbled at himself, smacking his forehead lightly in thought before giving up and huffing. Curse bad memory... "But... yeah... Odds are she's going to be put under watch after this..." Looking to Riku for clarification but thinking it had it right. Leaning forward, once again risking being reduced to ash as he shook his nobody's shoulder lightly, getting a small grunt as an answer. "Come on, you got drugs to take." He tried smiling though the blonde simply curled up more, trying to hide under the warmth and muttering something that sounded like 'I don't want them'.

"Yeah, they'll be keeping an eye on her for awhile before shipping her off to prison." Smiling lightly at the end. He was glad that Sora convinced him to finish his studies, or he would have never landed a job as an apprentice. His job? Working at the hospital of course! They made him a personal secretary to one of the many doctors in the hospital. It paid well, but the down side was he hardly got to see Sora except every other day.

"Shh, shh." Stroking at Roxas' forehead again as Sora attempted to wake his love, sending a death glare in his direction. "He's right though... Rox?"

Backing away from the death glare with his hands up, Sora's expression clearly read 'my bad'. Unlike Riku, he had given up on school completely, choosing instead to stick close to what he knew, and that consisted of fighting, magic, and flying. So he now worked with the Restoration Committee, helping repair the world and teach the locals basic fighting knowledge with Yuffie, also patrolling the world for heartless. Exhausting as it was, he loved it. It felt like he was back out there. Actually DOING something.

Roxas lapsed back into silence as Axel's hand started on his forehead again, letting the warmth take over and start to pull him back down again. Wake up? Ugh... "I don't want them..." Grumbling again, this time clearer but moving now, rubbing at his eyes which were still red from all the crying he had done beforehand.

Gently taking the spoon and medication from the side, and shaking the bottle. The liquid making sickening noises as it sloshed about in the brown bottle. "You can sleep afterwards, and you'll feel much better."

Making a face as he heard the liquid, Roxas sighed quietly before forcing himself into moving again, barely able to prop himself up on his elbows without his other helping him. "I swear, all you do is drug me." Forced sarcasm apparent to hide the pain he was in, reaching a sill shaking hand for the bottle after sitting up completely.

Axel's lip twitched as he uncapped the bottle and pouring out a tea spoon amount onto it. "Open wide for the chu-chu train?" Trying not to laugh as he said this.

Riku looked at Axel with wide eyes almost scared by the sudden change in the redhead.

Real or not, Roxas blushed at his words, actually ducking down in the bed and hiding under the sheets as Sora burst out laughing, covering his mouth his hands. Oh man, thank god Riku never did anything like that to him.

"Asshole!" Roxas squeaked out insult came up, even obvious in his voice that he was blushing.

Pouting slightly as Roxas ducked under the covers and almost spilling it on the white sheets. "Roxas? You know you still have to take it?"

Riku smirked as he looked over to his boyfriend who had covered his mouth. "Hey Sora should I do that next time I want you to... Never mind." Blushing darkly after realizing what he was about to say.

Grumbling and face still red, Roxas moved slowly to sit back up again, rubbing at his face to calm down. But taking the tonic quickly before Axel could say anything else embarrassing, getting it down but gagging at the taste, making a face at it.

Sora looked up at Riku for a moment before things clicked in his head, blushing and swatting at his boyfriend. "You do and I'm biting it." He grumbled quietly, just so he would hear.

Rubbing his arm in mock pain before blushing even more to what he heard. "I'll keep that in mind."

Axel smiled pleasantly when Roxas swallowed the liquid. "Thank you." Kissing the top of his head.

Sora's face remained red for several more moments, going silent and refusing to look at anyone. Roxas on the other hand gave a tiny sigh before making another face at the foul liquid and lying curled up again back on the bed. It was pretty evident that the kid felt like overall crap. And though there was a blanket on him he hadn't warmed up at all.

Crawling over to Roxas steadily as he wrapped an arm around his waist. It was obvious to him the medication tasted vile. Poking his head up asking Sora a question that was bothering him. "So where you staying?" Well knowing would come in handy...

About to lean back and cuddle up like he always did Roxas had to stop himself from doing so, afraid to hurt his boyfriend and instead took his hand weakly in both of his, petting at the knuckles with his thumb underneath the blanket and letting his eyes close again.

Sora blinked at Axel's question, keybearer instincts saying 'do not tell' and for once he chose to listen... sort of. "With the restoration committee, Leon's letting us rent out one of their rooms."

Well that was helpful... Not! Well maybe to a certain to degree... "Ahh I see..."

Relaxing under Roxas' small form slowly. His mind working on how he could get to Sora... Maybe... Just maybe. He smiled gently under the covers.

Letting his grip tighten on Riku's hand just a fraction, telling the older male he was slightly uneasy about the look Axel was giving him, Sora forced a smile on his face, adjusting himself in the chair so his legs were crossed underneath him. "What about you two? Where you staying?"

With Axel's arm around him, the blonde finally stopped shivering to fall asleep again, back to the two guests in the room and his forehead just barely touching Axel's shoulder, curled up in yet another ball. That couldn't be good for his stitches.. but it was the only way he could sleep.

Feeling an electric-like pulse warning as Sora squeezed his hand. Sensing what was wrong as he looked to see Axel's creepy smile. Shivering slightly as he gripped hold of the teen's waist, he was now sitting on the spare chair.

"Oh I'm were staying Demyx in a motel. But we've now got our own place now... Not too sure where it is!" Laughing lightly at the end, it hurt to laugh to much without his chest pounding.

Seeing as Riku was a little bigger than Rox and himself, it was a little bit tighter pressed together in the chair, but Sora shifted around until he was half sitting on his boyfriend's lap, leaning against him as if for protection. It was a small sign, he was done with fighting. He was the one who needed support, needed to be protected, and Roxas was no different. "There's a motel close by...?" Blinking at the phrase for a moment, grip tightening on Riku's hand again before slipping their fingers together. "And sounds cool, though with that new kitten of yours you might want to check on the pet deposit." Just showed how much time had passed with those words, he had grown up. Though unlike Axel, Riku hadn't forced him to do so...

Shifting around so he could allow the teen more room on his lap as he moved his other hand around his waist. Offering him that extra bit of protection.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that little fluff ball." Smirking a bit. "I'll mention it to him..." Yawning a bit into the side of the pillow.  
Seeing as Axel was starting to relax, the brunette did so in turn, leaning his head against Riku's shoulder gently before tapping on his chest. "We should go. Let them sleep." Though his hands held another message as he looked at Riku, 'I'm not comfortable here. The keyblade doesn't like this.' He was writing the message on the back of Riku's hand with his finger, hoping he would catch it, if not that then he should be able to hear his keyblade screaming out to him loudly. Roxas shivered once in his sleep as Axel moved around on the bed, one of his hands grasping onto his shoulder gently, still ice cold.

A shot of coldness went up his spine as Roxas touched his shoulder. Axel moved his hand to his boyfriend's back rubbing gently.

Riku frowned as he watched Sora trace letters into his hand. "Huh?" Only catching the last part. 'Doesn't like?' Oh... "Sure lets go." Kissing his forehead.

Standing up slowly as soon as Riku said it was alright to leave, smiling at the two of them in the bed. "Tell Rox we left ok? And no more arguing." Sora was playing everything off with a smile, though anyone who knew him well would see the lie, see how he was moving too suddenly for a casual leave. Roxas' only reaction to Axel's hand was to lean into it slightly, he wasn't really the type to cuddle if he could help it, but it looked like that was what he was trying to do.

Sure enough Riku spotted the lie, he eyed his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow gently. Looks as if Sora has some explaining to do.  
Sure "Sure I'll pass it on." Moving his head lower into the covers to get more warmth. Gradually sliding his hand to run down to Roxas' stomach in an one armed hug.

Nodding to Axel, Sora grasped Riku's hand again, trying not to look that rushed as he practically dragged his boyfriend from the room, leaving the two alone. Roxas shifted slightly under the blanket as Axel's arm found it's way around his waist, his own icy arm shifting from just holding on the shoulder to slipping his arm around his shoulders completely, forehead just barely touching his arm. But that was more that enough to show his fever was still there, though the medicine was starting to cool it off ever so slowly.

* * *

So yeah, happy holidays everyone! =D


	17. Chapter 17: Dreaming

Keeping up with my promise! =D La da da da da I don't own kingdom hearts lalala~

* * *

It wasn't too long until Axel actually dropped off to sleep. That night he slept much better than he did last time. But the bed was a bit uncomfortable, not that he could complain... Last time he was in a chair. The only reason he felt discomfort was because during the night he had rolled on to his chest...

There was no way in hell he was waking up anytime soon. Being so close to Axel he felt the older man tossing and turning all night long, and right now he was lodged underneath his burning hot arm and shoulder, still curled in a ball mind you. His dreams were plagued with nightmares to the point tears started back down his face, and his fever was worse than ever, actually shivering again despite the warmth and now coughing weakly every couple of minutes. With all the bad luck in the world, the injured child caught a cold.

Axel shifted slightly as he removed his arm from around Roxas' waist. What time was it? Slowly as he could without straining his chest, Axel sat up examining the room through hazy sleep ridden eyes. Rubbing both eyes to see a little more clearer, even though it made no difference. All he could make out was the curtain that was letting in minimal light, which were drawn sometime during the night by a nurse.

Looking down by his side to see the sleeping form known as his boyfriend. He looked knackered, just bellow his eyes were dried tear marks. Was he have nightmares again? Biting his lip with worry as he saw the heated forehead also. Wanting to reach out to touch him. But the redhead knew better than to do that... Let the blonde sleep.

Whimpering quietly as the warm arm left him, Roxas attempted move closer to the heat, though the stinging pain in his chest and the moving around in the bed on Axel's behalf told him it was time to wake up. His body confirmed this by coughing in such a way his entire body shook, grunting in pain before looking up at Axel weakly, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Hey... you alright?" His voice sounded as if it was still asleep, either that or on vacation. Quiet, hoarse, as if he spent the entire night coughing.

Nodding slowly. "Yeah doing better, what about you? I heard you coughing." Asking him.  
Axel had only heard him cough during the beginning before he fell into his deep sleep. If he had of know it was most of the night he'd woken him up and gotten him some water at least.  
"Do you need anything?"

Face turning into something that resembled guilt as Axel announced he had been kept up with his coughing. Though his eyes widened as the red-head offered to get him something, shaking his head. "Don't get up, you're on bed-rest dummy." Voice still as weak, even after he tried to clear it. Shifting up until he could push himself up sitting, looking back down at the red-head and petting at his locks gently. "What about you?" His mind was absolutely burning! Impossible to think, and everything started spinning the moment he sat upright.

Axel's eyes started to droop as soon as Roxas' hand made contact with his hair. "Huh? Oh yeah sure." Blush lightly at the end of his sentence because something suspiciously made a purring noise. 'Way to go Axel you turning into a cat!'

Leaning a little more into the contact as he answered the next question. "I'm fine, I'm more worried about you silly." Moving a hand to his loves forehead feeling the heat.

A smile pulled on his lips the moment Axel started purring, instantly remembering Aiko and remembering that he had to grab the mite before they went back to the hotel. Secretly he had always wanted a pet... but never had the munny in twilight town to actually do it. Though he did play with Hayner's lab every single chance he got... Almost missing the next question from his line of thought, instantly making his smile come back as he shook his head. "Don't worry about me..." Though he couldn't say he was 'fine' considering Axel's hand was already touching at his forehead, the skin so warm that his face was starting to look flushed, faint rings under his eyes from his painful night of sleep of which he took no actual rest.

Seeing the dark panda eyes that Roxas had claimed, he winced. Letting go of his burning forehead, maybe now was the time to mention that they could move into there new place soon.  
Lying back down onto the bed as he uncovered his side of the bed, still keeping Roxas covered. "Hey Roxas? Guess what." Smiling wildly.

Seeing as there was no need for him to be sitting up, Roxas laid back down on the bed, curling back up and nuzzling into his lovers chin gently. "Huh?" Actually pulling the blankets further over himself now that Axel didn't want it, though the added warmth barely broke through his skin. Was he... smiling? So for once he was getting good news?

Still smiling even as Roxas nuzzled into his neck. "Demyx got a two bedroom apartment and we can move in as soon as we get out of here." Kissing the top part of his boyfriends head as he finished.

Very good news. Gaping up at his boyfriend for several moments as he tried to find the words. He was supposed to be glad, remembered that one, maybe a little shocked... "Seriously?" Gape turning into a smile as he was kissed on the head. "Damn and after I finally cleaned too." That part was sarcastic, he was still smiling. At least until he broke off to cough into his fist. Damn, stupid cold... Could Axel catch a cold? Didn't seem possible... he was fire...

It was nice to see his boyfriend happy... Even if it was faked... That was the only thing that upset him... It was faked. Trying not to show any signs of him being unsettled by this at all by laughing at Roxas' sarcasm.

"Ops! But hey we can start all over and you can bring that new fluffy little friend you made." Rubbing at his sides to help easy the coughing, damn he just had to get ill...

Nuzzling into Axel's neck as the hand started working on his sides, wide eyed at his proposal. "I can keep her?" He was just guessing the gender of the little thing but that seemed correct for the kit. It may have been fake, but he was actually shocked by it... Axel never seemed like the animal loving type.

"Yeah of course you can." Axel wasn't that much of an animal fan, but cats he could tolerate. If Roxas wanted to keep her, he'd agree to it... Plus where else would she go? And the kitten seemed to like Roxas; she was there for him when Axel wasn't... He owed her that much. "What you gonna name her?" Shutting his eyes as he spoke.

Look of shock changing instantly into a grin as Axel said yes, though it didn't last long and he was back to coughing, going limp with a quiet groan of a mixture of annoyance and pain. What was he going to name her? Roxas' face actually lit up slightly before smiling up at him. "I was thinking... Aiko."

Patting at Roxas' side again then started to rub it gently. "Aiko... It has a nice ring to it." Smiling back then kissing his forehead. "Aiko it shall be then."

Maybe them having a pet, will allow Roxas to grow 'down' a bit. To Axel it seemed as if Roxas was trying to grow up too quickly... He's only sixteen... Isn't he? Was he? It's been more than a year since the destruction of Organization Thirteen... Maybe...

Surely he did remember Axel was the one who used that name for his alias when dealing with Folhart? Shutting his eyes as he was kissed on the forehead and leaving them that way. He was hurting far too much to stay fully conscious. Yeah, he was still sixteen, birthday placed in a strange date. He had just turned sixteen before joining the organization, so wasn't quite yet seventeen. Even though, he was still too young for half the responsibilities thrown upon him. Wasn't trying to grow up too fast, he just felt he had no choice. Axel wasn't going to take charge anytime soon... "Thank you..."

Openly opening his eyes after Roxas thanked him. "Your welcome..."  
Bowing his head a bit as he yawned into his aching chest, then raising it to see a bit of sunlight creeping in through the crack of the curtain.

Resting his fevered forehead against Axel's neck as if trying to draw whatever warmth he could out of the older male, Roxas let himself relax completely in a small moment of weakness. His wound hadn't bled too much during the night as one might had thought it would've. That didn't mean his bandages weren't damp from blood, they were. But he wasn't complaining... wasn't the type to when he was in pain.

Feeling his heat being willingly taken from the teen beside him. Was he still cold after all the heat he had to offer him? A sudden thought came upon him

"Roxas? Do you want to take some more of that medicine?" Asking slowly because he knew what his boyfriend was like around these sensitive areas.

And after he had finally gotten so relaxed... Roxas' shoulders became tense again, eyes opening to add to his look of 'nuh-uh do not want'. "That shit's nasty, no." Grumbling it quietly and pulling himself away from Axel slightly. Everything about his body just said 'no', he didn't want to impose, make Axel get up when he was injured or move himself.

Shaking his head lightly as Roxas pulled away from him. "I don't want to force you or anything Roxas but it's for the best... And I can't force you." Emphasizing on 'force'. But it was true he couldn't even if it was the best thing for him at the moment, and Axel couldn't make him take it... No matter how much it pained the elder male to see his loved one like this... He wasn't going to force him to take these tablets, medicine any longer...

Chewing on his lip quietly, Roxas finally sighed and gave in, knowing Axel was right and sitting up slowly, trying to keep his face from showing he was in pain though his arms were shaking and his eyes flashed in it. Though he did as he was told, moving to the edge of the bed so he could take his meds though didn't get as far as holding the bottle before almost dropping it, rubbing at his forehead and coughing weakly.

Upon seeing the struggling teen, Axel with caution moved so he was sat beside Roxas. But even as he did so his spine made sickening pops at least four times until he was sat up right and painfully grimacing. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Leaning over, but grabbing at his side as he did so reaching for the spoon that Roxas missed.

Jumping slightly as he realized Axel was moving around looking back at him with wide eyes. "Hey, lay down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Like he was any better off really? He just sounded like complete and total shit as he said this, trying to be forceful but his voice practically squeaked, remaining just a hoarse as before so it was extremely quiet. "I'll take it, you're right." Offering a hand for the spoon, though they were shaking so much he would've just made a mess anyway.

Sighing even as he reached forth to enclose his hand around the one that Roxas had held of the vial. "Please?" Using his fingers to softly stoke as the skin to coax him into giving it to him.  
He whimpered quietly but otherwise did as Axel said and handed over the small vial. He really shouldn't, he should be laying down. A god damn broken rib... Why were Axel's hands so much larger than his own? He had just noticed that and was staring at the older male's hands, though obediently slipped his hand away, adjusting himself slowly and stiffly on the bed while rubbing at his eyes in exhaustion. "I can do it..."

Placing the spoon in Roxas' lap. It was his decision whether or not he took it. Sigh after awhile so he pressed his lips to his temple, a rubbed his back for that bit of encouragement.

He had no reason not to trust this hospital... maybe he was just being childish... Though he sighed quietly, obviously not liking having to take it but did, somehow keeping from spilling any. Screwing the bottle's lid back on and trying to keep from gagging at the taste, nearly dropping it back on the floor as he set both the spoon and the bottle back on the table, coughing again as he put his head on Axel's shoulder, relaxing against him slowly.

Wrapping an arm around the small waist... Shit he's gotten slimmer, if he continues this he'll deteriorate to nothingness. Closing his eyes sadly as Roxas' head slumped onto his shoulder. Axel knew he couldn't let his boyfriend continue this but yet he couldn't tell him what to do.

"Thank you." His tone down much more than it usually was.

As he said this the door opened from across the room and Kiko entered. "Morning you two, good to see your up!" She chirped.

Quietly nodding into his lovers shoulder as he said thank you to him, not lifting his head or even acknowledge that Kiko walked into the room at first, finally opening his eyes to look over to her and offered a small smile, but that was just about it, falling limp against his lovers arm again. "Not quite yet." He muttered quietly.

As the blonde fell back onto his shoulder he lightly started to pet his hair. "Waking up slowly..."

Kiko's lip twitched as she saw the closeness of the two males. A sudden though occurred to her and that was if Lea was gay? Then again that wasn't the right thing to be chatting about. "Okay well I've been sent in to check if you've taken your medication." Talking to Roxas. "And to see what you want to drink and eat."

"I took it." Roxas muttered quietly into Axel's shoulder, though went silent at Kiko's question, shaking his head slowly. She may have been a doctor, but he was till going to refuse that offer. Even though not eating had lowered his immune system, which was why he had gotten sick so easily. He was starting to look seriously ill when it came with his weight, skin pulled taunt over his frame.

Smiling sweetly as she heard that he had taken his medication without her telling him to do so. But her smiled faded soon as he shook his head. 'Well that's no good...' Knowing that he was already under weight for his age, and if he didn't put it back on he could get sicker than he already was. "I'll get some toast and juice for you both then." Putting back on a sadder smile. Turning on her heel before she shut the door Kiko called out. "Oh Axel... Darling I'll get someone to call your work for you. And Roxas?"

What was with people commenting about his weight over and over? If he wanted to starve to death, let him. Though when his muscle was starting to lessen, bones starting to become visible, and almost no fat left on his form. Biting on his lip as Kiko practically said 'get over it you're eating', though not lifting his head up from Axel's shoulder until she called out his name. Hesitating a moment before looking up weakly, looking over towards the door to the woman. "Yeah? Afraid I don't work... Too young." At least on his world sixteen was too young to work... working age was seventeen...

Putting a hand to her mouth as she chuckled. "No I was going to say that you need to continue to take the medication every four hours!" Putting her hand to the side then finishing off. "And you can both go home tomorrow." Shaking her head as she left the room.  
Axel cracked a grin. "One more day hon, think you can do it?" More like one more day and a few after until he was fully healed... Then he could begin his task...

Every four hours? Roxas made a small face at this, kinda what you'd expect a five year old to do on the same subject. Ew... Though... tomorrow? His eyes widened at this, shoulders tensing and fists balling at the sheets. I thought it was today! God damn it! He didn't like it here... Not. At. All. But then again... He still had to worry about Axel. Just lie and bed and deal with it. Though his nod of rigid acceptance was anything like actually wanting to be here. "Okay... fine... whatever." Shifting again to lay against Axel, shoulders remaining as tense.

Letting go of Roxas slowly as he slid back down into the bed covers; "Hey you get to see Aiko tomorrow don't you? Think about that eh."

His back was starting to ache from sitting up for too long... Gah stupid bruising... But then again why did it only start to show up? Prolonged effects most likely.

Hesitating for only a moment, Roxas slowly nodded at Axel's words, rubbing at his eyes and looking up at the red head. How did he know how to switch on his curiosity so easily? "Okay... hope they're taking care of her... have to ask Kiko if they are." Was he supposed to be calling her Kiko? Or did she prefer something else? "You need to lay down and stop getting up." He muttered, reaching up to pet at the red hair weakly.

Taking Roxas' hand lightly and petting his fingers. Sounding weak as much he tried to hide it as he spoke. "I could say the same thing to you." Tugging gently at his hand trying to bring him down to the bed with him.

Blinking at the sound in Axel's voice, instantly tensing up at it. Was he alright? Did he get him sick? Why am I always the strong one? Shaking the thought of a fevered mind but he did as he was told to, laying back on the bed and instantly going into curl-in-ball mode under the blankets, leaving more than enough room for Axel on the bed. "What am I supposed to call Kiko anyway?" Just random conversation... waiting for his fever to go down...

Pondering for several moment, in the process he raised his head in though, before he actually came up with an answer. "Well Roxs love it's your cat... I'd say go with what you think suits her." Plonking his head down the pillow again.  
It took him a moment before realizing Axel had misunderstood. "I said Kiko, not Aiko. Your mom, goof." Roxas smiled at him weakly, nuzzling his head back into his shoulder. His fever had gone down quite a bit, but his forehead was still warm, skin still chilly. That medicine worked anyway.

Laughing softly into his ear. "Ops your mistake then I guess... So what do you want to call my mother then?" Winking seductively at then end then a breaking into laughing but his rips hurt to much, so he attempted to disguise his mistake Axel moved from grabbing his hip to rubbing his own neck. "So yeah Aiko? You like it?"

Laughing quietly at Axel's statement, completely missing the wink and luckily his moment of pain from the position he was in. "That's what I asked. Just wanted to be polite." Going silent until Axel was done laughing before raising an eyebrow at his next question. "Aiko? Yeah, kinda. What does it mean anyway? You called me that first."

Axel's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Erm... Anything you want!" Rubbing the back of his head at the end. "Aiko..." He blushed. "It means little loved one." His tone drifting off at the end.

He was too busy blushing at Axel's last statement to really chose a name for his mother. So... Axel.. has called him little loved one... in front of Folhart... Shit... Grabbing his pillow and smothering his face in it to hide the blush. "S-shut up! I'm not little!"

Nuzzling into the pillow that Roxas was currently smothering himself with. "Okay, Okay fine! Your not little... But you are MY loved one. " Chuckling at the end.  
Huffing loudly as he felt a weight on the pillow, only able to guess what Axel was doing to it before sliding from underneath it, face still red and avoiding eye contact. "Love you too." Finally leaning over his boyfriend and kissing his jaw lightly. Aiko… really was a perfect name for that kitten than...

Releasing his head from the pillow and putting a hand at his jawbone, blushing slightly.  
Then plopping his head back onto his own pillow. "That's good to hear." It just didn't sound right to him anymore... The whole tone it was just off. Leaning forward to kiss at the small petite nose.

Was that all he got now? A 'that's good to hear'? Did Axel forget, he was the one who lost his heart here... And yet he was the one who was the most accepting. His dejected look didn't leave his face as Axel kissed him on the nose, instead he turned away completely, laying on his opposite side with his back to his boyfriend. He was the one suffering with this... Had to keep acting strong... "Sorry, don't want to get you sick." Emotions weren't real, so his voice was pretty damn easy to control... If only his mind was...

Seeing that look on his lovers face before he turned around. Cupping his cheek so he could whisper into his ear. "I love you too, got that?" And then settled to kiss Roxas' perked ear.  
Nodding weakly to his boyfriend as he spoke again, almost wanting to continue their argument from two nights ago. Did he really? No... had to stop doing that to himself... Stop being so negative... "I got it..." He let himself sound almost confused, as if his voice could ask the question he had just forbidden himself to think.

Frowning to himself before he wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist. Maybe he should stop getting so defensive... Roxas was the same way to him before Axel got his own heart...

"Memorized it?" Smirking at his own joke, a half attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

Shivering as the heated arm went around him, Roxas finally shifted around again, propping his head under Axel's chin. "I got it memorized." trying to keep from laughing as he said it, even tapping two fingers against his forehead the way he had seen Axel do it on numerous occasions.

Biting down his lips as he tried and failed not to laugh as Roxas copied his notion. "Hey!" Taking the hand as it landed on the side of the blonde's head. "That's my line." Interlocking their fingers together.

"Had to try it once." Roxas smiled up at his lover as he laughed, allowing Axel to take his hand and squeezing weakly at his fingers. "Doesn't suit me, you can have it back." Relaxing against his lover once again, to the point of shutting his eyes and almost going limp.

Axel was soon following suit and as he was about to drop off there was a knock at the door. Who ever came they let out a sound. "Oh! Sorry did I wake you both?" It was Kiko, yup defiantly Kiko. Raising his head Axel shook his head. "No, no."

"Oh that's good then because I brought you both some toast and juice. But I wasn't sure what drink so I got you some orange." She replied as she brought the side table so it rests just a little way from their chests, then settling a tray with several slices of toast and two glasses of orange squash.

God damn this woman had a knack for making him tense up again. The moment she knocked his shoulders shot rigid again, though he stayed lying against Axel. Pretend to be asleep and they won't force you to move. That was his philosophy anyway. _Don't make me eat it hurts like hell._

Axel looked over to Roxas to see he was asleep, rolling his eyeballs as a thought came to him. 'Go along with it.' "Ah don't worry mother, I'll get something down him when he wakes up."

Axel said as soon as Kiko pointed at the teen. "Yeah that'll be a great idea because that stuff he's taking can... Well how can I say this? Go to the toilet." Her lip twitched nervously, but relaxed soon as Axel smirked.

"Sure I'll tell him."

Sitting up now slowly and careful not to 'wake' the 'sleeping' teenager as he took one of the drinks. "Axel do you want to meet your father and brother?"

The other redheads eyes widened with sudden surprised. "You bet I do!"

He was listening to everything they were saying. Finally giving up his act and rolling over to look at Kiko, rubbing at his eyes as if she had awoken him though yelped as Axel practically yelled in his ear. "And now I'm deaf." Rubbing that ear with a small frown on his face, though his eyes said 'I'm joking'. Wait... Axel's father? _"Its his dad that'll be funny about it." _Shit... now he had to break it to his father he was the one who turned his son gay. Fun day.

Kiko nodded. "That's okay then is twelve okay with you?" She asked not bothering to sit down, only because this had to be brief as she had to attend to other matters.

Pondering then answering. "Sure twelve's fine."

"Oh good!" Clapping her hands together. "I'll tell them that then." Pausing to wipe at her uniform.

Axel turned his attention to Roxas. "Oh hey sleepy." Smiling knowingly, "Nice nap?" Winking at the end.

Giving a tiny glare to Axel as he forced himself to move onto his back. "Go to hell." Sarcastic as always, though quiet enough that his mother wouldn't catch it. He was already on the wrong start with her considering how they met... Shit that should've happened better.

Smirking then turning back to Kiko and as he was about to say something he was interrupted. "Okay so it's nine and I'm needed else where... I'll be back at twelve you two." Smiling again, this time before she left she patted her son one the head whispering gently as she kissed him on top of his head. "It's good to have you back."

Still smiling as she backed away to rub Roxas slowly on the shoulder. "See you later." Waving off as exited the room.

Nine? It was really only nine? Why did it seem so much later than that? He watched almost protectively as Kiko pet his boyfriend on the head, though forced himself to stop it. That was his mother damn it. Who cares that she almost killed him once; she knew who he was now. That didn't stop him from jumping as the hand touched his shoulder, staring after the woman in shock. Of course the only mother figure he knew was abusive, so he had no idea where the hell that came from. "Okay? That wasn't weird."

After the woman had left Axel wrapped an arm around his lovers shoulder. "Heh I guess she's trying to get on your good side, she's just one of those woman who's a tad protective."

Well so he remembered...

Protective of Axel he could understand... but him? What had he done to get that much out of the woman? "Well that's different." Smirking slightly and leaning his head against Axel's arm, though the look was broken as he covered his mouth again to cough, grumbling quietly about it.

Rubbing on Roxas' shoulder gently. "Give her time Rox, it's all new to her. I've just got back into her life, been through the wars and everything. She's found out I'm gay and have a wonderful boyfriend." Lifting each finger as he ticked off everything. But kissed Roxas at the end of his monolog.  
Wonderful? Now that made him blush... "I know I know..." Breaking away from the kiss rather quickly. He was ill after all... "I just... I told you what my mother was like... Just not used to it is all. I'm not saying I won't give her I chance, I will..."

Agreeing with Roxas. Yeah it was understandable, he didn't know what it was like to have a loving parent. "I understand."  
A sudden thought came to him. "Roxas? You going to have a drink?" He didn't bother asking if he'd eat, he wouldn't even touch his drink if he'd ask...

Hesitating for several moments at Axel's next question. Should he? It wouldn't hurt so much, just liquid... And he was already pissing Axel off enough by not eating anything... Nodding stiffly to his lover before sighing and forcing himself to sit up right. "Alright.. fine you win. But you eat something."

Sitting up also but this time more careful than last time. "Fine." Well one can't win if the other can't right? First picking up his glass of juice to quench his thirst, which soothed his dry throat. Place the glass carefully on the table the going for a slice of the buttered toast. Not yet eating it until he seen Roxas put something into his own mouth. No it didn't piss him off... It just depressed him when he see's him lying there being a bag of bones and not helping himself like a young chick that needed telling what to do...

Sighing in defeat again as Axel started to be stubborn with him, picking up the glass and sipping at it's contents. At least his body was getting calories somehow... Though you weren't really supposed to drink them... But he had no heart now, that meant his metabolism had taken a dive and had practically shut down, so if he started eating again or just taking in more calories, he could go back to looking less like a skeleton... if he actually chose to help himself...

Smiling a bit as Roxas took a sip of his own drink. Biting his lip as he thought to push a piece of toast in his direction, but stopping in the process. Baby steps Axel...  
"Thanks."

"Your turn, eat." Nudging his lover in the side gently with his elbow as he spoke, barely even poking him, not wanting to hurt him. Roxas stared down at the glass in his hands for a moment, why was he even alive? How had he lived through getting stabbed in the chest? With a keyblade of all things...? It was... tramatizing to say the least.. Just more respect going up for Sora... he had survived it... and kept fighting...

Grumbling slightly as he finally took a bite of the toast, chewing and swallowing it. "Your turn now hon." Picking up his drink to help the toast go down... Axel was never a huge fan of toast, he found it too dry for his liking and always opted for a more cooler and not so dry breakfast.

Knowing that this wasn't ever going to end if they were just sitting there and taking turns, Roxas finally huffed quietly and drank almost half the glass, setting it down on the table and flopping back on his side. "There, done." Just that much and his chest and stomach was hurting...

Axel didn't smile at all when Roxas nearly finished the drink. It was the opposite in fact, he bit his lip and gulped. "Rox? Please you'll just get sicker!" He didn't like this side of his boyfriend, he needed to eat or he'd die... "Or worse you could die... Is that what you want?" Pushing away the contents and the table roughly as he led down back on the bed. "Forget it... Forget what I just said, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. You don't have too and don't need me to tell you what to do." Sighing deeply.

About to just huff it off, Roxas' eyes grew wide at Axel's continuing lecture, tensing up so badly he started shaking. _Is that what you want?_ Whimpering quietly at his words and trying to curl into a tight ball. So close to death... so close... last night he had yearned for it... begged... Flinching away as soon as he heard the table being shoved away, still trembling. The last few nights had been a life or death struggle to him... Axel just had to choose those words... "I'm... I'm sorry..." Barely squeaking it out, his own boyfriend was scaring him, hitting him exactly where it was sensitive. "If I was to die... what would you do?" Muttering the last question quietly, afraid to hear the answer.

Tensing up at those words... Axel knew what he'd do... "Please just forget what I just said, I was way out of line when I said that." Turning so he was face the shaking form known as his boyfriend. Wait, shaking? Did he do that? "Shit, Rox I didn't mean to scare you." Reaching to cup his jawbone.

"I can't forget... I can't..." Moving his face away from Axel's hand, he didn't want to be touched there right now, didn't want Axel to snap at him for the fake tears forming again. Instead he rolled over quickly and practically threw himself at his boyfriend, arms around his neck and head on his shoulder, still shaking. "I... I know I shouldn't say this and don't lock me up in a mental ward for doing so but I do. In a thousand ways I know I want to die. I'm sick Ax, I'm always in pain and I-I'm scared... I don't want to be scared anymore." The three truths, two of which he had never spoken aloud.

Taken by complete surprise when Roxas threw himself at him, biting his teeth together as his chest was knocked harshly. God knows how he kept in his pain! Axel slowly wrapped his arms around the small body carefully as to not hurt him. Did he want to die that badly? Shutting his eyes as a few tear drops trickled down. "Shh it's okay Roxas... I won't leave you I promise, and if you died I'd go down with you." Placing his chin at the smaller shoulder, as a way to say he wasn't going anywhere he started to rub at Roxas' bony back. The redhead had to be strong for his weak boyfriend...  
His shaking stopped at those words, freezing up completely before snapping out of it a moment later, shaking his head into Axel's shoulder. "Don't. You have a family, you said it yourself your mother just found you. If I die than you stay. Please... I'm not worth it." The last four words a quiet squeak. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up? But those few words snapped by Axel were more than enough to bring out everything he had kept bottled up inside for so long... the glass had finally shattered... and the strong teenager was no more. It was funny... how the bottled emotions came out when he couldn't actually feel them...

Shuddering at his words and talked into his ear. "No, no, no... I'm only a false imitation of what's left of Lea... I'm so much happier when I'm around you." He left a gap in his speech as he rested his hands around his back. "I'd much rather die if you left me..."

His words hurt... but Roxas knew them to be the truth. "I'm not going to leave you..." Leaving his head in place for a moment before startling even himself, actually starting to laugh about it. Not just giggling or a quiet chuckle, laughing. "All this over not eating any god damn toast?"

Looking at his boyfriend as if he'd gone mad, what the hell? But soon as Roxas spoke he somewhat joined in but it didn't last. Yeah he still needed to eat something...  
Going quiet at the end and looked over at the toast.

Leaning up to gently kiss at Axel's cheek, "Don't know how you put up with me. I'll let you win. I'll eat something." Realizing what he was doing after a moment and hastily removed his arms from his boyfriend, shifting away and sitting up again, rubbing at his face. He was sick and clinging to his boyfriend... and he did not want another day in this hospital.

'Gah? How can he do that so easily?' Sitting up again, but propping up the pillows up a bit.

"It's up to you hon... I can't tell you what to do..." Looking away from the table with the food and drink on it as he did so.

"Ax, if it were up to me I would still be asleep, but that's not about to happen. I don't want to see you get sick from me being a retard so I'll shut up and deal." Muttering quietly as he slipped out of the bed, having to move stiffly in order to get the table Axel had pushed away, pushing it closer and sliding back in the bed, pushing Axel's abandoned plate back in front of him.

Grumbling as he sat up then fluffing up his pillows before lying straight up. "Your not a retard..." Staring at his left overs and crossing his arms as a protest to say. 'I'm not eating until you do.'

"Than how do you explain half the shit I do?" Roxas smirked over to him. It made him sick thinking he actually had to eat something but was obedient about it, searching for a piece with the smallest amount of butter before biting into it, looking at Axel from the corner of his eye as if to tell him to get a move on. If he could do it sure as hell his boyfriend could.

Not answering his question as he picked up his toast and nibbling into it, and after he finished it he drank the last bit of his drink. Looking over he saw Roxas finally eating he gave him an encouraging smile. "That's better."  
Huffing loudly as Axel spoke to him again, though couldn't really say anything in reply considering for the first time in days he had food in his mouth. Though he took a little longer than Axel getting the first peice down, sipping at his drink again. Roxas wasn't making eye contact, guilty for having spilled everything he kept inside for so long... He shouldn't have shoved that all on Axel...

Slipping back inside the covers again as he finished his second slice of toast. Putting a hand onto his lovers knee. "You don't have to if you don't want to..."  
One moment Axel was yelling at him for not eating and the next he was telling him he didn't have to? Either way the blonde took another drink of the juice, finishing it before laying back down. More than enough for his beaten body to take in. "It's fine..." Even his voice slightly betrayed his guilt for just blurting out his secret like that.

Did he really want to die? If he really did what had caused it? Roxas said he'd never leave him, and yet he wanted to die? It was all too much to take it, flipping over so he was facing Roxas. "Roxs?" Asking quietly.  
Biting on his lip heavily Roxas answered his question with a tiny "Huh?" Not bothering to turn and face his lover but instead curled into a tight ball again. Thank the heavens he didn't have a heart... he didnt want to feel the real amount of guilt...

Rubbing gently onto his leg as he replied. "Rox? Do you really want to... Die?" He sounded so quiet... Mouse like.  
He hated to think that his boyfriend would want to go and leave him...  
He whimpered quietly at the question, taking in a shaking breath before trying to explain. "I don't... but I do. I don't want to lose you... that's why I don't... Can't even remember all the reasons why I do anymore." Sighing quietly before shaking his head, moving his hand to grasp at Axel's weakly. "Forget it. Forget I mentioned it. It doesn't matter."

So he wanted die but didn't? What the hell, was he not good enough for him?  
"Oh..." Gripping hold of Roxas hand tighter before wrapping an arm around him defensively around the waist. "Don't leave me. Promise me that?"

Hesitating for several moments, Roxas nodded to Axel, turning around in his arms again and cuddling up next to him. "I promise..." He gave his life meaning, and he wasn't about to lose him now...

Feeling a bit more relieved as soon as Roxas confirmed he wasn't going anywhere for a long time. Snuggling close as he could without hurting them both at all, feeling so much more content and fluttering his eyes shut. Yawning before he easily fell back to sleep. Axel after awhile sleepily said after awhile. "I'll get it back.."

* * *

If only sleep came to him so easily... Several moments after Axel had fallen asleep, Roxas was moving around again, trying to get comfortable. It was than he started coughing again, sitting up quickly and moving out of the bed with a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. Shit... knew that taste. Trying not to wake Axel as he shut the bathroom door. His fever was back, and just a sideways glance in the mirror showed him he was pale as a ghost... No time to see how tired he was, in the next moment he was leaning over the toilet and depositing whatever he had finally made go into his stomach.

Axel was still unaware to what was going on even as there was a knock on the door before it opened and a delighted squeal could be heard.

Well at least this meant Folhart's poison was completely out of his system... The same time the door opened Roxas was in the process of rinsing out his mouth, hearing the squeal made him freeze. Was it noon already? Maybe he fell asleep and didn't realize it... Turning back on the water from the sink as he spit into the white basin, then moving to splash the cold on his face, trying any way possible to lower the burning on his forehead. That didn't work... Fuck why was the room spinning? Breathing heavily in an attempt to make it stop, the blonde gripped onto the sink to the point his knuckles turned white. He was too ill to be standing... and his body told him this the forceful way, his legs giving out, head smacking into the sink's edge as he crumpled to the ground. Hissing lowly, the blonde forced himself back to his feet, using the now declared enemy sink for balance until the room stopped spinning. Keeping a hand over his now bruised and slightly bloodied forehead as he stepped from the room, of course one of his eyes were shut, so he almost ran into the source of the previous squeal...

A tall man pulled his son out of the way as soon as a blonde almost knocked into him. And the little child gave out a squeak of surprise of almost being flattened. "Hey watch-!" The man gritted, but a woman intervened.

"Konsuke calm down, this is Rox- Roxas? Are you okay?" It was Kiko, who in an attempt tried to calm down her husband, but was interrupted as soon as she saw the teen's slightly bloodied forehead. "What happened to your forehead?" Putting her hand motherly-like onto his shoulder.

The little boy who was obviously Reno, his hair was dusky red styled and short, he was wearing blue jeans, black shoes and a blue long sleeved t-shirt. Currently he was standing up looking wide eyed with his blue eyes staring curiously at the grown-ups.

This was not how he wanted to meet Axel's father. The man made him jump, nearly falling over again with the exclamation coming from him, shit… so that's where Axel got his height from. "S-sorry…" He didn't like parents… not with ones like his. Though the moment Kiko intervened he didn't look any calmer or relaxed, having to remain tense just to keep himself standing, almost missing her question with his mind being in the state of illness he was in. "I fell… it's nothing." Pulling away from her hand gently, trying to keep from looking over at the bed to see if Axel was still asleep. Surely with his father's outburst he had woken… Though Axel did love sleeping… hard to tell….

Letting go of his shouldier and nodded. "Okay if your sure." Smiling lighty. "Why don't you get back to bed?"

Her youngest son stared at the blonde for awhile before smiling wided. "Baby CHOCOBO!" Pointing at his hair. The room went quiet and both of his parents looked at their son.

A light stirring of bedsheets and movement came from them. Axel reach out to hug his boyfriend but only to discover he wasn't there...

About to nod to Kiko, Roxas barely managed to get 'yes ma'am' out of his mouth before Reno was pointing at his hair, blinking down at him before smiling briefly. What the hell was a chocobo? Parents he didn't like, kids he could handle. Moving stiffly down onto one knee so him and the red-head were on eye level, smiling at him as if he had a heart, putting a hand on his head and playing with the red hair gently. "You must be Reno than?"

Reno studied the hand for a moment before shyly taking it into his own, then quickly letting go. It felt... Different to him, like he wasn't real. "Brother?" Asking the blonde quietly yet questionly.

But he looked over into the direction of the now waking pile. "Brother?"

Kiko smiled as she placed a hand on to his shoulder. "Yes darling thats your brother."

She felt Konsuke's hand slip around her waist, and the woman blushed.

"So thats Axel?" He whispered talking to the blonde.

Axel shuffled around in the bed as soon as he heard voices. Raising his head out of the covers to see what the comotion was all about. "Oh." Looking at Lea's family sheepishly.

Roxas blinked a the little hand, his eyes falling for a moment as he understood why the young one was uneasy around him and stiffly stood back up, almost falling back over as he did so and looking at Lea's father, biting on his lip. "Yes sir…" Jumping as Axel spoke and relaxing ever so slightly. PLEASE let him make this less awkward… Moving over to the bed stiffly and sitting on the edge of it, he had to… felt like he was going to pass out if he didn't get off of his feet...

Konsuke went stiff as soon as the young male sat beside his... Son. It wasn't as if he was a homophobe... It was just because it was his son, and it was going take time for him to get use to it... Remembering when his wife first told him, he went crazy. But now seeing how Axel was looking at his boyfriend soothed him. As along as he was happy with this other man, he'd be okay with the whole thing... And as long as Reno didn't turn out gay he's be defiantly okay with it.

Relaxing as soon as Roxas sat beside him once more, turning his head to smile at him then back to his parents. "Hey there." Waving meekly as his other hand went to grip at Roxas'.

"Hello son." His voice was rough and had that tone that said don't mess with me. Walking steadily towards the red-head before sitting down on the chair next to the bed, along side him followed Reno and Kiko.

Biting his lip quietly at Konsuke's tone of voice, taking Axel's hand quietly as he stared at the ground. This guy wasn't really helping with his fear of having parents like his come back into his life. He barely managed to look up at the family of red heads before his gaze fell back to the ground. God damn this was weird… maybe he shouldn't have suggested it...

The littlest red-head looked up to see his brother, smiling widely before climbing onto the bed. "Axel?" The way he pronouced the name came out as 'Asheal.'

Smiling groggerly then nodding. "Yeah I'm Axel." Bless the child he was too sweet.

Was it possible for Reno to smile even more, appartly so! "Brother!" His arms streached out for a hug.

The elder brother's lip twitched before reaching and embracing him.

Whilst his parents smiled at the scene in front of them, their hands interlinked.

Watching as the tiny kid clambered onto the bed, unable to keep from smiling at him. He was a lot Like Axel…. in many ways… Though he made sure he wasn't touching the kid, he was sick, and already offset the little guy by being so cold… Wasn't his fault… didn't have a pulse… "Careful Ax…" Muttering quietly as he embraced his brother, only worried for his chest… He felt like he was being graded for something… one wrong move and the parents would take him away from Axel forever...

Nodding as he pulled away from the hug. Reno looked up with his big blue eyes pouting before shifting to Roxas slightly. "Chocobo? Is your name Roxy?" How he said the name of 'Roxy' was spoke like 'Wocksey'

Konsuke eyed the two for a moment, waiting to see what the answer was. Even though he knew what it was...

Biting his tongue to keep from replying with 'don't call me that' like he usually did, instead forcing a smile and small nod. "Yeah, it is." Giving Axel a look that said 'not for you'. What the hell was a chocobo? Seriously? He'd have to ask Axel on that one later… Even the cute kid didn't really stop him from being uneasy around the two adults…

Axel's smirk diminished as soon as he was given 'that' look. "So Roxas?" Konsuke coughed.

"You and my son? How long have you been together?" Questioning the blonde.

But before the blonde could get any words out he started. "Only recently, but you could say we've a 'thing' for a long time." Smiling at the end then looking at his boyfriend.

As soon as Konsuke spoke to him Roxas' smile faded, all traces of even pretending to be happy were gone. Damn it couldn't they tell he was uneasy enough? Biting his lip after Axel went silent and smiled at him, he couldn't return it…. "Known each other for a year…" Had it been a year? Not until August right…? No that's when he left the org… Right around his birthday too… Blinking as the trail of blood from his fall worked its way into his eye, hissing lowly and trying to brush at it with his wrist to stop it.

The eldest male nodded. "I see."

Little Reno saw Roxas' cut before exclaiming to his mother. "Mummy! Roxy has a baddie!"

Kiko turned to her son before looking at Roxas. "Oh dear! I'll just get some stuff for that!" She fussed then turning on her heel to fetch for the cotton wool and tape.

Besides inwardly cringing at being called 'Roxy' again, Roxas said nothing otherwise leaning against Axel's legs slightly and griping his hand tighter. "I'm fine." Grumbling quietly, though he was still covering the wound with his free hand, staring at the ground and biting at his lip.

Too bad Roxas' words were unheard of or shrernt of been heard. Coming back she was now holding cotton wall, scissors and tape. "Okay Roxas do you went to stretch a bit so I can get to the cut?"

Axel looked over at the scene before him, to not only to make sure that Roxas allowed Kiko to put a bandage on his head. And also to see if he tries to run away...

God damn it stop touching me... Waning to blurt it out but Roxas held his tongue, instead obeying to a degree and lowering his shaking hand from his burning forehead, and maybe for the first time actually looking right up at the woman fully, finally telling himself to relax. She looked nothing like Sora's mother, nothing like the woman who supposedly raised him but ended up ruining his entire life. Did Axel tell her anything? Did she know that every time she reached out to touch him he was expecting to get lashed out at, her voice screaming hysterically about how much of a freak he was?

Smiling gently at the boy as she carefully applied some disinfectant. "Sorry if this may sting a bit." Rubbing the alcohol in to the wound. After this she picked up the cotton wool and placed it over the wound, then sticking it down with tape. "All better." Saying joyfully. Picking up the left over pieces, the discarding them in the waste bin. No of course she didn't know of Roxas' troubled past... Or should say Sora's, but she did expect something since the teen had always been uneasy around her. That or it's because of the incident that happened back at Dr. Folhart's...

Same as usual, Roxas was as stiff as a log, only nodding his thanks after she finished, even giving a small muttered thanks to the woman, only then giving into his illness and ignoring Axel's father to lay on the bed next to his boyfriend, his hand not leaving the much larger and heated one.

The youngest of all them being Reno, smiled at the two males in the bed not quite understanding the whole situation. Axel led back onto the pillows, and stroked at the smaller hand. Giving into a yawn and threw his head back. "Aww it looks like this visit has tired you both out." Kiko began. "I think our time is up." Axel looked up. "So soon?" "I think you boys need some more rest before we let you out for tomorrow. It's nearly lunch so I'll send someone to bring it to you." Gathering all of their things together. Konsuke stood up smiling and reached out to pat Axel on the shoulder. "Well it was seeing you Axel, and you to Roxas." Letting go to pick up his littlest.

Reno started to pout. "Don't wanna go!"

Axel letting out a chuckle which surprised the little boy. "Hey little man we'll see each other soon, you'll be able to come over to our's when we've moved in. Would you like that?" Reno looked as if he was thinking the situation over, before raising his thumb in approval. Konsuke smiled before turning to leave and his wife following suit.

Reno's reaction had stunned him a little bit, then again the small child probably didn't know he had an older brother before and once he learned that he had someone to look up to must have been exciting for him... Though Konsuke actually speaking to him without that tone kinda put him into shock for a moment before remember his manors and mutter a "you too sir" quietly. That's when he remembered, right as Kiko was about to leave Roxas shifted onto one elbow, looking over at her. "Hey, Kiko, can you check on the kitten for me, please?" Wondering for a moment if it was too much to ask of the woman, shrinking back slightly before he actually finished talking.

Kiko turned around. "Huh? Oh the kitten! Yes of course I will! I'll be back later so I'll tell you how she's doing." Giving them one last smile before she left the room. But before the door closed Axel heard a shout. "BYE BYE AXEL! BYE BYE ROXY!"

The redhead smiled slyly. "So Roxy?"

Nodding stiffly to Kiko for a moment until she left the room, then Axel's words made him tense up, groaning quietly before falling back to the bed. "I said not to call me that." Trying to relax after being in that kind of situation... he didn't like that...

Axel's smile faded. "I was joking..." He paused for a second so he could sit up. "So? What did you think of them?" Asking quietly.

"I know." Roxas remained lying down as Axel sat up, though he wasn't curled in a ball per usual. Though almost wished he was as Axel asked him the question, biting on his lip to the point of tasting iron. "They're nice... your dad kinda scares me though... and what the hell is a Chocobo?" rolling over slightly to look up at his lover, misting his fingers up his bare back gently.

Axel's back started to tingle soon as Roxas' finger's trailed up his back. "That's good to hear..." Letting out a small sigh.  
"Chocobo? To tell you truth I'm not too sure, but I can tell you one thing... I'm pretty sure whatever it is, it's not from this world."

Making a small noise of understanding as soon as Axel said the chocobo wasn't from this world. "Kid might've made it up." Seemed the most logical explanation... no wonder the parents looked so confused when he blurted out he was a baby chocobo... wait... a five year old just called him a baby. Well... that was an ego blow.

Making a nodding motion to agree with him. "Well whatever you are he seems to like you."  
Laughing at the end before moving Roxas' hand from his back so he could lie down.  
"So have you decided?" Changing the whole conversation.

Liked him? All he could really give in response to that was to shrug his shoulders weakly, shifting his arm out of the way when Axel requested though tucked that am underneath himself quickly and rolling onto his side, draping his arm over his larger boyfriend's waist and his burning hot forehead against his arm. "Decided what?" Blinking, completely lost over what Axel was talking about.

Cuddling up to the smaller male he replied. "Whether or not your going back to school silly?"  
Was him or was Roxas burning up again? Damn... This was getting serious.

"That's random..." Muttering it against Axel before biting his lip and thinking it over. He did it before without a heart, no one figured it out... Though... This was different really... He didn't have any friends on this world and would be the one to stick out of the crowd. Not to mention this was his last year of high school... should he just skip it? Wasn't as if he could go to a university.. a part of him wanted to, so he wasn't just sitting in the apartment all day long alone with Aiko... didn't want to be the house wife at sixteen nuh uh not happening. "Yeah... I'll go. Don't see why not." Tucked in as close to Axel as he could allow himself to get without hurting either himself or the male, the heat coming from both his forehead and boyfriend enough to make him look flushed again, and boom! The coughing came back, though he made sure to cover his mouth as he did.

"You'll do fine Rox." Tilting his head to the side so he could gaze into his eyes, but shifted away since the blonde had started coughing.  
Gently moving his hand around Roxas' back so he could rub at it, to sooth the coughing fit.  
"How's that?"

Finishing the fit with a quiet groan and laying limp, concentrating on the source of heat on his back. "Shitty." Grumbling it out lowly, hand not moving from his mouth as he forced himself to move again, standing up and going right back to his previous destination, bathroom. He shouldn't have even tried to attempt to have eaten anything, especially not something as rich as butter when he was running a fever. And so whatever was left in his stomach came right back up again.

Biting his bottom lip as soon as Roxas left his side to head to the toilet... 'Crap' Upon hearing the splatter of vomit. He really wasn't doing any good was he? Seriously regretting forcing the toast down Roxas now. Climbing out of the bed he went to his boyfriends side, putting a hand on his back and rubbing gently. "Hon?"

Spitting in the loo after Axel came into the room and started rubbing his back, slightly trembling under his fingers. "I'm okay..." Looked anything but actually, though he stubbornly flushed the contents down and moved to go rinse out his mouth, having to pause for a moment and hold onto Axel's shoulder for support as hypertension got the best of him.

Letting the teen hold onto him, then moving his hand to his waist to give him that extra support. "Is it getting worse?" His tone lower than normal as he worried over Roxas.  
Placing a hand onto his forehead to feel at the burning sensation. "You're burning up!"

Well... kinda obvious it was starting to get worse... "I'm okay... Calm down Axel... Just a cold." Grumbling as the red-head started touching at his forehead, hissing quietly as it misted over his cut, breaking away after his accusation to hold onto the sink heavily, trying to get the tap to work and failing for several moments before he managed it, marveling for a moment how his hands were shaking so badly it was hard to get any to his mouth to rinse it out, finally spitting again and rinsing that down.

Sighing depressively as he watched his love struggle, he went to even reach out to help him, but Roxas managed to get the tap working. He hated seeing him like this... So weak and defenseless. "Come on, lets get you into bed. Maybe an hour's sleep will do you good, yeah?"

It took him a few more moments of just clinging to the sink for the next hypertension attack to end, shutting off the sink once it did and nodding to his boyfriend. "Yeah... yeah sorry..." He didn't like this... being so weak that he felt it taking control completely. "Hope Reno didn't catch it..."

Just as he was about to lead the way back, Axel stopped in his tracks. Sighing as he turned around the face Roxas, putting both hands at his shoulders. "Don't be sorry because it's not your fault hon. You need to stop being so hard on yourself!" He really did... The way he acted all the time even before loosing his heart... Was he... Depressed?

Jumping a foot into the air as Axel grabbed his shoulders, trying not to fall as he flinched back from his actions, eyes wide. "I-I'm not..." Was he being too hard on himself? No... Getting sick was his fault though, he was the idiot who ran outside in the rain when he had no purpose there. He knew perfectly well he should've gone back to the motel and warmed up but decided to sit there and suffer.

What's he bottling up this time? Trying to search for the answer but not getting anything from him, in those cold eyes.

"Rox? Hon, come on lets get you back into bed." Letting go of one shoulder, and the other hand linked with Roxas'. Pulling on in gently to lead him back to the bed.

What. The. Hell. One moment Axel was grabbing him and practically lecturing him, the next he was acting like everything was alright. Seriously. He couldn't understand why, why it seemed Axel was trying to read him, why his emotions and reactions changed so quickly... he couldn't keep up. Was this how Axel was before? Biting onto his lip before nodding to his lover again, following stiffly over to the bed and sitting down on it heavily, though he was too light for it to really be called 'heavily'. Rubbing at his forehead weakly, as if trying to tame the fires within his mind though he didn't speak to Axel, too confused.

After Roxas had sat down he went to the other side of the bed then led down. Facing Roxas' back and frowned. Why was he being so quiet? He'd hate to say anything incase they had another argument again... Like the last one... His heart fell heavy at the memory, sinking low into his chest. He didn't want to remember... But he couldn't help to think about it, and a single teardrop fell from his eye.

It took a few more moments, but Roxas finally laid down next to his boyfriend, the blonde watched, completely mortified as the tear slide down his love's face, instantly moving in and wiping it away. Why... had he...? Biting on his lip and deciding against the affectionate act, laying with his back to Axel and tucking himself in a ball again.

Damn he saw... Biting his bottom lip as he watched the teen go into a ball. Shifting over slightly so he could put a hand onto his waist. Maybe when they would leave the hospital everything would go back into place? Well he'd still go along with his plan... Not tomorrow but the next day would be perfect! Maybe the short time he'd be away would be good for Roxas? Like a break of some sorts... "I'm sorry..." It was his way of saying sorry early... Saying 'Hey! I'm sorry I'm going to leave you for a bit to get your heart back.' But in a less sarcastic way obviously.

Chewing on his lip the moment Axel's hand went on his waist, hesitating at his words before shaking his head. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything." rolling over after a couple seconds more though not trying to get any closer, though he did put his shaking hand on Axel's arm gently, his eyes still downcast like a guilty child.

'Damn I said that out loud...' His eyes weren't focused on Roxas' face as he lied. "I- It's nothing hon... Don't worry about it."

Luckily he was saved by the bell as there was a knock on the door... It was some old nurse bringing in a tray with two bowls of soup.

She didn't say much except saying it was chicken, then left promptly.

Axel just raised his head to stare at the two bowls then to Roxas, before turning back to the bed. He didn't feel like eating anymore.

Face falling slightly as Axel pushed him aside, yet again though this time in another way, Roxas sighed quietly, giving in and rolling away to tuck back into his ball again, shifting just the smallest bit closer to Axel. If he wanted to reach out, let him. Roxas' eyes watched the older woman as she worked, almost for a moment wishing it was Kiko with news on Aiko... Though like Axel, and well... as usual, he didn't look the least bit interested in eating. In fact, the idea of it just turned him the other way. Finally, he had enough of the silence, moving his hand to grasp at Axel's weakly as he forced himself to relax. "You know you can tell me anything... What's wrong?" Taking up the role of the adult again...

Sighing heavily as he rolled over to look at Roxas. "Nothings wrong, and if there was I'd tell you." A white lie. "I guess... I just hate being cooped up in here." And another lie! Taking hold of Roxas' hand gently. He didn't need to act so grown up... He had another few years till he could start acting all serious...

Was that the truth? Debating over his answer for a few more moments before sighing and nodding, able to agree with that statement. But that wouldn't make him cry! Now he was lying to him again. Just peachy. Though Roxas didn't question him, figuring if he wanted to tell than he would. Squeezing his hand as much as he could, which wasn't really much, Roxas released it, only to roll over and give into the child like desire, tucking his head under Axel's chin with his arm over his waist. "You better."

Crap, could he tell he was lying? Biting his bottom lip he carefully draped his arm around the other's waist. And allowing the smaller body place it's head under his chin. Sleep... It sounded pretty much good about now, but the worry still hung over him like a rainy cloud. He couldn't close his eyes at all.

"I love you." Muttering quietly into Axel's neck, tucking himself as close to his lover as he could with a tiny sigh, blinking out like a light. A very fevered, very shaky light. Though within the first five minutes the nightmares started up again, at first very subtle hints he was having them, a twitch or small noise that seemed out of place..

Watching as those blue orbs fell down into a sleep. Seeing a few strands in his eye frame, and wanting to move them away but afraid to wake him. He watched his beautiful boyfriend sleep for about five minutes, until with out warning the blonde started twitching in his arms. The noises he was making. And the way his faced contorted. Was he having a nightmare? Gently trying coax him to wake up, Axel gently rubbed the blonde on the shoulder. "Roxas hon? Wake up."

No use, he was dead to the world. Roxas couldn't even feel Axel's hand on his shoulder as he shook in place, almost smothering himself in his lovers neck until the pain in his chest caused himself to snap out of it, but just barely, the blonde jerked once, relaxed his grip, than went silent, still trembling as tears started down his face. That's how it usually happened... The memory would cause him so much pain, the bottled up emotions lashing out at him until he was left shaking and in tears. Though he only shoved it away again for the next night... they'd never end...

All his efforts had failed, until he felt the teen fall onto his chest. Wincing at the contact but choosing to ignore it and only bringing the trembling teen closer to him. "Rox, hon what happened?" Asking softly into his ear as he stroked his bare back.

The voice finally snapped him out of it, waking up quickly as if he hadn't even fallen asleep, letting out a muffled sob as he simply held Axel tighter. _"What the hell were you thinking?" An image of his father pacing back and forth across the foyer, his mother holding a younger Sora by the hand, a scared little Kairi clinging to her skirt._ That had broken his mother, and as much as they tried reaching out... nothing. She would only lash at him; Sora had to escort the little Kairi he himself had saved on the beach to the governor's home and ask her to take care of her. At only six years old...

"Please, it's just for a little while, until we find the girl a home. We can manage it-"

"We're barely holding on as it is! THINK! For once can you use your god damn head and think!" The black haired man snapped back at her, remembered the anger on his face, the fear in golden eyes as he turned from them and stormed from the house, slamming the door to the apartment shut.

_"FREAK!" a thirteen year old Sora was flinching away from her as the woman threw an empty bottle at him, the glass shattering when it his the wall. That may have missed him, but the woman didn't clawing at him over and over. "You disgust me! Disgusting child, you are not to speak that name around here! EVER! Do you understand me!"_ All because of one slip up... just... asking what his father was like... Sora and Roxas trusted each other so well... because they lived through the same hell as one another.

Seeing the trembling figure who Axel had started to cradle, and uttering small sweet words of kindness to him. "Shh, it's okay Roxas. I'm here. Don't worry nobody's gonna hurt you." Rubbing his back in time with his words.

It took him forever to calm down, breathing heavily for a few minutes by even after he didn't move away from his lover. Just a dream. Stupid... You're not even supposed be feel pain. Wiping at his eyes roughly before remembering Axel was injured and pulling away, eyes down, "S-sorry..." No desire to talk on it, instead just locked it away again.

Watching carefully as Roxas pulled away from him, and wiped his eyes. "Don't be sorry, it was only a nightmare." Lifting a few fingers to wipe away a few teardrops that he missed.

Exactly... it was a nightmare he had overreacted to. Though he didn't say it out loud, simply bit at his lip and nodded, trying his hardest to keep still as Axel wiped at his face, slowly curling back into his ball and trying to relax again. Though he was shaking, flushed from fever and now not wanting to sleep in fear of haunting nightmares. It was probably for the best that Kiko didn't rush in anytime soon... "I hurt you...?" Rubbing at his boyfriend's shoulders gently. That was a reason why he tried not to go to sleep holding anyone...

Shaking his head slightly as he soothed Roxas' burning forehead with the tips of his fingers.  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me." His voice calm.  
How long had he had those raging nightmares? How long had he been keeping them from him? "Roxs? How long?" Axel's voice at a whisper.

Concentrating on the hand moving on his forehead, relaxing quickly and even shutting his eyes again, though wasn't falling asleep. Nodding to Axel slowly as he said not to worry about him, he always worried; it was just how he was. How long though...? "...As long as I can remember... Started right after I joined the org..." Biting his lip quietly, for a while he thought he had them under control... but these plain white walls made it otherwise.

As long as he could remember? Shit... He's been suffering that long? Why didn't he tell someone! Continuing his action with his hand as he whispered again. "That long? Why didn't you tell me?" Sadness lingering in his tone.

His shoulders fell slightly, curling up a little bit more though not pushing Axel away, simply shaking his head weakly. "I didn't think it mattered. Just dreams." Besides, he had no time to tell anyone in the organization, always in meetings or out on the field... the only socializing he got was on the twilight tower every night. And.. it just didn't seem like a comfortable subject...

Moving himself onto the pillow behind him and gazing at Roxas. "Roxas... You know you can tell me anything... Right?"

Axel shifted so his bare shoulders were now covered by the sheets.

Biting his lip before nodding again, shifting slightly as Axel did so the blanket wouldn't cover him completely. "I know..." And if he wanted Axel to tell him things than he would have to start. Roxas took in a shaking breath before telling him quickly, curling more into a ball as he did. Exactly what happened in the dream, how his father left and never came back, how his mother would lash out at him in a drunken rage until catching her sanity and running away, leaving him to nurse his own wounds. He was shaking by the end of it, hiding his face in his bed and muttering "I'm not a freak" Quietly once before going silent.

Listening carefully to the tragic story that was retold, biting his lip hard. Shit... At the end of the tale Axel carefully wrapped his arms around Roxas. "Roxas... I never knew it was that bad. Oh Rox... You're not wicked, you're a wonderful person!" Kissing his forehead. He felt so bad for the teen, no wonder he was wary around his parents...

Whimpering quietly as arms went around him, Roxas snuggled in closer to Axel, shaking his head at his words. If he was this wonderful person than why would she...? Imagine at such a young age having to take care of yourself... It wasn't fair... Wincing slightly as his boyfriend kissed at his forehead, looking up at him finally with tear stained eyes. "That's why I didn't tell anyone..."

Stroking at his back as he cradled the small teen. "Roxas?" Cupping his tear stained face gently, afraid he might break. "I'm glad you told me." His thumb catching stray teardrops. "It sounds like she had problems... Problems she bottled up and then lashed at you when it got too much... It's not your fault hon. What she did to you... It's horrible." Kissing the side of his tear stained face.

Not fighting Axel's hand as he was told to look up at him, instead nuzzling into the palm gently and listening to him. It was only than he realized... he was turning into his mother. He bottled up everything, though his break downs weren't violent, just painful for himself. "Thank you... for listening to me." Muttered quietly, letting all defenses down with a small sigh, though frowned slightly as Axel kissed his face. "I'm sick, remember?"

Smiling gently as Roxas nuzzled cat like into in the palm of his hand. "That's okay. I'm here for you remember that?" Laughing gently as the last of Roxas' sentence. "I don't mind if I get sick too!"

Roxas smiled weakly as Axel spoke the first line, nodding to him as he did so. "I'll try." Though not sounding as negative as the phrase was, instead almost sarcastically. At his second one he laughed quietly and shook his head. "Yeaaahhh you will. It sucks."

Smiling at Roxas gently then sweeping away stray strands of hair away from his face. "I can't wait until we're out of here, can't you?" Grinning mischievously.

"Too right..." Roxas grumbled quietly at him, those five minutes of sleep did almost nothing for him, rubbing at his eyes again before once again covering his mouth as he coughed. "Home sounds good right about now." muttered weakly, starting to lose his voice with the coughing he had done.

There was a prompt knock on the door, and Axel raised his head as a woman entered. It was Kiko and she was holding some sort of square-like figure that was covered over with a cloth. "Hello boys." Smiling her trademark cheery smile. "Roxas? You know how you asked me to find out how your kitten was doing?" Axel raised an eyebrow, where was she going with this.

Roxas must've jumped a foot into the air at the knock on the door, instantly tensing right back up almost to the point he went rigid. Though hearing Kiko's voice only made it worse considering the dream he just had, biting his lip before forcing himself to roll away from Axel and sit up stiffly on his elbows. "She okay...?" Trying his hardest not to freak out by her very presence and instead held onto Axel's hand tightly.

First noticing the grip that Roxas had on him, was he that freaked out by the dream? Placing a second hand on top of Roxas' to calm him down, as Kiko placed the 'box' gently onto the surface of the table. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Uncovering the box, which turned out to be cage and inside was little Aiko. She was now dry, watered and fed.  
"I pulled a few strings and my boss said she could have a little visit for a bit." Unclasping the lock of the cage so the kitten could be taken out.

Kiko and dream forgotten the moment the small kitten came into view. Not wet, she actually turned out to have fur just a little shorter than the usual long haired cat, lighter in color thanks to not being drenched and large, curious green eyes. She mewed once as the cage was set down, Roxas waiting until Kiko's hand was out of the way completely before sitting up and reaching in the cage. Despite being a stray and not to mention less than eight weeks old, she was friendly and eager to show affection, purring the moment Roxas lifted her out of the metal cage and trying to crawl up his chest. Forgetting to be afraid by the woman's presence or that he had to act more mature than he really was, the blonde was smiling, petting at the small cat and trying to keep her from getting close to his injury. "Thank you." Smile wouldn't go away, even though it wasn't really supposed to be there.

Looking to see Roxas take the grey kitten out of the cage and straight away he started petting her, stroking her. He was even smiling. It was great to see that. "Sooo it's defiantly a girl then?" Asking his mum.

"Oh yes she is, I asked one of my neighbors who has a few in the past. She also leant me the cage." Nodding as he was spoken to and continued to watch Roxas pet the kitten who was letting out soft mewls.  
"I'll be back in a moment, I have a few things to do." Leave the room after she said this.

Nodding to Kiko after she left the room, Roxas held onto Aiko as he laid back slowly, making sure not to jostle or upset the kitten but she was fine with it, taking the chance to walk up to his neck and curl up for a moment, only to stand up again with a mew and find something to occupy her attention, happened to be Axel's hair, not using her claws put the pads of her feet as she bat the loose strands around, Roxas laughing quietly at the action, "Think she likes you." Watching as the kitten got bored with that and mewled at his boyfriend.

Looking almost scared as the cat pawed at his long red locks. But it melted into a smile and he reached out to pet at her. "Well she likes me now, but before she just wanted to claw at me! Over protective Aiko." Muttering at the last sentence. Axel did something that surprised him, he picked up the kitten and placed her just above from his wound, so he was eye to eye with it. "Aiko, lets get things straight you're moving in with us and I'm laying down the law. Roxas is mine. Okay?" His own eyes narrowing with his speech.

"I think you just scared her. I didn't even hear you coming." Though at the time he had been slowly freezing to death... trying to keep the smile going while teetering on the tender subject though it came back just as before when he lifted up Aiko and placed the now mewing bundle of fur on his chest, the kitten instantly mewing under his hand and curling it's long tail around her paws. And regarding the red-head's message as if she could understand. Eventually though, Aiko just mewled at him, creeping closer to the self heated man's warm neck and bumping her head into his chin affectionately. Roxas on the other hand was both laughing and flushing at Axel's words. "And now you're giving warnings to a kitten?"

Pinching his lips together before he spoke. "Just letting her know who's the boss." Grinning as the kitten coiled around his neck. Her fluffy tail tickling his neck, and that's when Axel promptly picked her up again, settling her onto his chest again. "She reminds me of someone I know." His lip twitched as he locked eyes with Roxas, giving him a knowing glance.

Laughing quietly at his boyfriend before going to pet the fuzz ball in between her ears with a finger, lip twitching in amusement seeing how little she was. His hand moved out of the way as Axel lifted up the now mewling kitten and settled her back on his chest, smirking at his boyfriend before leaning over and nuzzling into his neck. "Am I not allowed to anymore?" Playful pouting. Aiko though wasn't very happy with her move, instantly getting back up on wobbly paws and heading for his neck again, but Roxas was now in the way so settled to laying on the small dip before Axel's neck and paws on Roxas' face, telling him that he was in her spot.

Instantly petting at Roxas' hair instead of the kitten. Which was sending death glares at him. "I don't think she's happy. You took her spot kitten." Obviously referring to Roxas as he whispered in hushed tones. Deciding the make the kitten jealous even more by petting his boyfriend.

Roxas smiled quietly at Axel's words before playing along and nuzzling into Axel's neck, the kitten watching for a moment before giving in to their teasing and mewing loudly and standing up again on all fours again, apparently she had heard the 'Roxas is mine' thing cause she started licking at his face almost protectively, the blonde making a noise of protest and pulling the little thing away and started petting her. "Ew no cat spit please!" Making a face as he wiped at his chin with his free hand, considering Aiko was now getting her attention, purring lightly while resting in between the two males, on Axel's shoulder and against Roxas' neck.

Petting the kitten before telling the feline and addressing Roxas also. "That's right, he only wants mine." Grinning at end then sticking out his tongue towards Roxas' face.  
"Mind you Aiko, your pretty cute, so I'll let you off. Just this once."

Roxas was blushing ferociously at Axel's words, though it might've been from fever, trying to hide his face in his boyfriend's neck. "Stop teasing the cat." At Axel's second warning the curious green eyes looked over at him as if she could understand, though it lasted only a moment as she meowed at him, sitting up slightly to bump her head into his hand and trying to lean against it but the little thing just fell over. Paws too big for her own body sort of deal.

Flashing his teeth at Roxas before continuing to pet the kitten. "Okay." Drawing out the 'a' longer than needed.  
"Now that. Was. Cute." Pointing at the kitten then to his cat-like boyfriend.  
"Do you want her back now?"

"You just thought so cause she fell." Roxas laughed quietly at his boyfriend before nodding to him, shifting away so he was laying on his back and lifting up the little Aiko, watching her as she mewled and settled on his chest and rubbing at her head until the little thing started purring again; curling back up and laying down with her tail around herself. Sora was never allowed to have pets for obvious reasons, and he couldn't for just the same. Not even a goldfish (So he had no clue where half of Xigbar's jokes came from) so having a kitten for a first pet... Yeah it would help him grow down, it was already showing.

Watching as the kitten circled itself into a ball, falling asleep. "She's a good girl..." Shifting to his side so he could looked at his blonde lover.  
"But, she's not as loverly as you." His green eyes twinkling as he battered them.

Nodding in agreement to Axel's first statement though Roxas flushed at the second, blinking over at his boyfriend. "Loverly? I wasn't aware that was a word." Smiling as he kept up the motion with his hand for the little kitten and nuzzling into his boyfriend's shoulder. "You're loverly too."

Grinning as his 'new' word was repeated back. "Yeah, I urm... Just created on the spot I guess." Scratching the back of his head and laughed weakly. Blushing furiously as Roxas also called him 'loverly'. His eyes now focused on his boyfriend's chest where the sleeping cat lay.

Smiling once seeing his boyfriend's blushing face and braving his fear of getting Axel sick for only a moment and pecking at his neck, going back to watching the kitten sleep. Stopping in his petting of her, Roxas instead just let his hand lay gently on his back, even with his small hands it took up all of the tiny kitten. Within moments, the already blonde had relaxed further, for once not needing to curl into a ball as he let his eyes fall and fell asleep again. This time without haunting dreams.

Smiling gently as soon as Roxas drifted off peacefully. Maybe having a pet would be good for Roxas, he certainly bonded well with her within a short space of time. Almost as if it were a... Motherly bond. Yeah it was a good thing she had came into their lives, maybe everything would be more at peace. But then again... He could easily trace the false emotion and emptiness from the teen. What if it were him who had lost his heart, would Roxas do what he was going to do?... But that couldn't happen for obvious reasons...

Considering he was asleep and didn't have the ability to keep the fake emotions going, Roxas' face turned as cold as ice, relaxed but blank with nothing showing through. No matter how much he wanted to keep pretending for Axel he really couldn't keep the mask on forever. Eventually he would start to forget what the emotions mean completely.. right now he was doing a pretty damn good job keeping them, though even the kitten could tell that there was something wrong with him. That's why she was protective. And vice versa for Roxas, who needed something on that one night to hold him in place. If not for the cat, he would've fallen asleep prior to Axel coming... and may have already been dead.

It was defiantly a good idea to keep her around. Aiko was there for Roxas when he himself wasn't... She saved him, and he was thankful for that. If it wasn't for the kitten his boyfriend would be a worse state that he already was... Or dead... Aiko would be good to his love whilst he was away, she'd help him just like last time.

Turning to his side so he was able to watch Roxas' mask carefully melt away, into that cold icy one. Biting his lip before looking at the kitten. He'd have to do it soon before Roxas forgot everything, how to love... Tiredness got the best of him as he also started to fall in to a gentle slumber...

* * *

Anndddd Sora's parents make their first debut... YAY ABUSIVE PARENTS! =D

-_- riighhttt sorry the hospital chapters are kinda meh i promise it will get better!


	18. Chapter 18: Trance

Keeping up with the holiday spirit! Really i'm just bored and really need to update *shrugs* Hey free gift!

I don't own kingdom hearts! If I did there would be no such thing as a 'uniform' in organization thirteen ;)

Except with Vexen O.O *twitch*

* * *

And less than two hours asleep back came the coughing. Aiko opened her eyes and watched through the bright green slits as the boys face became pained, her bed shaking with every breath and violently doing so with the coughing. Eventually she had taken enough, adding a loud yowl to the noise that was more than enough to wake the blonde up, though not in the way she had hoped, he sat straight up quickly, sending the little kitten tumbling into his lap, her eyes wide and tail fluffed with the sudden drop though calmed down after a moment as Roxas just continued coughing, trying to muffle it with his hand once seeing Axel was asleep, the little girl trying to rub up against his arm. The fever had gotten worse, to the point he was sweating and shaking almost violently. Grunting slightly, The blonde moved the cat out of the way with one hand and climbed out of the bed again, hand over his mouth once more and going straight into the bathroom again. Aiko started mewing hysterically, knowing something was wrong but not understanding what.

As Axel was in a deep sleep, like one of those sleeps you just don't want to wake up from. You feel so comfortable you just don't to be moved from the warm bed. But this was another matter. Axel was currently being pawed and meowed at by the kitten. Finally fluttering his own greens and first seeing the little grey fluff ball. "Hey there sweetie, you're still here then?" smiling gently. "What's wrong?" Cooing to her, then noticed that their was not extra weight in the bed. Roxas... His eyes led him to the bathroom, and taking Aiko with him.  
"Rox? Oh Rox!" Putting the kitten to the side as he dropped to the floor beside Roxas.

Of course he had nothing left in his system, so just ended up spitting into the water of the toilet again, incredibly nauseas though had nothing left too get rid of. As Axel fell to the ground beside him Roxas allowed himself to lean against him weakly, shivering and breathing heavily. Didn't even want to risk talking, far too weak. Aiko stumbled over her paws when she was put on the ground, looking around the new room curiously before cautiously walking up to the pair, purring as she did so.

Allowing the sick teen to lean on him and he began to rub his back. "Shh." Axel repeated this a few times as she 'shh-ed' in time with the rubbing of Roxas' skinny back, he was far too small... The elder male could few each ridge of the bones as he slid his fingers up his spine.  
"It's okay hon..." What else could he do? Not much, he didn't know what to do that would help the teen. Feeling almost lost because he too felt helpless.

It took him a few moments but he finally managed to get control of his breathing again, just enough to actually open his eyes, blinking up at Axel before drawing his ravened by fever body closer to the heat source, shivering violently against the warm frame. "I-It's not looking good is it?" His voice weak as he spoke, shaking almost as much as he was, weakly offering a hand to Aiko as she came over but that was about the extent of his capabilities.

Continuing his hand notions to sooth the teen. Axel's words failed his for a moment, what was he supposed to say to that? Of course it's not good… "It'll be okay; this will blow over in a few days." Offering him a (hopefully) encouraging smile.

Nodding once to his boyfriend as he said it would blow over in a few days. The problem being, would there be enough of him to last a few more days of this? Aiko bumped her nose into his hand causing Roxas to jump slightly, forgetting that she was even in here for a moment. Though he only briefly rubbed her head before attempting to stand on his own again, using the sink once again for a crutch. God... how he hated people seeing him this way... especially Axel.

Seeing that Roxas was struggling he went to the other side of him, allowing him to lean on him.  
Roxas couldn't help being like this it wasn't his fault at all.  
"Come on lets get you into bed." Gripping his side.

Nodding weakly to his lover as the arm went around him, allowing himself to lean against him, Roxas allowed Axel to lead him to the bed, too weak to actually do much of anything but shiver. "Damn, first thing when we get home, I'm taking a shower." Trying to laugh quietly, he felt disgusting. Looking down for the kitten and only mildly surprised to see she knew when she had to follow, the little girl just coming more slowly, looking around the room curiously as she did.

Still holding onto Roxas even as he led him into their bed, helping him climb onto it. "Too right, I'm right behind you on that one. That reminds me." He paused so he could pick up Aiko and sit on the bed. "We left some things back at the hotel, we'll have to pick it up tomorrow. And get some pet supplies for Aiko." Gently plopping Aiko next to Roxas. "Go to mummy, he's not feeling very well." Stroking his burning forehead and his face fell.

"Still need to move furniture in as well... probably see if we can take the stuff from the hotel too... easier than buying all new." Roxas muttered as Axel sat the mewing kitten on the bed, watching as she stumbled getting her pawing on the uneven bed. That's right... pet supplies... that would put a dent in their spending money having to take care of little Aiko... Maybe he would have to get a job... The kitten seemed to understand where she was needed as Axel spoke, the little purring bundle curling up by Roxas' neck. He knew he was supposed to be taking Kiko's medicine every four hours, but couldn't keep anything down for fifteen minutes...

"Yeah..."  
Lying on his side now and frowning in thought. How were they going to get the stuff into there new place? He didn't want to ask his parents for any help, because they had done so much already. And it's not like Roxas or Demyx could lift beds and sofa's... Or himself for that matter. And they couldn't call for a removal team, because they'd be reported for stealing...  
Another thing, Roxas wasn't keeping down his tablets... Maybe he'd ask Kiko to switch them for another brand?

Seeing as Axel went into silence Roxas did as well, playing with the kitten's ears gently as she laid there. He of course wasn't following his boyfriend's line of thought for two reasons, one, he couldn't think straight and two he didn't know.

He did give a start as the door was knocked on, though relaxed as Demyx, fully dressed and re-bandaged wandered in, the musician's face brightening for a moment. "Hey, you two alright?" Of course he kept his word to visit, though the younger blonde just looked confused by his presence.

Jumping slightly as the door was knocked and Demyx entered. His eyes shot up and smiled. "Oh hey Demyx!" Seeing that the friend's hand was re-bandaged, it made him think for a moment. Shouldn't Roxas get his done?

"Hey, told you I'd come." Sitting rather stiffly in the chair beside the bed, Demyx only took a moment before answering his own question. "I believe it rhymes with 'clucking bell', and who's this?" Looking over Aiko before offering the drifting off kitten his only working hand to sniff, which she did happily and bashed her head into it in a clumsy way to nuzzle.

"Aiko, found her outside." Roxas being very quick speeched around the male he still didn't feel comfortable around after the incidents in the past. Especially the one almost a week ago.

Demyx nodded in understanding before lifting up the vial of liquid Roxas was supposed to be taking, reading over the label before making a face of unapproval. "See? Doctors that don't know shit." Huffing as he read over it, "How much did they say to take?"

Inhaling a deep breath as answered. "One every four hours... I don't think there working though, Roxas has been bringing it back up every time... Might ask Kiko to change it." Looking down at the kitten who was pawing at Demyx's hand playfully. She defiantly was friendly...

Demyx hissed quietly and shook his head, setting the thing back down, "Yeah do that. I'd up the four hours to six and half the dosage, he has no heart, meaning slower blood flow and he's not that big." Roxas huffed before rolling his eyes, there Dem went speaking as if he wasn't laying right there. "I should get a job here... that way one person knows what they're doing." Seeing as the musician retreated his hand from Aiko, Roxas started playing with her again, lifting the girl up to put it on his chest and rubbing underneath her chin.

Rolling his eyes at Roxas. He was only trying to help damn it. "Yeah that's actually not a bad idea." Thanking his friend as he watched his blonde bring the grey fluff ball back to his chest. Over protective mother hen type? Who knows. Axel's lip twitched at the smartness that came from his blonde friend's mouth.  
"But... You sure that your still you Dem? Or Myed? Because to me that sounded pretty clever." He joked. Working in a hospital? It did suit his friend very well and he'd behind his friend the whole way.

Demyx gaped at Axel before laughing once he got it, shaking his head. "Dude! Don't even joke about that! Do you KNOW how long Vexen made me work with his chemicals when I wasn't on missions! Constantly! If I learned anything from being in the org, is Saix has gas and what medicines do what." Finally, Roxas cracked a small smile at that one, though it was obvious he was trying not to.

Breaking into laughed. "How could I NOT forget?" Wipe one eye as he teared up. "I did however forget that Saix did have a gassy 'problem'" Laughing again and clutching his side. Then again the bluenette couldn't help it...  
After finally getting over his fit of giggles and rubbing his bruised chest. "Anyway, I could see you working here. It's a perfect job for you."

"How could you forget that man? EVERY MEETING! I had to sit RIGHT next to him too! Oh my god." Demyx laughed as well, Roxas just looking in between the two quietly, Fuck he couldn't tell what was so amusing to them! This was starting to get annoying... Left out. Continuing to pet the now startled and wide eyed Aiko until they calmed down, Dem nodding at Axel's second statement. "Yeah, I'll grab an application before I get out of here. Just go straight to the apartment when you get out, I'm having Cid come pick up our stuff from the hotel." struggling to stand up before taking a flyer for the apartment out of his pocket and handing it over to Axel, it turned out to only be another block from here. Close to everyone's work and even near the high school.

Looking over to Roxas who looked so confused, bless him and then turned back to Demyx. "Oh? Cid your boss right? That's brilliant! I was gonna say how we're going to move everything out." Taking the flyer from Demyx and seeing the route to their flat.  
"So when do you get out?"

"Yeah, he owns a pretty big truck we can use, we'll take apart the beds and everything, use the extra furniture from your guys room and see what else is laying around. That place has been vacant forever, don't think anyone will mind." Demyx shrugged as he reclined slightly in the chair, this whole time his left hand had remained unused, and it was obvious that the next few weeks until it healed he was going to be having trouble with just about everything. "When do I...? Oh here? About ten minutes ago." Smiling at them before laughing quietly, "Why want me out of your hair already?"

Lying back in the bed to rest his chest which had started to flare up, grimacing as he did so.  
"Oh that's great!" Smiling through his pained expression, the pain would go away in a moment away.  
"No Demyx! I was wondering when you got out, because we're not getting out until tomorrow." His smile completely disappeared.  
Was Roxas actually okay with the whole idea with Demyx living with them? After everything that's happened, and how was Demyx with the idea... It was so confusing.

Dem's face showed confusion for a moment as Axel lay down, almost worried as the red-head displayed pain. "You okay...?" asked right as Roxas was about to do the same thing, the younger blonde snapped his mouth shut instead, face freezing up as he felt completely useless, throwing the mask of emotions away as he let his hand fall over Aiko, the kitten shaking his hand off with a mew before starting to play, batting at his hand and nipping gently at the tips of his fingers, tail lashing though not threateningly.

Waving his hand at Demyx, signaling he was fine. "I'm fine don't worry about me." Smiling gently at the end. "So where you staying today?" Sliding his hand to Roxas' bare arm and stroking at the skin.  
"You're my best friend I'm licensed to worry." Demyx hesitated for several moments before shrugging to Axel's question. "Well um... If me and Cid can get everything out by today than the new apartment... If not I'm staying in the hotel for another night." Shrugging it off like it was nothing. Roxas remained overall silent, only hissing once quietly when Aiko decided his finger was a chew toy. She was still teething.

A light blush formed on his cheeks, but shook it off as his attention was snapped back to Roxas. "You okay hon?" Moving his hand from his lovers arm to capture his hand. Seeing that Aiko was nipping at him he looked at her for awhile then sighed. "Aiko." Shifting in the bed so he was sitting up, the covers fell from his chest exposing his bandaged ribs and pale torso.  
Aiko jumped up the moment she was scolded, her ears flipping back though didn't flinch away. Brave thing. "She's just playing." Roxas grumbled quietly, voice as dead as his face was by now, he was easily made jealous...

Demyx's eyes widened the moment he saw the bandages, obviously changed and bandaged up again, also worse... "Fuck, what happened!" Standing up stiffly and moving to Axel's side of the bed, helping him sit up before he could even finish doing so. No embarrassment whatsoever as he looked over the over man's chest, frowning at the injuries. Roxas though, stone cold and looking away.

"Sorry." Biting his lip down after scolding the kitten and feeling bad about it. But after being helped by Demyx to sit up, he blushed hard. His chest examined by his friend. "My ribs were bruised from last time and I- er collapsed and broke something or whatever. I'm not too sure myself. But I didn't realize until they told me after." Now he was sat up fully.  
Roxas chose the wrong moment to glance over, seeing his boyfriend blushing from something as simple as a touch on the shoulder. His eyes hardened, and boom, tensed up and facing the opposite way, refusing to even touch his lover by this point. Aiko blinked, confused as to why her master would behave this way. Demyx let out a hiss of unapproval, "Are they changing the bandages regularly?" Now good thing Roxas wasn't looking over, because the musician was tapping one of the bruises on Axel's chest lightly, as if seeing how sensitive it was.

Shaking his head. "No, not since the operation." Axel shivered as a finger ghosted over his bruised chest, that shiver travelled up his spine sending a light tingle.  
And when Demyx finger tested his flesh, he gritted his teeth and hissed. "Ah, not there."  
Clicking his tongue in disapproval, and that had to be yesterday... "The moment a doctor comes in here tell them to, nah hang on where's the stuff?" Jumping when Axel hissed, moving his hand away quickly. "Sorry! Sorry just hang on one moment." Moving over to where Kiko got her supplies from the other day, looking over the shelves before trying to balance the disinfectant and bandage rolls and gauze all in one arm. Sitting beside his friend on the bed and going straight to the point, not even knowing what Axel was thinking as he took off the old bandages. "Don't fight me I'm a cripple," Smirking slightly as he spoke. And in less time than it took Kiko to work with the smaller Roxas, Dem had him cleaned and re-bandaged easily, even knowing how to spray the disinfectant so that it wouldn't sting as badly.  
About to protest as Demyx had started to rebandage his wound. "I won't" He grumbled.  
Hissing slightly as the cleaning alcohol hit his chest. And turned his head to the side blushing again as his chest was rewrapped. That's when Axel noticed that Roxas wasn't even look in his direction! Wait, did that mean Roxas still thought? Oh dear...  
Taking the dirty bandages up, Demyx grunted as he stood and threw them away. Aiko was full out playing with Roxas, so the blonde was having an easier time ignoring Axel and Demyx What he was doing was moving his hand under the blanket as the kitten pounced on it. Yeah... still wasn't cracking a smile or even faking emotion. Not even as Aiko made a tiny mewl and rolled on her back to bat at the blankets.

Carefully Axel placed his hands on his newly bound chest. Demyx did a pretty good job! "Thanks Dem... But you know you didn't have to?" First thanking him which turned into a full blown out smile.  
"Let's see... do it myself or have doctors I don't trust doing it?" Demyx said sarcastically, pretending to be seriously thinking it over at the end. "Nah man, it's cool. I'm not about to sit back and let you suffer." It took him half a second but he finally blushed at his words slightly, clearing his throat and stiffly standing up again. "I should get going, Cid's going to wonder where I am."

Was it his imagination or was Demyx, blushing? No doubt about it he had a light pink tinge upon his cheeks, and Axel's heart started beating a little faster than normal. Why? What was going on! Why couldn't he understand this strange feeling?  
Nodding to Demyx in response as he looked into his lap, fiddling with the covers. "Oh?" His head shot up. "Oh, okay. I guess me and Rox will see you tomorrow? At the flat?" A tone of disappointment lingering in his voice.

He shook his head slightly to the elder male, still smiling though as his face calmed down. "I'll come pick you guys up when you get out tomorrow. Don't want you guys risking the walk if you don't have to." Demyx grinned down at him, for once offering his hand to Axel instead of vice versa, "Get some rest and don't overdo anything. Complain to your doctor about Roxas' drugs too."

The blonde was giving the cold shoulder treatment completely, curled over on his side facing away from everyone, not even playing with Aiko anymore though the kitten was still prodding at his hand. No he had shut off completely. If Axel tried cheating on him again with Demyx... he wouldn't be able to try and hold on. It really wasn't worth being hurt like that time and time again.

"Yeah boss, will do." Grasping the hand which the redhead shook. "See you tomorrow then Demy?" Laughing at his 'new' nickname. Laying back into the bed as he let go of his friend's hand.

Demyx gave a tiny salute with his bandaged hand and shook Axel's as he was called 'boss', laughing at it quietly. Axel was technically the superior. "Yeah, will do. I'll ask Kiko to call me." Smiling broadly as he released Axel's hand, waving at the pair as he finally left. His disappearance though, wasn't making Roxas calm down at all.  
Giving a small wave as Demyx left the room, and a small sigh as he rolled to the other side to face Roxas. But he discovered that his boyfriend had his back to him. Wait, the whole time? Shit did he still think... Oh god.  
Looking over he saw the neglected Aiko who was mewing at Roxas and rubbing her head into Roxas' hand, trying to get some attention.  
"Roxas?" Asking quietly and putting a hand onto his shoulder.  
His shoulders shot rigid the moment the hand touched him, glancing at it weakly though not looking at his boyfriend particularly. Instead lifting up the little Aiko and pulling the fluff closer to his chest, letting her curl up next to him. "He likes you." The only thing he offered, muttered weakly as if his voice was failing.

Axel froze in place. What, had he misheard Roxas? No... It couldn't be true... Must of misheard.  
"Pardon?" His voice flabbergasted as he sat up straight.  
"I said he likes you." Though he was trying to sound menacing Roxas' voice only squeaked. "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Didn't take one to figure out Axel would turn to the one who could actually love instead of the puppet.

So he did hear right. "No, Roxas he can't! He knows about me and you for starters! Two he's straight as a pole. Three he's only being friendly." Ticking off all the possibilities.  
Putting a hand on his boyfriends shoulder, and gently shaking him hoping he'd look at him. "Rox, please look at me?" Begging him.  
"One I can't feel anymore so he thinks he has a chance, two if he's straight then why the hell did he agree to our help and three, friendly is calling in the doctor or opening a door, not paying for an apartment and bandaging up injuries." Roxas grumbled back quickly, even in his puppet like trance feeling Axel shake him made the blonde hiss in pain, causing little Aiko to jump in place at the noise, giving a tiny high pitched hiss of her own as she backed away slowly, though a quick stroke to the back and she was right back trying to cuddle again. As he was asked to look at Axel he shook his head quickly, tightening his ball. "No." The word forcefully squeaked, obvious reasons too, the puppet voice and tense shoulders was an act. Ever sense he saw Axel blush thoughts have been running though his head and... tears down his face.

Taking a shuffle back as Roxas flared at him. "No, he wouldn't." would he? No... Not again. Biting his lip to force the tears to stop coming, which somehow worked.  
"Roxas you know I love you... How could you even think I'd leave you? Don't you trust me?" His voice desperate and frantic as the blonde denied him. Looking the other way as he slowly slid nearly off the bed. "Fine, be like this. Think what you want." Spitting out the last part. If he was going to have his funny five minutes, let him. Sliding off all the way as hobbled to the bathroom, and having to grab hold of the nightstand to give a boost and promptly shutting the door to the bathroom behind him then locking it. Not bothering to turn on the lights as he sat down on the floor, the stench of sick lingering in the toilet making the redhead feel dizzy. That's when he snapped and he let the tears pool from his emeralds.

As soon as Axel left his sight Roxas did exactly what he was told to, thought what he wanted. Let his mind go completely haywire instead of trying to calm down. Axel didn't want him anymore... Not when he had Demyx, who was perfectly healthy and could love him much more than he could, not while he was practically dying and suffering in every way possible. Aiko mewed quietly trying to come up to calm him down but the blonde did something she didn't understand, grabbed her and pulled her close, sobbing into the kitten's fur. Let Axel go live with Demyx... Sora'd want his other half back...

Half expecting Roxas to come running to him, but it never happened. How could he think that? Of all things? Of course he loved Roxas, wasn't the proof of his plan enough? Balling his fists into first his eyes then his hair, tearing out a few strands. A voice inside his mind muttered to him. 'You always hurt him, don't you?'  
His hands gripping at his newly wrapped up bandages, before dragging his nails animalistically though them, tearing the ribbons away from his chest. He didn't know what made him do it, but it felt right. He didn't stop going, not even when there wasn't a single shred of fabric left. Axel's flesh was still tender from the operation and his finger nails dragged down his newly stitched up skin, breaking it, tearing it until soft specks of blood drew through. Gasping out in pain when in realization what he had done, hastily clambering for the light switch. Blinking in the harsh light and having to adjust before first seeing his bloody finger nails, which had scraped up a small minute amount of flesh. Looking down at the bloody mess he had created on his chest.

Less than two minutes after Axel disappeared into the bathroom, Roxas slowly pushed himself out of the bed, leaving Aiko laying in it as he crept towards the bathroom, wiping at his eyes before lifting a shaking fist to it. Hell no he wasn't strong enough to stand and it was showing as he used the door frame as a crutch. "Axel...?" Knocking on the door a little louder, the simple rap much louder than his actual voice, which he poured a little more effort in. "Please, I'm sorry... I-I don't know what came over... Can we talk? Please?"

Touching at the ten angry bleeding marks that he created. He heard the knock on the door, and icy panic coursed through his body. "Shit. I-erm... One moment!" His hand pressed down painfully onto his chest and he let out a small weak howl. Heading towards the sink as he leaned on arm onto it, and turning the tap on frantically then grabbing as much toilet paper as he could to clean the wounds. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I going to do?'  
"Stupid Axel." Say this part out loud.

Something was wrong. Blinking at the panicked voice coming from his boyfriend before laying a hand against the door completely. Also trying to wipe away the stupid tears from his face. God damn it the emotions weren't real! Why do they keep coming back full force? Had to close off from them completely... As quiet as it was he heard those last two words coming from the bathroom, forcing on a smile and shaking his head. "No you're not. Really, I overreacted. What are you doing in there?" It was getting pretty damn hard to stand...

Upon hearing Roxas come closer to the door, his body went into a even more frantic panic mode. "I- Ugh." Hissing out his pained expression as he swept across a deeper wound. Finally the cuts stopped bleeding and he looked for a towel which was continently a few paces away. Wrapping it across his torso, and picking up the ripped up bandages then throwing them down the bin situated by the toilet.  
"Coming now." Unlocking the door and peering out to see his tear stained boyfriend. Biting his bottom lip and looked to the ground. "Sorry... I-"

Moving his hand off the door as Axel said he was coming out, his face obviously worried though that was nothing compared to being greeted by a bare chest with a towel, not a bandage in sight. Completely ignoring his apology and interrupting it. "Axel! What the hell?" Afraid to touch him and starting to freak out. "God damn... why would you!" Of course he was just a kid, no idea how to bandage a wound.

Still keeping his eyes focused onto the floor as he headed towards the bed. "It's okay; they were a little tight so I took them off..." More like, I took them of because you didn't want something that my friend wrapped around my chest.  
Damn Roxas and his female-like mood swings.

Aiko mewled once Axel sat on the bed, moving over and clamoring into his lap only to sniff at the cloth covering the wound. Roxas watched him for several moments before following slowly, the bandages hadn't looked that tight... "Do you want me to get Kiko?" Axel had no clue the damage he had done when he said 'think what you want'. It was pretty damn obvious, but Roxas had clinical depression and anxiety problems.

Shaking his head in exhaustion as he led down. "It's fine, she'll be coming in a moment to pick up Aiko, remember?" He didn't want Roxas to see what he had done to himself, to stop him worrying over him. Pausing as he looked over to the medication by Roxas. "Rox? When was the last time you took it?" Asking quietly as he petted the kitten, yeah it was an excuse to change the subject.

Nodding silently as Axel spoke, though instead of laying on the bed the blonde took to the chair, curling up in a ball on it as he trembled. Was something wrong? Was it his fault? Well of course it was there was no one else in the room, sure wasn't little Aiko. As the medicine was brought up the blonde rubbed at his eyes, frowning when he felt they were still damp from tears. "When we woke up this morning... It'll just come back up anyway." Though he was talking to his boyfriend his eyes were on the kitten, watching as she purred and rubbed against Axel's hand.

Sitting up as he shuffled closed to Roxas, and sat on the edge of the bed, bringing Aiko with him. "Do you want me to see if she can change them for you?" Offering the teen a small smile which disappeared soon after. "I'm sorry hon, I shouldn't of had a go at you like that, I feel awful for storming out like that." Placing his hand on this loves knee.

It took him a moment before Roxas was able to nod, the action barely showing though his eyes didn't look up, instead bit at his lip as Axel continued. "It's fine..." _I'm used to it by now. _Placing his small hand on Axel's after another moment's hesitation, squeezing it gently. It wouldn't be the first time he watched someone he loved storm away from him. the other difference was Axel returned... "It's my fault though... I overreacted..."

Smiling gently as he relaxed a bit. "Just a bit. Then again I could say the same thing for myself." Releasing the towel from his chest. "I- erm... Didn't mean for it to happen. Just don't be mad." Biting his lip at his confession.

Slowly sitting up on the chair as the towel was removed, no he wasn't angry, shocked seemed more appropriate though he didn't know how to display it. "A-Ax why...?" Stunned, not sure how to react as he looked over the new wounds mixed with the stitches. He wanted to help, needed to... but knew he couldn't. He should've gotten up faster! Ignore all weakness and helped Axel! Though it was impossible for him to even think of that... If he had looked at Axel when he asked would that have...? Oh god...

The look on Roxas face made him regret showing him in the first place. "Hey babe I know what you thinking and it's not your fault. I'm the one who took it off, I just got carried away when I did." Moving his hands to cup each side of Roxas' face. "You need more faith in me, I love you silly." Reaching forward so his forehead bumped into the other one, then kissing his nose. "I'll make everything better."

It took him a few moments but Roxas finally looked up at Axel as he cupped his face. "I... But..." Cutting himself off as Axel told him to have more faith, shoulders falling as he nodded slowly. "I love you too..." Wincing as their foreheads met, considering his was now sporting an ugly bruise and was still tender. Though Axel's last statement.. "What? Nothing's wrong though."

Ops! Nearly blew it Ax... Looking up and twinkling his eyes. "Don't worry about it then." Kissing at the bruise that had formed of Roxas' head.  
"Bed?" Backing away slowly.

Blinking in confusion before wincing as his bruise and fever was kissed at again, frowning at him slightly. "Careful that hurts..." Grumbling quietly before watching Axel shift over, reaching to pick up the complaining Aiko before climbing into the bed stiffly, making sure not to get anywhere close to Axel's chest as he balanced the kitten on his own. The little thing shifted around until she got comfortable. When was Kiko coming back for her...?

As right on cue Kiko entered the room. "Oh I am so sorry! There was this huge emergency and they needed me to be there!" She came in a flurry, her hair all messed up.  
"Anyways how is everyone?" She beamed, but catching the glances from both males the woman understood something had happened.  
"Erm... Well my friend tried to rebandage my chest, but it was too tight so... I er- took it off..."  
Kiko sighed as she saw ten thin lines across his chest and heading towards the cabinets to get the equipment so she could rewrap them, which took no time at all. "There all better, just don't take it off this time son. Okay?"

God... almost gave him a heart-up... no never mind. Roxas blinked as the woman practically burst into the room and changed Axel's bandages before his barely there mind could follow her. Instead of trying to, he surrendered within himself to play with Aiko again, considering his dream was still floating around him.

Testing the wrapping, and noticed he couldn't actually feel anything! "Thank you." Smiling even more, he was very thankful of this. "Okay Roxas your turn." She turned and walked over to the teen carrying a pair of scissors and other necessary equipment. Sitting down on the chair she waited for the blonde.

Roxas sighed loudly before fighting getting up, though froze at the 'weapon' in her hand, shoulders snapping tense as he moved Aiko onto the bed, the kitten mewling from it. It took him at least a minute before he was sitting up in such a way he wouldn't tumble back over immediately. "If it's not too much trouble, can you change the medication I'm on?" Roxas asked, head down nervously. "It's not staying down."

Her ears perked up. "Oh? Sure that's fine I'll write out a prescription for you in a moment." Unfortunately Roxas' bandaging was a little more plaster-like unlike Axel, hence why she brought over scissors. "So hold still now..." Kiko began after the first cut. Chopping all the way down and removed the bandages. "Oh well look at that! It's healing pretty well." Must be something to do with his lack of heart.

Roxas practically held his breath, definitely didn't like having cold steal that close to him considering that was how he got the injury to begin with. As she said it was looking better the blonde blinked before looking at it himself, the skin not as raw and pulling together, a thin scab forming under the stitches already. "Well that's gonna scar..." muttering quietly, almost guilty that his was doing better while Axel's...

Wasn't? Yeah it was looking just as good as Roxas', before Axel went and scratched his up... It may just take a bit time than his boyfriends, but he was glad his was healing fine.  
Kiko set about squirting the alcohol across his chest, before wrapping the cloth around his torso and sticking it into place. "Good as new!" Setting the instruments to the side. "All right. So the liquid is making it all come back up? Well I'll go get some stronger stuff then. But this one I'll get erm... To put it not too bluntly. It makes you want to go the toilet for two to three days." Smiling weakly at the end.

Roxas made a face as Kiko said what the side effect of the new drug was. "Lovely..." Petting Aiko on the head gently as he tried not to hide away from the woman and go back into his world. This was kinda important... "I usually don't handle drugs very well though... Maybe should just stick to over the counter." Hinting he was still nervous about trusting doctors completely after his experience with Folhart's little poison blend.

Chuckling at the face he made. "Ah I see, but I don't think you should worry about this one. It was made by some doctors here. So you should be fine. But if on the odd chance it doesn't work out get Axel to call me." Patting his shoulder lightly. Turning around she opened the cage. "Anyway, It's getting late and it's time to get this little one some dinner." Then seeing how the blonde was acting with his kitten.

Kiko touching him, not a good idea. About to smile and nod to her, the blonde just froze in place, shying back from her hand as if from the woman who raised him was standing there instead. Aiko mewed as his jumping caused her to almost fall off climbing onto his knee, though she was calmed instantly by one of his hands running down her back. Bandages were one thing, touching was another. Though he snapped out of it as she mentioned caging up Aiko for the night, face falling slightly before nodding. "Alright... come on." lifting up the little wad of mewing fur and petting her as a farewell.

Of course it all was adding up now, something must have happened to Roxas in his childhood to make him like this. Withdrawing her hand away and still smiled. She's seen many children and teenagers like this before.

Axel pouted before leaning and picking up the girl. "Night, night Aiko. You'll see mummy and daddy in the morning." And after kissing her lightly on the forehead. The redhead hesitated for a moment before finally handing over the mewing feline.

Roxas' eyes were on Aiko instead of Axel's mother, smiling as his boyfriend gave her an affectionate farewell. Though his eyes weren't on her any longer as Axel handed the kitten to his mother. It may have been childish to be worried about whether or not that offended her, though he was. The little mewling Aiko silenced herself once she realized she was going into the cage again, but then came back with struggling and trying to get to the ground, too puny to actually escape though.

Watching as Aiko fought against his mother even after she was put into the cage, but her mews ceased afterwards. "Okay I've finished my shift for this evening, but I'll have someone to give you your pills Roxas. But you have to eat with them or you'll be sick." There was a pregnant pause as Axel briefly looked over to Roxas and took his hand.  
"And I'll come and give Aiko back to you tomorrow morning." She picked up the cage as she set off. "Night boys."

Have to eat? Fucckkk... Then again he really didn't want to get sick. Though his only response was to make a face at that, taking Axel's hand lightly as the red-head offered it. "Thank you." Watching Aiko practically disappear again as his lover's mother took her away, Roxas huffed quietly before lowering himself back down to the bed stiffly, chewing on his lip in thought for a moment as he slowly started to relax.

Patting Roxas' hand as he studied the blonde's face, as Aiko left the room. "She'll be fine hon. We'll get her back tomorrow." He didn't know about Roxas but he had gotten quite attached to the little ball of fluff. "And we'll be able to go and pick out a few things for her. Won't that be fun?" Smiling as he nuzzled closer to his boyfriend.

Blinking as his boyfriend spoke, putting on a smile and carefully put an arm around him. "Yeah," As much as he could get attached to something, he had to the kitten. She was just plain adorable. And after the girl practically saved his life made it so much easier. "Thank you for letting me keep her." Smiling a little brighter as he rolled to his side and nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck.

Allowing the teen more room and he spoke softly into his ear. "Well I wasn't about to let her roam the streets on her own. She's too adorable and she saved you. Aiko's done a lot for such a young one." Inhaling a deep scent of his love, it indeed made him drowsy.  
"I-." Axel Was unfortunately cut off as there was a prompt knock on the door.

"Hm." Smiling at his lover's words and about to let himself drift off but the knock on the door stopped him, groaning quietly in aggravation before giving in and looking at it. "Come in." it would be amazing if they heard him. Losing his voice on top of everything, but not just normal speech, anything louder than that and it was hoarse.

The woman who came into the room had the appearance of an old haggard sheep, well her hair that is. It was huge and wiry, going in all directions. She looked as if she was about to fall on the spot! The old woman came into the room with a tray of two bowls of soup and bread, along side Roxas' tablets. She settled them on to the table without another word and scurried out of the room mouse like.

At first, Roxas just blinked at the woman who wandered into the room, watching her work and as she left. After making sure the door was shut, he covered his mouth and laughed quietly burying his face in Axel's neck as he did. The woman reminding him of some large rat mixed with a poodle with a bad hair day. Couldn't help it, the kid was back if only for a few more moments.

Axel's lip twitched before his fit of giggles had started off, covering his mouth with his hands. After he had calmed down he began. "Well she was some kind of character wasn't she?"  
Smirking as he tilted his head towards Roxas.

Roxas gave a tiny laugh and nod as his answer to Axel's question, shifting away from his lover after a moment to let the mood die down. Oh god... "Looked like some old cartoon character." Biting onto his lip before nuzzling into the blankets. Wasn't hungry... just tired.

Axel peered at the bowl of... Soup if that's what they should call it. Looked more like lumpy green baby mush if you asked him. Instead just taking the slice of bread. "Ugh. That shit looks nasty..." Taking a bite out of the bread, chewing it and swallowing it. "Roxas you should try out those tablets. But don't eat anything just for a laugh!" Grinning evilly.

Grumbling before sitting up stiffly once more, rubbing at his eyes as he did and almost flinching back from the sight of the food. "Did it just move?" Blinking before sitting up all the way and examining the pills in the little plastic cup, frowning. They looked just like the ones Folhart gave him. Blinking as Axel spoke again, looking over at him and frowning. "I think... no. Three times to the toilet is enough for me thank you." Of course, Axel wasn't awake for the first trip. Though he grudgingly took the pills and even more grudgingly the second slice of bread, thankful this time there was no butter on it and biting into a corner.

Staring at the green mush for awhile and grimaced. "And that's why I'm sticking to this." First pointing to the bread before eating it.  
Eww, who would even eat it? Personally to him it looked as if someone had eaten a load of peas and spat them back out again.

"That's probably safer..." Roxas smirked slightly in agreement along with a tiny nod. Pausing his nibbling in the bread to look up at Axel, just watching him for a few moments. Was it him? Or was Axel pushing him away? Overactive imagination, just leave it at that.

Feeling eyes on him so he looked to his side to see Roxas staring up at him. Tilting his head to one side he smiled. "Sup hon?"

Jumping a little once he realized Axel had caught him, Roxas blushed faintly and shook his head. "It's nothing." Lowering his gaze to the bed quickly and continuing to nibble on his slice of bread.

Finishing the rest of his bread, then frowning a little then putting his hand onto Roxas' knee. "You sure?"

Jumping a little at the contact to his leg, Roxas looked up at his boyfriend as he successfully got down almost all the bread without nausea. "I um..." Chewing on his lip quietly before sighing, setting down the unfinished bread corner he swore was stale. "Does... does it bother you I don't have a heart?"

Blinking a couple of times then realizing what Roxas actually said. "Wha- No! Of course not, what ever gave you that impression?"  
His face still in shock, first Roxas saying that Demyx liked him. Next asking him this?  
"Don't you have enough faith in me or something?" Axel was obviously hurt by this.

First Axel tells him to say what's on his mind and next he's hurt by it. See? That's why he let everything bottle up. "I.. I... don't know it's just..." trailing off weakly as he balled the blankets in his fist. Though he jumped as his lover questioned his faith in him, eyes wide as he looked up at him. "I do! I do I'm just... sorry... never mind..." Lying back down on the bed and curling into his ball again, back to Axel as he shoved everything back again in his mind, preparing himself for the nightmares that they would cause.

Oh not again! Biting his lower lip as he pressed his hand onto Roxas' shoulder. "Hey Roxas. Hon please don't be like this. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I should of just- I dunno." Scratching the back of his head.  
"Rox? Please." Pleaded again, pleading it won't be another repeat.

Biting his lip as Axel's hand touched his shoulder, though had already forced everything back, cast it from his mind so playing it off would be a hell of a lot easier. "No... Don't worry about it really." Forcing on a tiny smile, as he looked up at Axel. "I shouldn't have asked that. Sorry."

Axel's eyes softened soon as his locked with Roxas'. "No, don't be silly it's fine. You had every right to ask me that. And the answer is. No of course I don't mind silly, your still you and that's all that counts." Sweeping a strand of fallen hair from the paler face.

If he had every right than why did Axel get so defensive over it? Though he shut his eyes and relaxed as the hand brushed his face. His words calmed him down, so Axel didn't mind it, nodding weakly to his lover before smiling. "I love you..." Nuzzling into the hand while it was still close enough to do so. Well... that was one thing off his mind for that night...

It was because he was so shocked by Roxas' question, that's why he got so defensive.  
"Me too..." Bending forward as he kissed at his forehead, and his lips lingering a little more longer. Breaking away as he settled into the covers. "I don't know about you, but I'm hitting the stack early." Smiling warmly, his hand still on the soft yet cold cheek.

"Sleep good." Roxas smiled as he was kissed on the forehead, snuggling close as his lover went under the blankets. "Feels like all I've done today though..." Drat this meant he was going to be hyper tomorrow... shit... and too sick to actually move around. Just great. Right now he was just more worried about the nightmares coming back... didn't want to keep Axel awake with that.

Moving the table away from them as he settled again into the bed. "Home tomorrow hon. Sweet dreams." Yawning the last bit as he snaked an arm around Roxas' waist. "Love you..." It was the last thing the elder muttered before falling asleep.

Roxas tucked himself as close as he could to Axel without hurting him, retreating into his usual curled position and relaxing completely as the arm went around him. "Love you too..." Taking a few moments to watch Axel drift off, leaning over to kiss his temple gently and retreated back to the bed, curling up next to his lover. Though sleep took him swiftly, it was anything but peaceful.

As Axel drifted in to a heavy slumber he didn't feel the kiss to his head, but only sensed it somewhere deep in his mind. He found it easy to drift off most nights, and tonight he was breathing in Roxas' calming scent that at times drove him wild, it was the very scent that put him at ease and made him feel safe. Yet it made him wanted to protect his lover from others.

* * *

And last of the hospital chapters! I know what you're thinking: THANK THE LORD

Lawwwllll hyper i'm so sorry

Review please! All our hard work went into this story! Let us know you like it!


	19. Chapter 19: Build up to Break Down

WHEEEEE HAPPY HOLIDAYS =3

I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

* * *

Light was starting to pour into the window by the time he woke up, instantly forgetting the dreams he had and shoving them back into the bottle. He barely moved on the bed to wipe at his eyes, only to find he couldn't. Blinking as he realized Axel was holding onto him still, tightly too, and his arms were pinned to his sides, still too weak to move on his own so just sat back to watch Axel sleep, marveled how the red-head managed to look so innocent and small while asleep...

Axel somehow during the night had also managed to sandwich one of his legs in-between Roxas' own. Maybe it was his way of saying that he wasn't leaving? Who knows? Subconsciously rubbing his head into his lovers shoulder and releasing a 'pleasurable' sigh.

Okay, now that was a little uncomfortable... He didn't want to wake Axel up, but he was pretty sure that Axel had ulterior motives that he just didn't feel up to right now with that. Slipping his legs away from Axel's and shifting his arm out from being pinned to his side, trying to do it gently as he wiped at his own face, getting the dried tears off his cheeks,

Groaning in discomfort as his comforter moved away from him. Reaching out his hands claw-like, but gave up after failing to grab him and grumbled as he woke up. "S'time Rooox?" Yawning sleepily.

Biting his lip as he realized that he had woken Axel up, sighing in guilt before nuzzling into his neck. "Sorry..." Petting Axel's head gently, shocked to find he wasn't shaking as he had been yesterday... and it was almost easier to think... almost... fever was still there as well as the illness... "Didn't mean to wake you." Damn what time was it?

Pouting a bit and his eyes watering with sleep, so he raised two fist to rid his eyes of the wetness. "It's okay hon. Morning..." Speaking of the time, what was it? The sun was leaking from the drawn blinds. Maybe nine? Ten at the latest.

Smiling a little as Axel wiped at his eyes, unable to keep from leaning over and kissing him on the forehead gently. "Ready to get out of here than?" The blonde suddenly grew anxious at the thought of leaving, going back home and seeing Aiko again. Letting everything finally go back to normal.

Opening one eye as his forehead was kissed at. "I sure can't wait!" Heavily smiling as he kissed Roxas' cheek. And as if just on time the door was knocked at. It was Kiko. "Morning boys!" She chirped, in one hand the woman was holding onto the handle of Aiko's cage.

Roxas relaxed completely as Axel kissed at his face, only to tense up again as Kiko knocked on the door, groaning quietly as he forced his shoulders into relaxing again, face buried in the pillow as Kiko entered, though was interested easily as he heard the familiar mew classified as Aiko. Looking over at the kitten again and her captor, forcing himself to simply roll away from Axel's arms and onto his back was a struggle in itself. "Morning…"

Kiko smiled. "It's good to see your both up." Looking down to the cage once the kitten started mewing after recognizing her owners. Axel's attention was grabbed by the kitten that was pawing her cage, as if she wanted to let out. "I've signed you both out and you're free to go when you want."

Axel's eyes shot up from the Aiko to his mother.

As soon as Kiko said it was alright for them to go, Roxas blinked and slowly sat himself up at least on his elbows, blinking at the woman as if completely stunned. And just like that? Little Aiko was simply too cute, now turning around in her cage as if trying to find herself an escape route. "Really?" Of course he wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible... and no doubt Axel was the same.

Showing her pearly whites as she spoke. "Of course silly! So you ready boys?"  
Chuckling as she pointed to Aiko, who was scratching at the side of the cage in a feeble attempt to get out. "I can see your cat wants too!"  
Axel smiled wildly as he slid off the bed.  
He couldn't believe it, finally they were getting out of the hell hole.  
Roxas nodded as she asked if they were ready to do, forcing himself up the rest of the way and slipping out of the bed, a little unsteady on his feet but not as much as previous days. "I'm sure she does..." muttered as he examined the cage, making sure to stay a safe distance away from her captor.

Nodding as both of the males were up. "So." Kiko led the way out of the room and began striking up a conversation with the blonde. It was were way of getting through to teen's 'like' him.  
"So how you getting home?"

Thinking for a moment about getting his ripped up shirt, grabbing it from the floor as he slid it over his head, wincing as he had to move his healing chest around in ways it didn't like as he followed behind Axel, taking his hand after a moment. Hang on, Kiko was talking to him? Why? "Demyx is coming to pick us up with his boss..." The name was almost like a curse, though he kept his face under control, kept everything under rapt...

Kiko's eyes soften at the mention of Demyx. "Ah Demyx, what a nice young fellow. He came in looking for a job after he got you, you know? I just had to give him a application."

But with Axel it was a whole different story, he looked to the ground at the mention of his friend. His hand searching for Roxas until he found it.

Roxas seemed to tense up when the conversation surrounding Demyx progressed further, jumping as Axel grabbed his hand. It took him a second to realize what he was supposed to do and squeezed the larger hand to the best of his capabilities, trying to focus on Aiko's cage. "Right..."

As the continued the forward walk to the front doors, Axel for the whole journey clinged onto Roxas. "Ah here we are!" She called as she stopped for a moment and opened to the door for herself.

This is when Axel pushed the door for Roxas to head out first.

Roxas blinked up as Axel opened the door for him, giving one last look at the mewing Aiko before doing as suggested and moving out the door with a swift nod to Kiko as a thanks. So maybe he could've been a little more courteous... couldn't bring himself to though.

Kiko smiled as her son came out the doors after Roxas. Putting the cage by the blonde's feet as she carefully pulled her son into a hug. "Okay Axel? Now don't be getting into anymore fights, okay?" Pulling away from the hug and Axel half smiled.

"I won't don't worry."

"You'll have to come over soon, and you too Roxas." Looking at the blonde. "Anyway I have to head over to my building, there's the whole drama with the woman that you brought in." Axel frowned, what had happened to her? "Oh!" Seeing Axel's expression. "I'm not allowed to talk about it until it's all over." Taking a step back. "Give me a call hon. See you both later." Her eyes twinkling as she left.

Roxas blinked once Aiko was on the ground, stiffly lifting the little cage up and examining the contents, making sure she was alright. Looked a little scared but that was normal. He blinked as his name was mentioned, lowering the cage and nodding to Kiko, forcing on a fake smile. "Of course." Oh god, he had no clue how good it felt being back outside. It wasn't humid because of the rain from the previous days, but it was sunny, warm. The sky had barely a cloud in it. Once Aqua was mentioned his gaze hardened, looking back towards Kiko with almost a disapproving curiosity. Why mention it if she couldn't talk of it?

Watching as Kiko leave then turning his attention back to Roxas. "Happy to be out?" Offering the blue-eyed teen a small smile, and wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

Roxas looked up to Axel and nodded, smiling a little brighter as he leaned into his lover's shoulder. "Yeah... Very much so." Though his words were cut off by the honking of a truck, face falling as the familiar musician waved to them out the window of the pulling up dark blue vehicle. In the driver's side was a grizzly, artificially blonde older man with a cigarette balanced in his jaws, only one hand on the wheel as it slowed.

"Man we got timing or what?" Demyx grinned as he hopped down to the ground, opening up the back seats for the couple. Aiko was now mewing loudly in her cage, squirming enough so that it shook in Roxas' hand. Loud car. Did not like.

Axel jumped apart from his boyfriend as a truck pulled up and the horn was honked. Noticing a older man who he presumed to be Demyx's boss and the mullet-man himself. "Just on time Dem." Giving a friendly smile as he slid into the back seat of the old truck.

Demyx grinned and nodded to Axel, waiting until Roxas stiffly climbed into the seat after his boyfriend before shutting the door and hopping back up front, apparently getting used to only having one hand to work with. The thing smelled like tobacco, though not the comforting grandfather tobacco but the old crusty man down the road tobacco. "'Fraid I can't stay long this time, Sora's expecting me to fix a connection with his car or something later." Cid's voice was gruff, almost hick country like and definitely older. The musician gave a nod, they had managed to move all the heavy stuff yesterday, all he had to grab today was their clothes and everything from the mini fridges. With a small jerk of the gears changing, the truck was rolling off, Roxas sitting closer to Axel and clutching to Aiko's cage, nervous for two reasons, no seat belts in the back and he was afraid Cid would turn around and recognize him.

Again wrapping an around Roxas' shoulders, one to support him two to stop him from smashing into the window screen if the turned an unexpected corner. "Huh? Oh alright then." In reply to Cid. The red-head wasn't actually paying any attention, at the moment he was fearing for his life, having to hold on the handle bar above his head, gripping it tightly as they passed over the bumpy cobbles in the road. Poor Aiko was huddled in the corner of her cage like a shaking leaf.

Biting onto his lip as Axel's arm went around him, leaning into him for security though did squeak as they went over a speed bump a little too quickly. The ride was near to silent the entire time, Cid would mumble things incoherently to himself from time to time but that was about the only noise in the car. It only took a few moments to reach the apartments, the building didn't look that bad for such a cheap rate, homely built in red brick. "Here ya'll go." Cid stated as the truck parked next to the entrance, Demyx looking back and taking a key off the ring, trying not to smile at the death grip Axel had on both Roxas and the handle bar. "Spare's your's, only gave me two." The musician chimed out as he unbuckled and hopped to the ground outside the truck the same moment Cid was forcing his older self out the door with the car keys.

Finally as the stopped outside the red brick apartments., was when Axel relaxed. Slipping his arm off Roxas and sighed quietly. "Here already?" Opening the door from the side of the pavement and stepping onto it. Holding the car door open for his boyfriend. Looking back to Demyx he smiled softly. "Own key, eh?"

Demyx nodded to Axel with a small grin on his face, moving around the back of the truck to pick up the plastic bags of clothing and supplies with his boss, though the large, burley man already grabbed the majority. "Yeah, figured you'd need it cause you work." Roxas slid to the ground as Axel held onto the door, holding onto Aiko's cage securely to make sure it wouldn't jostle the poor kitten as he looked around. Nope… Sora'd never been here. Hadn't a clue as to where they were.

Seeing both of the men had taken all of the items he stood back a bit. "Want some help Dem?" Offering a hand out stretched as he went over to his blonde friend.

Demyx blinked up at Axel as he offered his help, hesitating a moment before shaking his head and adjusting the two bags in his only working hand. "Nah, I got it. Just make sure the doors stay open." Grinning at him and nodding ahead to the flight of five stairs that led inside the building. Roxas looked between the two males before his eyes went to the large building. "We're in room 104, shouldn't be that hard to find." Dem continued as Cid slammed the truck hatch shut and lifted up the rest of the bags in both hands, starting towards the building.

"Sure thing." Nodding as he headed the the front doors, pushing it open then tossing the keys to Roxas but not before calling to him to catch them. "Hey Roxs, heads up."

Leaning his form against the cool door. "Why don't you head on up, get the door open and ready?"

Roxas blinked as the keys were thrown his way, having to adjust Aiko in his hands in order to catch them and still almost dropped it. He hesitated a moment before nodding, looking at the keys. "Alright…" Where the hell was the room? Adjusting the cage so he was holding it by the handle the blonde stiffly went up the stairs before passing Axel and the door, bumping his shoulder playfully before looking at the directory inside. Second floor.. With that he started up the stairs, trying to keep Aiko's cage from moving too much. Demyx followed behind Cid, who gave a curt nod and a thanks to Axel as he moved inside.

Smirking as his shoulder knocked into Roxas' own and sending him a flirtatious wink up the stairs.

Letting Demyx and his boss through next and smiling at the blonde.

Shutting the door after them all and following along side the sitarist.

Making it to the door, Roxas blinked at the simple black lettering on the door showing this was in fact room 104, shoving the key into the knob and twisting it open, holding it so for several moments and looking down the hallway for the others, only to glance down at little Aiko as she moved around in the cage, mewing quietly. She had enough travel for today.

Finally catching up to Roxas and smiling. "Made it." Bending forward to kiss his forehead. "Why don't you head on in and let Aiko out, she must really want to be let out." Putting his hand onto the door so Roxas could head on through.

Roxas blinked as Axel took hold of the door he was leaning against, blinking before realizing Demyx and Cid weren't' that far behind him though still coming up the stairs. "Kay." He was still sick and trying to come up with some sort of superior dialect was almost impossible by this point. Moving into the living area with Aiko's cage, a little surprised to see the furniture from their room, I.E. the chair, couch and desk, were already stationed in the room. The blue looking to be the only color really in the room. But that was apartments for you. Setting down the mewing Aiko's cage, Roxas barely had time to open it before the kitten slipped from it, timidly exploring her new home, though too small to jump on the furniture. "And don't you be thinkin that cause you live further away you can come in late to work." Cid was telling Demyx as they made their way inside the room, the man simply placing his load in the hallway, he was on a schedule here and couldn't be late. Demyx nodded with a grin and waved as he left, the older man muttering something about gas prices before disappearing. "And that's why he scares me." The musician joked, cracking a nervous smile.

As Cid dropped the bags down Axel bent down to pick them up, holding the door open with his leg. "Don't blame you mate, he's intimidating... Glad he's not my boss..." Collapsing onto the sofa then picking up the kitten. "Hey, how's my favorite girl?" He cooed as he petted her. "That reminds me, I'll have to get some stuff for her in a minute." Talking to both men.

"Yeah... just a little." Demyx said, trying to maneuver another bag that Cid dropped into his only working hand, though Axel got the majority. Roxas blinked as Axel sat down next to him, smiling up at him and watching as he picked up the mewing Aiko, watching as the kitten mewed and tried to go and explore the couch after giving Axel's hand a quick nudge.

Smiling as Aiko nudged at his hand and let her go explore the sofa, stroking alongside her back and she walked away the kitten arched her back.

"So Dem where's all this going?" Lifting up the bags he dropped.

Demyx hesitated for a moment as Axel brought up the bags, leaning against the wall and rubbing his forehead as if trying to figure it all out. "I left your guy's clothes in the bags already in your room, that one." Pointing to the door to the right of the sofa, obviously leading into a bedroom. On the clear other end of the apartment was another door, and Dem set his bags in front of that one, grabbing a few on the floor and heading into the kitchen to deposit those where they belonged. "Might wanna make up your bed… sorry I never got to that." Called from the kitchen, obviously they would still need to get an actual table but for now the wooden coffee table would work for now. Considering it was just the three of them after all, and none of them really ate that much to began with it was safe to bet they wouldn't be needing that expense for a while. Roxas slowly and stiffly climbed to his feet, still holding onto the cat carrier's handle as he lifted up one of the bags, probably not a good idea, but too stubborn to say otherwise, bringing the bag in his an Axel's conjoined room and blinking. Well... Demyx and Cid had done more than he thought they had. The bed was put together and the sheets on top in a bag, their dresser was in there, as well as their nightstand. Not a huge room, actually a little smaller than the hotel room had been though it had it's own bathroom, and two windows, so plenty of light got in. Setting the cage and bag both down, obviously not wanting to tackle the to-do list just yet…

Axel turned to where Dem was pointing to, his eyes widened. "Ah!" Then following Roxas into their bedroom. Blinking a couple of times, Demyx practically made their room up! Putting his hand onto the door and called to his friend. "Oh Dem! Thanks for making the room up. Your a total legend!" Laughing as he came back into his and Roxas' room.  
Walking over to his boyfriend and wrapping both arms around his waist. "What do ya think?"

"Not a problem!" Demyx called from the other room as Axel thanked him. Strange, before he was always called the pest, over talkative and just plain annoying. Now he was actually useful... well partially because this had absolutely nothing to do with fighting... which he obviously wasn't good at. Not to mention he could do things at his own pace, wasn't forced into anything.

Roxas blinked at Axel as soon as the arms were around him, leaning against him lightly. "It's great, perfect really." Smile growing as he turned in his arms and returned the embrace, his head resting over Axel's chest, possible to feel the still fevered head, though not as bad as it had been.

Nuzzling his head into the crook of Roxas' shoulder then feeling at his forehead. "It's going down." He purred. Finally things were looking up, and hopefully for a while. The redhead was very thankful for all what Demyx has done for them, was it him or had the blonde sitarist always been like that?

Blinking at the hand on his forehead, the blonde let out a small sigh of relief, "Thank god." grip tightening for a moment before slackening around his boyfriend's waist. Didn't want to hurt him still. He looked down at the ground as the cracked door opened slightly, Aiko nudging it open with her head, looking up at them like she was in trouble before darting in the room and going to explore, deciding under the bed was her new spot.  
Letting go of Roxas as he heard the door creak open and whipping his head around. Thinking it was Demyx, but couldn't actually see anyone. Frowning for a second before relaxing as he heard a mewl, staring down at the kitten for a moment. She looked guilty... Of what? What had she done? Then backed away under the bed. "Aiko... What have you done?" Sometimes it seemed as if Axel acted if the grey tabby was actually human.  
Aiko mewled quietly as Axel called her name, coming to the edge of her hiding spot and laying down with her paws under her belly. Roxas glanced over at her before slipping away from Axel and picking up the bundle of fur and holding her in one arm. "We still have to get things for her... before she tears up this place." The blonde held her even as the kitten struggled.

Nodding "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Do you wanna head out now?" Scratching behind Aiko's ear gently.  
"Might as well spend the rest of my wages, that way I'll be able to go to work tomorrow at start saving to pay back Demyx."  
Hesitating a moment before looking back up at his boyfriend, having been watching him play with Aiko's ears. "I kinda want to shower first truthfully." Looking up his boyfriend and giving a tiny smirk. "You need one too." Though use the rest of their stock on the cat... Well it was necessary..

Axel's eyes zoned onto Roxas' smirk and stopped petting the kitten. He smirked himself and stepping closer to him so he over overshadowing the teen. "Shower? Now I'm wondering if thats your way of trying to get me to join you in the shower? Or do I really stink?" Grinning like a chester cat.  
Roxas lowered his face to his the blush, distracting himself by petting Aiko. "That's me saying you stink." Whoops.. hadn't meant to make it sound like that... he wasn't really up to any... unneeded activity right now...

Chuckling as he moved his face in closer. "Well that's okay then, because you stink too." Examining the darkened cheeks. A small grin formed on his lips, too cute.  
"Come on smelly. Let's save some water yeah?" A bark came out as laughter. Boy did he enjoy embarrassing his boyfriend.

About to open his mouth and fight against his boyfriend, Roxas simply clamped it shut again, face red as he nodded stiffly, kneeling down to let little Aiko to the floor. She wouldn't appreciate getting wet that was certain. Seeing as the last time she had gotten wet he gained some nice little claw marks on his leg in the rain. Well that was going to be fun seeing how those were looking. "Okay... okay... nothing more though, got it?"

Breaking away the closeness and nodded. "Promise. Anyway I'm too tired for any of that." Yawning and stretching his arms as he backed to the bed and pulling out; two towels, a bar of soap, shampoo and conditioner, two toothbrushes, toothpaste and the hair gel and wrapped everything in the towels.  
"Ready?"

Relaxing slightly as Axel promised not to do anything more than just shower, Roxas nudged the tiny Aiko with his foot lightly, "Go on, we'll be out soon." As if she could understand, the kitten mewed and raced from the room, probably to go and torment Demyx or something. Nodding up to his boyfriend as he asked if he was ready, rubbing the back of his neck. Great... another excuse for Axel to see him naked and scold him for not eating properly.

Entering the bathroom and scanning the area quickly. It was smaller than their last bathroom, but at least it wasn't all smashed up. To the right side it had the toilet and sink, and in between them was a window allowing the light to shine through. Then to the left was a shower that was contained in a bathtub. It was sheltered by white railings. The whole of the bathroom was a creamy baby yellow color.

"Yellow huh." Setting the stuff on the side of the toilet seat and went to the mirror to examine his features, it had been a whilst since he last saw himself. Ugh. His hair was slightly longer and lying limp on his shoulders, lacking the life it normally had. More noticeably his skin was paler, making his already glowing eyes stand out more. Around the rim of them his eyes were darkened, as if lack of sleep. Yes a good wash was all he needed. Backing away from the mirror as if disgusted with himself, he began to strip of his clothing.

Roxas followed him into the bathroom, almost looking around with relief. "At least it's some kind of color..." He muttered in response to Axel's comment on the yellow. All the other rooms were white anyway... or off white. Blinking at his own reflection before frowning at it, adverting his eyes away from the pale form in the mirror. He barely recognized himself... too much of a difference... way too thin. Eyes exhausted, hair more of a mess than usual and unspiked. Instead he followed Axel's plan of action, pulling his ripped up shirt off and wincing at the effort it took. Leaning over the faucet and starting the water, which took a second to start up considering it was just turned on to began with, the blonde turned on the shower head and jumped back at the belting spray, wincing at it with a small yelp. "Hot..." Was his reason for doing so, looking back at his boyfriend as he fixed around the curtain.

Stripping of the rest of his worn-out clothes and settling them to the side. He was glad he had a spare pair of clothing along with his work clothing. Those one's would have to go, along with Roxas' ripped shirt. The jeans were fine, just the two t-shirts that needed throwing. Examining his bandaged chest was when he realized he couldn't get it wet! Surely that would be the same for Roxas right?

"Rox? We're still healing we can't get it wet!" Only stripped to his black boxers.  
"Bath inste-" He was cut off as he turned around, and his eyes caught hold of his boyfriend's small skinny form. He looked like death! Ribs jutting out, damn he needed to get something down that kid! Biting his bottom lip and looked to the ground, he felt like as if were his fault.

"Huh?" It was only after a moment that he understood what Axel was saying, muttering a tiny apology before shutting down the spray and pushing the tab down to fill the tub. "Sorry, guess I wasn't thinking." Trying to smile but looking back at his boyfriend and faltering, eyes falling to the ground under his stare. Shit... knew what he was staring at... Sighing before approaching the guilty looking male, putting a hand on the side of his face gently, "Hey, it's not your fault... Getting sick... none of it was..." still wearing his jeans, the blonde embraced him tightly and almost suddenly. "Don't blame yourself..."

Sighing as he slowly brought his hands to the small bony waist, trailing his fingers up his spine. Feeling at the poking out ridges and ribs.  
"You need to eat something before I use you as a washboard..." Muttering in to his shoulder, sounding depressed even as he said this yet trying to make it sound like a joke!

Roxas sighed quietly, trying not to shiver at the warm hand going up his spine though cracking a small smile at him. "And I did. I ate last night didn't I?" Though it was meant to be a joke he sighed quietly at him, giving in. "Alright... alright I will. As long as you don't blame yourself." Leaning against him slightly as he spoke.

Backing away and nodded a small yet hesitant smile then turning his attention to the bathtub, turning the taps off until they ran no more.  
"Wanna get in first?"  
Pointing to the full bath.

Hesitating a moment before sighing at the change in subject, Roxas tried ignoring the fact his boyfriend was probably still blaming himself and undressing completely, only to get into the steaming water to try and cover up the claw marks on his legs and stop Axel from seeing him fully and blaming himself, though the transaction into the burning hot water was probably not a good idea, face turning red from the heat though didn't move, curling slightly so his boyfriend could fit behind him.

Averting his eyes as the teen slid into the bath but couldn't help looking up to watch the painfully thin figure slid into the water. The heat of the water seaming up the room, condensation climbing up the mirror and window.  
"Here, I'll put some cool in." Turning on the cold knob which came gushing out. Putting a hand into the water to test it, deciding to swish his hand around to mix up the too different heats up. After that he settled himself carefully behind the teen, pressing his back against the bathtub the he allowed his legs to fit around the small body. "You okay?" The redhead whispered.

Nodding stiffly to Axel as he said he said he'd put cool water in, watching him work and relaxing once the heat had diminished. Damn why couldn't he focus? Couldn't keep his mind stationed on anything for more than a few moments... Hopefully this passed. Blinking as he realized he had been staring off to space, Axel already climbing into the tub behind him. Shifting a little to allow the other male more room to move around. "Yeah, I'm fine." Looking back at his lover with a small tilt of his head. "Why wouldn't I be...?"

Looking down he smiled. "Just wondering." Leaning so he could grab at the washing items, and bringing them nearer.  
Placing them down and cupping some water which he decided to slosh onto Roxas' shoulders, then grinning down at the teen.

Shrugging off Axel's statement like it was nothing, about to reach for the supplies to was with when the warm water hit his back, shuddering slightly at it and peering back at his lover again, though gave in and leaned into him slightly, barely putting any pressure on the older male and pulled away quickly as to not hurt him. "You like it here?" Realizing he hadn't asked that yet even though Axel had.

Allowing the teen to lean against him as he continued to drape water over his body, then reaching for the bar of soap. Lathering it up on his hands then began to massage it into Roxas' body.  
"It's nice, maybe we could paint up some of the walls to brighten it up a bit. It's all too yellow and white. I want to get away from that color. What about you, hon?"

Thinking about it for a moment as Roxas allowed Axel to clean him off, thinking for a moment. "Yeah... It'd be better if there was color. But not that blue again." Nice color, but too damn much of it! Glancing to the side and blinking, poking Axel's knee lightly. "You fall or something?" Though even as he asked it the blonde reached for the soap to wash the other male with.

Wincing when his knee was poked, huh he didn't realize it was bruised. "Oh, huh? Must of, didn't know I had a bruise." Leaning in to sniff at Roxas' hair, wrinkling his nose at the musky smell. "Okay your hair stinks," Cupping as much water as he could before splashing the substance over his head and laughed.

"Hrm..." Completely lost in thought over it, was it when Axel came for him...? "Ack! Hey!" Roxas jumped slightly as water was dumped on his head, shaking it slightly as he looked back at the laughing Axel. "Like you smell like roses?" Frown looked more like a pout as he flicked water back at him, sticking out his tongue.

A mischievous glint shone though those emerald eyes as he splashed the water back. Then deciding to throw it on top of his head. "Yeah I smell lovely compared to you! But don't you worry once I'm done with you you'll smell like a bunch on daisies!" Grabbing the shampoo and squirting a generous amount onto the blonde soaking wet hair. Chuckling silently, he looked like a drowned rat... Slowly he began to massage the sweet strawberry into the golden locks.

Squeaking as more water was thrown on him, using his arm to rub it off of his face. "You do not! Please, I can smell you from the other room." Yelping as his scalp was grabbed at and grumbling quietly. "And you're going to make me smell like a girl now. Great." Though with Axel doing all the work he just kinda felt useless, so put some of the body was in his hands and working on lathering up whatever skin her could reach of the older male's, mainly his legs, being sure to be careful around his knee.

"Well at least you'll smell like a cute girl. Then I can call you my Roxie." Teasing him as he soaped up his hair until it almost looked as if he had been snowed on. The hands that were working on his aching knee's and legs had made him feel relaxed, and along with the soothing warm water.

"I will find a way to kick you if you call me that again." Roxas growled slightly at the hated name. Though the grumble didn't really come out quite as he had hoped, turning into a yelp as his hair was tugged. "And I'm not a girl." That complaint quieter, drawing circles in Axel's thigh without paying any attention to it.

Did he really hurt him? He stopped washing his hair to wash his own... Hum this was going to be tricky. Splashing the water over his hair until he had unsuccessfully hadn't got it wet he had given up, and decided to wash his chest. Well what he could of away.

"Here..." Shifting around slightly to help, cupping the water in his hands and dumping it on his lover's head with a small smile. Now sitting in between Axel's legs on his knees and facing the red head, of course after getting the soap from his head and shaking it out of course.

Now facing his blonde who had thankfully wetted his hair for him. He probably looked funny with all his hair clinging to his skin. "Thanks." Applying the shampoo to his own scalp and rubbing it in. Letting it soak it he went to Roxas' hair to rid of the soap by soaking it with water.  
A grin formed on his face and he tilted his head to the side.

Covering his eyes as his boyfriend dumped more water on his head, Roxas blinked several times before looking back up at Axel, completely confused by the look on his face. "What?" Brushing long blonde bangs from his eyes so he could see. "Something on my face?"

Chuckling a bit as he moved the wet fringe out of the blue eyes. "Nope I was thinking of how much you remind me of a girl with your hair like that. It's grown."  
Pausing so he could put two hands on Roxas' shoulders.

Blushing slightly at Axel's words before sighing. "I can cut it..." It grew? It hadn't been very long though.. wait... it had been almost three weeks, right? So nearly a month... Wow... "Well it's not just me, your's too. And your's is more girly anyway." Pulling on the long red hair lightly, barely even holding onto it. It was like he was afraid touching Axel would break him.

Leaning into Roxas so they were nose to nose. "But you'll have to admit." He paused as his eyes fluttered to look into Roxas'. "I make one hell of a pretty girl." Deciding to tease him by putting on the most gayest, feminine voice he could.

Roxas simply blinked at Axel's actions, though only ended up pulling away from him and laughing. Had no response to that. Especially not with that voice oh hell no. "Um... One scary girl maybe!" He managed after two minutes straight of trying to catch his breath. Just imagining Axel in a skirt or dress with his body build and height would be horrifying.

Backing away as he bust out laughing. "Oh the look on your face!" Clutching his side as he remembered the face he had pulled. Getting back into a serious mode he lent forward and said. "But don't deny you were thinking of it." Unable to contain himself as he started to laugh again.

"Not denying, scarred for the rest of my life!" Roxas countered towards his laughing boyfriend, blushing profusely. Ugh... can't erase image... far too much. "Ugh. And there went the rest of my child hood..." Laughing as he rubbed at his forehead.

Pretending to put on a disgusted face as he backed away. "Pervert!" Using his girly voice again.  
After a few moments he started to chuckle and smiled at the teen. "Only joking, your my little pervert." Kissing the side his cheek. Grabbing as much as the water he could so he could wash out the shampoo. Grumbling slightly as he stood up and his back gave in a satisfying 'crack', he let a sigh of content at the sound and quick euphoria. Climbing out of the bath and reaching for his towel and drying as much of his body before wrapping it around his waist. But leaving his hair wet at the sides, picking out his toothbrush and paste he set out to brush his teeth.

Roxas covered his mouth to keep from laughing again, though it still escaped, only fading as Axel called him little and kissed his face. "I'm not little!" He called over, almost exasperated as he undid the plug in the bath, following Axel's example a little more stiffly, blinking as he realized the bandage on his forehead was falling off and peeled off the rest of the tape, frowning at the dried blood on the gauze though wrapping it up and tossing it in the waste basket. Drying off and securing the towel around his waist, glancing in the mirror and instantly frowning, pushing the hair out of his face. "Shit it is longer..." The longer sections almost brushed at his chin... Could almost pull it up. Moving to the sink beside Axel and looking through the stuff in the bag before finding the other toothbrush and opening it from its package. Motor skills had improved from his pitiful attempts yesterday at least...

Spitting into the sink and turning the knobs so he out rinse, finally swilling out his mouth as he finished with his teeth. Agreeing with the blonde. "Told ya' didn't? It's funny, before we've didn't have hearts. Our hair actually didn't grow... But you know, I could always cut your hair for you, but I'd be too afraid to chop it off..." Putting his brush at the sink and taking the hair gel, so he could start at his hair.

About to put the toothbrush in his mouth, Roxas faltered a moment at Axel's words, eyes falling to the counter. And now that he didn't have a heart... he'd be stuck in time once again... Trying to snap out of it with Axel's offer to cut his hair, the blonde shook his head, smirking slightly. "No way, I'll be bald if I let you! I'll do it myself than." Trying to smile but his eyes weren't in it, shifting gears and shoving the toothbrush in his mouth to avoid talking further.

Washing out the gunk from his hands and left the bottle at the sink. And wiping his hands with his towel.  
Hesitation... He heard it before Roxas answered. He knew what he was thinking; he could just tell my watching his face move slightly in thought.  
'Don't worry hon; I'll sort things out soon.' Patting at his shoulder the bending down to pick up both of there clothing and headed into their bedroom.

Looking up from brushing his teeth as Axel's hand landed on his shoulder, glancing up at him with a half-assed attempt to not look completely miserable. Spitting everything out in the sink and rinsing out his mouth and the brush before setting it aside and setting on spiking his hair, getting that done and washing his hands. A little harder to spike thanks to it's new length... Deciding he couldn't hide forever as he shut off the tap and wandered into their bedroom.

Axel had managed to find their clothing which had been left by the wardrobe. Leaving out Roxas' on one side of the bed. Throwing on a shirt and jeans then sat on the bed; a sudden thought came over him. "Hey you know your T-shirt? The one that got ripped up?"

"Huh? Yeah what about it?" Roxas muttered, coming into the room fully and starting to change himself, this time the blue jeans and white shirt, of course transferring the belt over, this time more for necessary than habit. Jeans hadn't gotten that much bigger... in fact barely at all, it was the shirt that was slightly baggier, even though it was supposed to be form fitting...

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind using it as bedding for Aiko? I'll wash it for her, then we could put it in a box or something. It'll save loads instead of buying her a basket, all we need to get her is food." Finishing his monolog as he stood up.

Blinking at the statement before nodding slowly, "Yeah... why not. She does need a cat box though. I kinda don't want her going everywhere." Roxas smiled at him as he went to the bedroom door and opened it, not at all surprised to see the gray fluff ball saunter in. "Speak of the devil."

Going along with what Roxas was telling him, then picking up the blonde's tattered shirt and going back into the bathroom to wash it up.  
"I'll just quickly make her a bed and we can shoot off! Can you check if my wages and check is in one of those bags?"  
Filing up the sink with warm soapy water to get rid of the stains on the shirt.

"Yeah, no problem." Roxas called over his shoulder as he picked the kitten up from the ground, balancing his load in one arm and putting her on the bed as he looked through the bags, finding both the check and munny together, holding that in his hand as he pet the kitten, leaning against the bed to do so. Well... she made herself at home overly fast.

Lifting up the soaked shirt too examine it. Humm. Not too bad. Then again it was going to be only temporary until he had enough to get her a real one. Axel had managed to get an out the majority of the red stains, and now the very quite faint.  
Wringing out the shirt until no more water leaked out, and clicking his fingers together. A jet a fire emitted from the tips of his fingers, almost fascinated by his own creation as he dragged it over to the clothing and threw it into the air. He proceeded to perform a circus-like trick by juggling the two together and the intense heat drying the shirt. Each catch was caught perfectly, the ball of fire and shirt. Finally letting the now warm and dry shirt float into his hand whilst letting the ball of fire vanish in a puff of smoke.  
Smiling at the ripped shirt even as he entered his room, but only looking up as Roxas mentioned Aiko.  
"Aiko? Oh!" Settling the ripped shirt by the foot of the bed and tapped his hand onto the ground calling her over. "Aiko, here girl! Look your own 'bed'."

Blinking as Axel came back into the room, certainly not expecting it to be done that quickly. "Hang on, not sure I want her to try the jump." Though as he called her the kitten perked up quickly, moving to the edge of the bed and looking down, mewing almost pitifully until Roxas set her on the ground. Shaking out her coat, the fur bundle sniffed at Axel's hand, not understanding that she was already on the 'bed' as she nudged into his hand.

Pouting at the kitten that was looking at him pitifully. "Oh don't give me that look! It's only for awhile. I'd have you on the bed with us but I'd be afraid we'd squish you." Stroking her head before getting up. "Ready hon?"

"With the amount you roll around that's a given." Roxas smirked over at Axel, the kitten seeming to understand that was where she had to stay, and didn't like it. Almost staring up at Roxas with a 'Do I gotta' look which he smiled at slightly. Purring lightly being her only response as she lay on the shirt, only to stand up again and try to make a little nest out of it by turning around in circles. "Huh? Yeah, sure." Roxas nodded as he slipped his shoes back on offering the munny to Axel as he did so.

Taking the munny that was offered to him then pocketing it, he smiled. Taking Roxas' hand and began to lead him into the living room. Now in deep thought as he remembered what they needed. 'Let's see... Kitty food and litter. There goes my pay. Well at least I have what mum gave me left. But I rather keep that incase of an emergency...'

Roxas held onto Axel's hand as he took it, following him into the living room and mentally preparing to hear the musician's voice, though was slightly shocked to see the rest of the bags put away and the door on the other side of the apartment wide open, though Dem not in there, instead right in plain sight, laying on the couch with headphones absolutely blaring. To the point each lyric could be heard.

Oh? The bag had all been put away... Demyx should have asked for help. Seeing that he was resting of the sofa, listening to his blaring music. "We should tell him we're popping out, you never know he may wanna' join us." Informing the smallest blonde.

Roxas blinked up at Axel as he informed that they should ask Demyx if he wanted to go, shrugging slightly. "Yeah, I mean go ahead. Though I doubt he can hear us..." Speaking at normal volume and the musician hadn't even flinched. That couldn't be good for your ears.

Nodding and giving Roxas a smile then heading to his friend. Careful so he wouldn't make Demyx jump, he went in front of him first and waving to get his attention.

Demyx did jump as Axel seemed to appear out of no where, swearing loudly and taking out one of the headphones, hand over his chest. "Jeeze dude heart attack!" Though was joking as he pressed paused on the device, the silence almost unnerving considering how loud it had been a moment ago. Blowing upwards so that the few strands he could call his fringe lifted for a minute he finally noticed the two were dressed and cleaned up. "Going somewhere...?"

Jumping himself at Demyx's surprised-ness, biting his bottom lip a muttering a quiet sorry. Ops. "Uh. Well me and Roxas are heading out into to get some stuff for Aiko." Hesitating as he looked back over to Roxas then back to Demyx. "You wanna join us?"

Roxas rose an eyebrow as Axel glanced back at him, really was it so hard for him to ask a simple question? Demyx stared for a few moments, as if trying to clear the static from his mind as he shrugged. "Yeah, sure why not." Though even as he shifted to stand from the couch he yawned, covering it with a fist. First he stayed up for two days fighting, got nine hours worth of rest, than who knows how late he stayed up last night getting everything put up. Well into early morning was the answer. Then had to wake up early again to get the two of them, he actually had been starting to drift back asleep, that's why Axel surprised him.

The only reason he had hesitated when asking Demyx, was only because he was worried what Roxas would actually think. "Sweet." Was his only reply as he joined back with his blonde boyfriend.

Why did it feel like he had the wrong reaction? What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to be jealous or stingy instead of calm? Shrugging it off, Roxas simply watched his boyfriend walk back over, though jumped a little as the extremely exhausted Dem nearly collapsed by simply standing up. The guy didn't know how to say 'no', especially when someone asked something of him. " 'friad I don't know where the pet store is..." Was all he said, the musician stubbornly moving to grab his wallet and the apartment's keys.

Damn he looked knackered. Why was he agreeing if he was? "Dem, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to. You look really tired. I know where it is." Offering him a small smile as he put his hand onto the broad shoulder.

Demyx blinked at Axel as he told him to stay behind, looking almost confused by it actually. "Are you sure? I'm fine, really." Didn't look it. Just couldn't tell himself no when someone asked something of him. Especially now that he wasn't being _ordered_ to do anything.

Biting his lip in thought before smiling wide and heading back to Roxas. "Come on then." Well it was Demyx's choice at not his.

Demyx nodded stubbornly at Axel and moved to follow, Roxas glancing up at his boyfriend, though glanced down a second later as Aiko came out of their room and ran under the couch. "...Cat has add or something." He muttered mostly to himself as he reached to take Axel's hand again.

Silently taking Roxas hand and led the way to the door, turning his head back as he heard a mewl. "Oh... Aiko... She'll be alone." Muttering to both of the blonds.

"It's a cat dude, she'll be fine on her own for a little while." Demyx blinked back at them, having moved ahead of Axel and started opening the door, one of his headphones finding it's way back into his ear, the noise's purpose now was just to keep him awake. Roxas simply blinked over at Aiko, understanding that they couldn't really bring her with them but after finding the poor tiny girl as a stray it just seemed wrong to leave her here.

Frowning at Demyx's stubbornness, well he couldn't help it... They... Axel had woken him up.  
"Hold on, I don't want to leave her without a drink... She's only little." Turning to the kitchen which was not a great deal great. Like the rest of the flat it'd look so much better with a lick of paint. But it did have a modern feel to it, the sinks with metals and shiny then so was the everything else except the wooden floors.  
Trying to work his way around the kitchen for a bowl or something...

"Huh? Kay, top shelf." Demyx just pointed, shutting the door and leaning against it instead. Yeah he was beat, shouldn't be even trying to go. Roxas glanced at him once before moving into the kitchen quickly and leaning close to Axel, "Got to get him to stay. He'll make himself sick, really." No, he didn't like the musician, but even he wasn't heartless enough to make the older blonde move around when he had done so much for them already.

"Yeah, I've realized... He shouldn't be pushing himself." Going to the top shelf then opening the cabinet and taking out a small cream bowl. Heading over to the sink and turning the tap with easy, filing the bowl not quite to the top but enough to suffice for awhile.  
"Hey Dem? Is it okay if you can keep an eye on Aiko till we get back? I'm worried to leave her on her own. She's only young and I'm afraid what she'd get up to..." Arrive back into the living room and putting the bowl by the sofa.

Good job, make it seem like you were asking another favor. Roxas moved to the door but that was about the extent of following Axel, though Demyx kinda did, moving down the hallway to watch him. "You sure? I mean, how are you two going to carry everything with your injuries?" Then again he shouldn't intrude if they wanted to go alone, then again why bother asking him?

Shaking his head and let out a small sigh and a sad smile. "Don't worry about us Demy, we're fine. Your more injured than us and we're only picking up food. I was only wondering if you wanted to get out the house, but dude you look like your about to drop! You work so hard when you don't have to." Offering him a small smile and putting his hand on his shoulder. Demyx really didn't need to work that hard, he should really save his strength and get well. He was only worried for his friend's health. But Demyx didn't have to come with them... Who was he trying to impress?  
"... I'm not more injured..." That was the only complaint that Demyx gave to Axel's lecture, staring at the ground like a scolded child would. So what if he had a break in his hand and less than twenty stitches... to cover Roxas' wound that had to be at least a hundred of them... and Axel's around the same number. Not to mention one of them still had a cold. Glancing up as the hand fell on his shoulder only sign he was going to obey was he pressed the power button power the music player.

Offering him a small sad smile as he hugged him from the behind. "Sorry." Letting him go in a fluster, opening the door for himself and Roxas.  
"Ready hon?" His face tinged with a hint of pink from embarrassment. He kinda felt guilty now, he could see Demyx's expression but yet he couldn't tell how he was feeling... He sort of wanted to know what was going through his head of his.  
Demyx blinked and jumped slightly as he was hugged, face flustered as he glanced over at Axel once, both ear buds went in his ears and it started blaring again, moving further inside the apartment. So he didn't forget all of that night after all. Roxas though, barely blinked, having told himself the other night if Axel wanted Demyx he had no say in it in the end. Just to stay with him as long as he was wanted. "Yeah, sure you know where it is?" Completely casual, first smiling up at him and moving outside the door, holding it open. Didn't want to admit it, but it was starting to feel all robotic again. Fake.

Following behind Roxas as he closed the door behind them. Going to the blonde's side straight away. "It's okay I'm sure of the way." Taking the lead as he trudged down the grey hallway which led to the staircase.  
He was so sure of himself that ever since hugging Demyx, Roxas would act a bit colder towards him. Guess he was right. Then again it did make Demyx stay.

Tilting his head slightly at Axel's back as he moved ahead almost too quickly, shrugging it off and following after him, taking his hand almost possessively as the staircase came into view. "Alright than..." A few moment of silence, almost halfway down the stairs before he spoke up again at his love, "Am I allowed to say 'I told you so'?" Obviously speaking of Demyx and their conversation the other night.

Frowning ever so slightly at Roxas. "What you mean about not coming out with us?" Not quite understanding him, did he mean the fact that he was wrong about Dem not wanting to come out with them?  
Interlocking fingers with the smaller fingers and his longer finger brushing gently against the blonde's creamy skin.

"Huh, oh, no not that." At first not understanding what his lover was talking about but it hit him a moment later, shaking his head as he continued down the stairs, "Never mind..." Why reopen old scars? He didn't need to upset Axel...

Why the sudden change? What was eating away at the blonde. "Rox are you okay? What's wrong?" Pretty much concerned as he stopped half away down the stairs. His eyes searching the blue cobalt's for an answer yet failing to.

The jerk in his arm told him that Axel had stopped walking, turning around to look back up at him. What was the expression he was supposed to show? Why did Ax make this look so easy before hand? He wasn't good at controling his face even in the organzation. "I'm alright, nothing's wrong." Locked away and there went the key. How much longer before he exploded again?

Nodding then turning to face the staircase and continued to walk down them. Well it wasn't like he wanted to start anything over a silly fight. "Okay, I won't pester you then." Axel's lips twitching slightly at the corners.

Following after his boyfriend after half a second's hesitation, now walking behind him. "You're not though, I'm serious, there's nothing wrong." Was Axel.. amused by something? Now he was just confused, and Roxas' face just barely showed it.

The twitch finally stopped and Axel pulled a half smile, which showed nothing. "It's okay, don't worry about it." Heading down the next flight of steps and skipping the last two steps, as he extended his legs to reach the ground floor. Changing the subject completely to avoid any arguments. "The pet shop shouldn't be that far..." Thinking to remember where the place was, but stopping on the pavement.

Going into silence as Axel did, looking around the building and tilting his head at it. Well, it would be easy to get lost in here... And none of the neighbors seemed very social... in fact all doors were sealed shut as far as he could tell... About to follow after Axel as he started towards wherever it was they were going, he felt that jerk in his arm again and turned around, sighing slightly. "You have no idea where it is, right?"

Sighing as he faced his blonde. "You'll have to realize that this building wasn't around when I was a kid. And I didn't really spend much time in this world when on missions. But do have a clue where it is..." Well that was the truth, the building here before wasn't actually a building. It was a school that got knocked down to build the newer one more near the town... 'That's it!' "The school! This used to be my school! Well before they knocked it down..." Jumping at the realization almost happy.

So... he didn't know where he was after all... Roxas' head almost fell to the side at the thought. Well.. at least Dem would get a long nap. Though he jumped a foot into the air at Axel's exclamation, thinking there was something wrong. "School...?" Watching his older boyfriend jump around like a child on his birthday. "... That's actually kinda cool. How long do you think it took them to build this..? Cause it looks actually worn down..." Looking back up at the apartment building in wonder. Where was the new school than..?

No he didn't seem to understand where he was getting at. "No Roxas, this use to be my old school. So that means were not that far from the shop at all!" Smiling wide as he peeled his eyes and taking a step forward and then looking to his right grinning. "It's this way."

"Yeah, I got that much. Just asking a question." Really, it wasn't as if the fever was screwing him over that much... was it? Maybe what he was thinking to ask was actually completely different than what came from his mouth... "Oh." Close, that was good. Deciding it was best to go silent, he did, holding onto his boyfriend's hand as he started walking. Yep. Never been to this side of town before..  
Oh so he's gone all silent again... Biting his bottom lip and deciding to also to go silent to not cause any fights. Maybe things would get better once tomorrow night was over and done with? Most probably. There were things still nagging on his mind about the whole situation. But they could easily be resolved tonight.  
Turning a corner and deciding to forget about 'that' for now and concentrate more on Roxas and Aiko. He wanted to keep them happy before he went. Letting go of the smaller hand before and second before replacing his hand around his boyfriend's waist.  
Nearly there.

After the first few moments of silence, Roxas finally glanced up at his boyfriend, tilting his head slightly in questioning. Though before he could ask the hand left his own and blue eyes fell to the ground. Did he do something wrong? Though before he could question it he was pulled closer, almost blushing at the sudden display his boyfriend gave, leaning against the contact and putting his head on his shoulder only for a moment before looking up at him again. "... Did you get taller?" Completely random.

A gentle warm breeze had started up, taking a deep breath of the warm freshness and exhaling. Looking over and smiling at the head that was resting heavily on his shoulder. Did he really grow? It sure didn't feel like it. "I don't think so. What about you? You can actually reach my shoulder now." Laughing as the were approaching the shop.

Oh, now it made sense... he hadn't really lose weight at all, he just shot up a little... "...Guess so... I am a kid, it does happen." Well that meant Sora grew too... Was it any different while he had a heart? Or were the two of them still linked together...? Didn't seem that way... Sora just looked... older... stronger.. wouldn't be much longer until they synced fully again... and he'd start to fade... Axel knew this... didn't he? "Oh, that it?" Changing the subject again as he peered in one of the windows to the store, it said it was open though it was kinda dark in there..

As soon as they approached the pet store Axel pushed the door open and was greeted by the smell of... Well it was hard to describe for him. From what he could tell it was pet food, and wet dog. The smell shooting through his nasal passage and he grimaced.  
"Right... Now where could that kitty food be..."

Ew that stank. Then again, it almost smelled like Hayner's room so it was almost familiar. "Most likely in the section labeled cat food." Not wanting to pull away from the arm that was around him but did so anyway, grasping his boyfriend's hand again. There was no one behind the counter, though there were sounds of someone moving around back.

Frowning when Roxas let go of his hand, why did he? Oh never mind, smiling to himself as it was taken again.  
"Oh, yeah that would be a great place to start." Blushing at his own idiotic moment as he scanned the cat section for the kitten food.

Never really expected there to be so many kinds of cat food... really what was the point of having so many different types? "...maybe we should've asked what they were giving her at the hospital..." Than again that stuff was probably cheep and most likely not that healthy for the barely of age kitten.

Shaking his head then letting go of the hand, bending down to see the different types of kitten food to chose from. Damn even here there was a choice. In the end he settled with the bigger packet of food labeled 'Kitty Mix' and apparently that meant there was a choice of chicken and fish. Taking about four boxes of the food and giving two for Roxas to hold. Starting to make his way over to the counter, but was distracted by the array of cat toys. A child-like gasp came from his lips as he gushed. Picking up a long plastic bendy stick and chuckled at the end. It had multi-colored feathered ending, attached just by the end was a bell which jingled every time it was shaken.  
Grinning as he tapped Roxas on the head with it. "Do you think we should get it? Kitty?"

Did they really need so many of these things? Then again, it was better than getting only one and having to walk up here every week... Even as Axel walked away Roxas set his on the counter to be paid for, looking up as something hit his head with the chiming of the bell. "What the..?" Batting at it without meaning to, only to blush furiously at his action. Sure, he wanted it off his head but not while Axel just called him kitty again! "It's up to you really."

Taking the plaything off Roxas' head but still had hold of it. "Alright, I'll get it. Aiko will love it! And I've got something to tease you with too." Tickling him under the chin, laughing then taking it away and set it onto the counter along with the rest of the pet food.

Trying to keep his blush down from Axel's comments about teasing him, trying to keep a half glare going as the hand touched under his face. "... You're the tease." Grumbling quietly under his breath at the comment. Though stopped the conversation as a very.. un friendly looking tall thin man came from around back. Looked like a snake himself as he came behind the register and without a word started scanning, "This everything?" Not one for conversation..

Stopping his teasing as he settled the toy onto the counter. "Yeah it is." Getting his munny out ready to see what the damage was.

Instead of speaking the number out loud, the cleck simply turned the neck of the register around so he could see the price. Not as high as it might have been in a regular department store, only came to about twelve munny There went roughly the rest of their spending cash..

Shifting in his back pocket so he could give the man the rest of his money. Putting the last of his wages onto the surface. 'Well there goes the rest of my mummy.'

It took the snake like man only a moment to get the correct change out and hand over the two bags with an utter "Good day" before disappearing in the back of the store again. Roxas simply blinked at him before shrugging it off and taking one of the bags for himself to carry, feeling only minor complaints from his stitches in doing so...

Taking the left over bag and two munny then pocketing it. "Well he was a nice man..." Grumbling as he left the door and taking Roxas' hand.  
"Good thing I got four packets..." That man sure did piss him off.

Following after his boyfriend without even glancing back, nodding in agreement with his complaint. "... Made the superior look like a daisy.." Muttering it a little louder seeing as they were out of the store, looking up at the sky with a small frown. It was going to rain again...

Grinning at his choice of words and imagined a giant daisy one would find in Wonderland and face of the superior pasted on the head of the flower. Chuckling at the thought but pushed the thoughts to the side as he felt a drop of wetness fall on his forehead. Looking up slightly and more drops appeared, one dropping into his eyes which blurred his vision temporarily. "Gah! Rain..." Complaining as he picked up the pace.  
Blinking at Axel as he started laughing at something, though shrugged it off at his exclamation, jumping at the cold rain and hissing quietly. "God damn it..." Rushing after his lover, luckily the apartments weren't that far... maybe bringing Demyx would've been to their advantage..

Ugh, rain how he hated it. Not only was it wet it was cold too. It didn't serve a purpose too him at all. In fact back at the Org. Demyx used to enjoy annoying him with this fact by conjuring up rain at any point in time. Turning the vital corner which led him outside there flat and went inside for cover.

Following Axel inside the flat's doors, Roxas shook out his hair, looking back outside as the door swung shut slowly. "... At least it wasn't a downpour like the other day." And he jinxed it, there was thunder starting off in the distance now and his face fell slightly. Hopefully this place didn't leak and he wasn't about to say that thought out loud. "We gotta stay quiet, how much do you want to bet you know who is up there asleep?" An almost smile as he reached out for Axel's hand again.

Axel's face fell at the sudden downpour, shaking out of his hypnotic state and turned his attention back to Roxas. "I bet ya anything it's Demyx, and little Aiko's probably meowing at him." Grinning as he opened the door for his boyfriend.

"You got it." Roxas couldn't help but laugh a little at him, grasping Axel's hand and following him up the stairs towards their new room, remembering after only a moment where it was and that they left it unlocked. Opening that door as quietly as possible, he covered his mouth at the sound of Aiko, as predicted, mewing.

Half smiling at the sight in the room with Aiko mewing. "Hey there girl, did you miss mummy and daddy?" Bending down to her level. So if Aiko was here then where was Demyx?

As soon as her name was called the fluff ball trotted to the door, she was like a little dog in many ways actually... rubbing into Axel's leg as much as she could (really only getting his shoe) before sniffing at his bag curiously. Demyx was right where anyone suspected him to be, too stubborn to admit he was tired so returned to the couch, where consequently he fell back asleep though this time sitting up, music maybe even louder than before.

Smiling at the little kitten as he walked into the kitchen, but before so he peered at Demyx and smiled.  
Now in the kitchen he went and got another bowl from the above cupboard. Setting the boxes onto the surface and getting on of them out. Tearing at the top and getting on of the packets of meat out. Ripping the top off and pouring the food into the bowl.

Even though it had only been two days the cat knew that sound well and was instantly at Axel's heels, mewing and going around in circles while looking up at him. Roxas tried not to laugh by biting at his lip, following after and putting the un opened boxes in a unused cabinet, the bell from the toy chiming slightly, as the bag moved, it might've been that which got Aiko's attention... but doubtful.

Bringing the bowl into the living room and putting the bowl just by the other bowl of water.  
"Dinner!" Calling to the kitten.  
Smirking as she came running to his heels and ran to the bowl of food. Satisfied with his work he went to Roxas' side and pulled him into a hug.

Watching the kitten simply dive into the food, Roxas blinked up at the sheer randomness of being embraced so suddenly, though leaned into it, hugging Axel back. He was being kinda clingy... or was he imagining it? "Are you taking the day off tomorrow?"

Letting his head drop onto the top of Roxas' head. Tomorrow? He was scared of tomorrow's outcome. What would happen when everything was over? Holding onto the smaller body afraid he'd fade away if he did. Inhaling the sweet strawberry scent in his blonde lovers hair. It did relax him. "... No, I need to go to work." It was all he was willing to say on that matter. His body shaking slightly as his emerald eyes pricked up.

...what was wrong? Letting out a squeak as he was pulled even closer, his chest now completely complaining at the action though he didn't fight against it. Didn't want to hurt him more. "Axel what...? What's wrong?" Was he shaking? Afraid of something? "If you're worried that your chest will give out than call Tifa or something, I'm sure she'll understand." At the same time he caught something in Axel's voice to drop it, so Roxas simply let his head fall against his lover's collarbone, yeah, he had grown a little... But what was Axel not telling him?

Breaking away from the hug and stopped shaking. He had to ask. "Roxas? Do you love me?" It was the hardest he had to ask him.

It took him a second of gaping before he realized he was supposed to answer that. So he didn't remember that night... The one he was reduced to a pitiful crying figure instead of pretending to be strong all the time. "Yes." No hesitation what so ever, looking at the ground instead of Axel. "I said it before remember? I'd... be lost without you..." Instead of saying the 'd' word again.

Blushing slightly. "No- I urm... Sorry I can't remember- But I want to let you know, I love you." When did he say this? He seriously couldn't rem- Oh... That night he got utterly wasted? It must be. Bringing his arms around Roxas' waist and facing eye to eye to those blues then whispered. "I love you."

What was up with him? There was no warning to this behavior, and it made him almost uneasy but he couldn't' figure out exactly why. "I love you too..." _Even though right now you make no sense..._ Squeaking again almost inaudibly as he was drawn even closer, actually having to take a step closer to him in order to stop from falling over. Interrupting Axel's second declaration by nearly smashing his lips upward to catch the other's, drawing away almost too quickly and searching his face. "Now what's wrong? And bull shit if you say nothing."

Caught off guard as those pink lips smashed into his almost violently, and returning the brief kiss quickly. "What's wrong?" Gulping. It felt if icy water had been dumped over him. Could he tell what was up? No he couldn't possible know. "I-uh... I just want to know... If you could... Have you ever killed... Anyone?" The sentence probably didn't make much sense, but the red-head was getting all flustered. Fidgeting slightly. It was a way to make Roxas change the subject completely.

Blinking almost blankly at Axel's flustered question, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Yes." Wow, could he be any more blunt? Even he caught this and thought about the question for a moment, tapping his fingers on Axel's chest in thought. "Lots.. actually... mostly heartless but I got Folhart didn't I? Nearly got Aqua if she hadn't..." Glancing at his chest once as a silent explanation, shrugging it off almost too fast. "Why bring that up though?"

Looking down to the ground as he muttered. "That does make me feel a lot better then..." Looking up he smiled, at least he wasn't the only one in this relationship that had murdered. "Don't worry about it, it was just a silly thing anyway." Moving into their living room and sitting on one of the plump chairs.

"...Huh?" Watching his boyfriend smile and leave the kitchen area, completely confused now. What the hell was going through his head this time? Though he followed as Axel settled in the living room, casting a look at Aiko who was happily munching away on her dinner before completely following his boyfriend, tapping on his head from behind the chair with his arms over it. Not saying a word but pointing to the fast asleep Demyx on the sofa.

Craning his neck up to stare up at Roxas, then looking to his right to see Demyx sprawled out on the sofa. Aww bless the mullet! Smiling gentle and his eyes turning soft, getting up again to move into his friend's room. Coming back seconds later carrying the sitarist duvet. "He looks cold." Whispering gentle before draping it over his friend.

Roxas remained in place and silent as Axel went into Demyx's room, getting a glimpse of the inside and frowning. Barely anything was put together, only the bed had been. Clothes still in a bag, nightstand and dresser itself in pieces. He had spent all of last night trying to make sure that the other two didn't have to do any work once they got home.. _So Axel didn't have to do any work..._ the youngest frowned for a moment at the thought but it lasted only a second and he was watching Axel come back into the room to put the blanket on the musician, nodding at his explanation, watching as the bandaged hand disappeared, only then remembering and looking around. "...Shit..." Barely muttered. That hand was broken. So the already exhausted musician... had done all that work... without the use of both hands. Maybe he was judging him too harshly?

Heading back to his blonde and frowned. "His room's still isn't done. He did the whole place on his own... I wanna pay him back by finishing his. Do you want to help me?" Putting a hand onto his shoulder then looking back to Demyx. 'He's done so much for me, us.' Mentally correcting himself. He looked so worn out. "Rox you're at home tomorrow, so make sure he stays to. He'll wear himself out if he does too much." Still gazing at the blonde mullet that was poking out of the covers.

Hesitating a moment before nodding to Axel, looking away from Demyx, "Yeah, sure. Least we can do right?" He needed to stop being jealous... And of Dem of all people! Sure, the musician had talent on his side, as well as height, but he was a moron! Or rather... used to be... Blinking at Axel's orders to him, resisting the urge to look away from the green eyes or to bit at his lip he nodded instead. Shit... being stuck with Dem all day... "I won't, don't worry... Though... I bet he's going to sleep through tomorrow too."

Looking back at Roxas and smiling softly before heading into Demyx's room. "We best get started then, before he wakes up and growls at us."

Following behind his lover and nodding, only once glancing back at the sleeping musician. "Yeah..." say that now but he's not moving for a couple more hours. Even testing his theory by speaking at normal volume. Than again, with that blaring music he wouldn't hear an earthquake from under his bed. Looking around the barely put together room and shaking his head at it. Either Demyx was just a really friendly guy who worried about his friends... or he was really trying to get close to Axel... "Actually... truthfully I was hoping on going out tomorrow..." Muttering quietly as he lifted up one piece of the oak nightstand, looking it over instead of making eye contact with Axel, knowing he wasn't going to like this. "I... was going to visit Sora."

Picking up what looked to be the other side of the nightstand and the other parts to it, along with the hammer which wa conveniently left on the side. Just as he was about to start on trying to put one piece with the other, Axel almost dropped the hammer onto his other hand. 'Sora?' His blood running cold as he paled. 'But-SHIT. No, it'll ruin everything!'  
Shaking, he stared up at Roxas. "Why do you want to see him?" Trying not to sound suspicious get his voice quavered.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" watching as the already pale skin became nearly transparent, leaning over and putting a hand on Axel's forehead out of worry. Or... the memory of it. At the question the blonde sighed slightly, shrugging, "I knew you weren't going to like it... But..." Staring at the ground instead of Axel, actually had sat on it a while ago so it'd be easier to tell which piece was which. "You have a family here... And I know it's stupid but Sora's the only family I have left." That, and he wanted to confront him... get these nightmares to stop...

Looking at the teen soon as he felt a cool hand on his forehead. Instantly relaxing at his touch.  
So he wanted to see Sora... 'I guess I could go with him... It'll save the trouble for me too find the place on my own.'  
Smiling lightly. 'I guess I could do it at night...'  
"Would you want me to come with you?" Asking hopefully.

Blinking at Axel's offer to come with him, tilting his head slightly but smiling. "Are you going to be friendly? Cause... I don't know if you caught it but the two of them were… off set by you the other day." Why did Axel want to come? "Besides, you're working, right?" Now things weren't making sense...

"I noticed... He's just probably just nervous from the last encounters with me..." He told the truth there. "But he's a part of you and I just want to get to know him." He lied, he could tell Roxas seemed offset by the idea of him coming along.

Just nervous huh? Moving to hold the two pieces of wood up for Axel, not trusting himself to use the hammer after all his hands were still a little shaky. "I guess you can... Though I was planning to while you were at work." And he just said that he had to go...

"Don't worry about it then, I guess I could along another time with you?" Not that there would be another time... Axel's lip twitched at his thoughts. 'NO! I can't think like that! That's like his only family! I feel like shit doing this to him now...' Taking the two piece wood that he was handed and placed it either side of the bottom and top part, tapping lightly at first. Then decided to just hammer it in. It came to piece perfectly with the loud banging noise.

"Yeah, of course." Roxas was actually smiling by this now, though it was almost empty. Either way, destroy Sora or not he was going to be without something. With a family, he had no heart... with a heart he had no one. Either way he was going to hurt. Wincing at the loud bang and looking over his shoulder instantly to make sure that Demyx wasn't woken up by it. Not yet though it was possible to hear him switching positions on the couch.

Putting the night table by the side and looked around for the second one which he started on. Still thinking of his plan on how to get to Sora and how Roxas would cope when he realized what he had done... It was his only family and all... What if he wanted to start his own? Shit what if Sora was planning? Gulping as he put down the second nightstand and gathered up the courage to ask. "What do you think of... Kids?" A shiver ran through his spine in anticipation.

Jumping at Axel's question, the piece of wood he was holding up falling to the carpet with a dull thunk as he blushed almost violently. "I-I..." Completely lost for words. He was a kid! And even more he was a guy! Clearing his throat and looking away, "I like children, yeah... I mean sometime in the future maybe but it's impossible." Fidgeting slightly, Axel had been acting weird the last few days, first showing him his family than his outbreak earlier in the kitchen and now asking to visit Sora and talking of kids?

Grinning at the teen who was blushing like mad and he started to laugh. "Oh thank god! I'm not ready either." Being all serious now. "But if you do... Ever... We could ya know... Adopt or something." Murmuring at the end.  
Blushing hard, he couldn't believe they were actually having this conversation!

The red on his face wasn't fading as Axel continued with the conversation, in fact only seeming to blush more, going quiet for a few seconds. "Um… I... yeah..." Jeeze, he was too young to be thinking this way! "What's gotten into you lately?" Laughing nervously. Making plans so far into the future? Almost like... Shaking it off quickly and biting at his lip. No. Too soon.

Gulping as he dropped the hammer onto the bed in a fluster. And his cheeks possible burning! Scratching the top of his head as his eyes wondered to the ground, as if he'd find the answers on the floor. "I- erm... Hey look!" Pointing to a mirror that wasn't hung up. "I'm gonna hang that." Rushing to the glass.

Blinking at his boyfriend as he ran off to do something else, staying in place for several moments as he rubbed at his face. Why was he blushing? He didn't have a heart.. it should be impossible... Fever... it was just the fever that's it... "You're acting strange." Muttered quietly as he stared at the floor. So he was just imagining that? Too early to think that way... what was he thinking...

Still blushing as he hammered a loose nail into the wall then hanging up the mirror.  
"So?" In an attempted to change the subject completely. "Does it look straight enough?" Asking his lover.  
Roxas wasn't ready for that kind of commitment... And Axel was nineteen turning twenty... It was in his age arrange to start thinking of these kind of things. But he'd wait for him. Then again maybe after destroying Sora he'd get rid him... He didn't want that to happened, but it was Roxas' choice after all.

Standing up after a moment to look at the mirror, tilting his head at it before approaching and gripping the edge, turning it to the right ever so slightly. "There." What has been going on the last few days? One thing after another after another without stop and now Axel was talking like this? Thunder blared from outside, making Roxas jump in place, looking out the window as the cat in the other room started meowing loudly in fear.

Looking about to see what else was left in the room to do. Spotting a box and plastic bag, that was obvious opened and inside were clothes. Staring back and forth between the wardrobe and the box before empty the contents carefully onto the bed, then doing the same with the plastic bag. "We could use this for Aiko." Pointing at the medium box.

Just as he was about to ask Roxas to help him, there was a clap of thunder and lighting. The process making him jump and staring out into the window. Ever since the thunder happened the rain started coming down harder. "Great... Just what we need." Muttering to himself. A mew distracted him from setting about his work, seeing where the noise came from before smiling gently at the kitten.

"Aww bless her." She was lying on her front with her tail coiled around protectively.

Nodding to Axel at his comment but was distracted almost instantly by the kitten, going over to her and picking the girl up quickly, as if trying to shelter her from the noise of the storm. Wincing as claws dug into his arm, the noise of the storm apparently enough to wake even Demyx up, the musician stopping the music before looking around almost groggily, "When'd you guys get back?" And how the hell did he get covered up? ... And why were they in his room...?

Another bolt of lighting flashed from outside, it illuminated the whole room again, upon Demyx entering the room the redhead waved his hands and almost forgetting about the hammer in his hand. "Morning sleepy head, we got here about half an hour ago. We didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful." Grinning at the musician.

Blinking at Axel through still heavy eyes, leaning heavily on the door frame before noticing the hammer, the mirror on the wall and the nightstand slowly coming together. "You guys... you didn't have to do that. I was going to finish that after work tomorrow..." Roxas set the cat down after a moment, watching her scamper away for a place to hide from the storm.

Smiling as he picked up the last nightstand that was coming together. "Dem, you've done so much for us. It's the least we can do." Shivering slightly as Aiko rubbed against his leg as she ran out of the room.

"Yeah... but you guys shouldn't be putting stress on your stitches." Demyx fought back stubbornly, crossing his arms as he blinked exhaustion from his eyes, trying to rub his forehead into waking up though a yawn escaped.

"Demyx, your more battle worn. So I don't know what you're saying. You should be resting." Pointing with the hammer at Demyx's crushed hand. He still looked tired with his darkened eyes, why was he trying to do everything on his own? "Dem, you shouldn't be trying to do anything on your own yet. We're your friends and we're here to help each other." Going over to Demyx to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not-" Another yawn which the musician almost looked close to falling over with, "Not more battle worn. Still have one hand, and just a few cuts and bruises. I wasn't nearly cut in half or have a broken rib floating around." Demyx still being stubborn opposed to how submissive he usually was in the org. After the hand touched his shoulder the blonde simply stared at it, tense underneath it and going silent. How to tell Axel that he really, really didn't appreciate him being so touchy? It confused him. So instead he just huffed in defeat, glaring almost at another section of the wall. "Fine, do what you want. I don't want you two back in the er though for trying to do anything overboard."

Frowning slightly as Demyx seemed to 'turn off'.  
"Only trying to help you." Putting down the hammer down to side.  
Pouting at the blonde, seriously what was his problem? He did all the work, yet seemed to not want anything in return?

"... I know that... sorry... Guess I'm just tired of being shoved out of it." shrugging at him but before Axel could question him the blonde went and returned to the other room, shoving the blankets out of the way and staring out the window at the rain, debating whether or not to go and run around in it. Tired of being told 'Demyx no, go report in.' 'Demyx, did you finish your report? Add another page onto it.' 'Report to recon, you're going alone again' Sick of it. Tired of being told no. Wanting to actually help but unable to...

Just as he was going to talk to Demyx more he walked away. "Damn." Hissing to himself. He had upset him.  
Turning back to Roxas and shrugging and going back to the mirror, hanging it on the wall.  
Examining all the work he had done and dropping the hammer onto the bed. "So?" Waiting for Roxas' approval.

Looking over at Axel as he spoke to him, having been staring off into space for a few moments and had to blink it off. "Looks fine." Shrugging it off before moving finally and looking at everything that had to still be done.

Nodding as he picked up what looked like a desk and started to put it together.  
"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Asking after awhile, putting the hammer to the side. And drawing his knee's to his chest. It sure did feel like it to him. He just tried to make everyone happy, and whatever he seemed to do, didn't work.  
He was one of those people who looked strong, yet could easily be broken.

Jumping slightly at Axel's question, setting down a block from the nightstand and approaching his boyfriend, only to sit behind him and put both arms around him from behind, nuzzling into his neck. "No. You're not Ax... You're just trying to help, it's alright."

Not jumping even as the lighting and thunder flashed yet again, when Roxas wrapped his arms around him. Nuzzling into the small hand gently, accepting the affectionate action.  
"Thank you." Whispering into the hand.

Leaning over Axel further and kissing his face gently. "It's alright... He needs his rest, you're doing the right thing. He's just being stubborn, you would be too, right?" Trying to smile at this though empty as usual.

Nodding into the hand and smiled. "Your right, he is." Pausing as he picked up the hammer again, then straitening out his legs. "Remind me. How did I end up with you, love?" Smiling as he turned to face the blonde.

Not letting go of Axel quite yet, humming to himself at the question. "Honestly I have no clue. Fate?" Trying not to laugh at the shear corniness of it all, finally letting his arms drop from around his shoulder and putting his forehead on the back of Axel's neck after brushing the spiky hair aside. "Has it gone down?" Changing the subject completely.

Chuckling lightly. "Your so corny!" Wrapping both arms around Roxas' small shoulders.  
Letting him fall onto his own shoulders after, and cupping the back of his head whist his hand slinked around the top part of his back.  
"Yeah, just a bit." Smiling lightly, closing his eyes and listening to the pitter-patter of the rain drops hitting the window pane.

"I get it from you." Blushing as Axel called him corny, huffing quietly and trying to look annoyed by attempting to cross his arms though found Axel's were in the way, relaxing and nuzzling into his lover's neck as the hand went around the back of his head. Was it him? Or was this embrace… protective? What was Axel trying to protect him from? "Dat's good." Voice muffled from his boyfriend's shirt, though Roxas' message was still understandable. "I might not go if it's still there tomorrow… Don't want to get anyone else sick…"

Using the tips of his fingers to curl around locks of golden hair, then inhaling the sweetness. Protective? Defiantly. He didn't want to let him go, he's done enough of that for a whole life time.  
"Oh?" His voice trying to conceal the hopefulness. But not wanting to sound so because Roxas was ill, no. Because he'd be able to get to Sora.  
"So you know where they're living?"

"Course I do…" Letting his eyes shut against his boyfriend's warmth, Roxas weakly put his arms around Axel,. "I think they called it the first district… long building, big sign… don't remember number." For a moment he almost seemed to be in pain having to remember the facts that didn't belong to him to began with.

Ah, of course he'd know! He was Sora's other half...  
"Ah, I think I know where you mean..." He knew where he was on about... At least he hoped he knew.  
Releasing Roxas slowly so he was able to stare into his eyes. "Come on, lets get this room fixed. Yeah?" Only whispering gently.

"Aw…. But you're comfy…" Roxas grumbled sarcastically as he nuzzled into Axel's neck, though did as he was told a moment later and moved off of him, though pecked his forehead before he did. "Kay… what are we doing…?" Looking over the desk pieces with an almost confused look.

"Yeah so I've been told." Smiling smugly as he popped his collar before laughing and looking at the desk, his face paled. "I guess we have to somehow have to set this up?" Holding his hammer from the wrong end.

Trying his hardest not to laugh at Axel's behavior and concentrate on the task at hand. It wouldn't be too hard… "Just attaching the legs…" Muttered as he picked up one of the items in question, looking it over and seeing which corner it fit in with the slab of wood. Though… just glancing at how Axel was holding the hammer told him this would be a little more difficult than made out to be. "Other side dork."

Only hearing the 'dork' part and glared at Roxas. "I'm not a d-" Looking at his hammer and blushed. "Okay, I'm a dork." Laughing nervously as he bent down to grab hold of the other end.  
"Ready, hold it tight. I'm gonna slam it in." Mining it first to show him exactly what he was going to do. Holding the two pieces in place with the two long screws lining with both holes, before giving it a mighty slam the pieces of wood together.  
"One down and three to go." Grinning at the blonde.

Now Roxas couldn't help but laugh as Axel blushed and fixed his blunder, moving his hands out of the way but still holding the wood together as he slammed the hammer into it, testing the leg after a moment and looking up at his grinning face, trying to return the motion though it just felt weird. Damn, that bang and Dem hadn't said a word? Probably dead asleep yet again. "Alright… be careful this time, don't need you to break anything else." Meaning his fingers..

Nodding as he repeated the action twice more. "Last leg," Taking the last on in his hands as he pondered on how lucky he was he hadn't hit his finger. Lining the wood up and hitting down, but as he did so he hit the top part of his ring finger. Dropping the hammer as he shouted out in pain. Holding onto his finger as he jumped about. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Roxas jumped almost a foot in the air as Axel started jumping around, climbing to his feet instantly in worry mode and trying to gauge how bad he smashed his hand. Fuck he jinxed it! "You alright? Need ice for it?" Did they have ice packs…? He'd feel like an ass waking up Demyx to ask him to make some….

Putting his finger out to Roxas. "Kiss it better?" Rocking in time with each syllable and putting on a baby voice. Pouting then doing the oh so famous puppy eyes.

Biting the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing at Axel's question, though came closer and looked over the injury, grabbing Axel's wrist to hold it still and looking at the red digit. That had to hurt… Though he kissed it lightly, "There, better." Trying not to laugh was getting harder.

Smiling impossibly wide and bringing the finger down to his side. "Thanks hon." Kissing the top of his head.  
Turning around and examining the room. "Is that everything?" Confused as if he was looking for more too do.

If he were a cat he would've started purring as Axel pecked his forehead. "Are you alright? Sounded like it hurt…" Blinking as he asked if that was everything and looked around the musician's room. "… Yeah… that's it." The desk had been the last thing.. It hadn't been that hard to do really, but they had four hands versus one..

Sighing "Yeah only got the tip, it's only stinging a bit. But it's fine now, thanks to you." Wrapping an arm around his waist, drawing his heat closer to his body.  
"Come on lets have a well earned rest, yeah?" His hand stroking at the protruding hip bone.

Nodding meekly to both statements, Roxas rest his head against Axel's arm for a brief moment before slipping away from him and grabbing one side of the upside down desk and pulling it up onto it's legs. "Ok, that actually sounds good right now..." Such an active afternoon for just getting out of the hospital! Bet Kiko would be snapping at them if she figured it out.

Opening the door as soon as Roxas slipped out of his arms. "Come on hon, I'll see if I can make you a drink of some sort?"  
Reaching out a hand to his boyfriend.

Only reason he asked that was to get something in him. Though Roxas bit his tongue to keep from denying him and took Axel's hand instead. "You don't have to." They didn't have anything like that anyway… did they?

Just knowing by Roxas' expression he could tell what was going through his mind.  
Taking the hand protectively and led him out into the living room. "Water then?" Both of them at least needed to be hydrated.

Oh thank the gods… "Yeah, thanks." Switching gears entirely as he was offered the substance that he could actually stand versus something else. Squeezing his boyfriend's hand lightly as he took it and looking around the living room for the kitten, tilting his head and trying not to laugh as the stubborn Demyx was back asleep as he suspected. Though in the exact position he had sat down in.

Axel had to stifle his laughter when he noticed the blonde musician. Bless him.  
Tip toeing his way out of the room and strode into the kitchen.  
Remembering he saw the glass ups in one of the cupboards under the bowls. And quiet soon enough he was filling two cups of water and handing one to Roxas. After an awkward silence he brought up Demyx, after taking a gulp of the cool water. "Told ya' he was knackered."

Following behind Axel slowly, Roxas chose to jump on one of the counters and sit up there while his boyfriend got them drinks. Wanted to turn the light on but there was no telling if the storm would take the electricity or if it would wake Demyx up. Taking the water lightly as it was offered to him, giving a smile in return but not breaking the silence as he sipped at it, almost choking as the silence was broken. "Yeah, knew he was."

Leaning against the table top beside Roxas as he sipped his beverage. Looking up and smiled silently at Roxas, sadness linked into his glassy eyes. Blinking as he heard a purr and something rub against his leg. "Aiko."

Pausing mid motion of putting the glass to his lips, Roxas lowered it at the expression on Axel's face. What was that one called…? Shit… what was it called? Whatever it was it wasn't good right? Setting down the glass he adjusted himself on the counter behind Axel, both arms going around his shoulders as his chin rested on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Blinking as he looked over his shoulder at the mention of the kitten, smiling at the sight of her. Affectionate little thing…

Bending down and picked up the kitten. "Your hungry aint you?" Petting her on the her as he deposited her on Roxas' lap.  
"Think we should feed her?"

The kitten let out a mewing complaint as she was hoisted into the air, though stopped once she was in Roxas' lap, the blonde blinking as Axel had to pull away from him to move around. Maybe… he just imagined that emotion? But what was it called…? "What? Again? She just ate not an hour ago." Scratching behind one of the small ears as he spoke, looking up at Axel at the same time.

Nodding in agreement. "That's true..." Pausing a moment before turning his attention back to the grey kitten and putting on a baby voice. "Aiko you're gonna get fat and squishy if you eat too much! You'll scare mummy and daddy!" Point at Roxas when he said 'mummy', looking up and grinning at the blonde and scratching under the kittens chin.

Hang on… "Hey! When did I get elected mother?" Roxas tried frowning at the red head though with how red his face had gotten it was more of a pout. Ack… how come he could still remember how to be embarrassed? Aiko simply purred as she was given attention, seemed like that was all she was really after.

Grinning even possible more at Roxas' stained cheeks, and stopped stroking the cat. "Since you were the first to greet her." Aiko's face nudged at Axel's hand, motioning for him to continue petting her.

"T-that doesn't mean anything!" If possible he was blushing further as Axel continued to tease him, the blonde turning his head away in an attempt to hide it though. "Besides she came to me first." Needed a subject change…

Going close to Roxas' face, so he was nose to nose with him. "Oh? So you admit you're the mummy now?" Teasing him more, and boy did his he enjoy teasing his love one.

It was getting harder to frown at Axel, especially when their faces were that close. He huffed at the continuing argument, bumping their noses together. "I think it was an unfair vote."

Feeling a pushing sensation on his stomach, back away he realized that poor Aiko was sandwiched between both of them. "Aww Aiko! Daddy's sorry!" Cupping both her cheeks and she wriggled from his grasp to circle up into a ball in Roxas' lap.  
"Mummy's girl." He scoffed.

Little claws dug into his leg as Aiko moved around in complaint, the blonde barely blinking before realizing that the little girl was probably squished, laughing at it slightly. "Whoops… forgot…" Though proceeded to blush more as Axel claimed the kitten was a mother's child… though he wasn't a chick! "You're just jealous." Smirking up at his boyfriend and sticking out his tongue as he pet the kitten lightly.

Trying to keep his cool to fight off any embarrassment. "Me? Jealous? Yes of course I am, I would LOVE to squeeze kids out of my ass." Emphasizing on 'love' as he rolled his eyes.

Damnitdamnitdamnit! Roxas' face turned a bright red at Axel's statement, lifting up the kitten and dropping down off the counter. "Walking away from that one." Grumbling quietly as he did as he said, moving out of the kitchen after setting the kitten on the ground.

Shit, did he offend him? He had to watch his mouth more often from now on.  
"Rox? It was a joke. Joke remember?" Fearfully clinging onto his arm, and his eyes were lost.

It was a… Joke? Blinking at Axel for a moment before it came back, almost smacking himself when it did. "Sorry… I guess I forgot…" It hurt… knowing that they were disappearing one by one… and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Nodding as he wrapped both arms around Roxas' shoulders from behind. "Don't worry about it, things can only get better hon." Letting go of him and walked into the living room, staring at the sleep form which was Demyx before whispering. "I'm going to take a leaf out of Demyx's book and head off for an early night."

Tried to smile up at him, though completely fake. "Yeah..." No, it would only get worse… this wasn't the first thing he had forgotten… Though he followed his lover out into the living room again, blinking at Axel's statement before tilting his head. "Late already…?" Roxas tried looking out the window, though the storm covered up any traces of sun. Though he agreed to an early night… Tired… it had been a long week.

Instead of waltzing into their own room he backed toward Demyx's. "I'm just gonna grab that box for Aiko." Only to come back seconds later with it. "Here we are." Tossing it lightly between both hands before holding it up, and following Roxas into their room.  
Only to have a peek at Demyx before he entered.  
He knew he had to tell Demyx about tomorrow so Roxas wouldn't worry... And so his friend could keep an eye on him. Axel pondered for a moment. He could tell him tonight... Or in the morning when it was more convenient... Oh what to do!

Blinking as Axel started back towards Demyx's room, Roxas nodded in understanding, leaning back down to pick up the kitten after tracking her down. "Ok…" heading into their bedroom without another word. Only to rub at one of his eyes once he was alone. Damn… Why did this have to happen? Why was he forgetting everything so suddenly? Setting the kitten down on the ripped up shirt than proceeding to take the bags off of their bed and set them on the dresser instead. Sort through them in the morning, it would give him something to do at least… Besides listen to Demyx complain about being stuck at home… As Axel reentered the room he nodded to him, bending down to pet the kitten and try to coax her into going to sleep. "Ok… how's your chest holding up? Need something for it?"

Setting the box on the floor and pulling Roxas' shirt into the cardboard box. Hopefully Aiko would understand what he made was.  
"Apart from a hug, then no. It's fine... Kinda I guess. It's not hurting anymore." Telling him truthfully as he began to strip himself of his clothes, his bandaged chest shown in the light and to test the waters the redhead poked his chest gingerly.

Trying to smile at Axel's joke about needing a hug, though was trying to mentally find the reason. He'd been hanging off Axel almost all day… "That's good then…" He thought about stripping to go to bed, wondering if it would just upset Axel to see him in his state now wouldn't it? Deciding to just deal with whatever ridiculing his boyfriend was going to give him the blonde took off everything but his boxers, only to frown at Axel poking at his chest. "Be careful, don't need you popping a stitch out or something." Giving Axel the hug he wanted from behind, his arms going around the other male's waist.

His chest didn't sting as much as it did anymore which was good. Wriggling out of his jeans and laying all of his clothes to one side. Feeling hands wrap around his middle, he was slightly surprised Roxas did hug him in the end, smiling ever so gently and patting Roxas' hand. "Bed, come on." Even though he didn't want to leave Roxas' grasp.

Was wanting a hug also a joke? Blinking at it before letting go of Axel and nodding to his request to go to bed. "Ok." Retreating to it after giving the curled up kitten one last goodnight scratch behind her ears, Roxas himself sliding against the wall on the bed, same as always. Though this was a hell of a lot more comfortable than that hospital bed… "Do you really have to work tomorrow?" Almost complaining as he looked over towards Axel.

Climbing into the bed, and slipping next to Roxas. Covering everything apart from his head. And just as he was about to drift off he heard his blonde's quiet voice, waiting for a moment in thought before replying. "Yeah I have to hon... Someone has to earn." Another long pause. "You'll be fine, you'll have Demyx and Aiko." The elders voice quiet.

Snuggling in close to Axel as he laid beside him, huffing at his words as he nuzzled his head under the older male's chin. Oh no… what was the word? Afraid? No… Oh, worried… Shit almost forgot that one. "I'm not worried about being alone… I'm worried about you. I don't want you to hurt yourself…" Though he was right… With now having to actually pay the rent it would be harder for them to go without working… so much for going to school…

Allowing the teens body to come closer to his own. "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm there all day." Axel offered. Pulling down the covers off his shoulders and under them instead, it was too hot for him to handle.  
Thinking for a moment before talking again. "I might be a little late though- Not because of work. No because I'm gonna go food shopping for us all." Staring into his eyes which were illuminated from the flashing thunder and lighting. "Want me to get anything?"

Food shopping? Didn't he just go the other day? Keeping the blankets tight around his shoulders Roxas shook his head lightly, "I don't think so… Pretty sure we still have stuff." Unless they forgot it at the hotel… though Demyx seemed to get everything they had…

Shit... He caught that one didn't he? Never mind that then... He'd find another way. Rolling over so he was now facing the door, as he yawned. "Nigh' Rox's..." 'Fake it until Roxas falls asleep...' Battling with his mind and keeping his eyes open.

Blinking as his security blanket rolled away, Roxas sighed before rolling over so his back was to his boyfriend, facing the wall. "Night." What was going on? Axel was acting weird… Curling up into his ball again, the blonde was practically smothered in the blanket before he managed to start falling asleep. No more nightmares… please no more nightmares… one small coughing attack and he fell right to sleep.

Soon as Axel heard soft snores emit from his boyfriend he slowly and carefully slid out of the bed, then creped out of their bedroom and into the living room.

Roxas curled up further as the warmth left the bed, about to wake up from it but his subconscious played it off as Axel going to the bathroom or something. Though Aiko mewed up at the man, climbing out of her box and following after him. Demyx, of course, was in the exact same position they left him, dead asleep.

Feeling something brush against his leg as he entered the living room. It was Aiko again.  
Sitting beside Demyx by the chair next to him.  
Damn he looked so... Peaceful, he didn't want to wake him up now.  
He was close enough to watch the steady breathing for his friend, and count the many eyelashes.

Somehow during the hours he had been sleeping the music player chose to die, that meant any noise could wake him up. Turns out the little squeak of the chair as Axel sat down combined with the outside storm did the trick, just barely though, opening his eyes once before closing them, it was the shock of seeing Axel in his face that made him jump in place, clutching at his chest. "Dude, really! One of these days you'll do that and I'll keel over!"

Mocking grabbing his heart and sighing dramatically. "Oh! Is my face that hideous?" Laughing quietly afterwards.

"Eh, It's pretty up there." Demyx joked along, rubbing at his forehead as he did so and adjusting himself in the chair, though not before catching the time. "God damn, I was out again? Shit..." Dragging the last word out a little bit. Wouldn't admit it, but he was exhausted. "So what do I owe this rude awakening?" More sarcasm, leaning back in the chair and stretching one arm above his head.

A red stain which matched Axel's hair appeared on his cheeks, looking to the ground to hide it. Did he really think that? Or was he messing around? "I- Erm oh..." Looking up again lost for words. For once. "It's just tomorrow, I'm going..." Whispering the last part.

Good thing he was still waking up and it was dark in the room, or else Demyx would've caught that blush. "Tomorrow you're going...?" Trailing off as if egging for more information before he finally remembered. "...Sora right? Gotcha..." Sighing heavily before shaking his head, only looking at Axel with one eye as if too tired to hold them both open. "Are you sure? Feel up to it? It may just be me, but he took me out in no time flat man. Think you can do it?"

Nodding as Dem got it spot on. "Yeah..." He sighed.  
He didn't think he'd make it? Ouch, but then again if Sora could kill the whole of The Organization then that meant he was done for. But he had to do it for Roxas' sake. "I have to do it for him. I have to at least try!" Still in his hushed tone.  
"If I don't make it, it's not like anyone would miss me..." Slumping into his seat more.

About to offer his help in the matter now that he made the mistake and bummed his friend out, Demyx shot upright in his chair at Axel's last words. "That's not true! Dude, can you hear yourself? Roxas would. I would. And I'm willing to bet Lea's mother would." Half remembering the day when Axel came to him with that poorly done stitch job and spilled everything to him. "And if you need help I'm there. I can be a distraction if you want me to. Best I go than you right?"

Getting up and sitting beside Demyx, he placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Demyx I need you here so Roxas won't worry, if he finds out what I'm planning he'll try to stop me. And if I don't make it-" Stopping himself from the rest of the sentence and shaking it off. "Anyway, if I lost you I don't think I'd cope. You're too much to lose. You were my friend in the Organization. My only one that is." Looking up into Demyx eyes, and for the first time noticing they were a beautiful shade of teal.

Demyx huffed though sat in silence as Axel spoke to him, his fingers twirling around the small music device as he did. Though as the red-head finished up with he being his only friend and too much to lose the blush on his face was plenty noticeable. "I wasn't your only friend... stopped hanging around me once Rox came along... And please, if you go out there to die you know I won't be able to stop the kid from following right behind you." Pulling a brave move for him and reaching out to put his own hand on Axel's shoulder, the musician's face trying to stop itself from getting any redder. "Let. Me. Help. You."

Making a bold move and cupped the side of the blushing face. "I can't lose either of you. That's why you both need to stay here out of harms way." He couldn't and that was the truth. "You both mean a lot to me." At his own words he blushed.

Demyx fell into full shock silent mode as Axel touched his face, retreating slightly and removing his own hand quickly. Too much for him. Maybe he shouldn't agreed to all of them bunking in the same place... especially if Axel was going to act like this the entire time. "...Fine. But don't go out there to die." Thinking about it for several moments before grinning at Axel. "Left knee. While he was fighting me, he was slow on that leg. There. I helped."

The hand that was on Demyx's face slid down to his shoulder, as he continued to listen to the hopefully helpful advice. "I'll remember that." Grinning, then afterwards he slowly leant towards the sitarist cheek and softly brushing his lips onto the smooth skin, then kissing the cheek once. Jumping back at realization on what he did, Axel's cheeks went a decent red and was emitted into a blubbering fool. "I-I, d-don't know what c-came over me... Sorry." Trying to look anywhere but Demyx's eyes.

All thought left as Axel kissed his face, even with his boyfriend fast asleep in the next room it was a no. Demyx just sat in complete and utter silence, blushing a brilliant red and half gaping at his friend. It took his lungs crying out for air just to remember how to fucking breathe! Though instantly forgot how to at the cold voice less than fifteen feet away.

"Nice. Real nice Axel thanks." Roxas had been asleep, rolled over noticed Axel not there, decided to look, and this is what he saw? Not another word as he moved into their room silently and shut the door, not exactly slamming it but close.

Freezing instantly at the cold voice. It was as if someone had drop a huge bucket of ice water over his head. Shit. No! He saw! Panicking as he got up and grabbing chucks of his hair in desperation. "Shit, shit, shit!" Pacing in circles. What had he done? How could Roxas forgive him now after seeing that? He doubted he would. Knowing he couldn't stay here any longer he wordlessly left Demyx on his own as he raced into his room, not even glancing at or saying anything to Roxas. Grabbing the clothes he had thrown off earlier and stormed back into the living room, but not before shutting the door behind him. Quickly as possible he threw on his jeans, and messily did his shirt up then throwing on his shoes.

Roxas had retreated almost impossibly fast to the bed, tugged the blanket over his head as he hid. His plan? Sleep though the night than leave first thing in the morning the moment after Axel left for work. Not even going to bother packing. Going straight to Sora, than disappearing. Forever. He knew Demyx liked Axel, he knew it... though had prayed with all his might that the feelings weren't returned... they obviously were... he was just a third wheel... It didn't matter that he didn't have a heart... he felt it breaking as the door to their room shut again and he was left alone.

Demyx stood up after Axel had walked through the door, pocketing the mp3 and starting to pick up and fold the blanket as the red-head returned, avoiding his gaze. "Lemme guess, change of plans going now?" The blush was still on his face, and his voice obviously still embarrassed even though he was trying to hide it.

Nodding solemnly as he left his shirt untucked. "Make sure he doesn't leave... If I know him well enough he'll try make a run for it... It wouldn't be the first time." Shit, Roxas was right. There it was painted in black and white on Demyx's face.

Turning around and as he began to leave to whatever fate would befall him, he stopped. "If I don't make it, tell him- tell him that I love him." Continuing his death-like walk to the door, to find out what would become of him.

Nodding to Axel slowly as his face started losing it's color. His reaction was normal... sort of... at least he thought it was. "Yeah.. alright.. be careful ok?" Demyx tried sounding slightly upbeat, though it might have just failed completely. Though his face fell at Axel's last request, sighing before nodding, facing the ground. "I will..." He was seriously leaving the kid like that? Hating his guts? He could only hoped if it worked the blonde wouldn't turn up worse...

Only closing the door after hearing Demyx's statement.

There was a bitter breeze in the hallway, god knows how cold it was outside! Wanting to get way from the apartment as quick as he could. He hurt Roxas, and it was his stupid fault. 'Why did I do THAT.' He knew his boyfriends feeling about his friend. Maybe it was for the best if he and Sora went down together to save Roxas anymore heart break? Would he even forgive him? Crossing his arms around his chest as he reaching the bottom fall. Damn it was still pouring with rain. Oh and there goes the lighting... And the thunder. Grimacing as he stepped out as if he were a cat, and in a instant he became drenched.

* * *

Who saw that coming? WHOOOO NO ONE HAHAHAHAHA! =3 I'm sorry i'm REALLY HYPER

And lonely... *pout*

Review~!


	20. Chapter 20: Sweet Sacrifice

Annnddd I'm still bored and left you guys on a cliff hanger! How mean!

I don't own kingdom hearts!

* * *

Only five or so minutes after Axel left did a fully clothed Roxas come out of the room, though upon seeing Demyx still in the living room and wide awake at that all the blonde did was scoop up Aiko and retreat back into their room with a slam of the door. Call it childish, but it wasn't as if him and Axel were together! No! It wasn't as if Axel had brought up the subject of them having children together! It wasn't as if Axel held him down earlier and implored how much he loved him. Not at all... it was that Axel had promised everything to him... that _that_ night would never happen again... if he hadn't been standing there.. would it have? It was that night in the rain all over again, Roxas sitting against the wall of the bedroom with the purring kitten on his lap... crying without emotion. Love... what was love? Don't know. Don't care.

Allowing the rain to soak him as he broke out into a run, it was impossible to tell if the man was in tears or not. But the give away was the redness in his eyes. Why would Roxas take him back now? He had no reason to. Axel could just get rid of Sora then himself... Then maybe Roxas would find the perfect person that would love and cherish him in a way he somehow couldn't.  
It was going to be awhile before he actually reached the small town square...

Calming down didn't take very long. Just forced himself to forget what sorrow was. Setting down the cat lightly on the floor and stroking down the length of her small back lightly. only after wiping his face did the blonde leave the room with a small smile being his farewell to the kitten. Axel would take care of her, him and _Demyx_ both. Time to go find Sora. Leaving the room without a word and looking over at the musician. Perfect, he was staring off into space. Didn't even have a chance to look up before the blonde slipped out the front door and started down to the stairs of the apartments. Well good. Didn't want to see Axel either. Nice for him to care enough to try to explain himself, or at least come and lie again so he didn't feel like doing what he was about to. Looking out at the storm the flashes of his near death experience made him hesitate. Maybe.. maybe he'd die out there before he even got to Sora... Shaking his head to get rid of the thought the blonde started running, knowing from Sora's memories how to get there the fastest. Wouldn't take but a few moments to get there.

The rain continued to fall down as Axel walked down the long and winding roads towards the town center. Bringing his arms around his soaked chest, to keep whatever warmth he had left. Finally making into the center of the town he trudged up some slipperly steps towards a dark corridor... He was nearly there... And he could feel it.

A few roads down from where this was happening a young adult carrying nothing but a shopping bag and an umbrella was walking in the same direction as Axel. Soon as he was about to cross the road a huge gust of wind blew him into someone. "Sorry!" He jumped as he dropped his bags. "Ahh crap!" Dropping to his knees to pick out the split contents, which in fact was sweets...

Blinking back at the exclamation, he made a face before tugging back the small hand he was holding. "Go help daddy, hold the umbrella up!" Handing his tool to the little girl as she fumbled with it, though did as told and smiled almost proudly as she did, of course the four year old was so short holding the umbrella there did almost nothing... "Hey you! Careful next time!" Sora shouted over to the running figure as he leaned down to help pick up the dropped items while balancing a bag or two of his own.

Smiling as he was helped by Sora. Picking up the last of the sweets and getting to his feet. "Thanks Sora."

"Nearly there." Puffing to himself, having to grab hold of the side railings to help himself.  
Sighing in relief as he saw the familiar sign, and right next to it was a small house. That had to be it! Having to stop himself when he heard a familiar voice. "Thanks Sora." He pressed his body to the side of the wall. Shit. Him being outside was not part of the plan...  
"Yeah, no problem." Grinning as he climbed to his feet as well after dumping the ones he had collected into the bag, shaking out his now completely drenched head before frowning. "Aw man... Come on before we catch our deaths out here..." Reaching over and lifting the girl up and onto his back, of course as clueless as ever, not catching who the person running was, or even sensing anything wrong. Than again who ever felt their own demise coming but paranoid people?

Axel watching as another figure came to light. A little girl. He couldn't quite see what she looked like.

Pushing his hand into the white bag Riku pulled out a small wrapped up chocolate. "Hey sweetie, lookie at what daddy got you!" He cooed at the child, bringing the sweet over Sora's head.  
"Riku, I kinda wanted her to sleep tonight... I gotta do the midnight rounds for Leon.." Sora huffed though too late, the girl gave a tiny squeal before gently taking the sweet. "Ank you Daddy!" The grin ever present on her face. Her accent was different then both the islanders, and her black hair cut short to orphanage standards... She struggled with the wrapper for a moment before holding it back out to Riku, "No know how! Help peeaaasseee?"

Grinning at Sora before taking the sweet from her. And unwrapping in before popping it into her open mouth. "It's only one, she'll be fine! And don't worry leave her to me when you go out." Pausing whilst fumbling the keys to their home. "So why are you going over to his again?" Unlocking the door, then pulling down his daughter from Sora's back and propping her down onto the carpeted flooring.

Rolling his eyes Sora allowed Riku to remove her from his back, moving to set down the bags further inside the kitchen. "He says Tron's program found a disturbance near the old castle. Just gonna go check it out." Grinning at him as he waved it off completely. "It'll be fine, no worries!" Trying to avoid his partner's worrying rampage he put a hand on the four year old's head, "Come on Destiny, go dry off and get ready for bed. I'll come read to you when you're done." The little girl grinned up before going to hug Riku around the legs. "Ni night daddy!" Skipping down the hall and towards her room.

Kissing the little girl on the head as he hugged his knees. "Night Destiny, love you." Watching as she bounced to her room.  
And soon as she was out of ear shot, he frowned at Sora. "Sora!" He whined. "I thought the whole point of us moving here and adopting, was so we'd settle down. And put the past behind us. You promised when we got Destiny!" Riku was actually going to propose to him, but was waiting for the right moment for pop the question.

Moaning quietly as Riku started lecturing him, Sora leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest with a small pout. "I _did_ put the past behind me! And I'm just going to check it out Riku! I'll be back within the hour! I still gotta work don't I?" Moving behind the counter and starting to put the groceries away before he lost to Riku's puppy eyes. ALWAYS lost to his puppy eyes. "Pleeaaassseee don't worry? I won't use the keyblade. Just taking a quick look around and running back. I bet it's just a kid playing pranks."

Pouting as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. Falling for Sora's own puppy eyes. "Fine. But you better come back in ONE whole solid piece." Relaxing his arms. "Want me to do Desti tonight?" Smiling slightly, and pinching on of the sweets, this one was in fact a chewy sour one. His favorite one which was apple.

Pout changing into a grin as he jumped up and hugged Riku tightly around the middle, kissing the side of his face quickly. "Thank you! And I will, no worries!" Grin widening as his partner offered to take care of their daughter, thinking of it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, she really likes that cat in the hat one." Letting go of Riku before putting the rest of the spoils away and getting a jacket from the hanger. "I'll be _right_ back! Promise! Don't let her stay up, it's already late." Giving a quick wave before he can be called back and pulling up his hood before running outside into the rain, shutting the door behind him and starting with a sprint to the castle.

Kissing Sora on the head before he left, and watched as he left the house. Now back in the kitchen he set his leather jacket onto a wooden chair. Smiling to him self as he mused. 'I'll ask him tonight when he gets back.'  
And bounced to his daughters room.

Finally after what seemed an hour to Axel, Sora finally emerged from his house. The rain had stopped a little while ago thankfully, but now was a shivering mess from the cold wetness clinging onto his skin. He looked like a drowned cat or something along those lines.  
Waiting a bit before Sora had paced ahead and stalking the brunette.

Seeing as it was no longer raining but still wet out, Sora lowered his hood before looking ahead to the giant castle. Disturbance on one of the cameras on the first level... that shouldn't be too hard to find. Hard part was getting there... Breaking off his chain of thought with a yelp, sneaker hitting a puddle before he realized it, sending the brunette falling onto his back with a thud, laughing at his stupidity. "Owww... that hurt..." sitting up stiffly and rubbing the back of his head, shutting one of his eyes as he did so. Though a new sound hit him. Looking backwards his pained expression faded slightly into something confused before he grinned. "You see that? Embarrassing..."

Axel watched as Sora fell over, stifling a laugh as his did so. "Well that was clever wasn't it?" Clapping his hands as he went over to the brunette. A glint was in his as he grinned at him, not even offering to help him up.

Axel. Face falling at the voice and forcing himself to climb to his feet. "Thanks, pretty graceful huh?" Just as Demyx said, he jumped around for a second before putting full weight on his left leg. Weak point. "Love to play with ya dude, but got to get this job done so I can get home... so yeahhh..." Backing away slowly as he pointed behind him. he didn't like this feeling. Either did the keyblade.

'Hide away the emotions.' Closing his eyes as he went to his old self for a moment. "No, I think you should stay here with me. There's no telling what dangers are out there, right? Now I'd hate to see you get hurt." Smirking as he kicked the teen in the left leg from behind. And walking around Sora.  
"You too? Jeeze how come everyone is worrying about me all of a sudden?" Sora gave a very sarcastic smile, watching the older man like a cat. "Ah!" Dropping to the ground almost instantly after Axel kicked his leg, only barely catching himself with his elbows and wincing as he heard a loud pop. "Come on, what did I ever do to you?" pushing himself up slowly and making a pained noise as he fell backwards instead of sitting on his knees. Yep, weak point. Though he hadn't called his keyblade yet, only glaring death up at the red-head.

Wincing as the teen fell down, but compelled himself quickly. "Shall I tell you?" Saying it sarcastically then pressing his shoe onto Sora's chest to stop any movement. His face betrayed him as he uttered the next part. "Roxas lost his heart. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Axel's face contorted into rage, digging his shoe into the brunette even more.

Sora continued to simply glare up at Axel as he was knocked down and held there, though wasn't struggling to get away, though hissed in pain as the heel dug into his chest, ribs aching with it. Even still, he didn't call for the keyblade, even as he heard it screaming to come. He made a promise... no more fighting... "Losing his heart is my fault huh? Last time I checked... I hadn't laid a finger on him. How is it _my_ fault?" Finally deciding to strike back slightly, though had to dig both elbows further into the ground to kick up with one of his legs, catching Axel on his back. Of course it wasn't as strong as it might've been... considering he couldn't really breathe or move...

Stumbling back slightly as the bottom of his back was hit at. Putting his foot onto the ground and snapped his fingers together, in a burst of brilliant flames the pair of chakrams appeared in his hands. "Don't you get it? He's going to disappear you idiot!" He gritted his teeth, aiming his weapon at Sora's neck.

Rolling to his feet quickly as Axel's foot left him, stumbling in place before staring down the older male and shaking his hair out, though not drawing his weapon. "What do I have to do with any of that? Why can't you just be happy with the way he is? Cause guess what? He told me the other day that He loved you when you didn't have one! What's so hard about doing the same!" Jumping back instead of trying to retaliate, wincing as the very tip of the chakram caught the smallest bit of skin on his neck, instantly covering a hand over it and glaring at Axel.

Took longer than he thought. Out of breath and barely able to stand, Roxas pretty much bashed on what he hoped was the right door. _Please be it please be it..._ Tired of running, not sure his lungs could take anymore stress. Too thin to be trying what he just did. "Come on answer... please..." Soaked to the bone and shivering, no doubt in his mind that his fever had spiked again...

His body shaking now as he brought the tip of one of the eight spikes to Sora's neck, as a tear drop ran down his face. "He's going to disappear... I can't lose him. If I could I'd rip out my own heart for him. I'd do anything thing for him, I'm sorry but I have to do this." Running the top of the sharp spike gently down his throat, and leaving the smallest cut. Steadying both weapons and aiming for the stomach. "I'm sorry..."

Looking up from the book he was reading to his daughter. Frowning slightly and thought it couldn't possible be Sora. It was too early.  
"One moment sweetheart." Putting the storybook to one side and went to the front door. And upon opening it he saw none other than the blonde other of Sora. "Roxas? What's up?" His eyes softening when seeing the teen.

Biting his lip and looking away, knowing that he was forced into a corner but still didn't want to summon the keyblade. Light brought darkness. He'd rather die than have his daughter brought up in a world full of heartless. "... Kill me if you have to. Leave Riku and my daughter alone." Final most request, giving a small jump and gasp as both weapons collided into his middle, barely able to close his eyes before slumping forward, one tear leaving his eyes before he died.

Roxas still was breathing hard by the time Riku answered the door, rubbing at his eye almost exhaustedly. "W-Where's Sor-" Stopping mid word as it started. At first barely noticeable... though grew louder... faster... "Fuck... fuck, fuck no!" Hand over his chest before not giving Riku a chance to answer and darting off again. His heart...

Watching as Sora slumped into a puddle of his own blood, but catching him just before he fell and letting his bloody chakrams fall behind him. Daughter? No! "What have I done?" Tears flowing from his face. Cradling the bleeding teen in his arms as he cried out his own heart. "I'm sorry I took you away from them... I was selfish in greed." His own clothes were soiled with the crimson liquid of life.

Found him. Breathing heavily with one arm supporting him against a wall, almost dizzy with the racing heart in his chest and lungs completely void of air, though emotions were resurfacing one by one no matter how much he tried to stop them. Axel cheated on him. Betrayal, sorrow. He just lost his entire life, family, friends, everything. Pain. He didn't want this. Didn't want any of it. Axel _couldn't_ love him before... he didn't have a heart, but still he... why couldn't...? "You didn't have to go and do that," Roxas spat out as coldly as he could, tears upsetting his voice and making it hard to talk upon seeing the usually so joyous and cheerful face so cold, expressionless.

Not looking at Roxas behind him, he couldn't. He could will himself to speak no more. It was impossible. "I-I-" He couldn't his voice was cracking up. "I did this for you, I did this for us... I know you won't ever forgive me but I'm sorry." Still clinging onto the lifeless form as if it were the last thing he could do, but only moving to pick up one of the blood soaked chakrams. "You can have my heart." His face tear stained as he went to stab himself in the chest. He couldn't take it anymore, he had wrecked too many lives, he even ruined his own loved ones.

His heart stopped in his chest as he saw Axel reaching for the chakrams. No... No... darting forward and clinging onto Axel's arm quickly, dragging it back. "I don't want it! Not without you! Please... please don't make me lose you too..." tears falling down his face and hitting the ground as he struggled with Axel's hand, trying to tug the weapon away. "Cheat on me every night. Sleep in a separate room, send me out on the streets, never look at me again! But please... please... I-I can't..."

Trying to pull his back his arm to himself, but surprisingly he failed. So he switched hands, by passing it to the other, aiming for his heart but missing it by a fraction. Gasping out in pain as he shudder and slumped backwards. The chakram still lodged into his breast bone as he collapsed.

"NO!" catching Axel's head as he fell, blood like ice in his veins as he tugged the chakram out of his chest as quickly as possible, almost animalistically ripping off his shirt and pressing it against the wound. "No.. no please, please.. please Axel... I love you.. please..." Voice squeaking, not knowing what to do other than keep the blood from flowing out onto the street and hold him, crying like a little kid would. He couldn't be alone anymore... On this foreign world... sick... afraid... Put pressure on the wound... hospital.. where the fuck was the hospital? Sora... Sora would have a phone right! Reaching over quickly, almost afraid to touch the cold body though doing so paid off, punching the number quickly with shaking fingers, other hand becoming soaked in blood as he kept the pressure on the wound. Why? If he had just... if he had just snuck back to his room, not commented... if there was something he could do... something... anything.. please no...

Coughing weakly and grunted as Roxas tore away his weapon and shirt. "Rox?" It was barley as whisper. "R-Roxas?" His hand blindly searching for his. He had to hear this...  
Coughing again, but this time the same red sticky liquid that ran from his chest wound.

"Hello you have reached the Emergency Service. What would you be needing?" An overly quirky voice asked down the phone, obviously female.

Being shirtless when it was so cold wasn't agreeing with him, the blonde trembling in place as he held the cloth against Axel's chest, waiting for the person on the other end to answer though jumping in place as he heard the voice, head snapping to Axel's face as tears fell from his chin. "No, don't talk... please... hang on you have to..." trying to use his forearm to keep the wound covered and the phone against his shoulder as he took Axel's hand in both of his, letting out a noise of distress seeing blood escape his lover's jaws. The voice on the phone sent him back. "Ambulance! Quickly! One male in critical condition and one already diseased. We're two blocks away from the restoration committee's building in district one!" Trying to spit out the orders as fast as he could, though just coming out as a jumbled mess.

He wasn't listening! "P-please!" Another cough.

"Right, we'll step to the double! We'll be down in around ten minutes." The phone beeped out.

Axel's grip on Roxas' hand was loosening. "I-I don't have much time... But p-please listen." Axel rasped out in pain. It hurt. It hurt everywhere and he just wanted to fall asleep. Yes sleep that sounded great about now.

Ten minutes there wasn't enough time! Though he practically dropped the phone as Axel confirmed this, more tears leaving his eyes as he leaned over him. "Shut up! You're going to be fine! Don't you dare let go!" Holding his hand tighter as he placed more pressure on the wound, "Save your energy, it can wait Axel... Please you're not leaving me..." The tables were turned.. he was the one begging for him to hold on... This wasn't going to help his depression any... no... it'd be a miracle if he even spoke to anyone after this.

Shaking his head weakly. "I-I never c-cheated... I asked for a-advice that's all." His body had started to shake from all the coldness in the air, his chest was aching. "Roxas?" Looking up to see those big beautiful eyes that were stained with tears. "Don't cry, you'll make me sad. Be brave hon. Please... Let him have it, he has a family now." Insinuating Sora. "I love you." Using his last bit of strength to say this. His body finally gave up as his eyes finally closed.

Let him... have it... Looking over to Sora before glancing at Axel and letting out a pained noise as his eyes closed. "No! No! Stay awake! Please! Axel! Keep yours! It doesn't work that way you dipshit! You're not his nobody! You can't give yours!" If he gave it back to Sora... if he.. He has a family now... He never wanted one to began with. But... He didn't want... to fade... With a half choked sob Roxas leaned over to Axel's lips, kissing him firmly and ignoring the taste of blood. "I love you..." moving over to Sora after a second, looking over the cold face before leaning down and putting his hand over the wound, the other over his own heart. _Please... please... _Taking Sora's hand and placing it over his heart, "It's yours. Take it back." He remembered every emotion now... enough to know it wasn't worth having them. Axel loved having a heart. He deserved... Heartless and Nobody together, though released as he felt the heart in his chest still, Sora's chest raggedly moving as he started coughing, the blonde giving a tiny smile, dizzily moving back over to Axel and almost collapsing beside him, hands fumbling to put pressure on the wound again. A ray of hope, the sirens were heard coming. "Come on Ax. Hang in there... They'll fix you up."

Axel was still able to listen to all Roxas' speech. Wanting to desperately run over and stop his love from what he was doing. No! He went to so much trouble to get it back for him! Asking Demyx for advice, his relationship with Roxas was almost destroyed, he killed Sora so Roxas would live.  
Having a heart... It wasn't a huge deal anymore, if it caused so much heart ache what was the point of it all? If he could just hang onto whatever life he had maybe... Just maybe.

The truck pulled out right beside the three males, and a team of three popped out.  
One instantly went to Sora's side whilst one was talking to Roxas. "Hey sonny, let your friend go so we can see to him."

Nodding almost sheepishly to the stranger as he offered to help Axel, shifting his grip to the larger hand for a moment before letting go completely and trying to climb to is feet. Didn't work for several tries though managed it after a moment or two. "Sorry I was mistaken, both are alive." Voice dead. Though it was better this way.. so much better... he couldn't feel. He could think. Wiping at his face and unknowingly smearing his brow with both his lover's blood and his other's. Though they wouldn't question him too much. He looked a child, he still had tears on his face, shirtless and the material blood soaked on Axel's chest.

Frowning at the teen as her co-worker wrapped a 'shock' blanket around his shoulders.  
She pulling on a pair of medical gloves and lifted the fabric slowly to only see blood pouring out. Continuing to make her examination and only to discover that the male's heart had in fact stopped. And he wasn't breathing. Shit didn't the kid just say? Yeah he did. This is the problem she hated about her job. After her co-workers had strapped the brunette into the gurney, she muttered something into one of the male nurses ears.  
Slowly gathering to her feet and made her way over to the blonde. "I'm sorry but... He didn't make it."

* * *

O.o uh... review


	21. Chapter 21: Don't want to be

Ugh I'm sorry there were so many errors here I'm resubmitting this chapter. I apologize majorly! *bowbowbow*

I do not own kingdom hearts!

* * *

Roxas' face fell, eyes widening in shock, not even bothering to tug the blanket more securely over his shoulders before he remembered how to breathe. No.. No... Please... "AXEL!" Dropping back to the ground beside him quickly, emotion came rushing back. NO! NO it wasn't fair! Take him instead! Not Axel! Don't take Axel! Though.. wait a second... wiping the tears from his eyes to lean down next to him, half glaring at the woman who was supposedly a doctor. "Fucking idiot! He doesn't have a heart! He's breathing get your ass in gear!" Of course he would be snappy... though the pain of leaning Axel lost his heart after all that... after it all going to waste... he felt like a moron...

Shaking her head as the teenager fell to the floor. "I'm sorry about your loss, but you should calm down." Trying to keep her voice calm. And when she heard him saying he doesn't have heart and he's life, she almost wanted to scoff. That was an impossible feat! No one could be alive without a heart. "Sir, thats impossible. You can't live without a heart, it's a well know fact." But even as she said this, she did look at the naked chest and put one of her clean hands onto it. 'HOLY SHIT!' The boy was right all along! But he couldn't be alive could he? "Well... I don't quite know what to say about this... He's breathing?" Now it was the females turn to be in total shock.

Roxas almost wanted to smack the woman around, hovering over Axel protectively as she put her hand on his chest and gave her idiotic diagnosis. "He won't be for very long if you just sit there!" Didn't have the respect or time for this woman to sit there and explain to her why Axel didn't have a heart beat. But other than that... Roxas was bottling things up again... holding things in... He didn't want to have a heart, why didn't Axel ask him before he pulled this? Were they together or not...?

She frowned and motioned to the two men who had just put Sora onto the truck, and were bringing over a gurney to Axel. "This one's still kicking! We need them to get to emergency room stat! They'll both need surgery asap!" Directing the orders to the men as they pulled him onto the gurney.  
"What's your relation to the two?" Asking the blonde before she'd allow him onto the medical van.

Really, why wouldn't they have gotten Leon's truck again? This lady was clueless... Though supposed that the question was almost professional sounding. "Sora, the brunette, he's my brother while Axel..." looking away slightly, the first thing coming to mind was I don't know anymore... "He's my boyfriend."

Giving Roxas a disgusted look as she told him to climb into the back with the others while she herself went to the drivers seat, whilst one of the male nurse's joined Roxas inside and began to hook both of the male's up to drips. The other nurse shut the door and followed the woman, who started the ambulance and began to race down the streets.

Axel mean while gave a lurch as they hit a bump in the road, and his eyes fluttered open. Why was everything so blurry? "Ugh..."

Yeah yeah, thanks for being a bitch see if I don't report you. Half glaring at the woman's tone but did as she said, climbing into the truck and instantly going to Axel's side, taking his hand. Was this what it was like for him? For Axel when he...? When Aqua... Glancing over at Sora's still face and looking almost distressed He has a family now... He'd have to get them to call Riku... Jumping out of his skin the moment he heard Axel's small complaint, as quiet as it was, bottling up any uncertainty, but making sure to throw hope in there as well as he pet the older male's face with barely his fingertips. "You're alright... I'm right here Axel I got you..."

Quiet tears trickled down his face, he still couldn't see quite right. Why did Roxas follow him? Of all people Roxas came with him. "Why are you here?" Whispering in a monotone voice,

Why? Flinching back as if he had been struck by the words hard right across the face, Roxas put his head down as he lapsed into silence. "I... I love you... Is that not reason enough?" I have nothing here, and yet you dare try to leave me alone on this world? I said I didn't care if you hated me, but I'm not watching you die! More to store into the bottle...

"I love you too..."  
Sighing and blinked a couple of times, finally his vision was clearing up. "But... How could you? After everything I've done." Even though there was no emotion behind it, there was a small trace of sadness.

Because I'm the idiot here. Too far gone to hold myself up... Bottle was starting to get really full... "What? Now I have to have a written reason to feel for you?" Roxas faked sarcasm as he squeezed the hand lightly, barely applying pressure as if he felt the man would break under him. "And you haven't done anything wrong Axel... Besides not talk to me." A smile, purely forced and not even covering his entire face. Even though you cheated on me before my eyes than tried pulling it off as asking advice... Even though you left me time and time again, pushed me away... Could almost feel the sides of the bottle cracking in his mind but it wouldn't stop there... no...

Looking away at this. He wasn't telling him the whole truth. "I'm sorry. I love you but we need to sort things out... You seem to not be able to trust me, and that hurts."  
Sighing deeply.

Blinking at Axel once more as if he was the one being accused of lying, of cheating, of doing the pushing away, of making decisions for the both of them without asking. "I trust you... Now stop talking, save your strength, we'll be there soon..." Running his thumb gently over the larger hand, wiping at his eyes with the heel of his hand. Tired... he should've stayed in bed... none of this would've happened... but Sora... would Sora have died? Was that why Axel wanted to know where he lived! Was that why he was going to be late after work? Everything was starting to make sense... why would Axel keep him in the dark about this?

Taking Roxas' hand in his and bringing it to his face and nuzzling it. "If I had of known that he had a family... I wouldn't have done this..." He took a deep breath and began to tell him the truth. "I'm sorry, but ever since I found out that you lost your heart... I thought you'd no longer love me, it scared me. I had to get you back I was willing to do anything... I asked Demyx for advice and asked him to look after you whilst I would be gone. I didn't want you knowing 'cous I know you'd try stop me." Sighing a bit before continuing. "And when I went to you know... Sora- Sora told me about his family. He has a daughter..." Tears flowing down his cheeks. "And that's when I regretted the whole thing... I'm such a bad person!" He wailed.

"You need to stop talking…please…" Roxas muttered at first, though fell silent as Axel went on explaining. So… he thought… did he trust him so little that… did he think that he… "I do…" Barely a quiet whisper. He loved him, he told him… tried to convince him, begged, pleaded… and nothing he did would convince him… "The heart wasn't forcing me to love you Ax… I did that on my own..." Whimpering quietly after Axel finished and told him of Sora's family, looking over at the out cold brunette and trying not to cry. Sora… he had grown up… though glancing down as Axel started crying shaking his head and putting his hand on the side of his face. "Axel… Axel I'm sure he understands…"

"He won't forgive me... You should have seen his face..." Curling up into a ball and looked at his knees. "But... You understand right? Why I did this?" Why was it so bloody difficult to explain things now? And why didn't Roxas understand why? He was so confused. Why was he caring so much for him? His self esteem and gone from one hundred to zero within the hour. Almost depressed.

"Axel! No your chest!" Roxas freaked out completely as Axel sat up and curled into a ball, fear lacing into his voice, panicked. "I understand! I do completely! Please lay down you need to get inside the hospital! Listen we're almost there!" No, he's going to hurt himself more... he's going... Nearly falling forward on the red-head as the car stopped the a sudden jerk.

As the ambulance came to a sudden hault the man who was also in their with them, rushed over to put Axel back into the position he was in. So he wouldn't lose anymore blood, but to him he found it strange that the blood had stopped pumping out around three minutes ago. "Keep the wound elevated, we don't need him losing anymore blood than he has too." Instructing the blonde teen.  
Axel managed to pass out again when he curled into ball. "Oh, your brother. Does he have anyone we could ring?"  
Behind them the door had opened and he wheeled out Sora whilst the other took hold of Axel.

Looking almost completely lost as the stranger put Axel back in the position he was before, nodding to him sheepishly. Though he did wonder why they didn't strap him down like they had Sora... The question barely registered at first, eyes watching as they wheeled Axel away and towards the doors. "Um... yeah, Riku, he works here most the time." He remembered a hell of a lot more names of people Sora held close, but didn't think they'd take Axel's side of the story before jumping to conclusions... he barely had that chance with Riku but...

The two men pushed Axel and Sora though two double doors to head down for emergency surgery.  
"Ah ah ahhh!" Putting her arm out to stop Roxas following them. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. I'll need to question you about what has happened. If you could sit down on the bench so I can take notes that would be great." Pointing at the wooden bench and she sat down hold a clipboard. "So do you have any questions before we start?"

Ah finally a sit down! Riku circled up on the sofa and was watching the television. The show was a bit different that the normal. It was about a guy that was an alchemist of some sort. It must have been late into the series because it was on about past events, something about his mother or something like that.  
It was alright, but there was nothing else on TV.  
He had already laid out the plates for dinner for when Sora came back, and dressed himself in a lilac shirt and black trousers. The ring, well the ring was safe inside his trousers.  
The phone had began to ring. Riku frowned. 'Who could it be?' Not recognizing the number but answered it. Hesitatingly saying down the phone. "Hello?"  
"Good evening is that Riku?"  
"Yes... Who's speaking?"  
"Oh this Radiant Garden General Hospital. I'm afraid to say there's been an accident involving Sora and-"  
Not hearing the rest of the conversation as he clicked off the phone in panic. 'NO!'

Roxas looked almost traumatized as the woman held him back from following either of them, separated from them both and only able to watch as they disappeared. Was this how Axel felt? This fear? Yes he had questions, a hell of a lot but none of them the woman could answer on her own... "Yeah... Is Kiko working?" No... she's probably at home with her family right now... blissfully unaware of anything that had happened... Sitting almost heavily on the bench and instantly pulling his knees up, head on them so he wouldn't have to look at this woman. Like he could answer any of her questions anyway... Catching the date written on the clipboard and almost freezing before sighing. Oh... well happy birthday.

Shaking her head at the known name. "It's her day off today." Pausing as she readied her pen. "So do you want to tell me what happened? How did they end up like this?"

"Oh..." As much as he didn't like the woman... it would've been nice to have someone there to help him... but no, everything went stored away into that little glass bottle in the back of his mind. Head still on his knees, the blonde shook his head as she asked what happened. "I-I got there when it was over. I don't know. Heartless maybe..." He didn't want to get Axel in trouble. Have you ever killed anyone before? That's why he asked it... Why hadn't he started picking him the signs...?

Nodding in understanding as she had written the causes. "Makes plenty of sense. There number has dropped recently, but of course there would be a few still lurking around."  
Putting her pen down and getting up, "Would you like to go in the waiting area? Or is there anyone else I can get in contact for you?"

Nodding silently to her as she confirmed his lie to be a possibility, not saying anything at first as she asked if there was someone she could call for him though stood slowly to go to the waiting room. It'd be warmer in the very least... "I have no one else." There was Demyx... but hell no. Not after tonight. Axel cheated... he lied to me... There was no taking back what he saw...

The silver haired male was sitting down in the waiting room, his face in his hands and utterly distressed. 'How could this of happened?' Why was no one telling him anything? He was sent here after arriving in the hallway asking what the hell was going on. What had happened to Sora? Who had hurt him? Or what?

Moving into the waiting room seemed like the hardest thing ever, but no where near as hard as seeing Riku there, the little half asleep girl at his side, her head against his side and drifting back off to sleep, in her hands clutching the book her other daddy always read to her, of course she didn't understand the situation in the least... Roxas bit at his lip before moving to sit opposite them, stopping halfway. Well... he should say something... right? Couldn't believe how hard it was to move over to Riku and put a hand on his shoulder for only a brief moment. A blessing, if you will.

Looking up to see the familiar face. "Roxas?" He frowned, remembering not so long ago he stopped at his door step not so long ago.  
"What are you doing here?"

Roxas bit at his lip as Riku asked the question he was hoping he wouldn't, shaking his head before sitting opposite him. "Axel... did something stupid..." glancing at the little girl and shaking his head again. Not with her here. She didn't need to know what happened to him... So instead stood up again almost shakily before motioning for Riku to come to the other side of the room so he could explain. He didn't want to. He wanted to seal it away and never speak of it again, let it hurt only himself... but he had a right to know.

Looking to Destiny then back to Roxas. He didn't want to leave her on her own... But five minutes would be okay, right? She was asleep so she'll fine.  
Nodding as he got up to follow Roxas in the corner of the empty room.

How to explain it without being murdered on the spot? Biting his lip as Riku followed him, the blonde running at his forehead and frowning once hit by a dizzy wave. Cold was back... "Ax-he... um.. Thought that I wanted my heart back after losing it again... so he's the one... but once he figured Sora and you had..." He wasn't good with talking so glanced at the little girl instead. "He freaked... tried to sacrifice his own heart but you know that doesn't work so I... If it was up to me it never would've... I'm sorry..." fading off by the end and staring at the ground instead of looking at the older male.

Gritting his teeth "Are you tell me that Axel has something to do with this?" Clenching his fists to stop himself from punching the blonde.  
He also promised Sora he wouldn't do anymore fighting ever since getting their little girl. They wanted to raise her in a world with no violence.  
"What. Did. He. Do!" Punctuating all his words.

Staring at the ground like a child being scolded for doing something wrong in school. Damn it... Riku wasn't going to like this... "He... attacked Sora for his heart. But I gave it back!" Just told, in a way, that for a few moments Sora had in fact died. Fully expecting the older teen to attack any moment, though wasn't going to fight back or protect himself.

Looking at Roxas in pure shock. No...No… NO!  
"No..." Dropping to his knees in front of his boyfriend's other. "H-he told me something was wrong Axel; he said he saw it in his eyes." Axel attacked Sora... And he wasn't there to protect him! He knew of been there! He could have stopped it from happened. "I should have stopped him; I could have stopped this from happening!" A few tears trickled down his cheeks.  
"Why did Axel do this?" He shouted.  
The shouting must have woken his daughter from the amount of noise he was making.

So Sora knew before hand? How come he didn't pick it up? Hesitating after watching Riku collapse onto the ground, Roxas followed after him, sitting on his knees and putting an hand on his shoulder. "Riku, there was nothing you could've done. Blame me, I was the one who started the fight with Axel." Though instantly flinched back as the man screamed at him, shocked by the tears going down his face. Was that... was that how he was supposed to be reacting? No... He couldn't... "I don't know why... I'm sorry... he's fine now, he'll be fine." Please let him be alright... he had to pull through... Sora was too stubborn to do otherwise...

"No yell daddy, no yell." His screaming had woken up little Destiny, who was still lying on her side on the bench, book clutched against her chest. "Daddy said no sah face, so daddy no sah face."

Riku automatically softened at the voice of his daughter, and smiled as he walked over to her and slid her to his lap. "Shh, it's okay. Daddy's not sad, see? I'm happy." Smiling at her. She really did make him happy. "Hey, Roxas? Wanna say hello to your niece?" Talking to him softly now. It wasn't his fault after all, just his crazy boyfriends.

"No sah?" Destiny looked up at Riku as she was tugged into his lap, still holding onto the book for dear life. Though as he confirmed he was in fact happy she grinned up at him, though fidgeting in place, she was only four and did get impatient easily. "When daddy come out? Wan go home!"

Roxas looked almost stunned as Riku offered actual family rights to the little girl and to them though shook his head. "I have a cold, I don't want to get her sick." Offering a small smile instead.  
Nodding to Roxas in understanding and when back to his child, his face fell slightly. "I know sweetie I want to go home too. Hopefully in a minute we can go see him. And when he gets out I can daddy a big surprise." Fumbling in his coat pocked and brought out a small black box, opening it he show her a silver white band with the inscriptions on the inside which read. 'Darkness will never take over our hearts.'  
"You think daddy will like it?" Smiling at the little girl who was clinging onto the book. Sora gave her the book to her when they first got her, and she carried it around with her all the time after that.

Roxas had ended up sitting directly opposite of Riku and Destiny, the little girl blinking at the box in her father's hand as her expression brightened. "Pre pre!" Obviously trying to say pretty, she was just too young for most the words in the normal vocabulary. Nodding almost violently as he asked if he would like it. The blonde barely had to glance at the box to understand what it was, raising an eyebrow at Riku. Sora was the same age as him... It wasn't too early? At seventeen? Riku was probably planning this for his birthday... things would've been so much different if he had just walked away without a word... Let that night happen all over again though in twice the pain...

Petting her hair softly. "Yeah that's what I thought." Chuckling softly. Catching Roxas' looking and sighed. "You're thinking we're too young, aren't you?" It was something they heard time over and over again.  
Riku was almost cradling her as if she was the most valued thing in the whole universe.

While cradled like that in Riku's arms, and it being a long time after her bed time, Destiny almost quickly fell asleep, even without having been read to a second time. Roxas simply shrugged at Riku's question, as if still trying to go over it, "I mean, it's your choice, you guys have been together so long I'm surprised you haven't asked sooner." Offering a smile and staring towards the door while trying to suppress a shiver. Of course he wasn't wearing the thermal blanket given to him that was back in the medical van. What was taking so long...?

Smiling down at Destiny as soon as she fell asleep. "Yeah... I was waiting for the right time." They waited in silence a little longer before a young man in his thirties with short wavy raven hair entered the waiting room. "Thank you for waiting, I'm Dr. Aido, I was the one who preformed both of your partners operation. And I'm pleased to say they both went swimmingly. But... They both did lose a lot of blood, and we almost did lose them both. Fortunately enough we matched their samples to our data base and found a donated supply quickly. They'll be waking up in under half an hour. Would you like to see them now?" Smiling rather proud of himself.

Okay... who was this guy and what the hell was he trying to tell him? Looking at this... Aido (which made him think faintly of his cat) like he was insane before catching what he said. Both had lost a lot of blood... almost did lose them both... Roxas' face fell almost to the point he wanted to collapse to the ground, but didn't. Instead giving a stiff nod as he asked if they would want to see them. Would... Axel want to see him? Why are you here? That question nearly broke his will.  
Riku gripped his seat when he heard he almost lost Sora but relaxed to hear everything went okay. Nodding slowly. "Yeah, I do..." Standing up whilst cradling his daughter close to his chest.  
"What about you Mr...?" Aido asked Roxas.

Roxas hesitated a moment longer than Riku before nodding, "Yeah..." Were they just going to fight again? Please... no more fighting it was all just getting old.

Smiling cheerfully, unlike the other two. "Okay, we we've paired the two in the same room. So the ward is just down the hall." Opening the door for them and started leading them down the hall. Soon enough they came across a door with the number written 1413.  
Leaving them to it and instructing them if they needed anything or any help to contact the woman at the front desk.  
Riku was the first to open the door, hesitating at first of course. The first thing he saw was Sora carefully led out on one of the beds, pale and ill looking. The same went for Axel. His normally pale skin even more whiter, the rings around his eyes darker than ever.

Was that a good idea? Blinking as the doctor said he put them in the same room, frowning at it slightly before shaking it off. Riku and Sora didn't need to hear the two of them fighting... but... Following more slowly after the others, casting one look at Sora before frowning, though looking almost panicked at the sight of Axel, freezing in place before going to his bedside and sitting beside him, instantly reaching for his hand but freezing. Did... he want him here...? Telling himself not to be a retard, that if Axel woke up, told him he was hated, he would turn and leave, no questions asked. Taking the hand lightly, barely applying any pressure, looking simply exhausted as he rubbed at his forehead. Sora was almost the same, though he was a source to be worried over more. He hadn't woken up since he was stabbed...

It must have been some sick joke! Someone had plugged Axel into a heart monitor. And obviously the line was running flat! But who ever did this was 'kind' enough to turn off the volume so the flat and on going 'beep' would be heard. They had also put him onto oxygen, the cylinder was to the side of the heart monitor and so was the drip.  
It was the same situation for Sora expect his heart monitor was alive and kicking.  
Axel's breathing was shallow, maybe it wasn't any good for him to be back in the hospital and only just coming out last time from been operated on!  
Riku had tucked his daughter into the last bed, before going to his boyfriends side begging him to wake up.

Sora wasn't moving. Even with Riku begging as such he hadn't so much as twitched anything as little as a finger. Wake up? Didn't want to. But.. wait a minute why was he warm? Why was he breathing? And why the hell was Riku talking to him? Wasn't he dead? Noooo... hurt too much to be dead. Hang on, stories lie! There was no white light! More of a blue and red blinking one-oh... hospital? But... how did he... why did he...? Eyes too heavy to open... couldn't understand what Riku was saying...Though his hand finally did move, fingers twitching as if subconsciously looking for something to hold onto.

Roxas brought the freezing cold hands to his lips, kissing it lightly as he looked over the pale face. "Come on... Please wake up..." For someone who didn't utter that word once while living in the organization, he had said it countless times that night. Axel didn't have to lose his heart... he should've remembered how the hearts worked back in the organization. You couldn't just give them away to person to person. They had to be yours. Had to be your somebody's... So all that... went to waste... He could've kept it...

Gasping as he saw Sora's twitching fingers, and instantly taking both in his hands. "Come on Sora, wake up! I know you can! Two eyes? Or am I asking for to much? One eye then?" Asking hopefully.

Axel was still unresponsive as ever...

Again with telling him to wake up! It was Riku's voice though... and he sounded worried... was Destiny alright? One eye! But Riku I can't wink! "That... really hurt..." Dragging out the word 'really' for a few seconds, doing as Riku asked and opening both of his eyes, returning the grip on the hand weakly. He hurt all over still, faking a smile so no one would know.

Roxas glanced over at the curtain separating the two beds as he heard Sora's weak voice, instantly letting his shoulders relax. He's okay... he still had him to return to if Axel didn't... "Please Axel... you promised you wouldn't leave, don't break it now... I need you." Even though he was trembling in place and exhausted, he wouldn't let himself relax or lay down... not until he knew Axel was going to be okay...

Riku finally relaxed as soon as Sora woke up, even if he was groggy and his speech was weak. He was awake. "Hey babe, how you feeling?" Kissing his forehead.  
Bringing his hand to his and interlinking them.

Axel was finally start to stir, his hand twitching then sending vibrations up his arm and soon enough his eyes were starting to flicker open  
Egh. He had a headache from hell! On a more important note where was he?

Sora shut his eyes as Riku kissed at his forehead, struggling to open them again and look over to him. Struggle to do everything. "Still in one piece." Making an honest attempt for things to go back to normal, though he hurt...  
Roxas flinched back as he noticed Axel starting to wake up, unsure he should be sitting so close, still holding on when he had the choice to turn and run away right in front of him. But he wouldn't... not unless Axel told him to leave... "Hey... how you feeling?" Faking a smile as the eyes opened, grasping the hand in both of his, trying to control his shaking...

Smiling back as stroking Sora's hand, of course he could see the pain hidden in his eyes. But maybe asking him now... No. Yes? Maybe? "Sora, you had me so worried when you didn't come back home. I had everything ready for your birthday too. But I'm so happy your okay." His other hand going into his coat pocket.  
"I got you something... I dunno if you'll like it or not."

Looking up slowly and staring into Roxas eyes. "Hey." Saying it weakly at first. "You came." Trying to smile but failing. Damn why was it so hard? Oh yeah... That's why. He got rid of his own heart as a sacrifice to be with Roxas again.  
"Sorry, sorry..." Sora sighed slightly as Riku scolded him for not coming home. "I know I promised... But hey, I thought you promised we wouldn't do anything for it!" Even blushing faintly as Riku said he got him something, though he was too tired, and too plain out of it to care about trying to hide it. "Riku..." Whining slightly at it as his only complaint. Jeeze, if they fought about anything it was going overboard on birthdays and anniversaries.  
Roxas did manage to smile as Axel spoke to him, feeling relief as he said 'you came' instead of 'why are you here?' "Of course I came." lifting up the older male's hand gently and nuzzling his face into it lightly, making sure to keep it far away from his forehead as possible, though his entire face was warm. "I love you... How could you ever think I wouldn't come?" Only blinking once he realized what he had done. He hadn't meant to say that out loud! But the bottle was full, and starting to break.

Blushing slightly. As he brought out the black box, but hiding it from Sora's view. "I was waiting for the right moment to give this to you. I was meant to give it to you tonight at after dinner. But obvious that never happened." A light pause to calm himself down after rushing the last sentence. Bringing the box into view and opening it so the ring was on display. "Sora, I love you. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Sliding his hand around the back of Roxas' head and cupping it. "I thought after what I did. You wouldn't want me around anymore."

Where was Riku going with this...? Blinking at the little black box in his lover's hand before freezing. Oh god... no no oh god no! Walls crashed down as the question he thought would never be asked was, hand covering his mouth to keep from crying out as he nodded quickly and violently, thinking he was stuck for words but obviously wasn't as he reached out and put his hand on the side of Riku's face, a tear sliding down his. "Y-Yes..."  
Hanging his head as Axel's hand left his to go around the back of his head, shaking it lightly and trying to keep from crying out or running away. Both seemed like good options. "I do... I told you... I don't want to leave you... You can do whatever you want to me, I'll still love you..." Let Axel use him, abuse him. He'd still care...

At first Riku's face paled at Sora's shocked expression, and started to think he took things way to far. Damn why wasn't he saying anything? But his spirits were lifted soon enough as Sora said yes. Now smiling down at his fiancé, and bent down to kiss him and at the same time putting the ring onto his finger.

Shaking his head as he used his other hand to cup the other cheek. "I'll always love you. I may do stupid things, but I'll always love you. I thought by doing... Well you know." Putting Roxas' hand over where his beating heart used to be. "Things would be able to go back to how they use to be. That heart was nothing but trouble to me. And I don't need that when I have you to replace that gap." Remembering now how to smile.

Was he dreaming? Sora was too weak to return the kiss to a full extent, too tired to move his body to help put the ring on, felt like a dead man waiting to get into hell, but at the same time he had never been truly happier... well unless you counted adopting Destiny, it was pretty up there. "But really? In a hospital?" Sora grinned up at him as the kiss was broken, moving his hand equipped with ring to hold onto the slightly older male's hand.

He was quiet through Axel's entire explanation, looking up at him only when he said 'how things used to be'. Was he getting things wrong that badly? He was trying to act like he was before... Guess he couldn't do it well enough to appease his boyfriend... He almost missed the last few words, though blushed faintly when he realized what he said. Returning the smile as he bent down to press his lips to the side of his head. "I'll try harder, everything will go back. I'm sorry... To ever make you think you needed to go do this."

Blushing lightly and scratched his head. "I couldn't wait any longer."

Shaking his head and smiled more.  
"I like you the way you are. I like us how we are." His fingers massaging the back of Roxas' head. "I should apologies for everything I've done wrong to upset you."

Sora laughed weakly as Riku blushed and said he couldn't wait anymore, thought turned his head away so he could cough into his arm, both actions sent waves of pain which killed whatever good mood he was in before. "Ow... Oh... where's Destiny? She okay?" Surely he didn't leave her home alone...  
Roxas went into melt mode as the hand rubbed the back of his head, allowing himself to relax enough to curl up in the chair and lay his head on the arm rest. "You don't have to apologize... you didn't do anything." Liar, liar, you just don't want him to hurt anymore. Things back to how they were meant he bottled every little tiny thing up and went around with a fake smile.

Stroking his patterns forehead "She's okay, she's on the bed next to you, sleeping." Smirking lightly. "You didn't think I'd leave her alone, did you?"

Pouting a bit "But I should! I've hurt you too much!" It's funny how the redhead had started to notice these things more without a heart. Maybe without it, he was able to think clearly.

"She is?" Blinking at Riku before trying to look around, though Sora was barely able to incline his neck enough to actually see. Though he was easily falling back asleep with his lover's hand working on his forehead, Roxas wasn't the only one cat like. "No! I just, okay a little." Laughing almost nervously as he finished speaking.  
Roxas shook his head again as Axel fought with him, halfway tempted to say 'I'm used to it after all the shit you've done to me' or 'whatever happened to pushing me away like you normally would?' "It's fine Axel, really." Hiding his face in the arm of the chair as he felt the familiar sting. Fuck... not now!

Smirking at his little 'cat' so he nicknamed him. "You're tired, aren't you?" Petting at his brunette spiky hair.

Axel's smile faded. "I just want to make you happy..." Obviously saddened. He did so much to try to make Roxas happy, yet his boyfriend couldn't see it.

"Maybe." Sora smiled up at Riku, dragging out the word sarcastically though it was obvious he was. "Can you call up Leon? Tell him I never got to check out the castle?"

Roxas kept his head down for a moment, forcing everything to go away before looking back up at Axel and lowering his gaze again. "I-I am, was... It's more... complicated than that..." Should he tell? Would that explain everything? "I have chronic depression. So really, you haven't done a thing to hurt me, it's just that my... my mind takes every thing and twists it... so everything does..." barely whispering it, his head down and staring at the bed instead of at his lover.

Nodding quietly and stood up to kiss his forehead. "I'll be back in a second." Taking this as his leave. Giving him a quick look before waving to him.

Axel shot up but clutching his chest as he did so. "Roxas? Why didn't you tell me?" His face paled, if he had depression then that means that'll explain everything! Reaching to him and taking his hands.

"Kay... thank you..." He hadn't meant right then, but whatever. It gave him a chance to doze off without feeling guilty about it... Though the loud voice coming from opposite the curtain made the brunette huff, looking over at it and scowling. "Guys, sleeping four year old."

Roxas bit at his lip as Axel shot up, instantly throwing his thoughts aside and moving again in the chair, less relaxed and slipping one hand out of Axel's grasp and putting it on his shoulder. "Down, you'll hurt yourself." Blinking at the voice before forcing his voice to sound not as stressed. "Sorry Sora, my fault." false happiness going away as he glanced back at Axel and lowered his eyes. "I didn't... want you to treat me differently..." Or call me a freak... or abandon me the moment I said I loved you...

Axel nodded as he led back down, but as he heard Sora's voice he froze. Wait... What? He was alive? How! His body froze for a moment. Oh of course Roxas must of given it back... So much of a plan then.  
Relaxing slightly before leaning over and embracing his boyfriend... Well at least he hoped he still was. "Roxas I'll never treat you any different. You're still the same person I fell for." Smiling slightly.

"Axel, your chest!" Roxas complained as his boyfriend hugged him, remaining stiff in his arms for a moment before his eyes widened at his words, arms going around him quickly but making sure not too tightly. Making the stupid mistake of putting his inflamed forehead against his neck. Running not a good idea, running in the rain even worse of an idea, add that to being overly stressed and losing his heart twice in two days and you had instant illness. His hair was even still wet. "Guess... we both need to talk more..."

As soon as Roxas' forehead fell onto his shoulder he almost shot away from the shock. "Roxs! You're sick!" Cupping his forehead in worry and ignoring what Roxas said, yet he is head he answered. 'Yeah we do...'

Uh... no shit? Why did this surprise him so much? Frowning slightly as he was pulled away from, only to shut his eyes as the hand went on his forehead. "And you were just operated on. Lay down."

Trying to look not shocked at the news that he had just been operated on again. But it was still there. "When was the last time you took your tablets?" Maybe if he took some more he'd get better?

Roxas huffed as Axel refused to do as he asked and shook his head instead. "Yesterday, when they were given to me. Kiko didn't give me more than that dosage... Really, please can you lie down?" He was starting to look more panicked by the moment.

Huffing as he lay down, and rolled to the side so he was able to still look at Roxas. "So... Change of subject... Are we- you know... Still?" Hesitating slightly out of nervousness.

Are we you know still? WHAT? Blinking out of confusion and even going as far to tilt his head to the side. Did he mean... together...? Huffing before moving almost too suddenly, connecting their lips together quickly and drawing back. "Does that answer it?"

Blinking first before his body felt much warmer. He nodded and returned the kiss. "Yeah, it does." Smiling gently and taking his hand and swinging it side to side. "You going to stay tonight?" Hoping he'd stay the night... Or was he asking for too much?

A second later Riku came back into the room, ignoring both Roxas and his fiery boyfriend. He knew he'd have to have words with Axel later...  
Smiling gently as Axel confirmed he thought of the right question and came with the right answer, curling himself back up in the not to comfortable chair and blinking at his question, letting the older male swing his arm to-and-fro. "Course I was going to. I'm not going to leave you here on your own..." That... and I don't know how to get home from here. Blinking in confusion as he heard the door open, twisting around the side of the chair to see who it was and giving Riku a small smile, as if saying it was alright. Sora though, out cold once more, though this time fast asleep.

Smiling lightly as he stopped swinging Roxas' arm. "You don't look comfy in that chair." Pushing back some of the covers that showed off his hospital gown and some space. "Wanna join me? I'll warm you up too."

Riku sighed at the lightly snoring figure and smiled. Cute, of course he'd never say it out loud. Sitting back down on the not so comfy chair and watched his fiancé sleep, thinking how lucky he was to have someone like Sora in his life.

"I don't want to hurt you though..." Frowning at Axel's request to have them share a bed yet again, though he hit the nail on the head as he pointed out Roxas was cold. Well duh, he sacrificed his shirt for a blood rag. God damn... Once again trying not to actually touch his boyfriend as he slid in the small bed, shivering as he did so.

Allowing Roxas to climb in beside him and covering the both of them. Slowly bringing his heated arm around his shirtless lover. "You seem to like losing your shirts, don't you?" He laughed softly whilst breathing his strawberry scented hair. Was it too early to be joking around?

Roxas huffed as the arm went around him and Axel joked, trying to smile at it. "Well it was either that, or let you bleed to death. Sorry, I'll pay for them." Hinting in his own way that there was no chance he could go to school now, not with the expenses coming in. Yeah... too early for him to joke around, he was just staring blankly at the bed, feeling Axel holding him but... so far away at the same time...

Cuddling up to the cool teen and letting him steal whatever body heat he needed. "Nah, don't you worry about that. That's my job. You just concentrate on getting yourself into a good school." Yeah it was too early to be joking around, he could tell by the tone his blonde lover had used.  
God damn Axel your chest... About to snap at him to get back so he didn't hurt himself, Roxas simply bit his tongue in silence. Ok... he did want the heat... Allowing himself to relax next to his lover, even to the point that he shifted to his head was back under Axel's chin, where he felt safe... "But... we barely make enough as it is... And I only have a year left."

That's it. Axel sigh rather contently as his blonde went back to his favorite spot under his chin.  
"As much as that sounds like great news to me. I couldn't let you do that. You're at that age where your grades mean so much to you. It'll be the thing that gets you a proper job." Petting his fringe as he spoke.

Sighing heavily as Axel argued with him over it, Roxas let his eyes fall as the warmer fingers passed over his forehead, purring quietly at the contact. "But... I want to feel like I'm helping... not just depending on you all the time... Besides... I'm seventeen... it's legal now to at least have a part time." Yep. Happy fucking birthday. What he get? He got to witness his boyfriend kiss his friend and another hospital trip. Oh, and let's add almost lost everything close to him to the list.

The redhead sighed as he moved to pet at his cheek. "Okay you win, but please promise me you'll get into school too." He didn't want to hold Roxas back, and end up like Lea.  
Axel froze. Seventeen? Wait! Didn't he say he was sixteen like a few weeks ago? "Seventeen?" Why didn't he tell him?  
"When was it?" Muttering softly.

Smiling a little as he realized he won the battle, Roxas nodded weakly, nuzzling his head into Axel's neck. "I will." Though froze as Axel questioned his age, sighing quietly and moving to shift his arm over Axel's waist, barely applying pressure. "Um... today... Doesn't matter. Day's almost over anyway..."

Shit. That meant he totally ruined Roxas' birthday! He'd have to make it up to him somehow. In an instant Axel fell silent in guiltiness, and soon enough asleep.

Biting his lip as Axel fell into silence, taking his breathing as an indication that the red-head fell asleep and shifting his arm off of him, moving out of the bed as quietly as he could without tugging on the sheets or jostling him, pulling it back up around Axel's broad shoulder. Wiping his eyes once standing and making sure his face was calm before moving around the curtain, looking over the fast asleep Sora and Riku. Was he awake or not? "He alright?" Asked quietly just in case.

Jumping slightly at the voice and asking groggily. "Sw-or-aa? That ewu?" Still rather sleep as he spoke. Rubbing his sleepily eyes and opening them to realize who it was. "Oh, Roxas. You okay?" Waking up slowly.

Biting his cheek to keep from laughing as Riku woke up, shit hadn't meant to wake him up. "Sorry, just wanted to check in on you guys." Offering a smile but let it fade. "I'm... sorry for the trouble we've caused." If I had just kept my damn mouth shut...

Shaking his head and smiled. "It's okay, I would have woken up anyway. I'm on a chair." Getting back into a sitting position, his back was rather stiff. "Sorry? Oh... Yeah. Thank you." Biting down his lip. Well this was uncomfortable, wanting to change the subject he smiled. "I ask Sora and he said yes." Motioning to the exposed ring.

Lip twitching in amusement as Riku claimed he was uncomfortable on the chair, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah... they tend to be." Wow it was really awkward talking to this guy. Though at one point in time they were at each other's throats... At the news of their engagement he tried to smile at them, relaxing slightly. "That's great! Knew he would though," Sora's feelings for Riku were strong... maybe stronger then his and Axel's...

Laughing quietly. "Yeah, I was hoping he'd say yes. It'll be good for Destiny too, we'll be able to be her real dads." Looking over to his daughter.  
"She's four now. We've had her for about two and a half months." Answering any questions Roxas would have. "She's a good kid." Smiling lovingly at her.

Destiny... cute name... Did they name her after the islands or something else? Now he had to force on a smile as he changed the subject to his child. "That's good... You get some sleep." Offering a smile as he retreated quickly. What do you think about kids? I mean we could like...adopt... It wouldn't be fair to do that to a kid now... neither of them had hearts, neither of them could actually care for it... Roxas debated for a moment climbing back in the bed... but Axel looked too comfortable to move... so just curled himself back up in the chair, letting out a week cough of pain, and set himself on watching the older male sleep. He wouldn't... how could he? It was well into the early morning hours before he did finally fall asleep in the chair.

"Okay. Night Roxas."  
Nodding as he swung his legs over the arms of the chair and falling back to sleep again, and quite easily.

By the time morning came he was out like a light, cold in full force after sleeping all night without a blanket or shirt in the cold room, being wet last night didn't help either. Dried tears from his much worse nightmares were still on his face, though he was still curled up in the uncomfortable chair, head on the armrest and somehow managing to curl on it. Sometime during the night Roxas had grabbed Axel's hand, even still he was clinging onto it.

Riku woke up half an hour earlier to get Destiny some breakfast, as it was past nine now. Coming back into their ward with his 'shocked' daughter. He told her when she was eating her food that 'daddy had an accident'. First looking over to his right and seeing that Roxas was up. "Let's go and say hello to uncle Roxas. Yeah?" Whispering it because he didn't want to wake up the other two.

Looking up at her father as he said to go and visit the stranger, looking almost shy by the strange request. "Uncle...?" The term was unknown to her, though she followed her dad anyway, or more of tugged excitedly on his hand only to pout a little, Roxas wasn't awake, in fact the very opposite. "Sweepy daddy, Roro sweepy. Why sah face?" She didn't know how to whisper...

Looking confusingly at the girl at the name 'Roro.' Oh Roxas.  
"Hey Roxas. You alright?" Sitting down on the chair opposite.  
"Rough night?"

"Hrm?" Grumbling quietly as the two started talking to him, trying to get him to wake up. Didn't want to he just fucking fell asleep! Wiping at his face with the heel of his hand before blinking up at Riku, only to look away and start coughing. "Yeah..." Both questions answered with that one word, though only one part was a lie. He was cold... freezing actually but burning at the same time. His throat felt like someone had thrown a lit match down it...

Pausing for a bit to realize how tired the blonde was. "You want to go in the spare bed?" Asking quietly. "I'm going to take Dest home for a bit... You want to come with me? Or you do you rather want to sleep?"  
Taking off his jacket and offering it to the shivering teen.

Shaking his head slowly at both of Riku's offers, rubbing at one of is eyes though pushing himself up so he was sitting. "No... I should stay... thanks though." If I can prove it to Axel I won't leave... will he stop casting me away? That's what he was hoping at least... Blinking in confusion as the jacket was offered to him, reaching up to take it but drawing his hand back slightly. "You don't need it?"

Smiling as he threw the jacket over Roxas' shoulders. "You need it more than me, dude." Picking up his daughter before he exited. "Oh." He turned around. "If Sora wakes up, can you tell him I've taken Destiny home? And I'll be back at lunch time." Holding the door open with his foot.

Blinking up at Riku as the warm coat went around him, he was so small the thing nearly engulfed him. "Yeah, I will." Smiling up at him as Destiny waved good bye but followed behind her father, still clutching that book to her chest. "Bye, bye daddy! Bye, bye Roro!" No idea how to talk quietly... though she was trying...

Axel who had prior woke up when he heard the little girl yell at Roxas and her other father. "Roro? Can I call that?" Yawning yet smirking.

Roxas jumped almost a foot in the air as he heard Axel's voice, letting out a quiet sigh of relief as he pulled Riku's coat closer around him, trying to quell his shivering. "What do you think?" As sarcastic as he could manage, though softened up after a moment, trying to hide the obvious signs of his illness. "You alright?"

Frowning slightly as he realized Roxas was wearing a leather jacket.' Who is it's?' 'More importantly when did Roxas jump out of the bed?' Doesn't he want to be near me anymore?' These were the questions that popped into his mind, yet afraid to say them out loud. And he started to believe his thoughts.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Trying to put on a cheerful face.  
It was rather 'funny' Axel was starting to miss his heart now. All he felt now was darkness and sadness.

He caught the look of confusion before the fake mask of happiness came back, blushing faintly and looking at the bed, "Riku's. I was cold..." Was he trying to pull the 'is he cheating on me' thing on him! The hell, he had no right! Not after what he did! Nodding slightly as he said he was fine, curling back up in the chair and putting his head on the arm rest, offering a hand to the older male almost timidly.

Frowning again and crossed his arms. "I never asked you whose it was." But softened up quickly to take Roxas' cold hand and bringing it to his face and nuzzling into it.  
"You're cold... Why did you leave the bed?"  
Yet this time using a monotone.

Biting his lip in silence as Axel's tone set him off again. Was it that much an issue really? It was just a jacket... Why did he leave the bed...? "I... I wasn't tired and you fell asleep... I went to check on Sora. Came back and you took over my spot. Didn't want to wake you." Smiling weakly at him, only managing to look exhausted... how long was he asleep? Couldn't have fallen asleep later than five in the morning... and the chair kept him awake with how hard it was...

Nodding gently and whispered. "How is he...? Sora; how is he?" Even now he regretted everything he had done. And no matter what he'd do... He'd never be able to take it back. It cut him up at the thought.  
Axel felt like shit, knowing he's ruined two families. Sora's and most importantly Roxas. A single tear drop ran down his tattoo.

Sighing slightly at the tears running down Axel's face, shifting out of the chair to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning over his boyfriend and kissing his forehead. "Don't start that. He's fine. He's not angry in the least." Or... he hadn't seemed it... In fact knowing Sora he was too excited about being engaged to remember being attacked to begin with...

As Roxas sat onto the bed and kissed him he sighed. Leaning forward he wrapped two arms around the slender waist. "I'm sorry. For everything I've done wrong. I just- feel so... I don't know." Sighing weakly as he stroked at his boyfriends boney knee.  
"Demyx... I'm sorry about that. I guess I should explain myself."

"It's alright..." Laying down after a moment and putting his own arm over Axel's side gently. Biting his lip as Axel started talking, though only looked shocked as he said he should explain himself with Demyx. So he was actually going to tell him why he felt he wasn't good enough for him? That he needed two people to fawn all over him in order to be happy? Hell, why stop at two? Who was to know where he went when he said he was going to 'work'.

Taking Roxas' hand in his own before making the confession. "Okay... I'll admit this to you. Before you joined The Organization... I did have 'feelings' for him. But nothing did happen. And what you saw last night was nothing. It meant nothing. It was only on the cheek." Trying to keep calm and his speech slowed, but at the end he bit his bottom lip as if he was waiting for his blonde lover to strike him.  
Man why was this so difficult? Was he afraid? No... He couldn't be that would be ridicules. Relaxing his jaw afterward and reached for Roxas' hand carefully and slowly. "I feel nothing for him!" Axel confessed.

He had promised himself if he ever learned this he wouldn't be upset, wouldn't get angry... No... This was more like betrayed. "So was I a replacement for you?" He hadn't meant to say it out loud... but the bottle was filling up faster than ever. Did he ever feel for just me? Was it because I reminded him of Demyx? If that meant nothing why did he do it? Couldn't fuck one so went for the younger one who believed him when he said he loved him?

Frowning hard at the teen. "No! It was barely anything. It was more like a... Moment if you will. But I swear I only see him as a brother! And nothing more. I only have eyes for you." Crossing his arms and muttered. "This why I didn't want to tell you. Because I knew how you would react..." Pouting lightly at the end in a pissed off fashion.

Just in the moment huh? Well what if he was horny just in the moment and decided to... Glancing up and catching the expression on Axel's face, trying to keep from flinching away from it. "How... How else do you expect me to react?" Snapping it without meaning to, head staring at the floor to hide the tears rising up. "You just want me to be happy about all that and throw what I saw you do aside? How can I trust you?" He would've gone on, but he started coughing, bending over and shuddering with each intake of breath.

Looking quite stunned at the crying teen. Shit, no... Tenderly he reached out his hand and putting it onto his back. "Roxas... That was a long time ago. Way before I even met you."  
Trying to control the anger in him but it was failing, like his boyfriend his own bottle was full to the brim and about to explode.  
"You think I don't love you, is that what this is about? I got rid of my OWN heart to be with you! Is that not enough?" Getting up suddenly and ripping off the heart monitor (This wasn't actually doing anything but laughing in his face) tugging along the IV along with him as he limped towards the window, gazing out side to stare at the grey murky clouds. "I could have died for all you cared..." Muttering to himself as a single tear drop fell down.

Run... Run... Run... The thought echoing in his head as Axel snapped at him, letting out a weak sob though tried to control it. "You didn't have to though! None of this had to happen!" Not looking at anything but the ground, hearing the bed moving before he realized what happened and got up quickly, panicked. "Ax, lay down! Please you'll hurt yourself!" Moving hurt, the room wouldn't stop spinning, though he reached out to Axel's hand, tugging on it to go back to the bed, only to falter at his words. "If... that was true than why... Why the hell do you think I...?" Chased after you, clung to you and cried out my heart... screamed out your name... "Don't think that way." Tried to sound stern... only managed betrayed... "If you were to die you asshole I'd follow you. Why is it so hard for you to understand? I need you!"

Damn he was crying. Turning around suddenly to pull him into a hug, not caring about the throbbing pain in his chest. Cupping his head and waist and cooed. "I hurt you... I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me. But I've got off what was on my chest."  
Silently his own tear drops fell down as he rocked his lover gently, as if he would break any moment.

Almost jumping back as Axel turned around so suddenly, expecting completely to be struck though stood in complete confusion as he was embraced. Hesitating a moment before returning the embrace and shaking his head lightly into his neck. "I-It's ok... I do..." Breath shaking as tears still worked down his face but had to force himself to stop, to tug away from Axel just slightly. "Your chest lay down... I'll go find someone to put the IVs back in..." Didn't want to step away completely just yet... the embrace was warm... he was so cold...

Not wanting to let go of Roxas but did because he tugged away from him. Looking at him curiously before showing his hand, indicating it was still in there. "I took off the thing monitoring my... Heart." Giving him a weak smile as he leaned again the window.

Blinking at the wires still sticking out of Axel's wrist, tilting his head slightly. "But... I thought you..." Glancing back at the hooked up machines, nothing had changed. Damn he was loosing it. Shivering once before reaching for Axel's hand, "Come on, in bed with you." Only to jump in place as he heard Sora's weak voice complaining.

"You guys gotta be so loud? I mean come on... It's not noon yet..." His sleeping patterns were worse than Roxas' it seemed...

Nodding gently as he crawled back into the bed and made a promise with himself. No more fighting. It wasn't good for Roxas, and himself too. Asking carefully. "You gonna jump in too?" Or was this too much to ask for? A shiver went up his spine when he heard the brunettes voice. They put him in the same room as him!

"Sorry Sora... Oh, Riku took Destiny home, he'll be back later." Roxas relayed the message as he returned slowly to Axel's bedside, almost imagining how exhausted the brunette looked with his reply of "okie doke". At Axel's question he hesitated a moment before nodding, pulling the coat further around him as he sat down on the bed, not laying yet as he started coughing again. Please say the cold hadn't progressed to phenomena...

Pouting lightly as Roxas didn't lie down, but still he moved up and made room for the teen.  
"Rox? Are you not feeling well?" Is he sick still...? 'Damn I should have kept more of an eye on him.'

Breathing raggedly for a minute before answering with one shake of his head, telling the truth at least. Slipping the coat from his shoulders and setting it on the chair for Riku when he got back before slipping into the bed beside the much warmer Axel, shuddering once. "It's okay though..."

Wrapping a single arm around his cold boyfriend's waist, and moving his hand up and down his back to warm him up. "Dad use to do this when I was cold and couldn't sleep."  
Smiling gently.

It took him a couple of moments before he finally managed to relax, concentrating on Axel's warmth and the hand moving on his back. His Dad? He hadn't seemed that friendly... though it might just be aimed towards him... "... Sorry I... I shouldn't have snapped like that..." Roxas' voice was weak, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's shoulder lightly, curling up with the blanket over him in an attempt to stay warm.

Still moving his hand up and down and sighed gently. "It's okay Rox. You don't need to say sorry. I snapped at you too." Closing his eyes slowly as the motion of his hand started to wear him out. Yawning softly and started to drift off again.

Nodding his head weakly as Axel told him not to apologize, burying his head under his boyfriend's chin yet again as he finally started to drift off again, this time close to being comfortable and almost warm instead of freezing and in that horrible chair. Oh.. he should rush home and feed Aiko.. though surely she had made enough noise for Demyx to do it... Before he could even question it Axel petting his back had made him fall hard into sleep.f


	22. Chapter 22: Made my mind up

Bout time I updated huh? Promise I'll give you guys enough to make you happy for a while *yawwwnnn* ish too early Muuuu =3=

I don't own kingdom hearts!

* * *

It was around lunch time when Riku had came back. This time he was wearing a different set of clothes and was carrying a bag which he dropped on the chair next to Roxas and Axel's bed, before making his way over to Sora side. The bag he had left on the chair was a set of clothes each for Roxas and Axel, he decided they couldn't exactly go home nearly naked. Riku was a little smaller than Axel but he'd fit. But he assumed that Sora and Roxas were practically the same size.

Destiny was following by his side with her book clutched to her chest. He dressed her into a pale pink frilly frock with matching shoes and two matching bows in her hair. He himself? Simple, dark skinny jeans which showed off his feminine legs and a loose white shirt with a few buttons undone.

Sora had been starting to fall asleep again by the time Riku entered the room, the other two had been so loud that he had been thinking over everything they were arguing about. And from a third wheel it made the whole relationship sound fucked up! Like some abusive shit was going on there! And something about cheating on Roxas with Demyx? Was the entire organization back? Weeiirrddd... "Hey you." Smiling at Riku seeing his nap was ruined anyway, Destiny instantly going into smile mode and trying to climb onto the bed that was too tall for her.

Trying not to laugh as his daughter tried to climb up onto the bed, and instead helping up her so she was able to sit next to her brunette daddy.  
"Hey hon, how was the sleep?" Sitting down onto the chair and crossed one leg over the other.  
Destiny gave a grin as Riku hoisted her up, sitting on the bed and setting the book in her lap. "Daddy feel bet now?"

It took Sora a moment to translate before nodding, "Yeah Dest, much." Looking up at Riku's question and rolling his eyes. "Would've been better without the fighting pair over there."

Raising an eyebrow as he leaned around the corner of the white curtain to have a good look at the two sleeping figures, and back to Sora again. "Why, what happened?" Speaking in a hushed tone.

"Fighting! Seriously I don't even know what happened, just woke up by the two of them screaming at each other over something to do with Axel cheating on Roxas or whatever." Shrugging his shoulders the best he could while laying down and rubbing at Destiny's back gently while she hummed over her book, though holding it upside down.

Looking gobsmacked then calmed down yet his tone was dangerous. "I never like him that much. Something about him... You don't think he hurts Roxas do you? Like one of those crazy psychos?" But then scoffing at the idea... Of course he was crazy; he went out of his way to hurt Sora! He'd never hurt a fly... Well maybe back in the 'old' days, but not now that they have Destiny. They didn't want her brought up in a world shrouded in darkness.  
"I'm surprised I haven't k-i-l-l-e-d him yet, for what he did to you." Spelling out the word, not wanting her to know such a word yet.

Biting his lip and thinking about it for a moment, than looking at the curtain separating the two beds. "Have you seen the guy? He's nothing more than skin and bone while Axel looks normal. He really might..." Ugh that was just sickening! Though as soon as Riku threatened the red head Sora scowled slightly, shaking his head as he covered Dests ears with one hand, seeing as her other was already against his leg. "Careful she's been reading lately. And I'm fine, still in one piece... Besides he had his reasons, and I'll be back on my feet soon! Really it's not that big a deal." Shrugging slightly, of course it wouldn't matter to him. He's alive... He's with his family again. That's all that mattered.

Nodding slowly before looking back at Roxas again. "He's your other right? Why don't we invite him over for awhile? Or at least find out what's going on so we can keep an eye on him..." Offering slowly, he was concerned for the teen he reminded him of when Sora suffered all that abuse all those years ago. He was the one who picked up all the pieces after all...

Blinking at Riku's proposal for a moment, looking at the ceiling before thinking over it. He'll fade you idiot! Axel's words echoed through his head again, the brunette frowning lightly. "I don't think that's a good idea... too much time around and he could start to fade again... But yeah... we can keep an eye on them." Smiling at his fiancé lightly and petting Destiny's hair before offering his hand up to the older male.

Taking Sora's hand into his and brought it to his lips, briefly running them across the silver band.  
"Change of subject... When do you want to get married?" Still holding the hand carefully.

Blushing at the choice Riku made for the change of subject, Sora simply shrugged at him as much as he could. "I dunno... Be nice if it was warmer though." It was nearing August... but Hallow Bastion was so much colder than the islands they grew up on though. "Oh! Kairi'd want to come. What about it Dest, want to go to the beach?"

Destiny only blinked over at him before tilting her little head to the side. "Beach? What beach?"

Nodding in approval. "Yeah that sounds perfect!" The beach that would be a nice location.  
Smiling at Destiny and explained what a beach was. "It's a place where it's all sandy. And lots and lots of sea! We'll have lots and lots of fun! We'll play games and make sand castles! And we'll teach you how to swim when we go back. That'll be fun won't it?"  
Petting her dark fluid-like hair, he did love his daughter so. Probably the next best thing to meeting Sora and having him part of his life.

Slowly on the other side of the room Axel had woken up. He was listening to them, damn they were so perfect for each other. Why was it that him and Roxas weren't getting along like they use to? All they seemed to do was fight these days.

"Sea?" Destiny was still confused, but that was acceptable. There were no oceans on this world after all! "Water, and a lot of it, all over the place!" Sora filled her in, the girl suddenly smiling and looking up to Riku. "We can go? Play at beach!" She wouldn't know what it was until they got there, but she was excited either way! If her daddies said it was fun than it had to be! Even though Axel was awake Roxas was still fast asleep, trying to catch up on the several hours he lacked during the night.

Grinning at her softly before putting his elbows onto the bed and starting lovingly up at Sora. "And what you going to wear?" Grinning rather mischievous for himself.

Sighing softly as he carefully climbed out of the bed, so he wouldn't wake Roxas and covered him back up again.  
Why were things so much more difficult? Taking hold of the IV and slowly dragged it over toward Sora's bed. Might as well say sorry to him...  
Sora must've blushed at least five shades of red as Riku asked what he was going to wear, covering his face with both hands through regretting it with his IV shifting and almost falling over. "I know what's going through your head and no!" Though as soon as he heard the squeaking wheels of another IV he lifted one of his hands from his eyes, Destiny squeaking as he instantly shot up in bed and both arms went around her protectively, not even trying to hide the look of pain from his eyes as the action strained him.  
Grinning at Sora red face and looking at Destiny "What do you think Dest? What should daddy Sora wear?" Knowing she probably didn't understand much of what he said, she was only just four.  
Looking up from the bed, seeing fiery red hair poke through the curtains. Instantly knowing who it was. What was he doing here?  
"Hi..." Axel began timidly, looking at each of the three people. Immediately feeling guilty for almost tearing that family apart.  
"Can I come in?" They probably hated him for what he had done...

Destiny couldn't really answer because Sora had a grip on her and wasn't about to let go. Overprotective just a little, though the crazed look from Axel was gone, the brunette relaxing his shoulders just slightly. "Y-Yeah... what is it?" His eyes pretty much scream 'don't you dare hurt them'.

Avoiding as much eye contact with everyone as he could. But knowing if he was going to say sorry for what he did he'd have to look into someone's eyes!  
Scratching his head in nervousness before speaking. "I-I well... I just came over here to say... I'm sorry." Looking into Sora's eyes at the time but putting them down at the ground afterwards. Why was this so hard? Why did he feel so weak?

Riku gave the redhead a stunned look then back to his fiancé.

Blinking in shock as Axel apologized, relaxing his grip on his daughter so she could breathe, little Destiny looking up at the man who was scaring her daddy with confusion written all over her face. "Oh... Um... it's alright... I think... No harm done really. You had your reasons." Though if he did... why was he still alive?

Relaxing a little bit when Axel told Sora he was sorry, Riku hadn't realized how hard he was gripping the side of the chair and only did when he relaxed.  
Axel sighed with a slight relief. "Yeah... I know, but I can't help feeling sorry for what I did to you. If Roxas hadn't snapped me out of it-"  
He was cut off by Riku. "What do you mean, 'if Roxas hadn't snapped you out of it?"  
The elder of the four shifted uncomfortably, as if it were a difficult situation yet muttered something.

Sora had almost smiled at Axel, about to tell him it was completely fine but Riku interrupted both his and the eldest's statement. Hang on... what did he mean by that? Blinking and tilting his head to the side, classic speech for 'Sora ish confused', face even displaying it. "Sorry, didn't catch that." petting at Destiny's hair lightly with just his fingertips. He didn't... abuse Rox physically... did he?

Looking down to the ground and spoke up. "I... Tried to... Hurt myself... Kinda hoping that I'd go away for hurting everyone. Would of if Roxas didn't stop me... But then I was hoping that I'd be able to give you my heart for what I did."  
Riku was just staring at the redhead in complete shock, he tried to kill himself!

It took Sora a moment to understand completely what Axel was saying, hand hesitatingly going over the heart in his chest. "You... tried... to..." Gaping for a moment before shaking his head, "I'm not sure I understand. Wanting to disappear for the things you've done... Its not worth it... think of what you're leaving behind instead." Sora just managed to grin over at him, though gasping and snatching for Destiny as she pulled away from him, moving over his legs and standing on the bed looking up at Axel bravely. "No sah face! That the rule! No sah faces!"

Nodding understandingly "That's why I was hoping things would go back to how they were before... Ya' know? Maybe if I did survive I'd go back to being a nobody again."  
Riku bit his lip; he sort of understood where he was coming from. But was still confused...  
Axel looked at the little girl and smiled slightly. "That was kinda cute kid." Petting her slowly on the head.

Sora tilted his head to the side again, bringing back the 'Sora ish confused' face. "But... don't all nobodies ever complain about is not having hearts?" Still uneasy having his daughter so close to the man who almost killed him... or rather did kill him and he was brought back,... still confused about that. He did tense considerably as Destiny was pet on the head, the infant sticking out her lower lip in an attempt to pout. "But its the rule!" She wasn't trying to be cute, that was just what Sora and Riku taught her. Though she felt sometimes the grown ups needed reminders.

Pulling a big smile for the child. "See? No more sad face." Looking over to Sora and seeing a 'look' come from him, almost saying 'Don't your dare hurt her.' So he took his hand away.  
"Roxas gave your heart back if you're wondering..."

Destiny half grinned up at Axel as the grin came to his face, though hers fell as Sora called her back over. "Come on Dest…" She didn't understand why her parents were doing this, they seemed... afraid… Sora blinked though as Axel told him the news, tilting his head. "Rox…" Hesitating a moment before breaking out in a smile. "Can I say I told you so?"

Smiling back slightly and nodded. "Yeah, you were right... I guess that made me... Happy? Yeah happy that he did that." His smile faltering at the end.  
"I should have listened more... I thought he was unhappy, I tried to make him happy but nothing worked. I tried to make him eat... He wouldn't..." Running his shaking fingers through his hair in nervousness then rubbing his neck.

Riku frowned, Roxas wasn't eating? Looking over to Sora in confusion.

Sora was just as confused as Riku, looking over at him at the words and looking almost seriously confused. "He's… not?" Then again he didn't like eating… Sitting still, not for him. Though Roxas wasn't like that though… In fact the nobody liked to sit around and read… or as least that's what he could remember from their time together. "Don't give up on him though... I mean… talk more is probably what he needs… he probably has too much going on at once if he's anything like me."

Biting his bottom lip before nodding slowly and letting go of his lip. "I guess so... But it's made me worry more since he told me that he has depression. You don't do you?"  
Riku looked warily at Sora quickly then to Axel, Sora was cured right? He took him to the therapy sessions every week. He was fine. Right?

Sora opened his mouth to reply, though found himself unable to for a moment, thinking it over before nodding. "I did… Not anymore though. Someone slapped me in the face and made me get over it." Smiling over at Riku as he said the last bit, though unable to find real amusement in it. Roxas was depressed… though it couldn't be his fault! No! Those things didn't transfer over!

Riku smiled slightly and gave Sora a 'no comment' look. Though quickly looking away, it was a subject he didn't want to discuss. Especially around his daughter. "Why don't you get him some help?" Axel looked to Riku. "Yeah. It was something that did cross my mind..."  
The silverette looked to the redhead in deep thought, was Axel the cause of Roxas' depression? Or Demyx?  
Sighing as the fire-wielder stood straighter. "I should head back before Rox wakes up..."

Nodding to Riku as he suggested getting his other some help for his mental state, running his fingers through Destiny's hair as she continued to try and make out the book on her own without help. Granted she wasn't making it that far but she still liked looking at the pictures. "That'd be best… Don't let him get any sicker than he already is though. He woke me up last night with his coughing." As if right on cue the blonde in the other bed started again, curling in further on himself as if trying to provide protection against something unknown. Nightmares.

And that's where Axel took his cue to leave them. "Yeah, will do. Get some rest you both." Giving them a wave as he went to his own lovers side, sliding into the bed and feeling at Roxas' fevered forehead. "Hon, wake up." Clasping onto his shoulders and stroking his forehead.

Roxas whimpered quietly as he was told to wake up, fighting it but the battle was already lost, eyes opened after a few moments and he was looking into Axel's face. Did he wake him up? Wiping at his eyes from the dream, though shoved everything right back into his mind again, not allowing anything more to escape, except coughing. And shivering… plenty of that. "… I fell asleep…?" Well duh pretty damn obvious!

Slightly smirking as he nodded. "Yeah you did, I think maybe a little after me..." There was a pregnant pause as his face fell. "What spooked you? You looked like you were having a nightmare." He decided there and then to pay extra attention to his boyfriend and his needs.  
His fingers flowing softy onto the sweating skin.

So he did wake Axel up… Shit and he was supposed to be on bed rest! "Sorry-" Barely getting that word out as he broke down coughing, his entire body shaking with it. Roxas fell into a tense silence as Axel asked him what was wrong, shaking his head slightly. "N-nothing… Just… remembered something I didn't want to…" Curling up a little more on the bed and pulling the blankets up more, wanting to change the subject so nuzzled in closer to Axel hesitatingly. "Cold…" Though his skin was on fire….

Rubbing Roxas' heated back. Crap he was burning up! He didn't want to deny his boyfriend the heat, mainly because he wanted to know what was wrong. "What did you see hon?" Bringing him closer to his chest.

And Axel was still asking him about the nightmare! He didn't want to remember! He just wanted for them to go away! "I… Twilight Town." Muttering dumbly as his answer. "My life in twilight town…" He had been… almost happy there. Work was a pain, school was a drag, but he had friends who were always there to force him to be happy… if just for a moment. How Axel came for him, tried to get him to leave his 'friends', his 'life'. Then remembering he never had those three as his friends. If he went back now they wouldn't know who he was. How on that last day… they all walked right past him without showing his existence, Axel attacking him as he finally remembered everything, crushing everything he knew to be his best friend… Finding Sora… than the feeling of disappearing, fading… being torn apart… Coughing heavily into the blanket but letting Axel draw him closer, shivering in his arms even though he felt the heat seeping off of them. "It… was stupid. Don't worry about it." Didn't even try to explain though.

Just holding onto Roxas like that for awhile, of course he was worried! 'Why wouldn't he tell me?' "You do know you can tell me anything right?" His eyes fluttering again in a battle to stay awake.  
"I'm only worrying about you." Kissing his forehead softly.

"It wasn't… really a nightmare though." Roxas grumbled after a moment, biting onto his lip harshly. "I… just… my friends there… they don't know really who I am... do they? Was… that really not real?" Of course they didn't. He had no friends… He had Axel… only Axel… He just lost Sora… and all rights to his family…

Axel listened and thought. "Would you like to go back? You know... If it'll make you happy."  
Maybe that explains his depression, he feels homesick. The elder wouldn't mind going back, in fact it actually didn't cross his mind until now.  
"You liked it there didn't you?"

It took him a moment but Roxas shook his head, meaning no. "I… I don't want to go back… None of it was real anyway." Curling in on himself a little more as if trying to hide underneath the blanket. Did he like it there…? It took him a little longer to sort it out before nodding once weakly. "I did…" It was just a whisper, too afraid to be any louder.

Snuggling down into the covers with Roxas, and releasing him. "So why not... Visit?"  
There was so much he had to learn about Roxas, he felt like he had to need to know to be able to understand him.

Shivering as Axel released him, the blonde instantly tried to snuggle closer to him, an arm going around his waist loosely but securely. "… But… it's too far… isn't it?" Going would just bring back memories… a part of him wanted to see to see his old friends again.. even if they didn't know who he was. They knew who Sora was though… They were Sora's friends…

Smiling as Roxas wrapped an arm around his waist and instantly did the same.  
His boyfriend seemed as if he wanted to go, yet nervous about it. "Well if you want to go, it shouldn't be a problem at all." Trying to keep the atmosphere happy by putting on a slight 'tone'.

Roxas was still hesitating, biting on his lip for several moments and staring at Axel's neck instead of his face. "… I… please?" His dreams weren't going to go away… and maybe a quick trip there would help to end the nightmares all together…

Nodding as he smiled. "Yeah of course. I'll take you there anytime you want to go. Whenever you're ready." It was kind cute watching the innocents radiate off him as he asked. "Anytime in mind?" Pushing the subject forward, taking Roxas' hand into his.

But he couldn't use dark corridors… Could Axel still? Wait… he hadn't tried since he lost his heart… "I don't know…" Actually starting to blush a little with the request. What if they had to pay to go via gummi ship? What if the gates were shut? It was a pretty large request… "We don't have to go if it's too much trouble…"

Giving his blonde lover a huge smile and saying. "It's no trouble... Consider it a late birthday present. I want to do this for you." Stroking his soft cheek as he asked him, he was lucky to be blessed with smooth baby soft cheeks.

"You sure…?" Blushing more as his cheeks were pet at, nuzzling into his lovers hand lightly. Certainly more than he could've asked for, even if it was his birthday… Breaking off from opening his mouth again to talk by coughing and shuddering with every blow from his lungs, whimpering quietly as he finished.

He was too cute when he blushed! Oh of course he wouldn't say it out loud, incase Roxas decided to get all defensive!  
"Yeah it's fine! I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't." Grinning softly but it disappeared soon as Roxas started coughing. "Do you need me to get someone?" Sitting his lover up and started to pat his back and soon enough the patting turned into soft rubs.

Coughing once more as he was sat up, Roxas shook his head once, leaning against Axel weakly. "N-no… Lay down, before you hurt yourself…" The worrying was going in both ways; he was worried over his lover's much more critical injury instead of the illness.

Continuing to pat his boyfriends back to calm the coughing, "Are you sure? Because there's a button right on the side to alert staff."  
Was it just him or was Roxas not getting any better?

"I'm sure… Don't worry, like you said it'll blow over in a few days…" Roxas managed a small smile, signaling with his shoulder to the hand on his back that he was done coughing, for now anyway. Of course he wasn't better… he hadn't been taking care of himself really...

Letting his hand slide down back to the bed behind Roxas' back, "Here." Picking up a glass of water that a nurse must have left him, and next to it was a tablet for him to take for any pain. Yet he didn't feel the need for it, still had a load of morphine pumped into his system.  
Putting the glass under Roxas' hands, "You must be thirsty." It was there and then when a woman came into their ward with a tray of two plates. She deposited one on to Axel table and one on Sora's. Funny enough it looked like the same woman from the other day.  
Axel looked at the food for a moment then looking up to Roxas. "Wanna share?" Maybe this might make him eat, it was worth a shot.

Blinking in almost shock as the water was placed in his hands, looking up at Axel at his words before lowering his gaze and nodding once in defeat. He was… throat was on fire… why was that the only thing warm? Shivering slightly at the cold glass in his hands but he did drink, almost all of it too before setting it back down, jumping a foot into the air as the rat poodle hybrid of an old woman came back in the room to deliver food. Before he might've laughed or cracked a smile at her sudden appearance… but he was too damn out of it to notice he was supposed to. Even when Destiny gave a tiny squeal of surprise from the haggard woman's appearance and Sora shushed her, fighting back laughter himself. As Axel asked if he wanted to eat anything Roxas went back to denying, shaking his head lightly. "No… I'm not hungry… I just need to lie down…"

At the time when Riku saw the woman he was so shocked by the woman appearance he almost fell off the bed.  
But Axel mainly chose to ignore the woman as he tried to persuade Roxas to eat. "Please Roxs, everyone's worried about you! I'm worried about you!" Pushed the plate towards him.

And who was everyone? Axel? That's the only person he knew who would be worried about him… He remained stubborn, shaking his head and laying back and curling up while he shivered. Cold… "Really don't feel good Ax…" Sora glanced at the curtain before frowning and nodding over to it, looking at Riku. So he was really fighting eating?

Axel sighed as Roxas denied the food, deciding enough was enough for him. He couldn't take it! He didn't want to watch Roxas waste away no more, so he made his mind up. "Okay, if you're not eating. I'm not either." Pushing the tray away from his body and slipping back under the covers without giving his boyfriend one look.

Riku frowned, so Axel was right... Roxas wasn't eating! Looking back to Sora with a worried glance and taking his hand in reassuring way.

"Axel, eat something." Roxas grumbled slightly, pulling the blanket around him more and shuddering violently. "I'm serious; if I eat it'll just come back up… I don't feel good… really…" Reaching back and prodding Axel's arm with his hand, "Please." NO! Damn it no! Don't let them fight anymore! No more fighting!

Axel's were starting to fall but they jolted up as soon as he heard Roxas. "Nah, I don't think I could... I'm just tired." Yawning tiredly at the end. When was the last time he had eaten? Oh yeah yesterday at the hospital, not good. He had barely eaten anything in a while, and he was starting to feel the effects of it now. In himself he felt... Lighter and skinnier than normal, but he wasn't just going to start eating. He promised himself he would once Roxas would Truth to be told he actually was tired too. "I'm knack- ahh." Letting off a yawn as his eyes drooped down and 'fell asleep'.

"Damn it… Axel…" Groaning out his name quietly as the red-head refused him, huffing as he fell into sleep and rolling over finally to face the older male, poking him in the side but finding he was too far asleep to wake up already. Damn… he didn't need Axel to start losing weight on him! So he was playing this new game with him because he was sick and felt like he was going to spew if he ate anything? That wasn't fair! He had eaten yesterday… and that stayed down but he felt worse than he had yesterday! This wasn't at all fair… Denying himself the warmth of sleeping curled next to Axel's body, because he was obviously pissed once again at him, the blonde fell asleep shivering violently, curled in on him and half buried under the blanket that wasn't helping.

Riku came back after having a nose through the curtain. "Now there both not eating..." He rolled his eyes.

Feeling the bed move, Axel opened one eye for a moment to check that Roxas had eaten something. Nope. But seeing him shivering broke him a bit on the inside. He couldn't just let his lover freeze, so he scooted closer to wrap an arm around his waist and moved closer to his boyfriend. Draping move covers over him hoping to sweat out Roxas' cold.

"Are you serious?" Sora huffed out with Riku's message, staring towards the curtain, looking almost like he wanted to walk over there and whack them both on the head. What was Axel planning…?

Roxas flinched away as the arm went around him, waking him up instantly and looking at the arm, feeling warmth on his back. So he was awake… "Please Ax… I don't want you sick too." Finding his hand after a moment and laying his on top of it.

Sitting back on the chair as he crossed his legs, scoffing "They're worse than kids... And Destiny isn't like that." Looking at his daughter who was now surrounded by blocks of Leggo, dolls and of course her favorite book. Riku brought them out with him, so she could amuse herself and boy did her daddy like to spoil her.

Axel huffed and shook his head. "Not hungry..." He was still bent on his plan to work.

"Worse than… Hey! Either of you guys, eat something or I'll come over there myself and make you!" Sora shouted the last part, empty threat, considering it was hard for him to even stay sitting up after the blow he received.

Roxas caught this and tried scoffing, just turned into coughing, continuing to try on his end. "Yes you are, eat. I'll eat when I'm better."  
Riku smirked at Sora's boldness and called back. "Yeah I'll watch out if I was you."  
Axel rolled his eyes "You're not going to get any better if you keep starving yourself!" He pointed out.

Roxas grumbled as Axel refused him more, bringing up his inability to eat again in the process. "But…" Fuck he was running out of reasons! Truly too, it was getting harder to think of more reasons to make Axel eat and make it so he could just go back to sleep.

Yawning softly before letting his head rests to the side and tried to let his mind wander back to sleep, but it was hard to with his stomach growling at him in anger. The food was too tempting but he wanted to 'win' this battle against Roxas.  
The only thing that was making everything worse was the stabbing pain just to the side where his heart should have been, where he stabbed himself. It seemed to twinge in protest every time he moved or jerked about.

Roxas almost froze in place as he heard Axel's stomach growl, "See? You are hungry, eat." Rolling onto his back and pushing on his boyfriend, trying to get him to sit up and eat.

Rolling his eyes as he sat up and poked Roxas' stomach. "Says you. I've seen how you have to tighten your jeans. Why can't you just please try something? I'm worried about you." Rubbing his neck until it gave out a satisfying crack.

Blinking at Axel as he poked his stomach through the blankets, shivering once at the lost warmth as he sat up. "… If I throw up again I'm blaming you." He didn't want Axel to get sick because of him… It took Roxas a moment, but he sat up in place, weak, tired…

Smiling wide as he finally won the battle, and putting a hand onto his knee. "Thank you Rox, you don't have to eat big bites. Just smaller ones." Kissing his cheek at the end.

Roxas simply huffed as Axel kissed his face, making a disgusted expression at the slop on the plate. Was that supposed to be lasagna or soup? Ew and it was cold… "You first." Sarcastic, not sure if that shit was even tolerable.

Eying the muck before picking up the spoon with caution. What the hell was it meant to be? But he knew he had to get Roxas to eat. "Here goes nothing." Muttering under his breath as he forked out a piece of substance, closing his eyes and taking a bite. And chewing on the meat, it was alright... Just didn't have any flavor to it. Setting down the fork and motioning to Roxas "Your turn." Pulling a smile.

Laughing a bit and pointing to the bowl of... Something. "Lets see if you can eat this." Picking up a spoon and letting the muck fall back into the bowl.

Roxas made a face as Axel ate the foreign substance, almost regretting agreeing to this. Ew that was gross. Looking at the bowl of… shit he didn't even know what that was that Axel pointed out, "…Is that supposed to be soup?" Ugh felt like he was going to hurl… Though it was the only way to assure himself that Axel was going to eat something. Hesitatingly taking the spoon as well of a small piece of whatever the mutant lasagna was and trying not to gag as he chewed it, gross.

Smiling slightly at Roxas as he put the... Food in his mouth. Well at least he thought it was. "I think it's a mixture of pasta... With soup and meat." He didn't want to tell me what he really thought it was incase it put him off.

"… Your turn." Handing back over the fork and coughing lightly, felt like the food was now lodged in his throat though he knew it wasn't. So they were eating retarded chicken noodle? Okay. More sarcasm. Well, best to have that going through his head instead of negativity. Oh… shit food… he should rush home, poor Aiko… please say Dem fed her… she probably needed water too..

Giving Roxas a look before taking the fork and grimaced as he chewed the food, swallowing another bite and passing it to Roxas. "I'd take a few more bites if I were you, I don't want you starving. But that shit is nasty!" Pulling a face at it.

Roxas nodded almost blankly at Axel as he spoke again. Taking the fork and forcing down a couple bites as suggested before passing it back. God, no wonder people complained about hospital food all the time! "Anymore and I will throw up." Grumbling quietly and sipping at the water handed to him before, offering it to Axel.

Taking hold of the drink as if it were the most precious thing on the earth and sipping it slowly, allowing the cool liquid to quench his dry throat.  
"Ahh!" Putting the glass back onto the table and snuggling back down into the covers.  
"Thank you, Roxas."

Lying down slowly while Axel took the rest of the water, going back under the blankets and curling into a ball, whimpering in pain that the cold was causing him and shivering again. "… For what?" Thanking him for being a pain in the ass?

Pulling the blankets closer to their bodies and snaked an arm around Roxas' waist. "For being there last night, for me and Sora. For saving us. For eating something. For being a great person." Taking a small pause before whispering the last reason, "For being mine." Blushing lightly but still keeping eye contact. It was something he had wanted to say for awhile now. It just felt right to say it.

Pressing himself against Axel, Roxas at first started to ignore his prattle, though couldn't. Blushing instead as the list went on longer, wanting to break eye contact, especially seeing the pale face next to him blush ever so slightly. Managing a smile that looked real enough, the blonde reached over and pressed his lips to the other man's forehead. "…Any time."

Still blushing as his forehead was kissed but soon enough his cheeks had gone back to their original color. "Love you." Kissing his cheek and then started to close his eyes.  
The door swung open suddenly, shocking the sleepy redhead. The cause of the noise was a blue haired male nurse, he was carrying two clipboards and set of pills.  
Going over to Sora's bed first to deliver the news...

Roxas smiled as his cheek was kissed, about to let himself fall back asleep but the noise at the door woke him up, grumbling quietly and trying to press himself closer to Axel for warmth and to hopefully fall back asleep, but the voices kept him awake. Sora glanced up from watching Destiny play with the blocks, smile lingering on his face as the man came over, "You gonna tell me when I can get outta here?" No, he didn't like doctors, nurses, practically anyone with the ability to put a shot into his system he didn't like.

Riku stared at the blued male for awhile before finally coming back out of his trance-like state. Seriously! Were all the Doctors here have some kind of crazy hair dyed hair? To him it seemed very unprofessional.  
"Hello, I'm here to tell you that you're allowed to leave tomorrow. But only on one condition, you take these pills four times a day." He paused to shake the tablets slightly. "These pills will help you digest your food properly since that part of your body was practically sliced open. You'll have to remain in bed rest for the next two weeks I'm afraid. But you'll be able to get out soon as that." Smiling ever so slightly at the end, after reeling off his monolog.

"Ew meds..." Sora made a face as he was told to take the medicine four times daily, but what was worse was he had to sit in bed for that long! And with his ADHD? Oh man he was going to be complaining the entire time... Couldn't do it. But he could go home tomorrow! Looking to Riku with a small grin, "Looking forward to sleeping in a bed?" Yeah, he knew that the older male slept on the chair, and he wasn't very happy about it. Probably hurt his back... And Destiny must be bored here! Though the girl hadn't complained once truly, there was no way a four year old can remain entertained for much longer.

Riku's lip twitched as it turned into a smile, he couldn't help thinking along side the same lines of Sora. It would be nice to be able to sleep in a bed, ah well. The nurse smiled as he settled the bottle onto the bedside table, and giving the orders to take before each meal, and leaving them with a polite goodbye. "Yeah we'll be able to bond a little bit more." The silver-haired, male smirked.

Sora nodded to the nurse as he left, looking over to Riku and tilting his head to the side. "You're not working than?" That was weird; he never took off of work, even when either of them is sick. It would be hard for the next two weeks, if Riku decided to take off and he couldn't work... at least he'd get a chance to bond with Destiny... Roxas stirred a little as the door shut, looking for the source of it but found the door closing instead of opening, huffing before nuzzling back in Axel's neck.

Shaking his head with a small smile. "I can take a few days off. But only until I can find someone to keep an eye on Dest for my evening shifts, 'till you get better. I can't really take a four year old into a bar, can I?" He leant backwards onto the chair to stretch his aching back. Destiny would be fine with them for a few days; she slept fine most nights so when he was at work in the mornings he could find someone to keep an eye on her. Hopefully it'll all work out fine.

The nurse eyed the two on the bed who were both asleep. Deciding on not to wake them put instead leaving the medication on the side with the instructions.

Sora hesitated a moment before nodding to Riku, "Alright... I can look after her while you're at work though..." Then again he'd be on bed rest, unable to look after a hyper four year old. She was calm now, actually starting to drift back to sleep and offering the book to Riku. It was starting to get late again, but all they had done was sleep all day. Well, he could guess he needed it but still...

Riku thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. "Sora, you'll need to rest. Don't worry about her. I'll find someone to keep an eye on her when I'm out. I'm sure Tifa won't mind for a few hours when she's not working. Or in fact Yuffie may lend us a hand." He couldn't exactly leave her on her own with Sora when he was sick... Speaking of the little cherry tree, the eldest saw the little girl looking up wo him with her big twinkly puppy eyes holding up the book, how couldn't he not resist? Riku's face broke out to a huge grin as he picked up his daughter and sat her on his knee, bouncing her for awhile until she'd giggle and clap her hands. Calming her down he put the book the right way and started to read to her softly and slowly.

"... You really want Yuffie to help? Can we stick with Tifa?" Sora laughed nervously, giving into letting himself rest but nervous about letting the hyperactive ninja into their daughter's life. Not until she was older at least... Than ninja was too... uh... feisty for a four year old. Destiny grinned and giggled as Riku played with her, looking over the pictures of the book as she started drifting off to sleep. Sora too actually, by the time Riku was halfway through it he had faded out.

Letting out a bark of laughter out. "I was only joking about letting Yuffie babysit. No offence to her or anything, she's a great person and all. But I'm not letting that woman near any child of mine. When we'd come to pick her up I'd bet you anything, she'd be asking for a load of ninja stuff and swearing on every corner." Brushing out a stray piece of hair as she started to drop off to sleep in his arms, her head would pop back up after it would fall slightly. Smiling as he cradled her into his arms and put her back into the other bed, lucky enough he'd brought a pair set of clothes for her. Changing her into the PJ's and tucking her into the bedding. Making she was secure before he lent down to briefly kiss her forehead, whispering "Sweet dreams." Still smiling as he walked over to Sora's side and doing exactly the same thing. "Night twink." Laughing into his ear.

Sora grumbled as Riku kissed his forehead and spoke to him, though he simply fell further asleep as he was allowed to, nuzzling into the pillow to do so. Luckily though, his dreams were peaceful after going through the therapy, Roxas' anything but. Even though he had just fallen back to sleep again he was shivering, trying to hold onto something to keep the nightmares back, turned out that was going to be Axel, luckily gently at first, though his grip steadily tightened.

White... Why was everything white? And bells? Why could he hear bells? Gasping as a huge door was opened and some kind of high instrument played a familiar tune and Axel could see a tuff of blonde hair bobbing up and down slowly down a long hallway of some kind. Who ever they were, they were getting closer and closer. Soon as they almost reached Axel, he was jolted awake from a grabbing sensation in his arms. Letting out a gasp of pain as he woke up, it took him a few moment to realize what was going on. Roxas... Oh no, not another nightmare. Sitting up slowly and rolled slight so he was hovering over the younger male, putting both hands onto Roxas' shoulders and cooed "Roxas, hon. Wake up." Repeating himself a few time, and each time getting a little more louder.

Roxas didn't move as Axel started shaking him and slipped away from his arms, no, it got worse. He was trying to hold onto something, whimpering and holding onto his own arms instead, almost clawing himself. Once it was finally loud enough, the blonde almost shot awake, blinking at Axel above him and putting his hand on his, "I'm up I'm up, what?" He didn't even have to think about shoving the dream away, it was forgotten, almost like it never happened, though he was startled by the tears leaving his eyes, blinking and trying to wipe them away.

Leaning forward to wipe at the tear drops surrounding Roxas' face. "I think you were having a nightmare or something." Soon enough he enclosed his boyfriend into a bear hug. He hated to see Roxas like this, so scared of something. And Axel felt so worthless that he was unable to help him. "Oh, hon." Sighing softly as he rubbed his back.

Roxas almost pulled away completely as Axel started wiping at his face, turning his face away though grunting as he was tugged into an embrace, putting strain on his healing wound. "I was...? Don't remember..." Biting onto his lip and placing his own arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling into his neck. "Hey, it's okay, really." He couldn't even remember it... what had Axel so upset about it?

Releasing Roxas ever so slight so he was free to slip from his grasp, ruffling his own hair in nervousness. "S-sorry, I guess I overreacted. You had me worried for a moment."  
Of course he was worried, who wouldn't be?

Blinking at Axel as he pulled away, shifting closer to him even as he tried to move away, almost as if he was trying to get rid of the last remaining thoughts of the dream. "No problem, sorry I just can't remember."

Sighing as he lazily threw an arm around Roxas' waist. "It's okay, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Trying not to remember anything would be the best thing to do." Kissing his temple, breaking away he continued. "We could get you some help you know?" What would he say to this?

Roxas stared for several moments after Axel offered something, not sure he understood. "...Help...?" What was he talking about? Wait a minute... Mental help? It took him forever to come up with a reply. "You... think I'm insane?" Well... that was a bit of a let down.

Axel's ears twitched 'insane?' Pursing his lips together to hold his laughter which failed. "No, no, no! I was on about help. You know talk to someone? Therapy? Telling them how you feel and shit." Damn he could be so cute at times and he was still trying to hold in his inappropriate laughter.

As Axel started laughing it didn't help the claim he just given, he seemed to deflate and try to hide under the blanket and pulling away from his boyfriend. "No." He didn't like to talk to people to begin with, let alone a complete stranger. He wouldn't even talk to Axel on how he felt, let alone a stranger...

Sighing heavily as he joined Roxas under the covers and lightly talking to him. "If you can't talk to me about anything, let alone someone else you're never going to get better. Can you not trust me?" Hurt etched in his voice, even biting down onto his bottom lip. Of course he was hurt; his boyfriend obviously couldn't talk to him! And sometimes he couldn't help feeling worried for the teen; he just kept bottling up things...

Hearing those words only caused Roxas to curl up more, letting out a small whimper. So Axel couldn't have him being depressed? Couldn't live with him being different? Of course not. "But... I..." I can't talk to people Axel! I'll be judged! Made into a freak show! Don't make me! He couldn't say it, too afraid. "I don't... Can..." Deflating further and sighing quietly. "I'll talk more, but don't make me go there." Therapy... it didn't make sense... If Axel said he cared about him so much, why would he make him talk to another person he didn't know?

Bringing the teen closer to himself, as if saying 'I'm not leaving you.' Taking a deep breath of the musky strawberry scent. "Rox... I'm not forcing you to tell me anything, but it would be nice if you could talk to me. I'm just saying it's not healthy to be depressed. Did you know Sora had depression once? He went and got help. And no one's there to judge you. I'd never judge you." Whispering softly into his lover's small ear.

He remained still for several moments, nodding weakly into in shoulder. Sora had...? "I... okay... I'll talk more. To you though, I don't want a stranger." There, he was shy. There was something he never told Axel. Though... that was more than halfway obvious. "I do trust you... and I will talk more..." It's something about me you don't like, I'll fix it.

Shaking his head slightly "You don't have to force yourself to talk to me." He didn't want to do that, forcing that upon Roxas. "Don't worry about it..." Yawning at the end, as a small thought entered his mind. What was the time?

"But you just said-" Almost sounding defensive for a moment, though shut himself up by biting his tongue. Axel just said he was going to send him to therapy if he didn't start! What the fuck make up your mind! It had to be late, because he heard the heavy breathing of the others in the room. Whimpering quietly, the blonde just tightened his grip and nuzzled into Axel's neck.

Stopping Roxas in the middle of his speech. "I know what I said. But you've made me realize I can't either force you or stop you from going. But personally I think it's best for you to go. It just might stop your nightmares." Roxas' fluffy yet spiked up hair was ticking his chin, so he shifted slightly until it didn't cause an irritation.

So he was given a choice to go or not? He didn't want to spend that much time talking to a complete stranger when he already had a trust issue... And talking about something that sensitive? He could barely discuss his dreams with Axel in fear of being teased for it... his life in twilight town. He tried telling the three of his friends about his dreams of Sora... and they laughed at him, called him a moron for letting it bother him and that it had to be something in the water causing it. Of course he laughed it off with them... but still... "I don't want to go. I said I'll talk to you more, and I will. I don't want another person knowing things about me besides you." Relaxing his grip around his boyfriend as he pulled away, thinking he was pulling away from him completely. Too much?

Nodding slowly as Roxas released him, the warmth of whatever he had disappearing when his boyfriend moved away from him. A small tingling shiver shot through his spine, was it him or... Was Roxas distancing himself from him lately... Or was it because he was being clinging with the blonde, was it his way of saying, 'back off?' Pouting in thought as he tucked his knee's to his chest, trying to gather back the heat he had. "Hopefully we'll go back tomorrow..." Muttering softly.

Okay... before Axel was clinging to him and now he wouldn't even hug him. Far too much he should've just held his tongue. Warmed for now, but give him less than five minutes on his own and he would start shivering again. Too sick... "Tomorrow...?" Subconsciously looking over his shoulder and catching the foreign bottle along with the piece of paper. Forcing himself to sit up the blonde took the bottle in his hand, reading over the directions. "...You got meds to take, twice a day." Shaking them for Axel to hear and looking over the scrawled handwriting. Another reason he hated doctors... "... We do. We can leave first thing."

Feeling the bed starting to shake, realizing the cause was his shivering boyfriend. Reluctantly he shifted closer to the body to wrap an arm around him. "Better?" Muttering into his ear softly, and rubbed his side. He didn't get the blonde sometimes, one moment he'd want to be one his lonesome and not talk about his ever so confusing thoughts and dreams. He had Axel, but was it not enough? Was that the whole reason he wanted to see his old friends?  
Tomorrow? Yeah tomorrow hopefully they'd be able to leave. About to slink back into the covers but again the bed started to move and he hear the faint shaking of something, recognizing the familiar sound and slowly sitting up and the redhead's suspensions were right. Pills. "Ugh... Twice?" Reaching forward to take them from him.

Sinking back down into Axel's arms and nodding as he handed over the pill bottle. "Yeah, that's what it says." He didn't necessarily want to be alone actually... He just thought Axel had enough of him clinging but then again the red-head was offering up his warmth and he wasn't about to let it just go onto waste, nuzzling up against his love and his shivering slowed again. Ugh... didn't feel good...

Twice a day? Ugh. Grimacing slightly as he took the bottle to uncap it. Taking a swig of water from a full glass that was left on the side next to the brown glass bottle. And finally knocking back two of the white and blue pills, swallowing them whole.  
"Ugghh..." Pulling a strange face as he shuddered as a bolt of ice went down his spine, and in this action he brought the young male to his clothed chest. "Is it me... Or is it really hot?" His forehead was burning, but leaning forward to press it against Roxas' cool shoulder he let out a quite sigh of relief.  
Leaning against his boyfriend as he was pulled closer, though froze at his words, literally ice went through his veins. "Hot? No I'm freezing..." Shit... shit, shit, shit did he get Axel sick? Moving his hand to Axel's forehead, almost flinching back at the fire, considering fire was his element that fire was almost enough to really burn him. "Shit Ax! It's my fault I'm sorry!" God damn it moron think! You're sick, he's injured, and he's going to get sick! He almost flinched away as the flames landed on his shoulder, trying his hardest not to back away from him and instead put his arms around his neck.

Of course Axel wouldn't want his lover knowing that he got sick, he thought he'd try distancing himself.  
But all doubts were removed soon as Roxas' arms wrapped around his own body, Axel brought the cool teen closer to his fiery heat. Sweat had formed awhile ago, which was sliding down his toned body. Luckily for him his boyfriend's cooler body had started to cool down his own. "My bugs, your bugs what's the difference?" Smirking smugly into his boyfriends shoulder. But the redhead ruined the moment by taking a gasp of breath, knowing what was about to happen he moved his head in the other direction, and sneezing in the least manly way. "Well... That was... Um." Blushing darkly.

Ow, ow, ow he's fucking hot... but he wouldn't let go, as long as he could help he wouldn't let go. Even though he was already starting to turn red and sweating from the contact. It was helping him though... "Urm... difference is body temperature..." not wanting to complain at the contact but he wasn't sure how long he could do this before he started really starting to burn. As he heard the squeaking sneeze the blonde jumped in place, looking up at Axel as if he didn't believe he was the cause of it, laughing quietly at it before poking his neck with his nose. "Aw, that was cute."

Axel's blush only went darker until it matched his own hair. Letting go of the teen and burying his head into the pillow. "I could say the same when you sleep." A huge grin appeared on his face as he lifted it up and poked Roxas in the side.

Thank god... Inwardly letting out a sigh of relief as Axel released him, moving his arms away from the burning neck and rubbing at the red skin lightly. Ow... Roxas pulled a confused look as the red-head went on about how he slept, squeaking almost childishly and swatting his love's hand away as he was poked. "What? What happens when I sleep?"

Smirking ever so slightly as he leant into whisper at the edge of Roxas' ear. "You make cat noises." Purring in the most cat-like way he could before laughing softly.

Even if the embarrassment wasn't real, his face lit up and not because of fever either. "I-I do?" Shit, shit, shit! How do you come back with a comeback for that? Roxas settled for burying his face into the pillow to try and hide the redness.

"Yeah you purr mostly. But I wouldn't worry about it too much! But I guess it explains so much to why Aiko likes you so much, she must think you're her mummy." Axel scooted closer to the cooler body, his smirk still plastered onto his face. "Other than that. I think it's cute. Meow." Making his hand into a paw shape and pretending to paw at his love.

Roxas continued to hide his face as Axel kept talking, using the back of his arms as protection to the back of his head. "No I don't!" Alright, now Axel had to be teasing! There was no way he could purr when he slept! Though he was the only one he had ever slept with before... Except when he bunked with Hayner and Pence... wait they never commented on it! But... then again they had been so wired on sugar that sleeping never happened... "It's not cute!" Flustered and embarrassed, not really helping his clause.

There we go! He finally embarrassed Roxas until he blushed the sweet pale pink. "You're so lovely when you blush." Propping his elbow onto the bed, which now was holding up his head.  
"I'm not as bad as you, am I?" Questioning him as he cocked his head. Seriously... Was he anything like Roxas when he slept?

That just made it worse, hiding further as his blush was called lovely, and trying to glare up at him but his face was too dark red to really be called angry. "No it's not." Really just complaining for the sake of complaining, rubbing the side of his face to calm down though looked up as his boyfriend asked the question. "You cuddle. Oh, and you whimper." His turn to embarrass his lover.

He cuddled? Well no surprise there really. He did like to cuddle. But whimpering? Axel's cheeked reddened. "I-I whimper?" Now where did that come from? Did he really, well he wouldn't really know... Or anyone else for that fact.

Got him. "Yeah, ya do. It's cute too, pretty much squeaking." Roxas leaned forward and nuzzled into his lover's neck, though drew away quickly at the extremely high heat, rubbing at his nose in pain. Fuck, couldn't cuddle.

Axel's cheeks continued to stay red as he looked downwards. "I squeak?" Now that was a shocker! Seriously... He squeaked? Damn need to get him back with something, Axel really did let his guard down. A small grin appeared on his face as he leant in closer by Roxas' small ear.  
"Well at least I don't... Moan." Purring softly and suddenly flicked out his tongue, just tasting the lobe before pulling away and laughing at the teen.

"Like a little girl." Roxas continued to tease as Axel's face lit up, trying not to laugh at it and poking at his back lightly, though freezing up as he spoke again, blushing instantly. "I what! No I don't!" Wanting to melt into the floor and disappear all together. Embarrassed again. Though he flinched and backed away from the burning tongue against his ear. "Ow, really, burning me here."

Softly chuckling as he backed away. "Yeah you do. But I won't say anything on that matter." But soon came crawling back to Roxas. "You feeling hot? That's different... You want me call a nurse?" Frowning gently. Damn did he make his boyfriends cold worse?

"No, no, it's fine. You're just burning up, literally." Though he pretty much lost all right to talking as he starting coughing again, he didn't want a nurse; though it was obvious he needed it. But didn't want to risk getting that woman from yesterday... But when he was shaking with every breath as if it caused him pain and starting to sweat... not good.

"No it's obviously not. I know the difference from my heat and your own." Well he would considering his element was fire. To help the sweating teen cool down, he moved the covers off their sticky bodies. "You want the rest of my water instead?" Pointing to the glass. Axel sighed, what was the point really? Roxas didn't want to help himself, did he? If he wasn't going to help himself, he'd just to help Roxas instead.

Did he not understand? He was hot and burning, but it was because of Axel's fever meddling with his own. Wiping at his forehead as Axel moved the blanket off of him, hesitating a moment as the liquid was offered and instead nodding quietly. "Yeah..." forcing himself to sit down but pausing halfway, shaking his head as to clear the buzzing from the simple movement. Fuck...

Extending his arm to take to glass of water and gave it to Roxas. "You can finish it off. I'm so tir-" Unable to finish his next sentence off as he let off a yawn as he stretched out his arms above his head. He was so tired now, though he guessed the heat had something to do with it too.

"Thanks..." Taking the glass lightly and sipping at it as he got up the rest of the way, looking down at Axel as he yawned. Well, fuck being burned. Reaching over timidly and brushing the tips of his fingers against the scalding hot forehead with a small smile. "Get some sleep than... alright?"

Smiling sleepily as he removed the covers off his chest and wiggled down a bit to get comfortable.  
"Will do..." It was the last the he muttered before falling into a light slumber. So tired... Yet so hot, was it even possible to be too hot? Before losing his heart he couldn't handle it that hot. But now it's almost as if that little part of him stayed... In his light sleep he felt small finger tips run across his forehead, the movement cause a small whimper to escape his lips as a jolt of electric shot through his spine, causing him to shiver.

Ignoring the pain of his fingers as he continued to draw circles around his lover's face and down the sides of his face, trying to comfort him in his sleep. Drinking the rest of the cold water and wondering for a moment if he should've put some on his red fingers by this point, biting his lip and swallowing the pain of playing with fire and continuing to comfort his love, though a smile crept to his face at his whimper. Told you so big guy. Continuing his motions with his hand as he laid down beside him slowly, leaving the blankets off his body as he curled up. As much as he fought to resist sleep, he did in fact fall asleep, his hand still resting on the side of Axel's face even though it hurt like hell to do so. No doubt that it would be actually badly burned by the next morning. Axel's fever was pretty damn close to a real open flame.

The heat that warped across Axel body continued to gather, almost as if flames were licking up his body. Roxas' fingers weren't helping at all, only making things worse. Though he knew he was only trying to comfort him. Letting out a painful whimper as he tossed to the other side, hoping that the cool air would wash away all the stinging heat. Alas the room had no cool air, the room was of moderate temperature but to Axel it felt as if he were in a sauna. His own heat combined with the rooms, it was intensified. Gasping out as his head turned violently, yet he was in a deep sleep. Thoughts ravishing his mind, the nasty kind. Hot tears fell from his face as he whimpered. "Don't leave me..." He croaked, it was as if he hadn't spoken in so many years.

Snapping back awake as he felt Axel tossing and turning on the bed and his burned hand falling to the hot sheets, blinking open his eyes and lifting his head up to look at Axel. Nightmare? For him now? Biting his lip before forcing himself to get into a sitting position, grabbing Axel's shoulder and trying not to cry out at the heat. "Ax, come on wake up." Shaking him lightly as his other hand brushed the tears of boiling water away from the face, almost smelling his skin burning, definitely felt it. Owww... "You're alright, I'm here. I'm not leaving..."

Axel's breathing and heat had started to calm at Roxas' voice. Yet the tears that form on his face had welded onto his eyelashes, unable to open his eyes. Yet he was so tired he didn't even bother opening them, and instead fell back to sleep. His body starting cooling down rapidly, far too cool.

Frowning as Axel didn't wake up, Roxas pet at his face gently, jumping in shock as the heat slowly vanished, though the burns remained on his hand and fingers. Hurt like hell truthfully too. A small sigh of relief as his boyfriend's sleep became peaceful, pulling the blanket over the suddenly cool body and kissing him on the forehead. "Good boy... I'm here..." Why was it he always needed reminding that he wasn't leaving? Did he seem like that bad of a person that Axel thinks he'll start sleeping around after he goes back to school or something? Was his lover's trust in him that low? It hurt... it hurt a lot... more than the burns that Roxas left untreated, making sure to press against the cold body in an attempt to warm it up with his fevered one, though didn't draw the blanket over himself, simply curled around his Axel was enough for him.

* * *

Naww fluff xD

COMMENT PLEASEEE I LOVE COMMENTS AND RATING THINGYS!


	23. Chapter 23: Spin on me

And again I dont own kingdom hearts yadda yadda yadda...

Boys getta go home! =O We finally let them out of the hospital!

* * *

What the fuck, for once a night with no dreams? It seemed he had only just closed his eyes when he felt something hit the bed, blinking open his eyes and rolling over to see little Destiny's grinning face, the little girl leaning against the bed on her elbows. "Bye bye Roro! Bet soon~!" It took the blonde a few moments of trying to wake up before releasing Axel and nodding to the little girl, trusting his cold was contained enough to play with the four year old's hair gently. "Yeah, much better, you guys leaving?" Looking up at Sora who had forced himself to get out of bed enough to be changed though still working on trying to stand up, not doing that great of a job on that one. "Yeah... Ow, Riku can you help please?" Laughing nervously as he fell back to the bed and offered both his hands to his fiancé to pull him standing, the keyblade bearer not really used to being this weak.

Trusting Roxas with Destiny as he focused his attention onto Sora.  
Smirking as his fiancé fell back onto the bed but instantly went to his side, helping him with a button that had been placed in the wrong hole. "Silly, after all these year and you still can't dress yourself?" Laughing softly before taking his soft hand pulling him to his feet. "Want a wheelchair, like the nurse said?" His famous appearing as he wrapped a hand tenderly around his waist.

Sora blinked as Riku fixed a button in his shirt and huffing, rubbing the back of his head. "Darn, and I thought I could do it on my own this time." Used to just wearing tee-shirts and things without and sort of buttons, but than again his chest was probably too pull one over his head... Grunting quietly in pain as he was pulled to his feet, instantly going limp and almost falling over, stumbling to try and keep his balance and holding at his stitches, "Y-Yeah... think so..." Roxas had moved around enough till he was seated at the end of the bed, pulling Destiny onto the bed with him of course being gentle with his niece, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking over the book in her hands, remembering it instantly from Sora's childhood as his favorite. Too bad Axel wasn't awake yet, he'd probably love to tease him right about now.

Attempting to conceal his excitement to be able to push his fiancé around in a wheelchair, keeping his 'serious' face on as he nodded to go fetch it. Within seconds he came in almost running into the door and skidding to a halt by the bed. His face flushed as he grinned. Obviously his concealment passed and he allowed it through. Grabbing all of their things together as he placed them onto the handles.

"Oh lord, and I'm trusting you to push me around?" Sora laughed as his fiancé crashed into the bed with the chair, not wanting to try to get in the chair by himself and instead looking up at Riku as he moved around, Roxas placing Destiny back to the floor so she could get ready to go home, patting the girl on the back lightly to get her moving, though it wasn't needed, she was already heading for Riku and clinging to his leg as he worked. "Hopefully next time we meet up won't be in the hospital..." Roxas offered a small, almost apologetic smile to the pair opposite him, Sora shaking his head and laughing quietly. "Yeah, sounds good."

Grinning a bit as he helped Sora into the chair and gripped the handles. "Hey you wanted to go in this thing. Who said you had to trust me?" Lifting the wheelchair up a bit so it was on two wheels, moving it back and forth slightly before placing it back down onto it's legs.  
Looking down to see Destiny clinging to his leg and still clutching that book, he smiled yet again. "Ready kid?" Taking one of her hands as he started to pushing Sora. Only looking back to reply to see Roxas. "Yeah... Destiny seems to like you. We'll have to have you over one evening." Turning around so his back was again the door. "See ya around kiddo."

"Oh, wait wha- SHIZ Riku! No!" Sora came close to actually swearing as Riku moved the chair back suddenly, giving his lover a sarcastic evil look. "Don't do that." pouting up at him instead, offering his hand to his daughter and the girl ran up to him, Sora pulling her into his lap. Easy way so she could keep up with them. "See you, and I'm not a kid." Roxas smiled over at them, leaning back slightly to pet at the bright red hair gently as they left. What time was it...? Surely they could leave after Axel woke up.

Axel instantly leaned into the petting and let a mewl escape his mouth, moving one of his hands to wrap around Roxas' waist. His head nuzzling into his boyfriends shoulder almost cat-like.

Looking over at his lover as his forehead nuzzled into his shoulder, unable to keep from smiling, though taking a moment to stop in the petting to examine the damage to his hands, letting out a small sigh as he flexed the blistered and raw skin. Fuck... take care of Axel and never let him get a fever ever again... Looking towards the bottle of pills as he was reminded of them, leaning over to take them though almost fell as he realized arms were around him, pinning his lower body to the bed. Damn. "Hey, come on hon, time to get up." Petting at his forehead again gently and kissing the top of it.

Groaning almost childishly in his sleep as Axel continued to cling of to the other figure. "Don't wanna mum." Although the way the fire starter pronounced it was way more indistinguishable. And he continued to get himself comfy by placing his head onto Roxas' stomach.

Mum? "I'm not your mother Ax," Though sometimes it felt like it... "Come'on get up. Time to go home." Roxas kept trying, though let out a sigh as he was pinned down by the older male. Well, time to get up. Though even as he struggled against the arms around him, he couldn't move.

Continuing to hold onto the warm soft heat, he didn't want to let go of the protective warmth. He just felt so content. Grumbling as his sleep was disturbed. His voice was croaky from the crying in the night. "S'time?"

Trying not to laugh as Axel just continued to hold onto him and grumbled out his morning complaint. Funny how it was never a greeting... "Yeah, time to get up Ax." Wait... maybe he was just being selfish... Axel was the one on bed rest here and just because he felt like leaving didn't mean that his boyfriend was ready to! Hell the Ivs were still in his arm and everything!

Rolling over to wrap an arm around Roxas' waist to mutter sleepily. "I'm guessing it's ten-ish..." All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, in his own bed at home. And that's when realization struck him, remembering everything from last night and it all came flooding back. Slowly sitting up to blink away his sleep infested eyes, rubbing them gently then stretched out his arms and yawned. "Morning my love." Looking at the teen rather groggily.

Tenish? Ah, sounded almost right, it felt later than that though, maybe because he had been up longer... Smiling at Axel as he moved around and stretched, though at the same time pulling the smaller shirt Sora had left over his head, thank god it had longer sleeves... "Morning to you too, feeling better than?" Being reminded of the burning fever from last night as he caught a glance of his hand, still red. And still fucking hurt...

Nodding as examined the pills on his bedside, taking the box and replied with a slight frown. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Having no recollection of his nightmare and intense fever.  
Though he did noticed Roxas' bright red hand. "Shit! What happened to your hand?" Pointing at the crimson hand before carefully yet gently taking his wrist.

"Ow, ow careful!" Letting out a hiss as Axel pulled on his wrist, looking at the bed instead of up at his boyfriend. Why was it that whenever he tried to help it was never remembered? "You um... were sick last night... Should've figured your fever would be hotter than a normal person's..." Like... maybe two hundred degrees hotter?

Axel's eyes widened at his realization, he did this to Roxas. "I-I did this to you?" Almost lost for words, and brought the hand to his lips to lightly kissing it. "I'm sorr-" The door opened and before Axel could finish his sentence a woman wearing a nurse's uniform came to the foot of their bed. "Hey there boys." Smiling cheerfully. She was sort of odd, her sleek black hair reached her chin yet at the back it was styled in what some would all a 'bullet wound'. And her most defining feature was her startling cat-like eyes.

Oops.. now he made Axel guilty... "No no! It's alright! Really you were having a nightmare and I-" Being cut off as the red-head kissed the wound, biting his lip and trying not to display that he was in any pain. Fuck... Jumping almost a foot in the air as he heard the stranger's voice, pulling his hand away from Axel without realizing it as he looked at the woman. Shit... jeeze the people who worked here looked weird... "Y-Yeah?"

Axel frowned at the woman and edged closer to Roxas as she walked closer to them still smiling, picking up the clipboard at the foot of the bed as she did so. "You must be Axel then? Yeah my boss told me to tell you, you can go now." The redhead's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Sitting up straighter.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief at the news that they were allowed to leave, leaning into Axel's shoulder lightly though pulled away after a moment and nodded to her. "Thank you, ready?" Looking over to his boyfriend at the last part, he himself slipping out of the bed and picking up the bag of clothes that Riku had left for his lover, holding it out for him.

The woman nodded before trotting off to do her daily work.  
Axel eyed the contents of the bag, picking up a blue shirt and white trousers. "Riku's?" Dropping them onto the bed as he attempted to strip off the gown. Damn them! It was a tided one! Wriggling for a bit before blinking at his lover. "Erm... Help?" The situation he currently found himself in was pretty strange, both arms were in their others arm holes.

He had tried watching Axel change with a straight face, though ended up laughing the moment the taller man asked for help, biting his lip to stop and going to his side quickly to untie the strings holding the sides together in the back. "Alright, I don't know how the hell you did that," Hissing as he tried to undo the knots with the tips of his fingers to minimize their usage, though managed it after a moment and helped slide it off the taller male. "There, or do you need more help?" Really? Before he had to act the adult and now it was the caretaker?

Thanking his blonde as he slipped out of the white gown, and Axel shook his head as he picked up the shirt and flung it over his shoulders. "Nah. I ain't a kid." His eyes wondering down to examining his chest. The first battle wounds were unbandaged, and revealing a nasty deep scar right across his chest, but the doctor obvious trying to clean it up best as he could. His other wound was just above where his heart should of been, but that one was covered up. Shaking his head as he sighed and buttoned up the shirt. Last of all pull on the trousers and zipping them up. "Ready?" His voice lower than normal.

"Sometimes I wonder..." Barely speaking out loud again, just mumbling to himself as he crumpled up the empty bag and threw it in the trash can, looking over as Axel finally spoke again and nodding, "Yeah. Got your pills?" Well, at least one of them can have proper treatment... might have to put ice on his fingers later... anything to stop the burning... Well, at least that fire episode last night sweat out whatever fever he had... He wasn't lying when he told Destiny he felt better...

Axel nodded as he pocketed the pills, frowning slightly as he glanced at Roxas' hand and fingers. He did that? A heavy weight fell on him, it was called guilt. Going instantly to Roxas' side as he hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you..." Kissing the back of his neck.

Blinking up at Axel as arms went around his waist, leaning back against him gently, barely even called leaning. "It's alright, really! It wasn't your fault." It was the fever, so mainly it was his own fault for sleeping next to Axel while he wasn't feeling well... Damn he was the idiot... Why didn't he sleep in the spare bed instead of being selfish like that? Smiling up at him, Roxas had to reach up to kiss the bottom of Axel's chin, though thanks to his most recent growth spurt not as much as he might've before. "I'm serious, it's fine."

Nodding gently as he took Roxas' arm to lead him away from the room. "Do you want me to get you an ice pack or something?" Even though Roxas said it wasn't his fault it happened, it sure did feel like it.

"Nah, I'll get some at home. Really just need to go there and feed Aiko." Well, at least he was opening up enough to actually admit he was feeling pain. Surely that was a start right? Though Roxas stared at their linked arms, as if trying to ask himself if he preferred that over holding hands and decided the answer was no, it was really just awkward. So he bit back his pain and moved his hand tenderly to grip onto his lovers gently.

Axel looked down soon as he felt skin on skin contact with his hand, noticing Roxas was hold his own! Seriously? He was injured! Gently as he could, he removed his hand from the light grasp and moved his hand which disappeared around the smaller waist.  
"Home, that sounds great to me. I bet Aiko is missing you." He purred as they came along a junction which led to the front office so they could sign out.

Letting out a small whimper as the fingers left his and brushed against the burns, keeping his eyes down as the arm went around his waist instead. Couldn't even hold his hand... Something he did wrong? No that couldn't be... Axel was just over worrying again. He was starting to get good at that. "Yeah..." Fuck, looking over the desk and mentally kicking himself for looking around for Leon or Kiko, seeing neither only the receptionist clicking away at the computer with long claw like nails. "Last name than first, make sure you put the time and date of your checkout." Her voice was loud as she put a pen on the binder for them, without even taking her eyes off of the screen.

Hiding his grimacing of the woman as he wrote down the dates. And finally his name full name Axel... Damn he couldn't use his father last name... That would be to odd... People would start to talk and that was the last thing he wanted.  
In the end he stuck with his mothers maiden name. Usui. "There you go." Handing the woman the form, waving off as he edge away from the desk.  
"Looks like we're finally free. Eh?"

Roxas barely had a chance to look over Axel's last name before he was being spoken to and followed after his lover. Usui? How come he never knew Axel's last name before now...? "Yeah..." Oh shit they had to walk all the way home! Could Axel's injuries handle it...? Should he have called Demyx after all?  
Usui, it was a good idea to take her name after all. Yet his other name had a better ring to it, but it wasn't a risk he was willing to take yet.  
"Wanna take bus? It'll take us near the flat" Pointing at the white sign post. The bus would be better option than walking their way up that steep hill.

"... Yeah, it'd be better for you." Roxas nodded up to Axel as he offered his hand again, easy for him to forget that his hands were wounded though it was still obvious they hurt considering he wouldn't move his fingers unless he had to.

Nodding slowly as he ignored the hand and wrapped his hand around Roxas' waist. He wasn't about to make that mistake again. Leading the teen to the bus stop, where there was a small cue of half a dozen people lining up to get on the bus. "Shouldn't be too long." Ignoring the stares they received from a old couple.

Huffing quietly as his offer was ignored, Roxas moved closer to him so it was easier for Axel to hold him, though didn't cuddle up like he usually did, instead settled for simply standing next to him, looking around for the buss over the heads of people much taller than he was though gave up, finally leaning against Axel's arm with a sigh. Didn't ever have this transportation problem in twilight town... the trolleys there were near to constant moving...

When it was their turn to get onto the bus, Axel routed around in his back pocket until he found his last bit of change that he put into his pocket. "Two singles to Down End Road." Asking the bus driver and giving him he correct change, and getting none back. That was the last of all his money eaten up. The foreign man grumbled as their tickets came through, and the redhead nudged Roxas to choose a seat.

Trying to stay close to Axel as they climbed on the bus, unable to use the railings made it a little more difficult... Wait, what the fuck? The name of their street was Dead End? If that wasn't gloomy... How come he never paid any attention to any of this before? Well.. if he was going to be getting a part time he needed to start... Roxas glanced up at Axel as he was pushed slightly, though moved to claim one of the empty seats right across from the elderly couple almost sheepishly looking up at Axel. "You holding up alright?"

Nodding as he wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders. "Yeah, what about you?" Unfortunately they couldn't stop at Dead End because they didn't have a bus stop, nearest one was up the road.

Roxas smiled over at Axel at his question, nodding and resting his head against the older male's shoulder. "I'm fine. More worried about you." His eyes resting over the hidden stitches in Axel's chest, of course he would forever blame himself for that...

Feeling the smaller head land onto his shoulder he smiled slightly and placed his other hand onto Roxas' knee. "Shouldn't worry about an old geezer like me." Noticing the eyes falling onto his wounded chest and exhaled. Probably knowing what his blondie was thinking. "It's not your fault, if that's what your thinking." Massaging his knee as they went over a bump.

"You're not old." Smiling slightly at the response given though freezing as Axel read his mind, looking up at him and sighing. "It is. I should've kept my mouth shut... might've had time to talk you out of it..." How was he supposed to sit back and keep quiet? After Axel's behavior that day... How was he supposed to feel watching it all shatter?

"Rox... I did this for us. I did this for you. This way we could be the same. I'll admit that I never really planned it out. But at the time it seemed like a good idea. And I'll still stand by it." Allowing the teen to cuddle into his chest no matter how much his hid his pain.

Backing away from Axel slightly as he remembered the older male was probably hurting, though still resting against his arm. "But you loved having a heart... And... as long as I knew that heart was mine I would've been fine with being different." There was almost the smallest bit of questioning in his voice, pulling away from Axel slightly. Was it his? Or did it belong to Demyx now?

Tilting his head and giving Roxas more room, he smiled. "Roxas with or without the heart I'm your's. Don't you remember me telling you that?" His cheeks blushing when he first remembered saying that. The first time they made love.  
Of course he was slightly confused when he did have his heart, he basically fucked Demyx he had every right to be confused. They were best friends. Where did they lie now? But most of all him and Roxas...

When did he say that? Thinking it over for several moment Roxas finally remembered exactly when that came up before nodding his head once. "Yeah I remember... Still think you should've maybe talked first? I would've liked to know..." He was still cuddled up against Axel, though gently, staring at his hands and testing how much motion he had left in them. Not much. He was wincing in pain before he could even move his fingers.

Frowning lightly in confusion. "Talked about what?" He was ever so confused. Staring down at Roxas attempting to wiggle his fingers, he moved his hand off the small knee to the blonds wrist, gently stroking it. Knowing when they'd get home he'd put it under some icy water. Then again should he have a go at Demyx? He promised he'd keep an eye on the blonde for him, if he did... Maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Told me that... Anything really... That you felt we had to be the same in order for you to be happy..." Roxas was trying to continue talking instead of trying to close up on himself again, doing what he promised. Usually by now he would've shut up and kept it to himself but this was a good thing. Eyes flickered up to Axel as the hand grabbed his wrist and pet at it, giving up the movement to just letting his hands sit there, watching outside the window as the bus made a stop to let the elderly couple off and then kept going.

Sighing as he looked out of the window to think about what Roxas said before looking at him again. "When... When I had the heart, it was. Well how can I put this?" There was a small pause. "Strange feeling, not from you but me. I wasn't too sure what you thought of me. It was such an on feeling. But I want you to know, that I do care and love you." Petting his arm slowly. He still couldn't get over for what he did to the blonde, it tore him up.

Looking up at Axel as he started speaking, Roxas bit at his lip and lowered his eyes as Axel continued. Close up, close up now! Don't talk anymore you're just making things worse! Though his mind fought him, he was still keeping his promise to keep talking, open up, don't bottle things anymore. But do those rules apply on a fucking bus? "... I do love you... I'm sorry if I ever confused you... I never meant to make it seem like I didn't care. I do..." It was getting harder and harder for him too keep talking.

Axel smiled as his boyfriend finally started opening up to him, he saw that the teen wanted to close off. He'd always stop looking at him. "Roxas. Thank you for opening up to me. That means a lot." Leaning forward as he came upon a steep hill and kissing his cheek. "I love you." Whispering softly before breaking away and changing the subject. He didn't want Roxas closing himself up again, and keeping the conversation comfortable. "So I bet you can't wait to see Aiko."

Shoulders relaxing as he was given the hint he didn't have to keep going, giving Axel a tiny smile as he kissed his cheek. "I love you too, and I said I would so I will." Okay, the hill he recognized... almost home then? Finally! He almost missed Axel's question refraining to Aiko and had to replay it in his mind. Wait hadn't he already asked that? "Yeah, poor girl's been alone for two days..." She was so little... was she fairing alright? Hadn't fallen off something or hurt herself? Demyx was there... but then again without them there the musician most likely stubbornly returned to work.

About to saying something else but opting for "Oh shit!" Realizing they were coming upon the first stop so he hit the bell signaling for it to stop. "Ahh, here we are hon." Standing up as he got up, and walking down to the open doors. "Thanks." He gave the driver a small wave as he got off.

Blinking as Axel cursed, at first thinking it was aimed at him but shaking that thought away as he hit the bell and stood up to follow after him. "Kay..." Following after him and wincing at his mistake of trying to use the railing on the way down, and he couldn't put his hands in his pockets or it would hurt more! Well this sucked... watching the bus as it pulled away for only a moment before looking around for landmarks he would recognize, okay... seemed like less than a five minute walk back home...

Nodding as he watched Roxas jump down next to him and pointed. "It's all down hill from here. To Dead End." He started to walk a slow pace down the slippery hill. Must of rained or something... Looking back discreetly to get an eyeful of Roxas' hand, guilt flooding his mind again. Shaking his head to rid the thoughts. 'Gotta get his hands cleaned up... Might get worse if we're not too careful.'

It took him a moment, though Roxas laughed slightly at Axel's terminology. "That's more than a little depressing!" Starting after his lover carefully, though making a point to walk next to him and put his arm around his lover's waist, finally catching the guilt in his expression and huffing. "Alright, not your fault. You had a fever and a nightmare. I was trying to calm you down. I brought it on myself."

Axel looked to the ground as he sighed. "I know... You told me." Bringing his hand around Roxas' own waist. The speed that he was walking at increased as the hill sloped even more.

"Than don't blame yourself." Roxas countered quickly as Axel's arm went around him, trying to keep up with Axel's pace and almost slipping once. Shoes with barely any grip and wet hills didn't go together...

Gripping onto Roxas a little more tighter to prevent him from slipping down the hill. "I promise." Managing a weak smile. Coming across a sign and realizing they were nearing their street. Damn wouldn't it be easier if he was able drive. What a sudden thought!

Roxas nodded up to his lover as he said he promised, returning the smile. Of course he had no doubt that Axel would continue blaming himself... He was starting to trust his promises less and less lately... "Why is it always so cloudy here?" Muttering randomly as he glared up at the overcast sky that hinted the chance of storming yet again. And this place was supposed to be radiant...

Looking up to the sky as a droplet fell onto his cheek. "Ugh. Tell me about it!" Lately the weather has be dismal than usually. "Lets hope it'll get better tomorrow. I'll go to work as well." Sighing at the thought of work, he's been off for at least four days. Not good.

Growling slightly at a raindrop hitting him smack dab on the tip of his nose, using the back of his wrist to get it off of him. "Seriously..." Though he stopped as Axel said he had to go to work he froze slightly before sighing. He didn't really want Axel to go to work in the condition he was in... but what else were they going to do? Couldn't expect for Demyx to pay the bills all alone...

Nodding again. "Yeah... I'll be fine though." Looking up at a signpost and seeing that they had to go left. "I'm gonna save up to take driving lessons. What do you think of that?" Smiling lightly as he followed the way towards 'Dead End Road'.

Roxas gave a small nod to Axel as he said he would be alright at work tomorrow... "Just tell Tifa you're hurt, I don't want you moving around tables with your chest..." Rather not spend any more time in the hospital actually... He was already out of his comfort range in that place... As Axel mentioned taking driving lessons he stared at him for a few moments, trying not to laugh as he looked away. "I'm thinking you're crazy. But if you want to go ahead."

Pausing for a moment and thinking. Maybe... He didn't have to... If he could still use Dark Corridors that is. "Hey can you still use Corridors?" Might well ask. Well it's not as if he himself had tried.

Blinking up at Axel as he asked about the corridors, biting on his lip and looking ahead as the building came back into view. "I tried while I had a heart and it didn't work... Haven't tried since then but I bet it would..." It would surely make it easier for him to go and visit twilight town...

"Yeah... Only works if you don't have one. Didn't Xemnas tell you that?" Smiling slightly before continuing. "Wanna see if you can do it? Maybe we could just end up outside our flat?" It would defiantly be the best form of travel. Quick and free.

"No... Fraid he forgot that one. Or I zoned out." Roxas shrugged to himself, looking over at Axel as he asked if he wanted to try doing it. Did he have the energy...? "Maybe when we get inside... What if it does work and people see?" Something said it wouldn't though... like darkness didn't have a place inside him anymore...

Nodding slowly at the ground as if he understood. "I wouldn't risk it." He'd try it himself but he rather not pass out. Looking back up as he realized they were finally home. "Finally!" Sighing with relief.

Roxas nodded once to Axel as he said not to risk it, and personally corridors mainly had to do with channeling energy... and after his fever just broke that was something he was lacking. Looking up at his exclamation he smiled and squeezed him gently. "Yep... And you need a shower." Backing away from him jokingly though keeping his arm around his lover, truthfully the cold rain that had just started drizzling down was helping his hands a little...

Laughing a bit as he opened the doors and letting Roxas through first. "Yeah, I stink, I know." But actually going forth and sniffing his blonde. Pretending to grimace as he pegged his nose. "Ugh! Gross seriously Roxas? What did you roll in?" His bottom lip twitched.  
Roxas laughed slightly at Axel's exclamation for his own stench though frowned as he commented on him. "Well it's not exactly rolling in but being rolled on. Happened to be a stinky red-head." Sticking his tongue out at him almost childlike through moving in the doors, grateful for not having to use his own hands...

Axel eyes widened. He ROLLED on him? "I rolled onto you?" Almost squeaking uncharacteristically.  
Opening the door and followed Roxas upstairs. "Should have rolled me off at least, or slapped me!" Laughing a bit as he pocketed both of his hands as he climbed up the stairs.

Roxas bit his lip to keep from laughing as Axel squeaked, shaking his head at him and nudging his shoulder into his own. "You weigh too much to just roll off! And I wasn't going to hit you with your injuries Ax." Making it to the top of the stairs and heading towards their door, freezing at the sound of silence and biting onto his lip. Was he ready to face Demyx...?

As he caught up with Roxas he pouted a bit. "Well maybe it you ate a bit more." Muttering under his breath. Seeing the hesitation from Roxas so he decided he'd ring the bell, waiting for answer, that is if he was in...

He was starting to get sick of that complaint, and Roxas showed this by huffing loudly and rolling his eyes, arms going across his chest and looking away for several moments until he was certain that hearing Aiko mewing was the only answer they were going to get from the door, using his elbow to undo the latch and found it unlocked and heading inside. "There's nothing wrong with my weight." Grumbling quietly at Axel finally as a response as he quickly scooped up the tiny kitten from the ground, giving her the attention she had been lacking for two days.

Grumbling as he noticed that the door was left unlocked and the poor kitten looked half-staved herself! 'Dammit Demyx...'  
"Rox..." Sighing as he flopped onto the sofa. "Your nothing but skin and bone!" Exclaiming as he face palmed himself.  
"Your just gonna get weak and weaker." Looking around and frowned. 'Where's Demyx? Back to work already? With his crushed hand...' Or looking for them...

"I feel fine. And in case you haven't noticed, I did eat last night." Roxas grumbled as he set the kitten on the counter and quickly filled up both her food and water bowls, petting along her spine as she dug into the food quickly. Only after moving her and the bowls onto the floor and making sure the kitten was fine did the blonde go into the other room and half collapse on the sofa next to his lover, his head on the red-head's lap as he used his wrist to rub at his eyes.

Rolling his eyes at Roxas' reply but his bottom lip twitched as the teen's head fell onto his lap, slowly he started to pet the back of his head, stroking the golden locks. "Now you've fed Aiko. What about you? You've had no breakfast..." Sighing slightly. Dammit why couldn't he just eat!

"Either have you. I don't know how many times I have to say this but I'm not hungry." Instead of purring at the contact like he usually would've, the blonde actually tensed his shoulders, getting slightly aggravated by the repetitive orders to eat something. It was starting to get both old and annoying...

Snapping his hand away so suddenly as he moved to the side, letting the others head drop back onto the sofa. 'Fine... If he's going to be childish about the whole thing, two can play at that game!'  
This whole 'no eating' business. It was starting to get annoying. Crossing his arms as he looked to the ground seeing little Aiko trying to hop onto the sofa, but because she was so small she was unable to.

Wincing as he was dropped to the side, Roxas glanced up at Axel briefly to see his expression before his hardened, sitting up and picking up Aiko from the floor to place her on the sofa though he himself stood up and headed for their room. "Shower." His only indication to where he was going as he disappeared inside the room. What was he doing wrong? He was trying to open up more, talk more... Why did Axel have to change and control him so much?

Rubbing the side of his face. Damn he wasn't trying to change him... Only trying to help him get better. Slowly gathering to his feet and heading to the kitchen to at least make the young male something to eat... Toast he seemed to get that down fine.  
Getting two slices of toast from the bread bin and putting them into the toaster. Whilst that was cooking he went to make a cup of coffee for himself and Roxas.

It took about fifteen minutes all together for Roxas to unbandage his healed chest, shower, change back in the shirt he was wearing before and his old baggy jeans, and then build up the courage to leave the room again. Opening the door slowly and lifting the little Aiko off the floor and kissed the top of her head before sitting on the edge of the sofa with the small kitten on his lap, petting behind her ears as the fluff ball purred quietly. "You're turn when you're ready..."

Seeing Roxas was back from his shower he decided to bring in the two slices of toast and coffee, settling it onto the table. "I only worry about you..." Patting his shoulder gently as he sighed, heading back into his room to go wash.

Roxas' gaze was borderline glaring at Axel as he set down the plate and drink, deciding to be stubborn instead and laid down on the sofa with his back to both his boyfriend and the food, releasing Aiko as she mewed and let the kitten climb onto his side instead of smothered in his arms. Message delivered: NO.

Sighing as he came back into the living room washed and dressed in simply a shirt, a pair of boxers and socks. His hair was tided back in what looked like a piece of black ribbon, which was loan to him by Tifa. Number one rule when working in a bar or cafe. 'Long hair must be tided up.' Frowning slightly as he saw the untouched plate and untouched drink. "You haven't touched anything?"

And now he was going to get a long grueling lecture and then start another argument... Sighing quietly as Axel came back out of their room and saying exactly what he knew he would, ignoring even Aiko as she seemed to be falling asleep on his side. "I told you... I'm not hungry." he had been examining the damage to his burnt hands while Axel was in the shower, wondering right now why he even bothered trying to help him... He didn't get so much as a thank you and instead got a boyfriend frustrated with him.

He was actually starting to get agitated now, his boyfriend wasn't helping himself! Didn't he know starvation could kill? He did everything for that... Kid. And this is how he pays him back?  
It was just boiling up in the pit of his stomach, the anger got the best of him as he punched the opposite wall. "For fucks sake Roxas! I'm trying the best I can here!" Gritting his teeth after he yelled. Breathing shallow, he was already worn out. Knowing his body wouldn't be able to cope.

Aiko hissed up at Axel as he suddenly turned violent, the little kitten dropping down from the couch and going somewhere to hide. Roxas had tensed up considerably, sure, they had fought before, but he had never been yelled at. Rolling over on the couch the blonde sat up, only to curl up on the corner of it, trying to keep from looking like he wanted to run as he stared up at Axel. "I don't see what the big deal is. Calm down before you hurt yourself."

"Calm down? Calm down! How the fuck can I calm down?" Yelling again as kicked over the coffee table, and a cup that was left over from some other time smashed onto the floor, shattering into a million pieces. Rage flooding him "I'm trying to help you, but all you do is throw it back in my face!"  
The whole situation was unfair, Roxas was allowed to help him but when it came to him it was totally different!

It happened so suddenly Roxas didn't know whether he was to jump up and run away or just sit there like an idiot. Ending up choosing the latter. Axel... was scaring him. "Just calm down Axel!" No... Shit he didn't want to fight anymore! Didn't he promise- oh, right... promises were meant to be broken apparently. He didn't like this Axel... You weren't supposed to be utterly terrified of the ones you loved... "I'm not throwing it back in your face, what the hell are you so angry over anyway? Why should it matter what happens to me? You still have Demyx to fall back on right?" Staring for several seconds in shock of what he let slip, the blonde chose to retreat, though Axel was standing in his only way of escape... so just settled for curling further on the sofa and putting his arms around his legs.

Axel's bulged. Demyx? "It always comes back to him doesn't it? How many times have I told you... I love you. Not him. I'm only asking you to eat." Sighing as he collapsed into the opposite chair. "I made you something and you basically wasted it all."

"I'm sorry..." Roxas watched Axel closely as he sat on the sofa, sighing himself before standing up and fixing the knocked over coffee table, setting himself to start picking up the broken glass, very tedious and painful considering the state his hands were in. "I didn't waste it... you're the one who kicked over the table." Grumbled quietly as he kept his expression hard, not trusting himself to look up at meet Axel's face and instead snapping his fingers at Aiko to keep the kitten from sniffing a piece of the glass.

Sighing at Roxas' bad hands, bending down onto the ground and picking up the rest of the pieces of china. "I put it in the kitchen. You never even touched what I gave you." Scowling a bit. Still pissed off about what Roxas said about Demyx.

"Sorry I screwed up again." Grumbled, getting exasperated by the constant emotional blows he was getting from his boyfriend. There was a part of him that was still afraid... that was what scared him the most. He didn't give into his boyfriend as he stood up and moved into the kitchen to throw the glass in the waste bin, only then moving to the sink to turn on the cold water and drench his hands in it, wincing at the pain it caused at first.

Rolling his eyes as he followed the blonde and dumping the rest of the china. Heading off to his bedroom and fetching his last shirt. Back in the kitchen now and seeing his boyfriend was cooling off his hand, guilt seeped back through again. Biting his bottom lip as he sighed. "I'm sorry. Okay." With that he grabbed a sharp knife from the kitchen drawer. Hesitating for a moment before he cut through his shirt tearing off a sleeve in to a thin strip. Putting the knife down into the sink and went back to Roxas. "It was my last shirt. Don't worry about it." Muttering slowly as he lifted his lovers hand and started to bandage it.

Roxas said nothing as Axel apologized, his head falling and shoulders remaining as tense as they were before. "... Don't apologize... You meant it and had every right to yell." His voice hoarse as he whispered it, keeping his eyes on the water instead his boyfriend. He finally did look up at the ripping of fabric, hesitating to even keep his eyes on his lover and biting his lip. "What are you wearing to work than?" Not fighting him as he lifted up his hand and started wrapping his wet injury, shutting off the water with his other wrist.

Shrugging as he took the other sleeve and shredding that apart. "I dunno, this one?" Pointing to Riku's. "I'll just see if there's a spare when I get there and borrow that for awhile until I get some more munny." He slowly started to wrap up the other hand. "Is that okay..." He whispered; he was staring at the damaged he had caused on Roxas' hand. All he did seem to do was upset people.

Roxas hesitated a few moments before nodding in understanding, biting on his lip in thought. Why were they fighting so often? Whatever happened to when they were happy with each other...? "Yeah... thank you..." His eyes were burning... was he still afraid? Axel wouldn't hurt him... he knew it but after that display... "...You scared me..." He was being just as quiet as his boyfriend was. But... he wanted to know what was going on in his mind right? Should he have said this though...?

Sighing as he tided the last part and letting go of the bandaged fingers and hands. "I'm sorry... I was just frustrated... You not eating, it scares me." Putting both of his hands onto his lover's waist.  
"I just want to see you get better, and I know I can't see results that quick."

Blinking at the hands suddenly going to his waist, he looked up at Axel and bit his lip for a few moments, going into silence. So him trying to hurt himself was hurting his lover...? How the hell did that make sense? But then again it did... Stepping forward he put both his arms timidly around Axel's waist. "I'm sorry... I don't mean to scare you... but I'm not the only one losing weight here..." his burned hands prodding Axel's ribs lightly.

"You're like a rake." Putting it as bluntly as possible as he moved his hands up and around Roxas' back.  
Feeling as the bony ridges. "Feel that? That's your spine. And this?" Moving it around the front. "This is a washboard." Smiling slowly.

Roxas opened his mouth to protest being a rake but shuddered at the hand moving up his back. Hell, he did feel it... "... That's weird..." Muttered quietly though blinking as Axel did the same thing with his ribs, this time swatting his hand away with his own, trying not to let his eyes show pain from the action. "Well at least you'll save on laundry." though he was smiling slightly as he said this, the blonde still seemed a little on edge...

Biting his lip at the comment and trying to hide this by cracking a smile. "You'd enjoy that too much." Winking in a knowing way.  
"I'd rather you put some weight on personally... Maybe... Maybe I could get you those drinks... Build up, I dunno. Worth a shot?" Remembering them as a kid. He too was also small when he was younger, and his parents got him drinks that helped him gradually eat and put on weight.  
"They're like milkshakes. You get three kinds; Strawberry, banana and chocolate. What do you say?" Maybe it just might work...

Roxas blushed at Axel's terminology for his first statement, though bit at his lip as he continued. "Aren't things like that generally expensive? I mean if you want to we can.." I don't mind being a twig, but apparently you do. It may work though... Because he was never hungry getting something that would increase his appetite would help him gain weight...

Shrugging a bit as he lent across the kitchen surface. "Ah who cares about the cost... Or if that bothers you..." Reaching up to grab a mug and turning on the kettle on again. "It doesn't matter..." Sighing slightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course it mattered to him, he was constantly worrying about the young man's health... Even though the other acted as if he didn't care. Grabbing the jar of coffee and putting in a spoonful as well as one and a half sugars. Taking the milk and pouring that in first before the boiling water. It was one of the many tricks his mother had taught him when he was younger.

Roxas hesitated for several moments as Axel started making the coffee, coming up behind his lover and putting his arms gently around his waist, head on his back and sighing. "I'm just trying to plan ahead Ax... We can do it, just wait until I find a job. I'll go out tomorrow while you're at work." Please don't push me away, I'm trying... Whether or not his lover believed him was a separate story but he was...

Jumping as Roxas hugged him from behind, but smiled slightly as he felt his warm head on his back. Sweet. But when he started to talk Axel sighed. "But… What about school? I mean I don't mind you working, but we should get you enrolled soon." Taking a sip of his coffee before turning around as a sudden idea came to him. "I'll tell you what. How about you come to my work tomorrow and we'll look together, I'd like it if you came with me. And then I phone up the school." He asked him and putting his hands around the much smaller waist.

School? It would be terribly hard for him to fit in without a heart... He couldn't really make any friends because of it... But it seemed Axel was determined to get him an education... "I'll still go." Looking up at his boyfriend's face as he turned around in his arms, not yet letting go of him. Go with him...? Well his bosses knew he was gay and so on so there shouldn't be a problem there... "Yeah, that'll work." Offering a small smile though inwardly fighting at the fact he had to wake up at the crack of dawn.

Thinking he was worried about going back to school he brought him closer. "You'll be fine! You'll make friends. Heck when you were at that fake Twilight Town you made friends!" Smiling slightly. "Things will be looking up for now. We'll get you a part time job, we'll get you into school. Won't that be great?" Smiling as he put his forehead onto the other's. "Heya you're fever has gone." Giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Well... they were kinda programmed to be my friends..." Roxas muttered quietly into Axel's chest, looking up at him at the change in his voice, recognizing the hint of happiness as he smiled lightly, nodding quickly. Sure, things would be a little hectic... but he had time to get used to working before adding school into the mixture... At least it gave him something to do while Axel was at work! No more sitting around doing nothing but cleaning and reading and being his boyfriend's personal doll with no other human interaction. Finally giving him some freedom. "Yeah, they are." Looking up that was, but he was cut off as his nose was rubbed against, playfully deciding to bump his nose into Axel's while it was there.

His smiled fade slightly. "Oh... But, Roxas don't worry about that. You got such a wonderfully personality. And your cute. You'll make great friend." Bumping his nose again before kissing him briefly on the lips.  
"Anything worrying you lately?" Asking what was on his mind and bothering him, it was something he had to know.

"Personality?" Roxas scoffed almost sarcastically, unable to keep from laughing at his boyfriend slightly. "You sound like you're my older brother instead of my boyfriend!' Like an older brother helping a kindergartener on their first day of school all together! Returning the kiss lightly, not really having enough time when it registered when Axel was asking another question, shaking his head at him with a smile. "Nope. Nothing's wrong," In better spirits now than he had been all week...

Smirking as he brought him closer. "Yeah you have a beautiful personality." Kissing him again, almost as if he hadn't in awhile. Which was true, when was the last time he had? Too long in fact.

Even though he was trying not to the blonde flushed at Axel's repeating claim, reaching up to kiss him in return and moved his arms around his neck instead of around his waist. It had been too long... Though at the same time he wasn't sure his body could handle it.

Smiling slowly around the kiss and his tongue licked around the bottom lip as if begging for entrance. His hand sliding up Roxas' back teasing the shirt. "Love you." Whispering under his breath.

There was a small amount of hesitation before Roxas opened himself up for his lover, leaning against the hand as it traveled up his back and having to strain his ears to hear his whisper and smiling gently. "Love you too."

His tongue slowly pried open Roxas' mouth to taste the inside, and running his tongue against the roof of his boyfriend's mouth. Oh how he missed this! His muscle searching for the other in a battle of dominance.

Roxas was still a little hesitant to give his boyfriend what he wanted, though finally seemed to melt against him as their tongues fought together, letting his eyes close as he fought back. Although just as submissive as he had been lately… Something told him to stop before it got out of hand… but Axel wouldn't go that far would he?

Releasing Roxas after awhile. Something didn't seem quite right... Bunching his eyebrows together in confusion. The blonde wasn't normally like this, only if something was bothering him. No shame in asking is there? "Rox, are you okay? You're not still feeling ill?" Asking warily.

Roxas blinked as Axel pulled away, almost as confused as his boyfriend was. "… I'm okay. Why? Something wrong?" Using the very palm of his hand to pet at the red hair once, never seen it up before… kinda liked it.

Smiling slightly as he bumped his nose again. "That's good then." Purring as if he were a cat, though he wasn't sure if it was Aiko. But it turned out it was in fact Aiko, she was brushing her body against him affectionately and purring away. Looking down over his shoulder he laughed a bit. "Well someone's jealous!" As she continued to bump her head into Roxas' leg.

Smiling a bit as Axel's nose bumped into his own, reaching up and nipping the tip of it lightly though jumping as Aiko decided to brush against his leg, looking down at her and letting go of Axel so he could pick the kitten up and scratch behind one of her ears. "You're too young for a boyfriend Aiko! You can be jealous when you're older." It was like he was talking to a child instead of a kitten… but the girl was so smart it was like she was a human…

Gasping a bit as his nose was bitten, and leaning forward to give him the same treatment. But missing as Roxas ducked to grab the kitten.  
'He talks to her as if she was human!' But sliding his hand along her grey back. "Roxas... I hate to break it to you but she's not human." Laughing a bit.

Tilting his head as Axel spoke to him, Roxas grinned at him and nodded, "I know, tell her that." Couldn't really point because he was using his arms to support the small tabby so he settled for nodding to the kitten. Aiko blinked up at the two of them like she understood and was confused by their words, though that vanished as she mewed and attempted to get to the ground again, where the blonde set her and winced as his burns throbbed from the action. Well weren't those just lovely?

Going back to his original position and hugging the blonde. "Want some coffee? Or something else?" Worth the shot, wasn't it?  
Roxas did seem weaker than lately, most probably from lack of food and liquid. He really did need to get something down his boyfriend before he got sicker than he already was...

Axel was going to keep bugging him until he ate something, wasn't he? The blonde gave a sigh as he leaned against his boyfriend, "Coffee's fine." Well at least he was taking that offer up… really didn't want his boyfriend to go through another rampage…

Smiling lightly and pecking his cheek and whispering before he started making another coffee. "Sugar?" Asking him as he started boiling the kettle again and grabbing the milk from the fridge.

Well didn't he seem happy about this… Though Roxas didn't fight back as his boyfriend started moving around the kitchen, instead pulled himself onto one of the counters out of his way. "…please." Even though he didn't eat much he did have a sweet tooth… ice cream proves it.

Much more happier than he was a few minutes ago, happy because his boyfriend was finally getting something into his system.  
Doing the same routing when making a coffee but putting in two sugars. "Here you go." He said after stirring the liquid and handing it to Roxas. "Is it okay?" Frowning a bit.

Roxas seemed a little hesitant to take the steaming mug with his burns still on his hands, couldn't really curl his fingers around it so it made it a little difficult to actually take a sip of it. "Huh? Oh, it's good, little hot though."

Axel's eyes widened. Ops! Should of checked before giving it to Roxas. "Oh... Sorry. I should of checked." Bitting his bottom lip as he wrapped an both arms around his waist. Guilt flooding inside him, yet another thing that he did wrong.

Shaking his head once as Axel apologized, smiling at him. "It's alright, no harm done." Really? He was worrying about something as little as hot coffee? It was a little hard for him to take another drink while his boyfriend was hugging him. Then again he really didn't want to escape his grasp.

Nuzzling into his neck and muttered another apology and letting him go again. "I'm gonna go sit down in the living room. Coming?" Picking up his own drink as he started to head into the other room.

Roxas nodded as his lover released him, setting down the mug so he could slide to the ground, picking up the mug again as he followed after Axel, being careful to avoid Aiko who had decided then she wanted to eat the rest of her breakfast. "Where should I try for a job…?" Shit… he didn't even know the stores around this world!

Setting the mug onto the table before falling onto the sofa with a sigh. Crossing one leg over the other and picking up the coffee and taking a gulp. The redhead hummed "Could try a few clothing stores... But do ya' have any experience? Apart from killing Heartless?" Chuckling into his drink.

Roxas followed Axel's example and sat down on the couch beside him, hesitating a few moments at his question before realizing he had no others training. He wasn't good for anything but killing! Even his job in twilight town consisted of advertising for a fighting tournament! "… No… pretty sad huh?" Rolling the mug between his palms as he spoke before drinking more of it and setting it down on the table to save his hands from anymore pain.

Not really a problem... There'd be jobs where experience wasn't needed. Training could be offered in some places! And age wasn't really a problem for his seventeen year old boyfriend no more. "It'll be okay. There's jobs that offer training. Like a shop! I could see you working in one." Smiling at the end. "I'll take you around job hunting tomorrow after I finish."

Nodding once at Axel's proposition, he decided to wait on the coffee to cool before drinking any more of it and laid down on the couch with his head on his boyfriend's lap again, really just trying to cuddle after being yelled at was an improvement…. Right? "Sounds good… Aren't many people on this world… shouldn't be hard to get one." At least he hoped…

Smiling at his boyfriend who was led on his lap and started to pet his soft fluffy locks. "You'll get somewhere. You're cute who wouldn't want to hire you? I would!" Tucking a piece of hair behind one of Roxas' ears, gasping slightly and gently stroking the small delicate ear. "You have cute ears." Blushing as he admitted this.

Roxas flushed at Axel started off by calling him cute, shaking his head at this though the blush only got worse as he continued about his ears. "Trying to embarrass me?" Though it was grumbled the blonde did shudder at the misting contact on his ear, then again not shoving his and away either.

Smirking as he continued to fondle Roxas' perky ear. "Maybe... But you're gonna get somewhere. I promise you. Like I said, your attractive, kind and a general nice person to be around." 'When you do eat...' Though not saying what he thought incase it set his boyfriend off.  
In a chance to change the subject he began to talk about Sora and Riku. Though not actually bringing up Sora. "Soo... Riku eh? Getting married. Wha' you think of that then?" Shifting a bit so he could get comfortable with the weigh being pressed onto his 'personal' area.

The blush didn't go away as Axel continued to play with his ear and lay one compliment after another on him, groaning as he hid his face in his arms the best he could. Though unburying himself as he asked the question, biting his lip in thought. "When'd you hear…? Never mind… The two of them have been together since like… preschool. Shocked he hadn't asked him sooner actually. They're perfect together." Why bring up marriage? Couldn't read his boyfriend anymore…

"Oh, it was rather obvious by Sora's ring finger. And they have a kid. Sweet little thing she is." Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he didn't know the two had known each that long. "Whoa. That's a long time... How long have they been together?" Rather interested, yet jealous of there close relationship.

"Destiny? Yeah, she's cute. Taken a liking to me… dunno why…" Shifting around on the couch so he was laying on his back and looking up at Axel, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Why the sudden interest in his other? "Um… a year I think, maybe a little longer."

His eyes widened again. A year? That seemed pretty short time to be getting a kid and getting married... But hey whatever floats your boat! "Seems pretty soon to me... What about you?" Wrapping his arms around Roxas' chest, he actually was pretty comfortable in this position and didn't hurt his damaged chest.

Thinking for a moment Roxas shrugged as Axel asked him what he thought about the time. "I think they're still too young… But than again they've been together for so long I don't think how long they've been dating officially plays in…" Wait… hadn't they been missing for a year? "I'm sorry, that's two years, not one." Whoops…

Smiling a bit as his hand ghosted over Roxas' chest. "Two? I guess that's better than one." His tone was much warmer than it had been in awhile, more relaxed. He then asked as he rubbed his hand in small circles around his boyfriends chest, fingers massaging tender muscles.  
"So technically Destiny is your niece then?"

Biting his lip as Axel started rubbing at his scarred skin, certain sections he touched hurt but the rest was relaxing, so ignoring the first he let himself relax and gaze set on the opposite side of the room in time to see Aiko pacing around on the floor wanting to get up… but he was too damn comfortable to get her… "…I guess she is…" But after everything that happened he seriously doubted Riku meant it that he was allowed to go visit…

Continuing to rub at his chest but each time moving his hand downwards until it rested on his hipbone. "That's a strange concept... Your an uncle!" Smirking as massaged each hip.  
Looking in the same direction as Roxas, Aiko who was now sitting on the floor and glaring up at them, as if she was jealous of the attention Roxas was receiving. "She's jealous again." Pointing it out after seeing her glare, he found the whole thing quite amusing really.

Shifting his legs up so that Axel wasn't as close to his unmentionables as he was starting to drift, smiling slightly at his queer concept announcement. "Why is that so weird?" Allowed to have a family aren't I? Though he opened his eyes as he mentioned Aiko being jealous, looking down at the glaring kitten and laughing quietly. "Aiko… Alright, alright… 'mere." Rolling over to the edge of the sofa and scooping the kitten up as she approached, getting comfortable again using his boyfriend's lap as a pillow and setting the cat on his own chest. "Attention whore…" Jokingly muttered as he scratched the now purring fluff ball behind an ear.

"Thought you'd be older." He shrugged.  
Moving his hands back up as he realized they had drifted off. Yet at the same time he noticed Roxas shifting as if he was too uncomfortable with the situation. Was it all too soon for him? Must of been. Yet he never meant for that to actually happen, it just did.  
"Attention whore?" Chuckling softly as he started to scratch her other ear. "And your not?"

"Don't think that matters really…" Shrugging his shoulders slightly as Axel commented on age. Like he had the right to talk about that, he was the nineteen year old here that was two, probably close to three years older than he was. Though he froze as Axel repeated the joke again, this time aimed at him instead of the cat. Alright… that one stung… "See what I get for trying to cuddle…" The blonde grumbled as he slid away from Axel's lap, avoiding eye contact.

Damn he upset him again? Axel sigh loudly before touching Roxas' shoulder gently, and trying to bring him closer. "Hey, hey. Roxas... You know I'm kidding right? Your not a attention whore." Pouting slightly as he focused his attention all on his blonde boyfriend.  
He didn't want his jokes upsetting him anymore, he wanted to see him smile and laugh... Just like he use to before they started dating... Was that the problem? Were they just not meant to be? The though of it did hurt, like a constant stabbing where his heart should of been. But he'd do anything for that teen, his actions the other night proved it.

And look he screwed up again! It was a joke you dip wad… "Still not cool calling me a whore Ax…" The blonde grumbled as if hurt by it, though he allowed himself and Aiko to be pulled closer to him again, looking at the kitten instead of his boyfriend. Seriously… and especially when all they seemed to do was have sex… That was when Axel was happiest at least. Maybe he was just being overly sensitive… he did let things bother him more than he should… "Sorry… Keep forgetting what joking around is…"

Sighing loudly as he cuddled up to the teen. "Don't take me seriously... I'm just one big fat joke and all." Trying to cheer the blonde up by putting himself down. Scratching behind Aiko's small ear.

He managed a slight smile as Axel called himself a joke, looking up at him finally. What an odd pair… The attention whore and the big fat joke… sounded like a lame drama. "I'm seeing very little fat here." Joking himself as he prodded Axel's stomach lightly.

Pretending to be offended as he grabbed his own sides. "But I'm HUGE!" Smiling as he bumped foreheads with him.  
Wanting to get away from the risky conversation that could easily turn into an argument quickly. "So... Work. Anything you got in mind?"

"You are not!" Laughing quietly until Axel's forehead met his own, moving up to peck his lips gently while they were in range. "You're perfect." At such a sudden change in conversation's Roxas hesitated for several moments, humming over it and petting along Aiko's spine, watching the kitten arch into his hand. "Not… really… Maybe that pet store we went to, or a café or something. Don't they hire teens around this time?" Pet store, although he might learn something there to help take care of Aiko he wasn't sure he could work with such a cold employee.

Smirking as in thought. Yeah he could see Roxas in a pet store. "Could take you to the pet store after work. And it's not far from home."  
Watching the kitten arch into Roxas' hand a purr contently. "Your good with animals, well of what I've seen so far."

Roxas nodded once as he mentioned working at a pet store again and that it was close by… eh well he was quiet so there wouldn't be much of a problem with that silent worker… may have to beg to put on music or something so he wouldn't go crazy… Smiling as he was told he was good with animals he looked up at Axel as he continued to stroke Aiko. "Always liked them… Even asked the superior if I could keep this stray dog I found, he turned me down of course…"

Petting the top of Roxas' head and Aiko's as if they were BOTH cats. Smiling in remembrance of the stray dog. "Oh I wondered why there was a dog in the castle! I thought it was Demyx pissing about. Then we had that meeting about the 'no pets rule'."

Roxas started laughing as Axel brought up the no pets rule in the castle, remembering the stress everyone was giving the superior about them not being able to have pets but… "And yet he was still allowed to keep Saix on a leash, that wasn't fair!" Completely ignoring that he brought up Demyx's name… it was better that way.

Giving out a loud bark of laughter. "Yeah! That was unfair... I still did wonder if they had there own little fling... It wouldn't surprise me if they did. Saix never told me much." Sounding pretty much depressed at the thought of his old friend. He changed though, he never use to be like that before being a nobody. Though he was pretty much similar to his somebody... But he was cooler when he changed, like ice. Silent like the moon.

"I think everyone in the castle knew they did Ax. I mean seriously, Saix was wrapped around his little finger." Smiling up at his lover as he spoke though it faded as he noticed his tone, the light feeling that just came back leaving again. "Hey… you alright?" His hand pausing on Aiko's back as his source of concern swapped.

Snapping of out his daze when hearing Roxas' voice. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing... Well not really. I'm just thinking of Saix. He was my friend and all." Cupping his boyfriends cheek and started to stroke it gently with his thumb. "I'm not gonna worry about the past. I'm gonna start looking forward to the future." No point worry about the past. Right?  
Bending down to give Roxas an Eskimo kiss.

Roxas deflated slightly as Axel said what he was thinking of, alright, so Saix was a tender subject… at least he knew now to avoid it. "Sorry…" Looking at Aiko as the kitten mewed and his boyfriend pet at his face, appeasing the kitten by running a finger under her chin. Luckily she was soft enough it didn't hurt his burns… Looking up only as he said he was going to start looking towards the future instead of the past, smiling at him. "Sounds good…" The future? They both needed it… a bright future without being told they were nothing instead of wallowing in the past. Pouting slightly as his nose was rubbed at, the blonde lurched up and secured the other's nose in his lips with a small 'ha' of victory.

Smiling softly as his nose was rubbed with the other one, though when feeling lips clasp onto his nose he let out a gasp of surprise. Time for his own pay back he thought. Quickly launching himself downwards to capture Roxas' lips in a kiss, only to make him feel 'safe'. Yet his victory wasn't complete and only finished when he softly bit his boyfriend's soft pink lips 'ha'.

Freezing as his grasp was lost only to be kissed instead, the blonde relaxing just as planned though tensing as he was bit, frowning a bit and pulling away from his lover, at least from the bite aspect and turned it into a kiss as well as he could being in the position he was in.

Pulling away at the same time as he noticed that Roxas had pulled away. Going down as a 'sorry' and kissed him softly but only breaking away quickly, thinking that his boyfriend was uncomfortable. Yeah Axel would admit to being 'touchy' but only because he had a fear of abandonment. Not to sure how it came across himself, maybe when he was a child? But he was always like it. He never wanted to be on his own.  
"Sorry." Slowly muttering and looking away, not quite understanding why Roxas kept pulling himself away from him.

"Sorry…? For…?" Roxas blinked up at Axel as he pulled away from him completely… alright, so he didn't want to be bit, but that was no reason to apologize… He was really being just as clingy as his boyfriend, for the same reason. Abandonment… though he knew where his came from, he knew everyone was going to abandon him in time because everyone he met so far had.

One thing Axel did remember was when he was eight years old in the mall with his mother, every time she'd walk away the little firecracker would start to get upset crying out for her to slow down and hold her hand.  
Blushing as he averted his gaze. "For biting you." Axel murmured completely embarrassed.  
He couldn't look at the teen knowing he had done yet another thing wrong, and upset him.

For… biting him…? "You bite me all the time Ax. I don't mind as long as it's not my lip." He wasn't upset. He was just confused. Jeeze, they were just playing around a moment ago, what happened? Aiko mewed seeing as she wasn't getting her attention and inched her way forward until she nudged her head into Roxas' chin, though the blonde was still ignoring her and looking up at Axel.

Nodding as he committed this new discovery to memory. Just as he was about to kiss his boyfriend again he heard the kitten meow. "Attention seeker." Axel sniggered as he lifted the kitten up and placing her on the palm of his hand. "Mummy not paying attention to you?" He cooed as he stroked along her back, seeking more of the warm touch Aiko attempted to lift up by standing on her back legs. But as she was so young she wasn't quite steady on her paws yet, so therefore nearly rolling of Axel's hand. But luckily he saved just in the nick of time.

Leaning up slightly to return the kiss that never happened, looking to where his boyfriend's attention traveled to and watching as Aiko was lifted away, smiling as Axel played with her, of course moving his hand to catch her as she started falling though he wasn't fast enough, his boyfriend already got it. "Careful with her!" Laughing nervously, worried about the new addition to their wacked out and screwed up relationship.

"I am! She's just looking for a little love." Tickling her under the chin, then bringing her to his chest where she clung to him and attempted to climb up his shoulder. "No. You'll fall off." Scolding the kitten.  
"Roxas! Help me!" Begging his boyfriend because he didn't want to hurt Aiko as he tried getting her off his shoulder.

"Aw but she's just looking for love!" Repeating his boyfriend's line back as he scolded the kitten in the first place. Roxas couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's problem's with little Aiko, forcing himself to sit up so he could reach over and gently pry the thorn like claws out from Axel's shirt and pull the kitten away. "No climbing Aiko." Trying to scold the kitten but was too busy smiling at how cute that really was.

Feeling the little claws scrape across his skin as Aiko resisted at first. Pouting at his boyfriend put turned his attention to the kitten as she squeaked. "I wonder how long she was alone..." Going to pet her again but she decided to lick at his finger then went to bite at his finger, and quickly letting go.

Roxas turned his attention back to Axel as his boyfriend pouted, leaning over and pecking the side of his face. "Someone jealous?" Teasing now.. trying to make the mood a little lighter again. Though it failed as Axel asked how long Aiko had been alone, shrugging his shoulders and scowling as she tried nipping at Axel's finger, giving her a light bop on the head that made the startled little girl stare up. "No biting. And I don't know… she's plenty young so surely not that long…"

Pouting again though smiling lightly as his chin was pecked at. "Maybe." Grinning at laughed at little as Aiko looked so confused after her head was tapped at.  
"Hopefully... Not too long. At least there was food left over in the bowl." Sighing to himself the nuzzling to Roxas' neck and purring as if he was a cat. Mostly pretending he actually was.

Oh, Axel was talking about Demyx again… he was thinking all together as a stray… Funny how his boyfriend kept bringing him up… "Yeah… no water though…" apologizing for hitting the fluff ball by stroking along her back gently before looking up. "Where's that toy we got her…?" What better way to lighten the mood than to watch a kitten bounce around for a feather?

Giving up his purring as he shifted a bit. "Oh... Erm in the kitchen! I'll go get it." But unable to get up with the weight on him. Not that his boyfriend was heavy. Just didn't want to be rude.  
"But you might wanna get off me first." His hands resting on Roxas' slender waist as a gently gesture to say 'get off.'

"Aww… You're comfy…" Pouting slightly as he was told to move up, holding Aiko more securely as he forced himself to sit up without the use of his hands, a little hard to do actually. Damn… was he really getting weaker from not eating like Axel said? Though he cast it off as he let the kitten roam around his lap before laying down finally, then deciding the flicking tip of her tail was begging to be pounced on.

Axel smirked as he rolled over but leant down to plant a small kiss on Roxas' forehead.  
As he entered the kitchen the male scratched his tided up ruby locks as if trying to remember where he put the feathery toy. 'Ah ha found it!' Seeing it had been moved to the other side of the kitchen by the window sill. Picking up the multicolored feathery toy he devised a plan in his head to creep upon the blonde.  
Carefully tiptoe-ing his way over his boyfriend until he was hovering behind him and then quickly descended upon him by tickling him with the cat toy. "GOTTCHA!" He laughed whilst tickling his neck.

Luckily Roxas had moved Aiko onto the pillows themselves before Axel decided to attack him with the duster, borderline screaming and jumping out of his chair, rubbing at his neck as he pouted over at Axel. "Wazzat for?" Tone joking, though laughing as Aiko's head shot up at the sound of the bell at the end of the toy, instantly she was curious.

Grinning as he noticed the kittens interest in the toy and swung it back and forth in front on her nose until she pounced on it. Smiling softly at the kittens playfulness. "I wanted to make you jump and see your reaction, and believe me. That face you pulled was priceless! Wish I had a camera." Handing the toy to Roxas as the kitten started to get aggressive with abused plaything.

Frowning at his boyfriend's teasing, the blonde fought for a come back but only managed a sarcastic "Shut up." Like he used to do in the organization, blushing slightly at how stupid he sounded. Looking up as the toy was handed to him, Roxas took it lightly as he sat on the couch, setting it down on another cushion and watching the little girl pause and line herself up as if going for a professional pounce, though clumsily tore after it and landed on her back to bat at the feathers with her front claws.

Axel leaned into Roxas upon seeing the faint blush on his cheeks. "No." Whispering hotly into his ear, though it sounded more like a growl than anything. His attention was torn yet again to the kitten who was being overly cute in his opinion.  
Sniggering as he sat the sofa and wrapped his arms around Roxas' neck. "Cute." He said simply, yet he was referring to both of them.

Trying to keep from blushing further as Axel growled in his ear, turning his head away from him instead until arms went around his neck, leaning against him gently as he continued to watch the kitten try chewing on a feather and realized that wasn't going to work. Cute? "She is… kinda a dork though…" He didn't really have to move his hand to keep the kitten entertained…

As Roxas leaned into him he pecked the teen on the forehead. "Yeah she is... Kinda like you. But in the cute dork-ish way." He admitted as he rested his chin the smaller teens shoulder.  
"You've grown though. Not so innocent looking anymore." Reaching over to take the duster from Roxas so he could play with the kitten.

At first Roxas pouted in being called a dork, though it was impossible to be angry once he was called cute again, looking away quickly. "Am not…" What about him was cute that Axel had to keep commenting about it? Though as he kept talking the blonde looked over at him, blush growing worse for a moment as he handed over the cat toy. "And you're not as dark and scary. Just a big puppy." Leaning over to peck the side of his head lightly, wasn't that hard seeing as they were back to cuddling again. Not that he minded.

A puppy? Seriously? But even as the thought settled in his head. The kitten and puppy? The taller one smiled, he liked that thought. "Okay, fine I'm a puppy. But your my kitten." Purring again in his ear hoping to make him blush that sweet pink color he loved so much.

It worked. Roxas lowered his gaze as he did blush at being called a kitten, watching as the real kitten seemed to be loosing steam quickly from her toy, laying on her side and prodding the feather with her small white paws. "Wore her out…" Changing the subject to fend off yet another embarrassment attack.

Grinning gleefully at the embarrassment he caused Roxas. And nuzzled into his neck, "Your cute when you blush." Admitting to him.  
Though looking up to see the little kitten slowly wobble her way to Roxas' lap and curling up into a ball.  
"Aww. She's adorable! Glad you kept her Rox?" Asking his boyfriend.

Roxas only flushed worse as Axel called him cute and directed it towards the fact he blushed so easily. Choosing to use his wrist and rub at his face to try and calm it, though Axel was nuzzling into his neck making it difficult. He smiled as Aiko decided to climb into his lap, petting her gently as to not wake the falling asleep ball of fluff, nodding silently to his boyfriend. "Yeah… Very. Couldn't just leave her in the rain could I?" So his running away brought something good… if he hadn't this little kitten would more than likely died…

Nodding as he agreed. It was a good thing those two met each other, it was almost as if fate brought them together. It was as if Aiko was a friend to Roxas. A thought came to him, his 'friends' in Twilight Town... They were fake, but Roxas wanted to see them the real ones. "So Twilight Town? When do you want to go?" He'd take him, but at the moment he was too ill to even summon his own beloved Chakrams, let alone Dark Corridors.

Nuzzling into Axel's neck gently, Roxas blinked once twilight town was brought up, gaping slightly. He had been sure he had forgotten! Or that he was joking about going… or decided not to with those arguments… When though? Might as well try and get his hopes up… Scanning his memories for the perfect time to go… "Winter… Snows there every year. Gives us plenty of time to get better too…" And to get into a normal routine…

Thinking for a moment. Yeah winter that would be a nice time to go. Though he never actually went during winter because he wasn't sent there in that season. "Yeah that sounds perfect! I can't wait." Winter it seemed a long time away.  
"So do you know what the date is today?" Frowning as didn't know what the day, month let alone year it was!

Smiling over at Axel as he said he couldn't wait, though paused as he mentioned the day. "Well… my birthday's the twenty third… today's the twenty fifth of August… I think…" It sounded about right… he had been sleeping the entire time in the hospital so had no clue what today was or anything.

Looking down to the ground at the new information. Should he tell him, or fear the rejection? There was a battle inside his head, two mini Axel's battling it out. In the end he decided to go with the right answer. Axel gulped. "I guess. That means twenty in October." Scratching his red locks and his cheeks flushed, still not looking at Roxas, though his attention was focused onto the sleeping kitten.

Twenty..? Blinking up at Axel as he revealed his age and birthday, smiling at him and reaching up to kiss the bottom of his chin. "Help, I'm in love with a pedophile." Completely joking, even laughing a little though his smile grew at the red decorating the elder's cheeks, poking one of them with his nose. "You're blushing~" More teasing… he was in a good mood at least…

Axel's jade eyes twinkled as he was kissed at, but soon after his mouth dropped, then one of his hand slapped across his own face. "Ah, you make me sound like I'm a dirty old man!" His blush not disappearing it just seemed to grow redder when Roxas pointed it out to him by poking his cheeks. "Roxas!" He cried out in embarrassment and hid his face in his boyfriends shoulder.

"But you're my dirty old man!" Laughing slightly at it and only proceeding to do so more as Axel's face collided with his shoulder, the kitten waking up at the noise only to switch positions and fall back to sleep. "Oh! You do it all the time to me mister! Payback!" Leaning too far one way on the sofa and nearly falling off of it, having to move his arm around the sofa to grab the back of it to keep from doing so.

Grimacing slightly as he made a retching noise. "I'm not even twenty yet..." Pouting as he groaned into the crook of his blonde boyfriend's neck. Though as Roxas almost fell off the couch, Axel was totally surprised by the sudden movement he actually slid down the blonde's back and his head landing on the sofa with a 'umph!' "Ow... What was that for?" Rubbing his forehead.

Roxas forced himself to stop laughing as his boyfriend fell, moving Aiko off his lap and onto the other part of the couch so he could move out of Axel's way. "Sorry it was an accident!" Angling himself so he was leaning over his boyfriend and pecked his forehead gently as an apology.

Smirking as he got up and straightened himself. "That's fine then, mistakes happened." Smiling to himself as his forehead was kissed at, and moving closer to Roxas so he could pull him into a hug without hurting his chest.

Allowing himself to be pulled into the hug, Roxas nuzzled his head into Axel's neck gently, one of his own arms sliding around hid lover's waist. Non-stop cuddling it seemed, though he didn't mind. After all the fighting it was comforting. Well… he might as well ask… "Hey… what happened to…us?" Hesitating a little with completing the question. They used to be so happy… why all the fighting…?

As Roxas leaned into the hug, one of Axel's arms started stroking one of his boyfriends own arms, in a slow up and down motion. Though he did pale at the question he was asked... What did happen to them? This fighting... It just seemed to be constant. Answering in a way that would get more information from him. "What do you mean?" Biting his bottom lip.

Chewing onto his lip heavily as Axel pried him for more information, giving a small shiver at the gentle contact to his arm. "Why are we fighting so much? We never used to…" Deflating a bit as if he was afraid to hear the answer. What if it was 'because I don't love you anymore'? What would he do without Axel…? He couldn't imagine living without him there…

Pondering for a silent moment. Roxas was right, they were fighting an awful lot lately. Sighing after awhile. "Truthfully." There was a pause. "Truthfully I think it's because all the stress we've gone through. Think about it, we went through the whole 'changing into our others'. Then we had Aqua and... The last episode." Closing his eyes as his body wanted to give out tears, but was unable. "I'm sorry... The last one that was my fault, I shouldn't of done that."

The silence seemed to drag on for too long. Was it true? Did Axel not care for him anymore? He sat in silence through the explanation, relaxing slightly from it. Stress… that made sense… And a hell of a lot better than what he was thinking… Glancing up at Axel as apologized, Roxas shook his head, nuzzling under his lover's chin gently. "It's alright... I understand why you did it… I know you were just trying to help…" Though I would've just been happy with talking to you about it…

Sighing in relief as Roxas relaxed slightly, and relaxing himself. Laying down and bringing his lover closer to his chest, but no where near his wound. "Thank you..." Letting his boyfriend nuzzle into his chin as he stroked his arm again.

Sliding himself down to lay on the edge of the sofa beside Axel, hearing Aiko complain as she was shoved out of her napping spot and the kitten quickly retaliated by climbing on Axel's leg to his stomach, curling in a content ball there on the warmth. "Love you." Roxas' words were muffled by Axel's neck and his hair, his grip tightening for a fraction of a second before relaxing as if giving a hug though he already was.

A shiver went up the red heads spine as he felt something crawl onto his bare leg and realizing it was the fluffy kitten. Though hearing a muffled sentence Axel laughed slightly not understanding what he said. "I'm not too sure what you said but. I love you." Petting his blonde locks.

Huffing as he realized he wasn't heard, Roxas picked up his head slightly though he was beat to the draw. "I said 'love you' silly." Oh… maybe he should warn him… "Oh yeah… you gave me coffee… I'm sensitive to caffeine." Smirking as he blew on the neck next to him teasingly.

Almost laughing as his boyfriends head popped up so suddenly. "I love you more." And moving his hands to Roxas' lower back, though frowning slightly. "What do you mean sensit-" Gasping as he was unable to finish his sentence as hot breath tickling his skin, the gesture was so warm. "That was nice." Smiling wide.

"Nuh-uh!" Being almost child like but he didn't care, laughing at his boyfriend's comment and shrugging as he calmed down. That was more than a little creepy. "I mean I get hyper." Stressing 'mean' a little to emphasize his point.

At first Axel blurted out and blushed. "You're so cute!" Though his blushed faded into a grin and he tried to conceal his laughter. "Hyper? Oh god. I best calm you down then?" Leaning forward to peck at the pink lips.

Roxas' face flushed as Axel called him cute, looking away from him until he mentioned calming him down. Looking back at him and raising an eyebrow, "And how do you plan on-?" Being broken off as their lips met, though not about to let the kiss stay a peck and leaned into it before Axel could pull away.

Smiling into the kiss though just as he was about to pull away he was pulled right back, and was being kissed in return. Taking things a little further he parted his lips ever so slightly hoping to pull his lover into a trance, and wanting to get a taste of his boyfriend which he hadn't for awhile.

It worked. The blonde fell right back into the trance as he opened his own mouth for the male, hesitating for only a moment before including his tongue into it, relaxing ever so slightly in the older male's arms. Breaking the kiss though when he felt the familiar fur and felt a small head nudging into his jaw, Roxas sighing loudly. "Aiko I swear…"

A little light bulb of victory flashed into his mind and also included his tongue into the kiss, brushing it against the other males. Though when they broke away Axel glared at the kitten that was nuzzling against Roxas' cheek. "Attention seeker. Man stealer. Mummy's boy." Giving Aiko a string of labels for stealing away his moment from Roxas.

Roxas bit at his cheek to keep from laughing at Axel's list for Aiko, "Hey, hey, she's a girl, its mummy's girl." Smirking slightly before lifting up the kitten and pecking her head before leaning over and setting her on the ground. "There, better?" Smiling as he adjusted himself so he was lying on his back and pecking at Axel's lips again.

"Oh sound your admitting to being the mum?" Smiling in victory as Aiko was settled onto ground though he did give her back a little stroke before climbing back to Roxas. "Much better." Giving his boyfriend a nod before being kissed again and leaning forward to reclaim them to himself again.

Blushing violently, the blonde looked away from him again, biting onto his lip. "Maybe." Well he was the girl… Smiling brightly as Axel said it was better, he returned the kiss fully, putting his arms around his lover's neck and stroking along his ponytail gently.

A shiver was sent down Axel's spine as soon as their lips met again; slowly he parted them opening himself up to his lover. Another shiver past his spine as his hair was gently pet at, reaching out so he was able to put a hand onto the sofa above Roxas' head, so he wouldn't fall on top of his lover.

Smiling into the kiss as he felt Axel shudder underneath his fingers, Roxas returned the kiss, opening his own mouth and sliding his tongue against his lover's gently. Adjusting himself under his lover so it was more comfortable. Not that it wasn't already… just more room… Hang on shouldn't they move this session into their room before Demyx got home…?

Demyx actually never crossed Axel's mind, even before he started kissing his boyfriend. Sliding in his moist muscle and rubbing it against his lovers. Sighing contently into the kiss as the red head hand danced its way down Roxas' chest to his hand, interlocking his fingers to the other one.

And that killed the mood a little, the moment Axel's hand locked with his the blonde jerked slightly, groaning in pain under the kiss though not retreating from it. Just a small reminder to be careful as he carefully grasped the hand lightly, flicking his tongue at Axel's.

The red-head was practically straddling his boyfriend now, though he thought something was up soon as he took Roxas' band- 'Oh shit!' Instantly letting go of the hand as soon as he realized his mistake and moving it so it ghosted over the smaller waist. Small waist indeed, even with Roxas wearing clothes he could feel the bone jutting out of his skin. 'Damn it! Why can't he just bloody eat something! Anything!'  
With his mind battling onwards Axel pushed deeper into the kiss.

Okay thank god he let go… Relaxing at first though tensing up again as the hand slid down his chest to his waist, feeling the hand glide over every ridge in his ribcage. Washboard, he wasn't joking. Whimpering as the kiss became too rough and squirming underneath him, not at all surprised as he made out Aiko pacing beside the couch and meowing up at them but choosing to ignore her as he set his own hands on his boyfriend's hips lightly.

Thinking Roxas' wriggling was a sign asking for air, so Axel at first was about to pull away but deciding to lightly suck on his lovers tongue. So after he broke way for a moment and a thin line of salvia was connecting them.  
Slowly the red-head trailed small kisses from his cheek to his neck where he gave it a small lick, as if he were a vampire searching for a vain before sucking on the skin.

The blonde shivered lightly as Axel sucked on his tongue; it was getting too rough for him... His body too thin, too weak to handle this... Breathing heavily as his boyfriend started laying kisses on him, moving his neck to give him more room as he started moving down his throat. "A... Ah... Ax care-" trying to tell him to be careful, to be gentler though his words were literally sucked right out of him.

Only looking up once to see his panting boyfriend, before going back down and kissing the new angry red mark tainting his lover's skin.  
Going back up again his eyes half lid and breath hot breathing over Roxas' mouth.  
"You alright?" He managed through pants.

Whimpering slightly as his boyfriend kissed the new tender bruise on his neck, the blonde squirmed under his boyfriend as he moved back over him, still finding it difficult to breathe. So took the chance given and nodded once to his boyfriend as he asked the question. "Just ease up a little..." Completely fine with the situation as a whole, a little nervous of being walked in on but otherwise enjoying the affection.

Taken by surprise by the answer, though then again Roxas couldn't help it... He barely had any energy to do anything... Giving him a nod and whispered. "Sure." A little stung as he climbed off his boyfriend and sat beside him.  
"Better?" Pouting a little.

And what was wrong now? Hadn't meant to end the session... Reaching over before he could leave entirely and grabbing at his wrist, wincing at the pain it caused. "I hadn't meant get off goof... just saying to be gentle." Using his other hand to inspect the mark left on his skin gently, still sticky with saliva. Shit...

Smiling slightly as he leaned in again. "You look tired though. Almost as if your about to pass out." And then removing Roxas' hand from his wrist after catching the wince, and placing his hand onto his boyfriend knee. "You wanna lie down for a bit?" Asking hopefully..  
He did...? Well Axel had calmed him down from any chance of being hyper... mostly in a daze still laying on the sofa and not wanting to get up. "... Shit thought I would last longer..." Though how could he? His body wasn't getting nutrients, so had to substitute to devouring his own muscles for a source of protein. He nodded once as Axel asked if he wanted to lay down for a bit, than again he already was on the sofa but he made himself get up, using his elbows to prop himself up and pull up completely. Ow... he was just a wreck wasn't he? "Alright Aiko... I hear you..." Sighing as he lifted up the tiny kitten into his arms to end her yowling.

Axel's eyes were popping in realization. Only just noticing how weak Roxas really was. Biting his lower lip in thought 'I have to get something down him quick...' Putting a hand onto his boyfriends shoulder gently and asking a dreaded question. "Want me to make you some toast and another coffee?"

Roxas tensed up slightly at the question, biting onto his lip. He needed it and knew he did... He was weak, lightheaded... "No more coffee, I'll just get hyper." Oh wow... for the first time in the course of three weeks, he wasn't turning down food... Though he wasn't looking happy about it, petting Aiko along her spine and watching as she settled down into his lap.

Smiling more than he had in weeks and kissed Roxas' full on the lips, the almost skipping to the kitchen to make the toast. Calling out to his boyfriend as he pushed the toast in the toaster. "Butter?"

Should've guessed it would make him happy... he really just wasn't in the mood to go though another abusive argument. No more stress... it was just adding onto his depression. "Sure, thanks." Retreating with a sigh and nearly falling onto his side on the couch, continuing to pet Aiko gently though letting her move around so she wouldn't be squished.

Still smiling to himself as he came back into the room carrying two pieces of buttered toast. And placing it beside Roxas'. Kissing his forehead gently and picking up Aiko and settling her onto his own lap. "Hey there little one, how my favorite girl?" Cooing to her. Yeah he was in a better mood now.

Looking down as Axel came back in the room and set food beside him and took away his kitten, forcing himself to sit up again and sighing before being a good boy and eating the toast quietly, lips twitching in amusement as Aiko mewed at Axel and squirmed in his grasp, her little pink tongue licking at his nose while it was there.

Gasping as he nose was licked at before blowing at the kitten's ear, watching it twitched a bit as he did that. Cupping around her behind as then her stomach then bringing her to his face. "I'll take that as a yes then." Planting a kiss onto the top of her head. Looking up as the redhead heard the sound of toast being downed, Axel smiled at his blonde. "Thank you."

Instead of giving an actual reply, the blonde just mumbled an "Uh-huh" as a reply, mouth full anyway couldn't really talk. Getting what was in his mouth down before looking over at Axel, raising an eyebrow at him. "You eat? Cause we had a deal."

Nodding as he stood up to head into the kitchen but taking the now empty plate with him. Going back into the bread bin and started on his toast. Thoughts came to his mind, where was Demyx? They hadn't heard from him at all.  
Jumping as the toast popped out and started to spread butter over the toast. Happy with the toast and back into the living room.  
"Heya."

Roxas finished up his toast when Axel took the plate away, watching him head into the kitchen and picking up the abandoned Aiko, lying down on the sofa and curling into a ball with the cat nestled against his chest. Watching as the clumsy kitten nearly fell over from the sudden move and then proceeded to lie down next to him. He did glance up as his boyfriend came back in the room with his own breakfast, more like lunch by now. "Hey stranger." Teasing again...

Crossing his bare legs as he sat on the sofa and started munching into his toast, though swallowing hard onto his toast to answer. "Why hello have we met before?" Teasing back.

Roxas laughed quietly at Axel's answer, shifting around on the sofa until his head had returned to one of his lover's legs. "I don't believe so. Maybe we should become acquainted." Deciding then to teasingly nip the inside of his thigh.

Axel laughed at the blonde's teasing as he nuzzled into his leg. "That would be- ah!" His eyes widened as his lover bit at his sensitive spot. "Well I-" He breathed out and his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

Looking up at his boyfriend's noise, unable to keep from smiling up at his expression. Aw he was so cute when he blushed! Red overload though with his hair that color... "What? You like that or something?" Teasing more as winced at Aiko climbing onto his back and resting in between his shoulder blades, he was laying on his stomach propped up on his elbows, hands safely out of the way though.

When Axel thought he couldn't blush anymore that he already was, though he reddened even more! It seemed to complement his pale skin and jade eyes.  
No answering the question even though it was yes. Only looking up after avoiding eye contact for fear of betraying his 'thoughts', and seeing little Aiko on top of Roxas' shoulders. Though he did redden when noticed where his boyfriend was positioned. In an attempt to stop embarrassing himself he tried to discreetly snap his legs together.

"And... More blushing." Smiling brightly up at Axel again, teasing playfully with him though pausing as the red-head snapped his legs together. Alright, either he did like that or he was hiding a boner. Testing and adding to his theory, the blonde shifted closer, running his tongue along one of his legs to the hem of his boxers, only after he finished did he look up at his lover with a raise of an eyebrow. And he thought he was innocent?

Watching as the pink tongue lick at his thigh and all his blood instantly shot down to his groin. Biting his bottom lip to suppress a gasp yet still watching carefully as his boyfriend raised his eyebrow. Shit! If that wasn't hot, he didn't know what was!

Biting onto his lip to keep from laughing at the expression on Axel's face and the very fact that he could see the bulge forming in the seat of his pants. He was aroused so easily! Just to add more teasing into it, the blonde leaned forward and kissed the forming bulge lightly through the fabric, not enough pressure to give him anything though but there to leave him begging.

Shit where did this bravery suddenly come from? Axel's lips finally betrayed him, whimpering as his boyfriends lips brushed against his forming erection almost begging for the contact, though he didn't want to sink that low. Poor Aiko having to watch... Though that wasn't the only thing on his mind, the important one was his mind raging on how he wanted his boyfriends soft pink wrapped around his growing erection. Just thinking about it just seemed to turn him on even more.

And now he was begging. Lips twitching in amusement as Axel whimpered above him, shifting his hand around and moving Aiko off of his back and onto the floor again, shifting closer to Axel's hips and using a hand to spread out his legs a little, face leaning up to his boyfriend's, teasingly letting his lips hover over the other's as one of his hands cupped at his sac. "You want?" Just because he was the girl didn't mean he couldn't be possessive... And yes he was going to make him beg.

Axel breathed out a sigh yet he couldn't, mostly wouldn't give into Roxas though he did lean in to kiss his lips. He had too much pride in himself to beg.  
Liking the new and dominating side to Roxas and nodded and leaned in again to kiss at Roxas' lips. His own hand sliding under his boyfriends top and circling around his pert nipples.

Smirking in victory as Axel leaned into to kiss him, letting him have a tiny peck but that was it. Roxas practically ignored the feeling of his lover's hand on his chest, retreating instead back to his lap to give him what he wanted. First kissing through the boxers again before pulling them down just enough and putting his tongue against the head, still teasing.

Smiling as he was kissed back, though not for long and Axel pouted slightly and wanted more. But all thoughts were forgotten as he felt lips on his constricted member. Sighing in relief as the cool air hit his aching cock and biting his bottom lip to restrain any pleading as he felt his boyfriend wet moist tongue on his most private area. Damn him and his teasing, only feeling his cock getting wetter from excitement.

Oh he wasn't begging yet? Too bad, he was going to make him if he wanted any more. Swirling his tongue around the head, then breaking off to send light kisses down the sides of the shaft, flicking his tongue out at a vein sharply. If this didn't make him beg he could always just stop. That'd bring out the begging...

Gulping as his legs had started to quiver, wanting more contact. His body screaming for the attention almost losing the plot and having to grasp onto the sofa for support, his cock weeping and twitching. Giving up as he started to quietly beg. "Please! Roxas. Ah-" Gulping loudly as he felt his boyfriend lick up his cock as if were an ice cream, then flicking dangerously at a vain. "Please!" Gasping out.

Good boy, he learned. Shifting in place beside his lover to get at a better angle so he could actually give the head a sharp lick again and leaned closer to take the entire long shaft into his mouth. Really wasn't certain he was up for this kind of activity after just coming out of the hospital, in fact almost gagged before he managed to engulf it, running his tongue along the sides.

Letting out a pleasing groan fall from his lips as his cock was thrown into his lover's mouth, feeling Roxas' gag reflexes tighten on his member. God it had been so long since they had this kind of contact. Rolling his eye to the back of his head as he let out a pant. Spreading his legs even more to allow his lover more room as his cock was engulfed. His hands shaking as he reached out to thread his fingers into Roxas' golden locks, loving the feeling of the rising pleasure.

Breathing heavily though his nose, the blonde tensed at the hand weaving through his hair though relaxed as he didn't try anything. Let me go at my pace, I can't do this for long anyway... pulling his head back up to give the aching penis a nice suck and dropping back down again, starting up a constant motion.

Even for Axel this was too exhausting, his panting becoming shallower as he felt Roxas' throat enclose on him again and hitting the right spots. Warning his boyfriend sleepily: "I'm gonna." He moaned out. "Ugh-" Groaning as he gave up and let his creamy load out, probably a lot more than he usually would. Maybe to do with the fact he hadn't been getting 'any' in long awhile.  
Though when he did reach his orgasm Axel's eyes drooped into darkness and fell into a deep relaxing slumber.

Gagging on the cum as it filled his mouth, blood pounding in his ears so he couldn't hear his mumbled warning, somehow swallowing everything and retreating, looking up at his boyfriend and raising an eyebrow before laughing quietly. Looks like he was tired... wiping off his mouth as he straightened up slightly, covering his boyfriend's appendix up with his underwear and struggling to get the older and much heavier male to lay down on the sofa. Caretaker again huh? Moving into their bedroom to get the blanket and draped it over his boyfriend, pausing to peck his forehead gently. "Night." Might as well let him sleep for a while... Retreating into the chair beside the couch and curling into a ball on it, picking up Aiko so she could lie beside him as the blonde himself fell into sleep.

* * *

Wow not even a day and they're all over each other again xD

Oh well they're boys. ;)

COMMENTTTT RATEEE THAT STUFFFF


	24. Chapter 24: Monster

DUN DUN DUNNNNN

xD I'm such a dork I'm sorry

I don't own kingdom hearts!

* * *

It must have been sometime before Axel finally woke up, because when he did the sun had fallen slightly. Not knowing how long he had slept. 'I Slept?' Axel shot up from his position. Biting his bottom lip and smirked as he grasped the covers that were draped over his body. 'He's gonna so kill me.' Looking over to his boyfriend who was sleeping on the chair opposite him. 'He looks so peaceful.' Still smirking as an idea came to him. Slowly gathering to his feet and examining his legs, widening his eyes as he saw a bite mark on his upper thigh. 'Pay back?' Looking up to the sleeping figure and started to creep his way over. At first he skimmed his lips over Roxas' cheek whilst his hand danced onto his thigh, massaging the inside of the muscle.

Aiko's head shot up as Axel's shadow passed over her, the little kitten blinking up sleepily instead of meowing for once. Though as he bent over her she took the initiative and dropped from the chair and went to go find some place to hide instead of witnessing another of her 'parents' sexual acts. Roxas jerked awake as his boyfriend touched him, having the initial first reaction as Aiko and blinking up at him, shifting in place to better see his boyfriend and smiling slightly. "Morning sleepy head." Ignore the hand ignore the hand...  
Smiling as his boyfriend woke up and continued to massaged up his thigh. "Hey you. Nice of you to wake up." Smirking as he finally reached his destination though deciding to give the same teasing Roxas gave him earlier, by circling his inner thigh with his index and middle fingers. Though doing so dangerously close to his package. "Why were you all the way over here? And leaving me on my lonesome?" Pouting as he put his head onto his boyfriend's leg, looking up with 'puppy' eyes.

Roxas replied at first by sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend, though stopped and blushed as the hand got so close, squirming in place as he was rubbed through his jeans. Shit... "You took over the couch... would've fallen off." muttering that as his excuse. Didn't know if he could handle this type of contact... he was so weak... "Demyx is home." True as it was, the musician was tucked away in his room after seeing the two of the asleep.

As he continued to circle around and edging near and near to his groin with each full circle. "I would have been fine. Might have fallen off but at least it would have waken me up so I could... Repay you." Smirking at the end. So close now and just as he was about to palm his boyfriend his hand stopped in mid-motion, and his eyes widening. "He is?" Urm... Shit?

Roxas must've blushed five shades of red at his boyfriend's words, mumbling something about not wanting to wake him up as he fidgeted in place, trying to sit up and pull away from the pesky hand as a hint. Shit, he felt so weak he would pass out the moment he got hard! "Yeah, he's in his room, walked in about ten minutes ago..." Thank the gods he had a window to escape! "Thirsty, want anything?" Slipping away from his boyfriend over the arm of the chair and moving to the kitchen after petting his head lightly.

Pouting as his lover moved away and Axel still in the same position. Though jumping to life as he stood up. "Sure hon." Smiling as his head was pet at as if he were a dog and trailing after his master into the kitchen.

Laughing slightly at Axel's dog like reaction, Roxas retreated into the kitchen and took two glasses down from the cabinet, using his wrist to start the tap and filling each glass, passing one over to his boyfriend as he shut off the tap again. Keeping himself busy and distracted to hide the fact his face was still red, taking a sip of his own water as he stared at the wall behind the sink. Might have to put a picture there or something...

Taking a sip of his drink and smirking into it. Putting his drink to the side then wrapping his hands around Roxas' waist. "So, I fell asleep then?" Laughing into his ear.

Jumping slightly as the arms wrapped around him, Roxas set down his glass and looked straight up at his boyfriend, smiling at him. "Yep. Out like a light. Sorry... I guess I got carried away." Neither of them were strong enough really...

Laughing nervously as he spoke. "Uh huh. Urm, its fine. I managed to get a decent sleep for once." Blushing at the end, true it did wear him out, and he doubted he'd be able to do anything like that for awhile.

Decent sleep? So he wore him out that much huh? Laughing at Axel's words before reaching up and kissing his jaw lightly. Still tasted him... had a feeling he would for a while. "Well that's a plus isn't it?"

Nuzzling into Roxas' neck after he was kissed and nodding his answer. "Would have been nicer if I was able to do the same for you." Inhaling his lovers scent and smelling himself on the teen. Letting go and leaning against the wall taking his water with him, taking another sip and giving him a mischievous look.

Roxas flushed darkly as his boyfriend spoke, eyes snapping back to the sink and taking a long drink of his water so he wouldn't have to answer. Eventually though he had to say something so bit at his lip heavily, "I think we've scarred poor Aiko enough..."

Taking another sip of his drink as he waited for Roxas to speak though not before long he was nodding. "Yeah I believe we did. You should of seen her before you woke up. Her actions were priceless." Remembering how the little girl scarpered and hid.

"... Huh?" Blinking at Axel as he explained, setting down his glass and leaning against the counter. "Oh yeah... where is she?" Looking around almost instantly for the kitten though she wasn't in sight. Strange... must've really startled her...

Closing his eyes in thought and trying to recall where the kitten jumped. His eyes snapped open again. "I think she went into Demyx's room..." Shrugging his shoulders. Maybe talking about the other blonde wasn't a good idea after the other night. Though after that event he hardly believed what Roxas said about Demyx liking him was true.  
Though that was an issue forgotten right? Well that's what he thought anyway.

It was no where near forgotten. Axel said the name himself and the blonde's eyes snapped down, chewing on his lip. "Oh... leave her than..." Looking at the time on the clock and sighing, only after six... "I'm going to go lay down... okay? Not feeling well..." Approaching his red head and pecking his cheek gently before moving to the couch and taking the blanket, folding it and retreating into the bedroom.

Sighing as he ran his hand into his hair. "You want me to get her?" Though knowing it was probably a lost cause, Roxas wouldn't want him going anywhere near his friend after that would he?  
"Shall I join you?" Placing a hand onto his shoulder.

Roxas shook his head as Axel offered to go and get Aiko, "Nah, let her hide." Though was thinking the opposite. He didn't want his cat anywhere near the musician. But he'd rather not have Axel anywhere near him more. Didn't want to walk in on another heart break... this time he may not have the strength to forgive him. As he asked to join him instead the blonde nodded, throwing the blanket onto their bed and crawled onto his corner of the bed, not bothering to undress at all as he curled up in a real bed for the first time all week, well real comfortable bed where he wasn't forced to sleep with a metal bar on his back and not be able to have more than a thin sliver of space. Could be comfortable for once.

Following suit thought taking off Riku's shirt off and laying it on the chair. He didn't want to crease the shirt, after all he would have to return it in a decent condition.  
Laying inside the warm familiar bed which he had missed so much, finally he'd be able to have a peaceful sleep.  
Sighing contently as his head hit the pillow, it was almost as if he was in heaven, though not yet shutting his eyes.

Glancing over his shoulder at Axel as he laid down, Roxas rolled over closer to him and hesitatingly nuzzled into his shoulder. He didn't yet return to his spot under his lover's chin... thought that he may be angry with him.

Only shutting his eyes as he felt Roxas' nuzzle into his shoulder. "Your so cute..." Laughing quietly as he slid his hand over his clothed waist.

Roxas flushed as Axel called him cute, eyes looking away from his face as the hand went over his waist. "Am not..." Always knew exactly how to embarrass him it seemed...

Purring into his ear soon as he saw the faint blush on Roxas' cheeks. "But you are! Would you rather me lie and say your not?" Then experimenting to make his boyfriend more embarrassed by licking the shell of his ear.

That only made it worse... Roxas flushed more as his lover went on, trying to hide his face in the pillow. "I'm not though!" Jerking his head up to look at Axel as he licked his ear, only proceeding to get redder but cuddled up against his boyfriend, nuzzling his head into his chin.

Smirking in victory and trailed kisses down his face and landing on his lips.  
"Love you." Murmuring quietly as he broke way when Roxas nuzzled into his neck, so instead the redhead started massage his head.

Shuddering at the kisses, Roxas hid under Axel's chin after wards, relaxing at those two simple words. "Love you too." Smiling at him and close to going limp as his hand started on his head, purring quietly at the simple contact.

A grin fell onto Axel face when he heard a small noise from Roxas. "Okay did you just purr or was that Aiko?" Laughing softly into his ear as on of his hand travelled to his lover's hip and gently using his thumb and stroking it in a circling motion.

And when he thought he was done blushing! Roxas' face turned bright red, the purring stopping as he coughed into the bed. "I um..." And the hand was back! Fidgeting in place again, trying to pull away from the hand though only succeeding in bumping one of his legs into his boyfriend's.

Axel smiled again as his hand continued to massage into tense muscle, seeing his boyfriend blush made him lean in to kiss his forehead. Though feeling the blonde wriggle made him think he was enjoying everything he was giving his lover, and he lowered his hand until he was back to doing what he did in the living room.

"Ah, no..." Gasping quietly at his actions, losing more strength as his boyfriend rubbed closer, though not able to move away. He was against the wall already... Shit... Getting hard... That 'no' was going to be taken the wrong way...

Not even hearing Roxas' pleading as he finally palmed his boyfriend's crotch and doing the same treatment by circling it in his hand through the cloth. Leaning in to kiss his throat gently, the lustful beast was now in control not Axel. All he could feel was a warm sensation creep into his veins.

Letting out a completely unintentional gasp as he was grabbed from below, wanting to struggle away from his boyfriend but had lost all of his strength to do even that. "A-Ax ple-please no..." But his lover was gone, the blonde releasing a whimper as his throat was attacked yet again. Had to stop him... it was already getting out of hand... But he couldn't...

Still unable to hear him as he continued to attack his lover, though all he could see was Roxas writhing and gasping. Not hearing him pleading to stop. His hand quickly unclasped the jeans and diving his hands into Roxas' boxers and started to pump the hardening member. Trailing his kisses back to his boyfriends plump pink lips, and even Axel's eyes read a different story. They were once a dazzling jade but now were a dull dark green, almost black.

Shit... Axel was going to have his way no matter what wasn't he? Hissing in agony as he was ignored and his boyfriend started to play with him, his body having the opposite reaction of his mind. Instead of losing interest, only getting harder as his lover played with him. "Ax! S-Stop! Please! Hurt-" breaking off as he was kissed, eyes widening at the color of his lover's eyes. No... this was like some twisted nightmare...

He continued to ravish his boyfriend, whilst his other hand started undoing his shirt buttons and then worked on his jeans by pushing them down as his body sunk down with them. Smiling at what he thought were passionate moans from his boyfriend, his eyes though were untwinkling. Without his knowledge his chest was aching in protest, though he couldn't feel it. Throwing the jeans to the side along with the boxers he reached out to give an experimental lick at his lover's shaft.

No! With his mouth free again Roxas made a slight attempt to move, do something other than lay there limply though found he couldn't with Axel undressing him. "Axel. Stop." Trying to raise his voice but only came out as a terrified whisper. He was hurting him... Ignore everything he was doing. Maybe that would-but he couldn't, the blonde whimpering as he was licked, that didn't stop him from practically chanting "Stop!" With tears springing into his eyes. Why wouldn't he listen? Or was he ignoring him on purpose? He didn't care about how he felt or how miserable he was! All he wanted was sex!

Finally engulfing his boyfriend whole as he hummed as he took him, at the same time massaging his scrotum.  
Groaning at the familiar taste and sucking hard, twirling his tongue around until he found a vain and flicking at it harshly.  
Supporting himself by pressing his hands onto the bed, looking up as he continued to bob his head up and down to stare at his lover. His warped mind only contorting the image of what he saw. Only seeing and hearing his lover begging for more. Gagging slightly as the member hit the back of his throat and releasing the member.

And now he was crying. Sobbing lightly as Axel had his way with him, why didn't he understand that he was in pain? That this was just hurting him more and more as Axel sucked too harshly, hit spots that ached and made him arch and struggle. Couldn't use his hands... it hurt too much... So he was just supposed to sit there and swallow his pain... Please... make it stop... he didn't want to think it... but Axel was ignoring him. Pushing away what he felt for some sick fantasy. Did he ever hear a single word he said! Because now... this was rape. By his own boyfriend...

Removing the last item of clothing that separated them, and throwing his own boxers to the side. He wriggled up to face his boyfriend and kissing him full on the mouth letting go and looking him in the eyes with that non existent look. They whites of his eyes were gone and changed to black matching his pupils. Whispering with an unrecognizable voice. It was almost as the pitch of his voice had been lowered. "I love you so much." Before roughly grabbing his boyfriend's legs and violently pushing into Roxas' unprepared hole.

I don't know you... The face above him morphed by his own tears wasn't that of his lover... His sobbing was cut off as Axel kissed him, pulling away from him and flinching away at the color of his eyes. "Than stop! If you love me than stop! You're hurting me!" His begging was ignored as he felt the intrusion so suddenly, so painfully, drawing forth blood, only able to scream in agony as his body was pushed far past its limits, back arching off the bed slightly. He was too thin... too weak... The scream had to be loud enough for his boyfriend to hear, because that was all he had left. The blonde's body just went limp as he blacked out.

Axel was unable to hear his boyfriends pleading, screams of pain. It was all blocked out by his constant thrusting into his lover's extremely tight ass. He wasn't able to gauge how hard his fingers pressed into the milky white skin, but hard enough to leave red marks that would later become bruises of lust. It was impossible to tell how long his violent attack lasted, but finally he groaned out as he came so suddenly deep in to Roxas, though in that exact moment realization started to flood back in on what he had done. Pulling out carefully as he could, he scrabbled to the edge of the bed where he clasped a hand to his mouth and tears sprung free. He raped his own boyfriend. Roxas' screams still fresh in his mind and he slid down onto the floor disgusted with himself. 'What have I done?' Sobbing on the floor feeling so dirty and exposed. How could his one, true love, love or even forgive him after this?

* * *

He hurt... every fiber of his being ached as he slowly regained consciousness, wishing he hadn't. He felt used... like a toy... The moment he started moving on the bed, the deep throbbing reminded him what had happened and tears rose up again, pouring down his face as he rolled on his side and curled in the tightest ball he could manage, using a burnt hand to cover his mouth to muffle the noise and the other to pull the blanket tight around him. He... was raped... by Axel... Forget Demyx. Forget everything. This was the worst betrayal possible. He trusted him... trusted...

Axel continued to lay awake his tears dried out about an hour ago. Or was it two? He couldn't actually remember. His chest was aching so much it felt like a hard hitting pain, even breathing was difficult. The redhead got so sick at looking at his repulsive skin he changed back into all of his clothing. Though instantly hearing the bed above him moving. He's eyes snapped right back up, he was awake! But would be even look at him? Gulping as he took in a harsh breath and stood up from the chair and instantly went to his Roxas' side. Kneeling by him and started to speak. His voice was rough from the crying and his breathing ragged. "R-Roxas?" Hoping he'd at least look at him. The once black eyes had changed back into their original color though the whites of the eyes were blood shot.

The moment his name was said Roxas' shoulder's shot tense, the blonde actually starting to shake with his tears. I-I asked you... I asked you to stop... why didn't you stop? Why...? I trusted you! His mind raged against him, unable to open his mouth to say anything. He wouldn't look. He didn't roll over and put on his fake mask as he usually did... Smile and tell him he didn't mind it... this hurt... he still hurt... This was all of his trust being ripped away... His depression laughing in his face and going on a killing spree in his mind, shooting down every uttered kind word and turning it into war. He wouldn't even try to defend the red-head this time. "..w-why...?" Barely managing to whisper the word through the tears, choking on it as he curled up further, face under the blankets.

Biting his lip at his completely broken lover. He couldn't believe what he did to him; guilt was eating away at his very flesh and leaving nothing much but a pile of bones.  
"I-I-…" Tell him the goddamn truth! "I wasn't myself... I didn't know what came over me. It felt like I was possessed or something... The dark side of myself. I was in the right mind on thinking. But I won't deny what I did... I doubt you'll even want to touch me after this or even hear my apology... But what happened, what I did... I wasn't myself. I'll never EVER hurt you Roxas! You mean so much to me. I can't lose you babe." Sobbing in most places though towards the end he stopped and was being serious though tears still fresh on his face.

How could he trust him? How did he know he was telling the truth! His dark side? That was a big load of bull shit! No way, he wasn't just going to hand over all his trust this time! He had to earn it on his own. Whimpering quietly as he fought against his tears, looking over his shoulder briefly at the man and flinching back almost instantly. Crying? Maybe he didn't mean... No! Don't. Trust. Him. Don't go to comfort him. You need it. For once in your god damn life don't go to him first and worry about yourself! "How do I know... it won't happen again?" Whimpering quietly with the question, at least he had calmed down enough to uncurl slightly and twist around just enough to look at the man who had shattered his trust.

Sighing as he wiped his eyes though seeing Roxas' face. So damaged and fragile.  
Thinking over several seconds before answering truthfully. "It won't... I'll sleep on the sofa if you want me to... I'll go if you don't want me. What I did was unforgivable and I never expect you to ever too. But I love you Roxas. With all my hea- Whole being." He couldn't look into his eyes anymore, it hurt too much.

Whimpering quietly at Axel's words, Roxas proceeded to look away from eye contact though snapping up to see his face as he said he'll go, shaking his head as more tears found their way down his face. "No! No please... stay, stay..." Voice getting higher as he cracked on the first word, hand reaching out for his boyfriend's quickly, wanting him beside him as 'heart' gave out to reason. He knew he wouldn't do it again...

Flinching at the hand thinking Roxas was going to strike him, though seeing he wasn't and only looking for contact. Shaking his head at first knowing he couldn't hold his hand. "I don't want to hurt you." Hurt... Was he in any pain? Of course he would be... His lover asked him to stop. "A-are you hurt?" Croaking it out. He didn't know how he'd live with himself... Maybe they just needed a break from each other? All they seemed to do was fight after all.

Whimpering quietly as Axel refused him, letting his hand drop weakly to the bed. So he couldn't even be comforted by the one he loved. I don't want to hurt you? Bull! Then he wouldn't have done that, would've held his hand and told him everything was going to be okay like he would've done before. Was he hurt? Did he seriously just ask that? He was just raped! Ever fiber of his being hurt... Mentally and physically... "Just... just please..." Hold me... show me you still care...

Kneeling down and carefully taking his lovers hand, though gently that way giving the option to move away if he wanted to. Closing his eyes and nuzzling into the hand, whispering into it gently. "I'm sorry I hurt you." 'I wasn't myself... Not even I knew who I was.'

Biting his lip as Axel nuzzled into his hand, fighting back the urge to pull away as the burns were disturbed. Though his apology he managed a smile, forcing himself to lean forward and press his lips against the other's forehead lightly. "It's okay... Though... can I get a painkiller? Doesn't hurt as much but stiff..." Coming back around almost defensively... white lie...

Axel offered his love a small sad smile as he dropped the hand softly onto the bed. "Sure. It's in the kitchen I'll be right back." He felt so void of everything and it was killing him. Making his into the kitchen Axel got out a packet on the painkillers. Sighing as he closed his eyes and slumped to the ground, sobbed onto the kitchen floor silently.

Roxas gave a small smile as Axel said he'd get them, dropping back to the bed and staring at his back as he left the room, using his forearm to wipe at his eyes. That... didn't happen. There was no way Axel would betray him that way...

Demyx chose that lucky moment to walk out of his bedroom, cleaned up from work and wearing clean bandages. Looked tired though not as badly as he had been lately. Pulling his headphones from his ears at the new noise, looking into the kitchen and scowling at the sight, taking two steps in there and putting his only working hand on Axel's shoulder's. "Hey... what's wrong?" Crying?

Looking up and wiping his eyes with Riku's cuff. "Hey Dem." Sniffing through his watery eyes.  
Demyx... That what he needed now, a friend someone who'd say everything would be okay.

"Hey you." Forcing on a smile as he maneuvered himself to kneel on the ground next to his friend, still looking concerned over the fact he was crying. "Are you alright? You don't look so good dude..." Two days and no word? Did he get Sora?

A few tears trickled down his face replied before leaning into his friend, though straightening up afterwards with a slight blush. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Never better." Pulling a fake smile.

Demyx frowned as Axel leaned into him, giving a slight squeeze before he pulled away, dropping his arm from behind his back. "Noooo now you're lying. You can tell me anything dude, you know this. Trust me." So hard to get information... before while they worked together Axel would come to him all the time for things...

Axel sighed. "Yeah I know Dem... It's just I've screwed up badly." Rubbing the side of his face before starting his story from the beginning. "I got Sora in the end... Regretted straight away, he's got a kid now." And from there he told him everything except the last part... The rape.

A kid...? Demyx sat patiently as Axel explained everything, reaching over as he finished and put a hand on his shoulder lightly. "It'll be okay, things will clear up. Trust me." Hard two days it seemed... And he lost his own heart in the process? ... That fucking sucked... "Was going to see if you two were hungry, but I think right now you just need to rest."

Good thing he didn't check on them, or he would of most probably been scarred for life.  
"Oh? Really... We're fine I guess. I actually came out here to get Roxas some painkillers. I best go give it to him." Standing up slowly.

Demyx smiled up at Axel as he stood, doing the same and jokingly messing up his hair with one swipe over his head. "Yeah man, take it easy. Oh, starting tomorrow I'll be getting off later. Apparently your mom liked my application." Grinning at the news and turning on his heel before he could be hugged like before, "Get some sleep, I had Cid cover for you the other day with Cloud and Tifa, told them you were sick still. I'm calling it even now." Adding the last part as a sarcastic joke, not really wanting any form of thanks from it.

Smiling slightly at the good news. "That's great Demyx! I'm happy for you man. So what she got you doing?" Reaching out to give him a hug but unfortunately for him his friend moved out of the way.

"Eh, just training for now. A lot of videos... she hits hard though! Never falling asleep again!" Laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "Er assistant for now. See where everything goes." Demyx gave a small smile as well as a wave as he pointed towards his bedroom. "Gonna get some sleep... you do the same it's really late..." And with that the musician retreated into his bedroom, shutting the door after pushing the kitten out of it lightly. Aiko blinked, confused as she laid eyes on Axel, mewing up at him lightly before sitting on the ground.

That's what he needed! A cat, they don't talk. They listen. Perfect. Pocketing the pills into his trousers before running a cold glass of water, then striding over to the kitten whilst waiting for the water to cool. "You don't hate me, do you?" Asking her as he picked her up and cradling her to his chest as if were a baby.  
Taking her with him as he grabbed the icy water and leading them back into his own room.

Aiko purred as Axel lifted her off the ground, giving a light mew after his question and trying to flip over in his arms, not liking being on her back though she was too small, her paws simply flailing in mid air. Roxas had to be in more pain then he suggested, cause he already drifted back off to sleep again, for once not curled into his protective ball and instead where Axel left him, laying on his back with his head to the side, hand where Axel left it on the mattress and breathing heavily.

Plopping the kitten on the foot of the bed and the glass of water on his bedside table, before climbing into the duvet. Should he wake him? Must been in a lot of pain if he's asleep, it was something he learnt about his love. Gently he tapped the sleeping teen. "Roxas? I got you some painkillers."

Blinking open his eyes as Axel tapped on his shoulder, making a grumbling noise as his sleep was disturbed though glanced over at the news of the painkillers. Shit he was close. Without actually meaning to the blonde jerked away at the sight of his boyfriend lying right next to him, cursing at himself for doing so and leaning in to kiss his cheek in an apology. "Thank you..."

Flinching when Roxas jumped at the sight of him. That hurt. 'I guess I deserved that...' Thinking to himself and snapping back into action as he felt his cheek being touched by his lover's lips.  
"Here." Opening the packet for him so he would hurt his bandaged hands anymore, the passing over the drink. "Do you want help?" Pointing both at the pill and drink.

Sighing quietly to himself as Axel seemed more or less hurt by the action, biting onto his lip and looking away ever so slightly, though glancing back as he spoke, watching him tear open the packet and offered the drink and then his help. Time to build back up his trust considering he was lying down and it would hurt for him to try and get up for a while. "Please..." For someone who hated the word at one point he was saying it a lot lately...

Gently as he could without hurting his love he pulled his pillows so he could sit up with comfort. And pushing the pills near his mouth waiting for him to take it before offering the drink in the same manner.

Biting onto his lip to the point of tasting blood as Axel helped him sit up, trying to muffle the whimper of pain from the action. It hurt... it hurt so much... Blushing quietly as the pills having to be handed directly to his mouth though taking them without complaint, though lifting a hand to brace the glass as he drank from it, trying to ease his throat from the crying and screaming he had done earlier and pulling away when he was done. "Thank you..."

After he was done he pulled the drink away and muttered. "Don't thank me..." Putting the empty glass on the side then beckoning Aiko to come to him. "You need anything else?" Asking again, he'd do anything to make up for what he had done.

Aiko meowed as she was called forth, climbing to her paws instantly and going to the bed side, looking at the top and standing on her hind legs as if trying to see if she would make it. Nope. Roxas shook his head as Axel asked if he needed anything else, laying back down on the bed with a small amount of struggling. "Just don't leave me." The words slipping out before he had the chance to hold them back.

Smiling slightly at the kitten's misfortune Axel leant over to pick her up. "Hey there girl." Speaking to her softly as he petted her fluffy fur.  
Nodding over to Roxas as he confirmed he didn't need anything else. "'Kay, just give me a shout when you do. I'll get up and do it."

Giving a weak nod to his lover, the blonde shifted on the bed so he was sorta on his side. He was too weak to get all the way over, there was no way he could manage looking for a job tomorrow. Hard enough for him to move as it was. "I love you..." Those three words almost brought forth another round of tears as he laid with his back to Axel, trying to fall back into sleep.

Axel froze just as he was about to pet his kitten again. 'I love you?' He sounded so sad! 'Well I wonder why?' The sarcastic part of his mind sneered.  
What could he say? Biting his lip before he repeated it. "I love you too."

Taking in a shaking breath Roxas curled into his ball again, without his lover holding him it just seemed more pitiful than usual as he drifted into sleep riddled with pain. How could Axel do this to him? After he promised all that time ago he would never force him... He did... he lied... Without him being conscious of it, the blonde cried tears of betrayal in his sleep.

* * *

O.O who ever thought Axel had it in him?

Comment all that stuff


	25. Chapter 25: Heal me

Alright... so that episode is over... *shudders* I actually cried writing that last scene...

So hopefully on to happier things! =D

I do not own kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Somehow... he woke up first. Though he didn't move from Axel's arms. Instead Roxas remained still and tense in his arms. He hated to be like this... So afraid of his own boyfriend... Though with the powerful arms around him and his breathing in his ear he had every right to be terrified. Especially when he still throbbed. Aiko had somehow managed to keep from being squished by the two by sleeping above their heads on the pillows, curled into a little ball.

Shifting slightly as he started to slowly wake up, feeling a warm lump under one of his arms. Though at the time he couldn't remember the night's events but soon enough he did and slipped away from his boyfriend. "Sorry." Pulling his arm away then shifting to his own side far from Roxas.  
Sighing slightly and in complete guilt and depression from everything.

What was he doing! This was his boyfriend. Not only that this is his boyfriend who has done everything in the world for him, surely one small incident as this could be forgiven, right! Roxas bit at his lip in thought, shoulders falling at the heavy sigh coming from behind him. "Don't be." Muttered as he rolled over to his side, both arms going around him and nuzzled his face into his back. "What are we doing...? We shouldn't be fighting like this..."

Freezing instantly as he felt Roxas' arms wrap around his. What was he doing? Then his face nuzzling into his back. Shit he shouldn't be doing this. Sighing again as he tried to wriggle free. "Rox... I think we should..." His mind was screaming out he didn't want to do this. But maybe it'll be good for both of them. Getting up slowly as he sat up in the bed. "We should have a break."

Roxas stared at Axel as he pulled away from him, too weak to hold him down as confused blue eyes stared towards the man he loved as he moved further away. Why? He was trying here... Though as he uttered those words his eyes turned even more confused, looking dead close to heart break for one that didn't have one. Knew. It. Axel didn't love him. He got what he wanted, sex, and now that he was no good for even that he was being thrown aside. "Why...? But I..." He had nothing to say... The betrayed tone in his voice was more then enough. Just last night he was raped… and now Axel turns around and breaks up with him? Shows how much he cared…

Rubbing his face he didn't want his love to see him crying like this. "I... Only for awhile... Not for long. It's just we're always fighting and hurting each other. I hurt you really bad and I can't live with what I've done." At the last part he finally broke down into a sob though wiping all his tears away. "Al-all I seem to do is hurt you. I try my best for you. I'd do everything for you. You mean so much to me. And I don't want you hurt you..." Confessing to his boyfriend. "I'm not breaking up with you. Only thinking a break from each other would do us good... I seriously can't believe you'd still love me after everything I've done... I'm a horrible person." He didn't want to do this it was only crushing him even more now.

He couldn't breathe as Axel spoke, staring up at him in total shock. Didn't even try to wipe his tears away. Couldn't even feel them there. So this break was for his sake... But no! That's how all couple's ended it! Taking a break! They find someone else and never see one another again. So Axel... was going to leave him on his own... on this strange world... without anyone to comfort him or help him through the day while battling depression on his own. Where was he to go? The only place coming to him was the hotel... But he didn't know how to get to there from here... Already he felt himself lost, alone, afraid. "You... You're not a..." Trying to contradict Axel's statement that he wasn't horrible, though tears prevented him from doing so, sitting up in bed as to not choke on them. He didn't want a break. He wanted to talk. Find out their problem and talk it out so everything would go back to the way it was before.  
Biting his bottom lip as he continued to battle it out. "Roxas... I am and nothing you're going to say is going to make me think I am." Sighing as he got up and kicking his shoes on. "I'll stay with my parents or something. You can stay here. It's fine Demyx will keep an eye on you. I'll send you munny and stuff." Still unable to look at him as got up. "I have to go to work anyway..." 'I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!' His mind screamed. What was he doing?

And it's really happening... "No." Roxas forced the tears to stop, pulling on his clothes that were under the blankets and himself crawling out of bed, trying not to scream in pain from the rapidly paced actions. "He's your friend. Not mind. You stay here. Don't send me anything. I'm used to being alone anyway." Not even bothering to look back as the blonde started towards the bedroom door, hesitating a moment before opening it. "Watch Aiko." There was no good bye, no nothing. Roxas simply shut the door behind him with a small slam.

What? No! That wasn't how he meant things to run! Staring at Roxas in shock as he threw his clothes on. "Wait! Roxas please I'm sorry!" Running to the door though stumbling in pain from his chest, though he ignored it as he threw the door open chasing after the man he loved so much.

"Sorry! You're fucking 'sorry'?" Roxas snapped, making the mistake of looking back over at Axel as he was chased, still backing towards the main door of the apartment. "You said it, not me. And I'm not sitting here being babysat while you go off doing who knows what! I'm trying here." Gripping the handle tightly and cracking open the door. "I'm just getting dead sick of being pushed away." Translation for I'm not the one running back, he was tired of it... so weak... Still suffering from the effects of the rape. But he wasn't wanted.

Panic flooded his whole body. No! Breathing deeply as he was shouted at. Almost cowering away from him though he knew he deserved this. "We're just always arguing... I thought maybe it would better if we didn't see each for awhile, but now I regret what I said... I just want you to be happy like you use to." Clenching his hands into fists as he tried to control his anger though he failed when he started to shout. "You know what? I do everything for you and it just gets thrown in my face! I went out and nearly got myself killed when I tried to get your heart back! You've accused me of cheating! Maybe you should have just let me died and none of this would of fucking happened!" Gritting his teeth down as his tears flooded down his face and he fell to his knees.

"You thought wrong." Roxas muttered while he was speaking as Axel said he thought it'd be better to have a break. What was the point? Why not just end the relationship? Axel obviously didn't love him. Though the blonde flinched back as he was yelled at, hand faltering at the door as he closed it slowly. Waiting patiently until the red-head finished speaking before looking up at him. "One. I throw nothing back in your face. Maybe I'm not used to being helped, ever think of that? Two: If you would've TALKED to me, you wouldn't have had to worry about getting that stupid thing back. Three: You. Did. I was standing right there Axel. The entire time. You leaned over and fucking kissed his face. If kissing someone else isn't cheating than please, fill me in on the definition. And lastly..." Hesitating for several moments, unsure how to word this one. "I've told you once I've told you a thousand times asshole. I need you. I love you. I would never let you die." Wiping at his cheeks roughly with his wrist, though weakness overcame him, the blonde making a move to step forward but fell instead on his hands and knees, giving a small cry of pain as his burns became angry and ached.

Flinching as Roxas rolled everything off his tongue. He was right... Roxas was right he did seem to mess things up. "You're right... I'm horrible..." His eyes widened as his love fell forward and went to catch him but missing. "Shit! Hon? Are you okay?" Panicking as he crawled over to him then placing a hand on his back then trying to pull him onto his lap.

For once, for the first time, Roxas let that one slide. He never got angry with Axel before; usually taking all the shit he put him through in stride and forgave him instantly. How many more times could he do that without breaking? Flinching away as hands reached out to grab him, too weak to pull away or struggle so simply whimpered quietly, unable to fight the stronger male as he was pulled into an embrace. "What do you think?" Muttering quietly, voice choked with tears as they continued down his cheeks. Sure, everything was peachy. Not.

Using his fingers to trace Roxas' tear drops wiping them away gently. Sighing gently "I'm sorry... I hurt you again." Pausing for a moment as he started to stand up and bring the teen with him, cradling to his chest. "I'll stay. Please don't go." Arranging the body so his loves head was resting on his arm whilst his legs hung over his other, it was done that way to cause him less pain. "I'm sorry." He whimpered a thousand times as he carried him to their room.

The blonde's eyes snapped shut as the hand reached for his face, only to open again as the contact stayed gentle, blinking up at Axel. What was he supposed to say to that? It took him a while, but the red-head finally apologized. Now he was stuck for words. It wasn't all right this time... Hissing in agony as he was picked up, whimpering and burying his face in Axel's side. "Stop pushing me away and I'll have no reason to." Muttering that as a response instead of his usual 'okay I won't leave' or whatever. He was really hurt this time.

Biting his bottom lip as he gently put Roxas back into bed, then he kicked off his own shoes before he led down on top of the covers. How could he go to work now, when he was too afraid of Roxas vanishing on him? It wouldn't be the first time. His eyes trained onto his love and tears trickled down his face, crawling closer to Roxas as he begged for forgiveness. "Please I love you. You mean the whole world to me."

Roxas whimpered quietly as he was laid down, taking in a long shaking breath as tears continued to fall. Of all the times he had been shoved away... As Axel spoke the blonde choked on his tears, both from the message and in fear. Fear for not being forgiven himself. Rolling over again he put his head under the older's chin, forcing his aching hands to grab onto his shirt as he sobbed loudly, trying to say "I'm sorry" over and over but muffled.

Axel closed his eyes and inhaled Roxas' scent for a moment. It certainly calmed him down as he wrapped his own arms around his love.  
"Don't be sorry... You've done nothing wrong." Cupping the back of the blonde head of hair.

He's done nothing wrong? He snapped! He lost control! Whimpering into his neck as his grip tightened around him ever so slightly, not really calming down with his crying. "Don't leave... Don't leave me... You promised..." Switching to that once he was told he couldn't apologize anymore. "Please... I can't be alone anymore... I can't..."

"I won't if you don't want me to. It you want me to I will. I'll do anything for you to be able to smile and be happy." That's all he wanted to see a happier face.  
"I promise I won't leave you. Ever!" Stroking his back slowly. "I'm just not very good at telling people what's on my mind... I'm sorry for what I said. I'd never leave you forever."

For him to be happy? He had a funny way of showing it. Like breaking up with him was really going to make him smile. Roxas remained still for several long moments, simply trying to calm down before lifting his tear stained face. Wasn't good at telling people what was on his mind... well that made both of them. "I... I don't... I never want you to leave... I'm sorry, I am happy..." Or was... obviously not right now he was borderline miserable.

Sighing softly in Roxas' ear; "I'll make it up to you for every time I've hurt you I promise." He promised himself that he'd stop fighting with his love. No more fighting. "I'll help you get a job. I'll help you get into school. I'll get us our own place. I'll do everything for you." Whispering softly, knowing to do that he'd have to head out for work. But an evil something in the back of his head was taunting him. 'If you go he'll leave you.'

Wiping his eyes with his wrist, he put his arms around Axel's waist, somehow the rape forgotten as he put his head under his chin again. "Don't... Don't do so much for me." Sure, he probably needed help getting back to school and it would be nice to have their own place after a while... but it was a lot for one person to do on their own... He'd be able to help with all the finances once he got a job... "J-Just love me... Be here... that's all I need from you..."

Taking a deep breath of Roxas hair. Unlike his lover he hadn't forgotten the rape, it was eating at him slowly. "I'll do anything for you. You know that? But I'll help you much as I can." Releasing him slightly though still holding onto him so he could stare into his eyes. The redhead chuckled softly as he bumped noses with him, his tears forgotten. "You're such a sap."

Roxas blinked as Axel came close and bumped noses, letting out a tear choked laugh at his statement, rubbing his eyes. "Oh I can't be a sap but you can?" An honest attempt at sarcasm, slowly starting to calm down. One of his still throbbing hands moving and brushing against his jaw slowly and gently. Contact. That's what he needed.

"Yeah your my sap." Smiling as he mirrored Roxas by cupping his cheek. "I love you, you know that right?" Being a little more serious now, he wanted to get things off his chest.

Roxas gave a tiny smile as Axel called him his, brushing a finger against the thorn like markings on his face. "I know... and I love you too..." Really... he wondered some times... but thinking back on it his actions had always been a little overboard, but he was always trying to help... just not talking...

Nodding gently. "Yeah I know." He also knew he had to go to work... "Rox... I should head out to work... I've missed too many days I can't really lose this job." His tone was depressed mainly because he was afraid he'd be alone when he got back.

Wiping at his face again, Roxas nodded at his boyfriend. No, he didn't want him to go but what other choice was there? "Alright... I'll be here." Comforting him, giving him confidence that he wouldn't leave. Well truthfully he couldn't. Damn it he could barely make it to the front door! Leaning in and kissing him briefly on the lips, cheeks still wet from tears. "Don't hurt yourself."

Ruffling the top of his hair after kissing his cheek. "I'll be back soon hon." And with that he gave him one last sad look before going to the front door and shutting it behind him softly.

Roxas sighed heavily after the door shut, looking behind him at the still sleeping Aiko and reached up to pet her softly. "...Lazy ass..." How the hell had she slept through that? He got up roughly twenty minutes after Axel left to refill her bowl; that woke her up. Retreating back to the sofa with one of the books from the hotel, the blonde didn't get passed paragraph five before he fell fast asleep, book still on his chest.

* * *

It well past three o'clock when Axel came back, he had asked for more hours. So he would be able help pay for both himself and Roxas. Starting at nine and finishing at half two. Earning thirty six munny in total. The reason he was late was mainly because he went food and clothing shopping. Clothes to replace their ripped ones and food to fill the fridge. But mainly all the clothes were for Roxas. Axel only bought himself a new white shirt and black jeans.  
Sighing as he opened the door, his muscles aching. But still headed to kitchen to refill the fridge before finally realizing Roxas wasn't in their room but on the sofa. A smile traced his lips as he dropped the bag of clothes on the table before removing the book but marked the page for him. Gently he shook the small arm.  
"Roxas? Wake up. I got you something."

The blonde grumbled as he was shook awake, blinking hazy eyes up at his lover, rubbing them with the back of his arm, still in a daze as he realized he had been sleeping for that long. Shit and he wanted to get things done around here... "Back already...?"

"Already? It's three in the afternoon!" Laughing as he brought the clothes onto Roxas' lap. "Got you a present." Smiling and pointing to the bright neon green bag.

"It is...?" Yawning as he was told the time of day. Really... if felt like it was two am... The blonde grunted as the bag was put on him, not in any mood to try and get up. Shit he was so tired... just wanted to fall back asleep... So weak... "Got...? Why you want to do that for?" Trying to sit up but failing miserably, even his elbow trick wasn't working.

Helping the tired and weak teen sit up as he answered. "Oh it's nothing. Only a couple of clothes and stuff. Have a look." Smiling as he pointed at the bag.  
"Tell me what you think. But if you don't like it I can always get it changed for something else."

Wincing as he was helped up, the flaring pain instantly waking him up as the bag was offered to him, hesitating a moment before looking through the clothing. "I think you seriously like me in tight jeans." Joking and making it painfully obvious he was but smiled at his boyfriend and leaned over to peck his cheek. "It's great, thank you."

Smiling widely as he happy that he did something right. "Well they... Urm suit your legs." His lip twitching. "But I'm glad you like everything." Kissing his cheek.  
"I went food shopping too. Want me to make you some soup?" Hey it was late and he doubt his boyfriend had eaten.

Roxas flushed as Axel commented on his legs, looking up as his cheek was kissed and smiling at him. "Yeah, thank you." Setting the bag to the side as Aiko raced forward to inspect it. New thing in her territory must smell! Blinking at the red-head as he asked to make him food, about to come back with his usual response but realized... "Yeah, actually hungry..." rubbing the back of his head nervously. That was a first!

Grinning widely as stood up. "I'll be a moment then." Still smiling to himself as he headed to the kitchen.  
Setting all the stuff he needed and pouring the two cans of chicken soup into the pan.  
Thinking it needed a little something to spice it up a bit he added a pinch on pepper. Stirring it until it came to an ultimate boil. Pouring it into two bowls and putting two slices of bread onto another plate. Putting everything onto a tray and carrying it back into the living room.  
"Hey I made us chicken soup. Hope that's okay?" Smiling slightly.

Setting the bag on the ground, Roxas proceeded to lift up his book again and start trying to read it, starting to fall asleep on yet another ranting paragraph on how the human brain worked when Axel came back in, blinking up at him from his curled position on the couch and just barely catching his question. "Yeah, it's fine thank you." Out of it yet again, ugh when would he get his strength back...?

Setting the tray onto the table then taking his own bowl. "Want me to make you a coffee or something? You look pretty shattered." Pointing at his boyfriend with his spoon before putting it into the soup and taking a sip.

Coffee...? Not wanting another repeat of last time the blonde shook his head a couple times, unlike Axel waiting a little while for his soup to cool. Cat's tongue. "I'm okay hon, don't worry. Might go take a nap in a bit..." Though he had been sleeping all day, not knowing that Axel had picked up on his pattern. If he was in pain then his body demanded sleep above everything else.

Nodding slowly as he continued to eat at his soup and occasionally taking a bite of chicken.  
Finally using his bread to clean up the bowl.  
"So what's the book you've been reading then?" Pointing at the turned over book.

Finally deciding the food was cool enough Roxas started to eat at it slowly, getting halfway finished with it by the time Axel was done and pointed out the book, swallowing what was in his mouth before answering. "... I actually have no idea. Found it at the hotel in a drawer. Something on how the brain reacts to things. Did you know emotions are really from the brain? Not the heart?" Smiling over at him as he stirred his soup. "So that means that we're freaking out too much, we think the emotions and they're there. Nothing to do with our hearts." It was a huge relief actually...

Axel's eyes budged. "Seriously? You mean after all that time of being Xemnas' slave he lied to us? What a bastard." Smiling at his love. Well that was a relief! That meant after all this time and with him saying he loved Roxas and Saïx saying it was an 'illusion of the heart'. Axel was right in saying he loved Roxas, Saïx and everyone else was wrong. Putting his empty bowl to the side and continue to smile. "Know what that means?" Grinning as he put his hand onto his lovers knee.

"Yup." Roxas smirked slightly at Axel's mini rant, continuing on his dinner and picking up the bread as Axel's hand fell on his knee, blinking at the hand before looking up at his red-head and tilting his head slightly. "It... means we're not nuts?" Guessing slowly, really not certain at all that it meant.

Shaking his head as he chuckled. "No silly. It means after all this time I've loved you since I met you." Blushing at his own words and removing his hand off Roxas' knee.

Roxas blinked at Axel's message before it clicked in his head, looking away to hide the fact his face was as red as it was ever going to get, almost looked like his lover's hair. "And you called me a sap." Muttering quietly and fidgeting in place, completely embarrassed.

Still grinning as he tilted his head. "Hey but it's true!"  
Actually as he thought about it more, when did it take Roxas to realized he liked him? It was a strange concept but he wanted to know. "Can I ask you something?"

Roxas hid his face in his hands as Axel continued, embarrassing him further, only picking up his head as he asked a question, wiping his cheeks with his wrist in an attempt to calm his blush down before looking over at him, head to the side as he leaned down to lift up Aiko from the ground and set her beside him. "What? You know you can."

"When did you noticed me?" Asking simple as he tucked his legs behind himself, making more room for his boyfriend and the kitten.

"... When did I notice you? Um..." Thinking over the question, not knowing he understood it wrong. "Right away. I mean you're so tall you kinda stood out it wasn't hard to notice you-oh! You mean fall for!" Blushing at his mistake and rubbing the back of his head, leaning against his boyfriend's legs as he pet the kitten. "When you went away to Castle oblivion. I still went to the clock tower every day hoping you would show up but you never came. Realized why I missed you so much was because I loved you..."

Laughing at Roxas' blunder and starting to pet his hair as he led down onto his legs. "I guess I am pretty tall." Smiling as the teen continued. So he loved him since then? Then again it made sense. "Ah Oblivion... That was a messy job. I suppose if you were part of Sora for awhile you'd know what happened then?" Asking quietly.

Roxas hesitated for a moment before nodding to him slowly. Details were a little screwy... but he remembered some of it. Mainly getting there and leaving. "A little... Namine was messing with his memories so I guess he didn't remember much of it... What happened?" Looking up at him, almost like a kid asking for story time.

Rubbing the side of his face before talking. "Well this may make you happy. I killed of Vexen." Smirking at this one, never really liked that man always experimenting. "And I had Zexion killed too..."

Blinking at Axel as he seemed nervous about something, Roxas relaxed against him, bringing Aiko close to his face so he could kiss the top of her head gently before setting her on the sofa with a hand on top of her. At the news he gaped before laughing, smiling up at him. "Thank god!" Though his expression fell at Zexion's death, humming slightly to himself sadly. "Aw... He was kinda quiet but he was a nice guy... that's depressing..."

Running a hand through his tied hair then taking out the elastic band, his hair instantly bouncing to life and falling back into place. "Yeah he was... But he knew too much." Not wanting to talk about that anymore he smiled and pointed to Roxas' soup. "Is it okay?"

Smiling as the hair fell loose, Roxas reached up to run his fingers through the long red locks gently, always liked his hair and how soft it was, didn't know why he had to spike it up like a hedgehog all the time. "Huh? The soup? It was good, thank you. And before you can complain, look I did eat it all." Smirking up at him playfully as he spoke.

Leaning into the soft calming petting, he always liked his hair being played with though didn't know why. "You seem to like my hair don't you?" After having his shower yesterday he hadn't bothered to spike it up, saw no point if he was only going to go to bed. So he get it go natural, letting it hang straight. Red strands falling down his back. Smiling at the empty bowl and kissing at his forehead. "Thank you. Now... Do you want an ice cream?" Grinning widely, happy that his boyfriend was finally starting to eat.

"Yes I do." Smiling up at Axel after his question and continuing to pet the long locks gently before tucking it behind one of his ears. "Though I can't help but think the color is fake..." Smirking slightly up at him, even though he had met his family of equally red parents and brother... not to mention the curtains matched the carpet. As he was offered the ice cream he grunted and shook his head, "Noooo too much for now, later."

Smirking slightly. "I'll assure you it's my real color. Not unless you think I dye my pubes." His laugh barked out though at the end he raised an eye brow in question.

Roxas blushed at Axel's question, looking away and coughing lightly to clear his throat. "Um... I dunno that's kinda kinky... I'm kidding Ax, I know it's the real color. Cause I think..." Reaching up and flicking through his hair playfully, doing this to be mean. "Yep, there's grey." Wasn't actually.

Axel's mouth widened open and his cheeks flushed. "Hey!" Though paling at the dreaded word... Grey.  
"WHAT?" Freaking out as he ran his fingers through his long searching for that one grey hair.

Roxas started laughing at Axel's reaction, reaching up and tugging his hand gently away from his hair. "Hon! Hon I'm kidding! It's all red don't worry or else you will go grey." Though had to admit even for him that was a little cruel.

Taking a deep calm breath of relief though he looked panicked at Roxas' finished sentence.  
"Okay blondie." He sighed pulling hands to seat back onto his lap. Whoa what a panic.  
"Well if I DO start going grey, you do know I'll just dye it right?" His lip twitched slightly wanting to see Roxas' reaction.

"Huh? No!" Blurting out as Axel threatened to dye his hair, frowning up at him and reaching up to pet at the locks protectively. "It better be the same color. I won't let you do anything else." Pouting up at him as he spoke.

Grinning at the frantic blonde. "Aww man, does that mean I can't dye it like... Black?" In the inside he was laughing, damn how he liked to tease his boyfriend.

"NO!" Roxas practically snapped up at Axel, adding in a tiny glare that was mixed with a pout. First of all he couldn't imagine his lover with black hair and secondly it was unfixable! He'd never see the red again! "I swear you dye yours black, I'm shaving mine off."

Axel's breathing nearly stopped. "W-what?" He practically spluttered. "But you can't!" Hugging his boyfriend protectively. "I was joking!" Running his fingers through his lovers hair, how he loved the blonde-golden locks. He shivered at the thought of his boyfriend with no hair. No way he wouldn't allow it. "It one of my favorite features on you..." Mumbling into his neck.

Squeaking as he was pulled off of his boyfriend's lap and into a hug Roxas tried to remain pouting at him though stopped as Axel explained how he wasn't allowed to and laughed. "Hon I was kidding! I wouldn't! Though don't go black or I may take too much out on my haircut..." Teasing him though blinking as he mumbled something, taking a second to translate before he blushed, instantly becoming self conscious of his own hair. "Yeah, but it's a pain in the ass to style."

Releasing Roxas and smiled. "I won't, anyway it's not like we're gonna age are we?" Though he smile faded. "You're going to cut your hair?" He frowned as he twirled a finger around a yellow strand.  
He had many favorite features on his boyfriend though he would only share if he was asked.

"Nope." Smirking up at him as asked if they were going to age, shaking his head lightly though stopping at his lover's frown, smiling nervously up at him. "Just a little... I mean it's getting really long Axel." Seeing as it wasn't spiked today he leaned up a little, pulling the locks back and showing the short ponytail that was forming. "See? Not used to it."

Sniggering slightly as he examined the back and playing his Roxas' hair until they came together as two bunches. "Ha! You're a girl! I so knew it Roxy." Laughing slightly.

Roxas was quick to scowl at his boyfriend and smacked his hands away lightly as he shook out his head and frowned up at him, face slightly red. "Jerk, am not. I mean look at this!" Reaching up and running his fingers through the bright red hair, "You gonna put a bow in it?"

Grinning still even as he was scowled at AND accused of having girly hair. Raising an eyebrow ever so slightly and bringing his hair to one side so it rested over one shoulder. "Okay fair enough. Want me to go get it chopped off like super short?" He smirked whilst imitating scissors with his fingers.

"What no!" Roxas practically squeaked an octave above his normal range, reaching up and pulling his 'scissor' fingers away from the long locks. "I would cry if you did seriously! Love your hair too much."

Chuckling as he 'dropped his scissors' and placed his hand back onto the sofa.  
"Only joking. I'd never dye or cut it." There a small pause before a smile creped on Axel's lips.  
"Would you?"

Roxas relaxed as Axel said he'd never do anything to ruin his locks and set his head back on his lover's lap though shrugging at the question. "Okay I won't. I doubt I'd look good with black hair anyway." Smiling up at him teasingly though shifting Aiko onto his stomach and petting the mewing kitten until she was reduced to a purring ball.

Axel had a moment to himself and tried to imagine his boyfriend with black hair as he petted Roxas' blonde locks.  
"You'd look like a... What do they call them these days... A urm." Clicking his fingers together as he would help him try to remember.  
"Elmo!" He finally got it out.

At first he started purring again as the hand pet at his head, though it might've been coming from the kitten on his chest... most likely him though. Raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he struggled to remember something, though covered his mouth quickly as he blurted out the wrong thing. "Elmo? You mean Emo goofball!" These days? It made him sound so much older!

Flushing at his mistake though waving it off. "Emo, Elmo! What's the different? They've both got black hair." Laughing though looking between the kitten and Roxas.  
"Okay which one of you is purring?" Grinning at them both.

"I'll give you that one... Though Elmo is also a bright red puppet from a kid's show." Roxas corrected, still laughing though calming down and blushing at the comment of purring, pointing to the kitten who rose her head and blinked at them before meowing quietly at the two of them. Even though it was both of them before hand..

Axel smiled at Roxas' red cheeks. "But you are red! Well when you blush anyway." Pinching his cheek ever so gently so he wouldn't hurt him.  
"Sure about that?" Going back to running his fingers through Roxas' scalp.

Roxas bit the inside of his lip and looked away from Axel as he commented on his blush, though winced and looked over as his cheek was grabbed, pouting up at him. "You tease..." Looking away as he teased further about the purring, though as he tried not to he relaxed to going borderline limp as his head was stroked at. "Maybe..." Yeah completely obvious he was the one purring now.

Lifting up a single a eyebrow and pretending to be shocked. "Who me? A tease no way!" Though leaning back onto the soft's armrest.  
"So wanna look for a job tomorrow? Or get you enrolled into school?" Asking to change to subject to a more 'serious' one.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend's continuing teasing, though froze and blinked at his question, biting his lip as he thought it over. He was still so weak... It hurt to sit up and would be torture to walk... "I don't know... probably have to see if I can move tomorrow..." And just when he was starting to get relaxed about the rape... "But um... we should get me enrolled first, it'll be September soon."

Nodding in understanding as he wrapped his hand around Roxas' waist. "I'll phone up the school tomorrow and then we'll get you in soon as possible." Shouldn't be too hard hopefully.

"Alright... thank you." Smiling up at him though remained slightly tenser as the hand went over his stomach, though relaxing after a few moments when that was as far down as he went. He still hurt... and even that ached because during the rape he never came, in too much pain to.

Axel saw the pain quickly vanish across his lovers face. Well actually he didn't more like felt him wince.  
"Hey, hey! Are you okay?" Generally worried.

Roxas bit at his lip as Axel started worrying about him again, moving Aiko off of his chest and onto the floor so he could roll onto his side with his head on Axel's legs. "Still hurt... sorry don't worry about it..."

Even though Roxas told him not to worry about it he could help but worrying.  
"Sure..." Saying quietly as he brushed his fingertips across his forehead.  
"So do you like the clothes?" Asking slowly as his eyes followed Aiko as he dropped to the floor.  
Using his only free hand he picked her up and placed her onto his chest.

Letting his eyes fall to the ground as the mood in the room darkened, Roxas purred quietly as he was stroked on the forehead, letting his eyes close and trying to get his tense body to relax. "Yeah... I do thank you. Told you already." Keeping his eyes closed as his body got heavier, couldn't even open his eyes. "Falling asleep..." Giving a tiny warning barely muttered before he fought it completely, forcing his eyes to open and shivered in his boyfriend's lap.

Poking his side gently to wake him up. "Your gonna seriously muck up your sleeping pattern if you go back to sleep, hon." Then stopping the petting all together and transferring it to the little kitten, who had decided to climb up his chest even more until her paws where on each side of his face, then experimenting by licking his nose. "Aww your so fucking cute!" Exclaiming to the kitten his eyes practically shining to the kitten who seemed to ooze cuteness.

Roxas grumbled quietly as Axel poked his side and told him to get up, curling up instead on the sofa and shaking his head. So tired though... Couldn't complain further, he just blacked out. Before Axel even had time to exclaim to Aiko he was breathing heavier, fast asleep. Not hearing Aiko meow at Axel in response he was that far gone. Wouldn't be a surprise if he wasn't able to walk around for the remainder of the week.

Rolling his eyes as Roxas fell into a deep sleep though he could help smile how he curled up into a ball, almost imitating the kitten.  
"Lets get you into bed." Whispering softly as he first popped the kitten onto the cushion behind him, then wiggling until he had his boyfriend securely in his lap. Slowly as he could and bending his knees as he lifted the light weight. Though judging from last time it seemed as if he had gained something. Cradling him to his sore chest, and with each step he took Roxas' head rubbed against the wound.  
Gently he placed his boyfriend into the bed and tucking the covers around his body. Before leaving the room he kissed him on the forehead briefly and headed into the bathroom to examine his sore chest.

Roxas didn't move as Axel shifted him around and lifted him up, only shifting once he was laid on the bed and the blanket moved around him, blinking open his eyes weakly to look for his boyfriend though shut them again as he was kissed on the forehead. They didn't open again. Even though he hadn't been trying to fall asleep he did, quickly too. Had completely forgotten to take a pain killer that morning... probably needed it considering he was still in agony. Aiko dropped down from the couch and followed her parents into their room, meowing at Axel as he moved to the bathroom and trotting after him quickly.

Axel practically threw his shirt off as after entering the bathroom. Paling slightly as he saw a small red patch. Damn! Carefully he removed the bandage and the thin cotton that was completely soaked, before grimacing at his new battle wound. It seemed quite irritated and he must of made it worse from what he did last night and overworking in the daytime.  
Bundling up the bandages and pouring hot water onto the part that was stained and cleaning it off, whilst leaving it too the side he grabbed some wet tissues to clean up the bloodied mess before getting some dry ones and covering the wound. Finally rewrapping the bandage around his chest again. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do.

Aiko hopped onto the closed toilet as Axel took off his shirt, judging the jump as she lined herself up and leapt onto the counter, just barely catching the edge and back paws going as she pulled herself up, tail fluffed out in shock as she meowed up to Axel, as if worried about him, smelling at the bloodied water curiously though jumping back as he took the bandages out of them. Watching with little vocal meows as he fixed up the bandages, standing up as he finished and bumping her head into his stomach to arch up and rub against him.

Smiling as he picked up the cat and cuddled her to his chest.  
"You're so sweet... Sometimes I think you're human." He sighed softly as he carried her into the living room and sitting down onto the sofa whilst picking up the book Roxas had been reading.

Roxas finally woke up slowly about an hour or so later, rubbing at his eyes and staring at the ceiling. Damn... hurt so much... didn't want to move but... hang on how did he get in here? Staring around the room blankly, looking for Axel and forcing himself to sit up. Damn... he was going to kill him... Forcing himself to sit up the blonde whimpered in pain, pushing himself out of bed slowly and stiffly, wanting nothing more than to curl back up in it and cry again but he wouldn't allow himself. Instead moved slowly and painfully back in the living room, rubbing his eyes as he looked at the back of Axel's head. "Sorry about that... Didn't mean to fall asleep..."

The said 'back of Axel's head' was actually asleep after boring himself to oblivion and passed out from shear boredom. One leg was lazily hanging off the sofa whilst his other one was lying at an angle. And the boring science book was led on his chest.  
His breathing was shallow and was snoring ever so softly, now and then he'd make a little puppy like whine escape too.

Smiling softly, Roxas half limped half stumbled over to the sofa, sitting heavily beside his boyfriend and reaching over to lift up the book to set it over on the coffee table. And here he said he didn't make noises while he slept! Smile lingering on his face Roxas leaned over and kissed at his forehead lightly, stroking his forehead softly.

Shifting slightly as he rolled to the side in refusal to wake up. He was so tired from lack of sleep but when he did roll over the kitten came with him tumbling into the pillows, she woke up with such a surprise which earned a bite on the nose for the redhead.  
Axel who was surprised by this himself jolted awake and first seeing the now timid kitten.  
"Aww Aiko baby, daddy didn't mean to scare you!" Picking her up and putting her in the palm of his hand, not yet noticing his boyfriend.

Jumping slightly in place as Aiko went for a tumble, moving to help her though Axel already had her safe, smiling softly as he acted fatherly towards the baby girl. "Hate to break it to you hon, but she's not human." Rubbing at his shoulder gently as he himself moved in place in discomfort. Hurt...

Jumping again as he heard Roxas voice which led to him again almost dropping the little girl.  
"Shit Roxas! You trying to give me a heart attack?" Laughing as he playfully smacked the blonde, yeah that one hurt him inside when he said that out loud a small ounce of pain lingered on his face. Of course he missed his heart.  
"You okay?" Nodding to his shoulder. "Want me to rub your back for you?"

Roxas' eyes dropped as Axel used the 'h' word, biting onto his lip as if there was a part of him that still blamed himself for saying something and causing the entire thing... "Sorry..." Letting his arm fall from his shoulder and looking away from him, guilt mixed in to the pain on his face, hand rubbing his shoulder where he was hit. Wasn't nice... At the offer though the blonde blinked and looked almost nervous by it. If he said yes was it going to stay a back rub? Would it hurt? "...Yeah... please..."

Seeing that Roxas looked down soon as he mentioned the word 'heart'. Though offering a small smile. "Come on then. Sit your self down and I'll rub all the tension away." Had to stop his boyfriend thinking about hearts.

Roxas continued to hesitate a moment more before slowly making himself sit down on the sofa closer to Axel, lifting the kitten up and setting her on his lap, petting her gently. "Gentle though... I hurt..." No shit.

Nodding as he reached for Roxas' t-shirt. "Can I? It'll make it easier for me and you." Holding onto the bottom parts.

Roxas jumped and tensed up ten fold as his shirt was grabbed, engulfing his entire body in agony and gaze shot down, looking borderline terrified until Axel explained why. Hesitating before undoing the buttons and slipping it off, shoulders still stiff and hands shaking. Alright, not borderline, he was afraid.

Letting go of the shirt as Roxas pulled it off though not watching where it went. Axel's face pale at the sight of his lovers back, it was scattered with bruises. "Oh shit." He hissed, his face was completely drained on all color.  
"Your back… I'm sorry." Kissing the back of his neck before gently massaging his shoulders and avoiding his purple marks.

His back...? What was wrong with his back? Trying to look over his shoulder to see what Axel was talking about though freezing at the lips to his neck, being reminded instantly by the savage bites he had received before and his eyes shot forward, shoulders so tense they sat in a straight line. Only letting them drop ever so slightly as the hands dug into his back, wincing at first so had no choice but to relax. "It's fine hon, don't worry about it." The bruises he couldn't feel that much... it was his hips down that throbbed.

He was tensing up and he needed to stay calm. "Shh, shh. Roxas you gotta relax." Cooing softly to him as he moved his hand around his shoulders and putting pressure on a tight knot.

"Sorry..." Had to relax? Easy for him to say. It won't happen again it won't... Trust him... Letting out a breath and letting his shoulders fall, trying to relax but bit his lip as he was rubbed at rougher to get the knot out. "...Ow." Ew he could hear it popping!

Axel heard the small 'pop' and the vibrations were sent along his arm. He started to rub it more gently until moving along and searching for the next pressure point which happened to be on his shoulder blades. Continuing and repeating the motions along all of his back until dipping lower.  
Hesitating for a moment before actually sliding his hands onto his boyfriends bruised hips slowly and softly he could he gently rolled his hands around trying to relax the muscles around his lower spine.

Roxas had actually started relaxing, letting his lover rub away all the stress and even go as far as closing his eyes, though that all changed as his hips were touched, shoulders snapped straight and eyes widened, even shaking in place. "N-Not there..." Trust balancing on a fine line, would he listen...?

Moving his hands to Roxas' shoulders and sighed. "Shh, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Not going to hurt you anymore. So that meant his boyfriend had lost virtually all trust in him. Great.  
"Want some dinner? It's like seven." Pointing at the clock. It was probably best to change the subject.

Roxas let himself slowly relax as the hands stopped causing him unquenchable agony and moved back to his shoulders, nodding weakly to him though a tiny whimper escaped his mouth. Wasn't that he didn't trust Axel... he mostly just hurt to be touched... As he was asked about dinner the blonde wiped at his eyes with the heel of his hand, wasn't crying but he had felt them forming. "Sure... Not that hungry though."

Nodding as he released the blonde as he stood up. "What would like? Or do you wanna see what th- Ahh!" He asked as he almost tripped over the small kitten and landing smack arse down onto the floor, thankfully avoiding her.

Looking up at Axel as he stood, Roxas moved back into the corner of the couch, slipping his shirt back on and working on doing the buttons when Axel dropped to the floor, wincing at it and moving stiffly to his side. "Are you okay?" Worried now about his red-head, who was still injured. Forgetting he was supposed to be afraid, Roxas reached out to grab his arm gently, wincing at his burns.

Axel smiled wildly before laughing at himself. "I'm fine!" Though his laughter hid his actual pain. Rubbing his wound lightly before standing up.  
"So dinner? What would you like?" Trying to avoid the other subject.

Roxas still hesitated as Axel laughed, forcing himself to get up off the ground and back on the chair before nodding to him. "If you say so..." bringing his legs up as he sat and pulling the book back towards him, not yet opening it though considering Axel was still talking to him. "I don't know hon, anything works. Whatever you're in the mood for." Really didn't even know what they had and he wasn't about to be picky.

"Wanna see what I got?" He wasn't sure what Roxas actually liked eating and he brought a such a selection he wasn't sure what he'd eat.

Does that include getting up? Roxas shrugged his shoulders to his lover, trying to hint to him without saying anything that he really didn't want to try to walk. "I'm not picky, I trust your judgment." Offering a smile up towards him as he shifted in place.

Laughing briefly as he backed up into the kitchen to start cooking. "Okay lazy."  
"Right." Clapping his hands together. "What to do." He started to rummage through the draws until finding a packet of ready made meal for two that he bought, ramen. Shrugging as he grabbed a bowl a tipped the contents into it with boiling water. Placing that into the microwave for ten minutes he then got out two bowls and forks and went back into the living room.  
"Dinner will be ready soon." He called out to Roxas.

Sticking his tongue out at Axel's retreating back as he was called lazy, Roxas huffed and opened back up the boring as hell book to continue where he left off. No, it wasn't good reading material... Though it was almost interesting for a moment when he learned of the emotions... Staring off into space instead of trying to comprehend the tiny lettering, the blonde's grip tightened on the novel. Why was he so afraid? He shouldn't be... But then again the only other time he remembered such pain anywhere on his body was when Sora stabbed himself to rid himself of his heart. No... this was worse than that... Blinking in surprise when he heard Axel's voice again, looking over his shoulder in surprise. "Already? That was quick."

Shaking his head. "No not yet. In ten minutes, it's nothing really. It's only ramen." Putting his arm around Roxas' shoulders.  
"I'm not that good of a cook." His other hand going straight for the book, was he still reading this?

Leaning against his lover as his arm went around him, shutting his eyes and letting out a small sigh. "Okay, that's fine. I can't cook at all so don't worry about it." Opening his eyes as he felt the book being moved, shutting it slightly with his finger holding down the page, tilting his head in confusion. Why take it away?

Smiling slightly as he felt Roxas' fingers cling onto the book. Well someone's got attached to it. Taking a deep breath as he heard the 'ding' of the microwave signaling that the food was cooked "Dinner's ready I'll bring it out."  
Standing up and stretching out his back which settled with a loud 'crack'. Wincing in acute pain as he started to walk. Dammit... Why was his chest starting to play up now?  
Grumbling as he rubbed his chest when opening the microwaving then pouring the food into two bowls. Placing them both onto a tray along with the utensils and two glasses of water.  
"Dinner's ready!" Axel called as he arrived into the living room and settling the tray onto the small table. Screwing up his face as he rubbed his chest again, damn it.

Watching Axel as he got up to get the food, pausing for a moment before folding the page in his book and setting it aside, only for Axel to return a moment later and set the tray down. Yes, he did catch the look of pain and instantly became alarmed, reaching up to lay a hand on his arm. "Are you okay? Do I need to call Kiko?" It was his chest right! Shit! Not good!

Waving it off as he took his bowl and fork, crossing his legs and pointed to the food.  
"Naah, I'm fine hon. Just hungry." Though he didn't eat it. He didn't want to worry Roxas yet he did lie to him.  
Sighing "It's nothing that bad, just the bandages were irritating the skin. So I just loosened them up a bit. No biggie." Not the whole truth but still a slight lie.  
"Come on, no worrying about little ol' me." Offering his lover a huge smile a gently shoulder shove.

Roxas remained looking uncertain for several moments as Axel told him not to worry about it, ready to get up against his will and phone in the hospital as fast as he could at any sign he needed it. Though he winced as his shoulder was pushed, looking away with a sigh as he took his own bowl carefully. "If you're sure... and I'm going to worry Ax, just the way I am."

"Babe, I'm fine." Offering another smile. "Aren't I always?" Dipping his fork into the noodles and taking a slurp, one noodle hitting his nose on the way up with a 'plip'.

Roxas gave a small huff as Axel refused to tell him what was wrong and played it off as usual. "Not always..." Grumbling quietly to himself as he poked the ramen with the fork, almost afraid to actually eat it considering just holding it was hurting the burns on his hands.

Axel dropped his fork. "What do mean by that?" He asked.

And shit he heard that! Roxas shook his head quickly as Axel questioned him, shutting himself up by forking ramen into his mouth even though it was a little hot for his tastes.

Still frowning as he picked up his fork again. Seriously what was Roxas trying to say about him?  
"What's up hon?" He had to know what was eating him.

Roxas took a few seconds longer then necessary to chew and swallow what was in his mouth, biting his lip and looking down. "You're not fine. You're hurt and there's something you're not telling me."

Rubbing his forehead as he pushed he half eaten meal to the side.  
"Fine okay you win." Better tell him now before he flips his lid later. " I must of knocked my chest or something when... Urm... Yeah last night." Looking away guiltily, still couldn't get over that he did that to him. "And when I got back from work it was bleeding a bit so I just cleaned it up a bit and redid the bandages... Happy?" Gosh why was it so difficult to tell him these things?

Roxas frowned from the message but looked away at the reminder of the rape. He... maybe that was his fault... maybe he needed to stop being afraid of Axel... after all he didn't fight... he should've... Setting the bowl down as his appetite vanished, looking at the ground. Why did he sound so annoyed? Maybe he shouldn't have asked... "Sorry... Just worried about you... That's all I wanted to know."

Sighing as he pushed both of their bowls away.  
"It's okay, I understand you're just worried." 'Though I wish you'd worry less.' Moving his arm around the back of the sofa.  
"It's not your fault so don't blame yourself." Axel knew if he didn't say that he just might of done so.

Roxas shifted around until he could lay his head on his lover's shoulder lightly, eyes remaining down even as he was told not to blame himself. Of course he was going to keep doing that. It's how he was. "Alright... Stop reading my mind it's creepy."

Smiling as he felt Roxas' head fall onto his shoulder which signaled Axel to wrap his arm around his shoulder. "I'm not." 'Though sometimes I wish I could.' "I just can read YOU better than I use to."

As the arm went around him Roxas nuzzled his face into Axel's shoulder lightly. Wish I could read you... Maybe that way they wouldn't fight anymore. At least he wasn't afraid anymore... Just had to remember... this was his puppy. Wouldn't hurt him.

"Aww." Moving his hand across Roxas' head and stroking his forehead. That had to be the cutest thing he's done in awhile.  
"I swear you had to be a cat or something in your past life."

Roxas blushed as Axel 'aw'd him and then spoke, heisting for a few moments after his explanation before forcing himself to meow at his lover, though cracking up and having to cover his mouth from it.

Trying to keep a straight face as Roxas meowed, though Axel being him so happened to burst out laughing at the animal noise that his boyfriend made.  
Shifting a bit though his smile was still plastered on his face. Roxas did tend to the cutest yet most random of things at times.

"Alright that never happened." Roxas managed after he calmed down, wiping at his eyes and moving to pick up his dinner and adjust himself in the chair. Thank heaven it had cooled off enough so it didn't hurt in the least to hold it. Hey, at least he was going back to eating without being told to.

Reaching out to take Roxas' plate along side his own. "Here I'll do it." He sounded so much more happier than he had in a long time, why? Because he was able to see his boyfriend finally eating! But... Not that he was complaining or anything but he did wonder what brought it all on.

Blinking at his boyfriend as he reached out to take his plate, dropping the fork he had just lifted back into the soup and handing it over to him. "Alright, thank you." Was going to try and eat a little more but if Axel was done than he didn't need to. Why did he start eating? Well the arguments were triggered because he didn't eat, arguments led up to fighting, fighting caused him pain emotionally. And because of all that fighting... he was raped. So his mind worked like a four year old's, if he refused to eat, he was going to be hurt.

"Want something else?" Looking at the nearly finished bowl that had belonged to Roxas, before slowly walking into the kitchen. He did tell himself he'd wash the dishes. But he wasn't feeling it so what he did was fill the sink with soapy bubbly water that was practically frothing to the brim! And then put all the dirty dishes and cups that were left by the counter.

Roxas shook his head as Axel asked him if he wanted anything else. That's where he did draw the line though, the small meal was more than he could handle really. "No thank you." Curling back up on the sofa and lifting up little Aiko on the floor and into his lap, not bothering with the book this time.

Leaning against the kitchen door as he watched Roxas pull the kitten onto his lap, and smiled. He loved watching his boyfriend interacting with someone other than himself. Maybe that was the reason he wanted Roxas to go to school, other than getting an education but making friends.  
"Sometimes I think you love that kitten more than me." He pretended to scowl at his boyfriend as he picked up Aiko's toy.

Looking up at Axel as he spoke, Roxas shook his head, smiling over at him. "Of course not! Could never love anything more than you!" And at the same time he spoke he was stroking the kitten and grabbed her tail gently, causing no pain but she still spun around and bat at his hand with a paw, that was until she heard the bell again and her attention snapped towards the toy.

Laughing softly as he saw the kitten bat at his boyfriends hand, and gently shook the toy as he brought it over Roxas' chest.  
"Really? Are you sure." Raising an eyebrow as he teased both Aiko and Roxas.

... What was he going about? Was this him just teasing or something else? Roxas looked at his boyfriend almost skeptically, as if trying to find the answer that wouldn't get him hurt or cause any pain. "I'm sure-ow fuck it Aiko!" The kitten had apparently taken enough of the swinging toy's teasing and jumped straight for it, claws making her body cling to the blonde's chest as he tried to remove the dagger like nails from his skin without causing himself anymore damage.

Still holding the toy and trying to pry the kitten away from Roxas' chest without hurting him. "Oh shit Rox! I'm sorry!" Though putting the toy onto the sofa and cradling Aiko to his own chest as if it were a baby. "You alright?" Asking as he put a hand onto his boyfriends unbeating chest.

Wincing as the kitten was pulled away and the hand touched his new injuries that were nothing more than little pin sized holes in his chest from the kitten's claws. "Yeah, I'm fine." Though he was getting dead sick of getting hurt. Though he probably deserved it. "Seriously need to trim her claws..." Looking with almost a tiny glare at the struggling kitten. This wasn't the first time she had scratched either of them...

Lightly holding her up so he was able gently prod her paw in between his thumb and forefinger, which showed long sharp claws too long for a young kitten. Though he let sat down onto the sofa, and then set her onto his lap.  
"She's a stray, so I bet you anything before you came across her she was struggling on her own." Yeah they should really take her to a vet or something, and train her up a bit.

"Yeah, I know." Roxas sighed as he reached over to pet the mewing kitten, who didn't like her paws being played with in the least. Couldn't help but wonder... was her mother searching for her? Why was she on her own like that? Shifting around on the sofa until his head was back on Axel's shoulder, cuddling up against him.

"Hey." Wrapping an around Roxas' shoulder. "She's okay now. Aiko's got us." Hearing him sigh and tried cheering him up and picking up the kitten so he could put her onto his boyfriends lap.  
She had Demyx too... Well kind of.

"And again, I know." Smiling up at Axel after the kitten was handed to him, though shifting her off of his lap and onto the couch. Didn't want to risk it. He ached. The pressure there was enough and he didn't need the kitten crawling on it.

Sighing as he rolled his head onto the armrest, he felt so tired... And so sleepy after working a long exhausting shift.  
"So tired, hon." Yawning as his eyes started to flicker shut.

Blinking over at Axel as he laid down and spoke, Roxas shifted off the couch stiffly, stroking his lover's face with his fingers. "Let's get you to bed than, okay?" Pulling on his arm gently as he struggled himself for balance.

Waking with a start and slowly gathering to his feet. "Okay... I'm coming." Yawning and shaking his head to wake himself up.

Picking up Aiko from the couch Roxas just set her back on the floor so she wouldn't be stuck there. It was late anyway, nearly eight and Axel had to work again tomorrow so he might as well be going back to bed. Staying by his lover's side as he stood up, using the sofa for support himself as he moved towards the bedroom, trying to hide pain from his expression as he reached to open the door.

Frowning as he saw pain jet across hid boyfriends face. "Hey, hon you okay?" Asking as he led them both inside. Was he still hurting? Biting his bottom lip with guilt and wrapping his arm around his small waist.

It took him a second to realize Axel had seen him, biting his lip as he stumbled into the room, not doing to well with walking in the least. "...I'm just a little stiff, it's alright..." muttering as he leaned against his lover only for a moment before crawling back into the bed, about to take off his clothing but decided against it as he reached for the shirt's button's, instead just laying down on the mattress. Afraid.

Scratching his head as he sat on top of bed. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked slowly. Not yet climbing inside as he was changing out of his shirt.

It took him a moment of thinking before shaking his head. The painkiller didn't really do all that much... "No thanks... I'll be fine by morning..." Hopefully... though was just sleeping it off the answer?

Kicking off his shoes and trousers then slipping into the covers. "Okay, but if you need me to do anything. Just... I dunno hit me and I'll wake up." He told him as Axel's started hugging his own pillow.

"Not going to hit you." Huffing at Axel's words and instead snuggled up next to him under the blankets, tucked up against to his boyfriend as well as he could with his arms around the pillow instead of him. Leaning over he pecks the elder's lips lightly before letting his head fall to the pillow, "Love you."

Wiggling down slightly so he could kiss Roxas back gently. "But I love you more." Saying it in a higher pitch voice, almost girly.

Lip twitching as he fought the urge to laugh over the tone his boyfriend had used, shaking his head as he leaned in and kissed him again. "Not possible." leaning in to do it again though this time not just a peck.

Smiling back as he was kissed, and kissing back. Yet he was surprise when Roxas kissed him again but with more pressure.  
Blinking up with his eyes open though closing them as he relaxed into the kiss, and giving back right into it as he slipped away from his pillow and placed a hand onto Roxas' waist. While the other was still trapped under the pillow.

Hold him back this time, don't let him take advantage of you again. Tensing up slightly as the hand went on his side, one of his own hands shifting under the blankets to Axel's elbow, holding onto it lightly though it acted as a reminder to him to be gentle. He didn't pull away from the kiss though, using his other arm to shift positions slightly and put his bandaged hand against the red-head's neck.

Feeling the teen tense up and Axel took it as a warning to stop, though he didn't when he felt Roxas put a hand onto his elbow. Gentle... So that's what he wanted.  
Going slower that before and parting his lips for his boyfriend, though not pushing his tongue out. Let Roxas chose what to do next.

Be gentle... please be gentle... Roxas slowly relaxed as his boyfriend caught the hint, letting his hand move up to his jaw and stroke the hair back out of his face, only to have his eyes open and flash in uncertainty as the other's mouth opened under his own, debating for a moment if he retreat but hesitatingly opened his own mouth, unsure for several moments if he could go further than that on his own though practically forced himself to stick his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Feeling hesitation under the kiss though he was about to retreat and stop altogether, but almost gagged as he felt Roxas' tongue crash into his.  
Swallowing loudly as if he was unsure what to do next, the hands at the back of his head calm him down to an extent. He told himself he'd let Roxas be in control, though their tongue weren't doing much so as carefully as he could with scaring the teen he flicked at the other's tongue.

Even though he felt Axel trying to be gentle and careful the blonde still let out a tiny noise of fear as their tongues brushed together, terrified again with the mental images running through his head of what had happened during the initial rape, it was so bad that tears started to form. If anything his mind hated him and was doing everything it could to make him miserable. Though he told himself not to be stupid, making his tongue move without his mind's approval and brushing against his lover's gently.

Breaking the kiss as he felt tears brush across his face. Shit no! "R-Roxas? Are you okay?" Asking in a shaky breath.  
What did he do to upset him? Was it too much for him, crap he knew he shouldn't of kissed back... "I'm sorry! I'll just go sleep on the sofa!" His speech was rushed as if he were unsure of what to do.

Blinking in confusion as the kiss was broken, Roxas wiped at his eyes before swallowing thickly, shaking his head at his offer to go sleep on the sofa, shifting closer and putting his arms around him tightly. "No. Don't I'm fine. Just... just being stupid." Realizing after a moment that... he was in control. Axel wasn't forcing him or anything like that. He was okay... Just prove it to me. Prove to me you won't ever do it again.

Smiling as he was told to stay. "I'll stay then, silly." Wiping away at the tears that littered Roxas' face.  
"Crying doesn't suit you." Kissing his forehead in an affectionate act. He wasn't going to hurt him.

Roxas gave a slight smile as Axel said he would stay, allowing him to wipe the tears from his face, though shut his eyes as he was kissed on the forehead. "Sorry… I didn't mean to…" Snuggling up against his lover once again though making no move to start the session again. Maybe he should've let it continue… and see what Axel was going to do…

Settling down into the covers more as he cupped Roxas' face. "Hey it's okay. Don't worry about it." Though he said that his voice was inked with a lingering sadness. Sadness from feeling so guilty that Roxas no longer felt comfortable around him, thinking that the redhead would hurt him. Sad because his boyfriend couldn't trust him. Sad because he knew he caused his boyfriend the pain he was in. Allowing his lover close to his bare broken chest and hiding the pain he was in, it couldn't beat the pain Roxas was in.

Roxas gave a tiny nod as Axel said it was alright, following him into the covers before realizing it was warm, too warm. Which was strange for him, usually he was always cold. Shifting the blanket off of him as he started on his shirt buttons and wincing in pain before giving up and looking to his boyfriend. "Help please?" Giving a slightly nervous smile, ashamed over how weak he had gotten he couldn't even handle a couple of finger burns.

He couldn't help but let a weak smile infiltrate his across his face. "Sure." Saying it quietly as he helped him sit up and slowly worked on the buttons as to not frighten him. 'Not gonna hurt you babe.'  
When he had finished helping him he couldn't help but gaze into his beautiful lovers entrancing eyes and lean forward to kiss his forehead, then letting his own slow down into a dip and lightly touch the other's head. "Love you." Still looking into his trace like hues.

Sitting silently as Axel helped undo the buttons on his shirt, only moving to shift the fabric from his shoulders and blinked up as lips touched his forehead. And then Axel's own forehead. It was gentle. He was being gentle, caring. No, he wouldn't hurt him, he trusted that for now. "Love you too…" Had to try again. Leaning forward slowly and only hesitating for a split second before kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

Blinking in surprise as he felt lips touch his again, well he wasn't expecting that.  
Closing his eyes slowly as he gently leaned into the kiss and letting Roxas have full reins on everything.

That gentle lean was more than enough to make Roxas fall back slightly, moving to wrap his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders so he wouldn't just crash to the bed and start freaking out. No he was being brave this time, keeping the thought 'he won't hurt me' running through his head on repeat as loudly as he could, running his fingers through the red hair as he hesitated a moment more before opening his mouth first slightly, as if giving Axel permission to go further.

'Is Roxas sure he want to do this? He doesn't have to.' Axel thought to himself though his thoughts were interrupted as almost fell onto the boy, but in the nick on time making sure that he was the one that fell first, making his boyfriend hover over him.  
Parting his lips as he felt Roxas' open first, and hesitating for a moment before slipping in his hot moist tongue into his lover's mouth.

He wasn't prepared at all for the sudden transition, feeling himself being yanked and letting out a muffled grunt of pain. That wasn't the worse of it. Being halfway forced to straddle his boyfriend when he ached in that area was. It felt as if his body was trying to pull him in half! It was hard to keep the kiss going, giving up after a moment and pulling away, not bothering to watch the trail of spit that followed him. Falling quickly to the side instead of moving off of him, hissing in agony as he retreated into a curled up ball, face buried in the bed. That fucking hurt…

He could sense the teen struggling above him and wasn't putting much into the kiss, like Roxas he also didn't watch the trail of saliva that connected them. But jumping straight into action as his lover curled up into a painful ball.  
"Roxas! Are you okay?" Panicking slightly as he gently placed a hand onto his shoulder. 'Of course he isn't?' His mind battled. 'Well no shit Sherlock!' This time Axel's own mind insulted him.

For the first time as Axel asked if he was okay, Roxas shook his head. No, he wasn't. That hurt sooo badly he swore he was bleeding from the ass hole again. "Hurts… Give me a minute…" Well don't try that again you idiot! It took a while, but he finally managed to calm down just enough, pain was still there but reduced to a throb instead of a stab.

Biting his bottom lip as he pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry..." Looking away from Roxas, maybe it was best if he slept on the sofa. "I'll get you some water and paracetamol..." Talking quietly as his own tears pricked up, looking to the ground as he didn't want Roxas feeling sorry him when he didn't need to.  
Slowly picking up his trousers and buckling them on and throwing his shirt across his should yet not doing the buttons up.

Roxas gave a tiny nod as Axel said he was going to go and get him medicine, whimpering quietly to himself and curling up further on the bed. Hurt so much… "Thank you…" Couldn't even bring himself to look over at him, but was he crying…? He could hear sadness in his voice…

Axel clenched his fists as he closed his eyes at the foot of the door. "Please..." Asking faintly. "Don't thank me. I don't deserve your kindness... Not after what I've done." He started to make his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, and returning with a glass of chilled water and paracetamol.  
Knelling on the floor next to Roxas he popped out two tablets. "Here." Holding it out to him along with the water, still unable to look at him.

Roxas nearly gaped as Axel told him not to thank him, unable to think of anything as he watched his lover walk away. What…? Where did this come from? Not really moving until Axel came back into the room, than shifting painfully closer to him and ignoring the water and painkiller to touch at his boyfriend's face gently. "You have done nothing wrong. The person who hurt me wasn't you, you said that yourself. Please, I don't blame you so you don't blame yourself."

Shivering as chill was sent down his spine as soon as his face was touched by Roxas' delicate fingers. "I can't help blame myself... I hurt you, I could never forgive myself for hurting the only person I love..." Nuzzling into the hand as he slowly opened his watery eyes and whispered softly. "I don't blame you if can never truly forgive me." A faint sad smile lingered on his face with want, wanting to let his tears trickle down that took so much effort to hide. He didn't want his blonde lover see him cry so he lowered his gaze again. "Here, please." Offering him the tablets again.

Even though the situation made it uncalled for, Roxas' face still chose to flush ever so slightly at Axel's words, though it faded as he noticed the tears building up in his eyes. "No, no I do hon… I forgive you, completely. You weren't in control and I understand that. I trust you." Moving his hand so that it wiped the area under the red eyes gently, using his elbow to move himself forward so he could peck the top of his head gently. Though wasn't about to upset him further by not taking the painkillers, so took the glass as best he could with his free hand and moved his other from Axel's face to take the two white pills, popping them both in his mouth and taking the smallest sips of the water. Couldn't take anymore fluid…

Axel's head perked up slightly and watched Roxas take his pills. Though he did gasp as he felt his lovers fingers sweep under his eyes and wiping his tear away.  
Though his lover said he trusted him, Axel could stop the nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him that Roxas didn't trust him at all.  
"You trust me?" Whispering softly as he looked up in Roxas' ghostly blue eyes. Hesitating at first, he had to know. "Prove it to me... Please?"

Prove it…? Roxas thought over it for a moment as he set the glass over on the nightstand, having to reach to do so. Pain wasn't fun… Prove it to him… Really only one way to prove it to him actually… Trying to tell himself he wasn't afraid as the blonde slipped back to his lover again, brushing hair out of his face and behind his ear as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, wrapping his other hand around the other's bicep and gave a gentle tug towards the bed, telling him silently to get on.

What was going on? Frowning as he tilted his head in confusion, watching as Roxas carefully. Though freezing for a moment as their lips connected. Well he wasn't expecting that! What was he expecting? A 'I love you so much.' Speech?  
Steadily he melted right into Roxas' trap and join his love into the bed, kissing him back slowly, and crawling back to his own side.

Got him. As soon as Axel started crawling to his own side of the bed Roxas shifted an arm around his side, stopping him in place directly above him, pulling his head closer to his own with his other hand and deepening the kiss, opening his mouth for his lover with no hesitation, even surrendering the cover of the blanket. Making himself completely vulnerable. Sliding the hand that wasn't tangled in the red hair up the pale torso above him, the blonde wasted no time sliding a sleeve off of the toned shoulder.

Opening his eyes suddenly as he realized he had been pulled on top of his boyfriend, surely this would frighten him too much? Carefully as he could Axel rolled to the side without hurting either of them. Feeling the blonde's mouth open before his, not denying Roxas of what he wanted he gave in and parted his lips.  
At the same time his arms were pulling off his shirt slowly and flinging it to the side somewhere, not really caring where it landed and his trembling hands smoothed over Roxas' unbeating chest feeling each bony grove before wrapping them around his back.

Thought this was supposed to be proving it to him? Though Roxas didn't complain as his boyfriend rolled off of him, in fact taking a little comfort in it. He was trying, but wasn't sure he could take being pinned down just yet. Instead of pulling away from the hand he leaned in towards it, allowing it to go down as far as it wanted to and moving his tongue into the other mouth, being gentle of course, though picking up his old habit and massaging his boyfriend's tongue with his own.

Letting his hand gracefully slid down Roxas' back before stopping in the middle and rubbing it in small circles. Whilst his mouth gave in and relaxed his tongue, copying the same technique Roxas was giving him.  
He mentally told himself to calm down and not to do something rash. But a more frightening though came into mind. What if he became that OTHER Axel again? It was a sickening thought but he wouldn't allow his body to overcome his mind again.

He felt the hand move to his back, leaning into the moving hand to show he wasn't tense at all, relaxed. He trusted Axel completely. As his boyfriend's tongue entered his own mouth the blonde started sucking on it lightly. Time to show more… There was no hesitation as he reached back and took the hand rubbing at his back, pulling it to his front, mind flickering doubt as he slowly curled the older male's fingers over the belt buckle on his jeans, giving him the choice to go further though to show what he wanted he moved his own hand over to his lover's jeans, the very tips of his fingers sliding inside the jeans as he moved over to the button.

Gasping as he felt pressure on his tongue and was being pulled into Roxas' mouth. Damn he lost. Though continuing to kiss the teen and not realizing his hand was being taken over to his lovers front, only noticing when he felt cold hard mental under his fingertips. What? Oh... But. Oh how Axel was so confused. Breaking away from the heated kiss for a moment to look into Roxas' eyes. Unsure of what to do though blushing even more wildly as his boyfriends hand was hovering over his crotch. The heat from his cheeks pooled right down to the pit of his stomach, and the elder male blushed even more. 'Crap... Why is it that I'm so... Easy?'

Axel wasn't the only one who was blushing, Roxas going almost bright red as Axel pulled away from the kiss, moving his eyes away from him though keeping his hands where they were. Didn't help that their hips were close together and he could already feel the bulge in Axel's jeans rubbing against his own. Not trusting his voice and instead looking up again after his face calmed down, letting his eyes say 'please' for him instead, and his actions, considering he had started to pull down the man's zipper slowly.

Carefully he leaned in again to lightly press his lips to Roxas' as soon as he heard his zipper being zipped all the way down. That felt so much better for him, less pressure of his growing member. Also not trusting his own voice he copied his boyfriend by unzipping his jeans.

Roxas shut his eyes and leaned into the kiss as it was given, not at all fighting as his zipper was pulled down, instead working on pushing off his lover's jeans, than let a brief two second moment of hesitation show again as he slip his hand back up the thin hips to push down the boxers, opening his mouth in the kiss as he slowly and gently started petting the other male's cock.

Axel broke away from the kiss for a moment as his boxers were thrown away. He had to make sure. "R-Rox? Are you su-" His speech was cut off as he felt his lover wrap his hand around his weeping member and stroke it lightly. He didn't have to this... He didn't need to prove himself.  
Though this time pushing away the thoughts as the blonde had kicked away his jean, which allowed the redhead to slip his hand into the material to clasp at his boyfriend's penis, it felt silky smooth in his hand yet hard to touch. Slowly he began to pump his hand in time with Roxas' motions and began he start kissing him once more.

Was he sure…? Not really actually, he was close to being afraid again. But he had to prove himself. His depression was working against him again, that by doing this was the only way Axel would love him again. "Ye-yeah…" His body gave a small shudder as he was introduced to the cold without clothes, leaning in to return the kiss and squeaking as he was grabbed. Not saying no, in fact Roxas arched further into the hand, making sure to slide his loose bandages off his working hand quickly before rubbing the head with his palm and using the precum to slide up and down the shaft.

Whimpering quietly at the contact he had received from the bandaged hands that had almost rubbed him raw. Thankfully he was now greeted to a cool hand that was rubbing him in such a way he let his head slid away and a mewl escape his lips.  
Dragging his thumb over to the tip of Roxas' cock he circled the slit for awhile before collecting a few droplets of precum, then dragging his hand down and finding a thick vain which he paid extra attention to, before letting his other hand massage his balls. Setting a moderate tempo before shifting so his and Roxas' aching arousals could brush against each other.

Roxas was left mewing and moaning as Axel stroked him repeatedly, and by the time he started attacking the vein the blonde was practically shaking with trying to hold himself back from coming too early. It had been a while since he had anyway, though the rape added onto the inward close to fear of doing it. Burying his face into Axel's shoulder as he continued to rub his lover, picking up the pace slightly until he shifted in place, blinking in confusion at first until they were placed together, starting to rub his lover again and letting a mew escape at the combined friction.

Groaning back into Roxas' neck and started to breath heavier and now and then letting out a small moan. Removing his hand from his blonde lover's testicles and placing his hand onto his lovers free hand. And moving it to Axel's entrance, he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to... But if it allowed Roxas to move on then it would be a different story.

Roxas froze up as Axel moved his hand, not at all expecting what came next, though he didn't fight. "I… I don't think I can…" Wasn't saying no to the idea as a whole, but he had so little energy he could barely sit up, let alone pump his dick into his boyfriend's ass. Though maybe it was time to try a new position…

Moving his hand back to his boyfriends back. So did that mean he wanted to stop?  
"Do you want-?" Cutting off in mid-sentence.  
His other hand was of course wrapped around both his and Roxas' members, moving it slowly though.

Did he want…? What did that mean? To stop? To go? What did Axel want to do? Well judging where his hand was placed he wanted to continue, and that he wanted to be girl. He wanted to continue, but didn't have the strength to give his lover what he wanted. Trying to focus while you were still being stroked though… not easy. "I-I meant… hands Ax don't think I can… shit gonna-!" He hadn't since before his first hospital trip, so the blonde let out a painful shudder as he came, the fluid releasing more than usual, then came the afraid. Didn't know what he was afraid of, but all he knew was he was afraid. Of either Axel being ticked off because he was splattered on or getting lashed at.

Nodding slightly feeling Roxas was afraid and he wasn't going to push him. Though gasping as he felt hot cum splatter onto his stomach, well that wasn't his. "Okay hon?" Groaning softly into his ear. Smiling slightly and letting go of Roxas' limp member and kissing him on the cheek whilst allowing himself to finish to his own completion, by wrapping his own hand own his cock firmly and pumping a little more harder before, he was so close... He could feel the pit of his stomach boiling wanting to let loose.

So he wasn't angry… thank god… Roxas let himself relax as Axel kissed his face, nodding his response to his question, though not about to let his boyfriend masturbate to get his kicks. Shifting his hand down to his lover's sack the blonde massaged at it gently, barely able to do even that, spent already.

As soon as he felt his balls being played with his vision slowly started turning white before he let his load shoot across his own chest, and a long moan to finish off with.  
Totally spent he let his slick hands rest by his side for a moment before freezing at realization of what they had done. Shit! Oh was Roxas going to ever forgive him now.  
Slowly tears started to form at his eyes and he whispered softly. "I'm sorry..."

Roxas shifted away as his boyfriend came and moaned, shifting the blanket over both of their bodies as well as he could though blinking at Axel's words and tone. Sorry…? Nuzzling up to him, the blonde cuddled against his side, head resting on his shoulder lightly. "Don't be. I started it, remember? I love you… so much." Raising his head just enough to kiss the side of his face gently. "And look, I'm okay." Actually felt better than before they started… And that showed that he both trusted Axel… and could do so.

Really? It felt as if a small weight had been lifted and cuddled close to Roxas. "I love you too babe." Nuzzling into his chest.  
So did that mean his boyfriend finally trusted him now? If he did it made Axel feel so much more better.  
"So... We're... Urm. Sticky?" Blushing slightly at his words, though he did want to have a wash. He just wanted a moment to bask in the after effect and just cuddle with his boyfriend.

The blonde moaned quietly as Axel suggested they should be taking a shower, hiding his face in his shoulder and swinging an arm over his chest. Move? Ha! Very, very funny… "I know… I'm spent though… Can't move…" Already couldn't move very well… and now he was tired on top of everything! "Do it in the morning… oh shit you work…" Maybe they shouldn't have done that…

Laughing quietly into ear. "I'll shower in the morning... I'm tired too." Yawning at the end. "Why don't you meet me at my work tomorrow? So we can sign you up for school?" Nuzzling his neck and the pillow both.

Meet him at work…? Roxas let his eyes close considering he was too tired to hold them open, shifting in place as if testing his body and finding his lower backside was still in pain. "…" What was he supposed to say! He didn't want to turn him down because he hurt… that was a lame excuse… "… Maybe if I wake up in time. We do have a phone here silly. I can call them if you leave me the number."

Nodding slightly. "Yeah I'll leave the number out for you. But you wanted to go job hunting, do you want to do that another day?" Personally he didn't want Roxas left in the house all by himself and not doing anything. It can't be good the human body. Then again they weren't technically human at all.

Roxas gave a very tiny nod as Axel asked if he wanted to go job hunting another day, letting a tiny hint of his still lingering pain escape as he whimpered and pulled closer to his lover, nuzzling into his shoulder and allowing his body to shut down. Tired… Though woke up as the door to the front door opened and shut, followed by the quiet swearing of the musician who just came back from a long shift finding the undone dishes in the sink.

Blinking his eyes as he jumped to the sudden sound of the door shutting. And the muttered curses. That's when Axel realized something... There room wasn't exactly sound proof, and jotted that down for memory in case of the future.  
"Demyx is back..." Muttering quietly as he rubbed his face into the pillow.

"I can tell…" Roxas muttered in response, though that's all anyone would've gotten out of him. Taking only a moment to pull the blanket more over himself the blonde fell into sleep. Right on time for the water in the kitchen to start and the drain going. Poor Dem, he wasn't the oldest, he wasn't the one working only part time, but he was elected as caretaker to the other two in the house without even putting in his name for the spot.

Nodding slowly. And that was all he was going to get out of him too. So tired... He felt completely drain after everything today.  
Maybe tomorrow would be better? Though he felt guilty for Demyx having to clean the dishes.  
Opening his eyes a bit before groaning "I'm gonna go help the overworked... He's gonna crash out one of these days." Leaving a pause before speaking. "Want me to leave the door open?" Probably knowing Roxas would later pin him for 'cheating'. Slowly gathering to his feet and making his way to the bathroom to at least wipe of his stomach. Well he couldn't exactly go 'Hey Demyx! Oh this oh it's just my cum, nothing more nothing less!'  
After wiping and spraying himself with some kind of nice smelling perfume which he suspected was for woman... Though he didn't care it smelt lush! The finally changing into his skinny jeans and a plain shirt. "In moment hon." Kissing his lovers forehead before heading into the kitchen.

Roxas of course was out cold by the time Axel started talking to him, only letting out a grunt of annoyance as his shoulder pillow slipped away and his head fell onto the normal pillow, though not waking up, he was out cold. Didn't even feel the kiss to his forehead… Demyx did glance over briefly as footsteps entered the kitchen, able to hear for once because the headphones, still blaring mind you, were around his neck instead of in his ears. "Okay, I don't ask much but you guys could've at least cleaned up after yourselves…" Must've been a stressful day, cause the blonde was muttering complaints quietly, not stopping though and controlling the water almost lazily so it rinsed out the bowls and cups and putting the last one as well as the spoon in the washer, not even giving Axel a chance to offer his help. And look there was wrappers from the ramen out and crumbs! Was he a babysitter or their friend?

Sighing as he stood next to his friend and rolled up his sleeves. "I'm sorry Dem, I was looking after Roxas. I'll remember to do it next time." Digging his hands into the cool soapy water and taking out a bowl and scraping the remains out of the dish. Then wiping it with a cloth and repeating with other items he found.  
"Rough day I take it?" He did sound pretty pissed off at them, also obviously tired and moody.

Looking after Roxas? How come every time they spoke it was always about Roxas or drama? "Sorry, not trying to be snappy." Grumbling as he threw Axel's trash into the bin and stored that back under the sink, starting to slam things around. Tired, had a killer headache, made the moronic mistake of trying to use his broken hand, didn't want to have to come home and deal with this shit. At his question whether or not it was a hard day he gave a sarcastic laugh, shutting off his mp3 and grabbing two packets of the painkillers and a glass. "Very. Extremely. Scuse me…" Shifting beside his best friend and moving the nozzle of the sink to the other section, filling up the glass and shutting it back off, not even paying attention to the fact he was taking more pills than he was supposed to. Hell, needed it. He hurt.

Well someone is on their period! Though Axel shivered somewhat at the thought. 'Ew.' His thoughts were interrupted as he started putting all the bowls, knives and forks back into their cupboards and draws. "Hey, Dem? I'm sorry I'll clean up after ourselves in the end." Putting a hand onto his shoulder after he moved out of the way.  
"You want to talk about it?" Asking quietly

Swallowing the pills, Demyx shook his head and downed the rest of the water, setting the dish into the soapy water and cleaning it himself. "Don't worry about it. Just tired… Be heading to bed in a bit…" Hadn't had the time to eat anything, but he didn't care. Was hoping on coming home to a light atmosphere and being able to joke around for a bit and go to bed not feeling like shit. Oh wait that only happened with other people.

Offering the other male a small smile. "Want me to make you some chicken soup?" Leaning against the counter. "You look like you're about to drop dead." Joking a bit as he went into the fridge to pull out a can of coke he brought early, and held it out to the blonde. "I'd give you a beer but you just had a pill." Shrugging a bit.

Once again Demyx shook his head towards his friend as he started wrapping up his music player, waving away the soda as it was offered. "No thanks, really… Just going to head onto bed. Have to be up early again tomorrow… Your mother's going to be the death of me." Rolling his eyes as he gave a tiny wave and moved from the kitchen. Though in the full light of the kitchen as he moved, his eyes had shadows under them, paler than normal, and the other two weren't the only ones who had lost weight. He was more than likely somewhat depressed as well… after all he was overworking himself for near to nothing, and he wasn't allowed to feel shit for the person who took his innocence, and he did everything for them, asked for nothing in return and didn't get anything for all his work. Didn't tell Axel that rent was due today either, figured he didn't have the money so turned it in himself.

Something was up with Demyx... He wasn't his usual cheery self. He had to know what was going on. "Demyx!" Putting the can to one side before catching up to his friend. "Hey Dem. You're not fine are you?" Placing his hand onto the sitarist shoulder and gasping as he faced him. He hadn't realized how ill looking his friend really was! Noticing how his dark bruised sunken eyes were and how pale he looked.  
"Why don't you tell me what's up? I'm worried about you."

"I'm trying to tell you I'm just tired Ax-!" Demyx started complaining until the hand met his shoulder and he was turned around, sighing heavily and rubbing at his forehead as Axel examined him, finally looking across at him able to because the two of them were practically the same height. "I would if there was something up, really. I'm just… little stressed right now. Happens to everyone. Been at work since four this morning, wasn't expecting to come home to a mess." Been working every day for twelve plus hours. So Axel wasn't that far off when he thought he was ill.

"Four in the fuc-" Cutting himself off too pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Dem if I had if known that I would of had this cleared up and at least put some food on for you. Ring next time, okay?" Offering him a small smile. He could see it, he saw it in his own lovers eyes too. He was depressed. "Is there anything else?" Asking quietly.

"Yeah… that's my hours, every day: four to nine, all but Wednesday and the weekends." Still worked those days, but tolerable hours. Didn't know they had a phone either. Would have to put the number in his phone… At the question the musician shook his head, forcing on one of his own smiles. "Nah man, thanks though. Just need to go to bed." Wasn't about to tell his best friend he was lonely, that he couldn't vent his emotions or relax by playing music. The musician was left without the one thing that gave him purpose.

Axel patted his friends back with a small smile. "Best get to bed then. I'm getting up at six so I'll head off too." Then pulling him into a somewhat half-hearted hug. "Don't wear you self out as much."  
Giving him another small smile and started back to his room.

Demyx had no time to respond to the embrace, though he didn't really want to. Got a newsflash from work, of course Kiko didn't know the story about what happened with him, she had been so happy that Lea found someone, male or female. He couldn't bring himself in the way of that. So he was trying to distance himself from the only friend he ever had… well after learning of Zexion's death of course… so in a way he did miss the silent scholar. "I won't… Hard not to though." Sighing quietly, disappearing into his room with the quiet tap of the door, unlike Axel, he had no one to really return to, his room was empty, just reminding him he was alone, already losing his only friend.

Finally entering his room he silently closed the door behind him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend, he had no one. Virtually no one at all! Expect him and Roxas... Well not really Roxas but he had realized in the past few days that his mulleted friend had been somewhat off with him. He did consider the fact that was because of Roxas' protectiveness. A smile did creep on his face at the thought of his wonderful boyfriend. But that didn't change the fact that his best friend was most likely lonely, and he didn't blame him... 'Need to get him a girlfriend or something...'  
After his outburst in the kitchen he could see it in his eyes, was it Axel's fault? He had hoped it wasn't and if it was he never had intended to make his friend feel like that.  
Sighing heavily he started to rid of his clothing. Though this time he put it neatly to one side.  
And then climbing into the warm bed where he snuggled deep inside the duvet before steadily wrapping his arm around his blonde boyfriends waist.

Roxas grunted and shifted as Axel's weight returned to the bed, just now realizing he was gone as a completely new scent hit him. Girl…? That was weird why the hell was there a girl holding him-wait… that was Axel… "You smell like a girl." Didn't mean to voice the thought out loud, though he was so out of it he didn't care.  
"I am a girl you douche." Cuddling up to him as he joked softly and breathing in Roxas' new scent. An interesting combination of both him and Axel, sex and now woman's perfume.  
A girl? Axel was claiming to be a girl? Roxas was awake enough to give a laugh and open his eyes slightly to look up at his boyfriend. "You know I've always wondered why you get horny so easily… Do I have to start wearing condoms now or are you on the pill?" Alright, he was allowed to tease.  
The elder male couldn't help but blush. Did he really get horny that easy? Okay this was just made personal! Though he was just going to play along with it now. Grinning slightly at the thought. "But... I wanna have your babies." Putting on a womanly voice.

Roxas shifted in place closer to his warmth though blinked at both his message and his tone, turning red at one and laughing at the other. Hard. Like he had to hold his ribs or else he felt they would explode. "Wouldn't that hurt?" Managing after he had calmed down, didn't last long, just started cracking up again. Axel got his wish at least, he was laughing.

Finally hearing his boyfriends joyful laughter he let out a massive smile. "Hey if it makes you smile and laugh. What the heck!" He turned onto his stomach.  
Then finally shaking his head. "Anyway Roxy." His teeth glinting in the moonlight as he smirked, knowing that it'd most likely annoy him. "It's getting late. And I have to be up early in the morning."

Getting all these mental images of Axel blown up ready to pop and it wasn't the prettiest thing, in fact it was downright scary. Terrifying…. Okay it was hilarious. "Holy shit Ax… Don't do this to me can't breathe!" He was joking of course, could breathe fine just laughing too hard to! Calming down as soon as he heard the forbidden name though, huffing and scooting back over to his lover. "Don't call me that." Grumbling quietly though nodding at his message, pulling the blanket further over themselves. "Night than…"

Smirking just before he was about to fall asleep, his ears pricked up. "Ahh well what you gonna do about it? Roxy?" Nuzzling into his neck before looking up mischievously.

Roxas growled quietly as Axel called him by the hated name yet again, going over the options in his head. "I'm gonna walk into your work and shout out as loud as I can that you're really a chick and that you're pregnant. How's that?" Too tired to think of anything more.

All of the color drained from his face. "You wouldn't!" Or would he? Shivering slightly at the possible outcomes of being total humiliated for his whole working life at Tifa's place... Crap totally not worth it.  
"Okay hon. I won't." Kissing the back of his ear before falling asleep...

Roxas gave a small grunt of appreciation as Axel said he wouldn't, cuddling up against him a little more as he fell off himself only moments later. Finally, things were better between them. More laughing, more smiling, less crying…

* * *

... These boys have a one track mind...

Comment reveiw all that stuff


	26. Chapter 26: Written on my Heart

Nawww I want a Demy-Dem... *huggles*

In case you guys haven't noticed I don't update every week, trust me if I had internet at my dads you'd get a new chapter nearly every day but no cant. So I update in bulk... hope this doesn't bug any of my readers...

I don't own kingdom hearts!

* * *

Shivering as a light burst of rays from the outside world fell upon Roxas and his room. Cracking open one eye briefly before closing it again, and went to dive under the covers but realized SOMEONE had them all. Grumbling to himself as he gingerly got out of the bed and rubbing his eyes with a yawn he stretched his arms. Somehow he felt today was going to be so much more different.  
To save time he had a quick wash and used the strawberry shampoo, it was also a plus to rid of the woman's perfume. Getting dressed he put on his pair of black skinnies and white shirt. Not bothering to eat something as he knew he'd be offered something at work. Though he did give his lover a kiss on the forehead before leaving their apartment in a rush.

Ow bright light. Unlike Axel, the teenager had no where to go and didn't wake up until about noon or one in the afternoon, mostly because the bright sunlight but Aiko was doing her share by meowing up a storm for her breakfast that wasn't given to her by her 'daddy'. Moaning quietly, the blonde moved to take his shower, finding, yes he was weak, but moving wasn't all that horribly painful. At least the road to healing wasn't that far away... the sooner he was healed the sooner he could forget all this madness.

And an extremely hot shower helped a lot. Dressed in new black skinnies, also fitting better than his older ones, and a blue longer sleeved top. Hopefully that was because he gained weight, not because of Axel buying a smaller size. By one he had fed the cat and started getting him and his boyfriend unpacked from the move, even going as far as getting all their clothes put away and making the bed.

Was kinda looking forward to calling the school but Axel forgot to leave the number… so now he was bent over the yellow pages, scanning the names that resembled the address on this building and that was a high school. Impossible, though it was something to do.

* * *

The elder blonde wiped his forehead after just finding out that another table of fifteen had entered the restaurant. And half wanting to tell them to take a hike. He was too tired for all of this and needed back up. So he trudged over to the tall redhead. "Axel?"  
The younger male turned around from the till after serving a woman her drink. "Yeah Cloud?"  
"Look it's pretty busy out there today. It's it okay if you stay till four?"  
Axel nodded enthusiastically, mostly because he knew he was doing a full day which would total up to sixty six munny plus! "Yeah that's fine! Is it okay if I can call Roxas? So he won't worry?"

The elder male nodded. "Yeah that's fine." Giving him a silent nod before starting on the first table with a heavy sigh.  
Axel frowned for a moment and crossed his fingers after dialing their home number.

* * *

Right as he found a place called Radiant High school and prepared to start typing in the number, the phone rang, Roxas jumping a foot in the air with a small yelp, staring at the phone and trying to breathe. Oh god…. Scared the shit… Well knew who it was, or had a safe bet… pressing the call button with his thumb the blonde put the device against his ear, trying to make it less awkward by imagining it was his lover actually standing there. "You know you scared the living shit out of me right? Still clinging to the ceiling." Teasing completely, sarcasm in his voice.

Laughing as he recognized the voice on the other end. "Really? But you knew I was calling silly! Wait, don't tell me you've only gotten up?"

Roxas paled slightly as he was figured out, clearing his throat quietly and fidgeting in place. "Not just gotten up… been up for an hour." Said nervously, using his elbow to hold the page in the book as he ran his hand through his hair. Still wet ew… Didn't want to spike it so it was just left hanging. Axel'd probably tease him for looking like a girl right now…

Axel laughed on the other end. "Lazy bones." Almost copying Roxas as he leaned on the table and propping up his elbow onto the table. "Anyway I forgot to give you the number to Radiant High School. You want the number?" Asking sweetly.

Huffing into the phone as he heard his boyfriend start laughing, tapping a finger against the phone book as he waited for him to finish and stuck his tongue out at the phone forgetting that Axel couldn't see him through it. Never actually used one of these things before… Oh, the number? Realizing that he had lost the name among the giant list of 'R's in the book he just closed it and set it aside. "Yeah, yellow pages weren't much help. Hey, all the places I've called so far have been asking for a last name, what do I tell them?" He didn't have one. Didn't want to be called by Sora's because he was almost an icon on this world and didn't remember his mother's maiden name…

Thinking for a moment and drumming his fingers against the table. "If you want to... You don't have to, but you could use mine I gave. Or if you could make one up?"

"Roxas Usai? That sounds a little weird." He gave a small laugh at the new name, though realized after a moment that if their relationship did go any further than just sex and goofing off… he'd have no other choice but to use that name. Might as well get used to it. "I'll use it hon, thanks. What time are you coming home?" Whoa… he sounded like a housewife! The blonde made a small face at the idea, watching as the lazy as ever Aiko slept in a patch of sunlight by the window.

A smile crept across his face and stopped his drumming right away. Axel felt almost fluffy at his words, although melting would be the correct word. He felt... Happy. Then again the name did sound odd on him.  
"T-that's great hon! Oh erm... Yeah about that... Cloud asked me to work another shift because we're TOTALLY packed. Well I guessing around three or four?" Would that be okay with him? On his own for another few hours... Then again he did only just wake up.

Roxas' face fell slightly upon learning he'd be alone for a while longer, nodding silently though remembering after a moment that Axel couldn't see him, shifting on the sofa and pulling his legs onto the cushion, an arm around them. "Alright, want me to get dinner started? Or order something?" He needed something to do other than sit there and talk to a school.

Chewing his bottom lip before nodding then realizing the blonde couldn't actually see him. "You think you'll be okay cooking?"

Would he be okay cooking…? "Uh… I've… never actually made anything really… But I can try…?" Yeah, total clueless in the kitchen. In twilight town he ate like a college student when he did eat, consisted of macaroni and cheese or sandwiches.

Cloud moved away from the table of woman to head over to the till, so he could send their order through to the kitchen.  
But noticing Axel was still on the phone.  
"As long as you don't burn anything I'm fine with it." Laugh a bit though turning around when he heard a cough, it was the 'older version' of Roxas. Cloud. "Hon. I gotta go. Boss is giving me evils." Smiling slightly as he noticed the blonde's lip did twitch slightly. He sure was an odd one. "Love you babe." It was the last thing me managed to say to him before hanging up.

Don't burn anything, he could do that. About to laugh and continue the conversation, his expression fell as he said he had to get off the phone, chewing on his lip. "Love you too…" Too late, all he ended up talking to was the dial tone. Pulling the device away slowly he stared at it for a moment before sighing. Well… just realized how lonely he was… Took a moment to realize that he never got the number from Axel… Opening up the book again while trying to alleviate the silence by repeating the name over and over quietly. Wasn't helping much….

* * *

Axel yawned as he finally was able to leave, he was totally worn out. It had started raining about an hour ago and still it hadn't given up. Grimacing at the dark grey clouds knowing he'd have to walk into the wet murky weather. Pocketing his wages and offering both his boss's a small wave, and was out of the back door. It was so much better when it wasn't raining, it made the fifteen minute walk seem so much nicer.

He couldn't wait to get home to his boyfriend and to tell him about his 'oh so exciting' day. Part from the 'almost' fire in the kitchen thanks to none other than Cloud. He accidently left his serving cloth on a stove which cause a slight chaos, but was all put right by the chef.

Shaking his head at the memory as he came across a corner, though stopping dead on his tracks. There was a figure huddled in the corner, Axel recognized that coat anywhere though he couldn't see a face... Their hood was up. 'Shit. No it can't be!' Hesitating for a moment before with caution stepping towards the small figure.

Kneeling down slowly to place his hand onto their shoulder. Though the redhead almost jumped a mile when the body collapsed onto his lap. Their hood falling his face... His face was framed by slanted blue choppy hair. Axel's eyes widened. So that meant he, Roxas and Demyx weren't the only survivors!

"Zexion?" Whispering the name as if he were confused. The young nobody was out cold, and his whole body felt like ice yet his thick leather clothing didn't help him at all. Axel knew he couldn't leave the teen on his own so he carefully picked up the teenager and started to pace to his home. He had to get the bluenette some kind of warmth and quickly!

* * *

Alright, so it took almost an hour on the phone with the school… that left an hour and a half of trying to down that boring ass book before finally forcing himself to get up and move into the kitchen to make dinner, lucky, actually had macaroni, so just winged it and prayed that Axel would eat it. He didn't seem picky… Though before the water was boiling the rain started and Aiko started meowing loudly in fear of the storm. Well that was weird… Was sunny a minute ago… Right as he started walking towards the kitchen again he stopped as he saw the familiar drenched red-head on his way home… what was he holding…?

Huffing slightly as he went into the cover, taking a few deep breaths before heading up the stairs.  
Virtually the male was out of breath when he reached their door, know he'd find it impossible to open he called out to his boyfriend. "Roxas? Can you open the door?" Tapping on the wooden door with his foot.

Moving back into the kitchen to check on the still not boiling water, Roxas stopped as he barely heard Axel's voice, blinking and heading over to open the door with a small tug, about to smile and put on a mask to hide that he wasn't completely miserably lonely the entire day, though the first thing he saw was the organization coat, and a few strands of blue hair. "What the hell…?" Moving out of the way quickly, knowing he wouldn't be any help carrying him anywhere though sure wasn't helping by standing in the way! "Where did you… how did you… Huh?" Wow, that sounded smart…

Ignoring Roxas' questions as he stepped into action. "Roxas, could you get a duvet and a pillow. He's freezing. I'll answer in a second, we need to get him warmed up." Carrying the male inside before settling him onto the sofa and pulled off his coat, top and jeans before settling him in a more comfortable position. 'There we go...' Frowning slightly as he studied his pale face. God knows how long he was out there for...

Roxas could only stand there dumbly for a moment until he realized that meant now. The blonde didn't waste time doing his bidding, of course their room was where he vanished to, coming back out a moment later and handing over the duvet from over the sofa as he moved himself to put the pillow behind the cloaked schemer's head. "… Do we need to have a 'no pet rule'?" Roxas teased after a few moments, moving over to the kitchen again as he heard the water starting to boil.

Shaking his head slightly as he tucked the duvet around the frozen body. Not even cracking a smile at Roxas' joke, he was more... Serious. After last night talking to Demyx did a lot to the man, and after seeing the old Nobody lying in a pavement half dead. He felt as if he had changed somewhat. "You know what this means right?" Motioning to the schemers body.

So it looked as if there was a 'no play' rule now. Roxas chewed on his lip as he just turned off the burner and came back into the living area, not bothering to actually make the dinner. He had a mental tally now, he was just trying to help but something else always came up. "…Um…?" Coming back into the living area and sitting on the ground next to the sofa, watching as Aiko just barely made it onto the sofa itself to sniff the newcomer and lay down on his stomach. Staring up at Zexion's face for a moment before it hit him, looking back at Axel almost proud of himself for figuring it out but not letting it show. "It means that everyone's back…. Including superior." Shit, damper.

Nodding as he sat on the table. "Most of them are nasty pieces of work... What we gonna do hon?" Biting his bottom lip. Terror shook through him, what if they tried taking Roxas back? NO. Axel wouldn't let that happen to his beloved.  
What were they going to do…? Chewing on his lip as he leaned backwards onto Axel's leg, his head on his knee as he thought about it. "… I don't want to go back… And we can't just keep bringing them here… Demyx would throw a fit." Four almost full grown men in one two bedroom apartment… that was already getting up there… Curling into a ball with his chin on his knees and arms around his legs, eyes not leaving the schemer even as Aiko got up from his chest with a mew and set on sniffing the stranger's frozen face, of course Roxas was uncertain about letting his kitten around the nobody… didn't know how he'd react.

"We're not bringing them here... Only Zexion... He's okay." Grumbling quietly and letting his arms drop to his side.

Why was everything so... Warm? Only a moment ago everything was... Dark and cold. Shivering slightly as he felt weight on his chest. Wait? What was he wrapped up in? Letting one eye crack open as he was greeted heads on with a fluffy... Heartless? No kitten. He didn't give any reaction to the fluffy... Beast but staring right into it's eyes.

"Alright… That's fine then." Roxas gave a slow nod to Axel's statement, letting himself lean against his legs again though not moving from his curled position. He had nothing against the blue haired one, though could find a huge list of reasons for not liking the other members. From the floor, he couldn't see Zexion open his eyes, though did smile as Aiko jumped back slightly from seeing him awake, though crept forward again to start warming up his face by licking his chin, purring loudly as she did so.

Axel said nothing as The Cloaked Schemer woke up, but he did watch very carefully.  
The blue-haired male frowned at the kitten as he chin was licked, and he shivered. "Ew." Wiping his chin instantly then trying to push her away as he leant up. Where was he eyeing the room before finally his eyes landed on both Axel and Roxas. Yet he didn't say anything.

Roxas looked up as Zexion spoke and Aiko was shoved out of the way, instantly moving to catch the escaping kitten so she didn't fall onto the floor though settling back against his boyfriend's leg. Didn't know what to say as the older male's eyes rested on the two of them, the blonde focusing his gaze on his kitten as she climbed to the floor and moved to go hide. Was this Zexion or his other? Did he go through the entire transformation thing? How long was he outside? So many questions ran though his head, though they'd never get an answer. Might as well settle on something! The silence was killing him! "…. Hey sleepy." Alright, maybe he was spending too much time around Axel, cause he was teasing someone who didn't know what the word was before in the org.

Frowning at Roxas before replying coolly. "Sleepy? I wouldn't call it that. The word you'd be looking for is either 'knocked out' or to but even more bluntly. Dead. Though I'm not sure why I'm alive..." Looking at both of them. Where was he? This wasn't Oblivion or their base at The World That Never Was.  
"Where are we?" They both weren't wearing their uniforms he noticed. "And why aren't you in uniform?" This defiantly was a 'confusing' situation to find oneself in.  
Axel had to bite his bottom lip at the oh so smart Nobody, mostly to hold in his laugh.

Roxas' lip twitched as Zexion started off by giving a lecture, trying not to laugh as he listened, taking it that he was supposed to answer all of his questions. "Yes 'sir, sorry about that, though you're not dead. You are currently in Radiant Gardens, apartment 104, also known as home." At the question for uniform he just started laughing, though quietly, shaking his head. "The org is over! It's the next life smart one. Do me a quick favor, go like this." Shifting to put his hand on his chest, right where his heart should be, his own chest empty but hopefully that wasn't the case with Zexy…

Frowning before doing what he was told with hesitation. What would it pro- What? Feeling a drumming sensation from his chest. He remembered it, it was a heart. His own heart! Though inside he was smiling yet on the outside he could only muster a twitch of his lip. It had been so long... He had forgotten how to smile since the death of his parents.  
"I got a heart." Saying it simply.. Oh now he remembered how it happen...

_Waves of crashing winds flew the young boy about. Where was he? Where was everyone else? He didn't like this feeling, he felt so alone..._

"You alright Zexion?" Axel asked. The Schemer nodded as his lip twitched. "Yeah... Just remembered."

Roxas remained silent until Zexion told him what he already knew, smiling and nodding to him. Alright, could he at least try to be more enthusiastic about it? Leaning more against his boyfriend and putting his head back on his knees, listening quietly to their conversation until they were finished, biting his lip in thought. "Do you know how long you were outside…?" Jumping slightly despite himself as the thunder crashed loudly, the lights flickering with the blast.

Shaking his head. "Not much. I only recall being my somebody. Ienzo." Taking a pause as he racked through his mind. "He was lost, mind you he is only young. And I'm sorry... But that's all I remember." Sighing quietly, hopefully everything would become clear as time wore on?  
"That's fine Zexion. Are you hungry? You must of been out their awhile because you were stone cold." Axel asked. Zexion nodded. "Okay I'll go see how everything is." Before smirking at Roxas and giving him a knowing look.

Roxas frowned at Axel as he mentioned eating something, almost a pout. "Well I was going too… Got distracted… everything's on the counter; unless you want me to do it." Grumbling quietly before reaching out and petting Aiko as she wandered closer again, stroking along her spine though she was giving Zexion skeptical looks. Wasn't nice of the stranger to push her away! She was just trying to help him!

Chuckling as he examined the packet of macaroni and cheese. And the cold tap water in the pan, smirking slightly before emptying the contents into the kettle to boil the water. Should be enough for three cups and maybe the food too. Then realizing there was another packet somewhere...

Meanwhile the bluenette was watching Roxas play with the kitten carefully. "So that kitten..." Pointing at her. "It's been neutered, right?" Asking as he stared right back at her.

Roxas blinked up at Zexion as he spoke, looking down at Aiko as she was spoken about than up at the schemer again. "… Been…? Oh, no she hasn't… found her on the streets. Isn't she too young for that?" Wasn't there a certain age cats had to be? And it shouldn't be a problem! She was only a kitten and she was an indoor cat anyway! Plus… the idea of having kittens was actually a little appealing… Axel'd never go for it though…

Screwing up his face at the fact that Roxas found the kitten. Though he did nod his head in agreement about neutering, before asking another question. "What about injections? Don't they need them? I'm only asking because if you found her off the streets, god knows what infections she's carrying." He didn't mean to sound so heartless, it just came out that way.

Axel smiled as everything seemed to be in order and made the coffee's before pouring what was left over into the pot along with the macaroni. He decided to make another batch for Demyx when he got it, maybe that way he'll cheer up a bit. And made note to clear up after themselves as he turned on the fire, then carrying a tray with the coffee's out into the lounge.  
"Hey I made coffees. Is that okay?"  
The blue haired teen nodded before carefully picking up the hot mug into his freezing cold hands before sipping at it. It warmed his insides instantly.

What was with all the questions? Roxas adjusted the kitten as she laid on his legs, looking back down at her as he spoke to Zexion. "I'll get her vaccinated soon… But she's healthy as far as I can tell." Letting the kitten fall asleep on him, also trying to be patient with the older male. Seriously, it was his cat. Didn't have to be so rude about it… Looking up finally as Axel came back into the room, smiling up at him though turning away his coffee. Wanted to actually sleep later, and his four year old sense also labeled that drink as something that would hurt him. Last time he drank it Axel almost used sex to calm him down…

Axel smiled in understanding before taking away the coffee, and going back into the kitchen but returning with water for him.  
"Food will be ready in ten minutes or so." Axel said as he sat down onto one of the chairs.  
Zexion nodded as his stomach grumbled, he didn't actually know when the last time he ate was. "Roxas? Do don't happen to know what the year is? Or month?" Not actually wanting to talk to the redhead, even though he saved him he did have harsh feelings towards him because the man caused his death.

Sliding around so that he was closer to his boyfriend while trying not to upset the kitten, but she bolted off to hide anyway. Looking up after taking a small sip of the water, biting his lip in thought. "It's only been a year, but two for you. And it's August, the twenty ninth…?" Looking up at Axel for clarification, catching instantly that Zexion wasn't talking to him. Well, if someone that killed him was sitting in the same room he'd be pretty edgy too.

"Yeah, it is." Said Axel trying to make the blue haired teen lighten up a bit by smiling. Though it actually didn't work. "Two year... I guess that means I'm eighteen now." His lip did slightly twitch at this. "So where is everyone?" He was waiting for this one to pop up, considering he had missed two years of history he had every right to know.  
Axel smiled at the man, and just before he was about to answer him, he remembered the food and jumping up a mile. "Ahh the food!"

"And you teased me for burning things!" Roxas teased up as his boyfriend bolted from the room, shifting in place before figuring he should tell Zexion everything. "Well… As far as we know… we're the only ones that made it back for now. Sora got everyone, but we came back… I don't know why though. Oh, and Demyx is at work… barely see him around but he's here…" For maybe the first time he was more informed that Zexion was! And truthfully it felt great being the one giving out information instead of being ridiculed for not knowing…

Something told him that the Organization didn't survive, not just because Roxas mentioned Sora. And from all that he managed to gather picture the puzzle. "I see." Looking up as Axel came back holding two bowls and putting them onto the table along side with cutlery, then diving back out into the kitchen and returning with the last batch.  
Sitting back down onto the chair with a muffled food stuffed sigh.  
Zexion just poked the macaroni slightly with his fork and stared at the pasta for a moment before clarifying it eatable. A small satisfying grumble emitted from his stomach as he started to eat, he was so hungry.

Roxas waited silently until Axel came back and started eating himself, looking at the steaming food before deciding it smartest to wait until it cooled before his hands got any worse then they already were. They were doing so much better, didn't want to risk it. Leaning back against his boyfriend's legs and petting Aiko instead of eating, absolutely terrified of disobeying though it didn't show.

Axel did in fact notice that they did seem to be getting along better then they had recently. Things have changed... But was it a good thing, well he didn't quite know.  
But what he did notice that he forgot to change out of his dripping wet clothes. Mentally slapping himself as he slowly gather to his feet and plopping his bowl onto the table. "Gonna go change into something warm. Okay?" Petting Roxas on the head before disappearing into their room.

Looking up as Axel pet his head, smiling up at him and shaking his hair to lay back down. "Kay hon, you should've done that earlier... don't need you catching a cold." Really didn't want his hands to be burned again. Only then realizing he had used a pet name and quickly avoided eye contact with Zexion, starting to eat his own dinner as an excuse to not talk about it.

Zexion frowned and stopped eating just as he was about to put the fork into his mouth. 'Hon? I wonder what's that's about. Surely... No.' Raising an eyebrow at the blonde before setting his fork down. Better to ask then leave it out. "Hon? So are you both having... Relations?" Though saying it as if he was slightly embarrassed by it.

Having relations! Without meaning to Roxas choked slightly on a noodle, coughing as he attempted to clear his throat and get it down. "Um... If you want to call it that... Yeah..." And red in the face, looking down in order to avoid the schemer seeing it and petting along Aiko's spine, holding the bowl in one hand as he shooed the kitten away.

'Ahh now it all makes sense.' Putting the fork to his mouth, chewing and swallowing his food. "So, how long has this been going on?" He'd be surprised if it was way back with The Organization, very indeed.

Roxas just seemed to be shrinking back as the questioning continued, of course centered around things that embarrassed him to death! Wasn't natural to talk about it with a straight guy! Wait... was he straight? Never really spoke to him before so didn't know... "I dunno... past a month now closer to two now I guess."

Nodding as he accepted the answer and continued to eat his meal.

Axel returned back into the room fully dressed, dry and warm. Smiling cheerfully as he sat back down onto the chair with his food.  
"Alright guys?" Trying to stir a conversation up though Zexion just shrugged, he wasn't actually in the mood for talking.

Nothing more to say except: "Just a little cold..."

Roxas looked up as Axel came back in the room, rubbing his face to calm down the red and leaned back against his legs as he sat back down, almost in between them. Well... a lot more comfortable than just sitting on the ground itself. Though he glanced up as Zexion said he was cold, frowning slightly at it. "Need another duvet? I don't think Dem will mind." Though they should dry off his clothes and give them back to the teenager, or get him new clothes.

Shaking his head whilst rejecting him. "I'd really appreciate that. But no thank you. I'd rather get into something drier." Putting his bowl on to the table whist wrapping his whole body around the duvet tighter. Was it just him... Or did these sheets smell... Strange? He did wonder what it was.

Shit did they have anything that would fit him? Zexion was a lot bigger than he was and the blonde chewed on his lip before looking up at Axel and nodding towards the schemer's wet clothes that were left over the cofee table. "That's your job. Don't burn them."

Smirking slightly as he got back up to take hold of the clothes. "I got this idea from... Well the other day." Holding them in his hands for only few moments, waiting for his own skin to burn up the heat coursed throughout his inter body and into the clothing. Within seconds they were warm and dry. Tossing them over to bluenette who had finished his meal and was now clinging onto the clothes as if his life depended on it. Getting up he first pointed to the clothes though Axel answered for him. "First door on your left. That's mine and Roxas' room." Nodding and politely said thank you before disappearing into their room. After he was gone Axel sighed and relaxed a bit. "Well if that wasn't awkward I don't know what is!"

Roxas gave a tiny laugh at Axel's words, leaning against him further and looking up as he set his empty bowl on the table. "Uh.. yeah just a lot. So... completely separate subject how was work?" Trying not to laugh further over the normality of the question over the strange situation.

"Ugh!" Leaning back into the chair as he sighed. "It was awful! Seriously people just kept coming in every bloody ten minutes. And every ten minutes people would be leaving and I'd have to go and clear the tables. Wash all the stuff up, 'cause our pot washer wasn't in. Then topping it off would be serving the people." It had probably been the busiest since he had began working there. "Enough about work; tell me how ringing the school went!" Smiling as he leant forward so he was level with his boyfriend.

Roxas' face fell as Axel explained his day at work, rubbing at his lover's knee gently until he mentioned it being the busiest than it had been in a while. "I have a feeling that you'll be getting a raise if you keep dragging so many more customers in." Looking up at him as he leaned forward and smiled until he mentioned the school, groaning and shaking his head. "Hard as hell. They wanted to talk to a guardian to make sure I wasn't pulling a leg, tried to convince them I have no family and didn't go so well. Asked for previous schooling, told them had none of that either... Yeah... they're not taking me." It was a bummer really... it was the one thing he was looking forward to.

Spluttering: "What! What do you mean there not taking you!" This was a total outrage! This would have never happened back in Lea's day. Axel tut'ed: "Well... If you need someone to come in I could... Or my parents and say that you're some kind of long lost relative that's lost their family or something..." He was still fuming from a moment ago.

Flinching slightly at Axel's initial outrage towards the subject, staring at the floor instead of his boyfriend. "They also wanted documents, things to prove I'm real. Even if they believed you or your parents we can't fake those..." Hesitating a moment before looking back up at the red head, forcing on a smile, "It's alright, I wouldn't have done well anyway."

Axel sighed knowing he shouldn't have yelled like that, only had he realized his mistake after seeing Roxas jump. "Sorry... It's okay. It's just I didn't want you being on your own with no one around whilst I'm working. I rather have you in a place where I know your safe and meeting new people, also having an education," Admitting to Roxas as he placed his two hands onto the small shoulders.

Roxas remained silent for a few moments after Axel explained his fear of him being left alone, chewing on his lip as he fought himself for a response. "It doesn't matter, I'm used to being alone and that'll only be until I'm strong enough to look for a job. And I have Aiko…" It was just really… really quiet here… Several times today he was half tempted to just leave the phone on that annoying buzzing tone just for some sort of noise… But didn't.

Shaking his head slightly as he sighed. Of course he was disappointed, but it wasn't Roxas' fault.

"I know hon... I just hate to think of you being all on your own. It's not healthy you're seventeen and should be meeting up with friends..." As he began to slide down his arms around Roxas' middle and sat down on the floor just as the bluenette nerd arrived again.

Raising his eyebrow slightly but didn't say anything of it as he shivered his way back into the duvet.

"I don't have any friends... And it doesn't matter... not that I could fit in anyway." Roxas muttered quietly as Axel brought it up, staring at the ground as he spoke and trying not to tense at the arms going around his waist and instead leaned into Axel's embrace, not even looking up as Zexion came back in and instead curling into a ball on the ground with his head on his knees, still leaning against his boyfriend though.

Axel smiled somewhat at Zexion who had tilted his head at the teen. Still frowning he asked. "Hey. Roxas, are you okay?"

Roxas hesitated a moment to put on a mask as he faked a smile up towards Zexion, nodding after a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine." Letting one of his hands grip Axel's from around his waist, brushing the palm gently with his thumb.

Axel turned his head slightly to see Roxas smile... Though by now he could tell he was faking it...

Looking away soon as he could to nod at the Schemer. "What about you?" Asking him the same question.

Zexion took awhile to reply, pondering on the matter completely. How was he? Confused mainly and not knowing what to do with his newly regained emotions. It had been so long him and he was only just a child when he lost his parents and shutting off all his emotions from all. Ienzo never use to be like before they died, in fact he was a bubbly and energetic child. But now... it was almost empty. "I'm just confused I guess." Thinking a while longer; he had no proper place to stay. He technically no one to go to... No family or friends... That is if one could count Axel and Roxas his friends.

And right as he was about to open his mouth to say something the front door opened, nearly eight at night and the poor overworked musician was just getting home, and the first thing he saw of course was the blasted kitchen a mess. Again. Didn't even complain or say anything this time, there wasn't even any static from music as Demyx moved into the kitchen to throw away Axel's trash yet again and start cleaning up his dishes. Didn't even announce he was home. It wasn't home. It was just back to work.

Jumping straight into action as soon as the door was flung open, 'Crap! Crap! Crap!' Gathering all the empty plates off the table before rushing into the kitchen,

"Sorry Demyx!" Axel called while putting the bowls to the side as he filled the sink with soapy water.

"I left some extra in the fridge for you to reheat." Shit he was totally going to be eaten alive for this.

Demyx didn't look up to acknowledge Axel entering the room, not until he had no choice but to move out of the way as the red-head started to clean up his mess. Bout time. Extra? Oh god that meant eating. That was something you didn't want to do after coming home from an ER shift. "Thanks... big lunch not hungry." And lies! He ate something small and ended up loosing that soon as he returned to the wrong station to see someone getting a biopsy. "Just going to bed..." Yeah because he could sleep... not... He had Roxas' depression beat at this point, it was keeping him up at night. Would've chewed Axel out on not cleaning up... if he had the energy.

"Sure." Dumping the plates into the soapy water as he started to clean away the dirt and grime. It wasn't his fault he didn't have time to clean up, mostly too busy looking after Zexion. "Oh I'm sorry about the mess... It's just I didn't have time, I was looking after- Ah actually maybe you should go see for yourself." Trying to smile slightly but unable to. Demyx was looking even worse for wear than yesterday.

Great, more moving around. And for what to see the cat learned a new trick or something? Though Demyx obeyed per usual, close to almost limping into the other room before seeing Zexion. Could just barely force a smile to appear, barely. "Hey, where you been hiding?" Yeah... couldn't manage any excitement… just tired. He actually had to put his hand brace against the wall to stand. On his feet all day long, running everywhere, wheeling patients in who weighed much more than a table or tray of dishes.

Zexion's lip actually twitched slightly in a somewhat smile. "Hello Demyx. It's been awhile." Relaxing in front of his old 'friend'. He sensed a different aura around him unlike Roxas and Axel. Those two were lack something... Unlike Demyx... he had one didn't he?

Roxas didn't bother to spare a look between the two talking as he disappeared into the kitchen to help in whatever way he could, mouthing out the word "awkward" up to his boyfriend with a tiny smile.

Axel widened his eyes and nodding his head furiously in agreement as he started to dry the dishes.

Well... at least Demyx was almost talking to someone instead of just hiding in his room all night. "Yeah... has been a while. Though I don't see any growth on your end there Zex." Well he could manage teasing, just not standing up, moving over to the chair beside the sofa and sitting on it heavily, head in his hands as he tried to rub the fatigue away from his brain. It wasn't working.

Zexion pouted. "I'm not small your just too tall." Crossing his arms a bit as the teen sat beside him.

Motioning towards the kitchen then to Demyx. "So how did you find them?"

"Eh… you win." Didn't want to think of a retaliation when he couldn't really think, glancing over at the kitchen as the other two were mentioned and shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. "Eh… close to two months ago… just found them walking home from work. No big tale to that I'm afraid… what about you?" Looking towards the window as his question as almost drowned out by the thunder blaring across the sky, frowning lightly at it. Stupid storm… He still needed to get out of his soaked clothes and just wanted to crawl into bed… couldn't do that now apparently…

Ah so he had a job now? That explained why Demyx wasn't in earlier. "Me? Oh... I don't remember much expect Axel found me. Apparently I must have been out cold for awhile because I was in the rain." Then taking a good look at Demyx and noticed he was wet. "Speaking of people being wet: You're going to catch a cold or worse if you stand around in those clothes any longer." Pointing it out to the blonde.

Demyx gave a small nod as Zexion explained, it made sense… Though he was caught off guard on the question of his wardrobe, rubbing at one of his eyes with the heel of his hand as he huffed and forced himself to stand up. "Yeah… I know… Heading to bed now actually, you're welcome to stay as long as you want. Sorry we don't have another room to offer you… I'll pick you up more blankets tomorrow so the other two have something to sleep with." And there he was offering himself up to doing even more then he already was. Far too much… Though the blonde was already moving back over to his bedroom and disappearing inside without any noise or even bothering to turn on the lights.

Before he was able to reply saying that he'd be fine Demyx disappeared. "Oh... Erm." Totally lost for words. The elder blonde seemed different...

"And we're done!" Putting away the last plate and clapping his hands together as if he were so proud of himself and Roxas' work.

Roxas smiled slightly as Axel clapped his hands, draining the soap filled dirty water from the sink and stretching slightly, trying to listen into the other room only to hear dead silence. "... And back to the awkward silence..." Spoken at a whisper so there was no chance that the schemer heard him, leaning against the counter. Even though Axel was probably tired, he had only been awake for nine or so hours, so even though people were heading to bed he was fine.

Nodding with agreement as he ruffled Roxas' hair. "Yup here we go." He whispered.

Though he did raise an eyebrow when he realized it was only Zexion in the room, looking to the teen for an explanation he shrugged. "Said he was tired." Speaking tiredness he mentally knew it was time for bed.

"It's getting late, I think me and Roxas should go catch some Z's. I have work in the morning."

The Schemer nodded. "I understand fully. Would you like this back?" Motioning to the duvet then to Roxas.

The blonde in question gave a split second look that said 'why are you asking me!' before trying to come up with an answer. "I think you need it more actually... no worries. ...Where'd Aiko rush to...?" Looking under the sofa for the kitten and grabbing the small girl gently as he stood back up, looking to Axel to make sure that giving over the blanket was alright. Really he had a self heater he could always cuddle with, so it was Axel's decision with the blanket.

Axel nodded. "It's fine. Don't worry about it I've got Roxas. And he's got me and his cat. We'll be fine." Smiling slightly as he went to swing his arm around Roxas... Who decided to look his kitten and totally missing the teen. Smooth move. "Night Zexion." Waving him to as he headed to his room.

Following behind Axel as he entered their room, shutting the door behind them with one hand and the other cradling Aiko to his chest. Well... If Zexion stayed in the morning at least he wouldn't be completely alone... it would just be awkward and quiet... but not alone... It was only then he remembered that the schemer was using their duvet... and then what they did last night... No doubt there would be cum on the blankets... "...Maybe we should've cleaned the duvet first..." Muttering as he sat Aiko in her bed and moved into their own.

Raising his head slightly in confusion though realizing what his boyfriend meant he blushed a bit. "Crap... Hopefully he'll won't see it..."  
Unfortunately Zexion did see it which earned a grimace from him and kicking away the cover in a somewhat disgust. He knew the two men were together... But he didn't need to know about THAT. Looks like it was going to be a cold night ahead of him, as he got up to pick up his black coat and using it a form of warmth.

Roxas nodded in agreement before he removed his shirt and moved over onto his side of the bed, sitting up and staring at the bed itself for several moments in silence. Tomorrow was going to be just as quiet as today was. Tonight lifted him up until he was happy and laughing... and he would wake up to silence and nothing with nothing to look forward to doing but play with Aiko until the kitten fell asleep. Than what? He wasn't like normal kids, he was never taught how to pass the time and amuse himself, not that he ever had a chance to... he was a killer. "I've been thinking... Sora works with the restoration committee... It's fighting Axel, I can do that." Looking up as he spoke, knowing that his lover liked the safer idea of him working in a pet shop. Almost hard to hear him, the rain had picked up and was slamming into the window pane at high speeds that made Aiko dart for cover under the bed with long fearful meows.

Snuggling down onto the bed. Working with the- hum. Well he rather know Roxas was safe... But he knew the teen was strong enough to handle things on his own after all recent things that were thrown at him. "It's fine with me." Smiling as he brushed the palm of his hand against Roxas' soft cheek. And just as he did that a flash of lightening crashed from outside, illuminating Axel's defined hair.

It... was fine? Roxas blinked up at Axel as his hand moved across his face, watching the lightning light up his boyfriend's face and smiled at him. It would be hard at first, no doubt in his mind that it would take his weakened body quite a while to get used to the stress of the everyday activity, but he could fight. And it meant being with people he knew, friends or not, and meeting more people than he would at school a day. It was an extremely social job, it was perfect. Nuzzling into the hand on his face gently, locking his fingers with the larger ones slowly as to not aggravates his healing burns. "Thank you, I'll ask Sora next time I see him." Though he was still recovering from his injury more than likely. It was just a promise that he wouldn't go until he knew he was better and back to full strength. Leaning over, the blonde slowly pressed his lips against the older male's, as a thank you.

Axel was proud of himself at this point, he made Roxas happy. Smiling wildly as he was kiss then nodding. "Hey it's fine. You'll be doing something you like."

Roxas gave another smile as he said it was fine yet again, starting to believe that as being the truth. It was fine. He could do this. He'd be helping instead of just sitting in silence day after day. Though keeping Axel awake when he had to work... "Alright, bed time you." Shifting around to lay on the sheets himself, it was a little cold without the duvet, but it really didn't matter.

* * *

So dark and cold. Jumping as a bolt of lightening flashed against the window. Hugging his knees as he tried to block out the noise. 'It's nothing... It's not goi-' His thoughts were cut off again as another flash and crash appeared. Whimpering silently, he had no one to help calm him down. Even use to calm the small boy when these storms came about, and of course when the team moved to their own world they didn't really have storms much often.

Right around the time Zexion was in full freak out mode over the storm, Demyx had finally had enough of the silence and pain in his mind, it had to come out, hand broken or not. Arpeggio came to his hand like a long forgotten friend, the musician biting his lip in pain as the fractured bone in his hand was forced into moving to hold onto the sitar's long neck. One by one the strings were pulled into rhythm, thrown into melody, drowning out the thunder if only for a moment.

Taking huge deep but not so calming breaths as another lightening struck across the window. Rocking himself backwards and forwards but that didn't even help as another loud whip cracked thought their room. Jumping up suddenly and his heart starting racing as he dived straight into the first room he saw.

Demyx gave a jump that almost sent Arpeggio crashing to the ground if he wasn't sitting further enough away spot from the edge to where it only landed on the bed, the musician's own heart going crazy as the dark figure made his way inside his room. "... Zexion?" A flash of lightning and he was able to see the fear across the slightly younger male's face

Zexion looked to the sound of someone's voice, it was Demyx. That meant he barged into his room. Oh dear. "I'm sor- Ahh!" Yelling out as another bright white flashed past the window. The terrible noise frightened him beyond belief.  
Biting his lip as he silently whimpered and clutched his arms. He hated showing people this side of him.

So… the one nobody who prayed off other's fears… was afraid of thunder storms? Demyx stared at Zexion for a moment before letting his sitar vanish and stood up from the bed, it took two tries to actually get up through. "… Are you okay? You don't look too good…" No shit Sherlock…

Shaking his head as he knelt onto the floor. "I'm fine... I'm just being silly." Holding onto his legs tighter to keep what warmth he had left.  
It was strange, he felt so scared inside he hadn't felt this way since his parents death... Biting his lip as he remembered it as if it were only yesterday. Their house had got caught on fire through a thunder storm.

But... you're Zexion, you don't do silly. Demyx bit his tongue to keep from saying this out loud, watching the blue haired male knelt towards the ground and hesitating before stepping closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, instantly flinching away. "Damn dude you're freezing!" reaching back to his bed and tugging the duvet off of it, trying to get it off the bed and around the freezing male was a lot harder with only one hand to work with. God damn it so tired... No choice, he'd have to stay home in order to catch up on his sleep. What would his excuse be...? I had to play caretaker to a sick friend...?

His eyes widened as Demyx tried wrapping the duvet around him he shook his head.  
"No you'll get cold too." Jumping yet again as a terrible crash flashed past their window.

Shaking his head and offering a smile as Zexion refused him, ignoring him and pulling the blanket further around him. "I'll be alright, no use worrying about me, right?" Faking a wider smile until he noticed the bluenette jump, his expression falling and reaching out to touch the younger's shoulder gently. "Come on, it's just a storm, calm down you're alright."

Zexion jumped once more as Demyx touched his shoulder. Shaking his head once though it shot up soon as another bang happened and instantly jumped into the blonds arm's.  
"They died... In a fire. My parents." Whispering it softly as he clung to Demyx's warmth.  
Completely unprepared for Zexion to jump at him, Demyx ended up falling backwards arms going around the schemer's thin figure to keep him from crashing too hard into his bruised ribs, wincing mostly as his back hit the base board at the end of his bed. Wasn't as bad as the shock that Zexion was telling him something about him, about his past, gaping for a moment as he tightened his grip slightly. What did this have to do with him being afraid of storms? "I'm... I'm sorry..."  
Shutting his eyes tight as he landed onto the bed, lucky enough for him he bounced to the side yet still clung onto Demyx.  
"It's fine..." Though it obviously wasn't fine Clenching his eyes as light flashed back and forward continuously, drawing the duvet around him in comfort. It was strange... When he was a nobody he was unfazed by these storms.  
Watching as the younger male curled up and spoke the lie so bluntly, Demyx gave a small sigh and drew the schemer closer, one hand sliding through his hair to clutch the back of his head protectively and his broken one almost limp around his waist. "You're allowed to talk, I might not be bright, but I can listen." Poor man he was absolutely frozen! Even though they were both fully dressed and Zexion had the duvet over the both of them now, he could feel the icy temperature coming from the older male.

Zexion's cheeks flared up at the closeness between them both. Though gratefully accepting the warmth, drawing closer to it.  
Smiling only a little bit at Demyx, during the past he would of waved the male off but he only seemed to be more drawn to him. The blonde was different... Maybe a little more sensitive. "I... Was only small when the fire happened. It was caused by a huge thunder storm..." He didn't want to talk about it, it was too painful for him.

Oh... now it all made sense... It was a traumatic youth experience... Please say this was as close that the schemer was going to get because the bluenette was one move from getting on top of him, the musician's chin resting on top of Zexion's frozen head, that didn't stop him from seeing the smile. Zexion. Smiled. That never happened! And as much as he tried not to think it... the schemer was cute when he did. "Don't worry, it won't happen again, listen, it's dying down now." Sure enough the rain was leaving softer taps against the window, the thunder starting to die down. He was so tired... and it was clearly evident in his voice, and yet here he was worrying about someone else first.

Zexion smiled once more as the rain and thunder faded. His whole body started to calm down, and relaxing again the warm body.  
"You should sleep or you'll get ill." Yawning into his chest and his eyes weakening in strength, even though he had slept so much in the last few days.

And there was that smile again! How come he never saw it before hand? It was cute, borderline adorable for the schemer, it even caused him to smile. "You need to sleep too…" His arms relaxing around the schemer, though not pulling away, simply giving him the option to move if he wanted too, to leave. He was expecting it; to be left alone after trying to help someone else… it was like fate was taunting him in the face, saying that he was supposed to be alone forever.

Though the Schemer fell asleep moments after Demyx told him to sleep also, he was much more relaxed than he was a few hours ago.  
His hand did however trail across the blonds stomach so he was able to hug him more comfortable.

When he said to go to sleep… he didn't mean here. Demyx pulled away just enough to watch the schemer's face sleep for a few moments, allowing the younger male to use his arm as a pillow as he shifted around on the bed to get himself covered. The hand on his midsection did confuse him, a lot…. What was he supposed to think about that one? Though he wasn't complaining. For maybe the first time in his existence… he wasn't cold or alone as he fell asleep.

Zexion had to admit that he was actually liking the situation he had found himself in. Even though he wouldn't say it out loud.

* * *

*huggles the Demy Demy* You cant help but fall in love with him! He's soooo sweet! We both figured he needed someone there for him as well before he went completely insane, so in came the Zexyyy~!

Comment all that stuff


	27. Chapter 27: A Beautiful Disaster

Rollin Rollin Rollin. Major update day it seems xD

I DON"T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! There'd be no such thing as clothes is I did ;)

* * *

Meanwhile the next day Axel had woken up at five in the morning, to be greeted by the glare of the oncoming sunshine and twittering birds. Growling softly as he turned the other side and stuffing his head under the pillow.

Roxas gave a squeak as Axel rolled on top of him, waking up almost instantly and prodding the pale chest that was squishing the air from his lungs. "Okay, okay hon getting hard to breathe here…" These awakenings were starting to get out of hand! Whatever happened to alarm clocks! Axel grumbled as he was now being woken up by his boyfriend. Great that meant he had to get up!

"Morning... Huuun!" Yawning and stretching his arms and his shoulder blades popping as he did. "Morning to you too…" Wincing as his back popped and sitting up after being granted the freedom of doing so, rubbing at his eyes and giving up, laying back down on the bed after catching a glimpse of the time. Only five… damn it… Now he had even longer to figure out how alone and silent it was… "Wake me up when you get home…" Grumbling as he put his head back on the pillow, an arm over his eyes.

Axel nodded then kissed Roxas' head. "'Kay, I'm gonna have a bath first." Rolling out of the bed to go into the bathroom.

Bouncing out of the shower and shaking out his fiery mane before tying it up into a loose ponytail. Quickly brushing his teeth then drying off and putting on his working gear, he grinning at the image in the mirror which showed off his gleaming white teeth before heading back into his room.

Roxas was out cold again as Axel came back into their room, curled up into his ball with his eyes still hidden by one of his arms, almost mimicking Aiko's curled position on the floor to a perfect picture. Though she had a tail covering her eyes instead…

Smiling at the body. The noticing the resemblance to him and the kitten. "Too cute kitten." Bending over so he could kiss at his forehead and wrap the duvet closer to the body.  
Only turning around once and smiled before leaving their apartment.

* * *

By the time morning came and the hour he was supposed to be into work passed, Demyx was still fast asleep even as his phone rang. More than likely it was Kiko, trying to see why he wasn't at work. Though he was a little busy; somehow he had rolled over in the night so his head was on Zexion's shoulder, arms around him and one leg even wedged in between the bluenette's.

Zexion's face screwed up as he woke up hearing a loud annoying ringing noise which followed on from a vibration on the opposite table.  
It was a mobile. Not realizing how he had Demyx were laid out he coughed trying to get his attention before realizing that wasn't going to work, he instead started prodding his shoulder.  
Though only then he realized his and Demyx were led together. Well if that wasn't embarrassing his cheeks turning a very pale pink, no he hadn't made any move to slip away from the warmth.

Demyx made no effort to get up at the cough, but four or five pokes in and the blonde groaned in his sleep, shifting just enough for his forehead to touch the schemer's neck. He was on fire. He hadn't been getting enough sleep recently, in fact barely at all, he hadn't been eating anything substantial and he worked in the one place where you're most likely to get sick. His immune system had been reduced to paper, so it was no surprise in the end that he was ill.

Jumping as Demyx pressed his head into his neck. He was virtually on fire! Shivering at the contact he hesitated before petting at his head. "You got sick silly." Muttering quietly. "I'll go find you something." Slowly untangling his body from the other's and looking around Demyx's room for a little packet that clearly stated 'Paracetamol'. Setting this onto the side he went into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water then returning back to the elder blonde. "Here this will make it better." Holding it out to him...

The musician did finally wake up as someone stroked his head, non-coherent though, he couldn't understand what was said at first and just barely understanding what was going on. Zexion…? Why was he here…? What time was it? Was he late? He wasn't anymore awake as the younger moved away than he was when he opened his eyes, everything starting to pull back into focus about the time that Zexion came back and offered the medicine. Coughing a few times into his elbow to try and clear out his throat Demyx forced himself to sit up, giving a small smile as he took the glass with his unbroken hand, though stared at the packet for a moment. "Can you open that please…? Sorry, bit of a cripple… What time is it…?"

Cripple? Oh. Noticing the hand. Ouch that looked painful! "Sure." His lip twitched slightly as he popped open the packet and handing over the small white tablet.  
He continued to stare at the hand, how did that happen? Demyx usually was a good healer, how did he manage that...?

Demyx was doing all he could to ignore the eyes on his hand, simply taking the tablet and taking it, looking away from Zexion as he caught hold of the time, paling from it. He was late. Very, very late. But he was sick… well he couldn't go into work… But he had too. For what? To rush around helping other people and get sicker and sicker than he already was? Why not…? For one night he felt cared about, but that would change before noon today. "Thank you." Wincing as he leaned over to set the glass on the nightstand, coughing as he forced himself to forget about work and lay down on the bed on his side, pulling the duvet around him tightly.

Tilting his head at the phone that began buzzing again and he sighed. "Do you want me to?"

Demyx hesitated for a moment before shifting his hand out from the blanket and giving Zexion the thumbs up to go ahead, eyes open and listening but staring vacantly on the other side of the room. Wasn't only physically sick, depression had in fact grown enough over the last few exhausting days that he didn't actually want to get out of bed…

Nodding once as he gave Demyx the water also before taking the electronic device. Frowning for a moment because he actually so happened to never worked a phone before. Settling for the green button, mainly because green is used for a lot of 'okay' things. Such as traffic lights! Green meaning you could cross the road safely compared to the other option of getting squished under a motor.  
"Hello?"

"Demyx! Where are you? We're swamped over here! I've been trying to get hold of you for the past half hour!"

Zexion frowned at the voice. 'Must be his boss or something...' Sighing as he pitched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry but Demyx is unable to make it today. He's come down with such an awful... Cold, and I'm afraid he'll be unable to come in."

Kiko stared down at the phone as if she could see the person who was talking to her. "Oh. Right. Well in that case tell him from me to get well. And to be in soon as he can."  
"Will do." Saying it smartly before hanging up and replacing the phone back onto the table.  
"Who was that woman?" Asking curiously.

Demyx remained close to dead silent as Zexion spoke on the phone with his boss, the only moving he did was to put his arm back under the blankets and cough several times, curling up further on the bed. Ow. At the question the musician shrugged slowly, sighing quietly. "If I knew who you were talking about… probably my boss… and Axel's mother." Inwardly flinching as he heard the front door shut symbolizing the red-head leaving for work. Wow he was that late…? Why was it so cold in here…? He had already started shivering despite the blanket. Get used to it…

Zexion's eyes widened. That was his mother? Wait he had one? His thoughts were distracted by the shutting of the front door.  
"I see." Sitting back down onto the bed.  
So he was working too, but what about Roxas? It didn't seem like it.  
"You cold?" Asking the shaking male.

He felt the bed move, slightly confused by it. Why was he staying in here? Before all he was to the schemer was a pain… why the sudden interest? Especially confused as Zexion asked if he was cold, hesitating a moment before nodding his head and pulling the blankets closer around him. How pitiful was this? The ER assistant got sick… "Don't worry about me, how pissed was Kiko?" Yeah, don't worry about me… no one else does so you don't have to fake it.

Don't worry about me? How could anyone not worry about someone when they were ill? He looked as if he wanted to say something about it, though he didn't. "Oh she sounded pretty annoyed but she understood, then told me to tell you to get well." Add a small smile at the end though finishing it off with a small sneeze. Ugh. He got ill too? Great just what he needed.

So Kiko was annoyed… of course… the musician paid no mind to the second part about someone 'worrying' about him, instead focusing on the sneeze that came from Zexion, shifting on the bed to look over at him, just barely missing the smile that would've brightened his morning just a little. …. What was he thinking? "…You feeling alright?" Another thing he did wrong! Shit... he didn't mean to get him sick…

Nodding meekly. "I'm fine. I just might have caught a cold from being in that rain. I have no idea how long I was out there so I have no clue." Shrugging his shoulders tiredly. He personally just wanted to get back into that warm bed, though he doubted that his friend would want that. But what was it with him with his arms around him in the morning? Blushing faintly in thought.

So he had a cold… and nowhere to sleep. Well that was easily fixable… "Than lay down… You look knackered." Too ill in the head to really actually understand how embarrassing the statement was. Especially because he had the tendency to cuddle after he fell asleep… usually with pillows but with an actual person it was worse…

Zexion's face reddened slightly with embarrassment.  
"Are you sure? I mean I could just sleep on the sofa..." He flustered. A part of his mind did argue with him saying just to get into the bed. What hard could it do? His face had calmed down quite a bit now, he felt more relaxed as he slipped into the duvet though stumbling somehow right into the blonde's lap. Jumping back instantly and his cheeks were red again. "Sorry." Muttering quietly.

"It's cool…" Was he blushing? Surely enough, Zexion's face looked almost flushed… what did he say? Though what came next he wasn't ready for, the younger male's crotch against his own, only staring blankly and trying to hide the red his face had gotten as he coughed and rolled over onto his side, looking away from the schemer. "Doesn't matter." Nothing mattered anymore… this wasn't Demyx, this was someone with depression talking. The bed was small though, couldn't help but notice that even though he was on his side… he was right up against Zexion.

Blushing even more and looking away from the other male, with their bodies pressed up like this seemed to make it worse for him.  
It was so hard with out arm room either and the only other was too... It's too embarrassing! Though he did like it when woke up in each others arms... It felt just right.  
Slowly he placed a hand onto Demyx's side into half a hug.

Demyx flushed slightly as the arm went around his waist, rolling over on the bed to look at Zexion and stared for a couple moments, allowing himself to relax. Maybe… maybe he wasn't going to be alone anymore…? It was just a split second, but there was the smallest bit of hope… And he clung to it like a last breath, close to literally too, the blonde's arm went around Zexion's shoulders and the musician drew the smaller male closer, couldn't help but notice though… that their faces were close. He didn't want to move away….

Making a small squeak as he was pulled possible closer to Demyx. "Demyx!" Blushing furiously at the closeness of them, wasn't use to being this close to anyone! Not ever. Though he did feel safe in his broken hands for some strange reason.  
His eyes read another story in Demyx's eyes and it was all too much the same. Following his friends lead and wrapping hand closer around the waist. He wouldn't of minded doing this more often.

And there went that fleeting moment of hope as soon as Zexion snapped out his name and scolded him, relaxing his arms around the schemer and looking away quickly. "Sorry…" What was he thinking? Of course he would be alone… But why was Zexion holding him in return? They were friends… just friends nothing more.

His eyes widened. Wait no! He didn't mean it like that!  
Shaking his head. "Hey it's okay." Blushing before answering.  
"I didn't mean to say it like that. I was only surprised that's all."

Only surprised… How did… He was close to expecting the younger to lash out at him, though he was told it was alright. Completely foreign concept for him to grasp, being comforted instead of doing the comforting. Letting his arms renew their grip around the younger schemer almost hesitatingly, more for warmth now than the hopeful desire before, that died rather quickly. "Sorry, I-" Completely cut off from talking as he started coughing, moving his face away from Zexion's before hand and almost smothering himself into the crook of his arm.

Gasping as he felt how soft the elder's cheek felt under his skin though blinking as Demyx started to cough, so that's when the bluenette gently rubbed his back.  
"It's okay." Going back to his blank expression and his fingers subconsciously running down the blonds elongated neck.

The blonde finished up after a few seconds, giving a violent shiver in Zexion's arms, both from fever and feeling small fingers thread through the long section of his hair and down his neck. He remained still for a few moments, but Demyx eventually lifted his head to look up at him, though hadn't added how closer they were into the factor, blushing slightly as he realized that their faces were less than an inch apart, he could feel the schemer's breath across his face and could count every eyelash if he wanted to.

Gulping as he realized how close they actually were, and his cheeks flared up.  
Studying to face for a few moments taking in every tiny detail. Such as his deep mystical eyes; eyes that he seemed to lose and hypnotize him.  
And his lips... Not to plump but not to thin, they were just right. It did make him wonder what it would like to kiss the same sex? Would it be any different from a woman? Well not that he'd know from either of them! He didn't exactly know what made him do it. Mostly blaming those eyes! And 'scientific' experimentation. He closed the distance between them by connecting their lips.

Didn't see this coming at all. Demyx took in a small breath the moment Zexion started moving towards him, tensing up slightly as their lips met and remaining stiff as a board for only a couple of seconds. Was this…? Was this someone who finally cared about him? Or were they just using him like Axel had? Please let it be the first… please… He was tired of being alone, couldn't take the silence anymore. Injured hand tightened his grip slightly around the schemer as his uninjured one threaded through the blue silver hair, allowing himself to give into the absolute need to be loved by just one single person as he pressed his lips upwards against Zexion's. Unfortunately this wasn't his first kiss…

Closing his eyes as he relaxed under the tender kiss, it felt so... Well he couldn't actually explain it and for once he was utterly dumbstruck. All he knew was the empty gap inside his heart had started to heal, he felt something though not too sure what it was though.  
Drawing a sharp intake of breath as Demyx kissed him back and brought him closer.

Why was Zexion even doing this? Because he was here or because he actually felt something for him? Once again praying with all his heart that it was actually the second thing. Though… what was there to like? With Zexion… he was unique, smart… and what was he? He tasted sweet… Where did that thought come from…? He had so many questions… no answers. After a minute or two, he couldn't tell time, the musician forced himself to draw away from the kiss, opening his eyes to stare, puzzled, up at the younger schemer, remaining close to his face though.

As the elder male broke away Zexion looked up curiously at him. He was unsure on what to say so he continued to look up at the blonde.  
Did he like him? Well that was a tricky one... As a child, thoughts like this never occurred to him. As a nobody nothing like this came into his mind expect once, and that was when he saw a film with Axel and Demyx.  
But now he had his very own heart he was filled with so many overfilling emotions he wasn't sure what to do with them all. But yes he felt as if he needed the same companionship with Demyx. A lightly blush fell on his face in thought. But would he?

The way he kept quiet and just stared was probably a 'no' forming. Completely dejected, the musician pulled his arms away, shifting around on the bed until his back was to Zexion, curling up on the bed with the duvet around him tightly. "S-sorry…" Shit he meant to hide that! Though he tried not to, he sounded completely wounded in the heart, it was the second time someone who didn't feel for him kissed him… It had been his last hope that maybe this time it would be worth something…

The way Demyx looked at him... He seemed... Lonely. His eyes widened as the sitarist turned away from him feeling completely rejected. But his eyes did say another story. What did he have to lose? He had to word it correctly though. "No... I should be sorry. It's just..." His cheeks flushing, he wasn't used to this. "You're... Urm." He started to fidget and looking into the duvet. "A nice person! And urm... Can I-" Going even redder. He couldn't believe he was going to ask him if it was okay to kiss him again! Sighing heavily thinking it was a lost cause and that it would never would have happened... But he would have liked something to happen.

Looking over shoulder a moment after Zexion started talking again, starting to relax and even cracked a tiny smile at the way his face had turned red. He was cute… Though Demyx's face fell again as he sighed, shifting around hesitatingly on the bed and reaching one of his hands out slowly, just barely using his fingers to attempt to tuck the long silver strands out of the schemer's face. He didn't care by this point, if Zexion loved him or just wanted to use him, the musician was at the point where he just needed to be cared for, if only for a moment as he leaned in, stealing the schemer's lips with his own.

Smiling once more as Demyx kissed him. His stomach doing backwards and forward flips and he shyly pressed into the kiss. Never ever feeling such a nice emotion.  
Well when he did think about it there were a few things about the male that made him unique. The way he'd laugh at something, or hold something with loving care just as he felt right now in his arms. The way his hair sat. His bubbly personality. Opening his eyes before shutting them again before realizing he never actually realized all this time he had collected so many memories involving Demyx.  
Did he like him? Yes, yes he did.

He was being shy, but there were still some under laying hesitation in the kiss, it was a little disheartening to feel that really. But he didn't break away from the kiss and instead let his hand travel down the coat clad side. Was this what it felt like to care about someone? Was this worth the effort of opening himself up to someone? Could he do it? His heart had been broken before by Axel… he didn't know if he could set himself up for that again. Didn't care… It just felt right for this moment, the feeling of the younger's lips, tasting him, feeling warmth he had been denied flying off this one individual in waves…

Gasping as he felt a hand on his side and his body quivered against Demyx's.  
It felt nice to have someone caring for him instead of relying on nobody all the time.  
He felt safer than he ever did, even if the blonde's hand was crippled. That was one thing he did forget to ask... But he'd save that for another time. Breaking away only to sneeze to the side to avoid Demyx. "Sorry..." He blushed yet there was a faint smile.

Blinking as the kiss was broken, Demyx couldn't help but smile as the younger sneezed, aw it was cute! Almost like a little mouse! Bit it also reminded him that they were both ill… and mouth wasn't really a good idea. "So'kay, don't worry about it… You feeling alright?" At least he was managing to smile now, especially because the color that Zexion's face was and the little half smile that was more than enough to light up his face.

Nodding up at him. "What about you? You seem more... Happy." His smile staying in one place the whole time. Too him he hadn't ever see him this so happy, not even with the Organization.

Looking up as he wracked his brain for how he felt, finding only thoughts that made him blush, looking away from Zexion slightly. "Suppose I am… I guess because of you." The younger male had no idea how stressful the last few days had been on Demyx.. He couldn't even forge a smile in front of his patients…

Zexion blushed. Did he mean that?  
Though only staring at the blonde trying to figure him out, he struggled to in the end. "Do really mean that?" Asking softly.

Instead of actually answering vocally, Demyx gave a small smile, blushing faintly. "Your face is all red." Teasing quietly as his fingers moved to brush at the heated spots, almost shocked at the silky smoothness of them. Like a girl's…

A smile? A smile! What the heck was that meant to mean? Whatever it meant it confused the teen.  
His cheeks turning a lighter color as fingertips brushed across his face. Closing his eyes and letting his long eyelashes fall onto his cheekbones so he could savior the moment.  
"Urm... Demyx?"

The blonde hesitated as Zexion spoke his name, allowing his hand to fall back to the bed, the smile falling at the same time. "What's wrong…?" Maybe before was a rejection forming…? Not an acceptance? But then why kiss him back?

Blushing slightly before muttering. "Um..." He hated doing this sort of thing. It was so embarrassing. "Do you like me?" Avoiding his eyes and instead looking at his neck. 'He has a nice neck...' he mused his blush not fading.

Did he…? Sure, there were things about the schemer he found utterly adorable… several things about him he did like more then you would a friend… That didn't stop Demyx from flushing slightly at the question. What was the right answer? "I… uh… Y-Yeah…" Thought it was pretty obvious, he kissed the guy. "Do you…?"

Looking up he smiled slightly. "It's funny. I never thought I'd end up liking someone." He then placed his hand onto his shoulder. "Let alone kiss a guy. But to answer you question. Yeah I guess I do." His cheeks were practically burning up.  
Demyx had actually started deflating as Zexion spoke, eyes cast away and shoulders sagging until the hand fell upon them, telling him to look back into violet eyes. Whoa… seriously they were bright… why did he cover them with his hair? He almost missed his answer, smiling again as he realized what it was and shifting his arm around him further, drawing Zexion closer so he could place a small kiss at the top of his forehead.

Nuzzling into his neck until his head was seated under just after his forehead was kissed at.  
He actually like this... Zexion felt so relaxed and peaceful. It was so nice knowing someone liked him. "This is nice..."

Coughing quietly after Zexion was safely out of range, the musician gave a weak smile again at his blissfully innocent statement. So cute. "Be better if we didn't feel like shit but yeah." So what if he was a doctor, he was going to complain about being sick!

Smirking into his neck and his next words were slightly muffled. "Some healer you are." He joked cuddling up into the heat and bringing the duvet closer to them both.

Demyx gave a small gape as Zexion insulted his ability as a healer, huffing at him. Took him a moment to realize he was just joking. "I'm too tirreedd! If I cast a cure now you'll have to deal with me sleeping for at least two days." A slight bit of joking in his tone, but the message was semi serious.

Zexion shook his head under the other males neck. "I'm joking. And I'm not insulting your capabilities. You were the only decent healer in the Organization." Coughing slightly as he couldn't breath, too stuffy. Wriggling out from under the neck and letting his head rest on Demyx's shoulder.  
At first smiling at Zexion's message though that smile quickly faded as he started coughing, rubbing at the schemer's back gently as he shifted around, shifting his head and neck away to give the small one more room. "Thanks... Trust me, if I could fix you up I would..." Haven't had the power to fix a simple fracture though...

Melting against Demyx as he hand rubbed his back and let his eyes drift off. He never noticed how tired he actually was until now, and the sitarist's heat just seemed to make him even more sleepy. Muttering "Uh huh." Before yawning against his chest then sniffing.

Aw he was just adorable! Couldn't keep from smiling at the younger male as he started falling asleep, using his working hand to stroke at his hair gently. "If you're tired than go to sleep silly." Blinking as he finally realized that Zexion's forehead was warm to the touch, very much like his own was. Fever... just lovely.

Nodding sleepily as he started to drift off slowly. He didn't want to but his eyes just kept shutting, finally when he gave up and let sleep sink in he started to think about him and Demyx and there new found... Feelings. Yes he was still confused as ever. It wasn't as if he was around love struck people all the time. He didn't know how everything worked around that. But who said Demyx wanted one? He had no idea. Zexion wouldn't have minded one.

Demyx remained completely still as Zexion started falling asleep, leaning in only after he was positive he was and pecking his forehead gently. "Night." Of course now it didn't matter that he cuddled as he slept... Near to positive the schemer wouldn't mind it this time as he pulled his arms around him for security, letting his own eyes close as sleep called out equally as strong to himself. Did he want someone? Yes. There was no doubt, he needed someone there for him now more than ever in his live, being only eighteen years old like Zexion, and being an affectionate person by nature, it was painful to suffer from depression because he was alone.

Whilst Zexion didn't sleep for long only to wake up a hour later, smiling to himself finding his arms wrapped around his waist. Shyly he kissed his cheek before unwinding his arms from the man.  
He wondered what the time was? Would Roxas be around?  
Getting to his feet slowly only to stumble when he let out a small sneeze, rubbing his forehead he was alarmed to feel his head felt warmer than it should of been. His first thought was to get the paracetamol but only to discover an empty packet. Biting his bottom lip, he supposed he could ask the keyblade wielder... Shrugging to himself he went into the living room.

Even though he had tried to sleep after Axel left, Roxas just woke up after the door shut, and now, still wet from his shower, he was half curled on the arm chair, Aiko laying against him as he looked over the boring pages of the boring as hell book. Well... he could always learn something couldn't he? Couldn't go to school... Looking up in tense shock as Demyx's door opened, fully expecting the musician but gaping slightly at the sight of the schemer, looking to the sofa where the deserted duvet lay. "But you... why were you in...?" Yeah, confused...

Trying to keep his composure as he walked calmly went over to the blonde teen. "Do you happen to know where the paracetamol are kept?" Ignoring Roxas' first flabbergasted question.  
Medicine...? Blinking at the change of subject the younger blonde nodded and set the book upside down on the arm of the sofa, maneuvering around Aiko to get to the floor but the kitten was meowing at him anyway. Oh shit forgot to feed her. "Yeah, something wrong?" the female kitten right on his heels as he walked into the kitchen and took the box labeled paracetamol from the counter, taking one out and offering it to the schemer. He didn't look so good...

Thanking the young male as he took the small white pill and not bothering to get a glass to help it go down. And just swallowing it whole, shuddering as he felt it brush down forcefully down his throat. Then on the spot regretting not getting a glass of water.  
"Hum? Oh. I must of caught something from when I was outside."

Gaping as Zexion just swallowed the pill whole without water, moving towards the cabinet and pulling a glass down and filling it up, passing that over to the schemer as well. "Here, please, make yourself at home here it's fine." Nodding at his explanation for catching something while he was outside, made sense.

Staring at the glass before taking a sip from it.  
"Thank you Roxas." Still holding the glass then examining the room. It seemed clean enough. It wasn't as if there were books flung around or empty take-outs littering the floors. Unlike when they were in the Organization... Then again there were about twelve of them so mess was a likely thing that would of proceeded.

"No problem." Roxas gave a smile up towards the bluenette, going into a separate cabinet to grab one of Aiko's food packets, pouring that in the bowl and throwing the trash away, didn't stop moving to fill up her dish of water. "So... why were you in Demyx's room...?" Curious, couldn't help it...

Blushing slightly and avoiding total eye contact with him. It was as if he could still feel Demyx's lips upon his own.  
"It's rather embarrassing... But I don't like thunderstorms. I kind of ended up in his room by accident." Confessing to him, though he wasn't making eye contact he was still watching the teens movement from behind his fringe.

Zexion was blushing. What the hell, he thought it was impossible for-! Breaking off in his train of thoughts as he realized that Demyx was still here, or else Zexion would've been out sooner or there would've been at least some drawer open or something like every morning. And that Zexion raced into his room... "Whoa... You're crushing on the guy." Roxas could've shot himself for being so blatant but in several thousand ways he was relieved.

Blushing even more furiously and shot his head up. "Am not!" It was quite childish how blatant the lie was. He could slapped himself, how could of he let himself stoop that low?  
"Maybe..." Muttering quietly as he turned his head away yet his cheeks were still red as ever.

He couldn't help but to give a half smile to the older male at his childish reaction, crossing his arms over his chest as the schemer blushed. "Are." This kinda reminded him of a pre-school argument on a playground, though it was obvious he was right! Zexion liked Demyx! As he confirmed this, Roxas gave a small smile and shrugged, "Goof for you." It'll get him the hell away from my boyfriend at least.

Relaxing slightly before muttering. "Goof or not he's still Demyx." Roxas was luck he had Axel, he never really asked how they got along, or how the started the relationship thing in the first place. He actually wasn't sure if the elder male liked him enough to start dating.  
Sighing slightly a putting back on his 'mask'. "So you and Axel then?"

"Ah, I meant good... sorry, not thinking." Nervously looking away as he sat on the ground beside his cat, not really caring he was wearing black jeans at this point, he never left the house why did it matter if he got cat fur on him? The blonde's expression fell slightly as Axel was brought up, or more so their relationship than anything. "Mmhm... yeah... It's complicated."

Frowning as he joined the blonde on the floor though not going anywhere near the 'beast'.  
"Complicated, what do you mean by that?" He asked. He had to know the pro's and con's of these 'relationships'.

Trying to listen to Aiko's droning purr instead of Zexion's questions, though Roxas found himself unable to almost instantly. "I-It's nothing really... I just wonder lately if he cares for me in return... or if he's using me..." Covering his mouth after a second after realizing what he just said. He was never open to anyone! Never! Why Zexion of all people!

Seeing the teen slam a hand to his mouth he understood, well only slightly. "I know it's none of my business but have you tried telling him this?"  
Ugh cats. He never liked them not even when he was a child. He partly blamed it on the woman next door. Her cats were popping out the beasts ever week! They stank, always wanting affection and food.  
"I mean... Have he said anything that makes you think other wise?" Raising eyebrow only slightly.

The blonde's hand simply fell from on top of the kitten's back, staring at the floor instead of Zexion, closing up almost completely until he spoke, shaking his head once in response. Why tell? Axel would only make a huge deal out of it... Do something stupid... he couldn't take any more of that. Had he done anything though? Of course he had! "I... He..." Couldn't find the words until Aiko looked up at him with her bright green eyes, meowing and crawling over to nudge her head into his knee. "He cheated on me... than tried to lie about it... And he... he rape..." Shaking his head and clamping his mouth shut, not wanting to say any more as he bundled up Aiko in his arms and practically hid his face in her fur as he stood up quickly. "Sorry, don't want to bother you with this..." And there he went again. He had someone to talk to, someone who would listen, but he wouldn't talk.

Cheated? Lied and... Oh god! He'd never thought he'd ever something like that! "What! Roxas if he's that bad why are you still with him? If he's hurting you should just get rid of him!" Frantically telling him without knowing where it all came from. Slowly putting a hand onto his shoulder as a kind act.

"No!" Blurting out without realizing it, unable to stop himself as he stared down Zexion almost fearfully. Leave Axel? Why... Why would they put him on his own again? Be away from the only person who ever loved him... "He... He said he'd never do it again. I trust him." Foolish at it might have sounded the teenager still shifted away from Zexion, looking at the ground and biting on his lip to the point of tasting blood.

Frowning slightly at the teen. _'Well he said no rather quickly...' _  
"I'm not being nasty or anything. But if he hurt you... Is he really worth it?" He prayed silently that Demyx would never do anything like that to him.

The question stunned him into complete silence, not even noticing when Aiko mewed and struggled in his arms, leaving small gashes with her claws until she wiggled loose and dropped to the floor, shaking herself off as if offended. Zexion didn't understand... he didn't at all... But... the unconscious part of his mind was asking the same question. Was it worth the pain? "Yes. If you really love someone... you'll understand." He wanted to escape, to run back to silence... it was getting too much. And he was complaining about the silence before?

Nodding as if he understood. "You love him that much then?" Bringing his knees to his chest. He'd never understand any of this. This whole concept of love was so confusing.

Did he? Well pretty obvious. "Yeah..." Calming down slightly about it, accepting that he had to actually speak as long as Zexion wanted him to. He didn't want to, he wanted to close off... Giving up on talking he stood up and made a slight attempt to brush the white and gray fur from his jeans, wishing for a moment they had a lint roller. "Are you feeling any better? You should go lay back down." Change of subject, very good.

Was everything that awkward? He sensed it from the change of subject. "Yeah I guess I should. I'll take two for Demyx. He's feeling ill as well." Getting to his feet and taking the packet along with a free glass o f water.

Oh thank god he was free! Roxas finally relaxed slightly as Zexion went along with his change of subject, smiling at him ever so slightly and nodding. "You do that, tell me if you need anything." I'll be here all week...

Raising an eyebrow. "Don't you go to school or something?" If he didn't, why wasn't he?

Ugh, just what he needed another reminder... Roxas' face fell again as he shook his head, leaning against the kitchen counter. "I tried, they wouldn't take me without identification... And well there's none of that."

Grimacing slightly. "Ah that's a shame... What about work?" That's a shame they take ID, Zexion funny enough was hoping he could sign up.

"I'm going to start applying soon... I um... still can't move very well..." The blonde blushed faintly at this, absolutely hating to admit what the rape had done to the lower half of his body.

Looking away slightly as the teen confessed to him. He felt so sad for the teen for having to put up with such an abusive partner. Some part of him wanted to get the blonde to stop being an idiot and to get rid him. Yet he somewhat saw what Roxas was saying. "Sure..." Nodding as he left the kitchen and shaking the packet, he wanted to get out of the room fast.  
"I'll leave you too it." Trying to not make obvious that him was uncomfortable with the situation.  
Roxas opened his mouth as if to say something to Zexion as he walked away, though he swallowed what he was going to say and instead uttered a very small "Bye." Biting his lip as he was left in silence again, looking up and wondering if he should've asked him not to tell Axel...

Sighing as he walked back into the bedroom and sat back onto the bed. He didn't want to be locked up anymore. Zexion was use to it when he was with the Org. And even before he was turned into a Nobody, he'd try escape out of the castle just to get away. He hate being locked up even then and that's why he stuck with his own imagination as a friend. He had considered maybe that's why it was his element.

Blinking open his eyes as the bed was moved, Demyx released the pillow he had a grip on to shift over to Zexion's side, putting his arms around the schemer's waist gently and forehead against his back. "Where'd you go?" Yawning after he just barely finished the statement.

Shivering as he felt hands go around his waist then smiled lightly. "Hey Demyx. I went and got you some tablets. Don't want you getting sicker." He started to sink into the bed before laying onto the pillow and gazing up into Demyx's eyes.

"Tablet... I just took some though..." Shifting away as Zexion moved to lay down though took place beside him, one arm over the younger male's waist. "Thank you though..." Muttered as he breathed in the other male's scent, it was either the fact he was absolutely exhausted messing with his brain or his fever, but he was a little more clingy than before.

Blinking. "Oh. Okay that's good then." Smiling slightly though blushing as his body was brought closer. "You look tired." Lifting his hand to Demyx's cheek. Whoa so soft! There was no beard or baby fluff!

Shivering as the girlish hands went over his face, blinking at the figure before him as he finally leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently. "I am... very..." Nuzzling into his neck gently, everything he did seemed to be incredibly gentle, as if worried a touch would break the young, pale male beside him.

Squeaking as Demyx's mullet tickled under his chin. "Ah! Your hair it's tickling me!"  
"Tickle? Aw you're ticklish!" Demyx grinned as Zexion confessed, leaving his head where it was and nuzzling into his neck again with a small smirk, freezing as he heard the door open and shaking it off. Damn, slept in all day!

* * *

Clutching his head on the side as he fumbled with his front door keys. Ugh why was everything so blurry? His head felt as if it were on fire. The pain was so bad that be stumbled through the front door. "Ugh." He almost didn't feel like himself...

Roxas half jumped up as he heard the door open, pulling himself up off the sofa and walking stiffly towards the front door, looking at the intruder before smiling up towards his boyfriend. "Hey, you're home early." Frowning as he noticed the stumbling and moved forward towards his boyfriend, touching his shoulder gently. "You alright?"

Axel's eyes started to dilate until the whole pupil disappeared and leaving the green behind. Grinning like a madman he suddenly grabbed hold of Roxas' shoulders and slammed him into the wall then pressing his whole body against him.

His... his eyes... No not again please! Wincing as Axel grabbed his shoulders, though that was nothing compared to the near scream of pain being thrown against the wall, struggling in his boyfriend's grip. "Let go! You're hurting me!" Eyes going wide in fear as he was pressed up against almost sexually, tensing to the point of shaking. No... please not again...

Growling as he pressed his lips forcefully against Roxas' before raising a knee and slotting it in between his lover's legs.  
Whilst pinning him down with one hand his other slid under his shirt. His mind had completely blanked out all thoughts and sense of hearing.

No! He couldn't be taken advantage of again! Whimpering as he was kissed with enough force for his head to bash against the wall behind him, losing focus for a moment until the leg slid in between his own, frowning and turning against Axel, biting his lip harshly and trying to pull away from him, though he was too strong… Though he was fighting back that didn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes, he was scared, very, very scared. Help me!

Axel's eyes which did close for only a moment reopened to show that the once green had turned a pitch black.  
Gritting his teeth together as he pulled his mouth away when his lip was bitten harshly until it bled. "Fuck you!" Slamming into him again and throwing him to the ground and climbing on top of him trying to rip away his shirt.

W-What? The blonde was in mere to shock as he was sworn at, flinching away from the harsh words and letting out another cry as he was thrown to the ground, trying to land on his forearm though missed, curling in agony as his elbow made a sickening 'crack' against the hardwood floor, though he wasn't allowed it, wincing as he was thrown on his back and using his other arm to try and pull Axel's hands away from his clothing. "Get off! Off Axel!" Tears rolling off his cheeks in waves, mind clouded in pain.

Growling as he was whacked at, he grabbed at the hands pinning them with on hand whilst the other stripped him of his shirt.  
"Your mine! You hear that?" His finger nails turning black whilst they dragged across his neck and down to his chest stopping at his nipples where he harshly pinched them.  
"No one else's!" Growling into his ear before nipping at his earlobe.

The blonde screamed in pain as his now broken arm was forced into moving, tears continuing down his cheeks as he flinched away from the claw like fingers leaving bloody trails in his skin. He belonged to Axel. What other choice did he have but to obey? Anything to make the pain stop. "I… I'm yours…" choking on the words themselves and wincing as his ear was bit.

"What the hell! Axel!" Demyx had finally gotten curious of the noise coming from right outside of his room, but didn't understand what was going on until now, wishing he had come out sooner, grabbing the mane of red hair and tugging him backwards, away from the terrified blonde who couldn't move on his own.

Zexion who had followed Demyx paled at the sight before him. Axel was snarling and baring his pearly whites at all men, keeping his eyes trained onto the blonde he screamed. "MINE!"  
That's when the bluenette realized something was wrong with the redhead.  
"Demyx keep hold of him!" Summoning his Lexicon then quickly flicking through it until he came to the right page. Training his thoughts onto Axel he muttered. "Sleep." And within seconds of saying the incantation he fell limp in Demyx's arms.

Demyx had to resist the urge of just dropping his friend after he fell asleep, instead doing what was right and lowering him to the ground slowly, checking his pulse as he looked up at Zexion with wide eyes. They should've been out sooner… at the first cry for help… Roxas finally forced himself into moving, using only the unbroken arm to push himself up and propel himself towards the wall. Axel promised… he promised it wouldn't happen again… It was worse this time… at least before he was uttering words of love… not hate… Was he that worthless? Trust was gone again, leaving plenty room for loneliness and pain to take its place. At least the cuts on his body weren't that deep… they'd stop bleeding soon but the wound to his heart was the worst.

Zexion frowned as he slowly made his way over to the male. Deeming him asleep as he poked him in the side with the heel of his foot.  
Steadily crouching down so he was able to have a look at the redhead's eyes, black that was now fading back to their vibrant green.  
Something was up and Axel wasn't himself. His eyes widened as he saw something on his shirt, it was a very fine power. Giving it a quick smell he deducted what it was.  
Getting to he's feet slowly before going to Demyx, he didn't want the blonde to hear him... Though maybe it would help calm him down? He looked like he was going breakdown or something.  
"Dem... He was drugged."

Demyx's eyes widened at the message given by the bluenette, looking back towards the red-head and swearing under his breath. "Who would've…?" Looking up at the blonde as he sensed something was wrong, frowning instantly at the sight of the young male curled up against the wall, one arm hanging limply at his side and the bones sticking out at an odd angle, the other hand over his eyes as he cried quietly, couldn't help it.. He hurt so much… mentally and physically it wasn't fair. "I need to take him to the hospital… do you want to watch over this one?" Demyx nodded down to Axel as he spoke, though it might have to be the other way around considering mind tricks could only go so far…

Shaking his head lightly. "Yeah that's okay. I'll give me time to workout what he's got in his system." Slowly getting it his feet and look at the ragged doll like body belonging to the redhead, then to Roxas. Poor kid...

Demyx gave a small nod before taking the shirt from the floor, draping it over the blonde's chest and kneeling beside him while working one arm under his knees and the other around his back, lifting the stick figure like boy up with no difficulty. "Be careful, alright? My number's by the phone if you need me." Sighing quietly as he noticed the blonde had blacked out in a wall of agony, broken arm cradled against his chest. "Open the door for me?" Demyx gave a slight smile, nodding to the front door as he maneuvered around the unconscious red-head.

The teen nodded and opened the door. "Okay, but ring me as soon as possible." He didn't want to left alone too long.  
Sighing as he saw the crippled arm he spoke out loud without thinking. "I don't understand... Why doesn't he just leave him?" Muttering to himself

"I will, I'll call as soon as they take him in." Leaning over and kissing the top of Zexion's head before looking back down at Axel, "Be careful." An uttered request as he stepped towards the door and quickly made pace towards the hospital, trying not to jostle Roxas around too much. Luckily he knew how to make the twenty minute walk easier, by taking the back alleys and turning it into five minutes.

Zexion stood on the tip of his toes he felt a small kiss to his forehead. "I will." Watching him leave before also turning back around to examine the feint redhead.

The commotion as soon as he entered the ER heighted at both his appearance on a sick day and the battered blonde in his arms, it was fun explaining they were self defense wounds against a possible rape… no not really. Roxas had regained consciousness by then, and was silent the entire time, not denying anything and just looking coldly towards the ground. Couldn't believe Axel would… It only took five or so minutes in the waiting room, and Demyx trusted the doctor that took him in for an x-ray to get the job done quickly, leaning against a wall of the hospital as he dug through the pocket of his jeans for the phone, dialing home quickly and waiting for an answer.

Zexion looked up suddenly from Axel's body which he dragged over to a chair. The phone was ringing! Jumping up he raced over to the phone. "Hello?" Asking frantically, he somewhat couldn't wait until he told what he found on Axel.

A small smile of relief as Zexion answered the phone, looking up as the light flashed on for the x-ray to start. "Hey good looking, it's me. How are things on your end?" Might as well ask before giving the news. They had suspected just by looking at his elbow that it was fractured at least three times from the fall, being as thin as he was there was no extra cushioning to prevent the bone from breaking.

Listening carefully before turning around to be sure Axel was still asleep. "Oh that's a relief then!" Though sighing. "I have bad news. Axel was drugged with a mixture of Aphrodisiac and GHB. He wouldn't of been in control of what he did because of that." Running a hand though his hair, it was actually scary someone would do that to anyone.

What was a relief? He didn't say anything…? Though he gaped at the explanation coming through the phone, not really understanding. "Drugged… I'm guessing neither of those are good too… how did he get those anyway?" Muttering the question to himself as he shook his head and sighed, "Slap him when he wakes up please. And tell him he put three fractures in the kid's elbow along with a minor concussion."

Shaking his head. "No neither of them are. Aphrodisiacs is use to increase sexual desire and GHB is most commonly known as 'The Date Rape' drug. But what's worrying me is I found residue of a Heartless... I believe that's why he was acting so... Odd."  
It was a tricky situation in deed, but his thoughts were interrupted. "Oh god. Three!" And he had a concussion. "Humm I leave that one for Roxas... But tell me if you hear about anything else... Do you know when you'll be able to come home?" Sounding quite eager at the thought of Demyx returning.

"Ick." Demyx's blatant reply to the definition of both the drugs, making a face that was stared at funnily by one of his co-workers. "Heartless… cool I'll tell him as soon as he gets out of x-ray." Looking up at the still lit sign and frowning, what was taking so long? Though the moment he thought it the light flickered off, leaving the blonde staring at the floor. "Uh… I dunno babe. I'm trying to rush things here as much as I can… I'll try to be home in the next twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes? Yeah that would be fine. "Ah it's no rush. Don't worry about it. Let it take long as it has too!" Smiling down the phone. 'Did he just call me babe?' Blushing slightly thanking whoever that Axel wasn't awake to tease him or Demyx.

Did I just call him babe? Staring in almost equal shock as the previously straight man used a pet name for his new partner, smiling at his message and shaking his head. "Nah, don't worry we're almost finished up here actually. How's drug boy over there?" Really didn't want to bring Roxas home with him conscious…

Giving a quick look over to the redhead. He looked asleep but he didn't want to check. God knows what would be running through his mind soon as he'd wake up.  
"Asleep. So no worries there... Hon." Blushing even more than last time.

Hon…? Seriously did Zexion…? Without realizing it the musician was blushing, staring at the ground to try and cover it up. "Alright cool…" Breaking off as the door beside him opened and he was ushered inside, biting his lip and turned back to the phone. "Listen babe, got to go, see you when I get home, please be careful." The person ushering him was getting huffy so the blonde uttered a quick "Love you bye" Without realizing it, shutting the phone and staring at it. Oh shit…

Love you? Zexion stared at the phone as his blush just got worse. Even though this was going on, his stomach felt as it had a million butterflies flittering about. He never felt so... Loved before.  
Smiling to himself and mused happily. Indeed he did. But his train of thoughts were crashed as he heard a cough from the sofa.

The next five minutes consisted of doctors wrapping up the break and dropping Roxas' arm in a sling and showing all the broken sections to Demyx, who was also advised to make the kid eat more… He had gained weight from his last visit but one pound did nothing when he was at least twenty under. By the time they were allowed to leave the younger blonde was shaky and shivering, fearful to return back to that hell yet again where he only seemed to endure was endless pain. The simple ten minute walk back home seemed to take forever, Demyx going to try and explain that Axel was under drugs… though at the look of deep betrayal in the blonde's eyes he didn't even try. Opening the front door to the apartment with a sigh, letting the small blonde slip inside first and remain timid and fearful in his own house. "Hey, home." Whoa, this was the first time Demyx could actually say it and expect an answer.

* * *

_Flash back_

_After Axel had woken up, Zexion had explained everything to him. Which cause the redhead to have a breakdown with a full flood of tears. Many emotions entered his mind. Guilt, sadness, worry and anger. Anger for the person who drugged him. Promising to himself there and then to kill whoever did this too him in the most slowest and painful way._  
_He didn't want Roxas seeing him as he was right now, knowing he'd be back soon. And he was 100 percent sure that Roxas wouldn't want to see his face after what he did. So he went to his room and took a spare pair of jeans and leaving the rest of his clothing behind. _  
_"Axel calm down, imagine what Roxas is going to think knowing you left?"_  
_"He'll be happier without me... I just want to see him smile again. But he can't whilst I'm around." _  
_"How can you sa-"_

_"I'm going to find the bastard who did this."_

* * *

Zexion looked up from the sofa as Demyx walked in with Roxas. It was obvious from the bluenette he was half hoping it would be Axel coming back.  
"Hey hon..." Looking to the ground in embarrassment, he felt guilty that he couldn't stop Axel from leaving.

Demyx of course was coaxing the slender blonde inside, getting him on the sofa because it'd be too much trouble getting Roxas into a bed with his left arm in shambles. "Hey… where's he?" Not saying the name, not wanting to upset the blonde who had just curled under the duvet and practically hid under it.

Biting his bottom lip as he went near enough to him to whisper. "You might want to come and talk in private..."

In private? Demyx gave a small frown before nodding, moving closer to Zexion as he whispered and put a hand on his shoulder, as if trying to coax him up and sensing something was bugging him. There was really no need to go anywhere else, the blonde was already falling asleep he was in that much pain.

Zexion looked at the blonde as he noticed he was falling asleep.  
Looking back to Demyx he need nodded.  
"Axel... He left about ten minutes before you came back..." Then his eyes shifted to the ground.

"Left…?" Without so much as an apology for his actions or even seeing if Roxas was alright? The stubborn prick! Demyx stared at the floor and sighed, shaking his head. "Poor kid."

Roxas was awake though, in close to shock over the message and staring at the back of the sofa. Axel left him…? After all the promises made so that would never happen? He doesn't love you, let go of this foolish notion that you're worth something to someone. Just die.

Nodding as he agreed with him. "I know... But that's not the worst of it... He said to me that Roxas would be happier without him..." Biting his bottom lip and leaning into Demyx's shoulder then letting his head relax.

So he's not coming back than… Demyx gave a small sigh and pulled his arms around Zexion lightly. "Any clue where he went?" Have to get him before he did anything stupid. Happier without him? Impossible. The only time he ever saw Roxas smile was while he was around. And this was really just one big accident! Once that was explained than everything would be better again…

Shaking his head. "No sorry..." He wished he knew though... "How's... Roxas?" Motioning with his head.

Well thankfully Axel stood out in a crowd, he knew the red-head's mother and where he worked and all the hotels in the area, only one and it was the one they stayed in. So there was no way he couldn't find him. Blinking at the question, Demyx followed Zexion's gaze towards the still blonde, chewing on his lip and sighing. "Pretty banged up, so I'm guessing he hurts… but he hasn't spoken a word. Wouldn't accept painkillers or anything." Demyx gave a small sigh as he spoke, watching the now crippled blonde didn't move as the cat mewed at him loudly, hoping on the arm of the sofa and sniffing at his head, trying to give him comfort.

Zexion winced slightly. Poor kid. "Any idea where he'd be?""I got a few… I'll head out than, you have my number if you need me." Demyx muttered as he squeezed Zexion lightly and leaned over to kiss the top of his forehead, walking past the sofa in time to see the kitten drop down to the blonde's stomach and curl into a purring ball between the thin body and the back of the sofa.

"Oh!" Turning around and digging around in his left pocket, pulling out a container of pills and lobbing them gently towards Zexion. "Get him to take two eventually, see if you can talk him into it." Offering a slight smile as he turned and headed out.

Tifa hesitated for a moment, looking over Axel for a moment before standing aside and letting him come in. "Sure.. are you alright? You're not looking too good." It was cold outside! What was he doing running around in a shirt like that?

Smiling slightly and gently pecked at Demyx's chin.  
"I will. And he will." Nodding as missed them by a mile and they dropped to his side.

Demyx gave one last wave as he left, instantly heading towards the stairs of the apartment and down the stairs, staring for a moment at the outside. Check the hotel first… than Axel's job…

* * *

Another Cliff Hanger?

Nyaa I'm cruel...

Comment!


	28. Chapter 28:Just Walk Away

I dont own kingdom hearts and all that stuffffff xD

* * *

The bluenette looked over to see the little kitten trying to climb up the sofa, seeing as her 'mum' was too busy.  
Rolling his eyes before helping her up and letting her sit beside him.

Zexion tilted his head at the kitten as she climbed up onto his stomach. Curious little thing she was. Being cautious as he petted her head and along down her back. "Cute." Though he wouldn't tell anyone he said that.

Roxas finally shifted as Zexion called the cat cute, fast asleep but almost as a reaction upon hearing another voice, though the shot of agonizing and brutal pain that shot up his arm was enough to wake him up with a groan, curling up and swearing mentally at the pain.

Zexion's eyes widened. 'Oh he's awake!' Straight away he acted on Demyx's orders. But first he went and got a glass of water before settling at his side.

"Here. This will help." Handing out the pill.

Instead of doing what he might've before and taken the pill without complaint, the blonde only silently shook his head, curling up stubbornly. He didn't want help. He wanted to feel pain, if it was all he could understand than he wanted that. The betrayal made no sense, either did the fear, pain… unlike all the times before when Axel came begging for his forgiveness he was completely alone. He was scared…

Huffing at the stubborn teen. "Roxas there's no need to suffer in pain. Axel wouldn't want you to!"  
Axel wouldn't want him to? The blonde just tensed up at the message, eyes widening in shock. Wouldn't… But Axel caused him pain… Hang on his eyes! "It wasn't him, was it?" Eyes almost begging as he finally spoke, looking over his shoulder at Zexion. Please say it was true… give him a reason to have this fear go away…

Zexion nodded. He wasn't sure if he should tell him this but Roxas every right to know. "I discovered the cause to it... Roxas... Axel- He was drugged." Whispering out the last few words.

Drugged… he was drugged… The blonde just went pale as he moved around and sat up, staring at the floor in shock. "Drugged?" Voice barely a whisper though it was almost forced out of his throat. Than it was an accident! He wasn't in control! But than…

"Why did he leave me…?" Roxas bit his lip with the question, not sure he wanted to know the answer. Why would he…? If it was an accident he wasn't angry! He just… wanted to know why…

Zexion stiffened. "He... He said he's going to find them..." Looking away from the teen, he felt so bad for him.  
Roxas sank back slightly into the couch, still staring at the ground. Said he was going to get him? What if he never found Axel? What if he never saw him again? After everything they went through Axel was just going to walk out of his life forever without so much as a goodbye or reason why?

Zexion rubbed his temple before sighing. "Hey don't worry about him. He'll be back." Then sitting them onto Roxas' lap. "Until then. You have to take these. Demyx's instructed me to tell you, you have to take them."

"But I…" He had to take them, had no choice in the matter and he was just causing problems. Seemed to be all he was good at recently. Roxas just sat and stared at the pills for a moment before obediently picking them both up and putting them into his mouth, reaching out for the water as they were too big to swallow without it really.

* * *

Tifa hesitated for a moment, looking over Axel for a moment before standing aside and letting him come in. "Sure.. are you alright? You're not looking too good." It was cold outside! What was he doing running around in a shirt like that?

Axel stepped inside the warmth though he still felt cold.  
"I... Did something terrible... But I was-" Ugh why was it so hard? "Is there anywhere else we can talk." Speaking to the ground.  
Cloud looked curiously at the redhead, what did he do?

Tifa hesitated for a moment before shaking her head and shutting the door. "Sorry, it's empty in here though," If it was something terrible she didn't want her thirteen year old son-adoptee to know what it was! "Come on, what happened?"

Offering a smile as she shifted the bag on her shoulder. Needed to get home, file all the receipts and start up for the new menu for the next month… too much work.

Sighing as he rubbed his forehead. "I hurt Roxas... But it wasn't my fault, someone drugged me somehow."

Cloud's eyes widened, drugged?

"And he's not going to forgive me..." Wiping an eye as a tear trickled downwards.

"Hurt him…?" Tifa's eyes widened almost the same time as Cloud's, crossing her arms after a moment as she shivered over the thought of one of her workers being drugged. How did he…? Why would someone…? 'Aw'ing quietly as the tall red-head rubbed at his eyes, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder with a firm hand. "Hey, it was an accident. Of course he'd forgive you. Did you report this to the police?"

Axel shook his head. "I- no, no I didn't... But I was wondering maybe... Maybe if you have anything recorded on tape?" It just might help him track down who did it.  
"The police... There no good anyway."

"Uhhhh maybe…?" Tifa rubbed her head and shrugged, there was only one overview camera in the eating area. Though her expression darkened as he said the police were now good, huffing and rubbing at her forehead. "Well at least go to the restoration committee, they'll get it done faster." They would know, they were part of it. "Don't be trying to go out and get revenge on your own Axel, let the authorities do that before you get in trouble. But I'll let you look at the tape, did you drink anything while you were working? Or eat?" Tapping a finger on her chin as she spoke, in thought.

Nodding in 'agreement', he wasn't promising anything. He wanted to get back at the person who wreaked his and Roxas' love life. It was so unfair...  
"Drink... Yes! Yes I did, I had a glass of coke just before lunch." Remembering in excitement.

"A coke…? Did anyone touch it other than you?" Cause she didn't get him one! Tifa seemed almost interested in the case at a police level, the restoration did a lot of odd jobs… Moving to go to the side room in the kitchen where a TV screen was hooked up to the camera, usually nothing happened so they let this thing run constantly without checking it. Good thing it was here though…

Cloud looked up. "Oh I gave it to him just before lunch. It was unopened before I gave it to him."  
Axel nodded. "I may of left it for a few moments on the counter so I could serve a few tables." Looking guilty.

Alright, that complicated things a little… "And we know it wasn't me or Cloud…" So it could've been any of the hundred people walking in and out of this place… Sighing as she started rewinding the tape, Tifa was left almost staring in boredom at the screen, there was five or so hours to cover but that wouldn't last as long because the people moving in reverse were rather quick.

The redhead sighed. "Don't worry about it then. I don't wanna keep you guys up. You have a kid to worry about." He was so annoyed with himself that he couldn't even defend himself.

Tifa blinked up as Axel spoke, shaking her head and keeping her finger set on rewind. "I'll stay, Cloud you want to run home and start dinner with Denzel? Should only be a few more minutes." The clock on the TV was already back at one pm, just an hour further which only meant another five or so minutes.

"Yeah that fine." Moving forward to pat her shoulder. He wasn't one to show affection in front of others.  
Axel sighed. "I can wait..."

"You started it Red, stop being stubborn." Tifa chimed as Cloud left, looking over her shoulder at the red-head and jumping as she realized the time had come, looking over the screen closely at the figures moving. "Okay… I think that's you coming back for the drink…" Moving backwards of course, so it looked like he was walking backwards instead of forward, going back even further before surrendering her chair to Axel. "There you go, look it over. I can never make out that much on this thing."

Nodding as he was scolded and then taking a place in her seat as she moved away.  
Clicking on the play button he watched as a figure came upon his can. They looked around for awhile to make sure the coast was clear before discreetly sliding in a power mixture, then they calmly walked away. The whole time as he watched this, Axel just watched the screen dumbstruck and soon enough all his face had paled in cooler.  
No...  
Biting his lower lip before getting up. "Thanks Tifa. That's a huge relief." Giving her a fake smile.

Tifa watched silently through the event, frowning slightly at it. Damn, the nerve of some people. "Anytime. You're not looking so good though Red… Why not go home?" Really didn't need one of her workers starting up a bunch of problems. It would give them a bad rep.

Though about this time Demyx was testing the backdoor, relieved finding it open and just helping himself in. "Axel? Are you in here?"

Axel smiled slightly as he got up. "Hey Tiff thanks for helping me. I'll pay you back anyway possible." His attention snapped to the back door.  
Oh shit... Demyx. "Yeah hey Dem. I'll be there in a sec!" Calling down the hall.  
"'Kay I best be of Tifa. I'll see you tomorrow?" Waving at her cheerfully though as he turned his back to her to meet Demyx his expression darkened. He had to tell Demyx who he saw...

"Than you're sweeping tomorrow." Tifa offered, sticking out her tongue at the red-head playfully as she moved over to the door, though paused at the sight of Demyx. Great she had to wait until he left in order to go home!

Demyx though took one look at Axel before grabbing his wrist and starting to take him towards the back door. "You fucking moron. It was an accident! Why do you have to run off and play hero?"

Axel stumbled as his arm was roughly grabbed. "Hey! I had to find out who did this!"  
a heavy weight fell on his chest. Why was it every time he tried doing things for others they'd twist it around... And it ended up with him looking like an idiot and hurt.

"'He'd be happier without me'? Isn't that what you said? The kid won't even speak, let alone numb the pain. You couldn't have waited five minutes for me to get home and help you?" Demyx released him once they were outside, not really the type to get angry and this wasn't any different, he was worried for the both of them. Sighing as he just started for home, of course ushering Axel to go on first and rubbing his forehead, fever still there he shouldn't be doing all this. "So did you? Find out I mean."

Gulping as he scowled at. "I know I screwed up. But I had to know what happened..."  
Stopping as he was released. "It was Vexen who drugged me..." Looking up at him fearfully.

"Waaiittt a minute…. Vexen!" Demyx was still trying to catch up to everything, taking a minute to cough into the crook of his elbow and make a face at the way it hurt his chest. It didn't make sense! How was Vexen back and why would he try drugging Axel! "So what are you going to do now? Cause you're needed at home." Please say he'd return.. don't know how Roxas would take it if he got there and was alone.

Shifting slightly. Well he had no where else to go... He couldn't just go to his parents, they had Reno. He doubted that Roxas would want to see him after what he promised. Then again there was the motel they stayed at...  
"I-I can't... He wouldn't want to see me..." Rubbing his eyes in frustration. "I need to sort this out... Sora and Riku can't... They've got a kid to worry about. You can't your ill. I doubt Zexion would. And R-Roxas. Oh god!" Teardrops splashing his face.

"Axel…" Huffing out as the red-head denied going home to his injured boyfriend, shifting in place and putting his only working hand in his back pocket. "He does, trust me. I can call him now if you don't believe me." Taking out his phone to prove he could and was willing to go that far. "And don't knock me down cause of a cold! I'm fine! And I can talk Zexy into it. You're not alone."

"I doubt it... Not after everything else. But is he okay?" Asking quietly...  
Giving up he sighed. "Fine. But I have to go in the shop quickly." He had to start making it up to his boyfriend.

Was he alright? Now this question would probably keep him from coming home if he tried to play it down… so Demyx shook his head. "Like I said, he's not taking the painkillers. His elbows in shambles and a small concussion to the back of his head. That's why he needs you, won't take care of himself unless you're there." Smiling as the red-head agreed to come, though as he went to move ahead he stopped and looked back as he mentioned going shopping. "For what?"

Blushing slightly as he muttered. "I wanted to get him some flowers... Or something."  
Standing up taller now as he shrugged.  
"Come on... If he's like that I best get them now before he murders me or something."

Yes he agreed! Smiling at himself for a job well done, Demyx started to walk back towards home, of course hesitant at first, just making sure the older male was going to follow behind him. "Flowers?" Of course slightly confused by the idea, they weren't chicks! Wasn't that something straight people did? He was still new to the gay society.. "I don't think he'll murder you though… You got twenty or so days until he's able to take the cast off anyway. Plenty of time to cool him down."

Shrugging as he followed the blonde. "Yeah... Flowers I know just screams gay..."  
He lowered his gaze. Twenty days? "Twenty? God..." Something fell within him, no it wasn't a heart. It was his emotions.

"Not what I meant…" Demyx muttered the at the first statement until he questioned the break and shrugged. "Ten for the plaster, than ten more in the sling. He can use an ace after that. He's getting it off early, lucky he doesn't have that heart or it would take months." All of this depended if he took in plenty of calcium… which is another reason Axel was needed.

Axel just smiled. "Yeah I know."  
Though it soon vanished soon as Roxas was mentioned again.  
Rubbing the back of his neck, this was just getting too uncomfortable. "So... How's Zexion getting long?" Trying to avoid the issue.

Zexion? Demyx gaped at the sudden change of subject for a moment before rubbing the back of his head. "Uh… He's alright, has a bit of a cold… My fault probably." Coughing lightly, a small blush on his face. Yeaaahhh… this was embarrassing. Talking to the man who took his innocence about his boyfriend… was Zexion his boyfriend? Confusing...

Tilting his head and now glad he did change the subject. Now this was interesting! "Really, you gave him a cold? And how did that happen." Smirking slightly as he saw the blush on his friends face.

Demyx groaned out slightly as Axel proceeded with the current conversation, looking away to hide the blush that his friend was making faces at. "He's scared of storms, so he slept in my-um… bed last night. And um…" Damn this was embarrassing!

Axel's eyes widened before relaxing and his smile grew. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. So you him are?"  
Well that was a quick turn of events. It seemed as if Demyx bagged himself a guy, a GUY! He wouldn't have thought his friend would have 'swung' that way. He was honest with himself, Axel's spirits did lighten up much more. Though an underlining touch of sadness was there too.

Nothing to be embarrassed about? What the hell was he smoking? Demyx distracted himself by coughing heavily into his arm again, ending the almost brutal sounding session with a small shiver. Really wasn't feeling good… "Um… I don't know truthfully… I mean I hope so…" Gah why was it so hard to talk about this?

As they came upon a small shop Axel opened the door. "Hey, if you both have a thing going on. Might as well ask him before it's too late, I made that mistake once..." Sighing at the end.  
Instantly he tried to keep himself busy by looking at the flowers. There was so many to chose from!  
So in the end he found a bunch of Lilies which he quickly paid for along with a small plain teddy bear.  
Happy with what he brought he left the shop.  
"Think he'll like it'" Shaking the bag lightly.

What was he talking about? Demyx was left staring in confusion as Axel wandered into the store, tilting his head to the side. "… Someone else…?" Had to be! Cause he was quick to jump on Roxas! But who…? Waiting outside in the cold weather wasn't doing him justice, and right when he was about to walk into the warmer store to try and save himself from getting any sicker Axel walked back out with a bag. Think he'll like it? What was he…? Then spotting the lilies inside the bag, so he got him a gift anyway. "Yeah, think he will." Offering with a smile though breaking off to start coughing again. Needed to get home.

The redhead nodded as he pushed the bag onto his wrist so he was able to walk whilst clutching on his sides.  
For the rest of the short walk he didn't talk, not until they were back inside their building. That's when Axel started to have second thoughts, he was slowing down quite a lot even as they reached just outside their room!

"Come on turtle." Demyx teased back towards the slow moving Axel, one hand on their doorknob to get ready to go inside. Come on they were so close he couldn't be backing down now! Oh wait he did tell Zexion to give Roxas permission to slap the red-head… had a feeling he wouldn't though.

Taking small steps forward and muttered. "Not a turtle." Slowly he opened the door.  
Zexion during the time waiting for Demyx to turn had started to read the book Roxas had been reading. It actually was very informative.

"Than go!" Demyx teased, pushing a hand very gently on Axel's shoulder to usher him forward, moving through the door himself and shutting it behind him. "Home! And I brought him ba-" Breaking off upon learning Zexion was reading and the blonde was fast asleep on the sofa, curled under the duvet.

Axel started to slowly walk in and first seeing his broken lover asleep. Whimpering quietly as he started to edge close to him and gripping the bag tightly.

The bluenette on the other hand frowned at Axel before his attention turned to Demyx. "Hello Demyx. I see you found him alright." Smiling slightly then putting the book on it's spine.

"It took forever too actually! It was like searching for hay in a needle stack." Teasing slightly towards the schemer with a smile, then moving towards the kitchen to take another paracetamol, probably have to go lay down cause he was certain his fever spiked.

Aiko finally pulled herself out form Roxas' grasp and wiggled out from underneath the covers, looking up at Axel in near to shock as she meowed out a questioning chime. She heard the arguing, but wasn't sure why this had happened.

Axel glared at Demyx before settling on the floor by his love one. Though jumping as Aiko came into view. "Hey girl." Petting along side her back. "You like me don't you?"

It was Aiko's tail smacking against the side of his face that woke him up, it was Axel's voice that gave him purpose to actually get up. Roxas first tried to stay as still as possible but worry made him move, looking up towards his boyfriend without actually moving from his spot on the sofa. "Are you alright?" First thing blurted from his mouth, very worried about this 'drug' and the effect it could've had on his boyfriend.

Looking up Axel's bottom lip trembled as he edge closer to him. "I'm sorry hon..." Looking at the ground wanting it to swallow him up then remembering the flowers and teddy. Bringing them up slowly to view to before placing it onto his lap. Then along with the flowers.

"It was just an accident, don't be sorry…" Roxas spoke quickly at first, not even flinching away as his boyfriend came closer. Trust came back to his lover the minute he learned it was an accident and he was mistaken. Didn't move or shift as Axel brought out the flowers and bear, though was completely confused by it.

Axel blushed slightly. "I'm sorry... I didn't know what to get you." Damn now this was awkward.

Roxas forced himself to smile slightly, watching as Aiko dropped to the floor and went elsewhere to occupy her attention. The blonde had to actually force himself to move as well, trying to push himself up by his one good arm while he was so weak wasn't a good idea, and the blonde froze for a second to bite back tears as his elbow smacked against the back of the sofa. Owww.. "You didn't have to get me something, but thank you."

Looking only up to his shoulders and refusing to make eye contact. "I-I had to... It was something I felt like a should do..." His eyes widened as he saw the bandaged elbow and he felt like he was sinking. 'I did that...'  
"I hurt you again..." Tears forming around the rim of his eyes.

Unlike Axel, he was the one being calm in this situation, leaning down a little and trying to look his boyfriend in the eye. "Than thank you, it was sweet of you." Ugh the sling was so uncomfortable! Could feel it burning against his neck with every small movement of his head. Though the moment Axel spoke again he jumped slightly, shifting again until he was able to reach up and put his uninjured hand on his boyfriend's neck. "Hey, it wasn't you. I'm fine! Trust me on this one!"

Axel lower his gaze again to look at Roxas' arm. "It was still me..." Tenderly he reached out to brush his fingers against the only part of visible skin. It wasn't going to make his pain go away until he got hold of Vexen. He was so going to die a brutal death by his hand... Again.

A small light bulb in his mind went off as Axel reached out for his arm, wishing for several moments he wouldn't but made himself relax as the fingers only lightly grazed the uninjured section of his arm. He wouldn't hurt him. "No, it wasn't you. You wouldn't have done it to began with, I know you better than that." Offering a smile, completely trusting. Only was it then that he noticed the scab forming where he had bit Axel's lip in retaliation, hesitating a moment before reaching up and touching the bottom of his lip lightly with the tips of his fingers. "Sorry…"

Shivering slightly as Roxas' fingers brushed against his bottom lip. Forgot all about that and without realize it actually stung. "It's fine. I needed that I guess... It's strange I actually remember everything... I said some nasty things to you hon."

Nasty things…? Pulling his hand away from Axel's mouth as he spoke before remembering, eyes falling for a moment. Fuck you! The betrayal that came with those two words tried creeping back but he wouldn't allow it. Instead he just shook his head and tried to smile again up to the older male. "It's alright." Was he allowed to…? Roxas hesitated for a few moments before reaching out his hand again, letting it rest on the much larger one gently, his fingers cold and shaking.

Hesitating for a moment for tenderly taking his hand within his. God he was so cold! "I'm surprised you still trust me, love." Smiling only a little bit as he finally lifted up his head. "But Rox. You're freezing!" Bringing out his other hand to place on the underside of his hand.

"Of course I do, it was an accident silly." Thank god… Smiling a little as Axel took his hand, though it faded a little at the comment, shrugging his shoulders slightly then wincing at the decision. Shit… "Its cold in here, that's all."

Cold? It wasn't cold. Gently he place a hand onto Roxas' forehead. Seemed okay...  
"Do you want to go to bed or something?" Asking quietly. "We can talk more in there... I kinda wanted to tell you something important."

Slightly confused as to why Axel put his hand on his forehead, he wasn't ill, it was just cold in here. Well, to him anyway. Go to bed though… It would be hard for him to actually get in the bed with only one arm… But if Axel wanted to… "Alright… hang on." Looking for a moment how he was sitting down and trying to figure out how to stand without bumping his elbow, taking to simply pushing the blankets away from himself and tried to stand, only to waver as hypertension caught him, stubbornly trying again and getting to his feet with a tiny sigh of relief that wasn't as painful as it could've been.

Nodding as he wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist to help him balance, as he led the way back into their room.  
Soon enough he let go of the teen the place the duvet down back onto the bed.

The blonde stood still for several moments as Axel made down the bed he had fixed that morning while twisting a section of the sling's strap. Now what was he going to do? Couldn't fight with one arm… was he trapped here for another month in complete silence? Wasn't sure he could take that… Though he forced himself to think of how he was going to get into bed… when his left arm was useless? And that's the one he used to get onto his side of the bed usually… "So um… what did you want to tell me…?"

Axel stared at the ceiling. "It was Vexen who drugged me." Rubbing his face with the palm of his hands. He felt a ache where his heart should of been, he doubted he'd be able to forgive himself.

"But how…?" How did Vexen do it! He was so confused, didn't understand any of this. Vexen was back but how did he get the drugs, was he first here? Why were they all appearing on this world and not any other ones? Even bigger question: Why drug Axel in the first place? "So… what now? Reaching up and laying his hand on the top of Axel's shoulders gently, trying to give comfort.

Axel sniffed. "I don't know... He knows where I work. This is bad Roxas." Finally giving into the touch and relaxed and took the hand so he could roll over to face him.

It was… very bad. Roxas sighed quietly, moving the good arm he was laying on to touch Axel's face gently. "Just be careful then… and get Cloud and Tifa to keep an eye out for him. The guy's a chicken, he wouldn't do anything if he knows he's outnumbered." At least he hoped… it was pretty brave to drug someone in public…

Nodding as he Roxas' hands to his lips. "I will." Closing his eyes briefly. "I won't let that happen ever again... But if he gets to me again. Just punch me in the face or something. I'll even allow you to kick me in the balls." His lip twitched slightly.

Roxas gaped at what Axel told him he could do in retaliation, managing a tiny laugh as he shook his head. Couldn't retaliate, it hurt enough already for those small curses coming at him and insults, being labeled an item instead of a person… imagine if he actually hurt Axel… "I feel bad enough for cutting your lip silly!" Offering a smile to hide it, though he did feel bad…

Axel lowered his gaze. "I deserved it though..." It was strange he still confused himself for the one who caused pain to his boyfriend, he still didn't blame the drugs. He blamed himself.  
"Anything I can do for you?" He asked slowly as his fingers brushed against Roxas' knuckles.

That may be so… but didn't mean he could accept just hurting his boyfriend! "No, it wasn't you Axel!" Starting to sound exasperated as he denied it yet again, had to prove it to him. "If you were in full control, like you are right now. Would you hurt me the same way you had before?" Roxas didn't actually waver from the question, hoping the answer be the one he had carved into his 'heart' to be true. At the question if he needed anything the blonde simply shook his head, still waiting for an answer.

Axel shook his head before defensively saying out. "No! Of course not! I'd never hurt you!" This caused him to turn to face him and bury his face into his lovers chest.  
"You mean too much too me."

The blonde relaxed slightly, running his hand through the red hair gently. "Then see? It wasn't you. I know you wouldn't…" Leaning in to kiss his lover's forehead but found himself freezing and drawing away as the scream echoing through his head came back. Fuck you! Being slammed into the wall… his head still hurt… He was ashamed… couldn't even kiss his boyfriend…

Looking away soon as Roxas went to kiss him but he backed away. "See you can't even touch or see me in the same away as before. Part of you still see's it as me. Not the drugs." A teardrop trickled down his cheek, he'd be utterly heart broken that is if he had one...  
Roxas faltered in guilt, looking at the bed and curling up slightly under the blankets. "S-sorry… I'm sorry…" Shit! He didn't want to be afraid! But a part of him had been hurt far too many times to just jump back to what was normal. Though he wasn't completely afraid to touch, leaving that gentle though as he wiped away Axel's tears. "It's not you… I know it's not you…" Near to forcing himself to move closer and put his head on Axel's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

Sighing as he patted his head. "It's fine... No need to say sorry... But if it's too much i can just sleep on the sofa for a bit." Letting him move closer to his clothed body.

"No! Don't go!" Whimpering quietly as Axel threatened to leave him again. He couldn't be alone anymore! He couldn't take the silence anymore! Shutting his eyes tightly into Axel's black shirt as his fist balled up and clung to the fabric. He couldn't do this… it was completely selfish. He closed himself off to Axel all the time, then clung to him like a brat when it was convenient to him… that explained it…

Axel's eyes widened as his love clung onto him.  
"Whoa, hey baby I'm not going anywhere."  
He cooed softly. "Careful your arm." Point it out to him before tenderly petting his other hand.  
"I'll only stay if you want me too."

Relaxing his grip as Axel said he wasn't going to leave him, eyes down as he backed away slightly as to not cause himself any more pain in his arm. "I do… please stay…" Didn't want to be alone… his 'heart' broke upon learning he had been abandoned before, and the depression that took hold after that was still haunting him. He wanted to die after learning the only one who ever loved him vanished…

Sighing as the blonde backed away from him. "I won't leave you ever. You mean too much to me." Bringing the covers over his and Roxas' shoulders. Axel knew he'd never leave his blonde lover; it would cause too much pain to his Roxas.

The blonde bit his lip at the message. If he meant so much to Axel… and then he was afraid to even kiss him… The blonde hesitated for a moment before leaning over and almost drawing away again, a whimper caught in his throat as he forced himself to do it, press his lips against the red-head's own for just a moment, a feather light touch until he backed away fearfully, expecting to be lashed at like before, sworn at… be labeled an item.

Axel furrowed his eyebrows together in pain and hissed out. Even though it was a light kiss, his bottom lip stung. "You don't have to force yourself Roxas. Take your time hon." Smiling weakly. As much as he wanted to kiss back and hold him safely in his arms, he rather let his lover take his own time.

The hiss coming out of his lover's mouth made him tense up, biting his lip and letting his eyes fall to the bed until Axel spoke, looking up at him and giving a weak nod. Needed to distract himself… "Oh! We should put the flowers in a vase before they die." That was almost ADD distracting himself… but it worked. Though as he moved to sit up his arm simply moved and hit the bed lightly, but that was enough for the blonde to tear up and swear under his breath several times.

Axel's shook his head. "I'll go do it. You stay here and rest, I'll bring them to you." Smiling gently though his eyes widened as he saw the pain his lover was in. "And I'll bring you some paracetamol too." Gently rubbing his shoulder before getting up slowly, and heading into the living room.

The blonde had no response other than to nod his head slowly, hand over his eyes so that Axel couldn't see the pain even though he already had. With a shaky breath he removed his hand and wiped away the tears as the red-head moved into the other room, ashamed of himself for not being able to do anything to help. "Thank you." Muttering quietly and blinking as he heard Aiko's meow and the kitten jumped on top of the bed by herself, giving a weak smile as he noticed she was slowly getting bigger.

Axel only returned five minutes later with the lilies in a vase and the teddy bear. Planting the vase onto Roxas' side table, then tucking the teddy beside the male. Seeing Roxas with the growing kitten did make Axel smile.  
"Hey girl." He said to her as he climbed into the bed.

The blonde blushed slightly as the bear found its home beside him, taking a moment before lifting it up and looking it over. Seemed a little childish truthfully… Aiko meowed over at Axel's hello, almost tripping over Roxas' leg as she moved to lay in between the two, her purring almost vibrating the bed.

Laughing tiredly at her before petting her back and bringing the teddy closer to her.  
"She's getting bigger." He laid back down onto the pillow.

Roxas also laid down slowly on the bed, shifting around so he was on his side with the cast not touching the bed. Damn this thing was uncomfortable! "Yeah… she is." Watching as she crept forward to sniff the animal and jumped back with her tail fluffed as it fell over, the curiosity took over again as she went to repeat the process before declaring it safe.

Cracking a smile as the kitten somewhat played with the bear. "She's so cute." Just watching her interact with life was so... Well there was no actually word for it! It was hard to express. Yawning one last time before muttering nonsense and falling into a deep sleep.

Roxas smiled and opened his mouth to reply to Axel, but stopped mid motion as he watched green eyes close and his boyfriend fell asleep. The blonde stared for a moment in slight shock before smiling and reaching over to brush hair away. "Goodnight…I love you…" He felt his blood run cold as the words escaped it. Axel hadn't said it once since the attack… Was he the only one holding on? Instead of cuddling up to his lover like he did usually, he pulled away and onto his own side of the bed, sighing lightly into the pillow. With these attacks he was trying to forgive… only gave more for his depression to feed off of and grow.


	29. Chapter 29:Sometimes

I dont own kingdom hearts! xD

Hrmmmm everyone needs a dose of Zemyx I do believe ;)

* * *

It must have been sometime during the night before Axel woke up again. Though this time he wasn't quite himself…  
Gritting his teeth in pain and clutching at his own arms to suppress the aching headache but obviously it just worsened.  
Crying out as he tore at his arms. "R-Roxas!" He sobbed, it wasn't an attack. It was his deep emotional pain coming through.

Aiko hissed loudly as Axel started flailing around on the bed, leaping off it to go and hide underneath it, Roxas waking up slowly at the sound of his name with a small groan, though as soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room the blonde froze as his blood ran cold seeing his boyfriend scratching himself and crying. Please… let this attack not turn towards him. "Hey, hey babe I'm here…." Murmuring quietly and calmly, shifting on the bed until he put a hand against the arm closest to him gently.

He kept sobbing and scratching at his arms whilst calling out. "I'm sorry!" Over and over. Until that is he felt a small hand against his arm, and almost instantly calmed down, his breathing was shallow. "Roxas?" He croaked before turning to face him.

Why did things like this keep happening? The blonde had to force himself from pulling away as Axel's eyes turned towards him, instead putting on a smile and shifting his hand up towards his lover's face, brushing the tears away. "I'm here hon, it's me. Calm down I'm here…"

Axel sniffed as he cautiously moved closer to his lover. "I'm sorry hon." He sniffed and moved his own hand over Roxas'.

"It's okay… bad dream?" Moving his hand around so he could grip the larger one gently, running his thumb over the hand to try and calm him, though he was anything but relaxed. His mind kept asking over and over 'Will he turn on me again? Am I safe this time?'

Axel shook his head. "Yeah pretty much... I'm sorry hon. I've hurt you so much. I don't want to hurt you." Moving closer so he was able to tuck his under Roxas' chin.

Allowing himself to relax ever so slightly as his boyfriend said he didn't want to hurt him, offering a very small smile as he shifted to allow the head under his chin. "You woke up just for that…? I trust you silly…" That blurted out instead of warning Axel about his arm and to be careful so close to it.

Axel chuckled. "Yeah I know I am." Pecking at his chin gently. "I love you." It was simple but he meant it.  
Though he rather not of gone into detail of what he saw in his dream. Too graphic. He was reliving Roxas' rape over and over again.

The blonde had to hold himself back from the simple kiss to his chin, trying to tell himself not to be a fool and deal with it but his face lost a little color from the action. Wasn't really ready... Axel said he could take his time... Though he relaxed at the three words that he had been desiring to hear for the last few hours, but his conversation with Zexion came back to mind and the blonde faltered slightly. Was Axel using him? "Love you too, but it's two thirty in the morning..." Glancing at the clock as he fought back a yawn. "What woke you? Want to talk about it?"

The place where Axel's heart should of been fell. Moving away slightly and giving his boyfriend more room. He needed more time to cope obviously... Looking away from him in despair he muttered. "I rather not remember..." Tears watering his eyes again, looking away from Roxas because he didn't want him to see him cry.

And now he hurt him... biting is lip in guilt for being so timid over everything, the blonde looked back up at the tone in his voice, about to open his mouth and ask again but stopped himself and let out a small sigh that made his shoulders sag. "Alright... I'm here for you if you want to talk..." Reaching out to brush his face but froze at the moisture on his cheeks and frowning. He wasn't okay…

Shaking his head as a few more tears trickled down his cheeks. 'I've really mucked everything up haven't I?' "I'm fine, serious hon. I should be asking about you. Not the other way around. You okay?" He had to stop thinking about himself and more about Roxas. That was his conclusion.

He was not fine he was crying! Roxas scowled a little as his boyfriend lied to him so openly. Well... honesty... hopefully show some get some. "My head hurts a little... but I'm okay." And arm was fine as long as absolutely nothing touched it...

Nodding as he mind told him. 'That's your fault.'  
"What about emotionally?" Curling up and facing away from him not wanting him to see the tears.

Emotionally? Blinking at the question with a little shock in his eyes, mainly from his boyfriend moving away from him. Why was he doing that? Was he doing something wrong? "Better than you are... talk to me babe." The blonde asked quietly, attempting to reach out to his lover but laying on his good arm so his fingers came short, tips just brushing against his shoulders.

Axel shivered as he felt finger tips ghost over his shoulder though he froze up. "I- how can you say that Rox?" His voice sounding wounded. "After everything that's happened..." Sighing after a silent pause.  
"Forget it... It's late and I have work in the morning." As much as he wanted to hold his love in his arms and tell him everything would be okay, he didn't incase he upset the teen.

"How can I say what? I love you, and it was just an accident, both times." Roxas stared, completely confused by his boyfriend's behavior, not understanding where this was coming from though his face fell as Axel brought up working tomorrow. Right... he was going to be left injured and alone again... How many times did this make? He wanted for Axel to hold him, and to tell him everything would be alright... But he couldn't ask... So the blonde gave a small shiver as he tugged the blanket over him more and curled into a ball.

Axel sighed one last time before closing his eyes and praying for a decent sleep,  
he didn't wanted to see that horrible image in his mind ever again.  
Though his mind was on Roxas and how he wanted to make it up to him big time.  
Though he decided to dwell on it for tomorrow.

The blonde whimpered after Axel had fallen asleep finally, not getting a reply or even the few words he did want to hear from his boyfriend. Were things going to be alright between them? It was almost three in the morning before he finally did fall asleep again.

* * *

The redhead wasn't sure of the time but he looked to the side to see he had half an hour to get ready and be in work.  
Sliding out of the bed and grabbed a clean top and the rest of their dirty clothes he set about to get ready.

Of course the blonde didn't sleep well last night not being able to move around thanks to his cast and not getting enough warmth from Axel to stay asleep for long, so when the red-head woke up so did he, slowly though and absolutely exhausted. "Hey... heading out already?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah I'm going to work in a bit... I'll soak the clothes and leave them to dry. But first I really need to wash." He had to hurry because time was ticking on.

Roxas hesitated a moment before nodding, seeing as he wasn't really needed or wanted right now. "Oh... Um... Take it easy at work than... love you." Yawning quietly as he tried to hide from the sunlight by pulling the blanket over him.

Axel nodded and went over to Roxas' side. "Will do hon. Love you..."And gently let his hand ghost over his other's for a second.

Roxas gave a small nod at Axel's words, looking out from the covers in time to see the hand coming, reaching up gently to take the hand and bring it quickly to his mouth, kissing the knuckles once gently. "Love you too." Start with that, build up trust. Axel smiled. "I love you too hon." There was a pregnant pause. "I'm gonna go get ready now before Tifa eats me alive." He joked.

The blonde was still half asleep at his words, so when Axel said Tifa would eat him he gave a very small smirk. "Not good... that's my job." Letting his teeth nip at one of Axel's fingers lightly before dropping the hand and nuzzling his head into the pillow. "Kidding, go on before you get in trouble."

Axel nodded with a faint blush at Roxas' words and left to have a quick shower.

* * *

Seven in the morning and just as yesterday morning the phone went off, though it was muffled heavily inside his jeans and underneath the blankets. Though the ill blonde just barely heard it in his daze, pulling his arms closer around Zexion's shoulders and nuzzling into his chest with a word of muffled annoyance to the light starting to creep through the window. And just like before, he was half on his boyfriend and half not, and one leg remained wedged between his... though with less clothes on the schemer his knee drifting upwards slightly as the musician shifted would be a lot more noticeable.

Groaning in protest as the bed shifted as well as the phone ringing a vibrating along with it. He only woke up when he felt something brush his... Area. Blushing wildly as he woke up and his heart racing though he only clung tighter onto the blonde.  
His blush just deepened as Demyx nuzzle into his bare chest.  
Coughing slightly to get his attention. "Demyx?"

"Hrm...?" Demyx's nearly fully asleep reply to his name being called, his fever had gone down considerably and he was starting to heal with all the sleep he had gotten, slowly but surely. Right now all he wanted to do was keep sleeping though! Oh lovely, someone left him a voice message, the phone vibrated almost violently in his pocket... well just say Zexion got a nice little massage from it.

Zexion's cheeks were seething from the attention his private was receiving.  
The phone kept vibrating and the hotter Zexion felt, though he wasn't too sure why he felt this way.  
"Demyx!" He gasped before deciding talking to him wasn't going to work so he leant in to kiss him full on the mouth. He wasn't sure was possessed him to do that, but it seemed right.

The blonde did slowly wake up as he was kissed, blinking more rapidly as he noticed he was lip locked than the blush on Zexion's face, though wasn't awake enough to notice where his leg was positioned, even though he shifted up slightly to return the kiss, pulling away ever so slightly and blinking at the schemer's face less than an inch away from his own. "Good morning... Ah blasted phone." Shifting in place with his arm to grab the now once more vibrating and ringing device and pushing the silence button as he tossed it away and leaned back down to kiss Zexion again, his hand made a point to travel up the other's pale leg gently as he relaxed into it.

Zexion grinned as the phone was thrown to the side though squeaking as he felt lips against his again and a warm hand snake it's way up his leg.  
Pressing his lips against Demyx's more firmly and allowed a hand to slide to his face and caressing his cheek.

Aw he squeaked, the noises he made were so cute! Though the musician blushed slightly as his hand trailed up the other's hip, add together his hands being large and Zexion being tiny and you had his thumb against unmentionables, though corrected his blunder by moving north and stopping on his chest, massaging small circles around the schemer's nipple, trying to keep up with the kiss at the same time, didn't really like the tongue thing Axel did, thought the guy tasted too bitter so was trying to keep away from doing that to keep from having the same effect.

Zexion's face just so happened to redden even more as he felt Demyx's thumb slide over his not so soft member. He had never felt this way ever.  
Mewling slightly into the kiss even more as he felt fingers work against his pert nipples. His tongue shyly poked through just to taste his lips curiously, whilst his hand experiment and slid up and under his shirt to copy what Demyx was doing. Experiment first just to see what it felt like under his fingertips. It felt so smooth a soft and he could help but let his thumb stroke it gently.

A part of him was saying he was going to get his ass beat for not going into work, another part of him, the louder half, said he really didn't care. Especially after the hand slid up his own shirt, shuddering at the small hands and a little nervous having them on his skin. He had lost a lot of weight recently... This was completely different than Axel! So than... Still hesitant about it, the musician slowly opened his mouth for the other male, only his second time doing it, so this was still mostly instinct telling him what to do. But whoa... he tasted so much different, sweet, warm…

Shivering as he felt a tongue brush against his, his mouth started to water. He tasted like... Berries? Blueberries?  
Leaning in closer to grasp more of the tantalizing taste.

Couldn't stop touching him, couldn't get enough of his taste, was this how Axel was with Roxas? Being with someone you loved... that's it. Realizing after a second as his eyes widened only to shut again and continue doing what he was. This was the reason he was at ease now, it wasn't just a slip up before... he really did love him. Now the movement was purposeful, sliding his hand back down to the other male's hip and starting up small circles over the schemer's crotch though the fabric.

Zexion gasped as he felt long fingers circle his crotch. The sensation was so intense he actually moved closer into the hand to get more of the sweet friction.  
Everything about the other male was so addicting. His smile, his laughter, his personality, his sweet kisses and tempting touches.  
Allowing his fingers to drift over to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

Had Zexion ever done this before? Touched himself? Never would've imagined the bluenette a virgin but his reactions were so innocent... Though he didn't ask, and instead made a small noise as the hand started on the other side of his chest, leaning up to break the kiss for only a moment to give the book worm more of a canvas and threw off his shirt, not caring in the least where it went as he took the younger male's mouth again, going back to massaging his sac gently. He loved him... the small smile he thought he could hide, the blush that graced his face, the air around him, he was perfect. And his.

Zexion's eyes bulged as he soon as fingers made contact with his scrotum. He'd never expect something like that to feel so good. Mewling into the hot mouth and his hand which was connect to Demyx's nipple halted just to savor the moment before the shirt was ripped off. He gasped at the chest . Not to pale yet not to tan. Perfect. He couldn't help but allow his hands to glide over the mass.  
With each rub against his sac his cock seemed to harden. He wanted to make Demyx feel the same way, yet he was unsure on how. Though he did allow his hand to travel down south and his fingers played about the jeans as if begging to take them off.

A small jerk that pulled him away from the kiss for only a moment and a tiny laugh from the small hands. "Careful, I'm ticklish." whispering into the schemer's neck before giving it a small bite, a little busy trailing his tongue up the schemer's neck and back to his mouth and moving his hand inside the younger male's underwear to take off his own tight jeans, though he did press himself into the small hands lightly to give them permission to help him.

Gasping as he was bitten. So... Hot. "Dem." Breathing hotly as he unclasped the button, and was able to slowly slid his hand into the jeans and testing carefully as he cupped his new boyfriend's raging hard on, the thin fabric was the only thing separating them, so he reached for his own boxers and slid them down. Blushing wildly with embarrassment. He wasn't use to people seeing him naked. Gulping as tongue slid up his neck and instantly allowing him access to him mouth.  
Mewling into his mouth lowly, wanting more of that delicious friction.

The musician wasted almost no time in invading the other male's mouth, hesitating as the schemer took off his boxers though. Was he certain? Though he had to be... it was Zexion, he always thought things through. Carefully, Demyx grasped at the erect member, this was the part he had never done before as he started to pump it gently, mewing into the other mouth as he was grabbed from below, trying to slide off his jeans with his broken hand was a little complicated though manageable as he threw them aside as well while running his tongue up the almost minty other one.

Zexion submitted to the pleasure and allowed his hips to move with the pumping hand. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he groaned slightly, he blushed at the noises he was making so he turned his head to the side to cover his mouth.  
Yet his other one helped his love remove his jeans. Hesitating before actually pulling the boxers down and instantly flushed. He was huge compared to him.

Couldn't help but to smile at the cute noises Zexion was making and then the blush on his face… though it turned into a slight pout as he turned his face away and covered his mouth, moving up to the head to rub it in circles. Kinda cute how small it was… "Come on babe, don't hide it. It's cute." Smiling slightly though the look was wiped off of his face as his underwear was pushed down, glancing down for only a moment before blushing. Um yeah… this wasn't awkward.

Zexion nodded as he looked up to lightly press his lip against the others. "Okay." Smiling against the lips and testing the waters he tilted his head as he examined the erect member that was poking towards him. He wasn't how about to go along this though he had some idea.  
Copying what Demyx was doing to his own leaking cock, he went out to touch it. He gasped from warming motion he received from his own penis, the pleasure he was receiving was too indescribable that he kept panting with each stroke of his cock. And when he touched his own lover's most private area. It was so smooth and silky much like his own. Smiling hotly as he started to stoke it but without know it, at a teasing pace.

The blonde was quick to press their lips together again and, almost instantly begging for entrance into his mouth, truthfully he was seriously wanting to do more then just rub on each other at this point, but didn't know if the schemer would let him… had to try though and broken hand moved to the pale leg and moved it gently to give a hint. Groaning quietly as he moved his head onto Zexion's shoulder when he was grabbed, telling him by arching into the hand that he needed it to be faster.

Subconsciously opening his legs and one wrapped around Demyx's behind, giving his lover all access. Parting his lips and mewled, sweat starting to form on his forehead. Everything was so hot, other than his groin he felt surges of pleasure course throughout his entire body. "Demyx." Breathing out slowly as he quickened his hand and tightening his grip only by a little bit. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he wanted something as long as he kept feeling his amazing pleasure.

Alright... hopefully Zexion knew what was going to happen... ah shit probably not... moving to kiss the younger's collarbone lightly as he let go of the dick to move down to his opening, hesitating a moment before kissing the bluenette's jaw. "It hurts a little... It'll get better-" breaking off as he was gripped harder with a mew, nuzzling into his neck as he hesitated a moment more, than slowly pushed one finger in...

Looking up at him questioningly even as he continued to stroke the weeping member, though he finally stopped after awhile. Though his eyes were flying out of their sockets as he felt a finger push it's way into his anal muscles. Squeezing his eyes shut at the uncomfortable finger that was imbedded in his entrance.

And pop, that was his cherry. Kissing along his jaw gently, feeling his heart clutch in his chest as he remembered the pain when he had to go through this. "I'm sorry babe... it'll get better, just relax." Maybe they weren't ready to do this yet? Though Zexion wasn't calling him off... Still hesitating and ungodly gentle as he could Demyx slowly started moving his finger... Damn he was tight!

Nodding as he accepted the kisses and even tried to join in. Though he was uncomfortable he managed to soon grow accustom to the finger, and soon enough he began to greedily suck the finger in deeper. That's when a dark blush formed around his cheeks and he gasped and tried to move his hips along with the finger.

* * *

Finally out of the bath Axel left the bathroom but not before dumping the dirty clothes into the fresh hot water.

By the time Axel was out of the bath Roxas was already fast asleep again, somehow he managed to shift towards his boyfriend's pillow, his arm wrapped underneath it as if trying to hold onto him like he never was during the night. Didn't realize how much a simple hug could help him through his nightmares…

Drying off his hair and finally getting dressed, Axel last of all tied his hair up into a pony tail.  
Sighing as he left the bathroom and walked over to his boyfriend. Pressing lips to his temple quickly before whispering. "I love you." Standing up he started to leave the bedroom.

Roxas grumbled in his sleep quietly at the footsteps approaching the bed, but his eyes snapped open as he was kissed yet again before he was ready, though relaxed at the words and bit at his lip. "Love you too…" Damn this was his boyfriend! Stop being such a whuss. "Ax wait!" Getting up quickly as he could as he reached out for his hand, grabbing it and pulling him back, leaning up to meet his lips gently and pulling away slowly, looking for signs he was in trouble.

Turning around in surprise, though his lips were too busy to say anything. He was in shock, though shaking out of it soon enough by giving him a wild smile. "Get to bed hon. You'll get sick... Sicker." Leaning forward to place a quick on his lips the pressing his forehead against the other one. "Take your med's too please."

A smile... he wasn't in trouble this was good. The blonde relaxed his shoulders and leaned up to meet the peck with a slight smile at his correction from 'sick' to 'sicker'. "I'm not sick silly." Though hesitated as he was told to take the medication before nodding again, reaching up to tuck some of Axel's hairs that didn't quite make his ponytail behind his ear. "I will, take it easy, and be careful." Leaning forward again to peck him one last time before retreating to let him head off to work.

Axel nodded and smiled one last time. "I will. Take care hon, I love you." Kissing his forehead before heading outside into the living room.

Axel froze he swore he heard Demyx's voice and he paled soon a he heard a low groan that he assumed belonged to Zexion.  
Now he heard totally felt for the blonde when he and Roxas use to have sex. They weren't exactly the quietest of couples.  
Feeling slightly uncomfortable and felt sorry for his own boyfriend. Just as he was about to double back into his room and pre-warn him he realized the time and raced out soon as he could, not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

Didn't want to do this part... didn't want to hurt him... though pain before pleasure. With a small whimper of apology he put more into the kiss, and slid another finger in to join the first, muttering "I'm sorry... Stay calm babe." quietly as he used the three working fingers on his broken hand to rub at the schemer's head gently, stroking the blue hair to try and calm him down if it hurt, more than likely would...

Zexion nodded and pressed his lips against the others, a way to distract himself. He tried to not show his fear as the second joined the next, he let out a painful gasp. Panting after a few minutes he sighed. "I-I'm okay. J-just continue." Whispering out the last part.

He said he was okay... but Demyx was still hesitant about going further with him, giving him a small kiss as he started to move his hand in automatic rhythm back and forth inside the schemer, stretching him out as gently as he could, diving in to find the little cluster of nerves that would make him arch and moan. He didn't want to hurt him... and if it got too painful for the bluenette he'd stop.

Zexion started to calm him self by taking deep slow breaths, but soon enough pain was replaced with pleasure. "I'm fin-" His eyes widened as something was hit which sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his groin. "T-there! R-right there" He moaned out. Arching into the hand trying to help Demyx find the right spot again. His cock started to twitch with excitement.

Demyx's lip twitched as he had to hold back telling the schemer how cute he sounded, instead busying his mouth by kissing up his neck and jaw, but obliged him by hitting that sweet mark over and over again for his bluenette. "Last one, okay love?"

Nodding as was about to speak but only a small moan was produced. Wait? One more? Seriously!  
Taking a deep slow breath before answering. "Y-yeah that's okay." Then shakily kissing the top of his jaw.

Teal shaded eyes grew with concern as Demyx pulled his fingers from Zexion. "Hey, you okay? Want me to stop?" Maybe it was too early to be doing this. Maybe it hurt him more because he was so small… Though he seemed to be enjoying himself otherwise… hard to read the schemer and he wish he could so much better.

The bluenette's eyes widened as Demyx removed his fingers. Just as he was about to get used to it. Smiling slightly before cupping his face. "Silly, I'm fine... Though I'm nervous... I've never... Well you know?"  
A part of him just wanted those fingers back inside of him, though he wasn't about to voice it only because he'd be embarrassed.

Demyx gave a tiny nod as Zexion said he was fine, nuzzling his face gently into the younger's chin. "I don't want to hurt you… claw me or something if I do." Hesitating a few seconds longer before finally reinserting the two fingers into the partially stretched hole, making sure to hit the nerves once or twice before kissing his lover full on the mouth and inserting the final digit. Damn he was so tight! Could only imagine what it would be like putting his in there…

Nodding quietly as a faint blush returned to his cheeks as two were inserted first, and letting out a small moan as a cluster of nerves were repeatedly hit. Though he did cling on as the final digit poked its way through. Biting his lip as he tried relaxing his muscles one last time. Gasping as he buried his lips into the kiss, trying to concentrate on the kisses instead of the wincing pain. Though making sure that Demyx wouldn't pull away he reached for his erect member and started to massage the leaking organ.

He was hurting him! Oh shit! Demyx shut his eyes tighter as he felt the gasp underneath his lips and was left momentarily shocked as lips pressed against his rougher, not hesitating in opening his mouth for the younger male and fully accepting the claws digging into his shoulder. In the small hopes he wasn't hurting him too badly though he used his broken hand to shift up the schemer's other leg for better penetration and continued to move his hand back and forth inside the bluenette's opening, abusing the nerves with his fingers and whimpering as he was grabbed, though it turned into a groan rather quickly.

Zexion smiled under the kiss and moved his hands to tangle them into his hair. He was so... Cute? When he groaned like that.  
So after awhile he was relaxing into the hand, and his muscles just seemed to be sucking the fingers in deeper. "Demy." He moaned as he broke away from the lips for only a second, as the fingers just kept hitting his prostate. Though he did automatically started kissing him again.

Giving a small smile as Zexion mewled out his name, just hearing his name being called instead of another's like his first time made him feel… loved? It broke his heart every time Axel called Roxas' name when his dick was in his ass… "Whenever you're ready love." The blonde musician panted out, pulling away from the heated kiss for just a moment then reconnecting them again. Truthfully he couldn't hold back much longer…

Smiling up at the panting male and only letting go of him to cup the side of his face.  
"I-I'm ready." Staring right into his teal eyes and his fingers stroking the side of his face. He looked so amazing all flustered and horny.

Demyx hesitated a moment, kissing Zexion's jaw lightly. "Alright..." This was the part he was most nervous about. The musician bit as his lip and removed his fingers, lining himself up and slowly pushing in the ungodly tight hole, his hand now massaging the muscle next to his groin. "Okay... relax before you cut off my circulation."

Whimpering at the sudden loss of his boyfriend fingers and it was replaced by something much, much larger. A heavy flush poured from his cheeks, he didn't know they were going to do that! Though he struggled to relax at the painful intrusion, it hurt so much! It felt as if someone had shoved a brick up his arse. Tears sprung from his eyes as he tried to relax. Taking deep breaths as if he were a pregnant woman to calm himself down and relaxing his muscles.  
It still hurt, but he wanted to continue and he wasn't about to let Demyx stop. So he moved both of his hands around his back to keep him in place. Leaning up he pressed his lips to his new boyfriend's.

"Shh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." Demyx's shoulders fell in guilt at the sight of the tears, wanting to draw away and stop this all together but hands on his back kept him from moving, but his broken hand still moved to his boyfriend's face to wipe at his eyes and try any way he could to calm him down, to help but he was the one causing the pain! Other hand worked on the schemer's cock, rubbing it gently to get the pleasure back instead of pain. Wouldn't move until he was certain the other male was alright, though did kiss him back gently, as if he was afraid the smallest touch would hurt him more.

Taking shaky breathes as he tried to adjust to the size. So big!  
Pressing into the kisses though just as he was about to kiss back again, a small moan came from his mouth. Demyx was stroking him again, and boy did it feel good! Wriggling his hips slightly to get that extra bit comfortable before he groaned again.  
The blonde blushed as the hips moved beneath him, letting out a tiny groan of his own as he took that as a sign the younger male was ready, drawing himself back slowly than moving forward in a slow pace he hoped wouldn't hurt Zexion too much, and after the first two of three thrusts missing it, the rest seemed to just nail his prostate head on. Demyx returned the kiss though drew back for a split moment to say the three words he had been trying to build himself up for a while. "I love you..."

Taking the deep breathes as Demyx started push in and out of his tight entrance. It hurt and he way to big! Biting his bottom lip to stop him self from crying, but that's when not a cry but a moan fell from his lips. And all the pain seemed to melt away and replace it's self with indescribable pleasure. Clinging his nails into the sitarist back and bringing him closer to his body, wanting to savor the pleasure as long as he could. His eyes shot up. He loved him? A warm surge of extra pleasure shot though his body. Groaning out before kissing and telling the blonde. "I-I love you too." It was something he had never told anyone.

Wincing as nails dug at his skin but otherwise doing nothing about it, he did say Zexion could even though he wasn't actually prepared for him to do so… Biting his lip in guilt at the expression of pain on Zexion's face, muttering another apology to the bluenette as he used his broken hand to thread through his hair gently. Why did he keep it in his eyes all the time? Blinking in shock as lips meant his own though that was nothing as to having his feelings returned, instantly going in and kissing the schemer again, all the while keeping a slow, steady rocking motion in and out of the bluenette' tight ass and massaging his dick in time with each thrust. Hopefully he didn't last much longer, he wasn't going to…

Gasping again as the pressure just kept building up and up. It was it first time and all, he couldn't last forever. No matter how much he wanted it. The coil that was winding it's self up finally let lose and he spilt his seed across his new lovers chest and hand, along with a low moan. At the same time his arse clenched down onto Demyx's cock to milk it's worth into the awaiting ass.

Letting out a gasp as the already tight muscles tightened even more around him, though it turned into a small groan as the musician came inside the schemer, pulling out gently and collapsing to the side and bringing Zexion into his arms, face in his neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." First thing he said to the younger male. Couldn't help himself! He felt horrible for hurting him!

Watching above as his love came was such a beautiful sight to behold, and falling to the side almost gracefully. Blushing slightly as their sticky bodies were brought closer. Sweeping his fringe behind his ear, before bringing his hands around his neck and shut him up with a kiss.  
"Hey, you didn't hurt me. Well at first it stung but it only got better." A blush form again at his embarrassment. "What about you?" He felt like he had to ask.

Blinking in shock from the sudden kiss the musician had no time to return it before Zexion pulled away, deciding instead to drape his arm over the pale side. Well that was a slight relief… Though at the question on how he was Demyx blinked, wait he was fine why…? Though found he really actually wasn't alright when something slightly thicker than sweat decided to slide down the back of his shoulder. "Urm… I think you need to trim your nails but other than that I'm fine, more worried about you goof."

Zexion's blush worsened. "Not what I meant... I meant did you.. You know enjoy it?" Confusion spread across his face. Trim his nails? Zexion blinked back before looking at his nails and realized they were slightly bloody. The bluenette's eyes widened at his realization. He hurt him!  
"I hurt you!" His face paled as he sat up to exam his back. At his back were ten bloodied angry marks. "I'm so sorry!" He squeaked.

Demyx blushed at his mess up, coughing into the pillow and choosing to nod instead of a verbal answer. Was good, hell of a lot better than his first time. "You did what?" Looking confused as Zexion panicked, lying still so he could look at his back though as he apologized the blonde shook his head, reaching up to put his hand on the side of his face gently, running the backs of his knuckles along his cheek gently. "Hey, hey, hey, none of that I said you could, didn't I?" Giving a slightly stubborn smile, though knew he would have to shower and rinse off the blood soon.

Satisfied with his answer he smiled before nuzzling into his chest.  
"Yeah I remember." He felt so alive, so free. He had never felt that way before.  
"You said you loved me... Do you really mean that?" He breathed into the chest hoping Demyx would say the right answer.

Wrapping both his arms around the younger male after he pulled the blanket over their naked bodies, blinking at his question before blushing at it, left gaping for a moment or two. Did he mean it? Smiling slightly, the musician moved down to kiss the top of his head gently. "I do… did you?"

Nodding happily and nuzzled into his neck. "Of course I do you dooface." Smiling and kissing his jaw. "I love you."

Dooface? Demyx had to try and keep himself from laughing at the term, though it escaped quietly until he was calmed down by the schemer's words and smiled instantly, tightening his grip around him gently. "Love you too. Sorry I'm a dooface." Teasing, even smiling down at him.

Shrugging as he came back up to look at him. "No you're my dooface." Grinning at him before he wrinkled his nose.  
"Your my dooface and you stink."  
Alright, meaning was cute, word choice was not. Demyx did though gape as the schemer announced he stank, looking almost offended by the accusation. Though with being sick on top of bed he hasn't bathed for almost two days. "Like you smell like roses dude," Showers were needed though... but he really didn't feel like moving... oh shit what if Axel came home and walked in on them? And Roxas was more than likely here.. and damn the walls were thin oh crap! Well... payback...

Pouting slightly. "Yeah... I know. Is there a shower?" Obviously Zexion hadn't realized how thin the walls actually were until he saw his boyfriend's pale face.  
"Hey, what you thinking about?" Smiling up at him slightly, he still couldn't get over the fact that he just lost his virginity to the guy.  
"Yeah hon, opposite side of the room." The musician managed to get out before burying his face into the pillow again and coughing almost violently into it. Shit maybe they shouldn't have done that... Wasn't feeling so great right now. Though at the simple question Demyx looked back over at him, trying to keep from smiling at the adorable look on the bluenette's face, the situation was too embarrassing. "Well um... Rox is right across the hall... and these walls aren't the strongest and although it was cute you got strong lungs."

Nodding as he slipped away from his grasp to stretch his arms. Well if that wasn't an interesting wake up call he didn't know what was.  
Zexion's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, that meant Roxas heard everything? Oh god what would he think now... What if he was awake?  
"Hey I couldn't help it... That was my first time..." Blushing as he admitted it.

Demyx gave a small smile as the young schemer said it was his first time, shrugging one shoulder slowly. Wait did Zexion even want to have sex with him? But the schemer didn't call him off if he didn't... What was he supposed to think? "I still think it was cute," And the blush on his face was even better! Though did he regret it?

Sitting up he winced. His whole lower back hurt, but somewhat in a good way.  
"Cute?" Laughing slightly. "Really?" Though he started blushing at the end.  
"You think Roxas heard?"

Catching the wince the blonde chewed on his lip and looked away. So he did hurt him... "Yep, cute and sorry again..." Reaching out to gently touch at Zexion's spine, never meant to hurt him... If it was bad he wouldn't do it again. At the question though Demyx also blushed, pushing a hair out of his eyes so he could actually see his lover. "Um... more than likely. Well payback for all the times they made me listen to them."

"Hey don't feel guiltily, we both wanted to do this." Smiling slightly as Demyx came into full view.  
Zexion shivered as a hand ghosted over his spine. "Oh. You've heard them?" Blushing quietly. "I feel sorry for you."

Both of their decision? So he didn't regret it… Without meaning to the musician let out a tiny sigh of relief, adjusting himself so he was on his back instead of his side and looking up at the back of the schemer's head. "I still hurt you though…" As Zexion commented on hearing the other two Demyx did smile slightly and give a small laugh. "Yeah, loud as they come. There was screaming last time too, it's like they want to be heard." Course he didn't know why there was screaming…

Zexion rolled his eyes before turning to face him. Deciding it hurt his backside less by leaning on his elbows on his front.  
"It didn't hurt. Only stung at first but it only got better and better." Blushing at the end before shifting closer to him resting his head onto his shoulder.  
Hesitating a moment before he put his arms around Zexion's back gently, sighing again after he spoke and shrugging the shoulder he wasn't laying on. "I know I know... Jeeze not gonna let me be guilty for even a moment are you?" Giving a slight smile at it though kissing the top of his head lightly. "Okay... you win I'll stop."

Smiling in triumph as he 'won'.  
Taking a deep breath once more before he grimaced. "I think you should shower first." Backing away slowly from his new lover. Zexion did wonder if their activities would of been good or not for their current health situation. But he decided to dwell on it at the time, he rather of enjoyed himself instead of worrying.

At Zexion's statement the blonde just started laughing, rubbing at his once more fevered forehead with the heel of his hand. "There went my confidence, thanks babe. But if you're sore than you should... I can't really shower with my cast anyway." Ugh was this going to be one of those never ending arguments? "Unless you want to save water?" Blushing slightly and looking away, never thought he'd ask.  
Zexion's mouth gaped open along with red stained cheeks. Share?  
"Urm... Sure?" Looking down but then deciding that wasn't a good idea because that was well Demyx's area.  
"Yeah I guess that makes sense, you can't wash with that hand of yours." Trying to sound serious and more relaxed though his cheeks gave him away.

Aw the blush was back! Moving his hand slightly to brush gently at the hot spots on the schemer's cheeks, "Cute when you blush too." Teasing, there were so many things he found absolutely adorable about the younger male! He never thought he would fall so hard for someone of the same gender. Though he caught the schemer's gaze after a second and ended up turning bright red himself, fidgeting and pulling him self sitting back up, somewhat surprised to find his body felt like lead. Wore it out after already being exhausted...

Cute when he blushed? Oh dear god! Coughing nervously before speaking up once more.  
"So to the shower then?" His cheeks remained their color for awhile before he sat up again, wince a bit as he did so.  
Like Demyx he was thinking about the same thing, how they love each other. About how he met him, their first time meeting ever...

"Shower it is than." Demyx gave a small smile though it faded as he noticed the schemer's wince, slowly pulling himself out of bed and reaching for the schemer's hand. "Need help?" Trying not to say he was sorry again... but if the poor guy couldn't stand of course he was going to be guilty.

Nodding as he took his hand to give him that extra boost he needed.  
Blushing as he stood to his feet in his full glory, he had told himself to get a grip and not be embarrassed. But he couldn't help himself from being so.  
"So urm... Bathroom?" Look to the ground and staring at his own pale legs.

Demyx gave another smile as Zexion stood and kept his eyes to the floor. So cute how he was so embarrassed even though they had just well... "Still shy there?" The musician teased slightly, leaning over to peck the top of his head slowly, putting his arm around the schemer and slowly starting to walk towards the bathroom, as if testing if the younger male could walk.

Looking up and leaning into the kiss he shook his head, not bothering to answer the teasing question at all. Is this how Roxas felt for Axel? This strange feeling you don't want to let someone go. Trying not to pull a face as he stepped forward and was lead to the bathroom, damn when was this pain going to go away? Hopefully after the shower.

Even though Zexion was trying not to pull a face Demyx caught it, giving a sigh slowly. "You're so stubborn." Then without warning he reached down and scooped the younger male up from behind his knees with his bad hand, good arm going behind his back to support him, may not have been good for him but he said nothing until he had set Zexion down on the side of the tub and started the water.

Squeaking as he was lifted up so suddenly. "Demyx! I'm fine, what about you hand!" Glaring at him as he was put back down onto his feet.  
"I have legs you know? Two of them actually." Obviously he was worrying about his boyfriends arm. "I'm fine, seriously." Offering him the smallest of smiles.

"Eh it's still attached." Demyx gave a slight joke as he completely ignored Zexion's ranting about being able to walk; it was more than obvious he couldn't, so why try to lie about it? Though looking at the innocent smile he couldn't help but let his shoulders fall in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Just trying to help." It was his fault that he hurt to begin with…

Rolling his eyes as he stood up to make his way over to Demyx. Looking up at him he tutted. "Demyx. I'm okay I'll feel better after the bath. I promise. I'm more worried about your arm than my behind." His expression showing the faintest of smiles, he needed to less guilty it wasn't his fault really, well maybe a little but Zexion wasn't about to let his boyfriend go feeling sorry.  
His eyes averted for only a moment to point out the almost overflowing bathtub. "The baths overflowing Demyx."

"My arm is fine!" Giving a sigh of very acute exasperation. "It's just a bone fracture nothing to worry about, and it's my hand anyway." Though the musician jumped at hearing the water was overflowing, jumping a little and moving with a muttered swear to turn off the tap and drain a little bit of the steaming water out, tested it too, wasn't that bad and if Zexion was sore than the heat would help. "Sorry, mind was elsewhere." He apologized too much… With a small huff he leaned back against his heels, looking up at the schemer, "Need help getting in?" Of course just teasing this time.

Bone fracture? Ow that must really hurt then. Hissing at his words before stroking his wrist, careful not to touch his wound. "Bone fracture? How did that happen?" Asking quietly.  
Blushing at the teasing he had received before shaking his head. "Nuh uh. You first you're bigger than me." Pointing at the bathtub again.

How did it happen? Allowing for the schemer to take his hand though kept a careful eye on the smaller hand. "Uhhh…" Wow… really hard for him to remember. Could knock that up to being sick and sleep deprived. "Ship wreck, you're not going to believe me but my job before working in the ER was crashing gummi ships for a mechanic." Giving a slight smile up to him until he spoke again and gave a small shrug before slipping slowly into the hot bath, "Oh, admitting you're small now?"

Coiling in horror at the news. He CRASHED Gummi Ships? What the hell! What happened the meek and wimpy Demyx?  
"You actually crashed them? Who are you and what have you done to Demyx?" He demanded before joining his blonde into the steaming bath. Sighing contently as it healed his aching backside almost instantly.  
"Yes Demyx my height is pretty much smaller compared to yours." Rolling his eyes before splashing him with the wave of his hand.

Demyx let out a small laugh as Zexion accused him of being someone else, using his good hand to massage at the smaller shoulder in front of him, broken one safely out of the way. "Don't worry it's still me. Just grew up a little I guess…" Shrugging slightly though smirking as he gave into calling himself short, allowing the water to hit him though took a handful of it, slightly more than normal and it balled up until it was roughly the size of a softball. "Careful babe, you're in my element." With a small smirk he let the water fall on the head of blue hair.

Watching in fascination as Demyx rolled the water around into a ball, he expected him to throw it over him. Yet there wasn't much he could do but continue to watch in interest.  
Though staring dumbstruck at the blonde as the water cascaded down from his head and shoulders. "Well who needs a shower when they've got themselves a Demyx?" Smirking back at him and picking up the bar of soap on the side and started to soap himself down.

Demyx did start laughing as Zexion called him a shower replacement, finding that to be one of the funniest things he had ever heard him say actually. "Sorry, only one of me. Cant go into mass media and sell me off." And limited abilities while he only had one hand to work with. Though teal eyes were watching the schemer as he washed himself, finding it amusing that the younger male's skin was close to the same shade as the suds themselves.

Smiling as he listened to Demyx's chattering voice, though not actually paying attention to what he was saying. Even though he was concentrating on his speech, he was listening to the sound of his voice.  
Rinsing off the bubbles and catching Demyx watching him. "What?" Asking him nervously before splashing him in the chest again.

The musician gave a tiny start as Zexion noticed he was staring, smiling and shaking his head slowly. "Nothin. Zoned out, just happened to be looking at you." Was really admiring the younger male but if he told him that then that'd be awkward as all hell…

Eyeing him with caution before nodding. "Not tired are you?" Picking up the soap to pass it to Demyx. Did their previous activities wear him out that much?

"A little actually." Demyx admitted with a slight shrug, taking the soap and doing the best he could to wash off, then moving and putting the soap back on it's holder and looking down at the schemer in front of him. "What about you? You alright?"

"Just a bit tired I guess. But I'll admit. That was a nice wake up call." Blushing at his own bluntness slightly then coughing, and then that's when he noticed the blonde's slightly toned chest.  
Blinking as he studied it carefully, noticing that he looked skinnier than normal. But to him that didn't matter.

Demyx gave a small laugh as he called sex up the ass a nice wake up call, though blushed a little at the same time. "Suppose it was than," Catching the schemer's gaze the same time he had formed another ball of water and used that to wash off the soap on himself and the younger, blushing further from the violet eyes looking over him. "Um… Something wrong?"

Waking up from his daze as a ball of water hit him square in the chest. "Huh? What? Oh..." Blushing darkly. "Nothing."  
Shivery slightly before looking around. "Is there a spare towel?" Asking quietly.

Sure nothing was wrong? Cause Zexion was blushing again. Demyx gave a slight smile though shrugged and pointed to a stack of them neatly folded in the cabinet above the loo. "Right there love." Always kept spares to keep himself from having to do more work when he got home.

Looking above him and seeing the mirror cabinet, he slowly got to his feet and stepped out of the bath to open the cabinet. Taking out two of the fluffy yellow towels he wrapped one of them around his shoulders and leaving one to the side for Demyx.  
"Yellow?" Raising an eyebrow carefully.

Waiting until Zexion was out of the way before taking out the plug to the bath and letting the water drain, getting up almost awkwardly because of his handicap and reaching over the younger male for the towel, blinking as he questioned the color. "They were free, and it's better than white." Giving a small shrug as he somehow managed to get the towel around his waist, had gotten accustomed to using his wrist for things. "I dunno about you, but I'm going back to bed." Demyx admitted with a small smile, trying to hide how sick he felt. Had to get better today, couldn't miss three days of work in a row.

Nodding and returning the smile and followed him back into the bedroom.  
"Yeah now you've mentioned it. But how about if I make you a drink or something? You're still looking a bit pale." He told him as he cupped his cheek gently. Maybe the love making was a bad idea, he looked sick. 'Wait does that mean I'll get ill now?' Mentally slapping himself. Oh well it was worth it.

Looking down as he felt the hand on his face, having to give a small smile at his message, though at the same time he was still unused to accepting other people's help and was about to shake his head as he realized someone was actually trying to help him for a change of pace, giving in with a small sigh. "Yeah... water or something if there's no trouble..." Hesitant in accepting the offer, though realizing after a moment, "Hey, check in on Rox too, make sure he's had his meds." Axel would burn him into a pile of ash if the blonde was in pain.

Laughing slightly and let his hand slide down to his side. "Okay I will. You want some food too?"  
Asking slowly when dropped his towel and started to re-dress.  
Roxas, gosh if that wasn't going to be embarrassing! But knowing fully well that his boyfriend should just lie down and sleep off his cold.

Leaning over to peck the top of his boyfriend's head lightly before he could retreat, moving to the bed himself though the only dressing he did was into his boxers and hid under the warmer blanket. At least the mess went on him before and not on the sheets. "Nah, don't think I can handle food right now."

Smiling thoughtfully. "That's okay then, I can't cook anyway." Grinning as he left the room with a small smile. Though soon as he left the room smartly he returned with his 'old' facial expression, yet it was so much more different. Full of life and happiness. Even a small smile tugged at the corner's of his mouth, Zexion had never experienced something so amazing in his long life before. It filled him to the brim!  
Heading over to Roxas' with a lightly jump in his walk before gently knocking on the door.  
"Roxas?" Calling out to him.

Roxas didn't answer the door, but Aiko did. Well, as well as a six inch tall mewing kitten could, the tabby clawing at the side of the door as if trying to open it to no avail. Her master was a little busy at the moment anyway, trying to get away from the noise that reminded him of the night he had tried to shove away into the corner of his mind, and that meant trying to block his ears from hearing it. Even if that meant rolling onto his broken arm and pinning Axel's pillow to his head with the other. Of course he didn't last long before the bottle broke and he was left both in physical and emotional pain. He had lied when he told Axel the other night he was doing fine emotionally. There was still a part of his mind that was extremely betrayed, alone, afraid and untrusting of just about everyone. Even though he had promised his boyfriend he hadn't taken either pill, was too scared to get out of bed, afraid the moment he did he'd be hurt again.  
Zexion frowned as the door open automatically, but then realizing it was that grey fluffy lump. Ignoring the kitten as he made his way over to the hidden figure. "Roxas, you alright?" Seeing to the side of his bedside table the bottle water untouched along with the glass of water. Rubbing his forehead before kneeling so he was eye level with him. "Roxas. It's me Zexion." Speaking a little louder than before, in more of a commanding voice.

He didn't bother answering the first question, he wasn't alright and yet he didn't want anyone to know of his weakness. Had so many... Axel was the only one he ever opened up to and he hadn't even been doing that as his only vent. Though at the louder speaking he did finally move the pillow off the side of his head with a forced huff, making his tear stained eyes look away from him though. "I know it's you." Grumbling as he forced to hide everything, if not from buzzing around in his mind than at least his face. "You two were loud..." Trying to mask his pain as he made himself roll over and try to sit up, though pain showed through. Shouldn't have done that.

And people called him emotional? Yikes. This kid was seriously depressed, what had Axel done to him to make him this bad? Had this been going on for awhile? About to open his mouth and say something but all what came out was a splutter. His cheeks rising in color. "Oh... Sorry about that." Scratching the back of his head nervously.  
Forgetting about the pills and water for a moment until he saw pain flash across Roxas' face. "Here." Taking the bottle and glass. "It'll help."

The blonde simply shook his head as Zexion apologized for the ruckus he made, carefully wiping at his eyes with shaking fingers. He hurt... so much it felt like waves of agony were rolling off from that single location, hurt more than being raped had because at least then his body had been kind and blacked out to protect him, now it was all he wanted to do was fall unconscious and not wake up until he was healed. Looking over as the pills were offered, Roxas' face hardened and he looked away again, fist forming out of his good hand. "No. Thank you but I'm fine." No, he wasn't really... But there was one little word he caught on the bottle that he didn't want to trust. Folhart.

Frowning carefully. Demyx was right about Roxas putting up a fight. "But Demyx told me if you didn't Axel would- Look Roxas your not well you need to take them it's for you own good!" Why was he putting up a fight? Did he not want to get better?

Axel would? What would Axel do? Roxas actually tensed slightly as he completed the sentence given the evidence in the next. For his own good. Was Axel angry? Was he going to hurt him again? Now was it going to be lashed at or yelling again? "I don't want them." Mumbling stubbornly as he balled up the blanket in his hand. "I don't trust the doctor who made them." pointing to the label after a moment though kept his eyes away from the schemer. Other than that... he'd rather be in pain and feel that then feel the emotions raging inside of him.

Staring at the teen in confusion, how could you not trust a doctor? "Folhart?" Turning the bottle around to see the Label. "Why don't you?" Frowning slightly, even though he was still thinking of how he could try and make the teen swallow the pills.

"He poisoned me, than tried to kill both me and Axel so I have no trust for that man. Even though he's dead." Roxas muttered out quickly, head picking up as he recognized the sound of the door opening and Axel speaking, cursing himself quietly for forgetting to actually feed the cat. He never forgot; she was his after all! Though he made no attempt to go straight for the door like he did almost every day before, no the last time he did that... didn't even want to risk it.

Zexion frowned. "A rouge doctor?" His eyes shifted only for a few seconds to the door. Axel must have been back.

*  
It had taken Axel a good hour to get back home, that is after visiting another shop and getting a little something for Roxas again. Still feeling ever so guilty for everything.  
Sighing as he unlocked the door and stepped inside the hallway. Kicking off his shoes he started into the living room. Not surprised to not find Roxas lying down on the sofa reading that book. But instead he found a meowing Aiko, bending down he picked her up. "Hey girl." He cooed as he tickled her fluffy tummy before stalking into the kitchen to discover an empty food and water bowl. Sighing and he place her softly onto the floor then set about sorting her food. "Someone forgot to feed my baby?"

Now satisfied he pet the kitten along her back before standing up. Just training his vision on her for a few moments. 'Roxas never forgets to feed her...' Sighing to himself before he stalked his way into the bedroom, in his hand carrying the gift.  
"Hey?" Peering his head around the corner of the door.

The only answer Roxas gave Zexion was a quick nod in response, looking up as the head of red hair appeared in the doorway, trying to do better to hide his emotions. "Hey, sorry, didn't mean to forget, it won't happen again..." Was he mad about it? And he was home early... That was strange.

Axel smiled gently as he closed the door too, making his way beside Roxas. "Hey, it's okay don't worry about it. I didn't expect you too."  
Zexion glared at the redhead, well Roxas painted a different picture of him. Maybe he was only acting that way because he was here?  
The only reason he wasn't making eye contact with him, was mainly because of what he heard earlier before he left for work.

Roxas looked away from the two of them as Axel said he didn't mind it. So what if he only had one arm? He still should be taking care of his own cat no matter what handicap he had. Made a mental note though to actually never let it happen again. "You're home early, something wrong?" What was today anyway? Random questions kept his mind off the subject, forcing a smile Zexion's way as if to tell him it was alright to leave now.

Nodding at the blonde before making his leave. "I'll leave both too it." Placing the pills onto the side.  
Smiling slightly at him then he frowning at the bottle then looking back at Roxas. Did he not take them, though he did see a name on there he didn't see before.  
His eyes widened. "What?" Hissing though his teeth as he snatched them up. "Did you take any?" Glaring at the bottle. That man... He caused so much friction. Ever since they went to him their lives just kept going down hill.

Roxas tensed slightly as Axel hissed and snatched up the pills, chewing on his lip in thought before answering truthfully. "No. I didn't trust them... I'm fine though, don't need anything." Axel did look angry though... so maybe he was going to get in trouble for it... But it was Folhart! He messed up their lives so badly surely this wouldn't matter too much... And he was lying when he said he didn't need anything, he had made the mistake of laying on his elbow, nearly blacked out earlier from the pain of doing so but didn't want to hear the 'rape' yet again.

Sighing with relief before heading into the kitchen and instantly chucking them into the bin.  
Now back into the room he smiled. "I just binned them. Thank goodness you didn't take them."

Blue eyes watched as Axel left the room in a hurry with the pills, the blonde left chewing his lip quietly for a moment before sliding out of bed slowly, almost falling over as he fought to remain standing. Axel came back and Roxas jumped slightly, relaxing again as he saw the smile and gave one himself. "Thanks, and no way I was going to." Hesitating a moment before leaning against the bed and looking up to the still much taller male. "How was work?" Might as well ask...

"Yeah I don't blame you. But I'll have to get you a new lot though. I'll ask for a different person."  
He did wonder, how on earth did Demyx get hold of them?  
"Oh work?" Scratching thee top of his head. "It was dead today, so I was sent home early. Oh! That reminds me, I got you something!" Bending down to bring out a small box.

"I'm fine, we still have the painkillers in the kitchen and those work." Well, they worked somewhat, they were slow and didn't help completely but why make Axel pay more than he had to? Right when he was on that line of thought the red-head said he had something else for him, sighing quietly and rubbing his forehead. "Really Axel? Hon, you don't have to buy my forgiveness." Rubbing his forehead slowly, did he think he was so low that it took munny to win his affection? He wasn't like that...

Shaking his head as he nudged the small box.  
"Am I not allow to buy you anything? I just saw this and instantly thought of you. I didn't get it because I had to, I got it because I wanted to." Smiling softly.

Roxas sighed slowly at the close to obvious lie. Really? Was he going to try this with him? He could tell. "From now on I'm putting a rein on how much you spend." He grumbled under his breath though to appease his lover he did push himself off the bed and looked over the black box as he lifted it up slowly, wasn't as light as he thought it would be and his first attempt at opening ended with it shutting on the tip of his thumb and getting an annoyed hiss from the blonde, hard to open a box when you only had one hand to open it with, though once it was actually opened the blonde was left staring at the silver watch inside, small with chain links as the strap and roman numerals on the dial. Pretty, but it was a girls. Couldn't help it, he held back his laughter as he looked up at his boyfriend, though there was a slight smile on his face. "I remind you of a girl's watch?"

Wait what? A girl's watch? Blinking at his boyfriend several times before double taking at the watch. "Crap! I must have picked up the wrong one at the shop!" Groaning as he smacked himself in the head. Smooth Axel, smooth.

Roxas gave a small laugh as Axel expressed shock over it being a girl's watch, leaning up and pecking his chin very lightly. "It's cool, you're always calling me a girl anyway." And truthfully half the clothes Axel had picked out were all slim fit anyway, kinda girlish and he didn't want him to cut his hair at all… was he trying to turn him into a girl or something?

Axel sighed. Shit... Messed up again. But he instantly warmed up at the touch of his lovers lips on his chin.  
"I didn't mean to get you a girl's watch... I can change it if you don't like it?" Asking slowly. He always called him a girl? Well he was only joking around when he did. "I'm sorry. I won't call you one ever again if it upsets you."

"Ugh you're being so serious, I'm teasing you, goofball." Roxas gave a tiny sigh as he did his best to lean his forehead into Axel's shoulder without his arm touching him, didn't work out so the blonde retreated back to sitting on the bed. "This one's fine actually… I don't mind it." Looking up as he apologized for calling him a girl and shook his head, "Joking. Come on are you forgetting?" That would be very bad actually…

Joking? Oh joking... Offering him a small smile before taking out his hair band, and letting his hang loose just above his waist, but short enough it below his shoulder blades. It must of grown quite a bit in a short space of time. "Oh... Yeah a joke." His smile instantly fading, he wasn't use to this... Never had he ever forgotten to joke. Only recently with the stuff happening to Roxas had he started to forget.  
"Hey it's fine, don't worry about me." Telling him softly as he let his hand drop on his lovers slowly, giving him enough time to draw back if he wanted to.

Roxas' expression fell as soon as he realized his boyfriend actually had forgotten how to joke around, taking his hand in his own gently as it was offered and sighed at his message. "I'm going to worry about you Ax…" Setting the box on the table beside the bed and putting his good arm around the red-head's waist slowly instead of his holding his hand after a moment.

Axel bit the inside of his cheek and leaned into the hug, bringing his own arms around the slender waist.  
"I'll be fine silly." Petting his hair gently before pulling away he asked. "Want me to make you something?" His attention focused on Roxas as he took out the watch and attached it to his wrist, smiling softly at it. It did suit him funny enough.

Giving a hidden wince and silent nudge of pain as arms went around him, even though he didn't touch his elbow he had to move his shoulder slightly to protect himself and that meant his elbow. Wasn't really the brightest idea he had all day. Though he relaxed as fingers worked at his also longer hair, though it wasn't growing as fast as Axel's was. Blinking up at the question he hesitated a moment, two fears working at him now, he wasn't hungry, so was Axel going to get mad if he refused? But after hearing what he did today he didn't want to even see food in fear of getting sick, and was that going to get him hurt like before? "I um… I'm not hungry…" Muttered almost silently, shoulders tensing up ever so slightly though looking down at his wrist as it was grabbed so the watch could be put on it, granted he was right handed… so as soon as this blasted cast came off he'd move it onto his left arm… "Thank you."

Couldn't he even hold his love anymore? Mistaking the wincing, thinking Roxas didn't want to be held by him. Letting him go Axel looked at him for a moment. Didn't want to eat? He wasn't starving himself again, was he? He didn't want his fears to be true. "Okay." Shrugging, he wasn't going to let Roxas see him get frustrated ever again every time the blonde would refuse to eat. "Don't thank me... I haven't done anything to be thankful for." Muttering under his breath.

Slowly relaxing as Axel didn't get completely pissed off as he refused to eat, though was confused as to why he backed away and took a hesitant step closer to him to put his arm around his neck and bump his nose into his chin. "I'll make something later, it's still early." Frowning at his words and shaking his head into his boyfriend's neck. "Stop being like this, it isn't like you. And I can thank you if I want, cause you've done absolutely nothing wrong." Getting tired of saying it, why wouldn't he trust him?


	30. Chapter 30:Where did I go wrong?

Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! And i left at such an awkward spot icky! *bowbowbow* I'm !

I do not own kingdom hearts!

* * *

Chapter 30

Really he had been resting all day, so he wanted to get up regardless if he should be moving or not, really shouldn't but he didn't care. "Come on dorky, smile. What's got you down?" Putting on a smile as he kept the act up almost amazingly well, as if he was trying to forget anything ever happened.

Shaking his head as he started the kettle. "Nothing... I'm okay." Trying to not look at his face, knowing he'd be pulling that smile...

He was lying. Again. Another lie. There were so many floating around their relationship right now he couldn't pick up what was real anymore. If Axel lied to him about this, who's to say he didn't lie about everything? It was getting old. His smile fell, his act dropped, the blonde instead huffing in exhausted frustration, rubbing his forehead as if to quell the thoughts running through his mind. Why won't he talk to me? It's not fair, what did I do wrong? Why is he guilty, I forgave him already! Am I just not good enough for him? "Bullshit." He growled quietly instead, looking at the ground and towards the small kitten that followed them inside the room and was rubbing against the cabinet. This is how all their problems started before; Axel just refused to talk to him.  
Axel sighed as he leaned against the table top. Why were things so much difficult than before?  
"Okay, I'm not okay, I feel guilty! Happy now?" Growling as he turned back around to face the boiling kettle, kind of like how he was feeling right now.  
Huffing as he went into one of the cabinets to reach and get a mug and coffee jar.

"How many times so I have to say you have no right to be? It was an accident, Axel!" Roxas close to snapped out quickly, not raising his voice though he did sound annoyed from his boyfriend's continuing unneeded guilt. Didn't like the way Axel spoke to him though… "And no! I'm not happy because it's like walking on nails just to talk to you lately!"

Axel sighed as he decided not to say anything at all. He didn't want to argue with Roxas any more.  
"Okay... It's just I fee-" But the redhead being himself couldn't help but say something, though he was distracted by a small meow. Smiling slightly her. "Hey girl." Slowly picking her up and scratching under her chin.

Letting his arm fall as his affectionate act was traded for the kitten, Roxas gave a small sigh and leaned against the bed, rubbing his neck where it was starting to turn red from the sling constantly rubbing against it. Well at least he wasn't going to fight in front of the cat… Axel wasn't talking to him as often as he used to… couldn't understand why… "Oh… so um… how's your chest?" Random… but it was something. Had enough of the silence.

Looking up as he put the kitten onto the bed. "My chest? Oh it's better I don't have any pain." He himself did realize the obvious friction between them... Then again after everything that's happened to them...

"Good…" Relaxing his shoulders at the news and putting on a smile. Could be positive about something, Axel was doing better… Wait, if he hurt him this much while injured… what was he capable of fully healed? It was a chilling thought… And he was terrified to know the answer. Looking at the kitten as she was placed on the bed and moving to brush his hand down her back, feeling the echoing purr vibrate his fingers which brought forth a smile, looking up at his lover with it lingering. "Are you going to relax? You should." Really? He was just standing there in uniform with shoes on and everything. Or was he going back out?

Relax? How could he? He felt like he was walking on thin ice with Roxas at the moment. Thinking before he nodded. Slipping out of his shoes he stood up. "I'm gonna make a cup of coffee. You want a drink of something?" Asking quietly but this time putting on a fake smile.

This time Roxas gave a short nod and a smile as Axel offered to get him a drink, wasn't in the mood for one but the poor guy looked so worn down, as if he was fighting the urge to start another fight or something. "I'll come with you though." Sliding off the bed and moving quickly to give his lover a quick peck to his chin again, trying to act light to ease any mal feelings between an intake of breath as Roxas got up. Shouldn't he be resting? Then again he didn't want to fight with him, so he just closed up on that subject. "Sure." The corner of his mouth twitching into a half smile.

* * *

The bluenette on the other hand was in a much better mood. Carrying the small bottle and a glass of water he entered Demyx's room.  
"Hey, I got you your tablets." Smiling, it was funny somewhat. He'd only smile for Demyx.

Looking up at Zexion's voice the blonde smiled though didn't really stop what he was doing, disobeying the order to rest and instead looking over a few envelopes, bills. "Hey, thanks hon. How are you by the way? Didn't get you sick did I?" Worry etched his expression beneath the expression.

Setting the items onto the bedside table and joined the blonde on the bed. Trying to discreetly read over his shoulder. Bills?  
"Oh, apart from the odd sneeze and cough. But I don't think it was you, this happened yesterday." Letting his head drop slightly and fall onto his shoulder.

Looking up as the small head landed on his shoulder, Demyx smiling as he kissed the top of it lightly, turning a page in the documents as if going over the fine print. Good thing about working at the hospital was the life insurance was good. Bad part was… it didn't cover everything so now he was left with all three of their hospital bills. Didn't want to give Axel his and Roxas' the guy worked at a café! Where was the income in that? "Ah, day before you mean silly. It's been two days since you moved in." Letting his own head rest against the younger's gently.

Grumbling as he continued to read. "You must of got me ill."  
Pausing as Demyx passed another page, scanning quickly to see Roxas and Axel's names. "That's Axel's? What was he doing in the hospital?"

Demyx's face fell slightly as he sighed into the head of blue hair than kissed the top of it. "I'm sorry." Messed up with that one… maybe he and Zexion shouldn't have shared the bed that day… but would the other things have played out like they did if they didn't? Probably not. At the question he paused and stared at the paper, looking over the date. "Um…" This was the one where… "Remember the ship wreck I told you about? Well um… I ran into some trouble there with a woman named Aqua, she apparently thought I had kidnapped her little brother Ven or something. Had to hold her off for three days until the other two finally came. Roxas ended up getting her, but he lost his heart. Than something about Axel falling and cracking a rib or something." Shrugging almost off handishly. Didn't know all the details himself.

Zexion frowned as he began. "Three days? Three days and they didn't know you went missing?" That's awful, some friend Axel was too his boyfriend. His head snapped up at the familiar name. "Ven? As in Ventus?" He remembered him. "He saved me once when I was a child." Stating slowly.

Demyx only gave a shrug at first though managed a small smirk, "Eh, they had their own issues to deal with, and we don't talk much anyway. Not like I asked for help." Though at the name he did snap his gaze over quickly and stare with wide eyes. "Holy shit he's real? Yeah it's Ventus, apparently she thought Rox was him. Did they look alike or something?"

Nodding as he spoke. "Practically identical twins. Even sound the same too."  
Though he only met him for a few moments, and didn't actually talk to him. That was Even...

* * *

Really he had been resting all day, so he wanted to get up regardless if he should be moving or not, really shouldn't but he didn't care. "Come on dorky, smile. What's got you down?" Putting on a smile as he kept the act up almost amazingly well, as if he was trying to forget anything ever happened.

Shaking his head as he started the kettle. "Nothing... I'm okay." Trying to not look at his face, knowing he'd be pulling that smile...

He was lying. Again. Another lie. There were so many floating around their relationship right now he couldn't pick up what was real anymore. If Axel lied to him about this, who's to say he didn't lie about everything? It was getting old. His smile fell, his act dropped, the blonde instead huffing in exhausted frustration, rubbing his forehead as if to quell the thoughts running through his mind. Why won't he talk to me? It's not fair, what did I do wrong? Why is he guilty, I forgave him already! Am I just not good enough for him? "Bullshit." He growled quietly instead, looking at the ground and towards the small kitten that followed them inside the room and was rubbing against the cabinet. This is how all their problems started before; Axel just refused to talk to him.

Axel sighed as he leaned against the table top. Why were things so much difficult than before?  
"Okay, I'm not okay, I feel guilty! Happy now?" Growling as he turned back around to face the boiling kettle, kind of like how he was feeling right now.  
Huffing as he went into one of the cabinets to reach and get a mug and coffee jar.

"How many times so I have to say you have no right to be? It was an accident, Axel!" Roxas close to snapped out quickly, not raising his voice though he did sound annoyed from his boyfriend's continuing unneeded guilt. Didn't like the way Axel spoke to him though… "And no! I'm not happy because it's like walking on nails just to talk to you lately!"

He's not happy? "You feel like your walking on nails? How do you think I feel? All I ever seem to do is upset you! You act like you're scared of me all the time!" Snapping back as he turned to face him, out of the corner of his eyes small tears were starting to form.

"Past Axel! Past, present. I'm not afraid of you! What I'm afraid of is-" Forcing himself to break off as he told himself not to fight anymore after seeing the tears in his lover's eyes, giving a loud sigh as he leaned heavily against the counter and rubbed his forehead. "Not fighting with you over something this stupid." Every fight was stupid, but starting an argument over something like this wasn't worth it.  
Frowning slightly. "Wait, what are you afraid of?" Maybe if he found out, things may get better? He hoped so... He'd fix anything to make sure they didn't break apart.  
"I don't want to fight either hon." Whispering to him as he wiped his eyes. He was so sick of all the fighting, the constant arguing. Hospital runs... Ah there was another thing... He'd be getting that dreaded bill soon and he wasn't looking forward to that. He decided he wouldn't tell Roxas about it, he'd flip, especially after the watch he got him too.

What was he afraid of…? The blonde remained silent for a few moments longer, as if trying to transform his fear into something rational that could be expressed through words. "Of drifting away from each other. Axel I can't read you anymore! I feel like you're slipping away and no matter how hard I try you wont come back. Losing you because you won't forgive yourself over one thing, that scares me." Starting out energetic enough, though Roxas lost steam, staring at the ground the entire time as he finally got one thing off of his shoulders.  
Axel's face fell at the news. So he had the same fears? His lip twitched as he stepped forward to pull Roxas into a hug and being carefully not to get his arm in the way. "Roxas." Closing his eyes. "I was scared too. I thought you'd leave me. Or even hate me and not want me in your life." Nuzzling into the top of his head.  
"I won't ever leave you." And he meant it.

Roxas didn't look up until arms went around him, then he wasn't able to look up considering his good arm went around the red-head's waist tightly and his face buried into his shirt, not caring in the least that this was agonizing to his arm having it pinned up against the older male's body. Really, seeing spots and getting light headed but he wouldn't let himself let go. Shaking his head into the black work shirt quickly as Axel expressed his fears. "I won't ever…" There was no way he was going to leave Axel. Never.

Axel shook his head. "That's good news then."  
Backing away slowly so he was able to place his hands onto Roxas' shoulders. "I want to say it one last time... Just to clear my mind, I'll fee less guilty too." Taking a deep breath before telling one last time. "I'm sorry." Leaning forward he pressed his lips to his forehead. "I won't say it anymore."  
"Shouldn't have to remind you every day." Roxas muttered as Axel drew away, taking a second to wipe under his eyes, wasn't crying, but his eyes stung like he was going to. Though he blinked as Axel spoke to him and opened his mouth to argue with him, snapping it shut quickly though and allowed for Axel to apologize yet again and shut an eye as he kissed his forehead. "And for the ten thousandth time, you're forgiven." Offering a slight smile with the words.

Smiling as he let his thumb trace over his eye to wipe away what was left. "I promise. No more fighting either." Turning slightly to fill his mug. "Want one?" Raising his eyebrow.

Eye shut again as the hand passed over his face, giving a weak smile up to his boyfriend and a little more energetically than before nodding at his request. No more fighting! He made himself believe in the promise this time, it had to be true. Had to give himself something positive to trust in instead of the thoughts ravaging him all day. "Yeah, not too hot though." Well… needed something to help him function through the rest of the day with one arm… Adjusting the sling around his neck though he finally let out an annoyed huff, still fighting to get it away from his neck. "Can you look at this thing first? It's pissing me off…" His neck was actually red from when it rubbed against, a little scratched up as well.

"'Kay hon. One coffee coming right up." Grabbing a second mug and filling up nearly to the top before filling the rest with milk. Passing the bowl of sugar and mug to him before going around the back of him to check his raw neck. Hissing slightly before undoing the knot and gently letting it come off. "I'll get a plaster for that, it's quite red." Turning around to go into a draw and picking out the box of plasters. "Which one?" Smiling slightly as he opened and produced an huge array of colorful plasters.

Roxas of course couldn't take both the things handed to him with one hand so had to make two trips with that, allowing his boyfriend to stand behind him though looked back as he hissed. "That bad?" Though wasn't really prepared for the knot to be undone and slack be given to his casted arm, instantly wincing and biting on his lip while trying to use his other hand to hold it up. Fucckkk… It hurt.

Raising an eyebrow as his lover said to pick one, not understanding until he turned around to question him and saw the rainbow box, instantly trying not to laugh. "You got colorful…? Oh my god…" And he actually had to choose one or else Axel was going to give him a girlish color or something like that. "Blue or something," Hands were a little full to grab one.

"Shh, shh. It's okay!" Panic raising in his voice, did he hurt him again? "It's a little red and scratched up." Reaching inside the tin he produced a neon pink plaster, though putting back in after receiving Roxas' request. Raising an eyebrow. "Blue? Okay I'll let you off with that one." Taking the azure colored plaster and sticking it down onto the back of his neck. Taking the sling and retying the back but making it a lot more looser this time. "How's that?"  
"Calm down I'm fine." Giving a slightly strangled order, it did hurt but he could deal with it. Though Axel worrying wasn't something he could cope with. Seeing a flash of pink though he did scowl, sticking his tongue out at the taller male. "Uh huh see what you were trying to do there." Giving a slight smirk though stopping as his neck was bandaged and the sling tied back in it's knot, hesitating a moment before releasing his arm slowly and letting it actually hand by the fabric, didn't last long as he winced and shook his head. "Too loose." Well he was letting Axel touch the injury, and not tensing up or flinching away from him at all, so it was pretty obvious he trusted the other male again.

Unpicking the loose knot and doing it up a little more tighter and higher. "How's that hon?" Allowing his fingers to brush across his neck briefly. Axel did notice that Roxas was less hesitant with him than before, so did that mean he was starting to trust him again? He hoped so, because he didn't know what he'd do without his trust. "Hey Rox?" An idea had came to him, he knew the teen hated being locked up all the time. And he personally didn't like him in the house all the time.

Letting his arm fall again and giving a small sigh at the pain, looking up and nodding, "Much better, thank you." Not flinching or moving away as the hand brushed his neck, looking back only as his name was called, raising an eyebrow up to him. "What?" Taking a second to try and drink the coffee without sugar to see if he could do it but made a face and instantly set about adding a teaspoon of the white kernels inside the brown drink.

Hesitating at first as he picked up his drink and leaned against the tabletop. "I was wondering... If you possibly wanted to go out and visit Sora?" After this he did the same as Roxas and took a sip of his drink and made a face. Too bitter. Taking a lump of sugar and giving his coffee a quick stir before drinking it again.

Roxas almost choked on his coffee at the suggestion, looking up to Axel with wide eyes. He was going to take him to his brother's house? Didn't he hate Sora? Tried to kill him, and yet wanted to go and visit him? "When? Now?" Yeah, he was excited about getting out of this cage and be able to breathe real air for a while. Hang on how would his other take to seeing his arm in a sling? He was already worried about abuse between him and Axel…

Shrugging and took another sip before replying. "If you want to. It'll also be good for you to talk to him about working with the restoration, that's what you want to do right?" Asking him slowly. Well he didn't hate Sora... More of disliked him, mainly because it felt horrible knowing someone else had his lovers heart.

"Uh… yeah sure we can. I need to change first though." Been wearing the same clothes since yesterday because he was too afraid to cause himself any more pain by trying to take off and put on clothes. Not to mention this morning's awakening had been… traumatic..

Leaning forward and told him quietly. "I'd wash if I were you too. Oh! And you can try on those jeans I got you too!" His speech heightened at his point rather excitedly.

Roxas blushed slightly as he was told both he needed a shower and he was being told to wear tight jeans, though answered both statements with one simple movement, looking down at his arm and back up to his boyfriend. "How exactly…?" At least before the bandages were on their chests and easier to maneuver around but now it was his arm…

Axel's eyes widened as he drained off his mug. Shit he'll need help! "I'll help you I guess." Turning around briefly to put his empty mug into the wash bowl and started to wash and dry it, he didn't want Demyx yelling his ear off again.  
"Want me to run the bath?" Asking as he put the mug back away in the cupboard.

He guessed? So it was a hassle to have to deal with him than was it? "You don't have to… I can figure it out…" Though it would take him a while and he was light headed so there was no telling if he would fall in the bathroom and hurt himself more or what. Taking one last drink of his coffee, trying to finish it off before setting it in the sink and trying to wash it out himself, getting almost used to having only one arm, looking over at his second question and hesitating a moment before nodding. "Please."

"It's no problem hon." Offering him a smile to actually show him it was no big deal.  
Going from behind Roxas he slinked his hand into the soapy water and took the cup to finish wash up.  
"Okay, lets get you wash up now." He smiled softly as he put away the cup he let his hand brush against his lovers locks. They still seemed to have a long way to go before their relationship was completely healed, but Axel was doing the best he could to keep Roxas happy.

No problem… stop being so defensive. Roxas gave a small nod to his boyfriend's statement, though looked up in shock as his job was stolen away from him and he gave a sigh. He couldn't even do the dishes… "Okay…" Wait Axel was going to have full advantage over him, first time being naked in front of him since the rape. Couldn't help but be a little nervous about it. Didn't want to be hurt again, not after the newest promise for no more fighting.

Giving his boyfriend a small look as he put away the mug and smiled. "'Kay? Lets get you washed smelly." Joking as he ruffled his hair. Like Roxas he was also nervous, but not for himself. For Roxas. He didn't know how he was going to react.  
"I'll go on a head to get the bath ready."  
Walking onwards to their bathroom he looked back briefly to give him an encouraging smile.

"Hey…" Roxas complained as Axel called him smelly and messed up his hair, instantly moving to try and fix it while his boyfriend went to go and attend to the bath. "Alright right behind you." Reaching down first though to pet the kitten who was giving herself a wash, seemed she needed one too, than following directly behind his lover, trying to return the smile back. Worried how this would turn out, he only had one arm to defend himself with, please say he wouldn't need to.

In the bathroom Axel started drawing the bath adding a little bit of shampoo into the water to make it bubbly. Letting it run for a bit until there was plenty of water, the turning to face Roxas he asked. "Do you need some help?" Pointing at his top.

The blonde hadn't tried to do anything besides lean against the sink and watch his boyfriend work in getting the bath set up, feeling useless as he sat in silence, only looking up as he was spoken to, giving a small nod. This was going to be the painful part… Kept reminding himself that whatever pain he felt was just an accident.

With caution he stepped forward and gently tugged at the bottom, signaling Roxas to lift up his good arm he wasn't sure how on earth he was going to get that arm of his out of the hole. But he'd have to try, for the sake of everyone's nose's. "Okay..." Saying after slipping his good arm out of the hole. "Think you can try the next one?" Asking slowly.

Roxas said nothing, had no reaction to his boyfriend getting his good arm and head out of the garment, though had to struggle to get his broken one out of the sling, let that fall aside then try and move it rather painfully through the other tight sleeve, wincing and biting back tears once he was free, "No more tight sleeves till this thing's off." Trying to say it like a joke but he was busy trying to wipe at his eyes.

Axel's eyes widened as he leaned forward tenderly to brush away his tears. "Okay, no more fitted clothes." He hesitated before kissing his forehead yet breaking away quickly.  
"Can you manage the rest?" Pointing at his jeans, he rather not stick around for that part.

Allowing Axel to wipe his eyes and kiss his forehead, looking up at him though at his statement and looking down again. "Yeah, I can." If his boyfriend didn't want to help it was alright… Besides he wasn't exactly ready to expose himself completely… not with the fading bruises still on him. "Thank you for helping…" Hesitating a moment before pecking his boyfriend on the cheek, had to give him a prize of some sort… "Why not go make dinner or something? I'll eat when I get out." Sad that was the only thing he could think of… only thing he could do to make Axel happy.

Smiling at him softly before nodding. "Okay, I'll put something on." Turning out of the bathroom and shutting the door for him to give Roxas his privacy.  
Well if he was going to cook, might as well as Demyx and Zexion right?  
Heading towards there room he knocked twice and waited for answer.

Demyx gave a small groan as the knocking brought him out of sleep, pulling himself away from the sleeping schemer and giving him a quick peck to the forehead as he moved to throw on his clothes quickly and then go to the door, opening it and rubbing one of his eyes with a yawn. "Uh huh?"

Eyeing the other male up briefly and gathered he only woke up, judging by his messy hair he was obviously correct. "Sorry did I wake you?" Feeling slightly guilty that he woke him up.

"Yep." Demyx offered with a yawn, still bleary as he looked over Axel and left the room and shut the door behind him, didn't want to wake Zexion up, his fault he got the schemer sick. "Whatcha need?" Here for more advice? That was getting sorta old..

Scratching the back of his head and looked away. "Damn, wished I didn't wake you now." Ahh, why was it the guy seemed to put Axel at edge. "Oh, well me and Rox are gonna go out in a moment and I'm making dinner before we go. And I was wondering if you and Zexion wanted to eat too. But looks like I caught you a bad moment. Sorry..." He continued to stare at the ground.

"It's cool, don't worry. Been sleeping all day anyway." As well as other activities but he wasn't going to blurt that out to his best friend! Listening to him talking and relaxing slowly as he realized he wasn't asking for advice or a favor for once, though shook his head at his offer. "I'll make something for us later once Zexion wakes up, thanks though."

Nodding to him as he smiled. "Alright then. Well I'll let you get back to Zexion then." Coughing slightly before asking him a question that he had been dying to ask. Seemed fair because it was once the other way around. "Oh did you use a condom?" Smiling innocently. "Cause if you want, I have some left over in my room."

Demyx turned red the moment Axel spoke, gaping for only a moment and looking away with a small cough that sounded like he said 'asshole'. "Alright I was never that mean about it! And you guys were a hell of a lot louder and at ungodly hours in the night." Trying to tease back but embarrassed.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, not in the least bit embarrassed by it anymore. "Really?" Trying to sound surprised but he took a slight pause. "Still want those condoms? Actually." Gasping at the end and pointing at him. "Ha! Lemme guess your the girl!"  
He did doubt it, but then again he didn't see Demyx topping him so it was debatable.  
As this conversation was continuing Zexion at some point had tried to reach out for Demyx but was met with a fluffy pillow. Blinking up with blurry eyes up at Demyx and seeing talking to Axel, he was curious to what they were talking about. But he was so tired he fell back to sleep again.

Shit that didn't work or call off the attack any! "Jeeze, why do you have condoms anyway? Worried Roxas will get you pregnant?" Though as he was called the girl all embarrassment faded and the blonde gave a sarcastic frown and shook his head. "Sorry I don't take spread like you do." Giving a teasing smile though it faded as he coughed into his arm, he had hoped he was over that… apparently not which sucked.

Smirking slightly though it did quickly disappear. ''You do know it's much safer? And it's so much easier on them. It's all about the safe sex Dem.'' Grinning at the end. His eyes quickly wondered back to his own room, thinking that his own blonde would be out of the bathroom soon. Thinking this he thought it would be best if he quickly made something. ''Anyway buddy, I buddy, I best go make something for Roxas before he starts thinking I'm slacking or something...'' Trailing off silently at the end before he noticed movement coming from his friend's bed. Zexion's head had decided to pop up once more and give both males a confused look. ''Look after him.'' It was a good thing Demyx had the bluenette in his life now, maybe that all he needed after all? Love.

And the jokes weren't working on Axel anymore… damn it all! So the Sitarist just sat and tried to keep himself from blushing in embarrassment. No, he hadn't known that they made it easier for the other… He'd have to actually see into that… didn't want to hurt Zexion again. Jumping slightly at the topic change; Demyx gave a quick nod and grin, relieved to be free of the sex topic. "Yeah, good luck with that. Don't burn down the kitchen or make a mess or I'll ban you from it." Giving a teasing smirk until the subject was changed, glancing over his shoulder at Zexion as he followed Axel's gaze, smiling up at his best friend and giving a short nod. "I plan on it."

Feigning a look of horror at the thought of being banned from the kitchen. "Okay I'll look after it." Waving his arms protectively in the direction of the kitchen.  
Axel's eyes followed Demyx's line of vision, and he saw the changed look on the blonde face. Yeah someone had it big time!  
Laughing at him before rolling his eyes and saying his goodbyes and went toward the kitchen. Now... What to make Roxas?

Zexion looked up at Demyx confused. "What was that all about?"

Demyx shook his head as Zexion questioned him, shutting the door and retreating back into the bedroom and half collapsing onto the bedspread. "Nothing, he just wanted to know if we wanted dinner or something and being a knuckle head." Those jokes were all a little overboard in his opinion… the ones he made weren't nearly as bad!

Rolling his eyes as he leaned into the elder man, his head just resting on his chest. Hearing his heart beat soothed him, yet he wasn't sure why it did. But he felt so relaxed. "Says you. Your bit of a knuckle head." Muttering against Demyx's chest.

Running his fingers through Zexion's hair as he laid on his chest, shutting his eyes contently but giving a short laugh as he was called a knuckle head in return. "Well yeah, we all knew this by now." Rubbing the schemer on the head lightly as he gave a yawn, still trying to talk though. "Gotta work tomorrow... I'll try to get out early but if not don't stay up for me." Have to rearrange his schedule...

Zexion understood and snuggled closer as his mop of hair was pet at.  
"Okay that's fine..." He understood fully that his new boyfriend had to work. It actually made him think, he started to think about getting a job too.

* * *

Roxas did manage to get out of the bathroom and change a few minutes later, doing Axel a favor and wearing the new black skinnies he got him, though a baggier shirt that was easier to get on and off with the cast, didn't mean he wasn't red eyed from the frustration of trying to get the sling on and bumping it once or twice. Ugh now he felt bad for people who broke their entire arm, this was just his elbow!

Looking around the kitchen in frustration. He didn't know what to actually cook! He wasn't the best one in the whole world. The only thing he could make was basic food!  
Snapping his fingers he bent down almost frog- like and got a tin of baked beans from the cupboard. Putting the contents into the heated pan and started on the toast. Now he was only waiting for the toast to pop out and the beans to bake.

It was a minute or two longer before Roxas finally managed to get the sling adjusted right and leave the bedroom, wiping his eyes one last time before heading into the kitchen and looking over his working boyfriend and leaning almost silently against the entrance. "Maybe we should get some cookbooks or something." Random thought, but all they had been eating lately as some sort of soup and toast or bread, not only that he was here all day and needed something to do and wanted to be helpful...

Looking up as he scooped the beans onto two plates along with two slices of toast each. "Yeah that would be great use!" Chuckling as he carried both plates into the living room, and bring knives and forks with them. Sitting down onto the sofa and placing Roxas' plate next to his.

Moving out of the way so his plate carrying boyfriend could get past him, hesitating a moment before following behind him, sitting beside him after a moment. "Yeah we should do that, give me something to do anyway." Shit he hadn't meant to complain, though somehow pulled it off as joking with a smile and the tone he used. Should just get used to being home alone for the month he couldn't do anything but wait to heal.

Shrugging as he picked up a slice of his own toast. "Well you never know, maybe Sora and Riku need a babysitter or something?" Only offering him idea's was all he could do for him. That and give him a little push to help Roxas.

A babysitter…? "Maybe…" Sora couldn't work for a while longer due to the injuries Axel gave him… so the dude was probably bored and home alone with a bored four year old. Though he did realize he was supposed to be eating after a minute of thinking, now came the hard part. So what if he wrote with his right hand, he did everything else with his left, so it was odd trying to lift up the fork… damn why did he land on that arm!

Poking lazily at his food with a sigh. It wasn't as if he was trying to get rid of the blonde, he was only trying to get him to go out and meet new people. Instead of seeing his face all the time. It wasn't healthy for either of them "You know what?" Asking suddenly.

What did he do wrong now? Roxas went into silence as his boyfriend did, trying to concentrate on actually eating though looked up as Axel spoke again, swallowing what was in his mouth quickly. "Course I don't, you haven't told me yet." Tease, smile included.

Smiling back at him. "I realized, I haven't taken you out on a proper date yet." Scooping up a few beans before shoving them into his mouth, chewing then swallowing. After all there running around the didn't actually didn't cross his mind until now. Now they've settled maybe they'd have plenty of time.

Roxas almost choked on his toast as Axel spoke, alright not almost it got to the point he was coughing and trying to clear his windpipe, looking up a moment later with slightly watered eyes from coughing though his expression said 'shock'. "It's uh... little late for that don't you think...?" Blushing slightly as he looked away, yeah... they had sex early in the relationship, just threw them together so quickly and kept the two of them that way. Not that he actually knew how to go out and date.

Patting Roxas back to help easy his choking. He didn't mean to scare the poor boy! "Maybe it's a little bit too late... But well I was only thinking because we actually haven't been out properly." Shrugging his shoulders, it was almost as it Roxas was rejecting his idea and it hurt. "We don't have too, if you don't want too..." Muttering as he scooped up some more beans into his mouth.

"No i um... I mean yeah... Wait shit..." Rubbing his forehead as he tried to think what the hell he was trying to say and shook his head. "I mean I wouldn't mind it, I'd get to learn more about you." Giving a smile, though leaning over to kiss his boyfriend's temple. It was nice of him to actually offer... and he did want to start getting out of this place more...

Smiling happily and leaned into kiss his cheek. "That's great." His mind was soon buzzing with idea where they could go, and a few places seemed and deemed not good enough for the teenager. Yet one place he thought of seemed perfect for him. The one place where he spent most of his time when he lost his memories, the times where he spent with Axel. The redhead smiled before asking about taking him there. "Where would you like to go then? Huh?"

Of course the first place that came to mind as Axel asked where he wanted to go was 'the clock tower', that was impossible though... So he didn't answer, instead shrugging his good shoulder and leaning against his boyfriend. "I don't know. You choose, surprise me." not like he knew this world. Not like he knew where anything was...It was really sad...

Smiling faintly before muttering. "I know a few places..." Finishing his food and putting it to the side. "But I'll keep them as a surprise." He grinned. To say he was happy was an understatement, the redhead was thrilled and couldn't wait. "When do you wanna go? On our date that is? I don't work weekends."

Roxas gave a nod as he gave one last try in trying to eat his toast then gave up, excited! He was getting out of here and spending a date with Axel! Now if only their relationship hadn't have moved backwards... it would've been nice to have a first date when they at first started falling for each other... but they were together now, that's all that mattered! "This weekend is fine." Giving a grin to his boyfriend as he retreated into leaning against his side with his eyes closed, relaxed.

It was so great to see a genuine smile on Roxas' face, and not a fake half-hearted one. It made he think he must of really made Roxas happy and he wanted to keep it up. One of his hands slipped around to rub his back "This weekend? Yeah that would be fine."

Not like he had any plans to cancel for the date, and as far as he knew either did Axel. "Wait what's today than?" He lost track... and his watch only kept time so that was sorta no help, it was a little... He relaxed into the hand instead of tensing up and shying away like before, it was as if the rape never happened.

"I think it's... Erm.. Wednesday? Yeah it's Wednesday." Smiling with slight uncertainly.  
"Should be anyway!" Laughing as asked slowly and letting his arm relax. "So Saturday?" He tilted his head slightly to the side, realizing how much the blonde had grown in such a short space of time.

Making a mental count on the day in his head, have to keep track of the days from now on! "Yeah unless Tifa has been putting you on overtime and you didn't know it." Giving his boyfriend a small smile until he spoke, then nodded into his shoulder. "Yep, Saturday's good for me." Smiling widening slightly as he finally noticed the strange look Axel was giving him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "... Something on my face?"

Chuckling as he patted his head. "You've grown, or either that it's your hair." Grinning but not before pointing out his food. "You finished?"

Roxas shook his head with a smile at his boyfriend's words, along with a small shrug. "Maybe, I don't think so though. Maybe you're just shrinking?" Pulling his legs onto the sofa as he was questioned, giving a nod quickly, "Yeah, thanks. I'm serious about that cookbook though! I don't know about you, but I think I've had enough toast lately." It was a joke, in now way serious at all.

Nodding as stood up to pick up the two plates. Pouting as he muttered something that sounded like. "Not shrunk..." But turning for a second to laugh. "Yeah tell me about it. It's all we've been living off from!" Putting the plates together so he could carry them in one hand he smiled. "We could get one after seeing Sora if ya' want too?" Disappearing into the kitchen for a few minutes to clear and clean their plates, then stacking them away. Getting a cook book would be a good idea for both of them, Zexion and Demyx included.  
Now back in the room he dived for the sofa and joined Roxas.

"Yeah that sounds good." Roxas called back to the kitchen as it was suggested they get one after visiting Sora, remembering now that he actually should call his twin before just barging into his house uninvited, picking up the yellow pages but squeaking as his boyfriend dropped to the sofa beside him so suddenly, the action jostling his arm a little but he managed to swallow his pain and reach to pet his red-head. "Your hair's going to be too long to spike at this rate..." Giving a small laugh as he brushed a few strands of red backwards, oh well he liked it better flat.

Paling slightly. His hair was that long? Reaching around he felt that his hair was nearly to his waist. "That's it I'm chopping it soon as possible!" He announced. "God I'm such a girl- Hey what's this?" Pointing at the yellow pages.

Roxas gave a short laugh as Axel freaked over the length of his hair, shaking his head and pulling his own behind his ear. "I'm right behind you on that one actually... We'll have to get scissors while we're out too." Shrugging off handishly. He didn't like having to squint to see past his fringe... Laughing as he called himself a girl but blinking at his question, trying to open the book to the 'H's' for Sora's last name. "A phone book. Going to call up Sora before we just barge in. Figured it was more polite."

"You're gonna trust me with scissors? How do know that I won't cut off your ear or something?" Faking his shock as he brought his legs onto the sofa, they curled behind him. Then sweeping his long hair over one shoulder and started to play with it absent mindlessly. Nodding, well it made sense they couldn't exactly make a surprise visit to them...

Roxas winced as Axel threatened to cut off his ear, or at least suggested he would. "Um... Usually in this case I would say I trust you to do it but um..." Giving a small laugh at the situation to tell he was joking and leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder. "And you trust me to cut your hair? Only have one arm, it's going to be crooked as all hell." There was no way he was going to get anywhere close to Axel's head with a pair of scissors though...

Laughing nervously as he continued to stroke his hair. "I'll do you a deal. I don't touch your hair and you don't touch mine." Sighing and relaxed his arm to it could wind around Roxas' waist. "Found Sora yet?"

"I call that a deal." Roxas gave a small laugh with the proposition, besides he was used to cutting his own hair anyway, didn't need Axel trying to get it exactly how he always put it. That'd have to wait for a month or however long it took to get out of this blasted sling. At the question to whether or not he found his other the blonde shook his head, fingers still scanning the rows. "So many people with H... Can you get the phone please...?" Even though it was right beside him he was already using his broken arm to prop up the book as well as his knees and scanning the many names with the other hand.

"What's his last name?" Frowning before Axel nodded and leaned over to get the phone and pass it to Roxas. "If you can't find him why don't you try looking for Riku?" Shrugging then he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Hikari." Roxas answered quietly after a few moments, trying to find the 'hi' section... plenty of 'he's out there... the moment he got the phone in his hand and he was told to look for Riku instead though he found it, hitting the page and name with a finger so he wouldn't lose. "Cause I found it." Too stubborn to ask for help so moved around until he had his broken arm on top of the book marking the spot and his hand typing in the number and dialing, leaning against his boyfriend after a moment as he waited for some sort of answer on the other end.

* * *

A silverette was currently in his own living room playing with his daughter. Smiling and singing along with the joyful tune coming from one of the Children's CD's he got her, clapping his hands with her in time with them music. Destiny defiantly put a smile of his face no matter what mood he was in. Picking her up suddenly so he could swing her gently until she'd giggle. But their playtime came to an end so soon as he heard the phone ring. Putting her gently onto the sofa, and giving her one of her books from the mountain amount they had gotten her. Talking the phone from the holder he answered. "Hello?" He came back into the living room and sat beside his daughter.

Roxas gave a small jump as the phone was answered by Riku and not Sora, gaping for a minute before trying to talk. Realized only then that he had no idea what to actually say! "Hey, it's Roxas. We're heading out in a bit and wanted to know if we could stop in for a bit...?" That sounded almost right... Never had to do this before, his invitation to hang out was usually a rock thrown at his window by pesky friends at ungodly hours in the morning...

Riku stared blankly at the phone until he heard a recognizable voice. "Oh hey Roxas. Yeah it should be fine and I think Sora would love to see you. So when do you want to come over?" Smiling as he chatted away and then pulling his daughter onto his lap prepared to read her a story until an idea came to him. "Hold on a sec." Talking to Roxas then directing his attention to Destiny. "Hey Dest, do you want to give daddy Sora the phone?" Smiling wildly at her and handing her the phone.

Roxas relaxed against his boyfriend/pillow combo as Riku said it was alright to come over. "Urm... Soon I guess, it'll take about ten minutes to get there so maybe fifteen to twenty...?" Looking up to Axel as if asking if that was alright. He'd have to take a painkiller before they left though... especially with the four year old jumping around. Speaking of she took the phone and looked at Riku as if he told her pink bunnies were riding on unicycles with frogs wearing hats before she grinned and ran off with the phone with cries of "Dadddyyyyy!" to Sora and Riku's shared room. The brunette was unfortunately still on bed rest, the injury Axel gave him was slow in healing, and the even had to go back to the hospital to get rid of a slight infection. "Daddy phone!" Destiny clamored onto the bed, Sora just seeming to wake up enough to take it from her upside down, having to fix that and pull and arm around his daughter to keep her from falling off the edge.

Riku couldn't help but follow his daughter's happy running fit to see her other daddy, unfortunately Riku had to limit the time she could spend with him because of the infection he had caught. And also Sora was still healing and on bed rest. "Okay there Sora?" It was hard on him too, he didn't see much of his soon-to-be-husband because he was taking care of their daughter. The only times he'd see him were when he'd take food into the room, when Sora needed him or at night time.

Sora did look up as Riku finally came to visit him, smiling as he handed the phone back to Dest with a quick kiss to her forehead. "Yeah, I'm okay, who called?" Laying back on the bed with a huff and trying to offer his hand to his fiancé, felt like it had been ages since he got the chance to actually. Riku was always so busy... at least the new painkillers he was on made him always tired so he didn't have to worry about being bored for very long...

* * *

One of those rare meh chapters xD


	31. Chapter 31: Waiting

Yay another one~! See i do love you guys xD

I do not own kingdom hearts!

* * *

Chapter 31

Unfortunately in her excitement Destiny had turned off the phone and Roxas, who pretty much thought the conversation was over at that point gave a nod to Axel as he turned it off and set it aside, moving the book a moment later. "They said it was fine."

Axel smiled and got up. "Should be interesting?" Well mostly likely it would be...

"Yeah seriously... Ready?" Taking a moment to kiss his chin gently and pulled himself to his feet slowly.

Nodding as he got up and followed Roxas. "Don't worry about the other two, they know we're going out." Smiling slightly.

Roxas gave a nod to his boyfriend though tapped his shoulder and pointed to their bedroom. "Your shoes are in there love." Giving a small laugh at his forgetfulness.

Axel stuck his tongue out playfully at Roxas and went to fetch his shoes. He returned and was wearing them. "Alright, you goin' to lead the way?" Smiling and held the door open for Roxas.

While Axel was putting his shoes on the blonde had moved into the kitchen and taken one of the painkillers, looking up as he came back and gave a quick nod with a smile attached. "Yeah, I remember the way." And for the first time since he moved in there, this was the first time he walked out of the house without rushing somewhere or going to the hospital...

Following the teen out of he flat he offered his hand to Roxas. "You can't wait to see Sora then?" Asking as he started to walk down the stairs.

Roxas gave a nod as he reached to take his boyfriend's hand, swinging it gently in slight playfulness as he started down the stairs behind Axel. "Well... Yeah kinda, he's my brother i guess.. other brother same thing. And he is a nice person if you'd give him a chance..." Looking up to his boyfriend after he finished that last line a little slower, as if testing the waters.

Axel smiled at Roxas' playfulness. "Oh course I'll give him a chance." It wasn't as if he never would. "You're an uncle too, I've realized." Laughing slightly.

Finishing the stairs by the time Axel spoke, the blonde smiled up at him at his words, instantly enlightened by them. He just did a lot more than he thought, he finally gave him permission to actually have a family... "You're going to find that funny to the end of your days aren't you?"

Laughing as he looked back at him. "It's hard to believe that I'm with someone's uncle. For some reason it makes me feel much younger."

Roxas gave a short laugh as Axel finished speaking looking up at him. "Newsflash, I'm younger than you! Sorry babe, you're older than an uncle." Take that for feeling old…

Clasping a hand to where his heart should of been, he pretended to sob. "Ouch Rox that hurt." He then led them both out into the sunny sky. Wow it looks as if the bad weather had finally blown over. Smiling as a few rays of warmth from the sun flooded his face.

The blonde replied by laughing and knocking his head into Axel's shoulder. "I'm sorry love but it's a fact! I'm not saying you're old!" Though he was talking alright the minute they stepped out from the dark complex and into the sun, first time in days for him, the blonde was left blinking and trying to get his eyes to adjust. It had been so long since he saw the sunlight..

Axel shook his head. "It's okay silly." Looking up he pouted. "What's the best way to get to their house?" Asking quietly.

Best way to get there…? Roxas was left staring dumbly at the paths before them, trying to remember which way he went the other day and pointed to the right, well as best he could with him and Axel's hands together. "That way."

"Okay." Looking in the direction of the house and followed Roxas all the way to the home.

It took almost exactly ten minutes to get there, Roxas of course slowing down as they approached and looking almost uncertain about actually going. The last time he was here...he was trying to find Sora so he could vanish forever... and now it was just a friendly visit... it almost scared him having to be social with people after being stuck in his bird cage for so long...

Realizing Roxas was slowing down dramatically he looked to him. "Everything okay?" He wasn't sure how far they had left to go.

Roxas hesitated a moment before looking up at his boyfriend with a small smile. "Yeah it's fine… Almost there, it's that one actually…" Pointing to one of the brick complexes. This was… normal… Thinking about it, don't family members go and visit other family members?

Axel smiled at the house then at Roxas. "Well go on and knock on the door silly! No need to be shy right?" He tugged on his hand to pull him to the door.

Roxas was still hesitating as Axel spoke, though looked up and stumbled forward as he was pulled, grip tightening on his lover's hand as he fought for balance and luckily regained it. That was dangerous… "Alright, alright… for the record I am shy though." Taking another moment before stepping forward and shifting his hand away from Axel's to knock against the door.

It was that instant that Sora stopped looking over Destiny's shoulder and in the general direction of the front door. "That them already…?"

Leaning over to peck Sora' s cheek and began to get up. "I'll get it. You stay with Dest and I'll bring them in here."

Axel stared at his lover. He found it so strange that Roxas was so different from his other. Then again he wasn't complaining!  
He heard a small amount of shuffling before the door clicked open and it opened wide, revealing the tall form that was Riku. "Hey guys come on in." Smiling at them both as he held the door for them.

Roxas stayed close to Axel, even grabbing his hand after a moment of searching for it. Forcing a smile for Riku as he opened the door and even though it was impossible he tried to hide his injured arm, or at least hoped it was invisible... They already were uncomfortable enough around his boyfriend. "Hey... Been a while, sorry about the short notice." Yeah he had no idea how to talk to people...

Riku thought something was different about the blonde. He saw the way he tried to cover up his arm, as it he could! His eyes instantly went to Axel who turned his head to the side as his face flooded with guilt. Flashing an almost dangerous look at him. Did this mean he did that to Roxas? The bastard!  
Back to Roxas he smiled kindly. "Hey don't worry about it, we were hoping you'd drop by soon. Come on in, Sora's out back with Destiny."

And he figured it out... Giving a tiny squeeze to his boyfriend's hand as if to say it was alright, and a smile to Riku, nodding. "Right, thanks." Smile turning real for a moment as he slowly moved inside, not letting go of Axel's hand or even slacking his grip. Nervous upon seeing his own family... than again his boyfriend was the same... and that was in the hospital! Trying not to make a big deal of the fact his arm was useless and ignoring the evil glare Riku gave Axel. Ah well... Sora'd be even worse...

Instantly relaxed as he was sent a small squeeze to his hand, to let him know everything would be okay. He then squeezed back to send the same message back.  
Axel was feeling so nervous, mainly he was worried of Sora's reaction.  
Riku on the other hand decided to completely ignore the redhead as he led them to Sora's room. "Hey Sora. Look who I brought." Calling to the brunette as he swung open the door.

Roxas started clinging closer to Axel as the door was opened, hesitating a moment before leading his boyfriend inside and forcing on a smile, wasn't very hard after Destiny looked over and gave a very large toothy smile and half squealed, "Roro!" Though she blanked on Axel's name, she wasn't properly introduced before... she only knew him as the one who was so sad around daddy.

Sora also looked over, though hadn't said anything yet, eyes in shock over his brother's arm, and just like Riku his first culprit was the red-head standing next to him. "What happened!"

Trying to keep sounding light for his daughter's sake, though his face did fall at Roxas' almost too quick: "I fell." as a response.

Axel looked toward at the little girl, she seemed so sweet. And that was a cute nickname she had given him, even though he felt uneasy at the look she was giving him. Riku also continued to stare at the blonde then to Axel. He fell? Yeah right more like pushed! Axel shifted uncomfortably in his place. Well if this wasn't awkward...

"You fell?" Sora repeated more slowly, Roxas only response was a shrug, drawing circles on Axel's hand with his thumb for a moment before taking a few steps forward to sit on the very edge of the bed, trying to make it less uncomfortable in the room.

"Yeah, okay... Destiny why don't you go and get the next book with Roxas?" Sora said, eyes telling Axel to stay put and even though the blonde opened his mouth to refuse the eager four year old had already bounced over and grabbed his arm to start pulling him with hyper sounding

"Book Roro book!"

Now Sora did look up at Axel with almost malice in his eyes, well as much as he could have. "Now what did you do?"

Freezing in place as Sora glared at him, not even Roxas' gentle gesture seemed to thaw him out. Shit they have the same eyes! It was so hard to look away from him. He didn't realize Roxas had left until he heard the little girl cheerfully babble to him. Breaking away from the cold stares from both males and focusing on the ground. "Nothing..." He muttered.

"Bullshit." Riku hissed. Knowing whatever the redhead did to Roxas he was fully capable of doing it; look at Sora for an example.

Sora just seemed to harden more as Axel refused to tell them, pushing himself up with one arm so he was sitting up on the bed. "For once I agree, bullshit." Alright, easy to tell he was pissed, Sora never swore. Never. "Roxas just doesn't 'fall', he's not a klutz like I am. What did you do?" Other than Riku and Destiny, Roxas was his only family as well, so once again they shared the same protectiveness of one another.

Riku hovered over redhead, but his head snapped to Sora. Did he just swear? He never swears!

The red-head gulped slightly. Well it wasn't as if Sora could hurt him right? Well apart from Riku... "Before you kill me let me explain... I wasn't myself... I was drugged without my knowledge."

The silver haired male frowned. "Drugged?"

Sora took little comfort in Axel admitting to it, in fact his very Roxas colored eyes narrowed dangerously, hand shifting slightly as if about to call the keyblade for the first time in years but even he stopped at the news, face relaxing and falling. Drugged? So he did hurt Roxas... but he had no recollection of it! His mind was going in two different directions, wanting to claw this guy apart for hurting his family, and feeling bad for the guy who was forced into watching himself hurt the blonde.

"...What happened?" Calmer this time, even relaxing his shoulders.

Riku's eyes switched to his fiancées' hand. He knew that motion very well, hoping he wouldn't do something that crazy especially with his still healing body.

Axel blinked yet stood his ground even as his eyes lowered to the ground. "I-I rather not talk about it... It's too painful." He sounded generally hurt. "I hate myself for it..."

Sora stayed quiet for a few moments longer before finally seeming to relax all the way and sighing. "Please try to take better care of him...? I mean do you love the guy or are you just using him for sex and a punching bag? It's looking like the second one." Yeah, that was mean, especially coming from Sora.

'Well that was blunt.' Thought Riku.

Axel's mouth hung open. How dare he accuse him? Remaining calm though he replied softly. "I love him he means everything to me. I'll look after him much better for now on..." Looking straight into the other's eyes as he said that. What Sora said hurt, is that what everyone thought of him? Demyx, Zexion and his own lover? Did they all think he was using him?

"You better or you'll have me and Sora after you." Riku smiled as he threatened him, though frowned at the redhead stared at the ground. What was up with him? He's changed... That's not the fire wielder he knew..

The brunette stayed silent for a few moments, staring at Axel as if trying to see the truth before he gave a smile and nod, "I believe you-" Cutting himself off as Destiny came back in the room skipping, book clutched to her chest and half tugging Roxas after her, though she let go and ran to the bed instantly, setting the next book chosen on the comforter with a grin.

The blonde however had moved back over to Axel and like an automatic instinct reached for his hand, noticing the cold aura surrounding him. Great, right when he was finally in a good mood... "Hey, what's wrong?"

Shifting uncomfortably in his place as Roxas entered the room. Taking his hand into his own he felt a little of the guilt lifted, yet he didn't like the atmosphere he was in. Regretting he came in the first place, he should have just dropped him off at the house. What Sora said... it stung him to no end. "Yeah... I'm okay" No entirely true... But he'd tell him later so Roxas wouldn't get mad at him for not telling him anything.

Riku smiled and sat back down on the bed with his daughter and putting her onto his lap. "What book did uncle Roxas find?" Using his happier tone.

Roxas of course was deathly confused by the sudden atmosphere around him. It had been light a moment ago... "Okay love." Smiling up at him the best he could and even reaching up to kiss his chin lightly, making Sora look away and concentrate more on his daughter and her book on the little train that could.

Though while Roxas was there, the blonde was actually using the proximity as an advantage. "If you're uncomfortable here we can go." muttering quietly into his neck. He wasn't going to force him if he didn't want to stay here...

Shaking his head, he couldn't take away Roxas away from his family... "No it's fine..." Muttering back at him, he hated doing so but he didn't return the kiss and stood still almost statue-like.

But only look up to hear Riku ask Roxas. "Say Roxas, what do you do? Do you work or are you still in school?"

Axel was acting weird, it was too the point he knew something was going on weird but couldn't name it... and he didn't want to rush in blind... Though Roxas did jump slightly as Riku asked the question, only just remembering the actual reason he wanted to come other than seeing family. "Actually... neither at the moment. School wouldn't take me cause I don't have proof I exist and I was actually counting on seeing if I could get into the restoration committee...?" the blonde faded off, turning the statement into more of a question and Sora looked over, instantly catching the moment to be one he could watch over his brother and make sure Axel was keeping his promise.

"Yeah, I can talk to Yuffie about it next week, we're always looking for more people." The brunette smiling as his brother relaxed, yeah he was looking forward to working with Roxas... one burn or bruise not from the heartless and he was going straight for Axel's neck.

Smiling meekly at his lover. Looks like he was getting somewhere in his life.  
Though his head dropping again as his eyes connected with Sora's briefly.  
"You best keep an eye on Sora when he's back in action! He sure likes to get hurt out there!" Riku teased playfully over to his fiancé, ignoring the pout he was receiving.

Axel's ears perked up on the word 'hurt' and sent a flash of worrying gaze to his lover.

"I do not!" Sora complained while looking over to Riku, almost blushing at it. "Only a few times... and none were life threatening!" Grumbling the second half under his breath as he played with Destiny's hair, knowing for a fact she didn't understand anything they were saying, she was in her own world.

Roxas tried to ignore Axel's worried glances with a smile, giving him a reassuring squeeze to the hand. "I'll look after him, don't worry." The last part cast to both Riku and Axel, though more hidden on his end. Could tell he was worried... only wished he had more faith in him...

Laughing at Sora before Riku started. "I'm joking, I know you don't go out just to get hurt." It was hardly anything, more or less a scratch.  
Axel watched the pair twitter away carefully, they always seemed to get along and he wanted to know why. What did they have in their relationship they didn't? Jumping slightly as he felt his hand being squeezed which brought him back to reality.

Axel was uncomfortable here wasn't he? So why was he forcing himself to stay? Roxas only gave his boyfriend a sideways glance as the question came through his mind. He didn't have to force himself... He already knew his family wasn't liked... It was only then he finally remembered the other reason they came out, looking up at Axel and stroking his hand to get his attention. "We should go before the book store closes." It was already getting late...

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was hold in before smiling. "Yeah sure." Nodding towards him and stroking back at the smaller hand.  
Riku looked up. "So soon? But you just got here?" Maybe they scared the redhead?

Roxas forged a smile to the silverette at his shock, shaking his head once, "We have errands to run." Thought he told him this... though he almost wanted to stay as his brother's face fell though offered him a smile anyway, "No more being strangers! I'll call you up after I talk to Yuffers," Which got a nod from the blonde, looking up to tug once on Axel's hand, as if coaxing him out. What was wrong?

"Your number should still be saved onto the phone. So I'll write that down for Sora." Nodding at both males as he stood up. "I'll show you out?" Axel started to follow Riku and Roxas, then offered the brunette a small wave. The silverette opened the door for them then leading them down the hallway.

"Thanks Riku..." Roxas just continued with the fake smiles, thinking at last that this was an extremely bad idea. Axel wasn't comfortable, and by the looks Sora was giving the red-head, neither was he. No more family for me it seems... Before they did leave though the blonde did stop to pet Destiny on the head but Axel's hand was quickly occupied again as he left the room with his boyfriend in tow.

"You'll have to stay longer next time." And not bring Axel... Giving them a smile Riku nodded and bid them his goodbyes before shutting the door on them, and heading back to Sora and Destiny. "Wow. That was erm..."

"So awkward?" Sora finished Riku's thought as he pulled the blankets more so over himself, Destiny had given up with the actual reading so was now looking over the many colorful pictures in as many angles as she could.

Nodding as he join the other two on the bed. "I think we scared them off." Grinning sheepishly as he watched his daughter play with the book.

"Looks like it doesn't it..?" Sora sighed into the pillow with a muffled breath, eyes moving from his daughter to his fiancé. "Think that's my fault... I was a little blunt with Axel... But I hate that Rox is letting him hurt him like that..."

"Hey try not to worry about it. It's about time someone told that jerk off." Pausing to think of what to say next as he led on his side. "You think he should leave Axel?" Asking quietly, as it he were afraid that the two outside the house would hear them!

Sora only thought about it for a moment, really a question like this he should've taken longer but he didn't. "They should split. He's not just my nobody Riku, he's my brother. And He's being hurt and I can't do a thing to help! I mean... he should be in therapy to get rid of his depression, he needs to gain weight before he snaps in half, and physically being beaten. Like I said," Pausing for only a moment before sighing and trying to calm down. "Axel's just using him as a punching bag."

Seeing his lover was in distress he got up to move and wrap his arms around his shoulders. "Hey, hey calm down hon." Taking a pause to rub one of his shoulders. "I think the same too. They should really break up it's hurting Roxas too much. I see it too."

"Am calm..."the brunette grunted though kept close to Riku either way, nodding into his chest when he agreed his brother should split for his own well being. Like that would ever happen... Wasn't like he was the guys mother and could tell him no...

* * *

Shivering as Axel looked back at the house. "That was so awkward..." Muttering slowly.

Roxas gave a small sigh and bit at his lip, starting to lead Axel away from his family's home. "Yeah, sorry about that, it was a stupid idea we shouldn't have come..." not making eye contact, in fact not stopping or slowing down. Sora and Riku hated his boyfriend, his boyfriend hated his family... what was he supposed to do?

Axel halted on the spot for a moment. "Hey it's okay... Don't beat yourself up over it, I wanted to take you to see them because there your family." Trying to give him a smile, but it ended up being very weak. It wasn't that he hated them... He just disliked them, expect their child Destiny, she was so sweet!

Feeling his arm jerk as Axel stopped, having no choice but to do so himself though the blonde did tug his arm impatiently. He didn't want to talk this time. "It doesn't matter. You don't like them anyway, so you never have to do that again." he was willing to do anything for Axel... including separating himself from the only family he would ever have.

He still stayed rooted on the spot as he looked to the ground. "I don't like them... Your right about that, but it's what they said hurt the most..." Whispering the words out to the stony cobbled ground. "I'm not going to stop you from see them, that wouldn't be right." Why was it at this very moment everyone seemed to have it in for him? First Demyx, Zexion, Riku and Sora? Most importantly Roxas? He hated this feeling... It was so gut wrenching.

It was disheartening to learn he was right, that no matter what he did there would never be peace in his family. Though the last part he made himself look back to Axel, confused. "What did they say...?"Second statement hit, though it was ignored. He didn't want to put Axel through that again. Goodbye family, he was meant to be alone.

Shaking his head he sighed. "They wanted to know what happened to your arm... So I just told them the basics and no details except that I was drugged." _'And they still hate me... Guess I should get use to it.'_ Biting his bottom lip and looking at the ground and gently tugged on Roxas' hand.

He was beating around the bush... Why was he doing that for? Roxas' turn to stand his ground while Axel started off, pulling his arm a little though not doing much else. "So what did they say? You didn't answer me." After a second though he did start walking again to appease his boyfriend.

Looking back at him and rubbing his face. "They think I'm using you. They seem to think I'm using you for sex... and as a punching bag." Biting down on his lip he didn't want tot continue anymore, it was hurting way too much to think everyone thought that of him.

Blue eyes widened in shock, looking over his shoulder to the house that was already smaller in the distance. What the hell? "They said... God damn... Axel that's bullshit and you know it." Even though there was a small part of him that felt the same the rest of him was just enraged that his family would say that. Alright, Axel or not he wasn't going back there. That was cruel... too much. Though he did step towards his boyfriend and squeeze his hand gently, had to get on his toes to peck his chin. "It's a lie, I love you and I know you'd never hurt me on purpose."

Stopping so he could face him. "You mean it?" Gasping slightly he didn't know what to believe. Did he mean it?  
Coming in closer after he was kissed so he could wrap an arm around his waist, leaning down he kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you think that. It's making me feel so much better. I love you too." Mumbling against his skin. The redhead did indeed feel so much lighter knowing his own boyfriend didn't think so ill of him.

"Of course I mean it! Shit...I'm sorry I never thought Sora would say something like that..." Roxas mumbled into Axel's embrace, his good arm going around him tightly and not caring that his busted one was pressed up against his boyfriend's stomach. How dare they say things like that? They had no right to! At the four simple words he nodded quickly into the shirt, "I know you do." Mumbled almost incomprehensively into the fabric before drawing himself away. "Come on, before it gets later." he really was serious about getting that cookbook...

Pulling away he smiled slightly. "Okay, there's a book shop in the center of the town." Letting his hand stay wrapped around his waist. In his head horrible thoughts were creeping in, poking fun at him. Making snide remarks and agreeing with Sora and Riku. Shaking his head to try and rid the of the thoughts but they still stood tall and proud. Did everyone else silently agree with Sora?

Roxas casted a real smile, not forced like with his family, up to his lover. Leaning against him gently as they started towards town, his own arm sliding around his boyfriend's slender waist. Needed a subject change badly... Took him several moments to come up with one though, almost driving himself insane with the silence. "Is it bad I don't remember working in the org that well?" Yeah... that was random.

Well that was random... But yet that was a strange topic to bring up. Wait, he couldn't remember much? Raising his eyebrows in interest "You don't remember much of it?" Yet Roxas remembered him? That actually made him feel.. Happy? Was that what it was called? No it was another one... He couldn't think of the name. It was a horrible sinking feeling knowing he couldn't remember many feelings anymore. Apart from the strongest ones. Love and anger.

Roxas shrugged at first, not thinking that much of it. "I remember the people, I remember some of the meetings and the clock tower... but nothing else. It's weird..." Maybe because he hit his head when... that happened... Doubted it though, not like memory loss could happen like that. Though the dark purple he found earlier on the back of his head was hard to ignore... good thing his hair covered it.

So he was losing his memory? Did that mean he'd soon- No. He didn't want to think of that... That would hurt too much. "Want me to help you remember? Like tell you things?" Asking him with a smile. Maybe it would help, maybe it wouldn't. But it would be worth it, right?

"Nah, I don't think it matters." Roxas shrugged with a small smile up to his boyfriend, head still lying on his arm no matter how bad his headache was starting to get. "I remember you, that's all I really want to remember. Besides, less nightmares this way." Hadn't really had one since he left the hospital... maybe it was the place and not his mental state...?

Axel shook his head. "What if you start to forget me or something?" It was a horrible thought and he instantly regretted saying it.  
"I wouldn't know what to do if you did..." His thumb running over the back of Roxas' soft hand. Why wasn't remembering anything? Or the question was, why couldn't he?

The very thought of it, even though it was upsetting his boyfriend, only made him laugh. Pretty hard too. "Hon, really? I'm not going to forget you. And it's not like it's completely random, I haven't really been putting much thought on it for a while so that's probably it." Coming up with something quickly, moving his fingers to twine with Axel's own. "Yeah? If I do forget you I could just fall for you all over again."

Well those last few words didn't comfort him in anyway possible... Could Roxas love him all over again? What if next time he isn't gay? What if he finds someone else? It was all 'what if's' in Axel's mind. He continued to walk in silence until they both stopped outside an newly refurbished bookshop. The outside was a little depressing, the whole walls of the outside were painted black yet the writing was kept a bright gold. 'Waterstones.' "We're here." Pointing at the shop.

Axel's silence wasn't very comforting... Here he was trying to be supportive and nice to him and yet why wasn't he saying anything? Would Axel want him again...? Would he go for someone else? There was nothing stopping him if he was gone... Looking up in slight shock as his boyfriend finally spoke, though not what he wanted to hear. "Oh..." Was his response to the barely understood statement, forcing on a smile and pulling on his hand, pushing any other thoughts away. "Are they even open...?" looking through one of the dark tinted windows and frowning upon learning he couldn't see inside.

Axel nodding and motioned to the sigh that said 'Open and newly refurbished'. Smiling at him and letting his hand slip into the other's hand. "Come on lets get you your book before someone burns down the apartment." Laughing slightly though the joke was aimed at himself and not Roxas.

"... didn't see that." Roxas blushed at his excuse, the sign was staring him down, how could he miss it? At the joke though he did manage a small laugh, shaking his head once and following him to the door, only for it to burst open and the blonde sent stumbling backwards into Axel as the person in an obvious rush obliviously collided with the blonde's arm. The broken one. It was all he could do to bite his lip heavily to keep from crying out. Not even an apology as the person ran away.

"HEY! Watch where your going!" Yelling at the person who ran into them. Turning back around to collect his boyfriend. "Hey, hey it's okay. I'm here." Nursing his shoulder. What a bastard! He half wanted to turn back and jump the person who hurt his boyfriend, yet he couldn't really leave him there knowing he was in pain.

Roxas didn't respond to his boyfriend at first, keeping his eyes shut until the pain died down and he was able to look up and wipe at his eyes with a weak smile. "I'm fine... don't worry." He was still a little shaky and in a load of pain though made himself straighten up and adjust the sling around his neck. That added another week to the healing process...

Fine? Yeah right. What a total blatant lie! Though his face hid his annoyance he rubbed his back. "What a bastard..." Cursing behind himself so it was aimed at the person... Who was that person? He didn't see a face or anything because they moved way too quickly.

"It's alright love... I'm alright it was an accident." Roxas made up an excuse and kept at it, swallowing his pain and leaning into his boyfriend for comfort though either way opened the door to start going inside, instantly blinking at the rows of dark bookshelves and golden walls. At least it wasn't completely black.

Glancing into the shop and realizing it was totally the opposite inside. Much more brighter with the golden walls and the black bookshelves contrasted nicely against it.  
"Okay..." He said to himself and examined a sign above there heads which told them the cookery books were to the right of them next to gardening.  
"Here we are hon. Chose anyone you want." Smiling as he patted his lower back edging him to go forth and chose.

Of course he was completely clueless as Axel told him to go forward and choose a book, staring blankly at the rows with eyes completely confused. Even the titles looked like utter gibberish! "Um... You gotta tell me what you like to start with..." Again he was reminded how little he knew about his boyfriend, didn't know what he liked to eat or anything really...

Laughing slightly and bent down to examine all of the books. "I really don't mind. I'll eat anything." Smiling up at him. "Why don't you start with the simple ones?" He asked slowly.

"That's not helping." Roxas huffed at his boyfriend's response, still looking over the many rows of books. The simple ones, that made it so much easier, stick to the ones that said beginner... He did let go of Axel's hand in order to move some of the books around and look at the full titles and covers, hoping to get some kind of idea what the recipes inside were.

Letting his legs give way so he could sit down on the ground with a. 'Umph!'  
"Anything look interesting?" Deciding to look at one of the books for himself. 'How To Cook For Dummies.'

While Axel took the low ground the blonde was still scanning the higher shelves, pulling out random brightly colored books and scanning the front until pushing them back in and shrugging. "Maybe... Hard to know what's really easy..." Looking at the new book, thirty minute recipes... anything that took thirty minutes would be easy right? So unlike the other books he actually took this one out full to open it and look inside.

Axel was actually amusing himself with the one book he found. He found it highly entertaining and even cracked a small smile in a few places. "Hey hon?" He looked up after deciding to put the book back in it's original place. "Found one yet?"

It took a minute but Roxas did look down at his boyfriend and gave a slight nod, turned the book over to glance at the price just to make sure he wasn't asking too much, turns out it was fine, only three munny. "Yeah, want to look over it?" Handing down the book as best he could, took a little twisting to get it to Axel's level.

Smiling and shaking his head. "I'm sure anything you pick out is going to be fine hon." He didn't take the book but instead ruffling his hair. "Okay, lets go pay for it yeah?" Smiling as he went to help him up.  
He wanted to get on quickly to get some scissors before the pharmacy closed.

Roxas gave a small huff as Axel messed up his hair and instead of complaining like he usually did he just shook his head to fix it and smiled up to him, adjusting the book in his hand so he wouldn't drop it. "Alright, no problem." He wanted to get out of here, book stores were always too quiet for him and he did have a thing about silence. Didn't like it. Instead he started towards the checkout, only making sure his boyfriend was moving first.

Leading Roxas to the person at the desk a young woman maybe around his own age. Her short blonde hair reached just in between her chin and shoulder. The female wasn't actually paying any attention to the shop but instead to some strange back to front book. The redhead had to cough to gain her attention. Jumping she looked for the source of noise, finding it she smiled. "Oh hello, sorry about that when I read something good I just can't put it down." She laughed nervously and placing the book down to the side.  
Axel stared at the girl who's eyes seemed to almost match his own. "Yeah I'd like to get that book." Pointing at the cookery book.

"Yeah sure that's fine." Looking up at the younger teenager.

Roxas couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the girl at the desk who seemed close to ignoring their presence, had to also keep from smiling as she jumped once her focus was grabbed and as she asked for it set the book on the counter, hoping this one at least wouldn't treat him like a child as the last one did. Avoiding eye contact but only a moment to be at least semi polite and dropped them again. Couldn't help it, he was shy. Even though this girl was far from intimidating.

Smiling at the blonde as she scanned the book. "This gonna be yours'?" Asking politely then cashing up the subtotal.  
"Three munny please!" Looking to Axel as he dug out the change and she placed it into the till. "Cheers." Putting the book into a black plastic bag along with the receipt. "There you g- Ahh!" She squeaked as she knocked over a tin of badges with the bag. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Getting out of her seat she placed the bag onto the table, then going to instantly pick up the rainbow badges.  
Axel wanted to laugh at the poor girls' misfortune but went to help her.

Roxas did manage a slight smile in response to the girl, not knowing she was older than him thanks to her dainty size. "Yeah..." Didn't reach for the bag and instead backed up as the cup toppled over, mostly in surprise though he gave a small laugh and tried his hardest to move down and get the two or three that made it on the floor itself and passed them up back into the cup. "Don't worry, just an accident."

"Thanks." Putting the rest into the cup she smiled again. "Thanks so much... Erm?" Looking at both of the men before sitting back down onto the chair.

"Axel, and this is my boyfriend Roxas."

Not looking at all shock but happy. "Aww you both look good together. I though I saw my gaydar going off!" Grinning as she placed her hand on the desk.

Roxas looked up to his boyfriend in shock as he introduced himself as such, actually blushing a little though didn't say anything at first, well at least not until she 'aw'd the two of them and then he was looking up with something akin to shock on his face. Wow, not a homophobe? Able to give her a slightly timid smile after that though it faded as she mentioned her gaydar. "That obvious?" Blinking in surprise, of course he thought it was but she was the first person to piece it together without them holding hands or clinging to each other.

Grinning slightly as she showed off an array of rainbow shag bands. "I'm in that bandwagon I can sniff out a gay from a mile away."  
Axel smiled at the two interacting. Wow he actually was getting along with someone other than himself.  
"So how old are you both?" Asking slowly but looking at Roxas this time.

"Oh, didn't think that was possible, I'm still clueless." Of course by now he had started to relax a little more around this girl, thinking that if he did make it to school he wouldn't mind having her in his classes, she seemed fun. Not even noticing the weird smile Axel was giving him, not thinking much of this. "Um... I actually just turned seventeen... he'll be twenty in October." Of course a little uneasy about the age difference though smiling nonetheless. Actually proud of himself that he remembered the month, just had to learn the day.

Axel gaped at his boyfriend he remembered his birthday?  
The blonde smiled. "Aw that's not bad, I've known people who've dated younger than you with much, much older people. Anyway he looks nothing like twenty so you don't have to worry yourself. " She grinned at the both of them even as Axel leaned into hold Roxas' hand.

Roxas' eyes widened as she mentioned other couples with worse age problems, letting himself relax on that subject. "Wow. And I thought you were old." Looking up to Axel with a tiny playful smile though taking his hand and leaning against his arm to show he was just joking. Like he would ever be mean to him on purpose.

Right as he opened his mouth to say something he was silenced by the back door of the bookstore opening and a slightly taller figure than the first stepping out. The brown hair was spiked up in a short mullet that almost rivaled Demyx's, extremely hard to tell gender until your eyes traveled down a little, than obviously female, though her face, even hidden by transparent glasses, was male. It was odd.

"Hey beautiful, It's like... dead, can I get away with doing my homework?" Talking of course to the small blonde girl.

Axel pouted and then stuck his tongue out at his lover before it turned into a smile. "Not that old... So urm kid, how old are you?"

Frowning ever slightly and obviously pissed off she was called a kid. "I'm nineteen." She hated it when people mistook her age because she was so short. Axel looked away for a moment as a guy almost resembling Demyx then looking down he realized his mistake. Whoops! It was a girl.  
The older blonde nodded towards her yet her cheeks held a slight blush. "Y-yeah sure there's a few spaces plotted around." Her smile and eyes watched the other for a few seconds before looking away.  
Axel looked to Roxas and tugged on his hand gently before swinging it back and forth grinning silly.

Of course there was a little shock upon learning the girl who was smaller then he was older than him as well. Though unlike Axel he didn't make a big deal out of it. "Oh, never got your name." Realizing after a moment, she knew theirs so surely it was alright to continue the conversation...? Axel seemed in a rush before hand, and the red-head got his option to leave as another person entered the scene. Even though it was only the four of them, four was too many for the shy blonde at one time. So as Axel pulled his hand back and forth the blonde gave it a squeeze and brushed his finger across the palm, in the direction of the door as if telling him they should go.

"Thanks beautiful," The she-Demyx grinned as she lifted up a gold and black (find the pattern?) book bag from the ground and started towards the backroom again, not before smacking the short girl in her ass with a playful smirk.

The girl didn't have time to reply but called out. "Hey!" Then playfully sticking her tongue out the other.  
"Cheeky!" But not before winking and looking away briefly, then turning her head then tilting it slightly. 'Eep! So beautiful!' Grinning to herself.  
Axel taking this as his cue to leave he picked up the bag and said to her. "Well we might see you around?"

The girl seemed to distracted in checking out the other female but she did turn around. "Huh? Oh it's Louisa. Lou for short." Smiling at them both.  
Axel nodded at Lou. "Well we might see ya' around then." Waving at her as he turned around to leave with Roxas in his hand.

Roxas was quick to catch the hint to leave, giving Lou a polite nod, "Nice to meet you than." Giving a small wave as he almost jogged after his speeding boyfriend, once free from the store he did smile up at his red-head. "Well, we're not the only gays on this world, that's a relief." But then again there was Zexion and Demyx... but he was talking about the world as a whole and 'we're' as the four living in the apartment.

Axel laughed before sliding a hand around his waist. "I bet you happy about that. That makes six of us now!" Yeah like Lou he also had a built in gaydar.  
Humm too bad she was older than him they would have been in the same class maybe if he got in...

"Six out of two or three thousand... I feel less like a freak." Roxas made a joke with a smile, teasing of course cause his arm went around his boyfriend as if showing that he was actually playing with him. Couldn't imagine being straight, even with Namine all over him beforehand. "But still, she was nice." Well there we go! Keep going back there and talking and he may have made his first friend... maybe... he didn't get too enthused by the idea.

Laughing as he joined in. "I don't care what you are just don't go straight." Smirking before he stopped briefly to kiss his forehead. "Love you too much." Muttering against his skin then started his pace again.  
"Though I wouldn't mind you having friends."  
Axel told him as he let his fingers rub against his lover's hand in an affectionate act.

"Pfft, yeah right never happening." Roxas looked up as he was kissed on his head, giving a smile as he squeezed around his boyfriend's waist gently. "I love you too," Pausing though in slight surprise as he was given permission to have friends, relaxing at the words with a slightly larger smile, though it faded after a moment. "Yeah... I freak around crowds though... I cant do a bunch of people..." Making friends would be hard... he was near to silent for ages in the organization because he was afraid of the large number of people.

Laughing at him softly, damn why was it he was so cute? "That's okay then, at least I know you won't start chasing after girls that'll put my mind at rest." Smirking as he muttered the last part. "You're practically a girl anyway."  
Deciding to cover this up my pointing ahead of them, seeing it was the pharmacy. "Oh look it's the pharmacy! Lets go get some scissors!"

Roxas was almost going to give a smile until he heard the last part, changed into gaping and did as well as he could to slap his boyfriend in the arm. "H-Hey!" Face red and everything. He was not a girl! Nor did he resemble one! Maybe compared to Axel he did but to everyone else he was clearly male! He was grumbling to himself over not being called a female though let his boyfriend pull him towards the pharmacy, being more cautious this time upon nearing the door.

Axel smirked as he turned to see Roxas' red face, it was so tempting to reach out and pinch of one his cheeks. But for obvious reasons he didn't and calmly entered the store and started to search high and low for 'hairdressing' scissors.

The blonde was near to silent until Axel finally found the hair section, still staring at the boring rust colored carpet of the place that may have been red at some point in time. Childish sulking you may call it. "You're mean." He managed after a while of sulking.

Raising his eyebrow as he tried to choose which scissors looked best. "And your adorable." Finally choosing the medium sized one because they looked easiest to handle. Going over to a wrinkling old man behind the counter. He wheezed as he demanded 5 munny. Paying the man and making haste to get out of there quickly. "Yikes!"

Roxas of course blushed further at the statement, muttering something as he found his shoes a very good target to look at. Damn, Axel was either horny today or just love to tease him! Looking up only at the loud echoing wheeze, jumping out of his embarrassment quickly and following Axel out of the store quickly. "Damn, hate to have what he did!"

Turning back around he nodded. "It's called old age. Something we've been blessed without." Grinning slightly before slipping the scissors into the black bag. "Want to go home? Or would you rather go and get a bite to eat?" Asking as Axel's hand wove around his lovers waist.

Old age did that to a person? Roxas' eyes widened in shock from learning this, shaking the thought of taking care of an old Axel away. "Y-yeah… thank god…" Leaning into the arm as it went around his waist, raising an eyebrow against the darkness as he tried to make out his lover's face with only the light from the stars to go by. "Um… we ate before we left the house, remember? Or are you hungry again?" Not answering the question, wanted to know what his boyfriend wanted to do.

Smiling to himself as Roxas leaned into him, well if that wasn't cute he didn't know what was!  
Shaking his head. "Nah I was wondering if you wanted to do something before we went back." God he couldn't eat anything else, he'd be sick.  
Though he didn't want to go back home, he didn't know what to do in this town.

Roxas hesitated for a few moments more, leaning against Axel even still though shrugged. "Not that I can think of. It's kinda late hon… And my um… head… hurts…" Mumbling the last part close to silently as if he was afraid of bringing that up.

"Sure I'll take you home- Wait what was that?" Not catching the last part as it was way too low for him to be able to pick up.  
"Hon is there something your not telling me?" Stopping for a moment in the quiet street, Axel hadn't noticed how dark it was getting. Roxas was right maybe they should go home.

Huffing quietly as Axel seemed to not understand him in the least, chewing on his lip as he stared at the ground. "My head hurts, that's it, don't worry." He didn't want to say this, didn't want to remind his boyfriend… but the deep violet bruises on the back of his head was hurting too much to just ignore anymore. And wasn't going to admit this, but his arm hurt to high hell. Needed stronger painkillers….

Looking away in guilt as he understood why his head hurt. Brush a few strands of stray hair away from his cat-like eyes he sigh. "Okay, lets get you home and get you into bed." Trying to offer him a wide smile. Damn... He hurt his own lover so much... Why didn't he say anything?

Roxas stared towards the ground like a guilty child would, giving a final weak nod as his boyfriend said they should go home, biting his lip as he reached for his hand and grabbed on tightly, though not to the point he would hurt his lover, just trying to reassure him. "Sorry…" muttering quietly, knowing that with that confession he ruined what might've been a first date…

Attempting a very small smile and squeezed back at the hand, letting Roxas know he got the message. "Hey it's ok-Ouch!" Yet the redhead never completed the full sentence as he felt soothing shoot him in the back of the neck. It felt like a small injection or a bite.  
Groaning slightly as he reached to rub his neck but finding the source of the pain wasn't apart of his own body. Taking whatever was lodged he instantly paled, he had been injected. "R-Roxas?" Though his change of vision switched as he heard running footsteps run away from them.

Jumping a foot into the air as Axel exclaimed in pain, looking around for the source and blue eyes grew as he saw the black cloaked figure disappearing behind them. "Vexen! Damn it! Bastard!" Snarling in hate though going into worry mode over his boyfriend, that was until he saw the empty vile of something being pulled from his neck, than his eyes widened again, this time in complete terror. Oh shit… he'd been drugged again… was he to run? His hand released his loves as he took a small step backwards, eyes pleading up to his boyfriend. "A-Axel?"

Instantly he felt his eyes roll backwards. Using what was left of his sanity he croaked out. "R-run Roxas... Please." Just before he succumbed to the darkness, before it swallowed him whole. He didn't want to hurt Roxas again.  
Growling as pin pricks prodded through out his whole body, and the pain kept getting worse until it felt like a stabbing pain. Ugh and his head felt like someone was constantly dumping ice onto his brain. Then finally his eye started rolling backwards and his pupil disappearing and leaving just the white.

Run, he was being told to run. Even so the most running Roxas was able to do was take another step backwards, his face both terrified and concerned as his boyfriend cringed and shuddered in pain. This was hurting him! Damn he couldn't stand by and watch! Remembering the pain he was put through kept him rushing over to help, though his love for the red-head kept him from turning and sprinting off to who knew where. "Axel…? Baby answer me…" Another small step backwards, shoulders tense and hand flexed to call for the keyblade.

Axel started instantly advancing towards Roxas slowly, a mass of darkness had engulfed him.. Then that's when a figure came out from the shadows, clapping his hands together and grinning wildly. "Well looks as the drug I created works just fine, then again of course it would!" He headed towards the redhead who instantly froze up, his eyes closing and collapsed to the ground with a 'thump' as soon as he touched his back.  
"See that? Weak to my own touch. Rather fitting is it not?" Looking up to the teenager his smile disappeared. "You should of run when you had the chance Roxas."

One step forward meant one step back, getting two steps further away before the voice made him freeze completely, eyes narrowing and glaring straight at the source. This was all a test drive to him! Eyes widened before he could stop himself, Axel fell, that meant he could've opened his stitches again, the blonde moved forward and moved to the ground beside him, finding no amusement in Vexen's words, instead shooting up a "Fuck you!" As close to a growl as he could, really sounded more like a squeak. He was afraid, of both the scientist before him, and the man he loved beside him. He was told to run again and blue eyes narrowed, shaking his head once stubbornly. "Like hell I'm going to turn and run away! What the hell did you do to him!"

Raising an eyebrow slightly as he wiped his hands on the sleeves of his white coat. "Well this was an experiment and foremost a perfect way to get back at Axel for killing me. And then there's the other one, but I won't release that information to such a lower member." The chilly academic wrinkled his nose at the blonde.  
Roxas' eyes grew colder upon Vexen's words, keeping the glare going while his voice just reverted from 'worried boyfriend' to 'pissed as hell boyfriend who's killed before'. "Fucking moron, you call yourself a scientist. Do your research! The organization is dead." Moving his arm from Axel's back to stroking the back of his head gently. "I don't need two arms to kick your ass, tell me who you work for so I can send the body bag."

Laughing his insane laugh as the younger one didn't understand. "Who do you think you are? Stupid boy! Anyone else would of gotten the answer along time ago." Walking closer to the teen he bent down low to his level. "You want me to hurt your... Boyfriend?" Spitting out the last part as he was so disgusted, he found it so sickening. "If you don't want me to hurt him you better listen up."

He was getting sick of being called stupid. Roxas' eyes narrowed dangerously and his shoulders tensed as Vexen went on, arm moving to the side as soon as he got close, out of reflex the keyblade appeared in his hand, though not aiming or swinging towards the older man quite yet. "Go to hell." Right after he threatened Axel, snarling as the blade shook his hands. Yeah good job trying to look fierce, he couldn't even hold his weapon steady. "I'm listening, make it quick." Leaning over his boyfriend slightly, a part of him wishing he'd wake up and tell Vexen to piss off and kill him again, though the more sensible part saying to protect his love.

Smirking as he watched the boy tremble, he obviously was weakened. "Come with me and join the others. The Superior is missing you oh so much. I couldn't believe when I discovered you left us!" Bringing out his own weapon: His Shield. "Come calmly and I won't kill your dear Axel." Making sure the weapon hovered over the redhead slightly. "If you don't I can always wake him up and he'll just be left in his trance. But it's your choice Roxas." His smile faded into a cold stare.

Go with him. "Are you fucking insane! After those tests you ran on me and you-" Cutting himself off as he heard the second part of the threat, his eyes widening and his keyblade screaming in anger while his expression held both shock and confusion. "W-why would you..?" Like hell he was going to let this bastard kill Axel! But he didn't want to go… if he went there wasn't a chance he'd see the red-head again… Against his will he was tearing up, looking to the ground and trying to glare but the salt water obstructing his vision. He didn't want to lose Axel… And he'd rather be the one that died but hell like that was going to happen. Wait a second… he was a nobody…

"I take choice 'C'." Giving a weak smile up to the old blonde before it turned very snide. "I leave, you leave me and Axel the fuck alone." Not giving the chilly academic the chance to reply as he half dove for Axel, used up all his strength opening a dark corridor underneath the red head, and was unconscious before it opened on the floor of their apartment.

The other nobody yelled in anguish as the two disappeared right in front of him. Shit... He was so screwed.

* * *

Poor Vexen xD Always screwing up

Vexen: SILENCE I KEEL YOU

Lawl sure

Comment please!


	32. Chapter 32: Got nothing left

And another xD

I do not own kingdom hearts

* * *

Chapter 32

Zexion looked up as he heard a loud thump come from the living room.. What was that? Surely not Axel and Roxas? "Dem!" Patting his shoulder to wake him up. "I think something's' wrong."

Demyx growled as he was woken up from what could've easily been a six hour long nap, trying to cuddle more against Zexion until his frantic voice and the hitting of his shoulder pulled him awake. "What, what?" Asking with a yawn as he sat up, realizing the disturbance after a while and swore several times, trying to roll out of bed to stand up but over judged it, almost falling off the bed if his arm hadn't caught the nightstand in time. "Ho shit…" Giving a small laugh as he tugged himself up the rest of the way and flicked on the light to the bedroom, taking another moment to make sure he was wearing pants before opening the door and half gaping at the sight of both Axel and Roxas out cold on the floor, the blonde still crying though unconscious. "Um… Zexy come help."

Zexion's eyes widened as saw Roxas' crying figure over Axel's. They both seemed unconscious by the looks of it, he hissed slightly and went to their sides feeling for pulses. His guess was right. "They're both unconscious, it seems as if Roxas has used all up his energy. Looks as if he used a Dark Corridor." Muttering to his lover. But Axel, what had happened to him?

Nodding slowly at Zexion's explanation, though meanwhile moving carefully to pry the bag away from Axel's fingers and set it on the sofa before moving and slowly pulling the blonde up. "Here, take him he's lighter, just get them in their room. Watch his arm." Supporting Roxas until he set the blonde aside, than moved and stepped forward, dragging Axel's heavy ass limp body up over his shoulders and trying to support the weight, wasn't much but still a lot more than the toothpick he moved a second ago!

About to complain and say he shouldn't be lifting at all. But gave up as he heaved Roxas into his arms, well he wasn't the strongest person around.  
Following his boyfriend placing Roxas as carefully as he could onto their bed.  
"I wonder what happened..." 'Though everything is pointing on an attack.

His hand was complaining full force by the time he managed to get Axel in the bed and adjusted as well as Roxas, looking back to his boyfriend and putting an arm around him. "Who knows… it'll be alright though." Rubbing Zexion's shoulder lightly as he started towards the door slowly, making sure h is love was coming.

Zexion wasn't surprised how light the little blonde was, but it did shock him to no end.  
Looking back to his boyfriend and back again. Shouldn't they stay and keep an eye on them? But sighing in defeat he followed Demyx out of the room. "Aren't you worried about them?" Looking up from his long fringe.

Sighing as he shut the door behind them, giving his boyfriend a nod. "Extremely… But what can we do? We'll hear them if they need us." Reaching over to brush hair from Zexion's eyes gently, of course huffy whenever he tried to cover those perfect violet hues but there was little he could do about it.

Zexion nodded as he leaned into the touch. "Okay." Blinking slightly as he was able to see everything in full view, brushing his over grown fringe behind his ears he gave him a small smile. Only for Demyx.

Demyx returned the smile as Zexion showed the other side of his face, giving a smile as he leaned in and gently pecked his forehead once. "Much better." Starting to head back to their bedroom, "I gotta be up in like… five hours so yeah… sleep." It was only ten at night, just showed how early he had to be up and at work.

Zexion's' eyes widened. Five hours! That was crazy! Serious? That would be like three in the morning!  
Though he didn't complain as much as he wanted to, if Demyx had to go he had to. "Okay lets get you into bed." He stood on the tip of his toes to reach and kiss the side of his face, then his hand slipping into the others'.

* * *

The blonde finally moved, just enough to figure out he wasn't on the floor anymore, or on Axel, or outside… Exhausted, Roxas made a move to roll over on his side, opening his bleary eyes as his forehead met someone's chest. "…Axel?"

Axel still was unconscious even as his lover spoke to him. That drug still had it's course running through his veins...

Roxas just watched his boyfriend sleep for several long minutes, sighing before moving forward and kissing his cheek gently for several moments, letting his head drop down against his lover's shoulder. Let him wake up, please. Didn't care what the drugs made him do, he just wanted to know he was okay…

It must have been several long moments after Roxas was nestled on top of Axel shoulder, before the redhead actually woke up. Groaned in pain and clutched the side of his head. 'What happened? Wait!' His blood ran ice cold. He couldn't remember what happened after he told Roxas to run. Was he okay? And that's when he noticed his surroundings and Roxas, sighing quietly before his stomach churned. Did he hurt him again? Though he never got to ask him as covered a hand over his mouth and rushed to the bathroom, quickly aiming for the toilet to let out the contents of his stomach.

Roxas didn't notice the red-head waking up, too weakened from his little corridor experiment and was falling asleep fast. That was until his pillow jerked away so suddenly, letting out a squeak of surprise as his head hit the bed, looking up to watch Axel's retreating form with wide eyes. "A-Axel!" Of course stumbling to his feet as his boyfriend retreated to the bathroom, getting there after a second and cringing at the noises emitting from the toilet, instantly trying to help by brushing his hair back and rubbing small circles on his spine. "You alright?"

Still puking up his guts as he felt circle being rubbed on his back.  
His voice was all croaky. "Rox-" Unable to finish as he burped before throwing up again. Well that was embarrassing. "Roxas? D-did I h-hurt you?" As his lover rubbed his back he started to feel so much calmer, but he still was coughing up stuff.

"Shh…" Continuing to rub small circles in his back, wincing though as another load came out of his lover's stomach and he had to force himself not to look, the fumes were revolting though. His eyes did widen in shock at his question though, giving a very small smile as he shook his head. "No, you didn't lay a hand on me hon, I'm fine. Just worried about you…"

Well that was a load of weigh off his back, sighing he wiped his mouth with some tissue and flushed it down with all the other contents. "That's made me feel a whole lot better." Smiling at the blonde.  
Not yet hugging Roxas because he knew he probably stank of puke. Going to the sink he washed his hands, brushed his teeth then finally splashed cold water on his face. Taking the perfume got and giving himself a quick squirt.  
Leaning in he hugged his boyfriend. "I'm so glad I didn't lay a finger on you this time..." He wanted to know what happened, he was so confused by everything. Roxas had a lot of explaining to do.

Giving a smile in return to his first comment though remained silent as he went through his cleaning routine, staring at the ground instead, trying to focus on his worry for his lover over what Vexen had told him and the strain it took to teleport here. He wasn't having a good day… Arms went around him, and though the blonde didn't look up he was quick to put his arm around his lover tightly and cling to the back of his shirt, eyes shut against his chest. "Are you okay? How's your head?"

"Ugh, bit of a headache now you mention it. Why do you ask?" He was seriously confused now. Slowly moving his own hand upward to brush his finger through the back of Roxas' head, and petting the hair lightly as he could.  
"What happened Roxs?" He was scared to find out, but he had to know.

Roxas shook his head lightly at Axel questioning him, giving a tiny sigh of relief. "You just hit it pretty hard, that's all;" breaking off as the hand brushed the deep bruises on his own head, stiffening up and biting his lip to keep from hissing in pain until the fingers lightened to tolerable levels. What happened? He didn't want to talk… though he knew Axel had every right to know… "C-can we go in the bedroom first…?" Shivering slightly as he remembered the threat, go with Vexen, or watch his boyfriend die.

"Sure." He nodded as he broke away, and took Roxas' hand and led him back down to their bed. Sitting down on Roxas' side and placed his hand onto his lap cupping it protectively. "Okay hon. What happened?" Brushing his fingers over his lovers knuckles. Carefully Axel watched his eyes which were reflecting the moonlight, almost as it his eyes were like the sea reflecting an image to the viewer.

Roxas followed behind him slowly, eyes locked with the ground as he chewed on his lip in silence, sitting slowly beside him on the bed and his eyes still on the ground, not really relaxing as his love asked what was wrong. "It… Vexen… He got you and told me…" it was so hard to speak! Why was it? He had to swallow thickly in order to get the words dislodged from his throat. "Told me that the organization has formed again. And they want us back…" Really only threatened for him but… "He said chose between leaving you or watching you die… I opened a corridor and…" Falling silent by this point, pretty obvious what happened after that though he couldn't finish, his shaking hand holding onto Axel's fingers tightly. He was scared.

Axel's face paled. "They're back?" He whispered and his eyes widened. 'Shit.' "They can't be... Can they?" More or less he was asking himself this. Noticing how scared Roxas was he, the redhead tried to not show any worry on his face as he wrapped a strong arm around his waist. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." His hand gently rubbing his back just like what Roxas was doing to his a few moments ago. Leaning slightly he kissed Roxas' temple. He wasn't sure what he could tell him to keep Roxas calm except keeping hold of him...

Roxas gave a tiny nod to Axel's first and second statement, leaning against him as the arm went around him, though turning slightly so his face was hidden in his boyfriend's neck, unknowingly straddling his boyfriend though he didn't care, too busy shaking in fear of the threat. Wasn't until he was told neither him nor Axel were going anywhere before he nodded weakly into his neck, not even sure he could trust that statement. "He… He said Xemnas is back."

Look a bit awkward as Roxas straddled him though he wasn't complaining, it allowed him to hug the blonde closer to his chest.  
"Hey baby it's fine nothings gonna get you or me." Though soon as he heard that name his body ran cold. Xemnas... How could he? "What? No... But Sora... He-" Shaking his head in confusion.

"They're all back… Everyone… and now they want us back too…" muttering almost silently into his boyfriend's neck as nuzzled into it, placing a small kiss over one of the invisible marks he left behind a long time ago without knowing it. "Scared… I don't want to go back there…" no more needles, no more experiments… please he couldn't take them anymore… "We… we'll be okay though… right?" moving his face up slightly to look up at his lover's face, disregarding the fact they were so close.

Shivering against the others body as a old bruise was kissed. So everyone is back? 'Oh god'. Looking up into his eyes and cupping his cheeks. "Don't worry your never going back, I won't let you go." Saying it as confidently as possible. That's when he realized how close they actually were, so he took this as an advantage and kissed Roxas on the lips. "Yeah we'll be just fine."

This time a smile escaped as he started relaxing, releasing a sigh of relief as he nodded to the words. They weren't going anywhere… he did give a small blink of surprise as he was kissed out of no where, leaning in after he spoke with a smile and nod again. "Yeah." Than before Axel could object he connected their lips once again only after adjusting his legs. This meant crossing his legs behind Axel's back, more comfortable for the both of them, also meant they were closer together down below…

Slowly moving closer than before he kissed Roxas a little more, and poking out his tongue shyly then licking the smaller males bottom lip. And his warm hands sliding down to his waist and resting on his back, rubbing small circles.  
Almost instantly knowing what the teen was trying to do... But was Roxas sure? After everything that's happened. But maybe things wouldn't go that way if he was careful. Axel didn't want to scare away his boyfriend or hurt him anymore. Or see him and only using him for sex... He was fed up of people thinking of him as a sex addict!

How far was Axel going to take this? First question that came through his mind though he cast it away, he started this one. So whatever happened he started this one. He still told himself not to be afraid, and leaned against the hands on his back the same time he opened his mouth for his boyfriend, that part still took half a second of hesitation before he pressed forward on his own gently, bumping his tongue into his boyfriend's. At the same time his only hand was placed on his lover's neck, showing no signs of resisting or of wanting to stop. He was trusting more, don't let it stop there.

Taking a deep breath before with caution he allowed his tongue to flick back at the other one, then gently massaging it with his own one. And as soon as Roxas leaned into his hands, he slowly began to lean backwards sending them both for the bed. He didn't want to stop, it had been a very long time since he felt this way. But if Roxas wanted to he would.

A small squeak of something escaped him, it wasn't pain, nor surprise… he was enjoying this… Especially as Axel started rubbing against his tongue, copying the motion as he ran his thumb up and down his boyfriend's neck, though then came the unprepared and afraid, tensing up just a hair as Axel started going backwards, moving his hand away from his neck to adjust his arm, though it went back a moment later, blushing at his position over his lover. With his legs straddling him again, he was practically laying on him otherwise and lip locked. Did… Did Axel want this? There was only one way to test it, and he was almost afraid to do it, so avoided that area, though he was pressed against it rather comfortably, and instead took to tongue by sucking on the other's gently.

Did he just squeak? He smiled under the kiss, now that was too cute! Breaking away from the kiss briefly so he could gaze up into Roxas' eyes. He could say many things about them, but one of them was how easily he could lose himself in the deep pools.  
"You okay hon?" Moving one of his hands up, to brush away a stray strand of blonde hair from those blue eyes.

The kiss ended and the blonde blinked down at his boyfriend, did he do something wrong? Though the blonde just blushed as the hand brushed his hair aside and he nodded carefully to the question. "I'm fine." Offering along with a smile, staring into the green eyes, reminding himself with that one look. They were green, this was Axel.

Smiling quietly from below and let his hand drift down to his back, it was the only way he could help lift himself up to gently kiss him on the lips again. "I'm glad of that." Axel told him against his neck and kissing an old mark he himself once left behind.

Of course the blonde was responding eagerly into every touch, moving in to claim the lips as well for the moment the kiss lasted, offering a slightly larger smile at his words, rather proud of himself for managing to get this far and not being afraid of doing more. "Do you want to-" Breaking off into a shiver as one of his marks was kissed, blushing at the action, was acceptable he was going to be timid this time… doing better than he thought he would do though. He was going to ask if he wanted to go further, though the red-head just answered that himself, Roxas giving a moment of hesitation before leaning for Axel's neck, and very carefully securing a section in his teeth.

Axel gasped and broke away from the pale neck for a few moment, then leaning his own neck slightly to allow Roxas more room as he latched onto his skin.  
Bringing his lips back to his boyfriends neck he kissed it first, before poking out his tongue and licking at the part he was going to bite. Stopping he took a slow breath and started to suck on the pale skin.

Confident that the mark he made on his boyfriend was going to last a while, the blonde released the area of skin after a moment or two of sucking on it, just about to return the favor when the action was returned, giving a small shiver as it was licked. Knew what came next, and he fought against being afraid and instead shifted to give his boyfriend more room to make his mark with, only giving a wince as he did start sucking. "Ah!" Couldn't go back though by this point, the blonde had already started by moving his hand up and down his boyfriend's side, gently massaging the red-head.

Only letting go of Roxas when he made his cute noise, examining his work and happy with the red mark. Well that wouldn't disappear for awhile! Though his eyes did widen as he felt a hand roll up his leg, trying to avoid it and concentrate on Roxas. Leaning back in he went to kiss his throat and trail small kisses back to his lips.  
Steadily the red-head moved his hand from behind his back and under his shirt and stroking the bare smooth skin.

Too bad that hand wasn't going anywhere but where it wanted to, rolling up inside Axel's leg and massaging not far from where his own crotch was laying against the red-head's. This was weird, usually Axel pounced him by now… He was trying to give him permission to go further… Roxas did allow their lips to connect again, pressing back gently and testing his own bravery by shifting himself a little over his boyfriend's hips.

That did it for him and his cheeks flushed soon as their crotches made contact. He was so worried though, so worried what would happen if scared Roxas away... But Roxas was being so much forward, so surely that was a 'go ahead' signal?  
It of been because he started to he move his and around the blonde's front, and started toying with his nipples. Letting out a small whimper as their crotched brushed again as he shifted his own hips. Soon enough as their lips made contact again the redhead had started to feel an erection coming on.

He wasn't going to be scared away, he started this one. He seemed to start all of them recently… though he couldn't blame the red-head… Even though he tried not to, the blonde still made a small noise as he was played with, instantly blushing and trying to close his eyes in the kiss, fighting to keep himself from being bucked forward completely as his boyfriend arched into him, trying to do the same after a moment without falling over, giving his own whimper as his seat became hard and pointed up against him, though he wasn't much better… And it only took a moment before he proved how serious he was about it this time, ignoring the ritual of undressing by shirt first; he just started fighting with his boyfriend's jeans.

Gulping into the kiss though he did help Roxas by shifting out of his jeans, and then taking off his own top. After this he started on Roxas' clothes though unlike the blonde, he took of the t-shirt first.  
He didn't know why, but he just loved gaze up at his lovers pale chest which seemed even more pale in the moonlight. Carefully he broke away from the kiss so he could just do that and pet at the skin. Though his fingers were dancing dangerously close to the downstairs area. Looking up into Roxas' eyes as he fingered the button as it pleading to take them off, he was feeling so restrained in his own boxers.

Roxas' face was bright red as his own shirt was tugged off and he struggled with the sling for a moment before dropping that aside as well, too much of a struggle right now… Even though it hurt… The blonde did shiver as long fingers cascaded over his chest and stomach, only hesitating a moment before shifting in place and helping as best he could to remove his jeans and was once again grateful for the darkness, not only was it hiding his blush, though it was also hiding the fading bruises that the one he was now hungrily kissing the neck of left behind. Well… he couldn't hide from this part forever… Roxas still hesitated a moment before reaching down and pulling down his boyfriend's boxers, a little less hesitatingly sliding himself forward pushing one of his lover's hands closer to his ass as he started stroking the member.

Only able to see a faint blush on his lover's cheeks he smiled slightly, but he continued to allow Roxas to have the room to devour his neck. Though tried to spring free from the mouth so he could latch his mouth somewhere else... His cock coming to life soon at it was touched by Roxas' hand. Axel's breathing hitched and allowed his willing hand to slid down to Roxas' delicious arse but that's when he stop moving. "W-wait!" He said suddenly. "Are yo su-" But so suddenly it so hard to even form a single syllable?  
But all Axel could do about it was to shift his hips so he could get more of that tantalizing friction, and start to make small groans every time Roxas either touched the head or gripping much more.

The blonde jumped slightly in place as Axel spoke, releasing him for a moment though wasn't really afraid, more like startled. "Yeah? I started it, course I am." Meanwhile going and continuing to stroke his boyfriend, watching his reactions carefully as he rolled his thumb over the head and down the shaft. Truth be told, he was a little scared, or more nervous than scared… never had done this position and this was the first real time since his rape… Needed it though… the blonde once again shifting his hips and trying to get his lover to take the hint.

Okay... As along as he was sure. Though he did wriggle slightly, and let out a hoarse moan as soon as Roxas' finger touch the tip of his aching cock.  
Shifting again he allowed his hands to brush against Roxas' clothed member, before slipping through the side of them and starting to stroke it. Hoping for his boyfriend to catch up to the same state as him.  
"L-lube. W-where's the l-lube?- Well he wasn't about to enter his boyfriend without the gel.

The blonde gave a small smile at the noises he was causing the red-head to make, though that was slapped off his face as he was grabbed, instantly mewing and going trying to arch himself into the touch, just realized how awkward this new position was but he wasn't complaining, he had more control this way. Not to mention he was hardening quickly at the touches… Lube? Where was… oh... "N-nightstand… hang on…" starting to get hard to speak and almost begrudgingly he made himself lean to the side, completely ignore the fact he was propped up on his bad elbow as he fought with the drawer on the nightstand and retrieved one of the packet samples.

Nodding as Roxas wriggled away from him to get the lube, and in that short space of time he crawled down to the bottom of his lover. With Roxas still above him he gently held onto his hip so he could slid his tongue up the forming erection.

The blonde was of course a little confused as he felt Axel moving around on the bed, trying to shut the nightstand drawer and gasping out as he was licked, unprepared for the action and the girlish noise was left to escape, Roxas of course red and trying to look away from him. Yeaaahhh... hadn't meant to do that. Though with a small whimper the blonde passed down the lube to his boyfriend, really not able to do anything else.

The girlish noise Roxas made went straight down to his cock. Kissing the tip and then sucking on it a little harshly, before sucking his way down the shaft.  
Letting go of the cock with a 'pop' and moving his way back up to his lips, yet he brought the lube up with him.  
"Hey beautiful." He smiled.

Roxas had to keep his mouth clamped shut tightly as Axel kissed and sucked on him, his face red and trying not to move or get too excited from his boyfriend's action, though a gasp did escape as the suck turned violent for a moment, looking down as he was rejoined by his lover, leaning down to capture his lips quickly with a peck, though blushed again as he spoke. "H-hey stranger, we meet again…" Too embarrassed to speak correctly, his voice was slightly hoarser and higher than usual.

Ah he sounded so hot in that voice, knowing he made him feel that way just set him alight!  
"Heya babe." Whispering and kissing his nose.  
Letting his hands slid to Roxas' small waist and started to stroke his hips then moving straight for his cock. Starting from the base then to the tip.  
His green eyes were hazy from 'bedroom eyes', he was kind of happy his lover was trusting him.

Giving a small smile as his nose was kissed, though that's not what his body wanted right now, so the blonde was left chewing his lip as he tried to figure out how to ask. Though gave up with that after a moment and just leaned forward to claim the red-heads lips gently, working up his courage as he broke it for a moment as he was being stroked. "I-I need you i-inside…" Blushing heavily and breathing thusly, his own hand still working on his boyfriend's dick.

Trying to not laugh at his boyfriends seeming less innocent request he nodded before letting go of Roxas' hardened cock and fetching the lube from the side. Bringing it to his lips and opening the packet with his teeth, then squeezing a load onto his fingers. Putting the packet to the side he then brought a single digit to his entrance. "You sure about this hon?" Axel asked quietly from below as the wet finger circled his pert hole whilst his other one cupped his cheek.  
He shifted slightly so he could slip his finger into the anal passage, though he let out a lustful gasp as their cocks brushed.

Trying not to watch as his boyfriend opened the lube by instead going for the neck again, licking at the skin and biting onto it gently with his eyes sealed shut. "Y-yes…" Though even against his words the blonde did give a tiny shiver as the cold, wet finger traced his entrance. Sure about it or not, he was still afraid over this getting out of his control and into something that could end in getting hurt, for either of them. Though already too late to turn back, though he knew he could ask he chose not to, simply tensed up as the finger entered him, trying to keep the panic levels under control and to make sure his boyfriend didn't leave his hand was still in place around his cock, rubbing it up and down gently and shifting to make the intruding finger more comfortable. Truth being… it didn't hurt like he expected it too.. Only a squeak of mild discomfort as he pushed against the hand so the digit went further inside…

Letting his face show shock as he felt his finger push into the teen. 'Shit!' and he instantly started to panic. Though that was all knocked away as lips bounded for his neck.  
"O-okay." He was sure Roxas was so gently as he could at first, Axel pumped his long finger into the entrance softly trying to search for that one place. His prostrate, remembering where it was finally he started to aim for that one spot.

There was no desire to call it off after that one moment, arching into the hand with a gasp as he was hit, wasn't afraid anymore after that. His hand grasped and started massaging his boyfriend's scrotum and sac in small circles and his teeth sank a little more into his boyfriend's skin before releasing and kissing the new injury gently, moving back up to his lips.

Gasping as he balls were played with so he let out a small moan, and arched into Roxas' hand. Pushing another finger inside and scissoring them gently to relax the tight muscles.  
Though his eyes shot open as he felt teeth nip at his skin, he actually found it quite enjoyable. So much in fact he let out another hoarse moan, most likely from the double pleasure he was receiving.  
"Vampire!" He muttered to the blonde before greedily taking his lovers tongue into his mouth, sucking on the tongue before allowing him to kiss him. Finally his hand slid down to grasp both their weeping cocks together, rubbing them both up and down.

Another startled squeak as another finger entered him, though it turned into a slight smile as his boyfriend moaned under him and he was called a vampire. "You like it." His quiet laughter being swallowed as his tongue was stolen from him by his lover though he didn't mind considering a second later he was the one groaning as he was both sucked on and rubbed against, too much pleasure hitting him at once and he vocalized it repeatedly through moans of Axel's name. Called this revenge for this morning… Though the blonde was arching against the hand stretching him after a moment, he needed more… forgot all about being raped, it was only about now.

Groaning into his boyfriends mouth as he called out his name. And moved the final finger up into his passage and aiming straight for his prostrate, and continuing to stroke them both into pleasure.  
He couldn't believe it but he already was starting pick up a small sweat, letting go of their stiff cocks he sort out the lube again. Smearing as much as of the cool lube he could onto his heated penis, and moving his hand up and down to coat it completely.

Third one entered and the blonde gasped into his boyfriend's mouth, pushing harder against his lips and pushing his tongue through quickly. It only hurt for a moment though until he was hit repeatedly in the prostate, sweat already forming on his brow and back, so hot! His boyfriend's hand on his own cock made the blonde change direction, moving his hand onto his hip as he adjusted himself again for the three fingers now inside of him. Only took a moment before the blonde pulled back from the kiss with a shaking breath and leaned against the hand with a small shiver of lust. "R-ready…"

Gasping as he broke away and let go of his member. Damn Roxas sounded so hot when he moaned like that. Kissing his softly on the lips he nodded. "Okay." Shifting slightly so his member was hovering over his boyfriends pert hole, waiting for the heat to cover him completely. But all he could do was, circle his cock around the small entrance by using his hand.

And this was the part he was afraid of. Roxas biting his lip with a shaky inhale as he felt the dick at his entrance. This isn't rape, you're in control. He can't hurt you… Reminding himself repeatedly did almost nothing to calm his shaking hands as the blonde slowly started pushing himself backwards against it, wincing and hissing at the much larger intrusion than the fingers, no matter how much lube there was it still hurt being stretched to Axel's size! And though he fought against, the scars from below forced tears of fear and pain to appear on his face, though told himself not to stop until he Axel was completely inside of him and he started shaking like a leaf.

No! He was still scared! Why was he forcing himself? Was he doing all of this just for him...?  
"Roxas. It's okay we can stop." Reaching up so he could cup the tearstained face. It completely broke him seeing his lover like this.

It was alright to stop? He wasn't going to be yelled at for trying to? Chewing his lip for a moment the blonde let out a whimper before nodding, taking in a shaking breath and forcing himself off the erect cock, still shaking as he laid on top of his boyfriend, arm around his neck and face hidden in it. "S-sorry… I tried I'm sorry…" Too afraid to do it in the end and now all he could do was cry over something so useless…

Of course Axel was slightly upset, but that wouldn't get in the way of his true feelings. He was very concerned for his boyfriend, and it utterly broke him to see Roxas so depressed.  
"Hey, hey it's okay hon." Telling him as he shifted in a more comfortable position, though it was pretty difficult with a raging hard on.  
Moving his hands around the small back and in his head, where he petted his soft baby locks.  
"It's okay."

It was like it was happening again, he could feel the rape again, the pale bruises on his hips down throbbed with the reminder, even as the blonde fought for control, to calm down and put the rape behind him… he couldn't. Was this going to keep happening? Even as his lover said it was okay Roxas took very little comfort in it until he said it a second time, his tears calming and he lifted his head up just enough so that he could breathe, the side of his face rested against his boyfriend's shoulder. "Y-You're not mad?" Ending the phrase with a tiny hiss of pain that was more like a squeak as Axel brushed against the bruises on the back of his skull.

Axel's eyes widened in shock. Was he mad? Hell no! Why would he? His boyfriend was scared shitless!  
"No babe I'm not mad, why would I be?" Frowning slightly as the teen hissed.  
"Hey, you okay? You're not in pain are you?"

Blinking as his boyfriend said he wasn't angry, allowing his shoulders to relax with a sigh though didn't make eye contact, looking towards his love's chest. "I… I just thought… I mean I stopped and…" Why was it so hard to talk? So instead used to pointing down at his lover's hard on in a kind of, 'I did that and didn't fix it' type way. Watching his love's face darken into a frown he shook his head into his neck, somehow getting it so his injured arm was draped over him. "Head just hurts, that's it babe." Wasn't really all that hurt but he didn't want to go there…

Blinking as he tried to not laugh at the blonde's stuttering a miming, though he wouldn't because that would be down right rude. Nodding in understanding and let his arms go slack, he really needed to sort out his 'problem'.  
"I'm gonna go bathe." He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to kiss the blonde so he didn't, incase it brought on more feeling from the blonde.  
"I probably stink." Trying to wriggle free from his lovers' grasp.

Blue eyes widened at his boyfriend's statement, so sudden… right as he was about to move down and 'fix' the problem too. "D-Did I do something wrong?" First time he actually asked the question instead of holding it to himself, lucky him with the fear brought the lack of interest from below, already down it was sad. Thinking he did something to upset his boyfriend Roxas gave a small nod and released him, rolling over to his side of the bed and trying to put the sling back around his neck and arm.

"No, I just thought. Well ya' know." Scratching his head as he sat up on the bed. "I gotta take care of my 'problem'." Blushing slightly and looking away. Though he did turn around to smile. "You've done nothing wrong." With that he kissed his blonde lovers cheek then whispering. "You're perfect." Getting up and with one last look and smile he headed into the bathroom.

Roxas said nothing to Axel for several moments, only fidgeted in place enough as he pulled on his boxers, looking up just in time to see the smile and returned a hesitant one himself. "Alright than… Sorry again…" Damn he was such a cowered! Though at his words his cheeks turned red, looking away and only growing darker as he was both kissed and called perfect, playing with the sling again to keep it off his bandaged neck. "Love you." Mumbling before his boyfriend disappeared, he probably didn't hear it… but Roxas did grab the bear from the bedside and roll over onto his side with it in his arms.

Coming out of the bathroom moments later washed, and his problem gone. Not bothering to pick up his boxers as he preferred sleeping in the nude anyway, but he had donned the clothes recently because of Roxas.  
His boyfriend... Roxas, he was still scared of him? He knew he had a lot to work on, but he'd get there in the end to help 'heal' his lover.  
Carefully he climbed into the bed he went to go wrap an arm around his lover, but realized he was hugging the teddy he got him. Smiling sadly at the blonde before moving his arm away and moving to his own side... Looks like all the hard work he did didn't pay off…

Looking over his shoulder as the arm went around him and instead of tensing up he relaxed. Did this mean for the first time all week he was actually going to be held while he slept? No… apparently not… Roxas' face fell and a sigh escaped as the warmth left him, chewing on his lip. He wasn't afraid of being held… he just didn't know how to ask for it… And he couldn't lay on his other side without screaming in pain so it wasn't like he could roll over and cuddle… Good thing he had use of his shoulder, cause that's what he used with his injured arm to reach over and brush his boyfriend's arm, a silent beg to be held… he was tired of waking up cold…

Chuckling as he moved closer to wrap an arm around his lovers waist. "Sorry, saw you with your new little friend, and I thought you two had something special going on." Smiling slightly as his eyes blinked up into Roxas' own.

The blonde barked out a laugh at Axel's statement, pulling the blanket over the both of them and shook his head. "Nah, you're still and always will be my favorite." Smiling softly as he leaned back against his lover and nuzzled against him the best he could. Wait shit it was really late by now! Axel had to work! "Night than… I love you.." muttering into the pillow sleepily.

Axel smiled a little and petted the teddy bear. "Right at least you still love me and not the teddy I guess we're fine. I love ya to hon." Reaching forward to kiss his lovers side, then snuggling down to the warm and cozy bed. His arm wrapped Roxas' slender waist moved up and down before it actually reversed the effects and Axel was the one to drop off.

"Course I do…" Roxas muttered and gave a small shiver as his side was kissed, only shifting once to fix his sling. Even though Axel fell off to sleep first, the blonde wasn't far behind, muttering another apology to being such a cowered before his eyes finally closed and he fell into a deep sleep. He was still trying to conquer his fears, he just tried to rush it a little too much that night.

* * *

Shuffling in his sleep Axel managed to finally wake up. Still drowsy he slid out of the bed to fetch a pair of clean underwear and his work clothes, getting dressed lazily. He felt so tired and didn't know what had brought it on at all.  
Stretching his arms and yawning before swiping up his hair band to put up long hair. He needed to cut it soon...

For the first time in days his waking up to Axel's leaving had been peaceful, the warmth leaving him instead of the bed just jerking around. Even still it took a moment or two to get himself coaxed up enough to roll over and look through sleep adjusted eyes to his lover in the darkness. "Time already…?" Damn he wasn't ready to wake up yet!

Nodding at the blonde before sitting back down onto the bed. "Yeah... I'm guessing. What's the time love?" Lying back down onto the bed again he wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist. "So tired. Don't wanna go to work." He almost sounded childish with the voice he had put on.

How the hell would he know the ti-oh… wait… Taking a second the blonde maneuvered himself around so he could read the numbers on his watch, staring at the roman numerals before blinking. "Half seven." Though he couldn't bother telling his love to get off his ass and go to work after he spoke that way, smiling as he leaned back against him. "You playing hooky again?"

His eyes shooting up at instantly waking up, dodging Roxas as he jolted out of the bed. "Half seven? Shit Tifa is gonna kill me! Crap, hon I gotta go I'll see you later! " Giving him a rushed kiss before zooming for the door.

It took a moment to realize what just happened, though as soon as he was kissed quickly the blonde just started breaking down in laughter at his boyfriend's actions. Wow, see he was in a rush. "Come home in one piece please!" Calling after the red-head as he ran ahead towards the door, barely shifting himself onto his back to watch him. Hang on where'd the bear go?

It wasn't long after the door was shut, the little bluenette was woken up by the loud bang of the door slamming. Jumping in his place he went to reach out for Demyx. "Demy?" Yawning as he opening his eyes and the blonde wasn't there, and his heart fell.  
Straight away he felt so cold and lonely...

But Demyx had been thinking of him before he left, and on his pillow there was a little note with a rapidly scrawled message. Either he was in a huge hurry or he was right handed, his broken one, because the writing was messy, though the three words spelling out 'I love you' still held the same meaning. Helped he put a happy face with it too. Well would anyone's handwriting be perfect at four in the morning?

Eventually Zexion did find the small note, though the writing was totally illegible but the bluenette still kept it. Mainly because it was from Demyx, but putting the paper on his bedside table.  
Getting up he decided he might as well get washed and dressed. Though he didn't actually have any clothes, and they most likely stank by now... Sighing he started to prepare himself a bath.

It took almost an hour to force himself out of bed and another to sorta bathe and get the smell of 'pre'-sex off of him, once again chasing himself off as being a cowered as he adjusted the sling over his shirt almost savagely, getting fed up with the thing and it was only three days into healing! Still hurt like hell too… Though the blonde managed to leave the room and move to go and feed Aiko, spending the next five or so minutes on the floor watching her in silence, mainly wondering what type of cat she was and how big she was going to get. Getting bored with that he retreated again, trying to find something to occupy his attention. Everything here was clean, so having nothing to do he sat by the window with the new book, though by two in the afternoon he was staring out the window at a group of teenagers hanging out outside with their school bags on the ground, almost longing for that kind of interaction but too afraid to try.

Finally Zexion had cleaned himself off, but seeing as the only clothes he owned were filthy, he had a little route through Demyx's drawers, and decided to borrow one of his white shirts. It almost looked like a short dress on him, and only coming a little below his thighs.  
Sighing and thinking he looked like a complete idiot, but it would have to do now and padded to the living room...

Roxas wasn't really focused enough to remember that there was another person living with them, so he had pretty much blanked out while staring at the group, catching their traits and trying to relate them to his old friends in twilight town, instantly getting several pangs of homesickness. Jumping as the door opened the blonde dropped the book on the floor, looking over to Zexion and sighing before moving to get the book. "Hey," Yeah forget ever making friends he couldn't even think of a conversation for his roommate.

Raising a slight eyebrow to the blonde and asked. "Are you okay there Roxas?" Deciding he might as well make a drink... Coffee sounded great about now.  
"I'm going to make some coffee. Would you like to join me?" Keeping his formal politeness for the teen.

"Yeah, you just startled me." Roxas offered with a small smile, lifting back up the book and straightening out the pages, only to blink at his question and stare for a moment. Did he have to be so awkwardly polite all the time? Though he nodded, casting one look towards the window and the disappearing teenagers. So much for that… "Sure…" setting down the novel and following slowly after the schemer.

Turning around briefly he noticed the book Roxas had been reading. "Hey Roxas, what's that book?" Pointing at it curiously before locating and setting the kettle on boil, lucky enough there was water already in there... 'Humm, now I wonder where they keep the mugs and everything else? '

While Zexion was getting the kettle it was Roxas who was pulling two mugs down from the shelf, looking over his shoulder as he set it down upon hearing the question. "Oh, just a cookbook. Figured Axel can't, I can't, Demyx doesn't have time and I can't really imagine you in an apron so one of us should learn. You can look through it if you want." Knowing the schemer's love of books and knowledge, so that sorta gave a conversation…

Nodding at the blonde as he thankfully took the mugs from him, and fill them with milk; sugar and water. He left the sugar on the side as an option for Roxas. "Well it sounds interesting so I'll most likely have a flick through."  
And then he gave the blonde one of his very rare smiles but that quickly disappeared.  
"I can help you with the cooking you know."

Taking a moment as he watched the coffee being made before leaning back against the counter and adjusting his sling against his neck yet again, with an annoyed huff fixing the plaster on his neck. "Yeah you can, you'll probably understand it more than I can anyway." Offering a smile though froze as Zexion did the same. Wait, the guy could smile? Trying not to let surprise show on his face as he nodded to the next statement. "That'd be a huge help cause um…" Taking his only working hand and lifting it and dropping it uselessly. He couldn't do much of anything in the state he was in besides die of boredom.

Pondering on the matter before he finally nodded. "Yes I don't mind giving you a hand. But maybe we should look sooner and prepare ourselves? " Asking as he stirred his unsweetened coffee then taking a sip. "Oh that one is yours'." Zexion pointed to the mug on the side of him before continuing with his own.

Roxas gave a small nod to Zexion's statement once again, still trying to get over the fact he had seen Zexion actually smile though was struggling to not make such a big deal out of it. "That's what I was doing actually, you're welcome to look over it yourself though to get an idea." Ugh it was so hard to keep up the manner thing! After seeing those teenagers outside probably having fun and playing around the way his 'friends' used to… He wanted nothing more than to lose this atmosphere and talk casually but that was impossible… He didn't know how to… Blinking at the coffee as it was pointed out to him the blonde nodded and set about the task of putting a sugar in it and leaning back against the counter with it in his hand, just barely sipping at the scalding liquid before deeming it too hot to drink.

"Sure." Shrugging he went to over to get the book then returning back into the kitchen.  
"Right... What do we have food wise?" Asking the blonde as he set the hard book onto the table.  
It seemed logical but that way they'd know what to cook.

"Urm…" Great with that escaped syllable Zexion was going to go back to thinking he was nothing more than a dumb blonde. Really had no clue what they had and it took Roxas actually going over and looking in both the icebox and freezer to figure out that half of everything was instant easy things. "We have chicken… and plenty of pasta." Shutting both doors while looking back over to the bluenette.

Raising an eyebrow as he watched the (dumb) blonde examine the food. "Really? Is that it? Okay that settle's it one of the other two will have to do the food shopping." He pinched the bridge in-between his nose. "Anyway I doubt we need ten bags of the same pasta!"

"Yeah, unless you want ramen or sandwiches or ice cream." Roxas muttered while shutting the fridge, nodding in agreement. Axel may have just been trying to help... but seriously he needed to teach that boy how to shop... "At least we won't have to buy any for a while." very bad attempt at a joke... doubted it would be taken as one anyway.

Raising an eyebrow at the strange humor. "I can see why you'd choose to not let them shop." Though deciding to add his own taste of humor. "But yeah. We won't." Looking away he lazily flicked through the book until he came across a basic pasta a chicken recipe.  
"Hey, look at that. I found something." Pointing at the page.

Was that a joke? Raising his eyebrows at Zexion, completely startled by the bluenette that he almost missed that he found something, shaking his head and stepping over to the book to look over the page at the ingredients. "... I think we have everything for that actually..."

"That's okay then..." Studding the book for awhile he for once felt quite confused. Never in his whole life had he ever cooked something!  
"Can you work a cooker?" Asking slowly and pointing to the contraption.  
"I've never worked one of them, I can do the preparing though." Offering his help and pointing to the book. Well that was one thing he was good at.

"A cooker? You mean the stove? Yeah." Wait, wait, wait... was this something he was going to have to teach Zexion how to do! Just the thought was kind of funny, it took all his willpower to keep from smiling at least. Roxas took a second to get the chicken out of the freezer and set it in the microwave on defrost for two minutes, looking back over to the older male again. "What all do we need for it...?"

Watching Roxas' every step as soon as the chicken left the freezer, and mentally taking notes.  
"Next? Oh!" Snapping out of his daze and reading out the rest of in the instructions.  
"So you and Axel? How's things going?" He was slightly interested about this topic, and his views still we're still in his head after talking to Demyx about them. It was sad really...

Even with one arm the blonde managed to follow every one of Zexion's orders from getting the water on and set to boil and setting the now defrosted chicken in a buttered skillet to cook, watching it sizzle for a moment or two before blinking over at the elder's question, shrugging at it. "We're better than we were the other day that's for sure..." Biting his lip at the reminder, "thanks for that by the way... don't know how much worse it might have been if you two didn't stop him..." Staring at nothing in particular. Still a cowered over the entire matter...

Nodding as he set the book down on it's spine, sighing and brushed his overgrown fringe out of his face.  
"I'll admit I was scared, I've never seen someone act that way before... Oh by the way... What happened last night?" Yet again he was curious about that too, it was just strange the whole matter. "Me and Demyx found you both led crippled on the floor."

Roxas gave a slow nod to Zexion's first statement, yeah he had been scared shitless too... and he still was as demonstrated by last night's sex failure... The blonde did give a jump as last night was brought up, staring over at the schemer with wide eyes before they darted down, fist forming tightly to keep his hand from shaking. "We were attacked... by Vexen. He's been drugging Axel the entire time and did it again last night..." Hesitating before looking over at Zexion and trying to keep his voice under control. "Organization Thirteen is back."

Attacked by Vexen, his old mentor? "Oh..." Shuffling his feet and looking towards the ground and when the happened, his fringe fell back over his eye. That man had always been a bit... Different and strange, he got worse when he became a nobody.  
Zexion's eyes widened and head snapped up. "He got Axel again? Did he- he hurt you again?" Poor Roxas... The bluenette didn't know how the blonde kept it all inside of him, not even he'd be able too.  
"Back?" It was merely a whisper. "I did suspect it after seeing you three together..."

Looking back over at Zexion quickly at the question, shaking his head with wide eyes. "N-no! No he slept it off this time thankfully... But..." Hesitating a moment longer, looking back to the food and poking the uncooked chicken with a fork. He wasn't sure how to ask it... but knew he needed to... "I-is it bad that every time he touches me I become afraid he's going to hurt me again? I know he doesn't want to, I mean he was practically in tears last night over the thought of it... maybe I'm over thinking everything..." Roxas sighed heavily, judging the chicken deserved to be poked violently before setting down the fork and staring at the flames on the burner. "But yeah, they're back, and want all of us too. I think... or maybe just the keyblade. Who knows... I opened a corridor to get away before I could ask..."

Nodding as he looked over what Roxas was saying. He didn't blame the teen for what he said; if he was in the same position he'd feel the same way.  
"I can see where you're coming from actually... If that was me in your situation I'd most likely feel the same way... But Roxas you were hurt by him... And he didn't know what he was doing, I don't think he'd ever hurt you on purpose." He tried his best when giving his information to Roxas but what shocked him most was the last part. "He cried?" Big scary Axel actually cried?  
That had to be the strangest thing he had ever heard of, and never in his life he's expect the redhead to cry.  
"Well I tell you one thing. I'm not going back, what was the whole point of it all anyway? I have my heart now and I'm happy!"

At the advice the blonde couldn't help but give a small smile and nod. "Yeah, he said the exact same thing." Though he jumped at Zexion's surprise, staring at the schemer for a moment before laughing quietly, and shaking his head. "Yeah, only around me though so don't be expecting him to break down around you. Best not to let him know you know now. Truth being? He's a big kid." Giving a small smile that lingered only to nod and keep it up, thinking that he may have actually broken the ice with Zexion and maybe... just maybe made a friend. "Exactly, I may have lost my heart but I don't need it, I'm fine without one. Sooo... You and Demyx? How's that working out? Judging from what I heard yesterday I say well?"

Unlike Roxas, Zexion had never had friends and was never sure how to act around others. But how they were around each other? It did seem he finally had someone to relate to. Giving the blonde a quick smile before it vanished quickly. "I won't tell a soul." He promised before leaning against the counter.  
A faint blush formed on his cheeks and his heart started to pump rapidly. Feeling like a child who was caught putting there hand in the biscuit jar.  
"Oh you heard did you?..."

This time he returned the smile instead of freaking out about it, starting to relax around the schemer. Judging the chicken ready to be flipped over he did that with the fork, rather proud that he was doing this well instead of screwing up like he thought he was going to, water was taking forever to boil though. He laughed quietly with a half smile as Zexion asked the question, only giving a full smile after seeing the blush on the elder's face. "Um... Yeah sorry it was hard not to." Really surprised he didn't hear us last night... not bringing that up.

Rubbing his reddened cheeks as he tried to cool them down.  
Smiling again he nodded and answered Roxas' previous question. "But yes, me and Demyx are doing well. Though don't tell him this I actually felt so lonely when I saw the bed empty this morning. He leaves early you see." Sighing quietly. Zexion actually couldn't wait for his boyfriend to get home.

Roxas couldn't help but nod at Zexion admitting to missing Demyx, leaning against the counter and keeping an eye on the water. "I know what you mean... I make a point to try and wake up before Axel leaves but it doesn't help much, I feel worse for you because Dem leaves before dawn..." Looking over at the clock and chewing on his lip, it was only four... Should he tell him? "And as far as I know... he works late too. Or has been recently..." like he was pulling himself through the door close to bed time... maybe with Zexion there things would change...?

Zexion's lips formed a small 'O', so he finished late?  
"He finishes late?" Sighing he sat up a little bit though jumping as soon as he heard the door open.  
"Hey Roxas! I'm home!" A familiar voice called out from the front room.

Roxas chewed his lip and nodded before speaking, "Yeah, like…" Pausing as Axel opened the door and called in, wanting to finish speaking first though he was also too busy trying to open the box of noodles. "He would get home after we went to bed usually, the night you got here was early for him. You could always call him and tell him to come home sooner." Pausing for a moment before looking in the direction of the door hidden by a wall, "In here Ax."

Shaking his head and reaching out to open the packet of noodles, well it seemed as if he was struggling. Then again he WAS in a sling. "I can't do that... I'll feel bad."  
Axel poked his head through the door. "Hey guys!" Noticing both Roxas and Zexion were in the room, did that mean they were getting along?

"Well you're going to feel worse being alone for so long…" Roxas muttered quietly as the final statement on that matter, looking up to Axel as he came over and smiled at him. "Hey, I see Tifa didn't eat you for being late." Really didn't know how Zexion could handle his boyfriend's hours… he could barely stand being alone as long as Axel was at work let alone thirteen hours or more a day…

Zexion sighed and sat the packet down on the counter then sighed, watching as Axel went to go hug his boyfriend from behind. "Hey hon." He said as he went to kiss his cheek. "You okay?"  
Zexion looked away, now Axel was home and the talk about Demyx he was starting to understand what Roxas meant. It felt like a bullet through the heart...

Just seeing Zexion look away made something in Roxas' chest sink. Not his heart… imagining it.. "Yeah, I'm fine. I need to teach you how to go grocery shopping though." Turning down the heat on the water as he flashed a grateful smile to Zexion and put the soon to be pasta into the rolling water. Trying not to show too much affection around his lover to keep his new friend from hurting too much…

Axel tried to conceal his frown as his affections were not returned so he let go of his lover.  
"Yeah... Sure." Smiling weakly he leaned against the counter next to Zexion. Was that hug to much? Wait... Did that mean after last night Roxas had gone back to how he was after the rape? Crap... Looks like he had to start all over again, sighing he looked to the ground.  
Zexion frowned at the redhead then relaxing as he looked at the blonde. He wanted to ask weather or not everything was alright, but not with Axel in the room.

Wait did he do something wrong? Blinking at both Axel's reaction and expression and Zexion's expression, the blonde equally confused on both parties. What? He wasn't doing anything, hadn't told Axel to back up, he had been relaxed in the embrace and was kinda cooking here so it's not like he could return the affection anyway… oh well… The blonde only shrugged a shoulder and moved to get the sauce container from the cabinet, almost dropping it and hissing as he moved his broken arm quickly to catch it, managed the catch, but swearing repeatedly in his mind over the pain. Right as he was about to ignore it and question Zexion into opening the jar, he froze at the sound of the front door opening and shutting again. "Home." Well at least Demyx sorta announced himself…

Zexion's heart must of beaten over a million times as soon as he heard his lovers voice. Smiling as he turned to leave the room and was met with his lover. "Hey." Blushing slightly as he pushed his fringe out of his face, his eyes twinkling as they met with Demyx's own.  
"You're home early."

Demyx was still in the process of trying to untangle his mp3 from his ears and neck while trying to shut the door and set down his shoulder bag of paperwork. "Figured I should try to get home. It was like prying teeth to get someone to take my shift though." Knew he wasn't going to get free like this every day… and he hated it. With a smile though he pulled the schemer into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Missed you."

Zexion blushed. "I missed you too. But you didn't have to come home." Even though he said this he leaned into the hug and nuzzled into his chest.

"But I wanted to. I was suffering from Zexy withdrawals." Demyx pouted into Zexion's hair, running his hands up and down the schemer's back before smiling and pulling away slightly to reveal his unbandaged right hand. "All better~!" Only hand a thin ace bandage around it to keep him from overworking it.

Relaxing into the warm embrace and took in the scent he had missed. Though soon as he heard THAT nickname a blushed formed on his pale cheeks. "What did you just call me?" Zexion almost demanded though he didn't sound pissed off.  
But his face cooled down as soon as he saw the hand. Smiling he reach for the healing hand. "I'm glad." He whispered to it.

He couldn't help it, Zexion's reaction was simply adorable! "Zexy." Not hesitating in the least as he muttered it again into his boyfriend's ear, actually making a point to kiss the shell lightly. Now he knew why Axel did it, it was fun to tease the younger male. Watching the hand approach his own the blonde tried to hide the pinch of pain as he closed his hand for the first time over his boyfriend's. Loved the way it felt... so perfect.

Sending the blonde a death glare at the new nickname. "Shhh Demmy." Oh that's right, blue boy could fight back. Though how could he? For the first time he was holding his lovers hand.

Demmy? Was that the best he could do? "Sorry Zexy, but Demmy don't bug me." He was used to nicknames like that, though right now it didn't matter, he was holding Zexion's hand, couldn't stop smiling like the doofus he could be and leaned down to peck his head again. "Come on, you gonna let me in the house?" Couldn't be standing at the door all night...

* * *

Roxas kept distracting himself both from the sappiness from the foyer and from his own boyfriend, keeping his eyes down as he kept trying to do things with one hand, not asking anyone for help in finishing up cooking and cutting up the chicken and even in opening the container of sauce and waiting for that to heat up, only then looking over at Axel and his eyes fell almost immediately again. "How was work?" Yeah, he said that… but he really wanted to know why his boyfriend was mad at him now.

Axel was watching the teen try doing everything by hand, he couldn't watch him beat himself up over this anymore, so he stepped in and covered Roxas' hand with his own. "Can I help with anything?"  
Running the pad of his thumb around the small knuckles, he wanted to make it up to Roxas.  
"Oh work? It was kinda busy up until three."

Roxas' gaze snapped up as the hand touched his own, blinking at Axel before letting his grip on the knife relax and gave a timid nod. "Yeah.. please. Pasta should be done if you want to check and drain that. I cant lift it." Well he could... but would be put in so much pain he'd have to just go to bed for the night. He was almost there right now actually... it hurt like hell... He gave a nod about Axel's work... though couldn't relate. He was holed up here all day... He couldn't go out and get exercise until his arm healed... and that was something to do however minor that would fill his day with something other than reading and daydreaming... "You see anyone from the org?"

Nodding as the orders were given and set straight for draining the pasta, and as he was doing this he answered Roxas' question.  
"Luckily not today, it seems as if they're laying low." He smiled slightly as he returned from the sink with a huge bowl of pasta.

Roxas gave a small nod to Axel as he turned off the stove and finished stirring in the rest of the chicken into the steaming sauce. It's sad... when cooking dinner was the most productive thing you've done all day. "That's good." Right as he was about to turn around and move to get the dishes he stumbled over the hissing Aiko, though managed to catch himself on the counter before he fell. With his bad arm. "God damn it cat..." Of course hiding his pain that was easily noticeable by the redness of his eyes...

Axel's eyes widened as Roxas tripped over the cat and went straight to his boyfriends aid.  
"Hey hon, it's okay I can do the rest." He told him as he tucked his arms around the blonde's armpits and helped him up.

Roxas was still avoiding full eye contact as Axel helped him back up, pulling his injured and shaky arm back inside it's sling and adjusting that around his neck, both hands shaking in pain and trying not to give into the tears that pain brought. He was getting fed up with this! Damn it he hated being so weak! So damn useless! He only caused trouble like this and it was pissing him off! "I'm fine." Grumbling as he practically ignored Axel saying he would take over and taking down the plates one at a time stubbornly.

Axel's eyes widened as Roxas practically ignored him. "Roxas, have I upset you or something?" Damn the kid was being so off with him and it broke him seeing his love like this.

"Break your arm then!" Roxas' gaze snapped over to his boyfriend at his question, only to lower again and his shoulders dropped. "No... sorry I just... I didn't mean that..." just realized how lonely he was her upon watching those teenagers outside. Just realized how useless he was he had to constantly be monitored because a wrong step could potentially kill him. He had tried to be useful, and he couldn't even do that correctly. It was all building up on him, plus things from the last couple of days, it was getting harder to hold it all in...

Axel stepped back at Roxas outburst and frowned. "You wouldn't of said it if you didn't, all I wanted to know was if I had upset you!" What on earth had he done to upset the blonde, he felt so confused.  
"Sorry... I didn't..." Roxas' eyes remained down after Axel spoke, shaking his head quickly. "You didn't upset me... It just hurts okay? I didn't mean to snap." Chewing on his lip, unable to believe that he actually let something slip. Especially something like that... Taking a second to wipe at his eyes only to find them dry, but it felt like he was about to start crying...

Axel's eyes widened then he stepped forward to embraced his love. "Hey, hey hon. What hurts?" Asking quietly and running his hands up and down his back. The redhead couldn't really stay mad at Roxas, not after everything he's done to him. He deserved all his love's words, no mattered how much they hurt.

Blinking with a muffled squeak as his airway paths were suddenly cut off by the fabric tee shirt smothering him, rather confused by the display of affection though moved his arm quickly around Axel's back. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it." Being interrupted as his boyfriend asked what hurt, biting his lip as his fingers held onto the fabric tightly. "Just my arm… I didn't mean to snap at you I didn't sleep well last night…" Yeah wasn't just his arm… try his head, his arm, his back, his legs, his neck, shoulder… Axel may have gotten a clearer answer if he asked what didn't hurt…

Axel relaxed his grip on the teen and sighed. Yet again that was his doing, he looked down in guilt. "I'm sorry about that hon..." Yeah he deserved being yelled at him. "You couldn't sleep? Why didn't you wake me up? I could have got some more pills for you." He pouted as he tucked a few stray strands of Roxas' longer hair behind his ear...

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to apologize anymore?" Roxas grumbled still not releasing his love even though Axel's grip faded around him. He didn't deserve being snapped at like that… damn it maybe he did need therapy…

At the question though he shook his head with a sigh, "You work, I didn't want to wake you. Besides, you were warm." Blushing faintly at this and trying his hardest to keep his face buried to hide it.

Looking down he muttered a quick sorry then back up again and smiled. "I was warm?" Cupping his chin so he could look up into Roxas' eyes, then leaning forward before whispering softly. "Is something burning?"

He blushed further as Axel repeated the statement back to him. Shit why did he say that out loud? Being forced to look up the still red faced blonde tried to huff and avoid eye contact but that was hard once his love's face came closer to his own, starting to move closer and connect the distance but blinked at his sudden question. "… What?" Jerking away to look towards the food only to calm down after a second. "No, I turned everything off…" The sauce wasn't even bubbling…

Axel smirked as Roxas fell for his little tease. "HA! You fell for it!" Then started laughing at the blondie.

The blonde scowled upon learning it was a joke, though it was more of a pout as he swatted gently at Axel's arm. "You're so mean to me." Grumbling though not really hurt, in fact with the joke distracting him he did feel better for a moment..

Laughing as he back away soon as he was hit. "Oh Roxas!" Grinning as he patted his head.  
"We best get four plates out, yeah?" Changing the subject completely as he reached into the cupboard to get them out.

"Oh yeah Rox? I'm gonna cut my hair after dinner you gonna do your's too?" Asking whilst getting the knives and forks out, placing them to the side he laid out the plates.

Roxas tried to look angry up at Axel though failed considering there was still a lingering blush on his face and smile he was desperately trying to control. "Wait plates? I got them already, remember? Falling over cat?" He couldn't get them all down at once but the four of them were stacked one on top of the other on the counter, he couldn't lift them though. And was seriously just wanting to say 'put mine back I'm not hungry' but this would be the second day in a row he refused, and though it didn't happen immediately after yesterday, while he had been refusing Axel did look angry... and besides he was too tired to give a shit right now. As the subject changed again he sighed, being reminded yet again he couldn't do shit anymore. "Can't yet, you kind of need two hands for that." Axel slapped a hand to the side of his face and put away the plates, then moving the plates Roxas got out into view.

First putting the pasta onto to the plates followed by the chicken and sauce.

"Well if you want to... That is if you trust me I can do it for you?" Looking up and putting the pots and pans into the sink. Roxas just stayed back as he watched Axel getting everything sorted out, knowing very well he couldn't do anything to help with this part, so after all that work he was useless again, leaning against the sink as he watched his boyfriend, completely taken away in shock by the way he worded his question. If you trust me you'd let me hold pointy things against your neck. That's what it sounded like to him. "Yeah, you can do it I don't care. It grows fast anyway so even if you butcher it I can fix it in a month or so." Or whenever the hell he got this thing off his arm... not like anyone was going to see him anyway. Sighing Axel ran a hand through his hair.  
"Nah I best not then... I don't want to ruin your hair, at least you don't get confused for a girl..."  
Mumbling the last part and a faint blush formed on his cheeks.  
"Wanna take one of the plates?" Pointing to the one nearest to Roxas, then take one in each hand. Did he understand that wrong than? Roxas blinked over at Axel and just shrugged, it didn't bother him actually. "It's fine, whatever you want to do, really I don't mind if you do, like I said it's bugging me. I actually have to take care of it." Making the joke and then blinking at the statement. Carry something? He nodded quickly and carefully maneuvered his hand under the plate and somehow managed to get a grip on it. Could only get one...

Zexion bit down on his bottom lip. "Damn." He hissed. "What does upset you?" Rolling his eyes and leaning upwards to peck the side of his lips.  
He ended up blushing and relaxing then moving slightly to allow the blonde in. "Sorry." But he kept hold of the hand and kept thinking on how he couldn't wait to hold the real thing.

What upsets him! Demyx blinked at the random question before staring up and trying to think of something. "Soap operas." Well if that wasn't random but they did, they bored him to DEATH. "And needles." Really doing it now to bug the bluenette but smiled all the same as he was allowed away from the front door and actually started walking into the house to put his things away in their bedroom. "What you two make? Smells good."

Blinking up at the blonde before he burst out laughing at the random answer. "Sorry, it's just the way you said it." Apologizing straight after.  
"Oh well... I kinda helped but Roxas did the most." He followed his boyfriend into there room.  
"So how was work then?" Asking then leaning against the door way. Zexion was curious mainly because he had came home early

Whoa he had Zexion laughing! Demyx tried to hold in shock and instead smiled down at the display, shaking his head at the apology. "Don't worry about it, I was trying to make you laugh. Worked too." Rather proud of it though managed to keep up with the conversation and nodded about the typical chit chat, taking off his jacket and gagging as the mp3 tugged at his neck, grumbling as he undid that and put it on the dresser. "Work? Hectic but not as bad as usual. Most interesting thing was having a conversation with an old man on life support." Yeah... his job was boring. "What about you? Do anything?"

Nodding and smiling up at his goofball and watching him carefully as he got ready.  
"Oh really?" The bluenette looking slightly surprised. "Was it an interesting conversation?" Asking as he tilted his head to the side as if he was generally interested.

"Actually it was. The guy complaining that every person who walked into the room had funny colored or styled hair and somehow that turned into battle plans in world war three." Shrugging his shoulders and moving for maybe the first time back towards the door willingly after he came home ever since he moved into the apartment. Usually he just holed himself up in his room, didn't eat, didn't do anything really unless it was of dire necessity. Had a reason now, because of Zexion. "Hang on… did this world even have a world war three?"

Zexion blinked, wow what a downer that must of been for his mullet!  
"Urm... Well I think we almost caused world war three." Mumbling slightly.

"We did? Ew that's a nasty thought!" Demyx made a face, about to turn and leave back into the kitchen though was hesitating considering the other two were in conversation. Didn't want to interrupt them in fear of an argument breaking out in his face.

Making a face too and nodding. "Yeah I know..." Sensing Demyx's uneasiness about the kitchen he took the blonde's hand to lead him down to the sofa.

Demyx followed almost eagerly behind Zexion, though before the schemer could sit on the sofa the musician grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down on top of himself while he laid on his back. "Gotcha!" Called playfully as he laid a teasing kiss to the back of the schemer's neck, "You need clothes right? Want to go do that after dinner?" Well it was sorta a date…

Letting a small uncharacteristic squeak fall from his lips as he fell onto of Demyx.  
Blushing softly and trying to hide his face though looking as his neck was kissed. "Sorry I didn't want to wear those clothes again, and this was the only thing I could find that sort of fitted me."

Yay another squeak! They were so cute! "Nah it's fine, I don't mind it, in fact I prefer it. Can't have you stinking up the house." Teasing playfully as he muttered into the neck. That, and he looked better wearing colors other than black…

Huffing he pouted. "Are you saying you like me wearing your clothes?" Raising an eyebrow then deciding having his arms slack to the side was hurting so he wrapped them both around his back.

"Actually I do." Demyx gave a small laugh to the question, nuzzling into Zexion's neck as he spoke and allowing him to move around and hug him back tightly with his nose buried in the other's collar bone. "And no more black you're not allowed."

A small blush formed and tried hiding his face into Demyx's neck, then muttered against the soft skin. "Why can't I wear black?"

"Cause I said so. And you look so much better in color." Demyx teased yet again into his lover's hair, finding it funny he could feel the heat from his cheeks against his skin. It was too cute.

Growling slightly and looked up and pressed onto his chest and started playfully slapping it.  
"You're such a tease Dem." Zexion wriggled trying to get a little more room.

He couldn't help it, the musician started cracking up open receiving the abuse, squirming away to get the pounding to stop, it didn't hurt but made it slightly difficult to talk. "But you're so cute!" And how long had it been since he laughed without forcing it...?

Glaring up at the blonde as he was called cute.  
"Demyx?" He started. "Are you fond of your balls?" The way he said the question it was almost as if he was asking about the weather!  
Though of course he meant no ill intent.

Axel nodded as he opened the door with his knee and started to head towards the sitting room, and that's where he was met with Demyx lying on top of his boyfriend. "AHHH! My eyes! They burn!" Almost imitating Demyx when he came into their room once.

"... I take your point." Demyx muttered nervously, catching that he had overstepped his boundary though jumped at the red-head barging into the living room, frowning up at him. "Sorry, revenge for all the nightmares you guys gave me. Use a condom last night there Axy?" Not blushing at his best friend, he had more or less been expecting this and shifted off of Zexion after giving the bluenette a quick peck to the forehead.

Roxas of course saw the display though was more mature than his boyfriend until hearing Demyx speak. Yeah, he blushed, but his expression fell as well, muttering to himself almost silently before going back into the kitchen to get the last plate in silence. Just what he needed, a reminder over how cowardice he was on top of everything else...

Gaping up at Demyx's baldness he swatted at his good arm. "Dem!" And his own blush formed.  
Axel on the other hand bit his bottom lip and settled the two plates in front of his friend and boyfriend. Ignoring Demyx completely when he answered, well that wasn't a nice way to reply to him.  
Zexion frowned and looked up at the redhead, what was wrong with him? Did they fight again?  
Axel sighed and took the spare plate and knife and fork and settle onto one of the chairs, poking at his food lazily.

Instead of responding to the smack or the solid meal that he had been without for days, Demyx's eyes were on his friend, concerned of course by his reaction. "Dude, whatever I said I'm sorry. It was a joke." The silence was unnerving... but they always played around like this, he didn't understand what the problem was... Though he did sum it up to fighting considering Roxas hadn't returned yet, he was a little busy leaning against the sink with his forearms and staring at the wall behind it, head in his hands as he fought to control everything. It was getting harder and harder to... What happened? This wasn't him, this wasn't number thirteen, this wasn't even the kid from twilight town... He was upset so easily, his depression had won. It usually didn't take five minutes to fetch a plate from the kitchen though wiping his eyes the blonde eventually wandered back in the living room, sitting on the floor and avoiding eye contact as he leaned against Axel's chair, not Axel. Didn't even attempt to eat though, he wasn't hungry anymore...

"I know." Axel shrugged without even looking at Demyx.  
Zexion chewed on his bottom lip before allowing his emotions to go neutral, it was best to let them both sort it out on there own. Letting of his own fork and placed a hand onto knee as if sending him the same message.  
Axel on the other hand watched his boyfriend return back into the room. His eyes looked as if they were red, had he been crying?  
Not even looking at his meal he put his knife and fork to the side and let one of his hands to brush against his shoulder.

Of course his automatic response to such tension was that he wanted to help, but he couldn't understand the problem. Okay... so the jokes with his best friend over something they've always poked fun at each other with and suddenly it's not allowed? And what was with the pms? Suddenly he wasn't allowed to do play anymore? More confused than his boyfriend was the musician that shifted to take his hand carefully, letting his thumb graze over the soft hands and carefully watching his friends.

Roxas didn't look up at Axel at the hand touching him, though did lean against him and balance his head on his love's knee, not even a response from him as Aiko came out of hiding to brush against his arm.

Biting his bottom lip to control whatever emotions he had locked inside. He wouldn't talk to Roxas with an audience watching, but he couldn't help feel a little down when the small affection wasn't really turned. And he noticed how Roxas wasn't eating, and after all that hard work he did in trying to get him to eat. It all when down the drain. Clenching his fists until the turned white and his long nails cutting into the palm of his hand.

Zexion's eyes were bulging out of his socket, in his whole life had he ever seen such emotion pass Axel. His face was showing all kinds it was almost impossible.

The silence was driving him insane. It wasn't helping in the least... "Sorry, not feeling well." The blonde grumbled with a small sigh, forcing himself back to his feet and lifting his untouched plate back up, carrying it silently back to the kitchen where he set it in the fridge and without another word just disappeared inside his and Axel's bedroom. He didn't want to talk this time, all he wanted to do was lay in bed and never ever get up again. Maybe... maybe he should talk to Axel about therapy? But he didn't want that sort of money spent on him... It was a tough situation... But he couldn't go on with all this stuff piled on him.

Demyx though was keeping a close eye on Axel, his friend had broken down in front of him before so he knew his mood swings well. "Hey man, you alright?"

Gritting his teeth together as he watched Roxas left, he didn't want to brake down so he concentrated on taking it out on his hand.  
Instantly not feeling hungry because he ate at work previously, getting up he gave Demyx and Zexion a fake smile. "I'm fine..."  
Though Roxas' words about breaking his arm still rang in his head... What did he mean by that? Biting his lip then weakly smiling and pointing at his plate. "Not hungry, already ate.." And then that's where he made his quick exited into the kitchen, he didn't think along the same lines of Roxas and dumped his food into the bin. Placing his plate into the sink and started to wash everything.

Demyx of course watched silently as Axel got up and made his excuse not to eat, giving a smile and nod to his friend. "If you say so... just be careful dude, okay?" The sandy blonde gave a smile up to him, catching the fake one so trying to make one a little more believable. "I'm sorry again, I won't say it again." Whatever the hell he did say that is. It made no sense what pissed him off that badly?

Looking over to Demyx he let his hand tap his knee. "Hey. He'll be okay he's strong enough..."

* * *

Roxas just isn't having a good week is he? :(

Comment!


	33. Chapter 33: Angel Wings to Dusk

Wow LONG time since my last update! D= Please forgive me!

I dont own kingdom hearts or its characters~!

* * *

Putting everything back into place before going back into the living room. Sending both Demyx and his boyfriend a small smile before going towards his own room.  
Opening the door only a little bit so it came as a crack. "Roxas?" Asking quietly through the peak.

"Huh?" The reply was emotionless, the blonde not looking away from the bedroom window and therefore the sky. It was darker here, not as vibrant and hidden behind lights, buildings, trees… but there was still the sunset and his eyes were glued to it, the area his heart was supposed to be hurting though knew now it was just all in his mind. He wanted to, but couldn't ask Axel… I want to go home… So that was left to be hidden inside of him as well, forehead resting against the cold glass as he sat at the foot of their bed. "You didn't eat…?" Well that was a waste… and he worked hard on that…

Sighing he instantly went to Roxas' side. "Neither did you." Axel pointed out. "Rox? What's wrong? Have I done anything to upset you?" His eyes casting worry over his face as he stood in front of Roxas.

A shadow was cast over his view, the sunset vanishing though the blonde's eyes lingered for a moment, as if trying to call it back before giving in with a sigh. "No, you haven't done anything… I'm sorry okay? I'm serious, I didn't mean to say that…" Why was Axel getting so worked up over this one incident though? He wasn't pinned down and called an item, a belonging, wasn't sworn at and beaten… He got fed up once with all the stress and snapped, at least he wasn't under the influence. Roxas took a second to wipe hidden tears away from his face before trying to look up at Axel, looking back towards the dark window with a small scowl. "The sunsets here suck." Yeah, it was random, he just didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to forget.

As much as he wanted to say 'Cut the crap!' He wouldn't... Not with how Roxas was at the moment.  
"Roxas, I thought there wasn't going to be any lies? I've known you long enough to know when you're upset, there's something you're not telling me." His voice trying to control the hurt, he didn't want to blow up on the teen.

It took several long moments, the sunset growing dimmer and dimmer in the silence and right as the last beam of red was visible did Roxas finally try to speak, the sound choked. "Who am I?" The question almost a whisper, the blonde not looking over towards his lover as he spoke and instead at the ground below the apartment building where he saw the teenagers out earlier and could just barely make out their dark shapes now. "I keep trying to act normal, but… things keep happening and I can't let them go… I try to but…" Hesitating for a moment longer to swallow any rising emotion, "I'm still scared. Happy now? Can we drop it before the fight starts?" So tired he couldn't really keep his mouth from spilling the last part, though made no attempt to apologize or correct himself.

Biting his bottom lip as Roxas obvious ignored his question. He was at his last thread with the blonde and damn it! He wasn't even looking at him. Placing both hands onto Roxas' shoulders and cried out. "Roxas! Please look at me and tell me what's wro-" He cut off in mid-sentence as his boyfriend had cut him off. Axel's emerald eyes widened and he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. So... It was true; Roxas was still scared of him. Letting go of his boyfriend slowly yet still staring at him, his face reading shock and fear.  
"Roxas..." Whispering it and letting his arms fall to the side.

Did he have to be so angry with him all the time? It wasn't helping! Roxas' eyes went down as soon as he finished, glaring at it and trying to keep himself from crying out, rattling off everything that was bothering him and be in his arms for comfort, he held himself back, didn't even hint anything besides the tears by wiping roughly at his eyes and keeping his head down. The face his boyfriend made was enough to break his heart; he didn't mean to upset him... "I'm sorry..." Mumbling quietly, head banging against the window again as he continued to stare out of it, watching as the teenager shapes start moving back inside the apartment building as darkness consumed everything. "I don't want to be. But I can't forget."

Sighing though Axel refused to look up. "No... I should be sorry I'm the one who's making you feel like this." Biting his bottom lip he shifted slightly, it almost killed him to say the next sentence. "Maybe... Sora and Riku are right about me. All I just seem to do is hurt you..." A single tear drop trickled down his cheek.  
"Please Roxas... I want to help you!"

Roxas' eyes looked upwards towards Axel finally as he started talking again, leaving his head braced against the window though. "N-no it's..." His eyes widened as he was interrupted by his love, gaping at him and resisting the urge to scramble to his feet. "Hon no that's not true... I'm fine you didn't do-" Being interrupted again and staring with wide eyes, watching the tear travel down his cheek, stumbling to his feet as his first reaction was to put his arm tightly around his boyfriend, shaking his head into his chest. "Make me forget than. I don't want to be scared!"

Not moving as he stumbled back slightly as arms flung around him. "I can't help you Roxas. This is something you need to do by yourself." Pulling away slightly. "Roxas... What do you want to do?" He was keeping his voice totally neutral now, he decided there was no point in showing his emotions. 'Emotions make you weak...'

The blonde recoiled as he was pushed away, unable to do anything but stare coldly for several long moments. "You ask to help me, than say you can't. What was the point of trying to then?" Roxas growled out as he took a step away, going completely cold and pulling himself away, sealing emotions. "It doesn't matter what I want to do just... don't complain anymore." Always telling him to talk, always pushing away when he did want to speak, always starting fights, always pushing him away... no more... he could take no more. He'd have to take up his old habit again... he'd have to make sure to hide the razor...

Clenching his teeth down, he looked up finally. "Roxas, every time I try to help you it just gets pushed away!"  
He was starting to get frustrated with Roxas now; he was trying to help... But it seemed almost his help was being pushed to the side.  
"I want to help you but if you're not going to bother listening to me, how on earth do you think that makes me feel? It's like your not even trying anymore! I care about you babe..."

"No I don't! It's that every time it starts helping something happens and it gets worse! What do you want me to do, turn into an emotionless zombie? Cause I can do that for you!" Great, he didn't want to fight and here they went again! More fighting, more arguing, more stress, more tension. What happened to last night? The love? Sure, he was scared last night but he was still held, he still felt loved... right now he felt hated... like everything he ever thought was true. "I am listening to you! Every word! I'm trying! I swear I am! You should know this by now that I do care... but how strong am I supposed to be? Want me to stop this? Fine. No more outta me. I get it." The blonde gave no warning, just turned towards the bed, got in it, and pulled the blanket over his head. That was it, he wasn't talking anymore.

Axel stood in shock as Roxas started on him, he couldn't believe such a small person could contain so much... Emotion.  
Gulping he began. "No I don-" Watching as Roxas climbed into the bed and turning all his emotions from him. "Please Roxa-" Tripping as he went to the bed but landing successfully on the floor, picking himself up he knelt down. "Roxas please! Please listen to me! I want to help you! But how can I if you don't even let me?" He was desperate now and practically clinging onto the bed.

Roxas didn't say anything, just pulled the blanket further over his head and tried not to shake too much or make any noise as he cried. Oh no he couldn't let Axel see! Axel didn't want to deal with him anymore! He'd go cold; make it so Axel would never have to worry about him again. I let you, and then what? You going to kill me this time or rape me again? It was silent but the thought made more tears flow down his face. "Leave me alone." It was the first time he ever said this to his love; this was the first time he was the one doing the shoving away.

Gripping hold on the bed sheets then letting them go before he slowly go to his feet. Giving his covered boyfriend a sad look and sighing he shut the door behind him quietly. Axel whispered softly to the door. "I love you..."  
Biting his bottom lip as the tears came burst down, stinging his eyes he ran into the nearest room which happened to be the kitchen.  
Letting his weight fall to the floor he crumpled up and hugged his knees.

And that was it? Axel just... left? No I love you? No hug? No kiss? Maybe it was too much to ask for... maybe it was only Axel could shove people away... He didn't want to shove him away, and wished that the red-head had fought for affection... well did... now he couldn't stand the thought of that man touching him ever again. He hated him... but loved him at the same time. He wanted nothing to do with him, but wanted to cry in his arms for hours until he felt human again. Human... that was funny. Axel preferred him being a zombie after all... he wasn't allowed to be human.

"And here we go." Demyx muttered a second after Axel started down the hall, instantly abandoning the clean plates that used to be his and Zexion's dinner, following behind the red-head after messing up his love's hair slightly. Fully prepared for the scene before him the sandy blonde wasted no time kneeling beside his best friend and rubbing at his shoulder. "Hey, hey come on, what happened?"

Zexion sighed as he had watched the redhead fly into the kitchen followed by a sob. Shaking his head yet looking up to Demyx he nodded, he had to do what he had to.  
As much as Axel wanted to fling his arms around Demyx and cry until nothing was left, he couldn't knowing it would only upset Roxas.  
Flinching away from the touch before sighing and relaxing, Roxas wouldn't like it if he saw him hugging his friend... "He doesn't want my help Demyx..."Muttering quietly and letting his knees fall forwards.  
'What have I done? Have I lost him?'

Alright don't touch him, got it. Demyx retreated his hand from the red-head, trying to smile to his older friend, though upon hearing the news his face fell. Wait him and Roxas were over...? After all of that it was over? "... I don't know what to tell you besides don't let him go. Give him a while to cool off than try talking, okay?" Looking up to Zexion as if asking if he wanted to go check on the blonde or contribute something.

Letting his head hang in shame and muttering something quietly. Slowly gathering to his feet he made his way to the fridge before taking out a can of beer. "You want one?"

Axel was scared shitless, scared Roxas would never want him back.  
Zexion on the other hand nodded at Demyx before going to Roxas and Axel's room. Knocking on the door he called out. "Roxas? It's me Zexion, can I come in?"

"No." Was the immediate response to Zexion's question, however the reasons were different. The pain welling up inside him, he had to get rid of it somehow! Crying wasn't working, hiding from it and trying to forget wasn't working, what was left besides agony and a brand new pair of really sharp scissors sitting on the nightstand? So the second Zexion knocked on the door caused him to jump and hiss as the sharp blade angled towards his wrist sliced through skin and his eyes stared at the blood just starting to well out of the injury, barely a drop it was too shallow. Harder to do this with only one hand but he had managed to get the useless arm twisted enough so it was really something as simple as making a cut. Axel couldn't come back for him? He had to send someone else? Well of course not, and he was standing by it, he wanted to be left alone. Just for once! Could people just leave him on his own for a little while? Was that too much to ask for? Why couldn't they see he was in pain? Why couldn't they see that he was hurting and had no vent for it? He had one method before and was using it now and it was rare he actually got to this point… He tried to kill me, he tried to kill my family, he claims he loves me, I love him more than anything… Another cut. He betrayed me, he screams at me, he leaves me alone when I beg for company, he labeled me an item and claimed possession, he hordes me here like a bird in a cage. Another cut. I do everything I can, everything goes to waste, he treats me like a sideshow, he cheated on me, he lied. Even with the blade pressed against his wrist the bleeding section of skin was hard to see with the tears building in his eyes, the blonde finally letting them fall to the floor as he covered his mouth to stop the sound. He wasn't allowed to feel anymore… Can't let Axel hear…  
Frowning at the reply and started to open the door. Well it's not like he'd take no for an answer.  
"Look Rox-" His eyes widened straight away at the sight before him. Roxas and a pair of bloodied scissors. Though not reacting by yelling in panic, he instead shut the door behind him calmly and went into their toilet and returned with a roll of loo roll.  
Sitting next to his friend and gave him a sorrowful look, sighing he gently pried the scissors from his hand and braking off several pieces of tissue and pressing it onto the bleeding mass.  
"Come on lets get this cleaned up."  
Roxas' eyes hardened as he was ignored and Zexion entered the room anyway, letting his hand fall from his mouth as he tried to seal the emotions away, can't have him telling Axel he was crying either. No he wasn't allowed. It was Axel who said he wanted to help, not Zexion. Why wasn't Axel in here? Why wasn't it him taking the scissors away? "… Sorry." The blonde muttered, watching the white tissue being pressed against the blood, not yet looking up to his friend's face. Great… first day calling him a friend and this happens… Was Axel going to take everything from him? Even if it was grudgingly the blonde did pull himself slowly to his feet and started shuffling towards the bathroom to rinse and bandage his wrist. Might as well hide another reason for Axel to yell at him…  
Zexion sighed and followed the blonde into the bathroom.  
"Roxas, do you want to talk?" Letting his hand fall on his friends shoulder. How did things get this so deep? Why didn't anyone pick this up earlier?  
"I'm your friend so don't shut me out." Though his voice was stern he gave Roxas a very small smile.

Roxas didn't say anything at first, didn't react to the hand on his shoulder, simply put on the water on the sink and took off the sling so he could let his useless wrist hang in the flowing water. Did he want to talk? After a second longer he gave one very weak nod, eyes not leaving the pink water dyed by his blood, only managing to force on a weak smile after the schemer spoke again. So he wasn't allowed to shut him out than huh? At least this was a positive order… "Don't tell Axel." The blonde muttered after a shaking breath, chewing on his lip as he tried to make his thoughts form. "I just… didn't need Demyx to remind me I was a coward. We haven't really done anything since…" Drawing off, trying to avoid saying that four lettered word. "… And I was too scared to do it in the end. That and Axel's… temper… I can't be around him right now, that's all. He acts like me wanting to be alone for five minutes is going to kill him." Grumbling the last part quietly as he shut the water off and grabbed a towel to press against the wound. It'd have to do, the bandages were in the other room.  
"I won't... I promise." Though that wouldn't stop him from telling Demyx... "Roxas... What happened?" Almost afraid of the answer he knew Axel had a temper but... What if it was worse than it use to be? Reach forward he helped his friend with the towel and pressing down on the wound. His eyes widened. "Roxas? Has... Has he hurt you? More than the other day?"  
The way Roxas worded it... He made out that- no... Axel wouldn't do that... Would he? Or he wouldn't of said he was scared...  
But seeing that the teen needed bandages... He'd have to wait until he got answer out of Roxas first...  
He promised he wouldn't tell... but would he keep that? He was so used to broken promises... But... he wanted to believe this one. To believe in something... It took a deep breath and a couple seconds to calm himself before explaining. "You should know that none of us really have families here besides our other's parents... I have Sora," Hesitating after mentioning the name and chewing on his lip, "And Axel knew he was my only life line, and still went after him. Would've killed him if I didn't stop... And you're not going to like this part but he's cheated on me... with Demyx." His volume was decreasing, refusing to meet the schemer's eyes. "And he forced me, raped me Zexion. I trusted him and once I start to again the other day just..." Swallowing thickly, this was the first time he was actually able to get the most recent things off his chest. "I sacrificed my heart to protect him. I didn't want it to begin with but..." He couldn't continue, it was too much. He was already crying again.  
Thinking logically for a moment before frowning. "What do you think possessed him to go kill Sora?" A little bit of jealously raged through him, he cheated on Roxas? With his own boyfriend? When was this! He knew he'd have to have a nice long chat with Demyx later... Though Zexion did only calm down finally and his face paled, his fears came true... Axel HAD raped Roxas. Reaching forward he pulled his friend into a hug. "He's hurt you too much hasn't he?"  
"I-I don't know... I think he was just trying to help get my heart but I don't want one, he didn't ask." Roxas muttered, about to move and wipe his tears away when Zexion stepped closer to him, the only slightly taller male's shoulder clipping his chin. What was going on? This was new, not even in twilight town had one of his friends tried to comfort him like this... but it was almost scary how much it helped, to know that at least one person cared. He wouldn't tell Axel... so the blonde let his arm go around his friend's back as his face met his shoulder and walls went down, allowing tears their escape with a weak nod to his statement.  
Well... This was awkward... He never expected him to hug back, but nevertheless Zexion held onto the teen carefully and patted his back.  
"There, there Roxas..." Coughing he stood straight and let him go. "I'm going to get you some bandages. You'll be fine for a bit, correct?"

Was a hug asking for too much? Roxas let his arm fall from around the older male, giving one small nod to the bluenette as he wiped at his eyes roughly. "S-sorry about that... Yeah I'll be fine. Thank you by the way..." Adjusting the quickly becoming red towel on his wrist as he moved the sling over his shoulder and adjusted himself back in it. It didn't hurt anymore, he'd gone numb. "C-can you tell Axel I'm sorry...?" Not like he deserved it but it was worth a shot right?

Zexion frowned before nodding. "I'll see what I can do.  
With that he started to walk from the room and creep into his own room to fetch the bandages.  
"Thank you." Roxas gave his friend a smile with a little more effort behind it, wiping his eyes again as he left the bathroom and moved back towards the bed and lifted up the scissors again, though this time to hide the blood and wiped them off on the towel carefully. He felt... better. So much actually, both with venting to a human who didn't fight back and by the mild sting coming from his arm. Maybe he'd see if Axel was okay in a while? No... Why would he do that he'd only be yelled at again?

Demyx hesitated at the red-head's offer before shaking his head and offering a weak smile. About to open his mouth and refuse completely before sighing and moving to stand close behind him. "We got stronger stuff in the door if you want to get into that." Though the musician only moved to get a can himself, he was horrible drunk and didn't want to put Zexion through that.

Axel nodded and put away the beer and went for the vodka and taking a bottle of coke out too.  
Smiling weakly he got out two pint size glasses and started filling up with vodka, he gave each pint about five shots each before topping it up with coke.  
Sliding onto Demyx and raising his glass to him. "To your health Dem." Raising the glass to his lips he started to chug it down, ignoring the bitter burning taste that cascaded down his throat. Whilst at the same time thinking of all the times he had wronged and upset Roxas... He wanted to make him happy because it was clear that he wasn't. 'Is he starting to think along the same lines as Sora and Riku... And everyone else now?' Placing the glass onto the counter a few tears trickled down his cheeks.

Demyx sort of stared at the concoction that Axel made for a moment, thinking quickly that it was going to be way too strong for him though it was only polite… "To your health…" Still hesitating a moment before taking the smallest of sips from his drink, almost instantly making a face at it's potency and setting it back down with a small cough. "Whoa…" Yeah there was no way he could drink that without getting smashed halfway through… lightweight in every definition of the word. However seeing the tears on his friend made him sigh and reach out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay we'll talk to him. Can you tell me what happened exactly…?"

Axel leaned across the tabletop and sat down on the stool, nodding meekly. "It happened last night... Things got a little intimate... I asked him if he wanted to stop and we did and that comment earlier you said... I think that set him off. And now he's refusing to talk to me and he won't even tell me what's wrong anymore!" He sobbed hard into the table.  
"Tell me Demyx and be truthful..." He hesitate with the next part. "A-am I a t-terrible person?" Gulping as he looked up to see his friend carefully.

So he caused this? Demyx blinked at Axel's story, running his fingers through his hair slowly. "Sorry again... But why would that upset him? We've joked around like that in front of him before." He didn't know about the rape, he didn't know much of anything about his best friend anymore... Though it seemed the same was true on Axel's half... At the question though he practically choked on the small sip of beer, managing to swallow it but coughing several times. Shit this couldn't be good for his windpipe. "Dude! Dude no! I mean yeah we've all made some mistakes in the past but It doesn't make you horrible! Listen to yourself, you're calling yourself horrible because the two of you keep fighting, right? Think about it Ax, you're too good a person to throw away, and does he really deserve you if drinking is your last resort?"

Practically ignoring Demyx rolling off on how he was an okay person and went about refilling his drink. No he felt like he was the most evil person on earth. "Dem... I raped him that's what happened." He whispered hoarsely after taking a gulp of the mixture, the salty water didn't stop falling as the burning drink went down. Though it wasn't as harsh as before.

And this time Demyx did actually choke on his drink, coughing several times with the substance in his mouth and had to lean over the sink to spit it out. "You did what? Why the hell would you try to...?" He couldn't understand it; his friend was seen in an entire new light. He'd rape Roxas? Why! Sure, the kid started a lot of shit but what would possess Axel to...? Rape... of all things... "Well no shit he's scared of you Ax! I'd be terrified of you! Mix that with the stunt you pulled the other night and I'm shocked he's still here! It tells me that he's either a moron or he really cares, and if you think it's the second one than you need to prove to him you do to. And... that was deep." Throwing in a slightly sarcastic joke, though avoiding drinking anything as he waited for a reply.

Hissing out through his tears. "You really think I would have done that on purpose? Hell I didn't know what I was doing! I was fucking drugged up by Vexen's fucking sick experiment! That's all I am... An experiment."  
He felt physically sick, he was shaking from both the crying and his anger it felt like the whole world was against him.  
Downing the rest of his drink before slumping onto the table and muttering quietly. "I've fucked everything up..."

"...Oh..." Demyx muttered quietly at his explanation, damn he said 'fuck' a lot... "Axeellll come on." The blonde muttered, slipping slowly into the chair next to him and slowly putting an arm around his slumped over friend. "You're not an experiment, but yeah, you have fucked things up pretty badly. I will admit that. But you can still fix it. Rox is still here isn't he? Are you going to let him go or fight to get him back?" The musician hesitated a moment before slowly pulling the vodka away from his friend. "I don't know about you, but don't let this one go."

Axel lifted his head up and hugged his friend back whilst sniffing. "W-whaaat if 'e doesn't wan'." Hiccup. " 'e back?" It was obvious the man had had too much to drink from the way he was slurring his words about.  
"Why 'ould 'e?" And that's when the bucket falls of tears came again.

Alright wasn't ready for this. Demyx tensed up slightly as the red-head embraced him and started sobering into his shirt, hesitating a moment before patting him gently on the back. "You gotta give him a reason to Ax, you want him back don't you? Earn his love back; it could take all of five minutes. Why? Well, picture this: Do you want to lose him or see him in the arms of another man? Or woman? Come on where's your self confidence?"

"Ya' know what Dem-Dem? I will!" Jumping up so suddenly that he tumbled backwards and his body slamming into the kitchen door. "Sorry door." He muttered to the door then patting it gently then opening it slowly and falling right through the frame.

"... Dem-Dem?" The blonde knit his eyebrows inward at the name, he didn't mind it was just... wow. "... Shit you're drunk... Um Ax maybe you should wait until tomorrow-?" Breaking off with his question with a held back laugh that was almost a snort as the red-head apologized to the door, though gaped as he fell through the doorway, trying not to laugh at the serious situation as he got up slowly. "Need help there lightweight?"  
Zexion only returned a few seconds later with a huge roll of bandage. And just as he was about to go back to see Roxas he was distracted by none other than Axel. Wait? What was wrong with him?  
"Nah Demmy I'm fiiine!" He tried waving his friend away because he didn't want the help.  
"But Rox- ZEXION!" He yelled out as he saw the bluenette who jumped in his place. 'I got to get out of here!' Rushing to go into the blonde's room but he couldn't move anymore as his arms were restrained to the side. 'What the- How did he move so fast?- "Ohhh Zexion don't you leave Demyx. You've got yourself a really nice guy." Though the way he said it was much more slurred. "He'll treat you right."  
"I don't ever intend to!" He started frantically.  
Looking towards his boyfriend and slightly begging with his eyes to be helped.

Demyx was still trailing close behind his friend, watching over him carefully. "I still think you should sleep through the night and talk to Rox tomorrow-" Breaking off as the red-head yelled his boyfriend's name, jumping a little himself and trying not to laugh at the scene in front of him, failed at that cause within seconds he was holding onto his mouth to keep the laughter from being too loud, mostly because Zexy was caught. Though his face was also red at the flurry of compliments he was retrieving from the drunk and even from his boyfriend. "Alright, alright, this one's mine go get yours. And be nice about it!"  
Zexion pried away from the male and dropping the roll of bandages. "Ah wait a moment! STAY THERE!" He squeaked and picking up the bandages before racing into Roxas' room, breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath and finally walking over to Roxas.  
"Hey I have them." Waiting for the teen for extend his arm.

Axel pouted as Zexion ran back into his room, wanting to go back in and beg on his knee's to his boyfriend he snapped back to Demyx.  
"I'm gonna go... Sit here." Pointing at the wall next to his door, letting his back slid down the wall he sighed dramatically.

Roxas jumped as the schemer raced back into the room, by this point the white towel was almost completely covered, though the blood moving slower. "Thanks... what was all that noise?" Hesitating a moment before moving the towel out of the way and arranging the wrist in the sling so that the bluenette could place the bandage on him. Axel sure was making a lot of noise... But he didn't sound... upset...

Pursing his lips together for a moment then opening and shutting his mouth. But he started to wrapped the bandage around Roxas' wrist covering up the wound.  
"I- I think he's drunk." Though he wasn't sure if he should say what Axel told him... Might upset him.  
Changing the subject slightly after finishing the wrappings.  
"No more cutting Roxs'. It's not good for you it'll only make your feelings worse. How do think Axel would feel if he saw your wrists? I don't think he would be happy to know you're hurting yourself..." He tried making his friend see in a different light; hopefully he'll reach for it instead of wallowing in the dark.

"He's drunk?" The blonde gaped at him, one hand curling into a fist. He left the red-head alone for all of half an hour, and this happens? Could he not be alone for a moment without Axel making it worse for him? He remained silent as the wrappings were finished, than looked up to listen to Zexion, sighing quietly and rubbing the back of his sling held arm. "But I...He..." The blonde gave up with a sigh, "Alright... I won't anymore..." That was true, Axel would be absolutely furious if he saw... Didn't need another broken arm. But how else could he vent? Talking helped but not as much as watching the tainted blood flow.

Zexion lip twitched slightly remembering how he was basically surprised by the old male... He sure loved to hug.  
"You want me to bring in Axel? Or would you rather not see him at the moment?" Asking quietly of course. But of course this was a tricky situation, it was a fifty-fifty a yes or no. It could go either way.

Roxas hesitated for a while after the question, chewing on his lip in thought. Did he want to see him? Not really... Maybe before he learned of his intoxication but after remembering what happened the last time Axel was drunk... "...I'll go out there." Muttering after a second, he didn't want his boyfriend near a bed while drunk, trying to prevent another rape. There was a second of hesitation before he made his face go close to cold and wiped the last of his tears away, stepping over towards the door slowly though despite himself trying not to show emotion his hand was shaking as he grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door.

The redhead in question was still knocked out by the door but soon as he heard the door open he woke with a start.  
"Huh? What no! Don't take the- Roxas!" He gave a start when he saw the blonde haired teen. He started to bite his bottom lip and look at the ground in complete shame.

Roxas' eyebrow rose in confusion at his 'boyfriend's' rambling, unable to really figure out where he was coming from with that. You fucking drunk what the hell have I done to make you do this to me? The blonde was still cold towards him, showing nothing on his face besides that raising eyebrow but even that vanished. "And what drove you to get drunk in the half an hour I wanted to be alone?"

Feeling like a scowled child the way Roxas was treating him so he continued to look at the ground whimpering.  
"I... I don't know..."

The blonde sighed heavily after a moment, taking a couple steps closer to his intoxicated boyfriend and making himself calm down from the annoyance and anger that lingered under the surface. "I'm sorry, okay? I just needed time to think." Why was it so hard to tell him the truth? Well he was intoxicated, he wouldn't remember this anyway.

Still avoiding his eyes and stepping backwards slightly and finally answering Roxas.  
"B-but... Roxas." Finally looking up his with his watery eyes he sniffed.  
"I-I'm sorry I'm just stupid... It's my fault I hurt you." Croaking out as he stepped forward slightly.

Even with the red-head approaching the blonde held his ground, shaking his head once with a sigh. "It's fine. I overreacted and let my emotions get the best of me." Right, he wasn't supposed to have those, he couldn't even bring himself to react to his lover's tears.

Axel shook his head as he reached forward though his time stumbling to his knees. "Roxas no! It's all my fault not yours, you never did anything wrong! I'm the one who's making you feel like this..." Croaking his last words, the ones he had been holding back for so long. "Please, please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! I love you too much!" And in this point of time he was clinging onto Roxas' legs as if it was his only life support. "Please! I'll do anything! Just don't leave me!" Sobbing hard into the jeans and his mind buzzed back and forth of all the things he had done for Roxas...

Roxas held no expression on his face as he watched his love fall to the floor, simply stood in place looking down at him. Am I your parent or yo- Breaking off from even that thought at his words. So he finally admitted that it was his fault... "I had to do something wrong." Or else he would've never gotten hurt... Or else it wouldn't have gotten this bad... But he could think of nothing. He had never raised a hand to his lover, never cheated, never tried to kill his family, never brought him to a completely foreign world and trapped him in a room just out of reach of reality. Without meaning to the blonde showed shock as he was tugged forward by the knees and Axel started crying out his heart to him. "Hey! Hey careful I'm gonna!" Losing his balance as he tried to step away and had no other choice but to fall backwards onto the ground, head spinning as it hit the ground and his vision snapping black for a few seconds before coming clear again, pushing himself slowly upwards. "Alright, alright, fine I won't leave. I wasn't planning on it anyway." Very gingerly moving to check the back of his already bruised head for blood, finding none but it ached...

Axel paled as Roxas went down too and automatically snapped and went to his aid. "Roxas! Oh Roxas I'm sorry! Please I'm sorry... Are you okay?" Biting his bottom lip and letting his head rest across the small chest.

Axel wasn't the only one who snapped. How can he do this to me? Not the fall, he didn't care about his physical body anymore, he meant everything else. Why'd he get drunk! Was it just an excuse to break more promises? He promised he'd never drink that much again! Everything was starting to pile up on him faster than his mind could process it, but the sight of his drunk boyfriend laying on top of him with his head on his chest made the blonde snap in fear and frustration. Almost too quickly he pushed himself up and away more, not knowing what he was doing until after his open palm met with the side of his lover's face, hard. "Stop it! Talk to me once you've sobered up! Got it!" With tears building in his own eyes and knowing he wouldn't be able to hold them back for much longer, he practically ran into their bedroom and slammed the door behind him, only to collapse on the bed again. He just... he hit Axel... There was no forgiving him.

What had he done? He never meant for it to get out of control like this, he didn't think he'd ever end up like his mother... holding so much in and lashing out. He was no better than she was. D-Did Axel hate him now? Was it too late? Roxas gripped onto the pillow tighter, a bump under the blankets keeping him from getting comfortable but soon enough the bear was pried free and thrown across the room, too busy in his own tears to realize how that would look to his love but couldn't help it, couldn't think rationally, he promised not to but all he wanted to do was grab the scissors and end it with one last cut. Why would he do something like that? Get drunk... he knew what he went through as a child with an alcoholic parent, and yet he still did this to him. And that betrayed look as he slapped him... it wasn't like Axel had never hit him before...

It happened so quickly that he never saw it coming, his neck popping from the force. His head spinning in place and trying to regain his already dizzy posture. Axel's eyes widened in shock as he touched the side of his stinging face... "He... He hit me." It felt like a ton of brick crumbling down on his world.  
Slumping against the wall and still in utmost shock what happened...

Axel stared at the carpet before giving up and moving towards the sofa, sighing he led down and stared at the walls.  
A few last teardrops trickled down his cheeks and a though invaded his mind. 'He hates you...'  
Then he let sleep take him over into a not so sober slumber.

Morning arrived, and it wasn't the annoyance of a partner rolling around and getting out of bed that woke him up this time, it was the rays of sunlight that were practically blinding him. Roxas still blinked in distaste, rolling over and trying to burry himself in Axel's arm-but he was alone. Not even Aiko was in the room, it took him a minute to remember why he was alone, wiping his tear stained face slowly and shakily. He messed things up, didn't he? If only he hadn't reacted to Demyx's joke and just sat there... none of this would've happened. It was his fault Axel hated him, not the other way around, but why'd he had to go and get drunk? Maybe... maybe he should just stay in bed all day, save up his strength and open a corridor to twilight town and never come back.  
The morning had arrived but it only felt like hell to the redhead, his head was pounded like a thousand knives trying to break into his skull.  
The side of his face didn't feel any better and it took awhile for him to realize why... Roxas... It hit him like a ton of bricks as everything became clear. Moving his hand to his cheek but wincing. Ouch still stung and it might of even bruised a little bit.  
Rubbing his forehead as he heard the phone ring off into the distance. Blasted phone!

Might as well try to go and feed the cat right? If not attempt to make peace to the red-head right? No... didn't want to... But Aiko was gonna drive him crazy if she kept meowing at his door like that. Throwing away his plan to lay still and save up power Roxas slowly forced himself to roll out of bed and half stumbled towards the door. Nothing seemed real, there was no way he hit Axel even though his hand still stung and he remembered it, his head even ached horribly from hitting the ground, no doubt that pretty bruise was going to look worse now... It took a few motivational speeches in his head to get the willpower to open the door and watched as the grey tabby started backing away and rushing towards the kitchen, which the blonde did start moving after her, only to catch movement and shockingly see none other than Axel on the sofa. Without thinking his eyes widened in shock and fear, stopping in his mission on helping the cat and turning around and darting back into the bedroom to hide. Coward...

Axel sighed as he released the phone... Work just great, just what the doctor ordered! Not.  
At least he was already dressed, and they did have a washroom as work...  
Out of the corner of his eye he though he saw a head of blonde hair run past, but when he looked up it was just the kitten. Whoa she's grown fast. Going toward the growing cat he scooped her up and putting her into his arms, well it couldn't have her scratching and meowing at... Roxas' door. From there he went into the kitchen to give Aiko her breakfast.  
"Come on girl." His voice even sounded terrible, it must have been from all the crying and drinking... Ugh NEVER again!  
After he served her meaty breakfast he looked towards Roxas' room one last time before sighing heavily and forcing his arse to work...

Some Saturday this was going to be, he had forgotten Axel was off on the weekends and so now Roxas had slid down against the door, tensing as he heard his boyfriend's heavy footsteps against the floor coming closer, but then disappearing, the blonde letting out a shaky breath as he tried to stop the tears from breaching his eyes yet again. How could Axel...? How could he...? A whimper later and he was back in tears, getting up from the floor slowly and starting to move to the bed, only stopping once to lift up the bear again and smother it against his chest as he hid underneath the duvet and cried out his heart quietly, practically choking as the front door opened and closed. Axel didn't work today... had he left? Did he finally ruin it between them?


	34. Chapter 34: I'm Damaged

And more ^-^

I do not own kingdom hearts!

* * *

This morning was strange, it wasn't he who was tackling his partner and hugging him, it was the other way around. The bleary musician woke up to a head of blue hair under his chin and clinging to him tightly, only one of his arms had managed to get around the small male and that was because he was laying on his shoulder. Shifting ever so slightly to free himself from most of the embrace though mainly so he could return it slowly, just watching the schemer sleep. He was really too cute, and he couldn't imagine being alone now, so how could Axel just let Roxas go...?

And that's when the little bluenette in the other bedroom woke up after hearing the door close.  
Yawning slightly and nuzzling into his lovers bare chest. "S'at noise?"  
It was too early... Well at least it felt like it. Wait a moment. He was hugging Demyx, did he have work today?  
"Dem?" Yawning quietly. "Why are you still here, I thought you had work today?"  
He wasn't complaining he was just surprised.

Demyx gave a small huff as he was pulled from his falling back asleep state and blinked with bleary eyes down at his lover, shifting so he could kiss the top of his head gently. "Hrrmm? Oh... it's Saturday, I don't work today unless they call me in and they haven't so we're good." His grip tightening around his love gently as he shifted around slightly, trying to get feeling back in his legs.

Smiling sleepily and nuzzling more into his neck and kissing this throat.  
"Well I'm glad... By the way did you hear that noise a moment ago?" Frowning as he tried to recall it.  
Zexion was happy he didn't have to suffer with two miserable men alone.

"Noise...?" Demyx muttered quietly while his hand traveled inside the schemer's shirt to stroke at his silk like skin gently. "You mean the door? Yeah, Ax might work or something, I don't know." reaching down carefully to kiss beside the schemer's mouth. "Nothing to worry about."

Shivering as the hand travelled up against his abdomen it tickled slightly but he wasn't complaining, it relaxed him to no end.  
"Okay." He purred and kissing the sitarist back.  
The teen just loved the way the older one's lips fit amazingly against his own, and they were so soft. But apart from that Zexion was kind of happy they'd only have to put up with one miserable teen.

Demyx gave a small smile to the purring, finding it cute though once again he'd rather not lose his jewels so said nothing on that subject, couldn't really because he was busy kissing the one who made the noise, still letting his hand wander around the schemer's stomach, raising up to his chest to map out the well known area and back down, lower than before, running his fingers through the blue hair of his trail. Well, he was a morning person.

Leaning to the small touches that seemed to make his stomach somersault and his heart beat faster, though he did blush as soon as that hand got so close to his private area.  
Shyly opening his mouth to the much more persistent one then letting his own hands slither down to Demyx's inner thigh.

The musician didn't miss a beat invading the younger male's mouth, running his tongue up and down against the other males, oh yeah, he had two hands now. So let the other one start taking off the schemer's shirt button by button, rubbing the skin in circles with every movement, his other hand starting on loosening his boyfriend's boxers from his person, not yet touching his dick but inside and very close, teasing his thigh.

Damn it! He was teasing him! Growling slightly in annoyance so he shifted so that hand could caress his neglected penis.  
His own hand teasing slightly as it massaged the thigh and running up and down, before slowly just as he was about to touch his boyfriend's cock his hand slid down again and repeat.  
His tongue started a mini war in Demyx's mouth fighting for dominance but he gave up after the struggle and let the other take over.

Well someone's eager. Demyx gave a half smile under the kiss, opening an eye to watch Zexion's face for a moment before smiling and doing as he wanted, stroking him to life between his thumb and fingers, slipping the shirt off of his shoulders slowly and smiling again, drawing away from the tongue battle so he could kiss his shoulders growling quietly as he was grabbed and instantly became hard in his hand. His now free hand working under the schemer's torso, almost quickly moving around so that Zexion was on top of him and leaned up to kiss him on the lips, hand still working on him.

Purring into Demyx's mouth as he was finally stroked to life and releasing his boyfriends lips for a second before gasping, his eyes widening as the blonde became hard under his hand and was flipped over so he was the one doing the straddling. Finding a much more comfortable position so his hand could teasing his boyfriend member whilst his other could do the same.  
Leaning forward slightly so he could kiss him but as he did so the tip of his cock brushed against Demyx's, letting out a small mewl before kissing him softly.

The musician let out a small gasp as he was continued being stroked by his lover, his own hand moving at the same pace. Maybe if they did it this way he wouldn't hurt Zexion? Anything to keep him from ever crying again. But yet... another part of him said that this was wrong, to be so happy and comfortable with each other while his two friends were miserable and fighting all the time. But then again they brought it on themselves with all their bickering... Leaning upwards to meet his boyfriend's lips gently, smirking upon hearing the meow and a light bulb went off in his mind, shifting his hips both down and back up carefully so they brushed together again.

Gasping again as their cocks brushed once more and another. Getting the same idea as the blonde but moving forward so his hand interlaced with Demyx's, allowing both their members no room.  
Groaning at the contact and his mewl muffled as he moved downward into the crook of Demyx's neck, his hips going down with him too then raising them once more so each time their aching members would brush together.  
The small bluenette knew he wouldn't last much longer the way things were starting to go, even the cool air in the room wasn't cooling him down.

Demyx gave a moment to examine what he was causing the younger male to feel with half lidded eyes, smiling softly at it. Perfect. Actually... so perfect he didn't want to ruin it by going all the way and making his love hurt, nah he wanted for him to enjoy this. His mouth worked on his neck as it came into range though moved his hand to hold onto Zexion's gently and his body arched again into the bluenette again, still toying with his erect cock even as they brushed together. Giving him bliss and carefully drawing his lips away from the new bruise decorating his love's neck. Truthfully even though he was trying to refrain from it he was getting close to the edge.

Gasping his dozy shot open on one hard thrust, that and the attention he was getting on his neck added to the excitement.  
"Demmy!" Groaning into his mouth as he humped against the other cock and his hand speeding up the pumping.  
And that's when the teen's coil snapped free, his back arcing then releasing his creamy white load onto both his and Demyx's chest, it shot out like small ribbons.

Zexion wasn't the only one to release, though his happened a second later than the younger male's, spewing his white seeds over his lover's chest and hand, giving a small shuddery breath before a small laugh escaped him. "Well good morning." Was this going to become a regular thing? Didn't mind it, loved it actually but it was still kind of funny how they started up.

Shuddering as he fell onto his lover's chest, though he frowned when he heard the laugh but relaxed.  
"Morning Dem." He smiled as he nuzzled into his neck.  
Thinking to himself, that Demyx better not be thinking this was going to be regular. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it, he enjoyed it very much! It was just in the morning's he was so tired.

Both arms went around the blue angel as he fell, smiling as he nuzzled into his neck and shifted an arm so his fingers could run through his hair. "Now I don't wanna get up." The sandy blonde complained, relaxing against the bed, could easily go back to bed and wake up sometime in the afternoon... but there were things to be done...

Zexion shook his head. "Unlike you Demyx. I feel kind of dirty." Mumbling into his neck before he rolled off the blonde then going back to cuddling him.  
"Yet I'm quite happy staying here."

Arms still around the schemer Demyx rolled to his side in order to keep it that way, nuzzling into his neck as he pressed their bodies together, more for cuddling instead of lust. "Mmhm... I'll get up later." Though loosened his grip around his love to allow him to move, but arms still there in case he didn't. "Ah damn! I wanted to see Axel's hangover..." Remembering finally with a small sigh, wanting to smack himself for not thinking of it sooner.

Blushing as Demyx pressed their sticky bodies closer though he still cuddled back.  
"Lazy bum." He yawned softly before slowly slinking out of his arms.  
Sending him a look that clearly read. 'I bet you don't want to see how he is when he gets home.'  
"I'm going to wash... Then check on You-Know-Who." He was worried for his friend and had many questions for him.

"Yes I am. But have you seen my work hours?" Demyx laughed quietly, letting his lover slip away from him and rolled slowly onto his back and rubbed at his eyes. "Have fun and don't catch any emo. Oh, see if you can take some of his jeans too cause I'm going to take you out once I wake up." Rubbing his eyes again as he tried to make the energy failure go away.

Nodding as he sighed "Yes I have." He tried to sound not so downhearted about it but he couldn't help it... Maybe if he got a job he'd be okay about everything?  
"Okay I'll try to." Sticking out his tongue to the blonde then making his way into the bathroom.

And that was the main reason Demyx wanted to get Zexion out of the house today, to take him around in hopes that he'd be able to find a job and make a life here instead of being cooped up in this place like Roxas seemed to be. Though he couldn't blame the blonde for not trying to find a job now, who would hire someone with one arm? The musician laughed at his boyfriend's cheekiness and returned the tongue motion until he vanished inside the bathroom, pulling the blanket over his shoulders and rolling onto his side to smother his face into the pillows.

After returning from a nice long soak in the bath Zexion returned with a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist.  
A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he saw his blonde led in the bed. Oh how he just loved saying 'HIS' blonde, 'HIS' Demyx.  
Just as he was about to go over and wake Demyx he decided against it and started pulling on the discarded shirt and boxers.  
He thought with all the work he had been doing lately he'd deserve a nice long lie in.  
After finally dressing and placing the towel back in the bathroom he started his journey to Roxas' room.  
Casting the plain wooden door an edgy look before knocking softly.

And what had Roxas been doing the entire time? Try what he had been doing all day, laying in bed with the blanket over his head and bear smothered against his chest, he couldn't cut himself so had to get rid of the pain somehow, so was laying on his broken arm, that was a little overboard but he didn't care by this point. The knock at the door brought him back from his depression for a moment, sitting up almost too quickly and trying not to wince from his arm moving in a way it didn't like. Was it Axel? Was he back? Debating whether or not he should get up he decided against it last minute, though making it look like he was going to by sitting up on the bed. "Yeah?" Why was he trying to get his hopes up? It wasn't Axel… It was probably just Zexion checking in on him…

Oh okay he's awake that's not a good sign mostly probably he was moping around...  
"Hey it's me... Can I come in?" Stupid question, he'd go in even if Roxas said no but there was a thing called being polite.

And… hope dashed out. Roxas' face visibly fell as Zexion's voice came through instead of Axel's, sighing and running his hand through his hair. "Y-Yeah, sure. Door's open." Damn… why did Axel leave him? What happened to all the promises to never leave? Why the hell did he just… vanish?

Nodding as he opened the door and headed inside.  
"Hey Roxas. You okay?" Poor kid... Looked like shit. Deciding to sit on the edge of the bed but close enough to the blonde.

No, I'm not okay the only person I ever loved just walked out of my life and he's never coming back. Roxas debated whether or not he should speak this out loud before sighing and shaking his head, saying the two cold words he had been trying to keep from saying. "… I'm leaving." He didn't belong here…

Zexion's eyes widened in shock. He was leaving? "What! Why?" For once in his whole life he was totally confused he did understand a thing. Were things that bad with Axel that he felt compelled to leave?

… He wasn't expecting this from his friend, wouldn't he be trying to encourage him from running away from whatever was hurting him instead of staying and letting himself be abused? "I… I told you all that's happening… And Axel just left. Didn't you hear him? He doesn't work on weekends so I have no clue where he's going. That… And I don't belong here Zexion! I don't know this world or the people or where anything is! I don't know anything outside of this apartment! I just… I want to go home…" How could he tell him this and not Axel…?

He listened carefully to Roxas' mini rant right until the end. Thinking about everything carefully before finally speaking.  
"But why would he leave? Sure he may of left but have you given thought to where he might have gone to? I mean where would he go?" Taking a giant pause then scooting closer.  
"Have you even told Axel of this? If you haven't... How would he even know you that you'd want to go back home?"... Home where was his home? He wasn't sure but all he knew was most of the others use to hang about in Twilight Town an awful lot, but before he'd usually stick about inside than the outside.

"… Cause he's angry with me… I kinda… I hit him last night." Really he had no other reason as to why Axel would choose to turn and walk out on him. It had to be that, he walked out because he messed up. As he spoke again the blonde listened before chewing his lip and shaking his head, "I can't tell him, he has a job here, and a family, and I have nothing here or in twilight town… I dunno why I just want to go back… Homesick I guess… Can't tell him or else he'd have to change everything and feel so guilty and I can't put him through that. I'm not wanted here so… I was just going to go…"

He hit Axel? The little bluenette was totally shocked by this new evidence, that was one thing he never expected Roxas ever to do... Looks like they were just as bad as each other.  
"Roxas... A relationship is built on trust and making sacrifices for each other. I'm sure Axel wouldn't mind taking you home." He offered a friendly smile as he patted his shoulder.  
"What do you think Axel would be thinking of he came home and you weren't here?"

Taking a second to glance up at the look of shock and instantly the blonde went to chewing his lip, "He scared me…" Like knocked him down and pretty much pinned him while drunk, of course he would try and struggle against it considering he could now. Looking up slowly after his shoulder was touched, trying to keep up with his advice and believe that instead of what was running through his mind. "… He left without thinking that way. How do I know he's even coming back?"

Zexion sighed. "What time would he normally come home?" Thinking back he realized Demyx was meant to be taking him out... But they couldn't leave him on his own... Especially how he was thinking about running away! Though funny enough he didn't blame him... He'd get sick being locked up if it was him.  
"Roxas, you can't run from problems. They'll only find you and make life worse! And where would you go?"

At that Roxas sighed before shrugging his one good shoulder. "Around two or so," Looking to the watch on his arm for a second to check the time, only eleven so there wasn't any chance his love would turn around and come home now if he was at work… he doubted it. Majorly… His shoulders fell as he was told he couldn't hide from his problems, chewing on his lip slowly. As much as he wanted to deny it he knew the schemer was right, he couldn't keep running away from what he was afraid of.

Smiling as it looked as if he had won the battle.  
"Hey when he gets back why don't you tell him exactly how you feel? Relationships are built on trust after all." He actually was feeling slightly bad that he came in here to ask to borrow his jeans... But it made him felt better because he was convincing him not to run way.

Relationships were built on trust… right now theirs was built on lies and heartbreak, though he was willing to give it a try… just one last time. If he got hurt in the process that was it, he was packing his bags (not that he had anything that Axel hadn't gotten for him besides Aiko) and leaving. He may have had no where to go but he wasn't really planning on living somewhere else… more like he'd spend the day watching the sky over the tower and work up the courage to fall off that tall train tower without trying to break his fall. "Alright…. I'll try to…" Sighing after a second and staring at the ground, trying to think it through positively.  
Smiling and letting go of the teen's shoulder.  
Though his smile faded as he started to look a little nervous, he wasn't use to asking people things...  
"I er- Well... Urm." Stuttering over his speech for once his in life. Damn why was this so hard?  
"Roxas? Is it possible if I could borrow a pair of jeans for today?... I'm going to be going out in a moment with Demyx... And well mine are dirty and Demyx's won't fit me." Emphasizing by point to the over large shirt he was wearing.

Roxas blinked in confusion as the bluenette started stuttering and looking around, raising an eyebrow after he started and stopped himself though gave a weak smile and laugh at his question, nodding quickly. "If they fit you than yeah." He couldn't tell with the tee-shirt on but he was willing to bet he was smaller than Zexion was… "Bottom drawer on the left, help yourself I guess." Was the guy just in here to borrow jeans? Great now he felt bad for dumping all that on him…

Nodding as he got them out of the drawer and picked out a simple blue pair, well that would hopefully make Demyx happy!  
Turning around as he straightened the jeans then pushing a leg through. Damn they were tight! Hard to believe Roxas even fit into these! But finally managing to squeeze into the denim, yet they were tighter than they looked. But luckily the length on them was nearly the same, minus an inch yet they hugged his calves and thighs.  
"I can't believe you can fit into these!" He laughed and slowly made his way over to the bed.

The blonde gave a small laugh at Zexion's statement after watching him struggle into the jeans, shaking his head and shrugging. "I'm small. Wearing a belt too." Tapping his finger against the metal hook with a tiny chime of his fingernail hitting metal with a shy smile. Yeah, he was small and uncomfortable around the subject, he usually wore layers in twilight town and in the organization to make them think he was bigger there too. But he had lost weight since then… a lot of weight.

Now he thought about it... Roxas was small. Maybe too small in fact, but if recalled last night his friend never touched his dinner. But that wasn't his place to nose around in.  
"Okay well I better go check on Dem to see if he's wake or not." If he is he had better not of flooded the bathroom.  
"You look after yourself, alright?" Smiling slightly to his new found friend.

"Alright," The blonde relaxed slowly, starting to feel more and more comfortable around the schemer. Why couldn't he feel this way around Axel anymore? While he was being told to look after himself Roxas huffed but nodded all the same. Wasn't like he could do much of anything here to hurt himself.

Smiling one last time with a small wave he headed back into his own room.  
Not bothering to knock on the door he poked his head through.  
"Hey Dem." Finally walking in slowly almost embarrassed because of the tight jeans.

Somehow the musician managed to crawl out of bed after Zexion left the room and was just getting out of the shower, struggling to shake his hair out into its usual fashion, though today it was being stubborn and one strand more decided it wanted to be with his fringe. "Hey, sorry I fell back asleep on you there." Taking a second before looking back at him and staring for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Tight enough there? Can you even feel your ass in those things? Just wondering." Joking, knowing that once again if he turned around and called him beautiful there went any chance of being able to walk out the front door.

Grumbling as he put slid of his hands down to his hips. "Barely. Seriously how on earth Roxas gets into them I'll have know I swear!" He didn't dare try to sit down, that is if he ever wanted to fell his balls ever again. So he just opted for leaning against the wall.

Demyx started laughing as Zexion complained about the jeans being too small on him, yeah he was a bit of a mismatch now, tight bottoms and a baggy shirt? Though he'd have to keep a mental note that he looked really, really good in tight jeans. "You'll have to take notes. Alright, so we ready?" The musician asked while pocketing his cell phone and wallet and keys, offering a hand to his boyfriend while moving to join him.  
Staring at the hand that was facing him almost unsure of what Demyx was doing until he actually realized. Blushing his timidly grasped the hand and gave a small smile though he was still embarrassed at his mistake.  
"Ready." Whispering as he looked at the ground not wanting to show his darkened cheeks.

The musician was trying not to laugh as Zexion appeared to be having trouble figuring out why his hand was there and took it finally, twining their fingers together as if putting a puzzle in place and leaning down to peck one of his stained cheeks. "You're too cute. Whoops moving on now." Realizing his mistake and moving to quickly open the door and start out of it before he lost his jewels.

His blushed continued to stay even as he heard Demyx called him... Cute.  
Glaring up at him and pouted. "Do you like your balls? Actually no, do you like your penis?" Though the grip on his boyfriend's hand tightened just a little bit to show that he was close to losing one of his balls, yet it was harsh enough because he knew he wouldn't actually hurt him the schemer was only messing around.

"Alright okay I get it; I'm not allowed to flatter you." The musician winced as the grip tightened, playfully pouting down at the schemer. Actually what was he doing? Perfect chance to make him blush more! "Actually… I know you wouldn't do it… You'd miss it too much considering what you did this morning." Damn did he have a death wish or something?

Zexion's eyes flew up and his mouth hung open in shock.  
"That wasn't the right answer to the question!" He squeaked and playfully slapped his arm, and his already pink cheeks were stained worse now.  
"Are you seriously asking me to tear them off?" Sticking out his tongue and letting his hand loose his grip and shook it lightly, it wasn't like he knew where Demyx was taking him after all.

Opening the front door as he laughed at the schemer's reaction, giving him a quick wink, about to open his mouth and say something worse though was left huffing and looking away at his threat. "No… I'll be good…" shutting the door behind them quietly, thinking about it for a second before leaving it unlocked, knowing that Axel more than likely forgot his key in the struggle last night…  
Smiling up at him though he did resist the urge to say 'Good Dem'. So he settled with leaning into his side.  
"So where we off too first?" His eyes twinkling upwards and his smile beaming off his face.

"There's a lot of clothing stores in the third district, I was just gonna let you run wild with that. Though no black." Rushing the last part into his statement quickly, looking down at the schemer and starting down the apartment stairs. The musician also had a few other things planned though that was all time allowing, like he was just gonna let Zexion sit at home all day like Axel let Roxas! Nuh-uh! He was going to help him find a job, hopefully let him make a few friends in the process… "Oh yeaaahh… I hear they just opened a new bookstore in the second district, that's like a five minute walk from here if you want to try and apply."

A huge grin appeared on Zexion's face, he obviously loved the idea of getting a job in a book store. "You found my weakness already?"  
He followed the sandy blonde male down the stairs and outside the main building.  
Blinking up after his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, so the weathers better now? Still a little chill but at least there was sunlight.

"Yep, wasn't that hard." Demyx laughed at his boyfriend's eagerness, finding it great that he knew easily what would make him smile. It wasn't that hard, why did Axel have such a hard time with it? "So? Wanna fly by there first since it's on the way?" Knowing what the answer would be already…

"YES! I mean yeah that'll be great." Correcting himself less than half way.  
"So how far is it from here?" He mainly wanted to know so he'd be able to map it out mentally in his head, so in the future he'd know where it was.

At his excitement Demyx couldn't help but burst out laughing, trying to keep himself from falling over as the hill steepened. "Alright than that settles that. It's only a couple of minutes, barely even half of my walk." Smiling down at the schemer and looking ahead, good thing his job paid well or else he'd worry about the cost of books…  
_

The redhead waiter sighed as he pocketed his days wages before offering Tifa a small smile.  
"I'll see you Monday then?" The side of his face was practically a nasty yellow and purple mixture by now. He only just washed off the cover up, though he decided to tell her a white lie saying he got drunk and fell going up the stairs.

"Course, no more starting arguments with stairs." Tifa called over to Axel as she moved to pick up a child's seat, getting ready for the much calmer dinner hour in which two people was far more than enough, not to mention Denzel helping out in the back with Cloud added more help to it. "I can't have my prettiest worker any more bruised up so take care."

Axel laughed softly. "Okay I promised!"

And in the background a small huff could be heard. "I thought I was your prettiest worker!" A tall blonde came into view and prodded Tifa in the side.

"Oh! Have fun on your date!" Calling last minute to the red-head by leaning over the counter quickly, rather proud of her from remembering it. Was a little late but at least she did! Tifa squeaked and jumped as she was prodded, spinning around to face her boyfriend and scowled, swatting at his hand gently to keep another attack from happening. "You'll always be the handsomest worker, you and Denzel. Axel's the pretty one."

Axel blinked, she remembered? Whoa that Tifa was full of surprising stuff.  
"Will do!" His cheerful voice not giving any hidden pained tone. He just hoped Roxas was okay, throughout the whole day he was constantly worrying about his boyfriend. He just wanted to hold him and never let go, he didn't want to lose him to someone else...

"Well get going! Don't make him wait!" Tifa ushered him on, actually balling up a rag usually draped over her shoulder and threw it the red-head's way, trying to get him out of the café.

Laughing the said red-head started legging it out of the cafe soon as could whilst shouting his goodbyes.  
Now... Onto more pressing matters. Roxas.  
He tried to think of a way on how he could get his boyfriend to listen to him... That is... If he still was.  
_

"Oh okay that's great then." He smiled cheerfully, though he slipped his hand free from Demyx's hand and only to wrap it around his waist.  
Looking up carefully to see if that was okay with his boyfriend.

Looking down as the hand left his, blinking in slight confusion as it wandered around his waist, smiling after a second and putting his own arm over the much smaller male's shoulders. Had no problem with it whatsoever, though did blink and raise an arm over his head to wave at a certain red-head making his way out of the café. "Hey! Didn't bother saying goodbye?" Calling over to him, doubted he would've been heard.

Zexion mentally slapped himself before nudging Demyx's side. "Shh!" Ahh now he remembered he was going to tell Demyx about Roxas.

Luckily enough Axel hadn't heard or noticed and he continued walking in his own little world, all the way back home.  
Though of course he was worried about Roxas, and what he'd say.

Demyx jumped as he was nudged, looking down at the schemer and lowering his arm. "What? Aw he didn't hear…" Watching the red-head vanished before shrugging it off and adjusting his arm behind his boyfriend, pointing ahead to a building connected to the strip mall with a bright 'Grand opening!' sign in it's window. "See? New bookstore."

Zexion looked ahead to see the yellow neon lights outside the bookshop, he even cracked another smile. Tugging on his waist to hurry along which obviously showed his eagerness to get to the store quick as he could.  
Pushing the door open he stepped inside, well his first impressions of the shop failed it pretty much looked disorganized.  
But looking ahead of him he saw a young looking girl sitting at the counter tapping away on a computer.  
Biting his lip as nerves started to wash over him, she didn't look intimidating at all it was just he hadn't had much experience with the opposite sex before.

"Well? Go ahead." Demyx prodded his boyfriend forward as soon as they were inside, jeeze he was in such a hurry to get here why was he being so hesitant now? It was just one girl! Don't say that Zexion was that shy!

Zexion nodded slowly before finally making his way up to the blonde.  
"Urm... Hi."  
Looking up over the desk the teenager smiled.  
"Hey there can I help you?"  
'Pull it together! It's only a girl!' Mentally shouting at himself. "I was wondering if there is any jobs going?"  
The female nodded. "Yeah we do, hold on!" Bending down she reached for a stack of application forms. "Here, just fill this out and hand it back in soon as you've completed it!"  
Staring at the two sheet pages for a moment then looking up and taking them. "Sure will do." It was extremely amusing watching Zexion interact with someone of the opposite gender, the blonde musician simply stood back to watch all of this while trying his hardest not to laugh. Stepping forward after a second to look over the younger male's shoulder at the questions. Just as long as they didn't include birth certificate like his did than that'd save a lot of work… had to actually go through the hospital system, find Myed's, than edit the first name while their backs were turned. Too much work. "You gonna do it here or wait till we get home?" Stepping back to go back over to Demyx.  
"I'll do this when we get back. That'll give me something to do." He smiled slightly before he started to edge out of the shop.  
"So where are we going next?" The little bluenette as he asked as he struggled to pocket the form into the tight jeans. Demyx gave a nod as he tried not to smile watching the schemer attempt to put the form in his jeans. Rather humorous to watch though… "Alright… Was going to leave the next part up to you, bunch of clothing stores around here and I don't really know your style. No black though." Adding the last part playfully as he started out the store and down the sidewalk.

Meanwhile Axel had finally made it home and was standing outside the door, hesitating weather or not he should actually go inside.  
Biting his bottom lip and taking a long deep breath he braved it and walked right in. He doubted Roxas would notice his presence anyway.

The blonde practically jumped out of his skin as the front door opened, looking towards the bedroom door with wide eyes. "..Axel?" He was trying to call out, but his voice failed him, barely even counting as a whisper. Roxas chewed at his lip before he forced himself off the floor and slowly started towards the door, hand shaking as he forced the door open just a crack to look out of it, his shoulders falling once he realized it was Axel, guilt falling onto his shoulders for thinking he had been walked out on, it was practically torture to open the door fully and make himself step out, slowly closing the wooden panel behind him as his eyes stared to the floor. "… Hey." It was the only thing rational he could manage without spewing out apology after apology or running back to hide.

Axel's breathing stop momentarily as he finally laid eyes of Roxas. So he was talking to him now? "Hey Rox." He took a small step forward before gently putting a hand onto his shoulder. It was hard to believe such a small male could pack a hard hit...

Don't look him in the eye, don't… even though he tried not to in fear of breaking down in a torrent of tears Roxas did, flinching back at the sight of the bruise on his face and instantly had to look down to hide the tears rising into his eyes. "I-I'm sorry… You were right on me I got scared I never meant to hurt you…" Why was he even trying to defend himself? What ever happened to the promise of no more fighting? He told Axel about his mother, so he knew how he felt about alcohol and yet he still got drunk. Maybe he was just over thinking everything too much? Maybe he should just get over his past and stop believing in p

promises.

Sighing as he placed his other hand onto Roxas' other shoulder and pulling him into a hug.  
"No don't be silly, I'm sorry hon. I'm the one who should be sorry I shouldn't have had a drink, I should of thought about last time I did..."  
Sighing softly, though he said he shouldn't drank but in all honestly it did relax him... Slightly.

Roxas said nothing for several moments after he was pulled into an embrace, latching himself onto his lover with his good arm without hesitation. The tears he had been trying to contain were allowed to escape. Shocking he still had them after the amount he had cried… He shook his head though after Axel apologized again, "My fault, not yours. I drove you into drinking, I shouldn't have said any of that I'm sorry…" Yeah he wasn't taking a 'no' for an answer.

Nuzzling into his shoulder before talking again. "Hey, hey." Raising his head to brush away Roxas' tears.  
"No crying. Come on it's not your fault; I shouldn't even have drank in the first place."  
He sighed before smiling sadly; he didn't like to see him cry it didn't suit him.

"I still hit you…" Roxas muttered in his last defense trying to get the blame to shift back to him, shutting his eyes as the large fingers brushed away his tears, still trying not to look up at the bruise that he caused. It was all his fault, the entire argument, the tension between the two of them, everything. Because of his depression. Maybe that was one emotion he was best off trying to forget…

Shrugging his shoulders slightly before muttering. "So? I was drunk it's not like I felt it." Well in a morbid way they were both even now...Smiling slightly then whispering softly to him. "I'd never blame you for my own mistakes."

Without meaning to the blonde did give a shaky smile at his joke, trying to shake his head to make it disappear though. "Damn it, stop making me feel better." A part of him was actually hoping the red-head would lash at him and that way he could call it even, he hated to think that he caused him pain. His expression did fall at his second statement, sighing as his grip around him tightened, he'd never think it was Axel's fault… it was his... all his… but if it'd end the fighting he'd let it drop. "… I'm still sorry."

Grinning slightly before saying. "Would you still be sorry if I reminded you of our date tomorrow?"  
Of course Axel remembered... "To Twilight Town?"  
He actually couldn't wait he hadn't been to Twilight Town for a long time, the best times he recalled there were with Roxas.

"… date?" Yeah, the blonde he was had forgotten completely behind the haze of fighting and depression that brought on him, staring with wide eyes. "You were serious about that?" It wasn't just another broken promise? His eyes only grew wider as he spoke their destination, finally looking up at his boyfriend in shock. Home? He was going home? His voice left him, in too much shock, how long had Axel known he wanted to go back?

Laughing slightly, wait didn't Roxas believe him when he asked him out?  
"You really want to go back that much, huh? Well if you want to... It's still early and we can catch the sunset." Hinting to whether or not he wanted to go now.  
Letting his fingers brush a few strands of hair out of his eyes.  
"I rather miss it. It'll be great to go back." It was an honest answer.

Was this really happening? Or was Axel just playing with him again? Would he joke about something like this though? Was he really going home after so long? And the sunset… just seeing that horrible murky excuse for dusk last night made him want to go back more, was he really going to be able to? Wait a second, today? "Now? Wait you... how are we getting there I mean…" Shit it was so hard to speak he was excited and frantic at the same time! Worrying about the little details and doubt creeping into his mind at the same time. Why would Axel even want to take him after what he had done? Yeah answer was obvious, he really wanted to go.

He looked so happy! So after all that time just to make Roxas happy he just had to take him back to Twilight Town?  
"Dark Corridor of course." Grinning ear to ear.  
"But if we're going I think we should get cleaned up a bit."  
Pointing at both their dirty clothes then smiling before finally hugging him again, it just was so nice to see him smile an actually genuine smile!

Yeah, that smile wasn't going to be going away for a while, the blonde not even faltering as the dark corridor was mentioned, wasn't he too weak for that? Probably not, he was stronger than he was and he could manage one the other day. He only blinked as he was told that he needed to change and get cleaned up, taking a second to comprehend what he was saying before nodding. "Oh um… yeah right." Reaching up to very quickly give his boyfriend a light kiss on the side of his face that didn't look like a blueberry, opening the bedroom door for the both of them. Now came the hard part… changing without Axel seeing the bandages…

Following Roxas into the bedroom before taking off his shirt and throwing it over onto one of the chairs.  
"Hey is it okay if I dive in first? I didn't get a chance to wash this morning." Blushing slightly.

Oh wow, karma was on his side today wasn't it? "Yeah, go on, I took one earlier." Really, and why would he even need a shower? All he ever did was sit around and cry lately, and when that got redundant he'd just sit and read or earn a reason to cry. Not now though, he wouldn't let Axel see, he didn't want to ruin the mood.

Nodding as he headed into the bathroom. "Okay hon I'll be back in a second."  
Sending him a quick look then disappearing to the bathroom.

Roxas tried to keep his hand from shaking as Axel disappeared into the bathroom, taking a second before moving towards the drawers and getting changed into a pair of dark jeans and a close to teal colored top, adjusting the sling back around his arm and judging he had enough time before Axel came back out and grabbed the gauze off the nightstand, moving into the kitchen where he could run his wrist under the sink and rebandage it. Shit… they looked almost infected… maybe he cut too deep?

Shutting off the shower and grabbed one of the towels then wrapping it around his waist.  
In the bedroom he couldn't see Roxas anywhere so he called out to him. "Hey! Hon you okay?" Instantly went hunting for a fresh pair of boxers.

The blonde practically jumped out of his skin as he was called to, halfway through trying to wrap the bandage around his arm. "Yeah I'm okay! In here!" Shit, shit, shit! Fingers now shaking as he finished tying off the gauze and get his arm back inside the sling. Stupid thing.

Throwing on a pair of clean boxers and picking up a clean shirt he started to button it up.  
Now... What jeans to wear... Ah! Just decided on his plain blue jeans and black converse.  
"Hey Hon? You ready?" This time for awhile he had actually decided to style his long hair, it was difficult but he managed.

Roxas sighed as he managed to get the sling on and ran his fingers through his hair in a small attempt to tame it, eh too late for that. "Yeah, I'm coming." Pulling himself away from the kitchen after adjusting his arm in the sling so his wrist was hidden. Maybe he should try hiding the cuts in a less obvious spot…? Though there was still a chance Axel'd see them even if he did it on his legs… Sliding that thought away as he saw his boyfriend, instantly moving over to take his wrist though stopped upon seeing his hair. "The hedgehog is back?" Teasing, he was still smiling, probably in the best mood he had been in all month.

Hedgehog? What hedgehog? Ohhh. That hedgehog! Grinning again and swiped a hand through his spiked mess. "Ahh well I kinda missed it, and I felt like a girl! Tifa called me pretty and that made me feel even more girly!" He laughed as he pointed at the locks.  
"Well I was gonna cut it last night but I completely forgot about it. I'll cut it when we get back or something." Letting his arms go slack before holding a hand out to his love. "You ready?" Whilst his other conjured a corridor.

"But you are pretty." Roxas just had to egg it on, trying not to laugh though trying not to freak as he mentioned the scissors. Did he clean those off well enough! He did give a nod as he mentioned doing it tonight, trying to keep the smile going though doubt bit at his senses again. That was until the hand was offered to him, blinking in confusion before he explained it, eyes widening. They were really going? It really wasn't a joke? All doubt vanished as the corridor was pulled up right before his eyes, reaching forward and taking his hand quickly to avoid any possibility of being left behind. "Y-Yeah… That's not gonna drop me off at the edge of a cliff now is it?" Yeah a little skeptical, it was too good to be true!

Putting a hand on his waist. "Am not!" Chuckling slightly and leading the way through. "I hope not!" Of course he was joking because soon enough they came upon a vibrant and placid town. Like Roxas he hadn't been into the town for a very long time, it was nice to be back. It was like something was missing and he had found it finally.  
"See no cliffs." Smiling down on his kindly, hoping it made his boyfriend happy.

The blonde still hesitated, trying to keep his eyes shut as they walked through the darkness. He almost didn't want to open his eyes as Axel stopped walking before him, the red light bleeding through his eyelids. It's a lie, there's no way you're home, no way… Though as Axel spoke he forced himself to open his eyes, blinking several times to adjust his eyes to the bright sunset that bathed the streets in pure gold, his eyes instantly going towards the sky as his grip tightened on Axel's hand. He knew where he was, what the road was named and where it led to. Who owned the closed shop beside them and could even identify which church bells were going off in the distance. Home… Couldn't help it, he turned around and instantly put his arm around Axel, face buried in his shirt. "Thank you."

Watching carefully as his lover opened his eyes which was suddenly filled with joy and happiness.  
Wrapping his arms around his back and said to him quietly. "You really missed Twilight Town did you?" Well it was an obvious because he could tell the way there sparkling.

The blonde nodded quickly into Axel's shirt, practically smothering himself. It was too good to be true; even if he couldn't stay here he was still home… Just for a little while he was home… He still hesitated for a moment before looking up at his lover, unsure really how to ask him. "Can we go to the clock tower?" All his fondest memories of Axel were there…

He looked so happy! And he felt so over joyed knowing he was the one who caused it!  
Rubbing his back gently before Axel let go. "Sure hon, but first do you want to take a detour and get an ice cream?" Smirking as he wrapped a hand around his waist.

It was this cold and Axel wanted ice cream? Ah whatever, he didn't care at this point, it could be snowing but as long as he felt like he was at home instead of that murky run down apartment he'd still sit outside and freeze his ass off. "Yeah, that's fine." Leaning into his lover's arm and taking a half a step forward, as if still worried the landscape around him would vanish and this would all just be a dream.

Leading them both over to the little ice cream shop which wasn't that far at all from the clock tower.  
Paying for both of them he handed Roxas the wrapped up frozen treated. "Ready?"  
Taking the waist again and letting his fingers brush against his side, it might have been a little cold but sometimes having the element of fire on your side was an advantage.

It was too weird here, he could almost swear that this was still a joke and Axel was going to turn around any moment, shout April fools and place him back into his cage. He could barely keep himself from wondering if maybe the ice cream was poisoned or something as he was handed it, taking a second to adjust it in his hand in the sling and taking Axel's hand with his other. "Sure." Looking up again slowly towards the clock tower as the thick copper bells went off, drowning out all other sounds with four sharp chimes. The blonde was left blinking and instantly knowing what it meant. "Train's in."

Axel smiled as heard the same familiar chimes, gosh it had been a long time since he heard those.  
"Yeah it is!" As he though about it more the fond time they had together... Would Roxas be happier here than in his own world? It seemed that way, but funny enough he wouldn't mind staying here it was a nice place. But with the issues with munny, it obviously wouldn't be a while but he'd promise to himself he'd take Roxas here as often as he could.  
"Ready?" He asked he lead the small teenager through the nearly empty streets of Twilight Town. That was another thing he liked about it here, it was so peaceful and the people were nice to well not like he had a chance to actually talk to any of them...

He was much happier here, not only was there more color instead of hues of grey and sienna that just brought him down, but the air was different, calmer and easier to breathe in. Also didn't have the taste of harsh chemicals… It was like the dark cloud that had been following him around had finally disappeared. "Hon, I swear if you say 'ready' one more time I'm going to go insane." Roxas sent the joke up with a smile, actually not really counting on Axel's leading skills up the streets and doing a lot of it himself, knowing the shortest route to get to the train station, without meaning to he found himself looking for the three familiar faces perched on top of the tower, but it was empty. Either they didn't meet here on this world or maybe they didn't really exist…

Laughing at him and bringing him closer. "Sorry babe. I guess I'm happy to be here."  
Finally they had got at the top of the tower, letting his eye close for a few seconds to take in the air, the sun, everything.  
Opening them he looked back at Roxas before sitting down is his usual spot.  
"So what do you think of the sunset today?" He asked as he pointed up at it with his still wrapped up ice cream.

Axel was happy to be here? Well thank god he didn't want to be the only one giddy with excitement though he was still a little started by it. The walk to the top of the tower was just as long and annoying as he remembered it, though as soon as the door was opened into the blinding sunset yet again he was quick to judge the walk worthwhile, looking down at his lover as he spoke and hesitated a moment before carefully moving to his side and balancing on the edge as previous, being a little more timid with having his legs hang of it than usual though trusted Axel enough to catch him if he did fall, more than likely wouldn't though as he carefully put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I think I missed it way to much." Muttering quietly, eyes not leaving the sky, at least he admitted it…

Slowly he moved a hand around his lover's small frame and his head lightly resting on the other one.  
"Funny enough so did I..." Examining the sky a small rhyme entered his mind. 'Red sky at night, shepherd's delight.'  
Had it always been such a lovely view from this tower? Or was it just because he was finally with the person who meant so much to him?  
Opening his packet before letting the rubbish fall to the floor, not really caring where it landed and pointed the now melting treat to Roxas' lips and grinning at him.

So he wasn't the only one who missed the wonderful sight, his head still against his boyfriend's shoulder even as he felt the heavy weight of his head against his own. Good… for a moment he could believe things were right between them. Please… let it stay like this. He was sick of crying, sick of screaming… The blonde snapped out of his thoughts as the clear wrapper drifted across his view, looking up just in time to find ice cream hitting his lips, hesitating a moment before opening his mouth and accepting it, pulling the wrapper off of his and repeating the process with Axel.

Looking almost surprised as the cold treat hit his lips, and his cheeks started burning up at the sweet gesture. Flicking out his tongue and lick the cool melting side before taking a small nibble at the top.  
Was it just him or was the ice cream way better here than in his own city? Taking a small breather from the treat.  
"I love you." He said almost in a whisper yet loud enough to be heard.

And… now it felt normal. The blonde kicking his legs slightly to amuse himself as he tried to keep up with the melting ice cream, stopping every few seconds to stare out at the extremely slow setting sun. This world was strange, daylight lasted maybe eight hours from seven am to one or two, but the sunset lasted from two till nine pm. That's why it had it's name… twilight town. Looking up at those three simple words he felt his face warm, despite the fact he was freezing cold and huddled against the red-head for warmth. "Love you too." Maybe he shouldn't have worn short sleeves?

Feeling his whole being practically warm up at the three short words, though felt the blonde shiver against him so he concentrated on getting more warmth into his system.  
Bringing the body closer to his before whispering. "Do you want to sit on my lap?" Though a small chuckle came out of it too. "You'll be warmer that way." Now that would be a cute sight to see, his boyfriend sat in his lap whilst he fed him ice cream!

And he couldn't help but blush at least five shades of red darker than just the cold could make him turn upon Axel's suggestion. "You're not going to push me off are you?" The blonde threatened jokingly, a little nervous about it actually, kinda hard to joke really when you could see your breath in the air and you weren't dressed for the weather. "Yeah… Move back to the landing though I don't want to fall and break my other arm." He was purely joking, sarcastic. No matter how mean the jokes were at least he could joke around finally.

Laughing as he moved away from the edge and taking the ice cream with him, but not before poking his side gently. "Of course not!" Holding out his arms and wriggling his fingers and taking hold of his waist.  
"Come on babe or you'll freeze." Obviously he was joking.

Roxas still hesitated a moment before letting himself shift off the ledge and onto the landing, settling down in between his lover's legs and leaning back against the warmth, jumping with a squeak as fingers played with his ribcage. "Hey!" Pouting back at his lover before he gave out a small huff and went back to leaning against him, eyes going back to the flame ridden colors of the sky, the back of his head resting against the warm neck of his boyfriend, forehead against his chin and after the time it took to finish his ice cream and set the stick (displaying the word WINNER in big bold letters) aside as his hand went to Axel's, pulling it around him for that extra bit of warmth.

This was so nice and calm, it felt so much better without all the fighting. Finishing off his ice cream and setting down next to Roxas' which unlike his said nothing on it at all.  
Staring off into the distance he began to think about how happy Roxas seemed here. He once had friends and went to school, and it was all here in this small town. Would he be happier if they stayed?  
He wouldn't mind that much; he'd just have to get a new job that's all.  
Letting Roxas get closer to him whilst on hand interlocked with his and the other wrapped around his back.  
"Hey hon?" Beginning slowly, though his vision was still focused on the town in front of them.

Within moments the blonde's shivering was quelled and so was any trace of being cold. Always loved the fact Axel was his own personal flame… in more than one way… Attention was hard to get as soon as Axel spoke, having to think it over before realizing that his love had spoken. "Yeah?" A part of him was tempted to tell the red head to shut up till they got home, didn't want to ruin this.

"Would you... Would you ever like to move out here?" Finally releasing his gaze from the sunlit town and into Roxas' sparkling blue's, he held onto his breath waiting for answer yet he didn't know why... He blamed the slight tension in his body for the cause, that and nerves.

Those blue eyes snapped immediately over to Axel, wide at the question and face instantly displaying shock. "Move… But what about your job? And family! We don't have to move." Even though his face said 'please can we pack our bags tonight', "I mean, we have the corridors, so it's not like we can't visit." Yeah, the prospect of living here again was making his stomach turn and eventually he gave a sigh. "Truthfully… this is my home…. And I do want to stay but I can't force you to change your life for it." His voice growing quieter as Zexion's advice to tell that to Axel broke through.

Sighing slightly and he let his breath go again. "I can always get a new job and it's not like I ever see the family anyway. It's been too many years."  
He could tell by his face he would love it, the proof was written all over it so he let his hand cup Roxas' cheek.  
"Well truth be told I've always liked this place. I've made some of the best memories here and they've all been with you. I'd love to move here... But." He paused slightly. "Not at the moment... I'm going to have to get a new job anyway... Or even a second one, that way we'll be able to get a nice place together." Smiling slightly.

His eyes only widened until they could no more at Axel's words, gaping at him. They were really moving here? Didn't care if it took fifty years they were seriously moving here! He knew the application process to schools here didn't call for ID, and there was always people hiring teenagers after school for little odd jobs, so he could help Axel out that way. "I can help! You don't need to do two jobs!" Worrying only about Axel when it came to that, hell no did he want the already exhausted from work male to come home beat dead! No! All he did was sit around on his ass all day! He could easily start opening corridors and coming here to work for a few hours and come back! Easy! A nice place together… Of course he smiled at that and nodded, it was promise of a future together…

Smiling wildly at his lover. This had to be the happiest he had ever seen him, it filled Axel's non beating heart to know he was the one who caused such happiness.  
"That settles it then. We'll work toward our goal and get a place here." Cuddling him closer to his chest then relaxing his grip so he could look at his smiling boyfriend, returning the smile then kissing his lips quickly... Whoa he tasted like the ice cream.

Leaning further into his boyfriend as Axel started pulling him closer, all fear towards the red-head vanished, and all anger just disappeared. It was too good to be true! He was coming back to Twilight town; his smile only grew as his love promised it, leaning up just in time to meet the kiss though not having the same reaction to Axel. Duh they just ate ice cream they were both going to taste like it. He probably didn't keep the kiss going as long as Axel hoped he would, the blonde drawing back to shift around so he could put an arm around his neck than leaning up to kiss his lips again. "Thank you."

Smiling and nodding and letting his hand stroke Roxas' side.  
Though of course he was a little annoyed the kiss was short but it soon vanished when he saw how happy Roxas actually was.  
"You could look for a job out here you know?"

"I know." His face nuzzling into Axel's neck upon hearing him speak, only looking up at the sunset after a few moments and after kissing his love on the chin. "That's what I was planning actually, I need to work on my corridors in any case… they're not very stable." It may have something to do with how weak he was or only having one arm to maintain them with.

So he would rather work here? Well that was a relief.  
"Well how about this? If you do get a job here find out the times and I'll pick you up." Grinning slightly. It wouldn't be much of a problem... Unless he finished before he did that is.  
"Any clue where you want to look?"

Roxas gave a short nod at Axel's offer, his hand grasping his again as he moved one more time to get back in his previous position. "Yeah, that'd be perfect." Did he get advice or something? Usually by now he said something wrong that would set him off, not that he didn't love this! But there was a part of his mind that was stuck in that dream like trance saying that none of this was happening, it was too good to be happening to him. Lost in though he almost missed his boyfriend's question, blinking before shrugging his good shoulder than shifting his hand away to adjust the strap on his arm. "Dunno yet, there's usually a listing of open jobs on a bulletin near the sandlot. I can look there later." Looking up at his love after a moment before pulling on a small smile, eyes practically laughing as he thought of something. "Our first date and you're talking about work?"

Axel started "Well if you want we can check that part later before we go back home." Home... To him Radiant Garden was his home but he felt more comfortable here, he didn't know why maybe it was because his home world looked nothing like before. And Twilight Town did show a few characteristics of his old home world. Blushing slightly and leaning back just a little bit. "Sorry, I guess I'm planning ahead." Indeed he was, the redhead wanted to make it up to his boyfriend after all he did basically lock him up in their apartment all day. Almost as if he were a magnificent caged bird and it was obvious to all eyes that the beautiful bird wanted to be free.

"Yeah, we can." The blonde muttered, knowing that the doom of finding a job with one arm would be harder than finding a job normally, oh well… somehow he'd do it. Roxas did give a short smile as the red-head blushed enough to almost match the red and gold contrast around them. "Planning ahead is fine, actually I'm glad you are. Just less serious please." Offering a smile as he tore his eyes away from the light and looked up at his love.

Chuckling as Axel ran his fingers through Roxas' fluffy hair. "Okay no more serious. But one last thing... What do you want to do when the sunsets apart from looking at the board." It was officially their first date so they had to do something together, right?

He was silent for a few long moments, lost in thought over the subject, actually honestly thinking of something to do. "… I don't know truthfully. What do people usually do?" Damn he felt like such a child asking that question, but this was called a 'first' date for a reason, even in twilight town he had never gone out…

Looking towards the setting sun before shrugging. "I don't know hon you're my first everything." Blushing at his own words before coughing into his hand. "Well what's to do around here?" He actually wasn't one hundred percent sure on that answer.

Without meaning to blue eyes widened at Axel's statement, unable to keep from smiling at it. First and last huh? Well he hoped so… he didn't want anyone but Axel. "Likewise…" Muttering as his eyes looked back towards the setting sun, a pang of disappointment in his chest as he noticed that the sky was slowly starting to darken and the sun lowering itself slowly. Damn… Well… as much as he wanted it to the moment couldn't last forever now could it? What was to do around here…? "Um… not much… I mean there's an old theater down town, there's the beach if you want to get on the train." Blinking slowly as he actually remembered he had never been to the beach… Though he shrugged it off as another idea came, unable to keep from smirking, knowing that this was a test for Axel in the back of his mind, "There's a strip bar downtown too."

A theatre? A beach? Wow this place seemed to have everything now all it need was a- His eyes widened. A strip bar? "Ugh no thanks I think I'll stick to the beach." But of course in Axel's dirty mind he was actually picturing his own boyfriend performing a strip tease. Hot!  
'But if it's just you that's a different matter.' But of course he wouldn't say this out unless he wanted his reproductive organs to stay intact.  
"Eh a train? Who needs a train?" Grinning slightly and his hand up causing a dark corridor to form a few feet away from them.  
Looking back to the setting sun he felt a little downtrodden about it, he never really stuck around for night to come around this town.

And good boy he passed the test, the blonde letting out a very small sigh of relief as the bar was turned down and he chose…wait the beach? A smile drifted across his face, he had never been to a beach! Strange, when Sora was from an island and the only ocean he had seen was from his memories… Though why was Axel's face red…? Shrugging it off the blonde slowly climbed to his feet and started by adjusting his sling again, mind flashing in panic as he saw for just a brief moment that the bandages on the bottom of his wrist were starting to show red. Shit, shit, shit…Though his face showed nothing as he moved forward and stared into the dark corridor, reaching out for Axel's warm hand and smiling up at him, trusting him enough this time to step into the darkness without looking back.

Only watching briefly as Roxas adjusted his sling but he wasn't really paying much attention, he still felt guilty about that. Getting to his feet and taking his boyfriend's hand as he led him into the darkness. Soon his senses were hit with fresh sea air and a dark evening sky, a few stars had started to scatter the midnight sky and in the distant a huge gigantic white moon was slowly rising. Was it just him or was the moon and stars brighter in this world?  
"Wow." He breathed taking it the sights. It was so beautiful. For miles and miles ahead it just seemed to be sand and sea minus the rocky cliffs, the sea calmly hitting the shores to greet the sand.  
"It's sooo..." He was lost for words.

Words held no meaning and escaped, blue eyes widening on the scene before them once the darkness faded, letting his grip tighten on Axel's hand as he joined him. Yeah, it was absolutely freezing here the point he swore it was going to start snowing but he didn't care, the area was stunning. "… I think I have a new favorite spot." He laughed after a moment, taking a step back so that the rising waves wouldn't hit his shoes. It was impossible to think of a term to match this place besides stunning… magical might fit better actually… He never really liked the moon much, he found the craters in it were too distracted but he could care less, it was stunning tonight glowing in the sky.

Seeing as Roxas was cold he laughed slightly before pointing at a fallen palm tree. "Want me to light a fire?" Though he didn't wait around for an answer because he set about picking up a few of the fallen pieces of wood and palm leaves. Bringing them over by Roxas he smiled then arranging the wood around until it look acceptable. Snapping his fingers together the reflection of the flames got caught in his eyes which seemed to brighten them along with his slightly mad grin. Sitting down next to the toasty fire he patted the place next to him.  
"Be even better if we had marshmallows." He chuckled. This just seemed so perfect; too perfect in fact he just seemed to be waiting for everything to go tits up. But for now he was lapping everything up, just exactly what the fire was doing to his skin.

"A fire- What?" Blinking at his boyfriend as he started walking away, hesitating a moment before leaving the shore line and following after him only a step or so considering his boyfriend was on his way back. The blonde did jump back just a hair as the fire caught his lover's expression, laughing shakily at him. Still such a pyro… Waiting until the flame was burning brightly and his love spoke to him before sitting in the spot motioned to him carefully, trying not to get an ass load of sand in his jeans or shoes though that was practically pointless, giving up he just nuzzled into his Axel's shoulder gently, staring out to the ocean above the firelight, feeling instantly warmed. Giving a short laugh as the prospect of marshmallows came up, shaking his head. "Next time we're out here we'll have to stop and get some then."

Chuckling at the small teen as he looked so lost as Axel had made the fire. Slowly letting the hand that wasn't wrapped around Roxas' waist to rest on his knee. "Yeah that'll be great. Me, you and the beach. Oh we should so go camping out here one night!" Sounding enthusiastic as possible.  
Hmm a campout with Roxas? Now that sounded like a plan, sleeping under the stars how cliché yet magical! He liked the idea but what about Roxas?

Wait… what was he talking about now? Blinking at his lover before things started making sense in his little mind. A campout? On the beach? Under the stars? "Never camped before… it'd be fun. What is it, laying out under the stars and such?" Smiling up at his boyfriend brightly as he leaned against his side. There was so much he didn't understand… it was pretty sad… but several things he couldn't rely on Sora's memories for, he wanted to learn himself.

Nodding. "Yeah that's pretty much it, but we'll be able to bring a small picnic or even a BBQ. And at night we'll be able see the stars Rox, they'll be brighter out here because it's no where near a city. And it'll just be me and you." Smiling softly and stroking his side gently before carefully leaning in. "So what do you think?"

"… I can see the stars are brighter." Roxas made a slight joke, his eyes wandering up to the night sky surrounding the ocean, the bright orbs sparkling down to him at three times brighter than he had seen on the clearest nights in Radiant Gardens. "Actually, they turn down the street lights after ten in the city, so the stars are just as bright. And it's not an industrial world like the Gardens, so there's not any pollution in the air. So they're always this clear." Smiling up at his love, proud that he knew something Axel didn't for once and smiled even more, "I like the idea, I think we now have plans for next weekend."

Did that just come out of his mouth? He if didn't see his mouth moving he wouldn't of believed it. His own mouth was hanging agape. "Like I'd ask know it all." He gently pushed Roxas' side then laughing a bit, well that sounded pretty familiar did it not?  
Nodding he moved his hands behind his head using it as a make-shift pillow, that way he could both look at Roxas and the stars.  
"Yeah I guess we do!" Grinning and he moved his hand up to brush against his lover's cheek.

It was impossible to keep from laughing at Axel's statement, losing count a long time ago how many times he had to say that to the red-head himself to keep him from going on about a subject. "Oh! Know it all now? I thought that was you!" Playing as he watched him lay down, making a face before pointing to him. "You're washing your hair before I let you in bed. Sand's a bitch…" A little less intelligent of a statement as he went back to looking at the sky, blinking at the warm hands misting his face and blushing as he reached and took it in his own, pressing his lips against the knuckles gently.

Maybe he was a little bit of a know it all, it wasn't his fault really... Lea used to like to know things that wouldn't really wouldn't help much in life, he felt the need to know these kinds of things for making people think he was smarter than he actually looked.  
Axel could help but laugh inside how sweet Roxas was while raising a single eyebrow, and a smirk formed on his lips. 'Sand is a bitch, eh?' "Oh really?" His vocal pattern pitching higher as he spoke. Feeling the small kiss across his knuckles he blushed before lowering his hand and scooping up a hand full of the soft sand and depositing it onto Roxas' lap. "Aww shame now you all sandy too." Letting his teeth show and he grinned, even the fire was reflected in his teeth.

"Yes really." Roxas muttered as the topic of sand was still brought up, he never liked that part of the coming to the beach idea, you get it on you and it'll stick for ages. Remembered that from Sora's life, the brunette could deal with it but he hated being dirty. So when he felt something hit his lap the blue eyes zeroed in on the offending substance and let out a whine of complaint, trying to brush it off of him. "You're so mean… Not getting your thank you kiss now." muttering quietly but knowing his chances of going home sandless were null now. Dammit…

Grinning mischievously at the blonde, piping up as he wriggle so his hands were behind his back and holding up the weight of his body.  
"Aww Rox you're not afraid of a little bit of sand are you?" Teasing lightly.  
Unlike Roxas, Axel was use to getting down and dirty and he didn't mind it one bit.

"Not afraid. Just extremely dislike. There's a difference." The blonde pouted, still trying to see if he could get the sand off of his jeans and after removing as much that was going to come out without being washed he sighed and set about trying to get it off of his hand, grumbling over how it stuck to everything. It was strange how different him and Sora were, the brunette could lay on the sand and roll around in it without caring, he couldn't stand the very thought of it. Sorry Axel, no sex on the beach.

"Alright, no sand." Smiling slightly before grinning. "God knows how you'll cope with camping then." He grinned but then thought they'd obviously bring towels and blankets...  
Sitting up more now and wiping off his sandy hands on Roxas' jeans, and at the same time he trained his vision onto his lovers eyes.

Roxas shook his head and laughed at Axel's joke, shrugging his shoulders slowly, "Well, wont be sleeping directly on the sand now will I?" Though knowing Axel he'd change the definition of camping… Had to have blankets, he'd go on strike… or sleep on top of Axel. Though he'd like that… Ah well… His eyes widened as his boyfriend used his jeans as a rag, pouting and trying to wipe that sand off though after a moment sixth sense popped in and he was looking up to Axel, blinking at the way he was staring at him before leaning up and softly pecking his lips.

Blinking before his eyes softened and kissed him back. "That was sweet. You want to do that again?" It almost sounded like a purr and a growl. Well it seemed a long time ago since they had a moment alone and now under the stars it just seemed right.  
Slowly yet carefully his now clean hand went to cover his lover's hand.

The blonde blushed darkly at Axel's words, though took his hand carefully in his own and stroked along the knuckles with his fingers, grateful for all the heat. "Just maybe I can." Trying to smile past the embarrassment and leaned up once more, pushing their lips together a little harder this time.

Leaning in further to close to distance and he was about to press a light kiss but was greeted with a more forcefully one, but in a good kind of way.  
Wriggling his hand so it fit into Roxas' own then kissing back with the same hardness.  
The only sounds he could he was his and Roxas' breathing then the rolling of the waves hitting the sand.  
The moon was half way up now and it was shining down on both of them, which created two shadows mimicking their actions.

The sudden display of passion wasn't helping the color of the blonde's face, moving one of his hands to wrap his fingers around the back of the red-head's neck carefully. He didn't want this to turn out of hand, so wasn't offering any place for it to go crazy, he meant it, no sex on the beach he didn't want to have a sandy dick shoved up his ass. Ow. The furthest he let himself go was to open his mouth ever so slightly in the kiss, fingers moving up to comb through the spiky long hair.

Feeling the heat radiate from Roxas' cheeks he instantly knew that he was most likely blushing. Moving his own hand through the blonde locks and massaging the scalp.  
Pushing his tongue though the open mouth and sort out the other wet muscle.  
He didn't want to ruin this moment or scare his boyfriend so he promised himself it wouldn't go any farther than kissing.

The hand on the back of his head made him wince, the bruises doing better but still tender in some areas, however he did open his mouth further to accommodate for the other tongue in his mouth and hummed slightly as the two brushed together, not at all scared right now, he knew Axel wouldn't turn around and hurt him now.

Did he just wince? Moving his hand subconsciously away from Roxas' head and back to his shoulders, while his other caressed his baby soft cheek.  
Though Axel's breathing hitch as vibrations travelled down his throat, so this caused a natural action for him to break away for him to catch his breath. Smiling and peck at the lips one last time then letting his forehead bump into Roxas'.

Eyes opening slowly as Axel pulled away from the kiss, confused but accepting as he met the small peck gently and allowed their foreheads to rest together with a small smile, fingers still moving through his love's mane. About to open his mouth and say something though was left squeaking and jumping to his feet quickly as the tide decided low tide was over and it was time for high tide, putting out the fire and carrying the embers away on the tide. "Well shit…"

Axel's eyes widened as the fire went out and the only light that was left was the shining moon.  
Laughing as he got to his feet and placing two hands onto Roxas' waist.  
"Don't tell me you don't like sea now?" Grinning slightly a plan formed into his head and suddenly lifted his boyfriend up and hoisting him over his shoulder.  
"Ready to go for a swim babe?" He laughed.

Looking up to his love as he was touched and shaking his head at his words, "I just got my ass wet and the water is cold!" grumbling quietly though unprepared for what came next, blinking as he was lifted up, first reaction? Panic and cling to Axel as best he could. "Oh HELL no! Put me down! My arm! Hey! Can't get it wet! Down!" Spewing out each phrase quickly and huffing as he hung over Axel's shoulder, giving up with the kicking and struggling.

Laughing as Roxas started yelling, he had raise his voice slightly. "Okay you ready? One." He edged closer to the water. "Two!" He started swinging Roxas. "Threeee!" Just as he was about to throw the blonde into the water he stopped to place him down onto the dry sand the he kissed his cheek. "Only joking babes."

Of course panic was the first thing to really set in especially when Axel got to two, trying to hold on around the red-head's neck tightly with his eyes shut only to open them in shock as he was placed on the ground, of course falling over at the sudden change, and was getting kissed on the cheek. "You're a fucking asshole. You are so lucky I love you and have a disability right now." The red-faced blonde grumbled as he adjusted his falling off sling and kept trying to pout at him.

Chuckling as he got to his feet and grabbing onto Roxas' hand soon as it was free so he could help him up, it wasn't like he would drop Roxas into the sea especially with his sling... He'd wait until it was off!  
"So what now love? Would you rather take a nice walk along the beach, or save that for next week and go home?"  
His hand was ready to call upon the corridor but at the same time it was pointing along the stretch of beach.

The blonde hesitated a moment and allowed him to pull him to his feet, taking a second to look at the damage the icy water did to his legs and sighed, knowing that the sand there wasn't going to come off so easily due to being wet. Great. "I'm wet, and it's getting colder so I say leave the walk for another day." Smiling up at him and hesitating before leaning up and kissing his bruised cheek carefully. "Thank you for today." Figured he should thank him… after all he was willing to bet the moment they got 'home', tensions would start rising again.

Nodding as he called the portal forth, taking his lover's hand and began to lead him through it.  
Well that was a better idea and he didn't want Roxas getting sicker than he already was.  
Soon the softness of the sand disappeared and was replaced by a hard surface. They were back home, there was no shining moon no sparkling stars.  
"And we're back." He smiled weakly and let his fingers brush over Roxas' knuckles.

Even though he was being lead through the darkness the blonde stopped to look one last time towards the moon, sighing before letting the darkness engulf him. Before they stepped into the plain white and hardwood room he could feel his mood sinking slowly, blinking at the sudden lack of light and letting go of his love's hand to move and try and find the light switch, flicking that on with a sigh. "Yep… Hungry? I can go make something if you are." Though it was late, and the ice cream had filled him up…

Mentally sighing 'Here we go again... It has to be the place...' Shaking his head and smiling before collapsing onto their bed. Whoa it felt so nice to actually be lying on a bed instead of a sofa.  
He never thought he'd miss the smell of his and Roxas' bed. Hmm well it could do with a bit of a wash..."Nah I ate before I left work. What about you hon?" Raising his eyebrow slightly. It had been awhile since he kept an eye on Roxas' issue with eating.  
"Apart from the ice cream when did you eat last?" His tone was slightly serious but it had to be.

And here it starts, the blonde fidgeting slightly as he wandered back over to the bed and carefully sat down on it. Was he to tell the truth or lie to keep himself out of trouble? Well his love did want the truth out of him from now on… he was just worried that the perfect night would disappear with it. "…today's Saturday right…?" And he didn't eat last night so… he swallowed hard before and chewing on his lip. "Ate last on Thursday. I'm not really that hungry though…"

Axel's bright glowing orbs dulled and widened. "Thursday? Roxas you have to eat something..." He didn't want to yell at him or be 'angry... Time for plan B. "Roxas if you don't eat you'll get sick... You don't want me to be on my own do you?" Plan B: Guilt trip.  
Well it was the truth... He did need to eat or he'd just get ill and be taken away from the redhead.

And here started another fight. The blonde whimpering quietly as he pulled his legs up on the bed and hid his face against his knees. No… please no don't fight. Don't fight please Axel… I can't take anymore…Though as the red-head continued he blinked and lifted his head slightly, shaking it. "N-no… but…" Guilt trip was working, Roxas was left confused and chewing on his lip in thought. He never thought of it as trying to leave Axel, he only thought of it as punishing himself…

His stomach fell when he saw his love draw his legs up to his chest and start to whimper.  
Was... Was he still afraid of him? Though... He didn't blame Roxas if he was.  
"Rox..." Crawling over to wrap an arm around his shoulders.  
"I just don't want to see you getting sick..." He whispered to him.

Okay, if that's all it took to stop the fighting than it was an easy solution. The blonde gave a small nod as he uncurled himself slowly and stared at the ground. "I can go reheat my leftovers if you want me to…" Though he didn't want to eat he really, really didn't want to argue, not after the night they had. He should've caught it sooner; Axel up against his bad arm, his wrist shifted just enough to see the red lines through the bandages…

Leaning over to kiss his forehead and nodding. "That'll be good if you do that." But that's when he caught sight of something strange... What was that on his bandages?  
"R-Roxas?" Axel was almost afraid to ask and his voice was quivering.  
"What's that on your bandages?" He moved closer to him to try and see what that red stain was. Had he hurt his boyfriend more than he intended to? He didn't remember Roxas saying he got cut from his attack.

The blonde started to smile, started to get up in order to go make himself dinner though froze as he pointed out the self inflicted injury, eyes widening and going pale as he realized they were visible. No… oh shit please… please this wasn't supposed to happen… He shook his head as a response, shifting his arm to press the sling closed so Axel couldn't see. Why had he done it there? Why hadn't he been more conspicuous with it? "I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Frowning Roxas stuffed his wrist back into the sling, so he was hiding something from him?  
"Roxas? Please let me see your wrist." His eyes showing worry but his voice showed fear.  
"Please, I need to know if you're okay..." Slowly he reached out for his hand.  
"I just want to know how badly I hurt you babe; you don't need to hide anything from me." Looks like the secrets were starting up again.

"You didn't do it…" The blonde muttered quietly, eyes focused on the floor as he chewed on his lip. No… this wasn't supposed to happen… And now he felt worse about it because his boyfriend was blaming himself for the injuries that he carved into his wrist… Axel would never trust him to be alone after this… and he was right back to being in his cage. A whimper escaped his mouth as Axel reached for his hand, knowing he was in trouble either way and there was no fighting it, so slowly moved his broken arm just enough so that his wrist was upwards, his eyes however remained down.

Reaching forward shakily to undo the bandages that was covering his wrist. That's when he was met face to wrist with the bloody matter, the bandages fell just as his stomach did. He didn't know weather or not to recoil, biting his bottom lip he cupped Roxas' face.  
"Did I make you do this?" His hoarse whisper breaking through along with a few tear drops.  
Had things gotten so bad that his boyfriend had to resort to self harm?  
"Oh Roxas!" Swinging his arm around his shoulders and started to sob heavily. Guilt ridding in his whole body... This was his fault wasn't it? It sure felt like it... Those harsh lines were now permanently burned into his mind.

He didn't want to meet his eyes, didn't want to see the look of disgust he was going to receive. He had never been caught with the lines still fresh, though Olette did catch the healing scars once and he'd never forget her reaction. What he wasn't ready for was the pain ridden whisper, blue eyes instantly moving from the floor to his boyfriend's face, mentally flinching back from the look of pain. "I-I…" He couldn't speak, he couldn't find a way to shift the blame for these marks away from the depression that Axel progressed. Though his expression turned distraught as the same red-head broke down in tears and flung himself into him, hesitatingly moving his hand up to run through his hair and trying to quiet him gently. "I'm sorry… I won't do it again. I won't ever do it again…" Petting gently at his head, feeling guilt weigh down on him and smack harshly across his face.

Sniffing into his shoulder and shaking his head. So it was his fault... He did cause this. The way Roxas didn't reply gave it away.  
Sighing heavily before he moved off the male.  
"Promise me... You won't ever hurt yourself again? I'm not worth it love." Whispering to him as he eyes were trained onto the cuts, but the more he looked he realized there were more of them but they were healed ones. So that meant he had done this before.  
"Roxas?"

Roxas still hesitated a few moments, chewing on his lip as he was ordered never to do it again. "… I promise, I won't…." But Axel was worth it… he didn't want to vent all his problems to him, he didn't want the possibility of hurting the red-head, he'd rather hold it inside… let it build until he did something like this to get rid of it. And right now he just wanted to hide from the fact he was disgusting enough to do something like this that upset his lover so badly… Never again he wouldn't do it again… "Hm…?" It wasn't a real response, he didn't think he could talk right now, guilt had formed into a solid lump into his stomach…

Axel finally looked up and interlinked his fingers with the wounded hand.  
"Roxas, do you want me to get you some help?" If had done this before... Wasn't it most likely he'd do it again? He had heard all about this kind of things before... Self harmers they can hurt themselves for a multiple of reasons; family, friends and people close to them... And sometimes it could cause death, just cutting in the wrong place or a slip up... Though Axel didn't fully understand it himself but all he wanted to do was get his boyfriend better.  
"Maybe if you talked to someone else about these things you'll feel better?" It almost always seemed to come down how Roxas never seemed to trust him enough, and that hurt he wanted his lover to be able to trust him enough to tell him things. Wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve then using the pads of his thumbs to massage the other male's shoulders.

Very weakly the blonde pulled the fingers on his broken arm around his boyfriend's, trying to keep from breaking down in tears over the pain it caused. Shit… Though his eyes fell again as Axel spoke pulling his hand away to slowly wrap back up his wrist. "… I don't know… I mean there's a part of me that knows I need it and other that's afraid to open up to someone else. I need to get better at talking… sorry but I don't think I should. You're the one who wants to know what's going on… so you're the one I should be talking to more."

Sighing as he scooted closer to Roxas and patting his knee gently. "Come on lets get that washed up before it starts to get worse." Taking his good hand and helping him up.  
So... He didn't want the help?... "Roxas... I'm only saying maybe its better because it seems you can't tell me anything. Maybe it'll be better talking to someone you don't know." It was pretty obvious by his voice he was still hurt by all of this. Well who wouldn't be? Who wants someone they love lying to them or keeping things from them? Relationships were meant to be built on trust after all.

Roxas gave a short nod as he pulled himself slowly to his feet after taking Axel's hand, shuffling towards the bathroom a step before blinking as he spoke. Wait… didn't he understand what he just said? "Ax… I'm trying to say I want to trust you more and I want to talk to you about everything. Just as long as you promise to listen…" Zexion had told him it was all about trust… so he wanted to try trusting in him completely…. Taking a step towards his boyfriend he let his head fall listlessly on his chest, staring downwards. "I'll talk more, but you need to teach me how to."

Slowly bringing his arms around Roxas he sighed again. "Roxas... It makes me happy knowing you want to be able to trust me." He nuzzled into his fluffy hair.  
"I promise I'll listen and I won't drink again... Well not enough to get me drunk. I won't hurt you either you know that, right?" Looks like it was time to build the trust again and it all started with telling the truth.  
Rubbing his back and taking his hand again. "Come on, you can tell me everything when we're getting you washed up."

So… he made Axel happy… That brought back the ghost of a smile on his face, barely making it's presence known but his arm slipped around his lover's waist. Though his 'heart' soared at his next promise, only to huff at his second statement. "Prefer if you didn't period." He grumbled just loud enough to be called a whisper, knowing he should he happy that he wouldn't purposefully get drunk again but the underlying fear was still there, did he know how much was his limit? He gave a small nod as he was led forward again, chewing on his lip. Alright… he spoke to Zexion about everything… that was the warm up… this was the real deal…

Shaking his head. "One. One once in a blue moon. I'm not that much of a fan of drinking anyway." Trying to offer him a smile before leading him over to the sink. Turning on the cold tap and letting it run for a moment, then gathering several pieces of paper and using them to wipe away the dried blood. Finally he started to clean the still seeping blood, it absolute broke him seeing this... He heard about all the stories but never thought it would happen to his own lover.  
"Promise me you won't do this again?" Asking as he pressed the dry tissue to the slashed skin.

The blonde nodded but that was the only reaction out of him as he followed Axel into the bathroom and waited by the sink, slipping his sling off just enough so he could maneuver it over the basin and gave a small shiver as the cold water came in contact with the injuries. "I promise, I won't. Sorry I had to do it to begin with… I shouldn't have let Demyx upset me like that…" And there he was going, starting to slowly and hesitatingly explain what was wrong, almost had to force himself to do it. "I just… I dunno what came over me… I said some things I didn't mean to last night… Sorry…"

Letting go of the wrist as soon as he was sure the blood flow had stopped.  
"Hey it's okay I needed something to snap me out of it. And as for Demyx... He took it way too far." The redhead opened the bathroom cabinet to get out a box of plasters, choosing several different colors for each cut that was made. Smiling at his work he nodded to Roxas.  
"Don't worry any more hon I'm going help you in anyway I possibly can." Placing his own hand onto Roxas' good one.

So Demyx took it way to far… it was acceptable then for him to react that way? A small hint of relief passed across his face, shoulders relaxing slightly and allowed for his boyfriend to put the plasters on his arm, only his eyebrows twitched at the bright pink one that went on the second cut though the other three were acceptable. Slipping his arm back in the sling Roxas gave a small smile as the hand met his, taking the larger one gently and trying not to laugh. "Hon, you just did."

Bending his neck down so he could kiss each one carefully. Axel's ears picked up so he raised his head, he helped? Well that lifted his mood by far. "I did?" He smiled and took the hand whilst his fingers traced the covered cuts.  
'Don't hurt yourself for me I'm not worth it.' Telling Roxas in his mind, though he knew he wouldn't hear it, but hoped Roxas would get the message through his small hinting gestures.

The blonde hesitated as lips grazed his wrist, trying not to blush from the action though smiled at him as he spoke and looked up, nodding quickly. "Yeah, it doesn't take much really." Smiling a little brighter and moving his wrist as if to say he had enough of the tender areas being touched. They still stung…

Letting go of the wrists he wrapped an arm around his waist then letting his head drop onto the un-injured shoulder. "That's alright then love. Just promise me on thing?" He looked up again. "No more concealing things from me anymore okay? Tell me if I've upset you, tell me if anyone else had upset you. Can you promise me that?" He asked slowly.  
It was strange... In a morbid kind of way that this night turned out okay in the end…

Blue eyes widened slowly at the conditions. That… was a very big promise to make… He wasn't sure he could promise that. What if he hurt Axel? What if he hurt someone else? Though by refusing that promise he was going to start another fight so chewing his lip he gave a nod, trying to find his voice. "I-I can do that, promise…" He'd have to make a mental effort to keep all the promises he had made… It didn't matter if Axel did or not he would.

Smiling wildly and bring his lips over Roxas' forehead as he murmured across the skin. "Thank you, that means so much to me." Softly kissing his head then releasing him. He felt like he had to promise something to Roxas too, but he wasn't sure what his boyfriend would want him to keep. Letting his fingers stroke across his cheeks and asking Roxas. "Tired love?" It must of been late because out in Twilight Town it was hard to keep track of time with the seeming less never ending sunset.

Good… that made Axel happy… A weak smile on the blonde's part as his forehead was kissed, lifting his hand and tucking a stray spike behind his boyfriend's ear. "Promise me something than… No more fighting. If I'm doing something wrong just tell me. I don't want to fight anymore, it's not helping." At least he was telling the truth instead of fighting not speaking all together. It'd be what… the fifth time he asked Axel to keep this promise for him? He lost count… Blinking as fingers went across his face but shook his head quickly, wasn't tired. Had to change anyway and put his jeans in the wash, "I thought you wanted to cut your hair?"

Nodding as he laughed a little bit. "I promise Roxas." Feeling fingers tickle the back of his ear he blinked suddenly. "Oh my hair?" Reaching up to grab a fistful of the crimson locks.  
"I'll do it tomorrow, I think I can suffer with it one more night."  
Ugh he didn't know about Roxas but actually felt dirty now he thought about it, his clothes needed to be washed too.  
Hmm he'd talk to Demyx tomorrow if he had any that needed washing too... Well they had a dryer... And that was Axel.

He was laughing! He was telling him what was wrong and he laughed! A small pout formed on the blonde's face though that changed into a wince as he watch sand particles fall from his love's hair onto the bathroom floor, making a face and pointing towards the shower. "Wash it." He was serious when he said he didn't like sand! The stuff got everywhere! And it was all over his jeans now ew! But there was no way he was going to allow sand into their bed, not happening.

It was so tempting to poke at Roxas' cute pout but he decided against it, he wanted his fingers to stay intact!  
Shaking his hair and watching sand fall down like little raindrops he pouted back at his boyfriend.  
"But the sand loves me!" And his pout turned into a grin, oh how he loved to tease Roxas.

Roxas almost physically flinched back at the sand he would have to clean up falling onto the floor, grabbing his love by the wrist and giving a weak tug towards the bath. "If you want to sleep in a bed tonight you're washing your hair." There! The ultimate threat! … He better take it because he did not sleep last night without him there…

Nodding and stepping back. "Yeah your right, I'm going to have a quick wash then." Peck his forehead quickly. "Right, you going to eat something?" Ah it wasn't like he forgot about that tiny detail, he smirked slightly. Axel didn't lie when he said he was going to help Roxas, he was going to help pull him out of the darkness he was trapped in, with any possible way.

Damn it he remembered! A hint of a frown on the blonde's face before he sighed and nodded, "Right, I'll go eat." He didn't want to, he wasn't hungry but he didn't want to fight and he did say he would. "Alright you, shower," Leaning up to quickly peck his chin as he tried not to step in the sand castle forming on the ground and leaving the bathroom. First order of business was to change though…

Before Roxas left he told him quickly called to him so there would be no friction at all. "I'm not asking you to eat all of it. Just enough hon." Though soon as he left he started to strip off each lay of clothing flinging it to the side but in a much more organized way.  
"Roxas?" He called again and opening the door then sticking his head out of the door.  
"Do you want some clothes washed?"

Alright that was a little better… He didn't want to eat it all anyway and there wasn't any chance he could… He was halfway through putting on a different shirt and sleep pants when Axel opened the door, blinking at him after pulling the shirt completely over his head and bad arm. "Um… Yeah what I was just wearing." Nothing else to do at home, so he usually kept his laundry clean as a way to pass the time, though he did hand the sand clothes, folded mind you, over to his boyfriend.

Taking the clothes and the chance to quickly shoot out. "Oh can you ask Demyx and see if he wants anything washed? If he does just leave it on the side I'm gonna dive in now. Thank love you!" Finally shutting the door so he could have a little privacy when he washed.

See if Demyx wanted…? Before he could open his mouth to question the door was shut in his face, the blonde staring at it a moment before shrugging and moving back over to slip his sling back on and stepping out of the room, taking a breath to calm himself before moving over to his and Zexion's door, very carefully rapping his knuckles against it.

Beads of sweat rolled down his front as he moaned into his lovers chest, he felt so hot but he wanted more but Demyx was practically torturing him!  
"Dem! P-please!- Hurry it up!" Growling impatiently before being brave and nipping at his collarbone, and wrapping his legs around Demyx's waist. He was so wrapped up in everything he didn't hear the knock on the door.

Damn it that was the third time Zexion bit him! The musician winced as sharp teeth sank again into this neck and was almost tempted to listen to him if it wasn't for the fact of not wanting to hurt the schemer. "Honestly if you tell me to hurry one more time…" Grumbling into his neck where he had laid another mark, but he did speed up his thrusting, just by a hair though, he hadn't expected the addition of lube and condoms to make Zexion so needy this time, he was still afraid to hurt him!

… And didn't need to hear any of that. The now traumatized Roxas retreated a safe distance away until the noises of passion couldn't be heard and was almost grateful for the load buzzing of the microwave, rubbing his forehead. Yeah, they're a little busy….

Ah that was much better though Zexion did wince a little as his boyfriend started to pound deeper into him.  
Clinging onto his back and digging his nails into his skin as he held on for his life, raising his hips back and forth in the same manner as his other.  
Zexion knew he wasn't going last now the coil was starting to unwind, and his muscles were clenching onto the hard hot cock. Coming so suddenly and mewling into his lover's chest.

The blonde gave a small hiss as Zexion's nails dug into his skin again, creating new marks that would rival the healing scabs and tightened around him, shuddering as he came and instantly not liking the condom, made it uncomfortable and pulled the thing off as he fell to the side beside his boyfriend, kissing his back on the lips as he shifted back on top of him. "Now what did I say when you pounced me? I'll have to remember that one."

Pouting as he didn't feel his love come inside of him, he rather he hadn't worn it, it just didn't feel right.  
Letting his body and heart relax from the intense high, though raising an eyebrow as Demyx crawled back on top of him. Blushing darkly as he saw the little bite marks he had made on his neck, he hadn't meant to bite that hard...  
"No... You might just have to jog my memory." He was still at little breathless, well who wouldn't be? That was the best sex yet!

"Hrm I don't really remember." The musician muttered, pressing his lips again to the sweaty skin beneath him, too bad he was anything but tired, because his hand was back on the schemer's leg within moments, as if trying to coax a round two out of the younger male. "Now what was it….? Something about how amazing you are… now why can't I remember?" Maybe that was going to be the last time he had coffee after dinner… too much energy and had to burn it out somehow… and there was a naked Zexy in his bed.

Moving his head backwards to allow Demyx more room. Wait a moment? Where was this going? Another round? It was so tempting what with the hands crawling up his leg again about to resist and he couldn't deny his lover. Especially as it was his idea to get the coffee, and Demyx did need his relief he had spent a whole afternoon shopping with him.  
"I'm not amazing." He growled, and a second round sounded like a nice idea... But he knew he wouldn't be able to walk the next day.  
Bringing his hands up and pulling Demyx's lips to his own.

Lips met without hesitation, Zexion seeming to understand what he wanted and wasn't fighting it so the blonde didn't waste any time in starting to coax him hard again between his fingers, massaging his scrotum. Only then did he draw back from the kiss to look down at the schemer with a half smile. "You're amazing to me." Whispering into his ear as he bit at the lobe gently, than went back to his mouth before he could have the chance to deny it.

Gasping into the mouth hotly and soon plunged his tongue into the other one quickly.  
His hands finding Demyx's cock and gently rubbing the sticky head, when his lover broke away to speak he replied with a short mewl of pleasure. He was already starting to feel his penis weep with his excitement.  
"Dem!" He didn't want to waste any more time with foreplay so he pecked at his lover's lips one last time.

Damn this guy was so impatient! The musician gave a whimper as he was grabbed and rubbed hard, didn't help that he was already starting to get anyway. He didn't understand why exactly Zexion kissed him so suddenly like that or called out his name, but he wasn't fighting it, pushing against the lips as he adjusted the teenager's legs around his waist again, not wasting time pushing himself inside the already prepared hole and starting up their previous activities again.

Shuddering as the hard hot member slipped inside of his awaiting hole and instantly trying to find his prostate. Lifting his hips to help Demyx find it again whilst 'searching' around in Demyx's mouth. His hands gripping into his lover's shoulders quickly on one powerful thrust and that's when his small mewls started up.

The blonde was quick to find all his boyfriend's needs, fighting against the tongue in his mouth and keeping an easy tempo that wouldn't get himself snapped at to move faster like the last time... A tiny smile appeared as he mewed in pleasure, leaning down to further the kiss and opened his mouth for the male as his fingers moved to his cock to rub it gently.

Wrapping his legs around Demyx's back for the added support. Leaning backwards so his back was curving into the bed as he was stroked to help him reach his completion, and most probably slamming straight into Demyx.  
"D-Dem." He called his name in a mantra for each stroke for each thrust.  
He had never seen his love so needy, doing exactly what suggested by his moaning and arching and giving him his mouth to put his forehead on his neck and pick up the pace just enough, panting heavily as sweat formed on his back. Yeah, this was the last of his caffeine high...

"Ahh!" Zexion was nearly in half by now though he was sooo close... Just one more and he'd be there!

Demyx didn't stop though for several long moments until he had worn himself out and came deep inside his boyfriend with a moan, shuddering as he pulled himself free and collapsing onto his love, still breathing heavily. This rate he was gonna be burned out completely by his love!  
Ahh well that was much better with the heat inside his body, at the exact moment he felt the hot come hit his prostate he came for the second time that night. Zexion felt so much more satisfied now, relaxing his hands and legs and sighed contently as he felt his boyfriend leave his body but pressing his sticky chest onto his own. Finally he could bask in the warm golden afterglow but instead deciding to watch Demyx in his own euphoria.

That was the longest five minutes he ever spent in the kitchen, the blonde practically running back into his and Axel's room to hide and setting the plate on the bed as he rubbed his forehead and tried to get those noises out of his mind. Did not want to hear that... ever... again... "They were um... Busy Ax."

Axel looked up after from wrapping the towel around his waist. He had just finished putting all of his and Roxas' clothes in the sink. And there was actually quite a lot more than he originally thought.  
"Busy?" Raising an eyebrow as he dried his hair quickly.

"... I mean busy in bed making a lot of noise. Don't go out there it's scary." The blonde commented, trying to balance the steaming dinner on his legs as he poked around a piece of chicken before finally working up the self motivation to actually try it. Bland, should've added spices to it but it was doable.

Paling slightly before he laughed at his boyfriend's misfortune.  
"Oh crap!" Throwing the towel to side to sit on the bed though taking his boxers with him.

"Yeaaahh... don't want that again." Roxas gave a small laugh as he continued slowly at his dinner, just barely actually able to get any of it down after what he was forced to hear, glancing up slightly as his love sat beside him though blushing and looking back at his food as he realized he was naked.

Nodding his head as he watched Roxas eat and pulled on his boxers. "Hon, just eat at least half of it and I'll be happy." Patting the side of the bed as his way saying. 'Come and sit next to me hon.' He didn't have to eat all of it... Just enough so he'd have some energy.

Half of it... he could do that. The blonde gave a small nod as he did as offered and moved from the floor onto the bed, leaning against his boyfriend just barely as he kept poking at his food, occasionally working himself up to taking a bite though was practically silent, barely even managing to get halfway through before making a face and setting down the fork. "Anymore I'll be sick." He muttered quietly to his lover, moving the plate onto the nightstand.

Smiling softly as Roxas put the food to the side and as he did that Axel wriggled under the covers.  
"That's okay Roxas." He continued to smile. "You tried and that's all what matters." He quickly told his boyfriend and pet the side he normally slept.  
"Come on love, bed time."

The blonde gave a tiny smile as Axel said it was acceptable and retreated to go and get the dish to put in the sink, then again he didn't want to walk out and risk hearing their noises again, though he did give the 'one moment' symbol to Axel to jump up and go to the door to let Aiko in, the kitten going almost instantly and leaping onto the bed, she had grown large enough to do so and was curling brushing up against Axel before the blonde managed to crawl into bed beside the red-head. "Alright, night." Leaning down to peck his cheek carefully .

Watching Roxas hesitate before leaving an Aiko replaced him. Letting her sit on the bed whilst he petted her fluffy head.  
"Hey girl missed you." He whispered to the kitten, though she was growing up fast..  
Looking up as he felt to bed move and saw it was Roxas.  
"So you braved leaving the room then." He grinned then wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Have they stopped now?" Normally in any other situation he'd say. 'Think we can out beat them?' But it wasn't the most appropriate thing to say at the moment...

"I just let her in, I'm not going out there." The blonde laughed shakily as he attempted to pull the duvet up and get under the covers to hide from the cold room. Shrugging his shoulders at his question, having no clue as to why his love pinned him down the blonde simply shrugged at him. "I think so... Didn't hear anything." offering a hand to the kitten and she responded eagerly by rubbing her head into his palm, purring affectionately.

Nodding as he continued petting the kitten.  
"That's alright then at least we can sleep." Smiling as he turned his head to look at Roxas so he could kiss his cheek.  
Yawning into his boyfriend's shoulder and shaking his long towel dried mane, he was so desperate to cut it now.  
"Ugh, so tired hon. Going to cut my hair tomorrow..." Leaving the kitten alone and moving down the bed more to get comfortable.

The blonde smiled and nodded to his boyfriend, allowing the kitten to curl up in his lap as he laid back further into the pillows, watching his love laid down then shrugged, "You're off tomorrow right? Shouldn't be a problem then." Unless he was called in like he was now... that still kinda hurt that he left without even attempting to say goodbye...

Nodding, well more like a nuzzle than anything into his loves cheek. "Yeah I'm off tomorrow... Why do you want to go back to Twilight Town so we can go job hunting for you?" He asked tiredly.  
It was just getting so warm... And relaxing... So, so tired. He yawned once more then gently tracing his fingers up and down his boyfriend spine.

What was he doing? He was keeping his boyfriend awake! "Don't worry about it love, go to sleep." Leaning over to kiss his forehead once and rolled onto his side, trying not to laugh as Aiko complained and quickly adjusted herself between the two boys. It took him a moment before Roxas finally started to relax via the hand on his back, though really there was too much going through his head to think. He was going home, he could work there, he knew where Hayner worked so maybe he could try making friends with him and slowly the others again?

"Night love." Yawning one last before he started to shut his eyes slowly and drifting off.  
Well it had started off as a horrible morning and okay start with Roxas when he got back, went out their date and he had the best time he had in a long while. Getting back home... Well that was a turn for the worst, Axel had felt so broken after finding out what had he had caused Roxas to do... It was one of the worst things you can ever find out from someone you love..


	35. Chapter 35:Ready Go

And another :D I'm being nice today

I do not own kingdom hearts!

* * *

The blonde only shifted once more to reach back and pull Axel's arm around him with a huff, than spent the next hour staring at the wall and tossing and turning, trying to find a decent position to fall asleep in… not working. Shit… Even Aiko got sick of his struggling and dropped down on the floor to sleep in her own bed. Another hour passed, and he was still laying awake, getting more aggravated as he stared at the ceiling. Why can't I sleep! It's been going on for three to four days now! Maybe longer he lost count! He wanted to sleep, he was exhausted, but it wouldn't come, so another look at his watch to check how early in the morning it had gotten before he was rolling over again and fighting with the duvet, it was the blasted arm brace, too uncomfortable.

It was so warm a cozy... Then suddenly but by bit the warmth was vanishing. Wait! Where did the duvet go? Cracking opening watery eye he realized the bed was moving about. Well more like his boyfriend. Though he was almost too tired to care... But this moving around had woken him up. Was he okay? "Rooox?" He called out croakily and closing his eyes again.

A harsh sigh and the blonde cast the blanket back over his boyfriend and off of himself, thinking the cold would help. "Sorry… go back to sleep." Well at least someone could! This was the reason he was becoming irritable lately, so easily frustrated because he hadn't been getting enough sleep. An low and behold two minutes of being uncovered he was back under the blanket and trying a new position, unable to find any comfort in the soft bed with straps digging into his neck, and weight pulling down his arm, elbow in agony every time he would move to attempt to go on that side. Horrible. He was never a rough sleeper before, but now when he couldn't actually move he couldn't help but to.

Ohh... Moving his hand back around Roxas' waist as the duvet hit his shoulders. "No you can't sleep can you? I'll wait until you drop off." He smiled but thoughts invaded his mind. 'He wasn't like this before... What's troubling him?'  
"Hey is there anything bothering you?" Murmuring softly, he was still self-conscious on what his limits were now and if he's hurting his boyfriend without realizing.

"…You don't need to do that…" Who knew how long it would be until he did fall asleep… Right as he was about to adjust himself again an arm pinned him down across the waist. So now completely unable to move he huffed but leaned against his love, glaring daggers at the wall he was facing. "No… I don't think anything's wrong… I haven't been able to sleep lately…" Maybe it was because he was so used to being able to cuddle up and feel his love breathing? He couldn't be lured to sleep that way now… he didn't wake up being secured… why did he have to land on his left arm…? "It just sucks…" Grumbling as he tried another method, smothering his face in the pillow.

Seeing that Roxas was trapped he let go of him so he could shift around himself to the blonde's opposite side. Then that's when he put his arm around him.  
"Come here." He asked quietly and drawing the body closer to his chest. He missed this... His lovers body fitting nicely against his own.  
Slowly he ran his fingers through his baby hair and cooed. "How's that?"

The blonde stared as their positions were changed, though not fighting it as he was beckoned closer and flushed as their bodies pressed together, taking a moment to adjust his arm before nuzzling his face into his love's neck carefully. "Better..." It had been forever since they cuddled, even though it was hurting his arm he could care less right now, though it was lost yet again as fingers touched the back of his scalp, wincing. "Please be careful... it still hurts there." Oh yeah... Axel never saw the damage that slamming him into a wall did...

Frowning as Roxas hissed. "What? Are you okay, what happened?" Panic rising in his throat.  
Wait... Did he hurt Roxas? Was this his fault again?  
There went the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach again...

Great... he didn't want to do this and definitely not at one in the morning... Though he sighed and shut his eyes tightly into the pale skin of his lover's neck. "R-remember when you pushed me into the wall...? I hit my head... They said something about a concussion and last night I hit it again... Don't worry, it doesn't hurt unless I touch it..." He couldn't see all the damage to it, but he knew it was badly bruised under all of his hair…

Listening to Roxas his stomach fell even more... So it was his fault. He wanted to see yet at the same time he didn't want to move as he was just starting to relax. "I'm sorry hon..." Sighing as he nuzzled into his neck and removing his hand from the sweet smelling locks.  
"I'm really am." He hated himself for what happened and kept telling himself he could have prevented it.

Damn it he didn't mean to upset him... The blonde had to tilt his head up to allow the red-head enough room, somehow shifting the arm he was laying on so wrap around his lover's head and pet at his locks gently. "Don't worry... it was an accident... I know you didn't mean it..." But even though he said that he wasn't certain he could take another beating like the last one... The last one was too much on him... Though now he was content, running his fingers up and down his boyfriend's neck. Though... somehow it worked in reverse. He was against the warmth, no matter how dark their conversation he felt loved again... so was rather quick to drop off to sleep.

Sighing and was about to fight back but gave up when he saw Roxas had finally dropped off. Smiling weakly he muttered against his forehead. "I love you Roxas. You mean a lot to me..." Of course he wouldn't say the last part to him, he'd be to embarrassed.  
Soon after this was said he kissed his head briefly and fell back to sleep, subconsciously bringing Roxas' body closer to his own in a tender hug.

Was warm... He didn't want to get up but the sunlight was absolutely blinding outside the window. Grumbling something incoherent the blonde tried to hide his face further into Axel's neck. The best night's sleep he had in ages and was waking up early due to the sun? Not happening! Nuh uh! A small huff given as he tried to shut his eyes tighter against the blinding rays. Evil... evil sun. But hiding from it didn't help much. The blonde sighed heavily into Axel's neck as he heard the kitten starting to meow for her breakfast, but really didn't want to get up so took to trying his hardest to ignore her and cling to Axel, but the battle was futile and a few seconds of getting himself untangled from his lover's arms and he was up and grabbing the probably rancid leftovers to throw out while starting towards the kitchen with Aiko darting ahead of him.

Sunlight crept further into bedroom and shined down onto the redhead's closed eyelids. Flinching as the harsh light stung his eyes and instantly reached out for his boyfriend but his arm met with a pillow. "Rox?" His sleepy eyes trying to open up.

Ah, so now he knew how lonely it was to wake up without having someone there. A small hint of satisfaction crossed his face as he wandered back into the bedroom with a now fed Aiko under his arm and purring. "Morning sleepy." The blonde smiled, crawling back into the bed and pushing himself on the side of the bed where they could cuddle, placing Aiko carefully beside them and she was quick to curl up in a satisfied ball.

Sighing as Roxas came back and pulled the warm body closer. Though watching he cat form into a small ball of fluff. "Roxas... Where did you go?" He purred into his back lovingly.

Nuzzling into his boyfriend neck carefully the blonde shrugged at his question, pushing a few strands of the long hair out of his face. "Aiko was meowing, went to go feed her and clean up the dishes from last night." Purring quietly into his neck as he went back to relaxing again.

Ahh... "That's okay then." Smiling as he cuddled his blonde.  
Axel mumbled into Roxas' neck before kissing it lightly. "So what time do you want to head out babe?"

Roxas didn't reply except to embrace his love as best he could and kiss his forehead as his head disappeared against his neck, sighing as he relaxed though blinked at the question. "…Not for a while… I was hoping on fitting in more sleep than taking a shower first…" He was still tired…

Laughing quietly into Roxas' small cute ear and replying. "Okay I'll just close the curtains then." Kissing his cheek he lazily go out of bed, it was so tempting to drag the duvet with him but he didn't want to kill the cat.  
Trudging over to the window and pulling the curtains together until a light orange color filled the room.  
"Better?" He asked when he return to the bed and hugging his lover around the middle.

Grumbling as he let his arm fall from around Axel and stared at the spot he used to take up until he returned, nodding at his question as he shifted closer and nuzzled into his neck, rather adamant about having that spot this time as he gave a small huff and shut his eyes to go back to sleep. "Thanks... sorry i kept you up last night." Grumbling the last part, knowing chances for sleep were starting to fade.

"Don't be silly." He started as he led back down onto the soft warm pillows. "I wouldn't mind if you kept me up forever just to get you asleep." Smiling as Roxas returned to his usual spot, that felt so much better with the head of fluff under his neck.  
"Love you hon." Whispering as he slid his arm over Roxas' side and pulling him into a warm hug...

Roxas flushed at his red-head's statement, but at the same time gave a small smile to show he was grateful for the statement. "Thanks then... It helped a lot." Muttering almost silently as his eyes closed yet again and he relaxed, though annoyance sparked as it was energy not the desire to sleep that came... Damn it! Though he was still going to try and sleep... And right as he was about to give up his love pulled him close and he was surrounded by warm arms. No more getting up. He was letting out a small sigh as he nuzzled into his neck. "Love you more."

Axel stuck his bottom lip out though he didn't want to fight out the 'Who loves who more' game. He rather Roxas slept a little bit, trying his best to send his lover into a slumber by gently stroking his back with the palm of his warm hand.

And it worked, about three or four minutes later the blonde had given into the drowsy movements of his lover's hand and fell back asleep to the rolling heat, breathing heavily and not even noticing the stupid sling had started rubbing against his neck again, the plaster had fallen off a while ago and that section of his neck was pretty beat up... his entirety was just beat up... from the broken arm to the sexual bites on his neck he was anything but maybe a ghost of how strong he used to be.

Softly his lips twitched into a small smile but it was short lived. His paled in comparison to Roxas. He was starring carefully at the small bruises and love bites from weeks ago, and the added injuries that he had made. But then... That's when he wanted to be sick... No wonder every time he touched Roxas' head he'd flinch...  
The bottom half of his head was blue and black.

He wasn't asleep fifteen minutes before he started noticing the little things. Where was the warm hand? Why wasn't the embrace as tight? But then came the twinge of pain from fingers combing through his hair to see the bruises. Why did Axel want to see them? "Wazzit fo...?" He wasn't even fully conscious as he tried asking what the red-head was doing, sounding like a child considering he broke out in a yawn a second later.

Instantly freezing as he heard Roxas' drowsy voice, but he took that as an advantage and wrapped his arm back around Roxas' torso. "It's okay love, go back to sleep." Purring softly into his ear and stroked his back again.

"...Why you wake..?" Becoming a little more lucid but not by much, blinking up at his love silent though feeling his back being stroked again made his eyes shut against his neck, almost purring with the action. Go back to sleep? Sounded so good right now... and there he went, just straight dropped back off to sleep... he really must've not have been sleeping okay lately.

"Shh it's okay hon." Cooing as he continued his stroking motion to help Roxas fall asleep. Well at least it was working now.

He wanted to laugh at Roxas, he found it so cute how easily he woke up and went back to sleep. So cute in fact he pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. "Love you." And finally that's when he fell back to sleep.

In the other room beyond the living room a little bluenette was having the same problem and it was even worse with the dried cum covering his chest.. Ew. And even better now his behind was starting to ache a bit  
Shifting the covers over his head to block out the sunlight, and nuzzling to a clean part of Demyx's chest. At the same time using it as a make shift pillow.

Demyx muttered something in his sleep as Zexion nuzzled into his chest that sounded suspiciously of his name but it was quiet, and like all the times before the position was awkward, his arm underneath the younger, who was practically laying fully on top of him. Didn't mind in the least though... What he did mind was the blanket being shoved in his face. A grumble later and he was rubbing his face with the back of his hand, looking down at the covered mass that was his lover. Yeah... lazy day.

Growling his boyfriend's name soon as his own was said.  
He thought he might as well check just incase he was away. What the bluenette did next was he had started to poke his side gently.  
"Hey... You awake?" Asking softly just incase he was asleep.

"... Define awake?" Demyx gave a weak smile after twitching as he was poked in the side, shuddering from the cold fingers and reaching inside the blanket to take it in his own gently, rolling his fingers over his knuckles gently. "Morning... I guess." Stopping mid phrase to yawn loudly.

Yawning quietly into the chest and stayed still for a moment. "Oh." Looking upwards and removed his head from out under the blanket to smiling sleepily. Zexion replied quietly with his morning voice. "Morning sleepy." It was more or less quiet that usual with a hint of drossiness.

Drawing both arms around the small bluenette Demyx smiled down at him and held in a yawn but lost that fight. "Hey...how you feeling?" Surely if he was so sore the last time he'd be even worse today? Didn't know how he could live with himself...

Blinking up and smiling up as Demyx yawned, just watching and hearing him yawn made him start again!  
"Just a bit tired." Nuzzling into his chest.  
"Back to sleep than..." The musician grumbled, moving around so that he was holding Zexion close to hic chest with his face buried into the schemer's neck with a huff. Very lazy day he just didn't feel like moving! All his muscles ached and knew it was worse from the younger male...

Nodding without saying anything, as much as he liked the idea he didn't want to me sticky.  
"No... I want to go wash I feel... Dirty." Whispering out the last word into his boyfriends neck.  
"... Good idea." Demyx yawned and moved away just enough so he could rub at his eyes and sigh, "... My fault I guess, no more coffee before bed I think we learned our lesson." Laughing quietly at it, though the stick cum sticking to both their chests and most probably in between his lover's legs was a little much to comprehend at ten in the morning...  
Nodding as he slowly sat up, wincing as pain shot though his spine.  
"Yeah no more coffee before bedtime for you." He smiled as he remembered how hyper Demyx actually was... More that he usually was!  
"Bath time?" Asking quietly.  
"Ugh.. fine." Demyx yawned as he slowly pulled himself upwards onto his elbows and blinked at the light blaring inside the room from beside the bed, trying to get his eyes to adjust to it instead of the calming darkness of sleep. That's when he noticed his love wince and instantly guilt engulfed him, sitting up fully and putting a hand on Zexion's back gently. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I…?"

Shaking his head and putting a hand onto Demyx's leg. "I'm fine it's only my lower back." And maybe a little more. "Hey don't give me that look, I enjoyed myself." Blushing a little while mumbling the last part. The musician was still frowning worriedly at his boyfriend, especially after he admitted what was wrong. "...You sure? Want me to go get you something for it?" Ugh he hurt him again! Even though Zexion told him not to he was blaming himself as guilt slapped across his face while his fingers slowly traced his spine. "Sorry..."

Leaning back so he could cup both sides of Demyx's face. "Hey don't feel sorry. I already told you I enjoyed it." Shivering at the last part as he felt fingers traces his spine. It felt like laced pleasure and pain sliding down his back, almost like ice. Hang on did Demyx…? Face flushing the bluenette looked towards the bed before asking quietly. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I still hurt you..." The musician whined as best he could with his mouth being constricted, trying not to laugh at how weird it felt. Sniffing as his lover let go of him Demyx did manage to smile as he shivered and leaned forward to kiss his cheek gently. Though even he blushed at his question, coughing quietly and nodding his head. "Maybe a bit too much..." Well it was the truth...

Shaking his head he smiled. "Dem I liked it okay. Sure now my back and other places may feel rough, but that won't stop me from doing it again." His blush still remained even after he finished his sentence.  
"Would you be happy if I made you do something about it?" Sighing at the end.

Wait doing it again? That made Demyx's face flush slightly, looking away from his boyfriend. Yeah no round three he didn't have the energy for any of that. His ears however picked up at the last phrase, sliding his arms around his love's shoulders. "Yeah? Love to help, anything."

Blushing slightly before finally talking. "I want to wash... And I'm scared to walk and I was wondering if you could... Carry me?" Hiding his face at the last moment by staring at the duvet.  
Demyx half gaped half stared at Zexion's question, shaking it off and smiling at him carefully, "Yeah hon, no problem..." Actually moving to stand up stiffly and moved to his love's side of the bed, very carefully moving one arm under his knees and the other behind his back and lifting him slowly and gently, trying not to jostle him. "Okay?"  
About to protest as he saw Demyx's expression. "Ah! No Dem it's fine I'll walk you don't have to!" He started as he wriggle in his arms but then became afraid of falling, so he stopped moving about and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"No, no! It's fine, you weigh like nothing Zexy!" Demyx laughed as he adjusted the small bluenette in his arms carefully, shifting him around until he felt the arms around his neck and smiled brightly down at him, starting to walk towards the bathroom as best he could without hurting the small one in his arms.  
Sighing as they made into the bathroom and signaling to be let down by tapping his shoulders.  
"I'll be okay from here." He be okay with walking a few feet.  
"... Alright." Demyx muttered with a small pout as he pecked Zexion's forehead and shifted around so he could let the younger male to the floor as gently as he could, keeping his arm around his back to make sure he didn't fall over.  
Smiling just as he was about to be put down but making a face as his feet touched the ground. Zexion wasn't ready for the aching pain to shoot through his back again. "No more coffee Dem." Scowling and playfully swatting his arm.  
Demyx of course frowned at the look of pain, looking like he was about to pick the schemer back up before he could complain though fought the desire as he leaned to turn the water on, hot as usual to help his boyfriend. "Ow! Jeeze... yes sir no more coffee." Pouting as he rubbed his swatted arm, of course it didn't hurt! He loved to tease.

Zexion frowned that hit shouldn't of hurt, he barely touched him!  
That's when he realized he was being teased, growling slightly but it didn't even sound aggressive at all more like a failed attempt at trying to sound scary.  
"Good." He pouted and turned around to gather two towels. One for him and another for Demyx.

That growl was strictly adorable! Though Demyx busied himself by slowly unwrapping his hand as he waited for the water to fill up, trying not to show any pain as his wrist was left without something supporting it in maybe two or three weeks, but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it was going to. testing the water after a moment he smiled up at Zexion from his seated position and motioned towards the tub.

Zexion watched thoughtfully as his lover unwrapped his bandages, he was curious to ask whether or not it still hurt..  
Watching seam rise from the water and cling onto the windows, yet it wasn't enough so they'd start to roll down beads of condensation.  
With caution he stepped into the tub and deeming it safe and plunging the rest of his body into it. Sighing as the heat instantly massaged his aching lower back. Turning slightly so he was facing Demyx and putting his hands onto the edge and his chin on top of them.  
"Hey Dem? Does it still hurt? You know, your hand?" Asking as he pointed with his index finger.

The blonde hesitated a moment, watching his love get situated in the bath before standing and motioning for him to make room and stepping in behind him, wincing at the temperature though did feel good on his back as he sat sown and relaxed in it. Knew what he was getting Zexion for his birthday... nail clippers. It took a second to realize he had spoken and was left blinking at the question before realizing what it meant and chewed on his lip. "…What answer would keep me out of trouble?" Muttering as his sort of reply before shrugging and sighing, rubbing the smaller male's shoulder gently. "It's going better, don't worry okay? But yeah, it hurts a little."

Making room for Demyx by drawing his knees up. Biting his lover lip and looking behind him letting his fingers ghost over his lovers hand so carefully it was almost a feathery touch. "You shouldn't have picked me up..." He shouldn't have done that; the older male was still healing!

"Nah... Don't worry silly!" Demyx gave a smile as his good arm went around his front and to his side, leaning over so his chin was on the other shoulder as he kissed the collarbone carefully. "You're hurt, I'm not going to let you walk if it hurts you. I wanted to carry you, and besides, I like holding you." Blushing a little at the last statement, but letting the arm that was around Zexion tighten ever so slightly as a sort of hug.

Blushing as a he felt lips connect with his collarbone, then an icy shiver followed down his spine.  
And his face turned bright red at Demyx little speech. "Dem!" Then playfully swatting his shoulder. "No, I'm fine seriously. No more picking me up!" Trying his best to sound a little more authoritative. He didn't want his boyfriend hurting his hand even more just by carrying him, it might get worse or something.  
'Ugh I feel so dirty.' But at the same time he just wanted to stay cuddled into his bare chest.

"Aw I'm being nice and you hit me! Zexxyyyy..." The musician complained again, leaning more so on the schemer as his healing hand ignored the pain and lifted up the bar of soap, lathering it up before smoothing the bubbles over his boyfriend's chest to help clean him up. "Fine, fine, no more picking you up... Even though you weigh nothing." Grumbling the last part quietly.

Blushing even possible more as he felt smooth velvety bubbles spread across his skin. Well that did feel much better. His head snapped up briefly after hearing 'that' nickname but didn't act on it; he was okay with it unless they were around people. Turning around slowly and taking the bar of soap from Demyx's hand and wordlessly started to cleanse his boyfriends toned chest, though it had been a few they had slept together now he still could get over how toned and soft his lover's chest was. He just loved how he could feel each pack under the tips of his fingers.

Wow he got away with it that time? Good, he wasn't going to be castrated anytime soon... Though he was left blinking in confusion as Zexion slipped away from him, about to open his mouth and question whether or not he had done something wrong when the soap was stolen from his fingers and he was getting rubbed down, shivering at the small fingers on his chest and staring half lidded at the working bluenette, his arms going around the slender waist carefully and pulling him closer just so he could lean forward and peck his forehead.

Looking confused as he was moved but looking down and blushing as he was kissed. "You're such a sap you know?" Joking obviously then splashing water onto Demyx's tone stomach to get to rid of the soapy bubbles.  
Watching carefully as the last few droplets of water cascaded down the smooth chest and back into the tub.

Demyx tried not to laugh at Zexion's statement though a smile pulled at his features. "But you love it." He smiled though bit his lip as he was splashed and frowned, moving his hand into the water and splashing it only the smooth, pale chest before him, watching the white bubbles going down his stomach. Like a waterfall against perfect crystal...

Shivering as the warm water hit his stomach, it wasn't nearly as toned at his other's.  
Sticking his tongue out and began. "Demyx, your element may be water. But mine... Well lets say I have a secret one up my sleeve..." Grinning slightly and picking up the discard soap then rubbing his hands into it. Deeming it soapy enough he placed it behind him again, dipping a little bit of water into his hands before cupping one hand and making an 'Okay' sign. Finally blowing gently a bubble formed and floated towards Demyx's nose and popping soon as it touched it.

"...Okay now I'm scared." Demyx muttered, wide eyed as Zexion mentioned using his power against him. That was one thing he was actually timid about the small male about: His power to see fears, to morph wills and form illusions that pierce the heart directly. However he was left dumbfounded by his little display, jumping and blinking rapidly as the bubble popped against his nose but was left smiling down at the tiny bluenette. "At the risk of death, that was honestly one of the cutest things you've done."

Pouting slightly though in the end he shrugged, he did ask for it after all.  
"Shut it water boy." Grinning at his boyfriend's new nickname then splashing him once more, the water washing away the soap from his hands. Yeah he had found him a nickname and funny enough he quite liked it.

"Water boy?" Demyx pouted quickly at the nickname and being splashed only added insult to injury. That didn't stop him from splashing the small bluenette back and sticking his tongue out childishly at him. "Of all the creative nicknames, Water boy?" Honestly it was really hard not to laugh!

Shrugging his shoulders and flicking the water back at Demyx. "It's all I could think of without insulting you." Grinning slightly moving his fingers forward to lightly pinching Demyx's tongue between his fingers. "How old are you again, Demyx?"

Of course the musician was left mute, he didn't have his tongue! Though he sorta pouted over at the schemer as he was asked his age, thought about it, than held up four fingers rather proudly than pulled his tongue away and made a face. "Tastes like soap." Ew... "But no, I'm nineteen in January." Yeah... he wasn't as old as most people believed.

Moving his hand back into the water then smiled, so Demyx was younger than he thought. "You'd find this hard to believe but I'm older than you would of thought."  
Cupping his hands he scooped up the water and smiled innocently before dumping onto the Melodious Nocturne's head.

"...Wait huh? How old are you?" He so thought the schemer was Roxas' age! And just to be mean he was actually thinking he was the minor's... minor. Well no that didn't make much sense now did it...? "Hey!" Was his complaint as water was dumped on his head, frowning and shaking it out of his eyes, finding with distaste that Zexion actually managed to get the hair in his eyes. Damn... Well revenge was easy, simply grabbed a section of water in his hand, roughly the size of a bowling ball, and dropped it easily on his boyfriend's head to get him drenched.

"Just eighteen." Stating simply with a shrug but by now he was use to it, he knew maybe small and have a slight baby face but deep down inside he was eighteen.  
Keeping a neutral face and started. "I though you would have wanted your hair washed."  
But instantly regretting as he saw a bowling sized ball of water above his head. Clenching his eyes shut it crashed down on top of him.  
Though some water filled with mouth and he was left spluttering.

"... Okay not as bad as I thought." Demyx gave a small laugh as he rubbed his head, "Thought you were Rox's age..." Which was only really a year difference so he wasn't far off at all considering he was a little over a year, close to two years, older than the kid. Though he just started laughing at Zexion's reaction to having a waterfall thrown on his head and smiled brightly at him as he sputtered about. "Sorry hon. Thought you wanted your hair washed." Sarcastic, though moved his fingers to brush aside the blue.

Shaking his head. "God no, I'm not that young. I'm nineteen in May."  
Blushing as the as his soaking wet hair was moved to the side, and a few droplets of water ran down his hair and face.  
"Actually..." He forgot what he was about to say and instead stared up into Demyx's teal eyes. Had they always been that bright?  
Shaking out of his trance with a heavy blush, though moving his hand to grab the shampoo, uncapping it he rubbed a small amount of the liquid into Demyx's hair whilst fixating his vision onto his boyfriend. He didn't say anything as he massaged the sweet smelling shampoo into his hair, though his blush did remain.

So he was older then him! Knew it, but he kept a mental checkmark on the month. "When in may?" Yeah, he wanted to know, of course he would! Like there was any chance Demyx was going to let his boyfriend's birthday pass without doing something for it! He did however blink down at him as he took the bottle and started to wash his hair, had to bend down a little to allow the younger male to do so, giving a smile and using the tips of his fingers to brush the blush on his cheeks gently, knocking aside water droplets in the process. "Whatcha thinkin about?" Well it was as close as he could to mentioning the cute blush without actually being killed.

Hesitating for a moment as he continued to massage to bubble into Demyx's hair. "The fourth. What about you?"  
Breaking his line of vision and letting his soapy hands rinse off as he dropped them back into the water.  
Mumbling something quiet low, it must of embarrassed him because he blushed.

May fourth... he had to remember that... hang on five four, yeah that was easier. "Huh? Mine? Eighth." Relaxing underneath the thin fingers as they worked on his scalp, waiting until they were out of the way before picking up another ball from the water, holding his breath and dropping it on his own head, only to shake it out after a second and make a face, he hated having to redo his hair... Though attention was peeked as Zexion muttered something quietly, moving closer to his face till their noses were almost brushing. "What was that hon?"

Squeaking as he realized he was now nose to nose with Demyx. Blushing like crazy he muttered. "You have nice eyes." Then ducking his head into his other's shoulder.  
"Don't make me say it again!" Begging into his neck. He wasn't usually the one to open up so willingly but he was slowly able to do this with Demyx, and slowly Roxas...

Now he wasn't expecting that! The musician blushed at the compliment and tried to smile down at the schemer until he buried his face into his neck, shaking his head carefully as he lifted the shampoo bottle and squirted some in his hands. "Nah, yours are so much nicer." muttering as he started to massage the suds into his love's hair gently.

Letting his head lift from Demyx's shoulder as he sensed fingers massage his head, he blushed. "Thank you..." Taking the compliment as he wasn't use to ever hearing this. Actually the only person that ever did say anything nice about him was his mother... He never got to see his father much because he was busy working At the office.  
"But I do like them, they're different."

The musician smiled at his lover and continued to weave the suds through his hair with his good hand and used his other to get a shoulder length piece out of his own face and flip it back. Hated his hair sometimes... He did blush at the bluenette and smile at him at another compliment, "And I can say the same for yours." Getting the sweet shampoo evenly distributed and taking a more controlled ball of water and rinsing out his hair a little more gently than he did to wet it.

Reaching up so he could touch the limp mullet, it looked so odd clinging to his hair like that but it felt so smooth to touch. Reaching next to him to pick up the conditioner and put a small amount to Demyx's already soft hair. Blushing as the water cascaded right down his front and back, heating him up even more.  
_

Why was he so stupid? Roxas should've realized that Axel loved to cuddle, and they were already close together, so he should've seen this coming.. why didn't he? "Ax! Axel get off!" He found himself close to tears, pinned underneath his boyfriend's heavy form and struggling to get free.

"Ax get off!" A muffled voice under him laughed. They were back at the beach and Axel had his lover trapped under him.  
It took a moment to realize that his dream was actually reality. Snapping out of his dreamlike daze and rolling off his flattened boyfriend. "Oh shit Rox I'm so sorry!" He started as he wrapped his arms around his girly waist.

Roxas remained still after he was free from the weight, clutching his arm tightly against his body while a couple tears fought their way loose and rolled down his face. That really... really hurt... "I-It's alright... accident..." Well he was awake now! Damn! Some wake up call! He was in so much pain right now it was as if the bone was rebroken all over again!

He hurt him again... That's all what he seemed to be good for these days. "I'm sorry love..." Whispering softy into his ear. Yeah what a nice wake up call... Note the sarcasm. Yawning before kissing the side Roxas' face, but mainly the few teardrops that trickled down the side of his face. Leaning over to get two paracetamol and handing it over to him.  
"Here, this will help." Gently telling him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

It took several deep breaths to calm down and one or two more to stop crying and look up to notice the pills were there to begin with. Taking a moment before he shifted the arm he was laying on enough to push himself up and gingerly took the two pill packets, taking a second to try and open it on his own but sighing in defeat. "Can you help?" Shakily handing down the two packets again that were handed to him, he'd need to get a water for it anyway...

Nodding as he took them back and opened them, popping the two pills into Roxas' hand he smiled sadly. Reaching over again and picking up Roxas' empty cup. "I'll get you some water hon." Kissing his forehead quickly, he still felt bad for crippling him.  
Returning quickly and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Here you go... Do you need help?" Asking slowly at the end.

Roxas blinked as his boyfriend got up, about to argue to him doing it when he didn't have to but gave in with a small sigh, pushing the duvet off of him while clutching the two tablets, staring at the bed. Why was he always causing trouble? Why couldn't he take that fall without hurting himself? Why was he so weak? Blinking up as his love returned and gave a shy smile, shaking his head as he popped the pills into his mouth and took the water gingerly. "Thank you though." Muttering after he had taken the pills and set the glass aside, rubbing his forehead.

Shaking his head and smiling. "Hey, it's fine; you don't need to say thank you, silly." He didn't need to put himself down so much, he hadn't done anything wrong. It was his own fault he had rolled on top of his poor boyfriend... Heck he just loved to have a cuddle... It seemed so long ago since they had one of those moments, and he was afraid he'd wreck it... or already had.

"But I want to." Roxas muttered under his breath as he sighed and fell back to the bed, his head landing right where he wanted it, right under Axel's chin again and with a sigh he was rubbing his eyes and staring at the pale skin beside him, a way of showing he wanted to be held right now to erase the pain. "Well good morning I guess… Or… Afternoon…" Blinking at his watch and staring in slight shock. Shit, it was almost noon!

Shaking his head and leaning into Roxas as he wrapped his arms around him, thus bringing him toward his own chest.  
"So Roxas?" Growling low into his ear. "What's the time?" He wasn't sure of the time anymore, in fact he had no clue hour many hours he had slept.

Oh thank god... the pain was slowly starting to die down and Roxas let his shoulder relax, especially since arms were put around him and he was tugged into that warm embrace. "Time? Oh, quarter till noon." Why was he growling though? Not that he minded, though the vibration coming from the chest he was pressed against kinda felt strange.

Sighing with relief and rubbing his back. "Hm, time to get ready I think." This time purring cat-like, kissing his cheek he then pulled away.  
"Do you want to head off in an hour or something? I'm going to cut the hair after my shower." Laughing nervously as he ran his almost waist length hair.

The blonde shrugged as Axel spoke, covering his mouth as a yawn tried to escape and blinked at him with blurred eyes, trying to smile up at him though was still blurry and now lagging from drugs in his system. He was very sensitive it seemed... and two was a little much for his body. "I was gonna take a shower... But yeah an hour or so is fine..." Oh um... if they both needed showers than would he suggest together...? Could he do that right now without freaking out?

Nodding and stretching his arms with a loud pop, pulling a relaxed face and sighed with content.  
"Sure hon, you wanna go first?" Smiling and pointing to the bathroom with a lazy wave.  
He'd wait, it'll give him a chance to choose something to wear for the day.

Ah wait... maybe he was being too much of a coward? They used to always bathe together until he became afraid of everything... A moment of nervous chewing on his lip before he huffed and pushed himself up using Axel's thigh as leverage. "Let's save water." Face actually a little red, nervous, scared, but why should he be?

As much as he wanted to... Axel sighed as he denied Roxas. They could barely get through sex let alone washing together. "Roxas..." He began with a heavy sigh and running his finger tips through his hair. "I'm going to have to say no to that. It's just not the right time and you're... Still recovering." He let his eyes sink down to the bed in shame.

... Axel just refused him? He was reaching out in an attempt to make things semi normal and become braver and he was refused? The blonde's shoulders dropped slightly as he sighed and pulled himself out of the bed. "...Okay." Recovering? He made this sound like an illness that would go away... but it was part of the 'recovering' he couldn't do without help... Then again after the failed sex the other day he probably had all hope given up on him. He said nothing more on the subject, thinking Axel would even want him to and simply grabbed a clean outfit and vanished into the bathroom without another word, shutting the door behind him silently and biting his lip. He was willing to try...

His startling green eyes looked up finally. "Roxas! Wait I didn't mean it like that!" Rushing to the door and sitting outside it. "I'm just worried about you that's all... I just want to give you more time to... To heal."  
Biting his bottom lip in thought. Why did Roxas always go the extreme measures?

He didn't get two steps inside the bathroom to set his clothes down before Axel spoke through the door, blinking and going back over to open it and look down at the red-head. "... But I'm fine Axel. It's just a bath, we always used to... I just thought... never mind." Shrugging it off quickly and going towards an excuse instead of his other reason. "I kinda needed help anyway with my arm but never mind, I can do it." So Axel wasn't the only one who could use guilt.

Standing up and stepping into bathroom and only to step closer to Roxas.  
"Well... I guess if you need help. I could give you a hand then." He smiled lightly and waved his hand out.  
"I was only worried okay..." Moving again to put a hand onto the sling.  
Well he was worried, he didn't want Roxas suffering on his own...

Wait what? He hadn't expected it to work not the turn around to be that fast, or even work at all! But whatever, he still smiled up at his boyfriend as he came closer and reached up to press a small kiss on his jaw line. "Don't be worried. You don't have to if you don't want to." he whispered into his neck as he dropped back down to his actual height instead of on his toes. He wanted everything the way it was supposed to be, he didn't want to be afraid...

Smiling as he felt lips connect with his cheek and leaning to kiss his forehead. Roxas had seemed so confused a moment ago... 'I wonder what's going on'.  
"Hey it's fine. Don't worry about it."  
Rubbing his back slowly he looked into Roxas' icy cyans.  
"Okay well I'll get the water running then." Letting go of Roxas so he was able to go and run the bath.

Roxas gave a small smile and backed away from his love as he went to start the tub, shifting himself to shut the door then a little more hesitatingly moved further into the bathroom. He was nervous... why? Why was he scared? This wasn't anything new... He and Axel had done this time and time before, it had never bothered him before to see the red-head naked or vice versa... Why now? Because he was taken advantage of? Big deal, they had foreplay and almost sex after that... maybe because he wasn't in control anymore...? "Thanks hon..." Muttering as he concentrated instead on taking out the knot to his sling, hard when you couldn't see it and it was behind your head.

Did he just smile? It seemed so long since he saw him smile... Apart from last night of course and that came from his hidden emotions, it wasn't fake he knew it.  
Backing away from the tub to allow it to run a bit and going back to Roxas, though this time standing behind him. "Here, let me help."  
Letting his fingers run across the tightly tied knot before moving his hands across the blonde's arms, he tried to maneuver his arm gently as possible of out the cotton sling.  
"Sorry if this hurts." He muttered. He didn't want to cause his boyfriend more harm... Though that's all what he seemed to give him lately... His eyed widened as he noticed the plaster that he put on Roxas' neck had disappeared... His neck... His sweet slender neck... It looked so raw and the back of his head was a blue-ish color now.  
Whimpering and forced himself to not nuzzle into the damaged neck.  
He did catch a glimpse of his own bruised face, it was no where near hurt as Roxas'. His more of a nasty healing yellow with a hint of green and purple around the eye area.

"Oh um... okay..." Letting his fingers fall from the impossible knot as salvation was promised. Though not in the way he had hoped but either way he still bit his lip harshly to keep from crying out as his arm was dragged from it's holder, shuddering at the sudden slack and holding his arm up instead with his free hand. This wasn't even half the torment yet! "It's alright, didn't hurt as much as last time." Mainly because this time he had painkillers in his system... Though... why hadn't Axel moved yet? "...Hon you okay?" glancing over his shoulder at the red-head before turning around, every time he saw that bruise his stomach dropped along with the reminder 'you did that', though he caught his lover whimper this time, his eyes dropping in shame as he raised his good hand gently to his neck. "I'm okay..."

Turning around to face him and let his hand drop onto his good shoulder. "If you say so hon." Kissing his forehead and went to turn off the running water, swirling the water about so it reached the right temperature. "It's ready." Whipping his head back around to see Roxas and smiling ever so slightly, he really did want to make things right again but he wanted to take baby steps.

Even without meaning to the blonde flushed upon being kissed on the forehead, still a little nervous over the entire situation, though he managed a smile his way and started the long tedious process of telling himself to suck it up and ignore his thoughts. Shouldn't be too hard... Watching him work in silence, leaning against the sink as he did and returning the smile. "Cool um.. does... does it hurt?" Motioning with a finger on the side of his face that his boyfriend's bruise was on, the question bugging him even though this was probably not the correct timing.

Shrugging and sliding down so his back was pressed against the tub. "Nah it's fine now. " It was only a little white lie. "It was stinging yesterday though." And there we go a small white lie. Axel didn't want his boyfriend worrying about him especially because it was his own fault and he deserved that smack.  
"You going to get in the bath?" Pointing behind him with his thumb.

So it didn't hurt...? There was a small amount of relief as he sighed and gave the smallest of smiles. "I'm glad..." He was so afraid that it was still hurting him! Well at least he was healing... Though he blinked in confusion as the bath was brought up, blinking before blushing and muttering something under his breath about not being able to get his shirt off, though it was almost impossible to hear and just started doing it himself. Took a moment, though he managed to slip out of it with minimum pain to his arm. Here came the hard part, jeans were a two handed operation... Though here came the good news, Axel forcing him to eat every day (but one) this week had started to slowly made his ribcage less obvious...

Axel tried to look away as Roxas took off his shirt but ended up looking anyway. Smiling wildly and his eyes filled with something unknown. He had gained some weight and it was obvious because his ribs were not protruding as much.  
Though then he saw Roxas' problem... He was going to struggle getting out of those jeans.. Well that's going to be awkward.

And that moment he had decided to look up at his boyfriend was embarrassing, the blonde noticing him smiling as he was stripping? Yeah, it took record timing for his face to flush and eyes to dart back down as he managed to sort of undo his belt. "What? Aren't you getting in?" He teased only after managing to get free of the belt and start working on the clasp, not hard... next came the zipper... here came the hard part, both trying to work himself up to and actually sliding off his jeans.

Axel flushed as Roxas started to freely strip in front of him. And if he didn't stop being a tease he'd have a very big problems quite soon.  
"Urm... Well I thought... Well you'd want to be on your own." Trying to move his gaze from Roxas but still couldn't help watch him struggle with the jeans.  
"Do you need any help with them?" Realizing what he said Axel slapped his hand to his mouth. Ops.

"... I thought we were doing it together...?" yeah, he could be completely blonde, though he did understand where Axel's mind was leading him after a moment and blushed a very dark shade of red, stopping in his changing to 'hold his arm' aka, try to cover himself up more. "I um..." Blush grew deeper. "I could use help yeah..." He had to get used to Axel touching him after all.

Oh. Together?... Axel's cheeks reddened. "Well I thought.. You weren't going to like that idea." He was in a complete fluster.  
Shrugging but getting up slowly and his hands were shaking as they fell onto Roxas' hips and started to push them down carefully without scaring Roxas.  
"Is that okay?" He asked slowly when he had pushed them to the side.

"I'm fine with it..." Roxas muttered under his breath, though found he actually was as his love came forward, staring at the spot he knew the scar on his chest to be to distract himself instead of paying attention to being stripped down to nothing, though a flash did go off in his mind that his hands were shaking and that didn't help the blush on his face. pervert... "I'm fine... told you." He muttered as he asked if it was alright, really it truly was... he wasn't afraid. Simply stepped out of them and made a bee-line to hide in the tub instead of keeping himself exposed to his lover.

Looking away as Roxas stepped out of his boxers and dived into the bath.  
"Okay, if your sure." He muttered under his breath then sitting with his back against the bathtub.  
"Is the water fine?" He asked and looking over his shoulder briefly. He still was worried about Roxas.

Leaning over the side of the tub with his bad arm propped against it and good arm leaning out of it to poke the head of red hair gently. "The water's fine, now come on stinky." Offering him a smile as he looked over, though there was still a light blush on his face, still embarrassed but calmed down, the water was blocking whatever insecurities he had before.

Blushing slightly. Was Roxas sure this time? He wasn't go to start crying again and telling him to leave?  
Though sighing as he stood up and started to strip his clothing off, placing everything to the side. Whilst he was doing that he removed the clothes he left over night in the sink to rinse the last bits of water off, and hanging them on the back on the sink.  
Not wasting anymore time he slowly started to descend into the bathtub, hissing as he warm water soothed his aching chest... He had long taken off the bandages and what was left now was a healing scar. He hadn't realized until now, looking up he saw that his and Roxas' scars were almost identical.

Roxas' gaze had moved to the water, only shifting forward to allow the red-head plenty of room behind him and only looked up from his knees when he head the movement of water and his love hiss behind him, concern flashing through his mind as he looked back at him, the blush still on his cheeks though it might have been from the comforting warmth of the water. "Are you alright?" Concerned, though he couldn't really turn around, had to stay on this side else he wouldn't have a prop for his elbow.

Relaxing his legs and letting them lie next Roxas', and his back was pressing against his front. "Huh, what? I'm fine hon." Smiling back at him before slowly his wet hand went up Roxas' back and gently massaging it.  
"What about you?" Frowning slightly as he eyes caught hold of the raw neck again. 'My fault...'

The blonde's shoulders slowly started to relax as he was rubbed, not even caring as he became trapped by the stronger legs. Couldn't see them on purpose and was now focusing his eyes on the wall of the tub, disguising it as glaring at his arm. "Me? Oh um... I hurt a little... but better I think..." Using his good hand to reach for the bar of soap, might as well keep himself busy.

Continuing massage his back gently though he stopped as he eyes caught hold of the plasters on Roxas' wrist. He felt even more guilty for that too..  
"I'm sorry. That's my fault hon." Sighing slowly into his ear.  
Reaching forward he ghosted his fingers across the covered cuts.

The blonde was busy seeing if he could get the soap to lather up with only using one hand, about to start on Axel's legs when he spoke and there was a moment of pain which made the bar fall from his hand and into the water, looking quickly to the hand touching his wrist than up to Axel and sighed, leaning backwards enough to reach up and kiss the bottom of his jaw. "It's okay, stop blaming yourself." Smiling at him, for real this time to show he really wasn't holding anything against him.

All he heard next was a pop of the soap falling into the water and lips on his jaw line. Whimpering he bit his lip sighing and letting his head slink into his neck. "I know... You keep telling me. But I can't help feeling that way."  
His hand then connected with something slippery and hard, at first he was confused then realized it was the bar of soap. Taking out of the water and lathering it onto Roxas' back.

Roxas huffed at his boyfriend though gave in with a low mutter, impossible to hear really, even though Axel was against his neck, he did however move his good hand to pet at the long spikes gently. "And I don't blame you for anything, you should know that." purring quietly though blushed as the large hand brushed his leg to get the soap, crossing his legs and sighing as his back was rubbed at and relaxing further though blinking as he looked down into the water and poked his lover's knee carefully. "Your bruise is gone." Shocked he remembered that from so long ago...

Surprised that Roxas actually remembered about his knee. "So it has." Smiling slightly. "We heal much better without hearts." Though it was ironic how their own emotions couldn't be healed. Could a heartbreak when it's stopped beating? Well it was proven within the past few weeks that it was possible.  
His hands dropped the soap the cup some water and splashing Roxas' back to rid of the soapy suds.

"...Which is really weird... I mean you'd expect us to heal slower cause the blood isn't moving but..." He shrugged his shoulders, too much thinking after just waking up. Roxas let out a small shiver as he was splashed, moving his arm back into the water to grab the soap and start lathering his boyfriend's legs with it carefully, trying not to get too sexual with it.

Silently agreeing with Roxas and just as he was about to take the soap again, it vanished out of his sights and appeared into Roxas' hands. Watching carefully as he lathered the soap onto his legs, gulping as each time the hands went near his thighs.  
Though it was relaxing him... Yet at the same time it was making him feel hot.  
Quickly stopping the hand from going further he frowned. "I think that high enough Roxas."

Blinking as his wrist was grabbed, dropping the soap from surprise and looking back at Axel as he spoke and instantly blushing and looking away. "S-sorry..." He hadn't meant for it to be like that... Oh well, he tried to help... Well the least he could do was rinse it off right? So taking a handful of water he dumped it on his lover's knee.

He blushed! And was getting all in a fluster, he was so adorable when he got like that.  
"It's okay." Saying this and picking up the bar of soap. Slowly moving the soap across his hands so they were all soapy, next he hesitated before finally running his hands across his boyfriends' chest.  
Studying his abdomen carefully and mapping it out with his mind, he was so thankful that he wasn't as skinny as he use to be.

Roxas didn't say anything at first, well not until hands were guiding over his skin, blushing instantly darker and looking up at his boyfriend to see what he was doing, though after a second relaxed, realizing he was trying to help and sighed, leaning backwards until his head was on his shoulder, ignoring the pain. "Hey look it's that grey hair." Muttering with his eyes widening, reaching up to that one single, short strand of graying hair. Great... if Axel was stressed that much...

At first he thought it must have been a sick kind of joke but then... It felt like ice being dumped on his entire form, he didn't care about his soapy hand as he reached out and to stare at the hair. Paling at the realization that Roxas was right, he did have a grey hair.  
"Urm..." He was totally lost for words now mainly because he was worried what Roxas would think.

He couldn't help it, the blonde just started laughing, first a tiny chuckle than into a major case of the giggles, smiling up at him broadly. "I knew you were a pedophile." Teasing with a grin plastered to his face and leaned up to kiss his jaw, the same time he was doing this there was an ungodly amount of guilt weighing down his 'heart'. He was stressing Axel too much...

He still couldn't believe it, he had a grey hair and he was still young.  
Pulling at the hair gently, but not enough to pull it out... He didn't need anymore grey hairs to pop out of no where.  
"Roxas!" He started panicking as his boyfriend laughed at him. "It's not funny! I'm turning into an old man!" Well there was no denying it; Axel was indeed stressed out a lot from working and looking after his ill boyfriend.

"Hon, it's just stress! Calm down, really. It's fine, you're not turning into an old man." Roxas managed to stop his laughing, it really wasn't the situation that was funny it was his reaction to the subject, taking a breath in slowly and releasing it thusly he calmed down, even the smile vanishing as he tried to turn to see him more but it was hard with his arm needing to be supported. "Really, if you just calm down and stop stressing over everything it'll go away, you're too young for grey anyway. Just a chemical imbalance." Yes! He knew how to speak smart. "Besides it's barely noticeable hon. So don't worry, you won't be grandpa anytime soon."

Still whimpering at the grey hair though letting go of it, reaching over and nestled his head into the crock of Roxas' neck. Sighing heavily. "If you say so hon..." Him as an old man? That's something he was glad that would happen to him. Too bad that there hair didn't stay the same, but thankfully in this day and age people could color their hair.  
"If it starts to get worse I'll dye it... I don't want a full head of grey."

The blonde couldn't help but sigh as the head nuzzled into his neck, reaching back to pet the top of his spiky head gently. "Look it up yourself, it will only get worse if you don't start taking care of yourself hon..." Roxas muttered, carefully twisting so he could briefly rest his lips on the section of Axel's head he could reach. "... We're not having the hair argument again hon." This time a joke with a small laugh in voice.

Smiling slightly and kissing his head as much as he could. "Okay hon, whatever you say." Smiling slowly. Though no matter what Roxas said he was still worrying about going grey.  
"But just imagine if I went grey as Xemnas was." Shivering before he laughed.  
He was starting to mentally remind that he had to wash his hair... What about Roxas? Leaning forward and sniffed at the yellow locks.  
Cupping some water and backing away from the head before he dropped it down on his boyfriend.

As grey as Xemnas...? The blonde lifted his head to stare at the ceiling at the thought, than couldn't help it at all, he just started sputtering and cracking up upon envisioning a silver haired Axel walking around hunchback with a cane and waving kids off the lawn. Oh god he couldn't breathe it was too funny! He did stop laughing as water hit his head, shaking it out and looking back at the cause to the water dripping in his eyes with a huff, "Be careful okay...?" Muttering quietly, knowing that he needed his hair washed... but it was getting past those bruises...

Fluttering his eyelashes at Roxas, it was his own form of revenge of getting back at him for laughing.  
"I thought you hair could of done with a wash." Trying to look innocent as possible though he most likely ended up looking very girl-like.

The blonde blushed lightly at Axel fluttering about like a girl, had to look away from him to keep from getting too red in the face. "Well yeah I know... J-Just ah never mind." Sighing as he shrugged and leaned back against his boyfriend, only then noticing he had actually gained weight and frowned, poking at his stomach. "... I need to start exercising..." Where'd all his muscle go? He worked so hard for that!

Shrugging as he moved his hands around Roxas' belly. "I'll go with you.. I think I should start training again too." Hey it was his own plan of getting Roxas to eat healthier too. It would be good for all of them.  
"Actually... How about we go for a nice long run along the beach?" It was an idea but first they had to look at the job's notice board. "But I'll get you a job first."

"...Today? I don't think I can run with my arm." Muttering under his breath and fidgeting in place as the hands touched him, trying to keep from laughing. Always had been very ticklish... "I'll fall on it or something. Demyx said I don't have to keep it on much longer though." Adding that bit in brightly with a smile, so hopeful that he'd be able to take off the thing that may have been hurting him more than the actual break... Hang on wasn't he going to wash his hair?

Seeing that little smile form, he knew instantly he found another sensitive spot. Continuing to brush his fingers over that area and breathing to his ear. "You're ticklish." Moving his hands away finally and smiling. "Why don't you turn around? I need to wash my hair." It was big enough for a little more room and hopefully when Roxas moved up, room for him to dunk his head into the space.

Roxas jerked as the hand continued to play with his ribs and made little whining noises as he sort of struggled to escape. Though a second and he was laughing sort of but thank god Axel stopped, breathing a sigh of relief until he spoke, than his face lit up and he looked back slowly. "Cause um... my arm... Need mine washed too..." Damn the odds outweighed up, so cradling his arm to his chest as best he could he turned around in the tub so he was facing his lover, eyes focused on his upraised knees instead while trying to keep his cast from getting wet.

Smiling as Roxas finally faced him, and as he was granted the room he got onto his hands and knees before dunking his head into the water.  
Emerging back with a head full of wet ruby hair though excluding the grey one.  
Spluttering and flicking his hair behind his back, ugh he didn't want to do that again.

Roxas couldn't help it, he jumped with a surprised squeak as Axel's head went closer to his legs, blushing darkly though made a face as he was sprayed with water and used his good arm to wipe it out of his eyes. "… Lovely." He gave a short laugh and a timid smile, passing the shampoo over to his love, he'd have to wait it seemed, somehow managing to get his arm propped up on the inch margin on the other side of the tub.

"Huh? Oh thanks." Grinning as finally the hair lay flat against his back, it seemed much longer now it was wet. Taking the shampoo from Roxas with a quick thank you, then dumping a small amount into his hair.  
Rubbing it into his thick locks hurriedly so it all bunched together and stayed on top of his head.  
Washing his hands quickly before motioning to Roxas. "What about you?" Pointing to his boyfriends hair.

Watching his boyfriend until it seemed too awkward, dropping his gaze as he let his head fall hollowly to the wall of the shower with a small sigh, trying not to wince at the pain though it was difficult to hide it. "Hrm? Oh um… I need to but don't know if I can…" Motioning that Axel had used two hands… and he had one and he couldn't get the other one wet… And not only that but he'd be in tears if Axel tried to scrub his head…

Nodding slowly in understanding before dunking his head once again. Coughing and spluttering he shook his head. "Ugh I can't be bothered to condition it. I'm gonna get out before I turn into a prune." Shifting and wriggling so he could get up whilst putting the towel he left in near reach, around his waist.  
"What about you hon?" Asking slowly to the male.

Roxas blinked at the red head as he said he was getting out though his eyes shot down before he could see the tool used to rape him, shifting uncomfortably. "I um… need to wash my hair… c-can you help? Even if it hurts?" Trying to work up trust, knowing it would hurt but it had to be done, he'd rather have Axel do it…

Nodding silently with a unknown smile, it was almost as if he was nervous. "I'll go get a cup or something." He left the room and coming back a few seconds later with a clean pink mug. Kneeling on the floor and hovering over the bath he filled the mug and put it to onside. Stretching out a hand and putting it around Roxas' back. "Okay lean back onto my arm.." Asking Roxas quietly. In theory this way shouldn't hurt him, Lea's own mother had washed his hair this way once when he was too sick to even leave the bed.

Lean against his arm? This wasn't a joke Axel wasn't going to turn around and drop him was he? The blonde's eyes flashed something similar to concern but bit at his lip and slowly and gently leaned against the arm. Making sure he was covered anyway, just because he was Axel's mercy didn't mean he wanted everything at his disposal. "… Really? Pink?" Choosing to tease about the mug with a small smile.

Supporting the male against his arm carefully so he would drop him. Smirking back. "Yeah pink." Raising the now full mug and slowly poured it on his head, trying his best to avoid his crystal blues as possible. "Is that okay?" Axel asked nervously, he worried he was going to drop him or do something wrong. At the moment his boyfriend was in such a fragile state...

Roxas said nothing for several moments after having the now lukewarm water dumped on his head, shivering from it once and nodding finally. "It's fine." Using his good hand to try and brush his dripping bangs from his eyes and trying to keep from shaking his head to do it like he usually did. Now came the scary part, actually getting his hair 'washed'.

Smiling slightly as his boyfriend wiped his eyes rather cute like. Having to stop himself laughing incase it insulted the blonde.  
Putting the mug to the side and having to do a balancing act with the shampoo, but finding a quicker way by pour a small amount onto his hair. "I won't touch the back don't worry." He told him quietly as he massaged the shampoo into his hair.

His eyes were shut at this point, both to keep himself from getting soap an his eyes and a method of calming himself down. "I'm not worried." Muttering under his breath at Axel's final statement, a small huff escaping as hands started working on his scalp. It didn't hurt like he thought it was going to, and he slowly relaxed, trusting him.

Well that was a relief then. "That's okay." He sighed mainly to himself. Okay here came the next part, at least he had already shut his eyes. "Keep them shut a little longer hon." Telling him quickly and refilling the mug so he could pour the water again. Next part... "Roxas? Do you want it conditioned as well?"

He listened to the order, though couldn't help but push his bangs out of the way and wipe the water from his eyes again, shaking his head at the offer. "No… Already freezing my ass of in here." Joking with a timid smile, not moving to stand up yet though, really didn't want to embarrass himself further. Being hidden and curled up in the tub he could do, but standing up? Not an option towel was needed first.

Smiling slowly and nodding. Giving Roxas plenty of warning before he let go of the blonde so he was able to turn around to get a clean towel. Holding it open for him and smiling. "Ready baby?"  
Shrugging quickly as he eyes scanned the towel. "Sorry I couldn't find the pink ones." Looking up and smirking.

Leaning up so he was sitting up straight so he wouldn't topple over as the arm left him, taking another moment to shake out his hair as best he could and turn so he could use his arm to get out of the tub though didn't move until the towel was offered, reaching for it hesitatingly and huffing as he spoke, pouting up at him. "What's with you and pink?" Grumbling while forcing himself to stand up and work the towel as best he could around his waist, actually had to move the broken arm to get it secured which hurt like hell…

Laughing slightly. "Well pink would suit you, if you gave it a chance!" Turning around briefly to give Roxas his privacy, once he took the towel Axel frowned to look back at Roxas who had the towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey hon? Where did you put the scissors?" He still didn't know what Roxas used to slice of his wrists and some part of him didn't want to find out…

"No it wouldn't I'd look like a chick!" Roxas grumbled, moving to undo the tub and let the water drain, Carefully stepping out of the bath before looking up with almost guilt in his eyes as he mentioned the scissors, had to think about that one. He washed them then where…? "… Drawer under the sink, figured it'd be best." …Did he clean all the blood off? Hoped to high hell he did…

Smiling as he pecked his forehead. "Fine, but you'd be my chick." Laughing at the end as he turned around again to fetch the scissors from under the sink.  
Lucky enough they were cleaned completely and there was nothing left over from Roxas' little 'accident.' Inspecting them over before slotting them into his fingers. "Well... Here goes nothing." He sighed to Roxas and almost wanting to shut his eyes as he made the first vital cut.

Roxas huffed as Axel called him his chick, moving to grab his clean clothes and start putting them on slowly and painfully, somehow getting his boxers on without showing anything and then proceeded to cover his head and shoulders with the towel. "You know what? I'm gonna get a gender swap just to make you happy. Cause you obviously don't like the fact I'm a boy." Managing to get into his jeans, but not do the button, when Axel started on his hair, eyes widening and looking away as if terrified. "Don't butcher it too much hon."

Looking around so suddenly he chopped off my lay a little shorter than he intended. "Really? You'd do that for me?" It was obvious by his tone he was joking. "Too bad I like cock to much." Turning his head back to realized his mistake. 'Shit.' But he carried on a little more careful this time, starting from the top and working his way down.

Roxas' eyes narrowed in a glare at Axel's enthusiasm over him getting a gender change, joking or not. Actually hurt a little… Though he blushed heavily at the next statement, looking away as he struggled into the button up long sleeved oxford. Seemed the easiest thing at first but now he was regretting it with the cast being bigger than the sleeve. "Oh so you've tried both?" Teasing playfully, though at the same a little curious. "Besides, you'd be able to have kids." Cringing at the thought. Wanted children one day, but coming from him? No.

Still chopping away carefully, though he was concentrating so much that it was almost to his shoulders.  
"Hey babes, I was joking!" Laughing as him and putting the scissors to one side. Kids?... He'd love them someday, but not now. They were still just trying to find their place in this world. "Kids sounds nice... But not now. Plus I don't think I could picture you with a pregnant belly." Laughing hard at the image of his small petite boyfriend with a round tummy. Turning back to the mirror to finally actually look at himself properly, he paled. He hadn't meant to go that short! His thick red locks were now chopped just below his shoulders.

Roxas paled at that mental image, shivering and shaking his head while fixing the sling around his neck. "Never mind I never mentioned that it's never ever happening. Sorry hon we're adopting if anything." Damn he had been sarcastic to began with and look what a mess he made! He finally did look up at his boyfriend after calming down, eyes widening. "Um.. too short hon…"

Running his fingers through his once longer hair and sighing. "It'll grow." Hopefully anyway.. Taking the remaining pieces of his hair and started towards their room and kitchen and only to return to Roxas. "Umm.. Is it that short then?" Asking quietly as he looked back in the mirror.

He just stared at his boyfriend's hair, sighing as he stepped forward and brushed his fingers through it. "… Yeah, it's too short." Well it was long for normal standards but for Axel? It was too short, his hair was about that long right now! Yeah… new rule Axel wasn't allowed to put scissors near his hair.

"I guess I got pretty carried away." Smiling a little bit and bunching his hair together. Well at least it wasn't as if he couldn't tie it up.  
He panicked a little bit, if his was short... What would Roxas look like once his was cut?  
"Roxas?" He started.

Wait what was wrong? Raising an eyebrow as Axel seemed to panic about something and tilted his head to the side. Regretted the decision, it only made his sling rub against his neck more. "What's wrong?" Asked while trying to get it away from his neck, what was the thing doing trying to decapitate him?

Leaning forward to take both sides of Roxas' face. "Please don't cut too much off." He sighed. "I mean... I don't know how long it'll take for it to grow back out." Laughing at his last part. "Ugh! I'm a walking freak now. I'm going grey and I have short hair." Okay maybe that was a little bit drastic but he kind of felt like that right now.

Roxas' shoulders fell at Axel's statement, he had been hoping for something… useful? "Aww I was going to buzz it… and it takes ages to grow I was looking forward to not having to take care of my hair…" joking of course, he couldn't even think of himself having hair that short ew… Though as Axel made his 'freak' joke he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "Nooo you're not a freak hon, look it's not that bad and you cant even see the hair anymore!"

Buzz cut! His eyes widened and reached for his locks. "No! Don't go too short!" Panicking again and running his elongated fingers through the silky locks.  
"Just have it how you had it back with the Org. Please?"  
Yeah Roxas was right again, he did that pesky grey hair a bit of a chop. He didn't want to pull it though.. Incase more popped up!

The blonde huffed as Axel acted so protective over his hair, rolling his eyes as he just had to touch it and mess it up. "Fine. I'll grow it out and never ever cut it." Grumbling sarcastically, hell no he wouldn't he hated his hair this length, let alone any longer! Ugh he couldn't even see that, he'd look too much like Namine…

Shaking his head frantically. "No! You'd look like a girl!" Leaning forward so their hair was touching. Nuzzling into the fluffy feather down hair. "Hey... Are you teasing me?" Realizing after awhile that Roxas would never cut his hair THAT short. And point two, he would of thought that his boyfriend would take the piss out of him for looking like a girl.

He couldn't help it anymore! The blonde burst out laughing as Axel finally asked if he was teasing, nodding with his face buried in his red-head's shoulder seeing it was in range. "I love you, but you can be so slow sometimes." Really, like he would ever do any of that!

Sighing with relief and burying his head into Roxas' hair. "Shit Rox's don't do that to me you almost gave me a... Heart attack!" Though he was sarcastic at the end but it was all light-hearted.  
Breaking away and smiling then passing the scissors into his boyfriends hands. "Don't cause too much damage, okay?" He didn't need a bald Roxas..

Roxas huffed at Axel's joke, giving a small glare. "Not funny." He grumbled under his breath, wondering really what part of having a heart defect prior was hilarious to the red-head. Maybe the lashing around or the being in pain? Blinking though with wide eyes as the scissors were passed over, having them in his hand less than a second before shivering, remembering the feeling of the cold steel slicing through his skin. "I um… not now you need two hands for that." Muttering quietly as he moved to set it back in the drawer.

Scratching the back of his head and muttered. "Sorry hon." Okay maybe his teasing and joking went a little too far this time.  
Just only noticing after he had passed the scissors over to Roxas he had seen that shiver. Was it because he had given him something sharp? He wasn't sure but he did feel a little fearful... He saw something in his boyfriends eyes and he didn't want to see it again. "Okay hon." They'd need washing anyway. "Alright, dressing time then!" Trying his best to forget that look by putting on a cheerful atmosphere.  
Turning on his heel and bounding into their room and scavenging for his clothes. "Hey Roxas, I was thinking right. You had friends in Twilight Town?"

Jeeze did Axel just have a mood swing? Blinking at his suddenly cheerful boyfriend as he headed into their bedroom, shrugging himself as he picked up their dirty clothes and set them on the counter before he followed more slowly, laying back on their bed as Axel spoke and blinking over at the randomness of it, feeling his emotion's fall along with his expression. "… Yeah I did… they were fake though, like the rest of the world." Could he even make friends with them again? Were they even real?

Shaking his and he chose his clothes for the day, blue jeans and a black shirt. "Actually Roxas they were data. And data always has memory pumped into them. Because they were copies of the original they would still left something over and that would of gone back too them." Yes Axel actually said something logical and smart for once. Turning around briefly so he could put on his underwear and jeans. Ripping away the towel quickly and folding it to the side.

Roxas just stared… and stared… and stared well up into the point Axel went to strip than he looked at the ceiling. "… Did you just say something smart? Doesn't matter anyway… don't know how to talk to them." He had never really tried to make friends before… Axel came to him first….  
Fully dressed now he started to strip the bed, well they couldn't sleep in dirty sheets forever. "Sure you do! You've done it before. You can talk to me, Demyx and Zexion all the time. You're special to us."  
Stating to him as he put the sheet onto the floor and rushing to the cupboard where he saw contained fresh bed sheets. Anything to get rid of the smell of their previous joining... It was starting to feel and smell uncomfortable.

"…I don't know. I've never met the real ones." Sighing quietly in response, unable to keep his mind from thinking about them. Hayner, Pence, Olette… they were all just a lie. His eyes dropped however as he was complimented, face reddening just enough to be noticeable as he shook his head. "I'm not… Nothing special at all." Muttering quietly and keeping his eyes on the floor, kinda hard when your boyfriend had a grip on your face so the lowest he got was Axel's chest. He was boring… no talent, no specialty, no hobbies… he was nothing.

Letting go of his face to ruffle his hair. "Think what you want then but I'll always think other wise." Deciding it was about time to move this a little bit before things got ugly, so he wrapped an arm around waist. "Come on hon, cheer up! We're going back home!" He turned his attention to the middle of the room where a dark portal appeared.

Roxas didn't really cheer up as Axel ordered him, at least not until the magical four words. We're going home! His face softened, looking towards the corridor as it appeared. Home? Going home? "… alright…" Muttering under his breath as he stopped putting himself down for Axel… out loud anyway.

"Ready?" The elder asked , smiling slightly as he wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders before slowly leading him through the dark portal.  
It was the bright light that hit his eyes first, wincing as the sun tried to invade his eyes and having to cover his green eyes quickly.  
Stepping onto the limestone flooring and instantly knowing where they were. "Hey hon we're here." He'd take Roxas here every day just to see him smile.

He almost didn't want to go, he wanted to calm down first, didn't want to hold any negative energy on his home world however held his tongue. It obviously didn't matter what he thought. Even still the darkness was colder and sharper than usual, and the sun blinded him for making the mistake of staring straight ahead. Covering his eyes quickly with his working hand though nodded silently at his boyfriend's phrase. "I know." Sighing as he looked around, making himself relax and clear his mind from any of the depressing thoughts running through his head, but the smile still didn't return.

Sighing as he recognized that tone in Roxas' voice. "Hon. Are you okay?" Turning on his heel to face Roxas as the portal disappeared. What was wrong with him now? What had he done to upset Roxas this time. "I haven't upset you have I?" Being honest as his eyes softened. He hated to see his lover like this.. His lonely eyes and un-smiling face. It didn't suit him.

And great this again. Not here, not at home. He wanted this to be a safe haven of no negative energy, so shook his head at Axel's question, trying to keep from sighing and instead put on a very forced smile. "It's nothing. Mind is overworking itself it seems, I'm okay." More forced smiles, his hands moving to claim Axel's carefully. He didn't want to fight here… Hold it off till they got back to the apartment…

Moving forward to kiss Roxas forehead and nodding. He knew his lover was hiding something but he'd wait until they got back to the apartment to ask him... He didn't want to ruin the date. "Sure. Okay so where do you want to go first?" Interlocking their fingers together and smiling, though his eyes showing hurt at Roxas' own smile... It was forced.

His eyes flickered down at the sweet act, relief upon not being asked any more questions. Act normal just act normal. Roxas started to slowly relax as he kept reminding himself why they were here, making more of an effort to smile for real. "The bulletin first off, there's usually a listing there." Was that even here or was that fake too? It took a moment of hesitating before he managed to grip Axel's fingers and make himself start moving forward, trying to keep from looking at his love. Couldn't make the smile look real enough.

"Sure. So which way do you want to go?" He wasn't sure which way it was. Sure he knew the area but not as well as Roxas did. Looking downwards as he felt his hand clench around his, smiling gently at him and running his fingers over his knuckles. Something was bothering and he was sure it was too do with their previous discussion about this world.

"This way." Muttered quietly under his breath as he started away from the alley close to the tower and back towards the main town, every step only made the area his heart was supposed to be ache more. He remembered running down this way after school with the other three, playing around in the sandlot, starting trouble, being normal… all of it was fake. Maybe it was a bad idea to try and stay here, he felt more homesick than ever, even as the alley widened into a street and the noise of regular life could be heard from the street performer and the elementary school kids cheering him on he couldn't get himself to focus long enough on the job listings stapled or taped to the cork wood of the board. Only made it worse when he made himself read the names of the hiring shops and he remembered for the most of them who worked there…

Moving through the busy streets and watching curiously as a young boy maybe around twelve or something, hit a ball into the air with a bat. He soon understood that goal was too keep it up in the air long as possible. It seemed to be popular with the crowds as they were cheering him on. It seemed like such a happy world to be living in, this is most defiantly what Roxas needed.  
Finally after tearing his eyes away from the boy and back onto following Roxas to the bulletin board. Closing reading the wooden board that was full of odd jobs ranging from waiting, cleaning and walking dogs!  
"Hey you like books don't you?" He spoke as he unpinned a small card from the display and reading the print. 'He'd be good at that wouldn't he?'

"…What?" He hadn't been focusing, his eyes were on a random section of the board as if pretending he was paying attention though his mind was elsewhere. Last time he had been standing here was for one of Hayner's bright ideas that involved having to work… they never did go to the beach and being there last night he wished more so that they had. "Books…? I-Yeah kinda." Trying to look over his boyfriend's arm at the words on the card, bookstore? It'd be easy enough…

Nodding and passing the information over, Roxas knew the place better than him. "Just say to pick up a form... You want to go for that one?" Asking slowly. "Or is there any other place you want to have a good look at first?" Looking back to the board. It made him start to think about his own future. He didn't want to be cleaning tables all his life. Scanning the notice board he picked up two small cards and pocketing them.. He'd ring them up later.

Roxas looked over the card as it met his hand, looking up after reading the address and thinking hard. Where was that again…? Downtown… where-by the candy shop right? "This one is fine… I hope..." Looking over the other postings and starting to relax with something to distract him from thinking darkly and instead thinking rationally. He did however try not to gag or make a joke at one of the job fliers… 'dancers needed' for a nightclub… maybe before he would've made a joke about it but those days were gone.

Even Axel noticed the paper flier and a feint smile formed.  
'Good thing I picked up the right card.' Taking Roxas' hand into his own. "Okay hon. You going to lead the way?"  
It wasn't like he knew the area that well, he wasn't that good at finding places. That was Demyx's job.  
Though at the moment he was very concerned for his boyfriends emotional wellbeing.

"Yeah… Course." Roxas muttered as he forced on a smile, less noticeably forced and more leaning onto actually happy before starting down the ramp, taking a second to look over the performer for a familiarity… nope had no idea who he was so just continued walking under the gate and into the 'down town' area, which was just as sleepy looking as the rest of the world. Sure, a few more houses and apartment buildings, a trolley that ran through it and more people roaming around the streets, but it was otherwise calm and dreamy, the blonde wasting almost no time looking around for memories sake and turned instantly, looking at the card again for the address he didn't need. "Where would we live if we moved here…?" Asking randomly after a moment, not bothering to correct himself for the 'if' statement… he still didn't believe it.

Soon Roxas was leading him off to places he hadn't been to in this world. He felt so lost, it was a good thing his boyfriend knew where he was going. "Well... I wouldn't know. You know this place better than me." After he said that he went back to thinking about Roxas, would he be happier in school? Surely if they went back and looked in the data world they'd get some kind of record of his blonde boyfriend in there? It was worth the shot. "Roxas? You know what I was saying earlier? Well that got me thinking. The data world... Surely it would have some kind of record of you living there?" At the moment where Roxas was heading... It didn't look good and Axel didn't want to see him reach that finishing line.…

Oh yeah… more guilt hit him hard in the stomach, maybe he was being too selfish? Axel asked if he wanted to move here to begin with but maybe it would simply cause troubles… Maybe Axel wasn't so comfortable here as he was… and maybe it was too much to ask to move… After all his love was already situated in the other world… "Oh…" Was his only response to that topic, avoiding eye contact and staring at the ground instead. He was horrible to Axel… always seemed to being doing something wrong even if he never said anything about it. Though as his love spoke again the blonde slowly looked up though only briefly, shrugging at his question. "I don't know… It might it might not. Why?" Now curious though hidden… he was starting just to want to go back to the apartment and hide under the blankets until these thoughts passed.

"Because." He started. "If we can get hold of records... Would you like to see if you can join school again?" From what he knew of, Roxas seemed happier when he was at school or with his friends. "I'm only just trying to help." He shrugged his shoulders, he just didn't want to see Roxas sad or depressed. It always broke him seeing him like that, just like now...

He couldn't help it, the blonde literally froze in place. This was the second time schooling was brought up, why? Don't get your hopes up to might, it's a maybe, it probably wont happen. That running through his mind instead of the speck of hope and he was able to move again, keeping up with his boyfriend and offering a shrug. "It'd be nice but who's to say the program even exists anymore?" Maybe he was being too negative? He couldn't help it, that's the way his mind was working right now… "I know you are… I appreciate it really… sorry. Not feeling well I guess…" Thinking that Axel's statement was directed to the whole of the date instead of the one phrase. It was his fault it wasn't running as smoothly as the other one.

Roxas was right... Who even knows that the program even existed anymore? Running his hand through his hair, he was running out of ideas of how he could dig his boyfriend out of the hole he had found himself in. "I dunno hon..." He knew he shouldn't be giving him this... False hope.  
"I'm sorry though... I just want the best for you." This isn't the date he had hoped for the date they had yesterday was so much better... He just hoped and prayed it wouldn't end up like the other night.  
Oh well at least he had a number he could call and he was taking Roxas to apply for a job... Wait did he even want to work?

He needed to stop this… hearing the sigh from his boyfriend made him realize this, the blonde's head hanging as he forced back all the emotions, trying to focus on the positive. IF the program existed, he could go back to school no problem, have a life easy. WHEN they moved he could show Axel all the apartments with the best view… He had to force those thoughts to scream out in his mind as he made his broken arm's hand hold the card and his alright one took his lover's. "I know, and really… I'm the one who should be sorry, being negative for no reason. I'm grateful. Really."

Was he? Was he really grateful? Of course he was... At least he hoped so.  
"I know you are hon." He smiled at him as their fingers interlocked and his fingers brushing against Roxas' knuckles lovingly. "I wouldn't be moving out here if I knew you wasn't." Taking a breather and smiling again. "It'll be fresh start for us. New jobs new world. A whole new life."

Well better than the lecture he had been expecting, the blonde showing for maybe the first time that day a semi real smile that only took the slightest bit of forcing behind it. Though the uncertainty found a way back… "You sure you want to move here? I mean… We don't have to if you don't want to." Slowing down once he realized that the shop was right next to them, though still looking at his lover for an answer.

Unlucky for Axel he didn't see the smile as he kept his face down for a brief moment until they came to a sudden halt. Was he sure? He wasn't sure himself but he wanted to do this for Roxas. His face showing traces of uncertainty as he continued to think, it was most likely Roxas' negativity had rubbed onto to him unknowingly. Hiding his expression and putting on a smile. "Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't of mentioned it if I wasn't.." Axel wanted to move, true. But at the same time his past and history belonged in Radiant Garden. His whole life had been their! Though he did his best to conceal these thoughts from his not so positive boyfriend.

He stopped… why? Roxas stopped himself, turning to look back at his lover, his face questioning as he stepped closer. Trying to find the lie on his face and there it was, in his eyes just the hint of uncertainty… So he really didn't want to… "Ax, stop thinking about me I'm asking what you want to do." Cause even if Axel didn't want to move there was still corridors to see this place as they had been doing… He was just wanting to see Axel happy after the asshole he had been today…

Shaking his head and trying to keep a smile on his face. "But Roxas I thought you really wanted to move?" Taking a short moment so he could correct himself. "That is if you still want to? I'm telling you I wouldn't of asked you if I was sure of moving!" He stopped because he didn't think arguing inside the shop was a good plan of action of getting Roxas a job. "I want to. It'll be good for us. I'll even look for another job when I'm out here." He'd ring that number tonight when his boyfriend wasn't around... He didn't want him knowing he was applying for such a club, but the way was so much better than was he was getting at his current work place. It'll help him and his small boyfriend an awful lot.  
"Though I doubt we'd be able to get something yet with my wages." Sighing heavily against the bookshop's wall.

Was Axel fighting with him? The blonde stared as the argumentative words started rolling out of his boyfriend's mouth, keeping calm and shaking his head. "I do want to, but I want you to be happy, that's all." His voice just above a whisper, his fingers pulling carefully at the sling that seemed to just be burning his neck more and more with the days moving. He gave a small nod at his boyfriend's sigh, not liking how it was giving him a negative image of his favorite world. "… I know… We can do it though." He didn't want to go inside yet, not until his boyfriend realized he wasn't trying to fight but just wanting to help…

"I know hon." He breathed as he leaned forward to suddenly bring Roxas into his arms. "I want you to be happy too." He sighed into his small boyfriends ear and petting his back. He really did want Roxas to be happy, he was too far down that a normal person should be. Though who wouldn't be? Especially what he had done to him...

He wasn't ready for the strong arms to pull him close, stumbling with a squeak as he practically fell and landed in his lover's arms. Okay sudden act of kindness appreciated… no argument forming all good… Even appreciated how no one seemed to care at the act, no one even looked as if it was normal. "I am… sorry guess I'm out of it today. It's not your fault." Didn't they have medication for this…? Maybe he should look into some…

Laughing slightly at Roxas' statement. "Hey it's fine we all have these days." Telling him and shifting away from him, but they were still close to each other.  
"Come on, lets get you a job." He smiled and kissing his forehead for luck. "Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked. Axel was obviously unsure weather or not Roxas would be okay alone.

Roxas shut his eyes as he was kissed, able to take a little comfort from the warm gesture though did finally smile with a small laugh at his second question, shaking his head. "I'm a big boy I can do it." Really he would've liked it, but he didn't need Axel to hold his hand through the entire process, after all he needed to learn to be able to talk if he was going to work there. So pulling himself away from his boyfriend with a smile he slowly made himself pull open the door and go in alone.

Moving his hands away and smiling before telling Roxas. "You can do it!" And everyone was hoping she'd lose with.  
Watching him carefully as he watched his boyfriend head inside the building. Raising his hands up and giving him a thumbs up sign for luck. He just hoped Roxas would get something.  
Inside the well lit colorful room sat a pretty woman with longish brown hair at the counter and a few other people in uniform trotted around the store, mainly replenishing books. Whilst she sat at the counter over looking things, it seemed as if she ran things throughout the building.

At first he thought he was imagining things, though the moment he finally got to the front desk and looked over the woman he felt his blood run cold, trying to keep from turning around and running in fear. She was older, but it was her… Olette. "E-excuse me?" It was so hard staying calm, knowing that someone you used to call a friend was sitting across from you. Stop. She doesn't know who you are. That thought ended it and the shock dropped. Here to get a job, she doesn't know who you are, that's a stranger, not your friend. Though he remembered things about her.. she always did have a nose in a book no surprise she ended up here. There were plenty of workers though… "I saw your flier, are you still hiring…?" Much more controlled, seemed putting him down kept him from freaking out.

Looking up from the desk Olette smiled kindly at the blabbing teenaged boy. Though initially shocked she didn't know why but she felt like she knew him from somewhere. "Hey there. I'm Olette, can I help?" The shop in question was her parent's place which she came and helped out in from time to time. They trained her up well until she was able to help run the place, but of course she still worked for them and had to go by their set regulations.  
Tilting her head slightly as she wracked her mind it almost hurt her head as the young woman tried to think of the name... 'ROXAS!' It seemed like a memory. But not her own. "Roxas?" Asking hesitantly and leaning forward.

Trying to ignore the fact she hadn't been paying attention to hear his request he gave a slightly timid smile before repeating it. "I was wondering if you were hiring?" Though that wasn't half the shock. The moment she said his name his emotions dropped, eyes widened, staring at her face. No way… how could she know him? How! Was everything a lie? Was that life really real after all? The hope was overwhelming though his depression was worse so cut everything down into a simple answer. "Yeah? How do you know my name?" He wouldn't give hers, it was too weird. Took all of his willpower not to start rambling off questions, how were the other two? Where were they now?

Leaning backward in shock, so that was his name? But how did she know it? She knew she didn't know him... But why did she feel as if she did? "I'm sorry, I just feel like I should know you from somewhere." She smiled slightly. Oh wait! Didn't he come for the job? "OH! Yeah sure!" Fumbling around in a draw to the side of her a pulling out a form. "We haven't had that many people applying." Informing Roxas as she put the form to the table top.

Like she should know him? That made his shoulders drop just a hair, resisting the urge to blurt out that they were once the best of friends and she should know him like he knew her… Wasn't he the one to hold her the first time a boy dumped her? She was like a sister to him.. and this was torture. "Odd, dunno where. Maybe class together or something?" Well they did go to school together… fake school. He returned the smile, hollow, though looked over the application quickly as he took it carefully in his hand. "Thanks, give it to you tomorrow than? When will you be open?" He didn't want to leave Axel waiting outside for much longer who knows what the impatient red-head would do.

Looking over the blonde and nodding. "Yeah maybe..." She couldn't put her finger on it and it pissed her off to no end. "Did you go to Twilight High too?" Asking excitedly and leaning forward again.  
"Oh, yeah sure we're open from nine till five, if you want I can get an interview set up for tomorrow at 11? You seem a like a nice guy."

"I did for a year, didn't talk much though." Roxas offered the semi lie with a smile, yeah he went to twilight high… no he wasn't quiet… always was causing problems with Hayner and Pence… Though as she asked for the interview time he kept the smile going, nodding quickly, "Yeah, that'd be great thank you. See you at eleven than?" A nice guy…? Damn it Axel was going to turn around and rub this in his face wasn't he? Especially how he acted about it earlier… there came the guilt. Shouldn't have made such a big deal out of nothing.

Leaning back into her seat a smiling. "Ahh maybe that's why." Though she highly doubted it. "Well then Roxas. I'll see you tomorrow at eleven." Waving at him.  
'Well he seemed... Familiar. ' Thinking to herself and putting her book back onto her lap. 'I guess this means a little trip to see the boys later. Maybe they'll know this Roxas.' Pondering to herself and as she was about to start reading the book again, her parents called her over to help. Sighing and bookmarking her page she went to go help them with the new shipments.

"Right, see you." Axel had to work tomorrow anything so it gave him something to do… Seeing as he couldn't really wave a smile was his farewell as he 'friend' behind and left the store to meet up with his boyfriend, glancing over the application as he did and almost running into the red-head. "You ready…?" Looking up at him, well he was in a better mood at least… A very good chance he would be with his friends again…

Smiling even as Roxas knocked into his chest. "Hey there how did it go Roxas?" He couldn't help but wrap his arms around his boyfriends waist, he saw that faint and it lightened up his mood so much more.  
"I'm guessing well?"

"Very, I got an interview tomorrow." Roxas muttered into his lover's chest, seeing as that's where his face landed when he was pulled into the embrace, though he managed to look up before having to breathe became a priority. "And someone I know," but doesn't know me, "works there." The thought interrupted the statement though it didn't show however he was smiling. "And she remembered my name." There was hope... he may be able to lead a life here...

"That great! I'm so happy for you Roxas!" He grinned and hugging him again but decided that breathing wasn't an option and released his boyfriend.  
Axel asked his boyfriend when he took his form from his free hand and held onto it for him, not to soon after he replaced the empty hand with his own.  
"So who was this person then?"  
Roxas squeaked as air was forced from his body and coughed a few times as the strong arms finally relaxed, drawing in as much oxygen as he could. "You're gonna shatter my ribs if you keep doing that hon." Joking, and man it felt great to be doing so after how the day seemed to be going so far! At his question though the blonde shrugged, taking Axel's hand in his own and swinging it slightly, almost giddy. Too much good hitting him at once. "Hrm? Oh, Olette she was one of my friends while in the program... Somehow she knows me name."

Swinging their hands back and forth so much at one point he actually twirled his boyfriend! "See!" He held onto him and his hands. Now it was his turn to be giddy. "Who was right? Who said that you'd be recognized?" Axel smiled. Roxas looked so much happier. Looks as if there date was looking up now.

The blonde blushed harshly as he was spun around, well that was enough of the swinging! Axel forget they were in public? He sighed heavily and sarcastically as his boyfriend started playing the 'who was right' game, shoulders falling and pretending to pout. "You were rightttt..." Dragging out the word 'right' for a couple moments longer than necessary and than snapping out of it, looking up towards his boyfriend's face. "So which ones did you pick up? Want to run by there now?"

Smiling wildly and going back to holding Roxas' hand. "I'm glad you found one of your old friends." He didn't know how he knew, he just did but he guessed they'd easily get together again. Though when Roxas asked him the confusing question he just looked blank at him. "Run? Why are we running?"

Roxas stared for several seconds almost as blankly as Axel was staring at him. "... I didn't really mean to run... I meant like... go look at the places you wanted to apply." Really he thought that term was used everywhere... Anyway his boyfriend should know that right now he couldn't really run...

Shaking his head. "Oh urm... It says I have to ring up." His voice trying to cover up his nervousness. Axel couldn't have Roxas knowing about this job, but he had a pretty good idea how to make his boyfriend not ask anymore questions on the matter. "It's a bar job. But it doesn't say where. I just thought I'd go for it." It was a only a small white lie… Right?  
"So?" He started to quickly change the subject. "Where do you want to go next? Wait. Is their any clothing stores near by? Most of ours have been shredded." Pointing it out as he stopped in mid sentence. Though it was true. Recently with their near misses with death and each time their clothes had also had a price to pay.

Roxas was understanding at first, until Axel said the forbidden word, about to turn and start walking until he heard it, staring back at him with wide eyes but they narrowed dangerously within seconds. "A bar?" Appalled by the very idea, there went his good mood quite literally, all traces of happiness gone from his face, replaced by something close to betrayal. "You're applying for a bar..." After the fight just the other night... why was he so forgetful that he hated the very mention of alcohol? And if Axel decided to take a few drinks before he came home it was just disgusting to think about. Axel would really go through all that again? Put their relationship on the line again like that? Even with the subject change he just sighed, looking away quickly and shrugging his shoulders. "Don't know." Yeah, there went the happy. A bar...?

Shit. Axel paled and rushed forward to grasp Roxas' hand. "I'm sorry babe! It's just it pays better than the waiting job. And if I work night shifts we'll be able to get out and move here sooner! Isn't that what you want hon?" He couldn't believe Roxas was mad at him... Raising a hand to stroke his boyfriends' soft cheek. "That's what you want isn't it?"

"Well yeah I want to move but a bar Axel!" He was fine with him wanting to get a new job, very much so fine with the idea of both of them working late in order to move, but anywhere would be better than coming home to the possibility of Axel being intoxicated and smelling the vile on his breath. Fingers misted his cheek, but the blonde pulled his face just enough to look away, refusing to keep eye contact as his arms went around himself, shivering slightly. "You know what? I don't care, do what you want." His input obviously didn't matter on this subject...

And off he went again in his funny moods. Diving into his back pocket to get out the phone number and started ripping it to small pieces, letting them go he allowed the wind to carry them off onto an unknown journey. "Happy now?" He spat then raising his hand as if he were about to call forth a dark portal. He just could stand his boyfriends hormonal mood swings anymore.  
And now Axel was about to open a corridor right in the middle of a busy street? No, he didn't care about that anymore; his blue eyes were glaring at the ground as he gave in with a groan shook his head. "You're impossible! I said do what you want!" Sighing loudly and turning on his heel, "Go home I'll be there later." Grumbling as he just started walking off, needing to blow off steam and the 'sunset' was starting even though it was just after two, so blowing off steam more than likely meant he was going to sit on the clock tower until he calmed down.

Ugh he was the impossible one. Yet he couldn't leave his boyfriend alone... Though he could always come back for him. Seriously! What was wrong with working in a bar?  
Growling as he opened the portal and storm through it. He didn't even stick around to hear the last of Roxas' sentence.

He could hear the startled shouts and voices as the familiar hiss of the portal open and shut, though he was too pissed off to care, it was only after actually getting to and climbing to the top of the clock tower and looking over the city did he realize what he just did. Sitting heavily on the wall next to the door as he stared listlessly over the beautiful town, finding little merit in it without Axel there. Why? Why couldn't they go one day one god damn day without fighting? Why was alcohol brought into the equation over and over, he TOLD Axel that he was abused by an alcoholic guardian! Why did these things keep happening? He had enough of this, he couldn't take much more... maybe it was time to think of seeing how compatible they really were... and if they should just call it off...

Falling instantly onto his bed he finally realized what he had done. He hurt his boyfriend again. Roxas probably hated him now; after all he promised his boyfriend there would be no more fighting. Balling his hands into fist and grabbing at his short hair as tears threatened to spill. He just had to mention the bar... No. He shouldn't even picked it up in the first place! He knew all about his boyfriend's abusive mother… Though he wouldn't have thought that would of effect him... Then again he wasn't allowed to drink anymore... There went his outlet...

His tears wouldn't form correctly, he could feel them building up but they all refused to spill. Not here, this was the safe haven. Somewhere else... Where Axel would never look for him... he had to be free from him... no matter how much his emotions cried out to return home and apologize he couldn't. He couldn't take anymore of this mental abuse, no more screaming, no more fighting, lashing, screaming, beatings, he couldn't do it anymore. Yet he couldn't make himself move, he stood, than practically fell against the railing of the tower where he and Axel had sat for the period of years, all their fondest memories. And all he could do was cry over them. All lost...

He didn't stop sobbing, all their good memories just kept flashing. He had a feeling that they weren't going to have anymore. Why was it when they had hearts they didn't fight? Axel didn't understand and in his rage of tears he started to scratch at his hands and soon his arms. Yet the pain... It wasn't good enough. He deserved worse for all the harm he let befall his boyfriend. Ripping off his shirt and throwing it too the side. Sliding against the bathroom door which opened, looking up with his surprised tear stain eyes he saw a shiny glint. What? Wiping his tears with the back of his hands as he got to his feet. 'Scissors...'  
What happened next didn't even make Axel blink. Picking up the scissors and opening them wide. He just wanted to be able to feel again, and what better place to do it? Right over where his heart should be.  
Bring it to his chest and sliding it down a little bit, gasping in fascination as the blood trickled down his torso. It was the next to most painful thing he had felt in a while. This time aiming for his ribcage and letting the cool metal slide across his skin which seemed to tingle with each cut he made. He was watching in awe he lost himself in a trance like state as he continued to cut all along his shoulders and arms. It just felt so great to feel again.


	36. Chapter 36: Dance With the Sun

Andddd more =D I wont fall behind like this again i promise!

I do not own kingdom hearts!

* * *

It may have taken too long to calm down, to realize that he was the one in fault and that it shouldn't matter where Axel worked... as long as he didn't drink it didn't matter... had to trust him. Stopping the tears took another five or so minutes, though during that time he was working on trying to get the corridor to open, though he was calm by the time he managed to get it stable, though losing energy by the second so he was quick to run through it, looking around the apartment bedroom as his expression fell. This place again...? Hell on earth... A weak sigh and he moved over towards the open bathroom door, rubbing the back of his neck carefully. "Axel...? I'm sorry I didn't mean any of tha-" Breaking off the moment he looked up from the floor to his boyfriend's half naked form, his eyes widened as he felt his emotions and 'heart' knot up in his chest. So much blood... His entire form shaking he couldn't tell if he was supposed to step forward or back, chose back. The three marks on his own wrist burned as thoughts filled his mind. He made you do this much, imagine how much wrong you do if you caused him to do that. He had to have done so much wrong... everything... why would he go to these extents...? "H-have we fallen this far out?" Whispering to him, injured as tears broke through his voice though not his eyes. It was all sorrow and guilt on his expression.

Axel was in too deep to realize his boyfriend was behind him. He continued to send marks all the down his arm. "My fault." He muttered to himself. "I'm sorry..." He was the one who ruined his boyfriend. He was the reason his boyfriend mostly likely fed up of. It just seemed simple to end it. "My fault..." He croaked. It was only then he had started to feel the toll of the cuts on his body. The redhead felt so weak, he couldn't even raise arms to bring the bloodied blade to his throat. Finally his blood ran cold as he realized who was in the same room as him. Letting the bloodied scissors fall to the floor with a clatter, he just stared in shock at his lover. "Roxas." It was more of a whisper. His bleeding wounds continued their race towards the ground and only a few managed to 'pip' to the floor. Others just found there way around the rim of his jeans. Without knowing he had sliced thirteen cuts on his torso and four either side of his upper arms. Eight and thirteen. Axel and Roxas.

The blonde was shaking at his point, arms around himself tightly as he watched the blood flow. He caused that. He stressed Axel out to the point where he... Maybe it was best he just stopped talking, hid for a while until these negative feelings vanished. Wasn't he supposed to be the depressed one? Roxas tried to force himself to move, to help, but he didn't remember how to, no tears came, he was in a state of shock. This was his fault. He was hurting his boyfriend so much he had to resort to this... What if he hadn't said anything, he saw where those scissors were going. Would he really have tried to kill himself? Elected caretaker he finally snapped out of it realizing that the blood was starting to drip to the floor, keeping his guilt filled eyes to the floor as he moved inside the bathroom and shakily lifted the blades from the floor, setting them on the counter with barely a tap, than moving to retrieve a cloth that was dampened from the sink and then very gently pressed against his lover's chest. Had to say something, the silence was killing him, though the only thing he could mutter coherently was: "I'm so sorry..."

He felt so empty... And soon as he felt a cloth on his chest he couldn't help but sob. "No..." No. Roxas should be trying to help him, not after everything that had happened. Pulling away from the cloth but not before taking it with him. "Don't." He couldn't believe he was reduced to this. "I can do it." It was almost as if he had finally lost all his vocal emotions... So monotone. Bringing the cloth to his chest he started to slowly clean his chest and arms. It stung like hell but he didn't show it, though his eyes did. He was hurting.

And now he wasn't even allowed to help, not allowed to heal the injuries that his behavior had inflicted on his love. He was horrible for doing this to him... Couldn't even comprehend the cloth being taken away as his shaking arm went around his chest, clutching his broken arm though not caring. He was horrible. His love was reduced to this monotone, hurting creature while he was a selfless asshole. Why did Axel stay... why did he stay? Finally looking up into his lover's pain filled eyes and something caught in his throat, shaking his head and stepping forward again to gently pry the rag from the red-head's long fingers. "Please, let me." Voice hoarse and the tears he had been trying to hold back finally broke through. Didn't think it was possible for him to cry anymore...

Looking up finally he saw the tears in his boyfriends eyes. His own greens widened. He caused that! Letting Roxas take the cloth back as his hands went to wipe away his tears. "Roxas... Don't cry." Using his thumb to wipe away the tears that hadn't left his cheeks. "Please, I'm sorry babe. I won't hurt you again." It must have sounded so strange without any emotion at all.

The blonde's shaking hand gently went to go and press on the cuts, trying to cause his lover as little pain as he could though at the same time shaking his head away from the lies he was saying. "I don't believe that anymore..." This made too many times that Axel had promised no more fighting, no more hurting or crying. Every time was a lie, how was he supposed to trust that this one would be any different than the rest? Taking in a shaking breath as he continued his work, getting the wounds cleaned and the bleeding slowed at a turtle like pace, not wanting to hurt his red-head though here came the hard part, taking the plaster box in his hand and passing them to his lover carefully, he couldn't actually help the wounds, all he could do was stop the bleeding.

He finally broke down and clinged onto Roxas as he sobbed. "Please! I can't take it anymore, this fighting! It's making me go crazy! I just want your forgiveness! Please!" Tears falling down his face as he cried into his boyfriends own chest.  
"Roxas?" He croaked. He started to feel the world around him shatter. He had been trying to earn his lovers forgiveness for a long time now, and hearing that... It was almost like a stab to the heart.

He didn't do his usual as Axel tugged him into an embrace, didn't squeak and be cute for his boyfriend, didn't move to hug him back, at least not until after he spoke than his arm went carefully over his shoulders and pulled him closer to his unbeating chest. "I know… you're not the only one…" Tears were causing both him and his voice to shake, moving his fingers as gently as possible through the shorter red locks. "I… I did this to you… you don't need to beg for forgiveness… it's me… But you can't sit down and promise me we're not going to fight…" Just how much more hurt can he take though?

Holding onto him as if he were afraid to let go. Nuzzling into his shoulders and whimpering. "But I did hurt you..." He felt so bad for everything he had caused. "Roxas... I love you but I don't want to hurt you anymore..."  
He didn't want to let him go, he rather sort everything out... But every time that happened things just seemed to get worse.

"And I already forgave you… every time…" The blonde's head went onto Axel's shoulder, not caring that his lover's bloody chest was against his broken arm, he deserved this pain. So he had caused Axel to do this… The way he didn't refuse it only made his chest hurt more. Only made the tears fall faster into the soft red locks. He didn't want to be hurt either… nor do anymore hurting… "W-We gotta talk Axel… figure out what's wrong. Hon I want to fix things…"

Nodding dumbly before slinking down onto the floor. "We do... We need to talk without fighting for once."  
Bringing the cloth to his chest again and wiping away the left over traces of the bleeding wounds. "I'm actually getting down from all this fighting. I haven't been concentrating at work since this all started. It's affecting me so much... I guess I'm going crazy or something." Shrugging before looking up and giving Roxas a small sad smile. They had to sort this out... Before one of them or both ended up dead.

Lowering himself slowly to the ground as Axel washed his chest again, taking up the box of plasters that had clattered to the floor in the confusion and took one of the larger ones out, not paying attention to the color as he opened it with his teeth and only hand and started to carefully bandage each of the slash marks. "I know... it's the same with me... Just don't ever want to get out of bed anymore..." Sighing after he spoke as he pressed on another plaster carefully, his hands shaking more though his tears stopping, his fingers lingering where they were before carefully reaching up and brushing the back of his knuckles against the red-head's face. "Please... don't do this again..."

Sighing and leaning into the touch subconsciously. "I'm sorry about that... I guess I'm to blame... I've been trying to hard to make you happier yet I haven't actually asked you how you felt about anything."  
Pausing as he watched Roxas place each rainbow plaster onto his chest and arms and sighed again. "I'm sorry love... I won't do it again... I just don't know what made me do it in the first place."  
Nuzzling into the hand he whispered softly. "Roxas? Kiss me. Please." It seemed so long ago since he felt his lover's lips on his own.

"Like I said hon... It takes very little to make me happy..." But he was upset so easily so it wasn't really fair... Though even after the last plaster was laid and his fingers ran up and down the strong jaw beside him he couldn't help but blush at his request, barely a shade of pink darker but still blushing. Kiss him? "Anything." muttering, suggesting that he would do anything that the red-head asked of him, leaning forward to very gently, almost no pressure, press his lips against the red-heads.

Really, it didn't take that much to make him happy? Did he really mean that?  
"Really hon?" Had he been trying too hard to make him happy? And after all this time it had just been making his boyfriend miserable? "I just want us to be happier."  
He actually finally smiled as he saw his boyfriend blush and lean forward to kiss him. It just felt so right and instantly he felt the warm he had been lacking for quite sometime now re-enter him. Pressing into the kiss just a little bit before backing away.

He had to wait until the warm kiss was over before he could answer, nodding his head gently as he slid his arm around the strong neck and nuzzled under his chin gently. "I do too... I'm sorry, I swore I'd talk more but I haven't really have I?" Sighing gently into the pale skin, he was practically leaning forward on his knees in order to actually embrace the red-head. Had to be careful, the floor was still slick with blood.

Bringing his arms around his boyfriends back and kissing the top of his head. "No more arguments this time... I promise." And he meant it. He told himself he'd shut off before any fights broke out again. But sometimes he did find his boyfriend disagreeable...  
"Yeah... But I could say the same too... I haven't been talking much really." But he actually wanted that job but he couldn't tell Roxas that... He'd freak out again.

He promised this time... he wanted to trust in it but at the same time reasoning told him that he was getting ahead of himself yet again. He wanted to trust him, but upon having that promise broken so many times before it was almost impossible to nod in agreement. "Yeah..." Muttering quietly and remaining silent until Axel spoke again, biting on his lip before shifting to dig around in his pocket and almost betraying himself as he pulled his boyfriend's hand from around him to very shakily place the card in his hand, saw enough of it to realize what it was and grabbed another before he made it to the clock tower. "I was being pig headed... should've trusted you more. Or at least realized because it's a job you're not coming home drunk every night... That was what I was afraid of I guess..." He wanted the job and Roxas was an ass and said no... So had to give him this at least.

He knew Roxas wasn't going to believe him, not after all the fights they've had. "I'll keep my big mouth shut in future." He tried to smile but failed.  
"Huh?" Looking confused as his boyfriend pulled away for a few moments and giving him a piece of card. Almost too confused to realized was until he held it up in front of his face. Finally that's when he smiled, a true smile. "You sure about this Roxas?" He gasped, and it was the same place as well!

The blonde hesitated a moment before nodding slowly, trying to smile at him though it was weak, real but weak. "Yeah, no drinking through I'm serious, not even if someone threatens you... please." Adding the last word a second after he finished the rest of the phrase, reaching up to brush the short red locks away from his face with a timid smile. "Besides, not like I'm your mom, can't tell you what you can or can't do." He didn't really like the idea, but it wasn't his choice.

Laughing weakly and pulling Roxas close to his chest again. "Thank you Roxs! You won't regret it." Petting his back slowly and breathing in his scent. "Well for starters they wouldn't let you drink on the job. And two I wouldn't anyway, you mean too much too me." Letting him go once more and smiling at him. Wait... Roxas smiled! It seemed to happen in a chain reaction, he smiled Roxas smiled. And vice versa.  
Running his fingers through the side of the blonde locks and threading them through his hands, smiling again he laughed slightly. They were both as terrible as each other. "Look at us hon! We're both as bad as each other!"

Oh... wait they wouldn't...? The blonde looked so confused upon learning this, though he did blush at his boyfriend's second phrase. Axel was always saying that it seemed... how much he meant to him... Maybe it was time to stop being so questioning over that matter... Though he lost his train of thought as fingers combed through his hair, leaning his head into the strong fingers as they tangled through his locks, though blinked in confusion as the red-head laughed, raising an eyebrow in befuddlement. "...What are you talking about?"

Continuing to pet his hair but this time training his eyes onto the spilt blood on the floor. "Look at us. We're always fighting when we shouldn't be. But I think we'll be better once we get out of this place... Actually, It's still early." Pondering to himself. "How about we head back and see if we can get a newspaper to see what places we could possible get?" Raising an eyebrow questioningly. Well of course he'd have to mop up his mess first...

The blonde sighed quietly before making himself nod slowly in agreement. They were always fighting... and there was no need to be. "You're right... hope it does stop... I think it will though..." Main reason he was so irritable lately was mainly because well... he was a teenager, and an active one... but before he couldn't leave the house. Now that he was allowed to again it made things a little more relaxed... the fighting today though that was his fault... Blinking as his love spoke again, gaping at him a moment before shrugging, smiling again. "Maybe you need to change though."

"Yeah, it will." Axel breathed quietly into his ear, well at least he hoped it would and it's not like it'd get worse... Right? "Alright." He sighed and gently pushed Roxas so he could get up.  
"I'll clean up this mess. I think I've left my shirt outside the door. Could you please get it for me?" Asking politely as he could and heading to the toilet and grabbing a few pieces of loo roll.  
Hmm who knows... Maybe they be able to do a little shopping trip like he had originally planned.

The blonde climbed slowly to his feet as Axel pushed him away, being careful as to where he stepped so he didn't get any blood on his shoes. Didn't want to track it around the house... "Yeah hon, no problem." Though why was it outside the bathroom...? Oh well, when did he ever make sense? Stepping carefully out of the bathroom Roxas searched around for the tee-shirt, finding it wadded up on the ground and carefully bent over to pick it up, returning to the bathroom a second later and offering the fabric.

Wetting the tissue only a little bit and picking up a bottle of disinfectant from under the sink. Moping up the blood as quick as he could and throwing away the tissue into the toilet. And when Roxas had arrive back he was just finishing off the spraying. Smiling he led the bottle on it's side in the sink. "Thank you." Taking his shirt and buttoning it up. "Hon, where did you put the scissors?" He finally asked as he picked the bottle back up again.

Ugh wet floor and broken arm didn't even want to risk walking into the bathroom so stayed on the safe threshold between rooms, looking in on his love as he slid the shirt on. "Scissors? By the sink." Ugh those things were evil, they hurt him, hurt his love, and ruined his lover's red hair. And now they were evil in his mind...

So they were! Taking them quickly and putting them in the cupboard quickly before anyone could say Twilight Town!  
Smiling as he put everything back into place and wrapping an arm around his lover's waist. "Okay? Anything else we need to do before we go?" Asking Roxas with a fine smile.

"...I don't think so... oh what did you do with my application?" Roxas asked, backing out towards the bedroom and staring around the bleak white walls and boring blue grey sky. Yeah, couldn't wait to move back home... No wonder they were so pissing and depressed here this world was like an overdose of depression!

The form? Oh the form! Taking out the application form from his back pocket and smiling. "I'll leave it on the side." He said quickly and leaving the bathroom quicker than he actually talked. He just wanted to leave that room now... Bringing his palm forth, opening out to his boyfriend. "Ready hon?" He asked. It was still early last time he checked the time, around three in the afternoon so they had plenty of time to wonder around and hopefully shop.

Oh, so it was there. The blonde nodding as his eyes tried to follow around his practically running around boyfriend, unable to stop smiling at his puppy. So cute how excited he got over every little thing. Especially when it came to leaving... "Yeah, whenever you are." Smiling at him still as he reached out to take his hand, still found it funny how dainty his hands were compared to Axel's and yet they were really just average...

Opening the portal for the third time that day, still smiling as he stepped forth and lead Roxas inside in darkness, yet soon the light overflowed his eyes and he once again was in Twilight Town. Yet he was in a different part of the town... Staring in front of him was a vast view of the small yet beautiful town and surrounding area, and behind him was the clock tower. "Well I didn't expect us to come out this far!" His lip twitched... His own powers were tiring out now.

Blinking as his eyes struggled to adjust from the darkness of the cold corridor to the brightness of the warm sun the blonde shivered slightly, until he realized where they were and he bit at his lip, a laugh escaping prior thanks to Axel's statement. "Well oops. Oh and while it's on my mind you need to be more careful with your corridors, your disappearing act caused quite a bit of yelling." Smiling, his words sarcastic as he leaned against the strong arm gently, not enough to agitate his cuts.

Shaking his head he grinned. "Ops." Well other people was the last thing he was thinking of when he decided to do his vanishing act.  
"So Roxas. You know this place better than me, where can we get a newspaper?" He asked, some would think the way the redhead acted would be bi-polar. Well in some situations it seemed to be so.  
At the moment he seemed happy, the way he was intertwining their fingers together, brushing his elongated fingers across his lovers knuckles. Even the way he swung their arms, he seemed too happy.

Newspaper...? The blonde pulled a thoughtful face, already stepping forward to start walking towards the main town again, shrugging at his lover. "Probably in the residential district though the convince store may have a couple." Didn't really want to get on a train to go to the residential district. (Or R.D as his 'friends' so called it), it took far too long to get there by foot and the train tickets were too high for any high school budget! As their arms started moving to and fro Roxas almost lost his balance being tugged either way.

The way Roxas made out where they could find a copy of a newspaper it seemed too far away. "Well how about we skip walking all together... If you get my drift?" Giving his boyfriend a knowing look. But of course at the moment Axel was in no shape or form to be summoning dark portals. One more attempt and he could possible pass out or worse, though he raised his hand anyway.

The blonde blinked at Axel's question before realizing what he meant and shaking his head, pulling down his arm gently. "My turn, you're going to wear yourself down." Though he was generally left handed, that was why opening corridors with his right was hard, though he still slipped his fingers out of his boyfriend's grasp carefully, raised his arm and frowned as nothing happened, a few more moments of darkness sparking into nothing in front of them like a rusty motor trying to start and he got it open, though he wasn't looking so good...

A lump formed in his chest as he watched as Roxas tried to call forth a dark portal. His powers must be down too! Taking hold of the small delicate hand. "Hey. Its fine we can walk into town." He tried to smile his way through the difficult situation. Hopefully one of them would 'heal' quickly.  
"It should be too far if we do a few short cuts, right?" He raised an eyebrow and stepping forward and tugging on his boyfriends hand gently.

"N-no run through!" The blonde was shaking by the time Axel took him, eyes would've widened in shock as the portal vanished, but his energy was sucked out with it. Walking might have been the better idea, but right now impossible as Roxas staggered in place when his boyfriend stepped forward. Energy completely depleted and without meaning to he collapsed onto his knees, unable to move his legs and used what little strength he had left to keep from falling on his face completely. Damn it... why was he so weak? "Ple-please Axel hang on..." even his voice was weak, that was also the last thing he managed to get out of his throat before he collapsed forward and met the pavement.

Watching briefly as his boyfriend met the floor. He was too stunned to move but finally his brain signaled him to get back into action. "Roxas!" He panicked and dropped forwards to hold him into his lap. "Shit Roxs', you shouldn't of done that." Petting his fringe so it led flat against his head. Looks like both of them weren't going to be going back home for awhile...

He was too weak, Axel was stronger than him by a milestone and managed three, he could barely manage one corridor yet still made himself do another, and so the inevitable happened. His eyes didn't open as his love pulled him close but he muttered something incomprehensible under his breath as he spoke that sounded a lot like 'I'm sorry', shaking in the strong arms. Stupid fall made his broken arm jerk to save itself, didn't expect the sling to rub against his skin more so little beads of blood formed, barely did anything though they were so small.

Axel started to panic and held Roxas closer to his body; it was as if he were afraid to let him in case he shattered into a million pieces.  
"Roxas! Hon, stay with me! I'm going to try getting a dark portal to take us home." He forced his voice to stay calm though it quivered. Cradling the petite male under his arm whilst, using all of the strength and will power he had to bring forth a portal underneath them.  
Falling... They were falling and crashing onto the bed. Tumbling onto their bed with a light 'thump'.

Roxas muttered something again, but this time it was just pure gibberish, trying to just stay conscious for the other male was a challenge in itself! Felt himself being pulled around, couldn't comprehend what was happening, not until his back hit something soft... followed by something heavy on top of him, smashing against him with the force of a train, though luckily this time not on his broken arm, just the rest of his body. "A-Ax-el?" breathing heavily as he tried to move, tried to attempt to see if the other male was okay, but his head fell uselessly to the side and the blackness took over.

Groaning in his own complaint as he landed on top of his boyfriend yet his head banged against the headboard. Clutching his head in agony and rolling off too the side, his vision blurring and he felt like he was on a rollercoaster. Stumbling against what was the bedside table and landed with an almighty crash, the lamp followed just behind him. Before passing out he caught sight of his boyfriend. Groaning out his name and reaching a hand for him, but all was lost as it fell limply to his side.

Zexion jumped as he heard a number of consecutive loud thumps and bangs. Instantly he thought of Roxas and Axel... Were they fighting again?

Wait what was happening? He could just barely hear the crashes through the haze, though opening his eyes was impossible. Was he okay? Axel are you alright? His mind asked, the only thing working right now, though not very well cause it was obvious after those noises his boyfriend was not okay in every sense of the phrase! Make a noise... make a noise for help... couldn't though, his throat wouldn't work except to continue spilling blood on the white fabric of his sling, looking like much more than it really was due to the material... He may have not been conscious enough to realize he had made a noise... a quiet scream of pain.

The bluenette creped closer to his friend's room and what he came upon shocked him. He never swore, he didn't ever see the need too. Staring at the chaos in complete shock. Edging towards the bed and elevating the body by propping him up in his arms. First he checked if he could hear him. "Roxas?"  
Wait... Did Axel cause this to happen? His eyes briefly met the body tangled up in the lamp glaring at it before looking back at his friend. He showed no recognition he was even there. Out cold.

"Okay..." Saying out loud after a moment. Leaving his friend propped up onto the pillows and racing to the phone, quickly dialing his boyfriends number. Crossing his fingers and closing his eyes he whispered silently for him to pick up.

The blonde jumped in place as his phone buzzed in his pocket, hissing under his breath as he rose a finger to the family he was trying to tell that their daughter had cancer but it wasn't going well, the hysterical mother screaming and trying to claw at his shirt until her husband pulled him away long enough for Demyx to back away and flip open the phone. "Hey, hon I'm busy can't talk." Whispering quickly into the device and trying to cover his other ear as the woman continued to be frantic and screaming.

First thing that assaulted his ears was the screaming and crying of what sounded like a woman. Understanding but he couldn't leave his friend on his own... His heart fell as he sighed heavily. "Sure hon. Good luck."

"Love you sorry," Demyx spoke quickly into the phone before it hung up, slapping it shut and waving his arms at the woman to get her to calm down. Hated this part of his job... he did loose the rock-paper-scissors game though.

Clicking the phone as he hung up and started to dial another number... He wouldn't of normally rang Demyx but this was a dire emergency.  
Time for plan B, the emergency services, though he was worrying for his friend... Holding the phone close to his ear and his heart thumped loudly in his chest.

"Emergency services, what's your emergency?" A rather bored voice of a woman asked into the phone, followed by the cracking of chewing gum.

"I-er-My two friends, I came and saw them both lying on the floor unconscious... I think they've fought again. Neither of them are waking up!" Stuttering over most of his speech but it was his way of keeping calm.  
"I don't know what to do! I'm alone." That woman.. Ugh she was practically chewing down his ear! Hadn't she been taught not the chew with her mouth open? Or at least spat the gum out before answering? Seriously people these days.

"So your friends fought and neither will wake up? Try splashing water?" She was sounding skeptical now, as if she really was uncaring enough to actually have this job. "Rigghhtt, alright you need the police? Paramedics? What?" Completely rude, in fact here came the punch line. "Hold please." And clicked off the phone.

Staring dumbly at the phone for a few seconds finally gritting his teeth and growling at the phone. Looked as if he was on his one with this one... Storming over too Roxas and instantly bringing forth his Lexicon. One hand was covering the opened book, whilst the other was placed over where Roxas' heart should have been beating. Muttering 'Heal' quietly and watching a green mist fall over the small blonde.

It suddenly got very warm, the spell making the cuts on his neck close up, bruises vanish into clear skin and blue eyes to flicker open slowly, looking up into the face of his friend after a moment, energy was still a little less than normal but everything else... Wait a second he was healed? The blonde shifted, trying to pull himself up and moving his... not broken arm... okay what? "You healed me...?" Looking up into his friend's face before remembering and jumping to look over the side of the bed. "Axel! He okay!"

Shrugging his shoulders and made room for his friend. "Yeah, I wasn't about to leave you led like that! Personally I don't know why no one thought about using a 'Heal' in the first place." He scoffed.  
"Hey! Careful you've only just healed!" Jumping in place as Roxas crawled to the edge of the bed.  
"Oh... I don't know haven't had a chance to look yet."

Roxas was left blinking at Zexion's accusation, tilting his head to the side. "You're the only one strong enough to right now." But it was wasted really, why waste it on him it should've been on Axel! Granted yes he was extremely thankful for all the pain to be gone, hell he didn't even feel the groves in his wrist anymore! But right now looking off the edge of the bed at his unconscious boyfriend his heart was tied in a knot. "He shouldn't have used a corridor... moron..." Even though he was saying this his chin fell down to the mattress and his eyes still stared, fear in them for him being seriously hurt, worry about anymore possible injuries, yeah Zexion there was no way they got in a fight.

Sighing as he went over to the redhead so he could place a hand onto his shoulder. So they didn't fight... He just used a corridor... But still... That shouldn't affect him... "Heal..." His heart pounding in his chest as the eldest male groaned. Sitting up roughly and his back set off several 'cracking' sounds, each bone popping back into place. Sighing he shook his head.  
"Ugh... Roxas?" blinking up as he looked at the bluenette and reached for him, then realizing it wasn't his boyfriend. Snapping his hand away as if bitten and blushed. "Sorry..." He muttered.  
The blue haired male just shook his head. "It's okay." Shrugging and sitting on the bed next to his friend.

Watching with wide eyes as Zexion healed his boyfriend, only able to give a sigh of relief as his red-head sat up, mostly smiling over the fact the bruise vanished from his face so that meant all of his injuries were gone too... "Zexion if I could move to do it I'd hug you right now." Roxas gave a short laugh, shifting his gaze over to his friend as he sat on the bed, instead of wasting his energy getting killed by the schemer though he slipped the sling over his head and let it fall to the floor, than started working on seeing if he could get the useless plaster brace off without the use of scissors. "How you feeling Ax?"

Nodding and smiling up, raising a thumbs up sign to him. "Surprisingly much better. I guess Zex had something to do with this?" Looking toward the bluenette who nodded. "Some would say yes." He still wasn't that keen on him...  
Sitting up and instantly wrapping both arms around the frigid male's shoulders. "Thanks buddy." Zexion on the other hand stiffened up which made Axel instantly let go and sit in between both smaller and younger males. "What about you hon? How you feeling?" Smiling to his boyfriend, soon as he looked at him he realized something was... Different?

Now of course he wasn't worried with Axel hugging Zexion, first of all his friend disliked Axel, second there was no connection to bad memories between the two for him that would institute betrayal. So the blonde did nothing but make himself sit up and lean against the pillows and headboard, crossing his legs underneath him as he finally managed to undo a corner of the plaster and start ripping the brace off slowly, looking up only when Axel asked how he was and actually gave a smile. "Better. Little tired though." Getting the plaster completely off his arm and testing his hand first, than moving his elbow at the joint. No stiffness, aching, nothing. It was like that night never happened. "Zexion I swear your magic is stronger than it used to be."

Axel's hand moved to stroke lightly up his lovers healed arm. So did that mean it was no longer broken? He felt his heart almost do a flip.  
Almost glaring at the tall male. Moving slightly so he was leaning backwards, that way he was able to see his friend. "You could say so." Smiling knowingly. Some part of him thought this new power had come once him and Demyx bonded. "It's only recently that I've been able to cast stronger spells." He actually made this discovery yesterday after seeing if he could use other spells, he wanted to see if he was limited to healing. But it turned out he wasn't and everyone within ten feet of him started to shake and turn from the horrible visions of their own pasts... They were all getting treated in hospital for 'food poisoning'. He was thankful Demyx came out unharmed..

Wow it felt so weird being touched there after so long having that heavy weight constricting his movements. Granted so long was a little less than a week but that was long enough for any teenager who liked moving. Roxas actually gave a bright smile as he was able to use his left hand for the first time in ages to hold at his love's fingers gently, than still smiling look over to his friend and nod. "That's still amazing, thank you so much I owe you one, big time." He had no clue how he could ever make it up to the bluenette... two minutes and he had done more for them than all the doctors in the world would've been stuck on for months.

Shaking his head and smiling softly. "I all I ask is that you don't get yourself hurt again."  
Axel smiled as their fingers brushed briefly before interlocking. It seemed such a long time even though it was less than a week.  
"Yeah thanks Zex. Dunno how we could ever repay you." Well... He had one idea.

"Yes'sir I can try to do that." The blonde laughed nervously as his friend's proposal to payback, knowing that one was a little hard to make after all he was very prone to injury... Well things would be better with that now right? His head didn't even hurt! If he wasn't so tired it'd be perfect!

Zexion slowly stood up. "I best let you guys get too it. I have to ring up this bookstore." He smiled at Roxas.  
Axel nodded curtly to the teen, looks like he had to earn his way into his good books slowly. Maybe... Starting with his proposal when Demyx got back?

"Should've known it was a bookstore." Roxas couldn't help but laugh quietly not meaning to be cruel but really he just saw it so easily! Zexion did love books more than he did after all! "Good luck with that!" He meant it, seriously, looked like things were looking up for the schemer faster then they had for him... much, much faster.

Nodding he smiled a little more. "Thanks. I mean that." Waving half heartedly and shutting the door quietly behind him.  
Axel smiled at the bluenette as he started to leave the room and even waving back then calling to him. "Thank Zex!"  
Though in that point of time the door was closed shut.  
Moving into the space Zexion once sat in though deciding the lie down onto the bed, his aching head hitting the soft cool pillows. "That was nice of him..." He muttered as he went to stroke at the previous broken arm.

Roxas followed his boyfriend's lead and laid carefully back on the bed, breathing a sigh of relief without realizing it and smiling at his love again after feeling his arm stroked, rolling on his side and pulling both his arms around Axel's neck, bumping his forehead into the red-head's chin playfully as he did. "It was. Really need to pay him back somehow..." Man it felt like it had been years since his body hadn't been in physical pain! Wait... it had been years... Well that was depressing. "Sorry I tried the portal, only wanted to help." Muttering into his boyfriend's neck that he was holding for the first time in ages. And it felt right.

Aw. That was too cute. Smiling into the fluffy yellow baby duckling hair and nodded. "Yeah I was thinking of inviting him and Demyx on a double date. What do you like the sound of that?" It felt ages since he last held Roxas this close... Since…. That night. "Hey it's okay because I did the same thing. Don't beat yourself up over it."  
It just felt so right to have his boyfriend this close to him, he missed this. It was almost just perfect.

"Sounds good." Muttered quietly into the neck again, actually liking the idea. Had a great time on the last one and spreading that good mood around might make this apartment a little easier to live in. As he told him not to beat himself over it Roxas did manage a weak laugh, pulling back enough to look up at him better. "As bad as each other huh?" Teasing though quiet, was tired, the heal spell could only restore the energy his injuries were taking away that moment, not how much energy he really was lacking.

He thought it would be a nice way for Roxas to bond with not only Zexion but Demyx too. It would ease up some of the friction in the apartment. "I think there's a nice place down in the center of town somewhere." Muttering back as he played with his golden hair.  
Laughing softly into his ear and nodding gently, but it might of came across as a nuzzle. "Yeah we are. Aren't we?" It seemed to be true either way, they always seemed to be fighting with each other then kissing and making up.

Being reminded only after Axel started playing with his hair that now he had the option to cut it without looking like he let a drunk butcher do it. He gave a small sigh again, nodding both to the idea and Axel's rhetorical question, than sleep caught up. Quickly, and soundly. If just letting his love hold him sent him to sleep, being held and holding in return knocked him out cold before he could bring the duvet over them. Didn't need it, he had his warmth already.

Chuckling as Roxas soon fell asleep and smiling he stopped petting the hair. He was so adorable even when he slept, his long eyelashes would brush softly against his cheeks.  
Moving his hand down to the back of his lovers lower back and soon he himself fell into a peaceful sleep. Even though his sleep was peaceful he still mentally prayed that they wouldn't be fighting anymore, it wasn't good for either of them.

Luckily the nap remained only that, and less than three hours later as this world tried to outmatch twilight town's sunset he woke up slowly, blinking at the blurred together colors of an imitation sunset and squinting at the much too harsh rays shielded only by his lover's neck. Roxas shifted slightly in his arms, finding his own that was under his boyfriend was attacked by pins and needles from the weight and instantly bit at his lip to keep from cursing or doing anything to wake up the red-head. Though it was late and he hadn't seen the red-head eat in a while... even though he said he was being fed at work was he? Using the tips of his fingers the blonde brushed the loose strands from the stronger face, leaning down to let his lips rest gently on his temple, more gently wake up than Axel's morning routine of bouncing around on the bed.

Whimpering softly into Roxas' ear as he was kissed, rolling to the other side and falling back to sleep. He felt so comfortable and warm yet he subconsciously knew he was missing something, so he rolled back to Roxas and wrapping both arms around him. Muttering something faintly into his shoulders and nuzzling to his ear.

It was funny watching the taller male fight waking up like a little kid would to try and get out of school, wasn't ready to be tackled back into the bed again though. A weak smile and laugh and Roxas was kissing his face again while trying to untangle himself from the strong arms. Eventually he gave in with a slightly louder laugh and running his hand down his own face. "Come on Axel, you gotta let me go so I can make you dinner!"

Still clinging onto the small male as if he were a child not wanting to wake up, he felt so relaxed...  
Though at the sound of the word 'dinner' his eyes shot open to hear the musical sound of his boyfriend laughing at him.  
"Dinner?" He questioned then yawning as stretched out his arms to hug his blonde boyfriend.  
"S'time hon?" He asked as he nuzzled into his shoulder bone.

He gave up at this point; it was obvious Axel wasn't going to let him go just yet! Even after he heard his groggy voice asking what he said over again. "Yeah hon I was going to go cook, it's after six." Even though he said that there was the problem with that arm around his waist keeping him from actually getting up. Oh crap he forgot to feed Aiko too! The kitten was probably waiting outside their door waiting to maul them.

"Ahh, okay." He said and letting go of the blonde. Sleepily he started to get to his feet, but the way he was walking made him look so tired and floppy like a rag doll.  
"Want some help in the kitchen then?" He asked whilst looking back, even his eyes looked like he hardly keep them open. Though he felt quite rested..

Roxas followed after his boyfriend rolled off the bed, a little more energetically and able to keep his feet, looking at Axel with a raised eyebrow. "Alright there?" Was he still tired after that? "Nah I got it, you look about to crash need a coffee or something?" and sure enough as soon as he got to and opened the bedroom door there was Aiko who quickly started yowling her little heart out and ran towards the kitchen at a trot, looking back with her tail lashing as if hurt that they forgot her breakfast and it was dinner time!

Axel shook his head. "Nah, I'll make myself one. You want one as well?" He asked as he followed Roxas into the kitchen.  
Watching their little kitten, who actually had grown quite a bit in a short space of time, she wasn't as young when his boyfriend first found her.  
First thing Axel did was pick up the empty bowl and clean it back out then set about putting the jellied meat into the bowl. Smiling at her as he ran around in circles in and out between his legs.  
Placing the bowl onto the floor he petted her lightly, at the same time he took the water bowl to replace it with fresh water.

"No thanks, don't need the caffeine." Roxas said lightly upon reaching the kitchen, about to do what his boyfriend had already started so instead started looking around for something fast and easy to make, about to surrender to another night of ramen and toast before finding the simple pancake mix and taking that from the cabinet instead. Well that was simple enough right? Looking over in time to see Aiko dogging down her food greedily he couldn't help but to smirk lightly at it. "She keeps eating like that and she'll be growing sideways before she reaches full size."

Laughing as he agreed with Roxas then setting down the bowl of water next to the kitten. Going to the kettle and filling it half way with water.  
"Want me to ask if Zexion wants some?" Pointing at the batter then clicking the kettle one.  
Well pancakes! He hadn't had them since he was a child and he actually was looking forward to them. Coffee and pancakes! What a treat!

"Oh, yeah best go ask him. He'll probably want coffee too, somehow he drinks that stuff black." Roxas made a slight face though set about, with two hands it was awesome, getting everything ready, bowl for the mix, the milk, skillet, butter. Well he did live on his own for a while so quick easy foods were his specialty, didn't even have to look at the box or measure anything out in order to get everything in the bowl and have the batter made before the butter in the pan had even finished melting.

"Okay." He replied and hugging his boyfriend around the middle before vanishing into the other room. "Oh hey!" Axel smiled at the bluenette who of course had his nose in a book.

The book dropped a few inches so Zexion's eyes could be viewed. "Hello Axel, you need something?" Raising an eyebrow at the redhead. It wasn't he didn't like the elder male... He just found him annoying.

A little taken aback but it didn't stop him from asking the schemer if he wanted a coffee.  
"Oh. Yeah a coffee would go down nice." Nodding to him, but as he got up he put the book on its spine carefully.  
Following Axel into the kitchen and smiling when he saw his friend, he looked so much healthier now. "Hi Roxas."

Smiling as his love hugged him, than followed him with his eyes until the red-head left his sight, than went back to making their dinner, getting the plates and mugs out for Zexion's and Axel's coffee, never really stopping moving just so damn happy he could now. When the schemer spoke to him the blonde was mid process of actually trying to spoon the dough onto the skillet in a semi circular shape though looked up and messed up his circle. Oh well they never were perfect anyway. "Hey, how'd calling that place go?" Ha he remembered! Well mood was definitely enhanced wasn't it? Was almost contagious.

Grinning somewhat he nodded. "Yeah." He began then sweeping his fringe out of his eyes. "I've got a trail tomorrow at eleven." Focusing his attention on his cheery friend, well he seemed much better now and that had him feel good too. He was glad he helped his friend.  
Meanwhile Axel started to spoon two spoonfuls off grounded coffee into the cups that Roxas left out. "Sugar?" He asked the small blue-haired teen.

"One please and no milk."

His eyes bulged. NO MILK? And ONE sugar? Strange. Though he continued to make both coffee's for himself and Zexion. Handing over the cup soon as it was finished.

Taking the cup and nodded as he thanked Axel. "Ah thank you." He sighed contently when he took a sip.

Eleven? Why did that time sound so- Oh! "Same time I got an interview, cool." Roxas glanced over to the bluenette briefly while very carefully using a fork to flip over the pancake. Didn't know if they had a spatula and no way in hell was he coordinated enough to flip it in the air! He did blink at the request to only one sugar in the otherwise black coffee but said nothing about it, that's how he had it the last time too so it was pretty much a normal to see him drink like that now. "So you want one?" poking with his fork at the still cooking pancake.

Looking over Roxas' shoulder and nodded. "That's a pancake? I've never tried one so, yes okay I'll have one please."  
Sad story short, Zexion's parents never actually made pancakes. Most likely because they didn't have enough time on their busy hands.  
Raising an eyebrow, Axel looked at the blue teen as if he was crazy. He hadn't ever had a pancake! Boy had he missing out.  
"Ahh Rox, that smells good." He groaned into the back of Roxas' neck as he was still cooking, wrapping an arm around his waist then putting his coffee down. Unknown to the blonde Axel had seen a window of an opportunity to take the spatula and hide it behind his back. "I think you're missing something though." He sighed and then backed away and waved the metal kitchen utensil from a slight distance.

Why did he sound so surprised over it being a pancake? Wait never had one? "Whoa really? I used to make them all the time in the org... You must have come in after Lex than." The guy was absolutely huge with an appetite to match. Maybe that was why the other members were all so tiny..? Well not really tiny, smaller. Realizing he had let his thoughts wander the blonde practically jumped out of his skin with his boyfriend's warm breath met his neck, shivering though unable to move with the arm now around his stomach, blushing at all his actions. Wasn't that he was against PDA, he just wasn't used to it around his friends. "Wait missing what-hey!" Realizing after a second that the tool that was once in his hand was missing, so turning away from the stove he pouted up at the taller male, holding out his hand. "Not funny."

Having to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing at his friend. He didn't want to sound rude.  
"Ah ahh ahhh!" He waved his finger in front of Roxas face then pointing at his lips. "It's gonna cost you." He said and puckering his lips.  
'Thank goodness Demyx isn't that much of tease...' Zexion thought to himself. 'Axel seems to love it though.'

Huffing at his boyfriend's playfulness right when he was trying to make dinner! Though had no choice really in the matter it was either that or let the pancake burn! "Alright, alright, I should get Aiko to beat you up." Playful of course himself though gave his puckered up boyfriend a very quick peck and stole the spatula out of his hand while he had the chance to, going right back to flipping the pancake over again to make sure it was fully cooked than sliding it on a plate, they were fairly large ones so it wasn't like he had to make a bunch of them. "There you go Zex, I think we might have syrup in the fridge." Leaving the plate on the counter while this time making sure the spatula was a safe distance from his teasing boyfriend while spooning another circle blob into the frying pan.

Pouting at the kiss was brief and the spatula was taken from him. Oh well at least he's in a happy mood.  
Zexion nodded and went into the fridge to take out the sweet substance, though when he saw the chocolate he put the syrup down and took the other bottle. Going back to the pancake he started to squirt the sauce onto his pancake before rolling it up. Cautiously he brought it too his lips and took a bite. Axel watched the Schemer's reactions as they changed from hesitant to a surprised look and bit into the treat again.  
"Nice?" He asked but the reply he got was a head nod and the bluenette covering his mouth then replying.

"Very." And went back to munching on the pancake.

Roxas was about to correct the male and say it was usually eaten with a fork though thought against it, smiling instead at his boyfriend and the schemer's two second conversation. Were they seriously still tense around each other? Well sure... its not normal to be living with the person who had you killed. "Careful, syrup can be sticky and its a pain to get off the floor." The blonde finally spoke right as he was getting ready to see if the next pancake was ready for flipping yet.

Wanting to laugh at the blonde. Seriously! He was acting almost like a housewife! Though the wife part did suit him. "Aw, Rox doesn't want me to make a mess on his nice clean floor?" He teased, then putting two hands onto his lovers small waist.  
Zexion looked up briefly to stare at the redhead, he was... Such a tease? Poor Roxas.

Considering he was blonde and slower then the others he didn't get the joke as quickly as Zexion, instead pouting up to his boyfriend and nodding, "Well course not I don't want to clean it up! Or have Aiko track it around the house!" Only then realizing that he was in fact acting like an old woman he blushed and looked away to flip over the pancake again. Well that was seriously embarrassing.

Having to laugh a little as he moved to lean against the counter. "I'd start calling you wifey soon if you don't watch out!" It had seemed such along time since he and Roxas had a laugh, it felt good to do this again.  
Zexion then decided that it was about time he started to vacate the room, and he took his pancake with him.  
"So, where did you learn to cook then? I never asked." Serious time now, though obviously it wasn't a serious tone. Just more relaxed and no teasing.

"W-Wifey? N-No never nuh-uh." Yeah what a way to make the blonde blush, lowering his eyes quickly while moving the finished pancake onto the next plate and starting on the last one. Had to stop himself from taking that joke a little too far. Glancing up though at his question and biting his lip with a small shrug. "Xion and I always took turns in the morning with breakfast, so eventually learned... and had to feed myself somehow while in twilight town right? Not like I had a family there." Great, something else Axel could worry over.

"Oh…" He tried to let it burst his happy bubble, so what he did next was a simple nod. "Well one good came out of it. If you didn't know how to cook everyone would be eating cardboard by now." He laughed the shivering as he felt Aiko brush against his legs, bending down he picked her up. Letting her grip onto his shirt as he put her onto his chest, though supporting her back as if she were a baby.

Without meaning to the blonde laughed at Axel's random phrase, looking over at him. "Cardboard? Nah one of us would've learned before than. Besides I can only do the simple things if I don't have a recipe." Poking at the blob of pancake batter as it slowly started rising to the heat of the pan, turning down the fire a bit considering this was the last one anyway... would make one for Demyx but there was no telling when he was getting home or if he had eaten at work or not. Poor Zexion being alone for so long... Looking over again at his boyfriend as he picked up the cat, smiling slightly and leaning over to kiss between her furry ears. "She seems to like you more lately."

"Yeah I guess your right on that one." Watching close as his boyfriend started on the next pancake, almost mesmerized by it. Though he was snapped out of his trance, as tiny claws dug into his chest. "Yes of course she does!" He rolled his eyes at Roxas then trying to pry the kitten away who protested by mewling and clinging on for her dear life. Now he was regretting picking up the small kitten, she didn't seem to like him that much...

Turning away from the just flipped pancake as Aiko started freaking out, sighing as he set down the spatula and went to carefully slide his hand down her back. "Gently Ax, scaring her more isn't going to help." Carefully as he could pulling the daggers out of his boyfriend's shirt and getting the kitten free before setting her back on the ground with a sigh. "We need to get her declawed. Did she hurt you?" Looking up to his love almost regretfully. How come Aiko didn't like the red-head? Why only him?

Shaking his head as the girl was pulled away from him. "Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. But yeah we really do!" He sighed as he rubbed his chest. Bloody cat. "She doesn't like me. And I think I know why." He began slowly and reaching out to hug him around the waist again. "Watch!" He pointed at the kitten who had started to almost glare at Axel, letting go his boyfriend the kitty relaxed. "I think she's jealous." Stating into quietly and pointed at her.

Think he knows why...? The blonde was about to go back to finishing his pancake when he was held around the waist, looking up at his boyfriend first than down at the kitten, laughing at her quickly. "Very jealous! Sorry kitty, I'm not into animals that way." Joking, actually the thought to him had always been repulsive. Getting back to his pancake he flipped it, the top getting a little browner than he usually liked them but oh well.

Smiling at the kitten who popped her head back and walked out of the kitchen. "I think she's lonely..." Well they sometimes weren't around... But there was someone always in the house, he couldn't understand why she would be though.  
"Ahh well." He sighed and went back to watching Roxas flip the pancake. 'Hmm... Maybe I should learn to cook..' Thinking to himself, it seemed like a good idea and it would give Roxas a break from cooking.

"Lonely?" Looking over questioningly as he finished up the final pancake and slid it onto the plate, than set about putting the dishes in the sink and washing them first instead of doing what Axel usually did and waiting till Demyx had complained before he cleaned. "What you saying bring in another cat or something? Maybe we just have to spend more time with her?" Putting the pan into the drying rack and starting to rinse out the bowl he had used for the dough mixture.

He nodded. "That's what I thought. Well we wouldn't be able to get another one... Just maybe spend a little more time with her. She's young Roxs' only a little baby still. God know what she went through before we found her." He sighed though it quickly turned into a smile  
"Ahh well. Maybe she'll be happier once we move? She'd love it there."  
Who wouldn't love to move to Twilight Town? It was quiet in the mornings and afternoons, but at night is when it comes to life. It was a lovely place to live, so much better than the urban city where they were now.

"I know I know." Roxas tried not to laugh as his boyfriend listed off the reasons, especially considering how he found her outside. That still hurt thinking about how he overreacted over that entire situation... When they move? "Maybe, the atmosphere may help her." Smiling while putting everything back in the drying rack and than going back to lift up their plates to hand one over to Axel.

Axel took his plate and smiled, putting it to the side he spread a generous amount of the golden syrup onto the pancake. Next reaching into the draw he took two knives and forks. "I think she will anyway. Aiko will love it out there!" Exclaiming then passed a knife and a fork to Roxas. Leading them both out of the room and into the living room. First thing he did was bound like a rabbit to the sofa and sat down then tucked into the pancake. "This is pretty good Rox'!" He sighed after his second mouthful.

The blonde fought to get his plate balanced the silverware handed to him and then the syrup and then a drink for himself before able to follow. Gratefully able to put everything down on the coffee table before sitting down beside his boyfriend with his legs crossed underneath his body before smiling and laughing at his response to the pancake. "Thanks I guess...? Nothing special though." Having a sweet tooth he had to put a little syrup on it before cutting off small pieces at a time to eat slowly. He was like a bird that way.

"It's okay." He smiled. "I haven't had pancakes since I was a kid! So this is a really proper treat for me." Take a few more bites into the sweet and the syrup practically falling from the end and having to put the plate just under it to catch the golden substance.  
He finished his pancake quite quickly and put the plate to the side.  
Sighing contently and swinging an arm around his lovers shoulders', grinning as he leaned into plant a sticky sweet kiss on the side of his face. "Thanks hon. That was really nice." The redhead purred.

"Really? I'll have to start making them every weekend or something." Roxas smiled over at him and watched as he practically wolfed his dinner down faster than he could even finish four bites of his own! Finally shaking his head after he was kissed and using the back of his wrist to try and get the sticky substance off of his face. "Uh huh, welcome. Ew sticky." Finally laughing while trying to get it off his face, the reason why he didn't put so much on his was he really hated cleaning the stuff up!

Axel nodded enthusiastically. "Please!" Yes, that's right Axel had a sweet tooth.  
Ever since he was a young child he'd try to convince his mother to make pancakes every so often, though she'd do them rarely because he use to get hyper with the amount of sugar he'd take.  
Laughing as Roxas tried to wipe away the sticky golden syrup from his face. Deciding he didn't to torture his boyfriend any longer, so he leant forward to lick away the left over from his face. It felt so smooth and sweet licking it from his bare skin. "Better?" He grinned.

The blonde couldn't help but to crack up at his boyfriend's eager response to getting breakfast and shaking his head. "Okay, okay, I will than." Really it took all of ten minutes? And if he did smaller ones it'd be so much easier. Blinking as he leaned closer, though not prepared for Axel spit to trail more of it over his face, whining in distaste and wiping his cheek more with his sleeve, though it was easier to get the syrup off with spit attached to it. "Yeah sure ew." Joking of course, he couldn't be picky over boyfriend spit after everything!

Poking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry. "Meanie." Though making up for it by offering him and small smile.  
"If it helps... You tasted sweet." Realizing what he said he blushed madly, the redhead's cheeks turning redder than his hair.  
Man... Had it really been that long?

It took the blonde a moment longer to realize why Axel was blushing than to think of the joke before flushing and turning back to the rest of his pancake, forcing the rest of it down and taking his boyfriend's and his own plates. "Urm… yeah no comment." Said nervously with the breath of a smile on his voice, eyes adverted really. Couldn't believe Axel would be thinking that way already.

"S-sorry." Apologizing quickly and looking to the side of him. Axel felt so bad now he said that, he never thought about Roxas' own feelings... He surely wouldn't of forgotten that night so quickly, though neither did he but because he was so pumped up on drugs he actually never 'felt' anything at all. In a way he was grateful he didn't because it would make him feel so much worse.  
Sighing heavily he continued to look out the window. Those images kept replaying in his mind like a horror film, and at the time he couldn't stop himself because it was like he was being forced to commit the crime. He doubted that Roxas knew how much it had affected him too.

Cleaning off both the dishes quickly as well as his face the blonde returned back to the sofa to kiss the red-head on the cheek gently, curling up beside him on the sofa. "Don't apologize." A forced smile, really did he think that having everything better between them meant he had to be smiling all the time? Well Axel was always saying it was better when he did… so anything to make him happy right? "Actually it doesn't look that bad…" Switching the subject far too randomly as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's butchered hair. "Just needs a little fixing is all."

Looking back at his boyfriend quite confused, well that was random! His lips twitched into a smile. "Hon I think it's best if we grow it out a bit before we think about chopping any more off. Seriously I don't want short back and sides!" Having to laugh at the thought, as it would just be plain odd. Funny enough his hair was almost like his somebodies, minus his wasn't defying gravity and floating upwards.

"…. True that would look really weird on you." Roxas laughed lightly, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek again and cuddling up beside him. He was doing all he could to keep the negative feelings at bay… "Oh, speaking of haircuts, I'm gonna go do mine." The blonde gave a grin of teasing before getting off the sofa and starting towards the bedroom, only at the door did he say, "SHORT." And rush inside before his boyfriend could complain, really teasing him.

Axel's eyes widened as soon as Roxas told him he was cutting it shorter, and instantly jumping to his feet and chasing after his boyfriend. "No! Not too short please!" God... Just the thought of Roxas with short hair... Just no.  
Almost falling through the door but just in time he caught hold of the side. "Not too short hon." He pouted then going to the side of his boyfriend and nuzzling into the back of his head as his hands went around his waist. Was it him or... Had Roxas finally put some more weight on?

He had never seen Axel move so fast in his life! The blonde couldn't stop laughing as he was grabbed by the sides and held back from going into the bathroom, struggling playfully in the older male's arms before giving up and huffing. "Fine not too short. I was just playing anyway." Maybe he was acting a little silly; it didn't matter as long as there was no negativity.

Laughing at the struggling blonde in his arms and started to drag him into the bathroom, though he finally let him go with a grin.  
Axel sighed with relief. "Well that's okay then!" Then running his fingers through the soft baby hair. "I'll miss your long hair, but it'll be great to see your old hair back again." He smiled softly then letting go of his boyfriend.

"I won't, I actually enjoyed being able to spike it." Roxas muttered in response to his boyfriend saying he'll miss the long hair; really the guy didn't have to try and see through his bangs! Torture! Moving to get the evil scissors from the cabinet and set them under the running sink for a moment to make sure that he wasn't infusing Axel blood in his hair. "Truthfully I'm a little scared. Been a while." Well since he had given himself his last cut, knew how to but still… And ignoring any future protesting on his boyfriend's end he shook his hair down into place and started the place that annoyed him the most, cutting the blasted fringe.

"That's alright then." He smiled. The redhead missed his spiky hair, it was always something to look at. He didn't know how the blonde did it, but each spike was almost the same length and size! It was almost impossible for him to even do that with his own hair!  
It was like sitting on nails for Axel as he watched Roxas cut his hair in silence. Finally he spoke up and broke the silence. "Not to much off hon!"  
Though he was so nervous he even resorted to chewing on his finger nails, and looking to the ground at one point. Unlike him his boyfriend was blessed with lovely soft and smooth hair, almost perfect. It would be a shame to ruin it.

Roxas jumped as Axel spoke, looking back over at him with his hair almost the exact length it had been in the organization. "I know I know almost done jeeze. If you're going to freak go sit in the other room." It was hard enough to work on chopping up the back when it was hard to see in the mirror so had to do it by touch, and Axel wasn't making this any easier by freaking out over every cut he made! Couldn't help but notice… his boyfriend was chewing his nails again. "Really? I'm not going to mess up calm down."

Axel nodded and turned around whilst Roxas finished the last parts of the snipping. Though he did get a quick peek and saw the familiar hair that Roxas sported back when he first met him. 'Much better!' He thought to himself and smiling as he continued to think on how he couldn't wait to get his hands on him again, he missed his old hair.

Took only a couple minutes more until he gave up, content enough with it and set the scissors in cabinet again, starting to clean up all the blonde curls from the floor. "Alright done, and I'm not bald are you happy?" shaking it out to get any loose strands out, it felt so much lighter, hated having it as long as it was, it was practically hitting his shoulders before! Long hair was Axel's thing, not his.

Axel sighed with relief as he caught sight of Roxas' hair, well that looked so much better. Smiling he sighed. "That's much better Roxas." Reaching forward he enveloped him into a hug bear-like hug, his fingers trailing upwards to play with the back of Roxas' short hair.  
"Can't call you Roxy anymore." He teased into his ear. No more 'girl' teasing for him now his hair was all chopped off.  
"I like it this way." The redhead admitted.

Roxas was only able to make a muffled 'oof!' as he was pulled into the bone crushing embrace, just barely able to throw the trash into the waste bin before being suffocated against his lover's chest, squirming until he was able to breathe again and huffed at the teasing, putting his own arms around his love. "Uh huh, good." Yes finally no more being treated like a girl! Shivering slightly as long fingers threaded through his hair, unable to keep from laughing as he admitted the truth. "What happened to 'no don't make it too short?'" Playing of course.

Laughing with Roxas and letting him go briefly. "Well this is short enough. And I like this one on you. It's always suited you my Roxas." Smiling at him and waiting for the blush as he cupped his cheek.  
"What do you want to do now?" He asked when leaning against the sink.

The blonde flushed as he was complimented, looking away quickly while chewing on his lip and then sighed, pulling away from Axel slowly. "I dunno, I have to start my application and you gotta call that place right?" Well hell for once they had stuff to do around this place besides go to bed!

"Oh yeah, I'll do that in a moment. But do you need any help with the form?" He asked as he opened the door for his boyfriend then walking out himself.  
"It won't take that long if I help you that way." Actually the truth was he was hesitating about applying for the job he found because of Roxas' first reaction.

Roxas shrugged as he ran his fingers through his shorter hair, trying to get used to it as he left the bathroom and went to lift the form from the stand where Axel left it, unfolding it carefully. "Yeah maybe you can help but thought you wanted to work there?" Confused, Axel and him had fought about it before, and he had even went and got the card back and yet he was having seconds thoughts about working there?

"Yeah I will. I just think it's best I help you out with the form. Have you ever done one of these before?" Asking then following out into the living room. Well they had to write on hard surface, and they couldn't really write on their little bedside tables.  
As he came into the sitting room he took his place on the left side of the sofa then stretching out his long legs until they went under the table. Picking up a pen from the side of the table that held a small lamp and a phonebook. "Here you go." He smiled then handing it over it him.

"Erm… I've read through them and helped people with them but never filled one out…" Roxas muttered, sitting on the sofa lightly beside his much taller boyfriend, legs crossed under himself again with one leg on his boyfriend's lap explaining how close they were together. Taking the pen carefully as it was handed to him the blonde stared at the document for a second before frowning. "Aw I gotta print? I like cursive…" Always his first complaint though sighed, reading the fine print first off just in case it said something like 'sell off to slavery' or something.

Looking over the two page form and pulling a face. Ew. Thank goodness he didn't have to fill one out like that.  
"It shouldn't be that hard, all you have to do is put your name, our address and your work experiences." Axel pointed to each section with his index finger.  
"Well if you want, I can write everything down and you tell me what to put?" He offered.

Deciding it safe enough Roxas shook his head at Axel's proposal, opening up the pen and to his amusement it was a clicky one, so after pressing that four to six times he made himself stop long enough to actually fill in his first name, handwriting mirroring himself-small but neat- then stopped. "Still have permission to use your last name?" Blushing as he asked the question, well it wasn't like he had one of his own really…

Wanting to laugh at Roxas' excitement when he started clicking the pen. Too cute.  
Grinning and nodding. "It's not like I'd say no to that." Of course he wouldn't say no! Though... He wasn't that ready to get down onto his knees and pop the question. He blushed heavily. It was just too early on in their relationship to ask such a question. Maybe in a year or so when they had finally settled down and were in a comfortable routine.

Roxas' blush didn't fade as Axel said it was okay, in fact it was almost weird writing in 'Usai' he last name box, he actually had one now. And it wasn't from his family that was a little embarrassing. "Thanks." Looking over to his boyfriend to see his cheeks bright red, tilting his head to the side and laughing, urm… was this awkward or what? Several of the other boxes were easy, birthday, gender, date, address… wasn't until he got to education history that he drew a blank and stared for several seconds at the empty boxes labeled 'high school' 'college/ university' and 'Trade/business school'. "…what do you think they'll say if I say none of the above?"

Axel's whole body was practically doing flips, in his head of course as he saw the name. 'Roxas Usai'. He'd wouldn't mind if that was his full name one day...  
"Huh? Oh..." Pondering on this few a few seconds and scratched the side of his head in thought. "Home schooled?" Heck, it was worth the shot right? They wouldn't ask the question hopefully. "Oh! Say your home world was destroyed! That's what I told Tifa and Cloud." He admitted.

"… Homeschooled actually works." Roxas muttered, he did tell Olette that he spent less than a year in twilight high, so he wouldn't have a record there anyway if he was homeschooled after that… Mid writing that down he was blinking up at his boyfriend and staring before shaking his head with the leftover of a smile on his face. "That's urm… This world knows about the other worlds, Twilight town not so much. Why are the questions getting personal…?" Muttering the second statement under his breath, reading over it again just to understand it. What type book do you prefer? How often do you read?

Humming for a few seconds as he thought... It looked as if Roxas was nearly finished so he pointed at the phone. "Is it okay if I call them now?" He asked quickly then digging out the small card out of his front pocket and point at it instead.  
Well it was only personal questions left... 'Oh this would be an interesting read later.' Thinking to himself with a silent smirk.

"Huh? Oh yeah go ahead hon." Smiling at the red-head as a good luck charm as he adjusted himself on the sofa, trying to answer the questions as realistically as possible, a couple of them making him wonder why they were even on there. Why did they have to know his opinion of music? Or what talents he had? Axel might've been surprised to learn that 'skateboarding' was actually one of his answers… the red-head never asked if he liked any sports.

As the phone was ringing Axel peered over Roxas' should to see what he had written. 'Skateboarding!' His eyes widened in shock. 'Whoa, I never knew that.' He was in such a trance he almost forgot about the phone under till he heard the soft pounding of drum and bass music in the distance. Who ever answered must have been in another room. "Hello Twilight Nights. What can I do?"  
'Urm...' His mind had gone blank and he completely forgot why he rang in the first place. "Oh! Yeah I saw you were looking for bar staff? I just wanted to know how to apply for the job." He asked and chose his words carefully. "First of all, how old are you?" It was defiantly males voice. "Nineteen." "Experience?" "Yup!" "Alright how about you drop down for an interview say four-ish on Wednesday?" He asked. Axel nodded enthusiastically though completely forgotten that the man couldn't see what he had done. "Yeah that should be fine then, I see you at four. Oh what's you full name?" He questioned quickly whilst grabbing a pen and piece of paper. "Mr Axel Usai." And then giving his house number. "Alright that's all we need, so I'll see you Wednesday." With this they both hung up with a small goodbye.

"That was quick," Roxas laughed as Axel's call finished, setting down the pen after signing his name, somehow his script was neater than his print as he curled up completely onto the sofa and put his head on his boyfriend's legs with a huff, practically falling into his lap really. So much for romantic cuddle. That was until he realized… He and Axel just used the same last name. Well um… distracting himself by gazing at the time on his watch and huffing, it was only after nine…

"Yeah I didn't expect it to be." He smiled. As Roxas had finished the form he held out one arm for him, inviting him for a hug, but no he decided to lay down and rest his head on his legs. "Aww, you tired hon?" He asked then starting to pet his hair. He could start to get use to this. He asked softly then starting to massage his shoulders.

Axel was going to put him to sleep if he kept rubbing at his shoulders like that. The blonde practically melted into a puddle of goo after the red-head started the massage, giving a nod to his question whether or not he was tired. "Yup." Muffled into the long legs, here was a change he wasn't sore during a back rub he could actually enjoy one!

Aw, he was practically melting in his lap! And he looked so relaxed. Letting his dance down to his lower back and massaging by the sides of his spine, but go a little more gentle this time.  
"Is that okay?" He asked after a short while to make sure he wasn't hurting his lover.

He felt the hands go lower, but there was no pain signal saying 'stop here' or something that gave him reason to fear it. "Yeah, it's fine." Muttering almost incoherently into his boyfriend's lap, yeah he was gone. Any more of this and Axel'd have to carry him back to bed!

Axel finally stopped to smile and pet his hair. "You're so sweet." He laughed softly then decided to lie down on the sofa himself and bringing Roxas with him. Smiling he wrapped an arm around his waist and the back of his head in a protective manner.  
"Love you hon."

The blush that spread from his face was the same color as Axel's hair. "Heeeyyy…." Grumbled quietly in complaint though not fighting the innocent statement. Waaiittt he was being moved around. Reality snapped back into place as his now laying boyfriend moved to pull him into an embrace, sighing contentedly at his words and nuzzling into his chest. "Love you too… I think its bed time…" Muttering quietly while moving up to gently peck his lips, a little too sleepy though his aim was off a little.

Nodding Axel then muttered. "Okay..." Though as Roxas missed the kiss and landed just on the side of his lips. He laughed softly. "My lips are just here love." Cupping his chin and bringing their lips together he smiled under the kiss. His hands lowering slightly and led just at the start of his hips, though the redhead started to massage his hips gently.  
"I'm comfy though..." He sighed into his ear and nuzzling the top of his head.

"Sorry…" Muttering quietly and sleepily as he was scolded for missing the kiss, though leaned in as it was corrected, not prepared for his boyfriend to move his grip around him but didn't care, his arms went around the strong neck. His face blushed as his hips turned out to be his boyfriend's target, though squirming in his grasp only seemed to proceed to embarrass himself more, drawing back from the kiss only to be half squished by his boyfriend, squeaking as he was nuzzled though changed it to a huff. "The bed is comfier and much more room." The blonde muttered, pulling away from the arms that held him and stood up slowly, patting his lover on the arm. "Come on."

Almost feeling strangled when Roxas' arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, though they seemed to relax then act as a warming scarf." That's okay." He removed his forehead from his lover's cheek and giving him plenty of room as the blonde stood up. "Aww! I don't wanna get up!" He whined but finally giving in.  
Huffing as he got up then taking Roxas' hand, he felt so comfy and at peace with his boyfriend on the sofa. "Yes mummy." Axel pouting and did his to look as if he was a child being scolded.

Roxas couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he was called that name. "Mummy? I'm your mummy now? Darn does this mean I have to sleep in another room?" This time it was his turn to pout at his boyfriend, though playfully swinging their connected hand as he started towards and in the bedroom. He had been getting nervous again, Axel playing with his hips like that usually meant he wanted sex… so moving him around seemed to be the best distraction for that.

Axel smiled at Roxas' playfulness, though he seemed nervous. But what ever for? He had no need to be, right? He had to fix that and by doing that he grinned then span him in a complete circle then caught him before either of them lost their footing.  
"Okay! You're not my mum. You're my blonde boyfriend named Roxas." He finished with a small kiss on his baby soft cheek.

It took all of his willpower not to scream as Axel spun him around so suddenly that the blonde lost his footing and pretty much collapsed in the other's arms, his own pinned between them and face meeting the strong chest. "Roxas is dizzy now…" He laughed playfully, looking up as he was kissed on the cheek and changing that to a peck on the lips but than broke away to look over towards the bed, starting to pull his boyfriend towards it.

Blushing as his boyfriend fell into his chest but it soon disappeared when he was quickly kissed, returning the favor with his own little peck. Nodding his head and letting go of Roxas' hand as he approached the bed, slipping out of his clothes slowly and placing them neatly on the chair to the side. Only clad in his white boxers he then slipped into the bed.

Watching his boyfriend crawl into the bed before sighing and making himself strip down his own clothes slowly, folding both his and his boyfriend's clothes and making sure they were placed even neater before crawling into bed under the duvet, cuddling up next to the red-head so much he was practically laying on top of him. Well he was affectionate today at least… Well he was practically laying on top of him, one arm around the red-head's neck and the other hand brushing strands of flame away from his face before he leaned in and pressed their lips together gently.

Almost blushing as he boyfriend crawled onto of him, so slowly he placed two hands around his back then just smiling. Finally he did blush as his lover brushed his fingers to sweep away stray strands of his fiery hair. Repeating the action with Roxas' sun colored hair and tucking it behind his ears just as he leaned in for a kiss, he expected it to happen so he kissed back softly.

Ugh hard to reach like this. Not wanting to break the kiss from not being able to reach the blonde pulled himself forward, flushing as hips brushed together in a way that was one hundred more sexual than he meant for it to be. Oh well what was done was done, he was too busy worrying about the kiss, which he was flicking his tongue at the red-head's lip to ask for permission to enter.

His cheeks were practically burning at the contact his neglected area received, though he shook it off as mistake. Shifting his hips slightly so he was a little more comfortable though their hips brushed again.  
Holding in the gasp that want to come forth, he couldn't do anything with his boyfriend apart from kissing and he knew that much already. His hands did slip so they were resting on his lower back, though one did rise until it was on the top part of his back.  
Well this was different, it was usually him trying to initiate the kissing session! But it didn't stop him from opening under him and letting their tongues brush over each other briefly, and playfully flicking at it a few times before slipping it into the moist wet cavern.

The blonde flushed darkly as their hips rubbed again, this time being Axel's fault. Well did he want to or not he was getting signals yes for it and knowing his boyfriend that was what he wanted. Could've been his imagination but the area his crotch was resting on was already seeming harder and more rigid, so with teasing this time shifting his hips to grind against the other male's. At the same time keeping up with the kissing, flicking back at first but as it entered his mouth he sucked on it, ran his own tongue against its sides and top. So much for sleeping…  
Blushing again and just after his cheeks had calmed down! Roxas did that on purpose this time, didn't he? Wait did that mean he was ready? Or teasing? Or just testing him? He wasn't one hundred percent sure about that, all he knew was he was easily getting flustered by this and his member slowly hardening. He wanted to slap himself for being so easily turned on! Either way a little bit of teasing was ensured, so he grinded right back into Roxas' hips but pressing down on his lovers own member a little longer that he would've.  
'Gah. That was hot!' He thought to himself when his tongue was brutally sucked on, but it was released soon enough so he was able to slip inside of Roxas' sweet mouth. Holding him softer and almost caringly, stroking his waist gently. He didn't mind where this was going, all he wanted was there to be no more fighting. Just them both getting along again.  
And right that was definitely Axel being happy that was prodding into his hips now, and even though it was teasing he should've expected the revenge to shoot back. Squeaking as he was pushed forward from the force of his one, though that didn't stop his cheeks from staying red from the attention his member was receiving, maybe not as easily turned on as Axel but he was still starting to harden. Not wanting another repeat of the other night in which he was too cowardice to do much of anything he broke away from the heated kiss slowly, pecking at his lips gently. Signal for 'I have a problem to fix don't I?' His own hands moved to slide down his boyfriend's sides, rubbing at them gently the same time starting to ease himself downwards with every kiss, had to push the duvet aside after a moment or two or else he would've disappeared under it, his tongue stopping about Axel's bellybutton, deciding he had to tease that a little while his finger worked on getting his boyfriend's boxers off his person.

His breathing quickened when Roxas broke away from the kiss, but started to trail them all the way down his chest. But before he almost completely disappeared he stopped the blonde. "Wait! I want to try something different." Axel asked suddenly, slowly slid his hand down to Roxas' hardening member and stroking it through the material. "Turn around and put you legs by my shoulders."  
His cock was now starting to poke through his boxers by now from the teasing he had been receiving.

Planting one last kiss on his boyfriend's navel the blonde blinked up as he was spoken to, not really understanding why Axel had stopped him though rose an eyebrow as he said the words 'something different'. Like he had an entire list of things he wanted to do in the bedroom which knowing Axel he probably did. "I don't even know if I'm tall enough to do that." Roxas muttered, blushing as the hand touched at him though at the same time moving to lay beside his boyfriend as he desired him to do so, even though it was extremely embarrassing to have himself exposed this way, his fingers shyly moving now to uncover his boyfriend and dance his fingers over his length gently.

Soon as Roxas had moved around he slowly started to pull down his boxers to reveal his flushed erection. It was slightly difficult with the height different but he managed to grasp hold of the cock, and gave it a few short pumps before he kissed the tip of it. He was going much more slowly that he usually would have done, he didn't want to scare his lover like he did the other night. Only putting the tip into his mouth then twirling his tongue around the head before sucking on it lightly.  
In taking a quick breath as he feeling tickling and teasing fingers at his own member but did his best to concentrate on Roxas' own arousal.

Well he hadn't expected this! The blonde remained flushing darkly as he was played with, chewing his lip as his own fingers decided to return the treatment he was receiving, breathing getting harder. And Axel wanted him to do the same? He'd suffocate! Forced the treatment he was getting from his mind, forcing himself to adjust himself enough so he could reach his boyfriend's cock and kissed it lightly before licking along it's entire length and putting it in his mouth all in the same motion.

Was he hesitating? It almost seemed it... Ah okay he wasn't. His sigh turned into a short gasp as he engulfed the whole lot of Roxas' throbbing erection, coming back up slowly only to stop half way to wrap his tongue around it, well what he could anyway. It was almost as if the blonde had grown! Lapping up the sides and hollowing out his cheeks he began to slowly suck. Soon as he felt his own member slip into his lovers hot wet mouth, he gave out of what he could of a small sigh. Coming back to tip of the cock he sucked a little more harder than before, and his hand reach upwards to grasp at the dangling scrotum and massaged it gently

It took all of his willpower to keep from stopping what he was doing and letting his boyfriend's skilled mouth pleasure him. He didn't though, Roxas kept licking along his lover's dick while running his tongue on the sides, taking the length as far back as he could and humming from the pleasure he was getting, sending it straight back to his boyfriend, moving back up after flicking harshly at a thick vein and letting his tongue swirl around the head, taking in any of the precum as he sucked on it violently, than moved back down to start repeating the process. Fingers were kept busy in a similar way Axel kept his, Roxas massaging his balls with his finger tips, other hand kept busy by bunching the sheets up in his hand to keep himself from gasping though he was shaking.

Holy shit! What was he doing with his mouth? It was getting almost too much to actually keep up with his lover's own skilled tongue. Though he concentrated on breathing through his nose as he took his far as he could go, the tip of his penis hitting the back of his throat, and started to side it up and down again. The thin line of precum and saliva broke as he pumped it in time with Roxas' sucking.

He was starting to run out of line before he snapped, that edge getting closer as he was rubbed instead of sucked on, whimpering with his lover's cock still in his mouth, sending vibrations along it as the noise was created and trying to keep sucking along the head. Oh, wait shit… letting the dick fall from his mouth as he fought for breath. "A-Axel go-going to—" Didn't even finish the stuttering as he came, realizing that his target of mouth was gone and was left with his boyfriend's face as the canvas for the white, could only hope he wasn't angry…

Trailing his tongue just over the tip of the cock briefly to taste the sweet precum, though going back to jacking him off a little faster. Groaning as Roxas sucked harshly on his aching member though he was nowhere near as close to orgasming. Opening his mouth hoping to catch at least a little bit of the come, though as Roxas came only a little bit actually enter his mouth, the rest aimed for his cheeks and chin. "Ops!" Axel laughed huskily, yet still he hadn't reached his own maximum pleasure.. But Roxas wouldn't go that far would he? But what they just did... Maybe then? Leaning his neck forward so he could clean off his lovers come coated cock with only his tongue. Sighing contently he noticed Roxas' taste hadn't changed one bit.

Panting now as the usual onslaught of exhaustion hit him, giving a shiver as he was licked again though this time for a different purpose. "S-sorry…" muttered quietly, his fingers not leaving his boyfriend's cock even though his mouth had. Strange, he used to get Axel to release so much sooner and trying less, was he just not as appealing to his love anymore? Keeping the degrading thought to himself Roxas moved himself slowly back into the more normal position laying beside his lover, hand never leaving his cock though as he tried to keep from smiling and wipes his own cum from his lover's face before kissing his lips gently. "Any other things you want to 'try'?" Blushing as he spoke quietly. Well he caused his problem, had to let him get rid of it.

Cuddling up into his lover's chest, and his hard on pressing against his stomach.  
"It's okay, I meant for that to happen." His cheeks darkening as he admitted it, and slowly he raised a hand to wipe away the hair that was stuck to his lovers face. "Was I okay?" He asked in an almost whisper, it was something vey different that they normally did. Wiping his face with a corner of the duvet he blushed again.  
"Well... I do have a slight... Problem." He motioned with his head down to his cock that was poking upwards to them both. Axel was starting to get slightly flustered at this point.  
"A-and well..." It was something he had always wanted to try, but never had to guts to ask Roxas since... Than night.

"You were great… Sorry I wasn't better…" Roxas muttered quietly after he shut his eyes to avoid the finger brushing his face, flushed from speaking and their activities, looking close to actually falling asleep now that he was physically spent. Had to stay awake long enough for his boyfriend though. His hand did fall from rubbing him though as he admitted to having his problem, nodding with both guilt and worry hanging off of him. Guilt he couldn't please his boyfriend, worry that he'd never be able to again and he'd lose interest. Noticing hesitation he huffed near to silently, leaning forward and brushing their lips together in a ghost of a kiss, "Anything you want, don't even ask."

"No! Hon you were amazing!" He seemed worried that Axel hadn't came! "I... It's just I was hoping we could do something a little different... That is if you'll let me." Would he though? Or would he back out again and leave Axel feeling horny and lonely again… Though as he felt lips brush across his, he felt the reassurance behind the kiss.  
"Maybe it best if you close your eyes for a moment then..." He whispered into his ear. "And... Please, I won't hurt you." Axel breathed over his lover's face then pressing his lips over the others. Waiting a moment until his eyes were closed then looking for something, anything. Ah, perfect!  
Leaning across Roxas' side of the bed to pick up his neatly folded jeans and taking the belt off...  
Again with the different! How much different did Axel know? Well granted he actually had a childhood and he could easily imagine Lea looking up these things in his spare time… That answered that. "Anything you want…" Muttering gently as he had to repeat himself, though at the same time he was hesitant about closing his eyes but did it anyway after being kissed, trying to stop himself from falling asleep cause that's what his body wanted to do. "I trust you." Axel wouldn't hurt him, he knew this already. The last time he was being a coward, everything had been so gentle and he had to be a coward and ruin it. Not this time, he had to make it up to his boyfriend. Though wait… why was Axel getting his belt?

Okay maybe he had Isa had a little bit of spare time on their hands and managed to get hold of a porn mag, flicking through it they discovered so many different ways on how to have sex and it blew their minds away.  
Taking steady breathes as he lifted one of Roxas' wrists and asking him slowly. "Hold onto bars." Then repeating with the other wrist before kissing him on the lips. He didn't know what to say to prepare him for what came next but only looping the belt around the bars and his wrists and pulling the belt tight. "You can open your eyes now hon." Axel breathed, his cheeks had turned a light pink both from embarrassment and excitement.

Hold onto the bars... there was confusion, a hell of a lot though it only gave him shivers as he was put into place, only understanding after the belt touched his wrists. He was being tied down. A part of him didn't want to believe it, wanted to think Axel would keep true about not hurting him or forcing him by taking away his protection though as the bondage grew tighter and he was told to open his eyes the initial panic set in. Arms pinned above his head, useless to protect himself against the stronger male, how familiar did that sound. "A-are they supposed to be tight?" Fear evident in his shaking voice as he pulled at his belt, wincing as it didn't give and only hurt his wrist. Wasn't sure he liked this… but he did promise anything to Axel.

Axel paused for a moment and it seemed to set his stress levels up slightly. He was scared wasn't he? Though it was the same for the redhead too, he had never done something like this before and was scared of ruining everything completely. "I-I don't know... I think so... But I'll be able to take it off easily if it hurts too much." He took a huge breath before admitting he was nervous. "I'll go gentle." He whispered into his ear before sliding down his neck and kissing softly there, his hands skimmed down toward his nipple and lightly touching it. Sending a few butterfly kisses down his throat until he enclosed his lips around the pert nipple and sucked softly.

Had to relax his arms, keep his hands from shaking cause right now it was so bad that the buckle to the belt kept hitting the metal of the frame with a light 'chink' every few seconds. He had never liked being held down and this was taking it to an extreme. Roxas was finally able to calm down as his love promised to be gentle, giving a small weak nod in his direction and taking several calming breaths as it began with kisses, trying to try closing his eyes and putting the two of them somewhere else that wasn't a hole in the wall apartment, shivering as his chest was touched and had to open his eyes to glance at what his love was doing, flushing as he was sucked on. Well that made him stand at attention… why was it his boyfriend knew exactly where to touch him?

Slowly he circled the nipple with his tongue before leaving it to pay some attention to the neglected one. Giving it the same exact treatment he gave the other before wriggling downwards slightly, trailed more kisses with each movement downwards until he reached his cock. Starting kissing all the down the penis until he reaching the underside. Hesitating as he thought on how he could do the next part, kissing his scrotum gently before giving it a harsh lick. His licking subsided then he dipped closer as he opened his mouth and took much as he could then started to suck and release them, then repeating.

Was this love or torture? The treatment Axel was giving him making the blonde fight to stay relaxed, calm himself down before he hurt his hands from the leather. Chest it was easy to calm for, once his dick was kissed it was harder, whimpering and clasping his fingers together to keep from struggling. But when it came to his balls being sucked on the blonde did pull at his restraints a little, panting and wanting to do something to his boyfriend, anything, make him feel the same. "A-Ax, insi-... Pl-ease…" it was so hard to speak! It was like he was gagged as well! But all of this torture, forget being raped he needed his boyfriend inside of him, now.

Letting his balls slip from his mouth his grinned as saw Roxas' full state of arousal, shaking his head and dipping his tongue back to the balls but this time sliding his tongue just over his entrance. Coating it in his saliva whilst his hands scrambled in on of the drawers to fetch the lube. He wasted no time and coated his fingers but went careful as he knew it had been awhile still anything had been up his lover.  
Going gentle and pushing one finger first, quick when finding his prostate he pressed on it. "You think you can handle another?" He smirked to see his panting boyfriend, well it seemed as if he was enjoying himself now!

Whimpering as the cold air took over what his boyfriend was doing, shivering so violently that the metal on the belt chinked again, closing his eyes as his boyfriend worked with the lube. If he couldn't see it, it wouldn't scare him that was his philosophy anyway. Seemed to be working cause as soon as the finger entered him there was that one moment of pain and sharp breath that interrupted his panting though calmed rather quickly into a groan, Axel working his magic. And he couldn't move to make him feel the same! Wait another finger? "Y-yeah." Adjusting his legs so it wasn't so awkward having the digit inside of him, his face not loosing the red and only getting darker.

Grinning as soon as he heard his lover groan and moved back down to enclose his mouth around his sac. Finally slipping in the second finger, when he did he both at the same time sucked on the sac and worked the fingers in and out of his arse.  
Axel had realized after all their love making he had never seen Roxas this aroused! It was even turning him on more the way he saw his frustrated boyfriend writhe in pleasure, god knew what he'd be like soon enough!  
His tongue massaging the balls whilst he teased his boyfriends prostate and started to scissor his fingers, unable to talk but slid the final finger inside stretching his lover just that little bit more.  
And he was back doing the tongue thing again while inside him? The two points driving him insane from the pleasure, trying to keep from cumming was extremely difficult. But yet whimpering, arching and moaning was all he could do, breathing so heavily it was impossible to open his eyes. "A-Axel p-ple-ase not goi-ng to last if you ke-ep…" So hard to talk! He was breathless though somehow still managed a girlish moan-squeak combo as the third finger entered him out of no where, writhing against the restraints that were hurting so bad he was starting to think that was his blood on the leather, not sweat.

Letting his wet balls slid from his mouth and taking his slicked fingers away, wiping them with the duvet and taking the lube again and pouring the rest onto his painfully hard cock. The coolness felt so good but he knew what would make him feel better. Moving up the body and pressing his member against his boyfriend stretched entrance. Smiling down at the panting blonde and studied his flushed face and messy hair for awhile, finally Axel leant down to kiss him softly whilst slowly pushing into the tight hole. 'Shit! He's so tight even after all that stretching!' The back of his mind groaned out in lust. Gasping into the kiss and his hazy eyes fluttering like a butterfly.

And this was where the fear was starting to set back in, keeping his eyes tightly closed after the fingers had left him, though making the mistake of opening them to see what his boyfriend was doing after a few seconds of nothing but his wrists aching. Thinking he could calm down and relax, leaning up as much as he could to meet the gentle kiss though gasped out and whimpered at the intrusion, trying to keep the tears from reentering his eyes. It hurt… he should've expected it to… why hadn't he? "H-hang on Ax…" Whimpering as the tears rolled down his cheeks, trying to adjust himself to the size but only proceeding in hurting his wrists more. Well there went the pleasure quickly! Granted there was some when it came to the need for having his love inside him, but the physical outweighed the mental.

His eyes widened as he saw tears fall down Roxas' face and instantly leaned into to pet his hair. "Sh shh. It's okay hon. I'm not going to hurt you." Kissing his forehead softly and stroking his cheek loving before reach upwards to loosen the bounded hands only just a little bit, but not enough to wriggle out of. He didn't move in anymore but left the head of his weeping cock inside.  
"Is that better?" He asked when mentioning the wrists. He knew most likely Roxas would have questions about his adventurous idea.

He kept saying that was he to believe him? This was a perfect scenario for Axel to hurt him, he couldn't protect himself! Never again this way. Whimpering after his forehead was kissed and doing what he was before, shutting his eyes tightly. He couldn't see it than it couldn't hurt him. And sure enough the pain on his hands vanished, thinking he had his arms back he pulled on it only to wince as it dug into the new cuts. Well it was better looser but not off… "It's okay…" Tried squirming again, getting his boyfriend better placed inside of him, that helped a little…

He was so worried that he was hurting Roxas too much that he was thinking of stopping altogether. But just as he was going to pull out he groaned as Roxas wriggled which made him sink in a little bit more of his lover.  
Axel was thinking of different possibilities that could make it better for his lover. One of course was pulling out but he decided on the latter, slowly he trailed his hand down to grasp at Roxas' member and gently pumped it.

The 'sit and wait out the pain' method wasn't working this time. In fact it only seemed to stay the same if not get worse! Even trying to focus on the hand now on his member wasn't distracting him as well as he wished it to. "Just move…" His voice quiet, the scars of his rape backfiring against him after he said those two words. It was just like last time, he couldn't protect himself, weak, and Axel had full control over everything. This was gentle… keep reminding yourself of the difference not the position.

Whimpering as he saw the look on Roxas' face, biting his lip as a few tear drops trickled down his cheeks. He seemed to want him to move but... Is that what he really was thinking?  
Sighing he looked up to see the bound hands and reached up to go to release them... He didn't want him to be in any pain at all. Leaning forward he kissed him softly on the lips before licking at the bottom lip.

Hands were back on the belt… shit were they getting tightened again! About to open his mouth to protest his arms fell to the bed like lead, having lost feeling a while ago with the position they were in, couldn't even feel the shallow slits below his palms. Blinking in shock as he forced his arms into moving, rubbing gently at his aching wrists. "T-thank you…" And he had his protection back! Much more relaxed now as he shifted up to gently press back against the kiss, carefully opening his mouth for his lover as it was suggested, the distractions were good, hang on, were those tears? His fingers still numb from not being able to use them and having them pinned above his head for so long the blonde pushed into the kiss gently with his tongue while the tips of his fingers brushed the tears away as gently as he could manage. Took a second of bravery, but he shifted his hips up against the cock, telling his boyfriend with a tiny groan that he was serious when he said to move.

Smiling and leaning further into the kiss and one hand went to take Roxas' into his own. The other pressing against the bed as he let all his weight shift onto it. Opening his mouth he deepened the kiss, soon as felt himself sink in just a little bit more into Roxas he started to slowly ease his way in, finally hitting the hilt as he heard his love groan softly.

Was he always so big? The blonde was panting again before the cock was fully inside of him, letting his grip tighten on his boyfriend's hand gently to show that he was fine, whimpering in want as his free arm went around his love's neck and the kiss deepened, running his tongue against Axel's almost playfully. Much better now, more relaxed and calmed down.

Was he always so tight? Though he guessed it was because of 'lack of intercourse'. He wouldn't start moving until he knew Roxas was ready. Feeling a heavy arm wrap around his neck and brought him closer to his boyfriend. But joining in with the playful kiss, rubbing his tongue under the roof of his lover's mouth and teasing the other wet muscle.  
Gently running his thumb over Roxas' forefinger's knuckle as he felt the grip tighten.  
He wasn't moving yet? This was turning into torture as well; he kept trying to hint the usual ways he was ready why wasn't his boyfriend picking up the signs? Continuing however in the playful kiss by running his tongue along the underside of his boyfriend's, though at the same time shifting his hips again, pulling them back just enough and pressing forward again with a muffled squeak. Well since Axel wouldn't start it…

Releasing from the kiss as he felt his boyfriend thrust slightly into him, groaning into his neck an idea came to him. He was serious the other night when he wanted his boyfriend to do this to him. Carefully as he could he slipped out half way before thrusting back into him. But on the second time he moved backwards he shifted his weight to one side so he rolled over, as his back hit the bed he felt his lover slip onto his cock.  
Smiling up at Roxas he nodded for him to continue. Still holding his hand but the other one wrapped around the blonde's back.  
The sudden change in position made his face flush, almost falling over at the sudden switch and using his free hand to support himself as the other clung to Axel's. Well… this was different. Unsure really how to go about doing this at first, so this was pure experimentation as he adjusted his legs on either side of his boyfriend and drew himself up just enough and pushed back down, instantly closing his eyes at how weird it felt. It almost hurt but a few times working himself into that motion trying to pleasure his boyfriend he got used to it, even able to find some pleasure in it. Only downfall was if he leaned forward to kiss his love he'd fall out.

Looking up to see the flushed face he smiled, he looked so beautiful almost angelic. Groaning after a few thrusts he started to push upwards trying to meet his lover's hips. Soon enough he found the right timing and kept to it.  
Looking back up again to see Roxas had closed his eyes, raising the had that was on the waist to his lover's face and cupping it he smiled. "K-keep them open." Then as he slid his hand back down to Roxas' hips he thrust up again. It wasn't like their other love making moments, this was soft and gentle. "A-ah! Roxas!" He groaned then aimed dead on for his prostate.

A startled gasp escaped his lips as Axel started pushing up with him. Well he forgot how that felt… Which was pretty sad considering how often they had done this in the past. Shivering slightly as the hand misted up his waist to his face, though hesitating at the order. Keep them open? But… Telling himself that it was stupid to be afraid he did as asked and opened his eyes to his love, first thing he did was search Axel's eyes. Green. Starting to relax in to the movements after that though as his boyfriend thrust up in perfect time another noise escaped his throat, thankful a thousand times over that this was completely gentle, only adding more of a difference to the last time this happened and now. Prostate hit, and whether he meant to or not there was a groan that sounded like his boyfriend's name, grip tightening on his hand as a reflex though relaxing again after a matter of seconds. And how much longer was his boyfriend going to last! Even though he came not long ago there was the need to do it again already, and Axel hadn't once!

Just as he was going to smile he groaned out Roxas' name. "A-ah!" The hand that was on his lovers waist shifted to the bed, clutching at the sheets he moaned again after a hard thrust. The tight knot just below the pit of his stomach just kept on getting tighter and tighter. His foggy emerald eyes caught hold of hazy pools of blues the same moment Roxas opened them.  
"N-not gonna last babe!" His groans and moans kept on escalating. Never in his whole life had he felt this good! Reaching out to take his lover's penis and pumped it in time with their thrusts.  
His boyfriend's moans were like music to his ears; just hearing him set him off.  
Thrusting up one last time and a moan of his lover's name he came powerfully, shooting his seed up five or six times.

Oh god… just how much was Axel going to torture him? He could barely force his legs to move anymore after his cock was grabbed and rubbed; even though his love said he was close Roxas was tiring out fast. Before he could even tell it was Axel's last thrust his head fell slightly, tightening during his own release into the hand holding him with the quiet groan of his boyfriend's name, shivering almost instantly feeling the hot seed enter him… a hell of a lot of it too… Exhausted, the small blonde pulled himself free from the limp member, giving a shiver upon feeling some of the cum slide down the inside of his leg as he pulled himself laying close to but beside his red-head, leaning over to kiss beside his lips gently, without the breath to do much else. Once he did get his breath the first thing he said brought a slight smile to his face. "Not doing the belt again."

Shivering as his member was freed from the hot wet cavern. Lazily throwing over an arm across Roxas' waist and kissing back. "Okay, no more belts." Smiling back after he too caught his breath. Hell that had to be the best intercourse they had yet!  
He felt so tired and worn out now it was unbelievable. Basking in the golden afterglow and he had such a lazy smile on his face. "You were amazing Roxas." Closing his eyes as he muttered into his ear. Axel didn't want to move from his spot, he didn't care if he was covered or not.

Pressing himself into the sweaty body beside him the blonde let out a heavy exhale, throwing his own arm over his boyfriend's side limply and finally let his eyes close, exhaustion hitting him in waves. "Mrhm… you were too…" His voice was even weak as he muttered into his boyfriend's neck, letting out a breath slowly as he gave one last shudder, that drove him into moving enough to reach to the end of the bed to grab the abandoned duvet, pulling that up over the both of them, not caring that he'd have to wash it later. He was tired, it was cold, and he couldn't sleep without a blanket covering him. And shit he had a job interview tomorrow… and it was close to ten now wasn't it? Nuzzling back up against his lover the blonde let out a sigh and pressed his lips weakly against the skin before him. "I love you…"

Yawning quietly he felt so tired and hadn't ever felt so knackered after sex. But it sure felt good! Looks like they'd have to start experimenting a lot more, after all they couldn't keep doing the same thing over and over again. They might as well do something different now and them just to spice it up a little bit. Bringing the duvet closer over their bodies but mainly Roxas', it wasn't as if he needed any more heat in his system. "I love you too hon." He yawned as he threw over a leg over Roxas' then kissing his forehead before he started to drift off to sleep.  
Well there was another plus side to having sex… his fear was completely gone. It was one less thing to have haunting his nights. Drawing the blanket closer as Axel pulled it around him, though at the same time trying to cuddle against his boyfriend, flushing upon feeling the weight of his boyfriend's leg over his side and lips against his forehead, nuzzling gently into his throat as he let out another breath and allowed his body to mercifully fall into a deep sleep. One without fear or nightmares, not even a dream, just peace.

* * *

Bet you all missed them two ;)


	37. Chapter 37: Missing Melody

And sorry D= It's been a while hasn't it? I've been rather busy that's my excuse... *headdesks than starts bowing* I'm really sorry!

I do not own Kingdom hearts, the characters yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

The first thing to enter the room was beams of orange sunlight, soon enough they hit the eyes of a red-head. Grumbling in protest and his head ducked under the covers. No matter how refreshed he was feeling, he didn't want to get up but the cum from last night had dried onto his skin which now left an unpleasant feeling. He hadn't moved all night, and nearly was still in the same position as he was when he dropped off, except his leg had rolled off his lovers legs. Slowly as he could he rolled out of the bed and stretching his arms wide and yawned. Scratching his head and took a look around the room, sighing he left his work clothes to the side and headed into the bathroom. He had a feeling today was going to be a long day...

There wasn't so much bouncing on the bed this time as there was noise and the warmth leaving again. Already? Hadn't they just gone to bed? Shifting under the covers just to test his theory and sure enough Axel wasn't there, the blonde just briefly opening his eyes to see where he went though relaxed upon seeing the door to the bathroom closing. Well that meant he hadn't left yet… just had to make sure he was awake enough to say goodbye.  
After finishing his long hot bubble soak he returned back into the bedroom with his work clothes in tow. He couldn't be bothered to style it, mainly because he knew it would look odd with his shoulder length hair.  
Slowly he started to get dress and putting his towel on the chair on the side. Finally after he was dressed he went over to Roxas' bedside, putting a hand onto his shoulder gently then sweeping back his fringe to kiss his forehead.

Had he really fallen asleep so quickly? Blinking open his eyes as the hand met his shoulder, instantly trying to move his still numb from sleep limbs into grasping the hand lightly and blinking up into his boyfriend's face about the time his forehead was pecked. "Already…?" Muttered, half asleep as it was though knew he should be getting up to get ready for his interview. Hated how it was so early though…

Nodding sadly. "Yeah babe it's time I'm off. You'll have to get ready soon as well. I wouldn't have normally woken you up but I want you to be refreshed for the interview." Taking his hand he ran circles into the back of Roxas' hand.  
"I'll be back at half two. Love you, Roxas." Kissing his forehead once more and letting go of his hands he started towards the door. Yeah it was later than normal, but he had to be in at eight today. A little bit later but work decided that they would start later. It was all the same either way, he got an extra hour in bed but finished later.

The blonde nodded groggily to his love as he spoke, letting out a breath slowly through his nose after he was pecked on the forehead and squeezing the hand in his possession gently before he slipped out of his grip. "Love you too, be careful." Slightly more awake as he watched his boyfriend walk away yet again and force himself into moving, wincing slightly. Great… his ass was sore.

* * *

Rolling over in his sleep and going to wrap his arm over his boyfriend, but only found a pillow. His eyes flicking open slightly, sleepily popping his head up. "Dem?" His eyes opened fuller to realize Demyx wasn't there. "Demyx?" Where was he?  
His ears perked up when he heard the door shut, looking toward the living room he got to his feet slowly. Maybe he already left? But... He hadn't seen he left for work last morning...  
Great he had to be woken up at half seven. That left almost too much time to take a shower, get dressed and (happily) spike his hair. Glad he didn't look like a girl anymore. Before it was even eight he was out of the bedroom and feeding the cat and putting water on for some coffee to hopefully wake up faster and just sat on the floor for a while waiting and petting the cat while she cleaned out her claws. Maybe he should ask Zexion how to get better at magic…? So he could at least travel to Twilight town and back without getting sick…

Heading out of the bedroom he heard the whistling of the kettle and the smell of coffee coming room the kitchen. "Demyx?" He called out. His black socks padding across the cold wooden floor of their living room. Clutching at the bottom of Demyx's shirt which he decided to keep as a nightshirt, that and it smelt like his boyfriend. Poking his head around the kitchen door he asked the room. "Dem-Oh! Hi Roxas." It was just Roxas and that blasted kitten that seemed to hate him. "You haven't seen Demyx by any chance?"

Jumping slightly as he heard Zexion's voice coming out of seemingly no where, not awake enough and just then stirring the correct amount of sugar into the liquid. "Hey." Managed dumbly, slightly confused as to why the schemer would be looking around for Demyx, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall carefully while holding the untouched drink, trying to warm up his hands. Aiko staying close to him when the schemer entered the room, as if uncomfortable around him. Taking a sip of the scalding drink while at the same time raising an eyebrow at his question and shaking his head at his question. "Nope, afraid not. Isn't he usually at work by this time though? Why, something wrong?"

Nodding and letting go of the shirt. "Yes. I haven't seen him in a while. And I'm getting a bit worried." Biting down on his bottom lip as he then decided to sit down. "I haven't seen him since he last went to work." It was almost a whisper because he was scared, he wouldn't admit it but he was.  
"I'm worried about him..." A thought did occur to him, he thought that maybe Demyx was 'hiding' from me but he told himself no to think such things.

Lowering his cup to his lap about the time Aiko decided she wanted to bump in his arm to get her attention, though the blonde was staring at the schemer in concern. "You haven't seen him since yesterday? Did you try calling him? Maybe something came up." He may have not liked the musician, which he was starting to realize his dislike was completely childish, but if he was missing they didn't need a repeat of the last time… but no Aqua was locked up… Maybe he was over thinking it… "You sure he didn't come home? His hours are really weird after all, you could've been asleep." It was really unlikely… after all he never knew the musician to be quiet.

Was it him or was Roxas just being blunt and not that helpful about this? If this was reversed Roxas would be most likely moping in his room crying or something. But Zexion was stronger than that, he wouldn't let anyone catch him crying ever.  
"I'll try calling him." He muttered under his breath, standing up he got to his feet and went over to the phone and dialed the mobile number that was left on the side.

Letting his shoulders fall as he realized he wasn't being much help after all that Zexion had done for him, pushing his cat aside as he followed behind his friend slowly, only after he put the water back on for him. Well had to offer comfort some way right? Wasn't like he had a heart... Connect yourself to it-wait yeah he was being heartless about this. Going back to the kitchen after setting his cup on the coffee table and being quick in making Zexion's, only one sugar as he had ordered it the other day... which he still felt was weird though set it in front of him all the same. "I'm sure he's fine... Just be positive."

Though it was hard to be, considering the phone just kept ringing until it got to the quirky voicemail of Demyx's voice saying: "HEY! You're lucky enough to know my number but not enough to catch me, leave a message." Then the empty buzz of the tone.

"Thanks Roxas." He sighed, taking the coffee and blowing on it, but putting it to the side to let it cool down. His heart almost stopped as he heard Demyx's voice, opening his mouth to speak but realizing it was the answer phone. His face fell, shaking his head he put the phone down. "No answer, it went straight to answer phone." Zexion sighed the circled up on the sofa. He went silent after that, hugging his knee's and listening to the birds twittering outside.  
"Roxas...?" He said after the silence was too much for him.

Sitting on the chair beside the sofa and waiting patiently for his friend to get off the phone after a nice chat with his boyfriend though his... emotions sank after watching the other teenager's face fall. Knew what that meant... Letting the silence linger for a while as he chewed his lip, fingering the mug in silence. What did this mean? Nothing right? Looking up after the silence had mercifully been broken and chewing his lip. "I-I..." Shit what was he supposed to say? Nothing came to mind besides, "I'm sure he's fine..." Though it was less certain... he didn't know how to comfort his friend... "I have Kiko's number, we can call her and see if he came into work today or if he left with someone last night. We'll find him." It was so hard to be positive when everything seemed so negative.

His heart started to beat fast at the words 'left with someone'. What if he was seeing someone behind his back? For all he knew he was already with someone! Maybe a woman...  
"Kiko who's 'she'?" Emphasizing on the word she and frowning harshly. Who was 'she'? Was she this woman? For all he knew she could be. He couldn't stand it if his love was with someone else. After everything Demyx would of said to him would of meant nothing... All those 'I love you's'... Nothing. Just words. Just pulling on his delicate heartstrings.

Blinking at his friend as he suddenly grew snappy, though within a second knew why he asked that question, calmly shaking his head. "Axel's, or Lea's mother and a doctor at the hospital. I know what you're thinking Zex, don't." Still being calm though looking from the ground to his friend, "I hate to say this out loud, but Demyx isn't smart enough to do anything like that. Not only that but it's beyond his personality! You know him, honestly do you think he would cheat on you with some forty something year old married woman? Ew." Well as best he could he was trying to get his friend to calm down...

Zexion relaxed and even cracking a smile. "Sorry... I guess I'm jumping to conclusions. But yeah alright could you call her for me?" Axel found his somebodies mother? Whoa. Lucky guy.  
Taking a gulp of his tea and sighing, that sure felt good. It seemed to relax him but unfortunately it wasn't helping him think. Reaching over he picked up the phone and handed it to Roxas. "You know her. Could you ask her?" He asked.

Setting down his coffee as he reached for the phone and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, the numbers in our bedroom hang on." Getting up quickly and heading into his and Axel's bedroom, glancing quickly at the time on his watch. Ten past eight... he had plenty of time. Locating the number on top of the dresser and leaving the bedroom again to hop back in his chair and punch in the number quickly, trying to offer a smile to his friend not to worry as he waited for an answer.

"Mummy! Pleeeease! Let's go to the park!" The little red-head pleaded and tugging on her hand. It had been awhile since he had gone out with both of his parents and finally he had his chance!  
"Hold on sweetie." She told him as her phone vibrated in her back pocket. "But mummy!" He sniffed. "Come on son. I'll get you into the car." He held out his hand for the little child who happily took it. "Yay! Let's go!"  
"Hello?" Kiko spoke into the phone, she didn't recognize that number. But answering it anyway.

And great... it started. Taking a second to calm himself down after hearing the woman's voice but it didn't work much, trying to see her as a doctor instead of a parent helped a little actually... "Hey, it's Roxas." Figured he may as well start with that first before just getting straight ahead into the reason he called, not wanting to actual socialize with an adult... "Sorry to bother you, but have you heard from Demyx lately? He didn't come home last night." He was being almost painfully polite... even he felt like cringing...

Roxas? Oh him! "Oh hello dear. Are you okay?" She started then picking up her handbag from the staircase. "Demyx? No I haven't seen him since he left to go home last night. Why is everything okay?" Speaking of her blonde helper he seemed much more cheerful as of lately though she never asked him why.

"I'm fine, thanks." Great small talk didn't want. Roxas adjusted himself slightly on the chair though almost fell out of it at her response. "So he did leave work last night? Was he with anyone?" Starting to get worried though trying not to show it to his friend, biting his lip at her question and trying not to give an answer that would have Zexion flipping out. "He didn't come home last night and we can't get a hold of him now. Hoping that you knew where to find him..."

Zexion's heart rate went up and his eyes bulging. Wishing he could hear what the woman on the other end was saying. So he left work and never came back!  
"Oh I did see this one person talking to him. It looked as if they knew each other... Hmm.. He was strange looking. Maybe you'd know him? I think he had an eye patch or something or whatever." She didn't want to seem worried down the phone but at the time she thought the two of them were friends so she left them to it.

Roxas paled, visibly whether he meant to or not, his throat stopping. "W-with an eye patch? Are you sure? Did he have a scar on his face and long hair?" His voice trembling as badly as his hands. Did this mean the organization had Demyx? Why? He wasn't of any use to them... Maybe... maybe Demyx was only part of it though? Did they really want something else?

Zexion paled and all the color in his face drained as soon as he heard the description of someone. That sounded like... No! Did they have him? Why! Why would they need him? He was feeling physically sick now, the bile running up to his throat before it decided it wasn't ready to great the air.

"Oh..." She thought back trying to remember if she saw a scar. "No. I can't remember, it was too dark. But yes he had long hair!" She rather not get involved with her co-workers personal lives but Demyx was friends with Axel, and she still someone saw him as her son. No matter what her husband would say, Axel was hers.

Shivering as he got the rest of the description, pulling his legs up on the chair and pulling his free arm around his knees. "Thank you Kiko... Did you happen to overhear anything? Where they went? It's urgent." Well thank god he had time before his interview... maybe not enough time to go on a rescue mission but hopefully to gain information...

Shaking her head even though he wouldn't see it. "I'm afraid not. That'll I know, but I hear anything I'll let you know Roxas." Poor kid. Must be pretty worried about his friend.

Biting his bottom lip and looking between the phone and Roxas. He wanted to know what was going on! "Roxas, what's going on?" Asking his friend.

After a quick thank you and farewell to Kiko the blonde was silencing the phone and lowering it with a small shudder, looking to Zexion sadly, his expression clearly 'I'm sorry'. "Xigbar... apparently he left work yesterday with Xigbar and they haven't heard from him since... " Taking in a deep breath as he set down the phone shakily on its stand, chewing on his lip. "We both have work at ten, Axel will be back half two we'll search around for him then... The organization has hearts now, so they cant use corridors so they're somewhere on this world. We'll find him." if only as he felt as confident as he sounded...

His worst fears were confirmed. Xigbar left with Demyx. Why would he trust him! Of all people? Clenching his fists he shook his head. "So what do you expect me to do? Wait around until you both get back? I don't start my own job until Thursday. I wouldn't go anyway. If this was Axel in your own situation you'd be jumping to find him!" He snapped. He was trying to keep his cool but he was struggling. Actually he was struggling in keeping away any emotion now, it was so difficult and he never thought emotions would be like this. He sighed quietly. "What's you take on the situation?" He had a theory but he didn't want to say his until he heard Roxas'.

Lowering his eyes as he knew Zexion was right, in every sense of what he was saying, sighing and rubbing his forehead. "Where is he than? We don't have a lead Zex, and what's the use of wandering around out there screaming his name? We need a plan." Couldn't believe he was the one saying this, not Zexion. Sure, Roxas knew where he was coming from, he would be in the same state if it was Axel missing, but Zexion would more than likely be in his and trying to calm him down.

Nodding as he somewhat agreed with Roxas. "Your right... I'm jumping ahead of things without planning it out thoroughly. I'll probably try look around for clues or something. Oh. You better ring Axel too that way if he crosses someone he'll be prepared!" Well someone had to mention it, what if Axel was next?  
Though he didn't want to worry Roxas but it might as well be said.

"Yeah. I'll do that." Blinking at what Zexion said at last and almost too quickly reaching for the phone again though blanking for a moment. How did you get the phone to call back numbers? Riku said it was possible... Tried pressing the down button, that usually meant back right? Recognizing the number as Kiko's he pressed it again, Demyx's, twice more until it came to a number he couldn't put with a face, figured this to be Axel's work and pressed the dial.

The phone rang for another two times before a middle aged man answered the line. "Hello you have reached Twilight Nights. I'm afraid no one is around to take your call at the moment. Please leave your message after the bleep, 'bleep'.  
Zexion sighed and his feature relaxed. "So, what's going on?" He asked curiously.  
Well at least he knew that they couldn't just go to different worlds anymore, that was a little weight off his heart.

Wait… did he hear that name right? Blinking at the name said before pressing the off button quickly and almost glaring at the phone. "Wrong number." Twilight nights? Hang on what was the name of that bar Axel wanted to work for? Giving his friend the universal signal for 'one moment' by lifting a finger he searched around on the end table, jaw setting after he found the card. That wasn't any bar Axel applied to. It was a strip bar. Furious though trying not to show it the blonde went back scanning through the numbers again, going further back than before to something that once again was different. And hey, this was even said 'work' on it. Maybe he took too much fury out on the green button as he punched it with his thumb, offering the card to his best friend as he put the phone to his ear. "Axel fucking applied to a strip bar." Huffing while waiting a little less patiently for the red-head.

Zexion's jaw dropped. "Axel applied to a what!" He started though he went quiet.

In the cafe and bar down town Axel was wiping down the table before he started to lay the table up. He wasn't looking forward to nine o'clock that's when everyone started to slowly gather inside. And they nearly finished laying all of the tables.  
Hearing in the distance the phone ringing, Tifa and Cloud looked too busy to answer it so walking around the bar he picked up the phone. Using his best telephone voice he spoke. "Hello, The Blue Flower. Axel speaking how may I help?"

It was so hard keep himself calm when his boyfriend answered the phone, wanting nothing more to scream in it and demand an explanation as to why he had to work at a whore house, was he not good enough? But no, he remained calm, a little easier considering the tacky name of the café… "Ax, it's me. Demyx never came home last night and Kiko said she saw him walking away with Xigbar last night. We can't get a hold of him." Maybe he was being a little quick with talking, couldn't help it he was pissed! A bar he could handle. Any bar, any hours… but not a strip club. So now he got to handle alcohol and look at scarcely clad woman dance around for people's entertainment? It was heartbreaking to say the least…

Staring blankly at phone for a moment, all he got was 'Demyx, Xigbar and his mum. He was totally confused. "Roxas? Are you alright?" He sounded worried and he wouldn't of normally rang up unless it was important. "Hey is everything okay? Do you need me to come home or something?" Great now he was panicking. Well sure he was, he was worrying about Roxas now.

"The organization has Demyx. Kiko saw him with Xigbar last night and he never came home." Letting out an annoyed breath quickly as he forced himself to repeat everything all over again, slower this time though Roxas ignored his question. No, he wasn't okay, he just learned he wasn't enough for his boyfriend. Even after last night he still couldn't ever account for good enough… Maybe after all this time he was boring to look at and Axel needed something new… Down went the furious… up came the self doubt and betrayal. Very well known emotions…

Paling and almost dropping the phone. "Shit." He didn't know what to say, he was for words. Roxas sounded pissed off... Had he done something to annoy him? Was it because he left for work this morning? Damn Roxas was like a woman sometimes. "Hey babe you okay? You sound pretty annoyed. You want me to come home?" It was doubtful... But he could possible plead with Tifa... Again.

"No I don't need you to come home. I'm just telling you to be careful. Where do you think they could be?" Shoulders fell slightly really just wanting to blurt out why the hell he was so angry at his partner though unable to work up the guts to say it. Maybe it was best he didn't say anything… Though too late it was coming out already before he could stop his throat. "And what the hell is this about working at Twilight Night? Bar I could handle, but strip bar?" Just his tone was asking 'am I not good enough?'.

Nodding he replied. "If I see anything I'll keep a look out... But... There is this castle. Maybe you could check that out?"  
He listened on, Roxas was so pissed off with him for something. Though his discovery shocked him beyond believe. "It's a what!" His tone showing he had no clue what kind of bar it was. Well how would of he known? He never lived in Twilight Town so how would he of known? "I didn't know it was 'that' kind of bar! If I known I wouldn't of rang up!" Trying to defend himself against his edgy boyfriend. Well that explained why he was in a mood.

Old castle… maybe that was their style after all… Though as Axel went on trying to defend himself the blonde only glared at the carpet and tightening his grip around his knees. Glaring was good, it hid the betrayal. "It said so right on the card. 'Gentleman's club'. Means strip bar." Roxas' voice a tinge quieter, sighing loudly and finally relaxing enough to run his fingers through his hair. "We'll talk about it when you get home, okay? Gotta go find Demyx." Hinting to the red-head to let him off the phone, though at the same time clutching it tighter, not wanting to let go.

Gentlemen's Club? He wondered what that meant. He just thought it was some sponsor or something. "I wondered what that meant..." Blushing at his stupid and stupidness. "I'll look in the paper later and see what else I can find hon." He recognized that tone. Roxas wanted to get going. Then again he had to too. "Okay hon... Just don't forget your interview. I love you." He waited eagerly for the same reply.

Relaxing his shoulders only when his boyfriend said he was going to look in the papers for another job, nodding silently into the phone, forgetting he couldn't see for a moment though correcting himself quickly. "Okay..." His voice quiet, trying to believe him but finding it difficult. How could he not know? He was seventeen and he knew! Axel was nearing twenty and obviously knew more about sex then he! "I won't forget..." The next three words he hated to actually say when he was so angry and Zexion was right across him, though he muttered almost too quietly "Love you too." into the phone before pulling it away and after a second ending the call.

Axel sighed and hung up the phone. Roxas mostly likely didn't believe him at all... He'd prove it too him and show the paper as evidence.  
Looking toward the tabled he shook his head and thought about his friend Demyx... He felt really bad. He just hoped they weren't hurting him.

Looking up at his crestfallen friend and putting a hand onto his shoulder. "Is everything okay?" Squeezing it lightly then letting go, he really wanted to go looking for Demyx but at least here he'd be able to plot out there rescue mission instead of jumping though the firing line.

Blinking up at his friend as the hand met his shoulder, biting his lip as he put the phone back on the charger, almost ignoring his question though told himself not to be stupid if his friend was reaching out to him. "Yeah, it's fine. Ax suggested looking at the old castle past the battle grounds. The place is pretty botched from what I can remember from Sora, but I think the main hall and entry way is still intact, the room with the keyhole should be sealed off by now." Offering ideas quickly to avoid his problem, this was about getting Demyx home.

Watching as Roxas put the phone back in its holder then sighing he nodded. "I'll have a look around and see if I can find a blue print of some sort." Muttering and looking to the ground as if he was going to find it glued onto the floor.  
He sighed as he shifted in his seat then looking back to Roxas. "How long now until you have to head out?" He wasn't trying to get rid of him... He just wasn't keen on totally opening up to his friend. After all... What would he know about losing someone you love?

Wait he was allowed to leave now? After the display only a few moments ago he really doubted Zexion was so lenient to let him just walk out on him. "Not for another hour or more." Taking a brief moment to glance at his watch, it was only just reaching nine, and it took him all of five minutes to walk even from the station down to the bookstore. Looking up at his friend's expression and his own hardened a little in concern, reaching across the small gap to put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to relax, alright? We'll get him back." Though he had a nagging voice in the back of his mind why they took him to began with…

Looking up suddenly to Roxas and stared. "Is there a map of some sort in this place?" He asked quickly. If there was it would help him greatly. After all the more help the better and his interview wouldn't be that long, well no longer than ten minutes.  
Thing just felt that little bit better.  
"Well the possibilities of finding him are high. Getting him back would be the hardest thing, he wasn't much of a fighter ever so him trying to escape is pretty slim. So it reality it's up to us. But with you on our side it should be that difficult at all. Your part of Sora after all." Well just saying all of that made himself feel that little bit more better about the situation.

Was there a map? Thinking on it for a few moments and chewing on his lip. He knew the layout well but didn't think there was an actual map. "I can call up Sora and run over to see if he has one. Or i can sorta sketch one out... cant really draw though." Rather hesitant about saying his other's name around the schemer, after all there was some huge problems with them before... maybe... he didn't recall them ever meeting... Though as Zexion started explaining his view on things he nodded, relaxing with a small smile as he was compared to Sora. So he wasn't taboo around the bluenette. "I wouldn't rely on me too much, I'm a little out of practice. Been a while since I even called my blades."

Oh so they did meet in the end? Well that would explain quite a lot. He had missed so much in the past year or so, though he did look slightly surprised that he was in contact with him. "I shouldn't really be surprised you met him. He is your other half after all. But yes if you can get a map off him that would be great too."  
Stating to the blonde haired teenager then just as he was about to continue he heard a little meow from under his legs. Looking down he pulled a face at the kitten, pulling his legs up onto the sofa Zexion then tucked then behind himself.  
"Ahh yes... Your power is down." He forgot about that little snag.

"Got it." Smiling at his friend as he reached for the phone and backed away from comforting him, starting to scroll through it again, actually knowing Sora and Riku's number. It was what? A fifteen minute walk but if he opened a corridor... "We're practically brothers really... he's actually calmed down a bit, has a family. Good person, hate what Xemnas ordered us to do to him." finding the number though waiting until their conversation hit a point where it wasn't rude to call him, looking down at the meow and snapping his fingers to get the kitten's attention, trying not to smile as large green eyes snapped his way and within a moment she was springing herself into the chair and purring. "Yeah... unfortunately... I mean thanks to you its back quite a bit but... maybe we can convince Sora to come as backup?" If he was up to it that is...

He has a family? His eyes bulging slightly. Sora was what? Seventeen and knocked up that girl Kairi?  
"Whoa. Aren't they a little bit too young to be starting a family?" He questioned though it wasn't really any of his business.  
"Hmm you could ask him... But I wouldn't think it would be a wise move. If what you say about him and you being close then maybe that's what the Organization really wants." Well that was one of his theories on why they took Demyx. He had another and he actually was leaning of that one...

"Not really, him and Riku have been together ages so adopting a kid is nothing." Speaking about it as if it was normal, well among them it was seriously... Wow this world was full of homosexuals? Oddly he knew the most of them... He shook his head though as Zexion mentioned the organization thinking that way, stroking along his kittens spine as she nudged impatiently into his stomach. "Nah, they're more than likely terrified of him. He did kill all of them after all." And taking that as a good time to press the dial button he did so, before it even finished ringing the first time it was his brother who answered the phone, Roxas quickly pulling it away from his ear, forgetting how loud the brunette could be.

"Why don't you ever call! Seriously any CLUE how BORED I've been around here Roxy?" Wow he didn't even have to introduce himself this time, no doubt Zexion would be able to hear every word through the phone.

"I said not to call me that, important though." And quickly filling him in on the problem and there was several moments of silence, in which Roxas hesitatingly put the phone against his ear to make sure he wasn't missing anything though he had, just a few words though. "Meet you two by the battle grounds, gotta escape Riku."

And the line went dead, Roxas not even asking for him to help though giving a small smile to his friend, putting the phone back and glancing and standing up after putting the cat on the floor. "You might want to go get dressed."

His eyes were practically falling out of their sockets. "Wait? Riku! He's with him then? I swear him and that girl were an item though..." Muttering the last part though, it wasn't really his business. Sora could choose whoever he wanted to be with, and not worry about their gender. Like himself... After all they were doing a rescue mission. Trying to block himself out of the conversation between Roxas and his somebody though that was difficult because the kid was damn loud!  
After they had finished talking he looked back up and frowned. "But you have an interview."

With Kairi? Even on the phone Roxas shot a look of pure disgust over at Zexion, having to wait until he hung up the phone before shaking his head. "That's as disgusting as thinking me and Namine. Just doesn't happen, they're good friends but nothing more." Waiting until he spoke again before jumping and looking at his watch, hissing as he noted the time as nine fifteen already! "Can you wait till i get back? Or do you want me to at least walk you up there to meet him for the blueprints so you can get a plan? He wont eat you i promise." Offering his friend a smile.

Jumping slightly when he saw the look of disgust on Roxas' face. At first he wondered why he received, when the blonde had finished he explained why. "Oh. Wait? Then who's he with? Not that Riku?" The shock was written all over his face. But it did make some sense why Roxas himself was gay, got it from Sora. But Zexion himself... Well he wasn't sure what he was, he did like Demyx but just only him and no one else. Was that strange? He wasn't too sure at all.  
"I don't know where it is. I can't just dark portal there... And neither can you. So if you could take me there that would be great." He smiled at the end and not a half smile a proper smile. "That's a relief then."

"Yeah, it's always been Riku. Since they were little so maybe that's where i get it...?" Thinking for a moment before shrugging, looking back to his friend and nodded as he said he take him there. "I can use corridors though... barely. It's only a few minute walk though. But like I said, you gotta run and get dressed. Sora's not exactly patient." And neither was he! Looks like they had more in common than originally thought. He smiled lightly as Zexion managed one to him, relieved that he had caused that and calmed him down enough so he actually could smile...

Standing up he nodded. "Alright. I'll be five minutes." Pacing over to his own room he quickly got dressed into a red checked shirt, black skin tight jeans, and finally pulling on a pair of combat boots . Well they had a compromise... As long as he got some color into his wardrobe he'd be able to get a black pair of jeans... Too bad for him the only ones left were skinny. Brushing his teeth and hair then giving himself a quick sprits of deodorant and he was ready.  
Returning into the room he looked around awkwardly at Roxas. "Ready."

The wait was almost too long, the nervous blonde making sure to pocket his application so he wouldn't have to make any unneeded trips back and forth between worlds after he had crammed on his old sneakers, looks like they were starting to see better days but it really didn't matter. About to go into Zexion's room and ask him to hurry the schemer came out, the blonde calming down and telling himself that he didn't need to worry, he had time. "Awesome, come on, before he gets impatient and tries thinking." Roxas muttered the last part to himself as he motioned his friend forward towards the door, following behind him, not really paying attention to his wardrobe. Never noticed anything like that really…

Following right after the nervous looking blonde but making sure to shut and lock the door behind him. Pocketing the key he started to follow Roxas. "So how far is it from here?" He asked as he drew his hands up to his chest. It was actually pretty cold up here... But maybe he was shaking because he was worried about how his boyfriend was doing?

Already making it to the staircase by the time Zexion had caught up and started speaking to him, keeping his pace fast and light though not jogging, just walking swiftly. "Only a few minutes. It's really just around the corner." Breaking as he got to the first floor, just proving how fast he was moving. Really a bad idea to leave Sora waiting for long…

Trying to keep up with the fast blonde as much as his legs could manage. Heck this kid was fast!  
'How much longer?' He complained to himself after they had left the building and had started walking down the streets. Keeping with a brisk walk and trying to keep to the side of Roxas so he wouldn't get lost, though he doubted he would after all this was his home.  
After turning a corner he came to a part he didn't recognize, well as a child he wasn't allow to wonder off so naturally there would be places he didn't know.  
"Where now?" He asked as they stopped at a small T junction. He had also realized when he was a child there was less cars on the road, and now it was just cars everywhere!

Holy shit there were beasts on wheels here! Staring in shock at the... things... Roxas shook his head while motioning for Zexion to follow. "This way... and what are those things?" Well when he lived on the island the only transportation was boat and bike and feet, Twilight town it was trains and trolleys... He had never seen a car before. Even that bus was new to him! He still had no idea what that thing was... Keeping to the sidewalk with his head down, walking maybe too fast but not only did those mechanical things freak him out, but really they were pressed for time.

Suppressing a laugh when he saw the shocked look on Roxas' face. "Those are cars and buses. Kinda like a train but these can take you right to where you want to go. Pretty convenient?" Hmm he mustn't have them where Sora was from then.  
"... I think they're noisy and smelly." Roxas complained while moving around the next corner, trying to keep from having to cross the street, he really didn't want to walk in front of those... car things... Wait were these the things Axel wanted to learn to control? Oh hell no!

* * *

A few minutes down the room in the location where Roxas and Zexion were heading, Riku was sat down with his little girl watching TV. He had work in an hour and he was all dressed up in his suit and tie. Well more like his black depressing trousers and white shirt... At least they got to choose their own ties... Today he was sporting a silver tie that was hanging off both shoulders because he was too lazy to do it. He always did it at the last minute. "Hey Sora?" He called out to his fiancé. "Have you seen my black hair band?" It was one of their regulations at his place of work. Well more like 'lets take the piss out of the guy with long hair!' It shut up his boss at least, he already had enough stick with some of the guys there for him being a homosexual. Sighing he started to absent mindedly make small plats in Destiny's hair.

Still trying to get his shoes on in the bedroom with the blueprints safely in his mouth the brunette huffed at the voice that came through the wall, releasing the papers from his teeth as he jumped up and searched around on the dresser. "Uhhh... Left wrist?" Calling instead of walking in the other room, he had already made plans for Denzel to watch Destiny for a little while when he met Roxas and... It started with a Z he swore! Going back to the blueprints (still sporting a slight limp from where Axel kicked his knee inward) and lifting them up again, rolling them as tightly as possible so he could stick them in his jacket. Well, time to face the music. Oh... blinking at the nightstand and darting over to pick up the hair tie and leaving the bedroom, a grin on his face hiding his nervousness. "Here go~! Found it!" Coming up beside his fiancé and running his fingers through the silver hair, pulling all of it back to put it up himself, knowing this was usually a good start (playing with his hair that was) to telling him bad news. "Urm... Rox called, I gotta go meet him for a little while, already arranged for Denzel to come by and babysit, kay?" Being completely innocent and leaning over the sofa to put his arms around Riku.

Left wrist? Looking down to his wrist he shook his head. "Not there hon!" What he doing? Playing dress up? Chuckling out loud then turning the TV program over to another kids show. Whoa that was an old one! He actually remembered that one when he was a child! It was about two rag dolls on a canal boat.  
Just as he was starting to hum along with the theme tune his humming was interrupted. He felt fingers thread through his hair and he smiled and leaned into the fingers, it was one of his many secrets he loved it when Sora played with his hair... As long as he didn't make him dress up as a French maid again... "Oh is he okay?" Frowning slightly again and leaning his head back to see the upside down Sora.

Ugh this didn't count as lying did it? Swearing that he would never do something like this again Sora shrugged his shoulders, pressing his lips against the forehead as Riku looked up. "I don't know hon, he sounded pretty upset... I think he's having problems with Axel again. I won't be gone long, he probably just needs to get out for a little while." Oh yeah, he knew the real reason. But if he blurted that out to his love he'd be forced to sit down and disappoint his brother. Smiling to Riku brightly, trying to keep the overall nervousness of being back on the front lines under wrap, he promised no more fighting... but if it was organization thirteen again he'd have no choice to keep his daughter safe.

Sighing softly and petting his daughters hair. "Alright. But I'm not that happy with the idea. You've only just managed to get out of bed! But if it's for Roxas I guess that's fine... I just don't understand why he doesn't leave that jerk!" Obviously he still had a little bit of animosity towards the redhead. After all he had tried to kill his love... For love. It was a confusing matter and he rather not get involved with their personal affairs. "Make sure you keep away from that Axel." Growling when he said his name.

True... he just managed to stand and walk around two days ago with a lot of difficulty, he was still having some when it came to long periods of moving, doctors were stunned though... his type of injury getting motion in his lower parts again was rare.

"Daddy bad word!" Destiny tore her eyes away from the telle and pouted up at Riku the moment the word 'jerk' left his mouth, Sora trying not to smile as he reached over, fighting with the sleeve of his dark and light striped blue jacket for it wanted to cover his thumb as he stroked her nose playfully.

"Good girl, it is a bad word, and Daddy Riku shouldn't use it." Teasing his fiancé of course though not denying in the least what Axel was. "I know he is hon, and I'll see if he wants to get away from him, even if he stays here for one night its better than going through his abuse. I'll keep away from him, don't worry."

Pretending to look guilty for his little girl as he was scolded by her. "Sorry Dest. I'm a naughty daddy for saying bad words. Forgive me?" He asked her quickly then turning his attention back to Sora.  
"Okay, so where are you both heading off to? I wouldn't head off too far because of your leg an everything." Reaching up to cup the side of Sora's smiling face, he didn't know how Sora always managed to smile but it was always amazing to see it.

"Okay!" Destiny chimed quickly, smiling widely at her father before her eyes darted back to the screen, humming to herself along with the singing and dancing characters.

Sora nuzzled into the hand as it pressed against his face, wasting no time in pecking the open palm though still retained the smile. "I actually dunno that one, probably just wandering around until he catches his cool... Not far, and I got my phone on me if you need me, okay? Denzel will be here in about twenty minutes, poor kid jumped at the job, that bored." Not his fault though... school wouldn't have him now that they knew he had geostigma... Leaning down, knowing he was going to that special hell for lying so much to his love he pecked Riku on the forehead again with a smile and pulled away, "Love you and be back soon," huh when was the last time he said that?

Going back to playing with Destiny's hair he nodded. "That's alright then. Dest will like that won't you?" He then addressed the little girl. "Denzel's coming over to look after you!" Smiling at her widely then back to Sora when he felt lips on his forehead. "Okay, but promise me something? If you see Axel or whoever and they want to pick a fight with you. This time protect yourself!" Sighing at the last part but almost scowling his fiancé. He still couldn't believe it when he found out Sora didn't protect his self! "Just don't get hurt again baby. I need you here and so does Destiny." Offering him a small after his serious note. "I love you too, Sora." Smiling to lean up and peck his lips quickly.

"Denzel?" Even though it was a question there was a wide grin over Destiny's face as she tore herself away from the TV for a second time. "We play!" First thing that ran through any child's mind, playing.

Sora gave a tiny guilty smile as Riku lectured him, bumping his nose into the top of his hair carefully. "I will, promise." Guilt weighing on his heart after his fiancé's second statement. If only he knew that this might be the last time... Well, he was lying now, but he wrote down the truth in their bedroom, left it in a note on Riku's pillow. Telling him what was really happening... and that if he didn't come home not to fret or go out seeking revenge, but to live for Destiny. "I won't get hurt silly! It's my brother!" Going back to joking even as Riku reached up to kiss his lips and allowed him to, pressing back against them and offering another broad smile, quickly joking again by leaning down, blowing a raspberry on his forehead and backing towards the door. "Love you Destiny be good for Denzel!" And on that note he opened the door and stepped out.

Something was off about Sora... He wasn't too sure what it was but inside it felt like something bad was going to happen, but he didn't want to stop Sora from seeing his little brother because that wouldn't be right. Wiping his forehead just after his lover blew a raspberry. "Eww, Sora!" Riku joked and hit his backside playfully as he started to walk away. "Take care."  
Smiling slightly as Sora disappeared through the front door and waving goodbye.  
'Please let everything be okay...' He said to himself and his smile fading dramatically.

Sora's smile faded as the door closed behind him and instantly smacking himself on the side of his head. "Liar." Grumbling to himself before removing the blueprints from his jacket and starting off as fast as he could to the battleground, less than a block away from him.

Not so far from the house now Zexion looked up suddenly to see a rushing brown to flash past him. "What was that?" He was utterly confused.

"That would be the ditz, SORA!" Roxas called rather loud, at least for his vocal range, the brunette spinning in place so quickly he almost fell, greeting them with a broad grin before looking confused at Zexion.

"Sorry, didn't see ya! Riku wouldn't let me go, sorry if I'm late." Offering the rolled up blueprints to Roxas, who hesitated a moment before taking them in his hand and offering them to Zexion.

"Not a problem, I actually gotta jet for a bit, job interview in twilight." Sora tilted his head to the side and looked between the two in front of him, his eyes widening slightly like 'You're leaving me with a stranger!' Well he may of may have not been a stranger... Watching as his brother took a glance at his wrist before hissing and gripped his friend on the shoulder.

"Gotta jet, kay? Be back as fast as I can." The blonde muttered, walking forward until he was behind Sora, who was better as a shield to hide behind, poking his brother in the back of his head. "Don't overwork yourself." Opened a corridor around him and vanished, leaving Sora turning around a few times to find him before looking back at Zexion.

"You know that was both cool and extremely unfair! Urm... Sorry if I ever took a whack at you, though I don't actually remember you..." Trailing off, looking for a name because he sooo forgot after that four second phone conversation.

Taking the blueprints half heartedly and watching his friend vanish through the darkness. Well maybe it was for the best that he didn't come along anyway, he was still recovering. Keeping hold of the papers because he wanted to map out a general idea what they were going to do and how. "I wouldn't worry too much because we've never crossed paths before. But I've met your partner, Riku before." Yes Riku... He remembered him very well... The replica killed him of course, but that was a long time ago.

He met Riku? Sora's dark eyes looked almost confused, though motioned for Zexion to start walking with him, this time slower so the small (but taller than himself) bluenette wouldn't have to run, not like he could. "You know Riku then? Odd… he never mentioned any of you guys.." Then again he wasn't one to pry the silverette for news of the past… he didn't want to remind him of the darkness.

"Well, we'll see how much powerful you've gotten since you were fifteen." He said after straitening up his posture then inquiring. "I take it you've met Demyx? Actually it would be useful if you could tell me who you have met just incase we come across any of them. We're still not too sure who's back and the one's who are not."

When the news of his strength was brought up the seventeen year old huffed and shrugged. "Eh." He was modest, but two years working with the committee? There was a very good reason he wasn't dead from Axel's attack, not just because his heart was given back, but he was a hell of a lot stronger, maybe not noticeable with the limp he was now supporting but his shoulders though thin still were more defined, his hands more battle scarred with use.

Quiz time apparently, the brunette looking lost the moment the name left Zexion's mouth. "Demyx… I think I've met him… the one with water right?" Well he was told to continue so did, staring (of course) at the sky while jamming his hands in his pockets, somehow at ease around the schemer. His brother trusted so did he! "Well, Demyx, Axel of course, Xaldin, Luxord… Saix, Xigbar… Namine said there might be more, she did mess up my memory a bit."

He started to follow the brunette but making sure to stick to the side of him and not behind. And as they walked he realized that the smaller male had a slight limp, he was curious on how this came about. He was sure that if Sora had this during his stay in Castle Oblivion it would of been mentioned by someone, and this would of been used as a weak point. "Yes. He came into Castle Oblivion. I doubt you would remember much of your time there?" He wouldn't of known what happened afterwards but he kind of guessed that the kid eliminated everyone. "Yes Demyx, he was the one who was taken. And yes again his element is water. We all have our own as you may have realized." Taking a long pause to cross his arms over his chest. "Well seeing as you've met Xigbar I can tell you that he was the one to kidnap Demyx. As for memory loss that can't be helped. I believe some of them are still within Roxas." Namine... The Organization's little 'witch'... What ever happened to her?

"Nuh-uh. Nothing. Where was that again?" Completely confused as he looked over at Zexion, shrugging it off though as something he wouldn't ever fully understand. Honestly, you would think after all this time the memory loss would've worn off but nope, the witch was strong. Sora however just proved in one sentence that he was still pretty childish, actually stopping limping for a moment before starting again. "That's cool! I mean the element thing! What's yours?" Maybe too energetic, but it fascinated him, no wonder there was a trend… Didn't Rox control light…? And Axel fire it was all making sense…

He nodded quickly to the bluenette as he mentioned Xigbar being the one who captured Demyx, wasting no time in spurting out: "He uses guns right? The bullets aren't fast and he's not immune to them either, so pretty much it's a game of tennis until he gets worn down enough to attack head on." No digression over the fact he was spurting out weaknesses to a former comrade of the freeshooter.

Shaking his head and not bothering to answer. It was complicated anyway and he wouldn't remember. Frowning at the teen as soon as his tone changed, he sure acted young! Replying to the childish question with a smirk only Zexion would managed. "Illusions and hallucinations. I can bring to life your worst fears." But he did listen on and realized that the brunette wasn't as childish as he first thought, he seemed to register and remembered how Xigbar attacked. He knew his weakness's which sometimes finding was difficult for the average person. "Yes he uses guns and he does tire easily which will come in an advantage for us. But as we are discussing tactics we must stop to think of a plan before to go blasting anyone."

Dark eyes widened at his answer, looking away from the schemer with a harsh swallow. "That's… useful." Oh god he didn't want to get on this guy's bad side! However the brunette couldn't help but huff quietly as the bluenette said they should be thinking of a plan, nodding in agreement at the same time as he started the rather painful process of heading downhill now towards the ruins, no cars were around now. No people. Just the mechanical remains of beasts that used to roam these parts until about two years ago. "Right, plan…" Stopping walking to look up at the looming castle still a fair distance away beyond the actual terrain of the battle ground and chewing on his lip thoughtfully. "Lemme see that blueprint." Eyes moving back to the schemer and shockingly (much like a child) moving to sit on the ground. Three reasons that made sense though, one it'd be easier to map out the location, two it would keep the paper from blowing everywhere, and three his knee was hurting.  
Smirking even more, well that had the kid scared. After walking what seemed a long time before they started to see the ruined castle in the distance. It looked so dull not like it was in its prime...  
Passing the blueprints to the... Kid when he sat down on the floor. Well sitting down did seem like a good idea at this point of time, who knew how long they were going to be standing up! Joining Sora on the floor, but opting to sitting on what use look like the remains of a truck wheel.

Sora smiled as he accepted the blueprints, unrolling them slowly and laying them on the ground. It looked busy! Overcrowded with rooms, notes, symbols and giant 'x' marks, though the brunette proved smarter than he looked and acted by staring at it with perfect understanding. "Kay, so the main rooms are under watch from the OS, and the only camera that stopped working within the last month or so was the one on the lower gate here." Pointing at one of the small 'x' marks close to a round looking room. "Which... isn't good because in this room the keyhole is sealed." Pointing to a small box behind the circular room, granted there was no way inside that room... "Sooo the only place they can be is in that room and the hallway across it." Looking rather proud of himself as he leaned away from the blueprints to let Zexion look.

Well he took the boy for granted he seemed to know a lot about battle tactics than he actually thought. Sora seemed the type to jump into action without a plan of action. "So you saying we have to go through this place?" He asked as he pointed to a little back entrance with a cross. "I think it would be best to go through that way because it's doubtful anyone would be lurking around there. Now as to where I believe they've hidden Demyx, I'd think it would be in the bottom level lab. That's where they would hold their secret experimentations..." Wrinkling his small nose in disgust, he had hated the fact he was once involved with them. And they had experimented on each of them so they could gain such powers of the darkness...

Looking over where Zexion was pointing and chewing on his lip in order to think of what was going on in that sector. "Yeah, nothing happened to that camera and going in that way may get us where we can sneak in without conflict." Chewing his lip while thinking it over, true, real plans weren't his forte, but he was trying this time, he didn't want to kill. It was different last time, they didn't have hearts so it didn't seem as different as killing really, really strong heartless...But this time they were alive... with feeling... human he didn't think he could. Though his curiosity was peeked, looking over Zexion as the last part kicked in. "Experiments?" No sooner did the word leave his mouth that he 'remembered' from Roxas, being belted down, the pain, screaming. "Oh... never mind." Looking a shade paler.

Zexion nodded. Well that seemed like a decent plan anyway. They'd have to check out the sides though to make sure no one was out guarding the lab. The lab... 'A screaming child... Begging for its dead parents to make the pain go away...' Shaking his head to stop himself from remembering too much, he'd rather forget... "I'd think that we should keep our eyes peeled for Xigbar. It's likely he's on watch." Gathering to his feet and dusting his jeans off then bending down the roll up the blue print, and handing them back to Sora. "We should consider attack strategies. What's you're keychain currently?" Asking quietly as he started to head towards the castle.

Xigbar on patrol? The brunette's expression fell as he sighed and pulled himself up-a lot slower than Zexion- and started after him, placing the blueprints back inside his jacket. "Great…" dragging out the word sarcastically while huffing at the end and forcing himself to walk smoother, the action bringing masked pain though he wasn't limping anymore. Weakness hidden. Blinking at the question that was almost random in his opinion, realizing after a moment though: "… I don't remember… One seconndd…" Holding out his hand just briefly as he started saying second, and in an almost blinding flash of pure white light, not like Roxas' more dull and subtle flash, the blade was back in his hand. "Ultima looks like…" Indeed, the weapon was pure gold with deadly points emerging from the key, the blade itself long and sharp with jewels encrusted on the hilts edge. Almost lazily the brunette swung it around (right handed so it never came close to Zexion) and released it once it got near his back, the blade adhering to his clothes like glue, but not at the same time. It never touched him. "And you control illusions right? Can't you make it like… I dunno… pitch dark for them so it's easier to get in and out?"

Staring at the gold weapon in awe, he had heard of this keyblade but never had seen it up close. "Well that'll be a good one on our side." He muttered as he tore his eyes away from the weapon. Zexion did like the idea of manipulating the darkness but there was one flaw. "I do like your idea but there is a problem that would be hard to overcome. If I were to do this it would alert anyone of them and yet they may be blinded but who knows how many of them are back. Anyone of their attacks could hit us. And I'd think we'd want to do this mission as quietly as possible. But I'd keep that as a back up plan if we're spotted." Finishing his monolog with a sigh and weakly climbing over a steel block that was blocking the road. Sure he wasn't the strongest person going around but his mind did counter that.

"Yup, yup!" Sora chimed, childish contrasting to Zexion's quiet demeanor. Though it almost seemed he was trying to make friends, maybe not by blurting out and saying it but he was being open and smiling a lot, pretty much in his mind they already were. "Ah… see that's why I'm not one to think of the plans. You're too right though gotta watch for that. Thought Rox was gonna come with us?" Waiting for Zexion to get off the block while looking behind them in thought. It was quiet though, no one else coming.

Shaking his head as he slid of the steel block. "No. He's gone for an interview in Twilight Town. He shouldn't be too long... Hopefully he'll make it in enough time. Not too sure about Axel though. It would of been great to have him here too." Reaching over he held out his palm for the brunette to help him over. Ugh.. How could anyone stand the hyperactive male? Thank goodness Roxas was the opposite.

Right as he moved though he ended up going backwards then forwards as a streak of purple went down in front of his vision, the purple laser smacking into the steel at such high speeds that it was embedded halfway into the metal. Sora's eyes were as large as dinner plates before looking around for the source of the bullet. "What did you say about Xigbar being on watch?" And great, they were targets now…

Though just as Zexion was about to grip hold of his hand he jumped in his place as a purple jet flashed past him and sank deep into the metal. Falling straight onto his backside but right on time his Lexicon fell onto his lap, gripping it tightly with one hand ready for whatever came his way.

It was hard to even remember how to nod to Zexion's words after the stray bullet, keeping himself on full alert after that. Though couldn't see anything out of the ordinary! There was no shadow figures moving on the tall walls of the canyon nor the cocky voice coming from any direction. Not yet anyway. Keyblade crying out to him to stay on guard the brunette forced himself to use just his arms to swing himself onto the block and slid to the other side in front of Zexion, still looking around as he offered a hand to the bluenette. "We gotta be careful, c'mon." Hyperactive male gone, he was making Roxas look goofy with the expression on his face. Didn't see this as a threat to him, saw this as a threat to his daughter.

Taking the hand which helped to hoist him to his feet, letting go of the hand and brushing it off against his jeans. Zexion noticed a change in the teens aura... He seemed different and more focused. The difference he sense was he couldn't find the hyperactivity or gleefulness but only a serious undertone mixed with case of protectiveness.  
Closing his eyes and inhaling the air around him, trying to workout the surrounding scents. Sensing one person which included Sora's and himself... Opening his eyes wide then going to the brunette's side and whispered. "Keep to the sides..."

Sora nodded slowly to the schemer at his suggestion, moving to grasp the keyblade in his hand and silently, which was odd in his presence, made his way over towards the shadows closest to them, keeping his pace swift and his eyes watching the ledge opposite them. Finally right as he was about to lower his guard two more bullets came out from over that ledge, the brunette quickly moving in front of Zexion to deflect them with the key almost effortlessly, having them bounce off and land with a clatter to the ground. "Stop playing games!" he shouted, and yes he could be loud. Before his voice finished bouncing off the walls there was a reply, from two stories up a tall, lanky man with the traditional black coat and hood masking his face came to the edge, balancing both of his curved laser guns on one shoulders.

"Than stop moving you sneaks!" No doubt, that was Xigbar's voice coming from the shadow covered face.

A shocked expression fell on Zexion's face as the bullet missed him by a few centimeters, thankfully Sora's key blocked it.  
Looking up suddenly when he heard a familiar voice reverberate off the walls. "Xigbar." Scowling up at the cloaked figure. "Why don't you come down here and greet your old comrade?" He sneered. The pages of his Lexicon started to flip back and forth in anger, obviously mimicking it's owners emotions.

"Why if it isn't the ghost of Christmas past!" The guns were lowered as Xigbar learned more so over the safe high edge, his long ponytail falling through the hood but the shroud itself still covering him. "Sorry dude, can't play with you! I was given orders to destroy all traitors, not to have a tea-party." Standing up straight again and swinging his ponytail back over his shoulder, this knocked down the hood and showed the smirk that was all too familiar on the scarred face, his single golden eye staring directly at Zexion while he readied his guns again, not missing Sora as he fingered the handle of his keyblade, twisting it slightly in his grasp making the chain swing back and forth. He really didn't want to kill but... If he had to...

As soon as the cloaked figure appeared Zexion focused on the Organization member. He didn't want to aggravate the man so he didn't attack. "Where's Demyx!" Readying his Lexicon and spinning it around in a complete circle and stopping on it's spine. He didn't want his boyfriend to be hurt, he just prayed for his safety... He just hoped he was okay. "Traitor I may be, but I'll assure you I'm not an idiot." The bluenette scoffed. Standing straight yet poised and ready for attack, one hand was levitated over one single page of the Lexicon.

"Where's Demyx where's Demmyyyy~? Honestly Zex I didn't see you turning fag, especially not for that." A teasing snarl, trying to get the younger male worked up. Now luckily even though Zexion wasn't an idiot, Xigbar was, the freeshooter looking thoughtful for a moment or two before glancing up at the castle. "Hrm... Dunno for sure blue. Depends if Vexen is done with him or not down in the lab." An evil look crossed his face, contorting the scar to look less like an injury and more like added darkness to his features.

Sora hissed under his breath, didn't know who this 'Vexen' dude was, but if they were in a lab and this guy wasn't 'done' with him that had to be bad. "Thanks for the directions!" Now how to they get passed this guy...?

Gritting down his teeth and gripping his Lexicon. No he didn't want to fight but only if he had to, and most of all he wasn't going to let Xigbar's teasing get to him. "Call me anything you want! But leave Demyx out of this." Spitting up at him. 'Lab? Vexen? Oh god.. No! What have they done to him?' His heart started racing and most likely his mask that was covering his emotions fell through, a mixture of fear and worry was not a good combination... It distracted you. Hmm where was the back up when you needed it most? Luckily for him and Sora, Xigbar gave them the answer but he wasn't about to let him know what. "Alright then, are you going to tell me who's back?" Raising an eyebrow slightly but still thinking of his boyfriend...

At this, Xigbar started laughing. "I think we've all done what we wanted to water boy." Telling the truth but in such a way that sounded ten times worse than what it really was. Sora was glaring at this point, holding onto the keyblade so tightly his knuckles turned white. Maybe if he had the guy's eye away from him long enough he'd have enough of a window to throw it... He was focused anyway, the brunette took that moment to edge further out of the free shooter's sight and more into his blind area, twisting the handle in his hand. "Who's back? Why Zex, we're all back! Alive and well, just waiting for one person in particular to come home. Oh don't worry, you can have weakling back the moment we get our key. Dunno why but Superior requested little squirt personally."

Shaking his head furiously to stop any tears from forming. 'Pretend you don't have any emotions...' Wait? They hurt Demyx? His heart sinking at the revelation. Zexion's face paled dramatically, so they all were back? This was bad news.. They were waiting for someone? But who was any use for them? "He won't come back and you very well know it!" Growling and his nails digging up into his book. He had heard plenty from him and didn't want to hear anymore. Though out of the corner of his eye he saw what Sora was trying to do... Clever kid. 'Just keep talking..' Smirking slightly then stroking the spine of his Lexicon. "So the Sup- Xemnas wants Roxas? Well at least that clears my theory, and it was right." Zexion had stopped himself from saying his boss's favorite name, no he wouldn't ever sink that low again.

Seemed like bad news all around really... Sora had to keep his focus while the two ex-nobodies spoke, weighing ultima in his hand while taking another step backwards. He was at a good point now, just had to wait for the information they wanted. Xigbar thankfully didn't notice him, instead he was still completely focused on Zexion, smirking down at him and twirling one of his guns in his hand. Good, his guard was down. "And just what theory would that be?" A laugh in his voice as he thought about it. They all knew really... "Now, now! Zex always liked you, tell you what: You bring Roxy here, I'll call Vexen to heal whatever he done to Demy Dem and you can have him. Fair trade right? We'll even throw in the mulch we made out of his sitar!" Oh Demyx was going to be heartbroken once he learned that...

Shaking his head and gritting his teeth. "No!" Though something in his mind faltered... A trade? 'No! I can't...' His heart was in such a mess. He couldn't do that to his friend. Or Axel that'd kill him once he learned what he had done.  
Lowering his Lexicon slightly. "I-" Great now he was lost for words almost as if he was actually considering it. Sighing heavily once he found out about the lost sitar, well it wasn't as if they couldn't get him a new one... Well that one wouldn't be a weapon it'd just be an instrument...

"No?" Xigbar repeated, this time in sarcastic shock, moving to sit down and therefore jump down from the canyon's edge onto their level, Sora taking that very moment to throw Ultima at him full force though it only got itself shot at and now the guns were pointing at the brunette as he retrieved his blade in another flash of light. "You sit still kid, let the grownups talk. Now Zexion..." His deep voice almost slithering as he moved confidently over to the younger schemer, using one of his guns to lower the lexicon further. "You don't want anything else happening to your little boyfriend do you? Cause you know... If superior goes much longer without getting his key he's just gonna kill him and take another. And another. And another." Smirking, playing up the guilt card to the schemer, though gave a shrug indifferently. "But your choice, you don't wanna give him over it's not on my head. We'll send nine back in a shoebox when we're done with him. Ta~!" And of course with gravity being his forte the freeshooter just started to walk up the wall he previously jumped down, slow of course.

His heart pumping faster as the freeshooter jumped down and edged closer to him. Listening carefully then shivering violently as his Lexicon was lowered even more. He couldn't let that happen to Dem... Biting down his lip he shook his head. "No... I-" His speech was interrupted as gravity was defied and thrown back into it's face, that is if gravity did have a face. And as Xigbar was walking up the walls, he took this as his chance to put his index finger up and pointed into the direction of the castle then to himself. He gave Sora the choice who was to head up to castle first then follow after finishing off Xigbar.

Sora nodded to Zexion rather quickly, taking a few steps towards the castle though freezing in place as the voice and phrase he least wanted to hear came from not far behind them.

"I'll go."

Roxas, and he obviously had heard most if not all of the conversation, Xigbar jumping away from the wall in surprise though catching himself on his feet as he fell back to the ground, watching in surprise as the blonde put a hand on Zexion's shoulder with a weak smile, though Sora was completely opposite.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Rox no you're not going are you insane-?" He was interrupted rather quickly, the small blonde shaking his head.

"It's the only way right? Go home Sora, it'll be fine." He didn't look very confident, but the brunette was left without a choice but to obey, especially after the blonde decided to open a dark corridor under his feet and the keyblade wielder vanished.

"Awesome! Tiger you made my job twenty times easier!" Xigbar was beside himself, practically giddy as he tugged the blonde by the elbow away from Zexion, "No funny stuff blue! Might as well come with so we can get Demy, I'm a man of my word after all."

His eyes widening as Roxas appeared out of nowhere and Sora vanished. "No! Roxas what the hell are you thinking!" Reaching forward to grab his friend by the wrists. He wasn't about to let Roxas go on his own. "Fine. But I stay with him the whole time!" Trying to be assertive and he wouldn't let anyone push him around. "And Demyx goes free!" Maybe it was pointless making these demands to him? Best was to talk to Xemnas after all...

Roxas had no choice but to give his friend a smile that said 'I'll be fine' though it didn't reflect in his eyes. Xigbar however hummed over Zexion's demands, already pushing the blonde forward towards the castle and beckoning the bluenette to follow. "Now I said that you can have Demyx back, but not stay with Rox. We give you nine, the two of you get out. That's the condition. Tiger here now belongs to us." And before Zexion could object the golden eye was back on him, narrowed again. "Any funny business and you can bet your toy will be swimming with the fishes."

Zipping his mouth up as his demands weren't met with. He didn't want to risk Demyx getting hurt anymore than he already was... Following behind with a straight back, well he wasn't going to look weak when inside he felt it.

* * *

Please review~

Xigbar is a twat ^


	38. Chapter 38: Vision of Infinity

And cause I couldn't leave at a cliff hanger =3

We do not own kingdom hearts!

* * *

A few miles from where all this was happening, a redhead was just finishing his shift from work though he was just about to put the rubbish in the backroom. It was dark in here from as the light bulb had blown out not so long ago, it was Axel's fault of course. He had been carrying a few dozen mops and brooms and had hit the single bulb, he had chosen to replace it after dumping the rubbish out back. Just as he was about to blindly open the stiff door to the outside, he tripped over and his face hitting the door which opened from the force. "Shit! What the hell?" He cursed in anger against the concrete floor. He was now support a slightly bloodied eyebrow and the rubbish bag had opened around him spilling it's disgusting contents. Crap that'll take awhile to clean up!

Alright he had been in some pretty bad situations before. But he never expected 'being thrown into a random dark room by his brother from the ceiling' would make the list. But that's exactly what happened. Granted the keyblade wielder could barely yelp before he hit the floor, ultima clattering away somewhere in the dark room that simply stank... "Greaaattt thanks Rox..." Grumbling as he pulled himself upwards, wincing as broken glass (from a certain light bulb) decided it wanted to go right into his hand. Why would Rox drop him here! Wherever here was... but he knew where he lived! Though the voice from the other side of the small room made him jump, heart hammering in his chest. Great... in a closed space with the one he least wanted to be around and he couldn't even see him!

Groaning and rubbing his eyebrow, light started to filter through the open door. Jumping suddenly when he heard a thump and a familiar voice. Turning around and his suspicions were true, it was Sora who was in the room with him. "Sora?" He frowned and grabbing a shelf to hoist himself up from off the floor. "What on earth you doing back here?" He was sprawled on the floor and sporting a bloodied hand thanks to the broken bulb. Stumbling a little bit as he made his way over to the brunette.

What was he doing here? Forcing himself to stand up and take out the shards of glass one by one out of his hand Sora shook his head slowly. "Once I find my brother again I'll ask him. Scuse me I gotta stop him from being a moron." grumbling as he retrieved his keyblade and forced himself to limp forward, though due to it being dark he ran nose first into Axel's chest, backing away and holding his nose. "...Ow! Dude you're a wall!"

Axel jumped as Sora knocked into him which made him stumble a bit. "Hey! I'm not a wall! And what's this about Roxas is he okay?" Was this too do this Demyx? Wait... Did they leave without him!

Sniffing as he rubbed his nose one last time, cringing inwardly at the smell of rubbish though blinking up at Axel at his question, eyes just making out his figure in the darkness. "I don't know, not for long. He's offering a trade for Demyx... with himself." Starting again, this time able to get around the red-head and out the door he opened it and blinked at the light, shoulders falling with a groan. "Other side of town! Roxxx!" Hissing while putting his keyblade back on his shoulder and actually running back through the cafe, taking a quick 'Hey Cloud, Tifa!' before darting outside, didn't know if Axel was following or not but he had no time to sit and wait!

Unable to ask more questions as he choked on the words. "T-trade off!-" And a rush a of wind as the teen quickly passed him and pacing into the cafe.

"Sora?" A confused looking Cloud looked up as he saw a brown mop of hair pass him, followed by his co-worker. "Axel?" Okay who gave Sora sugar?

Sora finally glanced behind himself as he heard heavier footsteps following him, noting it was Axel and giving a slight smile, ducking down his head as he forced himself to sprint. Granted, he was quick, but keeping himself from running into things was highly difficult and he did stumble quite a bit and was almost run over by a car by the time they made it at least to the apartments.

Following behind Sora and his long legs catching up to the brunette, though he took long deep breaths to stop himself from wheezing. He knew where he was leading him.. The very place where it all started. In the home of Ansem the Wise... The very place he had lost his human life.

This was so easy! Keep threatening bubbles and he could get anything from this guy! Xigbar's pace remained light the entire way there, not letting Roxas slow him down and every time the blonde would start to he would get a rather friendly push forward, usually on the head. Yeah not really friendly several times the blonde would almost fall and swore by the end of this he'd have another bruise. Easier to get inside, they just walked through the front gate. "Lemme go talk to the superior, you two move more than a finger I'll know, ta-ta now!" And walking away with a snap of his fingers, the doors around them were locked anyway...

Roxas tenderly rubbed the back of his head keeping his gaze away from his friend. "Well... you get Demyx back."

Scowling at Roxas and shaking his head. "How long was you listening on in the conversation?" Asking as he crossed his arms and leaning against the wall. Though his eyes scanning around briefly and studying the once amazing great high walls, and masterpiece painted ceilings. Poor Ansem... His beloved home was ruined and destroyed, the paintings on the ceiling walls peeling and it was almost as if no one cared at all it was falling apart.

Roxas bit at his lip and tried to remain standing up straight and confident as he looked around the room, keeping his obviously shaking hands in his pockets. He was scared shitless. "Not long. Just enough to hear of the trade off idea and that they were hurting him." Chewing on his lip as he swore he heard voices but couldn't figure out where they were coming from they were too far away. "...Can you do me a favor? Apologize to Axel for me?" His actual request was a small whisper, his eyes on the ground. Well... he didn't think too positively about this outcome at least...

So he had heard most of it then... Zexion paled and shook his head then taking his friend's arm and shaking it slightly. "Roxas don't say such things. We'll get you out of here! Axel and Sora will come and get you!" It was the same for Zexion, he was scared. Scared both for Demyx and Roxas, oh god Demyx! Was he okay? "Look once we get Demyx I think we should at least try to battle our way out of here! I doubt they'll let me and Demyx get out of here scot free."

Roxas didn't look up at Zexion until Axel's name was mentioned, wide eyed and shaking his head. "I-I don't want him hurt Zex! Vexen has hurt him too many times it's not like they'd let him come in here! When they come out with Demyx I'll open a corridor and the two of you go, okay? I'll be fine." Adding the last part uncertainly, shaking his head of course and disagreeing with the thought of a fight. "Besides... you heard him, Dem is injured, he wouldn't last in a fight. You need to get him home, and call Kiko. She'll rush over I swear it." That corridor would be his limit... he wouldn't be strong enough to get himself home after that...

"Axel's a big boy and can look after himself. He'd be worrying about you. Look it doesn't matter what you say because we'll come back looking for you. We won't let you hurt yourself!" Breathing heavily as his speech grew a bit more frantic but he kept it low as he could. "You're my first ever friend and I'm not losing you!" Admitting with a slightly stain on his cheeks.  
It was true he thought of the blonde as his friend, his first ever one that is.

Roxas remained silent for several more moments, chewing on his lip quietly in thought, "Get Demyx home first. Don't worry, I'm a big boy too I can handle mysel-"

Being shut up as the door opened again and a rather joyous looking Xigbar came out, a smile over his face though it looked more creepy than happy. "Good news shorties! Superior agrees to the plan! Vexen will be bringing Demy out soon, he's in the basement so you can wait here if you want to Zexy, Rox though, you gotta come." The last phrase the tone changed, it was an order instead of being friendly, Roxas casting one last smile to his friend, glad he could actually call him this now as he did his death march towards the freeshooter, almost instantly both his arms were grabbed and wrists were tied behind his back. "To assure no funny business." Was Xigbar's short winded explanation, and he was dragged out, more like pushed forward.

And soon enough followed Vexen who had Demyx behind him cuffed and blindfolded. Grinning both at Roxas and saying to him cruelly. "You'll pay for what you did. Thirteen. No one leaves the Organization unharmed. Isn't that right, Demyx?" Cooing at the sitarist then stroking along side his face before pushing him to the ground, then throwing a small cardboard box. Zexion winced and jumped forwards to reach for his lover, and the box fell to his side which open to show wet wood shavings.

Roxas was glaring daggers at Vexen, about to open his mouth to say something though thought better of it last moment, just stuck with the look of death. But even that faded into concern as his last glance of his friends was Demyx being thrown on the floor and not getting back up or even showing signs he was alive to begin with. Xigbar was right, he was hurt and badly, though most the blood on him was dry, the bruises were plenty dark and to make it more fun for them looks like they tried torturing him by dislocating his fingers one after the other...

Vexen, laughing insanely high and following behind Xigbar, and making sure to freeze shut the door behind him. It would be no escape for Roxas or no way in for them.

Took all his strength, though Roxas pulled away from Xigbar just slightly, concentrating and opening the corridor underneath them to transport the two to safety, almost instantly getting backhanded across the face. "Hey, hey, hey! I said no funny business!" The blonde didn't answer, even as he was tugged forward violently and shoved into kneeling on the floor, glaring at it in silence, only once glancing upwards to make sure that the superior really was before him before lowering his gaze again. Well this sucked.

It was dark in the room, save for a small white light which showed a faint figure. Though there was barely any light in the room, anyone could tell how white the room once was. Slowly gathering to the only light source in the room, and dropping to his knees and bowing down before his Superior. "We have brought thirteen." Vexen announced to the room.

* * *

Gasping and holding his boyfriend close without hurting him as the darkness surrounded them. There was no sensation of falling; it simply faded, leaving the bluenette clutching the blonde close on the floor of their living room, watching the little grey kitten hiss in surprise and dart away. Attention was quickly focused back on his love. "Demyx..." He looked so battered… "Oh god Dem, what did they do to you?" Zexion stroked across his cheek lightly and the smallest teardrop fell from his face.

What was going on? No longer was he being thrown around, no longer was he being beaten and sworn at, it was soft now. Smell was familiar… he was home? Something was wrong though… he could tell already there was this weird feeling in his veins, it burned… so much like a fire spreading from his core! Before he could curl up, let himself wait out this pain gentle arms were pulling him closer, the musician's breath harsher for a moment as agony took him, though pain left at the voice. Pain left, fear took hold, eyes wide under the black shield covering them, shaking his head quickly and trying to pull away. "Z-Zex ple-ase… run."

"Demyx?" He cooed and his tears stopped flowing though he frowned. Something seemed very wrong, placing a hand onto his boyfriend's forehead and feeling a burning temperature. Wincing and pulling hand away, he was burnt? And sure enough his fingers were raw red! As his name was mentioned he slowly began to untie the knot at the back of Demyx's blindfold. He probably was scared they were back in the castle or something...

Luckily for Zexion, Vexen had unknowingly helped him along. Even with the drugs administered his hands were still held together by strong iron, and he was blindfolded so he couldn't even see the bluenette even as it was removed he didn't open his eyes… not to mention broken fingers he couldn't grab him. He did however start to get too warm… being a water wielder it was causing more damage that at first visible, the musician letting out a scream as he lashed around (well as much as he could move and that wasn't much, it was pretty much him shaking in place violently) the heat actually enough to form smoke though not an actual flame. It burned! Fire ran at a thousand degrees through his core. Lava wove through his veins, his blood boiling as he screamed; smoke leaving every opening it could, burning blood slowly escaping his jaws. He couldn't even sweat, the temperature just made the liquid sizzle on his skin. Vexen had outdone himself this time… Death by fire it seemed…

Jumping away as a scream came from his boyfriend's mouth and smoke seemed to be coming out of his nose, ears and mouth. At first panicking and staying routed in his spot but it seemed as if his Lexicon had a mind of its own and appeared in his hands. Staring dumbly at it before its pages flipped on its own accord. Finally snapped to it he yelled "BLIZZARD!" He didn't want to use it but it was the only thing he could do for his love. Thank goodness his element was water or he'd be going up in flames right about now...

It was cold now… too cold. Even though he felt his eyes were free he couldn't open them, sealed with frost though at least the burning was gone, the temperature had fallen so quickly that it set it backwards, the blonde coughing up soot once or twice though that was the extent of his movement for several moments, shivering lightly in the cold. Maybe the torture wasn't over yet? But… why was Zexion here…? Was he here to hurt him too like the others? "Z-Zex….?" His voice extremely worn, finally forcing his eyes to open weakly, only to shut them again. Too much color, far too bright… it hurt to see.

Sighing with relief as Demyx's eyes finally opened and his head fell down onto his chest. His mask fell through and tears started to form, holding onto him and not wanting to let go of him. Brushing away the soot that came from his mouth in a puff of smoke. "God, Demyx don't ever scare me like that!" His head popping up and lightly brushing his boyfriend's eyelids, sweeping away the frost. "Where does it hurt Dem?" Asking quietly as he sat up.

A heavy weight fell on his chest, getting a small grunt from the blonde who was still struggling to breathe. He knew it was Zexion this time, but he could do nothing to comfort him. It hurt to speak, it hurt to move, even his face hurt couldn't at least smile at him to tell him that way, couldn't even lie a little to make him feel better… but little wet trails falling on his skin made him tense up, mentally at least. "D-don't cry…" it was scary, his usually loud, playful voice reduced to lower than a whisper, hoarse. Where did it hurt? He wanted to reply with a joke, figured this wasn't the time for it. "Hands… Arpeggio? Where is it?" Already he was asking for his sitar, not knowing the fate that had taken it.

Sniffing one last time to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. Demyx sounded so... Wounded. What hell did they put his love through? He didn't deserve such a punishment, he'd never hurt a fly! Moving off his chest to exam his fingers. Hissing and looking away again. They were bent out of their sockets, and were bending the other way. "Demyx. I'm sorry but I'll have to pop them back into place." His voice was merely a hoarse whisper. Gently and carefully as he could, he took the index finger. He paused a moment to shake his head... No... It wasn't the right time to tell him the fate for his beloved sitar. Closing his eyes and bracing himself before finally pushing the finger back into place with a pop!

Well that hiss couldn't have been could… Listening to the explanation before forcing his eyes to open again, just barely and trying to see his hands that were still held together by the thick iron. "Oh… not broken?" It was as sarcastic as he could get his voice right now. Nodding ever so weakly as he touched his hand, simply shutting his eyes again, even with his body still below average temperature the pain wasn't numbed as much as he wanted it to be, the blonde hissing as he shuddered. Damn it hurt! So badly in fact that tears were starting to gather in his eyes, though shut it was impossible to tell. "… I need to call in sick." Speaking randomly, trying to remain conscious and keep his mind off of the pain.

Biting his bottom lip as Demyx hissed. "I'm sorry!" He gasped, oh god he was crying! His love was in pain. "I'll do a full heal on you after I've got them back into place." Mumbling quietly. Well he had to do this first or his boyfriend would end up with crippled fingers.  
Taking one after another he popped each finger into place and whispering a sorry each time. He truly was, Zexion felt like he was at fault someone how. Only if he realized when Demyx didn't come home...

Demyx gave another weak nod as his boyfriend said he had to finish before could be healed, biting his lip but trying to relax his shoulders as one after the other was popped into place, trying not to show he was pain anymore to Zexion, though his lip was bloodied and a single tear escaped by the last one. Opening his eyes again, this time looking to his boyfriend and his heart fell at his expression, as best he could moving his still aching hands to cup his face carefully. "Not liking that look on you Zex," he couldn't finish the sentence as he wanted to, he started coughing and turned his head to the side, scarily enough there was more ash coming out of his mouth, even if it was just a little bit. "Y-you're amazing, thank you.' Trying to give his boyfriend confidence again.

Shaking his head and only just caught Demyx's expression as he coughed up ash again. And his heart fell. "I'm not..."  
Summoning his Lexicon and turning to a page quickly. Taking Demyx's hand gently and muttering something which sounded like. "Heal." Then taking the next hand and repeating.  
"How's that hon?" He asked as he wiped the soot off his face.

Waiting until his hands were healed, which felt a hell of a lot better by then, Demyx shifted his fingers carefully, moving them to take the smaller hand away from his face to hold it carefully. "Much better… thank you." Hands still fastened together, still struggling to speak and in pain even still… but he was still trying to reach out and show affection towards the younger male. Just showed how wrong his treatment was. "Are you okay?" Well that was a little backwards… But the musician's eyes still showed concern while trying to look up at the younger male, the sunlight burned, but he didn't want to turn away.

Zexion shook his head. "I'm fine, but I should be the one asking you that... God Dem, what did they do to you?" He breathed and linking his fingers with the others, his free hand and moving a free strands away from Demyx's face.  
"Actually I should be asking why on earth you went off with Xigbar?" He wasn't scolding him; he was just a little confused. Obviously this floor wouldn't be a good place for his lover to stay in they'd have to get off the floor.

What did they do to him? The musician remained silent for a moment, letting out a slight exhale as soft hands brushed at his face. "Truthfully…? I don't know. I do have new respect for piñata's though." Joking, that was his nature after all and enough strength gathering in his lungs now to use it. He even managed a smile! At the second question however, his expression fell, eyes darted away. "We… used to be friends I thought… didn't think he was still there…" obviously the betrayal had hurt him…

Wincing slightly. Oh god they used him as a punching bag! But the look on his face made him think otherwise. So he did think that Xigbar was still a friend to him. "I'm so sorry Dem. I'm sorry he hurt you." Damn that man! Damn them all! Each and every one of them was going to pay for what they did to his boyfriend.

Demyx said nothing for several moments, lying completely still except for the constant motion his fingers had taken up stroking the smaller hand. "It's fine." He managed after several moments, a gentle exhale following while closing his eyes and trying to shift closer to the bluenette. "I should've expected it love." He didn't reopen his eyes this time, the only moving after he released Zexion's hand was to carefully see if he could worm his way out of the restraints. Nope they were on there pretty good… even with his own blood as lubricant.

Hissing as he noticed the blood on Demyx's hands. That looked painful, but he had healed his hands but the blood only remained. "Can you stand?" He asked softly and taking one of his hands again, he only just realized then his own fingers were smeared with his boyfriends blood..  
But he had to get his boyfriend to lie down on the sofa that was only a few feet away from them.

Stand? Still working on getting his hands free (which wasn't working as he hoped it would) the musician gave a weak nod, had to open his eyes to force himself to slowly roll up and force himself on his knees, and even more forcing to get himself standing, stumbling in place as a wave of nauseating dizziness took over. Lost too much blood. "… Yeah not for long though." Concentrating instead on the handcuffs, right when he was about to suggest getting a saw (not like they owned one) and freeing himself there was a hiss of pain as he forced his hand through the opening, flexing his fingers once free and much more easily sliding the other hand free. "…Why handcuffs? I mean honestly, why did they have these things lying around…?" Trying to add humor into the situation, looking close to collapsing though.

Wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him up right, in all honesty Demyx looked as he was about to pass out. Wincing as he saw the handcuffs fall to the floor and his fingers went back to Demyx's hands, carefully and slowly leading him onto the sofa. "Shh… Come on lie down. You look tired Dem. Do you need anything?" He asked as he sat on the floor. "Anything at all?" Though Demyx was right: Why on earth did they keep handcuffs?

Whoa he said he could stand he never mentioned walking! Demyx almost fell the moment Zexion moved forward, struggling to stay upright and keep his weight off his boyfriend. It took a miracle but he somehow made it to the sofa, sitting down on it heavily and blinking up at the question as he followed orders and lay down slowly. Hell felt better than that stone floor he was kicked around all night on… Shaking his head at his question though the question was still buzzing around in his mind. "… Please Zex, what happened to arpeggio?" He needed to know… after they took the instrument away it was like a part of his heart left with it.

Gently petting Demyx's hair softly and biting his bottom lip. Arpe-what? Oh... His sitar. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the shoe box, shutting his eyes he sighed and brought it closer to them. "I'm sorry Dem... Xigbar... I knew how much she meant to you." Fingering the box lightly and putting it onto his boyfriend's chest. He hated how he was the one who gave him the bad news. Demyx was such a good sitarist. Zexion remembered everything time he'd use to pass the Melodious Nocturne's room; he'd be composing a new song or just strumming his instrument.

He had been prepared to be handed a broken necked sitar or for Zexion to smile and say it was fine and waiting for him… not this. Staring at the box in shock before opening it slowly with shaking hands, flinching back instantly from the blue and gold wood chips inside. Couldn't cry for it, just an instrument Zexion would just call him stupid. Reaching in the box after a moment to carefully pull out one of the crushed pieces of metal that used to offer some design to the sitar he simply closed it again, keeping his face as cold as he could as he set the box very carefully on the floor, forced cheer in his voice. "Doesn't matter… can make another…" Looking over the gold strip of metal in his fingers that used to make up one of the many frets on the instrument.

The look on Demyx's face made Zexion's heart sink. "I'm sorry... If it makes things better I'll help you make another one. We still have all the metal parts." He built her? That beautiful instrument was made by his own skilled hands? Gosh, everyone gave him less credit than he actually deserved! The poor instrument was indeed fine back in her time. A gold and blue coloration and amazing structure, but now she was just merely fine dust and wood chips.

Looking up at the offer Demyx blinked heavily before offering a weak smile, "Thank you… I'd appreciate that." It'd make the next one all the more special if Zexion helped with it… Letting the metal fall onto his chest as it slipped from his fingers the musician reached over to brush his knuckles against Zexion's face lightly. "Permission to hold you?" There was plenty of room on the sofa itself…

He smiled softly and nodded. "Of course. You don't have to ask." He mumbled as he nuzzled into the hands. Zexion's head falling onto his chest whilst his hands wrapped his torso. And only sitting on the edge of the sofa, his body half sprawled against his boyfriends. "Promise me you won't scare me like that again? You had me sick with worry." Whispering into neck softly.

Much better. Running his fingers gently through blue hair with one hand and holding Zexion lightly with the other, relaxing even through the pain. "I won't, I promise. I didn't mean to worry you babe…" Muttering carefully into his neck before kissing it carefully. It was then he finally noticed… "…Where are the others?"

Almost purring into the hand as his hair was stroked. Shivering as he felt lips on his neck. But that's when he only realized after Demyx's said it. Where were they? "Oh god." Getting up suddenly, his eyes wide. "He's back at the castle!" Zexion clamped his mouth shut; he couldn't believe he forgot about his own friend. There was no telling what hell Roxas must be going through!

* * *

"Now, now Xigbar what did I say about looking after our special friend. Hum?" A cool voice was heard from the dark figure who started to edge over toward the three others. Vexen slowly rose to his feet and stood up. "I assure you injected the traitor as I requested, four?"

Vexen nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I did. And he responded well to it, so all we need to do is wait until it takes its course." Grinning like a madman. It was almost as if he was purposefully ignoring the teen on the floor.

"What about you Xigbar. Did you lay any traps around the edge yet?" Asking quietly, his amber eyes glowing in the dark almost cat-like. Of course this would be the first time he mentioned them, but he was showing his sadist side toward the male. He did not under any circumstance tolerate mistakes.

Xigbar muttered something as he was scolded for hitting the blonde, shifting in place but still looking towards the ground. It sounded almost like an apology but not aimed towards Roxas as much as it was towards his boss.

Though the blonde wasn't silent for much longer, especially when the drugs were mentioned, his gaze snapped up to Vexen so quickly it was a miracle his neck didn't snap. "You drugged him? Fucking sicko! Didn't you do enough to him!" And now he had Zexion… oh no…

And the traps were mentioned, his breathing stopped, turning to Xigbar as the freeshooter actually laughed. "Cha, no one's getting in here soon. Kid ruined half it though, used a corridor to get his little buddies out of here."

"Why you little-!" Vexen scowled at the blond suddenly and went to smack him but was stopped as the Superior raised a single hand, and only lowering it as Vexen backed down.

As soon as Xemnas heard Roxas' voice he smirked. "Oh, Roxas. How could I almost forget you?" His voice soft yet cold. "Oh, Roxas. I couldn't just let those traitors get away without some form of punishment could I now?" Bending down so they were now facing each other, and his orangey-amber eyes boring into Roxas' blue's. "But don't you worry about them. They'll be fine... Maybe. I think it's you who you should be worrying about." Grinning slightly after he said this. But still listening on as Xigbar barked on about how he did set up traps... Too bad. Means more of a punishment for Roxas.

The blonde glared daggers at the man who came close, at first trying to look away but Xigbar found this impolite and grabbed a fistful of his hair to force him to look the superior in the face. Glare worsened as his friends were threatened, struggling for a moment to get his hands out of their restraints so he could beat this guy in the face or something but couldn't! Him he should be worrying about? HA! He could care less about his own outcome. "Burn in hell." He snarled, maybe getting a little too brave there…

Walking calmly over to the blond and smirking. Cupping his face before his other smacked his across the face. "Now, now Roxas. Let's talk man to man. Yes? I'm sure you don't want Axel to be harmed. Do you?" Smirking coyly and releasing his face. Not once did Xemnas look up or his vision faltering as Roxas was roughly grabbed but he continued to stare into Roxas' blues and grin.

Not a noise out of the blonde as he was smacked again, though his eyes were utterly repulsed upon being touched by the older and stronger male. Though for a split second the emotion faded, a new one taking over as Axel's name was mentioned, eyes widening as his weak point was hit. "Leave him out of this," Forcing his tone to remain threatening, to remain calm, though now he was frightened for his love. "I'll do what you want, just don't lay a finger on him." Grumbling, about to force his eyes away from the haunting amber though a quick pull to his hair kept them fixed. He didn't like the way he was looking at him…

Smirking because he knew he had hit Roxas's weak spot. "I want you... I want you to open up-" Leaning forwards so his mouth was hovering over the blonde's ear. "Kingdom Hearts." He breathed hotly before flicking out his tongue and sliding it across the back of Roxas's ear. "And if you don't." Xemnas laughed softly. "Axel will be the price to pay."

His expression definitely held a 'what the hell get away from me' expression as Xemnas came closer to him, Xigbar taking this moment to swat Vexen on the arm, seeing as they weren't needed anymore it was best to leave before the superior got cranky. Though Roxas' expression switched into pure shock as the two words he least wanted to hear came out of the man's mouth, recoiling instantly at the intimate touch and trying to snarl at the man, his eyes however read fear. "I know nothing about kingdom hearts or how to open it! You're asking the impossible!" Axel was on the line, he could feel hope fading but how could he do something like that without the knowledge or ability to do it…?

Vexen frowned but his expression changed into a smirk then following Xigbar out of the room.  
Xemnas on the other hand never even once looked up as his followers left the room but instead focused on Roxas. "If you don't even try I will make sure you'll be watching Axel as he suffers a painful bloody death by MY hands." He never once raised or changed his voice, it was calm and silky.

Roxas' eyes widened, yeah he just lost the battle with those few words, shoulders falling as his strong act failed. "W-what do you want me to do? Just don't hurt him…" No Axel didn't deserve it… But how… how was he to open kingdom hearts! Lifelong dedication to killing heartless? He'd do it! So long as Axel was okay… His three greatest fears were looming around him all at once, he was restrained with no way of protecting himself, Axel was at risk of death… and the superior was looming over him.

Xemnas nodded and patted Roxas on his shoulder. "Good boy." How it was said was as if he wasn't talking to a human but a... Animal instead. The graying silver-haired man was pleased that number thirteen was listening and not fighting him, it meant he had almost bent the boy to his will.  
Grabbing him roughly by the shoulders forcing him to stand up. "Follow me." Commanding as he took the extending rope and tugging it each time the blond would fall back.

He never bothered to reply but continued to drag the blond up the tower leading him to the balcony. Making sure to shut the door behind him so Roxas couldn't escape. Grinning as he let go of the blond then walking to the edge and holding onto the railings. He looked at the view in front of them. "Ahh. See that boy? An empty clear sky. And the people too? They haven't got a care in the world. Worlds... A world. But not just any world. The heart of all worlds. And you're its key. You're the one who can bring it forth and open it." Smirking and gripping his shoulder. Looking down to exam his bound hands. "I'm sure you'll cope with them still bound. Yes?" Letting a hand slid down from his shoulder to his hands, eyes examining the male slyly.

Well his hope of escape faded as soon as the door was shut, wincing as he heard the rollers slowly slide into place and he was pulled further, closer to the edge. Maybe if he just threw himself off of it when Xemnas was distracted…? No there was no telling what they would do to Axel if he did that. Rolling his eyes as habit though as the 'superior' went on and on about something he had little idea what was and only paying attention to the end. "How? Just tell me what I have to do and let me go already, okay?" Axel was going to be off work soon… Jumping though as the hand touched his shoulder, watching it carefully up until the point it vanished behind his back on the rope that was now holding his hands together maybe a little too tightly. He chose not to answer that question. Hell no he couldn't keep them on! This forced bravery could only last so long without the fear of protecting himself outweighed it. If Xemnas didn't stop touching him soon though he was going to snap, already Roxas had reflexively flexed his hands for his keyblades (but didn't call them) and was trying to lean away from him. Don't say that the rumors in the org were true… It was a joke… but it went around that the moment the superior had him alone in a room nothing good would become of it.

Amber eyes narrowed and shooting at the teen. "How would I know? You're the one who wields the keyblade! Are you saying you want Axel to die? Because I will do it." His impatient showing through as Xemnas' hands gripped Roxas's shoulders, whilst his other locked into his hair and pulling at it. They were practically nose to nose, his liquid-ambers were shooting daggers at him.

His eyes widened and the blonde backed away slightly as he was snapped at, wincing as claw like fingers tugged his shoulder forward and tried to keep a cry of pain from escaping as his hair was tugged. Asshole. "It didn't exactly come with an instruction manual." It was harder to be brave, especially with that glare coming form the stronger male's eyes, never before had he felt so small, weak. He still tried however to tug away, wincing as it only pulled his hair and chaffed his wrists more. "But it can't open kingdom hearts. Please! I would for you if I could! Don't hurt him!" He didn't doubt him in the least when he threatened he would…

Growling in his ear and tugging harder. "You better try! Or I will!" Letting him go roughly but not before shoving him to the side so he hit against the balcony wall.  
Stalking over to him and in hushed words. "You're trying my patients. Do it. Now!" Grabbing him by the collar and pushing him forwards. He wasn't the kind of person who liked to be pissed around with, he liked to see results. Even if people got hurt in the process. Heck he didn't care if people got hurt! That also goes for his test subjects back when he was Xehanort.

A wince escaped again, head being tugged back though the blonde was still in shock over the request. He was insane! A cry did escape though as his shoulder collided heavily into the wall, shakily regarding the man and fighting to get back to his feet as he was choked into doing just that. Do it now! How? How was he supposed to open kingdom hearts? He was getting no ideas, none whatsoever. Panic arising, though luckily his keyblade helped him along some, Oathkeeper appearing in his hand in a flash of light, its hilt slicing through the rope on his hand. Right… all he had to do was try right? Fear in his eyes and making his hand shake the blonde rose the keyblade to the sky, begging loudly in his mind for it to work. Like unlocking a keyhole… let something happen… There was a weak flash of light off the end of his key, as if searching for something to seal before nothing, the blonde's little 'show' was nothing. "T-told you it wouldn't work." Escaped before he could even think about it, eyes widening. "I tried! That's what you wanted right? Keep the damn key if you want to, just don't hurt Axel."

Grinning sadistically as he teen cried out in pain, but once the male had gotten to his feet and summoned his keyblade his expression calm down. Though he was annoyed that the ropes that had bounded his wrists together fell down in ribbons. Xemnas went silent as a small feeble light emitted from the key. Nothing. Nothing happened. Looking up the teen and scowling as if it was his fault. Stalking over to him and grabbing him by the shoulders, his dirty nails digging into his flesh. "What happened?" The silverette barked into his face.

It hurt, wincing immediately as he grabbed and clawed at, the keyblade disappearing in a flash of light. His defense gone, couldn't even move to defend himself against the hands that would only anger Xemnas more. "I-I don't know! I told you I don't have the ability! I can't open kingdom hearts!" Even though he was trying to sound strong the blonde was forcing his gaze away from the man, looking instead towards the path leading up to the castle. Axel... Zexion, Sora, someone please…Finally having enough of the pain in his shoulders the blonde did move to push the arms away, granted he was so small while Xemnas was a monster…

As Roxas spoke it only angered him, so the blond didn't have the power to open it? "Do you want to know why? It's because you're weak." Xemnas spat and raised a hand to slap him across the face. Then grabbing hold of the hands that were trying to push him away. "A weak disgusting fake. That's all you are Roxas. A fake. A weak one that is. You shouldn't even be here." Grinning cruelly as he twisted the blonde's wrist. "And you want to know something else?" Giving a dramatic pause to push his whole body against the smaller one, and slamming him into the wall. Smirking as he leaned into whisper. "Axel... He doesn't even love you." Taking his time to purr into his ear then licking the shell and his hand sliding down Roxas's side.

The slap didn't register. The cruel words though, did, digging into his core. Yes, he knew he was weak already. He didn't need that reminder. Roxas did however try to struggle away from the giant hands holding his wrists, hissing as they were twisted in the most painful way imaginable. Disgusting fake… weak fake he knew this already, there was no point in going on with that. "Let go!" Growled out during the teasing silence, only to be thrown back into the wall again, be smothered by the body larger than his boyfriend and definitely not him. Fear set in, remembering instantly the last time this happened at his own home and trying to pull away instantly, until that phrase was spoken. That one phrase that made him freeze, stop fighting the man to stare blankly towards the ground. Axel didn't love him…? Coming back to reality as the cold tongue touched him, recoiling instantly and with misted eyes from threatening tears tried to glare at Xemnas. "You lie!" Well that sounded so sure of himself… sarcasm. He squeaked, he was trying not to believe it but after everything that had happened…

Knowing his plan on breaking the male was working. "No I'm not. And you know it." Purring into his ear as his hand slid up underneath Roxas's top and toying with his nipple. "He's only using you." Laughing as he finally faced the teen, his eyes seemed darker yet they were still glowing bright amber. Almost cat-like. "But don't you worry my pet. I'll make you forget all about that horrible man." Moving his face down upon the small lips and crashing his own down onto them.

His 'heart' sank more, even trying to squirm away from the hand that was touching him was less energetic than before. "No… he-he wouldn't…" His eyes kept down, trying one last time to keep himself brave but broke apart. Thoughts of the last few days interrupting his thoughts quickly. How could Axel not be using him? He knew what a strip club was, than sure as hell he knew what a gentleman's club was… whose to say- thoughts broke off there as the loud laugh shattered them, forcing the train to stop and looking straight up at the male, paling at his words almost instantly. "No!" Shouted, screamed that one time against Xemnas before stubbornly clamping his mouth shut as foul lips covered his, instantly trying to struggle again. No! This wasn't happening! He swore… he wouldn't kiss anyone… anyone but Axel… That's when reality set in, no one could hear him, no one was coming to save him… he was weak and at Xemnas' disposal.

Xemnas' tongue licked a line across the small lips trying to make him open under him. To do so he pinched the nipple, and his nail digging into the soft flesh he could feel small beads of wetness being coaxed from the wound he made.  
Whist his other hand kept him pinned down against the hard wall.

Nuh-uh no denied. Roxas struggled even as the tongue knocked at his lips, trying to turn his head away though the mistake came as the wound was created in sensitive flesh, instantly crying out and instantly silenced by the enemy's tongue, the blonde left gagging and trying further to pull away, even resorting to trying to kick at him or stomp his feet. _No! Let go! Let go!_ His mind screamed over and over, trying to free both his hands from the single one's grasp. Tears finally fell from his eyes, the fear finally taking hold of him. Whatever it was about him that made him an easy target for things like this… he needed to change. There was no doubt Xemnas wouldn't stop until he was dead… and Axel wasn't coming to help… Zexion wasn't coming back like he promised… Sora wasn't even coming… he was alone and he was to blame.

Running his tongue around the other's mouth sloppily though as he was kicked at he released Roxas' mouth only to slap him across the face. "You whore!" Hissing into his face. Moving on of his knee's in-between the blonde's legs and hoisting him up slightly. Grabbing both hands and putting them above his head, and clamping down on them. His spare hand fiddling with the button on his jeans. "Be a good slut and shut up." Xemnas purred into his neck before biting down harshly, almost vampire-like.

The taste was vile and was glad he had the excuse to spit out the other male's saliva as soon as he was smacked across the face. Again. No doubt he would have a nasty bruise there. Just as long as his corpse was recognizable… "I'm not a damn whore! Get off me!" Couldn't help though to squeak as his leg defense was taken away as he was tugged into the air, still pulling at the larger hands to try and get away, especially after his pants were fondled. Oh hell no! "Let go!" Snarling as much as he could upon being called a slut, the impact of the words actually hurting… was that all Axel saw him as? When sharp teeth sank into his neck, feeling blood pool to the surface he did let out a cry of pain, tears still moving down his face. This hurt so much more than the last one… sad he could use rape as a plural.

Only laughing as Roxas tried to fight him off, there was no way he'd break away from him.  
Even as the blond tried to bat his hands away he only smirked and broke the button off with ease, then his hands gripping the side to slide them down to his ankles. "Be a good slut, Roxas. Or this will only hurt you more." He whispered into his ear before flipping him over so he was facing the wall, and pressing against him hard. Working on his own jeans and letting them fall to the floor, and his pants going down as well. His thick cock pressing against the covered behind. A small smirk was plastered to his lips; Roxas' cries of pain were like music to his ears.

He wasn't a damned slut! Trying to keep his focus after being spun around so quickly his head smacked into the brick wall, feeling blood start to pool from his fore head while his fingers gripped onto the brick. "Not a damn slut! Get the hell away from me!" Standing outside in September was not fun when reduced down to your boxers… really didn't want to be in them but… Oh well… he had given up with the lashing about, it was only wearing himself down but a whimper escaped as he was pressed against. Huge… this would break him in half he was so small… _I'm so sorry Axel…_ Shutting his eyes as he let his nails dig into the concrete until blood welled.

Grinning and pressing his face into the messy wound he previously made on Roxas's neck, lapping up the blood as he pulled down the smaller male's boxers and they joined the jeans. "You deserve this after betraying us." He growled against his neck as he used one hand to pry away his cheeks so he was able to position himself outside the small hole. And in one fluid motion he thrust into the small entrance roughly, his fingers clawing at the back of Roxas's shoulder whilst he bit down onto the back of his neck. Damn he was so tight even after Axel had sex with him!  
One hand went straight for his waist to hold him down before he started to pound roughly into the small body.

He deserved this… His head fell listlessly to the wall as those words where spoken, staring at it with vacant eyes. He deserved this… Even though he prepared himself for the pain it was nothing like with Axel, it was a hundred times worse. Tears fell to the ground and the scream that escaped only seemed to make it worse. There was no mercy this time, didn't pass out due to weakness. He was unfortunately stronger now, so he felt everything, the blood running down his legs, the claws on his shoulders and teeth biting into him to create new wounds. The agony of being practically ripped in half wasn't fading, it would never fade, biting his lip as a method to stop his screaming only resorted in a bloodied lip that could possibly hold a ring, clawing at the wall. No help… where was the help he was promised…? He was abandoned… he deserved this…

Growling again into his before biting it. "You should have never left us thirteen!" Snapping his hips again as he felt wetness around his cock, using the blood as a lubricant and thrust ruthlessly into the small body. "But god, you're so tight." Groaning into his neck, he never once touched Roxas' member until the last moment. Taking it suddenly and quickly pumped it with his thrusts.

His hands slid down the wall slightly, bloody trails following after the tips of his fingers. He shouldn't have left… but it was wrong, kingdom hearts wouldn't have… Maybe he was right, this was his fault… Roxas couldn't open his mouth to answer, and when he tried to the only thing that came out was another cry of pain and blood from his lip. Even touched he felt nothing, only more pain, he wasn't even the slightest bit hard even under the fingers. The pain didn't lessen or dull, it got worse, waves of agony crashing down on him like they were on that beach…

Suddenly there were screams from inside the castle, the familiar sound of a keyblade opening a lock and the very loud voice of his brother, his shoulders falling slightly in relief even through the agony. "G-get the hell out of me." Roxas barely managed to hiss this, pulling one of his hands into position and the keyblade feebly appeared, its blade resting on his and Xemnas' shoulder. "Now." Why didn't he think of this to begin with?

He just kept thrusting into the bloodied arse even after he had came, but unfortunately he never heard the door slam open through Roxas' screams, he never had time to pull out as a hand landed onto his shoulder. "Get. The. Hell. Off. My. Boyfriend." Emphasizing on each word.  
The Xemnas looked up smirking and pulled out his blood soaked cock, tucking himself into trousers and face Axel his glowing ambers boring into the livid greens. When he had first heard his boyfriend's screams he thought the worst, that he was being tortured to death! But never did he expect this! The redhead had never ever in his whole life ever felt such an emotion! Even ripping the man to shreds wouldn't sate his rage.

Axel… the voice, no matter how cruel the tone, was like a rush of cold water over him, strength leaving him, having little reason to be strong now. So he came for him after all? But as soon as he was released the blonde fell down the wall, struggling to pull his pants and jeans back on with shaking hands, the keyblade lying before him though out of reach, he didn't want to move from the ground… Never before had he felt so used, in so much pain he just wanted it all to end, so filthy, tainted. Groaning quietly as his brother ran over and pulled him up, well there went that, he was left in more agony as he was forced back into sitting up though was allowed to lean on the brunette fully so it wasn't completely hell. "Ax, he's yours, make it hurt." Sora growled out, glaring death at Xemnas while his arm remained around the blonde's shoulders carefully, trying to keep him awake while wiping the tears from his bruised face.

Nodding as he stepped forward and his chakrams appearing in a fiery blaze. This man was the cause for all chaos in everyone's lives, the reason everything in the last ten years has happened. Xemnas and his other, Xehanort... "Guy's I rather you not watch this..." Still eyeing the man carefully, studying every little movement or sneer. Gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes briefly. He remembered what a heart felt like, even the fluttering emotions. He knew he loved Roxas, heart or no heart. He didn't need one to show his love, because he knew it was true. And what had happened proved that Axel had emotional feelings, he felt as if he did have a heart.

Gripping his weapon until his knuckles turned a ghostly white, yelling out as all his anger was suddenly lashed out and aimed at the elder man. But all he heard was a high pitched laugh and just as he opened his eyes he saw what had become of Xemnas. He was merely smoke on water, more like black smoke. His eyes were the only thing that wasn't smoke. Seeing that mad grin on his face had him scream in rage and try to hack into the smoke but his efforts failed. A high pitched laugh sounded throughout the whole castle though they were only next to Xemnas. Suddenly the smoke started to rise and slithered down the walls of the castle, escaping the murderous redhead. Yelling in anguish as Xemnas got away and falling to the floor, throwing his chakrams into the balcony wall. Not watching it splitter and crack but instead crawling carefully over to his boyfriend. "Roxas?" He whispered. His hand fell onto Sora's shoulder and giving him a look that said 'thank you'. Thanks for looking after him. Word's couldn't explain how he felt right now. Looking upon his bloodied and broken love, it was gut wrenching! Biting his bottom lip and trying to suppress his tears. His whole body was battered and bruised!

Sora didn't turn away from what was going to happen, wanting to see it with his own eyes, give some sort of reconcile to his family that they would be alright from now on though at the same time shifted his arm over the unmoving nobody beside him, trying to protect him from his furious boyfriend. His eyes widened at what happened though, letting out a hiss as Xemnas was actually able to get away! After all he had done he vanished as if nothing happened! The brunette gave a very sharp nod as Axel touched his shoulder, moving away from the blonde just slightly though kept his arm around him, without it he'd just fall back over. Roxas only glanced up, so much pain in his eyes it was no shock they were still spilling over. Did Axel hate him now for being touched by another? He hated himself… "I-I… I'm sorry I couldn't…" He fought back this time… but it still didn't do enough, tears spilled heavier from his eyes, a bloody hand covered an equally bloody mouth as he shook his head. Axel probably thought he was disgusting now…

Axel shook his head and petted his arms gently. He didn't know if he was allowed to touch or not but Roxas wasn't shying away from his touches, and that was a good sign for him. "It's okay baby. It's not you're fault he's the one at fault. That guy is a lunatic!" 'My Roxas... Oh god!' The reality finally sunk in. Sighing heavily then looked back to Sora. "We have to get him somewhere safe; we can't let people see him like this. Roxas needs medical attention and quickly." It seemed as if he had multiple injuries all over his body. He didn't want to risk making him stand but instead he tucked a hand behind his back and whispered softly. "It's alright hon, I won't hurt you." Then the other hand went under his knees, lifting him up slowly and cradling him in to his chest. Leaving behind the bloody trail. He paled dramatically at the mess behind, Xemnas was going to pay!

Sora thought about it for a moment or two, trying to support the blonde still while he continued to tremble. "Can you open the black swirly thingy to my place? I swear Kiko lives like four doors over." She was their doctor before, and Roxas mentioned her briefly in their phone call so she would have some idea to what was happening. Oh… Crap, Denzel and Destiny were there… he didn't want to introduce his four year old daughter to such violence right now… But there was little choice.

Roxas wasn't flinching back from Axel, good thing, though was still crying, still shaking up into the point the stronger arm went around him in preparation to lift him up, only once in the air the blonde put both arms as tightly around Axel's neck as he could, hiding his face in the man's shoulders. He came for him that was the only thing that mattered now. "…I know you won't." Muttered softly into his neck. Nothing Axel had or will ever do would hurt him like that…  
Nodding quickly and muttering. "Yeah sure." Struggling to move a hand incase he dropped the blond but he managed it. A dark swirling matter appear around all three of them and soon enough they were outside Sora's house. Stumbling slightly and his head hitting against a wall, but shaking it off, at first he had seen stars but soon enough they had vanished. "Alright Sora. Where next?" Making sure Roxas was alright and still awake when he had hit the wall. Gently he pet the side of his boyfriend's face, maybe taking him to his others mother's place was a bad idea? Maybe Zexion would be a better idea?

Nope, consciousness was lost before the portal even vanished; the blonde only letting out a slight whimper of pain upon being thrown around once his boyfriend hit the wall. Sora shuddered at the darkness though recuperated quickly, nodding ahead and darting down the row of town homes, somehow the crippled brunette still had the strength to run after all that happened. Those traps were no easy feat, and getting past the organization members that got in their way? With a bad knee and glass filled hand? God like stamina. Without waiting for the red-head Sora had darted up the stairs two at a time and was bouncing in place while ringing the bell, over and over and over, impatient for an answer obviously.

Axel waited until Sora was up the steps, and after all that ring a male voice could be heard. "Alright! Alright! Hold on I'm here!" The door opened finally. Axel wasn't finished climbing up the stairs so all he saw was Sora. "Oh! Sora how nice to see you. Are you okay?" His eyes widening at the sight, a bloodied torn hand and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Kiko isn't in." Unfortunately he wasn't a doctor unlike his wife, but he had trained in first aid so he could help small wounds and cuts. Finally Axel and Roxas came into sight and his mouth fell. 'Oh god; looks as if they got into a fight with someone!'

"Not really see my brother-" Sora couldn't even ask the question before the man answered it, his expression falling. "… Great urm... thanks anyway… Tell her to call me as soon as she gets off okay?" Crapppp! Ushering Axel back down the stairs, had no other choice but to walk them back to their apartments to try and treat Roxas there… "Sorry… my idea kinda failed." Muttering to the red head and scowling, was not a good thing that the blonde was out cold... he was shaking more too definitely not a good sign.

Biting his lip in disappointment and shaking his head. "Alright..." He was more worried about the blood loss that Roxas had, he had no idea how much he had lost. "It's okay, just lead the way. We don't need anyone else fainting." Sniffing slightly as he made his way back down the stairs and followed his boyfriend's other, thank goodness it was still light out.

Didn't need anyone else fainting? What? Looking confused over the subject though did as he was told to, quickly but without running, knowing if he did there was a risk of hurting his nobody even more. Even with all the well known shortcuts that spent minimum time on the main road it was still ten minutes to get there, in which time none of Roxas' wounds stopped bleeding except maybe the small injury to his chest. "It's here right?" Looking up to Axel as he stared at the apartment building, knowing the approximate location but not the actual place, he had never been there before.

After followed Sora the way back to his own place he frowned. He thought they were going to Sora's, oh well it didn't matter what did was that he wanted to get Roxas fixed up and quickly. Nodding he went to head for the stairs but that's when a shiny sliver box caught his eye, it was an elevator! How come no one noticed until now? Shaking his head and saving that thought for later, and pressing the up button with his knuckle. "Sora? You coming?" He asked when he stepped inside the open box.

Go inside the elevator? The brunette looked uncertain for a fraction of a second, not really worried about the contraption itself it was more of him worrying about being in an enclosed space with him even though Riku said to stay away from Axel… "Y-Yeah coming." Muttering quickly, stepping inside and pushing the button for the device to close, watching the heavy doors carefully and glancing up at the red head for which floor he wanted. He needed to call Riku soon… hopefully he hadn't found the note yet…

Axel looked to Sora as the door shut, nodding and telling him to press number 'two'. As soon as the lift started coming alive, slowly taking them up two floors Axel almost stumbled when it first started out. It was so old and creaky he was almost afraid it would break down and send them spiraling downwards to their doom.

But luckily for them that didn't happen instead the lift stopped with a jerk and opened, almost jogging out of the rusting contraption and heading for their apartment. Stopping out side he was stuck on opening to door. Looking at Sora pleadingly then to Roxas and the door again.

Sora was quick to follow behind Axel as the contraption stopped, wanting out of the old thing as quickly as possible and nervously followed behind, fingering his cell phone with a slight frown on his face. What if Riku found the note? How much trouble would he be in…? Realizing he was falling behind the brunette shook away all thoughts and followed quickly behind the red-head, looking up at his request and moving to open the door, only to frown as it didn't open. "Locked." Grumbling, and there were two blazing fast flashes of light as he summoned his keyblade, unlocked the door, and let it disappear again. Who needed house keys? Rather nervously in walking into the one-who-almost-killed-him's domain, he moved quickly out of the way, holding the door open for the red-head and his brother, casting a quick glance around at the tidy apartment, already tainted with the smell of blood from the musician who by this point had fallen deep asleep on the sofa.

Axel looked to the door in confusion. Locked? It was never locked? But he didn't blame them after what had happened; it was most likely Zexion who did it.

Just as he was about to attempt to knock on the door, a blinding flash of light came from nowhere followed by Sora's keyblade. The door unlocked automatically after that. Following after Sora but sliding past him and examined the scene in front of him, Demyx was on the sofa but Zexion was nowhere in sight but just as he was about to call out to him the bluenette appeared out of the kitchen holding a glass of water. He was obviously shaken up from the afternoon's events. His bright eyes widened when Roxas became the soul attention.

"Quick, get him onto the bed." Pointing in the direction of their room. Axel nodded and quickly hurried to his room where he placed his bloodied lover onto the bed. That's when he finally broke down and his insides breaking, cupping his mouth to suppress his sobs. The rape just kept flashing in his eyes, Xemnas battering his boyfriend and him having to listen to his screams.

"What happened?" Asked Zexion to Sora before settling on the edge of the bed and his Lexicon fell onto his lap. He didn't want to upset the redhead, he seemed... Emotionally scarred.

Sora of course followed, taking a second to glance over the back of the sofa at the equally beat up musician and wincing, following after his brother as Axel and Zexion put him in another room, looking around it in curiosity until shockingly someone started crying. Dark eyes widened, trying to find the source and utterly shocked once he did, stepping forward slowly and putting a hand carefully on Axel's shoulder, trying not to shock him in any way but at the same time looking to Zexion and biting his lip with a shake of his head. "He was… he was raped by Xemnas… beaten by the looks of it." And sound… those screams were pretty much what led them from the front door up to the tower, not at all expecting what they saw. The brunette was quiet, not trying to comfort the red-head anymore than the soft hand on his shoulder and focusing more on Zexion.

Jumping slightly and was so shocked he stopped his sobs as a hand fell onto his shoulder. Nodding his head and pulled himself together, he had to stay strong for Roxas.

Kneeling down on the floor where his fingers gently skidded across the bloodied hand. If there was one thing he'd like to forget and erase from his mind, would be those screams and seeing the rape... He shivered violently. All that blood... Even the metallic smell was everywhere infecting his nose, it really made him feel sick.  
Zexion never really swore and his shocked Axel, and his ears perked up.

"Bastard." Gritting his teeth together. He knew Xemnas was an evil twisted man, but he never knew he'd go this far. Blood was leaking through his jeans from where he was roughly taken, screwing up his nose in distaste and quickly flipping to a page. It was almost as if he was turning into some kinda of doctor, their personal doctor. Though that was Demyx's job once...

Softly putting his hand down onto Roxas's hipbone and muttering a few spells. Though he was starting to feel the effects of all the healing he was doing lately. A shiny green mist engulfed the small blond with each spell, and the glittery green seemed to follow Zexion's hand.

"That's all I can do I'm afraid..." Sighing exhaustedly, then shimmering green was slowly fading. He couldn't do that much to his friend, only managing to heal most of the wounds. Most of all, the place he was penetrated from was the hardest to heal, it was almost as if Xemnas intended him to suffer the burning pain. God knows what else he had to suffer.

"Would've used something stronger than that…" Sora grumbled at Zexion's swearing, though not actually swearing himself. He didn't like to, only did it a handful of times and that was only when he was really, really angry, right now he was mostly afraid for his nobody. Watching the spells be cast in silence, screaming at himself in his mind that he had forgotten on such little time how to cast them and waiting for the green to fade before trying to smile at Zexion. Poor guy looked exhausted…

"It's alright, thank you. You need to sit down though before you fall over. I told Kiko's husband to have her call once she's free, so she'll be here for the both of them soon hopefully." He probably cast too many spells together, cause even Demyx didn't look too healed all together. Roxas didn't even twitch as the hand touched his own, fingers chilled from the amount of blood lost and from being outside in September like he was… Face still vacant, like a doll…

* * *

I must apologize for the graphic chapter *bows* I assure you, no small blondes were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

Roxas: *glareeee*

Um... Reveiw please? *runs for her life*


	39. Chapter 39: Thousand Lights

And a slightly less... graphic chapter.

I do not own kingdom hearts!

* * *

Riku had finally made it home, and the sun had finally set. Placing his bag down onto the floor, expecting Sora to be in the living room but frowned when he wasn't. "Denzel, you still here?" Calling into the seemingly empty house.

"Yes'sir." The fourteen year old called above the quiet music from one of Destiny's CDs, sitting on the floor beside the little girl while she hummed to herself and colored over a sheet of blank paper while he was taking notes from a book for school, unable to see the silverette from the floor but still the russet tinted brunette focused grey-blue eyes towards the homeowner, raising an eyebrow. "Sora's not back though," Thought he might as well give that update, it was starting to get scary here. Had been here for four hours and not a word from the brunette…

Hanging his jacket and silvery blue scarf onto the coat hanger and kicking his shoes off. Looking over to see both his daughter and Denzel. As much as he wanted to see her, at the moment Sora was his priority. "Alright..." That's strange he wouldn't normally be that long...

Heading towards his and Sora's bedroom because he couldn't explain it but he had a strange feeling about the room. Peering into it slowly before entering, he wasn't in here. But just as he was about to leave the room something caught his eye. Frowning he went to Sora's pillow and picked up the paper, immediately recognizing his fiancé's scrawl.

The note read as followed: _Sorry to leave you in such a rush, I swear I'll be home but something came up, okay? And urm... I'm with Roxas, but not for whatever reason I made up. They're back Riku, all of them and they're strong again. Even took one of Roxas' friends. I'm not going to let Destiny grow up in a world with Organization thirteen. I hate to be such a drag, but if I don't come home tonight... don't freak out. Don't let Destiny know. If I die, live for her. She's worth it and you and I both know it. I'll always be in your heart, but don't be afraid to love again. If I DO make it home uhh don't murder me? It's pure intention I swear! I love you both, that's why I'm doing this. _

_S._

And right under the note was the silver wedding band, as if Sora thought he wouldn't be coming back.  
Riku's face paled. Sora lied to him? He never lied to him. Collapsing onto the bed and rubbing his eyes frantically to stop the tears seeping through. 'Yeah right Sora, the social won't let me keep Destiny if you do go... They'll take her away from us... Me.' His eyes were red but not from crying. Reaching into his front pocket he finished for his mobile and went to number one of speed dial. Sora. Well he had to try something, right?

* * *

"Whoa, you okay?" Sora went down to Zexion's level after he collapsed, kneeling stiffly and offering a hand to help him back to his feet. "Didn't mean here, need help getting to the living room…?" Figured that he wanted to get out of this room, the smell of blood was too overpowering even he couldn't manage it for much longer. Only thing running through his mind was that Xemnas got away… and his daughter was once again in danger. He couldn't save them after all…

Zexion shook his head. "Demyx will be fine. I've healed his hands as much as I could. But unfortunately I'm not that much of a good healer as he is." Looking at the offered hand his eyes widened. "What happened to your hands?"

His hands? Blue eyes widened at the statement, glancing at his hand that was covered in dried blood, giving a weary smile and dropping it to his side. "I uh… landed on a light bulb." Trying to smile, though it faded as he jumped a foot in the air as his phone started ringing, jumping back to his feet with a small stumble and holding up a finger as he left the room, didn't want Riku to hear Axel's voice. "H-Hi hon… home early?" Holy shit he was in so much trouble…

Riku didn't realize he had been holding a breath; thank goodness Sora was okay well at least of what he knew of. Well once he got hold of him he wouldn't be! "God Sora what the hell was that letter about?" Starting straight away. "I come home hoping you'd be back and I find out you've pulled this stunt?" He was furious.

The brunette jumped as Zexion came into the room he was in, looking at him nervously though paling as he was yelled at through the phone, hoping the noise wouldn't wake up the fast asleep musician. Wow… he was in a lot more trouble than he thought he'd be. Riku had never, EVER, yelled at him before. "I-I'm sorry! I know I should've told you but you would've said no. I'll be home soon, okay? Just waiting for Kiko to come by and fix up Rox and Demyx…" He was trying to speak quickly, though also trying to calm down his raging fiancé. "Please, don't be angry…" He had never had to say that to the silverette before… he really screwed up.

Sighing he calmed down, he didn't want to fire up at Sora after all he had seen and heard enough in his life time. "I'm sorry for yelling babe, I was just worried when I got home and thought the worst. Just promise me you won't pull anything like that again?" Sora sounded upset, was everything alright? What had happened?

Even though Riku's tone had calmed down the initial yelling had left its mark. Sora knew he was annoyed, furious even at him. Carefully sitting down on the ground when standing became a chore, rubbing his knee carefully. "Promise… I didn't mean to lie to you I'm sorry…" Here came the hard part though, biting onto his lip as he tried to figure out how to word it. "Riku… we're not safe on this world anymore. We have to move."

Sighing he led down onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow. "It's alright Sor. I know you meant well." At least he knew his love was safe and not led down in a ditch in some far away place. But the next sentence funny enough he expected it. "Hun... Where are we going to go?" They've only just been here less than a year already, and started to settle in. He had a job that paid well enough to keep his family.

Rubbing his arm carefully as he heard movement and Riku's soft voice out of the phone, only then allowing himself to relax, that was until the conversation took it's turn, chewing on his lip while thinking. "…Home I guess…" Well Riku's home, he cut himself as far away from the island the moment they left. "I know it's sudden… but Riku… if you could see the state Roxas is in right now you'd understand why…" He almost wanted to call his boyfriend over so he wouldn't be alone but knew that he didn't want Destiny here for the same reason. Sighing he agreed with Sora, he didn't want his daughter anywhere near the Organization, well more like the other way around.

"Alright hon... I'll start packing in a moment." He still kept his small home he inherited from his grandparents, and modified it a little bit so it would be more modern. He kept hold of it incase they all wanted to go back to the island for a vacation or just wanting to visit.  
"How is he anyway?" If Roxas was being targeted maybe... Maybe they should bring him with them? Though there home here wasn't as fitted as the one on island. Here they had two bedrooms and home they had three.

Letting his shoulders fall with a sigh of relief, smiling into the phone. "Thank you… I'll be home soon to help." Even managing a small smile, though it faded as his brother was brought up, taking a slow breath before even trying to answer. "N-not good… Xemnas… was raping him by the time we got there."

Riku's face paled. 'He was r-raped?' He physically felt sick and he stuttered as his grip tighten on the mobile, he'd kill that man for hurting his fiancé's twin! "He was r-raped by Xemnas? Shit... I knew he was a sick douchebag but I never thought he'd go that fucking far!" Growling low, he didn't want the kids in the living room to hear him.

Sora flinched every time the word 'Rape' and any other curses left his fiancé's mouth, though his lip did twitch into a small smile at the name that the dark man was called. "It's bad…" And here's the part he didn't want to say because he knew it'd get him in trouble. "Axel's in there now with him, he broke down about it not long ago." And changing the subject quickly… "Keep an eye out for Kiko, we need her here quickly."

Axel... Well he did expect it.. Though this time he kept his cool.  
"Oh right." The big tough redhead cried? Well that was unexpected.  
"Kiko? Oh sure of course I will! But I best start packing. I'll pay Denzel for babysitting but I'll ask him to stay a little longer so I can pack our clothes and some of Destiny's stuff."  
He had a lot to pack, he had no clue how he'd do this on his own...

* * *

The red-head gave a sharp sigh as he slumped down and sat down on the floor. At least Kiko would be coming around... Hopefully anyway. "Roxas... Baby?" Axel cooed as he hand went to his face and gently petting his cheek. "Can you hear me?"

Roxas didn't so much as move as he was touched, spoken to, but by that point he did let out a heavy exhale, fighting to open his eyes but too weak to do even that. Even muttering the two words: "… Hear you." Was a chore in itself, even if it just barely counted as a whisper. He was awake, but he couldn't move, in too much pain to move even though his hips hurt less than he thought they would've, his head hurt the most though… all the things Xemnas called him and said, the very fact he was touched, tainted by another was what hurt the most though.

Axel sighed with relief; at least he was conscious again. Not really paying attention to what was going on behind him but focusing on his lover. "Oh god Rox, you scared me so much. You want me to get you a painkiller or something?" Asking softly. He didn't want to scare him or do anything that would hurt him by accident. So he kept his distance unless his boyfriend said other wise. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Painkiller? The word was almost foreign; the blonde remaining still for several moments, forcing his eyes to open to glance up at his boyfriend's concerned face. So far away… maybe Axel did think he was disgusting now… his emotions fell slightly at that, eyes still misted from pain got worse as the mental started attacking him now. "Please…" Water was a good idea, wished he had the strength to speak in sentences… would've loved something to spit in to get rid of the blood in his mouth and the foul taste of his rapist.

Axel nodded and stood up to move into the kitchen when he got the packet of painkillers and a glass of water. Returning back into the bedroom, sitting at his side of the bed and motioning to his boyfriend that he had water. "Hey hon. I've got you two tablets. Think you can sit up, or would you like me to help?" Asking softly as he put the pills to the side. He felt so guilty for what had happened, only if he hadn't stayed at work and went with Roxas maybe he would have ended up okay...

Well he had to move now anyway. Forcing his arms into moving, the only part of him that didn't hurt more than normal bruising, only able to get himself propped up on his elbows before he was in tears again. His back felt like it had been repeatedly hit with a hammer! "…Help? Please?" Coughing a few times to get his voice to work before speaking a little more clearly. "Need to spit first. Where's the bin..?" There we go he could talk now that was better! His eyes refused to meet his boyfriend's, he felt so disgusting and didn't doubt for a moment that he was seen that way.

Putting the pills the side and started to help him sit up without hurting him. "Yeah sure hon." Telling him softly and the back of his hand brushing Roxas's head. Trying to meet his eyes before leaving the room to get a tissue. Returning back in the room he had a few dozen clean tissues and a wet cloth, he sat back next to Roxas. First he slowly took his hand and gently wiped each bloody finger tip.

"I'm sorry that happened hon. I should have came with you when you told me." Axel's voice was merely a whisper.

Oh shit sitting up wasn't good, almost instantly he was back in tears, trembling as he fought to keep his gaze as far away from his boyfriend as possible. Sitting up wasn't helping his pain at all… He did finally look up as his lover left the room, lowering his gaze sadly and wrapping his arms around himself. So many questions buzzing around in his mind, wondering how his boyfriend felt about all of this. Did he even want to be considered that anymore? That one thought hurt the most, sending shivers down his aching spine, completely unprepared for the hand to grab his own but didn't flinch or shy away, didn't try to pull away at all. "…I-It… No. It was good you didn't come earlier…" Tears not stopping down his face as he fought to look up and made himself look at the head of red hair. "H-he threatened to kill you Axel, if you were there than…" Breaking off in silence as the words became far too painful to say. He would've rather been beaten like this a thousand times than watch the red-head die. Finally, one of the questions that had been bugging him spilled out, "…do you hate me now?"

Axel shook his hair. 'Xemnas threatened to kill me?' "Hey, shh it's okay hon." Lifting up a piece of clean tissue to dry his eyes. "He wouldn't have gotten me, he was only threatening you." Dropping the tissue onto his lap, he was totally unprepared for those words to escape his lips. "God Rox, I could never hate you! You mean the whole universe to me." Both hands reaching to cup both cheeks. "I love you, no matter what happens to us. I always will." Making sure to stare right into the blonde's soul, and his thumbs rubbing his lovers cheeks affectionately.

It was just a threat? No, he didn't doubt the superior's words for even a moment. "Ax, look what he did to me look what he did to Demyx, he would've…" Whispering again, not even wincing as his bruised face was wiped at, that didn't hurt anymore, everything else made that feel like a pin prick in comparison. Unprepared for the hands to grab at his face, this time jerking back the slightest bit, not cheering up at his words though but flushed ever so slightly at the end, reaching to the hands on his face and putting his own over them softly. "How…? I… I'm tainted… how do you…?" muttering softly, trying to cast his eyes away from the haunting green but couldn't, he didn't want to. Just wanted to get as far away as those amber eyes as he could…

Sighing and shaking his head. "I would have fought back. But I'm not hurt so don't worry about me. I'm not dead and neither are you which is a good thing." His hands falling from the face as Roxas flinched away from him, he guessed that was a bit too much for him but he did place his hand on top his boyfriends. "You're not tainted. And never will be." Is that was Roxas thought? That he wouldn't love him because of what happened? 'Oh god.'

Axel didn't think he was tainted? Eyes falling the same time his shoulders did, trying not to hiss in pain at the action. Forgotten he had been bitten there… "B-but I…" Shivering again though wrapping his fingers around the larger hand tightly, clinging onto him like a last breath. That'd have to do, cause right now he wanted nothing more than to be held and told everything was going to be alright… it wouldn't happen though cause nothing would be. "… I feel it." Mumbling quietly while lifting up one of the dry tissues with his free hand, having enough of the taste in his mouth and spit in it until his mouth ran dry, didn't take long though, just the most of what came out was blood. Lip was in dire shape, might even need stitches.

No Axel didn't think his boyfriend was tainted. It only hurt knowing another man had caused his boyfriend to feel such pain.  
As the smaller hand tightened around his he did the same, poor Roxas... He might just never be the same again; he's suffered through so much. "Don't say that, you're not. You're still Roxas no matter what happens. You know what hon?" He began slowly and edged closer to his boyfriend, he was sure that his boyfriend would want to be held after all of this happened. But would he? Axel wasn't sure but he thought he might as well try, carefully he moved his arm around his boyfriend's back whilst holding his hand.

His eyes went down again, giving himself treatment by lifting up the pill packets from the nightstand and as carefully as he could with his raw fingers opening them up and spilling them into the hand that wasn't covered in drying blood, taking the water after shoving those in his mouth and sipping at it carefully. Glancing up briefly at the question, eyes going back down with a small "Hrm?" as his response. He wasn't sure about the previous argument, he knew he was still Roxas… but he felt so disgusting… The next thing that happened he wasn't prepared for, his boyfriend's strong arm to touch his sensitive back, wincing in pain though not fighting it. "Gentle…" muttered after he had shifted himself to very carefully and lightly (in case he was going to be shoved away) rest the side of his head on the strong shoulder, setting the glass back down and that hand too went to hold onto his boyfriend's.

Axel nodded as Roxas told him to be gentle, and so he did. Gently his head went above his boyfriends but he started to slid down slightly. "You tired?" Asking quietly as he was petting Roxas's hand with his fingers. "Or would you want to get into the bath?"

Tired? About to open his mouth and agree to the statement the more preferred question came out, nodding as best as he could to the idea of getting cleaned. Damn it he didn't want Xemnas' cum inside him for a second longer. But with how weak he was there wasn't any doubt in his mind he first wouldn't be able to get in and out of the tub, nor move around enough to strip or wash. "There's… Will you help…?" if he was any quieter it'd be like he wasn't speaking at all. He would've been blushing if he wasn't too tired to.

Smiling slightly as he nodded. "I'll go run it." Unwrapping his arm around from Roxas's back then getting to his feet, but just as he got up Axel leaned over to peck his boyfriend on the forehead. "Nothing will ruin us hon." Giving him a weak smile before vanishing into the bathroom.

Trying his hardest to straighten up after Axel's arm disappeared from around him, using his arms to grab onto the bed and hold on to keep himself from falling over. His eyes running dry from tears as he clutched the bloody tissue in his first, giving a weak nod to his love as he explained where he was going, glancing up as soft lips met the only part of his face that didn't ache, it was barely a twitch of his lips but it was as much of a smile as he could manage. "…okay." If he said nothing could ruin them… for now he'd believe him. So he could believe in something other than the harsh treatment he had received.

Returning back from the bathroom with a small smile. "Alright? I made a bubble bath. I hope that's okay with you?" He hoped he wasn't too long but he was focused on making the water just the right temperature and everything.

He was starting to get light headed sitting up for so long, his arms trembling as he stared off towards the adjacent wall, finally working up the courage to rest his back gently on the wood behind him. It hurt, but then again he didn't think the pain would go away for a long time. That's when the rush of panic set in, reaching into the front pocket of his bloody jeans quickly and sighing as the paper that held the number of his new employer was only partially soaked, setting that carefully on the nightstand to dry and glancing up as his boyfriend finally returned, relaxing at his smile. "Yeah that's fine…" Found little point in it besides hiding the red the water was going to turn from his boyfriend… Taking up another one of the tissues but this time after spitting a glob of blood in it held it against his bleeding lip, almost too quickly it turned red.

So much blood... The smell and sight was starting to make him feel sick but he didn't complain. He didn't doubt for a second if Roxas wanted those clothes destroyed, who wanted the clothes that you got raped in? Axel wasn't much of a healer but he'd do his best once Roxas was in the bath, but as for the rest he'd wait for his mother to ring. But he didn't want his love standing so he twiddled the end of his shirt. "It's best really if you change here that way I can get you into the bath quicker." Saying it slowly because he didn't want to scare his boyfriend off. But at least he had run the bath to a warm-ish temperature, and if it was too cool for Roxas he could always heat it up a little bit.

Change here? His eyes widened slightly at that, though still refusing to look at Axel and instead tightening his grip on the sheets before giving a slight shaky nod. He was trying to take care of himself this time, as if trying to distance himself from his love. He couldn't be afraid or weak this time, or else Axel would start yelling at him again and the fighting and... right now he couldn't take any more stress so just sucked up his pain while slowly and painfully moving the shirt off his person, the fabric already had wiped off the blood from his chest and that wasn't very deep to began with... his back though put the last rape to shame, dark bruises decorated the entire surface, savage teeth marks that were still bleeding and dried claw marks. Shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to stop both the dizziness and the pain, dropping the shirt to his lap. "Don't think I'll be able to go to work tomorrow..." muttering quietly, at least bringing some good news to the room.

He got the job? Well that was great news! Pulling a slight smile when he discovered this and trying to make his boyfriend look into his eyes by tilting his head. "I'm glad to hear that hon! I'm so proud of you." His hand briefly touching his hand before coughing and pointed to his bloody jeans. "Would you like some help with them?" He wasn't too sure was he could and couldn't do so asking was the better option. Axel didn't want to fall back and let his injured boyfriend do everything.

Well he sounded... happy. Looking at his boyfriend and caught the smile, relaxing his shoulders and ignoring the round of pain. Didn't know how to answer him, tried giving a smile in return but it just hurt and doubted it looked attractive with the red tissue against his lip, so just let his eyes do the smiling for him. "I'll call Olette later, tell her I might not come in..." well this sucked, first day of freedom and he was right back to being trapped in his pain riddled cage. Alone. His eyes widened again though as Axel suggested helping him strip, this time completely unable to answer and just nodded to him. At least he wasn't wearing the belt...

Axel slowly started with shaking hands to unclasp his boyfriend's jeans before slowly and gently as possible take off his jeans.  
"It's alright; I'll give her a call for you. I'll have to ring Tifa up anyway." He had decided earlier that he didn't want all three of his friends on their own whilst he was at work. At the moment he was the only one out of all of them with any kind of strength.  
Next came the part he was nervous about most, though he wanted to get this part over and done with and get Roxas into the bathtub.

"Do you?" Pointing at the blood soaked boxers. Something fell deep inside of him, just where his heart should have been. Maybe what people had when they had an arm or a leg amputated? Almost like a ghost heart. Yes his ghost heart fell at the sight before him; the whole of his behind was virtually covered in blood and semen... It made him feel sick to think someone did that to someone like Roxas...

Axel's nervousness wasn't helping him at all; in fact the trembling blonde had taken to closing his eyes, not even wanting to see the state his legs were in at this point anyway. He knew they were bad just by how they felt... Quickly lifting one of his hands to his mouth to bite down on the side of it as he whimpered in pain, didn't want to scream in his boyfriend's ear though tears escaped his eyes, shakily letting his hand fall back to the bed. "Tifa? Why?" Now he was curious... why would Axel call work? His eyes did open at the next question, making the mistake of glancing down at his boxers and then shutting his eyes again, pale now though nodding again, he just wanted to get this over with and get in the bath than into bed and forget all about this... no... he'd never be able to forget. Every time his eyes closed he saw the glowing eyes staring him down.

Seeing his boyfriend so suddenly bite down on his hand wasn't a something he wanted to see, especially when he started to cry and whimper. He was causing him pain! Moving a hand to his other's free hand and letting him grip hold of that if he wanted.

Trying to distract him from the pain by talking to him. "I'm going to see if I can get the day off. I don't want you to be on your own." It was the truth he really didn't want him on his own, especially because he was injured and so was Demyx. He couldn't leave his friends alone.

Slipping off his boxers all the way and throwing onto the floor, finally slipping his hands under Roxas's legs and his back. "Alright? I'm gonna lift you. One... Two... Three!" And when he reached three he slowly brought him to his chest.

As soon as Axel's hand met his the blonde was clutching that as tightly as he could manage, his fingers shaking though eyes still closed. Wait he was staying home tomorrow? Semi shocked he finally looked at his boyfriend, for once he wasn't leaving him alone while he was in pain, and that just shocked him to no end. "Oh... Alright." Trying to resist turning into a moron and senselessly thanking him for staying by his side, his eyes showed it though. Hissing quietly when his boxers were pulled off, but they didn't hurt as much as his jeans. This was the part he knew would hurt. So releasing the hand he went back to biting his own as the arms went around his bruised back, trembling with closed eyes at the expected pain as he counted off. Three came too soon and his hand once again took the punishment, agony flaring up his spine again, not so much with his legs though being in his position wasn't helping.

Letting him squeeze his hand tight as he wanted, he didn't mind as long as long as it would distract Roxas from whatever pain he was in. Cooing softly while his fingers gently pet his boyfriend's arms, cradling him to his chest as if he was a small child. But in reality that's what he was, he was unable to help himself because of what had happened to him. But that wasn't his fault and Axel didn't mind.  
"Yeah I'm gonna stay with you. I don't wanna leave you on your own like this, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something was to happen to you."  
Slowly as he could he carried Roxas into bathroom where he carefully placed his boyfriend in the bubbly water. "How's that hon?"

Trembling in the arms as he was carried, keeping his eyes sealed as tightly shut he could manage, nodding his head weakly as Axel spoke. "Thank you." Muttered, starting to feel the welcome effect of the pain killers pulling at his mind, numbing his body just enough to take the slightest edge off the pain. Axel wasn't going to leave him alone this time... that was a good thing and bad, good in the sense he wouldn't be alone and he couldn't handle that right now, bad because he had to pretend to be strong longer. It was hard to keep consciousness let alone move. Opening his eyes once only once he felt the lukewarm water, fighting to get himself to sit up on his own so he didn't meet a face full of bubbles, though there was slight relief in the warm water, whatever blood on him slowly turning the water a pink though the white hid it. "Good. Little warm though." His fingers hanging off the edge of the tub, not wanting to release Axel's hand.

Trying not to whimper as he saw the water turn a light pink but instead keeping a hand on Roxas's back to support him. Axel didn't want his boyfriend getting anymore hurt than he was. Tomorrow would be an adventure for sure. But it would be easier because Zexion would be looking after Demyx, who was also hurt from their battle.  
The battle... He rather forgot what he saw, but it's engraved into his mind now and forever. Xemnas would pay for what he did to Roxas for sure. Roxas... Slowly with his other hand he took the bottle of shampoo and squirting a generous amount onto his chest then rubbing it in carefully, but making sure to avoid the areas that were bitten. His eyes showing shock at each wound and couldn't believe it, it was terrible to think that he wasn't there to save him from this pain he had to suffer. Guilt wedged in his chest, Axel felt at fault because he wasn't there to save Roxas.  
"I'm so sorry hon. I should have been there for you." He sighed and his eyes drooping down, starting at the bloody water. No, he had to stay strong for him not the other way around! Shaking his head and looking back up again whilst continuing to bathe his lover. "Don't worry hon. I'll be here to protect you for now on." 'Like I always should have been...' Though that part wasn't said out loud he still meant it. Washing away the suds from Roxas's chest to revealing clean skin. Though it was most likely it would bruise.

He was a little nervous having himself completely at Axel's disposal when he was still shaking from what just happened but forced himself not to be stupid and just sat there and dealt with it. Couldn't really move anyway so just tried to make his body relax, calm down, and try to resist the urge to pull away from his boyfriend as he examined every one of his wounds. The bites, clawed off sections of skin, the bruises... that was the worse part it seemed that Xemnas did a pretty good job coating him in bruises... As his lover spoke the blonde made himself glance over, his shoulders falling as the realization hit him. "It's not your fault, it's mine... Should've waited for you to get off work... had to play hero though." Good thing Axel had him distracted because Roxas would've been a thousand times more nervous with his boyfriend around his legs, numbed up and tired enough he just didn't care right now though. At his second part he forced on a slight smile, trying not to wince at his lip but that smile did fade rather quickly it just hurt! "I trust you." What more could he really do?

It was so difficult for him to wash around the bruises and bite marks and he seemed to be shaking with each touch he received, he hoped Roxas knew he'd never hurt him.. Bloody hell! Poor Roxas, he's had enough hell for a whole life time. Axel felt terrible for him and it even hurt him inside knowing about his past, the in between parts and of course their arguments. Then there were the rapes... No one should have to go through anything like that. Axel shook his head and let his fingers fall onto Roxas's arm and lightly stroked it. "God no, it's not your fault this happened. And I knew I should have came with you guys as soon as I hung up. I should have raced down." His fingers dropping into the pink water as he finished talking. Roxas only cared about his friend... Though after everything they went through Roxas still went to rescue Demyx.  
"I'm glad you trust me." A small smile formed on his lips and his hands emerged out of the water and onto his boyfriends back.

All he could do was sit there and nod his head weakly to his boyfriend, of course he wouldn't just shift the blame off himself it belonged to him. It had to, he had to have done something so incredibly wrong in his lift that made this torture righteous in some way… sure he had killed before but that was self defense… What had he done…? He let the fingers pet his arm though didn't look at it, should've though, should've watched where it was going. The moment it touched his back Roxas jumped slightly, a reaction from pain not being afraid, though jerking away like that he managed to smack his side into the opposite side of the tub, hissing and curling up as much as he could while shaking.

"Sorry… it hurts… Need to get out I'm getting dizzy…" Though he still didn't feel exactly clean, didn't really matter anymore he never would given what happened. Hated also to rely so heavily on Axel… though what more could he do? Couldn't move without putting himself in even more pain. Even just moving his neck to look over at him was torture…

The moment Roxas flinched away from him his hand jolted to the side. He had thought he had upset him in someway so he kept it on the bathtub, but the blond had knocked himself to the side so his hand went to his shoulder. Axel heard the tub clang against Roxas's bone and it reverberated along the bath. Wincing himself and thought 'That must of hurt...'

A hand fell onto the shaking teen and patting it gently. "Okay hon." His hands slid under Roxas's armpits and helping him up. He knew his boyfriend must have hated how much he had to rely on him, though he shouldn't worry so much as he didn't mind one bit. He was just happy to help him as much as he could.  
"Alright Rox, just lean slightly into my chest so I can lift you up." It was difficult to lift him without worrying he was hurting Roxas.

Oh god Axel was making him stand up now? About to open his mouth to protest against it his jaw clamped shut instead, fighting the urge to cry as he made his legs work to stand. His own arms clung to the red-head as his spine was forced into straightening, already following the 'lean on me' thing before he was told to. Either he leaned or he collapsed… His fingers grabbed at Axel's tee shirt, had to anchor himself somehow, vision swimming as he just continued to tremble in place. "O-okay…" and the moment he opened his mouth he winced, watching as a drop of blood from his lip hit the floor. It still was bleeding? How hard did he bite it? Stitches were definitely a must…

Biting his bottom lip and holding onto Roxas as he felt his fingers latch onto his top, poor Roxas he must be in so much pain from only just standing up.  
Reaching for the towel that was only just on the side and wrapping it around his boyfriend's shoulders.

Feeling something splash onto his top and looking down he saw it was a spot of blood. Looking up the moment he felt a droplet of blood splash onto his top then the rest onto the floor, his eyes widening as he then looked to Roxas's lip which was bleeding pretty badly. Damn Xemnas to hell! Slowly he tucked an arm under his legs and the other around his back and picked him up as carefully as he could, the towel followed them as he took him into the bedroom. Settling him onto Roxas's side of the bed and wrapping the towel around his whole form. "Babe I'm gonna get some ice for your lip hold on." Telling Roxas softly before he left to go into the kitchen.

Tears finally did escape as he was picked up and more pressure placed onto his back. Still he managed to hold the towel around himself until he was put down, nodding weakly to his love as the towel went around him more and ice was promised. Though Roxas couldn't stay sitting up this time so collapsed to the side, curled up on the blankets and trembling as his body was introduced to the abuse now known as cold. Wouldn't believe how hard it was to move to drag the duvet over his body…

Sora jumped up almost like a puppy as Axel left the bedroom, stumbling with his bad knee after so much activity had been placed on it in one day. Though he was still trying to read his expression. "How is he?" Well surely not great but.

Jumping as suddenly as Sora surprised him, Axel completely forgot all about Sora. Shaking his head and looking to the ground. He felt like he had failed Roxas in someway, he wasn't there to protect him when he needed it the most. "You can see him for yourself. I think he'll like it if you were there for him, you're family to Roxas." Though he did finally look up he wasn't smiling at all, but instead continued to make his way into the kitchen where he fetched a tray of ice cubes and a plastic bag. Putting the ice into the bag and tying it tight, next Axel went into the bedroom but before sitting down on the bed he went into the bath room where he soaked a clean cloth with water.

Sora hesitated a moment as Axel said he could go in and see him, smiling at the red-head and nodding. "Sorry but I can't stay much longer… Kiko will be here any minute she's heading right from the hospital." Well he at least could say goodbye right? So he carefully wandered back into the bedroom and stood by his shaking and curled up brother. "Wow, Rox you look like the biggest blueberry-"

And that did it; the blonde actually smiled and gave a very weak laugh. "Aren't you supposed to say 'Hello' or 'How are you' first?"

Sora paused a moment before shrugging, "Nah, thought you should know you look like a fruit."

"Hey, Rox. I got you some ice." Axel began softly then sitting on the edge of the bed. "And a cloth for your face."

Looking back up as Axel entered, rather proud of himself for making his other smile even just a little bit, "Gotta get home okay? I'll call in the morning to check in, sound fair?" Roxas hesitated a moment before nodding, his brother taking his hand for a minute as sort of a farewell before waving to Axel and helping himself out of the room, saying goodbye to Zexion and leaving the apartment.

Roxas glanced back at his boyfriend, nodding and adjusting himself so he could offer his hand for the ice, didn't think he'd want to keep playing nurse. "…Apparently I look like a blueberry."

Nodding at Sora as he announced he had to leave and head home, fair enough he had a family and everything. "Sure. See you soon." Axel even waved back to him before finally setting his attention to Roxas. "Blueberry?" A confused a smile appeared on his face as he handed the ice pack to him. "You're not a blueberry. Much." Taking the cloth as he started to clean his boyfriends face. "I'll go down in a few days, blueberry." His eyes winking as he connected with Roxas' blues.

"I don't want to be a fruit…" It was a joke, smile included however weak it was. The ice pack went against his lip the moment it was put in his hand, trying not to whimper at how cold it was. Numbing it was good… The blonde tried his hardest not to wince as the cloth wiped across his sore cheeks. Well in a way him and Axel were even… now he was the one carrying around the unsightly bruise! Though… it hurt a lot more being smacked around by full grown men then it did a tiny teenager…

It was several moments before he took away the now slightly bloodied ice away from his lip and tried to speak again. "Ax…? Answer a question truthfully please… what did I do wrong?" His eyes broke away from the hypnotizing greens to stare at the bed, attempting to pull the duvet around his cool body tighter. "What have I done…?" He had to do something wrong for all the torture he had received over the last few months. Because he killed Folhart? Xion? Those weren't his fault though… Xemnas told him he deserved it… and he was starting to believe it.

A small twitch pulled on his upper lip at the small joke, well at least he still had a sense of humor then again it was a good thing he spoke to Sora because he was a good influence on him. He'd try and convince the somebody to hang out more with his other. Only stopping cleaning Roxas' face when he spoke the second time, but Axel took a moment before answering the startling question. "No. No you haven't done anything wrong. It was Xemnas' doing not your's. He's just a sick, twisted person. It wasn't your fault this happened. It was his way of trying to hurt you, us." His hand falling to the top of his boyfriends, gently smoothing his bruised knuckles.

"You've done nothing wrong babe." Whispering softly too him. Heck! He didn't deserve such bad treatment, Roxas wouldn't hurt a fly! Unless the fly and hurt him in someway... Like himself... Yes he still hadn't forgotten when his boyfriend had hit him, but that wasn't as bad as the situation Roxas was in.

Without meaning to Roxas flinched at his newest abuser's name, as if afraid it would bring him back here to hurt him further. He didn't really believe what Axel was saying though, it was all karma right? "I had to… I must've please, tell me what… whatever it is I'm sorry just make it stop… I-I can't take it anymore…" It was because he left the organization… that's what Xemnas said it was all because he left them… It didn't make sense logically, but he didn't care. His confused mind it made perfect sense.

Looking up briefly as the hand touched his own, giving a very weak nod and the ice went back on his lip, hand moving to hold onto his boyfriend's and hold it gently, than tighter, curling up so that his face was underneath the blanket. Axel didn't like to see him cry, so he was hiding it. Didn't want to anger the red-head any with his tears, they were stupid anyway, not real… but he hurt. Physically and mentally there was so much piled on him at once it wasn't fair for any human being… "I can't…" Trembling possibly worse than ever in his tears, though trying not to make a sound, Roxas' hand moving from his lover's and up, gripping his forearm gently and pulling on it carefully. A silent beg to be held.

Seeing Roxas flinch at Xemnas name made him realize never to say it, and mentally noted himself not too. It too hurt him he wouldn't say it anymore, then again it made his tongue feel dirty every time he said it but the way he said his name, it would feel like ash crumbling inside his mouth.  
"Roxas, you did nothing wrong, you have to believe me!" Wait... Was he crying? Holding onto the hand which was tightening but Axel himself held it in a lovingly way. Not too tight and not too gently. It was like it was saying he would never leave him. His other hand moved away the cover which was shielding his boyfriend's eyes. "Babe?" Oh shit he was! Roxas need not have pulled his arm because he was there right away and pulling the blond softly into a hug. Petting his back gently and letting him sob to his own content into his chest.

Roxas shook his head as Axel pleaded for him to believe him. He couldn't… he had to have done something… Anything! He just wanted this abuse over. He couldn't take it anymore it was piling on him far too fast, he felt disgusting now, not even worth living. Though as the light unearthed his eyes he tried to duck down further in the blanket to hide but it was too late he had been caught. His mind instantly thinking the red-head was furious though he was proved wrong and he got the embrace he was looking for. His free hand instantly clung to the fabric of Axel's shirt tightly, smothering himself against the other male as he trembled with every breath, shook with every sob until he just didn't have the strength to anymore.

Even then he lay silently, tears still rolling down his cheeks, didn't want to move out of the embrace. Nuzzling his face into the broad chest he gave one last shaky exhale before moving his face away but not from the hug. "I need clothes if your mother's coming…" Muttering hoarsely, his voice finally leaving him as sleep tried to pull him down.

Continuing to pat and pet his back whilst rocking him softly against his torso. Feeling each painful tremble against his chest it broke him to know someone had hurt his boyfriend this much. His fingers came in contact with Roxas's cheeks and wiping away his tears, and Axel only spoke once they all had been wiped away. "Alright hon, I'll get you one of my t-shirts you can sleep in." His mother should be coming over soon, hopefully at least but they hadn't heard from her at all... His hands unwinding from behind Roxas's back whilst he turned around and went scrambling in his wardrobe and fetched out a simple green t-shirt. It might have been a little large on him, but it would cover him at least. Then turning to fetch Roxas a fresh pair of boxers before passing both to them. "You need help with that?" Asking him as he sat down again.

Roxas couldn't move by this point, energy spent to the point he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore though he struggled to reopen them after the fingers left his cheeks, trying to slow his breathing so that they would stop and looked up at the red-head as the last one was wiped away, giving a weak nod to the statement. Well he sure as hell didn't want one of the tight shirts on... his back would start bleeding again. Watching the red-head move around until he vanished from his field of vision, had to use his ears to make sure that his boyfriend wasn't abandoning him like he had before many times. He didn't though, but the blonde didn't have the strength to let out a sigh of relief, so just lay there, fighting sleep as his body begged for it, pleaded even for him to close his eyes and escape the pain into the darkness. Wouldn't though, not until he had permission. Wouldn't do anything from now on unless he had permission. Maybe that's why he was always hurt...? His mind was coming up with more illogical answers than even possible...

As Axel spoke and obviously expected an answer the blonde forced himself to shake his head, reaching for the fabric slowly and taking the edge in his hand. "I can do it… thank you." And somehow he managed to slip the shirt over his head while still laying down and still covered by the duvet, breathing heavier in pain though as it slid over his back. It was large on him.. the sleeves almost reached his elbows and the end of the shirt halfway down his thighs. Boxers though... that was harder, he almost wanted to tell Axel to forget them and not to worry about it. Couldn't though, he had to be covered right now, protected. So he forced his legs into moving just enough so he could slip it on, then curled up, arms around himself and trembling, not crying, just in pain. "...Can I sleep... please?" his voice just barely a whisper, finally reaching out to take his boyfriend's hand again gently, just barely gripping a finger.

As the fabric slipped away from his fingers something else did too. He wasn't sure what it was, but some part of him thought it was because he wanted to help his boyfriend. "Alright then." Still using a soothing voice instead of his usual one. But as soon as the shirt covered his boyfriend he broke into a smile. "It suits you." Okay it may of not of fit him but sure Roxas suited his clothes. Maybe it was a bit inappropriate Axel to start thinking of his boyfriend suddenly wearing his clothes but he couldn't help it as the mental image was right there.

"Shal-" He started but didn't finish because the blond had already put on the boxers he laid out. Biting his bottom lip before saying: "Babe, don't hurt yourself." His hand petting his lovers shoulder softly whilst the index finger on this other hand was taken though he slipped out of the weak grasp to clasp both of his hands around Roxas's. Axel was completely taken aback by the next question; he would never have thought he'd get one like that! "You don't have to ask hon."

Shockingly Roxas didn't flush as he was complimented, instead looked slightly close to horrified. He didn't want things to suit him right now, he didn't want to turn anyone even slightly on and risk getting hurt right now. Even something as small as a flick to the forehead right now and the rest of his trust and even slivers of emotions would shrivel up behind a wall of betrayal and neglect. He relaxed though as the hand passed over his shoulders, whimpering quietly as the large hand drifted too close to the savage bites, though calmed when the hands took his instead, shoulders moving from their tense line. He was allowed to sleep… but what if this time was like the last time? What if he woke up and Axel tried to get rid of him again? What if it was like when they were in the organization… the last time he had been hurt this badly… what if he just didn't wake up for weeks? So many 'what if's' passed through his mind now, and the very familiar emotion called fear took over, dropping the ice pack (the bleeding had slowed to a stop thankfully) to put his hand on the two holding his, both hands grip turned as tight as he could manage, which wasn't saying much at all.

"P-please… stay. Don't leave." If Axel wasn't here when he woke up it meant everything Xemnas said was true… His eyes couldn't stay open anymore; his body was just too worn, too dragged down by exhaustion. His fingers lost their desperate grip, body going limp on the bed as the pain won the battle and sleep took over.

Shock flooded his face; did Roxas seriously think that he'd leave him in this state? Though he hadn't done much previously to counter for it. "I promise you I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm staying right here with you." And it wasn't a lie because he did stay until Roxas fell asleep. But he did, however that was just to answer the door and let in his mother.

"Where is he?" She didn't waste any time messing around as she was next taken by Roxas' side. "Roxas? Can you hear me at all?" Stated simply but it wasn't that calm. "I need you to tell me what happen to you."

There was a loud voice talking to him, pulling him out of sleep before he managed to get any rest from the small cat nap. Something was wrong though… something was missing. His eyes snapped open, immediately scanning the one area in front of him he could see, where Axel used to be. His 'heart' snapped in two, he was gone. He wasn't there; he didn't keep his promise… Was it so much to ask…? It was… he shouldn't ask anymore…

Jumping in place as he realized that the voice came from a source, though upon the message the blonde shook his head, eyes wide and gripped at his arms tightly. But he was told to tell her, he had to follow orders… "Xe-" The very thought of his name caused him to shake in fear. "For-forced me… I-I tried but couldn't get away. Please, don't want to remember…" He was still exhausted, eyes misting in both pain, being forced to remember, and being betrayed again after he begged Axel to stay…

Axel wasn't far from him at all, in fact he was kneeling on the floor next to him. Reaching out he placed his hand on top of the others. "It's alright hon. I'll tell her." He cooed as he slipped his fingers in between the others.

Axel looked up to his mother who was now sitting at the edge of the bed, with a big brown bag that contained everything she needed to examine someone. He didn't want to say the word out loud so he mimed it which caused Kiko to pale.

Rushing into her bag a pulling out a 'rape' kit, it would be needed to be used later and not now. "Could you please remove your shirt Roxas?"  
Axel looked to his boyfriend, his eyes asking if he wanted help at all. He wasn't sure what that plastic container was and yet he dreaded to know.

The blonde jumped as the hand touched him out of no where, looking up quickly towards the red-head and relaxing instantly. He was here after all... No need to be afraid... He moved his own now scabbing fingers around the larger ones carefully. Roxas stiffened and hesitated at Kiko's request, moving his hand away from his boyfriends, ignoring Axel's silent request to help him as he tried once again to do it on his own. To not be weak. To not be yelled at. Very weakly he forced his arms into moving first, almost falling several times though not giving up until he had forced himself to sit up, turn around so he was facing the bed instead of Kiko, and pull the shirt over his head. By the end of all of the moving he was shaking again, unsure really how much more he could take of this.

Biting down on his lip as Roxas ignored him and decided to struggle on his own. There was no need for him to struggle, especially when he was feeling like that! Though his hand immediately wrapped around Roxas' as soon as it was free. "Roxs, if you need the help don't be afraid of asking."

It was as if Kiko was psychic or something, she read them like a book though in her life time she had seen many people like them but not as broken as they were. Offering the boy a smile she produced a stethoscope out of her bag.

Putting it around her neck and ear tips into her ears then clasping the bell, blowing onto it so it would warm up to a degree before place it onto the teens chest, whilst listening for his heart rate first and giving up after only a moment before moving onto his chest and back. The whole time this was going on Axel's fingers were gently petting Roxas' knuckles, he was so scared for him even though he wouldn't say it out loud. He just hoped his boyfriend was okay.

Don't be afraid of asking... he didn't respond at first, in fact he didn't know how to. He felt he had to be afraid... everything was going to hurt him, he had to fear it... Though he shook the thought away. That... wasn't him. He would never think things like that even in the worse stages of his depression. So he managed a tiny nod and an "Okay..." close to silently muttered, forcing his shaking to stop with a deep breath and let it out again after a couple seconds. As he felt the thing touch his chest a small sigh escaped. "Why are you bothering with that...? You know I don't have a heart." Perhaps the most 'him' thing he had said since Axel and his phone conversation earlier. That was still bugging him... he didn't know what to think... He did however gently grasp at the other's fingers as they touched his hand.

Shaking her head and putting away the medical instrument then writing down her findings in a journal. "It's standard protocol. For all I known it could of came back. But it hasn't but I do detect your lungs are working fine and there is not infection what so ever. But I do want to dress and disinfect some of those wounds of yours." She sense the boy was down, maybe a dose of therapy for awhile would be good for him. A heart doesn't detect emotion, though the heart can sense it but it's the brain that makes the emotion.

"Alright." She began as she picked up a squirting bottle of disinfectant, and started to spray all the cuts and wounds before either bandaging or putting on a plaster. Finishing she opened up the bag again and put all her equipment inside before introducing Roxas to a tub of cream. "I'm giving you this, you have to put this on your rectum four times a day to stop any pain. And this..." She pointed to the rape kit to the side. "Is to detect any infections you may have received. I'd do more of a diagnosis but to be frank this is a little embarrassing on my part. It'd be best if you go to a sexual health clinic down town in two days to hand in the kit I gave you. As it takes two days to show any signs of infection." A small flush appeared on her cheeks, the teen was her son's boyfriend of course she'd be embarrassed!

Axel stared at the packet that Kiko pointed at, inside it was covered by a paper bag. Never seeing one before and wasn't sure what it was but it didn't look good especially now he learnt it'd detect if there was anything wrong with his lover. He just hoped he was okay...

Roxas said nothing about her 'protocol' finding it extremely weird though not speaking out this time. Didn't think it was polite to do it once, let alone twice. She mentioned disinfecting the wounds, but she gave no warning as the stinging liquid hit all of his wounds. The blonde gasped and whimpered in pain, but didn't complain beyond gripping Axel's hand tightly and shivering once, eyes focused on the ground and trying to keep himself calm. Wiping at his dry stinging eyes as Kiko started speaking and took up the shirt again, wincing as he carefully slipped it back on to cover and protect himself. Turning carefully to face the woman and carefully reaching his hand to take the medicine offered with a tiny smile as a thanks, though he was so weak even holding that his arm shook and he had to go and set it down on the nightstand. "Thank you..." Wasn't even blushing on the embarrassing parts, he was so tired, so weak he just didn't care. As she mentioned the 'rape' kit, staring at it blankly for a few moments, not knowing how to use it though nodded to her to say he would. "...If I can move in two days..." Sighing quietly at it. Took more than two days last time and this hurt more than last time.

She didn't move from the bed but instead asked slowly and motioned to Roxas's cut lip. "The bleeding has stopped but would you like me to sew it for you?" Axel was alarmed how casually his mother said it, but it's possible she's come across these things before. "It wouldn't hurt. I have some cream in the bag that would numb it for a few hours." Offering him a small smile, poor kid had suffered enough.

Roxas was eagerly alarmed by the statement, tensing and staring at Kiko, reaching up with his non-clasped hand and clamped it firmly over his mouth as if trying to protect himself from any more pain. Even as she offered to numb it as well he shivered, slowly lowering his hand and looking back at the bed. "I-It won't hurt?" That seemed surprising in itself for him to comprehend though a moment of hesitating later and he gave a small nod. He wasn't allowed to sleep so he couldn't see it was he? No... it'd be too childish to ask that...

Shaking her head a smiling. "You won't feel a thing. And I'll cover your eyes with a cloth so you won't have to see if you don't want to." Without realizing it Axel had tensed up but relaxed soon as he heard Roxas wouldn't feel anything, that'll be fine then as long as he's not hurt Roxas didn't deserve anymore pain. Heck he didn't deserve it at all!

The blonde relaxed as Kiko promised he wouldn't hurt and he was allowed to keep his eyes covered, and hopefully fall asleep at the same time. He was so tired... With a glance up to Axel as if asking for permission to heal himself Roxas hesitated a moment before nodding to the red-headed woman, pulling on Axel's hand very gently as if to ask if he would hold him through this. He was scared again... hadn't even seen the needle and he was already terrified.

Axel stroked his boyfriend's hand gently as his mother produced a small needle, thread and cream. "It'll be okay hon." Offering him a smile. "You'll be all fixed after this is done."

As this was happening Kiko was setting up the cream and warning him before putting on the cool numbing cream. "Here we go." Finally producing a gauze to place over his eyes before she set about her task. "In theory I should injected your lip but as this is a small stitch there would be no need."

Damn it he wasn't going to be held after all... Generally afraid and he wasn't being held. Whimpering quietly as his eyes fixed on the silver needle and he couldn't break away. He was now excessively terrified, gripping tighter on the hand until it was actually turning painful for both him and the red-head. He was close to seizure freak out as the cream was put on his lip, his breath even shaking as he clasped the hand with his other as well. Eyes covered up didn't help with his panic, already feeling his bottom lip starting to tingle and go numb. He only knew when the needle was touching him when there was a slight pinch on his lip.

Axel didn't want to look as his mother started to sew up his boyfriend's cut, and instead concentrated on his lover's hand. "All done!" She finished up and cutting off the excess thread then taking away the cloth.

Roxas didn't speak after she finished, even after the gauze was removed from his eyes, moving his fingers shakily to the stitches on his lip and barely even tapped it, paling at the sight of blood once again on his finger tips from being stitched. Why hadn't Axel held him this time...? He asked... "D-did you check on Demyx?" He asked after a moment, quietly to hide the fact he was hurt.

Axel slowly wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's back soon as his mother started to pack up. The redheaded woman nodded. "I'm going to do that next. Axel?" The other redhead looked up as his mother smiled. "Next time you call please give me good news and come and visit." Walking towards him and ruffling his cut hair. As she thought about it Kiko decided she liked it short as it reminded her of Lea. Waving to Roxas and her son before leaving the room to check on Demyx.

"Rox?" Axel began as he picked up the ice pack again but not before dabbing his lip. "Hon?" Would he talk to him after all this? He was worried Roxas would ignore him for what had just happened. His spare hand nearly slipping on the plastic bag, looking down he picked it up to examine it more closely as he took the brown paper bag out and reading the instructions.

Thinking that the reason Axel refused to hold him before was that he was angry at something he did or say the blonde shied away slightly as the arm went around his back, eyes snapping down quickly as he tried to make himself shrink as small as he could. What did he do wrong! He was trying everything... Axel didn't like him being so scared the last time; he was trying to be brave. Axel said that he was allowed to ask for help, and he tried to reach out for him and pull him close. What else was he doing wrong! Giving a tiny smile (as he could) to Kiko as she left the room though jumped as the cold touched his lip, eyes shooting up at his boyfriend before shooting down again. "C-can... no never mind..." About to ask to be held like he used to be though decided against it, sighing quietly before pulling away from the embrace, lying down with his back to Axel so that he wasn't held this time. Axel obviously didn't want to...

Axel frowned and he sank a little inside as his boyfriend backed away from him to lie down and back facing him. Did he do something wrong to upset him? Wait! No, was it because he touched him? Moving his arm away and looking guilty that he even touched his love, but his head snapped up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"No hon, what were you going to say?" Saying it quietly of course as he leaned forwards again as he put the paper bag to the side."Roxas?"

He wanted to bite his lip at Axel's question though was reminded by the pain that would cause as he tasted blood in his mouth again, whimpering at the disgustingly familiar flavor. And now Axel wasn't even touching him anymore? What had he done wrong...? "... Needles freak me out is all..." Muttering under his breath, it was only partly a lie. Finally he gave up. He needed to be held... now. If Axel pushed him away let him. Forcing himself to move around so he was facing the red head he practically fell on him with a whimper, head landing on his chest and arm around him. "... Please..." whispered as he begged to be held, something he had never had to do in the past... it was scaring him that he had to. Were they really drifting apart after everything? Was he going to be shoved aside yet again...?

As Roxas turned around he fell onto his chest with a surprise look he gazed down at his small whimpering and pleading boyfriend. It almost broke him down, his arms instantly wrapped around his lovers back. "Hey, it's alright I'm here." Cooing softly as a hand slipped upwards to tangle it's self into the soft locks of hair. His eyes shutting slowly as he gently stroked the small back so it wouldn't hurt him, almost massaging it.

"It's gonna be okay Rox." They've both suffered enough as a couple, and have been through so much that no one should see. It was terrible really.

Relaxing as the arms went around him like they had many times before, a sigh of relief escaping. He wasn't being shoved away this time... He didn't have the strength to purr at the hand in his hair or his back being rubbed, in fact the only noise he made with that was a harsh whimper of pain. It was very tender... About to ask if he could so to sleep he remembered before Axel said that he didn't have to ask; and so nuzzling into the strong chest he muttered a soft "Love you," that was no more than an exhale and closed this eyes again. This way, on top of the red-head, he'd be able to feel him leave.

As soon as the small body vibrated, almost as a warning, against his own Axel knew not to touch his back and instead settled with his sides.  
Taking a deep scent of Roxas's hair which was now rid of that evil man's smell forever though the mark would stay...  
Roxas calmed him like a calming sea would to the sand on the beach, working together as one in harmony. They had each other. That's what they both needed in this stressful time, each other.

"Love you too." Sighing softly as his boyfriends small body was draped over his, slowly the heat of the other's started to make him drift off to sleep, his green orbs grew heavy then he finally shut them whilst still clinging protectively onto Roxas.

The embrace would protect him, he knew this. His chin carefully rested on the sleeping man's chest, watching his face a moment in its peace before letting his head roll to his cheek, unable to fall asleep at first until he closed his eyes. It came mercifully; the blonde's trembling even stopped as his body relaxed. It was anything but peaceful… after an hour he was starting to get the first images of nightmares, waking himself up in shock and falling back asleep. Time went on, the nightmares got worse and it became harder and harder to pull himself away from them. Eventually, he gave up and suffered through them in silence. He couldn't even cry about them anymore… he had thought they would fade but of course after that happened they would return…

The embrace became claws, holding him down in the darkness as he was beaten ruthlessly by his demons. It wasn't until the middle of the night that they finally got too bad for him to suffer through them in silence. _He_ was there, holding him down. The blonde began to struggle in Axel's arms, muttering "No!" over and over in his sleep, tears building up and rolling down his face as he was forced to do exactly what Xemnas threatened. Forced to watch Axel die, forced to watch his friends, the people he tried calling a family, everyone killed by the dark man, who's amber eyes burned into his mind like wildfires…

During the night he felt his lover shift in his arms wriggling, writhing and whimpering. Axel wasn't sure of the time, but he was guessing an hour or so had passed since he drifted off because of the darkness in the room.  
His eyes fluttered open sleepily and first seeing a distressed upon Roxas's face, the evidence was clear enough for him to make out he was having a nightmare, raindrop tears of the emotions he was feeling ran down his soft paler-than-usual cheeks.  
It alarmed him to see his boyfriend in such a state, luckily Roxas was still in his arms so he was able to gently shake his shoulders whilst calling out to him. "Roxas? Babe please wake up." His hand cupping on of the tear stained cheeks and stroked it gently.

The claws were leaving holes in his arms as the anger turned towards him, grabbing him, pinning him down and slamming him repeatedly into the wall behind him, the hand smacking him across the face roughly. Pain wracked his body, and a scream of pain escaped his mouth, luckily loud enough to wake himself up. The last moment of those laughing amber eyes fading into the darkness of their bedroom. He remained still for several moments. Roxas' eyes wide as he stared at his boyfriend's face, tears still spilling without signs of slowing. He was okay? His hand went to shakily brush at the man's face gently, making sure the tattoos weren't his imagination, that his wasn't still trapped in his mind. "… thank god…" Whispering on a breath, impossible to understand behind his tears, leaning forward again as his face smothered in the shirt next to him, breath shaking as he failed in calming down.

Hearing the scream break from Roxas's mouth, bounce on the walls and back again shocked Axel that he almost panicked. His breathing quickened until he saw blue hazy eyes again and started to relax, his breathing calming even though it was still shallow. The redhead never heard what his boyfriend said to him over the tears, but instead he reached up to clasp the hand on his cheek and nuzzling into it. "Roxas what happened?" Asking quietly into the hand then his other wiping away the traces of the tears.  
"You were having some kind of fit... Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Roxas' expression fell at the question, looking away quickly and shuddering. "N-no…" Shivering as the question was asked yet again, shivering though nodded. He didn't want to remember, he couldn't remember. He was afraid to close his eyes… "H-He's there… I can't sleep he's there…" Tears stopping, running out of the salty water but he was shaking. The blonde's hand moving away from the face though kept the hand on top of it. "He's there…" Whimpering quietly, having something close to a meltdown as he smothered himself into Axel. Refusing to close his eyes. It would only give him a glimpse of the amber.

His hand went around the back of Roxas's back, where he gently stroked and smoothed it un a up and down motion hopefully to calm him down. "It's alright hon, it was only a dream. He can't hurt you no more while I'm around." He kept on repeating himself... It was almost as if Roxas was going mad, though he doubted he was... He wasn't close to madness... Was he?

"It's going to be okay babe." Cooing softly to him and allowing the teen to cry a much as he wanted to on him, he didn't mind one bit.

A dream? It was just a dream? Blinking his eyes for a moment, testing that theory though the eyes were no where to be seen. "...A dream..." Sounding shocked though embarrassed at the same time for making such a big deal out of it. "S-sorry..." No, he wasn't going completely mad, he was just afraid. Paranoid of being hurt again. These attacks on his body were the end of his confidence, the end of those bright smiles and laughing eyes. He couldn't anymore, he didn't remember how to. He was vacant, empty and didn't know how to change. Roxas shook his head gently as Axel said it was going to be okay, "You said that before. It's not. When will it be?" He was getting tired of waiting for everything to be 'okay' again.

Axel smiled slightly. "Don't be, it was a nightmare it couldn't be helped."

His poor boyfriend... So alone and empty, it was as if Axel didn't fully understand him at all. But he tried to understand his pain he really did, the redhead felt the pain of someone hurting his boyfriend and the sadness that his lover was going through. Roxas's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. There was a long dramatic pause. "I know... I just hope things will get better. It seems better to say that than saying things will get worse, though that's true but not really. I mean things won't get worse but harder. But come on there has to be light in his dark tunnel. Right?" Finally speaking up.

Wait a second... things weren't going to be better! Things were going to be worse! Feeling tears rising up as he realized it was all a lie after all, looking up briefly at his boyfriend, trying to comprehend why his love said it would be worse from now on. Though he corrected himself... not worse, harder... But that still meant worse. His face fell, eyes following closely as he tried to bite his lip but squeaked in both surprise and pain as it flared up agonizingly. Not a good idea... "... Pretty long ass tunnel. Sure it's not a cave we're trapped inside of?" Muttering the last part as he relaxed slightly, well physically relaxed, mentally wide awake as his fear held him there. Knew it was a bad idea, he was keeping Axel awake...

"I didn't mean it in a horrible way... Just it's like life. It gets harder each day but each we'll find away to defeat the things in our way." He said softly but not before wiping away Roxas's small trail of tears. Axel's lip twitched as Roxas's small joke. Well at least he still had a sense of humor.  
"Yeah I guess you could say that... Too bad we don't have a torch or something. Hey here's an idea. We can use me as a human torch." Hoping it would cheer Roxas up or at least lighten the atmosphere in the room.

Roxas stared at Axel's statement for a few moment, as if trying to make sense of it though couldn't, shutting one eye as the hand passed over the bruises on his face. A tiny smile did appear at his boyfriend's joke, giving a weak nod. "You are the light. Oh... thank you... for coming for me." He couldn't remember if he thanked the red-head or not... He might've kissed the red-head for it before, though didn't on both the fear and his lip hurt, so just reached up to gently stroke the older man's cheek gently. "You do so much for me... You don't know how many times I'd be lost without you."

A faint blush became obvious even in the dark room, maybe the other could feel his cheeks were flushed too? Who knows.  
"Roxas. You're such a sap." He laughed slightly. "Where did you find that one?" He wasn't being mean, it was just he never saw this side to his boyfriend but he found it quite sweet of him.  
"But... You're my light. You're the only who helped me regain my emotions." Smiling softly as his fingers smoothed across Roxas's cheeks.

Roxas didn't smile or blush as he was called a sap and laughed at, instead his face fell and so did his eyes, whimpering quietly. "I was serious..." Why was Axel being so mean! Here he is complimenting him from the bottom of his heart and he was being laughed at? Even though he didn't mean it in a cruel way that's how he saw it. As the red-head spoke he still didn't flush, he didn't even know how to be all cute now and blush for him when he was complimented instead. "... You stole that."

Axel's face fell. "I'm sorry... I just never expected you to say something so sweet as that. But thank you Roxas." He didn't mean to hurt his feelings! Biting his bottom lip as his boyfriend looked up at him with those eyes, and whimpering in his lap.

Running a hand through his short locks he shrugged. "I guess I did. But I do mean it. If it wasn't for you I would have just been an empty vessel for the rest of my life. You taught me to love." It was the whole truth and a small faint blush formed over his cheeks.

Roxas relaxed as he realized he had translated that wrong and offered a slight smile as reconcile, his cheeks succeeding in blushing. It looked fairly odd, seeing as half his face was covered in bruises so the pink didn't show on his skin. It darkened though after a few moments as he went on speaking, reaching up with both arms to wrap them around his neck, nuzzling gently into his chin as his way of showing affection when he couldn't kiss or smile too well. "The same here you sap." Weakly joking, remembering that it was night time and going to look at his watch, giving a distressed noise finding a crack across the glass. Though it was still working, just took a second longer to get the time. One... in the morning. "It's late... You need to sleep love." going to thread his fingers through the red-head's hair gently.

Smiling widely as Roxas nuzzled into his chin. Though the bruising smile his boyfriend gave him was like a knife wound, it showed the injuries fully.  
His hands enclosing behind his back, he pushed his head slightly forwards so his lips could press against his loves forehead. He doubted that Roxas would be able to use them for awhile.

"Yeah so do you." Retorting back but keeping his voice hushed, thought the small nimble hands that were working his scalp started to make him feel very relaxed and drowsy.

Shutting his eyes as Axel's face moved forward, completely relaxed as the warm lips touched his forehead. He even managed a very quiet purr! Well that was until he was told to go to sleep, his face fell, not looking forward towards the nightmares coming back though gave a tiny nod. "Okay...I'll try." It was a quiet whisper, putting his arms around his boyfriend and softly nuzzling into his chest before closing his eyes softly. He tried his hardest to think of happy things as he drifted off... but it was like Xemnas was waiting for him with open arms.

Smiling as he heard a small purr emitted from his chest. But soon as Roxas dropped off to sleep he kept a close eye on his this time, he rather keep an eye on him than not so this time he could stop his dreams from getting worse by waking him up.  
Staying close to him by cradling Roxas's to his warm chest, brushing away stray strands of hair from his face.  
Axel felt so guilty for his boyfriend, for what happened to him... This should of never of happened...

* * *

Reveiw please~!


	40. Chapter 40: How Can I Trust?

Twice this week? Wow I love you guys... actually my girlfriend and Co-Writer convinced me xD

I do nooottt own kingdom hearts

* * *

He had almost no rest that night, keeping himself in that phase where he could wake up at every glimpse of the dark figure. But instead of falling asleep in the morning he gave up, eyes dark from lack of sleep but he feared trying to go back to bed to try again. It was extremely hard to open his eyes, considering instead of waking up to sun... it was raining and dreary. Roxas barely lifted his head to glance outside before his heart crumbled and his head landed back on his boyfriend's chest, sighing while waiting for the red-head to wake up, he wouldn't wake him up himself... he needed the rest. And he was even stiffer than he was yesterday so it wasn't as if he could move off of him anyway…

Just like Roxas, Axel was awake and he was for most of the night. He nodded off for a few moments during the long night but kept waking himself up again. He was worried if Roxas got suddenly ill or something so he willed himself to keep his eyes open. He never said anything as Roxas woke up during the nights, but his hands did work up and down slowly on his arms and cooed to him until he dropped off.  
But as morning came and Roxas was awake once again his eyes flittered opened. "Oh, morning Rox." His voice cracking slightly and petting his arm softly. The evidence was shown on his face, well his eyes as they were slightly bloodshot around the edges and dark circles under his eyes.

Roxas seemed a little shocked by the voice coming from his boyfriend, used to him sleeping into noon if not just slightly earlier. "You're awake...?" Well no duh why did he bother trying to ask that question? Axel shouldn't be awake, it was clearly visible on his face that he was exhausted... why was he awake now? "You should go back to sleep if you're tired..." Was this his fault? Did he keep him up all night? He didn't mean to... More guilt flooded through his veins, just what he needed upon all the other shit piling up on him.

Nodding tiredly though he failed to hide it from his boyfriend. "Yeah I'm awake. I was worry about you so I stayed up to keep an eye on you. Don't worry about me I had a little bit of sleep." Well he doubted nodding off at random moments in the night actually counted but he wouldn't tell Roxas that...  
No it wasn't his fault he was only concerned about his boyfriend, that's why he stayed up.  
"It's alright really... Anyways enough about me. How are you this morning?" The firecrackers fingers tracing lightly at Roxas's smooth cheeks.

Stayed up for him? Roxas gaped in surprise; that meant he was awake all night? "A-Axel no you shouldn't have... You worked!" Blushing just faintly though, shocked that the red-head would stay up for him. Shutting his eyes as the hand passed over his dark purple colored cheeks, though that was until he memorized where they were going and opening them again to look up at his boyfriend. How was he? He didn't want to answer that but he couldn't stand lying. But he barely knew... he hadn't moved yet and he was already in pain and stiff, so he very carefully moved one arm, than the other, just barely, here came the scary part, he shifted one of his legs slightly. The pain shot up his spine so fiercely he actually gave a short cry of pain. "N-not good. Hurts." Whimpering quietly. It wasn't just his back and legs, his ass hurt, like it was on fire. He wouldn't complain about that though, it was embarrassing and he didn't think he could move to put the medicine Kiko gave on it, and it'd be too much to ask Axel.

Smilingly wildly at Roxas's shock. "It's fine, no sweat." But it wasn't fine as his boyfriend tested his limbs, that small cry of pain shot through him sending a shiver right down his spine. "Shh, shh, it's fine I'll go get you some painkillers." His fingers still lingering on his cheeks before fetching the water and pills from the side. Popping out two pills and siding a hand under his lover's upper back to prop him up. Holding the pills to his mouth then the water afterwards.

Roxas gave a small whimper as his boyfriend told him he'd get the painkillers, looking up at him as he moved around to do exactly that, though in doing so the poor blonde landed on the bed with a squeak, falling off the broad chest. The arm went around him and then he was tugged up without a warning. Cringing as he started shaking in agony, tears starting to build up in his eyes as he was forced to sit up when he hurt _so_ much. "T-thank you." Muttering after he had taken the pills though shakily leaned against the red-head's shoulder. Hell, his throat was so dry after all the screaming and crying that he had actually drunk all the water.

Axel's face fell as soon as he realized the cup was empty. Slowly he moved his hand slowly back to the bed where he tuck the covers in. "One water come right up!" Stating to the other room quickly. True to his word he had came back with a huge glass of water, sitting back down on his side of the bed and rubbing Roxas's shoulders before slipping them under his back. God knows how thirsty his boyfriend was, the last time he drank was yesterday and he was screaming so his voice must be at least hoarse! "Here we go Rox. That'll last you." Trying a smile before the next part; "You need anything else?" Asking softly and going back to rubbing his shoulders.

Wincing as his shoulders were rubbed and the arm returned around his back after his boyfriend came back with the water, flashing a grateful smile as he brought that to his lips as well and took in almost a third of it before judging he was better now and lowering it to the nightstand. "Thank you..." Smiling more this time though winced instantly and held his lip. Ow... had forgotten about it, Kiko had said it wouldn't hurt, but he hadn't thought that he wouldn't be able to feel the stitches. She did a great job. Wincing again as his shoulders were rubbed and fidgeted slightly under the strong hands. "Just don't do that it hurts... no I'm fine hon no worries. You should try and get more sleep, you look exhausted."

His lip... It didn't want to say it looked bruised instead of bloody, but it looked somewhat better than yesterday... Minus the black and blue bruises. But his mum did a good job on the stitches, they looked like dissolvable ones too.  
His hand came off the shoulders and a weak guilty smile formed. "Sorry." Axel's hand falling down onto his lap afterwards. "No, its fine I'm alright. Don't worry about me so much when I'm fine." The smile on his face changing completely, it wasn't guilt but it was more of a smile saying 'I stayed up for you because I love you.'

Seeing his boyfriend look over his face the blonde made a weak smile, very weak. "Do i still look like a blueberry?" Well yeah, it was worse now actually now that all the bruised skin had finally resurfaced. Hell even his left eye looked the tiniest bit swollen. As his boyfriend smiled he shook his head lightly, in his mind trying to be brave but the memory kept resurfacing. The last time he woke up in this much pain and tried cuddling against his love Axel tried breaking up with him and cast him out of the streets. He was just waiting for it to happen again... "I'm a worrier, you know this." Roxas offered with a tiny smile.

Studying the face and biting his lip. "Urm well... You look like a beaten blueberry." Well it was the truth. "But your lips have stopped bleeding." Smiling at this piece of good news to show Roxas that he didn't care about his bruised face.  
"Just a bit blueberry-like that's all."  
Shaking his head because he already knew this... Yeah they both were especially Axel as he'd jump to conclusions or usually run off when he was scared. He never use to be like that, he guessed being in a relationship changed him.  
"Yeah I know hon." A weak smile forming again.

Roxas' face fell as he was called a blueberry again, looking away from his boyfriend. He usually tried his hardest to make himself attractive for his boyfriend... and right now he was anything but... He wasn't super obsessed about his looks, but was always self conscious about the skin that was displayed to his boyfriend, so of course looking like a beaten bruised mass made him even more so. Squirming slightly as if trying to hide himself from Axel in the older man's chest. "Mrhmm I don't even like blueberries..." Well the ones he had always eaten were sour... Twilight town wasn't good for farming... Sighing he closed his eyes and relaxed with a sigh, though jumped as the phone started ringing in the other room, staring wide eyed towards the bedroom door as it rang until Demyx's quiet voice answered it. Looks like he fell asleep on the sofa...

"Hey. It's alright!" Saying automatically as his boyfriend started to squirm away from him, but stopping him as he continued. "I don't care how you look. Your still my Roxas!" Axel's hands going to the underside of his cheeks and stroking slightly.

Roxas gave a small sigh as he was told it was alright and his face stroked, blinking up at his boyfriend with almost sorrow in his eyes. "You sure...?" Axel had been... almost disgusted when he looked like Sora, so looking like a beaten mess and he was scared again of retrieving the same coldness. He was scared of so much now... Before it was like nothing could bother him, but the fighting started, then the abuse, then the rape, and more fighting, more abuse, and right when everything was just starting to look normal again a rape worse than any pain he had ever felt before. "I don't feel like 'Roxas' anymore..."

* * *

Moving about as the small bluenette felt Demyx move around him to take the phone. Wriggling closer to the body as he drew back to the sofa.  
"S'ho's zat?" Zexion asked tiredly and nuzzling into the warm chest. It felt too early to be waking up.

Demyx was silent for a few moments, growing pale at the frantic voice on the other side of the phone. "Urm... hold one moment I'll get Axel..." Seeing that was the only thing he could translate from the garbled mess of screaming and what sounded like crying coming from the 'enemy' on the other side of the line. Leaning down over he kissed the side of the bluenette's head, "One second, it's Sora he's going nuts over something." And very, very stiffly the injured blonde fought to stand up, managing it since most of his wounds were minor but plentiful though with Kiko spending almost into the night stitching him up and throwing on bandages he did feel slightly better. Limping to Axel's door and leaning against the frame before knocking on it with his elbow. Hands still tender... should he be upset that Axel didn't check on him once? Nah... Roxas was worse off.

Axel nodded with a small smile. "I'm sure." His hands dropped when he heard the faint voice of his friend from the other room and just as he was going to reply to Roxas's new statement with a worrying frown there was a knock on his door. The frown still stayed in place but raising his head and untangling himself from Roxas, answering to the knock with a call. "Yeah? You can come in."  
Was he alright? Wait who was on the phone? No one rang them up!

Roxas glanced backwards as the door was knocked on though winced and went back to cuddling under the blankets before the door was open. Demyx hesitated a moment before opening the door and limping inside, only going as far as the dresser seeing as he was using that to hold himself upright. Nice gash on one of his legs from Saix, grand total of fifty stitches on that one leg he wasn't feeling the best. "Sora, he's like.. going nuts about some 'Destiny' thing."

Roxas went pale, actually forcing himself to look over even if that meant rolling onto his back. "What's wrong with Destiny?"

Demyx stopped in thought a moment, trying to remember what all the babbling was before shrugging. "Something about 'she's gone'." Holding out the phone for Axel to take at arms length, not understanding in the least why Roxas went pale and started shaking, distraught. Xemnas' threat was starting to come true...

As Demyx started to limp his way in Axel started to get up steadily, it looked as if he was in a lot of pain!  
Not quite rushing but he did make it over to the other blond.  
"Hey, easy there Dem." A hand went to go onto his shoulder but stopped soon as he heard Destiny's name. "What?" Axel paled automatically. "Destiny's gone?" Looking to the phone and back at Demyx before taking off him. The redhead didn't want to believe it. "Sora? What's happened!" Trying to speak calmly, though his breathing had quickened.

Demyx gave a nod to Axel as he took the phone, leaning himself against the dresser to get his breathing to calm down and wait for him to finish on the phone, Roxas picking himself up to sit up weakly and listen to the conversation as much as he could.

Sora though, was a mess on the other line, and the moment he heard Axel's voice the rapid fire speaking started yet again. "I don't know! She was gone this morning! The doors are locked and so are the windows so no one got in but we cant find her anywhere! Please you have to help! Riku's already out searching but he's not finding her, they took her I know she did you have to come and help me!" It was close to impossible to understand him, he was talking too fast and more than obviously in tears. Brother missing he was vengeful, daughter missing and he had no clue what to do.

Slowly picking out the words of the rushed and frantic speech he was able to understand most of it. "Alright. I'll head over. Just stay there incase Destiny comes back or something. Here speak to Roxas." Not exactly handing the phone over but putting it into his lap. "Destiny's gone missing... They think someone took her." When he said 'they' he instantly thought of The Organization and Xemnas. What more could that man to make himself even more possibly evil? Rape? Now a kidnap? Fucking bastard...  
Sitting up he started rushing through the room to scavenge for some clothes. Finding a basic white t-shirt and blue jeans Axel threw everything on as well as his socks and shoes.

"Wait you're not going out there alone are you?" Demyx asked, Roxas hadn't wasted a beat putting the phone to his ear and speaking softly into it when he had the chance to try and calm down his frantic brother. "You're insane. Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're doing." He wasn't going to sit there and watch his best friend march into the castle all on his own with only Sora and Riku as protection! They were enemies before, who's to say they wouldn't trade the red-head for the girl and then leave him there? None of them were strong enough to go with Axel, he could barely walk, Roxas couldn't stand, and poor Zexion was so tired after all the spells...

Roxas himself reached over to his boyfriend, grabbing his arm as much as he could reach and shook his head, looking completely terrified. "Don't go back there. Please!" Whispering so his brother on the other line couldn't hear. It was his nightmare coming true... and he could only sit back and watch...

Sighing Axel nodded sadly as he stared at the ground. "Call me insane but I have to do this. I own Sora and his family that much." And just as he was starting to walk away and towards the door he felt a hand on his arm, it stopped him and he turned around to see the face of his boyfriend. He looked so... Terrified knowing Axel was going back to the castle to help Roxas' family. "I have to atone for my sins. I killed Sora once. I owe him that much to save his daughter." Facing him now where he wrapped his arms all the way around Roxas, pulling him close where he whispered into his ear. "I'll be back. I promise." And he meant it.

Roxas dropped the phone onto the bed as Axel embraced him, throwing his arms around the man's neck quickly and holding him as tight as he could, face hidden in his shoulder. "Please don't go." Whispering quietly, one last time though scolded himself instantly, Axel promised he'd be back, and it was for his family... So he gave one very weak nod, moving his arms shakily from his shoulders and feeling like his heart stayed there. Well it definitely wasn't in his chest. "D-Don't play hero. If you can't do it come home. Just run. Promise me please..." He really didn't want Axel leaving and this was the only way to convince him that he'd come home safe.

Sighing deeply into Roxas's hair as he spoke. "I'll be fine. I'll have Sora and Riku as back up. Will get Destiny back home in no time. Don't you worry I'll come home all in one piece." He was trying to keep his own lover calm even though it was difficult. He meant it he'd try to come home in one piece and make sure neither Riku, Sora or Destiny get hurt. His hands slowly started to unwrap themselves from Roxas's small waist, but soon after he kissed the side of his face. "I promise I'll be fine."

Roxas didn't seemed too comforted at first, looking up at Axel wide a distressed expression for several moments before he nodded weakly. "Please be careful…" Muttering carefully after he was kissed, wanting nothing more than to return the motion but he hurt far too badly to. Hell it hurt to smile pressing his lips against something would be torture. He gave a weak nod again, trying to be more confident in his boyfriend. He'll be okay. Had to trust that he'd be okay.

Axel straighten himself up after petting Roxas's hair then offering him a short smile. "You know me. I'm always careful." Saying it playfully of course.  
Looking towards the door and back at Roxas and quickly asking him. "Tell Sora I'll meet him at his house." He didn't want to leave Roxas on his own with two other people who couldn't really look after themselves and he was half tempted too stay here with his boyfriend. But Sora needed the back up...  
Roxas hesitated before nodding, offering a weak smile as he was pet on the head. "Okay, I will…" Muttering after he was told to and his boyfriend went to go leave, sighing and holding the phone to his ear again to relay the message to the brunette, but he had already hung up.

* * *

On the other side of town a distressed looking silverette opened the door to his home. He had searched high and low for his daughter and yet no sign of her. Half hoping what Sora said about Destiny possibly being kidnapped not true, but it seems they maybe...  
Rubbing his cheek tiredly before sweeping back his long silver hair with a groan. He was so worried for his young daughter and prayed she was okay.. Pushing his body away from the front door and started to head for the living room. "Sora?" His voice was hoarse after calling Destiny's name out into the virtually empty streets of Radiant Garden.

Sora practically jumped out of his skin with how fast he forced himself to his feet when Riku came through the door, eyes wide and definitely showing signs of crying previously, hell his cheeks were still damp. The phone fell to the ground and he picked it up quickly to put it back on it's holder. "Any luck?" Eyes desperate, though answered his own question by the fact there was no little girl following after him. With a whimper of pain the brunette fell back to the chair with his head in his hands. He had always worried previously about being strong enough to protect his family, and it was obviously he was not.

Riku shook his head and followed his fiancé and sat down on the floor. He had been crying.. It was obvious by Sora's red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I looked everywhere... And there was no sign of her." Riku may of seemed cool and collected but he had to be strong for his other, especially in the current situation. When he discovered her bed was empty in the morning the worst had automatically flooded him, normally the little girl would have gone into there room to wake them up so he knew something was wrong. Their light and shine in the world had gone missing.  
"We'll find her Sor. I promise." Steadily taking his crying lovers hands into his own as he made the promise.

Sora forced himself to let out a shaky exhale that he was trying to pass off as a chuckle and failed. "Is that supposed to help?" How could Riku be so calm! This was their baby girl! And they were almost packed too, they were supposed to leave this weekend! How could this have happened! After Riku spoke again he gripped both of his hands tightly, trying to calm himself down to look up at the sea crystal eyes and relax like before but it wasn't working now. "But… Riku after yesterday… If they have her… She's only little if they do what they did to Demyx or.. oh god like Roxas…" He shuddered, tears working from his eyes seeing his little girl bloodied and broken like his brother, standing too quickly again and almost falling over. "Gotta find her, she's with them I know she is!"

Riku sighed and the mask fell off his face. "I'm just trying to stay strong for her." His heart fell, he wished he could say something to make Sora fell better but he was failing.  
His face paling and finally the tears he had been holding in trickled down. What if they were hurting her? He didn't say anything because he was afraid of what would come out of his mouth, and instead he held onto the hands and nodded. "We will.." His tears falling onto the floor as he spoke, yet he didn't make a sound at all.

Sora was close to shock as he watched the usually strong silverette break down and cry for the first time ever in front of him. Hell, he didn't know what to do… the brunette just followed instinct, pulling his hands from his fiancé's as he stiffly knelt down to the ground beside him and put his face on the larger male's shoulder, arms around his neck while his fingers wove in the long hair. "We'll find her… A-And Aerith is a few doors down, she's the best healer in all worlds. If she's hurt she'll fix her up." Trying to tap into the same confidence he had two years prior, sniffing as he pulled back and wiped the tears away from Riku's face gently. "Come on Riku." Trying to pull a smile, shoving away his own pain and pretend everything was alright. "You're such a sap. She's _fine._ I know she is." He hoped she was… and was forcing his heart to believe as such.

Coughing and rubbing his eyes and trying to pull himself together. Though falling straight into the hug but feeling drowsy as he felt fingers interlocking in his hair, he was the one who was meant to be doing this! Not Sora. Just as he was about to push away and say he was fine Sora did that first. Smiling at the brunette and pulling him back into the hug. "Hey. Don't cover up you're feeling from me." He didn't like it when Sora did that, it almost felt like he was hiding from himself.  
"Yeah I know we'll find her. We have Leon and everyone looking out for her. She's a tough kid like you." Smiling slightly with a weak chuckle. Yeah Destiny was a lot like Sora, she behaved a lot like his fiancé in many ways.

Sora's face fell at Riku's first comment, though morphing into a childish pout instead of distraught like before. "I'm not!" Though he was, and he knew he had been caught… So instead of arguing further he nuzzled into his lover's chest gently, arms going behind his back. "Axel's coming over to help, I know you don't like that idea but he's strong and can use those portal things if we need to get out fast." Muttering, expecting to get in trouble for his idea but it was the last choice he had… As he was called a 'tough kid' he smiled at first and then gaped up at the silverette and pouted. "Hey! I'm not a kid!" About to joke around, forget he was upset to focus on saving their daughter when the phone rang, making the brunette jump and wipe at his face to reach over to it, blinking at the number and raising an eyebrow. "Unknown…?"

There we go! Sora wasn't crying anymore that was a good thing. If they both were going to search for Destiny he couldn't let Sora wonder the streets in such a mess. Freezing up as he heard the redhead's name. No he didn't like the idea one bit but he saw Sora's logic behind it, it would be the best weapon they'd get.

"I won't pretend I like the idea but he's the only thing we got if we're going against the Organization again. He was a former member as well so we'll be able to get our baby back again."  
Rubbing Sora's back gently and inhaling his soft scent, but jumping as well when the phone rang sending a vibration throughout the whole house.  
Letting the brunette slide away from him to pick up the phone. "You better answer it. It might be someone from the restoration committee..."

Sora still hesitated a moment, cautious, he thought he put everyone's number in the phone… Taking a breath to calm himself down he pressed the talk button and held it against his ear, before he could get the first word of an introduction out the voice on the other side spoke. Her voice cold, shrewd, and achingly familiar so much so that the tan skin on the brunette turned ghost white. "Took your ass long enough to answer the phone. I was beginning to wonder if I had to pincushion your precious _Destiny_." Larxene's voice floated out, just loud enough for the brunette to grip the phone harder until his knuckles cracked against it.

"Don't you _DARE _hurt her!" It was the closest thing to a snarl he could manage, though tears were obviously prickling at his eyes again, becoming distraught. So he had been right all along… Though he started shaking at the piercing high laugh that came out the other end of the phone…

Frowning as Riku was blocked from the conversation but soon as his daughter was mentioned a icy chill flooded his body. Jumping straight to Sora's side. He wouldn't be able to cope with who ever was on the other line. A hand went around his lover's attempting to pry it away from him.  
That's when he heard it, a dark cold laughter in the distance and it wasn't who was speaking on the phone... Finally he heard a male speak as he put the phone on loud speaker. "Larxene easy now, we don't want the lovely young girl to get hurt do we?"

Sora was shaking too hard to fight his fiancé so the phone slid from his fingers, bangs shielding his eyes as he shook in place, paling and tensing more at the second voice that joined the first, glaring at the device. "XEMNAS! Leave her alone!" Trying to keep his voice from cracking then deciding he wasn't the one to speak, he was getting far too worked up. Actually had to clasp his hands over his mouth to keep from saying anything once Larxene stopped laughing and spoke again.

"But superior, she'd look so much cuter with a couple holes in her~! But if you insist I'll leave her to Vexen to play with~" and she let out another tiny giggle at the very thought before turning her attention to the phone. "You're daughter is very cute~ Superior has taken a special liking to her already!"

Holes! What the heck! Did they think she was made of cheese or something? Vexen? Shit... Riku was starting to feel dizzy though his hand went straight into the wall so he was able to hold himself up. "Leave Destiny alone you twisted fuck!" Oh god nothing was more worst than Xemnas taking a liking to her. He felt so sick.

"Just leave her alone... She's just a child. What do you want?" His eyes were watering but not much as he was holding everything in, he was furious more than anything. But his heart was bleeding out to his little girl and Sora. Sora... How he'd be after this he couldn't tell, but something said he'd be more protective than ever.

The Superior took this time to actually look up this time, instead of the girl sat on the floor. "What do we want? Is it not obvious?"  
Riku was silent on the other line and at waited with baited breath. "Sora. You know what I want... Don't you?" They couldn't see his cold smirk as he stalked towards the young girl and picked her up off the ground. "And you know how my patience wears thin."

Sora paled at Xemnas' message, though that was nothing compared to what happened next. "Daddy!" Destiny's small voice, crying through the phone. "Daddy wan go home! Please daddy wan go home!"

Sora was crying again, shaking and nodding his head, trying to calm down his breath. "A-Alright, fine. You can have it. Leave her alone we'll be there in fifteen minutes. Though there better not be a single scratch on her! Not one mark on her or else we leave there with her and all of you the same as I did before, got it!" He killed them all once with only the power to save his friends backing him up, now he had his daughter on the line. He was willing to slaughter them all cold heartedly if she had so much as a bruise.  
Smirking at the phone and nodding as he pet the small girl's dark shiny hair. "Don't worry little one. If daddy loves you he'll come and rescue you."  
Riku's arms quickly wrapped around his lover's shoulders and waist, but just like Sora he paled even more as he heard his little girl's voice. "Destiny! Don't worry we're going come and get you!" It was all he could say to reassure and calm her down, unlike the other times he'd hold her close whispering sweet kind words of love and tenderness.

"You know where we are. And if you're not here by the time you've agreed to. She will die." The voice was colder than before and soon as that was said the phone died, a small buzz filled the room soon enough.  
Sora didn't hesitate but two and half a seconds to take a shuddering breath and stood up, moving away from Riku too quickly after the call had ended and he was working on getting his shoes on. "Are you coming?" Well looks like they couldn't wait for Axel after all. If they ran they might be able to make it there within ten minutes… sprinting… the task seemed impossible but adrenaline was a huge help in these situations. He was freaking out on the inside, his heart a mess and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself calm, hands shaking as he opened the door and glanced back for Riku, hiding things again but there was no time for him and his stupid emotions. Their baby came first…

Riku nodded as he picked up his coat and Destiny's of the coat hanger... She might be cold for all he knew. Normally his emotions would be locked away and he'd keep them like that, never letting them escape there mental prison. But now with his daughter's life on the line they wanted to be let out, but Riku stopped them before they did but curling his hand into a fist. He couldn't wait to get his hand on that maniac! Following Sora towards the door though jumping as it opened to reveal a disheveled redhead. "Axel. We don't have much time so I'll explain on the way. Keep up with us at least." Axel on the other hand paled. More running? Shit. Destiny must be in deep trouble, and their faces said it all.  
He didn't have much time as Riku let Sora out of the house and locking it firmly behind him, then setting off in a run which took a few seconds to register in Axel's head before he started to copy them and run.

Well there he was. Sora took one glance at Axel, didn't trust his tongue so offered a weak smile, turned, and bolted ahead of the other two, ignoring the roar of pain from his knee as he did so. Hell, he was ready for battle already, five steps in and ultima appeared in his hand and that was put on his back, though he did something odd, he took the keychain off, leaving only the kingdom key there. Well if he was giving one of his keyblades away let it be the weakest one possible. He was told never to do this, never to let someone of evil purpose hold the keyblade but what choice did he have now? He couldn't lose his Destiny…Fifteen minutes was too long, and in close to nine he had managed to sprint ahead of the other two and was panting, standing at the main door of the castle, looking behind him once and pushing the door open, ignoring any chances of a trap. "XEMNAS! I'm here! Keep your end of the bargain!"

Axel doing his best to keep up with the other two, and some part of the journey he was lagging behind but managed to catch up when they reached the castle stairs. Riku was just about to warn his fiancé incase there were any traps and held onto his breath as Sora ran into the hall, not wanting to stay outside whilst his lover was inside he chased after him. Axel soon followed after.  
But as he called out into the empty room there was not reply from the darkness of the gloomy hallway. Frowning and instantly summoning his own keyblade.

Sora still didn't stop moving, in fact he only hissed, knowing that this was too easy and looked around while still moving forward, heart seizing in his chest at the sight of the basement door open just a hair, turning and bolting that way and ripping the door open, glancing behind once more to make sure the other two were there before going rapidly down the stairs, only stumbling once he reached the bottom. "Damn it Xemnas WHERE ARE YOU COWARD!" Screaming was not a good idea when he was ticked off, it almost didn't sound like himself.  
Chasing after his fiancé and quick as he could, damn he could run! He blames it on all that sugar Sora always consumes.  
Finally both the other's had caught up to Sora as they reached the basement. Hearing his lover screech like that... It didn't sound like him at all. But then it happened. That cold cruel laugh that seemed to shake the stony walls. "Oh over here Sora!" It was coming from the wooden door just next to them...

However he was feeling the strain of running so much, the poor brunette was limping badly as he went to go and open the door, staring at it for a moment and holding his keyblade in his hand to avoid any type of attack before pushing open the door with the end of the key, face paling dramatically at the room. There was blood. Everywhere. Broken chains on the floor as well as chips and shards of very sharp metal and glass on the floor from broken things that were slung at the wall… or someone… Sora didn't focus on that for very long, the moment he saw his daughter standing next to the dark figure, the poor girl in tears she was so afraid. "Okay… I brought the keyblade, you can have it just let her go…" Sora spoke slowly, saying that he wasn't playing around this time, heart breaking at the fact his daughter was barefoot surrounded by so many things that could hurt her…

The man smirked and hoisted the girl up from under her armpits, the glass crunching from under his boots as he walked towards the brunette and smirking as he did so. "Why, do I get no hello? How have you been? Sora. It's been such a long time." In the corner he caught sight of the familiar silverette. "And Riku? How nice to see you as well. Oh look! You brought Axel too? What about Roxas where's he? I was hoping to see him" Smirking as he stopped dead center in the room. It was only then a plush throne-like chair was visual just behind him, he did like to consider him like high and mighty.

Axel's hands balling up into fists soon as Roxas was brought into the conversation and his chakrams appeared in his hand in a burst of flame. "You sick bastard! Wai-" Though he was stopped by Riku, he didn't want his daughter behind harmed by Xemnas because of something the idiotic redhead said.

Looking over to him and his lip curling. "I'd shut those pretty lips of yours before I had Vexen sew them up. He has quite the technique when it comes to torturing."

Sora tensed up as soon as Xemnas started speaking, face going cold and stepping only far into the room as he dared, feeling his heart breaking as Destiny whimpered, unable to move and the poor girl afraid to. The brunette shivered as Roxas was mentioned, eyes glaring. "Leave him out of it." Taking a second to calm down, and to give Axel a pleasing look that asked him to do the same, he turned the keyblade around so it was hilt first and holding it out for the dark man to take. "You wanted it didn't you? Take it, just give me my daughter, and we'll leave. No one has to get hurt."

Xemnas still was focused on the redhead whilst Riku's hand instantly found Sora's free hand. Axel saw a poof a light though no one actually decided to fill him in because they were all too busy running off to tell him what was going on, he was shocked to why Sora was giving up his keyblade.

Xemnas studied the taller males face with interest before smirking like a Cheshire cat. "Why are you not looking after you sick boyfriend? I purposely gave him HIV you know?"

Axel's head span around and his face drained of all color. "He has what?" His voice was so small it was almost mouse like.

Riku's mouth dropped and his hand clenched together, he wanted to summon his own keyblade... But not whilst that mad man had his daughter! "You're sick!" He hissed.

Though the other silverette turned to face Riku. "You're like Axel. You need to watch your mouth. Remember who I have in my arms in the moment?" Smirking as he grip on there child tighten just a little bit, not to hurt her but to scare her.

Sora paled dramatically at Xemnas' words, almost dropping the keyblade to the ground he was that shocked. Poor, beaten, abused, terrified Roxas had HIV now? He had that horrible sickness? It would kill him quickly! There was no way someone as small and weak as he could fight the illness… "Y-you murderer… Roxas hasn't done a thing to deserve that!" Though even he stopped speaking at Riku's warning, whimpering as he bit his tongue, going back to focusing as little Destiny squeaked in shocked and more tears worked down her small face.

"Daddy! Please wan go home! No wan play no more!"

Sora's face hardened to try and keep himself from bursting down in tears, stepped closer to Xemnas with the hilt closer to him. "Just take it already. Let her go." He wasn't taking no for an answer anymore.

Axel paled and looked at the ground. Roxas had HIV? He said he was ready for anything but... But not this... He looked completely defeated... Roxas... Was he going to die? Xemnas just chuckled at the brunette even as he held out the keyblade which he snatched out of his hands. But still holding onto Destiny a little long before putting her onto the ground a few feet away from him. It was like taking candy from a baby, he mused to himself as he swirled the giant key in his hands.

But just as the man had his back turn all the rage built inside Axel flung lose and he sent his chakram towards his head but he missed by a few centimeters. "Losing your touch are we?" He laughed at the redhead who was fuming, smoke wad practically coming out of his ears.

As soon as the little girl was safely in Sora's arms Riku embraced them all together in a family hug which he was afraid they'd never have again. He thought he'd lose his baby girl. But the hug was cut short as he heard metal and stone clash together. Axel was fuming because he missed Xemnas' head by a few centimeters.

Destiny was almost too quick to run over to Sora who scooped her up before the little girl could slice up her feet, backing up towards the door and swallowing thickly as Xemnas played with his keyblade, looking up as his fiancé hugged him, the little girl in his arms instantly reaching over for the stronger Riku and clung around his neck. It was as she understood Sora couldn't carry her very far with his knee. The brunette tried not to jump as Axel's chakram missed the man yet again, grabbing him on the arm and tugging it backwards lightly. "Come on, don't waste your energy on that." He had Roxas to worry about… HIV… and his condition… he'd be dead within the month. Sighing Sora put his other hand on Riku's arm, moving the other from Axel and just muttered, "Let's go" quietly, leaving the keyblade behind as he started out of the room and back up the stairs, walking well enough at first though as soon as he was out of sight the poor brunette let the pain show and started limping heavily. Axel really screwed him over…

Letting Destiny slide from Sora into his own arms. She was clever to work out she couldn't be carried by his other. But Axel looked as if he was ready for the attack but Xemnas on the other didn't, he was sitting on his plush throne with his legs kicked over the sides. His long Organization coat draping at his arms, showing of his tanned arms.  
"I-" Axel was caught of as he was dragged away from the slowly escalating battle. Though nodding dumbly as he followed the 'happy' family out of the doors, purposely slamming the oak door behind him.  
Riku who stayed silent throughout the whole thing slid his hand around his lover's waist. Sora looked like he was struggling again. "You should use your stick more Sor..." He got it recently for him after noticing the limping just seemed to increase with each wearing day.

Sora didn't say anything to Riku at first, trying to quell his emotions that were rising like a torrent inside him. Though he did, like all the times before he shoved away the upset and brought out the 'happy', giving the silverette a small wince as he leaned against him. "Yeah, sure I could so move around with that thing. I feel older than Cid with that thing!" Trying to joke and trying to smile, though it faded too quickly, showing that it was forced as he glanced over his shoulder at Axel, biting his lip. By this point they had made it up the stairs and were at the door of the castle. "Hey, thanks for coming with us… sorry, but cant risk her getting hurt." He was speaking about the blood lust that was circling the red-head, trying to smile weakly as they made their way outside, shocked in a way that they had all made it out alive. "And… I-I'm sorry… about Roxas… call me if it gets worse okay?" Damn it he was losing more of his family… this one in a very torturous way…

Shaking his head though he knew Sora was joking. "You'd feel much better though." He managed to support Destiny with no difficulty but in the end he wrapped both arms around her in a comforting manner.  
The top of his hand ruffling through her soft dark hair.  
Axel put both his hands around his waist whilst training his eyes to the ground.  
"Huh? Oh yeah... No problem." Of course the new issue at hand was distracting him. Though who wouldn't be? Especially now he had learned this new piece of information. "I... You should come over once in a while. He'd like that..."

Destiny was huddled up against her warm father as close as the little girl could, seeing as she was still only wearing worn flannel pajamas in the cold September air once they were outside. Sora hesitated at Axel's offer, he actually stopped limping for a moment to stare up at him and then smiled, nodding his head. He meant the expression this time. "I will, at least until we leave." Limping more to catch up, actually sucking up his pain to walk reasonably well now, just jerking slightly with every step and eyes in pain. "I recommend that for you two as well, it's not safe on this world anymore." Well… if Roxas was still there by the time they left at least. Ugh too negative… Though there was no bright side..

Riku was still holding her coat so he maneuvered it so it sat on her shoulders before going back to cuddling her. Axel only looked up to see that smile... He had the same smile as Roxas... It was heartbreaking to see because he hadn't seen Roxas smile like that in a long time. Shaking away his thoughts he nodded. Yeah moving away would be the best idea for them, maybe the air would be better for him and give his lover a longer life? He did like the idea.  
"Yeah... I'll discuss it with him when I get home." Stopping at the forked road and pointed down his way. "Well I'm heading this way..." He sighed and kicked his shoe into the ground. Riku looked up at the redhead, his heart went out to him. Really it did. He wouldn't know what to do if Sora had HIV...

Sora hesitated a moment after Axel said he had to go another way, giving a smile and nod to him again, leaning against Riku to keep himself standing. "Alright. I'll bring Dest and stop by tomorrow." Giving a weak smile before limping forward, reaching up and hitting the bottom of his palm very lightly on the top of Axel's head, smiling in play. "We're a phone call away if you need us. You're family now too." And a final smile and slight wave he returned to his fiancé, sliding his hand to grip his arm gently for support as they started towards home, Destiny was already fast asleep on Riku's shoulder.

Blinking as the top of his head of tapped, looking dumbly for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that'll be great. Rox will love to see you guys and Destiny." Looking up to see the sleeping child on Riku, when he felt his stomach drop.  
_'What do you think of kids'…?_  
They'd never be able to have them now... Something he always wanted, a family to love and care for... But his dream was snatched away from him now, as in due time Roxas would be snatched away from him by Death itself. And when that time would come he decided he'd join him on that long journey.  
Pocketing his hand into his pockets he started to head home on his very lonely journey home.

* * *

Aiko was first to great Axel as he wandered inside the house, the little kitten weaving in and out of his legs while purring and nipping at the back of his ankles through his jeans. She never got her breakfast, seems the only times that Roxas didn't do it was when he was in too much pain to move so it was like the kitten knew something was wrong. Oddly, she didn't move into the kitchen for her breakfast, she trotted into the bedroom to hop onto his and Roxas' bed, waking the poor blonde from an ignored nightmare as she bumped her head into his chin, obvious by the dent in Axel's pillow and the amount of fur that's where the kitten had been laying while he was away.

Axel looked down as he felt the growing kitten brush against his legs. Bending down he scratched behind her ear before going into the kitchen to prepare her lunch. The redhead noticed how quiet the apartment was, he guessed Zexion and Demyx were in there own room. Turning around after filling the food bowl he noticed Aiko wasn't in the room with him. Leaving her bowl to the side then picking up her other one to fill it with fresh water. Depositing it next to the other one before heading into his bedroom, his stomach fell when he saw Roxas led down on the bed asleep unknown to him he was infected with a deadly disease. It was gut wrenching.  
Sighing heavily and sitting on his own side of the bed where he kicked off his shoes and shirt before climbing inside the covers. Allowing the kitten room on the bed before curling next to his boyfriend, sniffing slightly. He knew he had to tell Roxas... But how?  
Roxas was functioning well enough once Axel was in his bed, jumping slightly and looking behind at him, a weak smile covered his face as he pulled both arms around the red-head's neck and pulled himself close. "You're okay!" He sounded honestly relieved, well his boyfriend just left on a death mission, so the blonde managed to sacrifice his lips for a minute to kiss the red-head on the forehead and started petting his head with his fingers. "I called your work for you, they know you're not coming in, they were closed today anyway. How's Destiny, did you find her?"

Biting his lip and not smiling at all even as he was kissed. "Yeah. We got her back but there was a price to pay... Sora traded his keyblade for her." Roxas seemed so happy, and he didn't want to ruin his happy mood at all. So he hid his face incase he let something slip, even though tears were starting to threaten the redhead. He had to stay strong for his boyfriend, and he brought the body closer to his own. Sighing as the small fingers wove into his hair. He really didn't want to lose this precious life, he learnt that today from watching Sora, Riku and Destiny. They were a family and stuck together. "I love you so much babe..."  
The keyblade? Sighing quietly upon getting this news though not seeming too surprised. "Oh… figured it was something like that… at least they're okay…" Shivering slightly as he cuddled up more in the duvet against his boyfriend as he was brought closer, gratefully accepting the warmth. It was cold in here without him… Roxas even managed to offer a weak purr as the fingers worked through his hair, closing his eyes. Drugs were weighing him down after he used the medicine Kiko left and took another painkiller, so he was tired plus he didn't sleep last night… So he was a little loopy. As Axel spoke the blonde nuzzled his face into the neck gently with a small sigh. "I love you too hon." What brought on this affection…? He wasn't complaining, he liked it, it was just sudden.

Biting his lip again as Roxas nuzzled into his neck, and releasing it again.  
"It made me think a lot... Sora, Riku and Destiny. They're a family but life is so short." Family... And apparently according Sora he was family now as well. His face nuzzling into his boyfriend's hair. The normally the playful redhead for once was so much more serious than he was.  
"I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you. Roxas will you..." Taking a deep breath and back away slightly so he had eye contact with his boyfriend. It felt like a heart had taken over the room, almost like drum and it even seemed hotter or was that because he was nervous.

Gulping slightly before finally saying: "Marry me?"

Roxas said nothing for several moments, eyes wide in disbelief, as if he had fallen into a deep state of shock. D-did he really just ask that? Did he mean it? Well of course he meant it he was nervous, serious! But... yes he loved Axel with all his being, but marriage? He was only seventeen, and just turned at that… and Axel was asking him… now of all times? Right after he was raped?

If he would marry… he was always dropping hints before… without realizing the blonde had started crying, though didn't look really… upset. Shocked, hell, his eyes were both glistening with fear it was a lie and hope that it wasn't. He didn't even know how to open his mouth anymore! "I-I…" Blushing darkly as he tried to control his trembling. "I will…"

Axel's face paled when Roxas started to cry. Oh god he upset him? He didn't mean too! "Oh shit! Roxas I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" Tenderly placing a hand onto his shoulder. But somehow the tears seemed different and luck for him his fears were cancelled out. Axel's face broke out and stretched into a huge smile and enveloped his boyfriend into a hug. "Thank you babe." Tears started to trickle down his own face in happiness before pressing his lips to his fiancé's forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't do it the right way, I'll get you a ring soon enough as well." Smiling brightly into his happier other half.

"N-no good tears." Muttering to his… fiancé after his forehead was kissed, nuzzling into his neck afterwards and clinging to him. Just the thought of using fiancé instead of boyfriend was making him shiver. Hadn't thought that their relationship would ever end up this way, even with how long they had known each other. Wait what brought this up? Hadn't it been Axel who said a year was too short, and they've been together for only two or three months? He couldn't help it… the blonde was slightly suspicious. "D-Did anything happen? I-I mean… Why all of a sudden…?" Wiping at the pale cheeks next to him and flushing lightly. Did this mean they'd be able to adopt now? He had always wanted children…

Smiling into his hair as soon as he discovered they were tears of joy. Though he nuzzled cat-like into his fiancé's hand as his tears were wiped away, and Axel returned the favor. For him it felt strange to say the word in his head, and it sent butterfly sensations in his stomach. However as soon as Roxas started to get suspicious of him he froze slightly. Axel didn't really want to talk about it, the horrors he saw and heard were too much for him, and instead he shook his head. Why couldn't he just have one moment to be happy with his lover? But Axel knew Roxas had ever right to know...  
"Promise me you won't go back on what you said?"

Roxas' arms were around Axel as tight as he could manage, seeing as if he had his lip right now he would be kissing him without restraint.. this would have to do. At Axel's tone when he spoke finally he felt the ice cold rush through his veins. He didn't mean to sound suspicious! He wasn't complaining about this! Hell, it's what he dreamed for! "I urm… I won't I promise. What is it?" Hell, he was confused, and now there was fear pulling at his senses. What was he to do if it was something he couldn't forgive?

Axel continued to breathe deeply; he felt physically sick and didn't want to tell Roxas his new piece of information. But Roxas promised he wouldn't go back on his word to marry him.  
"I-It was back at the castle... We bumped into... Into The Superior..." Deciding upon not saying his name as it would be less tormenting for Roxas. Biting down onto his lip as the tears he contained started falling down.  
"He.. Oh god Roxas!" Sobbing into his hand and wiping them away. "He... He has HIV." Whispering it quietly because apart of him didn't want his lover to hear.

Roxas was quiet as Axel started speaking, jumping as he saw his love break down in tears and instantly went to go wipe them away, putting his arms around his head gently and pulling him close. However, even the blonde froze as the news was finally said, hand stopping moving through the red-locks as his eyes widened, mouth falling. So… Xemnas had HIV… and now he… "I-I-I no! No I don't I feel fine! I-I… but…" trying to deny it, but if the superior said so himself…

"T-then I… No I… I don't want to die…" His voice a small squeak, it was unfair… the universe was against him. The dream was crushed, growing old together, having children and watching them grow and have their own, all crushed with the realization that he was dying slowly as they were speaking. All the thoughts of even hinting wanting to die before backfired against him, he was _happy_ now, right this moment was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life and even now… he was crushed. Again, he was crushed. So then… "You…" Couldn't believe his own mind as it worked this thought against his fiancé. "You only offered out of pity." He wouldn't have any other way; he had to be dying for Axel to care enough to do this.

Axel actually did start to slowly calm down and familiar hands brushed in his hair, but they soon stopped as he said the dreaded news. Roxas's eyes, now he knew he was going against his promise! His hands instantly cupping Roxas's soft cheeks and looked into his eyes, though soon as he said it with his own lips he was going to die Axel's stomach fell. He didn't want his blond lover leaving him either, and the only way he could still bound him to him was marrying him he'd do it. The redhead wanted to anyway, he could never love another person like he did with Roxas.  
"Baby! I don't want you to go either! You mean the world to me, you're my everything!"  
It was true just like Roxas he wanted to same, children, grandchildren. And most of all growing old with him... But his own dreams were crushed, and Axel knew he could never love anyone else.  
"Please love! Hear me out. I would have asked you sooner. But I was scared! And now I'm even more scared. I don't want to lose you, you're so important to me. And I want to marry you; I could never love another person the way I do to you."

It was like he didn't know the red-head before him anymore. How could he do that? Work him up until he was on cloud nine, just happy… for the first time in days he had been happy.. than learned it was just out of pity. And fear. There was no love behind it. Tears were rolling down the blonde's face without restraint, deciding he didn't have the option or not to believe him or not, so decided he might as well try and be happy with however long he had last… "Y-You… no there's… You said a year was too soon! H-How am I supposed to believe three months isn't?" He wasn't angry, the poor blonde was trembling and frantic, shaking his head after a moment and curling up on the blankets. "Don't play with me like that... You can't ask me out of pity Axel." Taking a deep, shuddering breath before trying to continue, "Y-You can't… can't keep playing with my heart like this." It was the hardest thing he had ever had to say. And he was just about to tell the red-head all about the wonderful dream he had before it became a nightmare too… he was already in the nightmare.

Sitting up and cradling Roxas into his arms, his own tears falling but he didn't want him to see how weak he was. Nuzzling into the smaller neck he sighed. "Roxas, please you have to believe me. This month has gone so quick, I've nearly lost you each time we battled. I don't want lose you! You're so precious too me!"  
His voice betrayed his sobbing, "I've fallen so hard for you, I don't care if we've been together for three months or a year! Because these past months have been the best ever because of you."  
Actually sobbing harder now, Roxas thought he was asking out of pity? That utterly broke him now. "I'm not asking out of pity... I'm asking because I love you. And I want you to be my husband."

Just what he needed, physical pain stacked onto the mental. The blonde let out a choked gasp of pain as he was pulled up and into the older male's arms. Trembling in pain as he was held and squeaking as pressure was put onto the bandages on his neck. Ow… it hurt… couldn't tell what hurt more though.

Axel called him 'precious' and kept telling him how much he loved him, but he couldn't tell lies from truth anymore. "Why?" His voice squeaked as Axel finished speaking, taking in a shaking breath and choking on his tears with a small cough. "I just… don't want you hurting yourself…" He was trying to push back the offer, hell, he was tempted to try and back away from even being together… but if that happened his heart would break and there was the worry of even making it through the night if he was in that much of an emotional wreck.

Axel let his hug soften because he was scared he was hurting him. 'Why?'  
"Because I want to be with you. Is that not a good enough reason?" Though when Roxas replied, Axel's whole being sank and decided against saying anything. Closing his eyes before breathing in his lover's strawberry smelling hair.

Well now was good of a time as any. "I-I dreamed while you were gone." Whispering as his trembling grew worse. "W-we were walking together on the beach… there… was a little boy… Smiling… Ours." His tears were going down in torrents now, holding Axel as tight as his arms would allow. "Then a wave came… took him away… put out the light…" Pausing for several moments to calm himself down though it wasn't working and he couldn't continue. Why bother? Like the dream, he was gone. It was all gone.

"A son?" Finally smiling a bit as this was his dream too. Though he had wanted to spend more time with the blond before they got to that stage... Turns out that'll never happen now... As the tears flowed from his lovers face he began to stroke his back softly. Axel was starting to regret telling him about the HIV... Deciding upon distracting him he whispered softly into his ear. "What does he look like?"

Shockingly the distraction didn't help the blonde who just sobbed and tried pulling himself closer to the red head, ignoring the pain on his back. "H-he…" it was so hard for him to speak, he was trembling so much. "Beautiful… he was beautiful." It was the shortest description he could give to the unnamed boy, he didn't have the strength in his lungs for anymore than that. He had always loved children, and for a split second he saw his son, heard his laughter, held his hand, and then he was gone, as well as any hope of ever being there for him. Seventeen, and he was already being told he was to die soon. "H-He," trying to continue as soon as he caught his breath and swallowed hard. "had your eyes… A-and hair like Destiny. Bright smile…" And once again he could say no more, shaking his head to say he was done, it was hurting him too much.

Feeling bad the question didn't help him but only worsen the situation! The way Roxas described the boy he sounded so beautiful. So angelic.  
"Shh, it's alright Rox. I'm here." Cooing softly to the tearful teen and in that moment he promised himself he wouldn't leave his side, that is until Roxas would leave his side...  
Fate was cruel to both of them, taking away both their hopes and dreams.  
"It's alright... We'll have our wedding soon as you want it. And you can choose everything. Sora, Riku and Destiny can come too... Hey here's an idea. Do you want to get the engagement ring tomorrow?" True to be told Kiko had reopened Lea's old bank account, withdrew all the money which Axel was able to put into a new account then asked Tifa to put whatever he earned into it at the end of the month. Not caring about the price of the ring because he'd be able to pay that off in installments...

Roxas slowly managed to calm down, breathing heavily as he shook his head at Axel's propositions, one of the hardest things he had to do. "C-cant. I-I'm still a minor… they w-wouldn't marry… Eig-eighteen is the legal age… Besides, K-Kiko said to go to the clinic tomorrow." So hopefully.. would he last a year…? Get the ring tomorrow… he shook his head, too much hope he didn't want to be worked up anymore. He didn't want to hope. Not when everything else was pit against them. Hell, he didn't even look close to eighteen, so lying about his age wasn't going to pass by anyone. That, plus he didn't want Axel trying to hang onto a memory when he was gone. He wanted him to live, and be happy doing it. "H-how long…? How long do I have?" Another difficult question, trying to steady his breathing so that he wouldn't burst out in tears again. Keeping his mind elsewhere, knowing he'd have to do the rape kit in a few but that little box scared him.

Axel sighed. "You sounded happy about it earlier about us being married... And now you're going back on your promise... But I'll find a way. Riku and Sora obviously know somewhere..." They had to, Sora was the same age as Roxas after all.  
But now Roxas knew... He was trying to back out of it... It was one of the most hurtful things he had done to him... Rejecting him.  
But freezing up... How long? He didn't know. Shaking his head he sighed. "I don't know hon. Just be thankful it hasn't turned into AID's... As long as you don't get sick you won't get that... It's the AID's that kills..."

Pale skin went even whiter at Axel's words, eyes dropping to the bed and wiping at his eyes. "S-Sorry.. I-I'm just scared I'm sorry…" He was the one breaking a promise now.. and he felt sick with himself. But then the spite reached up and snatched him again _Axel had broken promises before... why does he do this to me when I do?_ "I-I just think it's wise to think it out a little more… that's all. I-I don't want… don't want you to hurt too much when… when I'm gone." Shivering at the thought. It was disturbing… he was only a child and thinking about his funeral rather than his wedding.

But if Sora knew a place… "I-if Sora knows a place we should look into it." Whimpering as he spoke, afraid for his 'fiancé' more so than himself right now. He didn't want to reject him. Hell, if the situation was different and he could move he'd be all over his boyfriend right now, probably ecstatic and smiling… now he couldn't stop crying.

Again Axel's body sank further into the bed, it sure felt like rejection to him... Even his face started to show it, but instead he placed the palm of his hand on top of Roxas's. "I know... I'm scared too..." Probably not as scared as his boyfriend was but he was still scared.  
"But... I-I..." He went silent to let his boyfriend continue. "I'd already be hurting anyway... But Roxas..." Axel sighed after he realized he wasn't winning this. "I don't want to force you... Force you to marry me..." The way Roxas was saying everything now... It seemed he made out that Axel was now forcing him... Or didn't want to.  
His head hit the pillow but his hand still connected with his lover's, and slowly the redhead interlocked them.

Great he was just upsetting his boyfriend. Roxas whimpered quietly, not liking that expression on Axel's face as he took his hand in his own keeping it tight but secure. Axel was scared… and he had thought at one point that it was impossible for his boyfriend to fear. As the red-head spoke the blonde's eyes grew, and almost in a rebellious way slipped his hand away from the older male and went to secure both arms around his neck in a hug before his head even hit the pillow. "N-no I know you're not forcing me. And I want to. Trust me, with all my being I want to so badly… B-but… I don't want to get our hopes up…" Meaning he didn't want everything to be happy and be dropped again.. like so many times before. He was just trying to save them both from being hurt. Wait… positive side.. needed a positive side. "B-besides… There's a chance right? Chance I'm clean?" Even he doubted it…

Making a small noise of surprise as he was hugged just as he hit the pillow, instantly his own arms wrapped around his lover. Sighing as his hopes were crushed, Roxas wouldn't marry him now he knew he had HIV...  
Clean? If he was then everything he said would have been for nothing after all!  
"You're just trying to avoid the issue... But if you were I'd still marry you. No matter what you was infected with I'd still marry you."  
It was the hard truth.

He whimpered close to silently at the sigh, he hated doing this to Axel… but what other choice did he have? If everything was fine and he was happy… he'd start hoping too much. For children, for a future… So there was a chance he might not die soon from it, but eventually he would. And his body was very weak… and very prone to infection… he got sick constantly, in both the program and in the organization. So the rate of an infection that wanted nothing more than to rip him apart…

"Stop…" Roxas muttered quietly as Axel went on about him marrying him over and over, trying to sway him into changing his mind. "P-please… please stop…" No tears came, no water remained in his eyes though he was shaking, hiding his face in the fabric of the red-head's tee-shirt. "I told you... I can't take it anymore. Don't bring me up just to crash again…" And this time the crash would be permanent. He didn't want things to change… for the little while they had left…He was already working out plans to start distancing himself.

Seeing he was just making Roxas even more upset he sighed silently. He didn't want to cause him even more distress that he already had...  
"I'm sorry... It's just... No actually don't worry it's nothing..."  
Axel really didn't want to pressure him but he wanted one thing to remind him of his lover after he passed away...  
Instead he'd focused his attention to keep his love happy until that day happened...

Great he upset Axel too badly now… Giving a shaky exhale the blonde nuzzled into the strong chest beneath him, trying to tighten his arm around the red-head though didn't succeed by far. "Wh- What is it?" Muttering as Axel started speaking, moving one of his hands away to wipe at his eyes than the tattooed face before him gently. Another thought hit him, stomach turning to ice at the thought. "I-I'm not rejecting you. I-I mean I'm just… I just want to…"

Giving a shaky sigh as he pulled away from his… boyfriend… It hurt him so badly to go back to that title when he had been so close to his dreams. "I'm sorry… I have to be alone for a while." Instead of kicking Axel out he tried to move himself, getting to the edge of the bed fine though the moment he tried to stand the poor blonde fell with a squeak of both surprise and pain as his legs wouldn't support his weight and he was on the floor.

Axel felt utterly shattered and nothing seemed to help him even with his lover rubbing into his chest. He lost his fiancé title so quickly, and now was losing his boyfriend...  
Not looking up as Roxas started talking again, but as he mentioned rejection he froze completely and it sure felt like being rejected to him. Wanting nothing more to bury his head into his arms and say everything would be okay and they'll get though this, but in failing to do this, Roxas said something he didn't quite hear then fell to the floor. His green eyes widened and went to his side quickly as he could, then cradling the weak blond in his arms. "Babe... Don't go..."

Roxas hissed quietly as he was tugged up and into the strong arms again, though nestled his head in the older male's collarbone. "Just for a few minutes…" Whispering close to silently, though that little adventure of trying to stand had worn the small blonde out, trembling in the arms. He just needed to sort out his thoughts… but another need came and he was clinging to his boyfriend, still trembling as he gave a shaky nod in agreement not to leave. He wouldn't leave now… he'd just have to deal with not being able to hide this time. And for the first time, when so much bad had happened… he wasn't expecting to hear the calming words this time. "Okay… okay I won't go." Muttering that as a cancelation, shutting his eyes into his boyfriend's collarbone while trying to relax. Hurt too much to relax.

Holding onto the small fragile body carefully as he could. Axel didn't want to break him but his arms wove over his back, trying to ease the shaking as much as he could, to ease the pain they both shared.  
Thanking him slowly by breathing into his ear, it was close to sigh.  
But steadily as Roxas closed his eyes Axel reaching under the teen's legs, and without warning he picked him up and placed him onto the bed.  
He tried his best to be as gentle as he could and lay next to him.  
"I know you'll say no... But I'm still getting you that ring, you know that right?" Breathing softly again into his ear before wrapping his arms around Roxas's upper back.

Being lifted into the air wasn't the most painful thing he had felt all day, but right now he still let out a sharp cry of agony as he was jerked up and remained shaking even as he was placed back down, curling onto his side into a ball and trembling violently. He couldn't move his legs this time… what was going on? He was only distracted as Axel spoke, looking up at him after sniffing and wiping his eyes. "I-I… but can we… why would you spend so much?" It took several tries to word his thought, though the hidden meaning was easy enough to pick out. _Why spend so much if it'll just go to waste?_

Feeling bad as his lover cried out in pain and Axel bit his bottom which showed his guilt, but his face showed it even more. Lines of worry graced his face along with a small frown.  
Axel moved his fingers lightly across Roxas's soft skin, and slowly brushing away his tears. "Because I want to." But he knew obviously his... Boyfriend was hiding a meaning under those words. Boyfriend... So they were back to that now?  
"I'll do it properly as well..." It was pretty blatant he was one about proposing to him properly this time.

Because he wanted to? That wasn't a good enough reason! Roxas gave a sigh and looked down towards the bed though tried his hand at frowning as his boyfriend mentioned proposing to him again, and properly this time, paling as he shook his head. "Pl-please don't... not until we know okay?" Why was Axel so adamant on building him up to hope and then casting him down again! He wanted to get married… but the moment he started getting sicker and sicker once married it'll hurt more than it would with things as they were now.

"Promise… if I'm clean…" Flushing darkly at this but it was the only way to get Axel off his back. "I'll even wear a dress."

If Axel had a heart it would have stopped beating, so instead his breathing did at least for a moment. A dress? "A-a d-dress! Oh god! Roxas!" He spluttered with embarrassment, though mostly because he secretly loved the idea and the image wouldn't budge from his mind. Even his cheeks matched his boyfriends.  
"You wouldn't have to do that!" Oh this seemed to work as a charm to rid the redhead's thoughts of engagement, and now instead plastered in his mind was Roxas in a full blown wedding gown.

Roxas took the moment Axel was sputtering to hide his face behind both of his hands with a squeak, though it didn't hide his blush. Even his ears were red and his arms looked close to it he was blushing that badly! Hell wearing a dress? Nuh-uh no way not happening! Not if his family was going to be there! Well didn't really have to worry about that, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to make it 'clean' though… if he did than he just screwed himself over. "But you _want_ me to. Y-You're wedding too! G-granted I really do-don't want to but i-if it'll make y-you happy th-then I will." Poor boy was so embarrassed that became the reason he was stuttering.

Mentally the redhead was drooling inside but he felt so bad afterwards because of his dying boyfriend. But soon as Roxas mentioned it was their wedding, he was zapped back into the reality of planning their wedding.  
"I don't mind what you wear hon!" His laugh almost came out as girlish, which further embarrassed him and covered his mouth. "I mean to say." His hand dropping to slide onto Roxas's shoulder. "What do you want us to wear?" Well if Roxas was claiming to be the woman... Technically he had to decide of most things. He couldn't let slip that it would be a dream come true for him to see his lover in a wedding gown..

Roxas remained hidden for several moments before he shook his head quickly. "N-no you choose. I'm bad at that kind of thing." Then he proceeded to scare himself by coughing to clear his throat, over judging things already and normal body functions scaring him though he tried to not make it show, instead rubbed his face to try and get rid of the blush, shrugging at the question. "I really don't care actually… nothing skimpy though. OR Pink! No pink." He knew that was what was crossing his boyfriend's mind..

Pink? He thought for a second as an image of his boyfriend dressed in a pink wedding down invaded his mind. Ugh! Hell no!  
"Okay I agree, no pink. How about white and blue? Or white and gold?" Well he was reeling off color ideas. But personally he wanted to wear a tailcoat, he thought they seemed different and he hadn't seen one been worn at a wedding before.  
But Roxas in a dress? Hmm... Maybe for the honeymoon? He didn't want other goggling at HIS boyfriend.  
A small smile infected his lips, a short white skimpy dress? Was it bad he was thinking of his lover like this when he was ridden?

A few moments of silence while the blonde thought, trying to see what would compliment his boyfriend the most. Gold… with his hair it would look like a wildfire… blue would just clash and stand out… "Gold." He muttered while flushing, "You'd look good in it." Looking up just in time to see that smile flit across his lover's lip, raising an eyebrow in confusion, "Hon what are you…?" Unfortunately he understood where his boyfriend's dirty thoughts about him were leading him, pulling away from the red-head almost too quickly to be safe for him moving with wide eyes. Even curled up in a ball he could still tell what the hard thing hitting against his leg was. His face was pale, eyes wide, not understanding what to do with the 'problem' his boyfriend was now supporting when he was both too afraid, injured, and had HIV.

Axel smiled once more. Gold that sounded perfect and it would go amazing with Roxas's hair, he'd look like a shining golden sun. His light.  
"So would you, love." As he told him his hand brushed across the golden hair, feeling through the fine fibers.  
Unlike his other, the fire cracker hadn't noticed his growing problem until it was mentioned and poking him in the leg.  
Paling slightly as his cheeked heated up. "Oh god, it's not what you think it is!" Moving away from the cowering teen until he was sitting at the edge of the bed, and using the duvet to cover up his tent.

Not what he thought it was! Roxas didn't respond to that statement, he knew what it was. He knew _exactly_ what it was. How could he be aroused! Thought he looked like a blueberry… He was raped but yesterday! Even if it seemed so long ago the visions were still ripe in his mind, it felt like all his wounds had reopened and the blonde was left trying to push himself as far away from his boyfriend as he could and curling in a ball. "No…" it was barely a breath, holding his own arms as close to his body as he could while he shook. It was as if it was Xemnas there instead of his one true love. His mind wasn't thinking rationally, he was just trying to protect himself…

Paling and standing up before muttering something quietly. It sounded like. 'Sorry.' He felt embarrassed this had happened! Never in his whole life had it happened to him! He was the one who was in control! Not his cock!  
"Ugh... Hold on a moment." Looking towards the bathroom before he rushed over to it. Covering up his blunder with his hand as he did so whilst his face was covered in red. It almost matched it his hair. As he entered the bathroom he felt like smashing his head into the side of the wall, whilst shouting he was such an idiot for thinking of his boyfriend in that sexy dress. And felt awful for leaving his boyfriend to suffer his horrific memories...

Roxas was quick to cover his head with the duvet as soon as the door to the bathroom was closed, trembling as he shook, arms around himself tightly and eyes wide. If he hadn't noticed it.. would Axel have hurt him again? Gotten himself sick too? No, he wasn't going to do that.. was he? Shivering at the thought the blonde proceeded to rub his arms and sigh heavily. No… his boyfriend won't hurt him again… he wasn't only using him was he? He loved him… right? Xemnas' message kept repeating through his mind, shivering at the end and rubbing his ear violently to get rid of the sickening feeling that haunted him still…

After finally calming down and his problem disappeared after thinking of the most horrific things he had seen of lately. And afterwards he was feeling worse than ever, a small beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He wished he hadn't had to resort to that option but it was the best one. Turning off the cool tap and splashing his face and neck and wiping it down with a towel. Though he still felt dreadful for... If he did... Bringing up any unwanted memories from Roxas's mind, the one's he was trying to help him forget.  
Though finally he got up from the sink to head into the bedroom. His whole body sank. Roxas looked so scared and he had caused that to happen, carefully he kneeled on the floor and his hand went to the blonde's shoulder.  
"Roxas? I'm sorry what just happened.. I- It's embarrassing... This has never happened to me before." He was, the blond teen would be able to tell from his red face.

The hand touched his shoulder from an unknown force, the blonde squealing in surprise and jumping away, fighting to get the duvet off his face to stare, wide eyed and breathing harsh, at his boyfriend. He relaxed after only a couple seconds though, seeing the blush on his embarrassed boyfriend's face and making himself trust him with a sigh, nodding his head that it was alright. "I-it's… no I…" Giving up with a sigh and shook his head, looking away. "Overreacted. Sorry. Wasn't your fault." He hadn't meant to…

Breathing a sigh of relief as Roxas didn't scold him or push him away.  
"Thanks hon." For him it didn't matter if Roxas turned around because his arm went around his shoulder in a small hug, though in his mind he was scolding himself for picturing Roxas in such a revealing dress!  
"Have you... Urm... Your medication?" Muttering softly as he moved away after hugging his love.  
It was time to change the subject and Axel needed to know if he had taken them... And.. Applied his... Cream.

Roxas shivered as the arm went over his shoulders, they were tense, as if unsure if he could trust his boyfriend to touch him so soon after… what set him off anyway? Him being here shaking in agony? Well that was nice of him! At his question the blonde let a small sigh escape, nodding his head. "Only once… I um… have to do it again soon." Shuddering at the idea of the cream again. Did not like the feeling nor the effort it took to move around. Glancing down at the shattered glass blocking his view of the numbers on his watch he gave a sigh after a moment of struggling to make out the numerals when there were so many cracks. Figured it was around one or so though. Felt horrible having the gift Axel got for him broken by the man who raped him… A heartfelt gift soiled.

His boyfriend was tense and he could tell it. Well at least he took his medication that was a plus side, and Roxas wouldn't have to do the test until sometime tomorrow.  
"Have you eaten yet?" Well Axel hadn't... Not since yesterday at least, he was so worried about his boyfriend he got and now was running on empty. He doubted the teen had eaten anything at all. "Want me to make you some soup or something?" Soup, it was on of the very few things Axel could cook. And he was curious to how his friends were doing as well, especially if he was going to be mother hen to them all.

Had he eaten yet? Roxas gave Axel a cocked eyebrow, sarcastic look with one eye larger then the other. "Sure, I walked all the way to the kitchen." Yeah, he was using sarcasm a little too much but it was to try and calm himself down, and once that was managed he shook his head more calmly. "No, I hadn't eaten… not since…" Thinking hard on the subject and swallowing hard. "Not since Sunday." And look it was Tuesday! Great… he was going to get yelled at again, just what he needed. Didn't even try to tense up this time to thwart the beating he was going to receive. He messed up already… again…

Axel's eyes widened in distress. Sunday? Sunday! Oh god.  
Though instead of arguing like he normally would of Axel smiled slightly a nodded. "I'll put some soup on then. Which one do you want? Pea or chicken?" Asking kindly as his hand went back onto his boyfriend's shoulder. Well they had a busy week after all... But no wonder Roxas was so weak! He had to keep his strength up or he would get sicker.

Roxas gave a sigh of relief as his love didn't fight with him, snap at him, or start a fight like he usually did. Had to repay him for that by actually agreeing to eat. "Chicken please…" Truthfully he couldn't tell if he was hungry or it was just the pain from his other internal organs. "Out of water too if it's not too much trouble…" Whispering the last part, not liking this at all, it was his job to do the cooking around here! Not only had he not fed the cat but he didn't make lunch for everyone else!

Axel nodded and smiled softly and just as he was about to get up and start cooking he looked around with a frown. "With what?" He was completely and utterly confused. 'With water? ' The way he saw it was he thought he'd have boil some water with a few slices of chicken! And other than that he had to see what the two other males wanted. But he wouldn't give them the option of anything else. He was cooking chicken soup so there!

It was then when Axel saw the empty cup he knew what he meant. "God, I'm so stupid." Sighed as his head connected with his palm. "Water. Got it." Giving the blond a goofy looking smile as he picked up the empty cup, kissing his forehead then leaving the room but he was attacked by Aiko.

Roxas rose an eyebrow, utterly confused when his boyfriend asked 'with what?'. What did he mean 'with what'? Though as his boyfriend smacked his forehead the blonde offered a small smile, shaking his head slightly though still didn't understand his confusion. "Thank you." Muttering as he nuzzled back into the bed as he was kissed, offering a weak purr to his boyfriend as he pulled the blanket around himself and shut his eyes, trying to get a couple more moments rest before he was forced into eating. Though at the same time he was trying to see if the vision of that angelic little boy would come back to him…

The kitten had followed Axel out of the room, the kitten meowing from the moment he left the bedroom and chased at his heels, until she noticed that he refilled her bowl. In a heartbeat she was attacking that, stuffing down the food as if she had never seen it before in her life. Laughing at her not knowing why she was suddenly chasing him. But realizing when she saw her food bowl and started attacking it. Chuckling at the silly kitten because at that moment she reminded him of Sora. As soon as the kitten was away from his legs he looked at the cookbook he got Roxas but that deciding to shy away from it, that's when he went into the fridge and saw a huge container that said 'spicy chicken soup'. Reading the instructions which said for him to put on the hob and cook for ten minutes. Doing just that and putting the yellow soup into the pan and 'plop', 'plop' went the pieces of chicken. Finally setting the cooker and started to mix everything, but decided at the last minute he'd surprise his friends with the soup he prepared.

Axel smiled as the food was finally cooked and for once in his life he hadn't burnt anything! After pouring the soups into one of the five bowls and left the cooker on at a low heat, taking the first one with two slices of bread back into their bedroom. But not before picking up little Aiko after she had eaten her breakfast. "Come on little girl lets go see mummy." Mummy... Parenthood, oh here it came all over again! Though he didn't show the sadness in his face as he returned to Roxas's side. Put the little kitten onto the bed and offering the food to his boyfriend. "Here you go. It's a little but spicy but i thought that would be good for you." Smiling heavily as his hand trailed down the kitten's back.

Roxas blinked sleep from his eyes as Axel came back, looking up at him and the offered food with a small 'oh', shaking off the lingering remains of his dream as he used his arms to force himself back to sitting and gave a timid smile. "Thanks… spicy is fine." Though he wasn't very good with extremely spicy things… how spicy could chicken soup be? Wiping his face to get rid of the desire to see the dream again he gave a tiny smile as the kitten nudged into his arm and curled up next to his hip on the duvet, the blonde doing his boyfriend a favor and while he was still there did start eating, actually stunned after the first couple bites. "It's good, lemme guess, can you found?" Teasing, well he knew from the past that his boyfriend couldn't cook…

Watching carefully with his breath held which he finally released with a sigh soon as Roxas took a bite. "That's alright then!" Actually happy his boyfriend was one: eating. Two: Enjoying the food!  
Though his face fell with a blush and his eyes trained onto the kitten who was curled again his boyfriend.  
"Maybe..." Giving off a small nervous laugh. He couldn't cook, he was never shown how to after all.  
It was slightly awkward being the only one eating… so chewing the chicken that was in his mouth the blonde looked back up at his boyfriend with a slightly teasing smile. "Well thank the can for me. You should eat too." He was playing now at least, trying to get rid of the thoughts floating around in the room with playfulness. Hopefully his love would take the hint and help him get rid of the negativity still floating around. Maybe if they forgot about his HIV it would go away…? A childish thought…

Nodding he smiled. "Yeah I will, anyways I'm going to go give some soup to Demyx and Zexion. I might as well see how there doing..." Yes he was worried for the two, he hadn't heard anything from them at all. So he was curious at the least.  
"I'll come back afterwards and eat mine so don't worry." Smiling to give him that little bit of reassurance.

Roxas gave a nod to his boyfriend as he announced what he was doing and gave a smile, "Okay, tell Zexion thank you again… he helped out a lot." Thinking for a moment as he nibbled on the bread and pointed to the nightstand, "Pills, Demyx is gonna need those." And he doubted they had any painkillers stashed away in their room. He hadn't even seen how the blonde musician was yet beside that little glimpse of him last night… and he looked horrible! It was like he had gotten away easy…

Axel nodded with a smile. "Will do." Bending down one last time to kiss his forehead and leave his boyfriend in peace.  
Going back into the kitchen he poured out two bowls of the piping hot soup and carried some bread on the side, then plopping them onto the table outside Demyx and Zexion's room. Knocking on the door he called out softly. "Demyx? Zexion? Can I come in?" He didn't just want to barge in when he had no right to.

Demyx gave a jolt as the door was knocked on, he had been sleeping curled against his boyfriend as usual though unlike usual he wasn't holding the bluenette in fear of opening his wounds again. The musician sighed and brushed the hair out of the bluenette's face before pulling himself sitting up, wincing and cringing every time his body moved in a way it didn't want to. Instead of getting up and answering the door like usual he just called this time. "Ye-" Stopping to cough and clear his throat after his voice squeaked, dust and ash coming out. He was told yesterday that a fair amount of the insides of his lungs had been burned to a crisp, and though it wasn't fatal (more deadly to smoke) it was still painful and he'd be coughing for a while. "Yeah, come on in." Trying again to speak after he was certain his airways were clear for now.

Shifting in his sleep and moving closer to the heated body, but jumping awake as he heard a knock on the door. Groaning slightly and lifting his head up before it hit the pillows again. He had spent most of the night keeping an eye on his coughing boyfriend, and giving him his medication which would clear his lungs of the ash.  
Making a grumbling noise before he settled down again and falling back to sleep.  
Axel frowned slightly and opened the door and kept it open with his foot as he picked up the bowls of soup.  
"Hey Dem. I made you both some soup." Smiling slightly but his eyes were trained on the dark soot on the front of his shirt. What had happened to him?  
Quickly looking over and seeing an unharmed but tired looking Zexion, he concluded that the mullet-head hadn't hurt the bluenette.  
"How's everything?" Asking softly as he went to hand over the soup.

Demyx glanced down at Zexion as food was brought in, sighing as he concluded he was actually still asleep and nodded to Axel. Didn't want to wake him now… he felt so guilty in keeping him up all night several times he offered to sleep on the sofa but was refused every time. "Thanks." Muttered hoarsely reaching to take the food but just placed it on the nightstand for now. He'd eat once it cooled and managed to wake up the schemer. At his friend's question though the musician actually deflated slightly for only a moment before offering up a weak smile. "Hurting. Otherwise still alive. How're things on your end?" Well might as well try to be polite… it took a day but his 'best' friend finally came to check on him. And after Zexion had used so much energy for them too…

Axel sighed and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Tiring..." It was a long story but Demyx was his friend but yet he wasn't sure if he should tell him what happened to Roxas.. Though his friend had done so much for him. "Roxas was... Hurt badly by Xemnas... But we got out alright... Today was bad though... Destiny. Sora and Riku's child was kidnapped." God this story was so hard for him to tell, sighing again he ran his fingers though his short hair which was slowly growing. "We got her in the end. Sora had to trade his keyblade for her though."  
Steadily on the bed Zexion was stirring in his sleep but instead of waking up his hand slowly reached out for Demyx, and his hand landing on his waist. His subconscious was saying not to hurt him and to be careful.

Demyx leaned back against the pillows as Axel sat beside him, looking up at him as he started his tale and was pale by the end of it. "Y-You're kidding. God damn… This is all my fault…" His still colorful eyes wide with regret. If only he hadn't trusted Xigbar! Had fled the moment he appeared! Than Roxas wouldn't be hurt! Than the organization wouldn't know that Sora was there! Still looking down until the small hand touched his waist, blinking over at the sleeping figure beside him and sighing before taking the hand in his own gently, letting his sore fingers pet at the knuckles softly. "How badly was Roxas hurt…? And when did Sora and Riku become allies?"

Shaking his head with a small smile. "It's not your fault at all. You didn't know what they were going to do. If it's anyone's fault it's Xemnas'." He shouldn't be feeling guilty, it wasn't his fault it was Xemnas'…  
"Oh Sora and Riku have been together for awhile, I'm not too sure how long though but... They're getting married soon." Smiling softly again, he didn't really want to talk about Roxas when he had no right really. He doubted that his boyfriend wanted everyone to know what happened to him.  
"What about you...? What exactly happened?" He didn't know what happened to his friend but he looked pretty beaten up...

"Wait what?" That wasn't his question! Why did Axel have to tell him that the previous enemy was getting married? How did he know tha-oh… because they were friends with the one who killed him. Yeah, he was a little sore about that… as the tides were turned and he was the one being questioned on what happened his expression fell again, only to be tacked on as a small smile yet again. "They urm… decided they wanted answers out of me… I told them nothing and well… needed something to use as a punching bag for it." Shivering slightly at the memory, being chained to the floor by his wrists, forced to kneel before them all as they threw bottles, kicked, punched, popped out his fingers one by one just to hear him scream…

"And Vex-" Being broken off by speaking as he started coughing again, this time into his fist though the dust still escaped his mouth, the musician wrinkling his nose in distaste and fanning it out of the air. "And Vexen decided he wanted to stick me with something. Hence the ash."

"They've got a kid... They kidnapped her and asked me to help come and save her..."  
Sighing as he realized Demyx didn't quite understand what happened today. "Shit. I'm sorry about that Demyx... I really am." He hissed through his teeth. Answers? They were questioning him? "Whoa... What did they ask you?" He thought he was intruding on this but he was curious to know what happened at the least to his friend.  
At that very moment was when Zexion shifted closer to the other body, his arm slowly wrapping around Demyx's waist.  
"So... That's what that black stuff is.." Ash. What the hell! How sick and twisted have The Organization gotten? "At least it wasn't what they gave me... Be thankful that Zexion wasn't hurt." He seemed the only one who was saved by The Organization's evil wrath.

Demyx shook his head as Axel asked him what type of questions there were, sighing while listing them off and petting softly at the head buried in his side. "'Where's the keyblade?' 'Where are you guys hiding him?' 'What do you know about kingdom hearts?' List goes on, same basic theme though."

Sighing heavily while looking down as the grip became painful for but a moment as the arm shifted over one of his many bruises and winces, though didn't try to wake the schemer. "Yeah, felt like I was burning… Vexen's little experiments are getting scarier… I am grateful though… wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt him." Looking back down at the sleeping schemer and sighing quietly. He never slept in this late before! "What time is it?"

Staring straight ahead at the blond at his listed questions, but still answering two of them. "Unfortunately Xemnas has the keyblade. And to be honest. I'm not really sure what Kingdom Hearts is anymore..." He wasn't, after all The Superior just lied to them all. Everything must have been covered up, who knows what underlining truth was anyway?  
Looking up he winced. "Yeah... They are, god knows what he'll come up with next."... Axel felt terrible when he hurt his boyfriend, and Demyx got away very lucky that he didn't hurt his boyfriend. He still remembered the guilt, and still had all covered up. As Demyx's eyes focused onto the bluenette Axel's were looking at the door thinking he should really be getting back to Roxas. "Oh... About one I think?"

Demyx winced at the thought, if Vexen somehow found a way to make something worse than what either him or Axel had to go through… Too traumatic to even think! Wait a minute, "One? Oh god… We've been sleeping all day, hey, Zexy come on time to get up." It wasn't healthy really to sleep more then ten hours and here they both were running on close to fourteen! Maybe even longer! Brushing his fingers down the blue hair before shaking his shoulder lightly, not wanting to hurt him or startle him too badly, but he shouldn't sleep anymore before he got himself sick. "Well… thanks for the food." Looking back up to Axel as he noticed the green eyes kept looking towards the door. "And the chat… we need to talk more. And on less depressing subjects." Offering a smile.

Grumbling as Zexion felt fingers slide through his hair and a hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to be woken up when he was up half the night keeping an eye on his boyfriend. It was only around five or six, or even possible later when he actually managed to drop off.  
Though finally opening his eyes as Axel smiled too his friend. "Yeah we do. Well I'll see you in a bit." But only catching the last part of the conversation as the door was shut behind him carefully.  
Yawning and stretching his legs and arms before slowly sitting up at taking a long look blurry at his boyfriend. "Morning Dem... What's the time?" His eyes weren't even open anymore! Every time he'd open them everything would just be a watery mess! Sooo tired...

Demyx's face fell with guilt at how tired his boyfriend looked, petting his head softly as he woke up, nodding to Axel as he left the room and sighing softly at the bluenette's question. "It's past one now Zex. I want you to eat something before you drop off again." If Zexion was so tired he wasn't going to force him to stay awake! But he wasn't going to let him starve himself either.

* * *

After leaving his friend's room and going back into the kitchen to turn off the cooker and finally get some soup, he went back into his room.  
"Hey Rox." You alright?  
Roxas had finished eating and was curled up back on the bed, moving his hand under the blanket as Aiko pounced on it. A new game it seemed and Roxas lost as Axel reentered the room, the kitten landing on the covered hand and trying to bite and claw at it though he had protection. "Hey. Yeah I'm fine, thanks." His smile not fading, in fact he managed to laugh as he moved his hand too suddenly and the kitten tumbled over in surprise.

Looking upon the playful scene made Axel's lips crack into a smile. And his lips parted into a chuckle as the kitten did a back flip. "What's going on here?" It was nice to see a little bit of joy in Roxas's face. He needed it after what he had been through.

Roxas looked up as Axel spoke, actually keeping the smile as he continued to play with the kitten, surprising her by moving his other hand to stroke down her spine and getting a light nip on his wrist from the riled up cat. "Just playing around." Spoken innocently, like he was a kid again. Aiko did help him grow 'down' quite a bit… though the fun ended when the kitten surprised herself somehow, jumped and flew off running off the bed and out of the room with her tail puffed out.

Looking at the kitten as she dashed under his legs and back outside the room. She was such a scatterbrained kitten. "Oh-okay then." Smiling as he went back onto bed with a sigh. "Well.. She doesn't look happy, obviously doesn't like losing the game."  
Giving the blond a small smile as he sat up facing him. At least Roxas seemed happier now, which was a good thing because he had the kitten and Axel to distract him from the pain he was suffering with inside.

Roxas gave another quiet laugh as his boyfriend spoke, nuzzling into his side once he was laying down next to him with the tiniest of purrs that sounded almost like an exhale. "Nope. Not at all." He was silent a few moments before sighing and looking straight at his boyfriend's shirt. "Being bedridden sucks. I never want to be again." Hoped he would never have to again… though with his streak… But he was dying of boredom! … bad word choice.

Axel nodded in agreement. "I don't blame you. Maybe we should I dunno get a TV or something?" Shrugging slightly as he continued to sip at his soup. It wasn't that bad actually.  
"Or I dunno. Get a hobby or something? Wait a second. You like reading don't you?" Asking as he looked down at the teen who was nuzzling into his side, smiling slightly as he free hand pet his before going back to his soup.

"Aren't those really expensive though? Nah, just the whole laying down not being able to move thing. Once I get over that there won't be a use for it now will there?" Asking quietly before he listened to the second half and was about to nod when the word 'book' hit home and he smacked his forehead with an audible 'whack!' "I forgot to call Olette! She still thinks I'm coming in later!" Great he forgot to cancel, it was about half an hour before his shift started and he couldn't move.

Smiling as the blond just seemed to muttering himself as Axel pushed his finished soup to the side.  
Though he did look quite confused when Roxas smacked himself so suddenly it shocked Axel, but he didn't overreact and stayed calm.  
Ollette? Oh! His boss or something. "Oh do you want me to call her for you?" Asking with a small smile. The redhead was happy his boyfriend had managed to get a job, and a job he'd actually enjoy.

Roxas gave his boyfriend a smile and small nod to his offer. "Please. The number's on the nightstand." Reaching over himself though across his boyfriend's lap to get the dyed brown from blood paper and unfold it enough to get the clean untouched number showing to his love. Good thing he folded that well… Great… he had finally got a job, a nice one at that, and he was thrown back in this condition. He liked being free, spreading his wings, meeting people, breathing outdoors air.. He already promised himself that as soon as he was well and starting working that he was going to start going for walks in the evening on the beach or maybe even start skate boarding again…

Just as he was going to get the number for his boyfriend, Roxas beat him to it. Smiling at the blond he quickly reached over to grab the phone that he had left on the side after Sora had phoned them. Saying softly as he took the piece of paper from the other male.  
"Thank you." Before punching in the number into the black brick, listening to the dial a few times...  
Finally the dial tone ended with someone picking up the receiver on the other line. It was a cheery young woman. "Hello Twilight Books! Olette speaking how many I help!"

Ahh that was okay then. It saved him time from having to get the girl onto the phone, and there conversation was cut short with a small bye. "Well that's okay then. She's seems a little down but they'll manage for today." Axel nodded as he let the phone drop back onto the bed with a 'flump'. "She says to get well soon by the way." Whilst their conversation was short Axel only told the girl Roxas was suffering with a 'horrible' cold, and he didn't want to pass it onto anyone else and was too sick to talk on the phone.  
But she did seem pretty surprised when he introduced himself as Roxas's partner. Axel decided on instead of calling the blond this instead of boyfriend all the time... Well it would be better than saying fiancé incase they did decide to get married. And it sounded more like an in between thing as well.

Roxas wanted to laugh as his boyfriend said 'cold' instead of 'he was raped and is lying beside me unable to move, wanna talk to him?' Though he just rolled his eyes with a shaky exhale, nuzzling his head into his boyfriend's leg as the phone was hung up and nodding as he spoke again. "Okay… just hope I can move soon so I can actually go into work now.." Sighing heavily into his leg and throwing his arm lazily over his boyfriend in a half hug. He wasn't tired, but at the same time there was nothing to do but sleep.

Shaking his head with a smile. "Want me to grab that book you like reading? The science one or whatever it is?" To be honest he wasn't sure what kind of book it was at all. Or maybe there was something they could do to ease their boredom?

"Hey you'll be walking in no time." In a twisted way he preferred talking like this... Pretending everything was okay when it really wasn't, it made him forget the truth somewhat but he knew the truth anyway. But for awhile he just wanted to pretend everything was fine. His hand connected with Roxas's head and gently petting at his hair as his arms went around his legs in a lazy hug.

Roxas shook his head at his boyfriend's offer and sighed, "Finished it." And then broke out in a yawn in which he squeaked lightly at the end, blushing faintly and trying to pretend that didn't happen. "It was on brain functions and the control it has over the body and stuff… not interesting really." But what else was there to do around here? And he was stuck here every day! At the positive phrase that emitted his boyfriend the blonde gave a weak smile, nodding slowly. "Hope so." But he couldn't even _move_ his legs! Let alone support himself on them! Testing his theory the blonde pulled his legs up slightly, trying to curl into his ball and whimpering quietly at the pain that laced up and down his hips and spine. Not fun. It took a little while for him to calm down from that and start purring at the soft strokes of his hair…

So he finished it already? Whoa, and it was a pretty big book too.  
Maybe getting up another book on something else... No. He still had to get him a ring and they did cost loads after all. Maybe getting a second job would be a good idea or something? No. Not at this process, Roxas was sick and someone had to be there for him when no one else would be. Not every single boss in the world was as nice as Tifa or Cloud.

His thoughts were shaken away like fog as he looked down and heard a squeak. W-was that Roxas who made that? It had to be he was blushing! Smiling wildly at him and chuckled and continued to pet his hair. "Well... How about this then. Why don't you tell me something about your childhood?" Or was that a bad idea to ask him that?

Still flushing as his boyfriend laughed at him for the noise, grumbling that it wasn't funny under his breath though went otherwise silent, relaxing until the question was asked. "…My childhood?" He sounded honestly confused, looking up briefly at the red-head. "What childhood? Sora's?" Did Axel keep forgetting that they weren't exactly normal humans and never had a childhood of their own…? And he had been doing such a good job separating his and Sora's lives in his mind he didn't want to go back to thinking they were the same person again.

Ops wrong question to ask. "Ah, don't worry about it." Shaking his head quickly which showed he was cancelling his question.  
He didn't want to upset him after remembering about his other's terrible childhood. He was only curious what Sora was really like. Roxas knew so much about Lea whilst he knew nothing of his other, but his was lucky to be alive. Becoming a Nobody was a painful process after all, most couldn't remember anything about their former self's because the transformation to become a Nobody was so painful.  
Axel remembered the pain alright, it felt like being swallowed up in a pool a knives and acid going down your throat.

Roxas sighed as Axel said not to worry about it, chewing on his cheek (cause he couldn't bite his lip) and sighing lightly. "Kay…" Hesitating a moment before coming up with something. "Table Jesus." Looking up at Axel to fill him in so he wasn't going to think he was insane. "It's a game, you tell only the truth and you can ask anything. Questions can be as out there as you want." It was actually something him Hayner, Olette, and Pence used to do all the time, usually ended in a laughing fit when the answers started to become far more embarrassing then the questions.

'Table what?' Looking at his boyfriend as if he was mad or something. "Oh right I get it. Sort of... Hmm.. Why don't you go first then?" Well it was his first time playing this so he was still a newbie. Well this sounded different and new, it would be interesting to see what Roxas asked him anyway.  
Hopefully something not to embarrassing at the least, but Roxas wasn't one to ask those kinds of questions right?

"Damn I'm bad at starting…" Roxas sighed as his boyfriend said to go first, thinking hard on it for a few moments and even drumming his fingers in thought for a question. Got one after a minute or two and looked back up, "Why'd you tattoo your face?" Well it was a starting one! It didn't have to be super embarrassing! Though he had always wondered why his love decided to inject ink into his cheeks…

Why did he get his tattoo's? Thinking back on it he remembered Lea once saw the design as a teen with Isa. He had always been fascinated by the artwork but unfortunately was too young to get one. "Well... Lea always wanted a tattoo but he was too young to get one. So when I came into the picture I thought what the hey!" Grinning from ear to ear. Wait, was it his turn now? "So... My turn? Hmm..." Tapping the side of his head with his many long fingers as he searched for a question. "Got any talents I don't know about?" Laughing a little bit.

Roxas gave a nod when Axel explained the tattoo bit. Truthfully he always thought of it differently! Thought it was a drunken mistake or something... At his question though the blonde thought hard on it and shrugged. "I dunno... uh... I skateboard...? Urm..." Rubbing his head as he thought, very vague question! "Afraid I don't have many talents... Oh I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue." Well that was... almost interesting. He gave a tiny smile that just said 'sorry', he wasn't a very talented person... Except when it came to skating! His turn, he gave a second of thinking before it hit him, deciding to get more embarrassing with the questions to keep it interesting. "First wet dream and who?"

Ahh so he could skateboard? But the last one interested him the most of all. "Ahh so that's why you have such a talented tongue!" Knowing this would probably make him blush. And for sure he did have a talented tongue! It made him think when the heck did he get so much talent? Though he said this to make him blush, but not as much as the question Roxas asked next, god he had never expected such a... Straight forward one!

"Ugh... I was fourteen. Mind you Lea was straight! So ugh... Elenar. And she wasn't a bitch back then." Shivering as a cold bucket when over his head.  
"Now... What about you then. You've made me all curious. What about your first wet dream, eh?" Smirking as he leaned in slightly. Well he had to ease away his embarrassment some how!

Roxas flushed at the phrase, and darkly! In fact he cleared his throat quietly at Axel's response though smirked himself at his lover's reaction to the question he was given. "EW Larxene!" The blonde gaped, shivering himself and covering his eyes with both hands. He hadn't seen that one coming! "You blinded me... that's just gross..." He wasn't even jealous! He was just going to get nightmares! At the question in return though he flushed even more, looking at the bed. "Sora's... I think he was thirteen... And Riku. The guy was sleeping over too so that was fun explaining..." That was also the night Sora and Riku got together after several... events. His turn to ask a question and the blonde thought about it, rubbing his cheeks to get them to calm down while thinking. "Most embarrassing thing you've done in public?"

His laughter came out like a bark, his face was priceless! But soon as he found out about Sora... Thirteen! God now Axel felt sexually immature but he ended up laughing anyway. "I bet it was!"  
But what got Axel really thinking was what had embarrassed him. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "Lea was at the pool and someone took his clothes so he had to walk home with just his trunks on." It was the most humiliating thing that happened to him ever, and he got sick afterwards! He had to walk in the freezing cold all the way home.

The blonde couldn't help it, he ended up laughing quietly at Lea's misfortune, 'awing' quietly at it when he finished. "That stinks..." Wasn't exactly his question though it worked all the same! He actually found this game was a very good idea, embarrassing each other as a way to forget the torture of the last few days... "Kay, do your worst." Mentally preparing himself to whatever his boyfriend had planned for him.

Thinking over for a moment and for actual second he was stumped until one curious question popped into his head. Leaning in closer but not too close, but just enough so he'd be able to see him blush. "Have you ever... Masturbated?" Grinning yet again.  
Axel was generally curious about this one, for all he knew the blond liked to jack off back at the Organization in his room.

And there he went. The blonde's face practically exploded in color as his boyfriend asked this new question, ducking down to hide his face in his hands. "M-maybe..." Though damn he had to tell the truth didn't he! "N-no I haven't... like I said you were my first." These questions were getting more and more embarrassing it seemed! And why were they all sexual? Truthfully he had hoped these questions weren't going to remind him over and over about his rape... So tried to think of a question as far away from that subject as possible. "What's your most disgusting habit?"

Axel smirked as he saw the face change from pale to a bright red and started to hide in his hands.  
At first he was sure he heard his boyfriend mutter something that sounded like a maybe. But soon as he head popped up again Axel own blush calmed down, and a smile relaxed on his face. The redhead was happy he was Roxas's first because he had that claim on him.  
Like his boyfriend he had realized how sexual all these questions were, was this a good idea to be asking these questions at all?  
Thankfully they did change at his sighed slightly. "Hmm..." Thinking for a moment. "I'm not too sure on that one. Unless you've pick anything from me?" God, he hoped he didn't anyway. Sitting up straighter his back cracked three or four times before he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist carefully to avoid his wounds.  
Almost signaling him, if he wanted to that is, to lean on his chest.

Roxas winced and started chanting 'ow' over and over as his boyfriend pulled him sitting up and held him around the waist, shaking slightly in pain though doing as he wanted and leaning against his chest, head on his collarbone and torso simply draped of his own. "N-No... don't think you do that's why I asked. Oh, you bite your nails... though that's not really disgusting now is it?" Contradicting himself with a small shrug.  
Feeling awful when Roxas started making those pained noises but relaxed soon as he was on his chest.  
"Sorry. Feeling in the mood for a hug." Nuzzling into the top of his hair.  
Nails huh? Peering down he stared at his short bitten nails.  
"Oh yeah. Ops. Well... You know. Long nails would get in the way of everything." Shrugging top the best he could.  
"You don't either... You don't have a bad habits from what I can tell." Smiling slightly.

"Mmhm..." Roxas grumbled after his boyfriend apologized, sighing quietly into his chest and nuzzling into his neck gently. "It's alright... Just didn't expect it." He mumbled, at least a warning would've been nice before his sore body was forced into moving. Bad habits? "Does this count as your question? No... I don't think I have habits... bite my lip a lot but again don't think it counts." Looked like the game was fading... fun while it lasted at least, got a few laughs from it.

Yes he noticed that he bit his lip a lot, but that wouldn't be a good idea at all in the current situation his lips were in.  
But no matter what bad situation he was in, he still look adorable the way he was curled up against him, minus the black and blue bruises covering Roxas's body.  
He wouldn't say it out loud, it just wasn't very appropriate.  
"Tired?" Asking slowly after there game had finished.

He hesitated a moment before nodding weakly, closing his eyes against the white fabric his boyfriend was sporting and giving a soft sigh. "Getting there. Sorry, I know sleeping all day's not on the top of your list." Well it wasn't as if he could help it any... he didn't want to sleep all day either. But what could he do when he was just so tired all the time? So weak...

Well it wasn't as if he minded, he didn't because it wasn't Roxas's fault he ended up like this.  
"Hey it's alright babe. Don't worry about it so much, it's not your fault at all. I've had to tell Demyx this as well..." Well he hadn't told his friend the whole true only some part of it at least.  
But god, Dem looked so tired and weak and just as bad as his boyfriend but worse.  
And his hand was starting to heal as well!

Roxas gave a sigh and nuzzled up against his love gently again, getting comfortable and then just giving up on moving with almost a purr. Demyx? "How is he by the way? I never saw the condition he was in..." Well he really didn't need to... Roxas got away easy with just rape.. he wasn't mentally and physically tortured.

Shaking his head a letting out a low whistle. "Well he's in a pretty bad shape from what I can tell." And he briefed his love on Demyx's situation. But Axel would never agree Roxas got away lucky, he didn't in any case he was worst off!  
Though the redhead didn't want to think about the future now he knew it was covered by a black rain cloud.  
Who knows what else Roxas suffered from the hands of that... That monster!  
They had to get away from this place though, it was no longer safe, but then came the important part. Travelling. Roxas, Demyx and Zexion were no in fit condition to be moving about, let alone moving around.

The blonde gave a small wince as his boyfriend just told him the truth, giving a small sigh, "Sorry... I tried." his shoulders fell, eyes did too. He had hoped he had done enough to get Demyx out there safe... to take care of his love's friend so that he would be the only one who suffered. What had they done to the musician? Demyx didn't deserve it! As much as he disliked him, the blonde himself wasn't a bad person...

Seeing his boyfriend's face fall Axel's did also, sliding his cooler than normal hand to his cheek and stroking it gently. "Hey, hey hon it's not your fault he was hurt. It's no one's fault. And I keep having to remind everyone to stop putting the blame on their selves when should be pointing their fingers at Xemnas. He was one who cause everyone's suffering." Axel finished with a heavy sigh and his head hitting the pillow behind him. Why did everyone do that? Put the blame onto themselves.

Roxas gave a shiver as the cold hand went down his face, reaching up and taking it in both of his to help warm it up. "I know... I just... feel guilty somehow. Like I could've done better." Sighing and shaking his head while shutting his eyes. "Never mind. I know, X-Xem... _he_ is the one at fault." Chickening out from actually saying the evil man's name with a tiny shudder. As Axel fell backwards the blonde (who had been resting fully on him by that point) gave a harsh squeak of both surprise and pain as he tumbled backwards onto his boyfriend, not saying anything this time though had his face smothered in the shirt and eyes closed tightly. Only to mutter sarcastically a few moments later: "Ow."

He didn't know why he was so cold or why Roxas's was so warm. But it did help ease the embers inside of him flutter slowly to life.  
"It's alright hon." Cooing as he struggled with 'his' name. "At least you know it's not your fault, I'm happy to hear than." It meant he was quickly healing, and quicker than he thought he would.  
Though as he wriggled into a comfortable position he felt a stabbing guilt as Roxas let a small 'ow'. "Oh shit! I'm sorry Rox! Did I hurt you?" Asking frantically.

He couldn't help but shiver as his boyfriend spoke calmly to him, though was put down on the inside. He couldn't even say a name? Such a coward... Though he did force on a weak smile as his boyfriend said that it wasn't his fault after all and he was happy... Roxas took a moment to adjust himself weakly across his lover's torso and shook his head softly. "Just stung a little, it's okay." Though stung was an understatement, his whole lower back was flared up again to the point it took all his focus to keep from shaking again.

It stung a little? He doubt it because Roxas was practically shaking in his arms. He had to keep reminding himself that the teen was like a fragile china doll and any harsh movement could break him. Tear him apart.  
"Sorry about that babe. I didn't mean to." Quietly muttering as he petted his hand. The only place where he knew Roxas was less hurt.  
But that's when something caught his eye. The watch he got his boyfriend was ruined.  
He pretended not to care, it was a girls watch anyway right? So next time he'd get the blond one for men next time... Next time... Would there be enough time?

"It's alright Axel. I'm fine." Roxas muttered and adjusted himself so that he wasn't in quite as much pain and sighed quietly, nuzzling into the hand on his head even getting it so he could ignore his lips and kiss the palm gently. Trying to think of something to talk about he came up with nothing, putting his head back down on the strong chest and closing his eyes. "I love you." He was in a better mood at least, and when he felt to sleep again he didn't worry about having a nightmare this time...

Smiling sadly at the little broken blond in his lap, and it stayed even as his stitched lips came in contact with his hands.  
As soon as the blond head of hair hit his chest his hands wrapped around his back protectively.  
"I love you too Roxas." Sighing into his ear, he stayed with his boyfriend until his eyes started to shut slowly and soon after Axel followed suit...

Like the last time peaceful sleep didn't last very long. As soon as he actually entered sleep the visions started up again. Muddled at first, screaming, fighting, lashing around, the occasional moment of bliss of a peaceful dream. Than came something strange.

_He was in the apartment, screaming coming from the bathroom as well as violent splashing of water though not Axel. Getting up from the floor the blonde moved slowly into the room, pushing the door open with his hand carefully. "A-Axel?" Looking down at his fiancé who had both arms submerged to his elbows in the red water that filled the bath. The screaming had stopped and the red-head slowly sank backwards onto his ankles, though said not a single word._

_ Roxas took in a shaking breath before stepping closer, looking over his shoulder into the water and a scream escaped his own lips at the child from the previous dream, eyes vacant, hair sticking to his cold face that was twisted in agony, the last words of 'help!' still plastered to his pale lips._

_ "You were too weak to save him. You've always been to weak to save him." It was Xemnas' voice, coming from the red-head on the floor, who lurched up to his feet so suddenly the blonde fell backwards against the wall, the large hand enclosing over his neck to the point he couldn't breathe... Amber eyes burning into his mind as he felt his neck slowly snapping. _  
Trembling Roxas snapped awake, pushing himself as far away from Axel as he could, breathing heavily and holding himself. His skin was covered in sweat to the point his hair was clinging to his forehead, he wasn't even crying over this dream. He was just trembling, locked in fear.

Unlike Roxas, Axel's dreams weren't as bad...  
_'He was back at the castle looking for his boyfriend, except with every step he took everything caught on fire. Running faster as he heard constant screams and pleas for help.  
Coming upon a door and opening it, instantly it caught fire and the embers floated around his body like confetti.  
There was a dark shadow in the corner moving in a rabid pace, and a smaller figure under it. Inspecting closer he saw it was Xemnas and Roxas. Reaching out a hand to save his boyfriend he discovered he couldn't. Somehow his feet were stuck to the ground, yelling in rage and trying to edge closer but he couldn't. Xemnas pulled away from his lover, and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Grinning like a wild man and dragging the nearly unconscious body toward Axel. On closer inspection he realized Roxas's arm was mangled and bloodied, veins, flesh and broken bone sticking out where his forearm should of been, Bile rushing to his throat and puking up onto the floor.  
Xemnas grinned as he flicked out a Swiss knife and bringing the blade closer to his lovers pale throat. His bleeding lips spoke to him.  
"You couldn't save me..." Blood dripping down his chin and exposed throat._

_ "You're just a terrible boyfriend. No one wants you around Axel. You couldn't save them." It was Xemnas this time, he was grinning ear to ear and started to bring the blade along his throat...'_  
The redhead woke with a jolt as he was shoved to the side by Roxas. In a way he was glad his boyfriend did, it saved him from watching that dream...  
From head to toe he was drenched in wet and was burning up. "R-Roxas?-" Looking up in shock at his trembling boyfriend.

The blonde wasn't ready for his boyfriend to jerk away, so he did what was natural and jumped in place, offering a squeak as he slipped off the side of the bed and landed with a thud on the floor, luckily catching himself with his arms so that he didn't hurt himself further. "Shit..." Hissing out lowly in pain as he forced himself into moving, fighting tears as he tugged himself up onto his feet and stumbled, not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend as he made himself back away. "S-stay there. Please. Just for now, stay there." Whimpering as he spoke, shaking as he moved backwards, using the dresser to keep himself up as he got closer to the door and once he reached the door Roxas did what was natural to him, fled through it and shut the door behind him, breathing heavy as he backed into the sofa and slowly pulled himself onto the cushions as far away from the bedroom as he could, trembling as he held his arms around himself tightly to try and shake off the few threads of the hanging nightmare. W-would Axel...? No... That wasn't his love there was no way he'd hurt their child... His shoulders fell and tears gathered in his eyes. Yeah... their child. The one he'd never see.

Looking at his boyfriend in shock as he stumbled off the bed. "Shit." He hissed through his teeth and reached out to help pull up Roxas, but he denied him. Frowning with his mouth open. Was it something he did or said?  
He wasn't prepared for the blond to 'run' off like that, and was left shocked and surprised as the door shut quietly.  
Did... Did he say something to Roxas without realizing it? Or... Unless he had a nightmare again?

* * *

Blasted nightmares.

And yes, we had to be cruel to the four year old... She wasn't hurt! *bows* sorry for all those who have children...


	41. Chapter 41: Whispers in the Dark

AH I MISSED AKUROKU DAY *sob* I'm so so sorrrryyyy! I shalal update loads to make up for it! =3 Happy late 8-13 people!

I do not own kingdom hearts

* * *

Looking up from his heavy book as the door in front of him opened, and the small body of Roxas walked in. Whoa. What happened to him! The bluenette's eyes widening as he peered over to stare at his friend.  
He wasn't prepared Roxas to start suddenly crying, a knot built up inside of him. Shutting to book calmly and walking beside his friend, his hand touching his shoulder. "Roxas? Is everything alright?"... Did him and Axel fight again? He didn't hear any yelling...

Damn, Zexion was out here? Roxas only responded upon being touched on the shoulder by curling up as tight as he could manage, his forehead on his knees and arms around his legs tightly. He shook his head against his legs, arms gripping around himself tighter. "N-no..." Nothing was alright. Not only was be being tortured by the aching his body was going through... but Axel had to confuse him by proposing! And learning he had HIV... and seeing the child he would never have... maybe seventeen was too early to be even wanting a child... And right now trying to move like he had sent his back in so much pain he was ready to just close his eyes and die right there. "X-Xem..." Cowering out yet again. "S-superior... he-he has HIV..." Well he had to tell his only friend that he was dying didn't he?

Zexion stared as he friend shivered away from him saying 'no'. What was wrong with him? He seemed in a lot of pain.. What happened to him the other day? Kiko never said what happened to Roxas so neither him or Demyx said anything.  
He was even more confused why Roxas was saying why Xemnas had HIV, and all of a sudden calling him The Superior all over again. Why would he be tell him this?  
"I don't quite understand. How is this relevant?"

Wait... Axel didn't tell him? But he swore Sora did... maybe he imagined it? The blonde shook his head again, he didn't want to say that word. He didn't want to complain, he did before... and it happened again. He couldn't handle it happening again... "I-it's very relevant." Trying to calm down by rubbing at his face and breathing slower, breath still harsh. Instead of saying something to him, saying that one four letter word he let the 'genius' beside him see for himself. Shifting in place just enough so the bluenette could see his back and pulled up his shirt just enough to flash the dark bruises on his back that almost turned black the further down they went towards his hips. "I-I didn't want to... I swear I didn't..." dropping the fabric as he clutched his arms and curled up further on the sofa, face hidden on the arm, not even looking up as Aiko meowed at them. "D-don't kno-know how much longer I h-have..."

Oh.. Right of course. Xemnas... He hurt him.. Badly... So that meant he gave his friend HIV... Oh. "Yes. Of course. Sora said..." Looking away slightly. How could Xemnas go and do something like that? Sick twisted evil man...  
Bile rose to his throat as he saw the black and blue back and hips. Shaking his head soon as they disappeared under his shirt. "I know you wouldn't have wanted that to happen!" Who would want to be raped?  
His paler than normal face whitened even more. Roxas was going to die, and no one could possibly save him.  
"I-erm... I really don't know what to say expect... Make use of the time you have left." That's what he'd do if that was him anyway.

Well if Sora said why didn't he remember? It was better than making him remember the pain! Instead of saying it the blonde proceeded to curl up more, sniffing as he tried to calm himself down, even rubbed at his face with the both of his hands. Make the best out of what time he had left? Who was he fooling? "... I don't... don't want to work myself up to being happy only to have everything come crashing down yet again. I'm tired of being treated that way Zexion..." He was going to call the bookstore, tell Olette he's taking back his resume... and he was going to spend the rest of his miserable days hiding on this monotone world watching murky sunsets. To stay safe. Lock himself away so no one could hurt him and he could hurt no one.

Poor Roxas. He was depressed. "Roxas. Why lock yourself up when there is so much you still can see in this world. Sure maybe not a lot but there is so much to see. There's no point staying here for the rest of your days. I for one don't want you wasting away and I doubt Axel does either." Sighing heavily and seating himself onto the table opposite his friend.  
"We all care about you. Axel, me and Demyx. And we will all protect you... But I was talking to Dem. And I think it's best if we leave this place, it's too dangerous for one. But with Xemnas having the keyblade it's going to make things worse for everyone and all the planets too." Roxas seemed in so much of a mess, worse than when Axel hurt him too...

... And now the schemer was reading his mind? Roxas lifted his head listlessly as his friend started talking, though turned away as soon as he said they would all protect him with his shoulders falling. Not once had any of them protected him... he was always doing the protecting... and when they did come it was far too late, the damage had been done. The only thing any of them had ever done for him was clean his wounds and speak words to make him forget and forgive only to sit back and let him be hurt again. "I... you... no one has protected me in the past. How am I supposed to believe you when you offer it too late to do any good? Not only that... but _where_ are we supposed to go?" Right now... he didn't even want to go back to twilight town. That place brought happiness... he wanted nothing to do with happiness or that beach. "Besides, Sora's not stupid. The keyblade chooses it's master. I bet he already has it back by now..." Leaving the superior absolutely furious...

Shaking his head again. "Roxas I'm sorry we weren't there to protect you. You sent me through a dark portal and I had to look after Demyx... There wasn't much I could do I was so scared he was going to die, he's still coughing up ash as it is." Hmm... Was he trying to put the blame onto them? It wasn't anyone's fault but Xemnas'! He was the creepy sick bastard who set everything up,  
"Because I'm telling you now, no one will hurt you again." Why wasn't Axel telling him this? It didn't seem like Axel wasn't helping at all.  
"Why isn't Axel helping you?... He's not fighting with you is he?" If Axel was.. He'd make sure the redhead would feel pain for hurting his friend.

Roxas deflated slightly as he realized his friend's train of thought, shaking his head quietly. "N-no I'm not blaming you, I sent you through for a reason. Never mind... forget it… it was stupid." And his forehead dropped back down to his knees with a sigh. Great. Now everyone hated him. He didn't even try to believe that he'd be protected for now on. It was official, he had been broken. Though as the question asked he shook his head quickly into his knees, grip tightening around his legs. "No, he's helping... trying to at least. I just... had a stupid nightmare, had to get away for a few minutes." Stupid nightmare indeed... watching his child being drowned by his love wasn't exactly stupid.

The kid was down and he needed his friends by his side. Yet Roxas didn't seem to realize it.  
"Roxas... I'm sorry about that. And I bet you anything Axel is beating himself up over it. How do you think he'd feel if he saw you waste away the little time you had?" But soon as his friend said to forget it he stopped talking about it.  
So Axel was trying...  
"Do you... Want to talk about it?" He had a nightmare? Well if it involved anything to do with the rape he rather not know...

And yet again the blonde seemed to deflate. So much for his plan of hiding away to not hurt anyone... by making sure nothing would hurt him he'd be hurting everyone around him. Why? Why couldn't he just be safe? For once in his life why couldn't he feel safe! "Sorry..." Muttered almost incoherently. He just wanted to protect himself for once... he wasn't allowed to. Though as the nightmare was brought up he shook his head, "N-no... I'm just starting to forget it..." But wait... maybe he could help...? But he didn't want to open up anymore...

Shaking his head a sighed. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for." What was he being so sorry for? But soon as they went back onto the nightmare again... "Alright then." He didn't like how Roxas was avoiding everyone... But he couldn't blame him for wanting to forget.  
"Alright... It's just sometime's it's not good keeping things to yourself. You have a lot of people who care about you."

Roxas didn't say anything right away, just nodded, sighing to himself. Nothing to be sorry over? "Sorr-" About to apologize again though snapped his mouth shut before the word could escape completely. Just felt like everything was his damn fault. As Zexion pretty much implored for him to do what he least wanted to do and open up to him the blonde gave a heavier sigh, tightening his grip on his legs. "Just... lately I've been seeing the life I've always wanted... then I have to sit and watch as it's torn away. It's always the same little boy too..." Looking up finally after a deep breath and moving his legs away from his face with several winces and small hisses, eyes focused on the bedroom door. "Can you tell him I'm okay now? I um... can't feel my legs." Oh, he could feel them alright! But moving them was another story.

He wanted to help his friend but Roxas wasn't really helping back, it was as if he didn't want the help at all... Looking up at Roxas's messy mop of hair, he couldn't see his eyes so he settled with his fringe.  
"A boy?" Alright now he was confused. And surprised as Roxas's head popped up finally, nodding to him as he also looked to the door.  
"Do you want me to come and get you?" Asking quietly. This whole conversation left him so confused, and he never got confused!

The blonde shook his head, he didn't want to talk about the boy. It was best he tried to forget all about him in his opinion. Best to try and forget everything. "No... just tell him I'm okay. I want to stay out here right now." Giving a weak smile as he curled on the sofa, though more relaxed now. Forcing himself to relax, to be calm. To forget his dreams, forget his stress. He just had to sit back and deal with it all. Aiko meowed up at him again, this time hopping to the sofa and bumping her head into his chest while purring.

Zexion sighed and looked back to the ground. "Alright... I'll tell him." Sitting up and rubbing his forehead but not before looking over at the digital clock in the corner. Half five...  
Ugh. He didn't like how he was inside all the time, especially when he should be working or at least doing something productive!  
Knocking on the door and waited for an answer.  
"Roxas?" Axel shot up from the bed but slide down again as he saw it was Zexion. "Oh..." His face falling dramatically.  
"Roxas told me to tell you he's fine and he'll be staying out a little bit more."

Axel sighed and looked to the floor. "Alright..." Zexion nodded and looked away as well, it was awkward so he left and shut the door behind him silently.  
Roxas was looking over towards the door at the hushed conversation, blinking as the door shut. "He's not coming out...?" Well... that was weird. He had expected his boyfriend to come bounding out and hopefully cuddle so he could be rid of his nightmare for good... but no. That wasn't happening it seemed. So the blonde just turned his attention to the window, his eyes turning miserable as he watched this world slowly sink into twilight with boring hues of brownish orange and burnt yellow and putrid red. He had one request for Axel... to let him die watching that sunset he grew to love in his own home world. Just one last time.

Zexion shook his head. "I think he thinks you want to be on your own. He seemed pretty down." Shrugging as he picked up a novel off the table and went to sit down on the sofa. "I found a few books in my room. You might be interested in them..."  
Trying to distract his friend from his misery. He did think Axel made a bad move for not coming out to see how his boyfriend was doing... He soon would start calling him The Redhead Idiot.

Pretty down... Roxas' shoulders fell again, this time his head hitting the back of the sofa with a small 'pat'. That meant he was upset... again.. and it was his fault. He messed up... maybe it was better he died now instead of making everyone miserable with the time he had left... As books were mentioned the blonde did manage a small smile and nod, forcing his legs off the sofa and pushing Aiko from his lap. "I'd like that... I better go-ow-check on him." Hissing in pain as he made himself stand up, using the back of the sofa to pull himself to his non working legs and struggled to balance.

Zexion looked up from his copy of Broadway Musicals of the 1940's before raising an eyebrow. Though they softened as his friend grunted in pain.  
"Alright... Do you want some help?" Asking just as he was going to bookmark his place with a small folded corner of the page.  
He looked like he was suffering from a lot of damage as well as Demyx.

Roxas hesitated several moments, arm really the only thing keeping him standing upright as Zexion offered help. He couldn't say anything, in too much pain now to say anything and instead nodded shakily to him. His back was on fire, pain lacing from his hips to his shoulders like daggers stabbing into his skin over and over, hammers drumming on his nerves like little nails on a concrete surface. It hurt...

Nodding he bookmarked his page and placing it down carefully onto the coffee table. Standing next to his friend where he carefully placed an arm under his armpits and around his back.  
Opening the door slowly and calling to Axel. Axel who jumped up straight away and flew to his lovers side.  
"Roxas! Are you okay?" Asking frantically as he replaced Zexion's arm with his own as the bluenette slinked out of the room.  
He had been waiting so patiently for the blond to return, he had thought he had hurt him someway. And was worried Roxas would try and leave him if he went near him.

Roxas had to bite his tongue to keep from whimpering as his friend helped him stand and tried his hardest to stumble after him towards the door, keeping his eyes down though flinching as he was grabbed by the stronger arms and pulled forward, legs failing as he collapsed on Axel's chest, grabbing his shirt in shaking hands quickly to support himself. "Y-yeah... wasn't ready to stand." Hesitating for a few moments before taking in a deep breath and forcing himself to speak. "Promise me you won't freak out... I have a favor to ask."

Slowly as he could he reached underneath Roxas's legs and pulled him up to his chest. "Hey, you shouldn't be walking around so soon. You have to wait for... To heal." He was going to say hips but Axel rather not of brought on anymore hurtful memories. Roxas looked so tired from that small walk from the sofa to the door. And they were next to each other!  
"Hmm? I'd do anything for you. What's wrong hon?" He'd do anything for his love.  
Axel's fingers lightly traces the outline for his boyfriend's face as he settled him down onto the plush bed.

The blonde let out a small cry of pain as he was lifted up, trembling until he was set on the bed. That only increased the desire to ask what he was going to. Taking the hand away from his face so he wouldn't feel compelled to slap him like everyone seemed to have fun doing lately, Roxas let out a shaky sigh before muttering two very, very quiet words. "Kill me." And he barely let those words hang around for a moment before his gaze shot up to Axel, grip tightening on his hand. "Please! Don't make me suffer anymore, just kill me!"

Frowning as Roxas moved his hand away but instead to tried to interlock fingers with him. His breathing stopped for a few moments. 'Did he say what I thought he said?' As Roxas's hand tightening on his own all the color in Axel's face drained away into the unknown.  
"R-Roxas! You can't possibly mean that!" Crying out in shock and pain. He was shocked that his lover would ever ask him that.

And his boyfriend broke his promise... again... as always... he was freaking out. However the blonde's eyes just filled with tears as he nodded after he had been yelled at, "Please... please I can't take it anymore. Kill me! There's no future for me anyway please!" His grip tightened on Axel's hand, refusing to let go as he shook in place from his tears. He wasn't flinching away, wasn't tensing up, he wanted it. He had been so close to death so many times... and now that he had nothing left there was no point, was there? "Please... just let me see the sunset again before. Please... just do this for me."

Axel's face was showing all traces of shock. Shaking his head as he covered his mouth trying to stop himself from sobbing which worked. Sliding down to the floor and kneeling over the bed, gripping the sides he gritted his teeth.  
"No. I could never do that! How could you ask me to do such a thing!"  
Roxas... Roxas wanted to die? "There is a future for you! It hasn't even turned into AIDS! Your only just saying this! Please don't do this hon! I couldn't live without you!" Crying out even though no tears were spilt.  
"We have time maybe even more than we think! Please babe don't think such thoughts. Am I not enough for you?" Asking after he had dramatically calmed down.

Roxas flinched back as he was yelled at, actually rolling over and releasing his boyfriend to curl back into his protective ball, arms holding the back of his head. Why wouldn't Axel do this for him? He never asked for anything! "Please Axel... please don't lie. There is no damn future and you know it! We lost it! It's over its gone!" It started out as a whisper but even he raised his voice slightly towards the end, never as loud as Axel but for his range it was close. Though as his love brought their relationship into the equation even he broke down in tears, nodding that he was enough, he was more than enough he was his everything. "St-You... You're the reason I've made it this far. Please Axel... Please just end it... don't make me suffer it hurts..." It looked like Xemnas had won.

Shaking his head as Roxas crawled away from him, almost as if he scared of him. His face falling and reaching out for his lover. "Please... I can't lose you. You're just letting 'him' win by thinking like this." After all that was what Xemnas' plan wasn't it?  
Following him onto the bed with a sigh and bringing him into a hug. "Come on.. Please hon don't think like this." Moving his hand to cup his cheek and wiping away his tears.

The crying teen was limp as he was pulled into the embrace, only sign he showed of anything close to affection was to grab fistfuls of Axel's shirt as he trembled in pain. Why wouldn't he take him seriously? Had to prove he was serious some how and he knew exactly how to as soon as the hand touched his face, reaching up quickly and grabbing the large hand in his own, both of them, and lifted his chin as he placed both hands around his neck just like they had been in his dream.

"Please." His own fingers gripping the hand harder, "I've always thought like this, you know it. I just can't take anymore please." He knew Axel was trying to calm him down, try and make him shove away all his pain again so the red-head would be happy but there was so much of it this time he couldn't. "Either you do it or I, take your pick."

Shivering as he gripped hold of shirt frantically. Roxas was scaring him with all this all talk of killing him  
"No! Roxas I-I can't!-" Shaking himself how as his boyfriend took control of his hands forcing them around his throat. Tears started to fall down his face as he shook with fear. As Roxas pushed down on his hands he tried to pull his own hands away from the slender neck.  
"No! Roxas I can't! Please I can't! Please I can't lose you! I love you too much to lose you!" Crying out to him as he pulled away again.  
Though relaxing his hands and sobbing into his chest. "P-please! N-no... I c-can't lose you!" Fear, pain and anguish struck his body like a lighting bolt. Why would Roxas go this far to make this happen? Or at least threaten to kill himself? Didn't Roxas know he'd follow after him into the deep dark pits of hell?  
"If you do... I'd just follow you." Whispering it into his ear quietly, he collapsed to the side sometime afterwards he started to sob.

He wasn't strong enough to keep the hands in place so as soon as Axel fought back the blonde recoiled as if expecting to be struck. What was all this talk on not being able to lose him? "I died almost two days ago." The voice that left his throat was cold, but choked in tears, shaking though not stuttering. His fate was sealed the moment he agreed to be traded for the musician's life. Roxas' eyes widened slightly as his boyfriend collapsed crying into his lap, covering his mouth with both hands and closing his eyes. "You... Please Axel, I can't live like this anymore. Trapped. I can't move it hurts to breathe... please I'll be happier gone..." He was always thinking for Axel! Why couldn't he see it the way he did? Though his eyes widened at the threat, "N-no, you can't follow... you stay... please you stay just me." Reaching out with shaking hands to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's head, whimpering into the red-hair. He'd have to do it himself...

Axel's hands falling uselessly to his sides. "Just because you'll be happy gone... It won't make me happy if you leave me..." Okay starting from now his boyfriend was going on suicide watch. "Roxas please don't leave me." Whispering as he pulled Roxas into a hug, "If you go I'm going with you." His hands sliding around the small blonde's middle.  
How could his boyfriend think killing himself would be a good option? He had so much more to see in this world! Well maybe not this one but another one yes!

Don't leave him don't leave him was that all he had to say! "You want me to live." It wasn't a question; it was bitterly muttered through his tears. "Than what? Have you become bored with me because I won't give up to you? Make me watch the few things I wanted in life go up in smoke because I'm too damn afraid to leave the house anym-stop touching me!" He finally snapped as the hands went over his sides and inched away in pain, almost snatching the large hands back up and putting them back where they belonged around his neck. "The only thing I have known since waking up on this rock is fear and pain! Why can't you just let me go!" The anger faded, leaving him a trembling mess back in tears though his hands still clutching the larger ones around his neck. "Just let me go..."

Axel watched in shock as his boyfriends sadness turned into fury, he had never seen this side of him and it was scaring him. Shivering in his spot as his hands were yet again snatched up and were wrapped around his lovers throat. He didn't want to hurt him so he didn't fight back but instead yelled at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT? HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE ON ME?" Shaking in anger and continuing "You mean so much to me and you want to throw it all away without a second thought! I want the same things as you too!" To get married... Have children... To have a long happy life together...  
Clenching his teeth and without realizing it his hands together in anger, tighter and tighter they went. He was furious now. It was almost as if Roxas didn't give a damn what he thought of.  
"HOW THE HELL WILL I MANAGE WITHOUT YO-" There was a silent ring that reverberated around the room, and Axel's hand went slack and his body slumped to the side. The back of his head sporting a bloody mark and just above him was a livid Zexion, holding a frying pan.

Roxas flinched only slightly as the yelling began, he was used to that by now. He didn't fight as the hands grew tighter, wincing in pain though accepting. After translating the screams though his eyes did fall down, tears landing on the duvet as he struggled to open his mouth to apologize though nothing but a gasp escaped. He couldn't breathe... he was getting his wish after all... He was getting lightheaded by the time the unwanted salvation came in the form of a kitchen utensil, coughing and sputtering as the hands left his throat, breathing heavily as he held his probably bruised neck. "Z-Zexion? Why did you...?" He was afraid to touch Axel after the harsh tone he had to endure, so backed away, shivering and cursing mentally. He was so close to being free too...

Zexion let the frying drop to the ground with a 'clang' and went to Roxas's side where he held out a hand. "I heard you both arguing so I went to see what was happening... He was strangling you so... Roxas come on lets get you out of here, you don't need to suffer with his abuse anymore." Everyone saw it, they all thought he just abused his boyfriend and didn't understand why he stuck around for him.  
Not once did he gaze down to check if he was still breathing, yet even alive.  
But blood was slowly leaking away from his head injury.

The blonde stared with wide eyes at the hand offered to him, looking slowly up at the bluenette as he forced himself slowly to push himself up sitting, just the movement sent waves of numb pain though his body. Unlike his friend Roxas did look back at Axel, freezing until he saw the rise and fall of his chest than relaxed, looking back at the hand. "B-But I was the one... I wanted him to..." But... maybe he would be able to smile again if he just... With an unsteady nod he reached out a shaking hand to take Zexion's. Free from suffering... from abuse... that wasn't possible except for death, was it?

He missed Roxas's words as he pulled him up slowly, his hand going around his waist to support him.  
"Come on, lets get you away from him..." Glaring back at the unconscious form as he helped him walk away from the room and away from Axel.  
"Do you want me to call Sora?" Asking him as he helped him to sit down onto the sofa and sitting down next to him.

Roxas gave a hiss and whimper of pain as he was tugged to his feet, leaning heavily on his shoulders and breathing growing harsh again. So much pain... As he was set back on the sofa the blonde whimpered and pulled himself into as tight of a ball as he could manage, massaging his throat as he struggled to speak. "Y-yeah ju-just l-let me get d-dressed first..." Didn't want his brother to come while he was wearing one of Axel's too huge shirts and boxers...

Nodding in understanding as he passed the cordless phone, going back into Roxas's room to fetch him some clothing and returning he placed it to the side. With a small smile looked behind him towards his own room. "You can get changed in my room if you want to." Offering his hand again to his friend. They may be friends now but there was no way he was going to help him change. They weren't that close.

Roxas sighed and wiped his face as he punched in his brother's number with trembling fingers, holding it against his ear as he tried to get the last of the tears from his face, nodding to Zexion and asking "Demyx?" quietly. He barely wanted Axel to see him nude, let alone the musician.

He didn't have time to answer further because there was an insanely chipper, "Ello!" On the other end of the phone, the blonde pulling it away from his ear instantly. He faltered though for several moments, mouth open but no words would come out. "Hello...? Roxas? Are you there?"

Sora muttered into the phone, the blonde finally replying with "Y-Yeah... listen i have to get away for a few can I-"

"Is it Axel?" Sora's interruption was almost too fast, and he sounded pissed.

Roxas didn't reply, shoulders falling as his brother repeated himself, louder. "Y-ye-... sorta."

"I'll have Riku drive up; he'll be there in like ten minutes get everything packed." And there was a click on the other side. Roxas stared off as he slowly lowered the trembling hand and punched off the phone, tears starting to roll down his face. Well... leaving Axel was just another thing to the 'put him down and make him want to die' list.

Zexion shook his head. "You can get changed in the bathroom. Demyx is still asleep I think." Then again he wasn't 100% sure about that, he was reading the whole time.  
Poor Roxas... He was glad Demyx was nothing like the fiery redhead.

Roxas hesitated a moment before nodding and taking the hand that was still offered to him again though this time tried pulling himself to his feet on his own. "C-can you make sure Aiko's in her cage?" If anything, that cat was the only thing in this apartment that belonged to him. He'd take care of the other things himself, such as clothes and the needed things... and the note.

Grimacing as he looked at the back behind him, he wasn't on best terms with her but he'd still do it for his friend.  
Offering him a short nod as he bent down and awkwardly picked her up. She meowed at him and her tail curled under her legs, it was as if she was being pick up by her mother. He'd be happy to see her gone. "Alright. Well you best start getting ready before they get here. I'll pack the cat food as well." And slowly so he wouldn't drop the kitten he took her into the kitchen where he carefully put her into her cage. Taking a plastic bag from the cupboard and packing the left over packets of kitty food.

Roxas nodded slowly as Zexion agreed, watching him pick up Aiko and sighing as he limped and stumbled into Demyx's and Zexion's bathroom, changing as quickly as his sore body would allow, thanking a thousand times over in his mind that it was a long sleeve shirt, and limping out of there he put on his discarded shoes and continued to hobble his way into their bedroom, keeping quiet as he packed everything and scribbled down a note explaining that he was terribly sorry for his rash behavior... but he was going to be staying with Sora for a while and not to call until tomorrow. Coming back out with the old shopping back the blonde just proceeded to collapse on the sofa and tremble in pain, too much movement.

Looking up as Roxas came back into the room he put Aiko's cage down, she continued to meow and paw at the bars. But soon enough her tail flicked at a jingly ball behind her, jumping she pounced onto it.  
"You'll be alright. Sora will look after you." Leaning over he picked up a book from the coffee. "Here, this is for you. I've read it already. You might like it." Shrugging as he handed it to him.  
Jumping with a start as he heard a load beep from outside, getting up slowly and peering out of the window he found the source to the noise. It was a red Audi Quattro and leaning against it was the silverette other known as Riku.  
"Riku's arrived, he's waiting for you I think."

Roxas blinked as Zexion handed him a large book, staring at it a moment before looking up at his friend. "N-No you don't... Thank you, I'll give it back. If-when i come back." And a weak smile later and he ran in fingers over the cover, the title simply 'Words of Wisdom'. Storing the book in his bag the blonde forced himself to move, a little easier now that he had been forcing his stiff body into doing it and not complaining as much after it learned it wasn't going to get it's way. At the honk though he sighed, trying to resist biting his lip as he reached for Aiko's cage, hesitating a moment before offering a bright smile to Zexion. "Thank you... for everything. I owe you big time." Pulling up the cage as he stumbled just slightly, picking himself up straight before it got bad and sighing while a weak smile later and he forced himself to turn and head towards the door, pausing in front of it for several long moments before opening it with a shaking hand and making his way out of the apartment... for the last time. He didn't even look back until he was starting to approach the car and did so... without even the slightest tear in his eyes.

Zexion smiled softly and patted his shoulder. "It's alright. I don't mind helping you out in the slightest." After the blond had left he sighed and retreated into his room, most likely to tell Demyx what had happened... He wasn't looking forward to when Axel woke up...

Riku looked up at the wobbling teenager and his heart literally fell to the ground. He looked so beaten up... Physically and mentally. Shit what the hell happened to him? Not asking him anything yet and instead he opened the car door at the front for Roxas. Taking the bags off him and put it into the back where Destiny's car seat was as well. He apologized after climbing into the drivers seat and starting up the car. "I haven't had time to clean it." True to his words he had not for awhile and the evidence was clear, with a few of Destiny's toys in the back as well as paperwork. Gripping the steering wheel he drove them both away from Roxas' home.

"Its fine... thanks for coming on short notice." Roxas muttered while sitting and fastening himself in the passenger side, he had kept a grip on Aiko's cage and was sticking his fingers in the bars to pet and calm down the mewing kitten. Like the last car ride he was in the blonde spent it looking out the window, this time with more remorse than anything else. He should've sucked up his pain yet again, not said anything to Axel. Pretended everything was fine... he got off what was bugging him though... In a way he did agree with Zexion though... time away would help.

Riku turned a corner and headed toward a lane that led to a small junction. By car it was only two minutes away, he didn't bother with a seatbelt because of that reason.  
"That's fine, as soon as Sora told me what happen I dived right into my car to come a fetch you." He still couldn't get over that they fought again, and especially now Roxas was hurting. Axel should have known better.  
"We're leaving for Destiny Islands... That's okay with you right?" Looking at the blond briefly before training his eyes on the road again, and turning a corner into their own road and soon enough he had parked outside the driveway.

Roxas hesitated a moment before nodding to the silverette, not even noticing when the kitten bit at his fingers and rubbed her tongue against the scabs. "Thank you again then. I-I don't know how to ever repay you two for this." Muttering quietly while waiting until the car had stopped before taking off the seat belt and unlocking the door, looking slightly distraught at the sight of stairs leading up to the townhouse. _And the ones down were hard enough..._

Riku shook his head when he climbed out of the car. "Nonsense! Your family after all..." Realizing Roxas was eyeing the stairs nervously he spoke up. "Alright if you wait here just for five minutes I'm just going to grab Sora, we have everything packed now so we'll be able to head on to the islands." Giving him a small smile before leaving his keys in the engine and hurrying up the steps. True to his word he was only five minutes, and was carrying large suitcases for each family member but leaving Sora to carry the folding travel cot. With each suitcase he brought them down separately and placed them in the trunk of what he called his 'second' baby.  
Slamming down the trunk and asking Sora before climbing back into the drivers seat. "Did you call up about the Gummi Ship yet?"

Family? Without meaning to Roxas deflated, giving a nod to the silverette. So he was considered important to them after all... Thought he was just a nuisance. Did this mean Axel had been right all along...? And he just left him like that? Guilt was now taking over, longing, he wasn't sure he wanted to go though at the same time knew it was what was best for him. He gave another nod to Riku as he went to go and get everything, looking down towards the kitten's cage as she squirmed around. Though looking up as the door behind his was opened and Sora placed Destiny in the car seat after giving the folded up cot to his fiancé.

"God what happened to your neck!" His brother was first to point out, the slender brunette buckling in their daughter before going to the side door and opening it, the blonde looking down and raised a hand to it.

"It's bruising already?" He expected it; his body just seemed to bruise so easily...

"No not yet but it's red... Did Axel-? Don't even answer I know." Sighing as he touched his shoulder and shut the door again, nodding to Riku at his question. "Yup, they know we're coming. Cid's not letting me fly it though." Grumbling that last bit as he used his cane (which he was not happy about) to hobble over towards the passenger door in beside of the car seat, the baby bag still on his shoulder in case Destiny got hungry or thirsty, moving stiffly into place and shutting the door.

Riku took the cot and placed it into the trunk before he shut it, climbing into the front seat and buckling himself in this time. Whipping his head around he noticed the angry red marks on the blond ghostly white neck, seeing the damage made him want to call the redhead a seven letter word starting with 'b'. But deciding against it because Destiny was with them. Watching his fiancé hobble around on his cane really broke his heart, he knew how much he hated it.  
Looking around affectionately as Sora clambered into the back seat with their daughter he let out a small laugh. They had had there fair few knock and bashes with a Gummi or two, but it seemed as if Cid didn't trust the brunette as much. "I wonder why, eh?" Starting his car finally as Sora shut the door and they were off.  
"So is Cid driving? Or is he letting me take the steering well this time?"  
Adjusting the mirror so he could see his lover and child.

Sora pouted up towards the mirror so that Riku could see he was and slouched back against the chair, getting out random knickknacks for Destiny to play with, though she just took the coloring book with a quick giggle and set about scribbling it with broken crayons while humming to herself and kicking her legs. "Not my fault, if you weren't so um… distracting than wouldn't have hit anything." Grumbling and even Roxas gave a dry smile in what the brunette was hinting, he himself had set the book that Zexion had gotten him on top of the cat carrier and was reading over the back. "But you're driving. Cid said we get my old one so it's ours if we want to start traveling again when Dest is older." Giving a smile, it sounded like a great idea, once they were old and retired and Destiny was out of college to start visiting their old friends on all the worlds again.

Riku grinned as he peered into the mirror and turned a corner, ah yes he remembered now and that was a good ride. Minus the crash obviously.  
The silverette didn't say anything but only winked at him as he continued to drive.  
"Ah that's okay then I don't mind. But yeah take up the offer to take the ship, I'd like to go travelling again some day." They just didn't have the time anymore to do so, but they decided to settle down after adopting Destiny. Riku did like the idea though, travelling to all the worlds again. Smiling wildly and nodding. "Yeah let's do it."

Sora smiled brightly up at Riku as he agreed to traveling again, it would be a while but all the same… The rest of the car ride was full of idle chit-chat (which Roxas didn't participate in, easy to forget he was even there) and Destiny humming until she had fallen asleep and like most of her other toys; dropped the coloring book on the ground. It was only when they started approaching the Gummi station that Roxas started getting edgy, looking behind the car often and tapping his fingers on the pages of his book. Should he ask to get out and go back? What if Axel tried to follow him and stop him from a feeble attempt to be happy…? Just for a while, this wasn't forever…

As they arrived at the Gummi Station Riku parked the car, before turning around to look at Sora then to Roxas and smiled. "Alright kids, time to get out of this wagon."  
He was first to get out of the car and to open the trunk, getting out two of the case's and motioning to the other two. "I'll take these two first and get the rest in a moment. Let's just get Dest all strapped in first." Motioning to the open door and started to wheel the luggage through the open door which led to a colorfully modified Gummi, but first he disappeared around into a back office. But shouting to Sora before he went in. "Just getting the keys!"

"I'm not a kid!" Sora was first to complain over that title, pouting back at his fiancé though begrudgingly leaning over to undo Destiny's seatbelt and used his cane to pull himself out of the car, hobbling over to pull her out and held her as he bumped the door shut with his hip and went to help Roxas with his cat crate while the even more stiff blonde pulled himself from the seat, wincing and stumbling as he fought for balance and with a smile and thanks took the crate back and took his bag as well, shutting his door with his elbow. "It'll take a few trips for us to get everything, so just go in the back room and get comfortable, don't need you hurting yourself the chairs are kinda hard though." Sora said with a smile as he led his brother through the open door and towards the Gummi, shouting a "Kay~ Hi Gramps!" The second obviously to Cid though he didn't wait for an answer.

Coming back with a key and twirling the keychain around his index finger.  
"Cid says hi Sora! But he's got a cold and doesn't want to pass it onto Dest." Explaining why the smoker hadn't come out to great the brunette. Looking at Destiny then to the ship. She hadn't ever been on one before, smiling to himself thinking it should be interesting.  
Pointing the key at the contraption and with a loud noise a huge door opened up, and a flat bridge came forth allowing them to get into the Gummi. "Cid said he'd modified it a bit inside. Apparently he'd put in a special seat for Destiny." Grinning as he looked back to his fiancé then his daughter.  
But he didn't waste anytime dumping their bags in the holding part of the Gummi, before going back to the car to get the last two and leaving the cot to Sora. He didn't want Sora straining his legs that much, especially when he was so close to healing up.

Sora smiled as it seemed Cid did actually great him in return and didn't lecture him about being 'gramps' again. "Naww.. FEEL BETTER GRAMPS!" The brunette actually shouted back loudly enough that Destiny snapped away and whimpered, clinging tighter to his shirt as he muttered an apology and kissed her head.

Cid from the other room growled and took off his massive head phones, he was getting ready for the launch. "CALL ME GRAMPS ONE LAST TIME AND I'LL CRUSH YOUR OTHER KNEE. THE WE'LL BE SEEING WHO'S THE OLD GEEZER." But in the end he laughed out joyfully before plugging in his head phones again.

Sora had paled slightly at the threat though offered a last "Okay gramps!" He was starting to notice though that every time he showed affection to his daughter that his brother would look away with almost... sorrow in his eyes. Though he didn't ask about it, the guy did just leave his boyfriend after all he was going to be a little edgy around such open affection for a while. "Special seat? Oh I see it, cool." Muttering as soon as he had hobbled up the ramp, Roxas coming up it even slower than he was, the blonde was already overworked from the short bursts of exercise he had gotten that day and looked really close to passing out right there though looked relieved as Sora told him to sit in the chair next to Destiny and went to help his fiancé with the last item, carrying it back but making sure to reach out and grab the silverette by the sleeve.

"Riku, wait. You sure it's okay if he comes?"

Riku on the other hand took the cot and put into holding with all the other luggage.  
Just as Riku was about to head up the ramp he was stopped. Turning around he saw Sora clinging onto his sleeve. Stepping down so he was on the same base at him and cupping his cheeks. "Yeah of course it's fine. There's a spare room and well.. Roxas is family isn't he?"

As they passed the office again, trying to limp a little faster past the open door though stopped as Riku did and huffed as his face was grabbed. Riku only did that when he was trying to prove a point. "Yeah, he's family but... I know how much you didn't like him before I don't want to force you into anything... I forgot my pill." Well that explained why he hadn't been so bubbly all day and the reason his eyes were downcast now, anti depressants.

Shaking his head and smiling a bit and letting of Sora's face. "I know I didn't... But he was with 'them'... He's nothing like 'them' at all. Roxas is alright anyway he just needs to get away from it all for a bit."  
Frowning slightly before it lifted and he smiled, before reaching into his back pocket where he got out a packet of 'SSRIs'. "Your very lucky I picked these up." Popping out one of the pills from the bottle and handing it to Sora.  
"Come on we better go save Roxas from Destiny." Trying to save the heavy mood with a smile.

Sora was quick to pop the pill in his mouth and swallow, gagging slightly at the taste of the foul pill and making a face, sticking out his tongue even. "Gack! Ewwwww~!" Whining as he swallowed again to try and get rid of the bitter taste from taking a pill dry and once done with his little act shivered and reached up to kiss the bottom of his fiancé's jaw. "Thanks," Funny he was the one with depression when on the islands it was Riku who had always been the loner. "Okay, save Roxas got it." His turn to try and save the mood though it ended with him almost slipping on the ramp and leaning further on his cane with a squeak. "I mention I hate this thing?"

He didn't say how funny Sora looked when he started to try and swallow his pill. Mostly because he'd be worried Sora wouldn't take it, and the other being his fiancé would stop looking so funny.  
But instead he cracked a smile which grew as he was kissed softly, his smile never faded even as Sora skidded and Riku chuckling with a nod.  
"Hmm, maybe once or twice... But I'll go with a hundred. Hey.." The silverette hurried to Sora's side to tuck a hand around his waist. "It's only for a short while until your leg heals up." Helping Sora climb into the Gummi and slowly letting him go so he could go to the front of the ship and get ready for take off.  
The whole of the ship was extended, and even had a six blue bunkers, three on each side of the two walls. One room even held a small kitchen to prepare small snack or whatever for the longer journeys. There wasn't any major changes apart from a different paint, everything seemed cleaner and more family like. The walls were painted a light red whilst floor was a midnight blue, which sported a baby blue rug that ran along the whole ship.  
"Ahh it's better than that yellow." He called out from the captains seat. Well the outside was yellow and green, so that wasn't any different.

Sora pouted over at Riku but willingly accepted his help up into the ship with a small hum of appreciation. "You know I kinda miss this place looking like a rainbow." He commented as soon as Riku complained about the old yellow, offering a teasing smile as he set down the travel cot down with the other luggage. True to his thoughts, he gave almost a teasing smile seeing his brother was already curled in his chair with the cat crate on his lap looking close to passing out. Like he was fighting to just keep his eyes cracked like they were, much like the kitten in the cage itself. "Hey you, go to bed, cot's over there-" Sora started but the blonde stubbornly shook his head, forcing his eyes open and his posture to straighten. Destiny though, was conked out yet again. She was so easy during travels it was funny.

Grinning at Sora from his seat. "You would miss the rainbow. You're like a cloud, you poop them."  
Flicking a few of the switches and radioing in Cid saying he was preparing for launch in three minutes. Turning around and peering into the other room. "Hey Sora? Is Destiny in- Actually I'll do it." Smiling as he put down the headphones and went over to his sleeping daughter, picking her up and cradling the small girl to his chest. He still kept that smile plastered on his face when he put her down on the small bed, tucking the duvet around her body. Swooping down Riku kissed her forehead and gazed at her for a few seconds lovingly before going back into the control room. "Sora? Wanna give me a hand?" Asking after he had finally strapped himself into the seat.

"I do what?" Sora snapped, face red as his boyfriend picked on him, plopping down in the shot gun chair next to the main control so quickly with his arms crossed, cane clattering to the floor though he was pouting to much to pick it up. Though he did look over his shoulder, face still flushed, as his daughter was tucked into the bed, actually blinking and looking at his falling asleep brother. "Hey you can go back-" Though he was interrupted as the blonde shook his head and more stubbornly forced himself to sit up straight and opened the cage just slightly to slip his hand inside to pet the kitten, only trying to keep himself awake. He didn't want to be the fool and fall asleep and wake up crying and screaming in front of family.

"Oh I gotta play with the guns? I'm in." Sora chimed out brightly, though his grin almost held an evil twinge as he buckled himself next to his fiancé and moved to look over the controls, remembering slowly which ones needed to be on and which off in order to take off and make sure the weapons were online.

Clacking his tongue laughed. "Hey! I'm joking!" Hands briefly leaving the steering wheel. But soon as Sora mentioned the guns his hand went out to playfully slap at his partners.  
"No. Not yet. Only if we're attack." Smiling he focus back onto the headset and rolling a count down with Cid. "Launching in five... Four... Three. Two. ONE!" Soon as one was said a huge door was opened and Riku started maneuvering the ship out into the sky.

Sora gave a whine as his hand was slapped, retreating to have both hands gripping the chair's sides with a pout still lingering on his face. "Fineee." Though he straightened up as the countdown began, putting on his own headphones so he wouldn't go deaf being so close to the controls and pulled one leg casually underneath the other as the last number was called, obviously trying Riku's flying ability greatly as he shifted around. It was a little hard to get used to moving against gravity and the pressure lessening on your bodies but Sora flicked on the simulated gravity before they even got high enough to need it. Trick he learned while traveling the worlds before, he was tired when Donald always forgot and he ended up smacking into the floor after floating to the ceiling.

"Keep your arms and legs inside the gummi at all times," Muttering sarcastically over towards his fiancé with a smile though backed up to take off the headphones, unbuckle himself and turn in his seat, looking almost like a child the way he was sitting. "How long till we're there?"

Pulling the steering wheel downwards which gave them more height, and soon enough they were passing the clouds then into the starry sky.  
Looking over to Sora briefly and giving him a knowing smirk, his hand lightly brushing against Sora's forearm. "Ohh. But what if I don't want to?" Laughing and moving his hand back to the wheel again.  
Soon as he was asked how long they'd take he flicked on a monitor which brought up a map of sky, different worlds and flight patterns were scattered matching up to each world. "About forty five minutes. Why's that? Already getting impatient?" Joking lightly and flashing off his pearly whites.

Sora replied to his fiancé breaking his rules by bending down quickly and giving the tip of one of Riku's fingers a quick nip. "That's what." Smirking at the silverette as he dropped his hand and let it go back to the wheel. "Forty five! Ugh..." The brunette dropped his head on his wrists that were being propped up by his knees. "Nah... anxious is the word. Want to get back in the sun you know? I mean... love the people in the gardens, but it's sooo cooolddd! Excited to see the sun." Smiling brightly over at his fiancé, he also couldn't wait to get his tan back... being this pale was almost ghostly for him... didn't like it. A sudden thought hit him and he shuddered, looking outside and getting noticeably paler. "You tell your mum that we're engaged?"

Sticking his tongue out childishly when he was bitten a muttered under his breath. "Evil." Though he did smile though, but nodding in agreement. "Yeah I miss it too." He really did, he wasn't one to enjoy the cold even though he never really spent time in the sun. Riku would lazy about under the shade but when he did go under the sun he wouldn't tan at all, it was if his skin repelled the sun's rays.  
"Umm..." Shit, he didn't and completely forgot to tell her. Paling like his other and his forehead started to heat up. "Not yet... I was hoping we could tell her together." At least she knew about her granddaughter, but hadn't met her but Riku did send snaps of the trio in a family portrait.

"No, you want me to be evil gimmie one of your hands." Sora smirked, looking over his shoulder though to make sure his brother and daughter were fast asleep, they were, and so he reached to grasp Riku's forearm teasingly, knowing that he could steer well enough to do it with one hand. He nodded at his suggestion that he would do it with him though pouted slightly, "Your mom doesn't like me though." dragging out the last word as he whined, still adamant about getting that hand though... his turn to be distracting.

Raising an eyebrow and was slightly nervous about giving his hand to his fiancé, but he trusted him enough so he let go of the wheel.  
Shaking his head and sighing. "Well... You've calm down a lot so... I'm sure she'll be fine." Though he did remember when he came out to her she had a fit and decided to start chucking plates at him and his boyfriend, afterwards she didn't speak to him for a week and would ignore Sora every time he'd come over. Finally after the second week she claimed she was fine with it, she just wasn't keen on Riku's partner and wished him to fine another male.  
"She'll be distracted by Destiny anyway." Smiling with all his heart.

The brunette didn't reply to anything else, just gave a small grunt of acceptance to meeting his fiancé's parents. He was too focused on getting revenge from the last flight he was with Riku on. He actually took the index and middle finger, curled the rest, brought it to his mouth and licked the tip of the middle teasingly, than slid the two of them deep into his mouth, sucking sharply and running his tongue along the bottom of the digits. He could tease, though his face was still red.

As the fingers slid into the back of his lovers throat Riku couldn't hold back a sharp intake of breath, he hadn't expected that!  
Knowing this was probably Sora's way of getting revenge from last time, and teasing him seemed the way he would do it! "Damn Sor, I'm driving..." Warning him but at the same time his voice didn't hold back on reluctance.

The brunette hummed teasingly as Riku pointed out he was driving. So had he, and his-at the time-boyfriend just couldn't wait the fifteen minutes left to touch down before he began to suck on parts worse than just fingers. Well he wasn't pulling his hand away either... So began to tease him by rubbing the fingers with his tongue as if they were something else. Had a small mouth so that he didn't have to suck too hard to get it painfully tight in there...

Finally looking around about to glare at Sora but instantly melted into his boyfriend's eyes. Shit they were so hazy and blue! Riku's heart was pounding in his chest and his mind racing thinking if this was a good plan?  
Deciding it was and couldn't wait until they got home... They wouldn't have time to do anything like that for a bit. "Sora?" Asking breathlessly, he was starting to feel awfully tight in his jeans and soon enough his cock was begging to be freed.

"Kepth jo eays on da woad." Trying to speak around the fingers in his mouth though it came out so muddled that even he giggled slightly, removing the fingers from his mouth to nip one on the side gently. "Keep your eyes on the road." Even though it wasn't really a road, they were starting to veer to the left regardless. Realizing he was being _too_ much of a distraction upon seeing the tent in his fiancé's pants he flushed and released the fingers, muttering quietly about Destiny and Roxas waking up. Riku wasn't exactly quiet...

His eyes lightening up and his ears tingling at his fiancé's cute giggle.  
"Okay baby only if you promise you and your mouth wrap around something else?" Teasing back with a hushed whisper, and wiping Sora's drool onto the brunette's shirt.  
Though soon as Destiny and Roxas were brought into the question, the silverette whined and muttered low about his growing problem. Focusing his attention back onto the sky and making sure he was in the center again, whilst grumbling to himself.

His face lit up, actually ducking and hiding his beat red face in both hands with a low whine of protest. "Riku!" Great! And now he was too embarrassed to even look at his fiancé, curling up in the chair so the only thing visible of his head was the back of his spiky head. At the silverette's grumbling he finally lifted his head, still blushing, and teased back. "Sooner we're home sooner I can take care of that, neh?"

He couldn't grumble for any longer, mainly because Riku saw his fiancé's pink cheeks. He just loved to tease him, Sora was like a clock the more you turn the more he'd teased.  
"Alright then babe... How's Destiny?" Wanting to check on her himself but he had to keep his eyes on the sky.  
Well their sex life never lacked anything, they were always experimenting but since Destiny came into their world they had to be so much more careful. So now it would only be twice a week, and if they were lucky three.

"Dest?" Looking up at the sudden change of subject and getting up from the chair, grabbing his cane from the floor as he started to hobble over that way, looking over her before bending over and laying a kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead, brushing her long hair backwards. She didn't do anything but let out a tiny mumble in her sleep. So on his way to return to the chair he was in prior he shook his brother away and half supported half led him over to the beds where the blonde promptly blacked out again, Sora doing him a favor and letting the kitten out of her cage where she laid by her owner's side. "Out like a light." The brunette chimed as he sat down again beside his fiancé, "They both are."

Raising an eyebrow and giving him a knowing smirk. "Well... Maybe we could quickly?" Though he rather not pressurize him or it would lead to a sexless week.  
Even space seemed calmer now, a lot more calmer which was a good sign. It meant the worlds were safer and the sky was too.

Sora gave a huff at Riku's question, looking back at the two again before looking up at his fiancé and rolling his eyes. "No noise, got it? We get caught it's your fault." Blushing as he got up again, this time only a short journey as he slid under the flight unit and slid his fingers over his fiancé's thighs repetitively, getting him back in the mood with the simple massage.

His heart skipped a beat and a grin was plastered over his face. "Hold on." Fumbling as he reached forward to click a button that was shut the door, not soundproof unfortunately it would only close it.  
"That's nice." He sighed and kept his control of the spacecraft. Riku did seem to like the massage and it relaxed him to no end.

And that's when he moved his hands closer to the silverette's crotch, keeping his hands moving steady as he rubbed over the tent to get the pressure rising back up inside his fiancé. "Good." Muttering past his blush, his face was always red whenever they got intimate, it was never a problem when he was tan but when he was this pale it showed off all the pink in his cheeks. Fingers moved daftly up to unbutton and unzip Riku's jeans, didn't need him completely stripped, but he had to tease before he actually got to that point. Mainly by leaning forward and licking and sucking the exposed skin above the waistband of his boxers.

Grinning as he briefly looked down to see his love blushing, though soon enough he had to keep his mouth slammed shut as he felt the steady rise of his growing member. Keeping his eyes on the road though he found that difficult, Sora was teasing him again! One this he absolutely loved was how much of a tease he secretly was. Thinking it would be safe one hand left the wheel to twine his fingers into the spiky hair, trying to make him hurry up at least. Muttering under his breath as he tipped the head forward gently. "Tease." Smiling gleefully as he massaged his fiancé's head.

Sora huffed as his head was shoved towards the throbbing tent, taking a second to glance up at the silverette with a semi pout. "You're so impatient." Grumbling quietly though flashing up a teasing look while slipping his hands down into Riku's boxers, uncovering what he needed to of the swollen member, then ignoring the tip, going back to teasing and going to the base and licked harshly at the not-so-sensitive skin, only for a few moments though, seeing as he didn't know how much time they had in here, so did start rubbing the head of the cock with his fingers. Breaking away from kissing him as he felt the ship starting to lean to the left again, shaking his head to get the hand off of it. "Both eyes on the road please~!" Offering a teasing chime before shoving the entire length into his mouth.

"Yeah. I know." Sticking his tongue at the brunette though freezing as he caught that teasing glance. Gulping loudly and his eyes went back up to look at the road, but he found it difficult as he wanted to know what Sora was planning. Taking an intake of breath as the cool air hit his heated cock. Whining when his needs weren't met and having to grip hold of the steering wheel. Finally feeling friction on his sensitive head and breathing deeply, then looking down once more to catch his eyes to see what he'd do next. Looking up sharply as he was told to look up again to keep an eye on the sky, though he veered it straight again he wasn't prepared for his fiancé to take the whole of his length! Riku's eyes bulged and immediately gave one short accidental thrust into Sora's mouth.

The brunette gave a short whine around the member as it rammed into the back of his throat almost painfully, small tears building in the corner of his eyes for a second though disappeared quickly, humming around the cock to give it vibration though also to show he wasn't happy with that movement. Took a second to start sucking on it, bobbing his head slowly up and down the length while his fingers went further into his boxers to cup his sack and start rubbing it in his palm, massaging him along with the practiced movements. After being together for so long, he knew exactly where to apply more pressure with his tongue, where to teasingly run his teeth.

Ops! Biting his bottom lip as he looked down again and saw tears hovering over his eyes. "A-ah sorry Sora." Having to now control his voice once more though hissing though his teeth as his fiancé started to suck and bob his head up and down the hot member. "Shit." Gasping low and gripping the wheel and his spare hand joining the other one. The skilled tongue and humming vibrations sent tingling sensations up his member and spine, opening his mouth finally though quickly closing it. Anymore and he'd lose it...

And Sora recognized the twitching in his mouth as where his boyfriend was already. Nope he just got started, he wanted to play a little more seeing what Riku did the last time… How did that go again? Almost as if testing it the brunette reached out and hesitatingly grasped the base firmly, trying to keep the silverette from cumming far too early. His mouth was doing the opposite though, still doing the things he knew that his fiancé loved and went crazy for while in bed, nearly three years of practice to fall back on… Swirling his tongue around the head before dropping back down, almost touching where his hand was and humming again, other hand massaging the silverette's scrotum in tight circles.

Riku gasped as the base of his cock was grabbed firmly, to stop himself from ejaculating. Giving off a pained whine and looking down to Sora with heavy eyes, long abandoning the road and his breathing quickened. "S-Sora!" Gasping though biting back another lustful groan as Sora hummed around his excited penis. AND now he was massaging his scrotum? Ugh he didn't know how he'd last any longer without begging. "U-uh. That f-feels good." His hips slowly trying to thrust into the tight wet mouth.

Ugh he was making noise! Giving a low hum of warning that he didn't want to wake up his daughter or brother with their play time. That of course called forth the vibrating again. Though as Riku started thrusting again Sora let out another whine before actually drawing back and releasing him, "…You do realize how much that hurts right?" Grumbling, though leaning forward to lick his fiancé's red tip and just suck on the head as if it were some type of lollipop.

Though the warning didn't do a very good job and instead he groaned into the steering wheel, it just felt soo good! Gaping as his dick slid out of the hot mouth and whining himself, and muttering a quiet yet strained sorry which became a groan as his tip was sucked harshly. "P-ple-" Shutting his mouth quickly, no he wasn't letting get any satisfaction by making him beg.

"Keep quiet Riku." Sora warned again with a tiny sigh, than doing something he did only rarely to his fiancé, putting his mouth over the head and actually blowing on it harshly before ducking down and putting it back in his mouth to start sucking again, humming in question as the silverette started talking though cut himself off, licking up the escaping precum and fixing his grip over the base though not stopping the suction until just then, but only shifting downwards to his sack, moving one ball into his mouth and sucking hard. He was going to get him to beg.

Even though Sora told him to be quiet he couldn't help but let out a gasp every time a sensitive spot was lapped, kissed and sucked at. As much as he wanted too, he couldn't reach down to give the same treatment for him but deciding he'd give him a more fitting punishment when they'd get home. A small lustful smirk even crossed his mind of the many ways he'd- "Ah!" Gasping hotly as his balls were sucked on, and it was absolute torture! Ohh Sora was gonna get it good later... "Ugh! Pl-eash!" Finally begging: "L-lemme cum in y-your sweet mouth!" Giving up and letting Sora win for now because quite frankly he couldn't take it, he NEEDED to cum. And Sora's mouth was just working magic on him.

Finally! Though even Sora blushed slightly at the phrase Riku used: sounded straight from one of those shit romance novels… Releasing the sack from his mouth the brunette moved up to the aching rod and slipped his mouth back over it, teasing it for a few minutes more with his tongue and sucking hard before letting his hand drop from him to let him have his freedom, only to slide up and down his fiancé's legs as if coaxing the release out of him. He wasn't one actually for the salty taste though… Have to deal with it this time it seemed unless he could make it to the bathroom and spit it out… would that be rude?

Finally! His cock was enveloped again along with the release of his aching cock and soon as Sora's lips were wrapped around his cock again he groaned out in blind pleasure, and soon enough his body stiffened up, and like a ton of pleasurable fireworks running through his veins, four or five jets of the hot cum shot into his lovers mouth. Choking back his cry and his hands slipping from the wheel and the hang uselessly to his side. Though a smug expression was plastered on his face, those blow jobs seemed to be getting better and impossibly better!

Oh god he was being loud ag- Before he could even finish the complaining thought the cum was being shot in his mouth, the brunette gagging at the taste and since there was so much of it some did escape down his chin, though he forced himself to swallow it and grimaced at the taste, about to lean up and kiss his love when he noticed something. Ship was leaning left again… "Oh my god you're gonna kill us!" Reaching up himself to fix the ship until it was level, giving a shaking laugh once he had it level again an _than_ reaching up to kiss his love on the chin, knowing he probably didn't want to taste his own cum when he couldn't handle the taste.

Grimacing himself as Sora swallowed his own cum, knowing he hated the taste. He didn't have to but he did, Riku's quickly tucked himself back into his jeans, before his hand's went back to the controls and at the same time they bumped into Sora's. Giving a shaking laugh and kissing his cheek back, smiling he pulled his lover onto his lap. "I won't, I'm an expert you see." Murmuring into his ear after calming his heart down. Putting his chin onto his fiancé's shoulder the nuzzling slowly. "Thanks babe, that was amazing and I'll always wonder how you do it." Thanking him after a little while his mind was clearing up.

Squeaking quietly as he was pulled into the semi embrace hold, Sora released the controls to hold onto Riku's hands lightly while moving one arm and wiping the stream of white from his chin and cheek. "Expert… yeah. Sure we'll call it that." Teasing lightly and smirking to show he didn't mean it. "Uh huh… see hard to focus now isn't he?" But he blushed soon after as the silverette's chin went over his shoulder and he was nuzzled, returning the gesture gently and once again kissing his head before actually moving into his side hip pocket and searching around without asking. "Where's your gum?" Well not in that one…

"Hey!" Laughing as he nudged his fiancé's elbow, though smiling as he was kissed. "Just wait until we get home..." Whispering into his ear (which almost came out as purr) with a smirk but not before kissing his cheek as well.  
"Oh urm.. Hold on." Shifting as he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a green packet. "Here you go Sor." Popping out on piece and bringing it to his lips.

If he wasn't blushing before Sora was now. Squirming slightly in place as the silverette promised him more of that kind of attention later. Unlike his fiancé, he didn't really do the whole 'want sex now' thing very often but now he was apprehensive. "Gotta be quiet though, don't want to scare Roxas." Though they would have plenty opportunity for bedroom activities since they needed to get jobs on the island which would take a while and Destiny in day care would take a matter or minutes. The gum offered to his lips the brunette gave a smirk, leaned forward and took it lightly, though once again nipped one of the fingers playfully as he retreated and chewed on the flavored stick for a few moments to get the taste from his mouth. "Thanks." Relaxing as he leaned against the silverette, nuzzling into his shoulder and closing his eyes against the strong neck, playing with his engagement ring as he tried to be patient and sit through the ride. Couldn't though. "Are we there yet?"

Nodding he made a small slight right turn after passing a huge familiar rock. "Alright. I promise." Actually in fact, Riku and Sora hadn't had this much closeness since before he was attacked by Axel... That bastard. Ugh he didn't want to think about him at this present time. But it was difficult to have this closeness even with Destiny around, but in a way he didn't mind at all.  
Chuckling at his fiancé's impatientness, and petting his knee gently. "Ten more minutes." Point to the screen which showed time had flown by quickly. "Well.. Why don't you quickly wake up Roxas? That way he'll be refreshed when we're home." Offering him the idea quickly.  
Ten minutes? Sora gaped at the time though nodded at the question, kissed his fiancé on the lips briefly (well now that his breath smelled like spearmint it was alright) and slid back down to the floor to shift away from the seat and use his cane to stand up again. "Leave Dest asleep? It'll probably be easier just to carry her there." Didn't think the house was that far at all from the gummi station so there was no need to wake the girl up and make her walk. It was her naptime now anyway. Thinking he knew what the answer was anyway the brunette hobbled to the door and opened it, looking out and giving a sigh of relief finding that both were still asleep and went to Roxas first, sitting on the bed heavily and about to reach out a hand to the blonde though stopped himself. Shaking him might hurt him. "Hey, Roxy." That worked.

"Don cull me tha…" The teen still half asleep though huffed and forced himself awake the rest of the way. He had been waking up anyway… nightmare again. They seemed worse without Axel there… Even Aiko purring against his chest didn't help much.

"But it worked didn't it? Hey we'll be there in a minute, okay? Get ready." Sora muttered to him softly.

The blonde hesitated a moment before nodding and pushing himself up until he was sitting stiffly, rubbing his eyes though not looking up for several moments until: ".. Can I borrow your phone?"

Sora hesitated a few moments than nodded, handing over the cell and the blonde stared at the black box until his brother flipped it open for him to show the keyboard and then the blonde typed in the memorized number, trying to keep from biting on his lip while waiting for an answer.

Axel had woken up an hour ago, realizing there was no sign of his boyfriend then coming to the conclusion he left. Axel had no idea where he had gone. Suspecting Sora was involved it absolutely broke him. Roxas left him. It was playing about in his mind constantly. No one even bothered to check in on him where he started to flip out throwing everything about in his room. The dresser and even the bedside tables were over; lampshades turned over, the light bulbs were smashed. Even his voice was hoarse from the screaming fit he had with his pillow. Now lying in the bathroom floor holding the scissors fearfully to his wrist, feeling bad for knowingly hurting his lover he just wanted to end it all. The only thing that stopped him from pushing the blade into his wrists was hearing a faint ring in the background. Ignoring it and descending towards his wrists, but stopped after hearing the phone hadn't been picked up. Staring at the scissors for a few seconds before throwing them down the ground and heading to answer the phone. Only his heavy breathing could of been heard for a few seconds. "Hello..." Sighing lowly, his voice still hoarse and it was as if he had just spoken for the first time in months.

It was so hard to shoo Sora away so he could talk on the phone in private, the brunette retreating only as far as Destiny's bed while Roxas tried to get his throat working at the furious breathing on the other side. That.. was he in trouble- no there was no doubt in his mind that Axel was absolutely furious at him for leaving. The blonde slumped so his head was against the wall of the ship, waiting to see if he would get something as simple as a greeting though his throat closed up as soon as he heard that greeting. It was better that he left… "A-Axel?" His voice almost squeaking out, tears already building in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" Though he had meant to this time, he made a request and it was ignored and he was hurt for it. And now he was getting the ultimate punishment for asking to be free from pain.

Freezing and his breathing stopped instantly. It was Roxas. Feeling absolutely down right sick. Why was he calling? Was it his way of saying bye? A proper goodbye?  
Shaking violently as tears ran down his cheeks and slumped down into the sofa. Deciding he couldn't sleep in that bed alone, and the mess... It was awful.  
"Y-you left me..." Croaking after Roxas had finished his tearful apology, and now tears were falling down his just dried cheeks.

That blonde's shoulder's fell, trying to keep from whimpering or curling in a ball. Any sign of distress and his brother would be over in a heart beat. "I-I… I was scared… I'm sorry…" Taking in a breath to calm his voice and calm his tears, though it was hard with Axel's voice ringing in his ears. He wasn't happy he was calling? Would he rather he just left him all together? "I'll be… be back when I can… okay? I'm um…" Heisting for a moment, he wanted to give his exact location, so Axel could run up and get him now and he could go home and forget about this mess, but even he knew he needed to get away to heal both mentally and physically. "… With family." That was the only location he gave, so he couldn't be tracked. "I-I'm sorry okay? I would never leave you forever…" Well not until that day..

Hearing his lover's shaking breath crushed him. Was Roxas now afraid of him or something? He hoped not... He never meant to hurt him... Axel's ears perked up though. 'He's coming back?' But though he fell again. 'When he can... More like never...' Though he was with his family that calmed him down slightly... At least he was safe. Finally he spoke after awhile. "P-please... Hun. I need you. Don't l-leave me." Biting his bottom lip and his finger nails dug into the palm of his hand. His voice had finally broken down and tears and sobbed as he spoke.

"I'm not leaving you, I promise. I'll be home as soon as I can open a corridor, okay? I-I'll call you every night." Roxas muttered, wiping at his eyes. Wrong move. Sora was limping over before he could open his mouth to give a farewell though managed a very quick "Love-!" Before the phone was pulled away from him, Sora limping out of hearing range of either the distressed blonde or Destiny.  
"Axel? The hell is your problem!" The brunette livid though trying to keep his voice quiet and under control, "You put those bruises on his neck and now have the nerve to make him cry on the phone! What is your problem!"  
"Sora no please give it back you don't underst-" Roxas had managed to limp over and tried to pull his brother's arm down though Sora turned so he couldn't get to the phone.  
"Just give him a damn chance at being happy you prick." And the brunette slammed the phone before Roxas could even think of what to yell in retaliation.

Not hearing Roxas finish as the phone was snatched away, freezing soon as he heard a different voice. Sora. Violently shaking as he was yelled at, believing everything that was said to him... He was the reason Roxas was so depressed... And the reason he wasn't getting better only worse. He only upset his boyfriend...  
Gasping as the phone was cut off then fell into the sofa's pillows and started to break down in tears. He really was a horrible boyfriend after all...

Roxas was shaking as much as his boyfriend was on an entirely different world as Sora put the phone back in his pocket and gave the blonde an almost glare. "Why would you call him?"  
He was stuck for words, gaping at the same time as trying not to cry and beg for the phone again. "I-It was my fault I shouldn't have left like tha-"  
"Can you hear yourself?" Sora asked quickly, the blonde lowering his eyes slowly and the brunette other sighed before putting a hand on his shoulder. "He hurt you, and this isn't the first time. I'm going to sign you up for therapy first thing, okay?" The nobody remained silent, eyes down and shaking his head. Didn't want therapy. He only ever spoke to Axel… Even though that obviously wasn't working… "Just a week, you can go home after then, okay? But you have to be strong enough to get there." Sora added on as the blonde just seemed to sink into his mind, looking up after this and giving a small nod afterward. A week... he could do that…  
"Can I call Axel…?" He asked quietly, Sora shaking his head though sighing as he watched the blonde's face fall again.  
"You can… but not now, wait till we're unpacked okay? Give him a few to calm down. Alright? Think of this... as a vacation okay? But the moment I catch wind of him ever hurting you again straight to the islands got it? You'll be stuck here with us for a lot longer than a week." Roxas winced at this, though gave a short apprehensive nod, he'd just make sure not to call him again…

"Sora! Get ready we're gonna land any second!" Riku called out to the brunette from his seat. "And make sure everyone's strapped in, it's gonna be a bit bumpy!" Gripping the wheel and tilting it down a bit, and the aircraft started to descend towards the fluffy clouds.  
Upon realization he noticed how the sky was a golden pink, it looked as if they made it just in time for sunset.

"Huh? You said ten- okay, whatever, go sit and buckle." Sora ordered the blonde, who gave a shaky nod and went first to grab his kitten to hold her protectively as he fastened himself in one of the chairs, Sora only a second or two behind to fasten in the still asleep Destiny. Though the little girl complained and whined at the movement, only to slump to the side again. Sora himself just barely managed to get himself fastened and flick off the gravity before the ride did turn bumpy; however his eyes, just like Roxas', were focused outside to the sunlit sky and smiled instantly. "And we're home." It seemed like ages since he had said that!

Riku nodded and smiled as they flew past the deep blue sea, and happy as he could be he landed the Gummi safely on to a secluded launch pad that was built a year and half ago. It made travel easier for them. Turning off all the buttons in his surrounding area before un-clicking his belt. Getting up slowly and stretching his unused muscles. "We're home Sora." Smiling as he hoped the door for the brunette.

"Yay~ Been a while." Sora pulled off the seatbelt again and pulled himself up slowly, limping to the door and smiling as he leaned up and was about to kiss him, though instead teasingly blew a bubble in his face from the gum, it popped sharply and with a smirk the brunette went to go and lift up their daughter again.

Roxas was already up and putting Aiko back in her carrier, the kitten looking very unhappy with the idea and trying to claw up his hand but it was too late, instead her mewing just began as he lifted up the cage and his bag to go.

Smiling to himself and whispering the same line. He had missed the sunny hot island and was glad to be home again. Soon enough they touch downed onto the specially made docking station that was built sometime last year. Parking the Gummi properly and turning the contraption off then taking the keys out of the engine.  
"Yeah, we're home." Unbuckling his seat beat and staring at the salmon pink sky. "If we hurry up we just might make it in time to go see it set." That's one thing he loved about the island, it always had a lovely sunset.  
Following Sora and leaning in at the same time to kiss him but instead jumping back as the bubble burst. Tease! Smirking and following him but instead going to open the bigger door to let everyone out. "Come on, everybody out!" Calling to Sora and Roxas.

Destiny had finally blinked open her eyes to stare in awe at the world before her as Sora carried her out to the sand, the four year old's eyes as big as dinner plates. She had never seen the sunset so bright of the ocean before, only in picture books! "Daddy! Pretty!" Gaping quickly at the scene before her, Sora gave a small laugh at her reaction as he adjusted the travel cot in his hand and sucked up his knee hurting to walk up the path towards the house. Roxas was staring at the sky for a few moments until Sora called him forward, adjusting the cat carrier before he followed as well. Wished that Axel was here to see this…

Riku's heart absolutely swelled when he saw the look on his daughter's face. Smiling as he petted her silky hair before taking the cot from Sora. "Hey, you've got Dest, I'll carry it. Just get Roxas and the little one inside first. I'll get the rest in a second." Kissing his cheek briefly before following Sora and Roxas on the wooden path to their home.

"Kay." Sora smiled as the cot was taken from him, adjusting the girl on his hip and starting to the house, pausing every now and again to make sure that Roxas was keeping up, which he was better than he was that morning. Moving around wasn't too great for him but it was loosening up his stiffness.  
Sora paused by the door to dig the keys out of his pocket and used his mouth to select the right one and push open the door into the small cozy cottage and work his way inside, putting Destiny on the floor gently and the four year old clutched at her dress nervously until Aiko meowed at least, then she was grinning and trying to follow Roxas to the sofa and look at the kitten. Have to get her declawed with a child around though but that wouldn't really be a problem. She was a friendly cat after all and the moment Roxas had her free she was putting up with Destiny's petting and cooing over how pretty she was. "It's alright to let her roam, right?" The blonde asked hesitatingly and Sora hesitated, staring down at the cat before looking back towards the walk way while moving himself to open the door further and take the covers off of the furniture.  
"Riku? Mind a cat?"

"Hmm?" Looking over and he placed the cot to the side of the wall. "Nah, it's fine just make sure she's declawed so she can't scratch up the sofa." Or Destiny... Staring at the grey tabby that his daughter was petting, nodding with a smile which was given to Roxas he left the room to fetch the other suitcases. Well at least Destiny seemed okay with her uncle, maybe she'd do what she did with him and Sora. Bringing the best out of him.  
Returning only seconds later with everyone's suitcases and propping them to the side with the cot.  
"Alright, how about we show you your room Roxas?" Looking over to the blond haired teen.

Roxas lifted up the kitten as it was mentioned she could stay if he got her declawed he gave a nod, scooping up and kitten and Destiny aw'd in complaint though didn't throw a fit. "I'll do that then." The blonde muttered, this time holding Aiko so she couldn't even consider scratching Destiny and leaning down so the little girl could stroke her back with a small giggle.  
"Fluffy kitty!" She giggled and then went after Sora as he held out his hand for her to take, Roxas however looked semi stunned at Riku's offer.  
"Thank you but I-I don't want to be a bother I can just stay on the sofa-"

But he was interrupted by his brother who shook his head and waved him on, "You're hurt, you're tired, you're getting bed now go. We're not going to use it anyway." He gave a grin, ignoring the fact the blonde looked uncertain as he was ushered towards the hallway.

Grinning over at Sora, well he was good at convincing people. Very good. "Come on, it's just up here." Pointing towards the stairs and led him up the cream carpeted floor. Most of the small cottage had been redecorated to his and Sora's taste, for instance he did the lounge a calming yellow and golden brown. The floor was left uncarpeted and showed a bare polished wooden floor, except for a fluffy yellow rug by the fireplace. The upstairs was a plain white and blue all along the hallway, showing a few pictures of himself in school pictures then some of Sora as well. Unfortunately they hadn't put up any of Destiny because they weren't living here at the time when they adopted her. Coming along on of the rooms he opened it for the blond. "Here you go, hope you like it." Smiling at the blond and letting him walk in before himself.

Roxas winced slightly at the stairs though followed behind Riku after pausing to pick up his bag and set Aiko on the floor to let her wander around. Another reason he would've liked the sofa… no stairs to climb. Though he followed without complaint, trying to hide his pain that going up the stairs would entice and somehow made it to the top without collapsing in agony though he felt it.

As the room was pointed out the blonde gave a small nod and looked inside, eyes widening as he stepped into the warmly lit bedroom slowly. "Wow… you two know how to decorate." Looking around the pale lavender painted walls, beige bed spread, even faint lavender carpet and hardwood floors. The dresser was small and cream colored, the same shade as the night tables. "I do, thank you... Sure I'm not being a bother?" Had to ask again timidly to make sure he wasn't intruding in their lives, he wasn't even their real family after all, he was a nobody.

Chuckling as he leaned against the doorway. "Yeah you could say that.." If Riku could of he would of chosen to be a designer but unfortunately he was stuck with two jobs. One being a computer technician and the other a barman. Well he had to earn a living somehow...  
"I'm glad you like it, and no. You're not a bother at all. You're family after all, and family has to stick together in trying times." Poor Roxas. Axel must have really knocked his confidence down... Standing up fully and picking up a purple bottle from the dresser. The house had been empty for awhile so a quick spray of lavender what just what it needed. Putting it back he smiled. "Alright I'm gonna check on Sora and hopefully quickly head to the market. There's no food unfortunately."

Roxas offered a small hesitant smile as Riku told him not to worry about it, stepping into the room further and blinking rapidly at the random attack of lavender, coughing slightly as he inhaled a little of the scent and nodded to the other male after making sure he wasn't going to die from flower inhalation. "Alright… thank you again." Waiting until the silverette had actually left the room before sighing and starting to unpack, waiting until things were quiet which took almost an hour after the sunset was over and the night sky set in before he moved and picked up the corded phone from his nightstand, checking for the tone and biting his tongue before pressing the numbers to call his home again.

It was around ten at night and Zexion had failed at making dinner for three and resorted to calling a delivery service. He only checked on Axel once the whole time, and he was just led in bed staring out at the dark window. Deciding to leave him be and just as he was about to check on Demyx a 'ringing' noise surrounded the whole apartment. Answering it and putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

Roxas blinked at the new voice, ignoring the calls for dinner coming from his brother as he recognized Zexion's voice on the other line. "Z-Zexion?" Aw shit! He couldn't ask for Axel now! "I'm um… I'm on Destiny Islands now… and I should be back by next Wednesday." Gripping the phone tighter while praying over and over his friend would not just tell him to stay there and never come back home again. "… How're things there?" He sounded tired… was there a time difference? It was only six…

Yawning down the phone but realizing it was Roxas he woke up. "Roxas? Ho-" But was cut off when Roxas began first. "Oh... Right." At least he was safe and in a world where Axel couldn't get him. "Oh Demyx's is fine. I burnt dinner so I've called a delivery service." Smiling a little at his blunder, though not mentioning Axel at all. He wanted his friend to not have any worries about the fiery male.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Trying to bite his lip in concern but the blonde just jerked and winced, putting a hand on his lip as he mouthed out curses in pain but didn't say any of them into the phone. However Roxas couldn't but smile at the bluenette's misfortune and laughed quietly and dryly into the phone. "Please tell me you didn't burn down the kitchen…" Playing of course, he knew the schemer wasn't that incompetent. But he wasn't getting the answer he wanted from his friend! So he hesitated a moment before speaking his concern into the receiver. "Can I speak to Axel please?"

"No, no you didn't. But don't worry the kitchen's fine." 'Just not the ceiling...' The last part obviously was in his head. Poor Zexion had failed to make a simple spaghetti which proceeded the explode onto the walls and ceiling, and covering him with bits of slimy pasta and sauce. Cooking just wasn't his thing...  
Freezing slightly. He 'wanted' to speak to Axel? The man who 'tried' to strangle him? What. The. Hell.  
"I think it's best if you didn't..." Being honest with him. But if he wanted to know how the redhead was doing he'd be honest with him and tell him the truth.

Roxas' shoulder's deflated as soon as Zexion told him 'no' he couldn't talk to his boyfriend. "Please? Just for a few minutes, it was my fault anyway! I'm the one who put his hands on my neck; I was the one begging for him to kill me!" And the cat was finally out of the bag though he never really wanted to keep it in the bag to begin with. No one would listen to him! They all thought they knew what was best but he didn't know anything!

Zexion stared at the phone in shock and didn't say anything for several seconds. But when he did the bluenette didn't know how he managed to stay so calm. "You did what?" Frowning in confusion, he didn't quite understand. Roxas wanted Axel to kill him? Shaking slightly and feeling physically sick. "No... I think it's best if you don't speak to him for awhile. You need the break Roxas." It was the hard truth but maybe it would do him some good not talking to him.

"I-I-I no! Zexion ple-" About to speak out and beg again to speak to the man he still loved when he was told no again, Roxas' shoulders fell dramatically, so much so that he just gave up sitting up and just slumped over onto the bed, clutching the phone to his ear as he curled up in pain. "Can I at least hear you tell him it wasn't his fault? And that I'm sorry? Please Zexion he's worse than I am at times I don't want to hurt him…" Though he already had and so badly…  
Once again Sora called for him from downstairs for dinner, sounding less patient but the blonde couldn't be bothered with eating right now.

Okay that he could do... Sighing he agreed to the blond. "Fine..." What did Roxas mean by Axel was worse at times? He was confused by this but nevertheless he got up and headed into Axel's room without knocking.  
Peering into the room Zexion noticed the room for the first time, it was a mess! Everything was toppled over or ripped to shreds except for one part of the room that seemed to survive the wreckage.  
An audible gasp emitted from his lips and a low whistle. "Whoa." Looking around for the source of the destruction and finding him sprawled out on the floor, clutching a bottle of beer. Surrounding him had to be fifteen bottles off the strong substance. What was worse and made him gag was the redhead was in a puddle of his own sick.  
"I-I d-don't think right n-now is a g-good time. Roxas." Stuttering out his reply. Never all in his whole life had he seen such a... Drunken disaster. And it scared him.

"Thank you…" A weak smile as he relaxed into the pillows, as long as he knew his love was alright than everything would be right again. Nothing to worry about… Though at the static of the gasp he jumped, eyes growing at the small 'whoa' that came from his friend. "Huh?" Blinking at the phone as Zexion spoke, in shock over his tone and reply. "Why? Is everything okay? Something wrong?" Did he even want to know? Knowing Axel… it wouldn't be pretty if it had Zexion stuttering.

Biting his bottom lip and looking at the phone again before back to Axel. "I... Uh.. Don't think Axel will be able to come to the phone." Looking away from the puke-covered body. "He's... Uh.. Hold on." Moving to the body as he wasn't quite sure if he was breathing or not, testing by prodding his clean back with his toe. Axel gave a groan before going silent again. "Alright, good news. He's alive." Sighing slightly

Roxas paled, and dramatically, shooting sitting up so fast that his back flared up to the point tears actually escaped his eyes. "He's ALIVE! What's wrong what happened is he hurt!" The entire time he was freaking out, something similar to claws ripping at his stomach as panic set in and held on unbearably tight. "Five seconds I'll be there in five seconds hang on!" Jumping to his feet quickly and throwing out his arm to create a portal. Though he was so weak it barely flickered once before he gave a gasp and collapsed on the floor, out cold.

Looking confused at the phone as the blond overreacted. "Hey! Hey! Calm down he's fi- Roxas? Hello? Rooxas? Hey! Are you listening to me?" Shaking his head and deciding to hang up the phone, thinking that taking care of the sick redhead was a better idea.  
Pocketing the phone and grimacing as he went to help Axel...

Riku looked up suddenly as he heard a loud thump. "Sora? Did you hear that?" Alright to be honest he was a little pissed off that Roxas hadn't come down for dinner yet, but something told him they would have to convince him to eat.

Sora blinked up at the ceiling at the thump, nodding and swallowing the bit of water in his mouth before getting up slowly. "Yeah I did… Think he fell… He has been having trouble walking. Roxas? You okay?" Calling up as he stood from the table and limped over towards the stairs, frowning upon their not being a response and looking back to Riku for his help. If the nobody was hurt than he couldn't carry him!

Shaking his head he dropped his knife and fork and pushed his chair to the side. "One moment." Muttering as he started to descend for the stairs.  
Upon coming to Roxas's room he knocked on the door at first before calling his name. "Roxas? Are you alright? We've called you to come down for dinner but-" The door creaked up slowly and that's when the silver haired male discovered the unconscious form of Roxas. "Roxas!" Dropping to his side and looking for signs of life, his breathing.  
"Hey, come on buddy. Wake up." Calling to the blond. Looking around he tried to see the source of his predicament, finding the phone just to the side of him he concluded he had rung Axel... The phone was still on so the dial tone was buzzing through the open room.

"Is he alright?" Sora called from the bottom of the stairs, hanging onto the banister as he heard Riku speak semi loudly for a moment though couldn't understand what he was saying. Of course the blonde was out cold, at the state where he couldn't even hear the voice calling out to him or the empty dial even though it was right beside his head. However after several long moments he gave a tiny groan of pain and shifted to grab his throbbing head, not even realizing that the silverette was right beside him and in no state to move on his own, though he was trying, weakly moving his shaking arms to prop himself up and breathing heavily to keep his consciousness for a few moments longer.

"Ugh, I think his unconscious!" Calling down at Sora again. Gently he prodded Roxas's shoulder as he groaned, and started to wake up again. "Actually he's awake now!" Calling again and this time speaking to the blond. "Hey. Roxas? You alright, can you hear me?" Patting his shoulder to get his attention.

Ow who was hitting his shoulder! The blonde jerked away in pain at the supposed to be gentle pat that felt more like he was punched in the state he was in. "Y-yeah I can hear you. Don't yell." Though Roxas was struggling to get up, pushing the hand away from his injured shoulders gently. Jarring them with the fall and then getting patted a couple of the scabs had opened and a minute amount of blood already soaked through his shirt. That wasn't what was bothering him though, even the few moments he spent trying to prop himself up were incredibly painful. And as expected his arms were shaking so much that he just fell back to the floor with a muttered curse.

Swiping his hand away before it fell to his side. "Alright then. You need some help getting up?" Asking quietly again. Though he didn't mind helping the fall boy, he'd only help with a few answers of course. He wanted to know what had happened between him and Axel, he though Sora would want to know... So he decided against asking him yet so they'd ask him together. "Come on, I'll put you on to the bed. Just keep hold of my neck and I'll pull you up." Smiling lightly as he started to help the blond.

Wincing as the hand snagged him before he fell, though the blonde used his arms again to try and support himself again without Riku's help. Though he really did need it… "Y-yeah… thanks." Carefully moving his arm to go around the older man's neck and hissing as he was pulled up. No matter how hard he tried his legs wouldn't work to support himself so pretty much just fell to the bed instead of moving to sit on it, murmuring an apology for being so weak as he curled into as tight of a ball as he could manage.

Shaking his head with a sigh. "Its fine, don't worry. I best go get Sora he's probably worry about you. Oh do you like lamb curry?" Asking him with a small smile. Riku didn't look it but he just loved to cook and curries were his specialty.

Roxas hesitated for several moments after the statement and question before nodding quietly, "Yeah… sorry I didn't come down right away… it's hard to move." Using that as his excuse instead of 'I tried to escape via dark corridor'. If he told them the truth he'd be spending more than just a week here and would have no phone time. No way to contact Axel or Zexion… speaking of how did he know if the red-head was alright! Zexion said he was alive, but what in the world did that mean?

Riku frowned at Roxas's hesitation then looked at the phone which was still buzzing, bending down to pick it up and hanging up the line. Checking the last called number and seeing it was none other than Axel's. "I don't mind you using the phone, but lying to me isn't going to get you nowhere." In away he was disappointed in the blond nobody. "Anyway. Enough of that. You think you can come down now?" Trying to make the atmosphere relaxed again.

The blonde looked away quickly as he was caught, huffing quietly though at the same time flooded with guilt. He hated lying… "Sorry…" Still felt as if telling the entire truth was only going to get him in trouble, so just let Riku think whatever he wanted. That he was talking on the phone and fell or whatever… he wasn't going to tell him he was trying to leave. As he asked the question if he could move Roxas hesitated a moment then shook his head, replying with: "Can't move, sorry…" He shouldn't have tried that… he couldn't even feel his spine now besides endless stabbing pain…

Nodding sympathetically though in the end he sighed again. "Want me to bring some curry up for you? I made it myself." It was best to ignore the little glitch and just pretend it didn't happen. Smiling somewhat at the teen before pointing at the TV. "You can watch whatever you want." Passing the controller to him and setting it next to his lap.

Damn he wasn't going to get away with not eating here was he? Roxas tried to avoid showing he was annoyed by this and kept that just mental and instead offered a weak smile and nod. "Thank you. Sorry I'm not trying to be a bother…" Though he was, he was taking time out of this family's lives… they didn't need to take care of him but they chose to anyway instead of just ignoring him... had to make it up to them somehow even if that meant forcing himself to go to work every day in the condition he was in. As he was handed the remote he just nodded, staring at the small device while trying to remember how to work it, nodding his thanks again.

Poor kid, looked so down. Sighing again he started to descend back into the kitchen. Going to the pot he filled Roxas's plate with rice and the curry, turning around Riku gave his fiancé a weak smile before shrugging. "I've convinced him to eat now. He just seems pretty weak at the moment, but I think this will do the trick."

Sora looked up as his fiancé ran down the stairs and over towards the pot again, raising an eyebrow. "He's not coming down…?" He didn't mean to sound suspicious, but Roxas needed to eat more. He couldn't be starving himself anymore if he wanted to get better! Though he nodded in approval as Riku filled the plate, explained, and ran back up the stairs, going back to showing Destiny how to use the knife to get all the rice onto the fork without making a mess. The last part was hard.

The silverette was grinning ear to ear as he took a knife and fork and went back into Roxas's room, but not before taking a glass of water too. "Here we go. Lamb Curry! I hope you'll like it." Smiling as he settled the cutlery and plate onto the bedside table. Deciding not to leave until he finished everything up. "I'm not leaving until I see you try to eat it." Explaining why he was still in the room.

Roxas hadn't braved the TV and instead stuck to what he knew and had pulled the huge book off the night table that Zexion gave him and was pouring over the contents inside, jumping slightly as Riku set the dinner down. He hadn't even heard him come in! "Thank you again…" Saying as he put the book to the side and forced himself to stiffly sit up, wincing as his back complained and flared during the entire process. Though as Riku spoke again he actually paled slightly and sighed, nodding quietly. Did no one trust him anymore? First Axel locked him away, Zexion pushed him out of the house and now he was being baby sat? "I'll eat it; you don't have to stay up here." He should be with his family… at least he had one…

Riku shook his head. "Alright. But if nothings been eaten Sora will hear about this." And with that he and the phone went back downstairs to join Sora and he could finish his meal. "Your turn next time, Sora." Shoveling his fork with lamb and rice before it hit his mouth. Though his eyes glanced at his little daughter who was handling the knife and fork awkwardly, trying to eat the 'special child's' curry 'with no spice'. Bless her, she was an absolute angel.

Sora glanced up as Riku spoke to him, laughing quietly before nodding. "Right, right; I'll take care of him. You didn't have to, you know." Really the air between his fiancé and his brother was incredible stiff he could suffocate in it! But he didn't really understand why besides maybe the fact they were out to kill each other before…? That could be it… With a small shrug the brunette moved to take another bite of the curry on his plate, used to spicy food though even he got up to get another glass of water. "Did you warn him it was spicy?"

It dawned on him he might have been a little off but that was because of Axel... "I think he tried to call Axel... He was sprawled out on the floor and the phone was still buzzing." Putting his fork down and crossing his arms. Hmm he didn't think about asking Roxas if he wanted it spicy or not... In honesty he didn't know what he liked or disliked.

"Called him again!" Sora stared in shock as he came back and moved back into his chair across from his fiancé, eyes wide. Why was he so adamant about calling the red-head after what he did to him! "I'll talk to him later about it, see if I can get him to calm down and relax." He couldn't have his brother so worried when he was trying to heal… it just wasn't fair to him! At Riku's final reaction he gave a sheepish smile and shook his head, "I don't think he'll mind it. Just have to ask him next time…" Trailing off as the new cat came up and put her paws on the side of his chair, meowing up at him and the brunette stared in surprise until Aiko lowered herself and repeated the process over by Riku, instead of just looking into his lap though, the silver kitten jumped up in it.

"Yeah. I dunno why he's working himself up over that guy.. He's no good for him... Even though he did help us with getting Destiny back..." Sigh he picked up his plate and scraped away the contents he didn't finish. Not saying anything he just shrugged and sat next to Destiny though jumping as the kitten jumped onto his lap. Well that was a surprise; he blinked at her for a few seconds before scratching behind her ear. "Hey there fluffy what's your name?" It was a well known fact that Riku adored cats, especially when his fiancé brought out the kitty ears.

"Don't ask me… No clue what he sees in him." Muttering as Destiny announced she was 'Full up' and he stood to take both their plates and rinse them off as well, starting to do the dishes out of pure habit. "I think Roxas called her Aiko!" Calling back above the sound of running water.

Destiny hopped down from her chair to go to her father's lap and offer a hand to the kitten, which was sniffed at curiously. "Pretty kitty~" She chimed out as the kitten allowed her to pet at her head while she lay down on Riku's lap and started purring. Looked like the only person she didn't like was indeed Axel…

"Yeah she is." Pulling the little girl onto his lap and letting her play with the tabby. " You gonna say hello to Aiko." Asking her after learning the kitten's name. And he himself started to pet her, she was obviously loving the attention she was receiving from them. He could tell by her constant loud purring. 'Hey! Sora listen to her!" Pointing over to the kitten.

Aiko adjusted herself so she was half on Riku and half on Destiny as the girl joined her on her new 'seat'.

Sora glanced over as his fiancé called him, shutting off the water and coming over stiffly to smile at the kitten and put his arms over the back of the chair. "Y'know, we could always get our own after they leave? Didn't think you were a cat person." He had always loved animals, but he was allergic to dogs… though he hadn't started breaking out yet so maybe a cat would do…

Looking at Destiny he smiled. "What do think about that Destiny? You wanna get a pet kitten?" Grinning at her then pointing at Aiko. "Get a kitty of your own." Looking back up at Sora with his head tilted back against the chair, his eyes searching his fiancé's. "You know I wasn't allowed them as a kid." Sticking his tongue out. "I only had Bubbles." Bubbles was his goldfish which in the end met his doom in the watery grave known as a toilet.

Destiny gaped up at Riku at the offer to get her very own kitten, smiling widely after only a matter of seconds and nodding so quickly that her hair became messy. "Yes! Yes please!" Very eager about having a kitty as cute and sweet as Aiko for herself.

Sora couldn't help but laugh at both her reaction and Riku's, hard to tell who was more eager! "Well yeah, a kitten would be better than boring ol' Bubbles now wouldn't it?" Smiling as he leaned over the table to kiss his fiancé on the forehead briefly. "Get her ready for bed, gotta finish the dishes, kay?"

Riku nodded as he pried the kitten from his lap which she protested at first but finally let go of his jeans. "God that kitten needs her nails trimmed." Rubbing his leg before hoisting his daughter into the air. "Come on lets get you into bed sweetie.' Poking her gently onto the nose before going to Sora. "Gonna say goodnight?"

"I'll take her tomorrow to the vet with Roxas; have to take him to the clinic anyway." Sora called from the kitchen with a small shrug as he started drying the last disk. Well, since he knew Axel probably didn't take the blonde straight to the hospital after he left like he should've… a cure spell could only go as far as easing minor wounds, not all the ones he had all over his body. As they came in the kitchen and goodnights were offered Sora leaned over, not wanting to use his soapy hands, and kissed Destiny on the forehead before blowing on the skin loudly, the girl squealing and going to hide behind Riku's leg while holding her forehead. "Go on with Riku, I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

"Kay!" She chimed brightly, holding onto Riku's arm and grinning up at him.

Nodding agreement and watched the kitten affectionately head-butt Sora's ankles, and purring in-between his legs.  
"Yeah alright then." Taking his daughters hand as she hid behind his legs.  
Chuckling he lifted her up into the air and held her close. "Come on bath time first." Patting her back as he carried her up the stairs to bathroom.

Sora was quick to jump at the kitten's affection, though smiled down at her, "Roxas is upstairs Aiko." And strangely as if she understood she rubbed against him one last time before turning and going up the stairs, sniffing at every one as if making sure that she was allowed in that area before continuing. "Kay, I'll be up soon." Sora called as they left and finished up the dishes. That's when he went up to check on Roxas, found him fast asleep with only the half eaten curry on the bedside. Though the water was gone so it might have just been too spicy for him… Either way the brunette huffed, dragged the blanket over his injured brother and limped back down the stairs to clean the plate and put it away, coming back upstairs one last time to tuck in Destiny and stepping into her room quietly, as if checking if Riku was in there or not.

By the time Sora had come into their room he had just finished reading Destiny a book called 'The Hungry Caterpillar'. "Hey there, Sor." Calling him his pet name bending down to kiss Destiny's cheek and bid her a goodnight. "Good night angel. Sweet dreams.."

Sora gave a smile and limped into the room to lean over and make sure the blanket was secure around his daughter and after Riku had he leaned down and kissed her temple gently, the little girl already breathing hard after story time was over. "Hey, no problems?" She was never one to fight once put into bed, though bath times could get a little too playful… He spoke quietly, trying to refrain from using even his cane in the carpeted room as to not wake her up and have to sit through another story.

Riku nodded before pointing over at his wet shirt in the corner. "No, good as gold as always. Though I think she'll be a good swimmer the way she soaked me." Whispering back with a smile on his face.

"What about you? Have you checked on Roxas?" Changing the subject ever so carefully before taking his hand into his, whilst his fingers twiddled with Sora's engagement band which was a habit he picked up on soon as Sora accepted the proposal.

Sora waited until he had shut the door to Destiny's room and started into their own before answering. "Fast asleep. Didn't eat as much as I hoped he would though." Shrugging offhandishly as he smiled up at the familiar feeling of his ring being twisted for a moment before clasping his fingers over his fiancé's tighter to stop the motions. Setting his cane by the door the brunette only then started to get all of their belongings unpacked.

Still smiling as he was forced to stop the motions and instead followed Sora and started to unpack, who knows what tomorrow may bring? The way things were going it seemed as if they had their hands full with Roxas, who still seemed very attached to that Axel..  
It was a shame really, Roxas could be happy but instead chose to live in the past and cling onto his boyfriend... Shame really.

"Riku? Everything okay?" he asked as soon as the last suitcase was unpacked and the last drawer to the cherry wood dresser closed. Sora flashed his fiancé a concerned look as he retreated to the double bed and bounced as he sat down on it, lifting up his medication for his knees and holding the little orange pill to his lips before he expressed his concern. "You're being kind of quiet." taking the pill and quickly going to sip at his water so he wouldn't make funny faces at the taste.

Riku shrugged and joined his fiancé on the bed and curling up next to him. Yawning he nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, but kind of tired. It's been a long day for us all." He didn't mean to be quiet, heck he didn't notice until Sora mentioned it.  
"What about you babe? You seem quite quiet too." Pointing it out to the brunettes.

Sora took a second to take off his jeans, never one to sleep in the rough material, before climbing under the covers and slipping his arm under the silverette's neck to hold him close and work his fingers through the long silky hair softly. "Sorry… just thinking a lot I guess. Worried, and yeah tired." Laughing weakly, sounded more like an exhale as he continued the movements with his fingers slowly.

Riku did the same as Sora but left his boxers on. Like his fiancé he preferred sleeping half naked.  
Climbing under the covers and joining Sora, cuddling up to him close as his hands went around his back. His head gently bumping with his others with as he closed his eyes, but he wasn't asleep.  
"Something tells me we'll be busy tomorrow." Mumbling to Sora.

And they were, very busy.

* * *

Weren't expecting that were you? Reviews make me happy~!


	42. Chapter 42: Here I am

And another Akuroku day present, though this one more fit for Akuroku than the last isn't it...? *shrugs*

I dont own kingdom hearts~!

* * *

The week went by in a haze. Especially after Demyx started going back to work, he was coming home and constantly trying to convince Axel to suck it up, that his boyfriend would be back but he needed to relax and take care of the house so the boy wouldn't turn and leave again. Not the right thing to say anyway. Every passing day seemed to get worse and worse, the musician actually locked away all the alcohol so that Axel couldn't drink anymore.  
Tifa stopped by once, to see why Axel wasn't coming to work anymore, and upon hearing his story she was nice enough to give him the rest of the week to live through the break up but had to be in every single day full time for the next month to make up for the time he took off.  
Demyx was usually too tired after coming home to do much of anything, though he stubbornly forced himself to stay up to the late hours of the night in order to start making his new sitar. He almost collapsed a few days he was just so tired after the injuries received, but someone had to work to pay the rent that was due in a matter of weeks.  
Stress levels were sky high by Wednesday morning. And it was five AM when the phone rang and Demyx had grabbed it before he went out the door, smiling at the voice on the other side in hopes that it would ease some of the tension in the house as he turned around from the front door and bashed on Axel's bedroom one several times before opening it. "Hey, you. Up phone call." He didn't really understand why Zexion wouldn't let Roxas talk directly to Axel, but figured that now was a better time as any as he kicked the red-head's bed frame and dropped the receiver on the pillow next to him, turning soon after to leave the room and head on to work.

The week for Axel felt like years, he spent the whole week lying in bed. Hardly eating except when Zexion watched him take a few bites, but soon as his back was turned he'd leave everything until it was cold enough to be binned.  
It got worse soon when the musk of Roxas's pillow vanished, and he result with still holding onto it with all his might.  
He knew it was all his fault Roxas left him... And he didn't blame him one bit... He overheard a conversation from Zexion with Demyx and the bluenette questioned whether or not he beat Roxas. That's all he needed to hear for him to completely blank everything, locking away his emotions from everyone else but himself.  
One good thing had happened. His hair was starting to reach his shoulders now, though at one point he grabbed a pair of scissors before throwing them out of the window.  
And he did wash himself, but more like attempting to down himself under the shower kind.  
It was five AM when the redhead had started to finally drift off to sleep when he was abruptly woken to a loud knocking. Something was said and a phone was dropped next to him.  
Well... Demyx hated him now. His only friend too...  
Staring at the phone for a few seconds before slowly and tediously taking it. His voice was unused as he spoke to no one at all the whole time Roxas had left him.  
"Hello?" Thinking it was Tifa telling him it was packed at work and they needed him. His voice was so cracked, dry and down.

A wide smile spread across the blonde's face as he finally got to talk to the red-head for the first time in weeks. "Axel!" Chiming brightly, the week away did marvels it seemed. He was kept busy by Sora and Destiny, had almost no time to think about anything depressing, he was taken to a physiatrist to help with his depression and for the first time in months he felt like _him_. "Oh… wait its early there isn't it? Sorry…" Roxas bit at his healed lip as he fiddled with the cord on the phone and at the same time trying to push Aiko off of his lap so he could get back to packing. "It's just… I um… I got the results from the lab today. I'm clean! I can come home!" Definitely excited about it, though keeping a mental tab on his boyfriend's voice…was he alright?

Roxas... He sounded so happy. He was... Happy for him. He had found happiness without him and it was obvious by his... The blonde's voice.  
"Oh that's good then." So... Roxas was clean all this time? Roxas threw his proposal in his face soon as he found out he had HIV. (But it turned out he didn't.) He tried to get Axel to kill him and when that didn't happen he got hit over the head with a fucking frying pan! And next thing he knew was Roxas was gone and left him.  
"That's good news to hear. I'm happy about that..." His monotone voice had slowly started to slink back in again.  
He generally was happy for his... Friend...

That was it? The blonde was left staring at the phone in shock at Axel's words, was it because he woke him up early? No, that couldn't be it he usually woke up about this time to go to work anyway… "Hey… are you okay?" Asking quietly as he pulled on the cord slightly, it was his new thing to play with whenever he was on it, almost wished that the one at home had one. He had thought he would get at least a smile in the red-head's voice, some sort of sign that he was wanted back in the middle of hell city… "I missed you… I'll be home in an hour, okay?" The excitement was starting to ebb, was he even wanted home?

Axel wanted to blurt out everything on his mind, but every time that happened Roxas would get upset. So in the end he put on a 'happy' voice the best he could, and tried to not make it sound forced.  
"Yeah! Right as rain." Though his voice was cracked up at the end and faltered.  
Roxas missed him? Did he really? After everything happened? After being accused of being a rubbish boyfriend he was still coming back?  
"Alright... I'll... Urm. I'll see you then.?" Biting his bottom lip as a tear drop finally broke free and his voice cracking up as he broke down slightly. "I've missed you so much!" His voice even pitching as he sniffed a bit.

Was he really? He didn't smile as Axel said everything was alright, he doubted very greatly that it was. He didn't sound it… "Yeah… I have to head into work in the afternoon though, but no problems there." Smiling weakly at it, he of course was going to come home first and get unpacked, spend time with Axel and then move onto work and a normal routine… he had been planning this day all week staring at the bookshelves in twilight town. As Axel finally broke down Roxas jumped slightly, gripping the phone tighter in both hands and feeling a knot rising in his throat at the red-head's tears on the other end of the line. "I know… I've missed you too, so much. I'm coming home though, and I'm never leaving again, okay? I promise." Speaking softly to his upset boyfriend, trying to calm him down though wished he was there to do it himself. "Don't cry… I'll be home soon, me and Aiko both." Just hoped he wasn't coming home to a mess…

Oh yeah... Of course work. He'd be left alone again... His eyes scanned the wrecked room. Everything he had destroyed Axel had given up after the forth day he binned it, no guilt passed him as he did so. He was merely taking his angry and frustration on it, and in the end he resorted to drinking again before it was locked and hidden away. After than he wasn't left with anything to take his anger on, so he was left with one resort. Cutting. Since the forth day he had three marks on his arm. One for each day.  
And now Roxas was coming back... Would he really take him back after what he had done? Clenching his teeth together as Roxas's voice sounded concerned. His love could do so much better than him... So much better. Someone who'd be able to look after both of them.  
He'd never leave him again! Yeah right. Roxas hated living here with him... What will happen next time Roxas gets depressed? Or they have an argument? He'll just run off to his family and most likely bitch about him... Say things like how he was a bad boyfriend or something along those lines.  
Sobbing again and wiping his tears with his sleeve before his voice cracked up. He seriously doubted his love meant any of that so with one last sob he whispered quietly. "I love you so much. Even if you don't want me back..." And hung up...

Was… was Axel crying? The blonde tried to shush him quietly through the phone, cooing to the older male to get him to calm down so he could understand him. And when he finally did a smile etched over his face. "I lo-" Roxas tried saying in the phone, rushing the phrase even though upon hearing the second phrase his eyes widened, no time to open his mouth before the dial tone hit his ears. He stayed frozen like that for several moments, placed in shock over what Axel had just done before he lowered the device from his ear and placed it back on it's stand. His shoulders were down, eyes locked on the floor. "I love you too…" He was trying to be happy, wasn't that what Axel wanted of him?  
Sighing quietly the blonde forced himself to get up and get packed up completely, putting Aiko in her cage and walking down the stairs with ease to say good bye to Destiny and Sora. Once that was managed he moved back upstairs to get his belongings, not wanting to open a dark corridor in front of the little girl so grabbed his things and the tanned by sun blonde took in a breath and walked through the darkness. Fifteen minutes early but that shouldn't be a problem…  
Or so he thought. The first thing the blonde saw of their bedroom he actually ran _into_. Blue eyes widened at the thrown over night table, then took in the rest of the room and backed into the door quickly, Aiko meowing loudly in protest as her cage started shaking as his hands did. Alcohol bottles littered the room, he couldn't tell how long they had been there or why Axel would have… he promised he wouldn't! The bed was a mess, the dresser thrashed to pieces, clothes thrown everywhere. And Axel wasn't in sight. "A-Axel? You in here?" Asking quietly as he opened the bedroom door to put his things out in the living room and open the cage for Aiko in there, didn't want her getting glass in her paws as he shooed her away and shut the door, moving slowly towards the noises in the bathroom. "Axel? Hon?" Hesitating as he reached for the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open.

Axel not hearing anything but only the pounding of blood drumming in his ears, fully submerged in the bloody water now and had been since getting off the phone with Roxas (though he did strip and leave his boxers on)... Roxas he'd be so much more happier without him and his week away proved it. It stung a lot, just like what Zexion said... He was a bad boyfriend. Over the week his eyes were purple from lack of sleep. His skin was completely snow white, though that could have been from blood loss... A bloody stained pair of scissors had dropped onto the mat at some point, staining it. His pale wrist were completely covered with new deep cuts and slowly he was falling into unconsciousness...

Blue eyes widened at the scene before him, though instead of collapsing in fear like he might of before Roxas rushed forward and pulled the red-head out of the red water, struggling with the effort it took though managed it, just was panting by the time he had him propped up against the red stained wall of the tub, quickly going and brushing the soaked hair out of the pale face. "A-Axel? Axel! Come on don't do this damn it…" Hissing as he kicked the scissors out of the way in his mission of standing up and grabbing the towel's quickly, wrapping up the bleeding wrists and holding onto them tightly to try and stop the blood flow. Less than two minutes back home, and he was already crying, shaking as he tried to stop the bleeding. Moving both wrists into one hand he reached up and pinched the older male's nose, hurriedly putting their mouths together and breathing air into his lungs, drawing back after only seconds to look at his condition and only felt the knot in his throat grow tighter. _My fault…_

Air was hitting his airways somehow and soon enough it became to much to hold it all in, soon enough he was spluttering the bloody water. The color in his cheeks started to come back slowly though it wasn't much, and then his eyes steadily opened. Everything was blurry. Who saved him? His eyes finally clearing as he finally noticed his savior.

Looking down guilty and sighed, was he in trouble? But... Why would he save him of all people?

Roxas drew back quickly as the water came up, the blonde watching with wide eyes as the bloody water came back, cooing softly to the male as he brushed his tan fingers down the pale white face. Sun may have done him a little too much good, though it did marvels with his healing. The bruise on his face was gone, his lip healed without a scar, most of his bites were gone, the only things left were the fading bruises on his spine. "You're okay…" Whispering through his tears as he used the corner of his sleeve to wipe at the other male's face, though most of his focus was still on keeping pressure on his wounds. What would've happened if he hadn't come early? That thought scared him to death… Then suddenly he reached up, wrapped both arms around the pale neck quickly and his head on his chest, holding him close while his fingers wove through the wet hair. "Oh god Axel… don't scare me like that…"

His voice croaked out as his hands weakly were placed onto the side of his back. "R-Roxas... ? You saved me?"-It was as if he was asking a question..  
He was in shock that the blond did indeed save him. He scared him as well? Slowly all his forgotten emotions were returning. "I'm sorry my love... Just don't ever leave me again. You promised last time." Reminding him as quick as he could of.

Roxas didn't answer the question by speaking, just tightened his grip around the older male while nodding stiffly into his neck, sniffing through his tears but it just went to waste and he was sobbing more. "D-No I won't… I'm sorry…" Sniffing as he had problems speaking through his tears and moved one of his arms to make sure that the cloths were still pressed against his lover's wounds, trying to pull himself close to the thin red-head all the same. Thin? He lost weight? "N-never again… Just got scared…. I wanted to come home the moment I left, I swear… Sor-Sora wanted me to be healed first though…" Starting to calm down as he drew away from the hug and wiped his eyes, going back to holding both of his boyfriend's wrists to stop the blood. Might have to call Kiko… "I-I called every night… did you get any of my messages?" He was scared to know… if Zexion didn't give him the messages he would have to have a nice chat with him later.

Axel smiled for the first time in a week. "I'm glad you healed then." His protectiveness jumping and holding onto his lover. "Hey, hey. It's alright. Your here now that's all that matters... I missed you so much, I thought I had lost you forever!" Also nuzzling to his... Well he wasn't too sure now... Were they back on?  
Pressing his nose to his boyfriend's shirt and inhaling it. God how much he had missed that as well.  
He called every night? That was odd no one said anything to him... Then again they ignored him and spoke to him when it was time to eat. Which he never really did.  
Shaking his head but regretting it as he started to feel dizzy. "Ugh." Giving himself a couple of seconds to calm down before answering.  
"No... No one told me anything... If I had of known you call..." Things might of been different... Shivering violently even though the water was warm it felt like ice to him.  
"Here... Lemme use Cure..." Mumbling to his boyfriend and pointing to his wounds.

Blue eyes widened as his boyfriend made the pained noise, eyes widening as he reached up to smooth the red hair back gently to try and calm him down and ease him. Really he was about to jump to his feet and call the hospital when he spoke again, Roxas' face falling with a sigh. "I'll talk to Zexion about it then…" Damn him! He had a bone to pick with his friend now! "I did call…" He muttered quietly until the spell was mentioned, nodding and pulling away just enough so he could uncover the wrists and stand up so he could get a wet rag, sitting back down to clean the wounds to make sure they wouldn't get infected. Instead of letting his boyfriend do it though, the for once stronger blonde muttered "Heal" quietly, watching the faint green mist curl around the wounds until they disappeared.

A pained hiss escaped as his love cleaned his wounds but soon relaxing as he were healed. Thankful there was no scarring.  
"Thank you..." Feeling dizzy but trying to keep himself awake but Roxas's calming hands were making him so drozy...  
"Babe... It's alright. He-I.. Ugh..." Axel dull green eyes rolling to the back of his head as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Axel?" Blue eyes widened even further as the red-head started to babble, though he gave a jump as the green eyes closed and he slumped to the side, close to panicking as he tried his hardest to support his boyfriend and looked around the room for something to help. Something… anything! He couldn't carry him on his own! "Two seconds, I'll be right back…" Muttering quietly to his unconscious boyfriend as he kissed his forehead gently and laid him down so he was using one towel as a pillow and the other draped over his body to try and warm him up. Getting to his feet the blonde almost slipped on the water on the floor but kept his balance long enough to get out of the room and practically run over to Demyx and Zexion's, thudding his fist against the door. "Zexion? I need your help!"

Zexion woke up from the furious banging on the door. Tiredly looking up before actually standing to go answer it, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. "What is it Axel?" Thinking it was the redhead having a nervous break down or something. But looking surprised (yet sleepily) at none other than Roxas himself. "Roxas! You're back?"

Roxas rose an eyebrow at Zexion's exhaustion though jumped as he remembered the time difference, looking to the window and the still dark sky. "Whoops… Y-yeah I'm back need your help!" Without waiting for Zexion to argue the blonde grabbed him by the wrist and started tugging him back towards the bedroom. "Just caught Axel trying to kill himself, he's okay now I just have to get him in the bed cant lift him on my own!" He was speaking quickly, in a panic as he dragged the taller bluenette towards the destroyed bedroom.

Looking confused as he was dragged into Roxas's room as him reeling off some story of the redhead trying to kill himself. "Huh? Oh..." What the heck? Axel got so depressed that he'd try killing himself! Whoa... Following after Roxas and nodding to each thing that was said. Not looking fazed up at the bedroom as he remembered what happened...

Roxas led the schemer into the bathroom where he let go of his hand finally and went to Axel's side, this time actually slipping in the water with a small 'whoa' but didn't lose his balance, only his sneakers squeaked against the tile. Kneeling down the tan blonde pulled one of his boyfriend's arms over his shoulders after struggling to get him propped up again, looking up to Zexion with an expression that just said 'help'. "Can you get his other side? Please?" He'd ask later why none of his messages got to his love… wouldn't Zexion feel the same if he was pulled away from Demyx?

Zexion stared at the bloody water in shock but only snapping out of it to help his friend lift Axel. Doing a count from three he heaved the redhead up. The wet body coming up not so gracefully, though swinging the arms around his neck to keep him balanced. "Quick lets get him onto the bed." Pointing towards it quickly.

Roxas followed Zexion and tried not to slip at the weight on his shoulders, wincing slightly as his spine complained quietly though it was ignored as he nodded to his friend and moving along with him heaved the body around the mess in the bedroom and placed the damp red-head onto the bed with a lot of struggling and covered him with the duvet, one of the few things in the room that managed to escape his rage. "Thank you…" The blonde muttered as he sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing his forehead, looking around at the mess he was hoping he wouldn't have to come home to. "Why didn't you tell him I called?" All of this might've been avoided…

Sitting on the edge of the bed with a heaved sigh. That man may of lost weight but Zexion wasn't the strongest of men. But lifting someone in the early hours of the morning wasn't something he wanted to do. "Oh... I thought it would been good for you to have a break from him..." And it looked like it did some good in the end. But Axel not talking to his love obviously destroyed him... And now he saw the damage the guilt sunk in. "If... If I had known he'd do something like this... But... He was a mess he wouldn't even talk to anyone. Not even Demyx, Tifa or that Cloud person." He just basically was a zombie for the whole week!

"I didn't have to talk to him Zex if you thought it was that bad of an idea, just you telling him that I did could've stopped all this..." Roxas replied with heavy sigh, not arguing with the bluenette though, he was calm. Looking probably more stressed than when he left as he got up off of the bed and quietly set about putting the night tables back into place and putting the drawers back inside them as well as everything that was once inside of them. Exactly what he wanted to do when he came home, clean. Wasn't like he didn't do that all the time anyway.

Shaking his head and sighing. "He wasn't listening to anyone that's the point. Every time your name was mentioned he'd go off crying." Pointing at the redhead behind him before joining and helping Roxas with tiding the messy room. Luckily when Axel had his first bad drinking episode he had cleaned up the mess the next day...  
"We couldn't get him to stop drinking... He got so bad the night you left I found him a pool of his own sick..." Whispering low to him incase Axel did wake up.

"... Oh..." Roxas muttered quietly as he sighed and ran a hand through his sun bleached hair, picking up the scattered bottles of alcohol only after putting the lamp back on the nightstand, making a mental note that they needed light bulbs now from the store... pick some up after work... Wait... So Axel wouldn't stop drinking? The blonde's face fell at this, putting the bottles in the bin as he just started carrying it around to put all the trash into. Wincing of course at the description his friend gave him, already he was starting to get stressed out in this place. He almost wanted to go back to the islands to hide from it all again... but wouldn't let himself. not again he promised, and he was going to show the red-head that promises were meant to keep, not break at every chance. "He promised he wouldn't drink anymore..." Muttering quietly though shaking his head. "Cant hold him to that I guess... he probably didn't even read my note either..." Nope, it was in the exact spot he left it on the dresser, underneath a pair of pants of course... lovely.

Zexion sighed as he started to help the blond pick up all the trash around the room, and binning it into the rubbish bin. "I'm sorry... We didn't keep an good enough eye on him..." It was difficult though, Demyx was hardly home because he always left early for work.  
"Come on, you must be thirsty can I get you a drink?" Taking the bin away from the blond, well he felt bad for what had happened to the redhead. And he was still in shock he tried to kill himself! That bloody water... Shivering violently briefly to shake away the image. But... He tried to kill his own boyfriend, didn't he?

"I-It's alright, don't worry it wasn't your fault." Roxas muttered under his breath as he trashed what he hoped was the last bottle of liquor. He blinked as the plastic tub was pulled away from him, hesitating a moment before nodding weakly to the schemer. "Y-yeah... I need to finish up in here though before he wakes up. Clean the bathroom..." Muttering his to-do list under his breath as he looked around the room with almost a hopeless expression. He didn't particularly _like_ cleaning, but he couldn't have things a mess either! This was some welcome home party...

Nodding he decided to help the blond a little bit because he felt like he had to do something.  
After five minutes of cleaning up the bedroom he decided to leave the bathroom for Roxas... He didn't want to see the blood again, it was sickening.  
"I'm gonna go make breakfast for us. What would you like?" Looking over to his friend from the other side of the room just as he was leaving.

The bathroom was at least starting to look better, the water drained and mopped up off the floor and now Roxas was on his knees with his jeans rolled up to his thighs and trying to scrub the blood off the white walls of the bathtub while the towels lay in the sink to wash later. "Huh?" looking up as Zexion spoke and leaned back slightly, trying to flick the soap off his hands. "Oh, just a coffee, I ate a while ago. Thank you though, if you can make something for Axel though that'd be helpful." Well that was true, Sora wouldn't let him leave the house every morning without eating breakfast and he was forced to eat dinner nightly, and always at the table after the first day to make sure he ate everything. He had to wake up the red-head soon though... he was starting to get worried that he hadn't moved yet.

Zexion smiled slightly before paling at the bathroom walking away with a nod. He looked as if he was going to be sick. That was one thing he would love to forget...

The redhead's breathing was calm and peaceful as he slept, and the back of his head wasn't hurting as much as it was a week ago.  
Axel was so happy that his boyfriend was back, though regretted trying to kill himself. Even though he did deserve it... Sniffing in his slumber and tossing to the side to holding onto Roxas's pillow which he had used as a 'teddy' for the week, before nuzzling into it. Breathing out "Roxas." into it in his dream-like state.  
"Don't leave me..." It was obvious he was dreaming now.

Rinsing off his arms with the tub faucet the blonde sighed and left the bathroom, about to start cleaning the glass off of the floor when Axel spoke from the bed. However quiet it was the blonde jumped slightly in place, staring before sighing and standing upright, dusting off his hands on his jeans before sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend's back facing him about the time he muttered again, his heart falling slightly. But it wasn't his heart... whatever it was it felt a lot like guilt. "I'm here." speaking quietly as he reached out and pulled the pillow away from the man, only to crawl on that side of the bed and take it's place in his arms. "I'm not leaving I'm here." speaking quietly again as he pressed his face into the bare chest.

At first trying to pull back at the pillow, in his mind it was Roxas leaving him all over again. But soon a familiar scent appeared and this time his knew it was his Roxas. Pulling him close to his skeletal chest and nuzzling into his head before opening his eyes blurrily.  
"Roxas?" Confused at first but realized after awhile his boyfriend was back after all. "Hey." Smiling weakly.

A small squeak escaped as he was tugged closer, almost smothered against the chest though he breathed deeply as soon as he was released just slightly and his hair was messed up. He didn't complain though, instead he pulled his arms around the far too slender body and winced slightly. Right, he was going to have to come home quickly and make dinner after work... a large one... needed to get his boyfriend back to his formal health... "Hey sleeping beauty." Roxas teased lightly up to his boyfriend, figuring sarcasm would help though became serious after a moment and pulled back slightly to brush at his wet hair. "You were having a fit, bad dream?"

Nodding and blinking up and holding onto his boyfriend. "Yeah... I'm sorry hon. I made you run away..." Muttering the last part into the crook of his neck. "I should have tried harder to make you happy..." He clearly wasn't happy with him at all... Or he wouldn't have gone, would he?  
"I didn't help at all... I just seemed to make things worse..." He was going to do so much better now and try harder for them.

Roxas didn't say anything at first, just remained still besides the steady motion he started with his hand while stroking the man's wet hair in hopes of drying it out some. "N-no... Axel don't blame yourself alright? It was my fault, i know it is so don't try to blame yourself. I over reacted, as always, and got myself in trouble for it. I suppose the 'I was scared' excuse is getting kinda old isn't it?" Asking with only the breath of a small forced smile in his voice, shaking his head again as he wrapped his arms around Axel tighter and even kissed his forehead. "Everything will be better from here on out, okay? Its not your fault." He'd have to snag a newspaper after work too, look at homes for just the two of them... Wait did Axel remember his promise? Hoped not..

Not saying anything at all but sighing instead. He still felt at fault even though Roxas said he wasn't.  
But that's when he remembered something, his boyfriend was clean... He wasn't going to die! Joy filled him up to the top and he cracked a smile which he hadn't done for awhile.  
But he decided to keep quiet about it until he actually would get the ring... That is if Roxas would marry him... His thoughts were interrupted as Roxas's fingers grazed the bruise at the back of his head, wincing slightly though shaking it off.  
"So did you have a nice time?" The redhead was almost acting if the last half an hour hadn't happened. Though maybe it was best to forget his little blip.

Noticing the wince his eyes widened, about to ask if he had hurt himself there but bit his lip as he remembered Zexion's attack on his love. The bruise was still bugging him... maybe they should go to the doctor about it... "Sorry..." He whispered instead, avoiding the scalp now and just petting at the sides now. As he spoke again Roxas actually made a face and showed it to his boyfriend, at least enough to show that he had gotten a tan and his hair was lighter from sun exposure, nose wrinkled in distaste. "Too hot. You might like it there though. Sora made me get Aiko declawed... and sent me to therapy... so no, not really. I did start working Monday though... and I have the weirdest tan line on my legs its not even funny." He was playing now, trying to get the latest incident out of their minds.

Axel smiled again. He did notice Roxas had bit of a tan and his hair looked lighter as well. And his boyfriend was right, he would like it there. "Well... Here's a question... Where would you prefer to move?" He himself didn't matter, Axel would follow his lover to the end and beyond.  
Stretching his legs out and yawned, he wanted to get up but was uneasy and didn't want to faint again...  
There was a knock on the door. "Hey, it's me." It was Zexion, peering into the room and holding two mugs of coffee. "I've made three incase Ax- oh he's up then." He was quick to look away from the redheads glaring greens.

Where? The blonde only hesitated a moment before smiling up at Axel. "Twilight Town has always been home. But if you like the warmth we could always go visit." Smiling still as he sat up and started petting the red-head's forehead now, smoothing the hair backwards so his fringe lay almost like how it used to when he spiked it. At the knock he didn't jump, showing how much he had healed mentally at least, and looked towards the door, smiling brightly at his friend in contrast to his boyfriend's glare. "Hey Zex, thank you... hey you be nice." Looking back down at the red-head after faltering when Zexion looked away, patting his head lightly as if he was smacking it though it was so light it was just like his fingers grazing the skin though at the same time gave the bluenette a look that asked him to apologize to Axel... he did knock the guy out after all. "Hey did you catch a look at the time? I have to be in work by noon."

Twilight Town. Yes he'd love to go there, after all Axel did consider the place his other home. He never really spent time in his own world after becoming a Nobody. He found Twilight Town more calming than the busy city.  
"Yeah, I'd like that too." But looking over at Zexion after being tapped by his boyfriend, and only relaxing when the bluenette finally apologized. Even though Zexion felt Axel didn't deserve it after hurting his boyfriend.  
"Sorry for hitting you..." Looking away again and putting the mug onto the now standing bedside table.  
Though it was almost a grumble but staring at his watch that he got himself from his wages. "It's just gone six. I have to go to work around twelve." His small slender fingers toyed with Demyx's overlong band t-shirt, that he now used time to time as a nightshirt or wore when he felt lazy.

"Six?" Roxas stared in confusion, halfway gaping before smacking his own forehead. "...Time difference. My god I'm sorry I should've called later!" He forgot! How could he have forgotten that it was four hours difference between here and Destiny islands? He remembered Twilight Town was an hour behind! He had been so excited to learn he was clean... if he had called after he had packed or not at all... things would've been different right? Just cause he got excited... "You can go back to bed Zexion.. sorry I woke you..." He looked honestly guilty too...

Zexion actually smiled with a nod before handing Roxas his coffee. "It's alright, I was going to go back to sleep anyway... Night Roxas." Obviously missing out Axel this time before shutting to door behind himself.  
Axel rolled his eyes and took the coffee from the side and sniffed it before putting it back again. The smell was making him feel queasy... Rolling back onto the bed and nuzzling into Roxas's side. "They hate me..." Muttering to his boyfriend. Well it was true after all... And he bet Sora and Riku didn't like him at all too... No one seemed to.

Roxas gave a smile and nod to Zexion while returning the 'good night' quietly, picking up his coffee and sipping at it slightly though made a face as it burned his tongue and quickly placed it back down. As Axel spoke and nuzzled his side, the blonde looked down at him and sighed again, fingers again going to brush through his hair softly, this time to relax him and maybe put him back to sleep. Shouldn't have woken him up so early… "No… no Axel, that's my fault not yours. I'll explain everything to them, they'll come around." Whispering to him quietly, keeping everything quiet. Loudest thing was his still ticking watch which he had refused to take off except when going to the water so he had a funny tan line there too…

Axel sniffed quietly and snaked a hand around his loves waist, and holding onto him as if he were afraid he'd leave again.  
"Alright... If you say so..." Taking a long pause before looking up to Roxas's perfect blues and asking softly. "You don't think I'm a bad boyfriend then?" He was scared to ask him but finally had to guts to say. The redhead dreaded an answer but he had to know even if it killed him.

Roxas allowed the grip, even scooted onto the bed more so that he wouldn't fall over and continued to pet him softly. Though his hand faltered at the question, gaping and stuttering for something to say to contradict that. "N-No! Axel!" Sliding down in his grip so he was laying in bed and once again was smothering himself in the thin chest. "You're not. It's my fault, all my fault. Everything is, I never meant for you to feel like this. I love you okay?"

Patting his back before starting to rub it. "No it's not... I'm only asking because of what... They said." Sighing and rubbing his dark tired eyes. It was the lack of sleep again...  
Threading his fingers into the soft blond locks and relaxing instantly, oh how he missed all of this!

Without meaning to the blonde tensed up as the hand smacked into his spine, biting his lip harshly (and regretting it) as the last of the pain flared up again in protest, but he said nothing about it himself. In fact he even tried to purr weakly as the hand started to rub his skin in small circles, even better as the fingers started through his hair. "What'd they say?" more to talk to Zexion and Demyx about and apologize for. This entire mess… his fault… all because he had a mental break down.

Without realized did noticed that his boyfriend did tense up, fear flooded him. Did he hurt him again? Biting his bottom lip Axel tensed up and looked down. "Zexion thinks I'm not good enough for you... T-they think I hurt you..." Whispering the last part and hiding his face in Roxas's fluffy chick hair.  
Sniffing and shaking his head. "I don't really want to talk about it... Bad time, you know?"  
They thought what? Roxas growled under his breath quietly at the very thought, shaking his head into Axel's chest. "We know it's not true." Whispering to him quietly even though a second later Axel announced that he didn't want to talk about it… So he did what he wanted and let the entire conversation drop with a small huff. His arms tightened around the slender waist slightly only to relax again, as if he was giving an embrace though he already was. So instead he changed the subject completely. "Want me to pick up the paper after work? So we can start looking for places?" He had a little saved up from working and with Axel working too they should be able to afford a one bedroom place soon… right? "A studio apartment shouldn't cost too much… and the downtown area is quiet…"

Axel nodded as he smiled widely. And maybe when he was doing that he'd be able to go ring searching quickly... Though he wasn't sure on color... "Hey babe? What's you favorite color?" Maybe to the blond it was a random question but to him it was everything. He wanted things to be perfect for his boyfriend. "Yeah that be fine." He didn't care where they moved, as long as he was with Roxas. Axel would be content as a butterfly.

Roxas blinked at the question, gaping at him for a moment as he rose an eyebrow. "… my favorite color?" Well… random… "… I don't really have one… urm…" Thinking for a few moments before giving a weak laugh and shrugging, "I don't know… green?" Well the reason behind that one was a little embarrassing so he didn't bother explaining that was only because of his love's eyes… "Why do you want to know that?"

Grinning knowingly before finally replying. "Just curious... Hmm... Gold or silver?" Asking again though this time stroking the sides of his boyfriend's arms. Though his face was priceless a second ago, it was so cute and surprised by his sudden question.  
So he liked green then? He was curious to know why now! But he'd save that for another day.

Even more confusion. The blonde stared a few moments before timidly replying: "... Gold. Why?" He was getting more and more confused by the second! Why wouldn't Axel explain to him why he was asking all of these strange color questions? "When's your birthday?" Asking a question in return, well it was the first of October now! Axel may have missed his birthday, but he was determined to give him a real one...

Smirking this time and in his head he was jumping up down in a chibi format squealing "I know! I know and you don't! Haha ha ha!"  
Though wiping the image from his head with a small smile.  
"My birthday? Oh it's the 31st of October. Though I'm not sure of the date now..." Last time he saw it was when he was at work... He's lost track now. Why was he asking? Wait... He wasn't planning anything? Was he?

"Halloween?" Blinking at the date before smiling and nodding, his turn to know and plan something without Axel knowing. He'd have to look up a few recipes and borrow things from Sora... maybe... "Oh today? It's the first." Purring lightly with a small yawn as he returned for the first time in a week to his spot under his boyfriend's chin, nuzzling into his neck gently with his nose. "Damn I'm so lazy." Laughing quietly as he forced himself to push away from the hug and sit up in bed, leaning down one more time to kiss Axel on the head before slipping out of the bed. "Wanna clean up before I go to work so Aiko doesn't hurt herself."

Axel nodded proudly. "Yup. Halloween!" He was shocked to hear it was the first, at least someone had been keeping track. Wriggling as his boyfriend's fluffy hair tickled the top part of his neck, smiling as he closed his eyes before his neck settled on top of Roxas's head.  
Laughing with him and shaking his head before he was kissed. "No your fine." Though his eyes drooped as the blond climbed out of the bed, it was as if his teddy was walking away from him and he wanted it back.  
Pouting and nodding. "Alright hon... But do you need some help?" Asking as he sat up.

"Nah, I'm lazy." Roxas repeated as Axel said he was alright, shaking his head at it and leaning down to start picking up the pieces of glass from the shattered light bulbs. "Nah, I got it. I don't want you straining yourself, kay? Are you still dizzy-ow!" Hissing the last part as his unfocused fingers slipped on a shard and slit open the tip of his finger just enough to have it start bleeding, the blonde pouting at it for a second but stuck it in his mouth to stop the bleeding and the stinging.

"Nah I'm fine!" Shaking his head before standing up, which was a bad idea because he stumbled and his head felt all light and fuzzy.  
"Okay... Maybe a little bit dizzy." Lying back down onto the bed and clutching his head. How long would be he bedridden? He wasn't one for sitting down all the time. And he had to work as well! But he blamed himself because he must of lost a bit of blood, and on top of that he hadn't eaten a solid meal for a week.

"Hey hey careful!" Roxas spoke quickly, bouncing to his feet after withdrawing his finger from his mouth and hurried back to the bed, leaning over his boyfriend and petting his face. "You need time to heal, okay? Just calm down... Need anything? I can go make breakfast or something..." Poor Axel.. he was so weak it just broke him knowing that his state was all his fault...

Axel shook his head at the mention of food. It just made him feel ill at the thought... Axel just didn't feel hungry anymore since Roxas left him.. "No thanks... It's too early." Looking away and nuzzling into petting hand.  
"Not hungry anyway." Though his stomach protested with a growl, after all he was running on empty.

The blonde's face fell slightly as Axel refused to eat something and just pressed his face into his hand, biting his lip softly before leaning down until his forehead was resting against the other one, just so he couldn't break eye contact. "You haven't eaten all week, have you? I'm not stupid, I can tell. Please Axel, don't do this to yourself. Just something light okay?" Hesitating after a moment before lifting a hand to brush against his cheeks lightly. "I don't want to lose you."

Sighing heavily at Roxas's tone, he didn't have it in him to upset him, so he nodded lightly as he could without breaking eye contact. "Alright... Nothing heavy..." He doubted he could eat anything heavy anyway. Pausing to pull the covers over his shoulders and kissing Roxas's cheek briefly.  
For him it seemed so odd, usually it was him taking care of his boyfriend... But now it was the other way around.

A smile grew as Axel didn't refuse him, leaning down after he was kissed on the cheek to press their lips together for the first time in close to two weeks, gently of course seeing as his was still tender and pulled back to stand up again. "Oatmeal okay?" asking as he leaned over and helped pull the blankets up, taking a moment before heading to the door to tak Axel's untouched coffee and take another long drink out of his own cooled off one. Maybe he was going to be hyper, he didn't care.

As their lips touched, a sap of electricity bolted from the time their lips were apart. It felt so great to feel his lover's lips against his own again. Even briefly he closed his eyes to keep the after effect before opening them again with a huge smile.  
"Yeah that'll be okay..." Nodding and settling down into the bed. Axel hated the feeling of being so weak and needy.

Roxas offered a weak smile as his boyfriend spoke quietly, petting his forehead lightly before turning and walking out of the room with both mugs held in one hand, using his foot to keep Aiko from coming inside the room and shut the door behind him softly, only then letting his eyes and shoulders fall with an exhausted sigh and start towards the kitchen. He couldn't be weak right now, he had to be strong for Axel. Maybe it was too much to expect a 'welcome home' instead of just being put to work… oh well, it didn't matter. He had no right to complain… Moving into the kitchen without glancing up the blonde put both the mugs in the sink and rinsed them out, only pausing for a moment to get a small pan and fill it with water a third of the way and set it on the stove to heat up. Setting everything up for his boyfriend's breakfast and then going to get Aiko's bowls and set them back in the kitchen and put the rest of her food under the cabinet after filling both bowls up. Least that had her happy…  
Not even five minutes after leaving the room the blonde was pushing the door open again with the finished oatmeal and a glass of water, hoping that Axel could at least handle that much. "Here, sorry only type we had left was the apple kind."

Slowly waking from his sleep and rising from the pillows.  
Sleepily nodding as he really didn't mind what it was at all, he wouldn't be able to eat much anyway...  
"Yeah apples fine hon." Though the only thing he could possible keep down would be that water Roxas had.  
Though a rush of panic flooded him after noticing Roxas only had one bowl. "Your not eating?" Raising a pained expression.

Roxas blinked at Axel's panic after handing him the bowl and setting the water on the bedside table, moving to prop the pillows up behind his boyfriend so he was comfortable. "Oh… I've been awake for a while, it was close to ten in the morning when I left. I've already eaten, trust me I couldn't have the phone until I did." Smiling softly at his boyfriend before kissing his forehead and then getting back to work again cleaning up, first thing was the glass joined the bottles in the trashcan, not saying a word to his boyfriend about his broken promise, and set about folding all the clothes and putting them back in the drawers.

Poking at bowl of oatmeal but not taking a bite, but looking up to see Roxas. "Oh right.. That's good then." His boyfriend did look so much more healthier too which was something he had been trying to do with his love.  
Maybe going to move to Twilight Town was the best thing they'd ever do.  
Looking away as Roxas started clearing away his bottles which he brought on the fly when Demyx and Zexion weren't in. He remembered his promise... But he was so worried that Roxas wouldn't come back... So at the time it didn't matter to him, he just wanted to drown all thoughts and emotions.  
"I'm sorry... I drank again..." Letting the spoon clank onto the bowl and rubbing his forehead. "I was scared... I was scared you weren't coming back." Admitting willingly.

Roxas bit at his lip softly as Axel apologized, putting the folded clothes inside the drawer and closing it slowly before even making an attempt to speak. "It's alright. Didn't expect you to keep that one." Mentally adding an 'either' to the end of his phrase though snapping his mouth shut before he could blurt it out. "Just don't do it while I'm around." Finishing with the smallest of sighs, he wasn't happy about this, he'd rather there wasn't even the slightest trace of alcohol in the house… but he wasn't in charge after all. "I'm back now… that's all that matters." Muttering again as he stood up, checking on his side of the room and trying to keep from groaning out, instead just silently started over picking up the broken glass again and lifting the lamp from the floor to place back on his night table. Getting the glass off his hand and into the waste bin before going back to dresser and picking up the slightly dusty folded note, and just dumping it in the bin as well. There was no point in having Axel read the heart felt letter now… there were even tear stains on it where his crying messed up the ink and Axel hadn't even looked at it…  
Axel's heart fell... If he had one anyway it would of. Pushing the bowl back the bedside table and sliding off the bed to hobble over to his boyfriend. He never meant to hurt him... His thin arms wrapped around Roxas's waist and nuzzling into the back of his neck. "I'm sorry... I don't mind if you never forgive me.. But... I was so scared I lost the most important person in my life... I won't touch another drink again..." He promised he wouldn't... That is if his boyfriend didn't upset him again...  
He couldn't deal with another argument. Without realizing tears flowed from his eyes, cheeks and down onto his lovers neck. Holding him close and silently sobbing.  
"I couldn't cope without you... No one told me anything. I was just left in the dark not knowing what was going on."  
Roxas looked up as the arms went around him, blinking in complete surprise and almost dropping the bin though instead set the full container on the ground and shifting around in the embrace so that his face was against the bare chest. "I said it was okay." Muttering again though softer this time. It didn't hurt as much as the last time when Axel got drunk right in front of him… "I left a note… That's no excuse I know I'm sorry…" Whispering though thrown in even more guilt as he felt the water drip onto his neck and start darkening his shirt, reaching up and carefully putting his arms around the older man's back, allowing him to cry as much as he needed while fighting them back himself. "I wouldn't leave you forever… Ax you should know me better than that by now. I didn't want to go to began with…" Muttering the entire thing softly, though getting quieter as he went on and eventually faded into silence. Axel couldn't cope without him? From the looks of things he didn't even try.

Roxas left a note... Of course he would but Axel never thought to look bit only jump to conclusions. "I-I at first thought you-" Choking up on his tears. He couldn't bring himself to say. 'killed yourself.' But instead he back away and wiped his stained tears with his balled up fist.  
"You're okay and that's all that matters." A giving him a watery smile before cupping his cheeks and leaning forward to kiss his forehead. What lightened his mood was when Roxas said he'd never leave him, and embracing him close to his chest again. And suddenly that's when things started to feel so much better.

"…Thought I what?" Blue eyes were wide in confusion as Axel stepped away from him, withdrawing his arms from around his neck with almost a pout of unapproval. What did Axel thi- The thought answered itself and he lowered his gaze quickly, biting on his lip and griping his opposite elbow with his left hand, taking on the stance of any guilty teenager. "…I… I'm sorry about that… I didn't… I was scared I just… I can't stand to be hurt anymore Axel…" Almost whispering the last part quietly as he shuddered, therapy helped him talk to people more, also taught him that his breakdown happened much like his mother's did.. and if he wasn't careful it would happen again… and again… and again more and more frequently. Good thing he had pills now… Without hesitating the blonde put his arm around the male again, tighter this time as he was hugged again, holding it for several moments and withdrawing, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and taking a shuddering breath. "Go lay down, don't want you moving until you're better."

His mood drop suddenly again, guilt flooding him. "I'm sorry..." Was Roxas implying that Axel was hurting him?  
"I didn't mean to hurt you... I-I you know what hon? Starting tonight we'll looking for somewhere in Twilight Town and we'll get our lives back onto track with a clean slate." Axel's own fingers reaching to brush away his tear drops before leaning in again to kiss his cheek.

"N-No not you I mean… just in general…" He gave up with his shoulders falling, eyes downcast as he fiddled with his watch, looking very much like a scolded child who was about to burst into tears and hide in a corner until all the scary monsters went away. As Axel went on the blonde raised his head slowly, blinking at his boyfriend's words and again as he was kissed, slightly flushing as he smiled and gave a small nod. "Yeah… We need that…" Badly too…

Finally a little bit of a smile back on his face. "Great! So after you finish work you'll pick up a paper, right? We'll be able to look together then!" Trying his best to keep his voice up beat for his boyfriend. Well after all he's just recovered from his depression, so Axel couldn't let him be down again no he won't let it happen again. Roxas was getting better and so would Axel. He had to be strong for him, not the other way around.  
"So... What did you get up too over with your family?" Asking as he sat down onto the bed and taking the bowl from the side. Well at least it had cooled down now...

He seemed so happy now... whatever he did he had to make sure it stayed like this. So he forced on a smile, nodding at his statement. "Yeah, I can. There's a market a block over from the store I can pick it up from. Also give you a chance to look at the jobs." Smiling slightly, once again the hurt of his boyfriend maybe having worked at a strip bar behind his back resurfaced but he said nothing, didn't even mention it or show it on his expression he just let it go, watching his boyfriend go back to the bed, wiped the last of his tears again and set about bagging up the trash and scanning the room for more dangerous shards. Didn't see anymore... "Huh?" Looking up at Axel's question before retreating slowly to the bed and pulling himself up on the end of it, one leg tucked under the other and fingers gripping on his ankle. "Oh... not much besides Sora rushing me everywhere... Doctors, vet, therapy, tried to convince me to live there... turned him down of course... spent most of it reading on the beach though..." That explained why he was so tan...

Nodding enthusiastically about the thought of getting a job over in Twilight Town though a little bit sad he'd have to quit at Tifa's place, he loved working there.  
"Yeah, that'll be great!" Ahh that explained a lot... He had therapy whilst he was over there.  
Well that was a good thing.  
"Would... Would you like to continue going to therapy?" Well if it worked Roxas might as well continue to go.  
But in any case he was glad his boyfriend enjoyed himself whilst with his family, he looked so tanned and it must of been all that time in the sun. Moving the spoon to the bowl and then spooning the oatmeal into his mouth. He was surprised by the taste and quite liked it and shoveled another load in.

Roxas blinked at the question, biting his lip in thought. "I have one more day left this Saturday. I'll ask her if I should keep going or not. Not... really that ecstatic about it but... it helps a little..." Muttering quietly as he shrugged, then blushed darkly. "I-it's not all good though... too much sun I um... tan line..." and that was why he was wearing long sleeves and long pants even though it was warm in the room. It wasn't so bad on his arms where he learned after the third day he was healed enough to sit outside without a shirt on but on his legs where he had worn shorts and then had that huge book in his lap... it was funny to say the least, Sora would tease him about it every chance he got.

Well at least he was considering it which was a very good thing for the blond.  
Was that a blush Axel detected? Yes indeed it was! Smirking as he discovered his tan line, well that should be interesting to see! Laugh a bit and leaning in closer to his lover. "Really! I can't wait to see this now!" Well it seemed if was a good thing his boyfriend went and stayed with his family after all, he was pleased by his progress.  
And for the first time in a week he finished a meal, putting the bowl to the side and lying back down onto the pillows.  
"Well... The sun's done you good. You look so healthy babe." And he's put on weight! He's never been so happy with his boyfriend's progress than now.

Roxas' blush only got worse as Axel teased him for having a tan line, doing something he leaned from Sora and leaning in like he was going to kiss him, then blew a raspberry in his face. "Don't pick on me." Whining playfully like he was a child, actually pretty funny. As Axel went on eating he shifted up onto his side of the bed after glancing at his watch and determining he had time enough to lay down for a few minutes before he had to get unpacked and dressed for work. As Axel spoke and laid down beside him the blonde grumbled a thanks to hide his embarrassment and gave a small smile. "Your turn now. Have to get you healthy."

Leaning in for the kiss but his mouth opened in shock and froze up, before pouting and sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend. "That was mean!" The pitch of his voice going up, almost sounding like a child.  
"Only kidding! You're not mean." Laughing and pulling an arm around Roxas as he led next to Axel.  
Well at least they were back to being playful now, it showed they were both slowly recovering from the week and past events.  
Huffing and nuzzling into Roxas's cheek he whined. "Oh come on! At least I ate oat-stuff! It's the most I've eaten this week!-"

"What?" Roxas' shock outplayed everything, eyes widening as he stared at Axel, going a few shades lighter in the face. "A-Axel why haven't you been eating!" The good mood was rapidly demolished, just seconds before he had been laughing and smiling and now he looked absolutely horrified. His hands moved from hugging to smoothing red hair away from the pale face. Was it only because he left! Oh god... Guilt came back... and not even a day, not even an entire hour being home... his depression was setting back in.

Axel paled until he was white. He was starting to realize maybe he should of left that part out.  
"I-I- just haven't felt h-hungry for the past few days." Clasping his hands together and looking away as if he was a child being scowled.  
"P-please! I-I'll start eating again..." No... No! No more arguments! This is what tore them apart! What made Roxas leave! Axel couldn't bare another break up... He couldn't be alone again... It'd kill him.

Roxas forced himself to relax at his boyfriend's words, so scared... he had to watch what he said for now on... he didn't want anymore fights either. "... Okay." He wasn't going to become Axel with this, he wasn't going to flip his lid and start screaming at him. "Okay... I trust you. I'll make dinner when I get back." So much to do on his first day back! He had already cleaned their room and bathroom and now he had to do everything else it seemed. "Calm down... Don't work yourself up you'll get dizzy again." Muttering softly as he reached over to put his arms around Axel's boney waist.

Looking over to his boyfriend and cautiously looking up but down again. His shoulders sagging and his hands falling into his lap. Roxas was disappointed with him and he could tell.  
"Alright..." Or maybe he could surprise his love by doing it himself! Roxas would be so happy with him!  
His head falling onto Roxas's shoulder with a heavy sigh, his own arms wrapped around his back with a nuzzle he kissed the nearest thing which was his neck.

What was he thinking? He should've tried harder to get to Axel, left the day after Sora brought him there… Going through another week of hell and closer to suicide than even would've been better for Axel than actually taking care of himself for a change. But no, he wouldn't think of this place as hell anymore. Wouldn't let himself… new start… Axel wouldn't hurt him anymore, he had a weapon against him the next time things started getting bad… hopefully they wouldn't.

The blonde blinked with a small jump as his boyfriend's noggin in his shoulder, staring for a second before raising his hand from his back to stroke his hair and gave a small shudder as lips brushed the newest fading bruises from his neck that were hidden by his tan. "Okay now?" Even managed a weak purr as he started to relax again.

Nuzzling into the petting hand he sighed before reaching to take the hand and interlock his fingers. "So when do you have to go the work?" Axel was scared because of the incident earlier in the bathroom would of frightened his boyfriend again... He'd be all alone... He didn't want that.  
But Roxas had to go to work, especially because now he was the one bedridden.  
"Y-yeah much better now you're here. Thank you."

"Not for a while… eleven or so, I get off at seven." Nine hours, the long days were hard to get used to at first though he didn't mind working into the night, the store was rarely super busy and there were large windows up front where he could watch his sunset. That helped a lot with the healing process was being able to see the one thing he truly enjoyed and calmed him every day. Even with the coffee in his system the blonde gave a small yawn, cuddling into his abused pillow. The bed he was made to sleep on was no where near as comfortable… and it didn't smell like Axel so it was hard to fall asleep in that lonely cold room. His eyes widened in shock slightly at his boyfriend's next words, giving a timid smile into the beaten sham, squeezing his boyfriend's hand lightly. "I'm glad…. I dreamed a lot without you there…" Meaning he had a lot of nightmares that woke him every morning in a panic.

Well that was okay then. He still had plenty of time to be with his boyfriend until he had to go to work. It sounded by his tone he enjoyed working at the bookstore, that was even better because it was the right kind of job for him.  
His thumb stroked across the smaller hand in a light sweet gesture and sighing contently.  
That is until he raised he head in confusion, he had dreams? Good one's or bad one's? "Good or bad hon?" Repeating question out loud this time.

He tried to shrug it off, act like the nightmares didn't bother him and instead focus his attention on the hand misting over his knuckles, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the motions. Wasn't it obvious? "… Bad…. Very bad…" Every single night too, there was no break from them it seemed, he could have had the best day, though the nightmare would keep him up at night, reaching out for comfort for his boyfriend who was never there to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. "They've… gotten a lot worse."

Axel sighed and his hand snaked up into Roxas's hair and petted the soft locks he missed so much. He felt a heavy ton of guilt wedge in place where his heart lay dormant.  
He wasn't there for him when Roxas had his nightmares... Biting his bottom lip and massaging the blonde's scalp with one hand, trying to ease his tension.  
"I'm sorry about that hon..." If he was of there he could of woke him up before they got worse. "Did you tell your therapist?" Asking quietly.

Roxas didn't say anything at first, just quietly purred at the hand running through his hair. He had grown so used to the sweet gesture that he realized how much he had taken it for granted upon his week off. It only made him feel that much lonelier... "Mmhm... Yeah I told her. She says they're nothing to worry about, just have to keep reminding myself that they're not real and they cant hurt me. She keeps saying they'll go away but..." He simply shrugged with a small sigh, as if he didn't believe it.

Nodding and he agreed with Roxas's therapist, she sounded as if she actually knew her stuff!  
"She's right you know. They can't hurt you, and on a plus side you're back with me so maybe they'll die down." He had to keep his boyfriend happy and maybe that'll work!  
His fingers working into the scalp and massaging circles into the back of his head.

The blonde's eyes closed, relaxing further into the head massage until he started getting tired, very tired, couldn't even open his eyes as he purred with the movements of his boyfriend's talented fingers. "Mmhmm hope so..." His voice muttered, he was starting to relax too much and though he was wide awake only moments before Roxas was starting to fall into sleep and was now fighting to stay awake! He wasn't even physically tired! "You're gonna make me a lazy ass by doin that." murmuring semi playfully though at the same time serious, he couldn't be sleeping he had to work!

Chuckling as his boyfriend relaxed under his fingers, after all he did deserve it.  
"What don't you like it?" Teasing lightly as he sat up and leaned against the pillow again, allowing Roxas to lean against his chest if he wished it. His other hand sliding up and massaging the other side of his head as well.  
"You look as if you needed one though. Consider it a welcome home gift, maybe?"

"Doooo..." The blonde dragged out the word though it turned into a groan as Axel started sitting up, pushing himself up the same after a moment and leaning against his chest, eyes closing again though as the other hand began to rub his head as well. Roxas practically melted, going limp against him, purring, and relaxing slowly. "Mrmn. Oh... gift... got you something..." The most Axel was going to get out of him for a while now was grunts and soon snores, he just barely managed that phrase.

He didn't hear Roxas muttered out the last phrase as he was deep into relaxing his lover. Smiling softly when he drifted off to sleep and pulled the covers over both of them. Leaning over to the alarm clock and setting it to an hour before Roxas had to be in for work, hopefully he'd be thankful for that. Wrapping an arm around his boyfriends waist and fall asleep as well, and for the first time in a week he didn't have an nightmare...

* * *

Reveiws make me happy~!


	43. Chapter 43: Forever and Always

And last one :)

I don't own kingdom hearts!

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP That was what ripped him out of sleep. The blonde jerked awake so fast he actually sat straight up, eyes wide in surprise until he looked over towards the clock, gaped at the time and reached to knock off the alarm. Well... that was some strange way of waking up from a nightmare... Rather amusing actually... Sighing at the clock he was about to slide out of bed and get ready for work when he realized who he had been using as a pillow only seconds before was still there and that wasn't a dream. Smiling lightly, he leaned down and kissed his lips softly before pulling out of bed and after grabbing his bag from the hall and uniform went into the bathroom to shower and change.

Reaching forward in his sleep after Roxas had disappeared and clinging onto his lovers pillow as if he were a child. It was the only thing that he had of his boyfriend's when he left to stay with his family.  
"Rox..." Groaning into the pillow before yawning, the alarm had gone off again and an annoying shrill rang throughout the room. Why was it bleeping? Thinking to himself as he lazily turned it off and settling back into the covers. Blinking he looked around the room, drawing his knees and clutching the duvet to his chest and sighed. 'Was it a dream after all?' It must of been... Biting his bottom lip and hugging his knee's, thinking to himself to how stupid he was to think his boyfriend would come back to him when he could be happier with someone else.

Less than ten minutes in the bathroom the blonde came out again, shaking his hair out as he was still trying to get the buttons to match in the plain white long sleeved button up that had his nametag attached to the front right pocket already. Looking up as he noticed that his boyfriend was still laying on his side the blonde gave a smile and crawled on the bed over top of him, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Still sleepy there?"

All what Axel thought in the past ten minutes was washed away as Roxas reappeared.  
His hand moving to cup his cheek and quickly kiss his lips before smiling lightly. "Maybe just a little bit." Taking his time to lean back finally notice Roxas's work uniform. "I'm loving the uniform, Roxas." Chuckling as his hands floated to the sides and rubbing his waist.

Even if it was just a brief kiss blue eyes fluttered closed for a moment, giving a smile back to his boyfriend as he admitted to being tired. "Don't sleep the entire time I'm gone, I want to be able to sleep tonight too." Smiling softly as he leaned down and pressed their lips together softly for just a moment, leaning back to hear his boyfriend's praise and flushed darkly, twitching slightly in the hold as his sides were rubbed. "Urm... thanks, didn't see you as the uniform type." Smiling softly as he jumped in remembrance and slipped out of the hold with a slight smile, "brought you back something." Simply wandering over to the dresser, picking up the long thin box and bringing it back to the bed, bouncing slightly as he plopped back down on it and set the white package on the pillow. He figured he should give something to try and make up for leaving to began with... he had a lot to make up for it seemed.

Axel nodded and agreed he wouldn't sleep anymore, after all he didn't need to when right now he was well rested. Apart from being a little bit tired he was okay.  
"Sure hon." It was all he said on that matter before pressing their lips together briefly.  
Though Roxas wasn't really teasing Axel still blushed nevertheless.  
"I'm not..." Looking down before muttering. "It just suits you."  
Raising a single eyebrow though as Roxas moved away to get a small white packaging. His blush returned and looking down as he fingered the white wrapping. "You didn't have to.." Though his lip twitched and carefully taking the box off the bed and removing the lid, gasping at what he saw inside...

It was a leather cord, three of them to be precise but braided into a single band. A silver plate lay over the center of the cords, only about an inch long and half that thick with swirling red and blue patterns that almost looked like the ocean waging war with a sunset. The entire bracelet closed in the back with a small black cord that was also braided, the access dangled down slightly with little glass amber beads that caught the light to look like they were ablaze.  
"I wanted to." Roxas muttered, sliding onto the bed further so he was sitting beside Axel and set about pulling his shoes on and tying them. He didn't actually _want_ to go to work now... not after he just got back.

Taking a deep intake of breath and examining the bracelet. Fingering it carefully before removing it from the packaging and trying it on for size, it fit so perfectly on his wrist. Slowly clambering out of the bed though having to steady himself because he felt dizzy still, and hugged his boyfriend from behind as he did his shoes.  
"I love it." Proclaiming honestly and clinging onto his lover, and in his head telling himself he'd never take it off. That is until he did say it out loud. "I'm never going to take it off."

Roxas blinked up as the arms went around him and the weight on his back pushed him forward slightly, able to hold his balance by putting his finger tips on the ground for that extra bit of balance. Smiling back at his red-head brightly and then leaning up to kiss his chin lightly. "I'm glad…" Honestly he was relieved, he was worried it was too girlish or childish or even if Axel didn't like it… "Need anything before I go? More water?" Standing up after getting both shoes on and helping his boyfriend back to the bed, putting the smallest bit of pressure on his shoulders to tell him to sit down.

Shaking his head and sitting back down onto the bed. "No thanks. I'm fine Roxas. Seriously." Trying to show him by smiling widely. "Just come home safe and I'll be fine."  
Scooting over towards the pillows he led down like a good boy he really was and not falling asleep, just like his boyfriend wished.

The smile did relax him slightly, the blonde returning it as he leaned down after Axel laid and kissed him on the lips softly for only a moment and drawing back again. "I will, I'll be back no later than seven thirty, promise." He doubted it would even be that late. Some days when it was completely dead Olette let him leave early but that was only when he was injured and had problems walking around so he had no clue if she would while he was fine. Plus he didn't want to screw up his first job... "I'll leave the door cracked for Aiko, okay?" he did clean up the mess after. He retreated to the door to crack it slightly for the still hiding kitten and gave Axel a bright smile before opening his corridor and going onto twilight town and therefore his job. Felt if he didn't leave right away Axel would keep trying to call him back.

Seven thirty... Alright that was okay then... He guessed anyway. Axel was just worried about being home alone all that time, and now he realized how his boyfriend felt when he went to work. But he hated to leave him on his own, that was until Zexion came into the picture because he had a friend... Unlike Axel who lost everyone... "Alright hon, just enjoy yourself and do good. Love you." Blowing a kiss to him as he left the room, though hearing the familiar sound of the corridor opening he slid down the covers once more with a whimper. He didn't want to believe it, but his mind was taunting him saying Roxas was leaving him all over again.

Why hadn't Olette told him they were getting a truck in today? Right when he was about to leave too she called him back and begged for help getting at least twenty crates of books unloaded and then put away. So it wasn't seven when he got home, by the time he finished everything including getting the things he promised he would from the store, it was close to eight at night when he finally stumbled through the corridor and nearly fell over there in the kitchen in exhaustion. However he couldn't, especially when he noticed the sorry state the kitchen was in. Sauce exploded on the ceiling? Dishes piled everywhere? What was...? Fearing to even attempt to cook something in that mess he backed away slowly and turned towards the living room, "Axel? What happened to the kitchen?"

Bounding towards his boyfriend and enveloping him into a hug. "Gah! I'm so sorry! I tried to cook but I failed! So I had to call in a deliver service! I'm so sorry! I wanted things to be perfect for you when you got back!"  
He failed yet again and didn't clean up his mess afterwards, so instead was laying out the food onto individual plates. Two side plates that held a slice of bread (which was the only thing Axel managed to do... Cutting it of course.) then a empty dinner plate so one could try each dish. Then a bottle fruit juice instead of wine.  
"I ordered in Italian. I hope you like it..." Timidly showing him to his seat and pulling it out for him, before putting a single rose into a vase for a finishing touch.

When'd they get a table? Roxas blinked as he was pulled into the embrace, brain too tired already to keep up with Axel's rapid fire apologies no matter how hard he tried to. "I-It's okay don't worry I can clean it up later." Clean clean clean he felt like some sort of housewife! Though as he was plopped down in the chair the blonde stared in confusion at the spread, he wasn't used to this in the least. Even blushed very slightly as the rose was added to the table. Where'd he get the rose from! "I've urm... never had real Italian so i don't know, looks good though." Countering quickly, not wanting to accidentally say something that would upset his hair trigger boyfriend... what was up with him? He had never seen him this way... A suspicious look was given to the bottle of juice, as if checking to make sure it wasn't real wine though he gave up, decided just to trust Axel on it.

Smiling and tucking Roxas's chair under the table before pouring him a glass of the juice. Noticing his look he smiled. "It's fruit so don't worry." He wasn't touching any alcohol anymore. Flashing a shiny smile as he walked to his chair.  
"I'm half you know? On my mother's side." Well there was a surprising fact he was sure that would shock his boyfriend.  
Sitting down on his own chair carefully and looking over to his boyfriend. Doing this was his way of making up for his stupid blunder this morning, just his luck that Zexion had to come home early though.. He still wasn't talking to Axel...

Okay fruit he could deal with. Roxas gave a slightly relieved sigh without meaning to and then a small smile. "Sorry I'm late... truck came in and I had to help unload it." He seemed slightly guilty about it. After all it was a broken promise even though he tried his hardest of keep it. Watching Axel sit down as he shyly reached for the cup and took the smallest of sips from it, slightly bitter but it wasn't bad. "You're half? I didn't know that... what's the other half? Irish?" Curious now, wanting to know more about his boyfriend who never really told him much about his past or who he was beforehand.

Funny but luckily enough for Axel he never realized his boyfriend was late until he mentioned it. Just shrugging and waving it off as if it didn't matter. Taking a sip of his own drink he grinned and shook his head. "No. Welsh but obviously I'm more Italian than welsh..." Taking a pause before point at each dish. "Right we have for starters Parma ham and a section of cheese. And for mains Sarde Grigliate. Finally for pudding Tiramisu." Smiling again and waited for Roxas to say something..

Roxas just stared a little as Axel went on and pointed out each dish, still holding the glass that held the one thing he knew what it was called: Juice. But as Axel went on with Italian names he was completely lost, finally able to offer a weak laugh as he kicked off his shoes under the table. "Urm... I have no idea what you said truthfully... why is the fish staring at me?" Staring at the Sarde Grigliate and then giving a small shudder. It still had it's eyes! And fins! He wasn't sure if it was supposed to or not, but he was too tired to care right now.

Smirking he nodded and pointed to each dish again. "Okay well Parma ham. Is basically ham. And well this one this grilled sardine. It's nice, but you just have to cut the meat off and be careful of the bones." Well the pudding's description could wait. Pointing at the tongs on the side in a polite gesture of saying for Roxas to go first.

"...Okay." Roxas muttered as he carefully lifted the tongs, though being the small eater he was only took a couple of each and put the prongs back for Axel to use. "It's not going to jump at me alive now is it?" Joking only slightly as he prodded the dead fish with his fork, he of course had them turned in such a way on his plate where he couldn't see their lifeless eyes staring back at him.

Laughing as he plated his own dish before picking up one of the fishes, staring at it before violently biting off the head. "I hope not!" Putting it back onto the plate and stabbing it with a fork, animating it and making it wiggle to his boyfriend. "Oh no! It's alive! Quick save yourself Roxas!" Teasing before one last time putting it onto his plate and stripping the small fish of it skin and flesh, only leaving the bones behind.

That caused the blonde to jump and stare as the head was bit off the fish, feeling his stomach churn in repulsion. Had to look down to keep from loosing his breakfast. "Don't do that." Muttering quietly though chose the wrong moment to look back up and squeaked, jumping backwards as the fish was held up in his face, almost tumbling out of his chair though managed to cling to it. "Or that!" Pouting at his boyfriend before going in and working on his share of the first, first thing was cutting off the heads and keeping those as far away from his eyes as possible, than skinned and boned the small fish. "Italian's expensive isn't it? What's the occasion?" Asking as he finally put a little bit of the soft fish into his mouth.

Chuckling at his slightly teased boyfriend. "Alright." And then moving the fish into his mouth a savoring the taste. Axel shrugged though. "No reason really apart from I failed cooking and I thought this would be a nice way of saying welcome home." Did he not like it? A little put out at this discovery...

"Hrm... Thank you, it's good. Was really just going to throw something together real quick... tired." Giving the slightest of smiles up at his boyfriend as he pulled one of his legs up onto the chair and continued to put small amounts of fish into his mouth at a time, not brave enough to take big ones. Did not want to ingest a bone accidentally.

"Hey Roxas?" Asking slowly as he smiled. Roxas was having difficulty with the sardine's so he got up to go to his side, kneeling down onto one knee as he found it easier to balance. With his height he still saw over the table and was able to take Roxas's knife.  
"Let me help you with that." Pointing at the left over fishes and with ease he stripped the fish of their bones. "Is that better?" Asking as he stood up.

Roxas blinked up at Axel as he stood and walked over towards his head, staring for a moment though flushing darkly as Axel got down on one knee. His mind going a mile a minute as eyes shot down to the chair he was on. What was he doing? Though his shoulders actually fell slightly in disappointment as his knife was grabbed and he was helped get the flesh off the bones, smiling faintly at his boyfriend and nodding, mentally though he was sitting in a little dark corner for getting so excited so easily... he rejected Axel from a one time offer it seemed. "Yeah, thank you,"

Smiling he nodded. "Your welcome hon. It'll make things easier for you." Pointing at the de-boned fish before finishing off his own finish and trying the pasta on the side. It had been such along time since he had eaten Italian food, when he was a young teenage most likely. Eating these foods brought him back to his childhood years..  
"Try the parma ham, it's quite nice." Pointing at the dried cured ham.

He tried to laugh nervously to get rid of his blush though the blonde was forced to shift in place and rub a sleeve against his cheeks in order to get the redness down. Why had he gotten so hopeful already? He just got back it was unfair to do this to himself... "The ham?" Blinking at the order after he just managed to swallow some of the fish though did as ordered and took the ham, it was... strange. A little too salty for his tastes, even if he did take in more salt then healthy already. "Hey, anything beats nothing but curry all week. I swear they were trying to burn my mouth." Offering normal conversation for a change as he took up the juice again and had to force himself to keep from yawning. "Oh, brought home the newspapers and spare light bulbs... can look through that after I clean the kitchen." So exciting more cleaning.

Raising an eyebrow before forking the pasta. "Curry? Right so I'm guessing you don't want curry tomorrow night?" Seriously? All he ate was curry? Axel would be surprised the teen didn't grow sick of curry! Though he did have a small joke with his boyfriend about tomorrow night's meal.  
"Light bulbs? Oh right that's good! And no. You're not touching the kitchen, I'll clean up tonight." Smiling as he finished his meal and left his late to the side until Roxas would finish his own. Oh well at least he brought a paper too, they'd be able to look at flats together. He was worried with all the cleaning Roxas was doing, it was unfair on him he was doing everything on his own...

"I swear if you make curry I'll vomit." Roxas joked a little bit more seriously as he finished up the rest of his meal (minus the ham he really didn't like) and placed his plate on Axel's. However the blonde was a little stunned at his boyfriend's next phrase. He wasn't allowed to clean the kitchen for once. "Wow... you're cleaning...? I wish I had a camera, take a picture of this." Smiling as he teased, though realized right the.. he was usually the one doing all of the cleaning. Always. He even reflectively started to clean up the plates from the table.

"Yes I'm cleaning." And true to his word he took the plates and dishes, pilling one after another on top of each other and expertly carrying them into the kitchen where he placed them into the skin. "Hey hon. I'm going to clean up in here." Calling to his boyfriend. "You can eat your pudding if you want too." Turning on the taps and squirting a generous amount of green liquid into the sink and washing each dish and plate, even the bowls and utensils he tried cooking with.  
After drying and putting everything away he started to scrub down the counters and walls which he was surprised about, not knowing how on earth he managed that. Finishing everything off with a tired yawn and throwing the wet cloth into the sink before making his way back to Roxas. But seeing the table still needed to be cleaned down he went back into the kitchen to fetch the cloth and wiped down the table. "All done!" Grinning ear to ear proud of himself and putting the cloth onto the table and made his way to Roxas.

Roxas made himself sit back to watch as his boyfriend took the dishes though shook his head as he picked up his pudding. "Nah I cant eat anymore, Stick it in the icebox for later." speaking as he moved into the kitchen, covered up the desert and put it on one of the shelves, shutting the door as he announced he was going to change and went into the bedroom. Only there did he get back to work changing the light bulbs and making sure everything was neat again and then the exhausted blonde changed into more comfortable bed clothes, sorry Axel, they were dark shorts but they were long enough to cover up his embarrassing tan line, even if it was just barely. By the time Axel was finished the blonde was curled up on the sofa with the newspaper in hand, trying to keep his eyes open as he tried reading the description of each apartment and flat available. "Great, thank you."

Deciding when he noted that Roxas had changed he should do the same thing, going into their room he changed out of his shorts and simple t-shirt and left his black boxers on. Returning into the living room (with their duvet swung over his shoulder.)he picked up their drinks at set them onto the coffee table before sitting onto the sofa and draping the duvet over both of them.  
"Anything interesting?" Peering over his shoulder questioningly.

Roxas gave a small nod as he covered his mouth from a yawn, adjusting himself on the sofa so his arms were over the blanket and he was cuddled up against his lover with his head on the taller man's shoulder. "Yeah, loads on the market right now, they're all buy though not rent." It would take a few weeks to save up for them to even consider buying something... and he just wanted to get out of this place as fast as possible.

Closing his eyes and pitching the bridge of his nose. This was a difficult situation... He wanted to propose to him but Roxas wanted to move, there was no way they'd afford to do both... But then again a ring could easily be brought by a monthly payment...  
"What do you want to do hon? I mean sure I can set some money aside. But it's going to take us a while before we move out... Unless we consider Destiny Island?" Tilting his head to the side and moving an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

Roxas bit at his lip in thought looking over the prices one last time before giving a small shrug. "We can wait... I mean this one-" Poking the page under a listing, "Fourteen fifty, that's not bad." Hopefully Axel took this as 'I love my family but I don't want to be so close around them'. Especially now that they were back together.. if they started fighting again he didn't need Riku so close to Axel after overhearing several of the threats the silverette was making to the fire wielder. "But if you want to I can pick up a paper for the islands tomorrow as well..." Muttering as he bit at he stared back down at the paper, head going back on the broad shoulder. He was tired from just two portals today plus all the work... opening three or four plus work the next day he might not make it home.

Looking at the apartment which Roxas chose. It looked really nice as well for a five year old two bedroom apartment. "I think I like this one too." Reading the description he found out it was just out side the town but over looked it, and the amazing sunset in the evening.  
"I think we can do it. I'll go to work tomorrow then we'll most likely be able to!" After all Axel did have to start going back to work some point soon.

"Really?" Smiling pretty brightly at his boyfriend as he folded the page and looked closer at the small apartment, at least what he could see of it. "I think this is in the development... yeah its the one I used to live in, right down the street from the clock tower." Proud of himself for remembering and placing the paper down on top of the blanket. "Two bedrooms... do we really need that much room?" Asking as he yawned quietly, nuzzling into his boyfriend as his eyes finally closed, arms retreating under the blanket so he was all bundled up. He gave up after that dream he last had, telling himself over and over he didn't deserve children if that was just going to happen. He wasn't going to spend his life waiting for one when he was destined to lose it in the end.

Moving both his arms around Roxas before shaking his head. "Come on. Lets get you into bed." Though he broke off at the end as his boyfriend fell asleep on his chest. He couldn't help but smile at his cuteness, though he was right. Sleeping on the sofa was a bad idea and it would be bad for both of them.  
Moving an arm under his boyfriend's legs as he heaved him up into his arms, and careful as if not to jostle him in his sleep he slowly carried him into their room. Gently placing him into the bed and tucking the duvet around him before climbing in himself. Leaning over he set the alarm clock onto wake himself up first before slinking under the covers, draping an arm over Roxas's waist and falling asleep.

The blonde grumbled as he was heaved up into his boyfriend's arms, one hand weakly going to cling onto his shirt and spent the small walk to the bedroom cuddled up in his lover's strong arms, opening his eyes briefly however as he was placed down on the bed, grumbling softly as he rolled over on his side and curled up against Axel, smiling weakly as he was actually being _held_ as he curled against his boyfriend, placing his head in the familiar place under Axel's chin and for the first time in a week was warm and loved as he fell asleep.

It was later than normal when he finally unlocked and opened the front door, locking it again behind him as he sighed, desperately wishing that Zexion wasn't angry with him. It was almost midnight after all, luckily he didn't have work tomorrow... Moving into their bedroom as quietly as possible and shutting the door behind him before trying to silently drop of all clothing but his boxers and crawled into bed beside the bluenette, wrapping his arms around the small body gently and leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. Was he asleep? He could never tell but he didn't want to risk speaking...

Zexion sighed with relief as he heard the familiar footsteps enter his room. Relaxing though he was annoyed that his boyfriend hadn't even called to say he was going to be late! The bluenette was so worried he stayed up all night this time, he was scared Demyx had been kidnapped all over again and only just after he had healed up!  
"You're late." Saying it bluntly and keeping his arms to the side, not even the kiss to his cheek unfroze him. He just prayed Demyx had a good reason to why he was late.

Those two words cut like ice, the musician sighing as he brought both arms around the slender body without Zexion returning the love and nuzzled into the back of his neck softly. "I'm sorry, there was an emergency just as I was about to leave..." Giving actually a small shudder and his grip around the bluenette grew tighter but still remained gentle. "I lost my first patient Zexy... I could've saved him, I could've used cure but there were other people in the room and..." stopping with a sigh and shaking his head. He was such a gentle soul that a single lost patient was beating him up this badly.

Demyx didn't need to say anymore, soon as he was told about the loss of his first patient Zexion turned around to embrace him. All the coldness he felt moments before melted away in the hug.  
"I'm sorry..." Nuzzling into his neck and kissing his jaw. If he knew his boyfriend well of enough he knew he'd be beating himself up over this.  
He must be suffering badly.  
"Can I do anything to make things better?" Rubbing his back with the tips of his fingers.

Demyx responded to the hug by wrapping his arms around the slender back tighter, burring his face into the top of the smooth hair with his eyes closed tightly. "I could've done something…" He muttered quietly with a small sigh and nuzzled into his boyfriend with a soft whimper, shaking his head at his offer. "I'm off tomorrow. Let me sleep in maybe?" Offering with the slightest hidden smile as he closed his eyes slightly, not really able to fall asleep quite yet considering that he just got off of a stressful shift he had been on all day so he was running on adrenaline… even if he got home at midnight it usually took a while to go to bed.  
Zexion shook his head. "Not with all those people around. You wouldn't want to blow your cover…" Trying to ease his loves nerves by continuing to rub circles into his back, and though the hug was almost bone crushing he put up with it, because right now Demyx needed him. They wouldn't want to risk blowing their cover… After all what they've done in the past was criminal and they could all be arrested, experimented on and god knows what else.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep in." Kissing his jaw one last time before finally muttering. "It's late, you should really go to sleep." There would be time to tell him all about Roxas' return tomorrow.

Zexion was right.. he couldn't blow their cover for them, no matter who his patient was he couldn't just ignore the risk and use magic willy-nilly. Demyx gave a sigh as he was told to go to sleep, even though he wasn't tired yet. "Alright… sorry I woke you up." Relaxing his arms around the fragile body after kissing his forehead once and then proceeded to try and adjust the duvet around them both more where it had slid down with their movement. "Love you." Murmuring as he watched the younger male for a few moments than forced his own eyes shut. It would be a while before he finally managed to fall asleep.

Shaking his head he sighed. "I don't mean it in a horrible way... It's just... You were scared I get it. There was nothing you could of done. It just means you'll have to learn to heal people in another way besides magic.." Shaking his head and relaxing it under Demyx's neck. "I was already up so don't worry about that.." True to his word he was worried about his boyfriend and stayed up, deciding if it hit way past midnight he'd send out a search party for Demyx. Thank goodness there was no need for that...  
His hand stopped petting the blonde's back as he relaxed in his embrace and kissing his jaw once more before shitting his eyes.

This time waking up was almost painful. Not only was the annoying blaring alarm going off but he couldn't breathe very well. That came as a shock of course, the blonde trying to shift around in his boyfriend's bone crushing embrace just enough to loosen the grip around him though trying to be gentle all the same. Why was it still dark out? Taking a moment to look over at the beeping alarm with blurry with sleep eyes the blonde groaned before reaching over his lover and trying to turn the device off. Easier said then done. The poor blond ended up falling over his boyfriend with a squeak, managing to turn off the offending machine though at the same time now laying half across his lover. "Hey urm… Axel time to get up." Blushing as he tried to work his way out of the strong arms that just weren't wanting to let go!

Feeling a heavy weight fall onto his body and the redhead grunted before waking up harshly, hearing an annoying bleeping sound in his ear and Roxas telling him to wake up.  
His arms unwinding unshamelessly from his boyfriend's waist as he stretched his back until he heard a satisfying 'crack', then yawning with a silly grin of his face.  
"Morning love." Kissing his cheek before his hand went to turn off the alarm at the same time.  
His sleepy eyes looking around the room before noticing how dark it was.  
"Or... Night?" Frowning before sliding off the bed to draw the curtains, and a little bit of the mornings sky and breeze flew through the open window crack.

"Four thirty… too early." Roxas grumbled, after he was released the blonde groaned and crawled back on his side of the bed, curling into a ball and securing a pillow over his head tightly. Though forgot the blanket. So Axel would be able to see from even the palest light that his legs were tanned almost perfectly from the knee down, though just as white as he left from the knee up. He got hot in the middle of the night and took off the shorts, his mistake. As the cold fall air rushed in the blonde whined quietly, shivering lightly and searching for the duvet to hide under. "Why'd you set it so early?"

But to his surprise there was none. Slinking back into the bed but catches Roxas's tanlines before he pulled the covers over them.  
"Nice tan lines babe." Teasing him but decided teasing him at four in the morning wasn't a good idea, so rolling over to the clock but this time setting it for the right time and going back to cuddling his boyfriend.  
"I dunno. My hand was lazy I think." Yawning before nuzzling the top of his hair.  
"Go to sleep Roro. It's early" Muttering sleepily and shutting his eyes before attempting to drop off again.

The blonde flushed darkly as his boyfriend teased him for having a funny skin tone, grumbling as he tried to hide it by pulling his legs closer to himself under the security of the blanket. "Not funny… meanie." Pouting as he tried being grumpy a few more moments but the cold now circulating the room destroyed his stubbornness as he rolled over and cuddled up against Axel after he was nuzzled and held again. "Bad lazy hand-" Yawning softly though groaning slightly being called his nickname from his niece, though didn't comment. He had gotten used to that one after the week of hearing it nonstop. "What time do you get off tomorrow?" Asking softly, not wanting to know the answer and almost dreading that he worked afternoons and evenings.

Cracking an eye lid open lazily before dropping it again.  
"I dunno... Tifa said for me to start at ten tomorrow cause Cloud's sick and I'm gonna be in all day most likely..."  
That's why he set his alarm to wake him before ten but obviously miscalculated by five hours!  
"It's late hon, I'm tired like you are so lets get to sleep. It's a long day tomorrow." Almost purring into his ear before falling asleep, almost unconscious.

Starts at ten! That was only an hour before he did! The blonde smiled slightly at this as he nuzzled into his boyfriend and nodded again slowly. Throwing his arm over his boyfriend's thin waist Roxas gave a short squeak from the action and lazily kissed his love on the neck. "Kay." Didn't offer much more as his eyes closed against the warm body, almost purring as he fell back asleep, the same as Axel did though his diminished rather quickly as the soft breathing took over.

Ugh! Not that god damn alarm again! For fucks sake!  
Groaning as he only free arm went to push the alarm to the ground, the ground hitting the button. How it stay intact was a mystery to Axel, but so was the fact he had an hour to get ready for work. Though he pondered if he should or shouldn't wake Roxas. Going with the latter and setting the alarm for one hour after him and set about to getting ready for work.  
First heading to the window and letting a small amount of light into the warm room, and the open crack let through some cool morning air.  
The sun was shining outside for once and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and there were birds twittering to each other going about their daily lives.  
Birds had it lucky; they had so much freedom and could come and go as they pleased. If Axel was a bird he'd be a phoenix, that way he'd be able to fly around and do whatever he wanted and set fire to his enemies.  
Yes Axel wished he was a bird.

Granted the alarm didn't need to be reset. The blonde woke up as soon as he heard the crash and jumped slightly, though stubbornly kept his eyes closed and tried to get back to sleep but found he couldn't. Light was pouring inside the bedroom as well as the cool morning air. Sighing quietly Roxas gave up, reaching out for Axel though finding he was alone with a small frown, opening his eyes quickly before sitting up and going to look around for his love, finding him by the window. Slipping out of bed he half walked half stumbled over before wrapping both arms securely around Axel's middle, cheek resting on his back. "G'morning."

Taking a deep breath of the morning air and relaxing as the beating sun shone on his face, not hearing his approaching boyfriend and jumping as he felt warm wrap around him.  
"Oh! Morning hon." God that scarred him shitless, the redhead hadn't expected his boyfriend to creep up on him like that.  
"What you doing up? You could easily sneak an hour's sleep in."

"Don't wanna go back to sleep." Roxas murmured into his boyfriend's bony back, nuzzling it softly as he stood on his toes and even then just barely managed to kiss the back of his neck. "I'm awake… enough. Besides wanted to make you breakfast, you liked pancakes, right?" Asking softly as he slid his arms away slowly and tried to keep from yawning before gazing outside and blinking. "Wow… nice day…" Maybe the first he had actually seen on this world! It could be rather pretty when it gave the effort to be, but nothing would come close to his twilight town.

Well there went extra hour sleep for him, oh well he'll be fine. Soon as pancakes were mentioned Axel's stomach growled in process, pancakes sure sounded tasty this time in the morning but Axel wasn't sure if he'd be able to actually eat it. "Yeah pancakes sound great." Without turning around he agreed with Roxas. "Yeah, I haven't seen it like this since I was a child." Smiling off into the distance and leaning against the window pane.

Roxas gave a smile at his boyfriend, though didn't move away from him to go and make the breakfast right away. Instead he stood by his love for a minute before going back and putting back on his shorts. He had gotten used to dressing at least semi-completely before leaving the room after staying on the islands with his niece there. So embarrassing tan line covered yet again the blonde walked back over to his boyfriend and leaned up to kiss his cheek before leaving him to do his morning routine while he yawned in his mission to go to the kitchen and start some coffee, which he had grown dependent on, and Axel's breakfast.

Turning from his place as Roxas kissed his cheek, smiling he followed after his blond-haired lover into the kitchen. Finish noticing Roxas had put his shorts back on and he pouted. "Oh, I wanted to tease you!" His hands going for his hips and gently massaging them, not quite knowing if they were still tender or not. Stretching up and reaching for a cup and putting it next to Roxas's before going into the fridge to fetch the milk. "So what time are you finishing?" Asking as he set the milk onto the counter.

Roxas gave a yawn as he got the pancake mix out and started to get all that set up in the bowl though flushed at his boyfriend spoke and grabbed at his hips. Squeaked at the pure shock of being touched, not so much the pain. There was no more pain, the occasional burst of it if he did something stupid but not from being touched like this. "T-That's not fair!" His face red as he tried to grumble and sprayed the frying pan with cooking spray to get it so that the newly made batter wouldn't stick to the pan once it was hot enough. As Axel asked his question the blonde was fighting back his blush still and pouring a little bit of the milk in each cup, followed by sugar and then instant coffee grinds, shrugging as he put the lid back on the coffee. "Six if I'm lucky, maybe seven. All depends on if we have a truck and how busy we are…. Or if another bookshelf collapses."

Relaxing his hands when Roxas let out a strange yet cute squeak, laughing at him softly and leaning against the counter before watching Roxas prepared the coffee and soon as they were done, Axel left his still standing so it could cool down. Look alarmed when he discovered about the falling bookcase and started visually examining his boyfriends body. "Oh god Roxas! What happened? Were you hurt?"

Instead of waiting for the coffee to cool the blonde took a sip of his, grew used to it being boiling hot after getting less and less time to actually drink it. At his boyfriend's question though he stopped in his mission of spooning batter onto the pan to laugh softly and shake his head. "Nope. Didn't get me at all. Olette though had a few paper cuts from them, just a shelf giving out really and knocking the rest down. Nothing big. We need to get better bookcases there, the ones we have are very old." Shrugging as he spoke and poking the batter with a fork he fished out from the drawer to his right.

Sighing with relief and stopped the examination. "Well that's a relief then." Deciding that the counter wasn't a good place to lean so he stood up, pointing at the batter and asked him. "Do you need any help with that?" Actually that was a bad idea considering yesterdays mess. "Maybe not then?" Running his fingers through his hair with a silly grin.

Looking over as Axel offered help with a raised eyebrow, saying nothing to his offer instead just raising an eyebrow at him sarcastically. "No thank you I don't need pancake on the ceiling." Unable to keep from laughing slightly as he lifted the pan up and weighed it in his hand, staring as he managed to move the cake onto one side of the cooking utensil and with a well placed flick of his wrist made the pancake turn over after a short lived time off the pan. Pouting though as it lost its almost perfect round shape with the movement. "Darn… close." Smiling as he waited for the other side to cook for a moment longer before sliding the cake onto the plate and then getting the next one started. "You can go get ready for work, these'll be done when you are."

Laughing he agreed. "Yum, ceiling plaster." Joking as he finally took his coffee and sipped it. "Almost." Pointing at the pancake. Nodding he agreed and went to his boyfriends side just as he put his coffee back down, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Alright, I'll be five minutes." One more kiss and he vanished back into their room.

Smiling after he was kissed twice and watched his boyfriend leave the room, for once in good spirits as he continued to work on the breakfast, since the pan was hot he was able to pull out three more of the cakes before running out of batter. Putting the pan in the sink and turning on the spray from the sink, jumping back as the hot pan met the cold water and brought forth a small cloud of steam. Waiting until it cooled he washed both the pan and then the bowl he used for the batter, than took both cups of coffee to the table and then the pancakes, running back to the kitchen one last time for the butter and syrup but also to feed the kitten who was rubbing against his ankles at this point. Poor thing her front paws were still bandaged from being declawed! Those could probably come off today since she had been walking around fine on the casts, besides bumping into things.

When Axel had returned washed and half dress, and for the first time in a long while he had spiked his hair. Entering the kitchen not only to find Roxas but Aiko too. Freezing he started at the little kitten and her paws. "Aiko!" Rushing to lift her up from her bowl and almost craddling her to his chest. "What happened to you?" Well the question was directed at the tabby but Roxas was the translator. His hand gliding off her bandaged paws and pouting before looking at Roxas.

Roxas blinked over as Axel panicked over Aiko, shaking his head with a smile as the kitten mewled and tried to get back to her breakfast. "Nothin. She's been declawed, so she cant hurt either of us now." Reaching up he carefully grabbed one of her small paws and after a fraction of a second of her mewing took off the tiny cast and the same for the other one on her opposite front claw. True, even though Axel was holding her and her rear claws were exposed, her front and more dangerous ones were gone. "She's also up to date on all her shots now and Vets say she's healthy for her age. Also figured out she's a Maine coon." So she was going to go from this melon sized ball of fluff to the size of a small dog.

Axel stared at the tiny ball of fluff. Seriously! She was a Coon? "She's soo tiny though!" He was shocked to find out Aiko would one day grow up to be the size of a small dog, and fluffier than baby chick. "Shit." Staring dumb struck at the kitten, he wasn't sure what to say but in the head he cradled her to his chest as if she was a baby.

Roxas laughed slightly as Axel called Aiko tiny and turned the kitten over. She quickly started meowing in protest and wiggled more, though eventually gave up after flicking her bushy tail in annoyance. "The vet did say she was smaller than normal, so she might not get up to the full size but… yeah she'll be huge." Pausing for a minute for the red-head to play with the kitten a moment more before interrupting the fun. "Breakfast is on the table." Had no idea how much longer Axel had before he had to be at work.

Nodding he placed the kitten back down onto the ground before sitting at the table but waited for Roxaa to join him before eating his pancake. "That explains why she's so small for her breed then." Looking back over to the mini lion before taking a bite of the pancake. His eyes widening and pointing at the syrup covered treat. Covering his mouth as he swallowed then exclaiming. "Wow! Roxas, these are amazing!"

Roxas more slowly followed after Axel and slid into the chair, pulling both his legs on it as he gave a yawn and took up his coffee again to drink the cooled off liquid completely. Maybe an hours more sleep would've been better than waking up to start working already. Blinking up at his boyfriend as he spoke the blonde let out a small smile and shrugged, taking a bite of his own less syrupy mess than Axel's and shrugging. "Thanks. Just pancakes though they're really easy." This was more of a once and a while thing, he didn't really want to get used to eating such sweet food when he was starting to focus on trying to get his strength back!

Axel shook his head and slowly finished his breakfast and coffee, but not before leaning over to plant a sticky maple syrup kiss onto his cheek. "Thank you, Rox. It was amazing." Smiling as his hand graced Roxas's briefly and squeezing it gently. "I'm gonna finish getting ready." Pointing at his half dressed body

Smiling lightly as his boyfriend wolfed down his breakfast though made a face at the sticky kiss laid on his cheek. He let out a verbal whine of complaint, grabbing a napkin from the holder and quickly going in to clean off his face. "You know that bugs me!" Pouting at his love though holding his hand all the same and rose an eyebrow. "It's not no-pants-day at work?" Teasing of course as he gathered up their plates and took them into the kitchen to clean.

Grinning as Roxas went over to clean his now sticky cheek, of course he knew it would bug him that's why he did it.

"Do you think anyone will notice?" Feigning his confusion as he swung his girly hips side to side. Laughing he shook his head before disappearing into their room to get his work trousers. When he returned Axel was in full uniform, but his spiky hair was tired back, the look almost made him look like some spiky hedgehog. High hair was sleek until it met the hair band and his fiery hair was sprawled into all different directions.

Roxas made the mistake of glancing back to see Axel's little hip dance, bursting out laughing accidentally and continued into the kitchen where he calmed down slowly. "I think everyone would notice." Calling into the bedroom though he had already heard the door shut. Shaking his head the blonde went about cleaning the plates and putting them away all by the time Axel came back out of the bedroom. Stepping out of the kitchen and walking the short yard of wall to the living room the blonde smiled at his hair and reached up to push a stray strand out of the older male's face. "Not going to try and win hearts out there are you?" Though truthfully his boyfriend did look better! Like he had more life to him again.

Shaking his head as he entwined his fingers around Roxas's back. "Of course not. I already have one I need most of all." Staring at his boyfriend. "And I both think we know who I mean." Truth was told straight up. Axel was feeling much better now Roxas was back, and he knew it was because of that reason.

The blonde flushed as Axel spoke, his eyes darting down though arms moving to wrap around the far too slender waist before him and put his head on his chest to try and hide the fact he was red. "You sap." Murmuring quietly as he sighed and pulled back his head and one arm to rub at his cheeks and then lean up to kiss the bottom of the red-head's chin. "Meet you at the tower after work?" It was a small request, muttered uncertainly as if afraid to even make it but he wanted some sense of normality between them and less time in this cage.

Axel released his boyfriend and blushing softly when he smiled. He couldn't help it, Roxas just made him so happy and his blush worsened when he was kissed.  
"Y-yeah, I will. It's a date then?" Asking as one hand threaded through Roxas's soft baby blond hair, his fingers twirling around the golden locks.  
"Sounds like fun hon." Well it would be a nice change from these white boring walls he had been staring at for the past week, and now he was recovered he'd start going out again.

The blonde blinked as Axel stuttered though even he smiled as his boyfriend agreed to his idea, looking actually relieved over it. He wanted to make things right again… He was willing to try everything to make it so the two of them could be safe and happy again... Though the unstoppable happened upon glancing at his wrist watch and sighed, almost feeling the mood go down as he reached up again to kiss Axel's cheek. "Get on to work before you're late. I have to start getting ready."

Axel sighed and nodded before kissing his boyfriend's forehead, closing his eyes as his lips met skin. "I'll see you around seven." Murmuring quietly before breaking the kiss. "Love you." Giving him a short hug before exiting out of the door and away he started to work.  
Even Axel felt the mood go instantly as he had to leave, he didn't want to go to work... But he had to make a lot of plans and stop off at one place before he had to go to work..

Roxas gave a smile as Axel kissed his forehead, weaker this time and tried to hold the embrace for as long as possible until Axel left him alone in the apartment. Though this time there were things to do. He finished his morning routine with a shower and getting dressed (spiking his hair included) and then taking a breath and leaving the bathroom, heading towards the drawer by his bedside and opening it. This was the part he never told Axel about… taking the orange pill bottle he took out one of the small green pills and threw it back into his mouth, putting the bottle labeled 'anti-depressants' back in the drawer. That over he shut it and got back up, walking back towards the living room and making sure to go over and rip out the snippet on the apartment for rent and put it in his pocket. He'd look at it today after work. Axel said he'd be there at seven… and if he got out at six; an hour was enough time to look at the apartment!  
Calling forth a corridor of darkness the blonde let out a sigh before making himself walk through it with his head down, knowing it would spit him out in the alley half a block away from his job and he'd have to walk there… Just had to survive until tonight!

When Axel had gone to work ten minutes late and explained that Roxas was back, Tifa seemed okay about that and started to get him to work.

Doing the usual and setting down tableware such as knives, forks and spoons and to top off the place setting he put down a fan folded napkin.

But the finishing touch was a single rose on the table.

The days seemed to drag on quite a bit and he was so glad to finally leave, though he did leave happily and gave his boss a giddy hug saying he was going on a date with Roxas. Before going to summon a dark portal he made one quick stop at the jewelry shop, placing down the ring he wanted and gave him a down payment of 100 munny. The deal was the munny would be taken out monthly to pay off the ring… the price you ask? Lets just say it was going to take at least two years to pay it off. Because he didn't know what size him boyfriend's finger was he was confused on what to do. In the end he gave up and got the smaller one after the man said he'd change the ring free of charge if it didn't fit.

This was why he didn't want to go to work. Not only was it insanely busy being the only book store on the world, but it was inexpensive. So that meant college students needed to buy textbooks, high scholars came in for music and magazines, at home mothers for cookbooks and guides and so on. Not to mention he was uninformed of yet another truck, so he was running all over the place both trying to help Olette and the two other workers (who he hadn't really learned the names of yet) unpack the truck and trading off with them to make sure there was someone at the desk at all times so no one would walk out without paying. By six the craziness had finally died down, all that was left to do was put all the books onto the bookshelves correctly again, which even in that little store there were so many novels it still took well over an hour to get them back in alphabetical order by author and in the correct genre section. Since Olette paid him every other day he didn't have to worry about collecting anything when he signed out finally and started outside into the sunset. It was still here thank god… He was so busy today he never got to see it! A quick glance at his shattered watch told him he had only a few minutes if he wanted to see the apartment, so decided to save that for tomorrow or maybe go and look at it with Axel… so just started towards the tower with his head down to fight the bitter wind on the beautiful world.

After leaving the jewelers he pocketed the small black velvet box, before sneaking around the back to conjure up a black swirling mass of energy other known as a dark portal.  
Stepping into the darkness and arriving into the nearly setting sunshine. Smiling as a cold breeze was replace with warmth that cascaded onto his face.  
Deciding it was time to make his way up to the tower he stood underneath and made his way casually up the stairs behind the building..

He was a little put out that it was getting closed to seven thirty and Axel wasn't here yet, the blonde sitting on the edge of the tower like always with his legs crossed underneath him, hunched over slightly to protect himself from the bitter wind that was starting to befall the world. If it was this cold here he didn't even want to _know_ how cold it was in Radiant Gardens! But he wasn't just sitting there and staring into space, this time he had a rather large novel perched on one knee: One that had been sitting on the shelf for months and they had to throw it out to let the newer things fit so instead of letting it go to waste Olette just handed it over saying she wanted to read it when he was done with it. Didn't understand why no one wanted it, it was a good mystery so far…  
As the door opened he jumped slightly, shutting the book slowly while leaning back to look over towards the heavy swinging open blue grey metal hatch. "Hey… you're kinda pokey." Teasing slightly over towards the head of red hair which was first recognized.

At first he though he was going to be scowled for being late but instead his hair was mocked.  
Grinning at the teasing gesture and pinched a spike.  
"Well it's grown quick and it's been awhile since it's been spiked up." Moving over the edge and swinging he legs over before an arm went around Roxas's waist.  
"I could say the same thing to you hedgehog!" Chuckling as he leaned over to pinch one Roxas's perfect spikes.

Wait… what was Axel talking about? The blonde gaped in confusion until his boyfriend say beside him and his hair was picked on, pouting slightly and shaking his head. "Pokey as in slow, you're kinda late." Correcting as he laughed softly at the mix up and decided he needed his cuddle time so placed down the novel on safety of the roof and uncrossed his legs to than lean against Axel slightly with his head on his love's shoulder. "Was it that busy at work?" Maybe his day was better?

"Sorry hon, I had to clean up the bar." It was a small white lie though he couldn't have Roxas knowing the true reason yet..  
"Yeah it was, Cloud's wasn't into day so I was doing his jobs on top of mine." Shrugging it off lightly as he turned to Roxas. "What about your day, was it busy?" He asked.

Roxas glanced up as his eyebrows furrowed and tilted his head. "Oh…I'm sorry." Wow that was a lot of work, especially for his first day back and in the condition that he was in right now. "It's only you, Tifa and Cloud there? I'd thought there be more workers…" but it was a small café but even still just three was a little much! As his day was asked about he only nodded. "We're the only bookstore and it's a Thursday, we'll be busier tomorrow but it'll calm down over the weekend. I swear though if Olette calls in another truck right as I'm about to leave again…" Giving a small smile and shaking his head. Good news with his though, the constant lifting that the job required he was going to be toned again soon instead of just being a stick.

Axel shrugged it off as if it was nothing, though it really wasn't. He was tired but he didn't want to show it to Roxas, he didn't want to come across as weak.  
Another truck load! Poor Roxas... He must be knackered!  
"Another load?" Widening his eyes when asking, his hand gently massaging his boyfriend's hipbones in a clockwork fashion.  
"Look on the bright side! If we keep this up we'll be out of Radiant Garden soon enough." Well it wasn't exactly radiant... Neither was it a garden. Not anymore anyway... The pollution caused by Xehanort did that much and destroyed their world... Pretty anyway.

"Yeah, we usually only get them every other day but with holiday break coming we've been trying to stock up." Roxas shrugged again as if it were nothing, much like his boyfriend. However he closed his eyes and let himself relax against the strong warm body next to him as his hips were rubbed. He didn't mind it this time, they hurt from being on his feet all day and running everywhere. As the bright side was mentioned he smiled brightly and nodded, eyes still closed though. "Yeah, sorry I was going to check out the apartment today but… I was running a little late… or so I thought." Seeing as he had been sitting up here for maybe twenty minutes before his boyfriend even arrived. Luckily the light was good and the sunset just as striking as always, even as tired as he was he had to open them again to watch the sun sink into the sky, casting ribbons of red against the darkening violet.

"Oh whoa..." So that meant once it was half term Roxas would be a hell a lot busier that normal... But for now the warm setting sun was bouncing off his face, and Roxas's body heat warmed him up even more.  
"That's fine. We'll be able to go see it for ourselves together. You working tomorrow?" Asking quietly as he sun started to sun slowly. Warm reds and oranges blending together in harmony.  
"This is nice." Smiling as the last trickle of the golden light disappeared and was replaced with a light blue that painfully slowly darkened.  
And his fingers trailed up to Roxas's waist and gently stroked it, it was just a nice atmosphere and he wanted to keep it this way forever.

Roxas nodded at the question with a small sigh. "From nine until four though, so plenty of time afterwards if you want to go then." Muttering as he watched the sky more so than focused on the conversation. "I'm off on the weekend though." Well that was better, he worked only from Tuesday to Friday and only afternoons and evenings. So it was semi part time… and he was learning from Olette and the other workers about things he missed in school during random conversations so he was getting the education that Axel wanted him to. He shivered as the fingers moved from his hip to his arm and started stroking him through his long sleeve. "Hope it snows soon, it's pretty here when it does." It was getting colder, so maybe in the next month or so!

Well that was okay then. He had the weekends to spend time with his beloved.  
"Yeah so tomorrow is Saturday right? So we'll be able to go and see it then?" Asking as the sun finally sunk behind the world though only small rays escaped into it.  
Looking shocked. It snowed here? Yet it was so warm? But maybe that was just him?  
"Really! It snows here? But it's so warm." He couldn't imagine a place like this covered in snow... Then again it was October.. It was October! Shoot it was only then he remembered it was his birthday next week... He didn't want to make a huge fuss of it so he decided not to bring it up.  
"That'll be nice." Hopefully they'd be able to move in after then.. And hopfully he'd be able to pop the question... Unless Roxas says no again... May he missed his once in a life time chance?  
Sighing heavily into his boyfriend hair and pulled him close.

"Tomorrow's Friday love." Roxas laughed slowly as Axel got the wrong date. "October twenty first," So his boyfriend wasn't that far off when he guessed the date in his head, not that far from a week away. But it also showed that the blonde was keeping track on the days, determined to do something for his lover's birthday. It may have been childish, but since his was so horrible he wanted to make sure this one was right so that maybe the cycle would continue in a positive way. Blinking up in confusion as Axel said it was warm here, his eyes actually as wide as they could get. "Um…" Opening his mouth and blowing into the air where it misted, illuminated by the last fleeting rays. "That means its freezing here. You're just a space heater." Grinning slightly at the joke, but it had some fact behind it… how was Axel so warm all the time! He didn't fight as he was pulled closer, instead closed his eyes as the last of the sunset faded into the night sky and the stars came out to play. Bright against the dark sky, the lamps finally turning on in the town to make sure people who were still out and about could get home alright and the clock tower itself behind them glowed faintly to make sure people could see the time if it was needed. The town itself was lit so faintly that the stars were able to shine down brightly.

Blushing and mentally slapping himself. So... It was only ten more days...  
"Ah well.." Wait that also meant... Tomorrow Axel would be off... And he'd be working. "Well in that case. Do you want to see the apartment with me on Saturday?" Asking as he drew his heater like arms around Roxas's body fully, them nuzzling into his head.  
"Well it's getting dark here. What do you want to do?" Well they could do what they did last time and go to the beach... But it was cold at the moment for Roxas... But maybe his own body would be another option for his cold boyfriend?  
The stars twinkling the sky were reflected in his lovers eyes, he could almost count them all and he could see The Big Dipper too! In Radiant Garden you couldn't really see any stars because of the never ending pollution problem.

"Saturday would be easier, yeah." Giving a small nod as he sighed and relaxed into the embrace, pressing his body as close as he could manage to the heat and nuzzling into his boyfriend's shoulder. He wasn't even worried about the cold that made his breath fog up or was numbing his legs, Axel was warm enough for the both of them. Biting his lip at the question the blonde sighed and regretfully pulled himself away. "Should get home, I have to be in early and have to make dinner." Flashing an apologetic smile that they were called to cut their date short as he leaned down to pick up his book though looked back up after a second. "Unless you don't want to go yet?"

Axel sighed as their date was cut short. Standing up he shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. We can head home." Ahh well, there was always the next day and Saturday.  
"We've got the weekend to look forward too!" Smiling as his arm went around Roxas's shoulders as his free hand called forth a dark swirling portal.

Wait did Axel want to go or not? Looking up at his boyfriend as he sighed and clutched the book at his side with a small exhale that formed a giant cloud of mist. "Kay, you wanted to go campi-… Know what we're not going camping until it's warm out." Changing his thought process quickly as he smiled and put his own free arm around his boyfriend's narrow waist. Watching the portal appear he led his lover through the cold unrelenting darkness. It tore right through them, forcing the blonde to cling closer to his boyfriend's side to stay warm however he almost stumbled as darkness gave way to light and they appeared too close to the bed and he banged his knee against the post, cursing a few times in annoyance and sitting down on the bed to roll up his pant leg and look at the red spot. "Ow…."

As they stumbled through the darkness and light finally saved them, he looked down to see his boyfriend clutching his leg he panicked at first but relaxed soon as he knew he wasn't badly hurt.  
"Crap! Roxas you alright?" Bending down to see the red leg for himself.  
"Do you need some ice?" Asking as he looked up to Roxas.  
"Nah, I just bumped it it's okay." The blonde shrugged as he rolled back down his jean leg and placed the book that was beside him on the night table, leaning forward again to reach down to his kneeling boyfriend and placed his lips on his forehead gently. "What do you want for dinner?" Well it was already getting late, he was getting ready to heat up the leftovers and call it that. He hadn't moved off the bed yet, it was warm there and truthfully he wasn't actually hungry… but if he got into that trend again it would only cause more problems.

Axel smiled and 'phewed' before joining Roxas on the bed.  
"Whatever you're making." He'd eat anything that Roxas would make.  
Though he was tired from his long day at work, he wasn't that hungry but... He was worried if he said no Roxas wouldn't eat and would go back to not eating again... And he couldn't let that happen..  
"Kay." The blonde uttered as he pulled himself to his feet, trying to hold back a yawn. "Leftovers it is than. I'll bring it in here," Smiling softly as he pulled himself to his feet after reaching over and pecking his boyfriend on the cheek he wandered out of the room and into the kitchen, his kitten on his heels the moment he left the bedroom. So he paused once in there to refill her bowls and then washed the slime from the packets off of his hands with a small frown. He only really threw the leftover sardines, which he deboned before he put them onto two plates, threw the trash in the bin and heated the fish and leftover ham in the microwave. Instead of trying to balance water he just grabbed two colas, they'd be easier to hold with the plates. Took about five minutes to get everything done but he somehow managed his balancing act with both plates in each hand and the sodas balanced on the free space on the plate as well as forks, pushing the bedroom door open with his back. "Okay help before one falls."

As Roxas left the room Axel got up from the bed. His backside was hurting from the pressure the ring's box pressing into him. He had to hide this quickly and there was no telling when Roxas would be back!  
Frantically rushing around the room trying to find a hiding spot for the small black box, hearing Roxas's footsteps approaching his breathing stopped for a moment before deciding to hide it in his underwear draw.  
Acting as nothing happened though he quickly sprung ninja-like over to Roxas and took the two drinks and a plate.  
"Hey there!" His cheeks were flushed and hot from his panicking only moments ago, he was so close to being caught as well!  
Roxas jumped as Axel appeared out of no where and took the plates from him, actually close to dropping their dinner as his eyes widened. "Whoa!" If he had a heart it would've been beating frantically. He had not been expecting Axel to rush in on him out of no where. "What were you doing?" Asking as he took the soda's off the plates to make it easier for his boyfriend and moved over towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it while crossing his legs under his body.

Muttering and he put the cans on Roxas's table and muttered lamely. "Practicing my ninja skills obviously." And heck it worked!  
Poking at the fish and his blush still visible and with fluid motion he sank onto the bed and crossed his legs.  
Leftovers. Ah well it would do for now. At least it was something easy and there was only a little bit left.

Indeed it worked, the blonde laughed quietly at the red-head's reply, putting his plate in his lap and handing Axel's plate over to him as well. "Well, you're a little noisy for a ninja." Smiling to show he was joking and quickly went to poke at his food. Fun gone, time to force himself to eat again. He ate breakfast, that should've been his meal for the day! But he still wanted to get Axel to gain weight so he forced some of the day old-reheated fish into his mouth.

Grimincing at the tough meat and shaking his head. "Better not eat this... It's a day old and been reheated. We both might get food poisoning!" Putting down his fork and knife down on the side along with the plate. "I'll go see what I can whip up... Like toast or something" Chuckling to himself and leaning over to kiss Roxas's cheeks.  
"Agreed." The blonde muttered as he actually spat out what he had tried to eat into a napkin and made a face. That was kinda gross actually, it tasted like rubber! He placed his plate on top of Axel's and gave a small smile. "Sorry, I tried." It was just leftovers, but he should've realized that fish wouldn't keep overnight… "Just one for me please, not really hungry." Offering the truth while biting his lip as his cheek was kissed, still curious though, what was he doing by the door?

Smiling he took Roxas's plate and nodded. "Sure. Beans on toast it is!" Smiling cheerfully as he left the room and shutting the door out of habit behind him.  
In the kitchen he first put the plates to the side of the sink, before getting two new plates and setting some bread into the toaster. Next getting two can of beans and pouring them into mugs and wrapping clingfilm ontop to cover it, afterwards he put this into the microwave. And waited for it to 'ding' though was distracted when the toast popped out! Easing the toast out of the toaster (and burning the tips of his fingers in the process) and set them onto the plate where he buttered each one.  
The microwave finally 'dinged' and Axel fished the mugs out and poured the baked beans on each side of the plates, and getting clean cuttlery before taking back into their bedroom.  
"Hey Roxas! I made food that you can actually eat!" Joking to himself of course.

Curiosity took over not even a minute after Axel had left the room. Why was he flustered? They were together right? Nothing to hide between them. So Roxas climbed to his feet and looked over the dresser and the partially closed sock drawer. Wasn't that fully shut this morning before he left? Curiosity killed the cat. The blonde opened it slowly, scanning over the folded socks and undergarments before raising an eyebrow at the small black box inside, reaching inside to lift it up and felt his blood rush cold before he even opened it. Was this what he thought it was? Axel was going to propose? He couldn't breathe, he had to remind himself that air was necessary for survival before he allowed oxygen into his lungs around the same time he faintly heard the microwave beep. Oh shit! Axel was going to propose! His mind was in a daze, putting the box back in the drawer without looking at its contents, wanting that much to be a surprise or not let himself down if he was wrong, and shut the drawer, going back to the bed and forcing himself to act normal, even lifting up his book and trying to scan over the letters inside but his mind was a mess. Axel was really going to propose to him? How'd he get enough for a ring! Was it a ring? Was he imagining things? Pleaseee say he wasn't…  
Unprepared for his boyfriend to enter the blonde jumped and dropped the book, looking up at him quickly as he tried to regain his composure. "T-thanks." Offering a smile as he crossed his legs underneath him and lowered his gaze quickly. If he had a heart it'd be thudding in his chest right now.

Smiling at Roxas's shakiness, of course he thought it was because he for once did 'cook' something that was edible! Smiling ear to ear though as he handed Roxas his plate, not even noticing his boyfriend's book was upside down, that is until he sat down and started to laugh.  
"Nice book Roxas!" Poking the front cover with a grin after he had finished his laughing moment.  
He didn't give much thought to why it could be upside down, but instead his thoughts were more of less the lines of. 'Oh Roxas. You silly one! You do make me laugh sometimes with your crazy antics.'

Roxas blinked at first at the round of laughter coming from his boyfriend, tilting his head as he tried to understand what was so funny until Axel pointed out the book. That's when his face flushed dark red, shutting it quickly and placing it back on the night table. "Don't pick on me I'm learning to read upside down." He mumbled quickly with a small frown though his cheeks remained red, picking up his soda with forced annoyance though his hands were shaking as he undid the metal tab and sipped from it, coughing a second later and holding his nose. "Evil bubbles."

Shaking his head and smiling. "Alrighty, I won't." Though he started laughing again as the fizzy bubbles were sent rocketing up his boyfriends nose.  
"Ahh Roxas. Here lemme take that ring from you." Taking the metal ring pull from his lovers fingers and setting onto the table on the side. He wasn't sure if it was just him or was Roxas jumpy and nervous?  
"Hey, babe you alright?" Looking over to him and placing a hand onto his knee.

As soon as the word 'ring' was mentioned he lowered his gaze to hide the blush without meaning to, handing the tab to his boyfriend though as he put it aside, the blonde rubbing his nose and sniffing to rid his nose of the carbonation that had attacked it. However Roxas did jump again as the large hand fell on his knee, mentally cursing himself at his lover's question and nodded quickly. "Yeah. I'm fine." Smiling at him as he told himself in his mind to stop acting like a giddy schoolgirl upon the idea of a dance. "Hyper I guess, nothing big." Offering a shrug as he put his cola next to the book and tucked his legs in underneath him tighter.

Smiling as he nodded and finally tucked into his meal.  
He was so glad Roxas was back to being happy again, being with his family must done him soom real good.  
"Hyper is good." Smiling as he took a break from eating and opened up his can and putting the ring to the side.  
Taking a few gulps of the fizzy concoction, exposing his pale throat as he tipped his head back.  
"Ahh!" Sighing with relief and putting the can to the side and crossing his legs on the bed, before finishing off his toast and scraping away the last of the beans.

Well it wasn't curry, so that made it edible. The blonde was slower though when it came to finishing his meal, as always he wasn't really hungry so was forcing himself to eat in the first place plus the very idea of what could happen made him jump every time Axel made a noise that sounded like talking. "Here, I'll get it." Offering his hand for his boyfriend's plate as soon as he was done eating, by this time he was calmed down, putting his empty can on his plate as he took up Axel's finished can and his plate and got to his feet. "Go ahead and get ready for bed."

Axel smiled and gave the empty plates to his boyfriend whilst shaking his head.  
"Here, I come and help." It's been a long day for both of them so they might as well share the work load now before Demyx got home... Demyx... It absolutely killed him that they hadn't been talking for nearly two weeks... His only real friend as well. Though he hid any traces of hurt in his face as he opened the door for his lover.  
"We best get this done before Demyx and Zexion get back... You know what they'll be like if they see the mess."

Roxas nodded his thanks to Axel as he took the dishes, standing up and making his way around the bed. "Thanks, oh, wait mess?" The blonde frowned slightly. "You didn't put more on the ceiling now did you?" It was a joke, that frown was playful and proceeded by a smile as he walked out of the door and into the kitchen, placing the load by the sink and throwing all the cans away, including the left out one from the beans. "I have to work on your cleaning habits I swear."

Leaving Roxas to scrapping the grime into the bin as he rolled up his sleeves and started to fill the sink with warm soapy water.

"My cleaning habits are fine! Aren't they?" Tilting his head to the side slightly as he soaked and rinsed each plate before putting them to the side for Roxas to dry,

though he did polish the cutlery and put them away afterwards

"Y'know," Offered with a shrug as he followed Axel's example and used a green dry dish towel to wipe off each plate that was handed to him. "It's easier to clean as you're going along so you don't have to spend so much time working on it after." He paused for a moment in mid motion of putting the plate he was working on back on the shelf and blushed faintly, setting it down and picking the next one up. "Slap me the next time I sound like an old house wife."

Listening to Roxas's advice though not saying anything about it instead he nodded in agreement, but he started to chuckle. "I can't see you as a wife though! You all man. But don't tell anyone I said that, your more of those... Hmm house husbands!" Grinning ear to ear knowingly. Husband... He loved the thought and idea of calling Roxas that... But.. Would he actually say yes this time? Was he just wasting his time getting that ring if he was going to be rejected again?  
He sure hoped not... His smile faded as he finished up and unplugged the sink and dried his hands, he tried to not show his concerns so openly, so he slowly approached his boyfriend and drew him into a bear hug.

Roxas flushed darkly as Axel called him all 'man' however he rose an eyebrow as his tan returned and looked on in confusion. "... A house husband? Really?" Though his mind was going more in the direction of 'He just called me a husband!' Of course he scolded himself for thinking that quickly, getting the dishes dried and put away and wiping down the counters, jumping slightly though as arms went around him so tightly that the air was forced out of his lungs with a small squeak. "K-kay Ax need a-air!"

Blushing darkly he nodded. "Well... You can't be a wife... So husband..." If he had heart it would be pounding in his chest right now, though glad he didn't at this point or Roxas would of felt it.  
Trying to dodge the 'husband' issue away because he was afraid to propose to early though knowing he was waiting for the right time to do so.  
"Oh! Yeah air of course!" Flustered as he released his boyfriend, though his cheeks were all flushed he still managed a smile before pressing his lips gently onto his cheek. "Come on." Muttering as he pulled away but slipping his hand into Roxas's. "Lets get to bed."

Oh god Axel was going to have him jumping as often as he could wasn't he? The blonde flushed though coughed as the air was still being forced out of his lungs, breathing deeply as he was released and rubbing his chest. "Owww..." smiling weakly though as he was kissed and quickly took the hand offered to him. "Kay, bed time is good." Well it wasn't as if they could do anything else now could they?

Oh god did he hurt him? Panicking slightly in his head as Roxas groaned out a pained. 'ow'.  
"Oh god! I didn't hurt you did I?" Asking finally when they reach there room, his hand going to Roxas's chest and gently rubbing it as if to make the pain go way.

Jumping slightly as Axel suddenly expressed concern, shaking his head quickly as he moved his hands up to capture his boyfriends and force them to stop rubbing his chest. "I'm okay! I was joking!" Smiling, though reaching up further and pulling the ribbon from his boyfriend's hair, smiling as the red spikes scattered free from its prison. "C'mon, sarcasm. I know I'm not great at it but if I'm smiling it means I'm joking." Teaching him quickly and moving over towards the bed to get his bed clothes and flush. Only reason he wore these was to hide his tan line..

Sighing in relief though something deep inside of him scowled himself for not picking up of Roxas's sarcasm earlier. Was it because he no long had a heart? Or was it because he merely forgot?  
Then panic flooded his mind, what if he simply started forgetting all of his emotions one by one? Would Roxas still be with him if he was emotionless? He didn't want to think about it... It was a scary topic...  
Though his thoughts were distracted of his hair bounced free of it's restraints, allowing his bright red locks to fall onto his shoulders.  
"Alright then." Smiling as he started to whip off his white shirt and folded it neatly to the side, followed by his trousers and socks, before climbing into the bed and patting Roxas's side for him to join.

Deciding that it was too warm to wear a shirt the blonde left that to the side and only changed his pants into the shorts, folding all of his clothes to the side before getting into bed, laying on his side though on top of the blankets. "I dunno if i can sleep, not really tired." His fingers moved as he spoke, dusting down his boyfriend's arm gently like petting him with the tips of his fingers.

Looking up and catching a small glimpse of his white exposed legs, though looking down again with a faint blush.  
It didn't help that Roxas was drawing circles into his arms either, though the action my hypnotic.  
"Well... What do you want to do?" There wasn't much they could do really, they didn't have a TV so watching movies together was a no no, and they couldn't really read the same book together, so what more could they do?

Roxas hesitated for several moments after Axel asked him what he wanted to do, biting his lip in thought for several moments. "... I dunno." He offered lamely with a small laugh, though at the same time cuddling up against his boyfriend and examining the scar on his chest before moving a finger and lazily dragging it down the darker line of skin. "... We should get oil... it'd help heal that." leaning forwards as he muttered it and pressing his lips against the scar briefly as if apologizing for the mar to even be on the skin in the first place.

Shivering as Roxas's finger was dragged down across the faint red scar on his chest, goose bumps forming as it stopped. Nodding lamely though not saying anything but his eyes widened as he felt soft lips on his chest, he even let a faint intake of breath fall loose.  
"Y-yeah. Could do." Whispering as if he were afraid to let his voice go any higher.

Startled by the tone his boyfriend took up the blonde rose an eyebrow softly though kept his gaze on his lover's chest. So that set him off like that what would...? Before he could even stop himself, not like he wanted to, the blonde leaned forward again this time at the bottom of the scar, placing his tongue against the pale skin than dragging it up his skin until he reached the top. Well it had been over a week since he had any good form of this attention and right now he wasn't really thinking over the rape, he was with his boyfriend who was soon to be his fiancé.

Staring gobsmacked at his boyfriend as he dragged his tongue up his scar. Who would of all the places to be licked, he found the sexiest place would be his sensitive ugly scar? Yes. Axel hated it. And every battle scar he received from each encounter with his foes. His thoughts were distracted as he released his breath which he didn't know he was holding.  
God Roxas looked like a total kitten as he lapped up the skin though when he reached the top Axel cupped his check, a slight way of him saying he was going to kiss him. And gently as his eyes told Roxas he softly kissed him, and his hand slid down behind his neck drawing him deep in.

Roxas looked up as his face was touched, leaning forward to softly meet the kiss while his arms wove around his lover's back to hold the top of his shoulders, pressing his lips back against the other males than bravely running his tongue along his bottom lip. At the same time he moved his body closer, pressing up tightly against his taller boyfriend, his cheeks flustered softly from all this.

Roxas wasn't the only one who was all in a fluster. It had been such a long time since he had this much physical contact. Slowly he opened up for his boyfriend when he felt a familiar tongue slide across his lips begging for him to open up, doing just that much for him and letting his tongue flicker at his lovers. Axel held Roxas carefully as is he were a china doll, he didn't want him to break, break down or get hurt again.

That was quickly accepted, the blonde playing back with his boyfriend's tongue and rubbing along the top of his almost roughly. From their position on Axel's shoulders, Roxas started rubbing his finger tips into the older male's shoulder blades softly, simply for the sake of touching him. He wasn't worried about getting hurt... he wasn't afraid.

This time going back at Roxas with the same roughness, but still wary again though one hand threaded through his hair whilst the other one smoothed down his silky back, though fingering his spine up and down slowly. He was surprised within the week Roxas had been away he had managed to finally put on some weight and was starting to look healthy again.

Without meaning to he arched his back away from the fingers on his sensitive back, pressing even closer to Axel with a small shiver as he then proceeded to tighten his grip on his lover's back. Than he ran out of air and the meager amount he managed to get through his nose wasn't cutting it anymore so had no choice but to draw away from the kiss, but didn't leave Axel alone. No, Roxas leaned forward further, making sure it was low enough so his shirt collar would cover it when he had to go back to work, and sank his teeth into the pale neck softly. Well it had been a long while since he made a mark on his love.

Axel's own back arched as Roxas suck on his sensitive neck, hoping his boyfriend was kind enough.. Well yes he was! Just above his collar bone too!  
Finally he let out a small groan he had been holding in though blushing when he did, it was then he realize he getting turned on by all of this, but what would Roxas say? Angling his hips in an attempt to hide his growing erection, and distracting Roxas by kissing him just under his jaw. Sending nips, licks and kisses all the way down his throat and his fingers teasing Roxas's back again after discovering how much he liked it.

Oh shit please say Axel remembered he worked in the morning. The blonde however ignored this pleading thought as his body moved on his own, neck extending to give his boyfriend more of a canvas to work on and blushing himself as he gave a load moan of his own at a very well placed bite at his jugular. He was no better, his lower parts were becoming aroused though unlike his boyfriend he made no attempt to hide the growing bulge. In fact the moments Axel brushed his spine Roxas was arching into him, his arms moving down his boyfriend's sides only to turn around and mist back up again towards his shoulders. That's when he did something brave as he moved his mouth to nip at the red-head's earlobe softly, he moved his legs one over the taller male's hips and the other under. It wouldn't be more obvious what he wanted if he just handed him the lube and said fuck me.

Axel did just that. Gently painting his picture on the tanned canvas just where his neck met his shoulder, examining his work with a smile and giving his collarbone once last nip before kissing him again.  
His cock twitching in excitement as his boyfriend had straddled him and made those cute sounds, well of one he hadn't expect this! Where had his new found confidence come from?  
Though some part of his mind said to stop but at the same time he didn't want to, it had been so long since they had been this intimate.  
Slowly as Roxas nibbled on his ear lobe, his hand slid across to the small nipple and gently used his thumb and played with it.

The hand touched his chest and some of his control was lost, the blonde arching again, though this time pushing their hips together, breaking away from Axel's ear and licking along the shell before whispering hoarsely into it: "L-lube's in the top drawer." He obviously couldn't wait this time. His mouth went back to Axel's shoulders, his fingers moving now to the hemline of his lover's boxers to pull them off. The last time he got this time of attention it was forced on him, painful beyond comprehension and crippled him. Axel wouldn't hurt him like that he knew it… And the last almost intimate thing he received from his boyfriend from then on was a small peck or fragile embrace. He wasn't glass, so his boyfriend need not treat him as such.

An intake of breath hitched in his throat as he lost some of his own control too, but some part of his mind was still wary but that was knocked away when their groins were rubbed together. Never in his whole life would he ever thought Roxas would of whispered so hotly in his ear, it dried up his throat and he nodded dumbly, but not before one hand snaked it's way into his boyfriend's boxers and wrapping his long fingers around his heavy erection. His thumb teasing the head by making circular motions whilst his other hand went into the draw to fetch a bottle of lube, putting it to the side he focused all of his attention on Roxas as he slipped out of his boxers. And when he was free of his own, he wrapped on hand around both of their aching members, and slowly pumped.

At the very first touch the blonde groaned, dropping his forehead against his lover's shoulder and shifting around so he could strip himself of the little clothing he was wearing and went right back to pulling his legs around Axel's sides, even rolling over so he was on his back with his boyfriend on top of him, the way it should be. His hips shifted, without even his knowledge he bucked into the hand holding him, mind too hazy to keep up with what his body was doing by this point. "P-please Axel." How long had it been since he was perfectly willing to do this without tears? Too long...

With his boyfriend writhing underneath him he couldn't help but smiling lazily, well he couldn't deprive him of something he want could he now?  
"Alright babe. I'm gonna prep you hold on a second." Kissing his forehead as he let go of his rock hard cock which bounced and hit his smooth stomach standing to full attention, moving he took the bottle of 'blueberry flavored' lube and squirted a generous amount and slicked his fingers up. It was cool to touch but soon enough it would be body temperature. Moving up to Roxas again and straddling him before kissing him softly, slowly with one finger only he circled the pink puckered hole before slowly sinking the finger inside searching for that one spot quickly.

Prep? Oh right he forgot about that. Well anything to keep it from hurting right? So breathless he nodded to his love and squirmed as his arousal throbbed. How'd he get like this already? Well truthfully he was expecting his to happen sooner but given yesterday's drama it wasn't surprising. It had been a week after all... More than really... The cold gel hit his hole and the blonde flushed darkly, adjusting his legs back over his boyfriend's hips and pushing back against the kiss, opening his mouth under it and giving a small grunt as the finger entered inside of him. The pain and discomfort didn't last long, Axel knew where he was sensitive after all and within a minute he jolted and groaned, his fingers grasping his boyfriend's shoulders tightly as he arched into the hand. May have been a while since they did this, but longer since it felt good.

Smirking into the kiss when he found his prostate and continued to tease the little nub of nerves, whilst at the same time he drew back to plunge a second finger inside. When Roxas arched into his hand his muscle's greedily took more of his fingers and sucked them in deeper.  
"I guess you really want me that bad hon? You're sucking in my fingers." Smirking as he broke the kiss to exam the scene below, and god it was a sight to behold. Finally he inserted the last finger and slowly pumped them in and out, and each time purposefully missing his prostate.

The blonde arched again off the bed as the second finger was added, stretching him further without really being ready for it but didn't complain as he was hit, though did when his boyfriend spoke. Roxas flushed darkly, breathing heavily as he tried to glare at the male. "I d-don't need a play by p-play on what my ass is d-doing." Though the last word was followed with a girlish cry as the last finger was added without real preparation nor warning, breathing hard and calming down regretfully he was thrust into almost painfully without the pleasure, wincing and his fingers dug into his boyfriend's shoulder. "D-don't be a dick."

Axel smirked and was obviously enjoyed teasing his boyfriend as he gently scissored his fingers whilst pressing down onto his prostate.  
"Alright. I won't, but is this much better?" Still teasing but he gave Roxas what he wanted anyway.  
Panicking though as he pushed the last finger and his boyfriend was whimpering, feeling physically sick because he knew he just hurt his boyfriend. It was obviously because he was digging his nails into his shoulders.  
"Shit! Oh god, I'm so sorry Roxas!" Biting his lip and slipping his fingers free. "Did I hurt you?" He had to know.

Wait what? Opening his eyes in shock as the fingers left him, feeling empty without them but flushed and hazy at the same time. "N-No im alright!" Damn did Axel really think he was hurt. "J-just wasn't ready for three. I'm okay you can go on." Giving a weak smile to the red head as he moved a hand from his shoulders to shakily run it through the river of fire that cascaded down his boyfriend's shoulders.

Roxas said he was fine but he wasn't too sure now... He felt as if he did hurt him, and started to think maybe it was best the blond took control of the situation?  
"If your sure hon..." Though with a relaxed sigh as fingers threaded through his hair, and at the same time he went back to what he was doing previously.  
Starting with one finger at first before heading on with two and gently scissoring him this time, and paying extra attention to his prostate. "How's that?" Asking nervously this time, he didn't want to hurt him again.

"I'm sure." Breathing out slowly as he continued to stroke his boyfriend's head, than abandoning that he moved his fingers down to something of his boyfriend's that needed even more attention: his cock. His fingers just barely able to mist over the swollen head from his position though wanting to do more to pleasure him. Roxas did his best to stay calm this time, groaning loudly each time his prostate was hit and by the time his boyfriend spoke his own head was starting to leak and his body shaking slightly by the pleasure assault. "G-good pleasee..." He had to hold his tongue to keep from saying 'hurry up and fuck me already'.

His confidence was slow rising again when Roxas started to groan in pleasure, smiling he start to trail small kisses down his chest without his halting his moving fingers. Kissing and licking just above his happy trail, before moving down to the sides of his thighs, before trailing his mouth to enclose over Roxas's weeping cock. But for once not beating around the bush and this time just taking him whole. Bobbing his head steadily, tasting him greedily and his free hand going to his pulsing sac and teasingly massaged it.

What was he doing? The blonde tried to open his eyes and look down at hid boyfriend's retreating head, finding it extremely hard to focus with the assault to his nerves. He was seeing spots with each hit! He had no choice as Axel got lower than to move his legs over his lover's shoulders, gasping and arching as he was swallowed. "A-Axel!" He forgot himself how vocal he could be. The pleasure assault hitting him on all three sides so suddenly that his body couldn't keep up with it all. "P-please j-just hu-rry!"

Hurry? Surely he didn't mean... Was he sure? Looking up and asking quietly.  
"You sure babe?" Could Roxas go through with it? Worrying yet again though the pleasure he was giving his boyfriend was a huge turn on, never had he heard Roxas being so... Vocal.  
"Okay.. Hold on." Uncurling and slipping his slicked fingers out of the prepared hole, before moving back up to Roxas face and kissing him hungrily, at the same time positioning himself outside the puckered hole. Slowly he just sank the tip of his cock inside at first, just so Roxas could prepare himself mentally and physically.

Was he sure would he have asked him to if he wasn't! Roxas however gave a shaky nod, trying to cut back on speaking in fear he was being too loud, wasn't as if he could hear himself with his blood pounding in his ears. "A-am." Well that was the only real affirmative he could spit out right now, his breathing far too rough. Really, Axel had never done _that_ to him before! Lowering his legs slightly so that they were back around his lover's waist the younger kissed back, putting a hand on his boyfriend's neck to hold him in place and his other to reach for his love's arm, wrapping his fingers around his elbow for support as he was entered. Almost immediately the fear set in, eyes shut tighter as the almost forgotten cruel whispers wove through his mind, telling him again everything his rapist had. But it wasn't true… he was lying he knew this. He knew it… Had Axel said it though! Since he came back had he said it? It was at the wrong time but he couldn't help but rake his memory, trying to think of when. He paled dramatically, pulling away from the forceful kiss slowly as he tightened his grip on Axel's arm, close to shaking now he was afraid. "C-can you say it? Please?" Was it so much to simply be told he was loved? Was he? Xemnas said he wasn't… A week and two days after not hearing it…

Straight away when Roxas pulled away from him Axel regretted taking things this far. He looked so scared and afraid of the redhead, it was obvious he wasn't ready at all!  
Hell it was a good thing he was only an inch in! It was almost as if Axel knew what Roxas wanted to be told... Mostly because it was true.  
Moving he hips and he accidently slid out of his boyfriend to cup his jaw and stared into his magnificent blue hues. "I love you, Roxas." Slowly his other hand slinked to the bed to stop himself from crushing his boyfriend, even though Roxas's nails were cutting into his skin with so much force he bled, he never said anything at all. He need an outlet after all did he? Who said his lover would be completely okay after being away for a week?

And he was empty again. Blinking and then his eyes widened, was Axel pulling away from him? His gaze shot down, sliding his legs down from his boyfriend and looking like a scolded child until the hand rested on his face, moving to look back at him. The words were said and it took a second for him to search the red-head's face for the truth behind the words before he offered the smallest of smiles, relaxing slightly. Just his entire body language said 'thank you'. "I love you too…" hesitating for a few moments before biting his lip and looking down. He hadn't meant for it to get out of control like this… he just wanted to hear his boyfriend say those words…

Rolling to the side but still keeping hold onto Roxas, nuzzling into his shoulder in his own of saying sorry for taking things to far. Though sighing and shaking his head, maybe it was for the best that they didn't have sex for awhile after all?  
He must of reawakened some pretty bad memories to scare his boyfriend like that. "Hey Roxas?" Beginning slowly as he wrapped an arm around him. "What do you want to do?" Well it was all up to Roxas what step to take next, after all he had to let him heal in his own time.

Roxas didn't move for several moments as his boyfriend moved off of him and onto his side, his body really still convulsing from being attacked like that so he wasn't sure he could handle moving right now. As his boyfriend spoke he hesitated, the blonde slowly forcing his body into moving onto his side to put his face into the older male's chest and wrap his arms around him tightly. "I-I'm sorry." Whispering softly, his voice squeaking in fear Axel was angry with him. "I'm not scared... I just... I just want- needed to hear you say it." At least he was telling the truth, no matter how muffled his voice was from his position. "We... if you want we can..." Blushing darkly in a fluster, grateful his face wasn't visible.

"Hey, hey. It's okay I understand." Whispering softly as he reached out to pet his baby down hair. Alright... So Roxas wasn't scared... He only wanted him to say 'I love you.'  
It was heartbreaking... God knows what... /He/ said to his boyfriend to make him feel this way...  
"You know I love you. And I always will." And blushing darkly just as much as Roxas as he basically asked if they could start over again. Coughing slightly out of nervousness.  
"W-well it depends if you want to or not..." Deciding not to hide his face but shyly looking away slightly. He didn't know if he could get use to Roxas's sudden forwardness.

Roxas didn't really answer for a few moments, as if he was debating both options and trying to control his inner war before smartly replying: "You're the one with the hard on poking me." Well that was honestly very brave of him to just blurt out even though it was sarcastic and he was blood red while murmuring it then more seriously replying. "I-I'm alright if you want to honestly… We never had to stop…"

Axel's dropped his mouth dumbly, he couldn't believe he heard his boyfriend just said that! Shaking his head and looking away.  
"I'm honestly okay.. It's getting late anyway... Maybe we should go to sleep... Well.. I might get in the shower and sort this problem out." His cheeks reddening when he admitted this and had to look away briefly.

The blonde's shoulders actually fell as Axel turned him away, sighing quietly while dropping his arms from around his boyfriend and giving a nod into his chest. "… okay." Well he never wanted to force him into doing something like that like he had been. He felt empty again, and this time he was the only one to blame. His pill had worn off a while ago, so now he was like before, depression hitting him like a wave. Axel never wanted to take him to begin with had he? Course not… Xemnas was right he was just a whore.

Hearing Roxas sigh like that made him turn around and pull him into a hug. "Hey it's okay babe. We've got plenty of time before we start getting intimate again..." Blushing slightly though calming down as his member started to go flaccid, looks as if that shower could wait until morning now.

Roxas slowly raised his head to look at his boyfriend briefly before looking back down; giving a small nod to what he was saying and relaxing slightly from it. "Sorry again I just… Thought I had to…" He needed to hear Axel say those words and the only way he could think of coaxing them out was to offer his body… and when he became too afraid he had no choice but to ask for it instead… and now he still didn't know if it was offered solely because he asked or if he really meant those words. If he would even mean that ring… who says it was for him? Could be for someone else… he could have used the week to form an entire life and he would never know about. Sighing as he pushed his head under Axel's chin, closing his eyes to hide the pent up emotion while his arms went around his neck softly. "…My ass hurts." Well that was random but true, the moment he shifted there was a twinge of pain. Axel may have hit him a little _too_ hard.

Shaking his head as he went to pet Roxas's shoulder.  
"No, you don't have to force yourself. But Rox... You know I do love you right?" Was that Roxas's problem? He was questioning whether or not Axel loved him? Did he not trust him enough? God... This felt like when he first started out... Questioning their love for each other.  
Axel's eyes widened. So he DID hurt Roxas. "Oh god Roxas I'm sorry! Do you need that cream?" Panicking as he shifted away from his boyfriend to search his eyes. His own were filled with guilt. Guilt that he hurt his own boyfriend.

The blonde didn't reply right away, face hidden he took to analyzing his voice for signs of lying and once again finding none gave a small nod. "I know... and i love you too... Sorry I... don't know what's wrong with me." No that was a lie, he knew exactly what was wrong but couldn't say it to his boyfriend. As Axel panicked and released him Roxas blinked and looked back up at him, shocked of course as to why he wasn't being held anymore and rose an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Nope. I'm alright. It'll stop in a minute or two it always does. Calm down before you get an ulcer." Joking softly with just the hints of a smile on his face.

Still slightly worried until he curled back into his boyfriends arms.  
"D-did I hurt you babe?" So... He's still in pain from.. The assault from... HIM.  
Oh god.. A little voice in his head started to tease him, saying that his lover was going to leave him because things were going back to how things were only a week ago.  
No.. He couldn't go back to a life of fighting. No. He just couldn't!

Sighing softly he wrapped his arms back around the larger male, kissing the top of his head as best he could. Well might as well be truthful. "It only hurts a little. I swear, don't worry it'll go away in a minute. I've done it to you remember? It always hurts after." He was relaxing now at least, blushing but his body had calmed down and he was actually getting tired now even though their little encounter hadn't actually brought him over the edge he was close enough that right now he was tired.

Sighing softly and keeping Roxas close to his chest. "Yeah.. Okay... But if it doesn't I'm gonna go get some pills for you." He stopped rubbing Roxas's shoulder as he slowly started to relax, though was worrying about his boyfriends small dose of pain. Mumbling tiredly as his eyes started to droop.  
"Come on... Lets get some sleep. We both have work tomorrow.." He had to start working more if he was ever going to pay off the ring..  
Nuzzling into his baby soft hair he closed his eyes and start to drift off to sleep.

"I'm fine babe..." Smiling softly as he closed his eyes and nuzzled into his shoulder, purring quietly even at the attention. However he hummed in confusion as his boyfriend said that he worked tomorrow, trying to look back up at him and failing. "You work? Thought you were off... oh set the alarm for eight please." Though as he finished mumbling the question he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend passed out before him. Sighing the blonde pulled himself out of the embrace, slipped back in his bedclothes and walked over to his boyfriend's nightstand to mess with the clock and turn the alarm on before getting back in bed and cuddling against him before closing his eyes and falling asleep mercifully.

* * *

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaaha!

reviews make me happy~!


	44. Chapter 44: Haunted

And sorry for the long dead period. Both my girlfriend and myself are in college, so it makes finding free time very difficult.

We do not own kingdom hearts.

* * *

Somehow the next morning Axel found himself waking up to an awful noise, clutching his head as he leant over to hit the alarm clock to shut it off.  
Growling in annoyance and shoved his head into his pillow. Well that was a nice wake up call... "Ugh.." Mumbling again before he rolled to the side to embrace his boyfriend.  
"Mornin' Roxas." Mumbling into his ear.

The blonde in question groaned at the noise, pulling himself closer to his boyfriend to fight it though squeaked as he was rolled over on. That woke him up and in more than one way. "Morning sleepy head." Sighing as he went to run a hand through his hair to try and wake up but couldn't really move with his larger boyfriend on top of him. "Babe I gotta get up. I gotta work."

Popping open one of his eyes and saying. "So you set the alarm then." Groaning a bit as if he was in pain, no he wasn't in pain he just really didn't want to get up for work when he started at ten today.  
Though he did move to give Roxas his space after realizing he was practically on top of him, though still holding onto him and nuzzling into his hair. "It's too early Rox!" Groaning into his ear. "Let's just pull a sicky and go to the park or something." Muttering lastly, but of course Axel was only joking about the last part... Though the first statement was indeed true.

Roxas laughed softly at this, shaking his head as he held onto his boyfriend loosely. "I haven't done that since Sora went to school... but not a good idea." He wanted to move out after all. And since Axel blew his money on that ring that left him responsible for paying for the apartment... great. That meant overtime. Grumbling softly on not wanting to get up the blonde rolled over to his nightstand and opened it, trying to make it look like he was getting a painkiller by hiding the bottle in his hand and shoving it back into the drawer quickly and popping it in his mouth without Axel being able to see. Regretted swallowing it dry though it always felt weird. "I gotta be in an hour, go back to sleep I'll wake you before I leave." Smiling lightly before going to grab his clothes and head into the bathroom to shower.

"Yeah, I'm only kidding. I need to start saving up and pay off- I mean pay for the apartment for us." He lost his cool there and almost let slip about the ring! Shit. Taking a deep breath to cool his flushed face, hoping it wasn't too obvious. Though he was distracted when he saw something slip into Roxas's mouth, it was green. Paracetamols weren't green...  
Though looking away quickly and stating.  
"Ahh alright... I need to be up in an hour anyway. Cloud's still ill and Tifa's got me in later, so I won't be home until at least eight or nine." It was the truth, but also he took it because he needed the extra hours since the cafe extended into a restaurant down town. It was the second one they had opened up, so it was the cafe in the center and the restaurant down town.  
It had opened a week ago and tonight would be his first night working there, he finished at 3 at the cafe and moved over to the restaurant named 'Snow'. It was named after Cloud's favorite weather... Snow.  
Shivering he was glad that was the one weather they'd never get, but they'd get ice. But never snow.

Pay off? Raising an eyebrow before trying to look like he was shrugging it off and continuing to the bathroom only to look back in surprise as he announced the time he was getting home, his eyes wide. "At nine? That late?" He got out at noon that meant he was spending nine hours alone in the cell of an apartment… He gave a small sigh though and nodded, biting his lip softly though. "Alright… I'll have dinner ready, can you go get the coffee started? I'll be out in like ten minutes." Offering a slight smile before shutting the door and going to take his shower.

Axel nodded. "Yeah... I took those hours because that way it'll be quicker when we move out. If we're lucky we'll have the munny next week." Smiling slightly before shrugging. "Cloud's opened up a restaurant so I took the job. I hope your okay with that..." Sighing he got up with a nod, though he was decent enough to swipe his boxers off the floor and put them on quickly along with his shirt.  
"Alright... I'll get it started." Giving his boyfriend a quick look before heading into the kitchen to start to coffee and prepare breakfast... And of course that was cereal.

Just like he said it was ten minutes before he came out of the bedroom fully dressed, even had his hair spiked again. He hated doing it, but preferred having something about him that wasn't average and boring. Seeing as his new job let him see a bunch of people a day there were too many on his world that had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wanted to be different. Moving into the kitchen he was quick to come up behind Axel and wrap his arms around his waist and playfully put his forehead against the male's back while leaning against him. "I'll have dinner ready when you get back I promise."

Axel's mind was elsewhere when he was making the coffee, he was still thinking about that green pill... Why would he have a green pill? He was so sure that paracetamol's were white, a dark thought appeared over his shoulder. What if Roxas.. Lied? And he DID have HIV? Many 'what if' questions popped into his head when he finished making their cups of coffee.  
Jumping violently and not expecting the arms to go around his waist.  
"Shit Rox! God I nearly had a heart attack!" Catching his breath before laughing nervously. "Here. I made you a coffee and some... CEREAL!" Grinning as he showed his boyfriend the bowl of cornflakes. For once he hadn't mucked up.

"Ick heart attack don't even joke about that." The blonde offered with a faint smile and laugh, letting go of his boyfriend as he leaned down to refill up Aiko's bowls and had to dodge the kitten as she raced into the room at the sound of her breakfast. As his food was offered Roxas smiled and gave a small nod, going to throw the packet away and then wash his hands before took up the drink first. "Thanks, you eat too." He hadn't asked for breakfast… in fact he was hoping to skip it! Oh well he couldn't get away from that anymore it seemed.  
Smiling he pointed to his empty bowl in the sink. "I had mine already. Now you have to eat yours." Smiling as he went to wash the china bowl, drying it and putting it away he leant on the counter before taking a sip of his coffee.  
Distracted by the small kitten as she eat he own breakfast and looking up to his boyfriend. "She's kinda like a baby if you think about it."  
Oh he ate? Roxas gave a huff though took his breakfast to the table and went about poking it like a regular kid being told to eat when he was scolded only moments before. However he did make himself eat it, focused more on the caffeinated beverage though that was what he was really after. Jumping slightly as Axel mentioned children, paling slightly as he choked on his break fast and tried to get what he had in his mouth down before looking over at the kitten and shrugging. "I guess so. She's no where near as noisy though." Smiling slightly at the truth and putting one leg on his chair to tie his shoe. He didn't get excited about the subject of kids like he would've before… after the dreams he had about seeing that boy he wouldn't let himself get excited.

Frowning slightly as rubbing Roxas's back before smiling a little bit. "Ah, of course you'd know. Spending a week with Destiny must of shown you a lot about them." Kids. It was a tough situation. He still wondered whether or not Roxas still wanted them.. Seeing Roxas was in the middle of doing his shoe he decide to help him with the other on, bending down until he was kneeling though this time he was blushing when he realizing he had one knee up, so he put that one down before tying his shoe. Well that was embarrassing!  
"There you go. All ready for work." Smiling as he got to his feet.  
"Just finish off you breakfast first, your not allowed to go until you do." He was going to start being firmer with Roxas and his bad eating habits.

"Destiny's an angel im talking about the kids than run around work." Roxas muttered into his coffee as he lifted it back up and sputtered into it as Axel knelt at his side. What was he doing what was he do-oh shoe. His excitement popped like a bubble as his shoe was tied instead of what he thought, still blushing faintly and muttering his thanks as his shoe was tied. "Bu-wha!" Gaping at Axel as he forbade him to leave until he ate everything. Granted he didn't have to for another twenty minutes anyway but still! "Murgh." He grumbled as he put the mug down and then stabbed at an unsuspecting cornflake with his spoon, trying to shovel down the food quickly than jumping up to rinse out the bowl and his empty mug. "There done."

"Well she has good parents. I bet she liked you Roxas." He wondered if they would make good parents? Though at the moment with work and what not they wouldn't have time to look after one.. He didn't know how Sora and Riku managed! Though in the end he chuckled when he wrapped his arms around Roxas and nuzzled into his hair.  
"See, that wasn't too hard now, was it?" Smiling when the empty bowl was put away.

"She likes everyone. She's been taught to see the good in everything." Roxas muttered, drying out his bowl and putting it away, jumping as arms grabbed his midsection and smiled, leaning up to kiss Axel on the jaw though pouted at his words. "Yes." Playful of course cause he erupted in a smile a second later. "I'll… see you tonight then?" Asking but his expression fell. He didn't want to be alone that long! It was just like before! Maybe he could ask for overtime…

Playfully hitting Roxas's side and sticking out his tongue. "Yeah you will. Just not as early though... Well if you want to you could stop by after work and come to the new restaurant. Don't worry I still work for Tifa and Cloud. I'm only working at their second place as well in the evenings." He too didn't want Roxas to be alone for all those hours; he doubted that he'd be able to manage on his own.

"Oh, alright that's cool." Smiling slightly though still uncertain about being left at home for so long that he actually grinned at the offer and nodded quickly only to hesitate for a second. "Where is it?" Not like he knew anything on this world even still! He knew where Sora lived, where the hospital was, and where X… he was located. He glanced at his watch though to glance at the time and frowned. Lessened to fifteen minutes. "Is it far from the café? What's it called?" Asking while he started moving towards the bedroom to get the book he borrowed and his nametag.

Following after Roxas and shaking his head. "No not far at all, it's only around the corner of it. It's called 'Snow.' You'll see it straight away because it's painted snow white." When they were back in their room he plonked himself down onto the bed before drawing the covers around himself.  
"Snow and white building got it." Roxas repeated back as he fastened the pin in place before picking up the book and wandering over towards the bed, leaning down the peck Axel on the side of his head lightly. "I love you, see you around two then." Smiling faintly at him before turning and opening a dark portal, walking through slowly after one final glance at his beloved and disappearing into his home world. Where the skies were bright even with outcast and snow drifted from the heavens in a lazy drizzle.

Doing the same and kissing the bottom of Roxas's jaw. "Alright Roxas. I'll see you later. I love you!" Calling out to him just before he vanished into the darkness.  
Sighing heavily when his boyfriend was finally gone, feeling empty without his presence around so he got up to have a quick shower.  
Fifteen minutes later he was washed and had styled his hair, only thing left to do was get dressed which took no time at all and was left with nothing else to do.  
Sighing he slumped to the bed though going to cuddle Roxas's pillow, nuzzling into it. Many thoughts crossed his mind, but the main one was his future worries. He was worried Roxas would turn him down after he would propose, which would leave him feeling like a fool. And then there was the kids... Roxas wanted them, didn't he? But... Right now they couldn't do that, especially with the move coming up sooo…. One they wouldn't have the money, two they had (hopefully if he says yes) a wedding, three- Well he didn't get to three because something had caught his eye. Roxas's drawer. He was still curious about earlier on this morning... Why had he been so secretive? Curiously got the better of him. Sliding over and putting Roxas's pillow back into place before opening the draw, first thing that had attracted his attention was a orange bottle with his boyfriend's name on it. Panicking at first because he thought it was something to treat HIV or some kind of STD. But then that's when he read the second the middle line.

'Anti-Depressant.'

Paling dramatically but then his mood swung to annoyance. 'Why didn't he tell me about this! Why the hell did he keep this from me?' It wasn't the fact that he was taking them that annoyed him, it was because Roxas failed to mention it!  
Realizing he had little to no time to get to work, he ended up pocketing it in his jacket and summoning a dark portal to work, where he spent the whole day most distracted though he did calm down in the end.

The day went with almost no incident besides Olette knocking over several piles but that was easily fixable. The latest she let him stay was two thirty and he was opening a portal back home to change, shivering slightly while knocking snow off of himself to change into a plain long-sleeved shirt, this one an off white, and normal jeans before grabbing his book again and starting out the front door for once, trying to fit some exercise into his day. Alright, so maybe it was closer to three by the time he finally was able to find the place, staring at the pure white restaurant with wide eyes for a moment before braving the black glass doors and went inside much like a timid cat would in a new home.  
"Oh! Blondie! One second he's around back." Tifa was working the front here, the woman still setting up for the evening shift so there were little customers in the building itself besides the ones coming for a late lunch or desert. Flicking her dark tresses behind her ear the woman half jogged half ran to the back seating area, pushing open the door and looking for the head of red-hair. "Hey, your sweetheart's up at the front." Winking at him playfully as she joked than disappearing again before he could really retaliate.

As for Axel he had completely forgotten about his boyfriend was going to come over and see him at work. He was a little distracted about those pills, and to take him mind off them he decided to move those huge round collapsible tables. They were about the size of a double bed and weighed a ton, for one person it was a difficult job especially when it was on your own.  
Luckily he was in the room on his own because he had to set up this room, so he put on his jacket to keep himself warm in the freezing cold room. It was this room where it was a little more wintery themed hence why it was so cold. He had two more to move into the second dining area when he spotted a familiar head of blond hair just as he managed to fix the table to the floor..  
Biting his bottom lip and a shadow cast over his eyes, Roxas keep those pills a secret from him... Did he not trust him? Well he didn't want to really confront him at work... But.. He didn't want things to be so edgy at home if he decided to ask later. Not saying anything but only staring and crossing him arms, his eyes practically screamed. 'You're in trouble.'

Still timid in a new place Roxas slowly approached his lover, looking around the wintery restaurant and shivering once he walked into the room his boyfriend was in. The empty room. "This place is amazing!" Chiming like a child who just saw their first fun house then looking up towards Axel with a smile. Only for his expression to fall at the look he was getting. He knew that look well. And he hoped he would never have to see it again... "W-what's wrong?"

Unfolding his arms to take out the bottle pills out of his coat pocket, holding looking at them for a brief moment before looking back at Roxas. "When were you going to tell me about this?" He wasn't shouting, he had kept his voice calm though a trace of hurt edged in the back of his throat.

The blonde paled and considerably, eyes wide as his medication was withdrawn. "I-I was going to I swear I just-" His voice almost a whisper, terrified in what Axel would think of him at this point. Alright so he was still depressed. He was trying to hide that from his lover... "I didn't want to cause problems- I was going to tell you I swear! I just... was waiting for the right time..." Why was Axel cross with him! Hell he was trying his hardest to get better so there wouldn't be anymore fighting... he knew Axel would've acted like this... but part of his mind had hoped he had been proud of him for making the giant step towards healing but that was too much to hope for wasn't it?

Sighing he put the pills onto the table before stepping closer to Roxas, he was scared and he could tell so he continued to use the same voice throughout talking to him.  
"You didn't want to tell me is that it?" Frowning before relaxing.  
"Rox... I'm not mad at you.. Or mad because you have to take them. I've got nothing against it. I'm just upset you didn't tell me sooner and left me to find out on my own. Where is the trust Roxas?"  
Sighing he looked to the ground before looking outside the window.  
"I thought you trusted me..." Roxas obviously didn't if he failed to mention this piece of valuable information.

"No I was going to, I swear…" Repeating softly while his gaze snapped to the floor, clutching the book he brought so tightly to his chest that his fingers were starting to turn red. As Axel went on he still found no solace in what he was saying, looking more and more like a scolded child every minute while negative thoughts started building in his head. Did he really want to live the rest of his life feeling like this? "I'm sorry…" Muttering again though his eyes watered up just slightly at the final question. Where was the trust? He remained still for a few moments after his boyfriend even spoke again to calm himself down, reaching forward to take the pills off of the table and place them in his pocket. "I-I'm…" He faltered, unsure how to really say it right away. "…I'm still trying to learn to again. I'm sorry…" He didn't know how to tell Axel anything… not only had the man hurt him several times in the past, but he had been hurt by another, his trust for people in general had become very very slim.

That broke him on the spot. Roxas didn't trust him.  
"You don't trust me?" Whispering softly as if he was hurt, well he was! He had a ring back at his apartment and Roxas came out to say he didn't trust him? How... How could he marry him when his boyfriend couldn't trust him?  
"Roxas..." Beginning slowly as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I think it's best if you go home... Decide what you want from his relationship, its hurting too much knowing you can't trust me." When he said home he of course meant the apartment.  
"We can talk about this when I get back from work..." Looking away again and clutching his fists.

"That's not what I said I meant-!" Roxas tried speaking out against him though paused as he realized there was no persuading him. It wasn't his fault after all… he was like a wounded animal, trust in people became so thin… He trusted his boyfriend more than his own family… that didn't mean completely though. After all Axel had hurt him too… As he was told to go home his eyes widened, looking up at his boyfriend in surprise though his shoulders fell. "… what would you do if you were me? Think about that…" His voice just above a whisper as the tear he had been trying to hold back slipped from his eye and making sure no one could see by briefly glancing over his shoulder and letting a dark corridor form around him; transporting the stricken blonde back to their bedroom.

It took him half a second to grab the forsaken pills then throw the bottle as hard as he could against the wall with the force that the plastic actually cracked. This was all his fault… Him and his stupid depression! Tossing the book onto the bed, Roxas set about unplugging the lamp on his bedside, carrying it over to the closet and plugging it in beside it, leaving the shade inside of it while picking up his book and kicking off his shoes. Made one last stop inside the bathroom to grab the scissors but disappeared inside the closet, using his belt to keep the doors shut as he curled up in the lit space in a ball. It may have seemed overboard, but small places always calmed him down when he was in the organization…  
What did Axel mean by 'what did he want from this relationship?' Right now, as he pressed the blade against his wrist, he didn't even want to be in one.

The thin lines made were hardly deep enough to do any significant damage and Roxas slid the scissors to the ground beside him, feeling disgusted he let himself get to this point. What did he want from this relationship… His fingers moved to turn off the lamp, curling up tightly in the darkness and resting his head against the wall while tears slid down his face. "… We're over." Whispering softly to himself, trying to put confidence behind it, as if practicing for when his…. His friend came home. And he had therapy first thing in the morning god damn it he forgot… too late the marks were there either he was to be taken away from the red-head forever and locked away into a mental home or he would be given up on by another person. All the effort he had put into keeping this chaotic abusive relationship together he was finally giving up. He couldn't take it anymore.

Axel sighed heavily when Roxas left, tears prickling in his eyes. He couldn't work like this and he knew it but he still had to make a living for both of them, it was this town he was so sure of it.  
Biting the bottom of his lips and clenching his hands into tighter fist but then that's when it hit hard like a fast on coming train. What if Roxas tried to leave again! No... He couldn't bare to be alone again!  
Looking around the room frantically he quickly rushed to go find Tifa.  
"Tifa!" Calling out to her in the kitchen.  
The only response he got was from Cloud who was at the bar sorting out the cash machine.  
"Hey, you alright?"

Axel shook his head. "I-I got into a fight with my boyfriend... I was wondering if I could po-" He was cut off before he could finish.

"No Axel. I'm sorry but you've had too much time off. And we need you later... But you can leave earlier if you need to, we have a new waiter." Truthfully Axel was unreliable, he was hardly in anymore though a few people told him not to get rid of Axel because he was a good waiter, so he kept his word and kept Axel on but hired another waiter.

Finally he got out at six after confessing all to Tifa, it was something he hadn't managed to do with anyone else. Demyx didn't really listen to him and he had been ignoring him as if he wasn't there...  
He had no other friends unlike Roxas who had his family as well, he spent the last half an hour sobbing and now was wiping his tear stained eyes before getting up to leave. She was also the first person he confessed about proposing to.  
Smiling and thanking her for the advice (and the coffee) he hugged her and bid her a goodbye.  
Originally he had planned to take the dark corridor home, but he decided in the end he to walk as it would allow him to think over what Tifa had told him.  
Sighing he drew his jacket closer to his body, and crossing his arms around his chest. He didn't like walking these streets in the dark, it made the town seem more darker than it was.  
And it was a badly lit area which made things worse, and he had to cut through the back alleyways to make the journey shorter. Well he always went this route anyway, but it was only because the nights were getting darker he didn't like it.  
Shivering he felt like someone was watching him but put the thought behind his head, knowing it was only the night playing tricks on him.  
Only if he looked around.. Only if he stopped to wonder what that sound was.  
Because what happened next caught the redhead off dark, someone grabbed him suddenly and placed a dirty cloth over his nose and mouth forcing him to inhale the vile stench.  
Yelling out as he struggled against the other person but he was growing weaker with each feeble yell, the drug was working quick and soon enough he fell limp in the other persons arms.

It was getting late. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore but he hadn't heard Axel come inside yet... Sighing heavily the blonde uncurled his stiff body, telling himself he was stupid for doing this and standing up, unlatching the door to put everything back the way it was. Axel said he'd be home by nine and he still had to make dinner- His eyes caught the time and his eyes widened. Two am. The bed was still empty, he was alone. Not hungry or even wanting to try to do anything that counted as food or water he dropped down into the bed. Had been thinking the entire time he was in the closet: Maybe he over reacted. Maybe Axel didn't mean anything hurtful by what he said.. he'd give him one more day. Just one... but now he wasn't so sure. Opening the door to let the kitten in the blonde retreated to the dark bed side after her. Curling up in the icy cold bed alone with one of the red-head's tee-shirts on he fell asleep with the kitten purring at his back as his only comfort.  
He fell asleep alone: he woke up alone. Blue eyes opened at the sound of movement in the other room, sitting up quickly and staring towards the door while Aiko slept on. "Axel...?" It was almost eight in the morning! Though no, as soon as he had coaxed himself to his feet and looked out the bedroom door there was no one there... just Zexion or Demyx leaving for work... He was starting to get scared... All thoughts from yesterday forgotten as he worried about the man's life and whether or not he would ever come home again... he couldn't be alone anymore...

Shivering violently on the wet cold ground. It hurt everywhere.. 'I'll make you pay.' Startled he wrapped his ripped and ragged clothes around his body shaking violently as he sobbed hard, he felt sick.. Violated.. So dirty and weak.  
He didn't want to get up... He couldn't get up. He had no strength at all... Well who would after a whole night of violation by a sick and twisted man? Though.. Maybe Xemnas was right... Roxas wouldn't love him... He didn't love him. Especially after something like this...  
His once vibrant red hair was clumped together all matted and dull. At the side of his head was a purple bruise, his arms were red raw from where his old... Friend had held him down as he suffered the abuse... His throat was aching from all the screaming and yelling, but he was too weak to stop anything from happening.  
Opening his eyes only just a little bit to gather his surroundings. He didn't know who dumped him here but he suspected it was Saix...  
Finally though he used what little strength he had left to grab hold of the metal bar behind him, wincing and crying out and his legs nearly gave way but he continued to cling onto the railings, his legs shook violently as he summon a feeble corridor of darkness to take him home. Though he didn't expect to be thrown into the middle of the living room floor, unable to stand any longer he fell to the ground with a pained cry. It hurt everywhere! It burnt everywhere! He wanted it all to go away. But then that's when his world went dark...

There was a thud and cry of pain, Roxas jumping out of his skin and dropping the book on the floor with a low curse as he slipped out of bed and raced to the bedroom door and threw it open. That's when he stopped. His eyes wide as he stared at the scene before him. Blood everywhere. His nearly nude friend in the center of it passed out covered in bruises and wounds. "Axel!" Without thinking he raced to his side and fell to his knees beside him with the force to bruise one of them, reaching to carefully and gently brush hair from the male's face and try looking over his body. What happened to him! There was several possibilities... he liked none of them. "Cure." Muttering softly at the heavier volume of blood on his back and hips, holding it there until the spell left the blonde weak and lightheaded than quickly going in and using it again. And a third time until he was shaking and panting with the effort of the spell but his boyfriend was healed completely. He wouldn't touch him until he was sure that every bruise and every wound was gone. Even then the touch wasn't affectionate. He tugged on Axel's arm, slipping his much smaller body under his arm and stumbling under the weight as he tried to pull him to his feet. It hurt his back, but he managed the two steps to get to the sofa than promptly wrapped the blanket around him, shaking at this point as he sat beside the sofa on the ground, watching as his tears left stains in his lover's shirt he was wearing. Was.. was this his fault too?

Zexion frowned as looked up from his book suddenly confused to what the ruckus was.  
Putting his book to the side and moving from his room to head into the living area. Though just like Roxas when he saw the bloody mess he paled but turned to see his friend shaking. "Roxas!" Rushing over to him.  
"What happened? Are you okay?"

Roxas jumped as Zexion raced over, wiping his eyes quickly and nodding even when his shaking didn't stop. "Y-Yeah im fine don't worry its not me." Looking towards the bloody floor and shivering before forcing himself to his feet. "I-I'll get a towel to clean it up.. Please watch him for a second? Found him like this..." Biting his lip as he continued to think the worst. So much blood around his hips... his beloved wasn't... wasn't hurt the same as he was... was he? Like he said he was only gone for one or two seconds to rush into the kitchen to grab as many towels as he could and set about cleaning all the blood up off the floor. Still shaky, the amount of blood was too much like his own rape...

Zexion nodded and looked over to the heavily bruised Axel, frowning he went over to stare at the broken body.  
What happened to him? Frowning he sat on the coffee table but jumped when the body shook.  
Axel's body was shaking from the cold he felt, his body felt a little better but he was still weak and sore from his hips down wards.  
Zexion slowly picked up the dropped blanket to place it over him.  
Axel's eyes snapped open as soon as he felt someone touch his shoulder. Fear striking him quickly "No! Don't!" His voice hoarse and weak. Shutting his eyes as silent tears ran down his face. "Don't touch." Circling up into a ball and hugging his knees close to his chest, though clenching his teeth at the sudden pain from his behind.  
Feeling knife like pain shoot up and down his spine to his arse, then the bleeding started again...

Roxas jumped at Axel's voice, getting to his feet quickly and practically falling again by his side and was about to reach out until he said not to touch, but he still laid his hand on the sofa in view of his boyfriend in case he wanted it. "Shh... it's okay Axel, you're okay now." Noticing his look of pain broke his heart but he focused his power yet again to mutter yet another "Cure." It took a lot of focus and he seemed to loose some color but he didn't care. He'd rather be placed into a coma from over using magic than watch his lover be in pain. "You're okay..." Whispering again, wanting to reach out but afraid of being rejected. So moved slowly, reaching forward carefully and slowly, keeping his hand in his boyfriend's sight while it moved closer to his face, using the back of his knuckles to very tenderly brush his fingers over the red-head's cheek softly.

A tingling sensation flooded his body, Roxas cast a cure over him which meant he was the only he healed him before...  
But why would he? Xemnas said Roxas didn't care about him...  
His eyes flew in alarm as fingers traced his cheek.  
/A giant yellow crooked grin was all he could see in the dimmed light, along with a set of amber eyes and long graying tresses of hair falling over his chest, fingers traced his cheek. A voice whispered into his ear before biting down hard onto the lobe until it split. "Ready for round two my pet?"/  
Axel flinched away from the fingers and buried his face into the sofa.  
"No... Please don't hurt- No more!-" Crying softly.  
Zexion came behind Roxas. "Want me to put him to sleep?" His friend looked so tired after casting all those spells, he needed a rest for a bit. Maybe in that space of time he could inspect the redheads body. Though he had a sneaky suspicion what had happened to him, he believed he must of been... Sexually abused. But he still wanted to run a diagnosis on him to confirm it.

Roxas withdrew his hand before you could say 'bug spray', looking sadly at the red-head as he nodded to Zexion briefly but while holding a finger to him that said one moment. "It's alright Axel... no one's going to hurt you anymore." He wanted to get through to him... why couldn't he? He wasn't the bad guy... Why was that all Axel saw... he forced himself to trust why couldn't Axel! "W... we're gonna put you to sleep for a while okay babe? Don't worry we wont hurt you, you can trust us..." That brought up the trust issue again... now the red-head could finally see it from his side of the story...

Still shaking but listening to Roxas's words, they didn't help him one bit and only made him more fearful. "No!" His eyes wide and tried to move away from Roxas though this time Zexion stepped in a murmured a quite spell which quickly worked it's magic a sent the injured redhead to sleep. "No! Don't tou-"  
Though at first he tried to fight it but gave up and let his flailing arms go slack and succumbed to the spell, and shut his dull swollen eyes weakly.

The blonde's head fell as Axel fell into sleep and left his last cry echoing around in his mind. "...Thank you Zexion." Muttering softly as he then reached up to adjust the blanket over the red-head's shoulders. Biting his lip he decided to move the blanket off of him softly as he could, examining his bruised from teeth shoulders. He understood enough, he didn't need to see anymore to understand what had happened and knew who did it after seeing the same marks on his own shoulders. Xemnas. Damn him. He couldn't be afraid of him anymore, he knew he should want revenge as the red-head once did... but after yesterday he was treating Axel more like a friend than his lover.

Zexion shook his head. "It's alright... Well no not really. Sorry. Do you want me to run a full diagnosis on him?"  
Looking over to his friend and putting a hand over his shoulder. He couldn't go to work now and leave Roxas like this.. Especially now this has happened... His suspicions were came true when he saw Axel's bloodied shoulder and teeth marks were imprinted. Hissing low he looked away, almost sickened.

Roxas glanced up at Zexion as he spoke and gave a weak smile. "I think I know what happened... but yes please I mean... if it's not too much." Sighing as he leaned against the sofa where his Axel's head lay not but a few inches away. What happened to him coming home last night? Why was it whenever he built up the courage to do something, another thing happens that sends him back to trying to cling onto this failing relationship? Damn it he couldn't break up with Axel like this! He couldn't be that cruel! "I'm... scared to look truthfully." Muttering before reaching up again and pulling the blanket down until it was over the red-head's hips, recoiling instantly at the amount of bruises and scars that decorated his body.

Zexion nodded before running a spell that ran over Axel's body in a blue and white swirling mass, the sleeping body twitched with each touch from the spell.  
Finally his Lexicon appeared in his hands, and a full written brief came up. Bile running in his throat when he finished reading, he didn't want to tell Roxas so he passed the book over to him.  
"Here... It's not pretty I'm afraid."

Shaking hands reached out for the large novel, his hands shaking as his eyes started to frantically scan the page. Tears rose up, one hand going to his mouth instantly to keep himself from vomiting bile as he forced himself to read all of it. Raped. He knew that already, he could tell. But raped... by two? At the same time? But the names made him pale.

He knew Xemnas... but Axel's old friend? Saix... he hadn't expected. Pitters of water from his eyes fell to the floor as he shut the book and passed the large volume back over towards his friend, taking a deep breath to calm himself down and wiped his eyes. "W-worse than i thought..." Hard for him to calm down after reading that, wanting to reach up and touch his love to comfort him... but was too afraid to reach out.

The Lexicon vanished soon as he touched it. Slowly he put an arm around Roxas's shoulders, he needed to be held in this point of time. "Hey.. It'll be fine... Well maybe not for awhile but time heals wounds Roxas." Trying to help the distraught teen. Though if it was him in Roxas's place he would be feeling the same... But Axel had done the same to Roxas in the past, but no one deserved to be raped...

Roxas hesitated for several moments after Zexion spoke, biting onto his lip while braving it, remembering how afraid he was but wanted to be held, he reached out and very lightly placed his hand over the red-head's, looking up at his friend as he was enveloped in an embrace. "... I know. Thank you... for everything." Muttering as he glanced at his watch and sighed. "You're gonna be late for work Zex... I'll call when something changes okay?" He didn't want to get his friend in trouble when he had done so much for him.

Shaking his head he sighed. "You sure? I really don't mind staying here." Looking at Roxas when he removed his arm but nodded. "Alright. Give me a call if you need me." Sighing when he picked up his coat and threw it over his shoulders and with that he squeezed his friends shoulder gently, his own way of saying everything would be okay.  
"See you." Calling to him as he shut the door behind him, leaving Roxas with his abused boyfriend.

"See you." Roxas gave a small sigh as the door closed, watching his boyfriend sleep in peace for several moments before forcing himself to lean over to very gently ghost his lips over the very top of his head where he wouldn't feel it through his hair. Mewing, Aiko wandered over, jumping onto the sofa as she sniffed Axel's leg, getting shooed away by the blonde who was her next target to curl up next to. Even though Axel had left him in the past, Roxas stayed by his side, curled into a ball with his head on the seat of the sofa and simply watched over the usually strong red head. It was his turn again to be strong... It was twenty minutes later he realized he forgot to take his pill and remembered a second later Axel didn't like him taking them... so didn't bother and fell asleep in the exact position he was sitting in, succumbing to the nightmares his medication usually helped with.

It must of been an hour later when Axel finally woke up. It took him awhile to remember what had happened, and when he did he gripped hold of the pillow and tear drops fell from his face.  
How could Roxas ever look at him the same again? But.. Was Xemnas right when he said his boyfriend didn't love or care for him? More silent tears fell down his face, cursing himself for being so weak and defenseless.  
Why would Roxas want to stay with someone like him? Roxas deserved better... Someone to look after him, someone stronger than he was.  
It hurt him but deep down he knew it was true. But... He needed Roxas.

The teenager grumbled in his sleep as Axel pulled away from his hand, blinking open blurry eyes to try and see the red-head and yawning right as he was about to open his mouth to say something. Blushing he cleared his throat and turned back to him again, adjusting his sleeping legs as pins and needles attacked. How long had he been sitting here? "Hey..." Muttering softly as he recognized the sound of crying, adjusting himself at Axel's side, even standing up to sit on the very edge of the sofa and reached to pull the blanket further over his love. "You're okay hon... I have you now you're okay." His tone as soft as he could get it, gentle, and right away saying the things he wanted to hear after his own rape.

Sniffing he looked up slowly at the voice, shying away at first. "Hey..." His voice low and he wasn't looking at Roxas but only kept glancing up, but he did accept the blanket.  
"Thank you..." Looking up finally as Roxas words tried to sooth him but it really didn't help him that much, but only worse. Why was Roxas helping him...?

Blinking sleep still from his eyes the blonde continued to gaze sadly down at the male next to him, still wanting to reach out to try and help but every time he tried the poor man would flinch away. "I... I know what happened. Axel im so sorry... I should've stayed with you love." Muttering softly as he adjusted the pillow under his lover's head to make him comfortable. "And I should've told you about the pills. I'm sorry... I love you, I want to make this relationship work." Whispering softly while spilling out his heart to the male, meaning every word. It was true... he wanted this relationship to work... but it wasn't. Aiko tried once again to hop onto the sofa and once again Roxas shooed her away with a wave of his hand. "She's worried about you." Giving the weakest of smiles before it faded. "You need anything? Painkillers?"

'Roxas knows? Oh god! He must think I absolutely filthy!'  
His mind yelling at him and tears flooded down his face. "No... No. I told you to go... I-It's my own f-fault this happened..." Whispering the last part, he was losing his voice slowly..  
"R-Roxas... I'm not angry about the pills..." Looking down at his own hands this time and still whispering. "I was upset you didn't tell me... If you...told me. I'd be fine with it..." Roxas said he wanted this relationship to work... But did he really mean that? Or was that another cover up?  
Painkillers? They did sound great at the moment.  
"P-please if that's not too much." But he didn't deserve them... He felt so pathetic and useless... He though Roxas would of left by now, gone back to his family on the beach and played 'happy families'.

"Shhh it's okay." Roxas whispered softly as he carefully reached out and barely even using his nail pushed a clump of hair from his lover's face, not touching the skin at all. "Babe it's okay. No more 'what ifs', you're alright now. I'll protect you." It was just too late to save him from his pain... As the pills were brought up he bit his lip at what sounded like in his mind 'I don't like you taking them because you didn't tell me.' "... I'm sorry hon... I wont take them anymore if it upsets you." His mind was completely backwards, but he was depressed and starting to fall into madness. And today was supposed to be his final appointment as well... that wasn't happening... "Alright, let me go get them I'll be back." Smiling softly as he climbed to his feet and quickly went into the bedroom to grab the painkillers, rushing into the kitchen after that to grab a tall glass of water. While he was gone Aiko broke the rules and jumped on the sofa to curl up in front of her 'daddy'.

Shaking nervously at first but finally relaxing when Roxas touched him, he should of known he wouldn't hurt him... Maybe emotional but not physically.  
"No... I should be the one protecting you.. I-I'm just not-" Though he cut off and shook his head. "No! Roxas I never said I don't like you taking them! I think it's a good idea your taking them, I just didn't like how you didn't tell me..." His voice was practically nearing it's end now but Roxas was leaving the room, and Aiko jumped onto the sofa. Whispering softly and reaching out to pet the small fluffy coon kitty.  
"Hey girl.. You like me don't you?" Sniffing as he brought her close to his face and petting down her soft coat.

Roxas didn't comment on his pills again as he moved back to the living room and sat himself back down on the sofa and placed the water on the coffee table. "Can you sit up hon?" Reaching out softly to place his hand on top of the blanket, silently offering help if it was needed. "Just a little I brought you a straw." Giving Aiko a look but the kitten ignored him as she went right on purring and brushing her head into Axel's jaw lightly, than licked at his face and cheek while her clawless paws kneaded at the sofa.

He took the little kittens' affectionate lick as a yes. Though when Roxas came up a demanded him to sit up he flinched, nodding though not taking the help as he struggled to sit up and cried out when he did. Bolts of lightening shot up his arse and spine, small beads of tears collected in his eyes and he whimpered. Shakily he took the pills before looking over at Roxas. "What about you? You need to take yours..." Whispering again and held the kitten to his chest carefully and laid her onto his lap. She wouldn't hurt him and he knew that.

"Oh god Axel careful!" Roxas dropped the bottle to his lap as reflectively his hands moved to help the red-head sit up, didn't let him do it all the way, in fact pulled him down so his head was simply on his lap with the pillow between his hair and his skin. "Shh... please don't hurt yourself my love." His fingers then went to gently stroke down Axel's messy hair before leaning to grab the water and pills, holding one to his mouth between his fingers until he took it and then the straw. "I'll take mine in a while. It's okay." Even though he said this he had no plans of getting up to take the medication. No matter how down he felt right now without it. Aiko remained where Axel placed him, purring and kneading into the blankets softly before flopping to her side, tail lazily flicking in time against his thigh as her bright eyes closed.

Almost wanting the refuse the pill, but soon as it dangled in front of his face his obediently took it along with the water.  
After awhile he murmured quietly. "Please Rox... Take yours... You need to." Shutting his eyes briefly then opening them again, his throat sore as he sobbed into Roxas's chest. "Y-you deserve better than me!" His voice pitching as he cried. He didn't understand why the blonde was helping him.

"I will babe." Murmuring softly as he made sure Axel got as much water as he wanted before setting the glass down on the coffee table. "They're in the other room I'll grab them in a mome-" Before he could finish speaking the blonde was thrown back slightly as Axel dove into his arms, his eyes widening for only a second at his message while his arms reflectively went around the broad shoulders. "N-No baby... Axel no. Everything he said was a lie, remember? I love you, I wouldn't trade you for the world." His embrace around the red-head was gentle, wiping away his tears with the tips of his fingers as softly as he could. "I love you, you mean everything to me." Somehow... he felt like he was lying...

Shaking his head he sobbed more. "You're lying..." Whispering softly as he placed his head onto Roxas's shoulder and clung to him, not wanting to let him go, but his embrace slackened. "You don't... You don't love me anymore." Looking to ground this time instead of Roxas.  
"I don't know why you could like someone like me... I'm no good for you, I can't even protect you. I'm just weak..." Sniffing and not wiping away his tears.

"No... no I'm not Axel I swear-" Roxas whispered just as softly as his love as he was clung to, holding his back gently but securely. "I love you... I do I just... didn't have a very good day yesterday. I'm sorry..." His wrist burned with the reminder of how low he had sunken, guilt seeping in to every pore in his skin. "Shhh... It's okay. I don't need protecting love, as long as you're here..." Muttering as he gave a slight smile and brushed his shoulders lightly with his fingers. "Here, let me help you to bed it'll be better on your back." Giving a gentle brush with his fingers against his lover's neck and pushing Aiko away and slipped himself away from Axel, only to turn around and help him sit upright, than with the much heavier male's arm over his shoulder he carefully pulled him upright, being very slow with his movements to keep them from causing pain and fully prepared to cast more spells just in case they did.

Trying to conceal his tears when he got up, each step he took was like a stabbing pain he didn't want to walk anymore... Make the pain all go away.  
Axel shook his head. "I'm so bad.. I went into your drawer because I was curious... I invaded your privacy... I shouldn't of looked..." Sniffing when he curled up into the bed finally, his aching bones were on fire though he didn't say anything.  
"Roxas... Maybe.." Tears flooded his cheeks and he clung onto his pillow. "M-maybe... Maybe we should b-break up." There he said it. He didn't want to. Especially when things were starting to look up... But things were looking down again...

Roxas sat beside his love after he placed him on the bed, placing his hands on his hips and muttering a healing spell again. This one was weaker, but he tried, left panting and exhausted after though. "I-Its alright baby. We're together, there should be no secrets." Smiling softly as he reached out and started to softly stroke the male's forehead. Though as he spoke he paled. His eyes widened and his bones turned to lead inside his core. "B-but... A-Axel we don't have to everything will be..." His shoulders fell, hand moving away from his friend as he lowered his gaze.

"...Is that what you want?" His voice cold to mask the tears that had started down his cheeks and fell to the blankets with barely a patter. He didn't speak for several moments, he had been hoping that this wouldn't have happened. That he managed to save this relationship after all the abuse and hardship he had to endure to keep it together. Finally he asked the question that would decide his fate. "...Can... can we stay friends?"

Hissing as the hands touched his hips and the spell pretty failed. "I-I just seem to make you feel worse...-" Looking away this time to hide his streaming tears, all he ever wished was for his... Lovers happiness, and he couldn't give it to him. He didn't respond to the last question.  
"I've just always wished for your happiness... Roxas... Look in my drawer there's a black box." He didn't want to do it this way but he needed Roxas by his side. "I love you so much.. I don't want you to go... But if it makes you happy you can..."

Tears spilled heavier from his eyes as the box was brought up, snapping a hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying out. Why bring that up now? Things were over weren't they? There was no chance for that now! Finally he calmed down enough to speak, hating that his voice was cracking every other word. "I-I've... I've forgotten how." Realizing then that he didn't even know what that single word meant anymore. Happiness... It was gone. It was now a fake emotion that medication forced out of him. However he obeyed Axel's order, he stumbled weakly to his feet as he dried his tears and walked over to the dresser, hands shaking as he opened the drawer and lifted out the small black box, trying to keep from looking at it as he approached the bed, leaning against it while swallowing thickly and opening the box slowly.

So... He couldn't be happy anymore... Not even he could help him. Well that was reassuring, how could Roxas trust him if he couldn't be happy... It did explain a lot.  
Looking up slow as he sat up and a pained expression crossed his face. "I just want the truth from you..." Watching as Roxas opened the small box to reveal the gold band with a small green emerald which was surrounded by diamonds, Axel wanted to smile but he couldn't now. "I was going to ask you when we moved to our new place... Roxas... You've made me so happy, you've made me feel like I actually do have a heart. I'll admit when I first met you I thought you were some kind of zombie... But you broke out of your shell. You broke me down and stripped me down of all my negativity. You gave me hope. That's what I want to give you. I want to give you strength and happiness. Each day I felt like I was alive, you've made me a better person. I love you a lot. I want to marry you... I want us to be together forever. Will yo-" Of course he cut off from the last part of his speech, it got all crackled towards the end... It was hopeless now... Wasn't it? Why would Roxas want to marry him? He was nothing but a piece of dirt. Once again tears trickled down his cheeks.

Tears were spilling from his eyes faster than he could keep up with them as his eyes fell on the ring. That's why Axel asked for the colors... As the red-head started his proposal the blonde choked on his tears with a squeak, trying to calm them down so he could hear. It was slightly easier when Axel said that he was a zombie before, getting the faintest of smiles across his face before he was back in tears. Heavy flowing tears. Did he want to live the rest of his life with the man who beat him? Raped him? Tried to kill him? Did he want to live the rest of his life cooped up inside watching the world go by without knowing if they would ever smile again? Live with the man who brought fear into his heart with his uncontrolled rage and spouts of anger? But then... living with the man who taught him to smile, showed him what was beautiful in life, who claimed to rather kill himself lest they be apart. One who accepted him and all his flaws. Roxas was trembling as his mind warred with himself. His skull began to pound with the amount of negative and fleeting positive thoughts running through his mind, dropping the box to his lap as he gripped his head tightly with his fingers. What was he to do! Axel wasn't going to wait forever for him! But this was even worse timing than the last time he asked!

"C-c-can I-I-?" Starting to stutter at the very thought of marriage. "Can I have time to think about this?" He wasn't saying no, in fact he placed the box, still open on the bed, stood up abruptly to the point he almost fell and practically ran to his safe space: the closet. Grabbing his belt off the ground he shut the doors, locking himself inside by wrapping the leather around the handles and sank down against the wall once he was done: sobbing uncontrollably.

If he had a heart it would of broken instantly. It was just like rejection, and his world came tumbling down. Biting his lip and picking up the box and closing it soon as Roxas left to go hide. Roxas didn't seem to realize he was hurting as well...  
All those times he had hurt him... It wasn't him.. He had been drugged, or something had happened to cause him to be upset...  
Roxas had hurt him too... He had blackened his eye before, left him when he tried to make things right, yelled at him, pushed him away so far Axel hurt himself... He didn't need this right now.. He needed Roxas to support him as he supported the blond. He was hurting deep inside after that brutal attack last night...  
Clutching the blankets around his body before throwing them off, his bones aching as he grabbed the box and took the ring out of it but only to pocket it. Though he did limp over to the cupboard, knocking gently. "Roxas? Please... Come out. I'll sleep in the living room. Please?" And here it began all over again, he was trying to be the stronger one of them again .

Roxas only deeper into sobbing as Axel knocked on the door, raising his head to weakly call out: "G-go lay down on the be-bed! I-I need to c-alm down I'm being un-unfair to you right now!" His voice broken and squeaking, riddled with tears as they continued to stream down his face and onto the shirt he was borrowing from his boyfriend. Finally, he called out his verdict. "I... I will marry you. J-just give me a minute..." That's all it took really, he wiped his eyes and forced himself to stand, his shaking hands reaching out and undoing the belt from the door handles, face red both from blushing and the tears running down his cheeks only moments before as he pushed open one of the doors, fidgeting in place like a child as it was his turn to wait for Axel's reaction.

Axel paled. No... It felt like he was forcing him now... He didn't look up but only stared at the ground.. Roxas didn't mean that really. Deep down inside he knew it.  
"No.. You don't mean it." He sniffed and clench his scratches hands into balled fists.  
"You're lying to me again!" Sobbing as his fisted his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "I-I'm just not r-right for y-you... I'm an a-awful person!"

The reaction was not one he wanted. The blonde recoiled, about to shut himself back inside the closet when he told himself no. If he really wanted a future with Axel, he'd have to prove himself. Blinking tears from his eyes he let go of the closet door, took the two steps he needed to get close to Axel, reached up to pull his hands away from his face, stood on his toes, and pressed their lips together softly. He kept it brief, remembering the fear that he had the first rape he had and dropped back down to the ground with a small smile up towards the red-head. "No. I'm not lying. Truthfully Axel... I've been waiting for this since i came home." blushing as he admitted it and looking towards the ground, he felt like he was the one being rejected. "I wouldn't have anyone else."

Axel recoiled in horror when their lips touched, not feeling Roxas's but 'his' cold thin one's instead.  
He felt betrayed in that single moment and shied away. "B-but you wouldn't have know..." Another lie... Just great.  
Shaking his head once more and whispering. "B-but I'm an awful person... I've done horrible things."

Damn it he messed up. His shoulders fell as Axel recoiled, backing up and rubbing his arm in guilt. He wouldn't ever touch Axel again if it just hurt him... He wanted to retreat, wanting to curl up in his dark space and let himself die in that darkness. "... so are you taking it back?" Whispering sadly, he got worked up for nothing. He got so confused to the point his skull was pounding, he was willing to, wanting to, and it was being taken away. "Babe... I've done things just as terrible. And I've forgiven you... please I want to put that behind us... I thought... I thought coming back was going to be the best thing I've ever done. I hated that i turned you down the first time. I've been looking forward for weeks, every time you brought up a-a family-" He was tearing up at that part and had to swallow to force himself on. "Or a future, moving... I'd get excited. Cause you wanted to go those things with me. A-And I wanted to... I never left you for a reason... I love you... I've lied to you, I admit it. I should've told you about the pills i should've told you about being depressed still I should've told you I'm still afraid that I'm still having nightmares that the doctor said I'm starting to lose grip of my sanity that I slit my wrists last night because I thought you hated me." Spilling out truths one after another as tears were being forced down, spilling once he got halfway though as he bunched his fists and trembled. "I-I'm just so damn afraid of losing you! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you go!"

Shaking his head slowly. Of course he wasn't taking it back.. He just was worried and felt like he was forcing Roxas.  
"N-no I-" Cutting himself off short to allow his love to finish off and by the end of it his eyes were pouring with tears, in fact he leaned slowly over to allow his fingers to brush of Roxas's shoulder. But he stopped midway. "You what?-" His eyes dropped down to see the partially covered up wrist, moving down he shakily uncovered the wrists and made a sound of a pained animal.  
"I-I don't h-hate you... Yesterday I ask you what you wanted from this relationship... I didn't think you'd do that, I meant marriage not this..." Sniffing and wiping the corners of his eyes. "But... I want to do this properly though... I did have it planned out.. But I'll give you time to think about it before I ask you again... This time properly." Sniffing as trails of tear ran down his nose. Time... That's what Roxas needed. Time to think things over and realize what he wanted in life.

He allowed Axel to touch his wrist, looking like a guilty child as it was released and let his arm fall back limply to his side. Roxas remained silent through the older man's rant, biting his lip as his tears continued down his cheeks. He had hoped when he came back that there would never be anymore tears. He didn't know how many times he cried. "M-My answer isn't going to change." His grip tightened on his own arm, going back to biting his lip in guilt, "I-If you want to wait... I'll be ready for you. I don't need time..." He gave up after that and lowered his gaze, stepping forward and placing his hand on the red-head's arm softly. "L-Lets get you back in bed."

Looking away he sighed. "You've rejected my offer twice now... How do I know that you won't do it again..." Biting the inside of mouth he looked downwards. "I can't... Not now... Not since l-last n-night." It mentally scared him.  
"I need time. Time to heal..." Shaking his head and looking finally up at Roxas. "C-can I?" Raising his arms slightly in his own was of saying 'hold me.'

"I didn't reject i just said yes!" Roxas sighed, exasperated now as he gave up, Axel wasn't listening to him. This was the second time his hopes had been dashed... What was with this build up break down cycle? He hated it... As Axel said he needed time to heal himself the blonde's shoulder's fell, giving a small nod that he could accept that. "I-I... take as long as you need..." Muttering, willing to wait for him as long as it took. Why was he trying to hard to keep it together? His logic was telling him to turn around and leave before he got himself hurt anymore... something else... his being said to stay. That if he lost Axel he'd lose everything. He'd have nothing. No reason... Looking up after a second as the red-head spoke, hesitating at his gesture for only a second before stepping forward, sighing and putting his arms as gently as he could around the man's slender waist. "Please get back in bed." There was no reason for him to continue to hurt himself.

Axel shook his head, he wasn't going to fight over this. Roxas did rejected the first time... Then now... But now he was saying yes? It was all too hurtful and confusing for him.  
"I didn't really mean to propose like this. I had everything planned out in my head." Though he did he start to break down again, crying in his lovers arms.  
"N-no. Not yet. Let me hold you.. Please just for awhile longer." He didn't care he was in pain, he only cared about holding onto his everything. Roxas.

Roxas said nothing more on the once again denied to him engagement, didn't bother even thinking about it further. It was gone so there was no point right? Who was to say Axel would ask again... Was... was he just shown the ring so he wouldn't leave? It was a bribe! But then why did Axel try breaking up with him to begin with? He was confused... Though he still gave a nod into his boyfriend's chest, sighing softly as he did. "Okay..." Didn't like that Axel was hurting himself but he didn't want to upset him. But still remained as still as he could before quietly murmuring: "You know I'd never hurt you... right?" Even though his love had the only time he ever rose a hand to him was out of fear...

Axel nodded but he did flitch as if he had been hit again and he didn't answer his boyfriend's question.  
"I'm gonna get into bed..." Muttering quietly and pulling away from Roxas.  
"Take your pills... Please." Looking away from his boyfriend as he struggled to pull to his legs, wincing as lightning shot up them.  
He didn't want to be seen as weak so he did this on his own, and no help and struggled to get into the bed. And shaking away the help he was offered, he didn't want the help when he didn't deserve it...

The blonde's shoulders fell as Axel didn't answer his question, not pressing on it as he bit at his lip in silence and withdrew his arms from around the red-head. "… okay." Sighing heavily as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and watched the red-head limp over to the bed, tears biting at his eyes as he was unable to help his boyfriend heal, finally he had enough, he walked after him and pulled his arm stubbornly over his shoulders, "Lean." Ordering softly as he helped him get to the bed and helped him settle on the plush mattress. "Axel please… don't hurt yourself." He was concerned of course, he remembered his pain…

A dark shiver flooded him. He heard that last night! Feeling physically sick he back away from Roxas as he remembered last night.  
/ "Lean." There was a harsh force that pushed him downwards but he fought it. "I said lean you whore!" The voice barked./  
Jumping away from Roxas and not even going near him but shaking violently as he snuck into the bed, clutching the sheets. "Please! Don't hurt me no more!" Begging to his boyfriend as he tried to hide his tears.

Blue eyes widened in shock as Axel started to flinch away from him, letting go quickly and allowing him to move away. He remained still, statue like, unable to believe that just trying to help had gotten him to behave… "A-Axel I didn't mean to…" Eyes wide as he took a step back. He hurt him. Whatever he did he hurt him even though he just promised he wouldn't. He was the liar now. "I love you… Y-You know I would never-" Biting his lip at the lost cause and taking another step back. "I-I'm sorry…" Maybe it was best he left Axel to heal on his own for a little bit? If it hurt so much for him to simply be around him than… "I-I'll be in the other room if you need me… just call…" But no he didn't go to the other room, the closet wasn't really something you could call another room, but it was dark, cramped… and that was where he left the scissors.

Axel sat up and his hand clutching Roxas's t-shirt to stop him from going anyway. "No! I-I please don't leave me! I-I can't be alone.." He didn't want to suffer those nightmares on his own. "You don't have to if you don't want..." All he ever did was force Roxas into doing things he didn't want... He learnt that much from Xemnas..  
"I'll go.. I'll go into the living room. You have the bed." Still clinging onto Roxas's shirt, tear drops dripping from the end of his nose in floods.

And there went his escape. The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Axel grasped his shirt and started sobbing, turning around to perch himself on the very edge of the bed and slip his arm over Axel's shoulders to pull the blanket over the injured man. "Baby…" Whispering softly as he could only watch his lover cry, wanting to do something, anything to help him… but he didn't know how. It took his own willpower to get over his rapes… Axel didn't have that willpower it seemed… "Shh… you're okay you don't have to leave. We can both stay here. I won't leave you I'll stay right here…"

Axel nodded weakly and muttered a thank you before nuzzling to the warmth. "Roxas... What about your pills? You need to take them don't you." Looking up to catch hold of his eyes, he wanted to trust Roxas and to know he wouldn't be lied to ever again. He wanted to have a happy future with him... But what if Roxas chose not to marry him and decided to find someone else who'd make him happier?  
Roxas did deserve all the happiness in the world, that's all he ever tried to give the teen.

Roxas sighed as the pills were brought up again, leaning down to adjust the blanket again with a small smile. "I am. Here." He slipped away from the bed to grab them off the floor and came back to the bedside, taking one out right in front of Axel and popping it straight in his mouth. Even opened his mouth afterwards to show he had in fact swallowed it. "There, see? Told you I would." Smiling as he made himself comfortable on the bed and looked sadly down at his partner, he looked so injured and fragile! Finally he had enough and reached out to softly brush his fingers across the red hair. "Can I brush it for you?" that always relaxed him touching it before but it was a tricky situation now…

Axel didn't smile but nodded weakly when he swallowed one whole. "Thank you..." Whispering softly and holding his pillow close to his chest.  
Jumping slightly when his hair was touched. Shaking his head he sighed. "No... I just want to sleep... I haven't really slept at all." Sighing and turning to face Roxas but looking down so he couldn't see his face when he buried it under the covers.

Alright that was fine… the blonde hesitated though as Axel said he just wanted to sleep, biting his lip softly as he looked down at his fragile love. "Than sleep love…" Withdrawing his hand after seeing the flinch, keeping both of his hands twined together in his lap so he could resist the temptation to reach out and touch him. "…Can I kiss you goodnight?" He didn't know what he could and could not do. He was afraid to do anything without his consent!

Axel though for a moment before shaking his head, he couldn't... Not yet at least.  
"I-I can't... I'm sorry but I can't." Tears leaking through again but he hid his face so Roxas couldn't see his silent tears. It wasn't even night... It must of been some time in the midmorning or whatever.  
He had no idea how long 'they' had him for... He rather of not known.

Roxas deflated at that, giving a soft sigh as he retreated more to the edge of the bed. "Alright… it's okay… sleep." Keeping his voice as soft as he could, though heartbroken at the same time. Axel was hurt, he understood that. He could relate to it, that was the problem though. He could relate. He had been hurt the exact same way. Twice. He had made an effort though. He tried… Axel kept pushing him away… Whereas he was asking to be held and pleading for affection his love was sealing away even the smallest touch… He had always thought Axel as being strong… but maybe that was his job…

Axel sniffed one last time before holding the pillow close to his chest.  
He wasn't normally like this... He hated being this weak, it made him feel ill. Usually it was him looking after his boyfriend.. But that's when he realized maybe he hadn't done such a good job at being the boyfriend Roxas needed. Roxas needed someone strong and mentally stable to look after him, he vowed now and there he'd get better. And this time for real. It was then Axel slowly and cautiously fell asleep.

Biting his lip the blonde watched his boyfriend fall asleep before letting his wall collapse, putting his feet on the edge of the bed and with his elbows on his knees, bent over with his head in his hands and face covered. He wasn't strong enough for this! He couldn't do it! Tears gathering in his eyes he sniffed quietly to try and quell them, it didn't work. So with his love unable to move Roxas lifted up the book he had before and glanced again at Axel before taking the spare pillow and dropping it onto the floor to prop his back up against as he laid on the ground instead of the bed, being joined by his kitten minutes after he started to stare blankly at the scrawls of text on the page. He didn't move as she climbed onto his back and rested between his shoulder blades, he didn't move as he finished the story for the second time. He stayed right there like he was told to.


	45. Chapter 45: Live Without You

And another =3

We do not own kingdom hearts

* * *

It must of been an hour or so later before Axel finally woke up, feeling absolutely rotten and distraught from his nightmares. He circled up in a ball about to shakily reach out for Roxas, needing that affection but only to find he wasn't there. His everything sank into a deep dark pit, Roxas lied to him... He left again.  
Hugging his pillow he slowly started to sniffle before silent tears dripped from his weeping eyes.  
He was going to tell him, because it would be the best thing for Roxas right now.. And he himself needed time to heal, and couldn't if Roxas was with him just making him sadder. His only chance of happiness was ripped from him when Roxas denied his proposal a first time... But the second broke him. It would be best if they had another break... Only a week.. He needed that week to heal just as Roxas did when he left to go with his family. After all... He was happier with them.. They gave him the happiness he needed.

The bed shifted. Roxas lifted up his head from the pages of the book to start getting up, wincing as Aiko tried to cling onto his shirt but ended up jumping to the floor. If only they could get rid of her hind claws too… "Hey babe." Whispering as he sat back on the edge of the bed, being careful like before and not touching Axel other than to adjust the blanket over his shoulders, softly letting his fingers linger on top of the duvet for a few seconds longer than needed. "Feeling any bett-" About to smile and hope for the best he faltered at the sight of tears, his gaze falling to the bed and hand moving away. Why couldn't he do this! He just kept messing everything up didn't he!

Calming down instantly when he heard Roxas's voice, and relaxing when he felt his touch against his shoulder.  
He had to stop being so weak for Roxas's sake, for now anyway.  
"H-hey Rox..." Turning to face the blond. Smiling weakly and reaching his hand out to cup his cheek and hesitating before stroking it slowly.  
"Yeah.. Now I know your still here." Well it was a relief that he stayed... It proved that Roxas did still want him... He hoped so anyway.

Roxas looked up as the bed moved and Axel turned his way, blinking at his voice though looking relieved at his boyfriend's smile, very gently pressing his face into the large hand. "Morning blueberry." Using the playful term that the red-head had on him while he was in the same situation. Well it was obvious his pill was working, his eyes were just the slightest bit brighter and his smile looked real. "I never left babe, I was here just like I promised." Hesitating a moment before he carefully reached up to the hand on his face and put the tips of his fingers on the back of it softly. It was as close as he could get to holding his hand without scaring him. "Do you need anything?"

Moving his hand to interlock their fingers together. He was going to show Roxas... Maybe they could be together, without all the fighting and all the tears, drama...  
Shaking his head he smiled. "I'm fine." Using his free hand to wipe away his tears.  
"Thank you anyway." His lip twitching into a gradual smile. Blueberry... He remembered saying that to Roxas when things were bad for him.

Roxas smiled as his hand was taken, keeping his grasp gentle and yet secure at the same time. He had to prove it to him. Prove he wouldn't leave, prove that he meant his love and he wouldn't ever hurt him. "Alright." Adjusting himself on the bed so he wasn't about to fall off the edge and stroking his thumb alone his boyfriend's hand softly. "Tell me if you do okay I'll get it-Hello Aiko." Blinking as the kitten suddenly vaulted onto the bed and started meowing as she crawled over his lap and headed for their combined hand, bumping her skull into it with her ears back and purring.

"I'll be f-." Blinking back as the kitten interrupted their intimate moment though still weakly smiling.  
"Hey Ai." Her daddy greeting her and letting his fingers slip from Roxas's to pet the little girl.  
Making room for his... Hopefully still boyfriend though he did edge closer to him in the end... He didn't want to be afraid of him... Though he had no right to... He hadn't done anything to scare him... Apart from the times he had been rejected by him...

Roxas allowed the hand to slip away, pulling himself further on the bed as more room was made but just barely, thinking part of the reason Axel moved was because he needed space. That wasn't a problem though seeing as he came closer again. The blonde offered a weak smile before trying again to reach out to him by reaching for his head slowly and petting the tips of his fingers on the top of his head where he wouldn't feel it. "She's worried about you too." Smiling softly at his lover as he played with the kitten who was purring loudly and every time Axel's fingers came close to her mouth she would lick it.

Axel nodded. "She's clever... She reads me like a book." He admitted. It was strange, Aiko read them both better than themselves. But she was good for them as she brought them closer. Petting her spine and scratching behind her ear and listening to her soft purring as he did so, and smiling soft when she 'kissed' his fingers.  
"Babe... I'm sorry about this morning.." Hiding his face this time. "I-I didn't mean to bring that up yet. I planned the whole thing... I was gonna do it when we moved out and were in our own place... That is if you still want too..." Of course he was on about the ring, moving in together and getting married.

"She is." Agreeing with his boyfriend quickly over the kitten's intelligence. Then again she was a mane coon, one of the smarter species of feline… He wasn't ready for Axel to start speaking again, especially not on such a topic. His eyes fell slightly as he bit his lip and stopped his fingers from their place on his boyfriend's head. "It's okay…" Well at least he apologized… that was a little much to take in… especially after their fight last night. Roxas did glance up at his last statement though, smiling and nodding before realizing that Axel couldn't see the gesture. "Of course I do. Want me to call tonight and make an appointment to see the apartment on Thursday or something?" That was the next day of the week he got out of work early… he had to go in tomorrow and he was honestly afraid to leave Axel home alone.. .

Axel looked over and nodded. "Yeah. That'll be great and... Thursdays fine." Though he didn't smile this time. Roxas said it was okay... But he didn't say anything about.. 'that topic' which he took it as Roxas didn't want to marry him.. Well at least not yet. Maybe.. He'd hang onto it.. Maybe sometime in the future it would go onto Roxas's finger... Or someone else's... But... Could he love someone else? He doubt it.

And it was bothering him that he didn't mention the engagement wasn't it? Roxas hesitated a moment, as if wondering if he could before reaching out and softly putting his hand back over his love's and squeezing it softly. "A-And I'll wait for you. Until you're ready for the commitment. You're the only one I will ever love." Smiling at him while blushing softly, hoping with all his heart that Axel believed him this time…

Axel's face heated up. So Roxas would marry him?  
"It's not that Rox... It's just I messed up last night. I want to ask you properly when we do move in. I was going to do it the week we settled into the new apartment. Can you wait until we move? Or do you just want me to get it over with now?" Asking as his hand slowly ghosted over Roxas's left hand.

He was going to do it once they moved? Well that was better than this shithole apartment… Even still Roxas still hesitated at his question, flushing as his boyfriend touched his hand. "Whatever you want to do. Either way Axel my answer will still be yes. Cause really… I already know I'll be with you forever." He had to endure so much in this relationship, he was never letting it go even if they were completely torn apart.

Blushing heavily and nodding and holding his hand shyly before finally smiling.  
"Thanks. I'm glad about that." Well that did make him feel a little bit better about himself, even though he hadn't put the ring on his boyfriends finger yet, it gave them both something to look forward to.  
When they would finally move and settle in he'd have to start preparing for that day, when he'd properly ask for Roxas's hand.  
"So... Sora and Riku? Have they sorted out their wedding yet?" Coughing before he changed the subject slightly.

The sudden subject change caught him a little off guard; he didn't think Axel would care to ask him about that! Oh well it made him smile anyway. "Yeah it's all planned. They were gonna do it on the beach in the spring. With how long their guest list looked it's like they're inviting the whole island plus this world." Hesitating for a moment he moved to lay down on the bed as well, stroking the falling asleep kitten that lay between them. "Since Sora doesn't really have a family he was going to have me walk him down… they want you there too." That would come as surprise… then again it shocked him when Sora asked if Axel would want to go.

"Oh whoa! That's great hon." So Roxas was giving Sora to Riku, that was a huge honor to anyone!  
Axel was just as shocked to find out he was invited, he would of thought it was on their 'most hated list' after what happened with Roxas.  
"Really? Are you sure they said me? They don't exactly like me..." Drawing off towards the end.

"Ax, it's Sora. He can't hate anyone. And he has Riku following his every whim." Roxas tried to start explaining after his boyfriend sounded so put out. "I explained everything to them, why do you think they let me come home? And no, he didn't actually say you. He said 'that sexy red-head that follows you around like a cute puppy'. I don't know any more red-heads." Smiling as he brushed his free hand down Aiko's spine with a small smile.

Axel blushed heavily at been called a 'sexy redhead', so much so he hid his face in his hands. "Oh god... I'm not! You sure Sora was on about the right redhead?" But put his face up and grinning slightly. "I guess I am pretty sexy, don't you agree?" Well slowly he was starting to get back to his old self.

"I'm pretty sure! You're the sexiest red-head I know!" Roxas couldn't help but laugh as Axel tried to deny it. Well Axel was the only red-head he knew actually… besides his family that was. And he barely knew them either! Well besides that Kiko was one of the very rare non evil doctors… As Axel's confidence came back the blonde smiled brightly and nodded, "Very sexy. Everyone knows you're the attractive one in this relationship!"

Axel shook his head. "I disagree. You're gorgeous." Smiling but hesitating to put his arm around Roxas.. He wasn't ready for physical contact just yet.  
His mind ticking for awhile before he paled again. "Oh no! We were meant to look at the apartment today!" Starting when he remembered that's what they were gonna do today.

The blonde blushed at this pouting as he glared down at the bed with a barely heard complaint over his appearance. He really wasn't… However Roxas looked startled as Axel reached for him but didn't touch him, giving him a smile to say it was alright. He was being brave and trying that's all that mattered. He rose an eyebrow at his boyfriends words, shaking his head with a smile after a second. "No, don't worry we'll go Thursday remember? Oh… do you need me to stay with you tomorrow?" He was supposed to work but there was no way he could with his boyfriend in this much pain! Hopefully Olette would understand…

Blushing as Roxas said it was okay for him to hold him, but he really couldn't do it... Not yet anyway, sliding his arm back to his side looking away as if he was a scolded child and sighed. He felt so weak.  
'Thursday... Thursday should be fine.'  
Finally staring back up at his boyfriend and nodded.  
"Yeah that's alright with me... But no. I'll be fine on my own." He couldn't let his boyfriend say home just for him, he wasn't that important anyway, it didn't matter if he was home on his own for a few hours... No one really cared about him anyway.

He said nothing as he wasn't held, it was Axel's choice to anyway. And he sat in silence while waiting for his boyfriend to make up his mind over the last suggestions, smiling at the first though that disappeared suddenly as he refused the second. "Are you sure? Babe I can easily take off, I don't really want you to be left alone when you're hurt like this. Besides you stayed for me." Well that made up his mind whether or not Axel wanted him there, he was staying. Even if he wasn't allowed to touch his love he was still going to stay by his side to watch over him. Sitting up from the bed he gave a smile as he looked down at him, pausing only once to glance the time. "What do you want to eat? I can go make something quick." He wasn't taking no for an answer even though he was going to refuse himself. And again started the starvation torture he was so used to doing.

Shaking his head he sighed. "No, no it's fine. If I could I'd be straight back to work." Of course he wanted Roxas to stay! It was his way of testing his boyfriend. But soon as food was mentioned he shook his head.  
He didn't feel hungry in fact he felt sick just thinking about food, his face practically turned green at the though. "No.. Please no. I'm not hungry.. Feel too ill." He wasn't lying about that. Just the whole of last nights events had put him off food...

"Nope, I'm staying. And no, you're not going back to work until I see you able to move without a limp. Bruises gotta be gone mister." Giving the tiniest smile with the fake stern tone in his voice. But he was serious, he didn't want his boyfriend hurting himself! At the subject change though he blinked and drew back with a small sigh and nodded. "Alright… that's okay. If you get hungry you tell me though okay?" Roxas murmured as he put his back against the headboard, had to keep his hands on Aiko in order to stop himself from touching his boyfriend. He just wanted to hold to comfort him but was too afraid to mess everything up!

Pouting and huffing something that sounded like "fine".  
Rolling to the side as Roxas came closer though relaxing knowing his angel wouldn't do anything to hurt him, so nervously his hand came out to rest it's self on top of Roxas's waist. Closing his eyes silent tears ran down his cheeks again, he didn't know how long it would take for him to heal. He was scared of being pushed away from just holding his boyfriend... Scared Roxas would think he's... Dirty.

Without meaning to Roxas' eyes widened as Axel's arm came around his waist, smiling at the action only to have his expression fall as he noticed the tears. Out of reflex he moved his fingers to his boyfriend's face and wiped them away as softly as he could. "Shh… you're okay… Babe if you're scared don't force yourself to do anything." That was something he hated about his rapes.. Axel would keep trying to leave so he'd have no choice but to break his fear as fast as possible to appease him. Hell, the first time the next day he had to give himself to him again! "I love you Axel, I don't want you hurting yourself." Trying to offer a small smile, willing to give him as much time as he needed.

Okay.. Roxas wasn't pushing him away which made Axel calm down a little bit. Shaking he head he nodded but didn't let Roxas go. Is this how he felt when this happened to himself? From both times? God... Now he felt terrible for thinking leaving his boyfriend to heal on his own was a good idea... He must still think Axel is a jerk...  
"I won't Rox..." And this time trying to rid his fear by cuddling up closer and breathing in the calming smell of his boyfriend.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that Roxas was really the younger one here… The blonde smiled as Axel cuddled closer instead of backing away, testing his luck by slowly putting his own arms softly around his love's shoulders and brushing the tips of his fingers against the man's back. "Tell me if you want me to back away." Muttering quietly, a little put out he had to say that for a simple hug but he knew how it felt…

He had to will himself to not to be afraid of his lover hugging him protectively, Axel knew he couldn't be afraid... Shaking his head silently though shivering at the smallest touch he received from Roxas, just as he was starting to relaxed he jumped nervously at the sound of a set of consecutive rings blaring through the apartment.  
His eyes widened but realized it was the phone.

God damn it right when he was starting to get Axel relaxed! "Babe it's alright just the phone." Moving his arms from around the red-head slowly with a small smile and gently slipping away from him. "I'll get it, don't worry calm down. It cant hurt you…" Honestly Roxas felt like he was talking to a small child instead of his lover. But he gave a small smile of an apology as he backed towards the door and with a promise of "I'll make it quick" he opened the door and left it open so that Axel could hear and see him as he lifted up the phone and pressed the call button. Before he had time for a greeting there was a voice on the other end.  
"Axel where are you! You were supposed to be in two hours ago! Hurry up we're swamped!"  
Roxas' face fell at Tifa's voice coming through the phone, biting his lip and shaking his head before remember that wasn't visible. "He cant today and probably not for a couple more days."

Tifa didn't seem happy about this and her tone instantly became harsh. "He's missed too much work as it is, I've been nice so far but he's taken far too much leave-"  
"He's hurt, I'm sorry he can't come in." Roxas was still trying to keep his tone quiet as he explained as much as he was willing to, to his boss. Pretty much that he was hurt last night and he couldn't move. She seemed to understand but was hesitant in giving him the time off. But on the condition that the next time he missed more than one day other than the days he was off that he would lose his job.  
Sighing the blonde turned off the phone after the conversation was over and came back into the bedroom to sit on the edge of the bed. "Taken care of, don't worry." Giving a smile he hoped was real enough.

Looking up after clinging onto his pillow when Roxas came back.  
"Who was it?" Asking as if he was trying to be brave. But he wasn't really but told himself to stop being so silly over the phone ringing, so he tried to sit up was given an unwelcomed stab of pain up his arse then through his spine.  
Wincing as small beads tears formed but wiped them away before Roxas could say anything. "I'm fine! Just hurts a little." That was an understatement. It hurt A LOT!

"Whoa whoa lay down!" Jumping as Axel first started moving and staring with wide eyes as he watched his lover push himself up completely. Whimpering softly at the tears that gathered in his emerald eyes and trying to keep from crying himself at the sight. "N-No Ax, it doesn't hurt a little. I know, please… lay down." How could Axel try doing that with him? Saying he felt fine… he knew exactly how much it hurt after all! And no way in hell was it 'just a little'. Roxas didn't reach out to touch him though, afraid that would scare him and instead forced himself to try and answer the question. "I-it was just Tifa wondering where you were. I told her you wouldn't be able to come in, don't worry."

Looking ashamed when he was caught out and slid down the covers again, well was a silly blunder of him to make!  
"Oh.. What did she say about that?" Looking up curiously once he had brought the covers around his shoulders once more, locking in the heat.

He relaxed as his boyfriend lay down, shoulders actually falling with an exhale. "Thank you." He really didn't want Axel hurting himself… Roxas only moved to touch his love when he slid down and tried to adjust the blanket, moving himself to do that job for him and lifting his book up off the floor, smiling in amusement as Aiko chuffed and tried curling in on herself more while her tail thudded against the bed sheets in annoyance. "Oh… Wanted to tell you to get better soon and you could have as much time as you needed off…" Pausing for a moment before bringing out the bad news. "She wasn't happy though… said this was your last time getting this much time off."

Snuggling into the duvet as it was pulled up more. "Thank you." Axel muttered quietly, soon as he found out about his job he sighed heavily.  
No more time off? That meant he'd have to be in work tomorrow!  
He doubted he could do it... But Axel knew he needed to keep that job down, for their sake of things.  
"Oh... Really?" Looks as if he was working after all. "Oh... Alright then." His face falling. He needed to work anyway... But Roxas would try and stop him if he caught wind of him working!

"Yeah, you don't have to be in till at least Friday." Giving his boyfriend a smile and trying it again, placing his book on the night table before slowly starting to push himself to lay down on the bed. Sighing he tried relaxing against the bed, showing his boyfriend he was comfortable and wouldn't be moving anytime soon was about all he could do to keep him from freaking out again. "Are you tired?"

Oh okay then, that was good news then. At least the new employee could cover his missed shifts.  
Nodding his head slowly as he yawned. "Just a little bit." And in pain... But he didn't voice this part. As he rather suffered the pain.  
"I'm gonna sleep some more..." Muttering as he hugged his pillow shyly.

"Okay… you do that." Smiling faintly down at the older male and once again adjusting the blankets around his shoulders to make sure he was covered and warm. Aiko shifted irritably as her bed was moved and Axel took it over, though the kitten only proceeded to lay down again near her father's hip and curl back up in her ball, he eyes shutting before she had even managed to get her tail wrapped around her tiny white paws.

Smiling at the growing kitten and gently petting her head with the tips of his fingers.  
"She's kinda like you in a way." Muttering sleepily before shutting his eyes and his hand falling dumbly to the side.  
Though of course his sleep wasn't relaxing, in fact he suffered from nightmares of his attack over and over again.

Around six o'clock the bluenette called Zexion finally arrived home, the first thing he went to do was check on in on Roxas. He felt guilt for leaving the blond on his own with his unpredictable boyfriend, god knows what could of happened when he woke up! "Roxas?" He called though the apartment.

Roxas had stayed once again by his boyfriend's side the entire time, speaking softly to him words of comfort when it looked like he was having a bad dream though mostly had his eyes focused on the book Olette wanted him to finish. It was long so it wasn't like he could do this all at one time. Also realized when he was this stressed he took up Axel's habit and started biting at his thumb nail. When his name was finally called several hours later the blonde jumped in place, looking towards the door and then back to the sound asleep red-head, judging it safe to fold the page of the book and slip out of bed and into the other room, trying to make as little sound as he could as he opened and shut the door. "Hey, sorry I should've had dinner going it kinda slipped my mind." Well he was busy worrying over his boyfriend…

Widening his eyes he shook his head. "No, no it's fine! I was wondering if you were alright and everything. I came into check on you. And as for dinner it's my turn to cook tonight." Waving a hand to stop the blond from going anywhere near the kitchen.  
"Come on, I'll make you a drink before I start on the food." Pointing at the sofa, insisting Roxas sat down before they had their chat.

"Oh, yeah everything's alright. He's asleep now." Smiling weakly as Zexion said it was his turn for dinner, giving a small sigh of relief that now he didn't have to stand on his feet and cook. Somehow he was exhausted… Roxas did give a small more real smile as Zexion ordered him to sit down without actually saying those words, being a good boy and wandering over and plopping down on the blue sofa with his legs underneath him crossed. "Thanks… how was work? I'm guessing not that busy on a Monday right?" Idle chit chat though casting nervous looks at the door, ready to bounce up and rush to Axel's side the moment he heard the bed move.

It didn't take Zexion long to pour them both a clear drink into tall glass tumblers, and returning to sit next to Roxas and handed him his Smirnoff Ice.  
"It's lemony, you'll like it." 'I hope.' The last part wasn't added.  
He quite liked this drink, the bluenette would never of known it was alcohol if he had never asked Demyx. It tasted pretty much like flat but fizzy lemonade.

"…Lemony? Like lemonade or something?" Asking as he rose an eyebrow and glanced at the drink in hand, biting his lip as he first cautiously smelled it than took the smallest sip. If he knew that it was alcohol he would've thrown a fit and dumped the cup out and not talk to Zexion for the rest of the night, though that's not what he initially thought. He trusted his friend wouldn't ever do something like that to him. "… Tastes funny…" But shrugged it off, he never had lemonade before so he wouldn't know…

Well... It was an alcopop... But ah well the guy needed to losen up.  
"So how is everything?" Asking when he had circled up on the sofa, dropping his heavy bag off his shoulders before taking another sip of his drink. Going slowly of course. He was small after all.  
"Like Axel and everything. How was he when I left? I felt bad for leaving you to look after him on your own." Especially a victim of rape...

Roxas hesitated a moment as Zexion asked the first question, staring down at the drink in his hands before sighing and bringing it back to his lips. "Not great really…" Muttering after he took another sip, couldn't tell if he liked it or not… "He was upset of course, he's still afraid of me… I can't even touch him without him crying and telling me to get away or looking like I'm about to hit him…" Was it wrong of him to want to look at Axel and just _once_ say 'you did that to me'? He never did what Axel was, he never went into complete protection mode… and then being accused of not trusting his love at all when he made himself heal faster for him was so hurtful…

Zexion shook his head and sighed. "He sounds scared. And I don't blame him. You saw what was on that report... His own friend. But you got to make him see he can't be afraid of you." Taking a pause to sip at his drink again. "Show him there's nothing to be afraid of or nothing to be embarrassed about. Do what he couldn't do for you." Well he was offering his friend advice; it wasn't like he knew what it was like to be raped... Poor Roxas... It had happened to him to. By his boyfriend as well.

Roxas' face fell slightly as Zexion went on standing up for the red-head, guilt instantly filled him and he was left staring at the ground. "I know… I just… hate to see him so afraid of me. Always thought he was the brave one…" Sighing as he admitted it though nodding at his friend's final advice with a muttered "I'm trying." He was going to do it, he was going to be there for Axel and he wasn't going to force him. He was going to do everything for him…  
Zexion put his drink to the side.  
"Hey, everyone is allowed to slip out of their braveness for once in awhile. Even the big scary Axel." Offering him upset friend a small smile.  
"Hey, he's strong. He'll heal quickly and be your knight in shining armor soon enough."  
Unknown to the both of them in Axel's room the redhead had woken up only a few minutes ago. He heard voices talking through the thin walls, listening onto the conversation.  
Roxas thought Axel was afraid of him?  
He obviously didn't like that... Silent tears fell down his cheeks and he rubbed his swollen eyes. No. He had to stay strong for Roxas. He needed Axel to be there for him, not in bed broken like an over used doll.

"I know that's not what I'm saying… or maybe… I don't know…" Sighing again, running a hand through his messy hair. Hadn't bothered to do anything with it today and the spikes were becoming more of a mess than actually styled. He actually managed a weak smile and laugh as Zexion claimed the red-head was his knight in armor. "Yeah… guess he is. It's my turn to be strong though. Cant be sniveling around when he's hurt." Even if it meant holding everything inside and cutting in the night to get rid of his own pain, as long as he could be strong around Axel that's all that mattered.

"Hey, don't put yourself down over this. He's hurt just as you are. Why don't you guys go stay with your family for awhile? It might just freshen the air around you both again." Deciding to pick up his drink again and take a careful sip, as he continued to listen his friend and nodded.  
Axel slowly sat up but winced at the pain and more silent tears sprung from his face. 'No! I have to be strong for Roxas!' Wiping his tears furiously from his face.

Roxas practically choked on his drink at that, coughing and trying not to look completely stunned up at his friend. "Z-Zexion I honestly think we've spent enough time away from each other. That doesn't help trust me…" Fading off at the end and staring at the ground while fingering his glass. "When I was hurt… I think he wanted me to heal on my own but I just wanted him there. I can't leave him now, because what if he feels the same? Besides I've spent too much time with my brother for a lifetime." And that's when he heard the bed squeak. Quickly he set down the drink and flashed an apologetic smile to his friend and rushed to the bedroom door, opening it quickly and gaping at Axel sitting up. "Whoa, whoa careful don't hurt yourself!" Seeing the tears and almost jogging over to the bed to try and calm the red-head down.

Shaking his head. "N-no you've misunderstood me! I meant you both go together." Running a hand through his hair, allowing both his eyes to be visible for a brief moment. Though he was left stunned when the blond shot off like a rocket into his room.  
'Whoa.' His mouth hanging open slightly.

Axel looked up suddenly when Roxas appeared by his side, trying not to look startled he gave his boyfriend a wobbly smile. "H-hey Roxas. I'm fine don't worry about me." Using his free hand to wipe away his tears before timidly cupping his boyfriend's cheek. "I'm fine." Repeating again as he shakily stroked his cheek.

Roxas still looked uncertain as Axel smiled at him, reaching to carefully pull up and adjust the pillows behind his back so it'd be more comfortable. "Are you sure? Do you need another painkiller or some of the stuff Kiko left-?" Though he was cut off in surprise as the hand touched his face, trying his hardest not to jerk away though it was so sudden he thought the red-head was trying to smack him away instead of just being affectionate! The blonde was left smiling instantly, reaching a hand up to gently place it over the larger hand and pressed against it softly with his cheek. "I don't want you hurting yourself Ax…" Biting his lip because in a second he knew the affection was going to end as he lowered his hand from his boyfriends. "Take as much time as you need…" He was too afraid to do it so quickly so knew his love was, than again he was doing as Zexion suggested, giving the older male the one thing he wasn't given. Time.

A blush formed on Axel's cheeks. "N-no." He lied, he just didn't want to be embarrassed further, but his boyfriend's warm hand soothed him.  
"Not yet anyway... I was going to get into the bath." Looking towards the bathroom door.  
Sighing heavily as his attention was turned again when Roxas's warm hand dropped from his, and he metaphorically fell as well as his own hand. It fell limply to his side.  
"No... Its fine I'll heal quickly. I have to anyways." Shrugging as he uncovered the bed and went to move his very stiff and bruised legs. Wincing when he did so.  
Well he would've liked his love to take the pill in the least but didn't force it on him. Especially not when the bath was mentioned and nodded. "You need help?" He didn't want to be really when he was, he hated being so exposed but it was needed. Impossible to move and he knew it was no different for him. As Axel tried to move his legs he winced and offered subconsciously went to grab his shoulders to help him sit up though quickly drew his hands away with a small apology in case he scared the red-head. "Let me at least help you to the bathroom…"

Wincing as his shoulders were grabbed but nodded. "Yeah... And urm..." Blushing this time but biting his bottom lip. "I-if you have some of that s-stuff left... Could you leave it in the bathroom? Please..." This was so embarrassing, but he needed to heal quickly to be the man that Roxas needed... Before he lost him forever.  
"And... Painkillers?" Blushing once more as he had to be led to the bathroom, ugh he hated being like this... So weak.

He smiled inwardly, and relaxed outwardly as Axel asked for the medication, giving a sigh of relief. "Yeah, no worries I'll get it for you." Smiling to say that it was no big deal, after all if he was hurt he needed the help than he didn't have to be embarrassed about it. Carefully as he could the blonde shifted the older male's arm over his shoulder, pulling him to his feet while trying to lead him to the bathroom, nodding again at his second request though not saying anything until he had sat the red-head down on the edge of the tub. "Yeah I can do that too." Muttering softly as he went and brushed a hair out of the pale face, wanting to kiss his forehead for comfort at the least but couldn't, so just leaned over to get the water going and making sure it was hot enough for the fire starter and even added bubbles in it to help relax him. "I'll go get the stuff; you go ahead and get in." Smiling at his love before leaving the room and cracking the door just a sliver to give the red-head his privacy.

"Thank you..." Muttering as he quickly looked up into his boyfriends eyes. He... He looked so sad. Axel felt so bad he couldn't do anything to comfort him.  
After Roxas had left the room he started to strip slowly, wincing each time fabric passed over his sensitive wounds. The worst part was taking off his trousers... His boxers got lost behind in the struggle...  
Axel's jeans were sticking to his behind, after struggling to take them off for a good five minutes they were finally off leaving behind last nights and the morning's remains...  
He'd have to burn those soon, but for the now the fire crotch concentrated on slipping into the warm healing water. Sighing contently as it soothed him in all areas.  
It was about then that the blonde knocked on the door again, waited a moment to hear a protest and entered with both the bottle of painkillers, a clean glass of water, and the cream, placing all three on the sink, keeping his eyes away from his love to keep from embarrassing him. "What do you want me to do with your clothes? Trash them?" Asking while still keeping his eyes set on picking the laundry off the floor and starting to fold them, feeling sicker and sicker as he did.

Using the bubbles as a cover up as he didn't want Roxas to see his wounds.  
"Yes please..." Moving his mouth as he spoke but just before Roxas could leave, he reached out his soapy wet hand out to grasp at his T-shirt.  
"Roxas... It's alright." Why wasn't he looking? Was he... Disgusted by him now?

At first nodding as he heard the confirmation then paused as the hand kept him from walking out of the room, blinking down at it and only it and biting his lip. "A-are you sure?" Muttering softly, forcing himself to look up at his boyfriend and sigh before setting the clothes on the counter before coming closer to the tub and kneeling on the mat in front of it with his head down, fingers moving to carefully brush the older male's shoulder. "I just… don't want to do anything that'll scare you Axel… that's all. I… I'm worried that's all…"

Axel sighed. "It's alright. You don't scare me... I just want to heal fast so I can look after you again." Admitting finally. "I hate being this weak." Sinking lower into the bathtub until a little bit of his hair was sunk. He didn't want to admit to his boyfriend his shoulder was on fire, after all whose shoulder wouldn't be after being slammed constantly into a brick wall, grabbed at constantly and bitten until blood was drawn...

Roxas removed his hand from his love as he moved into the water, sighing and shaking his head at his words. "Babe… As much as I appreciate it, I don't need you to heal just so you could worry about me again. You don't have to worry about me… I'll be okay. It's your turn to heal." Giving a faint smile as he reached up to stroke the red hair softly and stand up slowly. "I'll bring you a change of clothes in a minute, kay? Call if you need me."  
Axel nodded weakly and sank his head further into the water until he was completely submerged. Only coming back up to take the shampoo and wash frantically at his scalp, he wanted every trace of both of those men off him. Sinking back down into the water and washing away the shampoo and repeating the process with the conditioner.  
He just felt so... Dirty and worthless...  
Sighing he sank his head in the water once more to rid the traces of the conditioner...

It took literally two minutes to grab one of Axel's shirts, boxers, and a pair of sweats so he'd be covered and headed back to the bathroom, only to drop the clothing in shock. Oh shit not this again! His first reaction to seeing his boyfriend submerged in the water wasn't a good one, it was like the day he came back all over again. The dream he still remembered vividly… "A-Axel!" Oh god what was he doing wrong? What? Tears were building in his eyes as he rushed to the tub and reached in the water to tug the red-head up again by his shoulders. Okay no more leaving him! He was going on suicide watch!

Spluttering out some water that accidently went into his mouth when he was dragged up.  
"H-hey! What you doing?" Looking at his boyfriend confusingly as he wiping the side of his mouth, before staring at Roxas more.  
What did he think Axel was doing? Wasn't he allowed to wash his hair in peace anymore?

The blonde flinched back as Axel snapped at him, falling back to the floor with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry I just… I thought that you…" Great, Axel probably thought he was nuts now. Well, he couldn't actually deny that… according to the doctor he was going crazy… "Sorry… clothes are on the counter…" Biting his lip as he pulled himself to his feet quickly and turned to swiftly walk out of the bathroom and close the door behind him, trying to quickly wipe away his tears with shaking hands. He couldn't take anymore of this… This emotional rollercoaster he wanted off of it.

His green eyes widened for a moment and reached out for the second time that afternoon, clinging onto the arm of his boyfriend's shirt.  
"Hey, Roxas? What did you think?" Tilting his head up slightly to stare up at him. But Roxas slipped away from him before he could even ask him. Immediately when the blond had left he struggled getting to his feet, taking the towel off the side. Wincing when he stepped onto the floor and having to use the wall as a means of support.  
"Hey Roxas I-" He was cut off when he saw his boyfriends fresh tears.  
"Roxas?" He croaked and stepping forward, hesitating at first but in the end he managed to take hold of one of his hands gently.  
"What's this all about?" Asking softly.

Roxas jumped as his boyfriend came up behind him out of no where, "Shit…" hissing softly while trying harder to stop crying and wipe his eyes dry. But it was too late he had been caught. Still hesitating the blonde's fingers curled lightly around the large hand holding his, shaking his head. "I-Its nothing I'm sorry I just over reacted…" He trailed off as he saw for the first time the real extent of the injuries on his pale lover's chest, his eyes widened at the number of violet bruises and teeth markings… it was like all his healing spells didn't do anything! He tried to keep from staring, but he couldn't keep from worrying… "I-I just… I thought you were trying to hurt yourself again…"

Axel shook his head and gave Roxas a weak smile. "Hey, it's fine. I'm not ever hurting myself ever again." Seeing his lovers eyes lingering a little too long on his chest he shivered, and wrapping the towel around his cold waist.  
"Hey... Urm... Do you still have any of that c-cream or something?" Looking to the ground once more and shuffling nervously.

Roxas barely relaxed at the news but he did give a small nod and he wiped at his eyes one last time. "I know I'm just… sorry…" Biting his lip as he spoke and his shoulders fell with another sigh, looking up at Axel's question and nodding. "I left it by the sink… Don't be embarrassed by it." Giving the faintest of smiles, "It does help so don't worry. I'm going to help Zexion with dinner, lay down when you're done I'll bring it in here." Changing the subjects quickly so he wouldn't have to speak on what was bothering him, reaching up to his boyfriend, about to kiss him on the chin though stopped himself with a guilty look and backed away.

Blushing every shade of red when he hobbled to get the cream. Even though Roxas said not to be embarrassed by it, he was.  
"Alright. I'll wait in there." He didn't really feel like facing the bluenette after what had happened... He properly was thinking it was all his fault it happened to himself... He didn't doubt Roxas told his friend...  
They shared everything... Mostly likely Roxas confessed more things to him that Axel...  
He was distracted by looking at the cream he totally missed when Roxas was about to kiss him. Turning around after he pointed to the cream and muttered. "Urm... Could privacy... I need some privacy." He hated saying it, but he really did.

Axel need not to say anymore, the blonde actually flushed in embarrassment for hanging around as long as he did and turned to leave, shutting the door behind him quietly than rubbed his face before leaving the bedroom and sitting heavily back on the corner of the sofa and lifting up his drink again to sip at it so his throat wasn't so dry. Oddly it didn't seem to be helping. "Zexion? Need help with dinner?" Asking while looking into the kitchen, getting up and wandering that way. He was the only one in the house who knew how to cook after all.

Zexion looked up from the boiling pot and smiled. "Nope. I'm fine here." Leaving the potatoes before throwing in a seasoned chicken into the oven.  
"I'm practically all done; just have to wait for everything to cook." Getting another pan with water before pouring peas enough for four men into it.  
"Want another drink?" Asking him when he picked up his own refilled glass and headed into the lounge.

Whoa. Roxas may have looked too surprised; he didn't know his friend learned how to cook better than he did! "O-okay than!" Wow, only a week away and his friend had taken over the kitchen! "Oh yeah I never gave you back that book I remember… it's sitting on my nightstand I'll give it to you after a while." Smiling at him faintly though hesitated and nodded as he was offered another drink seeing as his glass was almost empty already. "What is it by the way?"

Smiling he pointed to his teacher. The cookbook. "I've learnt a few things from it." Nodding when his book was mentioned. "Yeah alright that fine. I hope you enjoyed it." Nodding he went and picked up Roxas's glass and back into the kitchen to refill it for him. Coming back and handing it to the blond, sipping his own and sitting on the sofa with him.  
"Ugh... It's called Smirnoff. Why do you ask?" Raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah I did, thank you." Roxas gave a small smile though as soon as his question was answered that smile rapidly disappeared, his face actually paling a few shades and hand recoiling from even reaching out to touch the drink. That of course caused the glass to fall to the ground and shatter. "Y-You're joking…" He looked as if he was struck across the face by his best friend as memories started to resurface of his alcoholic mother, of finding Axel drunk those few time. He looked anything but relaxed. "Z-Zexion! I'm a minor you've been giving me alcohol!" But that didn't look like the reason he was afraid, he was holding his shoulders, eyes wide, trembling in place. Was he becoming his mother after all?

Paling several shades lighter when the glass was dropped. "It's only one glass. It won't hurt you. You looked as if you needed to relax!" Trying to keep Roxas calm by placing a hand onto his shoulder.  
"Hey, hey you'll be fine. No one will find out you've had a little drink!"  
What was he so worried about? Surely one drink would be fine for him, most kids his age 'wanted' to drink.

He could barely hear what his friend was saying, curling up tighter on the sofa so his knees were practically hitting his chin while his fingers tightened their grip around his shoulders to the point of breaking the skin with his nails. "N-No…" Was all he could say and perhaps a little too loudly, flinching away from the touch as if he had been struck already. "It's not as easy as that Zexion!" Roxas' voice was trembling almost as much as he was, unable to really believe that his best friend would do this to him when his mother had hurt him so badly when the drink was involved.

Sitting next to his trembling friend and leaving his hand on Roxas's shoulder.  
"Hey... You want to tell me what this is all about? Is it Axel?" He knew the redhead had a bad drinking problem, after seeing how bad he got when Roxas was away proved that much.  
Moving his hand away when his friend flinched and leaving his hand in his lap.  
"Come on, you can trust me." Tilting his head slightly so he could see his face.

"N-No not Axel." Correcting quickly, getting kinda sick that Zexion kept blaming his boyfriend for every little thing that upset him. He closed his eyes tightly, arms tightening around himself as he started feeling sick. He still hesitated a few moments after Zexion spoke again, forcing himself to curl up tighter so that his face was anything but visible. "M-my… our mother." Including Sora in this as he bit his lip harshly. "I-I don't want to become her…" Zexion said that he could trust him, but after this could he really!

Backing up so he was out of Roxas's personal bubble, he obviously felt uncomfortable. The way he spoke of his own mother made his mind start to work. Was she an alcoholic or something? It made sense after all, why else would Roxas flip out.  
"Hey you are your own person. Not your mother. You're Roxas. No one else." Speaking to him softly, not wanting to scare him away.

Roxas didn't move for several long silent moments. The only sign that he was still breathing was the trembling on his shoulders with every intake and exhale. Than finally: "Don't ever do it again." It was a whisper, close to tears by the sound of it as he slowly moved his legs down, unwrapped his arms and shakily pulled himself off the sofa to start picking up the broken glass piece by piece, using his wrist to wipe at his eyes to keep from breaking down. He just wasn't having a good day…  
Sighing he reached out to stop Roxas from picking up anymore pieces by putting a hand onto his wrist. "Don't. You'll cut yourself. Here let me get a dustpan and brush." Leaving briefly but returning with the dustpan and brush and sweeping away the glass.  
"Why don't you go tidy up yourself? Dinner will be ready soon." Looking back to his friend looking guilty, he felt bad for giving him the drink now.. He just looked as if he needed to chill out... But it back fired on him..  
Going into the kitchen and putting the glass into the bin and putting away the dustpan and brush, before going back into the living room to down his drink.

Roxas glanced up quickly as his wrist was grabbed in surprise, almost dropping the shard that was in his hand though lowered his head quickly afterwards with a small nod. He stood up, followed his friend into the kitchen to throw the glass away and get a rag to mop up the alcohol, regarding the towel as evil as he went back into the kitchen and rinsing it out in the sink and hanging it to dry. "... Okay." His voice still quiet, furious more with himself than with Zexion as he follow the order and wandered back to the living room and hesitated at the bedroom door without opening, taking in a breath to calm himself down, get rid of the negativity and any air that he was upset. He only opened the door and wandered in when he was almost certain he had succeeded.

Axel looked up suddenly when Roxas entered their room, he was fully dressed now with a simple pale white T-shirt and baggy blue jeans. And had tied up his red locks into a pony tail after finding it bothersome.  
"Roxas?" His eyes widening when he saw his lover was noticeably upset.  
"Roxas, what's happened?" Wincing as he got off the bed and hobbled over to his boyfriend, and hesitated before putting a hand onto his shoulder.

Damn it he hadn't done well enough! "I-It's nothing!" Stuttering quickly shooting his gaze downward as Axel approached. Even though he told himself to be strong, to not say anything about it so his friend and boyfriend could end whatever feud they were in so there could be peace in the house for once he still tensed slightly as the hand touched his shoulder. This wasn't fair to Axel! He couldn't keep being so weak! "I-I'm okay." trying to say it and make it sound like he meant it, but he failed. He didn't want to tell his boyfriend what happened... Axel would hate him for it...

He sensed his boyfriend was lying to him, it really hurt hearing that. Was there really no trust between them?  
Sighing heavily and letting his hand drop before sitting back down onto the bed, he didn't want to get into anymore fights…  
Trying to lighten the atmosphere by asking him.  
"When can I go back to work?" Well someone had to go and earn, Roxas didn't go in today... He couldn't have Roxas doing that until he got better.

The blonde stood in place for a moment, rubbed at his eyes as he reminded himself he wasn't allowed to be weak anymore until he heard Axel's question, biting his lip as he slowly moved back over to the bed and sat on it stiffly, as if still in shock. "On... on Thursday at the earliest... It's Monday... sorry but I have to go in tomorrow... truck day." Muttering softly as he bit at his lip, unable to tell who he was really mad at by this point or what was upsetting him. It was just one, he was still in control, nothing happened... just the betrayal that hurt him and the fear.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Well that was okay, he could live without working for two more days.  
He could clear see Roxas was upset so he held out his hand to his lover. "Hey, it'll be fine." Offering him the strongest smile he could without it looking too weak.  
Stretching out his hand until he grasped hold of his boyfriends.  
"Come on, what's bothering you. And don't say nothing because I can see it's not nothing..." Taking a pause to interlock their fingers. "I haven't... Upset you have I?" It was then he cast away his own unhealed emotions to concentrate on his boyfriend still healing ones. It must of been the first time Axel went his deep with any kind of emotion at all.  
Though Roxas probably had more than him... After all he was still connected to a heart, unlike his which was now gone forever...

Luckily he looked up on time to see his boyfriend's smile, only then did he relax slightly and manage to calm down. Axel came first... "It's noth-" About to chime out with a little more realism until his boyfriend forbade him from saying that word, biting on his lip for a moment before turning around with no warning, putting his arms around the stronger male's shoulders and head in the crock of his neck. He remembered to be soft in case he scared but he couldn't help but need the contact. "N-not you... I'm sorry I'm being completely unfair to you right now." Whimpering quietly as the tears he tried so hard to quell came back up. "H-He didn't... Zexion didn't know my mom was an alcoholic... didn't tell me what he gave me was." Told the truth at least, "I-I don't want to be like her... That's all I'm just being stupid..."

At first he was shocked by the sudden contact as started to shake, but remembered that Roxas needed the contact he wasn't giving him.  
Tenderly wrapping his arms around the blond but still scared so he kept his eyes trained on him the whole time.  
Slowly his cut up hand threaded through his hair and sighing.  
"Hey it's fine, you're not being unfair. You're totally normal." His chin nuzzling into his hair, but freezing when he learnt what Zexion did.  
"Ugh... I can't believe he did that..." His other hand going to rub his boyfriends back to calm him down.  
"No.. No your nothing like her. You'll never be like your mum... And Roxas? You're not stupid. You're just a little bit blond." Trying to make the situation lighthearted by adding a small joke.

Great he was scaring his boyfriend.. he didn't mean to he just needed the contact... Roxas was about to let go when arms went around him. Still the embrace didn't seem like he wanted it... So his arms became more gentle, picking his head up so he wasn't actually touching his neck as the tears that had simply built up before fell out of his eye one by one. He hated this...So much stress on one person it wasn't healthy... He could feel the shaking hand thread through his hair, feel the timid touches to his back when he had enough and pulled away. "Sorry..." Muttered quietly for trying to be affectionate when he needed it the most. It was all he could do to wipe his own tears away and nod at what Axel was saying, forcing on a small smile at the end. "Than I'm very blonde..."

His whole being fell when Roxas pulled away, looking glumly at the ground before pulling it up again, pulling a forced smile on his face.  
"Just a bit. But you're not stupid blond. You're just Roxas blond." His trembling fingers wiping away Roxas's tears, until they stopped trembling. He couldn't be a shaking mess in front of him like this... Roxas was in pain too.  
Forcing himself to stop shaking to wipe the other eye.  
"Come on, you'll be fine. Just how much did you drink?" Asking finally before his hand wrapped around his waist.

The blonde's shoulders fell quickly in guilt as the shaking hand came back into his view and he had to watch it come closer to his face to wipe away the tears he was too much of a weakling to stop. "N-no you don't have to-" Though his statement was ignored as Axel wiped his other cheek, putting his arms around himself in guilt that he couldn't be strong enough for him until he healed. "O-oh um... one glass... he called it 'Smirnoff' I think." Tensing slightly as the hand touched his side, though relaxed as he noticed it wasn't shaking, still he remained cautious before even considering leaning against him even the slightest bit. "He said he was just trying to get me to relax..."

Jumping when Roxas suddenly leaned into his chest, not expecting but relaxing slowly.  
"You'll be fine with one glass. Though three more and you'd been on the floor, because your new to drinking." Smiling slightly.  
"But you'd been fine. Heck I think Zexion was trying to cheer you up... You do look a little gloomy." He was the reason why Axel knew it...

Roxas winced slightly at that, shaking his head quickly, "No." Well that was the end of that, at least he stopped after one to ask what it was! He knew it tasted weird... it wasn't lemonade.. At Axel's final statement his shoulders fell in guilt chewing on his lip with a small whimper. "I-Im sorry... im not trying to be Im just... stressed i guess... Sorry." Sighing before trying to tell himself that this weak 'hug' was all the affection he was going to receive today. "Dinner's almost ready... Please try to eat a little..."

"Wanna tell me?" Asking softly as he petted Roxas's back, but he was afraid of the answer so he added. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too..." But... They needed that trust which they obviously lacked at the moment, so he forced himself to lean in closer to Roxas. One arm around his back whilst the other put his hand on top of Roxas's. But at the thought of food, it made him feel queasy.  
"I'll try... But I'm not promising anything..." Even his face turned green at the thought...

Roxas hesitated a moment at Axel's question, relaxing as he contradicted it a second later. So he didn't want to know... but he wanted so badly to rant off everything that was bothering him! However he just quietly mumbled: "Im just worried about you..." As his response, hoping that was a good enough answer that wouldn't upset his lover too badly. It did nothing to help him though, that wasn't the only thing driving daggers into his 'heart'. Those daggers only plunged deeper and twisted harder as his boyfriend went to hold him. It hurt more when he tried to because he knew that every second of it was forced... "You don't have to eat a whole lot, just a little..." Starting to slowly pull away again and forced on a smile, "I need to clean up, be back in a minute, okay?" Even that tiny weak smile was hard to hold...

So he was worrying about him... Axel looked up to face Roxas this time instead of staring at their hands.  
"Hey I'm alright. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." A total lie.  
But as Roxas pulled away from the headed male he compressed his sigh and forced himself to look up at the smiling Roxas. "I'll... I'll try." He would at least try to, but doubted he'd eat much anyway.  
"Okay Roxas.." Waiting until he was gone and Axel's emerald orbs were back onto his hands and he let out a deep sigh, thinking how much he just kept mucking things up. It was his own fault they fell out yesterday, his own fault he was raped, his own fault everything was on edge again after promising everything would be okay. Axel knew he just kept on screwing things up!  
Tears threaten to fall but he kept them back, not wanting Roxas to see him so weak..

Like he said Roxas just went into the bathroom to wash up and frown at his reflection. When did he get such dark circles under his eyes? Why did he look so pale even though he had an obvious tan? Ugh... great. He had only spent five days here, but he looked probably sicker than when he left! Didn't help that he was wearing one of Axel's shirts still and it just made him look so much frailer seeing as the neck showed off most of his collarbone with how low it was. With a sigh he left the bathroom and flicked off the light behind him, walking back to the bed and was about to reach out to his love, stroke his hair and hold him close like he might've in the past but right as he lifted his hand he let it drop again, telling himself Axel didn't want it. That he was afraid of him still... "I'll be back in a second okay?" Muttering quietly with a forced smile, putting his hand instead on the back of Axel's hand lightly and then stepped away and left the bedroom.

Looking up finally when Roxas came back, though just as he was about to leave his own hand went to try and lock their fingers together, but it was too late Roxas had already left the room...

Zexion looked over his shoulder just as he was dishing out three plates of food onto the table, and seeing Roxas. His cheeks darkened. He still felt horrible for giving the blond that one drink. Straightening up as he was in the middle of spooning out the potatoes.  
"Roxas, about earlier. I'm sorry about it. If I had of known I would of never gave you any alcohol. I hope you can forgive me." The bluenette wasn't speaking to his friend how he normally would of. It was in the middle of a serious tone and the way he'd normally talk to Roxas.

Roxas raised his head to look up as Zexion was talking to him from inside the kitchen, biting his lip and walking that way to watch his friend working. "Oh..." Well at least he apologized that helped a little. "I-It's alright... I mean you didn't know..." There he went again, giving out his forgiveness as if it was an unending resource... "Just... promise me you wont ever consider it again? I appreciate you trying to help but... not that way..." The blonde looked like a scolded child as he leaned against the wall with his eyes on the floor for a moment before going to refill the empty cat dishes.

Letting his voice return to normal and he smiled. "I promise I won't, now I know of course." As Roxas turned away Zexion finished off putting food on the plates and putting all the dirty stuff into the sink. "Here. Take these." Picking up two of them and handing over to Roxas. He had put a generous amount of each of them after seeing how both of them were merely skin and bone. "And don't worry about washing up. I'm going to do it after I've eaten."

Roxas blinked at the amount of food on each plate and recoiled slightly. "Oh god i cant eat that much!" Giving a forced laugh though thanked his friend anyway, getting silverware before thanking him again for doing the dishes and took a breath before walking back into the bedroom and using his back to open the door and slipped inside, setting the plate on the nightstand for Axel and sitting on the floor himself so he wouldn't one: make a mess, two: scare the red-head.

"You don't have to eat it all, we can save it for later." Smiling at Axel weakly. If just talking was tense there was no way he was going to be allowed to stay in the bedroom tonight... how cold did it get in the living room?

When his boyfriend returned with the high plated food, Axel's stomach flipped. There was no way on earth he'd be able to eat that.  
Taking the plate as it was offered him before crawling off top of the bed to join Roxas on the floor, wincing when the hard (yet carpeted) floor met with his backside. Hissing out in complaint but leaned against the bed to relax his back.  
"Don't tell me you made this?" If he did... He shouldn't have gone through all the hard work when it would just be wasted...

Roxas shook his head at Axel's question, giving a moment of hesitation before forcing himself to fork a little bit of the potato in his mouth. "Nope, Zexion did. Like i said if you cant eat it all that's okay..." Even though he knew his boyfriend had lost way too much weight he wasn't going to force him to eat like he was. Though he was more forced out of fear... that's just how his mind worked...

Oh so Zexion could cook? He didn't know that, heck! He's never ever seen him touch a stove in his whole life! Frowning slightly before poking the chicken with his fork, and slowly peeled at the white meat only to pick up a small piece the size of a pea. Staring at it for awhile before his stomach growled in protest, listening to his tummy and putting the food into his mouth, and repeating the process a few times. Barely eating the chicken before avoiding the potatoes and picked up one pea at a time.

The silence was driving him insane! Sure, he should be glad he got Axel to eat something, but at the same time the only way he could do that was to shove food into his own mouth. And of course he wasn't feeling well right now on top of being stressed to the point of becoming physically ill and then being in silence that put him on edge wasn't helping… so a tiny bite of chicken and his barely touched plate went to sit on the floor with his fork on it, signaling he was done already with barely taking in anything. "Do you need me to stay in the living room tonight?" It hurt to ask this but if Axel wanted space he wasn't going to make him do anything.

Looking shocked Roxas even asked him that he put down his barely touched meal, furiously shaking his head. "No! I-I mean... No of course not." Looking over to his boyfriend and tilting his head. "I'd rather you were near me." Blushing as he looked away this time.  
Of course he didn't want Roxas in another room when he wanted him by his side.

Roxas looked equally as stunned by Axel's initial reaction, actually jumping slightly in place as his eyes widened. But then came the stuttering, he wasn't sure was he? He didn't know what to trust anymore… the fact that Axel just flushed confused him even more, the blonde biting on his lip while staring at the floor. "If you're sure…" Putting his arms around himself before drawing his knees up and putting his forehead on his knees, arms around his stomach. Didn't feel so good… His stomach wouldn't stop churning! Maybe because this was the first thing he had eaten in two days?

Nodding Axel slowly edged closer to his boyfriend where for the faintest moment he forgot about last nights events, and broke out of his shell to wrap his arms around his broken boyfriend.  
"I'm sure." Nuzzling into his hair softly and rubbing his back gently. This was all he could do without scaring himself, this would do.  
"Roxas? Are you okay?" Asking softly.

Just like before Roxas was hesitant to allow the arms to go around him, only relaxing as he felt the weight on his head and movement on his back. "Okay than…" Breathing out quietly until the second question was asked and shook his head at that one, surprisingly telling the truth… but then again he had just gotten in trouble recently for 'lying' so he was going to leave everything he could out in the open now. "My stomach hurts that's all…" But he only had two bites! How was he in this much pain!

Axel sighed and nodded. "Don't worry. Eat what you can. I can't eat either, it's making me feel nauseous." Deciding to look away from the food and focusing on the bathroom door in front of him.  
Moving away from the hug after realizing it wasn't going to be returned, looking down at his hands as if he was a scolded child.  
"S-sorry.." Feeling guilty about what happened.

Oh god eating more. That made his stomach feel worse and he tightened his ball with a small groan of unapproval. That was until his boyfriend started to move away from him. What! No! No he wasn't- Before he could even stop his hand it moved to quickly and blindly look for Axel's, grabbing it quickly and quietly with not a single uttered word until he had managed to somehow thread his fingers through the much longer ones. "Don't be sorry Ax... Im sorry its my fault... Im trying but... just not doing good enough..."

At first his arm jolted when there finger latched together, but relaxing soon after.  
"No... It's me Roxas. I'm sorry. You're doing just fine! And I don't know why you are saying you're not enough, because you are good enough."  
His thumb remembering Roxas liked it when he stroked his hand, so it remembered the motion and made small up and down movement. He wanted to ask when the last time he ate was... He knew what the blond was like when he didn't, and Roxas was showing signs now...

And again at the flinch he regretted the affectionate act that he was trying to show to the male, he didn't move his hand away this time but his arm tightened around his legs and face buried further into his knees while he whimpered, waiting out the stomach pain that was thankfully starting to dull down. "No... no im doing horribly im sorry... I just... don't want you to be afraid of me and don't... don't want to rush it... chose the shittiest day for a breakdown im sorry..." Though he didn't really chose it, he couldn't control his mind anymore it did whatever the hell it wanted to. Finally after what seemed like ages he finally pulled his arm away from his knees and moved his legs down, glancing at the food before deciding he was doing three days now without eating. He couldn't do it.

Sighing he released Roxas's hand to pull both of his shaky arms around the blond. He needed the hug.  
"No.. It's fine. I don't mind. And... I'm not afraid of you... I'm just... Scared that's all." Whispering the last part as his head bumped into the blonds collarbone.  
"I want to be able to hold you close without shaking.. It's just the memories keep coming b-back!" Biting back his tears and hiding his face into Roxas's shoulder.

The blonde moved this time, ignoring his own pain and the possibility of being shouted at and pulled away from, he moved his arms slowly over the man's slender back and put his head on his shoulder. Axel wasn't the only one who needed to be held. "I know... You don't need to be though... We're safe for now, and we'll leave. Leave so they won't ever find us again." Whispering as he tried to keep strong, let himself be the strong one again. It was like a teeter totter. One was strong than broke down than had to work themselves up as the other broke down and repeated again and again and again. A never ending cycle. "I know..." He hated to say it but he knew exactly what Axel was going through. "Im not him though... I need you to talk to me though, tell me what you want me to do. I know what he told you... it probably hurts... but everything was a lie, okay?" He was trying, and the rate his voice was falling in volume meant he was starting to doubt he could help.

It helped what Roxas said to him, it really did. But he still felt pretty shitty even though his boyfriend's words were probably true.  
"I know... I know." Sighing and holding the blond as much as he could without hurting his bruised spine.  
But one thing bothered him; Xemnas was still out there at large with the other members of The Organization... God knows what happen if they didn't get rid of them. He had done it before, and it wouldn't be too difficult to do it... But Xemnas was the ultimate problem.  
"Roxas promise me something?" Asking something that had been on his mind for awhile.

The embrace tightening helped him a little, the blonde rubbing the side of his face into the white fabric his boyfriend was wearing very softly. This was all he wanted. As long as he was almost being hugged, he could at least imagine that everything was alright... He had to close his eyes and pretend the arms around him weren't shaking or hesitating to touch him, which sent daggers of ice into his stomach but other than that he found that it almost helped... "You know I'll promise you anything..."

His breath shook only before a moment before he braved his mouth to move. "Don't... Don't go looking for 'him'..."  
Rubbing his back gently and his neck resting under Roxas's head.  
It wasn't a safe job for one person alone to do, they'd need at least more than one person. But at the moment neither of them were physically able to battle or anything of the sort. Sora and Riku couldn't join them, especially with a child to look after, so it was up to them when the time was right. But what about their two friends? They wouldn't be safe... Knowing Xemnas, Zexion would be next...

Roxas actually paled at the request, hesitating a moment as the head nuzzled into his throat, that seemed to coax the words out of him. "O-Of course I won't..." He was still afraid of him too... as much as he wanted revenge there was no way he'd be able to face him... His arms went further around the red-head, resting the side of his face against the top of his head while he ran fingers through his hair and very weakly purred to calm him down. "Don't think of that now... we'll be okay..." He was being the positive one for a change...  
Axel nodded before sighing and finally looking up.  
"Yeah, I know." They had time, they'd move first. Move out into the open of their new home. Hopefully soon enough. But what scared him right now was how Roxas was being the one the reassuring one for change, to him it didn't feel right... Yawning he looked at the comfortable bed above him.  
"I'm going to try and sleep... Rest you know?" Standing up slowly though it still didn't ease the lightening pain in his back, and having to cling onto the side of the bed so he was able to stand straight.

Roxas hesitated a moment before sighing and drawing away from Axel as he moved away from him. "Go ahead... I'll go put these in the fridge." Lifting up the barely touched plates before smiling at the red-head, eyes flashing in worry as he showed pain and biting his lip, desperately wanting to cast another healing spell but if he wasted any more energy there was no way he'd be able to even get to twilight town tomorrow... "Be back in a flash." Smiling at him before using his elbow to open the bedroom door and rush into the kitchen.

Zexion was in the kitchen washing up the pots and pans, along with his own plate. But to the side was a plate full of food wrapped in cling film waiting for Demyx when he returned.  
"Oh hey, didn't eat much?" Raising his eyebrow slightly as he dried off his dish and put it back into the cupboard.  
"Didn't you like it?" Asking carefully.

Roxas actually flinched back in guilt as he saw Zexion there, biting his lip before going to get the cling wrap. "No it was great actually! Axel's still a little queasy and my stomach wants to kill me right now sorry. I'll probably bring it to work for lunch tomorrow. Thank you." But he was doubting it greatly. His starvation habits were a little too hard for even him to break sometimes.

Zexion nodded and allowed Roxas to continue without a fuss. "Alright." Shrugging and finishing off the pots and pans before putting them all away.  
"I take it, spending time with Sora didn't really work?" He could see a difference from how Roxas acted a few days ago to now. It was a huge different and he pinned it down on the redhead. He couldn't see what the blond saw in him.

Roxas blinked up at the random statement from his friend, finishing up putting wrap on the plates and set them both on the middle shelf of the fridge. "Oh, no it did a little. Just... a lot's happened since then... Don't tell me to go back and stay with him again cause I'm tired of my brother. Too much happy in one person." It wasn't until Zexion had just pointed it out that he realized that the stress of only five days had done this to him...

Zexion's lip twitched slightly. Sora was too happy for Roxas? Roxas just lacked that happiness which he needed more than ever! "Don't worry, I won't."  
Turning around he put Demyx's meal into the fridge to keep it fresh, and shutting it behind him. "Want me to wrap both of yours incase you get hungry later?"' Pointing at the two plates on the side.

"Huh-?" Roxas blinked in confusion at Zexion's offer, looking in the open fridge and seeing both covered plates already inside. "Okay so I'm not crazy. Already did Zex, thanks." Smiling at his mess up faintly before giving a short wave and starting to retreat from the kitchen. "See you later? I said I wouldn't be long." He didn't need to keep Axel alone for too long and worry him on top of everything else.

"Oh. I didn't see you do that." Whoa the kid was fast! Staring at the blonde as if he was some kind of magician or something. "Okay then..." Drawing off and following Roxas but to stop into the living room and sit on the sofa where he picked up a book.  
"I guess I'll see you later then." At least Roxas got to see his boyfriend more than he did of his own... Demyx was hardly here...  
Sighing he curled up into a tight ball and opened the smartly leather bound book.

It was then he realized how horrid he felt for his friend… he was all alone with only him to talk to, Demyx was never here after all! "I'll come back out when he's asleep." Promising his friend with a smile before opening the door and quietly slipping back inside with the tiniest sigh and shut the door behind him softly, approaching the bedside as quietly as he could to make sure Axel wasn't asleep.

Zexion didn't look up from his book as he answered. "Okay." Roxas said he'd be back but he very much doubted it. He had his boyfriend to look after anyway.

Axel looked up with a smile of his face when Roxas came back, some part of him was scared his boyfriend would of gone back to his family, with the way Axel had been acting toward the blond. He had to stay strong for Roxas!  
"Hey." Reaching out for a hand suddenly, for once that evening he needed the closeness and was practically begging for it. He wanted those kind words he heard all moments before, how Roxas knew what he was feeling and he'd be there for him.

The blonde was surprised of course by the smile, though returned it just as eagerly as the red-head, approaching the bed more and moving to sit on the side next to his boyfriend, taking his hand as the smile remained. "Hey, thought you were going to sleep?" He wasn't going to deny him affection if he reached out like that, but he needed guidelines. Needed to know his limits. Right now hand holding was the limit and he was fine with simply rolling his thumb over his boyfriend's hand to calm him.

The smile faded quickly. He had tried. But he couldn't sleep without Roxas by his side, Axel needed that extra comfort.  
"Sorry... I couldn't." His eyes fell into his laps.  
"I did try though." Looking up and smiling again. "Really I did, but I couldn't without you near me." Truth was he was scared the nightmares would start up again if his boyfriend wasn't near.  
"Do you want me to try again?" If it would make him happy then he would at least try.

Roxas' shoulders fell at the initial news, Axel couldn't sleep? "It's okay if you couldn't, but it's getting late, you should." Smiling at him softly while reaching out to carefully brush his hand down the other male's face. "I would actually… I'll stay with you this time." He'd keep his promise to Zexion of course, but only for a moment, Axel needed him so much more. He knew what it was like to be unable to sleep and he hated it terribly… he still had nightmares of course…

Axel nodded and dropped his head onto the pillow. He was wearing his boxers with his T-shirt, which proved he had tried to sleep but failed. He wanted to be covered now not exposed to the world.  
"Alright." A shiver when down Axel's spine as the hand slid down his face, trying to suppress the memories as hard as he could but a single tear was shred.  
"Sorry... I'm trying as hard as I can." Whispering softly before timidly nuzzling into his hand.

Like he was struck Roxas flinched back at the sight of the tear, about to draw his hand away when his boyfriend nuzzled into it, relaxing his palm for a moment so he could than letting his arm fall back down and looking at the blanket like a scolded child. "I'm sorry…" He had to make a mental note that he wasn't allowed to do that anymore… Even though it was something he did all the time before… "I didn't know…" Guilt hanging off of him as he than forced himself to look back up and timidly reach out to wipe the tear away at the least.

Shaking his head and timidly picking up the hand again and rubbing it lightly against his jaw. "No... No it's fine. You didn't know." His tear vanishing at Roxas's simple yet tender touch.  
"It's just... Life isn't going to be easy. No one said life was an easy game that everyone will win. In fact many of us will lose the game. But we both can try." Smiling softly and letting his fingers interlock with Roxas's gently.  
"We haven't lost this game yet, we'll jump right up soon enough and make things right again." Finishing off as he shut his eyes briefly but to open them again. They both needed time to heal. Roxas had a week yet still hadn't fully healed, so Axel made it his soul duty to heal up just as quick as his strong boyfriend who he really did look up to.

He was shocked of course at Axel's sudden turn of bravery, smiling after a moment at him almost proudly, keeping his hand relaxed so even though Axel was the one holding it the touch would still be gentle. Roxas' eyes fell though as soon as his boyfriend started talking, biting his lip by the end of his little speech and nodding, holding his hand back softly. "We won't lose." Announcing quickly with the smallest of smiles, however his eyes looked almost distressed. "We won't. We're going to make it and we're going to be fine." It took so much effort to get the words to come out when right now it looked like they had already lost.

Axel smile didn't leave him even when he nodded, only when he saw that weak one from Roxas.  
His being fell slightly, the redhead had hoped it would cheered the blond up. Obviously it didn't, but he did continue on for his boyfriend. "Yeah, I know..." Yawning off at the end and looking over to Roxas's side of the bed then back to the owner. "I'll try to sleep now.."

Roxas bit at his lip as Axel suddenly looked crest fallen, forcing on a smile and reaching down to stroke his hair ever so lightly, barely disturbing the strands. "Okay hon… I'll be here for you. No more bad dreams, I'm here." Smiling with a small breathy laugh at how sappy that was, but didn't care. If sap was what was needed to lighten the mood he was willing to be picked on for it.

Smiling slightly and reaching out for his boyfriend. "Sap." Simple yet again but he liked it. He didn't care if Roxas was a sap, it just meant he cared a lot.  
"You coming?" Point to the blonds empty bedside. He just wanted to pretend everything was right... If it was only for a moment, he had all tomorrow to mope around alone without his lover seeing how he really was feeling.

Roxas hesitated a moment as Axel told him to go to bed, smiling at him before squeezing his hand softly. "Two seconds, let me give Zexion his book back." Sliding off the bed to pull the duvet up to the red-head's shoulder with a pat on the head being his promise to be right back and rushing around the bed to grab the book from on top of his night table, turn and walk from the bedroom quickly but kept the door open as he set the book on the coffee table before his friend. "Hey, sorry he wants to go to bed-" Pausing as the front door was opened, okay now he felt less guilty now that the musician was home, smiling at Zexion than rushing back in the bedroom and shutting the door while turning off the overhead light. The blonde made his way blindly to the bed and slipped under the covers next to the red-head. It took all of his will power to keep from cuddling up next to him...

Axel nodded dumbly as Roxas left and curled into the bed, at least he kept the door open this time.

Happy Roxas came back into the room and joined him under the covers, edging closer to him and reached out for the blond cautiously.  
Roxas bit his lip as the arms were offered to him, hesitating only a moment before sliding himself forward and carefully placing his forehead against the older male's chest, putting his arms behind his back carefully. "You tell me if I'm scaring you Ax." He didn't want to, he just wanted to be held and if the red-head was offering he wasn't going to refuse... he just didn't want to be pushed away.

The redhead was happy he wasn't being pushed away, and melting into the hug. Closing his eyes and Axel's neck found it's place on top of the Roxas's sun colored hair.  
"No. Its fine, you're not scaring me. You could never scare me Roxas." Nuzzling the best he could without hurting his bruised and sore throat.

A smile etched across his face as his arms were found wrapped around the relaxed figure, even more so when Axel shifted around so he was back in his favorite spot! "Good... good..." Repeating himself but he didn't care, he sounded and looked absolutely relieved as he purred softly and closed his eyes at the simple nuzzle, trying his hardest still not to move around to hurt him. "I love you..." Falling asleep already, he was such the kid still.  
Relaxing went the small strands of hair tickled his throat, he even smiled a little bit.  
"Night Rox. I love you too." Whispering softly still and slowly closing his eyes as the dark night sky cloaked their bodies.


	46. Chapter 46: Fade into Darkness

Anotherrrr

We do not own kingdom hearts

* * *

The bluenette looked up from his book to Roxas, half expecting him to sit down and join him, though soon as he placed the book down onto the table he knew he should of though more clearly.  
But his heart flew open when he saw a familiar face walk through the door, putting his book onto the table he went to Demyx's side straight away.  
"You're home early." Though he wasn't complaining.

Demyx pulled his headphones from his ears as Zexion ran up to him like a little puppy, smiling and quickly reaching out to tug the small male into a hug. "I am? Grgh felt like forever..." Nuzzling his face into the soft hair before drawing away and kissing the top of his head. "I'm sorry i work so late, no worries though, next paycheck we'll have enough to move and no more funky hours." They hadn't decided on the world yet, simply that they were going to for their own safety.

Going instantly into the taller males stronger arms and nuzzling into his chest, not caring that he still smelt like the death decaying hospital.  
"That's great Dem!" Looking up after he was kissed and smiling brightly.  
"I get paid this weekend, this is great!" Absolutely thrilled to pieces they were moving in together soon, though they hadn't chosen a world he didn't care as long they were both safe and together.  
"Yeah... We need to get out sooner than we thought." Backing off the hug to look over to Roxas's and Axel's room. "Come on, I'll put your dinner on and we can talk."

It was absolutely enthralling to see Zexion so excited. Demyx couldn't help but smile at him more and wrap his arms around the smaller male's waist. "We just gotta make up our minds. Anywhere you want to go." Speaking while nuzzling into his silky hair though pausing as he was pulled away from and rose an eyebrow at him. "Sooner...? Why what...?" Though he obeyed in following the bluenette into the kitchen so he could attempt to eat something and leaned against the counter. "Something happen?"

Shaking his head to his boyfriend, no he didn't know where to go. Of course there were many worlds, but to choose one? It was difficult.  
"I don't know. What about you?"  
Sighing into his chest and allowing his hair to be messed about with, though soon as his boyfriend backed away he beckoned Demyx to follow him.  
Taking the chicken out of the fridge and putting it into the oven again for five minutes, before turning his attention to Demyx and leaning against the counter copying his body language. "Axel was hurt last night... By Xemnas and Saix." His tone was kept soft, he knew how close the redhead had been to his boyfriend in the past.

"Hrmmm I always liked Destiny Islands, lotsa water and its warm there. Plus it's really small and quiet." Knowing his boyfriend would like the second part, he could actually easily picture Zexion there, lounging on the beach with a book in hand. Well he'd like it, he knew he would. So leaning against the counter he watched his boyfriend work while he took off his jacket and set down his normal bag of far too much paperwork. He couldn't wait to quit this jo- Wait Axel was hurt? The musician's face dropped in shock, in his mind at least Axel was still his best friend. "N-no way! You're... That's..." Demyx's eyes were as wide as they could go, completely stunned and worried for his longtime friend. "I-Is he alright?" The only reason he was ignoring Axel was to not upset his boyfriend...

When he thought about it, the beach would be a perfect place to be for both of them. Demyx would have the sea and he himself would be at peace. Nodding Zexion smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Quiet? Perfect.  
Zexion nodded glumly. "Yeah... I'm sorry." Of course they were close. This is why he was hesitating with this last part, he didn't really like giving bad news to Demyx. But the blond had every right to know. "He... He was... Raped." Saying the last part quietly though he kept his eyes trained on his boyfriend. Zexion felt bad for Demyx avoiding the redhead, because it was his own fault...

The expression that crossed the musician's face was a mixture of shock and disbelief upon hearing exactly what happened to his friend. Freezing in place for several long moments, his arms slowly falling to his sides as he tried to mentally figure out what his reaction was supposed to be. His best friend? The strongest person in the apartment? Raped? "Oh…" Was all he could manage at least coherently at first, it actually took a while for him to find his voice again. "It… it was Xemnas wasn't it?" Knew already from what happened to Roxas and himself (although he was never raped). "… Is he asleep?" Looking in the general direction of the other room slowly, hinting that he wanted to check on him.

His mouth going dry but he went to his boyfriends side to take his hand, the poor shocked blond probably needed someone at the moment.  
"Yeah... But he had Saix as help..." He wanted to avoid this whole thing but Demyx had to know.  
It was disgusting what people... Well Xemnas wasn't really a person. He's a monster.  
"Yeah... I think so." Looking in the same direction of the door, knowing Demyx would want to check in on him.

Demyx didn't just stop at holding Zexion's hand; he very gently tugged on the bluenette until he had the small male in his arms, setting his chin on top of his head lightly as his arms hugged him close to his chest. "S-Saix?" That caused a shiver to run down his spine, he had always been afraid of the Lunar Diviner. Said man was always harsh on the musician for being so 'weak'. As soon as Zexion said that his friend was awake he kissed Zexion on the head lightly and slipped away from him, ready to start casting cure spells as he went up to the door in the living room and rapped his knuckles against it lightly in case they were actually asleep.

Not two minutes after he knocked though a semi groggy Roxas came to the door and pulled it open, rubbing his eyes as they fought to adjust from the darkness of the room to the brightness of the other. "Yeah?" The blonde quietly yawned though Demyx kept him from finishing it as he quickly blurted out:

"He up? And or need healing?"

Relaxing into the loving hug and wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling into the blonds lean chest.  
"Yeah.. Saix." He knew Demyx was afraid of the man.. No, a beast.  
Looking up when his lover slipped away from him to rapidly knock on the door, dumbly staring at the scene like a goldfish.  
Slapping his hand to his face when Demyx went on over to knock on the door. "No! I meant they're asleep! Shh you'll wake them up." Hushing as he went to tug on his hand and pull him away from the door, but it was too late and Zexion inwardly groaned.

"Sorry, he's out." Roxas was being quiet at least, the blonde had been falling asleep himself until they knocked on the door! "Can you wait until morning...?" Honestly did they realize what time it was?

Demyx jumped as he realized that Zexion had meant _no_ not _yes_ when he said yes, which of course confused him for a second but he understood as soon as he realized how tired the blonde looked. "Right, sorry go back to bed. Check in tomorrow..."

Roxas gave a nod and with a weak wave shut the door with a tap to signal he was going back to sleep, Demyx turning back to Zexion with almost a 'whoops' look on his face.

Suppressing the urge to laugh by wrapping his arms around Demyx's waist. "You're so blond sometimes." Looking up from under his lovers chin.  
Really he was. Though he suppose he had rights and all in this type of situation. He was worrying about his friend.  
"I seriously doubt he'll be in work tomorrow, so check on him then." He couldn't separate the two friends from seeing each other, without friends, people would go mental.

"Well duh," Demyx gave a sheepish smile, trying to lead his boyfriend forward while still hugging him so they weren't so close to the door and wouldn't risk keeping the blonde up any more than he had to be. He smiled though as he was actually given permission to go back being Axel's friend again, hugging the little bluenette tighter and nuzzling into his head. "Thanks Zex... That's if he's up at nine in the morning of course. Oh! I remembered! I got my schedule changed finally, from now on it's nine to six, so you won't be alone till i dunno... midnight." Rolling his eyes as his odd work hours, hell it was even nine right now!

Zexion just smiled and playfully hit his arm as he followed him towards the kitchen.  
Taking the food out of the oven and getting a knife and fork out, though almost dropping everything from the good news.  
"Really? That's great Dem! Really great!" He was over the moon with it, even going far as to quickly peck him on the lips, and at the same time putting the food onto the table top surface.

Demyx of course knew by then he was supposed to sit down at the table like a good boy when Zexion went to bring back his food. He tried skipping meals with him, didn't ever turn out well... And really didn't have the energy to fight today. He laughed though at Zexion's reaction to the news, smiling and shaking his head after he was kissed and putting an arm around his waist. "No more of this 'night time' stuff. Cause i swear im going to fall asleep on one of the beds at work if this continues." Playing with him of course and nuzzling into his shoulder, ignoring the food for now, too hot! And his boyfriend was being way too cute!

The little blue haired male smiled widely, his own hands wrapping around Demyx's waist as well.  
"You'll be at home more and we'll be able to look for a place." Still smiling and nuzzling into his chest though raising his head to point at Demyx's plate of food, even though it was steaming he muttered into his chest.  
"You better eat that, you know what will happen if you don't." Mumbling warningly though teasing at the same time. His small nimble fingers trailing up and down Demyx's spine, tickling it slightly. He wasn't mean, he only threatened to be mean.

"You got it. I'll get a newspaper from the post as soon as I get a'hold of Cid." Smiling at Zexion until he was told to eat, pouting slightly and looking back to the plate and then to his love. "I'll eat! I don't wanna burn myself!" Pouting more though that turned into a laugh and jumping forward slightly as his back was played with, sighing and picking up the fork to put a little of the not so steaming peas into his mouth. "There, I'm eating."

Zexion gave him a look until he started to shovel the peas into his mouth, smiling and relaxing the bluenette nodded.  
"Good boy." Reaching up to pet his crazy air defying hair.  
"I only care about you, I don't want you to get sick like Roxas or even Axel." Sighing heavily behind leaning against the fridge.  
There didn't need to be another sick person in this... 'Hospital'.  
Zexion didn't feel like cleaning up three bucket loads of sick from each men.  
"So... Any clue where you'll start looking for a new job?" Changing the topic to something much lighter was a better plan

Demyx gave a small noise that was almost a grunt of annoyance as he was pat on the head, shoveling lava hot food into his mouth wasn't high on his list to do for the day. Oh well, it made Zexion happy... Though his shoulders fell as he spoke and gave a small smile, shaking his head as he poked at the chicken. "I'm healthy as a horse, don't worry." Well now he was, two or three weeks ago he could barely keep himself from getting sick but Zexion made him all better. He'd be grateful to him forever. The subject change caught him off guard, wasn't ready for a question like that but at the same time he knew he had to be thinking along those lines. "Probably the hospital again. I'm good at it and it pays well. You?"

Zexion sighed and slumped into the chair and crossing his arms over one another.  
He wasn't going to comment on that... The bluenette avoided arguing like it was the plague, he's seen how it's ruined both Axel and Roxas's relationship.  
"That's a good idea that, Dr." Smiling a little looking up at Demyx.  
"Actually why don't you try that? Do a course at one of the colleges? First Aid. It'll bump up your experience much more. Or train to be a paramedic?" Offering him an idea. He himself was still thinking of whether or not to try and go into a college or something, after all Zexion was very clever and he'd do well in the entrance exams.  
Maybe... Science or something. Heck even medical!

Demyx actually looked a little flustered at the title of 'doctor' when he was really nothing more than the ER assistant. Huge jump. He had been right about to stick some of the chicken into his mouth until Zexion spoke, his arm slowly lowering back down as he listened and tilted his head slightly, finally shaking his head with a weak smile. "Would love to Zex, but if one of us goes to college I'd prefer it were you. Costs too much you know? Besides I'm not bright enough for it." And as if that was nothing bit the musician just poked a little of the chicken in his mouth than glanced down at his plate. "This is really good!"

The bluenette tutted and shook his head. "Demyx you're very clever, you just don't realize it."  
Shaking his head again as he leaned against the table. "No... Not for awhile at least, maybe next year for me. I don't even know what I want to do with my life yet!" He had so many options and didn't know what to chose!  
Blushing a little bit and pointed to the book to the side. "I had a little help along the way." He was a newbie to cooking but any dumbly could work 'that' machine!

"Nope." Demyx was arguing, but doing it in such a playful manner that he has a smile on his face the entire time. He also knew better than to start fights like Axel and Roxas did... they were just crazy, even for his standards. "Next year is fine, and you can go into whatever you want Zexy! You're as intelligent as they come, you could make it anywhere." Smiling at his boyfriend after he swallowed what was in his mouth and then went to finish up what was on his plate and stood up to take the dish into the kitchen to wash.

Blushing all shades of the color chart when complimented.  
"I don't know what I'd do..." Almost whispering. But soon as Demyx got up Zexion took the plate from him. "What don't you get yourself into bed? It's been a long day for you, I'll finish up here." Flashing him a quick smile as he turned on the tap and squeezed the green washing up liquid onto the plate. Once washed, he dried it and put it the cupboard with the other stacked up plates.

Demyx nodded as the plate was taken from him and leaned down to kiss the short schemer on the cheek. "Kay, I'm doing dishes tomorrow though." Smiling lightly as he went to go and retrieve his bag and then head into the bedroom to change and then the bathroom to wash up a little so he wasn't smelling too much like medicine or death. Hated it himself.

After Zexion had stacked the plate and left the room he went back into their own room. Stripping down to boxers and putting his clothes in the wash bin, after discarding his dirty clothes he led in their bed and pulling the covers to his chest, only letting his arm pop out of the cover.  
Now all what was left was to wait for Demyx, but until the he decided to rest his eyes for a moment.

Demyx came back only a moment later, taking a second though to look over his nearly finished sitar. It wasn't painted and needed strings, but it was finished for the most part. Flicking off the light the blonde headed for the bed, falling down to the surface next to his boyfriend, causing it to bounce but crawled inside the warm covers, leaning over and brushing his lip against the smaller male's cheek. "Tired already?" Well it was nearly ten now…

He saw the nearly finished sitar in the corner before the blond switched off the lights, burying his body in the covers once more.  
Shaking his head and cuddling up to the warm chest as he shivered.  
"No, just really cold!" Burying his head into Demyx's warm neck.

Wow he was cold! "Jeeze Zex, you're so hot but why are you always so cold?" Teasing playfully as he gathered the small male in hsi arms and held him close to his chest, his fingers rubbing at his back softly to try and warm the teenager up at the same time bringing the blanket further around him and pressing their bodies as close as he could.

Blushing madly at Demyx's teasing so he slapped his boyfriend's arm. "Dem!" Pouting even though he couldn't see in the dark.  
He was so cold in fact he wrapped his top leg around Demyx's waist so he could have some heat.  
Though there was no need for it, because his boyfriend pulled him closer to warm him.  
"Thank you." Smiling softly and kissing his throat.

Demyx actually blushed a little as the leg went over his side, with how close they were he could feel _everything_ that was under Zexion's boxers, though he still managed to keep up the teasing, leaning close to the teenager after he had been kissed on his neck, the most sensitive part of his body. had warned the schemer about it several times before... So he dipped down and captured the soft lips almost needily.

Nuzzling into his neck once more, remembering it was his boyfriends sensitive spot he kissed it once more before his own lips were captured. Smiling into the kiss as he started to warm up instantly.  
Zexion'x arms winding to the back of his lovers neck, massaging it slowly and his hands dipping south to his spine still giving him that treatment.

His own fingers searched blindly across Zexion's back, rubbing his milky skin in circles before sliding down to his hips and rubbing up and down his sides. Teasing him of course by not removing the article of clothing there as he groaned into the kiss. If Zexion kept playing with his neck... well he had no threat for that, besides maybe getting to the point where they got at it and doing it in such a way that Zexion couldn't take his frustration out on his shoulders... When the attention moved to his back Demyx kissed back a little harder, poking his tongue out to ask for permission for entrance.

Allowing Demyx to slip into his mouth, purring softly as he hands massaged his back and leaning closer into his boyfriend. Enjoying the own attention his body was getting, he knew where they were heading and he wasn't about to stop now.  
Zexion's cool fingers slipping to his lovers chest and teasing the pert nipples.

Just like the last time he did this the musician seemed hesitant in going any further, not wanting to scare his boyfriend away or hurt him though the last time they want all the way wasn't as painful for the bluenette so... Still kissing back, Demyx arched into the hands on his chest for only a moment than gently used his hands to guide the bluenette into laying down on his back instead of on his side, moving his own body overtop of the small male and continued to pet him, explore all of his stomach and thighs with the hand that wasn't holding him up, of course that meant stripping the younger male of his last piece of clothing.

Blushing madly when he was rolled onto his back but continued to kiss his boyfriend hotly, he knew Demyx was nervous bless him! Always scared he was going to hurt him or something.  
Breaking away from the kiss briefly to breath out. "I'm not made of glass Demyx." Zexion's breathing hitched as the much larger hands brushed over his privates, and his own hands copying his motions to dip his hand further south and wiggle it's way into Demyx's underwear, giving his balls a light squeeze before going back to kiss him.

Demyx flushed lightly as Zexion spoke, biting his lip and looking at the pillow instead of his lover. "I know..." He couldn't say much more as he was squeezed, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube and leave that in range on the sheets before going back into the kiss with a little more force this time so he wouldn't get scolded again. Fingers wandered back south as he begged for entrance yet again with his tongue, his fingers encasing the younger male's member and started stroking it, shifting so he could use his knees to hold his weight up and single handedly uncapped the lube and placed some on his fingers to prep the small bluenette.

Wriggling needily and capturing Demyx's lips soon as they came close enough.  
Breaking the kiss as he started to mew when Demyx grasped hold of him firm cock, though not breaking his own hand from playing with his lover, but his other hand slipping to rid his boyfriend of his boxers.  
Blushing violently when he heard the bottle uncap and took that as his cue to spread his legs just a little bit, but his cheeks were burning now from embarrassment.

He couldn't help it, the musician smiled as soon as his lover's face flushed that adorable shade, breaking the kiss for a moment to kiss his cheek softly, in his own way saying that he was extremely adorable he was but not verbalizing it, not with Zexion having full grip on his dick. Though the musician's own face flushed as the bluenette spread his legs, making sure his right hand kept playing with his cock while his left slipped in-between his cheeks, traced the puckered up hole than pushed the tip of his lubed up finger inside. "You alright?" Asking into the kiss quietly, hesitating before pushing the rest of his finger inside.

His reddened face subsided after awhile, and smiling up foggy to Demyx. Relaxing his free hand to cup his lovers cheek and pet it gently.  
Gulping as the finger slipped inside and his blush was reawaked, waiting for a sting to come but it never did guessing it was because... He was slightly stretched from before. Even the memory made him blush furiously. Relaxing he nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." Making sure he wouldn't stop the process Zexion moved his hand up and down the hot dick, paying extra attention to the tip with his circling it with his thumb. Leaning his head up and nibbling his way up from Demyx's neck to his lips, encasing them in a chaste kiss.

Good... it wouldn't hurt this time. Giving a weak smile Demyx proceeded to arch his body into the touches, shifting his finger in and out of the small body underneath him as he was captured in the intimate kiss, mouth a little busy so he couldn't warn him as he set a second finger inside, pushing in and out again several times before curling them slightly right at the memorized location of the bluenette's nerves.

Gasping at the small touches but the finger was not it the place he wanted it to be! So he pushes his hips up slightly to help Demyx navigate to the place, and in the end he found it! Rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he groaned into the passionate kiss. Even more when the second finger came in contact, and his movement on Demyx's aching member was starting on a more faster pace now.

"Needy, needy..." Demyx couldn't help but breathe out the small joke with the tiniest of laughs at how Zexion was reacting, though obeyed, pushing in him harder with just his fingers and making sure that he hit those nerves head on every single time, kissing in return and making a noise that was almost need as he was touched more... But then as he was pushing in the last finger he decided he was going to be evil this time and took up both of the bluenette's hands and pinned them to the bed above his head, continuing to fondle his nerves with his other hand and moving away from his kiss beaten lips to start going down his neck. His plan was foolproof! he couldn't get clawed this time!

When he was called needy Zexion couldn't help but want to whack his arm, but couldn't because his arms were yanked up and put behind his head so he pouted. His eyes started to widen as his prostrate was hit bang on each time Demyx's slicked fingers slid inside of him. His breathing heightening and started to pant, and ever now and then he'd mew in earnest. Even the tickling kisses down his chest sent a shiver down his spine, raising his neck he allowed the blond more room.

Well now Zexion was being quiet... was that a good or bad thing? Hesitating with his kisses the blonde went back to his mouth and pressed their lips together once and pull his fingers from his entrance to grab the bottle of lube again. "Are you ready?" asking as he squeezed more out onto his fingers and rubbed it down his own cock. Made sure to use a lot, Zexion was so small it was scary! Even the numerous times they had done this the male still seemed as tight as a virgin every time.

Letting out a groan of protest as the fingers slipped out of him.  
Looking down he saw Demyx hard cock poking up at him, blushing he looked away into his boyfriends eyes and nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Breathing out finally.

Unable to hold him down any longer without hurting him Demyx released his wrists and flushed as he adjusted milky legs around his waist and slowly-nervously-started to push himself in the tight opening. Finding with almost relief though that there wasn't as much resistance as there usually was... Leaning down to his lips again the musician kissed him once and waited until the smaller male was adjusted to his size while at the same time running his hands up and down his sides. "Remember what I said. Tell me if i'm hurting you Zex..." He really didn't want too...

Wincing slightly as Demyx penetrated him, but he was going nice and slow so he feigned his wince for a sigh of relief midway through.  
Leaning up once his lover was fully wedged inside of him, kissing him gently.  
Rolling his eyes whilst happy his hands were released, going straight to his shoulder. "And remember what I said. I'm not glass you know." Demyx worried too much about him sometimes.

Even if Zexion kept claiming not to be glass he would always be gentle with him. He didn't ever want to hurt him, not even a bruise. Just seeing the small wince over his features was enough to make the blonde whimper. "Please don't claw me." Demyx asked almost politely as his boyfriend grabbed him, smiling lightly to his lover as he leaned down to kiss his face than came the part he was always afraid of. Drawing his hips back gently and pushing forward again, though that's when he got the idea, pushing into the kiss he pulled his arms around the schemer as he pulled back again, though as he pushed in he shifted, rolling over so he was on his back on the bed with the small bluenette above him.

Relaxing his grip on Demyx's shoulders and blushing madly but leaning into the kiss to hide it.  
Closing his eyes tight for the first thrust, but squeaking when they rolled over and slipped out of Demyx just a little bit and only to be impaled when he leaned up. Gasping surprisingly, not expecting that sudden pleasure. Blushing when he opened his eyes to start down at Demyx. He did not expect him to do that! Not that he was complaining

"You aight Zexy?" His turn to smile up at the younger male, sliding his hands up his legs to help him get them adjusted on either side of him. Though he was left marveling at the younger male's pale skin and the way that it caught the moonlight that filtered in through the window. Almost awkwardly he rolled his hips up into the older male, trying to get him to start moving.

He wasn't concentrating very well, well he was but not on their love making. Zexion was focusing on his boyfriends beautiful figure and how it shone in the moonlight, his golden mullet seemed to shine like the sun even in the darkness. Shivering as hands ghosted of his pale legs, which shot to his twitching member, small beads of precum already had started leaking from the tip.  
Gasping as Demyx thrust up into him and having to balance himself almost fell onto his boyfriend chest, by putting two hands either side of him. This gave him enough space him kiss him quickly on the lips before nervously pulling out and taking the swollen cock again, doing this a few times he gathered enough courage once his thrust started to start a nice slow rhythm. Zexion quickly kissed Demyx again but this time with more force.

Demyx arched at the first successful thrust, though trying not to move too much in fear of hurting the younger male. That's why he chose this position, it would leave Zexion in control. Once the rhythm started though he put one hand on the younger male's hip to help guide him and then moved his own hips up into the male, slowly of course though coaxing him on by grasping his cock and starting to move his hand along its length, well as much as he could in the odd position with Zexion leaning over him that way. However he didn't complain and kissed the younger male back with just as much force, even opening his mouth for him to start the usual battle of tongue.

A small groan left his lips when Demyx arched into him which instantly found his sweet spot. Small stars floated in front of his eyes each time his boyfriends cock hit it, starting to pace a little more excitedly when his cock was grasped, breaking the heated kissed to groan hotly into Demyx's ear.  
"Ah.. So good." Zexion's head falling onto his boyfriend's shoulder, where he noticed the pulsing neck an idea came to him. As he continued to move on Demyx's cock he squeezed his arse muscles and licked his neck before kissed it softly, trailing kisses back to his lips again.

Panting now, Demyx gave the slightest of smiles as Zexion whispered into his ear, as long as he was enjoying himself- But before he could even think anything else the blonde was groaning as his head fell back against the bed. How the hell had-! He didn't even care that it got painfully tight around him, he shifted his hips harder upwards to get more of the sweet friction while gasping out his boyfriend's name, only to be silenced a second later by his lips. His hand started moving at a faster beat without even realizing it.

Blushing crazy as he had never seen Demyx this turned on before!  
Bouncing on the shaft at an almost furious pace now, his hands clinging onto the bed sheets as a familiar knot in his stomach tightened his body spasming. Mewing his boyfriends name with each pleasurable shiver that shot through his spine.  
Letting his anal muscles relaxed before tensing up again and repeating, trying to coax his lover to come. His body fell slack and his head snapping backwards as his body jerked, white shot out of the tip of his erect member before slumping onto his lover's chest.

During those last few moments the musician allowed some of his restrain to slip and he moved his hips to match the pace of his young lover, his grip tightening slightly on his hip without meaning to. But seeing as the gesture was returned around his cock he couldn't help himself and a moment later he came only seconds after Zexion had, feeling himself slip free of his boyfriend as he collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily even then as the weight compressed his lungs. "Y-You okay Zexy?" Always the first thing he asked though this time added on a: "Y-you were amazing..."

Shivering as he felt hot spurts of come settle deep inside of him, allowing Demyx to finish off before rolling off him. Breathless he basked in there afterglow before cuddling up to his lover. Putting his head onto Demyx's shoulder, blushing he hid his face into the blonde's neck.  
"I'm fine..." He didn't want to argue because he was worn out. "You were really good Dem." Leaning up to kiss his jaw before nestling into his favorite spot just above his boyfriends heart. His arms winding across as he used the lean chest as a pillow.

The musician proceeded to pull their blanket up to the smaller male's shoulders and adjusted himself next to him. Though there came the desire to tease... "I didn't think you were that flexible..." Well he had never seen the male bend that way before! And then added on: "And thanks for not clawing..." Those did hurt after all and he worked at a constant moving stressful environment, did not want little Zexy induced scabs all over his shoulders. Proceeding to wrap his arms around the smaller male he buried his nose in his soft hair and gave a small sigh, content, but at the same time guilty. Here he was happy and his best friend was in the other room suffering...

Snuggling deep in the covers and almost purring, though he held that in.  
Blushing madly and glad Demyx couldn't see his hidden reddened cheeks.  
"I cut them that's why..." Raising one of his hands up into the moonlight, each fingernail had been neatly shaped and cut.  
"I didn't want to ruin your shoulders." Finishing and dropping his hand back over Demyx's chest again. Wiggling a little as his boyfriend nuzzled in his hair, yawning and muttering lowly. "You tired me out though.."

Cut them….? What did he cut-? Before he could even formulate the question he was being shown the bookworm's fingers, gaping for a moment in shock before smiling at him. "You'd do that for me? Naww Zex!" Playfully of course and even tightening his grip on the younger male for a moment and then relaxing, listening to him yawn and smiling at his young lover, reaching up to stroke his back softly and nod in agreement. "Night then… I love you…" Sighing softly as his grip around him grew tighter and he forced his eyes into closing though hadn't fallen asleep yet. No he was wide awake.

Nodding and nuzzling back into the warm chest. "Yeah, I didn't want to hurt you anymore." Replied the scholar. When Demyx said goodnight to him he sighed with relief. Sex always had worn him out and always wanted to sleep afterwards. Kissing his chin before muttering into the creamy chest.  
"Night Dem. I love you too..."  
Soon falling asleep under Demyx's soft touches on his back, conking out like a baby.

And once again it was the blaring from the alarm clock that woke him up. The blonde groaned quietly, reaching over Axel to try and turn off the annoyance only to find that instead of actually being unable to reach he leaned too far over and missed the machine completely and it took several more limp whacks in order to hit the button to turn the contraption off. Roxas sighed as he pulled himself away from his injured boyfriend, carefully sliding out of bed to pull the covers back over him and just out of habit leaned down to kiss his face-only to pull back and have his shoulders fall before he could make that contact, turning quickly before he could let himself be upset over that and went to grab his uniform to go into the shower.

Groaning at the loud ring in his ear and shifting to the side to cling onto his pillow. Tears had dried on his face from the amount he had cried in his sleep, only wake up a few times in the night from the nightmares that haunted his dreams.  
Feeling lips on his forehead he shivered slightly before rolling over to Roxas's pillow and embracing it, and straight away falling asleep. The redhead hadn't had a very goodnights sleep, not feeling rested at all. So much in fact his face had changed to a sickly greenly-yellow color and had dark circles under his eyes.

Ten minutes later the exhausted looking blonde came out of the bathroom, biting his lip at the sight of his boyfriend and walking over to his bedside for a moment and like a good boy slipped his pill into his mouth. Like a bad boy not taking any water with it. He didn't know why, but the thought of food made him sick, and drinking anything now turned him the other way since he was given those drinks… didn't tell Axel that he actually woke up in the middle of the night just so he could purge those from his body. He was so disgusted with himself and still was… Setting himself carefully on the bed behind his boyfriend he leaned down and ran his fingers through his hair just as softly as his voice as he spoke. "Hey… I'm off okay? Be back around four…" It was currently eight in the morning but he didn't want to wake him up if he was going to just sleep the day away, he deserved not to be woken up…

Waking from his slumber, opening on eye to see Roxas and lazily opening the other one. Axel was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open and looked like a zombie of some kind. "Morning Roxy..." Mumbling in his zombie-like state before turning to face him. What? What was that four? Four what? So he dumbly nodded, not exactly the best person to be having a conversation with right now. Well to be honest he didn't know what was going on!

Roxas offered a weak smile as Axel woke up though it faded at the name he was called, for once though he didn't bother correcting him. "Be back soon okay? Get some rest you zombie." Playing with him lightly as he stroked red hair away from his face and reached over him for his hand, placing his overtop of it and gently squeezing it. This was the closest he could get to hugging to kissing him goodbye like a happy couple may have. "I love you…" And starting to slip away from the bed to get his shoes on.

Axel didn't hear the rest because soon after he dropped off back to sleep, hugging Roxas's pillow close to his chest as if it were a teddy bear or something.  
But even though he was asleep he still managed to murmur quietly to his boyfriend. "Love you too..."

Roxas glanced back at him once before he sighed and slipped out of the room and shut the door behind him after grabbing his jacket. Of course this meant he completely missed the quiet words coming from the red-head as he opened a dark corridor and disappeared inside of it. Just another day… though again he was almost disappointed as he stepped out of the darkness and into the world of breath taking snow and bright skies. It held no beauty when he could find no happiness…

Shifting in his sleep when he heard movement from the other room and the front door shut, blinking his eyes open and searching for Demyx. Smiling at him and nuzzling into his chest. "Morning Dem." Yawning naturally afterwards.

Demyx grumbled quietly as Zexion spoke to him, interrupting the blonde from his dreams as he woke up, huffing as he rolled over and wrapped the bluenette in his arms tightly while cuddling up against him. "No not morning you're imagination. Sleeeeeeeeeeep…"

Pushing his shoulder playfully and saying. "Hey sleepy don't you have work soon?" Well so did he but he didn't have to leave until eleven today but that meant he was coming home at half six. But he wanted to use the time after to pick up a newspaper as well, hopefully look at the apartments in different worlds and see what's around.

"Awww… phooey." Demyx groaned before looking over to the clock and sighing, he had almost an hour before he had to be in! Though he needed to shower and heal Axel first… "Okay, okay fineeeeeee I shall succumb to your evil known as morning." Playing as he sighed and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the lips softly then proceeded to roll out of bed and try to find a clean pair of scrubs.

Laughing at him and pulling the whole duvet over himself but not before sticking his tongue out.  
"Good, so you should!" Giving him a small smile and set the alarm behind him to wake him up in an hour, pulling the covers over his shoulder he feel back to sleep but with difficulty.

Demyx came out of the shower almost ten minutes later and was flicking his mullet back into place when he realized his boyfriend was asleep on the bed, walking over to him and leaning down to kiss him on the head and mutter an 'I love you' before leaving the room while jamming his shoes on his feet and instead of going straight to work he walked over to his friend's door and knocked on it timidly, pushing it open slowly once he realized he wasn't going to be let in by the injured red-head and walked inside the room. His face fell at Axel's image, he looked so beaten! Carefully he walked over to his bedside and looked over the damage, he didn't even need to ask he knew the male was in pain so just raised his hands over his body and uttered the spell words. "Cure." His magic was stronger than even Zexion, so all the hurt, all the injuries would vanish from his friend's body.

Waking so suddenly when he felt a tingling sensation float across his body, blinking his eyes open slowly. "Rox-? Oh. Demyx." He cast his eyes down once who he realized who it was. Looking sheepishly at his hands, he saw that look on his friends face... Knowing instantly that he knew what had happened to him.  
Biting his bottom lip trying to stop his tears from even attempting to leak through.  
But finally working up the courage to mutter. "Why did you heal me?" Sitting up he could still feel a pain shooting across his back, but it wasn't as bad as it was yesterday.  
In those first few moments he realized Roxas wasn't in the bed with him... Of course. He left for work, Demyx and Zexion would follow after... Leaving him on his own again.

Demyx attempted to smile at his friend as he moved around, though offered him a hand to help him sit up only to blink at his statement. He had been about to cast another one for his back too… "Why…? Cause I'm not about to let my friend suffer. Come on Ax… Don't even try playing that card." Why… did Axel want to stay hurt? That didn't make sense! He could heal him easy! And if it were him in either of their places he knew he'd be beating himself up if Zexion was hurt or trying to get better as fast as possible so he could take care of his younger half. "Here, just one more let me help."

Shaking his head and hiding his face. "No! I-I mean no... I don't want anyone's help... Please. I'm fine. Really." Putting on a fake smile as he looked up. "I'm fine. I just need to sleep. That's all."  
Sinking back onto the pillows. "Really, I'm fine Demyx." He couldn't stand to see that disappointed expression on his... Friend? Were they still friends after what happened when Roxas left him? A week with no word from anyone? Left to rot in his own room?  
Sure... What a great friend.

He… didn't want help? Demyx looked startled at first, eyes widened in surprise as he gaped at his friend though traded that to shaking his head and moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside the red-head and cross his arms stubbornly over his chest. "Nope. You can't tell me you're fine. You stubborn butt." And stubbornly reached out to the red-head and again spoke the word: "Cure." While the green mist coiled out to finish what the first spell could not. "Best you heal up, right? Trust me its no fun being a cripple." Of course he knew just not the rape part… "Listen, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last week, Zexion kinda locked me up and had to work… I would've checked on you but you were asleep every time…"

Fear pounding in his body when Demyx sat on the bed. Drawing his knees up to his chest protectively and shaking violently when he felt Demyx's hands briefly touch him. Tears sprung forth from his eyes and hiding his face in his knees, hugging his legs close to his chest he whispered something he'd always hate himself for. "Piss off Demyx."  
He wanted to show Roxas he could heal on his own, show him he could stand up for himself. All his pride had literally been ripped away now.  
Some friend Demyx was... Where was he when he needed someone last week? Instead resorting to alcohol... And when that didn't work and was ripped away from him, suicide was the only option...

The musician's eyes widened, sitting in shock for a moment before silently pulling himself up to his feet while still staring at the red-head. "Alright… right fine. Just wanted to help." What was he doing wrong? Here he was trying to reach out to his first ever friend and… well he was told to piss off… Figured it would be best… Roxas looked so stressed last night and Axel so tired now it was in his nature to help! "Go to the fucking sex clinic yourself. And don't worry come Saturday both me and Zexion will 'piss off'." Grumbling crossly as he started towards the door rather swiftly, opening and shutting it as he let himself out of the room though had calmed down slightly to not slam the door behind him though it was still louder than it needed to be.

Biting his bottom lip as he was yelled at, shaking like a leaf afraid the blond was going to hurt him or something...  
He didn't mean to make him mad like that... Demyx never got mad...  
Tears freely fell from his eyes and he dropped to the pillow, clinging onto it protectively. A sudden thought came to him... What if Xemnas gave something to him? Though... It wasn't possible. Roxas was clean so he'd be clean as well... Wouldn't he?

Just like Axel thought Demyx left the house a few minutes later still in a huff, and the house was completely silent for several hours.

It was only when everyone left the home Axel finally got up, trying to gain confidence by walking around little by little. Not going anywhere near the kitchen even though his stomach growled in protest, so he sufficed with water. Still feeling awful he scooped up the growing grey kitten into his arms, taking her into his bedroom. Slumping onto the bed and scratching her head he noticed a small vial on the side. Roxas's anti-depressants. 'Ah!' His eyes shot open and putting Aiko onto the floor and uncapping the bottle, only taking one but regretted not swallowing with water.  
Soon the meds kicked in, feeling a little more upbeat he decided to shower and dress not wanting to look like a mess in front of his boyfriend when he would return in two hours.  
Getting bored of waiting and there wasn't much to do in the hell hole...

Roxas didn't come back like he said he would-not that Axel would remember-but this was late even for him. Four came and went, than five. And half passed six there was finally a phone call though that cut off at the second ring. Than seven… finally eight there was another phone call that seemed more persistent. The caller ID? Twilight Emergency Hospital.

So he fell asleep on the sofa, only to be awoken by a sharp ring. Frowning in the dark room and hearing no other person in the house. So deciding upon himself to answer the unknown caller.  
"Hello?" Asking cautiously into the receiver.

The person speaking was an older male, at least in his fifties, who had a small accent that made him have almost a 'twang' to his voice. "Is this Mr. Usai? This is the twilight ER. I regret to inform you that Roxas-" To which name he pronounced wrong, "was admitted earlier at three pm today. His condition is stable however we do not want him to travel alone in this weather. How soon can you come pick him up?" His voice was completely calm even though the message he was delivering was anything but.

"Yes this is-" Cutting himself short to listen onward. As soon as Axel heard the words 'Roxas' and 'ER' in the same sentence, his blood ran ice cold.  
"I-I'm leaving now!" Not bothering to listen to anymore of the other voice on the end of the phone, but quickly putting his shoes on.  
The worst possible ideas ran through his mind and he rather of not thought them out loud, too horrible to think of... Especially now... Calling a weak corridor of darkness he stepped right through and just near the ER entrance, running through he almost skidded past the front desk.  
"I'm looking for a Roxas! Is he here?" Speaking so fast and leaning over the desk, his eyes searching the other person's eyes for the answer.

The person at the desk was actually the person that Axel had been talking to moments ago. He was still holding the phone too as he glanced over to the red-head before lowering the phone and placing it back on its hook. His eyes actually wide in shock that he had gotten here so quickly. "Room 1034, down the hall there to your left. Doc's giving him one last glance over." Raising an eyebrow at the male though waving him on so he could go and see him. Shocked actually he didn't ask what was wrong and just rushed in…

Nodding his thanks and jogging down the halls until he came across a door with the number '1034'. Though at first he almost missed it because he skidded right pass this as well! Sighing with relief he knocked on the door first before opening it shakily, and stepping through but shutting the door behind him. "Roxas." His face paled at the state his lover was in.

The moment the door opened Roxas was actually getting his arm unhooked from an Iv and was getting his arm bandaged there. The blonde actually shrank back a little as Axel entered the room though lowered his head in guilt. He didn't look very good that was certain. The marvelous tan he got only days ago was gone and he looked almost ashen pale except from the dark circles under his eyes and he was thin again. As if everything he had done to get his weight up was for nothing. The doctor was actually a younger woman, in her thirties with long brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail and all white and blue scrubs. "You must be Axel." She offered as she straightened up, though didn't let the red-head any further in the room as she stepped towards him and signaled for him to leave the room so she could tell him what was wrong with the boy.

Just as he was about to rush to Roxas's side he was stopped by a hard looking woman, looking back and forth between the woman and his boyfriend. Sighing he gave up and left the room but gave his lover a sad look before the door was shut behind him. What was wrong with Roxas? Crap is he okay!  
Deciding to voice his questions he started first. "Is he okay? What's happened to him?"

The woman shut the door as Axel started speaking, looking up at him and nodding slowly. "He's alright, for now at least. He won't be if these patterns continue. He's stressed. Stress leads to exhaustion which leads to depression and he's malnourished. Tells me he can't remember the last meal he ate but it was days ago. And dehydrated which is why he was brought in to begin with. His boss told me he collapsed halfway through his shift." She was very abrupt but she seemed almost concerned. "And we found alcohol in his system, stale but that could easily have factored in with his dehydration."

His being sank and slumped on the wall behind him, he didn't want to break down in front of the unknown woman but... Roxas was starving himself again... And he didn't know! Roxas promised...  
Rubbing his eyes and looking to the ground. "I-I didn't know... He didn't tell me anything... Doesn't tell me much these days." Sniffling and wiping his red eyes again. "I-is there anything I can do for him?" Asking hoarsely.

The woman said nothing during Axel's 'breakdown' in fact she barely seemed to react at all. It wasn't like she was telling him something easy. "You can start by being strict with him. Three meals a day, eight glasses of water, no exceptions. Olette agreed to put him on sick leave for the remainder of the week so he can catch up on his rest, it's best you don't do or say anything that would mentally or physically stress him further." That last one would be difficult…

Axel nodded politely and looked up. "Yes Ma'am... Can I see him now?" Fidgeting as he looked behind him, feeling the need to be near him right now. Needed to hold his lover close and tell him everything would be okay.  
And start looking after him properly...

"Of course. You're also welcome to leave whenever he's ready." She gave perhaps the first and only smile of the day to the red-head before she turned and rapped her knuckles against the door before opening it for the tall male though looked in herself to the blonde who was currently sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and elbows on his knees, hunched over with body language that just said 'depressed'. "Roxas? You can leave any time you want now. Take care of yourself I don't want you here again." The blonde looked up as she spoke however briefly and gave the smallest nods with no merit behind it. He knew he was in trouble…

All moments of the past two days flew from his mind and was replaced with Roxas. Walking calmly to the side of the bed where he sat down, staring at Roxas's hands for a couple of seconds before winding his arms around his lover.  
"Roxas..." Sighing softly into his ear. He wanted nothing more to go home and forget this incident ever happened. Start fresh... All over again. He just didn't want it to happen again.

Roxas' shoulders seemed to grow tenser the longer Axel sat by him without doing or saying anything. He was in trouble he knew it what was going to be his punishment this time? He made a promise to take care of himself but… When arms wrapped around him the blonde jumped a little in surprise, letting his arms drop to his lap while his eyes looked to his boyfriend and bit at his lip. "I-I'm sorry…" Voice didn't sound so good, though whose would when several tubes were shoved down his throat? Plus he was about to break down in tears from fear of Axel's reaction which he knew by now it should be anger… he was being held this was new…

Backing away after the hug wasn't returned, but his eyes were soft when he cupped his cheek. "Hey, it's fine don't worry about it love." He wasn't mad, he was just hurt this happened all over again.  
"Come on lets get you home before we're snowed in." Smiling slightly and holding out his hand for Roxas. His poor lovely boyfriend was hurting... And it was most likely and unfortunately his fault again.

Finally he made himself look up at the green eyes he was expecting were going to be narrowed in anger though was shocked when he saw they were soft, kind, more upset than anything. Roxas' shoulders dropped from their tense line as he relaxed just enough and nodded to the option of going home, reaching out to take his hand with his own cold one-the room was cold after all-and stood up slowly from the bed. "I got it..." Muttering quietly as he lazily lifted and lowered a hand and a dark corridor appeared, the door that would lead back to the world that caused half of his depression. He actually gave a sigh before forcing himself to walk through it.

About to protest but it was too late and the dark portal had been called, so taking Roxas's hand carefully and muttered. "I'll take you out tomorrow. I don't want to stay in either." His thumb petting the hand softly before edging into the darkness and was welcome into another darkness. Their home. Standing silently for a couple if seconds before saying. "I'll go make dinner for you. You can handle a pancake?" Asking softly of course.

Roxas didn't do or say anything for a moment, except to nod to his first statement. After the second statement was asked he hesitated a moment before shaking his head 'no'. "My stomach still hurts…" Well he just had it drained that wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world. "Just soup." He didn't look happy about having to eat seeing it was now close to getting late and he just spent almost all day in the hospital. Even though the room was dark he didn't bother turning on the light as instead he just dropped onto and curled up on the bed, his hand still holding Axel's though as if he would never let go.

Letting his hand slip from Roxas's briefly and bending down to place a small kiss on his forehead. "Okay. A bowl of soup coming right up." Still speaking in that low tone before walking away and into the kitchen, where he clicked on the stove and poured a new carton of soup into the pan. It was just plain chicken soup, and on the slide he grabbed some bread for them each putting them onto two plates. Letting the soup cook he took this back in their room, putting it down onto the bed and smiling softly. "Soup's almost done." Though he was quick as he spoke and was back in the kitchen pouring two bowls of soup out, and carried them back into the bedroom. "Here you go hon." Handing him the bowl along with a spoon before dipping his own in. It had been awhile since he had eaten and it was visibly noticeable he had lost some more weight.

Wait what? The blonde was left startled as he was actually kissed. His eyes were left wide as he finally realized Axel was trying now. Hell he was even healed and moving around! And how else did he get to twilight town? "Okay…" Managing to speak a little louder and force on the smallest of fake smiles. He was better… but wait what was the reason? Did…did he end up forcing him after all? As Axel left the room he sighed heavily, hating himself as he buried his face in the pillow, ignoring Aiko as she came in the room and bounded on the bed to cuddle with him. He only moved to sit up as Axel came back the first time, rubbing his face as he nodded and pushed himself up against the headboard, trying to keep from retreating into the closet where the scissors were but before he could even stand up to go that way Axel was back and he was getting a bowl shoved into his hands. Pausing for a moment the blonde sighed before muttering: "Thanks…" and poked his spoon around in the liquid unenthusiastically. Silence for several moments before he gave up and ignored his protesting stomach as he started to try and eat.

Sighing heavily and leaving his soup in his lap.  
"Hun? What did I do wrong this time?" Asking quietly into his lap but regretting asking him this, he needed to make him happy and comfortable.  
"Sorry... I shouldn't of asked... But seeing as were both stuck here for a week... Do you want to go house hunting tomorrow?" And by house he meant an apartment. Axel doubted he be able to stay in this... Place all day tomorrow. No he didn't want to do that again.

Roxas almost dropped the bowl at this question, having to swallow the soup even though he felt his throat close up and was left coughing as he tried to get his still bruised airways to work again. "N-Nothing! I-it… it wasn't you…" Damn it why did his body have to give out today? Usually he lasted longer than a few days why all of a sudden…? "My fault, I was being stupid…" Muttering quietly, any trace of appetite vanishing as his stomach just churned angrily. And stress levels went back up… At Axel's question he blinked, shocked for a moment as he changed his view from the snoozing kitten to his boyfriend, hesitating a moment before cautiously nodding. "I'd like that…" He would actually, but there was the problem… "If it doesn't snow too badly… it was coming down pretty hard when-" Hesitating- "When I left work." To go to the emergency room.

Stirring his soup and looking up from the bowl, his eyes full of worry. "Please don't do anything like this again." But finally giving up to tear off a piece of bread and dip it into the soup. It must have been the first thing he had eaten in two days.  
"Ah.. Yeah it's snowing there." Only now realizing that as before he wasn't really focusing on the harsh weather until Roxas mentioned it.  
"If not... How about we go to Destiny Island for the day? Get some sun or something?" Trying to offer ideas as he really didn't want to be locked away in the house tomorrow.

This time he didn't jump ahead and promise that he would be good, this time he paused and nodded slowly with his eyes still downcast. "I won't…" Then forced himself to stick another spoonful of the hot fluid into his mouth, swallowing thickly and finding this was only making his stomach and throat hurt more instead of less. But he had to… At his boyfriend's second offer he hesitated before nodding, giving a smile again. "That too… Twilight town first, I called in to the apartment anyway, just have to stop by the box office to pick up the keys to look around. No one's looked at it yet… we could always go to the islands after." Axel would like the heat there more… maybe they should look around there too?

Axel actually smiled a little bit. "That's great! I can't wait to see it." Too bad he couldn't work this week or they could of got it by the weekend... Damn.  
But perking up just a little bit.  
"Yeah I'd like that. It seemed like a nice place.. Well what I could tell of at the time." That one time he visited Destiny Island... Well it was very short visit and was cut short...

Roxas actually returned the smile, however his was forced for the most part. He still felt like he should've been yelled at for being stupid and felt like he was going to be any moment. This was too pleasant… "It is… everyone's so happy it's like one of those creepy stories though." Joking around though meaning it at the same time. Everyone was so happy… it was like they had no emotion except happiness! "You'd like it though… its warm… clinic there is good if you want to get a check up really quick…" Bringing that up carefully and quietly, not wanting to bring up any bad memories but he wanted to make sure he was okay!

Smiling back slowly and pulling a face. "Ew." Though he was joking. Happiness is what Roxas needed most, it was what he lacked.  
"Yeah it's sounds like a nice-Oh..." Cutting himself off short and a flash of Demyx's face appeared in his mind, his angry face... Biting his bottom lip he nodded glumly.  
"Yeah... I'll go..." But Demyx had no right to heal him! He had the right to suffer just like Roxas did!

Setting his soup to the side the blonde moved closer to the red-head than carefully, as if still timid, reached out and slid his arms around the larger man's waist, his head dropping carefully on his shoulder. "Thank you…" Axel had no idea how his condition was inflicting the teen. Was the main reason he was stressed actually with little things piled up underneath.

Withdrawing carefully from the embrace in case he did end up scaring his boyfriend though this time to kick off his shoes and take off his jacket and work shirt so he was just in the grey undershirt than proceeded to get back in bed. "Going to sleep now… stomach hurts too much…" grumbling the last bit as he proceeded to curl into a ball on top of the blankets. He had barely touched his dinner though…

Shivering slightly as Roxas's hands graced over him. Shaking his head and pointing to the bowl. "Roxas you have to eat. Doctors orders. And-" Cutting off and pointing at his own barely touched bowl. "If you don't eat that means I won't either." His voice was playful yet he was being deadly serious about it. Leaning over the circled up male and picking up Roxas's bowl. "Come on Rox... Sit up for a moment. Please?" Asking, not demanding.

Oh no! No Axel was going to argue! The blonde curled up more for a moment, gripping his head as their previous arguments played back in his mind, looking to almost be in pain for a moment before he obeyed, unwillingly though as he pushed himself upwards and silently took the bowl with shaking hands. No… no fights please… "Please eat…" muttered quietly, his tone apologetic as he forced himself to take another mouthful even though he felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't take anymore fighting over his weight, Axel had been too harsh on him before and he never wanted him to be like that again…

Breaking there and then when Roxas quivered next to him, a few tear drops leaked from his eyes and resting his hand on his petite shoulder. About to say he didn't have to... Anything to make him happy he'd do it...  
Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair and picking up his own bowl.  
He hated being like this but... He could let his boyfriend keep getting sick.  
"Alright." Waiting for him have a mouthful of his soup before the redhead sipped his own slowly, but putting it down gently with a 'clink'.  
"I'm sorry..." Looking at Roxas's hands as he said this gently. "I didn't mean to scare you... Just tell me off if I do."

Roxas jumped as the hand fell on his shoulder, looking like a scolded child as he poked his spoon around in his bowl. Though the hand vanished and he forced himself to take a few more bites, feeling nauseous by the time Axel spoke again and looked up at him briefly and dropped his gaze. "No… don't worry… you're right I'm just… just being stubborn I guess…" Didn't know why he was being stubborn, he wanted to get better, no way did he want to get sicker or stay like this any longer… Pausing a moment before sighing and wincing slightly as his stomach actually physically started hurting more. "It does hurt though…" And this was just soup!

He... He was hurting? Biting his bottom lip knowing he'd hate himself for saying this. "You don't have to eat all of it... Just enough. I don't want you feeling hurt." 'Because of me...' The last part not said out loud of course. Putting his own spoon down on the side and back onto the bedside table. Kissing Roxas's temple lightly and whispering. "Get some sleep hon. We have all day tomorrow." And the next day and the day after that...  
Sinking into the duvet and pulling it around his cool shoulders, hesitating for a second before opening his arms for the blond.

Roxas gave a sigh of relief as he was told he didn't have to keep abusing his stomach, though was good and took one last bite of the bread before

setting his dinner on the nightstand and slipping back down into the blankets. A smile finally escaped again as he was kissed on the head, nodding to his words and making a mental note that he would be good tomorrow and do everything his boyfriend told him to. "Okay…" Though he hesitated as Axel offered his arms to him, his eyes widening for a moment before he bit his lip and slowly pushed himself closer to the red-head, about to put his head where it usually went under his chin though recoiled slightly. "A-are you sure…?" Asking softly though showing he wasn't pushing the act away by carefully putting his arms around him and equally as softly putting his head under the larger man's chin.

Axel grumbled a little bit but actually smiled when Roxas took one last bite out of the bread. He hated himself for thinking this, but Axel knew he'd have to be a little harder on his boyfriend and his lack of eating.  
Seeing Roxas hesitate for a that short brief moment had put him down, just about to cower into the corner but was stopped when the blond finally nestled under his chin.  
"Yeah, I am. I need you near me hon."  
His arms wrapping around the painfully thin waist, biting his bottom lip and glad Roxas couldn't see his eyes watering. Why didn't he notice Roxas was starving himself again?... Was he really that much of a horrible boyfriend...?

Roxas responded to Axel's offer by nuzzling into his neck with a weak purr, drawing the blankets up closer to his shoulders so he wasn't as cold. Seemed to get colder easier lately. And once again he was the one saying it first, staring into his lover's pale skin without closing his eyes as he muttered the three words. "I love you…" Why was he always the one to say it first? He couldn't blame Axel though… after everything that's happened…

Deciding to top Roxas's three words with. "I love you more though." With an added smile and twitch of his lips.  
Moving his neck side to side, neck nuzzling his lovers head before awkwardly kissing the top of his head.  
"Go to sleep love." Muttering softly into the blond locks before resuming his position with his neck over Roxas's hair.

"Nuh-uh!" Roxas grumbled out as Axel started the play argument, though was appeased now so let his eyes close as he relaxed against the larger male. He need not tell him to go to sleep, after he was kissed on the head the blonde muttered an affirmative than gave a sigh and slowly was tugged into sleep that was full of nightmares of doctors holding him down and tubes shoved down his throat while an angry Axel watched in the corner and did nothing even as he cried out for help.

So after Axel drifted off to sleep, clinging onto the blond as he shook violently as nightmares ravished his mind. Infecting his head with horrible visions of a man with piercing amber eyes, and another watching in the background his vivid blue hair standing out in the darkness.  
Squeezing his eyes trying to block the nightmares but was unable to wake up from them, instantly letting go of his boyfriend as if he were electrocuted.

The blonde shuddered as the arms that were keeping him from thrashing around vanished, instantly waking up as the cold attacked before he could get do more than fight to cling onto his lover. Until he noticed he was struggling. "Axel?" His voice had all but failed as the exhausted blonde forced himself to sit up -catching the clock that told him it was one in the morning- and reaching out to his shoulder carefully and shaking him. "Come on, wake up…" He couldn't keep doing this every night! He was too tired!

Flinching as he felt his shoulder being roughly grabbed and he was thrown to the side as if he were a ragdoll, hadn't he suffered enough of his beatings? He struggled as much as he could but it seemed no there was no escape... Next thing he heard was a sound of zipper being unzipped whilst the blue-haired male forcefully stripped him of his clothing...

Roxas flinched back as his boyfriend did the same, jumping though as his hands were swatted at. "A-Axel come on wak-" The words were cut short though as he got too close to him, and although the impact was accidental and didn't even sting that badly, he still remained in shock after he was struck across the jaw as his boyfriend finally snapped out of his daze.

Gasping for air as his nightmare vanished and was replaced with his boyfriends face. Axel's eyes were streaming with tears, hiccupping he embraced his lover. "I'm sorry!" Squeezing his eyes shut trying to stop his eyes from leaking again.

He had no time to comprehend why he was struck as he was pulled into the stronger male's arms, remaining stiff for a moment before sighing and relaxing, moving to wipe tears off of Axel's face carefully. "It's alright… just a bad dream…" remaining calm himself as he went back to being the strong one but at the same time his mind wouldn't give him solace.

Gasping as he back off the calming embrace after awhile, wiping his tears but giving Roxas a watery smile. "Don't worry I'm fin- Oh crap Roxas your jaw!" Seeing a red hand print on the side of his face.  
Reaching slowly and his fingers tracing it softly. "I'm sorry... I hurt you." Biting his bottom lip as his eyes started to water again, just after he said he wouldn't cause any arguments again... He accidently hits him in his sleep.  
But were these dreams going to frequently bother him?... Was it worth sleeping on the sofa so Roxas wouldn't be hurt?

Even though Axel backed away the blonde still had his arms lightly around him, sighing quietly as his boyfriend pointed out his new injury to join his collection and flopped back down on his side to pull the covers back up. "It's fine. It was an accident." Muttering, too tired to really give much more thought into it. Didn't matter anymore how beaten up or marked he was to anyone. He gave up on his appearance. Looking up briefly to see Axel's tears though sighed as he was told without speaking that he wasn't going to be going to sleep anytime soon and propped himself up carefully to lean over and kiss Axel's temple, softly of course and moving his hand to wipe away his tears. "It's alright, really. Don't worry."

Blushing softly as one last tear dropped onto the bed, slowly nuzzling close to Roxas again and bringing him close to his chest, but not forgetting to kiss his forehead back. Pulling the covers over both their shoulders and letting his forehead touch the one.  
"Okay..." He wasn't sure if he'd be able to go back to sleep after that horrible episode, or he could just wait until his lover had dropped back off to sleep. Sighing heavily as his eyes started to flutter a little bit.  
"Gotta think happy right? Think about tomorrow with me? " It was a question aimed for Roxas, his own way of asking his love to share the 'same' thoughts as him.

Roxas tried to keep his eyes open as Axel tugged him close and started speaking to him, the blonde actually having difficulty keeping his eyes open. Happy thoughts… had to help Axel… "Tomorrow… Or today… We'll go to twilight town. See the apartment and if we like it put a contract on it. Then the islands, and I can finally get revenge for you almost throwing me in the water-" Breaking off his talking to yawn heavily, his head nuzzling into Axel's neck as he struggled to remain functioning. "It'll be warm and sunny, no more dark clouds…" And that's when he stopped working, the blonde's voice trailing off slowly as he spoke. He finally closed his eyes and dropped straight off to sleep mid-word.


	47. Chapter 47: Snow and Sand

Wow it's been a while! I'm so sorry for the long gap! I'll try and update more frequently from now on now that College has settled into routine. We do not own kingdom hearts!  
Please review!

* * *

Light filtered into the dark room but soon the sun was banishing the darkness from the bedroom. Only leaving behind shadows cast from the bed, the window was shut thankfully saving the two men from freezing. It was most likely going to snow very soon though.  
Axel who was nestled deep in the duvet and holding onto his boyfriend, though he had hidden his head under the covers to save himself from freezing. Finally stirring from his slumber he nuzzled the pillow under his head, yawning into the soft fluff only to stretch and let go of his lover.

Roxas let out a groan of complaint as the warm arms vanished from around him, curling up further in his sleep as he stubbornly tried to continue to and shifted closer to the heat source. Didn't look like he had any sleep last night, even with his eyes closed he still had dark circles under his eyes. Waking up at one am and being plagued by nightmares didn't work too well with him and even though it was mid morning he was going to try and sleep as long as Axel allowed him to.

Turning to the side seeing Roxas trying to crawl closer to his warmer body, he looked so cute that Axel couldn't help but smile and drape an arm over his shoulders. Only to stay up and watch the blond sleep, he needed more than he did anyway. Though his face did fall seeing the dark circles around his eyes and a light hand print on his face, biting his bottom lip he willed himself to look somewhere else on his boyfriends face.

It actually took a long time for Roxas to finally wake up, probably two hours more and he was unwilling even then as he nuzzled into Axel's neck and gave a huff upon feeling him move just slightly and blinked open sleep hazed eyes to his boyfriend. "Morning already…?" Sighing quietly in distaste though too late to sleep anymore, he was awake now. Barely… he still yawned and tried to curl up more.

Jerking awake with a small snort, Axel had fallen asleep at least half an hour after he woke up. Blinking until his eyes got use to the bright light escaping through the window.  
Looking down at his boyfriend he smiled softly. "Hey morning sleepy head." Kissing his temple gently whilst his hand rubbed his warm back, before yawning himself he muttered into his lovers small ear.  
"Wanna just lie here for a bit?" Of course they had to get up, but right now this felt so nice waking up holding Roxas close to his body.

Oh… did he wake him up? Roxas looked down as he realized his speaking had disturbed the red-head, so forced his eyes open only to wince at the light pouring through the window and gave a sigh. "Morning…" becoming startled as soon as lips touched his head and he was getting the attention already that he missed waking up to dearly. "Yup." That settled that. The blonde's grip around his boyfriend tightened just slightly as he nuzzled into his neck and gave a heavy exhale. He still looked tired…

Chuckling lightly as he ruffled his hair. "Okay love." Smiling as he was nuzzled, loving the small simple touched he was receiving from him. The sleepy warmth wanted to drag him under again, but this time he refused to give in and he himself yawned into Roxas's hair.  
Taking his time to slowly rub his back in small soothing circles.  
Hopefully today should be really good, no fighting and arguing. Today would be a peaceful when they' d be able to wander around Twilight Town and search for their new living space.

He grumbled as his hair was messed up though did nothing to fix it. He was too busy trying to stay awake with talented fingers working on his aching spine, though he started losing quickly as his eyes became led and shut them again.

Axel struggled to resist the urge to laugh as his boyfriend fell asleep again so easily as if were a new born baby.  
His hand moved around to trail a finger along his jaw in a smooth up and down motion but only to stop till he woke up.

Only a minute later though he forced them open with a small grumble and yawned heavily while slowly pulling his arms away. "Promise me something…? No more doctors…" Those nightmares did nothing to help his fear.

Frowning slightly when Roxas moved away from him. "Oh, right." Axel's face relaxed with a small smile which faded after speaking. "I promise. But only if you promise to get better then they'll be no need for those doctors." Sitting up slowly but only to wince, his back was acting up. Damn... That heal seemed to worn off or something, but his lower back wasn't hurting as bad as yesterday. That was good news.

"I'll be good…" Roxas didn't even want to argue this time, no more doctors. He was going to heal for Axel, for himself, and so he'd never have to step into another emergency room ever again. With a yawn the blonde stumbled out of bed to first go into the bathroom for his morning routine of a shower then decided that caffeine was more important right now. "Coffee?" Though as he looked back he caught the wince and bit his lip, moving back to the bed and sitting on it slowly to reach over to his bedside and pick up the painkillers than his own anti depressants, one of each for himself and a painkiller for his boyfriend. Didn't even bother asking he knew he hurt.

Happy Roxas was no longer going to put up a fight, but he didn't like the tone he had used... It was almost forced but he doubted his lover wanted to go back to the same situation as yesterday, so hopefully he'd keep his word this time.  
Axel nodded. "Yes please." About to slide of the bed, but Roxas had given him a painkiller. Smiling he leaned forward to kiss his jaw. "Thanks. I love you." Sliding off the bed to follow him, holding the pill this time as he didn't want to make the same mistake as yesterday. Swallowing with out water was awkward.

Seeing as he had been doing it for five or more days the blonde just threw both pills in his mouth and swallowed without a problem. He did smile though as he was kissed right after he managed to get them down, shooting back quickly: "Love you more!" and sticking out his tongue almost playfully as he slid off of the bed and started towards the door, opening to find Aiko mewing and instantly going around his ankles to try and say that she was angry she didn't get her dinner last night and wanted her breakfast now. "Sorry Ai!" Leaning down quickly to pick her up and stroked her while moving into the kitchen and getting her situated before getting the kettle filled with water. Not even trying to make breakfast.

Following his boyfriend though feeling guilty for forgetting to feed Aiko last night. Though his mind was focused on Roxas so it couldn't be helped.  
Putting the pill to the side for a moment, scratching behind Aiko's fluffy ear before refilling her bowls and putting them back down onto the floor. "Sorry Aiko." Pouting as he scratched her head one last time before starting his and Roxas's breakfast. "Is cereal okay for you, babe?" Pointing at the boxed cornflakes before filling up a bowl for himself.

Aiko was too engrossed in her meal to really listen to the two of them. Already her breed was starting to show through. At a month old she was both long and tall and her fur was starting to fluff out like it was supposed to. Roxas had set about getting the sugar and milk in the mugs out while he waited for the water to heat up when Axel spoke, looking back at him and biting his lip before forcing himself to nod. "Yeah that's fine. Thanks." Though there was a part of him that just wanted to refuse and try to continue his starvation trend… No! No he had to get better!

See that brief hesitating expression on Roxas's face made him sink a little. But sighing with relief when it wasn't pushed away. Well if he had of said no, Axel would of dished out the 'punishments', one of them was not going to Twilight Town today. But seeing Roxas was cooperating it changed things around.  
Pouring the same medium amount into Roxas's bowl before setting it onto the table in the living room. Going back to Roxas's side he wrapped his arms around his waist, and rested his head on top of the blond locks.  
"You alright?" Asking softly.

Roxas blinked up at his boyfriend as his arms surrounded him and the head fell on his own, biting his lip at his question. "Yeah babe… I'm just so tired…" At least he was telling the truth. Moving one of his hands to rest on top of Axel's gently and twine their fingers together as he used his other to turn off the stove and pour the water out of the streaming kettle and into each mug, proceeding to stir both of the coffees. He almost wanted to ask if he could just sleep today and they could go to the houses tomorrow but he already called in he couldn't change the date…

Nuzzling into his hair before letting go to take the black coffee and poured milk into his then adding two sugars.  
"Sorry about that hon. You should of said something." He looked so tired he himself had dark puffy circles under his eyes. "You look tired Roxas. Do you want to have catnap after breakfast or something?" Asking after taking a sip of his coffee, and taking the milk after Roxas had finished with it into the living room. Setting it into the coffee table before sitting down on the sofa.

That was a really good idea actually but… "We can't, we have to be at the box office by noon." Sighing as he forced himself to take his coffee into the other room after adding one more sugar for energy into it. Once in the living room he blew into the mug before taking a sip of it slowly as he sat down beside his boyfriend while pulling his legs onto the sofa. "After though… and going to bed early…" He was going to try his hardest to fit as much sleep in as he could.

Axel nodded and passed a spoon to Roxas, trying to make him hurry and eat but pouring milk into his own bowl first before handing that over to him too. Then going back to his coffee, sipping it slowly not minding the heat. "Oh right then. So what time did they say we have to be there by?" Crossing on leg over the over, his elbows resting on the table as he lazily gulped his drink. His flaming red hair still looked darker and limp than normal, his eyes were hallowing in from lack of sleep.

"I just said around noon." Roxas sighed as food was handed his way, taking one last small sip of the coffee and then moving to bring the bowl closer and forced himself to start eating without being yelled out to do so. He couldn't handle being yelled at right now so didn't want to do anything in the least to set off the red-head. He wouldn't be able to handle another blow like that. Not in the condition he was in. "Besides twilight town and visiting the islands is there anything else you want to do?" Might as well ask before he bored his boyfriend to death with all his sleeping… though Axel looked tired too…

Taking a few bites of the crunchy cornflakes. Okay noon... That was alright then that gave them plenty of time to get ready.  
"Alright." Putting his spoon down to briefly to link his fingers together, "Not too sure. I'm not that familiar with Destiny Island. Maybe you could show me some places?" Asking with a slight smile before picking up his spoon again.

At that he nodded quickly though paused before speaking to swallow what was in his mouth. "I don't know it very well either. But there are two islands, the main island and then the one the kids play on, truthfully I like the second one better, it's… more scenic I guess." Shrugging before taking up his coffee again. He almost ate all his breakfast just couldn't do too much at one time or else he'd get sick…

Chuckling lightly a flicking a piece of cereal that had dropped onto the table at Roxas. "Nah you're just a kid on the inside that's why." Sticking his tongue out at him before finishing off his breakfast. "So... What about going to see your family then?" Watching the blond carefully though as he picked at his food, making sure he eat it all this time as last night he barely touched his soup.

"Hey!" Complaining as he had food thrown at him and pouted over towards Axel though huffed and tossed it into the red-head's bowl and set down his coffee to pick up his spoon. Sticking another spoonful in his mouth Roxas actually winced at the offer and shook his head as he swallowed. "Nope. Sora urm… threatened me last time… If I urm… stopped taking care of myself he said he'd take me away again…" And there was no way he had been taking care of himself. And with the faint handprint on his face still he wasn't going to get away with staying with Axel again.

Dodging the flake which landed in the bowl instead of his face, though said face was pale in comparison to the left over milk in his bowl. "Oh. Okay no visiting Sora then." Shivering lightly, god he wouldn't be able to bare it if Roxas left again.. He didn't want to be all alone in an empty house... With Demyx not talking to him things would add up. And the bluenette didn't exactly like him either...  
His mood changed dramatically and started poking at him empty bowl, before picking it up suddenly and went into the kitchen to wash it.  
He didn't want to face Roxas with red and watery eyes.

Blinking up as his boyfriend left the table as he put the last bit of food in his mouth, staring after him in surprise before swallowing and picking up his own bowl and following after him. "Axel? Hey what's wrong?" setting his dish in the sink and placing his hand on his boyfriend's bicep. "We don't even have to go to the islands if you don't want to risk it. I'm not leaving again." Was that it?

Flinching as he felt a hand on his upper arm but only to relax after putting the drying bowl to the side.  
"I-It's nothing really... I guess I'm just scared if we bump into him. Sora will take you away from me again, meaning I'll be alone and be around... Demyx." Sighing heavily to turn around, leaning against the counter. "I do still want to go though. A nice change of scenery."

And just like before Roxas was quick to drop his hand after seeing the flinch, biting his lip quietly. Did he do something wrong even though he was trying? Damn it! He thought the flinching was over… "We don't have to go today…" Repeating quietly though biting his lip as Axel went on to explain things, blinking though as Demyx was mentioned. His eyes were questioning but he didn't actually ask. He thought the two of them were close… "Alright… but don't worry. I'm not leaving you even if he tracks us down and tries to." Smiling and trying to be confident.

Feel so much better he leaned forward to embrace the smaller male. "That's good to heard. At least I have you on my side." Pulling back to show he was smiling once more, though it was kind of weak.  
Letting his hands drop to the sides and going back to the bowl Roxas had put to the side.  
"Hey, why don't you go wash up whilst I finish these dishes? I'm gonna give Tifa a call and say I'll be in tomorrow." Turning around briefly to gaze back at him.

Roxas didn't fight the embrace, in fact he hugged back as tightly as he dared and nuzzled into his chest briefly before pulling back to see the smile and returned one himself once more. "I've always been on your side." Hesitating though as his boyfriend started the dishes and told him to go shower, shaking off the mental thought that Axel was pushing him away and nodded. "Kay." And leaned up to kiss his cheek before doing as he said, well first draining his coffee before going to shower. Tomorrow was Thursday already? This week seemed so short…

After Roxas left the room he followed to fetch any left over cups, glasses and the bowls to wash up. After Axel had finished cleaning up in the kitchen he set about cleaning the living room, trying to make everything look tidier instead of making it look like the place was owned by four men. Smiling at his handy work he decided now was time to wash himself up, going into the bedroom he picked out an outfit for the day. Choosing a pair of simple light blue jeans, light green top and a black beanie to cover his head. He was in the middle of getting out a pair of socks and boxers and setting them onto the chair, satisfied with his choice of outfit he smiled.

It was about then that Roxas left the bathroom finally, hair still wet and lazily shaking it into place instead of bothering to brush or spike it. Just didn't care anymore. He was wearing nothing special, just black jeans that maybe at one time used to be skinny but it barely showed now and a black long sleeve with some sort of blue and silver logo on the back. Still didn't know what it meant but it was warm that's all that mattered really. "Don't forget it's cold there, probably have to come back here before going to the islands." Telling Axel after he came up behind him and placed his arms around his waist and head on his back. "Don't need to get sick."

Chuckling he turned around to place his hands briefly onto Roxas's waist. "Hey I'm made of fire. I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you getting cold." Letting go of the blond to pick up his own jacket to drape over the smaller male's arms.  
"Here. You can wear this. It'll keep you warm. It's you who doesn't need to get sick." Murmuring against his forehead after kissing it gently, before heading into the bathroom to get washed. Though sighing heavily after entering and shutting the door firmly behind him. Roxas looked... So skinny... After all that trouble his family went to keeping his weight up... It went down the drain.

"True… still…" Roxas shrugged as Axel said without saying that his worrying was for nothing. He always worried, that's just how he was. He shut both his eyes as he was being kissed on the forehead, holding the fabric in both hands while giving a small hum that was almost like saying 'okay'. He wanted to argue, tell Axel he had his own jacket and he didn't need to sacrifice his own warmth for him but didn't. Instead he smiled and nodded to him but placed the jacket on the bed so he could lay on the duvet and stare up at the ceiling with a sigh while trying his hardest not to fall asleep while his boyfriend was in the bathroom… he failed there and before he even heard the water turn out he was asleep.

Leaving bathroom after preening himself, deciding to let his hair hang straight for a change. He couldn't be bother to spike it.  
Entering their bedroom only in his towel, Axel paled only slightly. He couldn't change in here with Roxas wat- Oh he was asleep! That was a relief. Changing quickly as he could and putting his towel back into the bathroom before going over to Roxas where he stroked his cheek lightly. He looked... So peaceful there on the bed. He didn't want to wake his boyfriend.

He could feel the bed moving and the finger moving across his face but still he stubbornly clung onto sleep as long as he could. Took a minute but he finally tried to escape by rolling on his side but that caused the hand to pause and he was awake, blinking at his boyfriend's shape and trying his hardest to keep from yawning. "I fell asleep…?" Wait… shit how long was he out were they late? But no, just a glance at the clock said it was only ten thirty in the morning.

Feeling guilty that Roxas had woken up, running his through his boyfriend's soft hair and speaking softly. "Hey why don't you have a little more sleep? I'll wake you in an hour."  
Well it gave him enough time to sort out everything and call Tifa. Plus his lover looked as if he needed more sleep... But so did he... His dark eyes were purple and puffy, and he had to stop himself from yawning.

The yawn he was trying so hard to keep back escaped as Axel spoke, trying to force his eyes to stay open though gave up when his boyfriend made the offer. "You're tired too though…" Already relaxing to being patted like a kitten and briefly moving his head to nuzzle at the large palm. "Half hour. So you can nap too." Insisting quietly as he cuddled back up to the pillow-Axel's not his own- and promptly started falling back asleep.

Chuckling softly as his lover tried to keep himself awake, he was such a kitten the way he acted sometimes. Petting his head again and shook his head. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Leaning down to kiss his temple, leaving his lips there longer than normal. Breaking away he muttered. "I love you." Looking at his boyfriend and a smile played at his lips. He had fallen back to sleep.

Not quite yet. The blonde was awake enough to mumble 'I love you' back to his boyfriend quietly and then curl up on the bed… though that was it. He fell fast asleep after and into the land of nightmares. The same one as last night as well but the difference was he didn't call out to his love this time. He knew he wasn't going to be saved…

Axel decided to leave the blond in peace but pulling his jacket over his shoulders, before deciding to quickly dry his hair then going into the living room to make a quick phone call to Tifa.  
Dialing in the work number then curling up onto the sofa. His fingers drumming against the sofa as if he was agitated, listening to the dial tone and waiting for that woman's voice.

The restaurant was empty other than the three workers, the business hours just starting up and no one had bothered changing the 'closed' sign to 'open' yet. The tables weren't set up yet but the phone was ringing already! With a sigh Tifa set down the chair and had to run to the counter to dive for the phone, fumbling to hold it to her ear and push her long dark hair out of her face. "Blue Flower this is Tifa speaking, how can I help you?" Thought calls came later than this…

Hesitating for a moment and his rough broken voice broke through which he tried to keep Roxas from hearing by putting on a voice. "Hey Tifa it's me. I'm sorry I couldn't come in the other day... And today. But I'll be in tomorrow I swear!" Speaking one hundred percent honestly.

Tifa winced at the voice coming from her co-worker, biting her lip quietly as he finished talking. How could she be mad at that? "No don't worry Axel, you sound sick as a dog! I can cover for you tomorrow, I gave you until then anyway. Saturday though." Smiling as she tapped her finger on the counter. "Get tons of rest, plenty of fluids, okay? We can't have our prettiest worker with a cold now can we?"

Shaking his head his laughed softly. "No, no it's fine Tifa I'll be in. I just need this extra day of rest and I'll be right as rain." Smiling down the phone but coughing to clear his throat.  
"I've had too much time off anyway. Owe that much to you, to come in tomorrow." Deciding to rest his stiff back by lying down on the sofa, his back cracking as he went down, and wincing when the popping reached his lower back.

Right as rain? Yeah right. Tifa winced as he coughed into the phone though bit at her lip and flipped pages from the small binder next to the phone to look at the reservation list. "Alright… Then can you be in from ten to three?" Just the lunch shift and there wasn't much to do around then. She didn't want to make him sicker from overworking! Cloud was going to give her an earful later for being so nice about it though she wasn't going to be the one responsible for not having him working next week either!

Axel nodded even though the woman couldn't possibly see it. "Yeah that's fine for me." Those shifts seemed reasonable enough, though he'd have to make sure to call in at Roxas's place to make sure he had eaten his lunch.  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow! I promise I'll make it up to you Tiff!" Declaring down the phone before putting it softly back onto it's holder.  
Sighing heavily and slumping against the plush cushions, putting his hands behind his head and legs onto the sofa. Today was going to be short... How fun.

It wasn't even an hour later before he woke up due to the nightmares that tormented him around every turn. Sighing Roxas pulled himself out of the bed, wobbled a little than slowly wandered over towards the door and opened it while using his other hand to rub at his eyes in exhaustion. "Ax? You ready?" Asking over towards his lounging boyfriend while shoving his feet into his shoes. It was early, but it gave them extra time to walk if the snow got bad.

Looking up suddenly and putting a book down that someone left behind. It seemed interesting enough, but he wasn't a huge fan on books so half the time he was in between falling asleep and jumping awake.  
"Oh hey Roxas you ready?" Smiling as he shoved on some basic black shoes.  
Wrapping a yellow scarf around his neck before hobbling his way to Roxas's side.

Roxas adjusted the much too large jacket around his shoulders before nodding to his boyfriend that he was approaching and yawned quietly. "Yeah, just asked you that silly." Looking up at his boyfriend and tilting his head at the scarf, he didn't remember him having that before... but oh well he was away for a week. "You sure you're warm enough?" Has to ask again as his concerned eyes looked over Axel again.

Tutting he buttoned up the jacket around Roxas's before wrapping an arm his waist. He didn't want his lover getting sick again...  
"Of course I am. I'm made of fire remember?" Smiling slight before releasing Roxas from his grasp. Okay... Here came the dark portal part, waving his hand over a spacious part of the room before pointing to Roxas to he could follow through first.

He blushed as his boyfriend helped him with the coat, it was way too big on him! The sleeves covered his hands! Though he didn't complain as Axel repeated himself, just nodded and leaned against him softly until the corridor was opened and then bit his lip before taking his love's hand and putting his head down as he walked through the dark opening, only to stumble once on the other side, up to his shins in white powder in front of the clock tower. "Whoa..." And it was still flurrying!

When he finally came out of the darkness and into the blinding snowy white weather, he stared in shock. It was the first time he had seen snow, proper snow anyway. Not like the mucky grey slush they'd get in Radiant Garden.  
The first thing that came to him was to dig his hand into the cold fluff, rolling it into a ball before aiming for Roxas's back. Watching it explode like a white firework against his black jacket. "Got ya!" Laughing at the blond as he stared mystified at the snow.

Roxas was completely in awe of the snow, so when it hit his back the blonde jumped in place and turned to look at his boyfriend with wide eyes before frowning and shaking it off of him before he could get colder. "Hey! That wasn't fair!" Didn't throw any snow back though, didn't want Axel to catch a cold!

Sticking out his tongue childishly as he took Roxas's cool hand into his own warm one.  
"Cold Rox?" His thumb running over the smaller hand. He couldn't help bu smile because his boyfriend looked like such an elf in his jacket, but it was sweet in a strange way.  
"So... Where is this future apartment of ours?" Asking as he treaded the snow which was so deep it was wetting his jeans!

"A little..." Of course he had to pull up the sleeve so he could hold Axel's hand though once it was in his possession he smiled and tried to start walking forward. Was harder for him being so small... "It's not far from here actually. Just a block till the box office and like... five minutes there." He had walked by them both fairly often after all. Had to keep checking to make sure that it was still on the market after all. No one had bought it yet... that was the plus.

"Alright." The redhead couldn't help but grin at his boyfriend. He was small as it was and the snow just made him look smaller!  
Nodding he let the small blond lead the way through the thick heavy snow. Looking up his eyes seemed to glow when more of the white stuff started to fall down slowly. Sticking out his tongue he tried to catch one, and when he did smiled widely.  
Axel couldn't wait to see the apartment now! Finally a safe place for the both of them to live on, start fresh without any abuse from anyone. This is where they both had their fondest memories after all.

The box office turned out to be just a small building that was very easy for them to rush in, get the key after Roxas sorted everything out and get the key, than the walk to the apartment started. The snow had gotten lighter though the air seemed colder by the time they approached the apartment building. it was very large, three or more stories tall but a warm and friendly orange color with white bricks lining every window and gardens outside though those were all covered except the trees that hung heavy with the white powder. "Urm... two twenty nine." Roxas murmured after opening the door to the staircase leading inside the main building and pointed upstairs. Even the hallways were well kept with mailboxes to their right and a working laundry room to the left.

Looking up at the tall building then to Roxas he smiled. "That's the second floor then! Perfect." Pointing at the numbered signs that directed people to their rooms.  
Following the numbered signs, leading them in the opposite direction once but finally turn around until they found their room.  
"Here we go. Room 229. You gonna open it Rox?" This place looked so much well kept where they were already, he just couldn't wait to see what their apartment looked like. So excited he found it hard to contain his inner four year old self.

Axel's smile was contagious, he found himself smiling as he dug out the key from the little paper slip and did as his boyfriend told him and unlocked the front door and pushed it open nervously. There was nothing to fear though, the rooms were absolutely empty. Spacious and mostly a warm colored hardwood over the hallway and living room areas that were right next to each other. The much larger kitchen then the last to the right held enough room for the table to fit inside of it and had appliances already, including a dishwasher! Just like the advertisement said there were two bedrooms with their door closed. "Going to have to ask if we can paint..." Roxas had almost winced at the pea green kitchen, though the rest of the house was alright as far as he could tell, it was a light warm orange. Everything was warm and friendly.

Gasping at the warm sight in front of him. Just seeing the first room Axel knew this was the place he'd want to stay in for a very long time, the redhead nodded when he agreed. "Yeah that one green room just doesn't go. Ohhh let's go see our room!" Taking the blonde's hand and leading him to the much larger bedroom, which wasn't a disappointment. In fact it was perfect minus a slick of paint to rid of the pale bare white walls.  
It was spacious, well lit with a nice large window that showed the whole town. To the right led off into a bathroom with a large shower and bathtub.  
"I love it!" Axel finally gasped. "What about you hon?" His fingers twiddling their way through Roxas's before leaning into him slightly.

Roxas followed after he had stamped the snow off of his boots and shook it out of his hair, gazing curiously in the room before smiling and nodding. "Yeah, it's perfect." Plenty of room this time around so they could have an actual bedroom instead of just a bed and dresser taking up the entire thing. Smiling back up at Axel before swinging their arm slightly, "What color would you want in here?" Well since he was doing the kitchen, he spent more time in there then his boyfriend after all.

Copying his boyfriend and leaving his snow covered shoes beside the door, but leaving his scarf on. Standing beside Roxas he continued to smile as their arms swung back and forth. "I don't mind Rox, you can choose any color you want." Well they'd be able to do it together, it would be better than way instead of living in something they didn't like. "Or we could choose together? How about that?" His fingers ghosting over the others knuckles gently.

The blonde gave a smile as he was told that they can choose together instead of just relying on one of their opinions, that was the best really. "We can do that! Maybe even hang things up so the walls aren't empty!" He wasn't really anywhere as good as Riku when it came to decorating, but surely it wouldn't be hard to get the rooms designed with a layout! Squeezing the hand in his possession gently as he started to look around the rest of the room and then back into the living room, pausing before staring at the other bedroom door. He didn't want to go in there, it'd make him hope again. It wasn't a normal bedroom, it was a nursery.

Roxas's enthusiasm made the redheaded male's lip twitch, it was sure a sight to see! Axel hadn't seen his lover this happy for a long time. "Yeah that sounds great. We can see if we can get some pictures of Sora, Riku and Destiny to hang up. And how about Demyx and Zexion?" Okay he had too admit he was excited for this! Everything was so overwelming but he loved it! This was everything had had hoped for. Seeing one room had been left out he started to drag Roxas towards it, slowing turning the handle around letting the door slowly creak open. It was a small room with bare oak flooring, the curtains were a light shade of pink which came with matching walls. It was obvious it once belong to a young child, maybe a baby... Axel bit his lip before a small whimper left his lips. A child...

As much as the idea of owning this home and hanging pictures up, he couldn't help but freeze at the sight of the nursery. His eyes widened, fingers gripped Axel's hand tightly before forcing himself to look away before the tears could build up too quickly. No, no more talk of children. Not after those dreams. He was too young to consider it… So said the words that obviously broke his heart as a tear slid down one cheek, looking away to conceal it. "Could paint this too, make it into a den." He didn't want to paint it, he wanted to keep it as a nursery and maybe someday soon put it into use.

Axel saw the sadness in his lovers face, squeezing back reassuringly as his fingers worked across his knuckled. "No." It was a simple answer so he continued onwards. "How about we paint it... Pale yellow and leave it how it is? Maybe we'll find a reason to use it in the future?" He somehow knew what Roxas wanted this room to be used for anyway. Axel wanted the same thing... But not yet. At the moment he doubted he'd be able to care for another human being, not for awhile anyway…

No? Looking up after wiping away the tear in surprise, blinking at his boyfriend. "No?" Finally repeating and asking what he meant, though froze as soon as he heard the idea. He flushed, and dramatically, looking at the room than back at Axel, than repeat until he finally asked: "You're serious?" to have a child… he may be too young but he had always loved them… "You're not going to make me get the surgery are you? We can agree on an adoption right?" Teasing playfully, trying to get the mood back up in the room before looking back to the room. Yellow… But what if they got a boy? Was yellow gender neutral?

Nodding and smiling widely, pulling Roxas closer to him. "Yeah, I'm serious. And hell no! I think adoption is safer anyway. But... We have plenty of time. Not right now. It's too soon for me. I'd love them some time in the future... Just not right now.' His voice trailed off at the end, it just wouldn't be right bringing a baby up into their world where they had so much drama going on. Roxas was ill and Axel... Well he had to recover as well. "But yeah. Lets save this room for that time." Squeezing his hand softly before giving the room one last look and shutting the door behind them softly.

Roxas hesitated at Axel's little speech, nuzzling his cheek into his chest while his fingers lightly clung to his shirt. "We have plenty of time before we have to think about it." Muttering into his boyfriend's clothing quietly while his eyes shut, not wanting to open them again or move away from the warm eyes. But the thoughts kept clinging to his mind and making him think of those nightmares. Would he lose his child in the end? Would he be unable to protect him or her? No.. no he would try. He'd do anything… Letting Axel lead him away from the room and wiping his eyes one last time to make sure they were dry before clearing his throat. "S-so? Think we should make an offer?"

Turning around slowly and seeing small tear drops fall from his lovers eyes. Raising a hand to wipe away his tears that he cried. "Hey hon you alright?" Placing the hand onto his shoulder whilst rubbing it gently. Relaxing a little and nodding. "Yeah I like the sound of that. Do you wanna go do it now before someone else see's this place?" Asking slowly as his hand slid down to grasp at his others hand. Squeezing it reassuringly.

Roxas simply nodded at Axel's question, he was just being stupid again… letting his dreams take control of his mind again. "Yeah sorry, just a being a crybaby." Smiling up at him instead and taking his hand as it was offered and nodding again at the option to make an offer on the apartment. This time while smiling and leaned against his arm. Just the air in this apartment was a thousand times better than the cage! He could honestly seeing them living forever here though his eye was caught at the window in the living room, just now seeing it but he could see the clock tower! Beautiful house beautiful view… It was almost too good to be true at such a low price.

Clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth he sighed before nodding understandingly. "Hey, it'll be ours once we settle a payment and sign the papers." Leaning forward cautiously to place a timid kiss on Roxas's forehead.  
This place was just too perfect, it was like the dream home for him. He could imagine doing everything in this place, and raising a child possible... Would he be a good enough dad for him or her? He wasn't sure, but maybe Riku and Sora would have answers when the time was right?  
"Come on lets go sign those papers." Smiling as he tugged Roxas's hand out of the apartment, luckily enough for both of them Axel had packed his checkbook in his jacket which he gave to Roxas.

Roxas closed his eyes as his boyfriend leaned forward, not really doing it for a reason other than not wanting to see Axel's hesitation when it came to affection. "Yeah, new start." He still needed to tell Zexion that they were leaving! Finally though he could call a place home. Not a cage, not a hell hole, home. He followed Axel out of the apartment after putting his shoes on, pausing to untangle his hand from the jacket sleeve so he could lock the door than followed his boyfriend back down the stair yet again. "Maybe you don't have to quit your job with Tifa and Cloud, you can open corridors right?" He didn't want his boyfriend to sacrifice everything…

Axel shrugged and continued down the only just discovered lift to the office, pressing the button he waited until it reached their floor. Running a free hand through his dull hair and sighed. "I don't know... I like it there, but it's not enough for both of us to survive on... That's why I'm going to look for office work or something, well anything that doesn't require qualifications." The lift 'dinged' which was their cue that they had to get on once the doors opened. Stepping in and pressing the 'G' button, leaning his head against the wall before his hand tightened around Roxas's. He wasn't sure for his sudden mood swing but something told him it had something to do with those pills and that argument Demyx...

Oh, elevator. Pausing beside his boyfriend and waiting beside him, hell in a good enough mood that he rocked on his heels slightly and carefully moved their arms back and forth. Playful as it should be. "True… And I'm sure there's a place around here that works… do you need me to get a second job?" Asking that part hesitatingly while following Axel into the lift and watching the numbers go from 3 to G slowly. After all he already worked full time and another job on top of that… but he'd do it if Axel wanted him to.

Lifting his head from the wall and shaking his head, dipping his thoughts from the other foggy cloud to Roxas. "Nah, it's fine. You work everyday anyway. I need to get a full time with a decent pay... And actually be in work." Dropping his head so his neck could nuzzle into the fluffy down hair before the lift 'dinged' once more and opened. "Here we are. After you Rox." Taking the key out of his pocket as he went over to the man sat at the front desk, the man in question was in fact had his boots propped up on the desk whilst reading a newspaper and smoking on a cigarette. Wearing a white suit he looked like a man of importance for his young age, he was indeed very attractive. He had startlingly eyes that contrasted with his blond swept to the side hair. The only time he looked up was once Axel had dropped the keys onto the desk.

"We'll take it." Stating simply.

The man raised an eyebrow before pulling out a set of documents from a drawer. "Okay just sign those and leave a payment of 400 munny plus the added deposit of 100 munny and that that'll settle the deal. I don't care if you pay me check or cash in hand. Just pay each end of the month on the 30th." Soon as he said that in his bored but important tone he set his paper to the side neatly. Something told Axel that this man was of some importance and he didn't really belong at the front desk.

Good he didn't have to get two jobs. Roxas smiled up at Axel at his message and followed him out of the elevator, standing quietly beside his boyfriend until the papers were shoved his way, curiously looking on top of the desk to see what they looked like. Well he couldn't sign for the apartment, he was still classified as a minor. Going to stick his hands in his pocket the blonde looked down as his fingers skimmed the check book and lifted that out, looked over the never before seen item in curiosity than offered it to his boyfriend, mentally annoyed that he had to keep fixing the too large sleeves from covering his hands!

Reading over the contract several times before picking up the pen the man had placed to the side, signing his name down onto the document and taking the checkbook from Roxas. Taking a deep breath he wrote out the final sum. '500 munny'. Shit. He was totally broke now, and Axel knew he had to get a better job now. After all he was paying the rent and the ring he brought Roxas... Handing the paper over to the blond elder man who sent him a shining smile then clicked away at the computer.

Nodding he pointed to the keys. "Okay the flat is all yours starting this coming monday." Axel smiled at looked back at Roxas, he sure hoped he was happy about that. The man swiped the keys from the top and put them in the safe under his desk.

On Monday? Roxas did smile at this up at Axel and widely at that. Definitely happy, that meant they only had to deal with the hell hole for three more days! He just had to make sure he was working again and getting ready for the move, he had a little money after all, saved up outside of Axel's account and just in a drawer. That would be hopefully enough to pay for food and some of the new furniture and paint… "That's great, thank you." Really expecting to keep the keys but seeing as the man took it away there wasn't really any doubt that they would get them on Monday.

As soon as the deal was done the man put the check into a special compartment just below the safe, for the first time since the two men had arrived into his apartments he smiled welcomingly. "I do hope you'll enjoy your stay at Shinra Apartments." And with that he watched the two men leave before flicking his mobile phone out, hoping to get out of this building so he could go out for the evening and go to the host clubs...

Leaving the warm safe building and into the blizzard-like weather. Tightening his scarf around his neck and pulling Roxas close his heated body, even though his own teeth were chattering at the forceful climate. "Come on! Lets get somewhere warm and dry!" Calling to Roxas and dragged him through the deep snow, and headed towards the nearest cafe he saw.

Roxas winced at the snow billowing around outside and quickly shut his eyes against the blizzard and huddled up against his heated boyfriend. "Where'd this come from?" Asking quickly above the rushing wind and followed behind Axel closely into the steamy air of the café, blinking as he forced open his eyes finally before looking up at his boyfriend. "Thought you said you'd be warm enough?" Teasing slightly though at the same time worried, Axel was practically shivering!

Shaking the white snow from his hair, his shivering stilled a little by little soon as they reached inside. Sitting at the small table away from the door made for two people, and also to avoid the many eyes of people staring at them.  
"I didn't expect it to be that bad outside. And you needed the coat more than me, you're only skin and bone after all!" Passing the menu to his boyfriend before picking up one for himself. "Anything you like?" Asking but sneezing half way through.

Roxas did the same and shook out his hair from the snow, sniffing as soon as they were seated and pulled the coat around him as much as he could so he could try and warm up. "Hey… not skin and bone…" Pouting slightly but he knew it was true for the most part, looking over the menu as it was handed to him. Wasn't really hungry but Axel would fuss at him if he refused! Though he swore these names were in another language! "… I think I'll just copy whatever you're getting…" he had never been in this café before!

Giving his lover a knowing glace soon as he knew what he was going to have. Well he too wasn't hungry and settled for something until they'd get home. "Oh I'm just ordering a hot chocolate. Haven't had one for years." Pointing at the description. 'hot chocolate topped off with whipped cream and lots of mini marshmallows.' Smiling at Roxas before flagging down a waitress and ordered for the both of them, only returning moments later with a steaming mug of hot chocolate with a long spoon at the side.  
Axel looked at the drink as if he were a child again, taking the spoon he started to spooning the sticky melted marshmallows out.

"A what?" The blonde looked confused at the name, hot chocolate? Why though wouldn't it just be melted? Blinking in confusion as Axel pointed out the description, had to look for it on his own menu to see what exactly it was. Though only ended up confusing himself more! How did you whip cream? And marshmallows could be small? Setting the menu aside seeing as Axel had already ordered the new drink, adjusting the sleeves over his hands again as the door opened when a couple left. Of course he had the luck to be sitting closest to the door… oh well he had the jacket Axel didn't. One the drink was placed in front of him though he almost stared blankly in both surprise and confusion, watching what Axel was doing though hesitating to do anything himself. "What is it?"

Smiling confusingly at the blond. Did he not know what this drink even was? Bringing the chocolaty drink to his lips and sipping slowly so he didn't burn himself incase it was too hot. "Its' a drink. A chocolaty drink." Shivering as the icy wind cascaded his body when the couple a few tables away left, silently wishing them a painful journey home. "Here let me help." Picking up Roxas spoon and gathering a mixture of the cream, marshmallows and some of the drink. "Open wide." Breathing quietly.

Well he understood it was a drink and he now understood it was a chocolaty drink though he was still a little confused. Confused or not that didn't understand the insane amount of embarrassment that hit as soon as Axel grabbed his spoon and as if he were feeding a child offered him the spoonful. His face red, Roxas gave a quick glance to make sure that no one was looking before leaning forward and putting the end of the spoon in his mouth and taking the utensil from his boyfriend. He didn't need to be picked on for being gay at work… It was really sweet but at the same time… "It's good." Announcing to his boyfriend with a smile than trying his hardest not to laugh as he pointed to his nose. "You uh… got a little something…"

Slowly smiling at Roxas embarrassment and letting him take the spoon away, sometimes well most of the time his boyfriend could be so innocent... Well most of the time anyway! It was kind of cute. Frowning he pointed his creamed finger to his nose. "What here?" Trying to rub away the whipped cream off his face, but only unintentionally putting more on from his finger! "Gone now?" Smiling awkwardly and having no clue about the amount of cream on his face.

Now he couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's misfortune as more of the white cream landed on his nose, shaking his head with a small laugh at his question. "Not quite." Roxas picked up his own napkin than reached across the table to wipe his boyfriend's nose free of the white cream. "There, you're such a kid sometimes." Smiling at him to show that he was joking, though sometimes he felt like he was taking care of a five year old! He didn't mind it of course.

Blushing redder than his hair as the cream was swept from his face and onto the clean tissue. "Ops." Whispering softly and putting his spoon down. "Sometimes I guess." Too embarrassed to form full sentences and continued to poke at his drink until he had devoured the cream and marshmallows, and this time making sure to wipe his face of the sticky substance. Yup he was a kid at heart.

He couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend as he blushed and remained embarrassed, carefully turning towards his own drink and repeating what Axel was doing and eating the marshmallows and cream first. Than examined the brown liquid inside the steaming mug before carefully taking the container in his cold hands and giving the drink a tentative sip, jumping and quickly placing it down with a hand over his mouth. "Hot." Explaining quietly to his boyfriend so he wouldn't be seen as crazy. Well, cats tongue he couldn't handle anything hot in his mouth.

Nodding and letting Roxas take his own time and pace with the hot beverage. After all, his boyfriend wasn't use to the heat unlike himself. Axel asked the blond after putting the screwed up tissue into the mug. "So what do you say about waiting for this weather to pass before we brave the cold again? I'm thinking of taking another look at that board again." Hopefully it would be snowed over...

Roxas spent most of the time his boyfriend was drinking just holding his mug. His cold hands were very grateful to have something warm to hold onto and every now and again he would attempt to take a sip though nine times out of ten it just burned his lips or tongue. "Hrm?" Humming in thought as he turned to look outside the window at the billowing storm and biting his lip in thought. "I don't know if it's going to let up any time soon and the message board is going to be either soaked or covered. Honestly I vote for going home and changing and spending the rest of the day at the islands."

Looking out at the blizzard-like weather and silently agreeing. It would be too dangerous to venture out into the stormy snow. "Yeah okay that sounds okay. Is it warm over there still or something?" Asking as he moved his mug side to side with both hands. Well if it was warm that would explain why they'd change out of their 'winter clothing', and into something less... But... Could he do it? Bare all to the world? No... He couldn't and wouldn't change out of much...

"It's summer over there." The blonde confirmed with a slight smile while watching his boyfriend moving his hands back and forth, shaking his head lightly at his childishness and went to go and drink out of the mug again, finding that even though the liquid was warm it didn't burn him now so he was able to finish it. Setting the white mug down he was sure to wipe his mouth before clutching the still warm container in both hands. "If you don't want to go in the water we can just walk around."

Sighing mentally. Well at least it was summer over there. "Yeah I like the sound of that. You want to head over back to the flat and get changed first?" It wasn't because he didn't want to go in the water... It was his still visible bruises which he had concealed from his lover he was worried about. Cure may heal wounds but they did nothing for bruises... He stilled his hands and rummaged through his pockets, turning out four munny for the two drinks before standing up ready to leave.

"Yeah." Roxas gave a small smile and was about to dig out his wallet from his pocket when Axel already threw the munny on the table. He huffed quietly though made a mental note that he would pay for whatever else they did for the rest of the day. He didn't want to keep Axel paying for everything! "We also need to go to the clinic…" Bringing that up quietly as he stood slowly from his seat and looked at his boyfriend and offering his hand.

It was as if a hell had froze all over, it was as if someone had thrown him into the deep dark icy sea. Axel had forgotten all about going to the clinic... Just as he was just starting to slowly heal old wounds were reopened. Clenching his hands to his sides protectively instead of taking Roxas's hand that was offered to him. No.. No touching... "Okay..." Whispering softly as they both started to exit the cafe, Axel shivering even before they were outside. Staying silent seemed best right now.

Had he messed up again? Roxas deflated a little as Axel ignored his simple gesture, sighing quietly as he tugged the coat around himself tighter, shoved his hands in his pockets, and then turned to follow behind his tall red-haired boyfriend. "I-I'm sorry…" Whispering above the blizzard as soon as they were outside, lowering his head to fight the strong winds, that at least hid the guilt in his eyes as he turned and started walking with a quiet "This way" to guide his boyfriend away from the mass public and into an area where he could open a corridor into the apartment a world away, pausing to wait for the taller male to go through first.

Trudging through the cold wet snow storm until he came upon Roxas's already made corridor. His breathing shallow and wrapped the scarf around his neck tighter, and using the bottom part to keep his hands warm. Axel hadn't meant to upset Roxas... But he was just reminded of something he was trying to keep at the back of his mind, sighing he stepped through the pit black hole until he saw light from their room again. Waiting for Roxas to return to his side.

Biting his lip as his boyfriend went through in silence and just regarded him in cold silence. He really screwed up didn't he? He was just worried…. Sighing softly he finally had enough of the cold and followed his boyfriend into the darkness, letting it disappear once he was safely inside and almost ran into Axel once out the other end, blinking at the sudden lack of cold and sudden light. But he didn't reach out to his boyfriend this time, instead he just shook the snow off his shoulders and shivered, huddling with the coat around him more. "We don't have to go today if you're not ready…" it was almost killing him to say it. He was so worried…

Biting his bottom lip he shook his head and finally spoke. "No... I have to go." Sighing he turned around and almost bumped into his boyfriend, but taking one look at him Axel realized something. He had completely ignored his boyfriends own needs instead of his own. His arms slowly went around to pull Roxas into a warm bear hug. "Hey! I'll be fine. You were and so will I!" Pulling a smile even though it was weak.

Roxas was looking down as warm arms finally surrounded him, looking up just in time to squeak as he was tugged in an embrace so tight he swore he felt his ribs cracking! He smiled though at his words and his arms went around him, clutching the back of his shirt even though the sleeves had gone over his fingers again. "Thank you… It doesn't take long and it's painless I promise." Well of course he knew that… sometimes he wondered if his boyfriend thought that he was alone in this when he had been through the exact same thing himself.

Leaning heavily into Roxas scent and letting his tight hug lessen slightly but still clinging onto him. "I'm just... Scared that's all..." But Roxas knew all about the process so he should be fine.. But Axel wasn't there for him when he should of been. He felt guilty for not being there when his boyfriend needed him the most. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'm so lucky to have someone like you. You've been through a lot worse than me and I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I hope you can forgive me" Sighing deeply and nuzzling into Roxas's soft neck. Axel was just scared that's all but he knew his lover had been through all of this, so he should be in more than safe hands.

Too much weight! The blonde stumbled a step backwards as his boyfriend leaned on him, giving a small squeak of protest to the added weight though not fighting the embrace in itself. "You don't need to be scared Ax, I'm here for you." Smiling softly at him and his arms went up his back to hold onto his shoulders. However his face fell as Axel spoke again, biting his lip though shaking his head at his final statement. "Of course I forgive you silly. What matters is you're here now, that's everything." He spoke while nuzzling into his shoulder and retreated slightly to kiss him on the cheek. "Okay now? I didn't mean to scare you back there."

Sighing with relief as he backed away from the embrace. "Thank you." Saying it softly as he felt warm lips on his cheek, though he did shiver at the gentle touch. "Yeah, much better now thank you. And.. It's alright I overreacted too much." Well he was scared... And wanted to forget everything that had happened, even though the trip to the clinic was now unavoidable... "What time does it shut?" Hoping it would be the last one their list to visit when they would go to the islands...

Whoops… alright no kissing again for a while. Though Roxas did deflate a little upon learning that no matter how hard he was trying his boyfriend was right back on square one again. "You're not overreacting you're fine! Hon I'm actually proud of you for being as brave as you have today." Trying to give his lover confidence again. That's what he needed more than anything. "I think the clinic doesn't close until seven, so we can hit that after dinner, I'll pay this time." Smiling at him softly and deciding to make today busy to relax him.

Relaxing at the discovery it didn't shut until later. But blushing heavily at Roxas's sweet words that seemed to boost up his confidence, and it was indeed what Axel needed right now. "That's good then. And no. I'm paying." Smiling first before sticking out his tongue childishly. "It's my turn tonight." But sealing the deal with a innocent kiss to Roxas's forehead.

"Bull, you paid for the apartment and lunch! I pay for dinner so it's fair!" Roxas argued back lightly though the kiss stopped him from getting too upset with the red-head, not like he was anyway. One of the rare times where he was perfectly happy with his boyfriend and only arguing with him to be silly. "Pleaseee?"

Releasing his lips from Roxas's forehead but he was pouting before letting his face relax. "Fine." Dragging it out slowly as if he was annoyed but it was obvious he wasn't, he was wearing a smile on his face. "But we go halves on the bill." And then grinning like a Cheshire cat, hoping this would satisfy Roxas instead. He didn't want Roxas paying for everything! The redhead even went far enough to pull his puppy eyes out and fluttered his eyelashes, and his green emeralds sparkling softly in the light.

Roxas gaped up at Axel at his proposal before huffing and pouting at his puppy eyes: the ultimate weapon he couldn't win against ever. "Alright, halves... but I get the tip!" He shot back quickly while smiling, leaned up and kissed Axel's chin to keep him from arguing and than went about taking off the coat with a complaint of "Too hot now!"

Just as he was about to argue back he was stopped when he was kissed. Oh right! They were going to the islands so they had to dress down a lot. "Okay I'm just gonna grab something a little more cooler. Hold on." Turning around briefly to rummage through his draw until he found a pair of kaki shorts and a white vest top, then deciding he wanted privacy to change. And also to hide his black and blue bruised back.

"Kay, I am too so knock before you come out." Roxas called after him quickly than sighed once he was given his own privacy, going through his drawers before finding his blue jean shorts-which were the cause of his tan line-and just a white v-neck tee-shirt and set about changing. It probably wasn't a good thing that his back still hurt at times but he didn't want another doctor to come close to him ever again. And his stomach still hurt from the day before... icky. Running his fingers through his messy blonde mop in an attempt to clean himself up he glanced back at the bathroom door and hesitated before calling out: "Clear out here." while pocketing his wallet so he wouldn't forget it.

Running his hand though his hair whilst examining his pale papery skin in the mirror. He looked like death. Axel's eyes had hallowed in slightly but he did look better than the other day, but it was obvious he had lost a lot of weight as his arms looked like matchsticks! And his womanly hip were more obvious that ever before. Rinsing his face trying to again to try and dehydrate his skin before towel patting it. "Okay coming out." Putting the towel to the side to dry before opening the door and entering the bedroom again. "Alright?" For once in his life he wasn't bothered by what his boyfriend wore but deemed the outfit 'alright'. But couldn't be bothered to comment on it.

And he just realized how much weight Axel had lost. The teen's eyes almost looked distraught the moment his boyfriend left the bathroom though he tried his hardest to keep from saying anything to him and instead gave a weak smile. "Yup! First freezing now burning I swear we're nuts." Joking lightly with him to keep his mood from falling upon seeing Axel's condition. He didn't think he was that bad but he was proven wrong.

Smiling softly and joining by Roxas's side slipping his hand into the others, whilst his fingers traced along the knuckles. "I guess we need to get our heads examined then!" Joking lightly before laughing airily. "Come on I wanna see the sun." Tugging Roxas's hand gently. Axel missed the warmth of the sun, he hadn't seen it for along time and missed it greatly. Raising his free hand the redhead managed to call a weak portal that seemed to flicker and lighten, but finally it started to strengthen before forming properly.

"Kay~!" Roxas chimed out quickly as his boyfriend suggested that they leave, taking his hand quickly and smiling broadly, taking a second to pull on his shoes completely while Axel worked on the corridor. His face fell at it slightly actually. So he wasn't completely healed after all... well he shouldn't have let himself get so hopeful so soon. "Okay, beach time." Smiling at his boyfriend to hide his train of thoughts than walked quickly-as to not cause any strain on his boyfriend- and into the world of sunshine and beaches. The first thing that hit was the sunlight, which he had to close his eyes quickly against the blaring heat, than the sound of water hitting the shore. There actually was a time difference here he forgot about. So though it was just after noon in the Radiant gardens here it was nearing four in the afternoon.

Almost tripping over his long legs as he was dragged through the portal and into the blazing sunlight. It took Axel no time to adjust to the harsh light, in fact it seemed to boost up his heath! His skin looked as if it was glowing from the sudden on set of heat. It must of had something to do with the fact his element was fire, and fire equaled heat. Taking a deep breath of the salty air and relaxing instantly as the golden sun beated down on his face. "Ah! It was a good idea to come here Roxas!" He had only been to the island once in his life time, but now he was glad he had returned to calm island.

"Uh huh, I'll say the same when i can see." The teenager was holding his spare hand above his eyes while they were downcast against the glare of the sun. Once his eyes had adjusted the blonde lowered his hand to blink several times at the scenery and smile up at his already healthier looking love. "Yeah, told you it was nice here..." But he knew already with this heat that he was going to be bright red by the end of the day... shit...

Looking to the side of his chuckled at his love he was hiding from the sun. "Oh Roxas look at the sea!" It was practically the same color of his lovers eyes, they even sparkled the same way... Though he hadn't seen them sparkle in a long time. "So what do you want to do?" Well unlike Roxas, Axel just tanned easily under the sun so maybe shade was in order and there was plenty about, there were lots of coconut trees scattered along the vast beach.

Roxas hesitated to make sure he could see before looking over towards the ocean, his eyes widened slightly upon its vastness. It always amazed him, no matter how many times he saw it. Like the sunset it was something he'd never tire of. "We chose a good day to come!" Smiling brighter and swinging Axel's arm slightly though paused at his question before shrugging. "I dunno. Really I just thought the sun would be a change or pace and help..." In a way he just admitted how worried he was.

Smiling softly as their arms swung back and forth like a pendulum that gradually slowed to a stop. "Yeah I agree.. It'll do us good." Starting to edge down onto the sandy floor so he could sit down and tugging gently onto Roxas's hand, so that he would follow his lead. "Hey we've got lots of good things coming our way. We're moving into our own flat soon." Axel didn't want to have any bad thoughts here, not on this lovely peaceful island. He had know idea why Sora and Riku even thought about moving into a city like Radiant Garden... It was a dump.

Roxas hesitated a moment before sitting next to Axel on the ground, and seeing how they were right at the water's edge did slip off his shoes and set them behind him so they wouldn't get wet and gross. Still didn't like sand either. But he placed his head on Axel's shoulder with a relaxed huff with his eyes slightly closed looking out to sea. "Yeah, bout time we did." Good things, that was a shock actually with all the bad they had in the past. "Plus~!" Chiming after a second and smiling up at him, "Your birthday is this weekend. You gotta tell me what you wanna do."

Letting the young male lean into his form as he stretched out to catch some of the suns violent rays, and kicking off his shoes and sinking his feet into the warm sand. Bad luck did seem to follow them but it looked like finally they were starting to get some good, after all they did need it. "Oh yeah... I don't think I'll bother celebrating it this year..' Well there wasn't much to celebrate anyway apart from Axel getting older. But nevertheless the redhead smiled back to show he really wasn't fussed.

The blonde's eyes grew dramatically as Axel refused to celebrate his birthday, instantly pouting at his boyfriend. "Aw but Axel!" Even though they didn't do a thing really for his birthday he wasn't about to let his boyfriend do the same and skip it! Maybe it was because he was really a kid on the inside but it still hurt to be forgotten like that. "Fine if you don't want to do anything I'm getting you something than." Spoiling him more like it. He had never seen Axel celebrate a single one of his birthdays as long as he knew him!

That was of the main reasons he didn't want to do anything for his birthday, they didn't do anything for Roxas's birthday... But that couldn't of been helped... That day was one huge mess... Any matter Axel didn't want to do anything for it and as for previous years he never had anyone to celebrate with.. "Don't you dare!" He didn't want Roxas going out of his way to get him something... He didn't need anything anyway. "I already have you so what more could I possible want?" Smiling cheekily and hoping it would either, (A) Make Roxas shut up about his birthday. (B) Make him blush. Or his favorite. (C) Both.

Mistaking the playfulness for actually getting yelled at the blonde flinched back a little at his 'threat' with wide eyes only to pout slightly as he realized it was a joke. "B-But I-!" But his final blow hit him hard. Even though he was already slightly flushed from heat he reddened worse at the cheesy statement, looking away with a small huff. "You big sap." oh well, even if he couldn't get ideas from his boyfriend he still planned to celebrate his boyfriend's year into pedophilism.

It looked as if they were going for (C)! Smiling to himself as he slid his arm just behind Roxas's back. "Oh but Roxas! I'm only telling you the truth." Turning the smile to his lover. Well at least it made Roxas be quiet about his birthday... Damn he was going to be old... Older than Roxas anyway.

Roxas gave a tiny embarrassed glare up to his boyfriend, though quickly countered it with sticking out his tongue childishly and crossing both arms over his chest in a huff. Didn't hide the redness of his cheeks though. "You're still a sap!" He was being playful still, trying to hide the slight bit of worry having Axel's arm go around his back when he was still a little tender. But didn't do anything about it seeing as he didn't want him worried about it.

Axel smiled softly and poking his own tongue playfully before slinking back into position. "Okay I'm a sap and I admit it." Laughing airily, his smile widening and for the first time in months he was generally happy. Today had been a pretty good day after the other shit months they had. "And your easily teased." Raising his free hand to poke him on the cheek with his index finger. "You all red."

Ick sand on his tongue! Roxas was quick to quit doing that and spit into the sand with a grumble of complaint, thankfully it wasn't that much! Pouting back over to his boyfriend as if reminding him that they were on a very sandy beach-not that the water hitting before their feet didn't do that already. The blonde was just starting to calm down until his face was poked, instantly blushing a little more and moving his face away from the offending hand. "C-Cause it's hot out that's all!" Blushing a little further and looking away from his lover and back out to the vast sea.

Ahh so he was claiming to be hot now? Right. Smooth save. "Oh really?" Tilting his head and grinning, a mischievous glint held tightly bound by his eyes. And just as Roxas turned to look out at the sea, Axel suddenly grasped hold of his boyfriends hand. "Okay. Lets take you for a swim then!" Gathering to his feet and pulling Roxas up with him. Holding him just under his arms and pulling him out into the sea with him.

Uh oh he wasn't liking that look... Roxas paled slightly as his boyfriend reached out to grab his hand and quickly managed to dig into his pocket and remove his wallet and toss it in his shoe as he was tugged up rather unwillingly with a squeak of protest. "Axel! Hey!" Complaining as he was tugged forward and shivered as the sort of cold water hit his feet as the wave came in, instantly struggling and trying to pull away from him. "No come on! Axel! Okay fine I can't swim happy?"

Stopping in place when they had reached the waters edge and looking back over to Roxas in shock. "You can't?" His pupils widening, still holding onto Roxas's hand but not taking him out further. "Whoa, I had no idea Roxas." Well that was an interesting discovery, Axel would never of guessed his boyfriend couldn't swim. Letting the waves wash over their legs as he stood still, finally shaking away his dumbness and cracking a smile.

The blonde's face was red as he focused at the water that was chilling his legs and getting the bottom of his shorts wet as the waves rose and fell against the sand. "I never learned... Sora does but I can't." So that was why he always protested when it came to getting too close to the water. Even right here he was nervous, one strong enough wave could knock him over. Luckily the ocean was calm today just like any other day.

His smile faded lightly. "Sorry I didn't know." If he had of know he wouldn't of forcefully dragged him out into the luke-warm sea. "Alright lets warm up." Not even walking a step backwards before being roughly grabbed by his shoulder, which caught him by surprise and fell over. Wincing as he landed on his bruised back, though the sand did manage to soften his landing by a bit. Right. There goes their good luck. Axel knew their good day was a fluke.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" A young males voice hissed. Axel's eyes dilating as the glare of the suns rays caught hold of his attention, before it was blocked by none other than Riku. Dressed in a light white vest and shorts than came above his knees, and sun glasses perched on top of his silvery hair.

Roxas smiled and nodded, only to be jerked to the side as his boyfriend collapsed, looking up with wide eyes at his attacker and paling significantly. "R-Riku! No what are you doing!" His first reaction was to stand at his boyfriend's defense, directly in front of him and trying to look sure of himself in front of the much taller male. But he hadn't kept his promise... would Riku take him away because he hadn't been taking care of himself? "We were playing! Cut it out!" And stopped himself from getting too loud at the quiet whimper of the little girl who was clinging desperately to her daddy's leg with her small fists.

Backing away finally and pitching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry... It looked like something else from where I was standing." Backing away from the redhead male as he struggled to get to his feet again but decided the ground was safer, and wrapping his arms around his knees like a frightened child. Riku frowned and looked to Roxas to Axel as if to say. "What happened to him?" The normally strong Axel was a shaking mess. But his pupils narrowed when he realized Roxas looked exactly the same before he came to the island, he had broken his promise to the family! Gently patting his whimpering child's head as if to calm her before hoisting her up into his arms.

Seeing that the threat was going Roxas backed away from Riku and turned quickly back to his lover and dropped to his side quickly to put a hand on his shoulder softly with a weak smile. "You're alright, it's okay." Speaking softly to try and show the red-head that he wasn't in trouble for anything and that he had nothing to worry about. Glancing up once at Riku he just shook his head at his look as if saying 'I don't want to talk about it'. It was too much to talk about in front of a small child. "Think you can stand up again?" Asking carefully while using his fingers to brush the sand off his shoulders and hair.

Axel shook his head. "I'm just gonna sit here and burn in the sun." Oh of course by this time he had ceased his trembling when Roxas had came near him, and instantly relaxing.

Riku dragged his eyes away from the now calm man and back to Roxas. "So." Changing the subject far away from his blunder as possible. "So what brings you out here then?" With Axel... Okay he had to admit he didn't really like the guy at all. After all he was hurt by him, Roxas was his family and technically his little future brother-in-law.

"Pft I'm already burning." Roxas gave the quiet joke to the red-head before looking up at Riku at his question, already offering an arm to Destiny. The little girl hesitated before letting go of Riku and rushing over, laughing while hugging around his neck tightly. "Oh, just to get away from the cold weather. We both were off decided to go on a date." Well it wasn't the entire truth but it was close enough. He really didn't want to tell his family why he was off, why Axel was flinching at his own shadow, or why he hadn't been taking care of himself. "What about you and Dest? Sora working?"

Riku frowned. The story seemed a little fishy but he didn't want to ask anything with Destiny and Axel around. Other than that he allowed the little girl to run up to her uncle to embrace him, as long as she didn't go near the redhead he'd be okay. Axel on the other hand, his lip twitched as the girl went and rushed over to hug his lover. It must be nice to have such a connected family... His didn't have much to do with him anymore... They were more or less strangers... Riku smiled slightly at the scene before nodding. "Yeah he's back at work now so it's my day to look after Dest. So we thought we'd go to the beach." Pausing only for a second to catch his breath, noticing how thin the young male was in a short space of time. "I was going to take her for an ice cream. You should join us."

"Oh, right. Tell him i said hi when you see him next." Well he honestly wasn't going to visit his brother! That was a nightmare waiting to happen! Especially with Axel around even though he hadn't done a damn thing wrong!

At Riku's question Roxas blinked in surprise, especially when Destiny chimed out: "Ice cream!" As if she had no idea she was getting the treat.

The blonde released her so she could run back to her daddy and looked to Axel hesitantly. "Do you want to?" He wasn't dragging Axel everywhere with Riku, that wasn't happening. He didn't want to put him in an awkward situation.

"Sure I will." Nodding plainly though chuckling when Destiny went back to him and reached out to be held, which Riku complied and hoisted her up into the air. Destiny was defiantly a special child and adored her little random moments, he loved her to bits and wouldn't trade her for the world.

Axel looked up, surprised he was asked to come along on this family outing. He could say no and Riku could never see the real him and he scapegoat for the rest of his life or... Well his mind was made up. "Sure." Smiling and slowly standing up but only ended up wincing. Riku on the other hand watched the redhead carefully, he seemed injured in some form... D-Did they get into fight again? Okay major talk with Roxas needed. Shaking away his thoughts as Axel stood next to the blond and took his hand. "Alright just down the beach." Hoisting Destiny higher until she was over his shoulders, holding her legs careful so she wouldn't fall, and started to show the other two the way.

"Carful careful..." Reaching down to help his boyfriend stand up slowly, watching Riku watch off and leaned down to get his shoes and pocketed his wallet yet again. didn't bother putting his shoes on though practically no one in this world bothered with them anyway on days like this. Offering his hand to Axel but not exactly taking it in case he was afraid, so much for their date! Now they were being babysat! As much as he loved Destiny and Riku he wished that his family would trust him... "You're covered in sand again..." Deciding to complain to Axel about the hated substance and attempted to wipe it all off again.

Taking the hand and with his other snatching up his shoes. Still holding onto Roxas's hand even when he was standing and his fingers interlocking with Roxas's. Chuckling he looked at his own body before pointing at his lovers. "Hey so are you!" And gently wiping away the sand from Roxas's sides. Riku examined the scene before him and so it seemed to him maybe they didn't get into a fight.. Still it was a bit odd. And he didn't like this awkward atmosphere one bit...

"Barely!" Roxas shot back quickly to his boyfriend playfully, catching right then how offhandishly Riku was being and his mood faltered instantly. Fell in fact very low. That was right, he wasn't allowed to have both a family and boyfriend, they hated each other after all. However he was still forcing on a smile-even if his eyes weren't trying anymore-to the two of them. Maybe he could get them to get along? Even just a little so it didn't feel like he was betraying someone. Best subject he could think of that'll break the ice: "So your boss ever say anything about that bruise on your neck Riku?" Teasing his family.

Sticking his tongue out just as playfully but turning around to catch Riku glancing at him, looking down he just ignored the silverette as much as he could. "Oh..." Blushing a vivid red than clashed with his hair and pale skin. Coughing he nodded slightly. "He did asked me take off my scarf... Said something about it not being apart of the 'correct' uniform." They didn't have a uniform. "He gave me odd looks all day after that." After that he decided it was the last time Sora was sucking on his neck.

Even though Roxas had smiled at Riku's embarrassment he gave a quick glance to Axel to see if his plan had worked. Alas, it didn't and his mood fell back down again. Damn he just wanted his family to get along! Why was that too much? "Sorry to hear that! But it is kinda obvious... maybe you should try that stuff girls put on their face? It could hide it." Offering a solution though at the same time swinging Axel's arm back and forth, as if trying to coax him into relaxing instead of being a silent wall when he was trying as hard as he was.

"Ugh... Make up. Never again I swear!" He said this lowly but even from where Roxas was it was possible that he could of heard it. Axel for sure heard it, and in fact he went crimson red! "I said that out loud didn't I?" His cheeks tinting again.

"Yup!" Axel chirped up and joined in with the swinging motion.

"Ops!" Laughing nervously. Well if this wasn't an embarrassing situation!

Wait... never again? Without meaning to the blonde stared blankly at his almost brother-in-law in surprise. "Wait a second..." Once Riku realized his blunder and blushed the blonde laughed quietly, forced to match his smile, well until he heard Axel speak than it became real. Finally he was getting somewhere! "Nah I wanna know! Sora force you into it? Is it the same reason there were dresses hanging in the spare room's closet?"

Axel's eyes were practically falling out of his socket. Crap! What the hell were they into? 'Oh crap now I have mental images... Ewww. Ahh! It burns!' The fire-wielders mind raged.

Riku didn't say anything but raised his eyes up making sure his daughter wasn't listening... Well she wouldn't really understand but... It was better to be safe than sorry. And it made a perfect excuse! "Ahh come on Rox, I'm with child!" Using his finger to point up at his daughter above his head.

Axel's lip twitched slightly before it finally smoothed out into a grin, and couldn't help snort. With child!

Roxas laughed as Riku used the excuse of having Destiny with him to drop the conversation. Of course the little girl was giggling along even if she didn't understand what they were talking about. "Darn. I'll just ask Sora about it than." Teasing still, but at least the awkward ice was broken now. This was all he wanted, the two of them getting along. They didn't have to like each other, just as long as they acknowledged that they would have to get used to one another and act civil.

Riku looked almost flustered under the sun though he shrugged it off. "I dare you." Narrowing his eyes though he was only joking around.

"Oh, he would don't get him wrong. He would." Smiling to Roxas before looking at Riku and hesitated before offering him a smile, the silverette seemed to have trouble with smiling at him but managed one in the end.

"Yeah, your right. I don't want to get on his bad side!" Laughing as the were finally nearing a small ice-cream bar, with a few people he recognized from just passing by sitting under near by palm trees.

Riku seriously doubted his bravery didn't he? "Fine I will!" He chimed out, seriously as well like a child given the mission of finding some imaginary creature under the bed. He already knew what kind of dresses they were-after all they were all tight and rather revealing-but the question was who was wearing them? At first he assumed his brother but Riku was pretty skinny too those might be his... But for now he let the subject drop, as if proving that he was going to discuss this further with his brother before he teased the silverette any more.

Riku couldn't help but laugh at Roxas when they finally reached the ice cream stand, lifting Destiny from off his shoulders and placing her gently onto the ground. He ordered two ice-cream cones, one for himself and the other for Destiny. Wrapping the bottom half in tissue so she wouldn't get sticky hands, and taking a few extra tissues incase they were needed. When Riku made room for the others he kept a close eye on his daughter, making sure there wasn't any spillages. "Oh... Roxas? What would you like?" Blinking up after reaching the stand but not knowing what he'd like!

Roxas was first to look up at Axel and ask the same thing a second after Riku had asked him though he just smiled at his brother in law and shook his head. "I'll get it, I don't know yet." He wasn't hungry truthfully but it was just ice cream so he could hope it didn't ruin their dinner... cause he knew how much Axel loved that one day where he ordered Italian and he knew about this little quaint shop a few minutes inland. Never went inside but passed it going by the vet. Destiny was happily licking at her ice cream, not seeming to notice as the cold treat was turning into a mess on her face.

Sighing as the cold treat seemed to be ending up on his daughters face more than in my mouth, taking the tissue he started to mop away some of the mess. "Okay, if your sure." Axel turned to the counter again and asked the man. "One of those please." He was getting the same thing as Riku, paying the correct amount and handing it over in exchange for the ice cream. Taking it he held it under Roxas's mouth. Raising an eyebrow he waited until he said. "Come on. I know you want too!" Smiling as he tilted his head to the side.

Riku actually managed a smile as well. 'Well that's cute.' It must of been the first time he saw them all lovey-dovey!

The blonde was just about to make his mind up and just get whatever Riku got-he didn't see sea-salt among the options and didn't care to try his luck and get something random and be disappointed so it was best to trust family, right? Anyway right as he opened his mouth to order he had a cone shoved in his face by his boyfriend, blushing profoundly and looking over at the red-head quickly and huffed. Axel wasn't helping his red face any by pressuring him so was quick and gave a small cat lick to the ice cream to appease him, blushing even more and coughing to cover up his embarrassment and almost stuttering while asking for the same thing from the vendor and paying with his head down. Wasn't even talking Axel had embarrassed him to the point of silence.

Chuckling when he saw Roxas turning every shade of red as possible in embarrassment, he couldn't help but tease the blond! Riku on the other hand couldn't help but snigger at Roxas. So innocent! Axel smiled as if he were pleased though pouting when Roxas paid for his own ice cream. "Hey! I could of paid for you." Wanting to protested but... Riku was next to him so instead of fighting, he stayed silent.. Well Roxas had already paid so there was much he could do.

As soon as Riku laughed at him the blonde glared halfheartedly over in his direction and reached over to snag more napkins after noticing the mess that was now starting to cover Destiny's hands, trying to keep from laughing as he knelt down to the sand and wiped the pink ice cream off of her arms. "Well I already did so ha, besides i wanted to." and that was all the arguing he gave before straightening up and leaving Destiny to continue making her mess.

Still grinning at him but it softened into a smile when Roxas went to help clean up Destiny's messy face and hands. He'd be good babysitter for her, one they both got along and two Destiny obviously looked up to the blond.

Axel just let out an un-audible gasp when Roxas went to mop up the messy child, and couldn't help but let thoughts in thinking how he'd be a great dad one day..."You're good with kids Roxas." Riku piped up. "You ever thought of babysitting?" Walking near the edge of the water and sat down on the dry sand, eating his ice cream.

Roxas looked up at Riku after he had Destiny clean and led her to the water side, the girl instantly plopping down in the sand and trying to burry her daddy's legs with her free hand. "I dunno... I like kids but never really thought of babysitting. Though if it's Destiny just call I'll do it anytime I'm free." Smiling up at his brother in law and motioning to Axel to come to him and slowly forced himself to sit on the sand- on his knees though so it wasn't on his pants and wouldn't track it around the apartment when they went home.

Well at least they had that sorted if they ever needed a babysitter, Roxas was calm and sensible enough to look after a young girl. "Yeah I think you'll be great if we ever needed you. Expect a call from us soon." Riku's eyes kept switching to and from his daughter and Roxas when he spoke to keep an eye on her, wiping his hands in a tissue and pocketing after finishing his ice cream. He couldn't help but smile somewhat when she buried his legs, Axel had an idea before joining Roxas on the ground.

Doing a double take at Riku before bending down to Destiny level and pointing at Roxas. "Why don't you bury uncle Roxas?" Whispering to her. "He likes sand." Smiling and going back down to join Roxas on the ground and looking as if he had no clue what happened. Riku raised an eyebrow and looked confused but Axel pointed at the little girl to see what she'd do.

He had just popped the last bit of the cone into his mouth and started wiping his hands clean when he heard Destiny giggle after Axel talking to her and looked over just in time to see the four year old scoop up as much sand as she could in her small hands and dropped her load on his legs, instantly wincing but unable to yell at the little girl so just sighed and frowned. "Okay, I lose." Well Axel was obviously teasing him for not liking sand... well at least he could wash off before heading inland thanks to public 'showers'.

Axel continued to grin as the sand was dumped onto Roxas's legs, the look on his face was just classic and he wished he had a camera at that very moment.  
The silverette just tutted but couldn't help but let his lip involuntary twitch, the look on Roxas's face was indeed priceless. "Aww Roxas lighten up it's only a little bit of sand!" Riku started and Axel nodded in agreement even though he wasn't the one cover in sand!  
"It was only a joke!" Axel pouted childishly and battered his eyelashes.

Roxas only huffed at his brother in law, though when Axel spoke he quickly blew a raspberry in his direction in spite. Axel knew that he didn't like sand! But here he was letting a four year old burry him for her own amusement. "Just don't like getting dirty, I'm weird like that though someone-" staring at Axel than poking Destiny's arm-"Is getting left out! Why not burry him Dest?" And the little girl was very eager to obey and scoop up more sand and depositing it in the seat of Axel's pants while laughing.

The smile on Axel's face was wiped right off when a load of sand was thrown into his lap, and continued to pile up. "I think she's loving this." Pouting before sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend. "Shame on you for abusing for your own niece!"

Riku just raised an eyebrow at both of the men. "I don't quite think I like the idea of you both using my daughter for your teasing each other." Beckoning Destiny over by wiggling his finger. Nope. No one was getting sand thrown on them. But at this point in time Axel looked over to Roxas knowingly and winked.

"Psh you said it yourself she's loving this-" Roxas started to play back though stopped when Riku scolded them, giving him a smile though sheepishly. "Roger Riku, sorry." Though he paused in confusion as Axel gave that look, tilting his head to the side before shrugging it off and moving to wipe his shorts clean of the sand. Destiny grinned up at her daddy and bounced away from Axel and Roxas, sitting beside her daddy and clinging to his arm gleefully. "Wait, Riku what time is it? We need to get someplace before it closes." The blonde asked quickly after deeming his clothing unsaveable. The sky was starting to look a little darker here…

Petting his daughter's head and pulling a silly face at her before looking up wide eyed at Roxas. "Oh! Sure." Looking briefly down too read the time on his watch, the stating. "It's just gone 5. Where you guys off to?" Looking curiously at them both, they both seemed to be acting odd... Odder than usual anyway. Axel hadn't realized he was holding his breath, releasing it he calmed down. The redhead really wasn't looking forward to clinic... Not one bit.

Five… that meant only two hours and there was no telling how long it would take… "We should get going then…" Speaking slowly and placing his hand on top of Axel's to try and give the extra comfort. Also an apology for him to have to go through what he did. He was hesitating to answer Riku's question, biting his lip for a minute, not wanting to say it in front of his niece or upset Axel further so just leaned closer to his brother in law's ear and whispered 'Sex clinic' under his breath, than motioned with his eyes to Axel.

Fidgeting when Roxas leaned into whisper something but guessed he mentioned something about him because Riku's expression fell, though his eyes didn't immediately fall onto him but onto Roxas first before looking at himself. Squeezing the hand lightly did help him calm down a little bit, it was comforting. Axel's face shot to the ground not wanting to look at Riku, it was too embarrassing and painful. But... He had been hoping to leave later... But... Sighing heavily and thinking maybe it was for the best... After all Roxas knew about this too..."What hap- never mind... We best save this for another time... But Roxas? Please ring me when you both get out." Say this mainly to Roxas but he did look to the redhead once.

"I will, promise." Roxas gave a nod to Riku and stood up slowly and placed his hand on Axel's shoulder. "Ready to go?" Making sure to be quiet while asking this and offered his other hand to help him to his feet. Just because they were going to the clinic before doing dinner and walking around didn't mean he was planning on leaving afterwards. He still wanted to take Axel to that Italian place! To get his mind off it at least!

The trip to the clinic wasn't that scary at all. Axel thought to himself after they had left the small white building. All the did was take some of his blood and do a smear test, though during the exam he was hesitant about letting Roxas see his blue hips but didn't want to be on his room with the man. The redhead was still clinging onto Roxas's hand without a word until the silence was killing him on the inside. "Well... At least we'll get the results in a weeks time." At there new address too! But the prospects of their first letter to their new home being his STD's results was... Gloomy.

The blonde was a little shaken upon leaving the doctors office though calmed upon seeing the setting sun and instantly it warmed him and he smiled. "Yeah, everything was fine, told you it wasn't scary." Roxas played with his boyfriend lightly and swinging his arm back and forth lightly as they walked, though was sure in the way they were going at the same time. It was only two roads down he was sure… now if he could just remember the name!

Nodding he smiled slightly. "You were right, it wasn't scary." Joining in with the swinging motion, the sun was just about to set. Leaving a orange reddish hue flooding the world with all it's warmth it had to offer. Axel was starting to feel a little better now, he knew he had Roxas on his side and no one could better than him. He was simply amazing. "Hey Roxas. Thanks for coming with me. I would of never been able to do that on my own.." Turning his head to the side and flashing him a kind genuine smile.

Roxas paused and looked up at his lover as he spoke to him, smiling up at him and clinging to his arm. "Course!" Though he couldn't deny that his cheeks were the slightest bit red and his expression fallen a little. If he didn't have Sora pushing him through that there was no way he could've done it. Though he wished he had his lover by his side instead for the extra support… "I'll pick up some boxes at the post office tomorrow, so we can start packing to move, kay?" Though he was speaking to Axel he kept looking in the shop windows for the right address. Might as well try to relax for the night before the hectic week spent packing set in.

* * *

Finally thing settle down huh?

Please review! =D


	48. Chapter 48: Hallows Eve

We do not own kingdom hearts :) Please review

* * *

Seemed that even the next morning started out hectic, Roxas going to work even though he wasn't supposed to for the rest of the week but there was no way he could take off when there was still so much left to do. His working hours became hectic, sometimes he would wake up before the alarm and leave before it finished beeping only to come back exhausted and fall asleep after dinner. But he was excited. By the end of the week he managed to take Sunday off for just packing and got all the work done, now all that was left was to make sure Axel's birthday present he had been trying to hide from him all day was placed at the apartment before his boyfriend got home from work…

It sure had been one hell of a hectic week, with all the packing they had done and everything else such as finding a new job instead of working in a different world. Sure it was tough work finding a second one until he could quit Tifa's place, but he managed to find one, and would start working in two days time as a waiter in a small hotel. Axel had told Tifa he would no long be working with her as he was moving in with his boyfriend in another and much safer world, and decided to leave it at that. At least he would still get his money put into the bank for the last shifts he did. Finally he made his way though the door, kicking off his shoes and making his way though into their room. "Hey hon. I'm back." Axel called to him when he led down onto the bed tiredly.  
Roxas jumped as the voice came from no where, almost dropping the tape he was using to close up the last box that contained the night tables and lamps and alarm clock, the very last things they had to worry about pretty much. "Hi! Urm… you're early." Giving him a slightly nervous smile, well hiding everything kinda failed, so he decided the best surprise was to keep it in plain sight. Axel told him not to get him anything, but figured he should get the traditional right? Balloons and cake? The first of the two were positioned where their dresser once was. Multicolored but Halloween themed at the same time with only one balloon that said 'happy birthday' on it. "I couldn't find many birthday ones, you don't mind?" Asking slowly, hesitating as if making sure he wasn't going to get in trouble for the small show.

Stopping dead in his tracks when he finally noticed the multicolored balloons, blushing madly he shook his head and sat down next to his boyfriend. Kissing him quickly with a peck of his lips and muttered quietly with a faint blush, a small smile traced a small smile traced his mouth. "You didn't have to get me anything." But he did add. "I don't mind though. It was really sweet of you." He felt bad though... They didn't do anything for Roxas's birthday...

He couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's reaction, that smile fading for a moment as he told him he didn't have to do anything though it came back a second after he finished. "I wanted to!" Roxas chimed almost the way a child would, leaning back into Axel and nuzzling into his neck as his arms wound around his boyfriend's narrow waist. "Happy birthday." Well since Axel left before he could say it this morning he may as well say it now!

Smiling and petting Roxas's soft golden hair. "Thanks hon. Now it's official. I'm a pervert." He laughed. Well it was sort of true. Axel was now a good three years older than Roxas, but next year the small blond would be eighteen officially making him legal.  
But he never really thought of it in that way, to him it was just right. Not a bad thing one bit.

Roxas laughed in response, lightly though and shook his head into his boyfriend's neck. "You're not a pervert! You're now a pedophile though." Three years was the limit once you hit twenty, so right now he was considered jail bait. Not that it mattered to him. Hell, he could be fifteen and Axel twenty five and he still wouldn't care! Anymore than that though and he'd reconsider… "My pedophile, but you're cute so that fixes everything." Smiling as he leaned up and kissed his cheek with a small purr, but that's when his eyes looked around the packed up room where the bed had been taken apart and they were to sleep tonight on just the mattresses and had their clothes laying out already for the next morning. It had been quiet this week he wouldn't lie since Demyx and Zexion left Monday… "Last day here, you excited?"

Shoving him slightly and groaning. "Ugh don't call me that. It makes me feel like a greasy old man." Wait... He called him cute. Shaking his head he couldn't be bothered to say anything, the kiss made up for that. Looking around the room made him think, think how happy he would be glad to be out of this place. A new place a new start. Not only had their apartment been quiet but the world too... Axel guessed The Organization were lying low or something... But he'd make sure he'd be there to bring them down when they'd make a move. The apartment on the other hand had indeed been quiet... The lack of noise from Demyx had been proof... He had no idea they were leaving... He never had a chance to say goodbye to his friend or say sorry... And worst of all he didn't know where they went... He'd miss him greatly. Entwining his arm around Roxas's waist he nodded. "Yeah! I can't wait to get out of here! It's a whole new start for us!" The redhead chimed. And hopefully a better one...

Again, Roxas laughed at this and shook his head, only to blink as he was kissed instead of a play argument forming. However he ended it with: "Cute old man." And kissed his red-head again before he could complain any further and went back to trying to arrange things in the box so that they fit. After his boyfriend spoke the blonde nodded, finally closing the box and leaning against him fully with a sigh. "Yep! New job, new home, things are starting to look up finally, huh?" Well to him everything seemed a million times better than it was less than a week ago! Everything seemed so promising! They couldn't be hurt anymore by them and they were in a world where he knew that it would help both of their conditions and the people were so much nicer and air so much cleaner!

Grumbling and pouting at being called a 'cute old man.' But nevertheless he did help move the box out of the way and near the other boxes. "It's a shame though... I never really got to say goodbye to Demyx..." He didn't mean to be on a complete downer but he was missing his only friend apart from Roxas of course. He just didn't know where Demyx and Zexion could of got to... Maybe they were doing the same thing and had planned to change worlds?

The blonde hesitated a moment before sighing and lowering his gaze while biting his lip. "Sorry… Zexion did tell me that they were headed towards the islands though. Didn't give me the number or address either though…" That had put him down quite a bit though.. what set them off to just leave like that anyway? Well as long as they were happy together right? He could always ask Sora later for their number later on!

Shaking his head after realizing he had destroyed the previous light mood. "Hey it's fine, I'm not worried about them. I bet there happy wherever they are." Though... Zexion was Roxas's friend. But it would be nice to keep in contact with them, then again they didn't leave anything for them to contact them.. No number no address. "Hey you want me to get dinner started?" By dinner he meant the microwavable one that he brought before coming home.

Roxas nodded at Axel's more upbeat phrase, smiling at him all the same even though he was a little worried. "Yeah." They'd be alright, he knew he would. Standing up from the floor the blonde proceeded to bend backwards like a cat to try and get it to pop though to his discomfort it didn't do just that. Great. Icky he didn't want a sore back! Maybe he could get Axel to rub it later? Ah hopeful thinking… he hadn't had a backrub in weeks. "Urm… yeah go ahead. I don't think I've finished the kitchen yet so the silverware should be out still."

Raising an eyebrow curiously when Roxas started stretching a pulling a funny face. Putting a hand onto his boyfriends back and gently kneaded it with his fingers. "Hey you okay?" Asking quietly when all thoughts of putting the dinner on vanished. At the moment Axel was concerned about Roxas.

Blinking as hands touched his back, though at the first firmer touch the blonde had to actually fix his stance in order to keep from falling over with a small exhale of approval. "Back hurts, that's it." Who could blame the poor kid though? Last few days he had been extremely overworked when it came to both his job and then turning around to get the apartment packed up and the paperwork filled out and the leasing signed for and so on. Not the best week ever in that term.

Ahh so that explained it. His back was hurting, well it would of been after all they both have had stressful week. Axel had been working everyday, then he'd spend an hour or more job hunting then coming home every night to finish off the packing with his boyfriend. Well at least his bruised were almost completely gone now. "Hey, lemme rub your back just lie down on the bed." Asking softly and patting the side of the bed.

"Thanks…" Roxas nodded quickly to his boyfriend's offer and like he said moved to go and sit down on the mattress, than hesitatingly-as if forcing his mind to do it-shifted to lay down on his stomach with his arms as a pillow. Just because he was better than Axel he still wasn't completely ready to be defenseless just yet. That was something the both of them would never get over it seemed even though they were so much better than they were two weeks ago. "Just don't let me fall asleep we got stuff to do."

Waiting until Roxas was led down with his face in his arms. "Okay I'll make sure you don't." Chuckling as he cracked his fingers to loosen them up a bit before gently kneading his boyfriends shoulders, not to rough yet not too weak. "Is this okay for you Rox?" Asking him softly. Indeed the both of them had been doing better, though Axel still twitched if a stranger went to close to him or if even Roxas came upon him suddenly. Though they both were now taking it nice a slowly, so it made it easier on both of them and they were helping each other out loads.

Keeping his shoulders tense wasn't a good idea and he learned that the moment Axel's fingers dug into his back. Letting out a breath he forced his body to relax so that the pain went away, nodding into his arms to his boyfriend at his question. "Yeah, perfect." Eyes closing as he relaxed into the simple movements, tensing a second later as a knot was hit and his back hurt and it took a moment longer to relax and let him get it out. One downside was he couldn't take even the slightest pains anymore…

Deciding to work at the tense muscles gently, kneading them slower and worked his fingers just at the edge of the spine before slowly massaging it, but then heard a small pop from under his fingers. Did he just do that? Looking surprised at himself before continuing the circular motion on the tense muscles around the spine. "How about that?" Asking nervously, he was worried he was hurting the blond.

"It's fine Ax, stop worrying." The blonde sighed gently as his boyfriend kept rubbing at his back, he wasn't annoyed though. He missed this kind of attention seeing as he enjoyed it so much and somehow always managed to relax him. Shouldn't this be the other way around actually? Axel was older than him shouldn't he be the one hurting more? Nah, that was a mean thought he wasn't at that age yet.

Nodding and relaxing and he continued to rub at the tender spots, and rubbing away the tension. All he wanted to do was make Roxas happy, that's all he asked for. Roxas's happiness. Out of all the people who deserved it he thought it should be him. Slowly he started to move his circulating hands to his lower back where most tension hid out the most, though Axel making sure he didn't hurt his blond angel and rubbed more gently. But this time he slid his hands under the shirt to rub back at his shoulders, this way it would be easier.

He had been relaxed, almost to the point of trusting his boyfriend enough to close his eyes and start drifting into a sleep. Almost. Though at the touches to his lower back he tensed right back up in surprise, eyes opening and shifting in place nervously before forcing himself to relax again. Took longer. "Sorry…" Biting his lip in guilt, though made no effort to shoo the hands away. He was just helping, relax. He had nothing to worry about since his own boyfriend was still nervous.

Freezing in place for a moment before Roxas relaxed again, though feeling nervous he had hurt or scared his lover. "S-sorry" Stuttering out straight away, though relaxing himself and continued his way up. "Hey Rox?" Asking curiously after one moment and stopped massaging his boyfriends back.

"It's kay." The blonde let out a sigh as one of the knots that had been bugging him all week finally was popped and he could actually relax his back more. Eyes closed and he was seconds away from dropping off again when the fingers stopped moving and Axel spoke to him. Roxas released a whine of complaint and tried to hide his face in his arms before replying with a muffled. "Huh?"

Fingering at Roxas's spine and feeling each ridge. "Ever had your back cracked?" It must of seemed the most random he had ever asked his boyfriend. But... It might ease some of the tension away but he did restart to rub along the edges of the spine on each side, this time with a little more force trying to rid his lover of all his troubles.

Blinking in surprise at the suggestion and raising an eyebrow while trying to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "Cracked...? N-No I have-ow!" Wincing instantly as too much force was placed on a knot and it popped rather loudly. "Felt that one." Though he relaxed much faster than he did the last time and sighed quietly as if that told his boyfriend that he was fine. "No I haven't had my back popped before."

Even Axel felt that one and a small unseen smile graced his face. "Want me too?" Asking softly as he changed his pace to rubbing gently on the tense back. Well Roxas didn't have to if he didn't want too of course, it was up to him after all. Either way would help him loosen up his stiff back.

"Uh..." Hesitating still when it came to 'cracking' his back. What did that call for really? Did it hurt? No Axel wouldn't offer if it did hurt! "S-Sure I guess..." Still glancing over his shoulder at his boyfriend, or what he could see of him at least. He kept himself relaxed even though his fists were clenched tight. "What is it... exactly? I mean what are you going to do?"

Shaking his head lightly. "I'm joking. I'm not really going to." Truth was he changed his mind after seeing how tense Roxas was after mentioning it... And it reminded the redhead of... His... Old friend... Shivering somewhat at the memory and trying to shake away those thoughts from his mind. You couldn't really crack someone's back when they were tense, it wouldn't work for one and it could seriously hurt them. Removing his hands from Roxas's back after touching all areas of the delicate area, and standing up again. "How do you feel now?" Asking quietly.

He wasn't going to now? Blinking in confusion though he let his fists relax slowly and with it his shoulders. "... Kay." What changed his mind though? Not that he minded, this was fine to him, it was known and didn't hurt him. Cracking his back sounded violent though! Was it literally cracking it? Like breaking it in two? He didn't know! Well this was a record, for once he didn't fall asleep during a backrub though he was close to it again as Axel finally quit and stood up, sighing quietly as his relax time was over and moved to sit up himself slowly. "A lot better, thanks." Smiling at his boyfriend before timidly asking, "Want yours done?" He didn't know how healed Axel was and how safe he was asking this...

His back... No. Shaking his head slowly. "I'm okay, promise." Smiling as he leant down to kiss his forehead. "I best get tea on." Releasing and slowly backing away into the kitchen. Truth was he wouldn't of minded a back rub, it was aching terribly but he didn't want Roxas to see his bruises... He was doing well by hiding them under a top and covering up each night before bed. "Ohh! Roxas what shall I put on?" Calling from the kitchen. He was ever so confused and not knowing to make. There wasn't much food left in the fridge.

"Alright…" Watching his boyfriend get up and head out of the room before realizing that he was going into the kitchen! Shit! Clambering out of bed so quickly he almost fell on his face the blonde followed behind him quickly and made sure to slide into the kitchen to stand in front of the fridge so Axel couldn't get inside. "Urm… I'll handle dinner kay? Can you make sure we got everything packed? I haven't gotten to the bathroom yet." Truthfully he was trying to hide the desert he picked up for his boyfriend. Wanted to surprise him so that he didn't complain about it first.

Putting both hands on his hips and whined. "Oh you just don't trust me enough, I won't blow up the kitchen I swear!" Then again he wasn't much of a cook at all so maybe it was best it was left to Roxas. "Alright. You win I'll go see what needs to be packed away." Smiling as he let go of the fridge handle to head back into the bedroom again, this time rounding up all the packed items before backing into the bathroom to put everything they needed into a plastic bag.

Smiling as his boyfriend agreed he stood up a little straighter though gave a sigh of relief as Axel left the room. Okay, why was this more complicated then it needed to be? Grateful now that he picked up a frozen pizza after work the blonde took it out of the icebox and turned on the oven for the last time, getting everything prepared while waiting for the oven to heat up completely and making tea with the last few packets for his boyfriend and himself while waiting. After it beeped the cheese pie went into the oven and the timer was set for fifteen minutes. Judging it safe to leave the kitchen he took both of the sweetened drinks and headed into the bedroom, dodging Aiko as she decided to attack one poor unsuspecting box than realized it was too big for her to take down. "Hey hon? I come bearing caffeine."

Green eyes perked up at the sound of coffee. Vanishing from the bathroom but not before putting in one last toothbrush into a cardboard box. "Oh you said the magic word." The redhead gasped and sat back down onto the mattress, gratefully taking the warming coffee the sipped it slowly. "Have I ever told you, you make the best coffee ever! Are you sure you don't have any Italian in you?" Raising an eyebrow questioningly.

The blonde laughed softly at his boyfriend as he bound into the room and took his mug, perching himself on a box opposite his boyfriend and holding the drink in both of his hands to warm them up. Though the question made him blink and tilt his head in confusion. "Nope, no Italian. Half island, fourth Irish, fourth German." Shrugging at his explanation though took a sip of the drink while looking towards the now packed up bathroom. "Oh, I called the office, we just have to turn in the key when we leave tomorrow and we're set." He had been home for quite a while... really busy.

Raising an eyebrow. German? Well he never saw that one coming. "Oh okay then. We can do that in the morning after we sent everything over. Are we patrolling the stuff to the apartment?" Asking as he set the mug to the ground. Well if they did it would save a lot of time and money of course. This was the most efficient way of travel.

"Yeah that was my idea." Roxas smiled and nodded to him while taking a sip of his coffee again and stood up from the box to put the mug down on the nightstand. "I think I can handle a lot of it, hard part will be keeping it open while going back and forth between worlds." Explaining and looking around the room. They didn't have too many things but for larger items such as the bed and tables it would be harder.

Nodding in agreement as he looked around the room. "It should be easy enough. We'll manage after all." Flopping back onto bed he sighed tiredly, he was all worked out. Axel had managed to box all the items they would need from bathroom, but main reason he was tired it had been a long day. Nine to nine. Twelve hours straight. He had no idea there was going to be a wedding at the restaurant... It wore the redheaded male to no end. "So tired..." Shutting his eyes briefly. "Can't wait to get out of here now."

Tilting his head as his boyfriend laid down and complained about being tired. Frowning the blonde approached the bed, leaned down and pressed his lips against his forehead softly and pulled away. They hadn't had a real kiss in two weeks now but neither complained. "Last night here, I'll go get dinner kay? You relax." Smiling at his Axel and reaching out to pet down his face softly, then turned around and headed back into the kitchen to turn off the beeping oven and take the hot meal out and tried not to burn himself at the same time as cutting it. If Axel was tired than he should save the cake for later right? No it was his birthday if he didn't want any that was fine, it was too late for a huge meal anyway. Taking the steaming pizza slices back into the bedroom on paper plates he set them both on the nightstand. "Go ahead I gotta go get something." And went back in the kitchen wondering if he bought enough candles...

Lifting his head briefly at the sound of Roxas returning with food but leaving quick as he returned. Raising an eyebrow he poked at his food, taking small nibbles of the cheesy stringy pizza. Well it was alright, leftovers from last night after they couldn't finish the rest of the massive pizza. What was Roxas up too though? Raising an eyebrow after he had finished his slice. "Hey Rox? Do you need any help?" Calling him as he moved the plate to one side to get up slowly.

Alright it was hard but he somehow managed to get all twenty candles on the small surface. Wincing as he burned his finger for the third time with a match when his boyfriend called him, carefully fanning out the flame and shaking his head quickly. "I'll be right there don't worry!" Carefully as he could the small blonde worked on getting the small cake balanced in his arms so that the candles wouldn't go out and set about slowly walking towards the bedroom and pushed open the door with his back. "I'm not about to break out in song so i hope you're okay with that." Joking slightly though serious at the same time. He wasn't the musical type.

Looking up at the sound of Roxas's voice confusingly. Song? What did he mea- oh! Blushing furiously when he saw the cake in his boyfriends arms, both his hands went to cover his red face with a groan. "Oh! Roxas you didn't have to get me a cake!" Looking up finally. "Though the thought was really sweet." A small smile tugged at his lips but vanished soon enough. "But I didn't do anything for yours hun..."

He couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's embarrassment as he shifted things around on the nightstand and placed the small desert on there as well. "I wanted to, hurry before the wax drips-" About to continue with the tradition though his face fell slightly when Axel brought up his horrible birthday experience. "You took me home..." Though that was a date nearly a month later after he had been raped and his arm broken. So he took the promise to be taken home that was made in the hospital and transferred it to nearly a month later. "Besides, I wanted to make things right."

Blowing the candle and making a simple wish that everything would be good for the both of them for now on. Blinking his eyes open and instantly pulling Roxas into a hug. "I'll make it up to you soon." He had it all planned out anyway. Axel knew what he'd do to make things right for them, after all he carried the small black box everywhere with him for safe keeping. But made it look like he took the ring back to surprise Roxas later. Axel wanted to propose properly this time.

Squeaking as he was pulled into an embrace so suddenly that he almost dropped the coffee he just picked up, though didn't fight it. Instead he leaned back against Axel softly and placed his free hand over the larger ones around his waist. "You don't need to make anything up. No more living in the past, remember? Moving forward from now on." What's done was done, he didn't want to remember anymore.

Axel let his hands slide along Roxas's waist then nodded slowly. "I know... But I'm still gonna make it up to you." Raising his head to stick his tongue out at the blond cheekily. Changing the subject dramatically to save them both from remembering any horrible past incidents. "Come on lets eat before the pizza gets cold." Letting his arms slide from the blonds waist to pick up a slice and slowly biting it.

Pouting at his boyfriend then repaying his tongue sticking out by blowing a raspberry at him in return. Taking a sip from his coffee he nodded to Axel than placed the half finished drink down to pick up his plate and set it on his lap as he once again balanced on a box and took the first bite out of his dinner. Well with Axel pestering him all week he had given up arguing back about food. "Just think, tomorrow we can have dinner in a kitchen we can actually cook in without running into each other…. Just need to paint it cause I'm not staring at that green." Making conversation on a lighter note.

Axel nodded. "Oh yeah we can get some paint sometime this week and do it together. I'll look at my rota when I start. It won't be tomorrow so don't worry. I asked for the day off so I can help you unpack." Smiling and taking another bite. "How about we paint most of the flat whilst we're at it?"

Roxas listened to Axel and nodded, still chewing on his mouthful of pizza even after he finished talking so settled for nodding to his last statement. "Yeah, cept the bedroom, I like that teal." Well here was one of the many tests, if they could paint a house together they could live together. At least that was what Olette told him. And she was a hopeless romantic like most other girls so he could trust her 'advice'.

Agreeing with a small smile. "Yeah me too. It beats this paint job." Flicking a finger at the crumbling paint job on the wall. Wiping his finger on his jeans before finishing off his pizza, placing the paper plate onto the floor he sighed and led down slowly onto the bed. Speaking quietly but enough for Roxas to hear him. "Funny enough. I won't miss this place..' By this place he meant the apartment, of course he'd miss the world. He grew up here after all... But then again he wouldn't because of the bad memories that were attached to this place.

The blonde laughed at Axel insulting the paint job of their bedroom and nodded in agreement. Couldn't talk well with food in his mouth... Though once he did: "I won't either... glad to leave." Finishing up his pizza slice the blonde gathered both plates before standing up slowly and looking over his boyfriend. It only took him a moment to set the plates down on the nightstand and climb onto the bed, leaning over Axel and kissed his cheek. "We'll come back and visit if you want. I'm sure Cloud and Tifa would like that."

Looking up he smiled slightly. "Yeah if you want to though." Yawning straight after and stretching his arms wide. "Tired hon." Muttering as his arms lazily flopped to the side, standing up slowly he start to strip off his work clothes but leaving on his boxers to cover the bruises that were fading. Plus he didn't want to completely strip... He wasn't ready yet...Slumping back down onto the mattress, and pulling the covers to his chest but pointing at the cake. There was no way he'd be able to eat that on his own. "Share with me, please?" Looking pleadingly with Roxas with his sparkling eyes.. Though they didn't seem as bright as they use to, they had dulled quite a lot since.. Since his attack.

Roxas smiled and pulled back slightly as his boyfriend got ready for bed, taking a moment to put the plates in the bin and finish off his coffee before taking up Axel's empty cup and getting ready to start cleaning up more when his boyfriend spoke. "Ugh... yeah I will just not tonight. I'll put it back in it's box and we'll have it tomorrow or something, kay? It's really late, don't need sugar." Explaining while rubbing his eyes to show even without meaning to that the poor overworked boy was exhausted. However he still took up the cake in his arms, cups hanging by their handles on his fingers as he left the room to just go back to work. He wasn't going to be in bed for a while more...

Sighing heavily and rubbing his sleep torn eyes but picking up his discarded shirt, only putting his arms through the sleeves before following Roxas into the kitchen. Taking the two dangling cups from the blonds fingers then saying quietly. "You don't have to do things on your own all the time." Roxas always seemed to think that he had to... He didn't, he had Axel for help. Filling up the sink with water and soapy bubbles and drowning the cups as he washed them thoroughly with a wet cloth.

Roxas almost jumped as Axel came up behind him and saved him from his struggling, flashing a grateful smile though it faded at Axel's words. "I don't..." Though it was whispered for he knew he did try and do everything for the two of them all the time... "Thanks." Changing his answer to that with a slightly forced smile and set about putting the desert back in it's box and taking out the used candles, wiping the icing off each and putting them back in their box as well.

Not hearing the whispered words or the forced smile but instead hearing his thanks. Looking at him he smiled. "It's okay babe. You just had to ask that's all." Ruffling his soft downy hair after he had dried and put away the cups. "Anything else left to do?" Asking as he leant on the kitchen counter. Well at least Roxas said thank you, though he could somewhat tell the blond didn't like asking for help... He was the same in a way.

Frowning with a whine of complaint as his hair was messed up, Roxas made sure to cast him a pout before shaking it back in place. "Not really… I wanted to get all the boxes together so it'd be easier to move in the morning but if you're tired that can wait." And he sighed as Aiko raced inside the room and gave a disapproving sniff of her food bowl before yowling up to her parents. "You've eaten cat…" Roxas grumbled, though reached down to lift the kitten up to silence her.

Shaking his head. "No I'll help you look tired and we might as well get it done and out of the way." Though he was soon distracted by a flash of grey. Aiko. Frowning as he petted the mewing kitten. "Her name isn't cat. It's Aiko. Isn't that right Aiko." Pretending to scowled Roxas then switching to scratching the Maine coons chin and speaking to her as if she were a baby.

Roxas huffed as Axel argued with him though nodded with almost complete agreement. He was tired... Even if he didn't actually go to work today he had been very busy, non stop lifting moving packing it was almost as stressful as work usually was. "Really we can do it in the morning before we go, won't take but a minute and I'm about to fall over." Admitting with a tiny smile that grew as he was teased for calling Aiko her species name, the kitten's ear twitching as Axel pet her though purred all the same to the attention. "I know i know, but she is a cat silly." Roxas teased lightly and moved to set the kitten down on the ground.

Axel hadn't realized he had been holding his breath, relaxing with a exhale of carbon dioxide. He didn't really want to do it tonight either. "I like that idea." Smiling as he petted Aiko one last time as she was placed onto the ground. "I know." This time forwarding the small smile to Roxas. "Come on. Bedtime Roxas. We've got lots to do tomorrow." But the blond didn't need to be told, Roxas most likely knew more that Axel did.

"Yay~!" Chiming almost childishly as bed time was agreed upon and stepped up to his boyfriend and clung onto his arm, head dropping right below his shoulder. "Cause I am tired..." And the boy looked it. He was at the stage he was so tired that his eyes were red. He half led half followed his boyfriend into the bedroom, changed into his bedclothes, and proceeded to collapsed on the bed with his arm over his eyes.

Half leading the way to their bedroom where they would spend the last night in... In the horrible so-called-home. One last night until they'd be able to finally stretch their wings and take flight into freedom. Smiling sleepily and throwing off his shirt where it landed in a pile of his work clothes. So long work clothes! Axel had been supplied with a new uniform... A typical hotel wear. White shirt, black trousers, a sleek black waistcoat and a name tag. Well it beat his last one that's for sure! Wrapping both arms around the small figure and brought him experimentally closer to his chest, more that he would of allowed! It was a sure sign that pointed in the direction of healing. Kissing the top of Roxas's head with a soft murmur of. "Night angel." Yawning, and so soon he fell into a deep asleep. A sleep which had been much better than of late, he was having less frequent nightmares now.

He was just expecting an arm over his stomach like every night this week had been instead of being pulled close and having his face smothered in Axel's chest. Just how he loved it. With only minor adjustments so he could get his head positioned under Axel's chin right as he was kissed on the head to which he offered a weak purr upon feeling the slight vibration of his lover's deep voice when he bade him goodnight. "Night..." managing as his eyes closed and his arms wove around the older male. Within moments of that word, he let out a sigh and fell into sleep. Unlike his love though, his nightmares hadn't lessened or even attempted to ease up on his abused mind. Though by now he grew to accept the pain night brought.

Feeling his lover stir again sometime in the night. Damn nightmares again? His sleepy mind told him to be at least semi-conscious. Stroking along his back and cooing softly. "Hey, Roxas?" Speaking into his ear. Damn. Poor Roxas... He wished he could of helped.

Instead of snapping awake in a panic like before he just opened his eyes slowly and tightened his grip around his boyfriend, head and eyes both down. "... I'm being selfish... aren't I?" His voice was hoarse like he hadn't spoken in ages and cracked with the forming tears. "We don't have to move..." Nothing was going to change once they did move, one of them would be unhappy and stare up at the sky in longing either way. It best be him, not his love.

Looking wide eyed at Roxas, raising his hands and placing them at each cheek. "H-hey what's wrong hon? What's brought this all on?" Of course he wanted to move! They'd be safer somewhere else for a start, Roxas would be happier in a environment he knew. And it wasn't like Axel had friends or anything... "Your not being selfish. Of course I want to move." Speaking softly.

Roxas just shook his head repeatedly, biting back tears as he did so and escaped the hands that were over his face to hide in Axel's chest. "I am! We don't have to I swear! Just don't hurt me!" They had been doing so well together lately, it was only a matter of time before the ghosts of old came back to haunt him and right now when his medication had worn off was the opportune time. "Please... please i'll do anything you say... just don't..." He gave a shudder after he mumbled out the begging phrase and now the tears rolled from his eyes free.

As Axel's hands slid from Roxas's face to his back, he rubbed softly trying to ease his discomfort. "Hey, Roxas its fine. Shh It's okay." Damn.. What did he dream of this time? Even though he was alarmed as if he were stricken, Axel tried to not show it. "I'm not going to hurt you silly. Come on. What happened?" He had to know what was haunting his love..

Axel's voice calmed him, always and this time was no different. Even though he was still afraid his shoulders relaxed and his slight shaking stopped but his tears didn't. "Don't hurt me." This time whispered like a small child fearing an abusive adult. "You... you were yelling at me. You said you never wanted to leave this place and you hated me for it..." It had been so long since he could talk about his nightmares but he realized that this wasn't one he wanted to announce to his still sensitive boyfriend so just sighed and shook his head and rolled over so his back was to Axel's front instead. "Forget it... just go back to bed..."

Shaking his head and moving a hand to Roxas's shoulder. "Hey." Massaging it gently. "I could never hate you. I want to move away just as much as you do!" His throat sounding weak. Was his boyfriend worried that he'd... Hurt him? He'd never hurt Roxas on purpose! Never! "No. It's okay you can tell me anything." It was better if the blond told the fiery redhead everything, get it off his chest.

He did want to leave? That relaxed him to the point of being able to wipe his eyes from the tears and breathe a little better to control himself. He just heard it, so if Axel turns against him later he could always bring that up as another betrayal. "I-It's okay." Whispering with almost a whimper caught in his throat. "It doesn't matter. Just a dream." The blonde proceeded to curl up in his normal ball though this time seemed even tighter than usual for that security he needed. "It's late..." And that tiny quiet excuse was the last one he gave.

Axel sighed and kissed Roxas's head tenderly. "Alright." He said when he pulled the covers over Roxas's and his shoulders. "Get some sleep. You need it hun." Whispering softly to him as his arm went around the ball-like figure. But he was worried if Roxas were to pull away from him... Would he really think that he'd hurt him? He hoped not. He'd never hurt his angel. "I love you." Speaking softly again after he had shut his eyes. When was the last time he told Roxas he loved him? It must of been a while ago..

Roxas responded with a small grunt of acknowledgement to his boyfriend's first and second statement. He thought that was it, so closed his eyes and buried his face into the pillow instead of Axel's warm neck, instantly shivering from the difference of heat. That shiver however was frozen upon hearing the declaration, his eyes widened and even though he felt like sitting in a corner and crying his eyes out, a small smile found it's way past his defenses. "I love you too." Returning just as softly, uncurled a little from his ball and pressed his back against his boyfriend's body. He just had to trust Axel would do the protecting and not the hurting…

* * *

Please review :)


	49. Chapter 49: Leave the Light On

We do not own kingdom hearts :)

* * *

A loud annoying 'bee bee beep' 'bee bee beep' drilled though none other than Axel's skull as soon as the sun has risen. Frowning and clinging onto the warm body in his arms, though hiding his head under the pillows. "Ugghh! Roxy. Tell the beeping noise to go get lost." He wasn't a morning person that's for sure. Though he knew today was the big day. They were finally moving out.

The beeping just made him shift in place with an annoyed sleepy huff, but Axel talking to him unfortunately made him wake up. Great. Growling in displeasure the blonde reached blindly for the alarm clock, only succeeding in turning it off when he accidently knocked it off the table and it landed on the switch for him. "It got lost." Yawning quietly than proceeding to pull the blanket over his head stubbornly and curl into a ball with a small huff.

Sighing with relief as the noise stopped and only went to cuddle Roxas even more. "Its our big day today." Muttering sleepy into Roxas's ear before kissing it, but soon after the blanket was thrown over his head too. Axel's hands petting along the smaller arms gently, coaxing him to wake up. "We should really get up." Yawning as he spoke.

"Big day can wait an hour…" Roxas complained with a whine as he curled further in the dark blanket to try and block the sunlight outside. Or was that even sunlight or flash of lightning? He was honestly sick of this world's weather… Wait yep it was lightning! So Axel's phrase was answered with a groan of disapproval though shifted to slowly get up. "I don't wanna get up…" Yawning as well with tears of exhaustion in the corners of his eyes that

were wiped away quickly. No… he didn't sleep well if at all after his dream…

Jumping a mile as a bolt of thunder and lightning crashed past their window, the blinding noise rolling whilst the off white yellow soon followed behind with the pitter patter of rain. Nope he wasn't going to miss this environment one bit. At least the weather of course. Forget setting up the apartment, first thing Axel wanted to do was set up their bed when they got in! Silently agreeing but knowing they'd have to be gone in two hours before the landlord came over to kick them out. "Alright. One more hour..." Yawning as he nuzzled into Roxas's fluffy hair. But frowning as something wet dropped onto his face. Rain? No... Tears? Blinking awake and rubbing away the sleep. Roxas was crying? "Hey, Roxas what's wrong?" Asking softly as he picked up his head from the pillow to get a good look at his lover.

The thunder hit too soon for Roxas' taste and he jumped with a small squeak, as if on reflex turning and hiding his face quickly in Axel's chest. And that was after he was asked why he was crying. "Eyes are just watery, sleepy." Explaining quietly until another loud blast of thunder tore him from his sane thoughts and caused him to squeak and burry himself further in Axel's shirt. He wasn't afraid of storms, but this one was loud enough to rattle the window he was a little freaked out.

Patting Roxas's back before pulling him closer to him and whispered softly as if his voice was made of calming rain. "Hey it's okay." Rubbing small circles in between his shoulder blades. Roxas never mentioned he was afraid of thunder storms...Or was this just a new fear thing he had or something? "It's not going to hurt you. It's only thunder and lightn-" Axel was interrupted just as another crashing wave tore over the apartments, and proceeded to hold onto his boyfriend with his life. Alright... He admitted it. He was also freaked out. But not as much as his blond headed boyfriend.

At first he relaxed to his boyfriend's voice, shoulders starting to fall from their line and breathing came easier. Until a blast that even Axel paused at made him jump in place and whimper while pulling himself even closer to his boyfriend until he was pressed completely against him with his face between his torso and the bed to hide even more. "Holy shiitttt…" Whimpering out the curse, choosing to do that instead of sit and cry. "I won't miss these storms…" And waiting after a blast of thunder he rolled over quickly and off the bed and grabbed the alarm clock, turning it on the radio and turning it up as loud as it would go. Best have that to try and drown out the thunder…

Running his fingers through Roxas's hair, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was with his boyfriend so close to him with a shiver. He didn't want him to pull away at all and was left with empty arms and hallow eyes when his boyfriend did...The music did seem to help though, drowning out the terrible thunder with its loud pop rock vibrating tunes and the chorus ringing out. 'Because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright. Because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie...' A new voice entered as he held Roxas closer to his chest, sitting up with him now and wrapping both arms around his torso. 'You ever loved somebody so much you can barely breathe...' He listened to the song as he rocked Roxas as if he were a scared child, petting his hair to calm him down and save him from the scary ever raging storm...

Less than a minute being up he was back in Axel's arms again, not that he minded he was quick to cuddle against him and sniff slightly in fear. Focusing on the music did help a lot though '-and neither one of you even know what hit em got that warm fuzzy feelin got the chills used to get em now you're getting fucking sick of looking at em? You swore you'd never hit em never do nothin to hurt em now you're in each other's face spewing venom and the words when you spit em. You push, pull each others hair, smack, claw, bit em throw em down pin em so lost in the moments when your in em-' "I'm not sure I like this song…" Roxas interrupted the fierce sounding rapper with a small whisper and shudder as the chorus barked back in just a little more gently than the male. Not by much though…

Listening to the woman's soft but yet powerful chorus, it was haunting but at the same time it seemed to put him at ease. "Me either." Telling Roxas softly as he moved away the stray strands of golden hair out his face. "Come on. Lets get up, I'll put the bed up first when we get home." Yes Axel used the word home. He never really did associate that word with this... Place. Finally they were going somewhere they could call home.

'It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems.'  
Listening to the woman's soft but yet powerful chorus, it was haunting but at the same time it seemed to put him at ease. Much more than the violent sounding man...

Roxas nodded to his boyfriend as hair was tucked away from his face, even though it was short enough that it just slipped back into place the moment he started moving around, still being weary of the window as he slipped out of bed and his first mission was to go over and draw the blinds so that the room wasn't suffering through blasts of lightning and turn on the overhead light. Couldn't see it, it couldn't hurt them. "I'll go start breakfast, kay?" Offering quietly as he grabbed a pill from the bottle he now kept on top of his nightstand and frowned at the dwindling numbers inside. Had to call those in too… swore he had enough for a month… Shrugging it off he smiled to Axel and opened the door to the bedroom. "What you in the mood for? We have eggs left I think."

Nodding with a small smile as his eyes followed Roxas all the way to his medication. Looking away briefly nervously but back up again as soon as he went to the door. With a shaking smile which he tried to cover up by covering his shoulders with the blanket, and a shiver. "Perfect!" Nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

Axel was still laying down? Staring back at him in confusion before sighing and announcing: "I'll get the coffee on as well, come out when you're ready." What did his boyfriend take off his pants or something? Whatever… He still opened the door and left to go into the kitchen, fill a paper cup with water-which he had picked up after packing the essentials a couple days ago- and taking his medication before putting water on the stovetop to boil as well as a skillet and took out the container of eggs from the dwindling number of food products in the fridge as well as the bread. "How do you like yours?" He called back into the bedroom as he sliced a piece of butter to do in the center of the pan to melt.

The redhead hadn't realized he had been holding in his breath. Soon as he was sure Roxas had disappeared into the kitchen he raced up to the bottle of pills to puck one out. Nervous and shakily doing it up again, making sure to place it down onto the same spot again. Only relaxing when he had swallowed the pill with a sigh, though it felt horrible to do it without water. Picking up a discarded vest from off the floor and putting it on, well at least he was somewhat dressed. It wasn't like as if anyone was going to see him walking around in his boxer shorts apart from Roxas. Entering the kitchen and taking over the task of making coffee. "Sorry about that. Wasn't really awake myself yet." Telling him a small white lie couldn't hurt, his way of making up for it was to kiss the side of him head and passing him a cup of coffee. Just made the way the blond liked it. Hmm his eggs? "Unfertilized if you will." Telling his boyfriend as if he was commenting on the dismal weather!

"Lazyyyyy!" Roxas chimed as Axel came into the kitchen, smiling slightly as he was kissed on the head. Lately that was becoming rarer… maybe that was what was egging on his nightmares? The lack of affection? Besides sleeping together and the occasional light cuddle… it was as if they were back to being friends instead of together… Though as Axel spoke he burst out laughing, actually had to cover his mouth quickly in order to calm himself. Too funny! How'd he do that with a straight face? When he finally was able to breathe he corrected himself. "I meant cooked! How do you like them cooked?"

Smiling as finally he got a laugh out of Roxas and a genuine smile. "There's the smile." Axel whispered to himself. "Hmm.. Okay how about scrambled?" Asking hopefully. For the past week Axel had been trying to get a smile or at least a laugh out of his lover, and finally he managed to!

"I can do scrambled." Roxas was still suffering the effects of the joke and was smiling even still and shook his head slowly at his goofball of a boyfriend. Very goofy today it seemed. "You want toast with it? I think we may have bread… may have used it yesterday…" Asking as soon as he cracked two eggs for his boyfriend onto the skillet and watched them sizzle for a moment before breaking the yolk with the spatula and 'scrambling' the egg.

Axel shook his head as he went to the fridge to rummage around. "Can't that got all used up yesterday. But... How about this?" Pulling out a packet of bacon and a tin of baked bean. Okay he couldn't cook but he did know what food went with what. "We might as well finish them and go food shopping later." Setting it onto the counter for Roxas.

"Well shit…" Sighing as he poked around the eggs a little more before deeming them finished and put them on a plate for his boyfriend, then placed two more on for himself and just let them sit to make them over easy instead of scrambled. "Beans…? Ick nooo not for breakfast." Frowning as he picked up the can and shook his head, though did take the bacon and after undoing the wrapper threw several slices on the skillet as well, wincing as they cracked and popped. The juices hit his arms several times while he turned over his eggs and waited another minute before putting them on another plate then sat back to watch the bacon pop in place. "I'll go shopping today though don't worry. If not today that definitely tomorrow after work."

Pouting and sticking his tongue before putting the tin back into the fridge. "Okay." Watching as Roxas plopped the yellow scrambled eggs onto a paper plate but peppering and salting the top and adding a dollop of butter, finally mixing it in with a fork. "Yeah thats okay." Well it wasn't like he knew where everything was. Sure he knew where some important places were like where he worked for an example.

Roxas stared at his boyfriend as he made his eggs to his taste and made a face. "That's gross…" Ew butter on eggs? Shaking it off the blonde set about flipping over the bacon until he was done but not hard and crispy, putting two strips on each of their plates and moving to dump the skillet in the sink and run cold water over it, coughing at the plume of steam that followed his actions. "Coffee needed first." Taking the slightly darker cup he knew by now was his and took a timid sip from it. Still too hot!

Grinning gleefully he nodded. And dug into the scrummy yummy eggs, now and then taking a sip of his warm coffee. Finally when the bacon was done he made sure to finish off his eggs before starting onto the bacon. Though getting up when he noticed Roxas wince when he took a sip of the coffee. "Hey let me." Picking up the cup only to go over to the sink a tip a small amount away and to refill with water. Luckily enough it still retained dark murky brown coloring. "I swear you must be a cat or something. You're sensitive!" Exclaiming after a bite of bacon.

Roxas pouted as Axel took his coffee and walked away to go and cool it off, sitting at the table with nibbling irritably on a piece of bacon. "You took my caffeine!" Calling after his retreating back with a huff though once it had returned he took it from the table and stared at it a moment before sipping at it again. "Hey!" Frowning over at his boyfriend before pouting. "Maybe… Not a cat though I just got a sensitive mouth!" taking a long gulp from the cooled off beverage before going and eating his breakfast more slowly than his boyfriend had. He'd eat more lately, but it always took him longer.

Even Axel had noticed Roxas was eating more, and all in all he was proud of him! Very proud of him and would tell him when he could. In a short week he was starting to slowly gain back the weight he had lost. He just hoped that Roxas would keep up with it. "Alright." Pausing before he announced. "I'm gonna quickly dive into the shower and get dressed. Don't start packing until I get out." Smiling softly when he had finished his breakfast and placed the plastic cup, knife and fork into the bin along with the paper plate. Leaning over to kiss his lovers bed head and telling him. "I'm so proud of you hon. Love you." Leaving him with those words before vanishing into their room.

"Kay…" Roxas called through his coffee mug, looking up as soon lips met the top of his head and giving a smile to the praise. So much better being praised instead of being yelled at… He did what he was told without speaking and finished his breakfast before throwing the utensils in the garbage bag and washed out the mugs before placing them in a box on the counter along with the rest of the dishes. Yawning as he waited for the caffeine to kick in he wandered back into the bedroom to get clothes and try to tame his ever messy bed-head. Nope it didn't listen today either.

As soon as Axel had finished his shower he left all the bottles inside for Roxas so he'd be able to wash, and decided not to bother with styling his wild hair but instead tying it into a high pony tail. All of his thick red layers spread in different angles after he had dried his hair. Finally coming back into the bedroom after he was dressed in a pair of simple jeans, a red checkered shirt and black low-tops. "I left the soap out so you could wash." Pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

Looking over towards the bathroom door as it opened Roxas smiled at his boyfriend until he spoke than nodded and gathered up the outfit he laid out and walked that way. "Thanks, you want to get the bed unmade? I got a box for the sheets and pillows by your nightstand." Smiling at Axel before reaching up and kissing his cheek briefly than disappearing inside of the bathroom and turning back on the water before sighing. Medication could only do so much, and although he had perfected the guise of happiness for Axel there was still so much missing leaving him empty. He learned this way the scars were easier to hide, he just had to be careful with Axel touching his hips…

"Alright will do." Axel replied and set about unmaking the bed and throwing the used sheets into a box left to the side, exactly where Roxas told him it was. "Hmm... I'll wash these when we get in." Thank goodness the apartment had a washing machine! It would save a lot of hassle instead of hand washing everything. There wasn't something quite right with Roxas.. Even though his pills were helping. At least he hoped so anyway. Something still wasn't quite right about him... Sighing and slumping onto the bed after putting the sheets, duvet and pillows into the box.  
Putting a hand where his heart use to be and fingering the scar his chakrams made when he purposely got rid of his beating heart, so he could save... Sora... And Roxas. It didn't work though and he was left with nothing afterwards... Except empty emotions.

A ten minute shower plus a bandage on his later and the dressed blonde emerged from the bathroom with the box of soaps, towels, and the other essentials in it. Just like he had been doing all week he didn't bother looking attractive. A pair of his older jeans that were starting to look distressed plus a navy blue shirt that was a size too large for him and his only pair of worn sneakers. Chose looking casual over anything else lately. "Kay urm… I think we're done. Just gotta send it over." He added as he placed that box on top of another and ran a hand through his impossible hair with a huff.

Soon as Roxas came back with his arms with a box full of stuff from the bathroom. Dropping a heavy sigh when he was what his boyfriend was wearing, it didn't suit him one bit and it really made him look tired and worn out. Nodding solemnly as he moved some other boxes next to the other pile by there bed. "Alright." Smiling slightly as he sat down on the mattress. "That's everything." Making sure to have a look at their room one last time. "This is it then."

Roxas left the room for a second to get the box from the kitchen, struggling with its weight until it was placed down on the mattress, completely missing the look his boyfriend gave him over his choice in attire. Though caught the after expression and his face fell. "Hey, are you okay?" Maybe his dream was right? Maybe Axel didn't really want to move…

"Hmm?" Looking up after his musing. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just giving this place one last look before we leave. Is it weird of me... That I'm gonna somewhat miss this place?" Asking when his eyes meant Roxas's. But not holding the look that long till he got up. "Well I guess this is it them. Do we have everything?" Asking as he looked behind him at the boxes.

Roxas' shoulders fell as Axel announced he would in fact miss this place, hesitating before shaking his head. "Course not…" He wouldn't though. He only knew pain on this world. The few fleeting moments of happiness he had here were completely swallowed up and vanished in the misery that overtook them. This hell hole overtook them. At his boyfriend's second question he hesitated before nodding. "Just the sofa and tables in the other room but I thought it'd be easier to transport them over where they are instead of dragging them in here."

Well... At least he wasn't crazy for thinking he'd miss this place. But they did have more bad memories than good... But the bad sides were what he didn't remember... He was never himself at those moments... Axel shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts before looking in the direction of the other room. "Alright. I'll send them on over now whilst you do this room. I'll come back and help when I'm done." Walking back slowly to the other room. "I might see you along the way. Who knows." Flashing him a smile before disappearing into the living room. Okay. Clapping his hands together and a smoky dark portal appeared in front of the sofa. Heavy stuff first. Keeping one hand locked in the direction of the portal whilst he struggled to push the sofa into the black mass of energy. Panting when the job was done but keeping the portal still alive...

"Kay…" Roxas smiled at his boyfriend as he went into the other room and bit his lip while looking over the boxes. Heavy first. Well heavy considering what he could actually carry. Chose the nightstands first considering they still had all their stuff inside. Moving the lamp onto the floor so it could still supply light to the room he somehow managed to shift the table around so he could drag it away from the wall, then held up a hand so he could open a corridor and push it through, wincing as he got his aim off and landed a little too close to the wall so that he bumped his head against it going through. "Okay, I need to work on my aim!" Calling into the other room and hoping Axel was in there before rubbing his forehead and walking back through the corridor to get the other boxes.

Looking up suddenly and hearing Roxas's voice from.. The bedroom? His bottom lip twitched as he snorted. "Do it in the middle of the room, it's much easier that way!" Called back to Roxas before poking his head out from the portal to push through chairs, and other furniture though the swirling mass. Not really caring where they slid as he and Roxas could decide where everything went later.

"I did that!" Roxas huffed in complaint as his boyfriend teased him, grumbling to himself as he adjusted the placement of the corridor and walked another box through to make sure it was going in the correct place and repeating the process until only the heavy things such as the bed and dresser remained. "Done on my end." Closing his corridor before walking into the living room of their new apartment, had to awkwardly move over boxes to get in there though.

Chuckling at Roxas from his side before pushing the table through and wiping his hands on his jeans. 'Yup! I'm all done!" Calling through and watching the portal vanish, watching his home disappear in front of his eyes with a heavy sigh. But brightening up once he saw Roxas, pulling on a big smile and raised his arms to his boyfriend waiting to be hug. "We here Rox. Our new home." Putting a lot of emphasis on 'our'. Not Demyx's, not Zexion's or Sora's or even Riku's. Theirs. Roxas and Axel's home.

"Just gotta get the bed and dresser, I cant move that on my own." Roxas corrected himself as he walked in on his boyfriend, dusting his own red hands from moving and carrying things around but lifted his head in time to see the arms offered to him, returning the smile as he wound his arms around Axel's middle and put his head on his chest. "We are." Took for fucking ever to get here but finally, home. A place that felt and looked like home and the two of them could belong. "We need to get the cat too." Couldn't forget Aiko!

Pouting he nuzzled into Roxas's fluffy yet messy hair. "Alright lets the bed and everything else first. We don't want the cat get hurt when we're moving things." Letting go of Roxas so he could form a portal again which led them directly into their old bedroom. Stepping through he went straight over to the mattress and lifting up two corners. "Okay hun can you pick up the other side. But before you do that get another portal up but into our room." Watching the other portal vanish into thin air. He hadn't noticed until now... That this room really was grey and murky unlike the wintery yet bright light they just left. It was very foreboding.

"Kay!" The blonde almost eagerly chimed as Axel agreed into helping him move the bed first and then get Aiko, following him through the corridor and rubbing his eyes. He was starting to get tired, too many corridors at once. He nodded to his orders and complied, keeping a hand on the mattress to keep it from falling over and used the other to make a slightly larger corridor appear so they could get the bed through and tugged it backwards into it, sighing once it was in the center of the bedroom and moved to prop it slowly up against the wall. "Kay, now how are we getting the frame through?" He asked after they had repeated the process with the box spring. He wasn't strong enough to help with that!

Humming to himself as he stared at the bed frame, clicking his fingers as if he had a plan. "Okay keep the portal open." Stepping back through and heading the bed frame, bending down he heaved it onto its side. "Okay Roxas!" Calling to his boyfriend. "'On the count of three I want you to put the portal completely over me and the bed frame. You think you can do it?" Okay maybe it was a huge task and could possibly drain Roxas of his energy… Though Axel had noticed his boyfriend already looked tired... But he didn't want Roxas to be crushed if the bed decided to topple over when transported!

Roxas hesitated and nodded as Axel told him to keep the portal open, putting more of his energy in the task for it looked like it was about to close there for a moment. At his boyfriend's plan though he paled and did so considerably. "Y-Yeah I think I can do that… urm… three than." Adjusting himself so he was in the line of fire for the portal the blonde took in a breath and tried to keep his energy up while counting: "One, two… three." On three he focused more, the portal expanding and rushing forward until it took over both himself, Axel, and the bed frame. It was a great idea really! Except once the darkness faded on the other side the blonde practically collapsed to the ground, exhausted and panting to try and get his bearings.

'Roxas!" Widening his eyes when Roxas toppled over, struggling to keep the bed balanced so neither of them would be crushed. So what he did was pull the frame closer to himself until it leaned against the wall behind him carefully "Roxas! Are you okay?" Immediately rushing and kneeling to his side, putting a hand under the mop of yellow hair whilst the other felt his forehead. "You and magic really don't get along do you?" Muttering under his breath.

He was sweating and warm but not exactly feverish yet. "I'm okay…" Mumbling almost incoherently to his boyfriend as soon as he was scooped up in his arms, still breathing hard as if he just ran a mile up hill. At his final comment the blonde forced a laugh and shook his head. "N-not at all… Don't… feel good…" And that was it. All he managed before he mercifully passed out from the exhaustion. He may have been healthier, but he wasn't super human.

Trying to keep his cool as he nodded though Roxas couldn't see it. He had passed out. Hmm... Great way of moving in. Looking behind him he noticed the sofa to the side and an idea sprang to his mind, scooping him up into his arms and holding him close till he led Roxas gently onto the plush sofa

Okay where did Roxas pack the bl- ah ha! In the box in their new bedroom of course! Rushing into their room and finding the brown box and ripped it out, fishing out the duvet and two pillows and heading back over to Roxas where he placed the pillows behind his head and draped the duvet over his body. This had to do for now... His boyfriend was exhausted and even last night he was! But for now he had to set up the apartment and sort out the final details...

* * *

Two hours later Axel had fixed up the bed, bedside tables signed the papers, returned with two sets of keys and Aiko along with other forgotten things. Setting the kitten onto the floor he allowed her to explore her new home. Now... Now he was the tired one. Yawning loudly he looked around the living room. There were still things to be done, but he was too tired to do anything else for now... They still had to put away clothes and everything else... The red head decided to check on his boyfriend...

By then the blonde was just starting to wake up, the first thing he woke up to? A cat's tongue on the side of his face. "Ewww Aiko no… fish breath." The blonde tried moving his arms to knock the cat off of him though only succeeded in hitting air and looking like a moron. She already left dummy… Well he was too tired and out of it to notice, blinking open his eyes slowly against the bright room. That's when he figured it out: He fell asleep. Though the most energy he could get for a reaction was to groan into the blanket after tugging it over his head. Didn't even see Axel though… but did call out: "I'm so sorry!" To the apartment.

Sighing with relief when he saw Roxas was finally up, luckily enough he just made them both coffees. "I just came in to check on you. You're lucky I made an extra cup." Smiling as he offered it to the blond. Truth was that cup had been waiting for an owner for ten minutes, so it had cooled down since then and his own had been almost drained.  
"How you feeling hon?" Asking as Axel put his mug onto the floor to feel his boyfriends forehead.

Roxas slowly moved the blanket off of his face, annoyed that his limbs felt like lead but that was his fault. "Cup…? Oh… thanks." With a huff he forced himself to sit up, though was left blinking and light headed by the movement and reached up for the cooled off coffee, sniffing it to make sure it wouldn't burn him before taking a sip. Looking over the rim of the mug when the hand touched his warm but not burning forehead though nodded and lowered it to his question. "A little dizzy, but I'm okay. Sorry I kinda passed out on you like that…" He wasn't any good at magic they both should've remembered that and taken a break before going onto such a large corridor.

Axel sat on the arm of the sofa when he moved his hand away and deemed his boyfriend as okay. "Its fine. You should of rested before bringing that portal up, I know magic isn't your strongest point."  
Magic was one of Axel's best points... "Hey I made the bed in our room. You wanna go lay down in there instead of the sofa?" The sofa wasn't really a good sleeping choice.

"Sorry…" The blonde dragged out the word a few seconds longer than necessary and gave an apologetic smile to his boyfriend, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Won't do it again, it worked though!" A little proud of that fact, he had never made a portal that large before! Hell he didn't think it was possible! At the offer though to sleep in a bed he hesitated and shook his head. "I should be helping shouldn't I? I don't want you doing all of it on your own…"

Shaking his head and gently putting a hand onto Roxas's shoulder. "No, no moving around for you. You've just done a lot of magic. Rest up a little more before you start running around again. We can finish off later." He was just glad Roxas was unhurt! Axel wouldn't of been able to live with himself if his boyfriend had gotten hurt. But sighing and rolling his eyes in defeat. "Okay you have half an hour, I just don't want you to faint on me again." Leaning over to ruffle his already messy mop.

At first he pouted at his boyfriend when he was told he wasn't allowed to help, though as the tides were changed it quickly swapped into a grin though faltered. "… Half an hour to do what?" Did he mean to help or to lay down cause that wasn't enough time to do anything besides plan out things! However he pushed the blankets off of him and went to stand up… only to squeak and fall back to his knees as his legs gave up on him, managing to catch himself on the edge of the sofa. "… I meant to do that!" Sure he did, just too stubborn to admit he was tired.

Okay he wasn't expecting that to happen! Raising his eyes in alarm and shot out of his seat to help Roxas, "Okay I changed my mind, bed now. You're still tired and need your rest." Stating bluntly. Putting an arm under Roxas's legs and the other under his back, lifting him up into the air and carrying him to their new room.

"Awww… Axel…" The teenager half whined half pouted as his boyfriend changed his mind on the fly like that, though squeaked and clung to his boyfriends shirt as he was lifted into the air. "Don't carry me you'll hurt your back!" How though? Even though he was beginning to gain weight he was still a twig… But he didn't fight the red-head as he was carried to bed and laid in it, huffing once he was though. Just wanted to help… Hated magic…

He couldn't help but smirk at his lover in his arms, Roxas was so easy to tease. Axel's back was fine, it healed up much faster than he thought it did, maybe it was because he was much bigger that his small lover? "Here we go." Sitting down when he plopped his boyfriend down onto the all ready made bed. "There we go all better Roxas?" Smiling wide as he could go and using a baby voice. Okay he had to admit at this part he was only playing around, he wasn't being serious.

And a baby voice! What was he, four? Roxas half glared at his lover from the security of the bed, pulling the sheet over his body before blowing a raspberry at Axel. "You're a jerk, love you but you're a jerk." Huffing at his love but at the same time pulling the sheet now over his head with an irritable huff and curling in a ball. He didn't like being this weak and now Axel was making him ashamed of it, to the point of hating himself again. "I'm fine." Muttering so quickly and so muffled that it sounded like one word.

At first Axel face showed nothing but pure surprised shock at Roxas display before cracking up into laugher. "And the big jerk loves you too. " Petting his head and deciding to kick off his shoes and crawl into the sheets with his boyfriend, then pulling him closer to his own chest. "Hey, I'm only worried about you love." Starting defensively. "I just don't want you hurting yourself!"

Unable to see with the blanket in the way, Roxas let out a yelp as he was tugged into his boyfriend's arms, wiggling around until he could get his head out of the blankets and actually breathe. About to complain the blonde stopped short at Axel's comment before huffing. "'Nof worrying." Alright now he was too tired so speak using full words. "Not hurting myself I laying down… fuck it okay I'm tired." Yup he lost and just nuzzled into Axel's chest as he admitted it with a yawn.

Okay Roxas never swore. Only if he was either upset or truly tired. "Aww babe." Relaxing his grip on the male and petting the side of his face in concern. "Get some sleep if you are, you need it more than me." Poor lad, he was up all day yesterday packing and getting everything ready for today. "We have a life time to get everything sorted."

No he wasn't mad, he was just exhausted. Roxas tried to hide his face further into Axel's chest when he tried to back away. Didn't hear him talking though, heard him up until he was told to go to sleep. That was it. His eyes were already closed and his body limp, fingers just lightly holding onto his lover's shirt and trying to keep from falling to sleep.. nope he lost it he was out cold.

Axel couldn't help notice in mid speech Roxas had passed out again, but stil he was clinging onto him which the redhead couldn't help but smile widely at. He couldn't move away now, one it would be too harsh and two it was too cute watching his lover cling onto him.. Kissing the top of his head and his own arms wrapped around the smaller body again, and too soon his own eyes fell heavy...

Once again it was a couple hours later before the need for water woke the blonde up. Too long truthfully, this meant he had been asleep for five hours since that portal earlier in the afternoon. The blonde grumbled quietly before coughing into the blanket and trying to wiggle loose of his boyfriend's death grip. Took a minute longer than he hoped it would but it was managed.. until he realized that he was against the wall and had to climb over Axel to get out of bed. Sighing, Roxas slid to the end of the bed instead and stood up slowly, blinking in dizziness and trying to keep from falling over as he tried moving through the room. Very slow going.

Grumbling in complaint as the warm body escaped his grasps and had to resort to hugging his pillow, as his own were back in the living room. Muttering nonsense words to himself in his sleep as he nuzzled into the pillow, feeling the bed shake as Roxas moved over around body. Yet the elder man was persistent in staying asleep and still didn't as he went to leave the room. Well he had done quite a lot in one day, it was self explanatory.

Alright felt less dizzy now. Still holding the glass of water the blonde wandered back into their bedroom with the kitten at his heels, while Aiko bounded towards the bed and hopped on to lay down on his old pillow, Roxas started what Axel would undoubtedly yell at him for later. Ignored how tired he was and started unpacking the boxes. Light stuff of course he started with their clothes, keeping it organized this time and folded instead of thrown in there chaotically.

Feeling a mass of fur tickle his nose as he slept, Axel wrinkled his nose and backed away harshly before starting a sneezing fit, and promptly waking up. Rubbing his watering eyes before blinking away the tears. "Whoa! Damn cat you stink!" Pinching his nose and waving his hand in front of it. But then he stopped and noticed Roxas wasn't in bed but up and getting things out of boxes! "Oh you're up then." Frowning as he turned his attention to the blond. Roxas should be resting...

Without meaning to Roxas burst out laughing at Axel's claim, almost dropping the box he had been moving, well it belonged on the floor anyway! "Yup I'm up." He shot back at his boyfriend before pointing to the now empty mug sitting on the dresser, "Had help though." Coffee, of course the poor child had an addiction to the substance now. "If she stinks why not give her a bath? I'm sure she needs one." Adding in as he continued to fold and put away the last box of Axel's clothing, of course he'd help when he had finished this. It was dangerous work after all! Washing a cat that was!

Frowning and looking at the growing kitten then back to Roxas. "Can you wash cats?" Asking confusingly. Axel wasn't too sure about that, after all aren't they meant to be clean animals? Okay he should be scolding his lover, but right now there was a smelly substance otherwise known as Aiko in his bed. That had to be dealt with right away.

Roxas smiled and tried his hardest not to laugh as he nodded and stood up in place, un-taping and folding up the box before approaching the bed and crossing his arms. The kitten stared up at him with wide green eyes and tried to make a run for it but he just managed to snatch the large kitten around the waist. "Yup! They hate it to high heaven but you can! Just go get the tub filled a few inches with warm water please! … ugh she does stink…" The boy wrinkled his nose at the mewing feline and frowned at her.

"I'm sure me and Ai can cope. Won't we angel?" Smiling as he got up and took the wriggling kitten from Roxas and nodded. "Yeah you only just noticed? Here smell her." Grinning as he lifted the smelly kittens back to Roxas. "Smell it. Smell it!" But soon brought her back down onto his chest, holding her firmly but gently so she wouldn't wriggle away. "Okay I'll run her a bath if you can fetch the shampoo?" Still smiling as he turned to head into their new bathroom. Axel would be able to handle a kitten, right?

"I've smelled her already!" Roxas complained as Axel not only took Aiko away from him but lifted the feline to his face for him to smell her again, which he didn't and just backed away with a disapproving scowl. "Right… I think I put it in there already but dunno." He shrugged as he moved into the bathroom and looked inside the box he had placed moments ago on the counter, had to actually jump onto the counter-more like pull himself- to see its contents without getting in the way of his boyfriend and the cat. "Yup right here," He took the bottle out and placed it on the counter before slipping off of it. "Let me get a few towels before you start… and you might want to put on long sleeves."

Sticking his tongue out at Roxas. He was only trying to lighten up the room... "Alright." Turning his head he noticed the bottle of shampoo. "Thank you!" Calling to him as he held onto the kitten protectively. Okay... Time to start. Plugging in the plug and turning on the tap, it took awhile before he was able to work out which one was which. In time he finally filled it until it was warm enough for Aiko. "Hey! Roxas is this okay?" Asking as he called from the other room.

As soon as the water started Aiko started to panic. The kitten yowling at the top of her lungs and wiggling to attempt to get loose from her daddy while her tail fluffed out. Roxas slipped back inside the room and rolled his eyes, making sure to close the door behind him while setting the towels down by the tub and reaching in to feel the water's temperature. "Yeah, it's good. Make sure you got a hold on her scruff she's going to want to escape." Not like she wasn't trying to already! Her back claws were even exposed!

Axel was trying to do what he was told but the kitten kept flailling about and clawing at his chest, her sharp nails even dug into his hand. Trying not to drop her as he winced in pain, she had left claw marks running up his hand. Cursing his back legs hitting the back of the tub, and for a second Axel's blood ran cold with fear, and with a almighty splash Axel fell into the tub! "Fuck my life." He cursed. Some how the damn kitten had managed to stay dry whilst he was covered. "Oh well look at you Missy. I bet you're happy now." He wasn't that angry or pissed off just maybe little annoyed the cat stayed dry...

"Axel-!" The blonde had turned his back for four seconds to start unpacking the box and next thing he hears is a giant thud and splash! The blonde turned and stared while the cat jumped-dry- away from the tub and scurried to the door only to find it closed and yowled pitifully. Roxas couldn't help but laugh, reaching down to secure his hand on the scruff of her neck and lifted her up into his arms. "Her bath time not yours silly!" Waiting for his boyfriend to move of course so he could place the cat in the bath instead of his boyfriend, though he winced at the cuts. "Oh my hell… urm…" He set Aiko down on the ground and rushed back to the box, had to bandage that up! Just the sight of blood was making him pale and his hands were shaking.

Sliding dripping wet from the tub he couldn't be mad now, not with that smile plastered on his lovers face. "I'm fine! Seriously she didn't get me that much!" Calling after his lover, not wanting to bother with him with something so little. He wasn't bleeding that much. Giving an almightily shiver as his wet clothes wet to work, chilling him to the bone. But first Axel decided to rinse off the minimal blood of his hands before drying them in tissue paper. "See it's stopped bleeding." Smiling as he showed his over exaggerating boyfriend. But seeing the kitten at the door he went for a dive at her, scooping her up into his hands and this time holding her by the scruff of her neck. But he was still being gently as he was afraid of hurting her. "Okay your turn Aiko." Moving her closer to the edge of the tub and gently sliding her into the water. It was shallow but deep enough to reach her belly, letting go quickly afraid she'd go crazy once she was in the water.

"You sure…?" Roxas paused in place as his boyfriend told him that he was alright. The blonde slowly relaxed as the blood disappeared, shoulders even relaxed as he set the bandages down on the counter. "Good… Don't do that I almost died of worry!" Giving a small weary smile to his lover though jumping as the cat was placed back in the tub. That was followed almost instantly with a series of unhappy yowls and a kitten who was trying to clamor out of the tub with her sopping tail flailing back and forth. "You gotta hold her Ax!" The blonde laughed as he rolled up his sleeves and joined the fight next to his lover and secured the cat's scuff in his fist, holding her in the water so she couldn't struggling though her tail lashed and the noises she made were absolutely pitiful as he used his spare hand to drench the rest of her fur.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "I'm fine I promise Rox." Showing him his clean hands once more before deciding to help Roxas with cleaning the squirming kitten. Aww! It was cute in some kind of sick twisted way, she sounded so pitiful but so cute! "Aww hush Aiko, it's fine we're only cleaning you so you won't sink up the place." He wanted to laugh. She looked like some kind of deformed lion, all her fluffy hair was now clinging to her skin! Deciding to join in with soaking her then reaching over to grab a small almond size dollop of shampoo, and rubbing it over her body. "Aww! She's so adorable!" Cooed Axel as he started to rubbed one of her front legs.

Aiko kept mewing and managed a hiss and squirmed more at the introduction of shampoo, Roxas though rolled his eyes and kept her in place, actually laughing breathily at the little girl's struggle. "God Aiko take a chill pill." It was funny to say the least! She was being so pitiful! After Axel lathered in the shampoo the blonde started cupping the water back on the feline again, getting even more yowls of hate. "Well better have a strawberry cat than a smelly one right?" Aiko answered with a hiss…

Axel nodded in agreement. "Yup nothings better than a strawberry pussy!" He chimed and stopped lathering the kitten, to take off his soaking wet t-shirt and put it onto the side of the tub. The redhead had been shivering to death and still was! He even had goose bumps to prove it. But still he chuckled at Aiko's pathetic struggle but decided to get the towel ready for her, bless her she must be terrified of water now! But... Didn't Roxas find her in a storm? Maybe she does have a fear! Or maybe he was just being an overprotective parent?... Parent... Would... Would he be a good parent? Would they both be good parents?... He knew Roxas wanted them... But was he really ready?

Without meaning to the blonde started laughing again at Axel's strawberry pussy statement, though it was brief and he shook his head afterwards as if wondering why he said that to began with. And without meaning to again he flushed when his lover took off his shirt, concentrating instead on reaching over and unplugging the water to wash both the soapy water and shed hair down the drain. Aiko mewed still at the gurgle though went quiet as he moved and picked her up in both hands and placed her in the towel to start drying off the soon to be fluffy kitty. "And that's how you wash a cat."

Looking confused at Roxas and tilting his head to the side, wondering what he said that made him laugh. But realizing his mistake he had to join in. Deciding to help Roxas dry the kitten by drying her soggy paws, and only looking up when his boyfriend spoke. "Great. Let's try and make this a monthly thing then." Laughing darkly. Well he didn't want either of them to be hurt when doing this, god knows what Aiko would be like when she's older.

"Monthly? Aiko we're turning you into a fish." Roxas joked as he continued to dry the long fur, the kitten had calmed down at this point seeing as she wasn't in the evil substance of water and had actually started purring at the new warmth and attention she was getting… that was after she sneezed at least three times in a row, shaking her head violently with each one. "Bless you." The blonde smiled at her and once she was a dry ball of fluff he let her go, the kitten getting up instantly and bolting from the bathroom, giving her fur a few injured licks once in the bedroom. "You need to dry off too." Roxas spoke to his boyfriend now, standing up to get a clean towel and draping it over his boyfriend's bare shoulders.

Aww that was cute! Smiling and laughing at her misfortune. "Aw your just like your mother." Axel stated but it turned into a pout when he felt the towel go around him. "Ohh you're not gonna dry me then?" But deciding not act on that and instead pealing off his wet jeans, his boxers slipped a bit showing off his greeny yellow bruised hips before hastily wrapping the towel around himself. "I'll go and put a clean pair." Pointing off into the direction of their bedroom.

Roxas rolled his eyes upon being elected 'mother' again though bit his lip at the prospect even still. No, don't think about children stop it… "You're a big boy you can do it!" the blonde switched to trying to joke around at Axel's complaint, standing up and finishing taking everything out of the box while his boyfriend stripped. He was keeping his eyes away on purpose… though he hated being too afraid to turn and look. They both were. "Kay, I'll finish up in here real quick, still have to hit the store before it closes or else we're having beans and birthday cake for dinner." His work load never seemed to involve a break.

Shaking his head. "Roxas go sit down for a bit. We can sort this out later." Sighing as he left quickly to back into their room, confused when he discovered his clothes from the boxes had disappeared but only to find them neatly sorted in a draw. Taking out a fresh pair of jeans and a simple black top and quickly changing them into them. "Okay ready!" Calling to Roxas as he picked up his jacket, scarf, keys and wallet. "You ready hun?"

"I'm up might as well do it now!" The teenager huffed and rolled his eyes as Axel complained to him over his work ethic. At least he wanted to get situated! He knew he couldn't do it all in one day but he wanted a chance to get started and not rush around searching for stuff in the morning when he had to go to work! He barely managed to finish the box when Axel called to him, eyes widening. "Already! Ack five seconds!" Quickly he turned and shut the light off in the room before entering the bedroom and slipping his shoes back on and grabbing his own jacket and struggling to put it on.

Shaking his head as he fought to find and slip his shoes on. "Hey its alright. No rush. We've got plenty of time. It's still light outside." Pointing outside the window even though it was partially covered it snow. Reaching out for Roxas's hand as he opened the door. "After you." Being polite as he offered the younger male to leave first but then swearing to himself before rushing into the kitchen, opening one of the boxes to the side. He had forgotten to feed the cat! Pouring the disgusting jelly meat mix into a bowl, putting in down onto the floor and doing the same with another but instead this time with water. Finally he was done and dusted, and ready to leave. "Sorry about that. Forgot to feed Aiko. That reminds me, we're out of cat food."

"But…" Roxas gave in finally with a sigh and nodded to his boyfriend, zipping up his jacket as he walked to the front door and was about to leave until Axel turned and bolted to the kitchen. Before he could even open his mouth to question he understood with a slight smile, leaning against the frame of the door and watching him work silently and nodding once he came over. "Cat food, course cant forget the piggy." Wrong animal but the closest one to the cat's eating habits! With Axel ready to leave the blonde left the apartment by backing out of it and offering his hand to his boyfriend, though that was timid as if wondering if that affection was allowed anymore. In his mind the chaotic week was like they had drifted apart.

Not hesitating one bit as he swooped up Roxas's hand and locking the door with the other. "Okay." But then giving his boyfriend a confused look before laughing nervously. Sure it had been a stressful week but the redhead hadn't thought of his boyfriend any less than he thought before, the only thing that had effected him was... Was that week. He tried so much to forget it as much as his lover had of his own attack.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's response and clung to his hand while nodding to his statement, than after the door was locked he started walking down the hall towards the lift. Well it was so much better than taking the stairs all the time! Though he would make sure to go up and down them going to and from work for that extra exercise, he wasn't used to being this weak! "Do we need anything else besides cat food and groceries?"

Shaking his head and following Roxas out to the lift.. 'Nope! Unless you need anything? Actually do you have the time?" He was the only one without a watch! Pressing the button and they didn't have to wait long till he stood inside, pressing the 'G' button and the doors closed behind them both.

"Not that I can think of... time?" Hesitating as they waited for the lift to squint at his watch to try and make out the symbols under the broken glass. "A little after one, earlier than i thought it was truthfully." Relaxing slightly at the time he forgot that the sunset started so early here and went on for so long! Just had to keep in mind that he was actually home now and didn't have to worry about time. Once inside the lift he stood back and almost bounced on his heels as it started to get that momentary feeling of falling that most children try to find though he blinked as he finally realized it. "I'm going to have to call in my medication later actually. It's weird it hasn't been a month already has it?" No... two weeks that was it. Maybe a little over he shouldn't have only four left now...

Wanting to head butt the wall of the lift, he thought it was way later. Ahh well at least he'd be able to take Roxas clothes shopping as he was in dire need of them! Jumping slightly and hand started to shake. 'Crap! The medication... He's running out?' Feeling slightly paranoid and fidgeting with the cuffs of his jacket. "Oh? Oh really? Yeah sure of course we can!" Smiling brightly and trying to cover his nerves. 'Oh god what if Roxas finds out?' "Yeah it's been two weeks..." Biting his bottom lips and looking to the ground, thanking the heavens when the lift reached the ground floor.

Blinking and tilting his head once his boyfriend started acting strangely, really what was wrong did he say something? "I'll do that when we get back... maybe they miscounted or something." Shrugging it off of course though questioning it at the same time. He had four left, so he'd be able to watch and make sure extras didn't disappear.

Almost rushing out to get out of the small confided place, it really did feel like he had be constricted in there and afraid he would of been found out. Smiling but this time with more calmness about him. "Proberly." 'Okay quick time to move this on!' This time changing the conversation quickly. "How old did the vet say Aiko was again?" Asking as he led the way down to the front doors, passing the owner of the complex. As he left the multi-owner (whose name slipped him at this time) was sitting on a large swivel chair reading a finance paper of some sort with his feet propt up on the desk . Without Axel's knowledge the blond man poked his head up from newspaper he was read to glance up at both men and slowly eying them both as they left. Nodding in approval and a small smirk he went about reading

Alright random subject change... really had to watch his pills now. He felt horrible suspecting his lover but what more could he do? With how he was acting... "Aiko? Urm... hang on lemme remember that was a while ago." Looking up at the ceiling while they passed the front desk and into the snowy world outside, however it wasn't as deep as it was the other day thank god! "I think she's four months and a few weeks, so she's huge and gonna get bigger." He winced a bit at the prospect, hopefully no one mistook her for a dog! There was a no dog rule!

Nodding. "Ah okay so we need kitten food still or cat?" Damn... She was a big kitten then! When they first got her she was tiny! Shivering as he stepped into the snow white world, but noticing how unclothed Roxas was so he took off his jacket to drape over his shoulders. "You'll catch a cold. We better get you a few winter clothes today." Squeezing his boyfriends hand gently.

Roxas shivered once in the cold, leaning into Axel and pulling his thin jacket tighter around himself. "Kitten food still, she doesn't get cat until she's six months old, so soon. Kitten stuff is cheaper anyway." Shrugging as Axel took off his jacket, blinking at him with wide eyes as he was covered. "No you'll get cold!" Complaining though couldn't hide a rather violent shiver. Okay, he was cold. ".. Fine you win, but you're getting your jacket back after!"

Smiling from side to side. "You need it more than me at the moment." His hand slipping from Roxas's hand but only to slip around his waist, drawing him closer to his own body heat. Sure he felt the cold but not as bad as Roxas would of. After all.. His element was fire. Raising his body temperature up just by a little bit, that way both Roxas and himself wouldn't catch a cold. "Okay kitten it is then." Well that settled that matter. "So where is this shop then?" Asking as he looked at the world ahead of them not knowing where to go.

Well wasn't prepared for that! The blonde squeaked as he was tugged even closer to his boyfriend. But he didn't fight it, it was warm! He loved it actually, the affection he felt like he had been lacking so much... Maybe it was all just his imagination? Probably... Axel hadn't seemed to notice anything different. So he took the rare moment and placed his hand over Axel's and placed his head on the crook of his shoulder as they walked. Thankfully the snow had been plowed. "Right down the road, not far from my shop."

Axel had to admit it was only in the past three days he had gain enough confidence to actually hold his boyfriend this close, without flinching of course. But a few things did set him on edge still, for instance if Roxas or Aiko suddenly surprised him he'd instantly go into panic mood. Looking surprised when Roxas place his head onto his shoulder but not flinching away for once, but keeping nice and calm. "Okay, that's good I just can't wait to get out of this snow." Sighing as the snow started to fall lightly again. At least it was light.. "Oh! You get to see me in my new uniform tomorrow." Grinning like a chester cat. The redhead was indeed proud of his new job, just not the hours... He'd two a night shifts a week... Axel had yet to tell him about that.

"If it wasn't so cold I'd like it..." And much, much better than rain! God that storm this morning scared the shit out of him! At the subject change though Roxas blinked and trying to understand the transition as they moved out of the residential district and down the ramp towards the downtown area. "Really! The butler lookin one? Nice." Smiling himself at the idea, it'd be a change of pace of course! He had never seen Axel so dressed up and was looking forward to it. After all it would give him an idea about the... before the word 'wedding' even entered his head he kicked it out of his head. No. He wouldn't trust again.

Axel... He wasn't sure anymore... About getting married. After all he had been rejected twice... He wouldn't be able to take a third one! Axel still had the ring... But at this present time he had left it at home still in its box hiding in his work jacket, after deciding carrying it around would be pointless. But he had made it look like he had taken it back, to confuse Roxas incase he did decide to ask again. But maybe... 'He' had been right... Roxas would never love him to that extent... His whole form fell slightly as he sighed. The pill from this morning was starting to lose its effects... "Yeah that's the one! Though I wouldn't really call it a 'butler' uniform. I'm only a waiter after all." Even his vocal pattern was changing a bit...

But Roxas' pill hadn't. Or rather he was so used to pretending that he couldn't tell when it had worn off. "It looks like a butler though! I think... I've actually never seen one in real life, only in movies." and when was the last time he saw a movie? Shit it had been ages... Since he was in the fake twilight town actually... didn't even remember what it was. "What do you mean only a waiter, you're good at it!" Pausing for a moment before biting his lip. "Why don't you look at college?"

He thought about it for a moment and stared blankly at the road ahead of him. "Nah." Snapping out of it. "I'm not good at anything but carrying a load of plates. And I'm certainly not clever unlike you. You're smart Roxas." Smiling slightly and tried to direct it at him but it was kind of hard to with him on his shoulder. His boyfriend was the one who should be in college, he'd do well there.

"Lier." The blonde lifted his head up and shook it with a smile, "You're very smart, you need to have more faith in yourself." He really was... Entering the down town district he kept walking straight instead of turning towards his store, though it became obvious after a moment. Biggest store was the grocery store.

Shaking his head. "I disagree on that." Though he fell silent when they approached the store. "Ahh this the place?" But his question was answered as they came close to the doors. Opening both for him and Roxas, first thing he did was collect a trolley which only asked for one munny to release it from the other interconnected trolleys. "Okay what do we need?" Axel started as he finally let go of his lover to control the trolley.

Since when did you have to pay for the trolleys? Ick was the store over budget or something? He'd never heard of them doing something like this though… At Axel's question he followed beside his lover while thinking over the items-should've written them down. "Basics really, can't forget cat food." Well he wanted to start actually cooking meals instead of having pre-done things all the time, it'd be healthier and give him something to do in the afternoon now that Axel was working…

Nodding he wheeled the trolley around, exactly knowing what to pick up... He wasn't really a food shopping person. Clothes yes. Food no. "Okay well I have no clue what we're getting so you can choose everything." Smiling nervously. This was all all so new to him, of course he was forced to go food shopping with his parents once in awhile but... This was different.. This was with his own boyfriend! "You can lead the way too."

Roxas rolled his eyes though did as he was told and led the way through the store, getting actual food and purposefully avoiding the frozen food section. He had a cookbook he was going to use it damn it! Didn't get much though since the two of them didn't actually eat all that much and if they ran out he could always come back after work or something it wasn't that big a deal. The hardest part was actually picking a cat food, all he knew was to buy the kitten type and something with meat as the first ingredient, that was it. And some of the brands were so expensive! Having a cat was more trouble than he thought! He also made a point to pay at the checkout line…

After they had reached the checkout, thankfully there was no cue in fact there were hardly any people inside at all. But nevertheless Axel pushed all of the items onto the top to let the man.. Or teen he wasn't sure in fact he wasn't actually paying him much attention but he was focused on bagging the food. "That'll be 55 munny." The checkout-male-person or whatever asked in the most bored tone he had ever heard in his life. Must be boring to work in a checkout then...

The blonde actually smiled slightly at the sight of who was at the register, had to remind himself that this person didn't know him any more then a slight friend... Olette had introduced them... but still he had to be careful. "Hey Hayner, we finally got that artist you were looking for in last time you came in." Roxas offered while handing over the munny for the groceries, wincing at the amount of bags, they'd have to return home before going shopping... oh well he could live without a coat for a while longer.

Hayner? Who was he? Frowning slightly at examining the other blond. He wasn't as blond as his boyfriend but more of a dirty blond. The so-called-Hayner looked up with a smile on his face soon as he recognized the teen that worked at that book store. "Roxas!" He started and directed his attention away from the munny, instantly his dullness melted away. "Oh you have? That's great! When you in next I'll pop in then to get it." Smiling cheerfully. Axel didn't like this other male... He wasn't too sure but he was getting a bad vibe from him.

"I'll hold a disk in the back for you, I work tomorrow if you want to come in then." Roxas seemed to smile a little more at the older male's attitude towards seeing him again. He still acted the same which he was very happy about. Just making friendly conversation of course, though his face fell upon looking up and seeing Axel's expression, whoops... he probably just wanted to get home and he was holding him up... he hoped that was up.

Nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah that would be awesome! Okay sure I'll drop by tomorrow then." Finally turning his attention to Axel who was glaring at him, not letting the older male bully him he took the munny from Axel and gave him a receipt. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow then!" Waving at Roxas when Axel had taken most of the bags and led him away from the store in a rush.

And soon as they were outside the redhead raised an eyebrow. "So who was that?"

"Of course! See you then." Roxas smiled as he picked up his share of the bags and followed after his boyfriend, confused greatly by his reaction and waiting for an explanation for his behavior the entire way out of the store.

Though once he got the answer it wasn't one he was looking for, the blonde's eyes widened greatly. Axel was jealous of Hayner of all people! "He's a friend, knew him in the program. He's trying to get me to skate again, doesn't take no for an answer." Smiling at his boyfriend with the joke and trying to show he didn't even remotely think of him the same way.

Relaxing with a calming sigh. Axel hadn't realized he was feeling jealous in the first place! "Oh okay." Smiling weakly. Though there was a nagging thought in his head saying there was more to it that Roxas was saying... "Skate?" Furrowing his eyebrow in confusion. "He wants your what now?" What the heck was a skate?

"No I mean.. ugh he wants Me to skate." He could've sworn he said that... "Skateboard again... sorry guess I'm still tired." smiling sheepishly up at his boyfriend before walking back the way they came towards the ramp and towards the residential district. Truthfully he'd love to start again, he enjoyed it and it was one of his only hobbies. only time he ever got outside before as well, he met people made friends... but now he had weaker legs, could barely run without getting dizzy and if he got hurt his boyfriend would just worry... he couldn't do that to him...

Axel face lit up in shock. He had no clue his boyfriend could skateboard! "Whoa! You skate? How come I never knew this?" Raising an eyebrow as he pulled the bags up a bit as they were starting to strain his arms. "Did you like it?" Asking as he struggled to walk up the slippery ramp, it had started to snow again but this time the ground was turning into ice.

"...I dunno I thought I told you." Roxas shrugged in slight confusion, truthfully he had sworn he told Axel... though that was a while ago and so much had happened since then... At his second question he hesitated a moment before nodding, eyes focused on the ground to keep from falling. "I did, a lot actually... I doubt I could do it anymore though..." His shoulders fell a little at it before he shrugged it off and tried to sound upbeat again. "Besides I have to grow up, can't run around playing anymore." Still a kid and telling himself to grow up... well after everything he had been through he felt like he was older than Axel... and times he looked it in his eyes.  
Breathing a sigh of relief as he managed to walk up the ramp without slipping, almost proud of himself. "Hey you can still skateboard even if your growing up! Hell once I was an old man skating around and if he can you can. Why quit something you enjoy? Who cares if your only seventeen?" Really... Why quit if he enjoyed it so much? Axel didn't want to stop him from something he enjoyed.

Roxas shook his head with a shrug and sighed. "I just... I dunno..." That was the only thing he could think of as a response. Smiling almost dumbly at his boyfriend and adjusting the bags in his hands while almost slipping on the ice, managing to catch himself but that was close enough for comfort. "It's been too long anyway, I'm probably no good at it anymore." Well he never was that great... but right now he was afraid of hurting himself and that was a huge possibility.

Axel thought about it for awhile. Maybe Roxas was just out of practice, after all its been over a year since he left... But that's when he got an idea! It came to him instantly. "Well obviously you can't skateboard in this weather! Maybe ice skating or snowboarding. But your just probably out of practice." Shrugging slightly.

"Well I know that." The blonde stared as Axel told him he couldn't in this weather, he wasn't planning to until spring hit that was certain… Though why was he bringing all this up? He knew he was very much out of practice… "Well this one's gonna stay out of practice, don't have a board. Besides that's the least of our worries, kay?" That was him telling his boyfriend to drop it. He wouldn't skate anymore, wouldn't allow himself to be a child when he was working full time now and looking after a skittish boyfriend.

Sticking his tongue out after Roxas's reply and didn't say anything afterwards. But in away Roxas was right, it was the least of their worries at the moment as they had a lot of other things to focus on. Well at least he knew what he was getting Roxas for Christmas now! "So after we drop this at home do you want me to take you to the shop quickly?" Asking after a silent moment of trudging though the now thicker snow.

Uck silence… what did he do now? Roxas reflectively started tensing up at the silence, already knowing the code words for how long the silence lasted. It wasn't long enough to mean he was in trouble or to mean his boyfriend was angry with him… then what was wrong now? He shook his head at his boyfriend's question, starting towards their apartment complex as he did so. "Nah… I'll live until tomorrow without a jacket. I'll just pick one up after work no big deal. I wanna get unpacked enough so I can take another nap…" He was tired at least he admitted it…

Axel nodded. "Okay that's fine. Just make sure you do and its thick! Don't want you catching a cold. Oh.. I'm back late tomorrow..." Drawing off at the end to open the door to the complex.

Funny enough their landlord or whatever was still there but this time he was clicking away at the computer, only looking up to smile at both men. "I take it your room is fine?" He asked with a small smile.. He seemed genuine... But there was something about him that said they had to be wary of the man.

"I will I will! Wait… late? How late?" Roxas asked slowly with wide eyes, he wasn't expecting Axel to be working late! Oh hell no he was not ending up like Zexion and only seeing his boyfriend at night! Not here he wanted to be happy here!

Upon entering the complex he blinked at their landlord before warily returning the smile and nodding, "Perfect, thanks." Something about him he didn't like… maybe it was the suit? Just made him seem like a big gangster or something… too big an imagination.

Sighing heavily. He knew Roxas wasn't going to like this at all... "I should be back at two. Two in the morning." Murmuring the last part but only to nod at the blond man with a small smile. "Love it. Thank you very much." Being polite as he could to him.

"No problem at all. I'm glad you both like it, if anything goes wrong at all you can just give me a shout. Even though I am temporarily taking over the receptionist as she's on maturity leave." Continuing to smile at both men with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm Rufus, Rufus Shinra the owner of the Shinra Complexes." Saying finally and extending a hand out to Roxas first then to Axel who warily took it, but relaxed after all the man himself was just being polite.

Roxas paled at the hours, but he couldn't exactly comment on it seeing as he had his landlord in front of him. "Will do thanks." still trying to be polite though hesitating at the hand offered to him, moving the bags to one hand than clasping it briefly so he could move on to his boyfriend. Well he wasn't happy right now! It was happening! He tried his hardest to make things perfect and poof they were being split apart again! First day! First day he wouldn't be back till two in the morning.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Shinra... afraid these are heavy so sorta need to put them away." Still trying to be as polite as possible while at the same time starting to walk again, though politely of course.

"Yes, yes of course don't let me hold you two up!" Rufus said and waved a hand.

Axel took this as a chance to make there leave. "Thank you again Mr Shinra." He thanked the elder man as he pressed the button to the lift and it opened almost instantly which is when he walked into it.

"You're very much welcome. Very welcome." Saying this as the lifts doors started to close with a somewhat strange smile, the blond stared at the doors for a few moments before sinking back into his chair and rummaging through his draw where he got out a pack of cigarettes and a zippo. Picking one of his expensive cigarettes out he lit it quickly and popped it into his mouth with a relaxed sigh, leaning back in the swivel chair he propped his feet onto the table not bothering with the left over work. He had people to do that of course.

Okay that guy was a little weird but Roxas said nothing more about him once in the elevator, instead his eyes were back up at his boyfriend looking almost distraught. "Two in the morning?" But... no he didn't... "This... won't be all the time will it?" He'd never see his boyfriend again at that rate! Why don't they just live in different worlds! It would be the same! Why the hell was he trying to hold on so hard when obviously they were drifting apart!

'Uh oh here it comes' Upon seeing Roxas's crestfallen face. Axel shook his head. "Its a one off thing I promise. Its just there is a wedding tomorrow and we have to stay till clean up." Sighing as he leaned against the wall of the lift and feeling it rise against his back, but putting the shopping bags onto the floor to wrap his arms around Roxas's shoulders and bravely planting a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll try my best to get back early as I can babe." Saying after he broke away from Roxas.

Alright.. one time was alright… he didn't like it but it was alright… At the reason though he almost visibly flinched away and his eyes shot down. Great he needed another reminder… "That's okay then…" Roxas muttered at nearly a whisper, looking up slowly at the approaching footsteps, then was caught completely by surprise at the kiss, almost dropping his bags from shock and flushed slightly without realizing it. Even one that small how long had it been…? But it made him smile if not faintly, still unsure if he could do the same without getting snapped at he only kissed his chin in return as the lift dinged. "Kay. I'll try to wait up for you than." Did he think it was even remotely possible he could? Not a chance.

Axel smiled widely when the kiss was somewhat return and wasn't pushed away. "Alright but this isn't until tomorrow silly." Kissing the side of his head but when the door dinged he quickly broke away from Roxas to bend down to pick up the shopping bags. "What about you? What time do you start?"

Well that didn't last long. Roxas' face fell slightly as Axel pulled away from him, lifting up his own bags again and following after him. Had to start another staring contest with the floor until Axel spoke and practically held his breath. "... a little before nine... I get out at three..." Please don't say he was going to be alone all day please no...

Putting the bags onto the floor he smiled slightly. "Ah okay that's fine I'm leaving at twelve in the afternoon. The wedding should start at two." Wedding... He didn't know how he'd be able to work through one without thinking how badly he messed with Roxas. The door swung open so he picked up the bags but let his boyfriend in first before shutting it behind them both.

Twelve... thank god... The blonde relaxed and actually smiled at that a little. "Good I'll be able to at least see you tomorrow than..." If Axel woke up with his moving around... some days he didn't... "I'll have dinner ready for you too." Maybe... if he felt like eating. Moving inside their apartment he used his foot to keep Aiko from running out the door and set the groceries in the kitchen while adjusting the much too long sleeves of Axel's coat and set about putting everything away even though he was already tired. "Speaking of what do you want tonight?" he didn't want to cook...

Axel nodded. "Yeah I'll be up a little earlier. God knows how long it'll take to put that uniform on. Ugh and do my hair." It had to be pushed back properly unfortunately but this was because of health and safety. Putting the rest of the bags and helping Roxas put the rest away. "Hmm.. I dunno I can try and help a little bit." He was slowly starting to get a little better with cooking... Not only could he make toast and beans or cheese on toast with out burning it now, he had gone onto bigger and wider things. Spaghetti Bolognese, and not just the stuff out of the package.

Roxas actually laughed as he bunched up an empty bag and stored it as well as a few others under the sink for trash or if they ever needed one. "Poor baby has to put his hair up!" Almost play cooing at him, well it was pretty cute how he was complaining over it! "Just be thinking about it I'm not cooking yet it's way too early… just tell me when I wake up…" Cause he really really needed a nap right now or else he wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning.

Blushing hard as he was tease and hid his face in his hands. "Hey hush it goldilocks. I like to see you put up your hair!" Point his finger dramatically at his lover, but only stick his tongue out after to show he was joking then a small smile. "I'm gonna look like a huge twat." Saying this low with a small grumble. Putting away the last of the shopping away and storing the plastic bagging into a spare cupboard. "Well I could make spaghetti if you want whilst you nap?" Suggesting with a wave of his hand like it was no problem.

"I don't have enough hair to put it up!" The blonde was quick to shoot back at his boyfriend and stuck his tongue out in return, only to laugh at his second statement. "No you're not, you'll look like a sexy butler." Playing with him of course… if Axel was joking than that usually meant he was in the clear to do such things… With his offer the blonde shook his head and pointed at the time. "It's only two, if I'm not up by five than you can it's too early now." Well at least he was given permission in a way to take a nap! Smiling slightly Roxas stepped towards his boyfriend and stood on his toes to kiss his chin, though something in his eyes said he was getting tired of this distant affection, before pulling away and with a fake smile left the kitchen to walk into the bedroom to lay down on the bed.

Rolling his eyes but only to do a mock bow. "Yes my lord." But ruining it with a small cheesy grin. Ruffling his hair he nodded. "Okay I will." But soon as he was kissed he blushed crimson and returned it with a peck on Roxas's lips, at least he tried to so he was left looking like a bent over goldfish pouting. Looks like he missed his chance... Sighing heavily he decided to unpack the left over things...

He didn't spend but five minutes laying awake on the bed before sighing and getting up again to go into the bathroom. So much pain already… Day wasn't even over he usually lasted until they had to go to bed… Closing the door and locking it behind him the blonde searched for the pair of scissors, trying to remember which drawer he placed them in. Found them as well as the bandaged. He had enough practice to know that where he was cutting now usually bled a lot at first… And that place happened to be on his left hip… The cut was shallower than usual, he didn't have enough drive to want to make it any deeper, and stuck a plaster on it before flushing the toilet-to make him seem innocent- and washed the scissors off in the sink before placing them back in the drawer and leaving the bathroom to walk back in the bedroom to flop back down on the bed. Less pain now.. it was still there but contained… he could sleep now.

When Roxas left he dropped the act and sunk low onto the sofa with a heavy sigh, bringing his legs up to his chest and holding them close. Why couldn't he just make things right with Roxas? Why did everything have to be so complicated! Shivering violently as tears sprung from his eyes and the need for those pills came to his mind. But Roxas would surely find out if he took one! There were hardly any left! Looks like he just had to suffer... His finger nails cutting into his soft fleshy hand as he sobbed silently. There was nothing to take away his pain...

It was only a couple hours later that the blonde slowly woke up, looking at the clock that told him it was just about five in the evening so sighed and sat up. Without Axel in the room he was free to wince and hiss as his hip's scratches ached and stung while he moved, though had to knock it off and put his act and smile back on as he tried to walk lighter out of the bedroom. "Okay... I've slept all day I think I'm good." Roxas tried chiming out almost childishly while walking across the living room and into the kitchen, rubbing the back of his head with a yawn. What did Axel want for dinner? Spaghetti? Kay that was easy. Looking around for the pot he took down the box of dried noodle sticks as well as the tomato sauce and spices needed. "Are you hungry now?" Where was he...?

Raising an eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen with a tea towel draped over his shoulder and pointing at the cooker. Inside was the minced meat cooking and on the hob was the spaghetti. "Silly Roxas I started awhile ago." Smiling somewhat and wrapping one hand around his waist then the other taking the pot from him. "I was just about to wake you actually."

Wait why was there food on the stove? The blonde blinked as he held the pot in surprise, though Axel came and kept him from making a big fool of himself. "... I guess I'm not focused yet." Well duh blondie... seriously the things on the stove were obvious and it did smell really good in here... "Thanks... I told you to wake me up first you didn't have to start on your own." Giving a smile as he put the items taken out back away and leaned ever so gently against his boyfriend's arm. Wait, wait no what was he doing he wasn't allowed to do that... less than a second after trying to be affectionate... he stood up straight, eyes slightly distraught but moved quickly to distract himself and grab a glass of water.

"It's fine I don't mind. You don't always have to do everything." As Roxas leaned against him even though he started to slip away he moved his arms around him completely. "It's okay you can... Lean." He had seen that look on his face... But if he was wrong... If he had misunderstood that look and Roxas was still scared of… Touching he wouldn't been able to live with himself.

"I don't-..." Roxas stopped himself before he started denying it, knowing that's where his mind was leading him anyway. When arms wrapped around him he lowered his eyes almost sadly, his own hands dropping from reaching up for a glass and very lightly his fingers wove around Axel's forearm. That sorrow from loneliness and lack of affection didn't last long as his privileges were expanded slightly, and with wide eyes he looked up at his boyfriend and gave the faintest of smiles, very carefully still when actually leaning against him... "I just don't want to hurt you..." Even still when he said Axel could take his time he didn't think it'd be this long without affection... he didn't make him wait this long.

Okay. Everything was okay and Axel decided to bring Roxas close to his body and wrapped his arms completely around him. "Its fine you're allowed to. Don't worry you won't hurt me. You could never hurt me..." Whispering everything into his ear before his head dropped lightly onto Roxas's own, nuzzling into his hair. He had missed this very much, this closeness.  
"I love you."

But he had... several times without meaning to he had hurt Axel... and he could never forgive himself for it... In fact that's what he was afraid of now... doing it again... At his last line though blue eyes widened before he quickly wiggled to turn around in his arms and wrap his own arms around his boyfriend's torso, nuzzling into his chest as he did so. "I love you too... so much."

Axel was so happy when his lover finally turned around to embrace him. Chuckling he let one hand rise to cup Roxas's chin and raising it a little higher, dipping down he planted a small kiss upon his lips.

Blinking in surprise as the hand forced his face to look upwards, though he was left wide eyed in shock as he was kissed. Again! Roxas flushed lightly, but this time didn't let it go He didn't want to scare Axel, but at the same time he had his own needs. He didn't let the kiss go. Even as Axel started to back up away from him he tried his hardest to push up against the larger pair of lips. Just a moment longer please...But even as he did that the blonde realized he had overstepped his boundary by a landslide, the wall he let build up between him and his boyfriend was allowed to form almost tearfully as he dropped back to the ground, staring at it and loosening his grip around his skittish boyfriend. "Sorry..."

His eyes widening fearfully. What had he done! Biting his bottom lip and looking to the ground. "Sorry." At that exact moment is when Roxas also said his sorry. "For what? You did nothing wrong!" Axel gasped but saw the tears forming so he brushed them away with a sweep of his hand. Confused to why his lover was so upset... Was it because there kiss was just getting too intense for Roxas? Axel only trusted his blond lover... With everything.

"But you didn't-!" Roxas started the exact moment Axel did, but he faltered as his boyfriend did and paused to listen to him. So he didn't do anything...wrong? The blonde relaxed at this actually by a landslide and the tears that had just started forming vanished. And he actually smiled at him, it was brief and small but it was a smile. "I-I just thought... I mean I don't want to scare..." He was left stuttering so gave up on the talking aspect with a groan and plopped his head down on his boyfriend's chest. He didn't even know his limits anymore.

Shaking his head and relaxed considerably, everything was so confusing with them most of the time and always felt like a rollercoaster. But that's what love it like, a rollercoaster. "Oh Roxas it's fine you can't scare me. You're the only person in the universe that can't scare me! Even if you put on a horrifying Halloween mask on you couldn't scare me." Chuckling light as he went to wrap his arms back around his lover back. "Why don't you go sit down Roxas in lounge. I set up the table earlier. I'll bring dinner out to us." Smiling afterward he let go of Roxas.

Wait what? Ugh... okay as much as he wanted to believe that knowing Axel the moment he sneezed too loudly he would jump... But he forced on a smile anyway and nodded. "Thanks... That means a lot..." He smiled, trying to look persuaded but there was that underlying doubt that still shone in his eyes... he didn't know if he could trust... He wanted to but... "Are... alright.. what do you want to drink? Water or tea?"

Looking down again as he saw that small trace of doubt. "Water please." Patting his shoulder and turning around to fish out a siv then taking the spaghetti out of the hob only to pour the contents into the siv. Leaving it there for a few moments to bring out two plates, using a tea towel he fetched the Bolognese then putting it to the side as he the scoped out the pasta onto each dish evenly then copying with the sauce. Managing to hold two of the plates onto one hand then grabbing the cheese he grated earlier. "Okay?" Looking back before setting their plates at their place settings.

"Alright..." And with he smile fading as he turned around Roxas grabbed two glasses and filled them in the sink, taking them both to the den and placing them around on the table that his boyfriend set up. He wandered into the bedroom to wash his hands in the sink and looked up into the mirror. He literally flinched away in shock, his eyes... his appearance... how had he aged so much in such little time? His eyes... they were so dark... he looked stressed... so very... he didn't look like a child anymore... Shutting off the water with a heavy sigh he ran a hand down the face he didn't even recognize as his own and came back a second later to sit down at the table. "Yeah... and it's not burned I'm proud." Smirking with the small joke, trying to joke...

Sitting down on the chair opposite Roxas, smiling slightly he nodded the putting the cheese in the middle. "Yeah and it's not growing into a mutant either." Joking back obviously though his smile faltered. Why couldn't he make Roxas happy like Demyx could with Zexion? They suited each other so well, and who would of ever thought of that too! And here was Axel and his rocky relationship... Suffering in silence. Oh how he wanted to hold Roxas and tell him everything would be fine, that was the reason they both moved out here right? To be safe and happy? So... Why wasn't he? Axel was doing his best for his lover. Clenching his fork in one hand and it shook violently then turned a pale white from the grip, tears threatened to fall from his watery eyes which he hid by facing the ground.  
"I'm speechless i was waiting for it to walk away!" Roxas gave a genuine smile to that joke and reached out to take a small bit of cheese to put on his portion, at least the half that he would eat. He was given way too much food... again! Oh well he didn't mind as long as Axel was eating. Taking up his glass he was about to sip the liquid when he noticed his boyfriend's behavior. His hand lowered slightly, the glass was placed back on the table and he leaned against the back of his chair, shoulders falling. What in the world had he done! What! "Hey...?" He stood up slowly and walked over to his boyfriend, reaching out to him slowly and just like before gently and barely touching him at all as he stroked his hair ever so gently.

Shaking his head and wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. Looking up briefly to flash a watery smile but taking deep breaths until had calmed down again. "Sorry it was nothing. Don't worry about it I just got over emotional about nothing." But this time leaning into the affectionate act with a small purr but decided the take the hand into his hand an petted it gently.. His eyes reading 'I'll tell you later.' Clear as day light. "Go on eat up." Urging him on and taking his own fork to show he was about to the same but spread a little bit of cheese on top, then swirling the long strands of pasta onto his fork before nibbling into it.  
Over emotional meant he did something wrong... The blonde still nodded very slowly before retreating back to his chair-he hadn't even cracked a smile to the affectionate act seeing as he thought it was just that, an act. Sitting down heavily in his chair the blonde poked at his food with his fork before forcing himself to eat, looking at the table as he did so. Was he really in trouble? He had been trying so hard to avoid that! "Promise to tell me later?" He hadn't caught the look in his eye, so had to ask, just so he could prepare his mind for being yelled at.

Axel nodded. "I will, I promise." Looking up briefly and seeing how low he made Roxas feel, biting his bottom lip with a hiss before reaching out for his spare hand. "Roxas. Please. I'm sorry. I love you I didn't mean to make you worry." Saying as he ran his fingers across Roxas's knuckles.

Almost reflectively the blonde moved his hand around and grasped the much larger one as tightly as he dared-which when his boyfriend was like this was barely anything. the fork went down with a small clatter at his comment and his eyes followed it. "You didn't... I-I'm sorry i just... I don't know anymore." Roxas sighed heavily as his arm landed on the table and on his forearm went his head. "I'm done. I give up. Just go ahead, what's wrong. It'll keep me from going crazier."

His bottom lip began to tremble. Axel did it again didn't he? Closing his eyes then opening again when he found his voice. "Why aren't we more like Demyx and Zexion! Why can't I make you happy!" Realizing what he said Axel slapped a hand across his own mouth, his green orbs widening. His fork dropping to the floor like a pin in slow motion.

He wasn't expecting and once it had been said Roxas froze in place, literally, his shoulders tensed to the point that he shook a little, pulling himself sitting up straight again and staring at the floor. "But I... I am..." He sat in silence before pulling himself standing, muttering a quiet "excuse me" as he did so and took his empty glass with him into the kitchen. But not to fill it up. He put the water on, than his elbows fell to the counter and held his head in his hands. What. Had. He. Done!

Staring at the empty seat for awhile and his shoulders sank a little and he let go of the breath he had been holding. Axel knew he had messed up this time... Really badly. Why couldn't he just not said anything and suffered in silence... Squeezing his eyes shut and refusing to let the tears fall, in the past he would have ran away but not now. That Axel had changed and was long gone. Standing up suddenly he began to rush to Roxas's side in the kitchen, seeing his lover there sinking into the counter made him falter slightly but it didn't stop him from rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that hon." Telling Roxas softly. 'I should have kept my big mouth shut...' This time to himself.

"No... No you should've. It's okay..." Roxas ran both hands down his face as his boyfriend touched his shoulder, sighing as he realized he was caught and couldn't hide this time and shut off the water, still staring down. "I... I am happy... It's just stress it happens to everyone. As soon as we're moved in and can settle down... everything will go back to normal." He gave a weary smile as he spoke, though once more... his eyes just didn't show it.

Biting his bottom lip he started down his broken lovers eyes, bringing him close to his chest once more that day and wrapping his arms around his back. "Babe... What can I do for you?" He had to know... Axel just felt like he was failing as a boyfriend and a lover to his Roxas. He needed the truth so he could help.

"Just... Tell me my limits." Roxas blurted out without actually thinking about it though was relieved he actually did but afraid at the same time. "Tell me what i can and can't do so I'm not worrying about... y'know sneezing in front of you and giving you a heart attack for it." Sighing as he spoke though at the same time he clung like a lost child to his older boyfriend. "I'm trying here... i just don't know what I'm doing wrong."

Axel's eyes widened in surprise. Was that what was wrong with Roxas? Blushing a somewhat off reddish color before lifting his head away from his shoulder, to stare into his lovers blue hues. Basically... He wasn't giving his lover any affection? "Anything." Saying simply but his eyes darkened as if he was afraid for a moment. "But... But not... You know.." He didn't have to say as it was obvious he wasn't ready for THAT yet! "But anything else is fine." Finishing off with a shy smile.

His head raised so quickly he almost clipped Axel in the chin, though his eyes were wide at his lover's comment. "You… Wait what-" He stuttered until his love corrected himself, admittedly blushing himself and looking away. Roxas wasn't really ready for that either… not this time. He couldn't force himself to bounce back like all the times before. He tried that and failed, so banned intimacy to that degree from their relationship. At Axel's last comment the boy finally relaxed everything from his posture to his face; though in a matter of seconds that was buried back in Axel's chest with his arms tight around his waist. "Thank you…" That obviously meant a lot to him, more than just words…

Continuing to smile the redhead almost whispered. "I'm not afraid of you. How can I? Especially when you're my everything." Dipping slightly until he met lips with Roxas's but this time holding his lips in place, and using a hand to cup under his boyfriends chin holding him in place.

This time Axel managed to coax a blush out of him, though the blonde didn't fight when he was kissed. Instead he accepted, melted and kissed back all in one moment, his arms shifting from his lover's waist to around his neck. Please don't flinch please don't… his mind begged as his fingers wove carefully into his thick red locks, stroking his head while a small purr escaped his throat.

Shivering lightly as he felt small finger tips brush against the back of his neck, but he too melted deep into the kiss and he almost purred! But instead Axel smiled into the kiss, releasing for only a second to whisper. "Love you." Only to press his lips to Roxas's once more, purring this time and his head was massaged. Oh how he had missed this affection himself! His large hands sweeping down to his honey blond lovers waist massaging his hips.

He didn't have time to answer, so the slightly winded and still flushing blonde just smiled before reaching up to meet his lips again. There, everything was going to be fine from now on… He didn't have to worry anymore. At least that's what he thought. His face paled the moment the hands moved down to his hips, wincing and pulling away from the kiss and therefore the hands on his hips. "Not like that… ran into a table at work bruised my hip pretty bad." Offering the lie with what he hoped was a slightly sheepish smile and reached up to peck his lips again, "C'mon, before dinner gets cold."

Axel let go quickly and his eyes widened. Wait... Isn't this the second time he's complained about his hip? He didn't want to sound so suspicious but... He was worried. "Okay..." Raising an eyebrow in suspicion. But never than less he agreed silently and taking his boyfriend's hand and directed him back into the living room where he pulled out Roxas's chair for him. The redhead decided to leave questioning for after dinner that way he could get Roxas to eat something.

Crap… did Axel find him out! Roxas tried to force an innocent smile to his boyfriend before pulling away from him, although holding his hand all the same back to the table, only to turn around and rush back for his glass a moment later and this time actually filling it with water before sitting at the table and crossing his legs in his chair. "You gave me too much again… Trying to fatten me up?" Commenting to change the subject as he poked a noodle before making himself eat. Easier now that it wasn't billowing out steam.

Looking up confusingly when he realized Roxas had magically vanish but appeared seconds later, shaking it off with a fatigued look on his face. Swirling a generous amount onto his own fork he nodded. "Yes I am actually." Looking up with a faint smile. But of course Axel was only joking

Roxas made sure to swallow what was in his mouth before gaping at his boyfriend, than huffed heavily enough that his fringe floated above his eyes for a moment. "I get fat and ugly its your fault then." Playing around himself though with a small smirk, knowing for sure that the only reason Axel was forcing him to eat so much was because he worried…

Rolling his eyes dramatically before scooping up the remnants of his food before pushing the bowl to the side. Axel was worried about Roxas, yes. He never knew what he was thinking... Axel did wish he knew what he was thinking that way he'd be able to understand him much more... But at the same time he was afraid of what he'd discover buried deep in his lovers mind... What was he hiding?

Finishing what he could of his dinner Roxas stood up and grabbed Axel's empty bowl before he could complain, leaning over and kissing his head. "Sit still a minute." Smiling as he went into the kitchen and put the bowls in the sink, promising himself to do it later, than going and grabbing the small cake from the refrigerator, cutting out two pieces-making sure his slice was smaller than his boyfriend's-then after placing them on plates with new forks went back into the den and placed Axel's in front of him. "Gotta get rid of it before it spoils." Besides, it was his birthday cake that they were too busy last night to eat…

Pouting as the bowl was taken from him, he wanted to help but Axel was told to 'sit still'. Waiting with the same expression on his face until it changed in to surprise when he received a slice of his birthday cake. Giving Roxas a wobbly smile he nodded before timidly taking a bite. His eyes widened. Whoa! It tasted amazing! So rich and creamy!  
"It's really good babe!" Exclaiming after another bite.

Okay when Axel had that expression on his face he didn't really want to say that Olette helped him make it so just smiled at him. Okay.. Olette did most of it… he just sorta.. learned…. Watched… okay he did nothing. Though he still smiled, it was almost comforting, knowing he did something right… "Is it?" Asking while looking down at his untouched piece and trying a small portion of it, very glad that he took a small piece. "…That's like… sweet as hell." Too much he'd either get hyper or sick…

Axel nodded and continued to finish his sugar-filled cake with rapidness.  
The fork dropped with a clatter onto the plate when he finished the sweet goodness.  
"Gosh Roxas that was absolutely scrummy!" Exclaiming at the empty plate. Yeah he enjoyed it; in fact it reminded him of those ice creams... But without the saltiness but with added sugar? Strange but very, very nice. "Yeah really good. I do like butter icing.'

Roxas couldn't eat of all of it this time, in fact he left the icing alone for the most part. Usually he was okay with it but this time it was a little too rich… "It was okay." Shrugging at it as he stood up again and took up both the plates, almost rushing to the kitchen so he could do the dishes instead of his boyfriend. It was only fair that way! "Alright, I'll remember that for next year you like the rich stuff." Well at least he knew that the flamethrower loved sugar…

Axel pouted once more when Roxas took his plate and didn't give him anything to do, he even got up to go help him but there was NOTHING left to do.  
Placing both hands at Roxas's hips he whined and ignored Roxas when he spoke. "Oh Roxas! I wanted to help and not feel so useless." He almost sounded like a child.

Shit not this again. But he couldn't squirm away this time or else there was the risk of being found out. "No! My turn!" Shooting back almost in the same child voice as his lover as he scraped his uneaten portion into the bin and washed the plates clean and set them to the side. That's when he squirmed away from his boyfriend, after kissing him on the chin, he went to put the leftovers in a container and move to wash the pot and skillet they were in moments ago. "Has Aiko been fed?" Poor kitten was still hiding from her bath…

Axel continued to pout but struggled to keep his lover free so he could take away the washing stuff away from him. "Oh! You're so mean." Complaining as he was splashed and in return splashing Roxas's arm. Giving up he let his lover slip free from his grasp. Looking guilty he shook his head. "I'm on it!" Quickly taking away the task from Roxas as he fetched her bowl, water bowl and some kitty food. "Ha!' Sticking out his tongue at Roxas when he had place Sticking out his tongue at Roxas when he had placed the fresh food and water onto the kitchen floor.  
"Actually? Where is that devil?" Looking curiously at his blond lover.

"Am not~" Roxas chimed back to his lover at his comment and smiled at him, until he was splashed that got his lover a hiss and pout in response. Rolling his eyes at his childish when it came to getting the cat food, moving himself to drain the sink and rinse off the dishes before drying them and putting them where they belonged. "Done." He started to say until Axel spoke than he tilted his head and bit his lip while leaving the kitchen slowly. "I don't know… Aiko? C'mere kitty." Though since she was serious about hiding they wouldn't find her until she was ready to come out.

Axel nodded. "Ah she'll come out of her hiding place when she's ready." He sighed before bringing out her litter box a little away from the bowl. "There we go." Sighing then washing his hands quickly and drying them in kitchen paper and threw it away into the bin.  
"Hey hun you have the time don't you?" Asking with a yawn and a scratch of his head.

"Time…? Oh just a bit after… fuck crack…" The blonde stared at his watch for a moment, almost glaring and moving around his wrist to try and see the hand. "I think six but it may be seven… no I think it's seven." Sighing as he gave up with a shrug and looked up at Axel and tilted his head. "If you're tired go to bed silly, you've been working all day." While he had been asleep…

Axel noticed the ruined watch and made a mental note to get him a new one. This time a less girly one of course!  
Nodding he pulled his boyfriend into a hug and kissing the top of his head. Whoa. His lover had a sailors mouth! Releasing him with a smile and a quick peck on the lips. "Alright night Rox." Smiling slightly as he exited the kitchen to go into the bedroom. His first night in a new room, no... In 'their' new room. Well things were starting to look up for them.

The blonde squeaked in surprise as he was tugged into a random embrace and his head kissed. Not that he was complaining though he just wasn't prepared. Roxas did smile at it though and leaned up to kiss his lips in return. "I'll be in soon, I'm not tired yet." Smiling at the tall red-head as he left the room, sighing once he was alone and rubbing a hand down his face with a small groan. Stressed. So after one more glass of water he set about finishing up unpacking in the living room.

Closing the door behind him he let his mask float away to reveal the truth he had been hiding. Axel still felt like there was something missing from his and Roxas's relationship. Going to the hiding place where he had put that small black box, to sit on the edge of the bed and opening the box to show the green ring he had once shown Roxas. Sighing deeply only to stare at it for awhile, it was making him too depressed so he hid it again before climbing into bed with his boxers and t-shirt on. Things were so... Different now so why didn't things feel better? For Axel nothing seemed to change but it was only the first day... Maybe tomorrow would be better? Hopefully anyway. Leaving the duvet off his body but hugging his pillow tightly trying to sleep but... Unfortunately the redhead couldn't stop the tears falling down his face...

Took almost two hours before the blonde felt like he could fall asleep again and made sure to stretch it out a while longer by taking a night shower and getting ready for bed in the bathroom than putting disinfectant on his cuts before putting a new bandage over it and shutting off the bathroom light before approaching the bed, looking at his boyfriend and the dilemma he now faced. How do I get in my spot? They'd have to rethink putting the bed against the wall… Sighing the blonde turned the alarm clock on and clamored over to his place without moving his boyfriend, falling beside him and shifting to go under the blankets. About to scoot forward and cuddle he stopped, eyes widening slowly. Was.. was he crying? Did he do something wrong again? Faltering slightly, Roxas tried to be gentle when he leaned forward and carefully kissed his boyfriend on his brow, fingers moving gently to wipe away his tears.

Sometime during the night Axel had managed to twine his arms around Roxas's tiny frame, bringing him closer to his body and his head nestled on top of his lover's golden hair. He was at peace..

* * *

Please review!

"Love the Way You Lie" lyrics are also not ours.


	50. Chapter 50: Solumn Vow

We do not own kingdom hearts!

Please review! :)

* * *

Well only for those short few seconds until the loud buzzing of an alarm rang out. Groaning he blinked an eye open before moving one hand out to reach for the source of noise and turning off the alarm clock, then returning to Roxas. Kissing his ear softly and stroking his cheeks lightly in an attempt to wake him. He only had half an hour to get to work and wouldn't see his lover till the early hours of the morning..

The alarm woke him up with its harsh noise, but the blonde groaned quietly and tried to nestle in closer to the warmth beside him. Sleep was good must go back to sleep… though he wasn't allowed to obviously since Axel was kissing him and petting him, obviously trying to get him to wake up. Roxas huffed up opened bleary eyes to look up at his lover and give the slightest of smiles before leaning up and kissing his chin softly. "Morn-" He yawned right in the middle of the word so didn't bother completing it. Too much effort.

Finishing off the sentence for him with a small sleepy smile. "Morning Rox." Kissing the side of his face before slowly sitting up, sometime in the night he had taken off his shirt as it just got to hot for him. "Ugh... I have work in half an hour. I hope you don't mind me wake you up.. I just won't see you for awhile." Looking away guiltily. He wished he hadn't now as Roxas looked... Tired. Then again so did he..

"Wait half an hour?" Roxas shot up in bed and looked over towards the clock to check the time, only to relax upon reading the numbers. It was only eight… "I thought you didn't go in till noon…" Asking quietly, a little distraught by this announcement. He didn't think… he thought he had more time with him… suppose not. "It's fine I guess… I have to be in by nine anyway…" Sighing quietly though forced on a smile as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Do I get to see your butler uniform?"

Axel's head slid back into the pillows with a groan. He had thought it was later than that... Ugh maybe he should of looked at the clock to see the time. "I do have to be in at twelve." Groaning into the pillows. "I just thought it was later..." Sighing heavily and shutting his eyes lazily again. Shaking his head. "No... Not for awhile anyway." Smiling himself, well he had something to tease Roxas with anyway. But it was to early for that anyway... "I'm gonna stay in bed until eleven." But even though he said that he wrapped a hand around Roxas's waist pulling him closer.  
The blonde's face flooded with relief, though that relief was short lived as he realized that he had to get up himself to get ready for work soon. Great and he was so comfortable! "I'll stay up to see it than." Teasing about the butler uniform, though doubted that he could wait up that long. Poor boy could barely stay away past nine! Two in the morning was far beyond his capabilities! However at his boyfriend's statement, even though he was pulled closer, Roxas' face fell slightly. Right… well let him sleep. Leaning up he attempted to peck his lips-he was far too close to him so just barely hit his chin- and nuzzled into his chest. "I have to work babe… Gotta let me go get ready soon."

Axel rolled his eyes. He doubted that Roxas would be awake when he got home as he knew far too well that his boyfriend would be knocked out. "Oh don't forget. You need to go to pharmacy to get some more pills." Poking him sleepily in the side. Whining uncharacteristically when he was told he his lover had to go soon. "Oh." Pout. "Fine." Petting Roxas's fluffy hair one last time before releasing him to reach out for the alarm clock and setting it for half eleven. Well it wouldn't take him long to get ready at all.

"I know I know." Roxas sighed when his medication was mentioned before sitting up slowly, trying to swat the hand gently away from his hip. Ugh he was getting tired of that… he needed a new cutting spot. Once free kissed Axel on his brow like he did last night and slipped out of bed, stumbling and rubbing his eyes as he fumbled with his pill bottle to withdraw one and return the nearly empty bottle back to it's place in the drawer. Tired… he barely managed to walk from the room to go and get the water started for coffee. Another sluggish morning… good thing he helped his time by taking a shower last night.

Axel's eyes twitched when Roxas pulled open the draw to take out a pill, biting his bottom lip as he realized there was only two left! Shit if he took one... Roxas would realize some were clearly missing! But... But maybe he could cope without one for today? Maybe it was worth the try! Slowly he decided to try and get a little more sleep before his long day at work...

Ten minutes until nine in the morning the blonde came back in the room one last time and sat on the edge of the blonde, somehow he forced himself through his morning routine of dressing and making himself presentable while trying to drink as much coffee as possible. "Hey, leaving now." Whispering in case his boyfriend was asleep he leaned down and gently kissed his cheek softly with the smallest of sighs. "I love you Axel…" Still being quiet to let him sleep in and stood from the bed, rubbed his shoulder gently, than left the room. Only stopped once to grab the key and feed Aiko before rushing out the door and to his job.

Sitting at his desk with his legs propped up on the polished wood, lighting one of cigarettes and picking up his morning black coffee with two shots of whiskey. That's when Rufus Shinra noticed something, a head of blond hair heading out of the hallway. Quirking an eyebrow he smile. "Morning there." Raising his mug in a somewhat salute before taking another sip. "On your way to work? Well don't let me stop you!" Smiling in his Cheshire cat way before picking up his newspaper but glancing at the blond with his twinkling blue grey eyes..

Wait him again? Roxas blinked upon seeing Rufus at the desk, not expecting him there so early in the morning though smiled at him nonetheless, about to open the door before giving him a small wave back. "Morning ." And nodded to his second line with a smile before rushing out of the building and into the cold. That was weird… ah shit he needed a coat it was freezing! Even wearing two shirts he was cold! Had to get a coat after work…

Two hours later an alarm call and Axel was up and ready well almost, more like staring around the empty apartment sadly. He was alone apart from Aiko but other than that alone... Sighing heavily he got out of bed and started his new day. Ten minutes later he had showers and swept his crazy hair into a tidy pony tail with no visible loose hairs showing. Unfortunately for him his new work had told him to cover up his two tattoos, so he had invested in some concealer to cover them up. Another ten minutes later he had changed into a formal suit and waist coat, and made a quick coffee then checked himself in the mirror thinking. "I look like a twat. I don't even recognize myself." Draining his coffee and grabbing a slice of toast and he was off, but remembering to lock the door on the way out.

Even though he was meant to be getting off at three, Roxas didn't walk through the front door until nearly five between trying to escape from Hayner and getting himself a jacket like he promised Axel he would. Once inside the apartment though he stared at how empty it was, biting his lip while turning on the light and moving into the kitchen to give the now up and about Aiko her dinner. Didn't eat himself, he hadn't all day and felt sick at the thought of food. Figured out why though, he didn't like being alone so his body rejected everything… or so it felt like to him. It was so hard to keep occupied though! He had turned the radio on so that he would have noise as he practically finished unpacking, organizing, and cleaning the apartments, folding up the boxes and storing them in the nursery closet just in case. It was still only nine by then! So after two cups of coffee he sat stubbornly on the sofa and tried to focus on another book-Olette kept throwing the older non-sellers his way- with Aiko at his side. Even then with all the distraction, he fell asleep with the book on his chest before midnight to the quiet drone of the radio and his kitten purring.

Finally after the fourteen hour shift Axel was home, with his jacket thrown over his shoulder but that didn't last long before he threw it onto a near by chair before deciding to go to bed. What a long day it had been! But it was beautiful... Everything was beautiful. The wedding was beautiful. The bride and groom had been wearing a mixture of white and blue. The bride had sported a pure white gown with small blue sapphires and diamonds imbedded into the dress. Whilst the groom was wearing a blue waist coat, pure white trousers shirt and tail coat. It just was magical the whole day. The weather had been perfect. Fucking perfect. Their vows were fucking perfect. Even the after party was fucking perfect! Why was everyone's lives so fucking perfect when he and Roxas were not? It hurt so much... Sighing heavily with tears running down his face as he walked into their room but realized Roxas wasn't there. His tears stopped in fear. Where was he? Panicking he looked into the bathroom and kitchen then finally settling for the living room. A deep breath exhaled from his lips when he found Roxas curled up on the sofa. He was sleeping. It wasn't the best place to sleep at all... Walking over calmly as he did so pushing a hand under Roxas's back and legs, hoisting him up and taking him to bed. Axel hadn't been worried at first if Roxas had been kidnapped, no... Only he had been worried if Roxas had left him...

The exhausted blonde complained with a small groan as he was lifted from the sofa, stubbornly trying to cling onto sleep until he was laid down on the bed. That's when he snapped awake-sort of- and looked up at his boyfriend with bleary eyes, managing a weak smile. "You look good as a butler." It was weak and muttered but he was focused enough to say it. Though as he realized he fell asleep a guilty look spread across the blonde's face as he pushed himself sitting up and sleepily rubbed his eyes while trying to look up at his boyfriend without yawning. "Sorry… I fell asleep…"  
A weak smile formed on his lips. "Not a butler hon. Just a waiter..' Kissing his brow before sliding off the bed to take off his uniform and to fold it up neatly to the side. Only disappearing into the bathroom to take off his make up for a few seconds. Returning he climbed into the bed and pulling his lover into a one armed hug before pulling off the hair band, freeing his long locks. "It's okay you're allowed to sleep silly." Yawning then muttering quietly. He was so tired... So tired.

"You look like a butler though…" Roxas mumbled after he was kissed, too tired to get up and follow his boyfriend so just plopped back onto his side with an exhale. So hard to keep his eyes open… Wait how did he get into the bedroom? The blonde looked around for a moment before deciding that Axel carried him in here again. Once his boyfriend was back he cuddled up into his arm with a smile and leaned up to kiss his chin. "I wanted to wait for you." He couldn't stay up late enough… but at least he woke up!  
Axel shook his head and laughed but other than that he didn't say anything else on that matter, but he did kiss Roxas' forehead. "Oh babe, next time wait for me in the bedroom." At least that way Roxas would fall asleep in a more comfortable place! Oh what an idea that was! Petting his shoulder and slowly shutting his eyes with a yawn. It must be at least half two now… "Sleep babe… Love you."

"Was trying not to fall asleep..." Roxas muttered in response to his lover's complaining though knew he already lost in that matter. He did fall asleep so that went that idea. But his brain did process something else and that made his face fall as he buried it in his boyfriend's chest. Next time. That meant he was going to be left alone again. And probably more and more frequently. It wasn't his heart, but something similar broke in his chest right then. "Night... love you too." His voice slightly down along with the rest of him as he clung onto his lover and gave an exhale, trying to get his mind to surrender to sleep.

The next day when Axel woke up he was greeted to the buzzing of the alarm once again. "Bloody son of a mother." Muttering before his dirty mouth let off many profanities, then hitting the snooze button. Today was his day off thankfully so today his aim was to stay in bed long as he could without waking up, and practically do nothing until later. Nuzzling back to his boyfriends warm body and kissing the top of his head.

Was it time already? The blonde groaned at the noise and tried to cling closer to Axel. But... time to get up. Work was in an hour. Opening bleary eyes reluctantly the blonde glared at the sunlight out the window and sighed. "Gotta work hon..." But didn't struggle in the embrace. He had time, took a shower last night after all. He didn't want to go to work... he was too damn tired!

Axel shook his head sadly. "Skip work. Stay home with me." Talking sleepily but sighed dramatically before almost painfully letting Roxas out of his arms. Their work hours honestly did suck, it seemed as if they would never really have time for each other anymore.

"You know I can't do that Ax..." The blonde murmured quietly, waiting a few moments after he was released before sighing and picking himself up and rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. Too tired. Had to force himself out of bed and to the nightstand to get his bottle of pills, staring for a minute at the three left before sighing and withdrawing one. He wasn't feeling well enough to try and skip today. Two more had to last the rest of the month, they wouldn't fill his prescription until then.

Feeling empty as Roxas left his arms but hearing rummaging around and the familiar sound of rattling pills. Looking away nervously. Shit... Only two left! I didn't take one yesterday... I felt awful... How the hell will I manage today! Burying his head into the pillow and groaning but popped it up after. "What time are you back?" Sighing into the directing of the wall after he had tossed over to the side.

Coughing after he had swallowed the pill without any water and it felt like it got lodged in his throat for a moment and patted his chest while turning around to get a clean work shirt and jeans from the dresser. "Oh... I have a truck today so probably not until three. I don't know for sure until I'm there." Well... half lie he did have a truck but he wanted to go someplace after work to get something. He was tired of waiting around. Axel promised he would once they were moved in, they have been for three days now and even returned the ring. So he was going to test his luck. If Axel said no... than he wouldn't be needing any more of those pills anyway.

Axel's shoulders fell a little. "Ah okay then that's fine. Well when you get back how about we go out instead of staying in?" He didn't want there lovely new home to feel like a prison to either of them. "Know any nice places?" Raising his head only to prop it up with his hand which was supported with his elbow on the bed.

Roxas instantly stood up at that prospect and looked over to his boyfriend in surprise. "...Out?" It was like a foreign concept all over again but he looked down at the ground and shrugged. "I... I don't really... but we can look around." Offering almost shyly with a slight smile his way. Truthfully he didn't know what Axel wanted to do so didn't know what to offer him.

Nodding and sitting up. "Yeah it'll make a change. And well I don't know this place that well other from the obvious places I had to know about. Maybe you could give me a tour?" Looking up hopefully.

"Course i can." He didn't even hesitate when answering and approaching the bed again, sitting on the side with a small bounce. It was almost like he was pretending to be the child he once was. "What exactly do you want to see? It's a little big for just one day."

Grinning when Roxas hopped back onto the bed. "I dunno. You lived here once. You should know some place really nice yeah?" Slowly Axel pealed away the sheets from his body. Okay he was up now, might as well start on a cup of coffee or something. Yawning and stretching his back and groaning when his lower and top back popped all the way down, a goofy expression fell on his face. "Coffee?" Saying after awhile

Roxas thought about that one for a moment, looking at the ceiling and kicking his legs off the edge of the bed. "... I guess... sorta. I'll figure out something than." Getting off the bed as Axel started getting out of it. At his suggestion blue eyes widened and the pale boy was quick to nod several times in a row, followed by a grin. "Coffee! Ah shit gotta change, back in a moment!" Looking at the time and realizing he had burned a 'precious' five minutes talking when he had to get ready to go, so he was quick to turn and rush into the bathroom.

Laughing at Roxas's misfortune and decided to act upon making Roxas some easy breakfast, toast and jam with a cup of coffee on the side. Setting everything onto the table along side his own breakfast and started to chop and sip away. Ahh Roxas. What a scatterbrain he sometimes could be.

Five minutes later the blonde had given up on his hair and was shaking it into place and trying to pin on his nametag while walking out the bedroom door at the same time with his coat over his arm. Wasn't exactly going as planned but he managed it after setting the jacket over the sofa and sitting quickly at the table and first thing he took up was of course the coffee. "I think you got me addicted." Roxas muttered after he set down the mug with a smile of thanks. Well, not saying thanks for getting him addicted just grateful for the supply of caffeine!

Smiling back up with a coffee mug between his lips. "I just make the coffee you're the drinker." Sipping it once more before setting it to the side and munching on his toast, with one hand he pointed at Roxas's toast telling him to eat it. "You need energy. Eat." Saying after swallowing his dry scratchy toast, coughing he went back to the coffee again to sooth his throat.

"But in supplying it you're not helping my addiction." Roxas pouted as he set down the mug and sighed as he was told to eat, the most resistance he had shown in the past few weeks but gave in and started eating his breakfast. He kept glancing at his watch every few moments though... "Do you work tomorrow...?" Asking almost hopefully that he didn't have to. He didn't want to be left alone all day...

Laughing lightly then setting his mug down. "You sounded like some kind of drug addict!" Drugs... Shivering at the thought... It almost tore them both apart... No! Must forget! "Oh. Yeah But only from ten till six. It's a nice slow day." Smiling a little. "But the next day it's a... Another... Wedding." Drawing of at the end quietly and shifting his eyes to his cup again... Maybe... Maybe it was a good thing to bring up the thought of weddings again? To see what Roxas thought at least?

"Caffeine is a drug. Or should be considered..." The blonde shot back quickly with a smile, after swallowing what bit of toast was in his mouth of course. At his hours tomorrow he sighed and nodded, "Kay... I'm off i'll be here..." But when he got his hours for Thursday the poor blonde literally flinched from both the 'w' word and the hours that meant. "So... I won't see you again..." His shoulders fell at this dramatically and his eyes fell to the table. All desire to eat gone as well as the light in his eyes. Yesterday nearly broke him... another day like that...

Running his fingers though his hair Axel had felt his nails scratching across his scalp. "I... Hey." Getting up to go to Roxas's side then pulling him into a hug. "It's only a small one. And they're only having the wedding here then a lunch before going out. It's not a long one. I should be home earlier. Like five in the afternoon at the latest." Smiling as he massaged his shoulders.

His fingers loosely clung onto Axel's arm as he was tugged into the embrace, letting out a small sigh as he did so. Five in the afternoon was a world better than two in the morning... "Good... It was too quiet here without you." Roxas muttered quietly while leaning his head against his chest.

Petting his lovers styled hair before kissing his forehead, well tried to at least so instead he got a mouthful Roxas' hair. "I'm sorry about that. I'll try to avoid late nights. But on a plus side I did get a really good tip." Well fifteen munny was really good!

Roxas hesitated a moment before nodding with a slight forced smile. "I'd rather take you being here than a really good tip any day." It was truthful and almost childish but true at the same time. He knew they needed the munny but at the same time he wanted his lover here now... Glancing again at his watch his eyes widened and he jumped. "I'm going to be late!" And grabbed the coffee, finishing it in record time for him and jumping up and grabbing his jacket, leaning over and kissing Axel on the lips than offered a "See you soon!" Before racing towards the door quickly.

Blushing furiously and burying his head into his hands with a small groan, only popping it up when Roxas announced he was leaving. Axel never had a chance to say goodbye... He left so quickly... Slumping onto the table with a huge sigh but dragging his lonely ass back into bed.

It was actually a little after three before Roxas opened the door again, had to half drag himself through it. He was exhausted! "Hey hon? Home…" Muttering after he put the key back into his pocket and shut the door, leaning against it heavily and rubbing his face. School was in full swing, and November meant that schools were holding testing, meaning colleges and high school kids were pouring in to get textbooks, on top of a new release by a famous author, truck, and Hayner bugging him the entire time he was trying to work. Though the first one as always to greet him coming through the door was the cat… who was just demanding her usual food…

Meanwhile Axel had vacated into the living room with a cup of coffee, smiling cheerily to himself when he heard Roxas's voice. Springing into action and bounding toward his lover picking him up and spinning him around. "Welcome home Roxas!" He laughed then putting his boyfriend back onto the ground. "You're home earlier than I thought you were going to be."

Roxas had just fed the cat and was standing up when arms cut off his breathing, instantly he grunted and tried to get away, though all he got out that that was to become very dizzy and fall against his boyfriend's chest with a small squeak, his fingers clinging to his shirt for balance. "...Thanks... No I'm late..." Looking up after he spoke to his boyfriend's smiling face. Instantly his shoulders started relaxing and he gave a smile of his own while leaning up and kissing his chin. "Sorry, it was busy today. Give me a moment to change and we can go out." But he was so tired... but he promised...

Frowning slightly. He was late? Really? It felt early. Shrugging slightly but that turned into a small smile. Axel did the honor and got ready earlier after Roxas had left. "Okay." Nodding and pecking the side of his face quickly. Poor Roxas. He did look quite tired. "I'll wait out here for you." Smiling softly and going back to the sofa once more.

"Alright..." The blonde murmured as he broke free from his boyfriend finally and with a yawn headed back towards the bedroom, practically fell against the door as he closed it behind him with a sigh. Too tired to do this... Why was he doing this again! But he took off his jacket and flung it to the bed, staring as the small black box that's contents cost him three weeks pay to get rolled onto the sheets. Oh... that was why. Taking off the uniform he changed into a different shirt and the jacket slipped back on, pausing when picking up the box and sighing again as he pocketed. "Roxas you're stupid you'll never be able to do it..." Muttering quietly to himself as he folded his shirt and set it on the dresser for tomorrow, only then leaving the room. "Kay, ready. Get your jacket it's freezing out there."

Springing up from his seat and picking up his coat and scarf from the hanger just by the door. Fumbling for his keys before opening the door for Roxas. "After you dear." Smiling softly and letting his boyfriend through before shutting and looking the door behind himself. Quickly to slip his hand into Roxas's own and led him to the lift. "So where are we going?" He asked as decided to one handedly wrap his own scarf around Roxas's exposed neck.

Axel was moving too quickly... he had half the mind to tell him to slow up he was too tired for such movement but he decided against it and just tried to keep up as he was half drug to the lift, blushing faintly as the scarf went around his neck. "Urm... I don't exactly know... I was just going to wing it truthfully." Admitting as he was finally able to grasp the large hand in return after catching up without stumbling or having to jog...

"So... Where should we go?" Asking after they had left the lift and arrived at the lobby. Axel wanted to get to know this town a little better, after all... This wasn't his home world. This world was smaller than his own, but still it was it worth knowing all the small details. He knew Radiant Garden like the back of his hand and it was time to do the same with this town.

Roxas hesitated at Axel's question, biting his lip as the door opened and pulling the larger hand slightly as he started walking. "Don't know..." Able to keep up slightly better now making their way across the lobby and out the door into the bitterly cold world. Instantly he shivered and pulled closer to his boyfriend, "Something indoors preferred... Movie Theater down town?" It was quite the walk, but it would let Axel see things...

A movie? When was the last time he was one?... Thinking back trying to remember... It had to be when he was Lea... A very long time ago. Smiling so wide his teeth was shining through. "Hell yes! I haven't seen one in so long." Grinning in prospect. Wait.. What kind of film! Oh no.. He didn't know what films his own boyfriend liked! "What films do you like then?" Asking afterwards.

Good his idea would work. Roxas smiled at this only to falter at his lover's question in return. His eyes widened and he blushed, looking at the ground and shrugging. "... I ... I've never been." He had seen it there time and time again, knew what movies were since he saw several at Hayner's house, but that was it. He had never sat inside a theater, he barely even watched the television... "So... I don't know."

Brilliant! That meant this would be technically there first time together seeing a film. "Well personally romance films make me want to gag. Horror.. Well we've had enough for a life time.. How about a comedy?" Ask as he slipped his warm hand from Roxas's but only to wrap it around his waist, drawing him closer to himself.

Ah wait what? Blinking at the genres offered to him the blonde hesitated before nodding slowly at the final one. Comedy... okay. Laughing was good... though he kinda wanted something he could fall asleep during and not get yelled at for it. "That's fine." Smiling at his boyfriend and leaning against him lightly while they walked, half for warmth and half just to be close to him.

Okay so comedy it was. He allowed Roxas to lead the way for a few good fifteen minutes, until they came to halt at a smallish building with yellow neon lights. The snow had partially cover the neon words 'Cinema.' with it's icy wrath. Shivering Axel himself saw the entrance and led the way through. Frowning when they got to the front desk, recognizing the person who's face was in a book. They seem to be right into the story because when Axel coughed Hayner didn't move.

Wait... Hayner worked here too? Roxas stared for a moment in surprise before sighing and reaching out and lowering the book from Hayner's face with a finger. "Hello? Anyone home?" Asking almost playfully with a slight smile. Good thing it wasn't busy today, or the poor guy would be getting complaints by anyone else but him!

Jumping in place as his book was pushed downwards, and for a spilt second thought it was some kind of ghost playing a trick on him. But Roxas wasn't a ghost! His pale white face returned to it's natural color quickly. "Oh god Roxas you douchebag! You scared the living crap out of me!" Pausing to thunk him over the head with his book. Axel's mind going haywire. He hit Roxas! How dare he! And called him a douchebag! 'Prick.. I'll show him what a douchebag is.' His mind mentally threatened Hayner. Luckily Hayner didn't see his fuming gaze but instead was locked onto Roxas.

Instead of having the same reaction as Axel the blonde laughed at his response, only flinching slightly as he was hit over the head. But not minding it since he just lazily raised a hand to brush the older boy's arm away. "Well you deserved it you ass after making my shift hectic today!" Why couldn't he play around like this with Axel anymore? It seemed weird he was clinging onto his boyfriend and smiling to someone else. So he decided to try and look up at Axel instead, "What did you want to see-?" Breaking off almost suddenly and what little light in his eyes that his friend uncovered vanished again. He's angry again... but why? He wanted me to have friends...

Hayner stuck his tongue out in response but put his book down to the side. "So? You had fun didn't you? You would of had a boring as hell shift without me there causing chaos!" Laughing but finally noticing Axel glaring gaze. Rolling his eyes at him and twirling in his swivel chair. "Yeah so what do you and your friend want to see?" Asking as he pointed to the movie posters. "We have The Dark Knight, Titanic and Death Note." Smiling sweetly at Roxas.

But Axel frowned at the other blond before shaking it away and his lip twitched into an almost smile. "It's up to you hon." Making sure to kiss his cheek and to glance up at a blushing Hayner. His inner self dancing. 'Ha! That'll show you!'

"I wouldn't be so tired if you weren't causing chaos." Roxas countered sarcastically until the movie subject was brought up again. He just stared, looking at the posters behind Hayner in confusion. Okay, names with dark and death weren't a good idea… then again the titanic looked stupid. None of them seemed funny… Wait did Axel just kiss him? He was too concentrated on the images to realize what his boyfriend did until a moment later, that's when he looked up at him in surprise, but didn't smile or say anything about it. This was his friend, what if Hayner was a homophobe? He didn't want to cut contact with people again… "…Death note I guess…" Completely new to this.

Axel nodded. "Okay then me and my Roxas will have two tickets please!" Sneering at the young man who was still blushing, he looked like he was both embarrassed and a deer caught between two headlights.  
"Sure.." Fumbling around on the computer for two seconds. "That'll be fourteen munny." Mumbling to Axel who quickly played the amount before Roxas could. Hayner handed the tickets over then only saying to Roxas with a smile. "Enjoy the show."

"Axel." Roxas scolded almost quietly, he was getting uncomfortable just as Hayner was and blushing himself, staring at the ground as if he was doing something wrong. Axel was purposefully embarrassing him in front of a friend! Was this a punishment for something? The blonde made a half assed attempt to get his wallet but lost before he could get the nerve to move, than just let his arms fall again, but he did relax just enough to reach up for the tickets and return the smile with a slight one, "Yeah, see you." And fumbling to both put the tickets in and take Axel's hand the blonde ushered him forward. Couldn't believe that his boyfriend would embarrass him like that!

Axel allowed Roxas to drag him away from the other blond, but that that blond was a dirty blond. Grinning when he turned around briefly to see him fuming, his face was so red! There was a small skip in Axel's steps as he led his lover by a concession stand. "Want some popcorn hon?" Pointing at the sweet and the other 'salty' one. "Which one do you want?"

Roxas was still staring at the ground when Axel spoke to him, okay not staring he was glaring at it. Hoping by some miracle he was swallowed up inside it. "Sure… Doesn't matter whatever you do." Muttering as he spoke, obviously trying to cool off from his boyfriend being a dick to his friend. He'd confront him later about it… Okay no think positive! He wasn't allowed to take his pill tomorrow he couldn't let any of this carry over!

Frowning at Roxas. Okay something was up but right now wasn't the time.. Shaking his head he paid for the large popcorn and coke so they could share. Pocketing their tickets he gave the popcorn to Roxas to carry whilst he took the giant coke before lead them into their theater, finding their seats he sat down and put the coke in its holder between them both. Finally Axel spoke up. "Okay what did I do now?" Luckily it was only them in the room and the show hadn't even started yet.

Okay how to answer without starting a fight? Roxas sat back in his chair, focused on the empty seat in front of him and put both hands in his coat pocket, secretly playing with the small black box inside. "... Just... embarrassed me... I wasn't ready to tell him I was gay yet... didn't know how he would take it... hard enough to make friends..." Trailing off as he spoke, even though they were alone he was still quiet, but even still the message was still clear. Now on this world only two people other than Axel and himself knew that they were together, he had been keeping it a secret.

Oh.. So that's what was wrong. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Rox." Taking a pause when the adverts started rolling. "He seemed to very much okay with the idea so you don't have to worry about him being horrible to you... I guess I just got over jealous... He was totally eyeing you up!" Axel finally admitted through his flushed cheeks. He just didn't like the idea of someone taking away HIS boyfriend.

Roxas shook his head as Axel apologized, flinching at the loud noise of the advertisements starting up and looking around the room. Empty? Maybe people would come? Or was today just not a normal day to do this type of thing? Looking up as his boyfriend started explaining, about to relax and forgive him for being jealous... but at the last comment he gaped and shook his head. "N-No! No way! That's.. he's a friend he wouldn't..." He actually looked a little betrayed, by either him or Axel it was hard to tell, but his eyes adverted from his boyfriend, leaning against the chair so he was almost slouched in it. Hayner wouldn't do that... would he?

Axel's face fell a little when Roxas slumped into the chair. He felt a little... Betrayed? He had hoped Roxas would of said something by now... "I'm sorry Roxas. I won't over react again.." Saying as he ran his fingers through his hair and leaned into his own seat, but his hand reaching out to brush his fingers against his boyfriends arm.

Roxas shook his head at Axel's response, sighing and leaning against him while pulling his arms tight around his own body, like a child seeking protection. "I... It's okay. I just... never thought of it that way. He's a friend, nothing more." He didn't even consider Hayner an option! Hayner was well... he was Hayner! A friend! Nothing more! "I'll be more careful..."

Axel chuckled lightly. "Hey I'm not worried about you going off with anyone. I trust you that much." His smile faded as Roxas didn't take his hand so he moved his arm to swing it around his shoulders. "Come on.. Lets just enjoy our date okay?" Asking quietly before kissing his cheek.

Squeaking quietly as he was tugged into an embrace and blushing instantly over the noise that left his mouth, though smiling finally at his comment and nodded into his arm, sliding the popcorn so it was in Axel's lap instead of his own so he could put his legs up on the chair. "Yeah..." Purring quietly as he relaxed finally, hand still in his pocket and still fingering the box, still wondering how to ask.

Smiling and putting the popcorn on the floor and coke onto the chair next to him, so he could slip Roxas's legs on top of his own and just then the movie started playing. "Movie is starting hon..." He had noticed the screen had flashed a warning saying 'horror' so Axel whispered quietly into his ear. "If you get scared you can always hide behind me. I'll protect you." Then kissing it softly before turning his attention to the popcorn on the floor. Bending down he picked it up and put it into Roxas's lap, picking up one of the sweet popcorns and offering it to his lover kindly.

Almost instantly the blonde was blushing darkly over the way their legs were touching, trying to ignore it and just relax. But it was hard to once the single word flashed over the screen and he paled. Shit... it was a horror. ".. Expect that." He muttered quietly, still blushing over his statement though and nuzzled into his neck after his ear kissed, eyes trying to focus on the screen in the dark room, blinking at the kernel offered to him and blushed before leaning forward and taking it with his mouth only and then dropping his head down on his boyfriend's shoulder again.

Pretending to wince as he felt a tooth scrape across his skin, then showing he wasn't hurt by smiling. Letting Roxas lean into him as his massaged his shoulder gently.

Okay two and a bit hours later the credits rolled, the film had finished. Whoa. What a film! Cinema had certainly changed since he was a child! But still who ever thought of a killing note book was a genius! Damn... Axel so wished he had one right now to avenges Roxas's attacker... And his own... But it would take his morbid fascination of watching Xemnas slowly choke to death...

Even though the film caught his attention and was good, although he hid behind Axel's arm several times and clung close to him the entire time, he was too tired to watch all of it. Before the final fight scene he was asleep against his boyfriend's arm. However he stirred as the lights came back on, blinking and looking up slowly while rubbing his eyes almost like a small child. "... It's over?"

Chuckling lightly he nodded. "Yeah only just. You look so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." Smiling lightly then kissing his temple. God! Why was Roxas so adorable! Slowly pushing there barely touched popcorn and drink away to get to his feet. Reaching his arms out to Roxas and grinned. "Want me to carry you?"

"You should have…" Roxas yawned quietly as he was kissed, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he did and sitting up straight so his lover could move away and slowly started to stand up himself. Wow… they were the only ones who saw this movie that was strange. Well it was a weekday and early in the evening, more people would be in once off of their jobs. Blinking in surprise as Axel offered his arms, than blushed madly when the offer arose, shaking his head quickly at it. "I'm awake!" Was it national embarrass Roxas day?

Laughing and playfully pushing Roxas's shoulder. "Joking babe." And grinned as he took his hand and led him out of the theatre room. "So... Where shall we go next?" Making sure to move the hand holding onto Roxas's to move swiftly around his waist when they past the ticket booth. His eyes caught hold of Hayner who's own eyes were locked onto his book again.

Rubbing his eyes as he was led out of the room, tired enough so that he stumbled and ran into the door after he realized he was meant to hold it open after Axel went through it. His brain woke up finally upon seeing Hayner again, lowering his head this time and walking past him and to the door without greeting. Probably his only true strong friendship on this world and now he was too nervous and afraid to talk to him again. Roxas only answered his boyfriend's question once outside and looking up at the sunset. "I don't know… Whatever you want to do." He was too tired to do anything else.

"Oh...' Looking at the salted pavement when they were outside, this time opening it for Roxas as before he got injured. "Well I don't know either." Is this what they were going to do with their lives? Spend hardly any time with each other, and when they did they'd barely communicate.

Ugh he didn't like the look on Axel's face. So he wanted to do something, but what? Covering up another yawn the blonde shifted away and reached out to grab his lover's hand with a smile, as bright as he could manage. "Than I'll just show you around, kay? We have time, maybe find something on the way." He offered, he didn't like that look. Today was a good day! Had to be!

Looking up and smiling as he took Roxas's hand. "Okay." So Roxas had a change of mind? Okay... He could do this just for this once. Let Roxas try. "So where are we going?" Well at least Axel did try, but Roxas was finally trying instead of letting his boyfriend do all of the work. It made a nice change for once.

"Er... That I don't know, but... like I said we can walk until we see something. Small world I mean, bound to see something." Roxas smiled faintly at his boyfriend and continued to try and be as upbeat as possible. "If all else fails, we can go to the beach." Be far too cold to go in the water, but it was beautiful there.

The beach! Was he serious? Looking around shiftily before shaking his head. "How about we go back home and I'll order us a pizza?" Poor Roxas looked dead on his feet, then again he had been working all day.

That sounded like such a good idea... but still the blonde tried not to jump on it right away before he turned around and looked up at Axel with a tilt of his head. "I thought you wanted to explore?" It took more willpower than he thought he had to keep from blurting out 'please take me home i want to sleep'.

The light really did point out Roxas's dark eyes. "I can very well see that you're tired Rox. Come on I'll tuck you into bed." Tugging his hand gently to get him to start walking, but let Roxas lead the way back their home as he still needed to remember all the streets. "Anyway we can explore another day." Shrugging slight. Okay true he rather gone today because today was his only day off this week but... Roxas didn't have to know yet.

"But..." Roxas trailed off as his boyfriend told him that they were going home, deflating slightly and nodding while running a hand through his messy hair. "You see right through me, huh?" Smiling faintly, though allowing himself to admit that he was tired. So going home. He led the way close to silently, sticking close to Axel and nodding to his statement. "Yeah... we have forever, remember?" Smiling again and swinging the arm that his fingers were clinging to. "What time do you have to be in tomorrow?" Tomorrow... was another late night wasn't it? But... he was off... and going to propose... if he could work up the guts.

Axel nodded his response and smiled at the same time. Well it would be a lie saying he could see through Roxas because half the time he couldn't! The teen was so confusing..."Yeah we have forever babe." Wait? Forever... His eyes widening and his smile grew, was Roxas hinting something? Or maybe it was just... Maybe he was over thinking things? His smile shortly faded. "Oh tomorrow I'm in at ten... Won't be back until five though." Damn he hated his weird hours...

His smile grew as Axel agreed with him, dropping his head against his arm as they approached the apartment building once more. The entire walk home his hand hadn't left his pocket though, still playing with the small black box inside. How could he do it? Could he even do it? "Kay... I'll have dinner on the table then. I'm off..." Wednesdays were always his day off... maybe they could rearrange their schedules so they were off on the same day?

Pushing the door open for Roxas and doing the same with the lift. "Oh you're off tomorrow?" His smile faded. It wasn't that he had the day off that upset him. It was more of 'I don't want to leave you on your own' kind of thing. Running his finger through his hair as he led them out of the lift, and back into there apartment this time locking the front door when he got inside.

"Yeah..." Roxas murmured to his boyfriend's question, "I'll... figure out something to do i guess..." He was starting not to like the idea himself... Once inside he hesitated in the foyer...Okay... had to do it soon... how though how to start? He was running out of time and couldn't chicken out! But he was already afraid.

Biting his bottom lip in distress. Poor Roxas... He obviously didn't want to be alone. "What about your friend from work? Why don't you give her a call tomorrow and see what she's do- Roxas, are you okay?" Turning around suddenly and seeing him standing there looking all... Lonely. "Babe?" Reaching out to put a hand onto his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Blinking up in surprise as his name was said, taking a moment to realize what Axel was trying to get his attention for before blushing and shaking his head at his question, "N-nothing… nothing's up I just zoned for a minute. I just… I mean I wanted to know if… will…" A sigh as he dragged his hands out of his pockets and crossed over his chest with a shake of his head, "Never mind… forget it. Hungry?" Changing the subject quickly with a small forced smile as he changed the subject, almost rushing to go into the other room and get the phone, however he paled dramatically upon hearing something fall behind him, something small and although he was frozen in place and couldn't look behind him he was fairly certain it was a black box.

Staring at his babbling and flustered boyfriend confusingly. Okay something was defiantly up with him. About to pester him some more as he went to rush into the living room, but he stopped. Frowning he also froze in place but he heard something fall to the ground, turning around slowly he looked for the source of noise and at first thought it was Aiko messing around but was shocked him was what he found. A black box? Bending down he picked it up and stood up and faced Roxas. Did he find the ring! Biting his bottom lip. Wait was Roxas going to scold him and tell Axel it would never work... But his eyes widened to the extreme when the redhead opened it and discovered that wasn't the ring he brought Roxas... He was lost for words, his breathing had stopped for a short moment. But did that mean... Roxas brought this for HIM? Axel's eyes started to tear up a little bit when he faced Roxas and pointing at the ring. "I-is t-this m-meant for m-me?" Finally asking.

This was it. He was ruined. The blonde stayed stock still, almost expecting his boyfriend to burst out laughing or scream at him in rage. He couldn't even dare to speak at his question, instead nodded slowly to his question. His throat felt like someone had threw a match down it. "Course it is..." He finally managed, though his voice was weak. Will he reject me? Am I too late? Was that offer far gone and were they just meant to only go as far as how they were now in life? Hurting and watching each other hurt? He wanted it to end... he wanted them to be happy... for once. Finally he made himself turn around, but Roxas didn't look up, his red face was focused on the ground, too scared to more or say anything.

A huge watery smile spread across his face and tears flooded his cheeks, nodding enthusiastically and pulling Roxas into a huge hug, then kissing his soft cheek. He was lost for words and didn't say anything for awhile before rushing into their room for a few short moments then returning with his own black box. "I never returned it... I was waiting for the right moment." Smiling as he opened up the box showing the green encrusted jewel, taking the ring out he reached for Roxas's left hand whilst still holding his lovers own black box.

Even embarrassed the boy squeaked when he was tugged into his boyfriend's chest. What.. what was his answer? He missed it didn't he? It was no it had to be no! Axel didn't want to spend a life time! He could barely take him out on a date without one of them fighting or cutting it short or even more lately, falling asleep on him. So when Axel left, even after his cheek was kissed the blonde stood almost defeated in place, head down and arms not leaving from crossed around his chest, for security. Once Axel spoke though finally, his head snapped up and his eyes widened and with it the light that had died long ago finally returned. "But you... I thought that you..." For once in his life he was more than happy to be wrong and explained this by instead of letting Axel put the ring on, stepped forward and wrapped his arms quickly around the red-head's stomach, practically smothering himself there. "I got scared over nothing then..." It was muttered so quietly it was a miracle that he could be heard.

Axel sighed with relief even though his happy tears still ran down his face. Never in his whole life had he been so happy, and Roxas seemed happier too... It was like his light was back. Letting the warm body to smother itself into his chest as he rubbed his boy- no fiancé's back. Grinning gleefully and kissing the top of his forehead. "Yeah we both did.' Nuzzling his face into the fluffy hair. "The ring suits you very well." Smiling with utter happiness which he had been lacking for quite a long time now.

Smiling for what felt like the first time in years the blonde pulled away slightly, looking briefly to the ring on his hand. How did that get there? He didn't even feel it! But it made him blush either way and then it was his turn, reaching to the black box Axel was holding and pulling out the almost matching gold band, not as expensive as the one Axel got him but still very well made, it was more masculine and seeing that his fiancé was than it still suited him well. And it was really nice given the child's budget. Really hoped it fit he guessed with the size.. speaking of... "How did you know what size I wore...? I didn't..." That was weird...

Axel shrugged. "I guessed." To be honest his lover didn't have the biggest fingers around and they were very female-like to be honest. Holding out his hand for his lover to slip the ring onto his right finger and his smile grew larger before gazing lovingly into his eyes. "Hey I guess you're my fiancé now." Saying with a small chuckle at the end.

Good the ring fit! Okay remember Axel had a size ten... fuck what did that make him a two? Whatever it was it had to be really small, even he knew he had very tiny hands. However his train of thought crashed at his new title, instantly blushing darkly and reaching up to secure both hands behind his lover's neck, head once again on his chest. "Looks that way don't it?" Wasn't he too young? Didn't matter he was only a year off... Would it be harder for them to belong? No, they made it this far. Every negative thought that ran though his head was instantly tossed aside. He didn't care, he was happy damn it and he was going to stay this way!

Smiling he pressed his nose against Roxas's gently. "Well in a years time you'll be my... Husband." Now it was his turn to blush madly and darkly. It was a better idea to wait until he was eighteen, that way he wouldn't need permission to get married. But the thought of Roxas being his husband did relight his missing fire. And wait didn't they have a spare room as well! Leaning forward to hover over Roxas's ear. "And who knows. Maybe after the wedding we might be able to put that nursery room to good use." He knew that would make his fiancé even more happier.

The blonde didn't reply to that one, except to tighten his grip of the embrace and try to pull himself up on his toes so it wasn't so hard to reach him. Had to hide his face again though to hide the bright blush on his cheeks that spread to even the tips of his ears. Though everything, everything he was feeling at that moment, even embarrassment vanished at his next phrase. He suddenly turned white as a ghost, his arms tightening around Axel's neck once more, to the point of seeming like seeking protection instead of being loving. And he was quivering. Shaking as his eyes widened. He had always wanted children before but... "No..." tears were rising now, his breath shaking. "No... please I don't want to see him anymore." That child from those dreams that had appeared before Axel tried proposing the first time was still haunting him, and since he was denied marriage twice dreams of him have occurred more and more frequently. He saw his face every time he looked at that always closed door.

Pop went Axel's mood. "What? Why?" Why the sudden change, didn't Roxas always want to start a family? "Babe? It's alright you'll make a great dad. We'll be a great family." Trying to boost up his happiest again, Rubbing his back gently with one hand whilst the other was wrapped around his waist.

His hands slowly slid down from Axel's neck, but only went close to his own chest, pulling in his shoulders for that extra tense protection that made him look half his already small size. "No..." He repeated again, but this time barely a whisper, "He dies, every single time I see him I-I-I cant save him! I try and try but... please no... If he's real... i don't want to..." trailing off from talking with a small sob and quiver. And this was what he was like when his medication had worn off and something upset him, but there was only one pill left... Axel would have to deal with this emotional teenager far more often.

Axel shook his head only to move and cup Roxas's cheeks, stroking them lightly with his thumbs. "Roxas. They're only nightmares and they can't hurt you. I'm telling you this now you'll be such a great dad, I know you will be. You'll be one of those protective one who look out for there children and will be able to understand them. He'll love you to pieces. You do want kids don't you?" His face was back to lightly pressing against his fiancé's forehead this time, trying to make him see everything will be fine. Sighing and closing his eyes he almost seemed as if he was going to give up. "If you're so worried we can always adopt a girl." Okay... A girl might be difficult considering that neither of them knew much about the opposite sex.

Only... nightmares? The blonde froze at this, the tears halting. Axel didn't care about his fears... No! Damn it everything was back firing why couldn't he be happy fo a few minutes? Just a few minutes! Did he want kids? That got a moment of hesitation before he nodded slowly into Axel's shirt, sniffing quietly as he did so. He made himself be calm for a moment and shook his head at the last comment almost viciously. Didn't want a girl. He was silent for a moment before asking almost at a whisper: "A-Are you sure? What if he doesn't like me...?"

He actually wanted to laugh. Roxas was sent on having a boy though he did nod. "He'll love you just as much as I do." Kissing his forehead quickly. "Roxas you'll be a great husband, and an even better dad. But we've got awhile before we do start thinking about kids." Poor Roxas... He was so much happier a moment ago.

The blonde was blushing again, finally managed to pull away to look up at Axel again and nodded very weakly to his statement. Even though he was upset... the light was still back. He was trying to hold onto it this time at least... "Sorry for being such a twat." Apologizing while wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, "..Tired i guess."

Shaking his head and wiping Roxas's tears with the corner of his sleeves. "You're not a twat. You're just a little bit emo at time. But hey I love you for it." Rolling his eyes dramatically at the end but not forgetting to kiss his cheek at the end. "My crazy fiancé."

Just a little emo at times? The blonde gave a small sarcastic breath at that one, well he did have depression... At his last statement though he both faltered and blushed. "...I'm not completely crazy yet... Doctors gave me drugs for that." Roxas gave a slight sarcastic smile, trying his hardest though to calm down from the break down. Could he keep those under control for the next two weeks?

Okay were they going to stand in this hallway all day? He hoped not. "Alright. I'll help you with dinner tonight. Is that okay?" Asking as he released Roxas to gently squeeze his shoulder. His fiancé couldn't do everything on his own, especially now he was tired.

Roxas hesitated a moment before nodding with a small sigh and finally released his fiancé. "Alright..." So much for just ordering pizza. The physically tired and now emotionally exhausted teenager half led the way into the kitchen, yawning once in it and staring into the pantry. "What you in the mood for?" He was too tired to care about food.

Axel shrugged and leaned against the counter. "To be honest I'm feeling lazy. Why don't we just order an pizza in to celebrate our engagement?" Laughing a little bit and flashed his ring with pride, sure it was all the way around golden band but still he loved it to bits.

Yay ordering in! The blonde relaxed and closed the pantry as he nodded, looking over just in time to see his fiancé flaunting his ring and blushed, unable to stop himself from fiddling with his own in the process of looking down to the floor for a moment as the kitten rushed in. "Yeah, sure. You want to call it in? I need to shower really fast."

Axel nodded. "Okay smelly. I'll call us a huge one in." Laughing as he spoke to show he was in fact messing around. "Alright be one moment." Though jumping as he felt something brush against his legs, realizing it was Aiko he calmed down before heading over to the phonebook and phone.

The blonde shook his head at Axel's jest before smiling and walking to the bedroom, picking up clean bedclothes and then wandering to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him quietly. The first place his eyes went to was the drawer holding the scissors, and that's the first place he went dropping his clothes on the counter as he reached for the handle... then stopped. His eyes widened as he looked at the ring on his hand and he bit his lip, tears rising to his eyes. No... he had no reason to do this anymore. Roxas let go of the drawer as if he had been electrocuted and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. No more of that. Just had to take a shower... time to heal...

Axel hadn't felt this good in such a long time. Sitting on the plush sofa after ordering a huge pizza with every topping, well mainly because he didn't know what kind Roxas liked. Long gone had he hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes and now was propping his legs onto the sofa, whilst examining his beautiful ring with utter most joy in his eyes.

Even though he had left the shower the blonde was standing at the doorway out of the bedroom, head resting against the door as he battled against his mind. No more secrets. Axel wasn't going to be happy about this... but... Working up the courage to do it, Roxas stepped out of the bedroom slowly, looking over to the sofa for his fiancé and slowly heading that way, only to sit down beside him silently, and lay down with his face closer to Axel's stomach. "...I've been bad." He managed after a moment, taking another breath while adjusting where he was, and though he didn't notice he was being helped in telling the truth, his shirt rode up just enough on his side to show the orange bandage. "..I... I promise I won't do it anymore..."

Looking down when Axel realized there was a head on his legs. "Oh hel-" He was cut off in the middle when Roxas interrupted him. Biting his bottom lip when he noticed Roxas's shirt riding up revealing the multiply orange plasters, his eyes widened in distress and tears were aching to fall but this time he didn't allow it. "Oh Roxas..." Closing his eyes and cupping his face. How had he not realized? Or maybe he did... A chose to ignore it. "I'm so sorry." His hand going down the shirt only to cover up the wounds and back to his lovers face, petting his cheek gently. "Promise me you wont?" Asking quietly.

His eyes were squeezed shut, shoulders tense. He knew Axel wasn't going to be happy about this and was terrified of his reaction. However... instead of getting yelled at his name escaped on a breath, instead of being smacked the touches he received were gentle... so he let himself relax, blinking open his eyes warily at his lover and nodded without hesitation to his final request, raising his own hand to rest on the larger one covering his face. "I won't. Never again. Cause... I don't feel the need to anymore." If that made sense or not. Roxas hesitated a moment before his arms wove carefully around his fiancé's waist, or as well as they could in his position. "I'm sorry..."

Axel nodded as if he understood when he really honestly didn't. "It's okay, I forgive you hon." Leaning to kiss his forehead. Well at least that confirmed his suspensions. "I-I... I guess I should fess up too..." Wriggling slightly but holding onto Roxas close when he reached out to hold him. Biting his bottom lip and looking terribly uncomfortable. "I-I've been... I've been taking your pills... That's why there down so much." Closing his eyes and not willing himself to look into Roxas's eyes, he couldn't or the tears would fall and Axel didn't want his lover thinking he was... Weak.

Roxas froze at the news, although he already suspected it... it still hurt. The blonde swallowed thickly and reached up to grab his lover's hand softly. "I-It's okay. I knew. I was... just hoping that you would tell me..." His fingers squeezed the hand softly and he took a breath. "We... we can take you to the doctor. So you don't have to steal mine anymore..." Truthfully... he was terrified of running out. It wasn't the depression so much as the other reason he had to take the pills. Going mad. Crazy. He was a nut job. That... was a piece of information he wasn't telling Axel.

Freezing slightly but he knew... Well he thought he knew at least Roxas knew... Basically it was mutual. Axel shook his head. "No... No I'll be fine without them. You need them more than I do anyway." Okay it was a small white lie because he felt a lot more better when he was on his little high.. Axel's breath was shaking as he fought to control himself. 'No! I must stay happy! Think of Roxas. My fiancé!' Okay that worked, and almost instantly the redhead had calmed down. "Hey it's me who should be taking you to the doctors. Okay... So you have one left, yes? When's you're next day off?" Asking as he pet his lovers hand.

His face fell. And it did to the point he went pale. One? He had one left? He swore he had two... he... oh god no...He couldn't do it! He couldn't! Two weeks having a pill a week was his plan but... not this... "I...Tomorrow I'm off, than not until this weekend." Pausing before griping Axel's hand tightly. "They wouldn't renew my prescription. It's a mind altering drug, I have to wait thirty days between orders... I have two weeks." The blonde was still and quiet for several moments before looking up at his lover silently. "I... I don't think I can... never mind..." He'll... just have to deal with it. Just hoped his legs could keep up with the scars he was going to have to carve into them. Even though he promised... he couldn't do it any other way.

Biting his bottom lip and letting his land loosen to cup his face. "Fuck… I'm so sorry Roxas! If I had of known… I wouldn't of… but damn that's screwed up of them! Thirty days? You have to be kidding me…" Damn he so totally screwed up there. "I kind of guessed they were… I'll make it up to you… somehow." Okay he didn't know how but he's work it out. "I'll take the morning off so I can rush in there to demand the pills for you."

"It's… protocol…" Roxas mumbled, nuzzling into the hand that was making his already quiet voice quieter. "To make sure you don't over dose I think…" Which… to the doctors it looked like he had a field day with anti depressants. That was lovely. By now he had calmed down again, than blinked up at his boyfriend's offer, going pale and shaking his head. "You don't… no Axel I'll be fine." Offering a slight smile. "I… I can manage a few days…" He paused for several moments than looked away from him, "I can't be weak anymore…" That was mumbled quietly on his breath…

Well he was going to try anyway! Just as he was about to embrace Roxas he heard the doorbell. Shoot! Pizza! How could he have forgotten? Jumping up and grabbing his wallet then racing to the door, only to return moments later. "I didn't know which one to get so I got us a massive one with two of everything." The air felt restricted so maybe it was a good thing they had this now as a distraction. Well he could distract his fiancé with.. Wedding plans?

Roxas jumped at the sound of the door, slowly moving and picking his head up from Axel's lap as he raced to the door. The blonde barely moved except to sigh and sit up, almost wishing the food hadn't come so he would have had more cuddle time. It felt like it had been so long since he was able to-almost-get everything off his chest. However he forced himself to try and cheer up, for Axel's sake, and his eyes widened at the giant box. "…There's no way we can eat all that."

Looking almost guilt but putting the box on the coffee table and opening the container. "Sorry about that. I really just didn't know what you would of liked." Shrugging. "We can put the rest away for tomorrow or something." Disappearing into kitchen for a few seconds but returning with two glasses of lemonade. Sitting back down onto the sofa before putting the glasses down and snatching himself a slice of cheesy pizza, and a tissue. "So... We're um getting married then." Blushing a little bit.

"It's okay, I can take it into work or something." The blonde gave a slight smile, wait he didn't work tomorrow… ah well he could think of something. Axel worked late so that may be his dinner then too. Once his fiancé was back down so was Roxas at least when it came to dropping his head against his arm with an affectionate nuzzle. "Sorry for telling you all that…" He got it off his chest though and could think without exploding. However right as he was about to go ahead and take the first bite from his piece of pizza he froze at his lover's comment, blushing madly and looking at the ground while lowering the piece of food back in it's box. "Y-Yeah…" If he were blushing anymore Axel's hair be put to shame.

"Hey it's fine. I'm glad you told me anyway." Using his free hand and ruffling his almost-nearly-grown-back-to-normal hair, blushing a light pink. "So... When are you going to tell... Sora and Riku?" Oh of course those two were also planning on getting married. Finally the redhead took a bite of the pizza, a thin bits of melted cheese were still connected as he ripped it from the food to his mouth.

Roxas started coughing at that one, after just managing to take a bite too Axel's question made him try and get the food down too fast and coughed while trying to clear his airways, wincing as he did so and blushing still. "I-I urm.. I don't… soon. Before their own wedding… oh that's in the spring by the way so we have plenty of time before we have to worry about theirs." Smiling once more. Strange that even though he had been so dark earlier his light had remained. Then, he smirked, "When are you telling your mother?"

Patting Roxas's back when he started to choke and even handed him his drink. Oh so they were having theirs pretty soon actually? "Ahh okay." Okay so it was his turn to blush a maddening red. "Urm.. I really don't know when. Maybe just after you tell Sora maybe?" But... Would Sora approve? Most likely not… Them seemed to pretty much hate him.

Roxas nodded as he clutched his drink, sipping at it slowly. It tasted nothing like that drink Zexion made for him… how could he even have thought that was lemonade? "I'll tell him… this weekend maybe." He was about to offer to go and visit but decided against it. Neither of them had the time… Finishing his slice of pizza… he had enough. The blonde went back to laying on the sofa with his head against Axel's leg, eyes closed and suggesting he was ready to go to bed. Too long of a day for him.

Wriggling his eyebrows. "Really? Okay then how much have you eaten today?" Replying back. He was so thin! Well not as bad as he use to be anyway but still way too thin. "Please Roxas? For me? For... Us?" Okay he had to stop himself from laughing at that one.

The blonde faltered at that one, huffing up at his fiancé as he rolled onto his back so he could actually see him. "I ate breakfast, and had an apple at work." So he hadn't been completely starving himself today but still that wasn't much… breakfast literally was just a cup of coffee and the apple really small… Axel didn't need to know. He promised but… it was just so hard to reverse his habits a complete one eighty! Once his lover started begging though he groaned and laid still. "I'm doing better… just not hungry…" But Axel wouldn't let him have a day to starve himself would he? Tomorrow. Tomorrow Axel wouldn't be home he could starve himself then.

Sighing he gave up and flopped the pizza into the box then pushing Roxas's head off his leg gently as he could, closing the box's lid then going into the kitchen to put it into the fridge before entering the living room again. "Alright you win. I'm going to get to bed then. You coming babe?" Okay it was obvious that he was slightly annoyed with his lover, but only showing it through his eyes and not his voice.

Wait he won? There was no victory dance though seeing as he was shoved off his fiancé's lap. His eyes widened before snapping shut again. He… was angry wasn't he? As Axel stormed off to the kitchen he curled up tighter and whimpered quietly, things weren't going to end up the same as before now were they? He didn't think this through very well… Looking up only when he was spoken to again, faltering slightly at his opening line and taking in a shaking breath before nodding and uncurling slowly from the sofa, rubbing his arms as he followed slowly behind the red-head, rubbing his arms as he did so. "I'm… sorry…" He wasn't even certain what he did wrong, but Axel was angry he didn't want to have to deal with this stress when he wouldn't be able to take his medication tomorrow!

Sighing he wrapped his arms around Roxas. Okay he shouldn't let Roxas get away with this... But he hated seeing him so sad, so instead he kissed his forehead. "It's fine. I'm only worried about you." Stroking his hair. God why couldn't they just not fall out like this? And just both be happy for once...

The blonde allowed himself to be pulled forward and instantly wrapped his arms around the red-head as he was, weakly nuzzling into his chest after being kissed. "No worrying, you'll raise your blood pressure." It was perhaps the first joke he had offered in a while, smiling again as he leaned up and kissed his lover on the chin. "Love you, just please don't worry." Reaching up with his finger tips to mist over Axel's cheeks, Roxas let go after a second and retreated to the bedroom.

'Living with you is raising my blood pressure...' His mind told him darkly but to cover it up he chuckled lightly. "I can't help but worry. I just don't want you dying... Rox.. You need to take care of yourself more. You mean so much to me." About to kiss his lover one last time but he missed when Roxas evacuated into the bedroom, only to be left with the shivering past touch on his cheek. He could still feel it misting over... Sighing he followed after Roxas and sat on the bed. 'Come on you douchebag be happy!' Pulling on a huge smile in front of Roxas even though his body was doing the opposite. "I'll try and finish early tomorrow for you babe."

"…Not gorging myself for one night isn't going to kill me…" Roxas mumbled quietly, though his pretend happy attitude vanished by that point as he crawled into bed and curled up on his side, facing away from Axel. "I have been taking care of myself… I'm just too tired to be hungry tonight…" This wasn't helping… come on think of something! Try to smile! But he couldn't. He couldn't force his mood back up. Not now. At least he thought not, once his fiancé spoke he blinked and rolled over to look at him, eyes wide. "You don't have to… but… if you can…?" If it was another wedding… he didn't know how he could do it on his own.

Rolling his eyes in thought. "Yeah because one slice of pizza and an apple is eating mountains of food." But then slapping his hand to his mouth. He had realized he said it out loud. " I-I'm s-sorry! I shouldn't of said that!" Almost squeaking. Though finally he nodded. Axel nodded. "Yeah I'll ask my boss after service. I'd do anything for you hon." It was the truth. Shifting until he was on his side and facing Roxas. "You know I'd do anything for you babe."

Without meaning to the blonde flinched back as he was scolded, this time rather rudely… but he didn't say anything except to let his eyes fall to the bed and curl up more, so it was almost his knees against his forehead. "I'm sorry…" He just kept messing up didn't he? Roxas said nothing as Axel apologized, he didn't mean it… And although he had tried so hard to hold on… the light was gone yet again. He could only handle so much… With a sigh he half forced himself to pull closer to Axel and carefully put his head not in his favorite spot but close to it, as if saying that he wanted the comfort but was too upset to do it on his own tonight. "Just… let me sleep…" He was so tired… and he didn't want the nightmares he knew that were going to happen to get any worse.

Balling his hands into his fists and rubbing his eyes. "Roxas I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that!" Finally the tears started to fall. "I'm sorry... I'm such an idiot..." Hiccupping as he rubbed his eyes but letting his hands drop to pet Roxas's hair timidly then sniffling. "Alright... Just hold on." Moving away briefly to change out of his clothes but leaving on his shirt and boxers before crawling cautiously over to Roxas's side. Carefully he cupped his cheeks. "I'm sorry babe.. I shouldn't be bossing you around like that. You can do whatever you want." He only wished for Roxas's happiness...

"But you meant it…" Or else he wouldn't have even said it, wouldn't have even thought it! What else did his love think about him that he didn't hear? He was afraid to find out… Was… it all negative like that? Was he just… that horrible? Roxas flinched again as the hand touched his head, this time though it was slow and delayed, as if he just didn't care but was too upset and confused to understand why he was being touched so gently… shouldn't be gentle why couldn't Axel just scream at him like he would've before. His eyes finally shifted upwards as his face was touched, looking into those haunting green eyes before his own fell slightly, had to force himself to keep looking up at him and very slowly lifting his own hand to do almost what he had before, brush his knuckles carefully against his lover's face. "No… it's okay… It… it really doesn't matter."

He didn't pull his hand away for once but instead keeping them in place when Roxas flinched. "I did only because I worried and scared for you." Suppressing the urge to also flinch when Roxas's brushed across his face, for a split second he had thought his boyfriend was going to punch him. "Of course it matters silly." Mumbling quietly enough for Roxas to hear. Why couldn't his lover see that he was destroying himself!

Worried and scared… for him? The blonde rose an eyebrow at his lover, staring up at him for a few moments. "Why? I'm doing better you don't have to keep worrying about me…" He was mumbling again, though had calmed down enough to shift forward, put his head timidly where it belonged under Axel's chin and signaling he didn't want to talk anymore, he just wanted to sleep. But he did shake his head to the red-head's last comment. It didn't matter.

Axel didn't reply but instead held the warm body close to his chest when Roxas finally nestled under his neck. Feeling that comfort again he let out a relaxed sigh. "I just do..." The last part which he didn't add on was. 'I don't want to lose you.' he finally got the message Roxas was tired so he kissed his forehead softly before muttering into his ear. "Night love... I can't wait to get married." It was best to end it on a lighter note for his fiancé.

Even though he was trying not to, Roxas smiled at Axel's last comment, it did lighten his mood and he showed it by letting his arms twine around his fiancé and nuzzled into his chest. "Either can I… Love you…" That was offered on a breath, allowing himself to think positive as his eyes closed mercifully allowing sleep to come and take him over. So tired… Too much in one day.

Axel had woken during the night panting and his eyes wide open and tears streaming down his face. For the first time in such a long time he had a nightmare. But this one had been... So.. Vivid. Whimpering and nuzzling into Roxas head without trying to bother him and tired to go back to sleep.

Roxas slept through his fiancé's nightmare episode, in fact he slept soundly almost the entire night… until the alarm clock came. Even though it wasn't summoning him out of bed the blonde groaned loudly, instantly twining his arms tighter around the red-head and hiding his face in his chest. "No wanna wake…" That sounded like it came from a four year old…

Rubbing his sleep encrusted eyes and yawning after being woken up by Roxas's voice and his wriggling. Using his hand he slapped the alarm to shut it up. "Pfft, you don't have to hun. It's me that has work not you." Talking sleepily and nuzzling into Roxas's fluffy sweet hair.

The blonde groaned again as Axel said he was leaving him, it only caused him to cling closer until he all but vanished into the strong arms. "Play sick." Of course they couldn't do that so after a long sigh he pulled his arms away from his fiancé and opened his eyes, wincing at the harsh light of morning while rubbing his eyes. "Be back by five, right?" He hoped..

Letting out one more huge yawn as Roxas broke away from him, nodding sleepily before sitting up right. "Yeah I'll try to hon." Slowly he crawled out of bed. "It's early babe. Get some more sleep I'm just gonna get ready. I'll tell you when I'm leaving." Stretching his back before leaving the room to start his daily duties.

He'll try… that meant later than he was told originally… The blonde didn't even sit up before he faltered, in fact he didn't move this time and once Axel was out of bed he pulled the blanket over his head to block out the light. "Kay… Love you…" Still mumbled like a four year old, still tired.

Cute.. About ten minutes later Axel had downed his hot coffee; eaten half a bowl of cereal, washed the bowl, fed and watered the cat. Now crawling back into the bedroom almost zombie-like heading into the bathroom but on the way walking into the door. "Umph!" Rubbing his forehead and then pretending nothing had happened and went on his way to wash himself of all the dirt and grime.

And Roxas hadn't moved. He was stubbornly trying to stay asleep as long as possible… until… Bang! That woke him up! The blonde jumped as his fiancé ran into the door, though didn't move more than to snap open his eyes to the direction of the sound and grumble a complaint, rolling over till he was on the opposite side. Not today!

Returning fifteen minutes later Axel had bathed, with his hair neatly tied up and scooped up into a tidy pony tail with no loose hair visible. Smelling fresh like daisy he quickly changed into his suit before bending over the bed and kissing Roxas's forehead. "I'm going now babe." Muttering quietly against his ear.

No rest for the weary huh? The blonde woke up yet again as his lover spoke in his ear, twisting around to see him and quickly shifting upwards to press his lips against the red-head's own for only a brief moment. "Kay… I love you…" Second time saying it today already, would it be unanswered for that many times as well?

Blushing as their lips connected surprisingly fast. "I love you too. I'll come home quickly." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek again before tucking him into the covers and leaving the apartment slowly.

The blonde fell back to the bed as Axel said he was leaving, though smiled at his announcement first and after he was tucked in… Roxas was quick to roll back over onto his side and pull the blanket tight around his body. That's where he would stay… all day long.

Finally Axel managed to get an hour off work by saying his lover was ill in bed, and returned home at half four instead of five. Though he made a detour to quickly nip into the store whilst he was out, finally Axel made way into his way into the apartment with a small wrapped up gift tucked under his arm, and a bunch of red roses hid behind his back. Kicking off his shoes and made his way inside. "Roxas I'm home!" Calling out into the small apartment.

He was back already! The blonde was still laying in bed, in the same position and just now rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep from them. Was he really… he did it… he stayed in bed, he didn't think negatively, he felt.. fine. He felt fine… "Yeah still in here." Oh shit… what would Axel think? Would he be scolded for not moving? He didn't want to move though… he was comfortable… and nothing could hurt him as long as he stayed here.

Hmm? Where could he be? Not in bed possibly? Thinking to himself before opening their bedroom door with his knee. Yeah… He was in bed. Axel couldn't help but break into laughter when he saw Roxas in bed but then his smile faded. "Hey are you feeling unwell babe?" Asking sadly as he sat on the edge of the bed and putting down the roses onto Roxas's lap along with the wrapped up gift.

The moment he heard the laugh the blonde dragged the duvet over his head, hiding from his fiancé with almost a small whimper. He wasn't expecting to be laughed at! But at the change of tone it didn't help either, and he didn't move to uncover his head. "No… Not sick… just didn't want to move…" murmuring almost weakly to his lover as he felt something hit his legs, though thinking it was Aiko didn't lift his head. "You're early…" He had sounded excited until he yawned.

Shrugging and pulling the duvet off Roxas's head. "Well only by half an hour. I made a detour at the jewelry shop." Blushing slightly as he nudged the gift a little bit, trying to get Roxas's attention. "I saw your other watch is broke so... Well open it and you'll see." This time Axel had asked the manager which was manly enough but delicate enough for his fiancé. He just hoped he'd like it!

No light it was evil! Roxas attempted to curl up more with a small grunt of displeasure until Axel nudged him, than he looked up, than he blushed bright red seeing the flowers on the bed plus the box. The blush wouldn't go away he was far too embarrassed! "A-Ax you didn't have to…" But he sat up anyway, slowly and leaned over so he could kiss his fiancé on the cheek.

Smiling when he was kissed. "I did have to!" Saying almost childishly and poking the box one last time. Oh how he loved seeing his boyfriend blush like that! It was sooo cute! "Consider it a... Engagement present." Suggesting after awhile.

That didn't help his blush, either statement. The blonde just proceeded to hide his face in his lover's chest after pulling himself close to him. So Axel got him a new watch? Well it would definitely help with his depression and keep him from remembering that terrible rape every time he looked at his wrist… "…Thank you… Even though it's too much." Adding the slight joke but complaint at the end. Why did Axel always get him such expensive presents?

Axel smiled. At least Roxas loved it. "How about you try it on?" Poking the box one last time in an attempt to get him to open it when Roxas nuzzled against his chest. His arm slipped behind his back and rubbing in small circles. "Hey no need to be embarrassed I checked this time. It's not a girly watch. I made sure it was manly enough for you." Saying as he used one hand to take off his black tie, and throwing it to the side not really caring when it landed.

"You're being really impatient today…" Blue eyes rolled playfully as Axel practically forced the box into his hands and begged him to open it. So he did, slowly though undoing the paper and trying not to rip it. That was the best way to get back at an impatient gift giver was to take your time. And he even made sure to fold the paper and put it to the side before looking over the box that held the watch, hesitating a moment then opening it slowly.

Blushing bright red and casting his eyes away only for a few seconds until he heard the crinkling of paper. His eyes shot to Roxas's hands, watching him painfully slowly open the blue packaging. Biting his lip and his green orbs were trained on his boyfriend's hands and the box, his eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets! Damn Roxas was so totally doing this on purpose to annoy him! Only releasing his held breath when Roxas began to slowly open the box. "Oh Roxas!" He whined. "Please!" His eyes widening and his lip pouted before rapidly flirtatiously blinking his eyelashes.

At Axel complaining the blonde started laughing, briefly but he did and shook his head before doing as his love wanted him to and opened the box, only to stare down at the watch inside. It was silver like the one currently on his wrist, but slightly larger. Not like most male watches but an improvement. The ring around the face of the watch however, was gold as were the roman numerals that stood in place of Arabic numbers. It was simple, but… Roxas leaned up and kissed Axel again on the cheek softly. "I love it… thank you."

And finally the box had been opened! Sighing with utter relief as he discovered Roxas loved the watch he had gotten him. Pulling him into a bear hug and kissing the side of his face. "I'm glad you like it." It did mean a lot to him. Smiling and letting go of Roxas so he could take off the old watch to put it aside only to place the new one onto his wrist. It was a perfect size as well! "Perfect." Whispering as his eyes glanced up into Roxas's enchanting blue eyes.

Squeaking quietly as he was tugged into such a tight embrace that for a moment he became dizzy though relief came as Axel let him go to take the old memory from his wrist. Here came the funny part, he had another tan line around his wrist. Less noticeable since his tan had faded but it showed how much these gifts from his lover meant to him. He only took it off to shower… Without realizing it Roxas held his breath as his lover put the new one on, shivering at the unfamiliar cold metal though let the breath out as it fastened, and fit! A smile escaped again, looking up at Axel's comment to look at him and blushed faintly in noticing that his boyfriend had been watching him the entire time, then leaned forward slowly, still timid about doing this on his own, and placed his lips against the red-head's briefly. "Thank you."

Without any warning he felt Roxas's warm lips on his own, flushing a dark red but slowly pressed his lips back against his boyfriends and slowly a hand went to cup his cheek. He hadn't realized until now how much he had missed this closeness from Roxas. Releasing for only a second to whisper into his ear. "It's okay." Before pressing his lips against Roxas's again but releasing again to stare into his eyes.

What was meant to be a harmless peck was dragged into far much more than that, causing the blonde's face to light up red. He didn't fight it though and lifted his own hand to rest against his fiancé's neck gently. Laying in bed all day… best decision he had made in a while. Because… he didn't hurt. Nothing hurt right now not his mind, definitely not his body, and he was happy without anything bugging him. Felt even better with those two words from Axel which made him smile slightly before leaning up to meet the peck softly and rest his forehead against Axel's as he drew away, looking into the haunting green eyes that were incredibly close to the color of the stone in his ring. "What's wrong?" Why did Axel keep staring into his eyes like that?

Blushing and looking away slightly but making sure to look up. "I'm just so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I just can't believe fate put us together, and I'm glad it did. I love you Roxas." Axel cheeks were burning with how much he admitted to his fiancé, his fingers gently moving to brush again his lovers in a nice slow motion.

And… blushing more. Roxas' eyes cast down in embarrassment to what his fiancé just told him but at the same time reaching his fingers up slightly to grasp onto the ones tickling at his hand. "I love you too..." It took a lot of will power to keep from calling him a sap, but right now just didn't seem like the right time to tease. He just leaned up again to kiss him softly. Didn't know why, right now it just seemed like the correct thing to do.

Axel's smile rose as those three words warmed up his body, heat coursing though his veins even though.. That was impossible of course but that's what it felt like to him. Again he was caught off guard when he was kissed lightly, but he was extremely happy with the affection Axel realized he had missed so dearly, so in return he kissed back just as lightly.

Raising a hand softly to brush a stray hair out of his lover's face the blonde smiled underneath the kiss. He missed this too, this affection and trust of each other… Seemed like after so long it was finally all back and he couldn't be happier if he tried. Testing the waters slightly, Roxas pushed back a little harder into the kiss, just a little as to not scare his fiancé.

He felt so warm, so warm that he moved his hand to the back of his lovers neck and helped drag him into the kiss further and happy that his fiancé accept it. Also testing the waters lightly he opened his mouth of so slow and flicked out his tongue against his boyfriends, hoping his wouldn't be afraid of this affection. It just felt so amazing to have all this trust back after so long of not having any at all. Axel trusted his fiancé one hundred percent now.

Roxas couldn't help but to shiver at the warm hand ghosting over his neck, his own fingers carefully twining in his lover's long hair, freeing it from it's holder as he did so. Even though Axel looked good with it up, he preferred it down. A very brief moment's hesitation before he opened his mouth underneath the larger one and carefully slipping his tongue into the warm familiar one he had missed so much over the several weeks.

A shiver was sent down his sensitive back as he felt their tongues collide, his reacting instantly to the missed muscle after several weeks of avoiding each other. Remembering each and every corner of Roxas's sweet, sweet mouth and it was just like riding a bike. You never forget. But oh much Axel had missed this indeed he did! His long hand sliding up and down Roxas's smooth covered back, it felt so warm to touch... Oh he was so tempted to slide his hand under Roxas's shirt... But what if he broke away from the contact?.. So he decided to once again to carefully tread around this issue by letting his hand slide to the back of his shirt and Axel's long fingers stroking at the exposed skin. Only to see how Roxas would react...

His smell and taste was making the small blonde light headed. It was overpowering but comforting at the same time… like a piece of himself had finally returned. The smaller tongue wrestled with the larger one for a distraction though that couldn't help his eyes opening in surprise when warm fingers danced across his bare skin. Roxas didn't break away though, in fact it took him a minute but he slowly leaned back into the fingers, as if telling his lover that it was okay while his eyes shut yet again. Not once had his mouth left Axel's and he wasn't planning to, even when his own small fingers unwound themselves carefully from the strands of ruby hair and to the collar of his shirt, fingers carefully sliding under his work jacket.

Blushing and leaning into Roxas's touch, at this point in time Axel had to learn to breath through his nose as their kiss was most defiantly not breaking anytime soon! A relaxing sigh somehow escaped his lips into the mouth his was hotly working, when his fiancé gave him permission to let him touch the bare skin. His hand sliding instantly up and teasing the skin there by stroking lightly at his sides.

And just when he thought he was out of air more stale air invaded his mouth from the other. Wasn't satisfactory though so he just let it escape through his nose, aching lungs complaining that they weren't getting enough but he didn't care, he could almost breathe and as long as he could manage that everything was fine. He didn't want to break away, he couldn't. He wouldn't. Right now he was like his fiancé, he wanted to touch… curse Axel's uniform for having so many layers! Even after he moved the coat out of the way there was still the undershirt he had to unbutton, and his fingers did this, very slowly and not that low, just enough so that he could carefully slide his hands under the fabric, running gentle circles over the pale skin while leaning into the larger hands himself.

Helping to move his jacket away only to break away for a few seconds to throw his annoying jacket to someplace in the room. Going back to slowly claiming Roxas's lips when he realized something when his fiancé was unbuttoning his shirt. Roxas was indeed undressing him! He wasn't sure if they should stop or not.. But right at this very moment he was curious how far he himself could take it. So he decided to join in with this undressing thing by sliding his hand's to Roxas's top only to slowly and causiouly bring it up, hoping he wouldn't be stopped.

Once the kiss was broken the panting blonde blinked open his eyes in confusion, looking to what his fiancé was doing though that didn't last long seeing as he was kissed again, Roxas didn't hesitate a moment before opening his mouth to Axel again either. His mind was back in that familiar haze he missed so much, the one he got from the fire currently in his arms. That didn't stop him from shivering lightly as his shirt was dragged upwards, there was a moment's hesitation as with everything else but he unwound his arms from around his fiancé to help, slipping his arms out of the holes and the fabric over his head, had to break the kiss for that. Even the blush on his face from being exposed to his boyfriend for the first time in weeks didn't stop him from shyly reaching up and undoing the rest of the buttons on Axel's shirt, carefully brushing the fabric off his shoulders while his mouth went back to the larger one.

Smiling into the kiss when Roxas helped slip of his own t-shirt, one hand wrapping around his back whilst the other tenderly moved across his chest. Feeling each small muscle before tracing where his heart should of been beating, finally flicking over his pert nipple. Shivering slightly as cooler air brushed across his heated skin and red hair cascading down his back whilst throwing his own shirt to the side.

This... was embarrassing. Never before had the blonde been as shy of his body as he was now, but those hard to get hard muscles were gone as well as the power behind him. He felt no stronger than a normal child! And Axel's strong hands moving over his chest only made him feel more inferior than he already was, but it didn't stop a very small shiver from his lover's actions. Once again the kiss was dragged away and he realized just how inferior and weak he was compared to his boyfriend, he looked strong still! Carrying things around obviously helped him more than sitting behind a counter! His turn though. Roxas' fingers misted over the stronger chest slowly, mapping him out, rediscovering him all over again it seemed. He wanted to know him again, all of him, so that no part of their lives were strangers.

Shivering again when Roxas's small fingers ghosted all along his broad chest, it felt strangely nice to have a familiar part of Roxas's body against his neglected chest again. It was a missed feeling for sure. Tracing each movement again as his finger slid to the other nipple, and pressing down tightly circling the soft skin before moving his hand to the back of his lovers neck and brought him closer to his bare chest. This sent a lightning bolt through his whole body, recognizing the other's chest against his own he released from the kiss for a few seconds to let out a soft gasp before kissing him hotly again.

Axel's actions got another small gasp from the blonde as well as a shiver of need. Not want, but need while his body subconsciously, and warily, arched against the hands that held him. Though the slight lingering doubt stopped him from keeping the contact too long... but Axel fixed that. He was pulled close, so Roxas pulled closer, had to shift to get up on his knees on the bed but once that was managed he was able to keep his arms loosely around his fiancé's neck. Once the kiss was released though he tried to pull in air as much as possible, just managing to whisper: "Ax-" Before his mouth was covered yet again, didn't fight it though, he couldn't. He was like a puppet, completely under the other man's control.

Taking a breath deep through his nose and breathing out when the world started to feel a little dizzy, and at the moment was when Roxas sat up straighter making Axel having to raise his neck. But this gave him a much needed break from Roxas's battling lips to send a trail of suction kisses down his throat to one of his nipples. Licking the nub cautiously before pressing his tongue across the whole thing then sucking lightly. The redhead was no longer nervous as he was when they started kissing but still he was trying to do this for his fiancé, who hadn't had his touch for quite a long, long time.

With the kiss broken again the blonde was left panting to get what oxygen that his lungs had denied him, blushing furiously when his fiancé's head started moving down his neck and chest. His fingers twined in the thick red hair, his head dropping against the larger one as he worked, panting quietly at the attention. That's when the reality hit him like cold water. He was getting aroused. But he didn't want to stop... he was left trying to hide it by shifting away from his fiancé slightly, face beat red though hidden in the red locks, relying on the blanket to cover him. Axel would hate him once he learned...

Removing his lips from the pert nipple to move to the other to give it the same treatment. Roxas's gasps and mewls were like music to his ears, hearing breathing deeply and pant into his ear. Both of his hands were sliding lower and lower until they grasped his cute little butt thus thrust Axel into more into Roxas's chest. It was tempting... Oh so tempting but Roxas hadn't stopped him yet... Maybe just maybe... One hand trailed to the front of his fiancé's jeans gently fingering the clasp there.

He wasn't expecting hands to grab him there. The blonde turned practically the color of the roses on the bed as he was thrust forward by the hands on his ass. This was it, he was ruined Axel was going to scream at him and run away and hide-or… take off his jeans… what? Roxas blinked in half lucid confusion up at his lover as his own fingers withdrew slowly across his shoulders and across his chest, searching through the other's eyes. Did he actually want to…? Was he going to be thrown away if they went to far? He didn't tell his body to move, it just did, before his mind could realize it he was sliding his hands down to the rim of Axel's jeans, his mouth had moved on it's own and secured a section of his fiancé's pale neck in his teeth lightly.

Blushing as there eyes met for that quick moment but at least he got that permission to continue and unbuttoned the front of Roxas's jeans, then slowly sliding them down to his knees. This is when Axel had started to blush even more redder than the roses he gave his fiance, here he was back to face to well... Head to head to Roxas's crotch. Shyly his fingers trace the rim of his boxers before dragging his fingers around the front, remembering the shape of his boyfriend's member. Gasping inward when he felt teeth sink into his oh so sensitive neck.

Even though Axel had the blonde couldn't move himself to do anything more than push down his fiancé's jeans. His fingers hesitated to do anymore. He didn't know what he could do. He didn't know what he should do! So he was left there, fingers gripping onto his hip bones and rubbing the flesh in circles, fingers just barely going underneath the rim of his boxers the entire time. Axel though… he was braver. And he could feel it already even with his face buried in his neck, his teeth lost hold, but his face was still smothered there, keeping him from seeing what was happening and to keep from having to show how red his face had gotten. Roxas wasn't about to throw away the attention though, he was still panting and without meaning to jerked his hips involuntarily into the hands that were teasing him. Regretted it though, what if he scared Axel off? But… he wanted to do this right? That's the reason for all of this wasn't it?

Almost flinching away in surprise when Roxas thrust his crouch into his hands, blushing madly. The redhead complided to his boyfriends demands by slowly and shakily fingering the rim, before dragging the boxers a little way before stopping. Axel's eyes caught hold of the array of plasters fixed onto his fiance's hip, bitting his bottom lip but it didn't stop him from leaning closer to place small kisses ontop of the plasters. Moving away the boxers with each kiss only to reveal more cuts until the underpants were down to his knees. "Don't hurt yourself anymore baby." He cooed before noticing his boyfriend cock, blushing madly he wasn't sure what to do. He felt like a shy virgin all over again! Timidly only using one finger and traced the whole member.

Oh no he knew it! Squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he felt the body he was clinging to shy away, swallowing thickly, "I-I'm sorry-" But his quiet apology was cut off by those large hands stripping him of technically the last thing he was wearing. He… should probably do the same right? With timid hands he tried controling them to do the same, getting to his lover's hips before hesitating, swallowing thickly and then pulling them down slowly. Still wasn't looking. Still couldn't. However he did lift his head and look down at the contact no to skin, but stinging, on his cuts… the horrible thing he did to himself… His veins were full of ice with every kiss received, and then those words that turned his chest into stone. "I won't…" He couldn't anymore. He had no reason to. For a moment he thought that was it, that he had ruined their chance and therefore had to pull away… not the case and he instantly mewed quietly, flushing and his face went back into Axel's shoulder, but his fingers worked almost clumsily, as if still trying to figure out what to do as they slid carefully up the other man's length.

For some reason Axel sensed as if Roxas was nervous but soon as he felt fingers working carefully at his own member which twitched slowly to life. His face was slightly flushed as he grew confidence to work his hand up and down the blond's cock, making sure to pay extra attention to the tip of the head and massaged it gently yet teasingly.

He was nervous, extremely so. He didn't want to scare Axel away and felt he was treading on very thin ice at the moment. Ice with sharks underneath. They made it this far, he was afraid to mess it up and put them both right where they started. Roxas kept his face buried in his fiancé's shoulder as if it was his only shield from their activities and his hand followed the larger one's lead, almost coping his movements completely. He didn't know what he could do, so coping was the safest way to keep from being yelled at. Once the friction started to actually be registered though the teenager was breathing harder, laying small kisses on his fiancé's shoulder and then took a section in his mouth to suck on it to make his mark. He may be overstepping his boundary, but Axel was his and he wanted it to show.

Gasping as he felt lips enclose over his shoulder and sucked harshly at his skin, rewarding his lover with a sharp groan of pleasure and quickened the pace around Roxas's cock. They had indeed made it so far, before it would of been finished long before any of this had started so this was a huge improvement to both of them! But Axel himself was also testing himself... Seeing how far he could cope, but so far so good actually and well he was suprised at himself and happy. Axel's other hand trailed down Roxas's chest before sinking behind his cock to give his balls a light squeeze.

Good... Roxas smiled at the nose Axel made without thinking about it, his body relaxing as his tongue circled the dark bruise he had just left and finally let it be on it's own, only for his head to snap upwards slightly at the new sensations hitting his abused organ. "A-Axel please..." The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them, though his blood ran cold once they had. Was.. was that too much? What drove him to say that? His hand that had been working on his fiancé's arousal paused for a moment, readying his body for that strike he was expecting and that harmful word in which he had grown to believe he was himself. Whore.

Stopping what he was doing straight away and his hand letting go of the harden member right away. Fear pulsing through his body, crap he must of gone to far for Roxas. "Oh god babe are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Frantically asking as his hands shot up to his boyfriends face. Damn he screwed up... Biting his bottom lip as his green hues searched in Roxas's eyes for answer. Xemnas was right about Axel... He was nothing but a whore and an evil unloving boyfriend...

Even though Axel pulled away completely the blonde went back to his spot, letting go of his fiancé's private to have both arms go around his neck, face buried in his shoulders as he shook slightly. His head though shook the most, into Axel's shoulder without looking up, though it was easy to tell that he was bright red by his neck and ears. "I-I'm not hurt." It was a whisper, but the even quieter thing came next, his grip tightening around his fiancé's neck. "I-I ju-just need you..." Trailing off, and how he whimpered and buried himself further in Axel's shoulder wasn't helping his cause. Cause was over, had to settle it himself in a cold shower.

Gently rubbing his back in small and larger circle to help calm him down. But it turned out... Roxas was okay? Axel's eyes widened as he backed away only to cup his chin. "You do?" Well it was obvious by Roxas's red and embarrassed face as well as his hard on! Blushing back as well he nodded silently before speaking up. "You can have me." Then without warning his head lower down to his fiancé's cock, taking it in one hand and kissing the tip before gently sucking on the pink tip.

Right... Axel was pulling away it was all over. The blonde grabbed the blanket with both hands after shifting away from his fiancé and sitting on the bed normally, his red face focused as far away from the red-head as he could. "I'm sorry-" But again his quiet apology was drowned out by the larger voice talking to him. Two words. He was in trouble. He just barely manage to nod to tell him the truth, shaking slightly as he did so. Axel hated him. He was a whore, Axel hated him. Those two thoughts kept repeating over and over in his mind, causing tears to well up though none to escape. Whore. He was starting to feel the effect of not taking his medication. But those thoughts were canceled as Axel spoke again, blinking up with wide eyes at him as he moved downward, about to move to cover himself up but the red-head beat him to it by doing the very opposite. It wasn't what he had in mind, but it made him blush and mew quietly either way, his shaking fingers moving to twine in silky fiery locks.

Moving lower as Roxas's encouraging fingers wove into his hair, making him take more of his lover into his mouth even as he led down on the bed and this gave Axel more room to move. Playing up with the teasing for a little while before finally taking the whole thing in, his tongue swirling around the cock as he bobbed his head up and down in a slow teasing manner. Sucking and teasing the tip of his lovers length with his tongue when he made his way down again, his free hand resting on his lovers hip and stroking the plasters lovingly whilst his other hand worked on his balls.

This wasn't exactly what he meant when he said he needed his lover… But right now he was too breathless from panting to actually say what he meant. Besides, in order to quiet himself down, he had raised an arm and had his wrist secured in his mouth. He didn't want to say anything else accidently, didn't want to make a noise too loud to scare Axel. Their first time doing it in ages, and he was more afraid then the red-head, he wasn't afraid of going all the way, just in scaring his partner. Though he did pant and moan at the feelings, it all was quiet. Roxas didn't let it go on much longer though, his free hand that had been balling the sheets into his fist finally reached down and grabbed the hand that was causing his leg to sting-to which he thought was punishment he deserved-just to get his attention, removing his wrist carefully from his mouth as he finally made his throat work. "Please… not like that I need you." Say that Axel understood…

Axel increased the pace and suction on his lovers member until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, purposefully groaning to send vibration to his his hand was removed from Roxas's hip he made sure to interlock their fingers together, giving his fiance's erect member one last exagerated lick at the tip before letting it fall from his mouth then crawling right back up to Roxas's flushed face. The redhead was also blushing when he felt their members touch for a brief moment."What's up hun?" Asking huskily as he stroked away any stray strand of hair from his face. "I missed what you said."

He couldn't think anymore now, even when warm fingers brushed across his forehead he couldn't get his mouth to repeat what he just said. Not for several moments anyway until Roxas got enough control of his brain to reach up and brush his fingers across Axel's hidden tattoos, frowning before licking his thumb and wiping the makeup away. Wait… he had to repeat himself right? Getting the second tattoo uncovered he hesitated, blushing further and looking to the side, fingers lingering on the other's face. "I…. I said I need you… in me…. Please…" The way he tensed up and shifted underneath the older male obviously showed he was nervous, but at the same time… afraid. Afraid he would be pushed away, broken the boundary, the rules his fiancé had set down for him. Afraid Xemnas was right.

Oh so he did hear Roxas right! Blush like crazy and having to break eye contact the same time his lover did. He didn't say anything for several moments until his make up had been rubbed away. Could he though?... So far Axel had been alright himself...Taking a deep breath he nodded shyly before cupping Roxas's face and bringing his lips down onto his lovers. The older man would do it for his fiancé, only for him even though he was nervous about the whole thing. Kissing him softly for a few moments before slowly sliding his hand down to Roxas's cock and going back to teasing his erect member in a teasing manner. Releasing his thoroughly kissed lips from his boyfriends mouth before breathing in to his ear. "I'm just gonna go get... The stuff." Blushing as he too was also out of breath.

The silence dragged on too long. The teenager was tense to the point his back was hurting, not once had he moved to look up at his fiancé, his eyes were focused on the headboard, slowly loosing the light and trust that had built up as his mind overtook him. His hand even dropped from the older man's face, drawing his shoulders in so that he wasn't even touching the red-head. Right as he was about to suggest going to take a shower and staying on the sofa for the night, a large hand covered his face and blue eyes blinked in confusion as he was kissed, not smacked or screamed at. Without meaning to he gasped into the other's mouth as he was played with, about to lean up and continue what they were doing when suddenly his boyfriend pulled away, panting softly this time with it though he blushed at those simple words, nodding dumbly to them. "I-In the drawer, near the bottom." It had been a long time…

If this is what Roxas wanted he'd do it for him, anything to make him happy he'd do he broke away akwardly to go into the bottom draw when Roxas said everything was, blushing he grabbed a packet of lube and a condom then returned to the bed. His face was still bright red as he settled back into place, carefully opening the lube and spilling a generous amount on to his fingers. Kissing Roxas's cheek and closing his eyes and hiding his face before prodding the small enterence. "I'm truely sorry if this hurts you." He whispered into his lovers ear before hiding his face again, the slowly slipping his slicked finger into the tight hole.

Even after Axel left him, the blonde didn't move. He was staring at the headboard. Even when Axel came back, he didn't move, not even at his warning. He did however squeeze his eyes shut at the feeling of being entered. Just like it was when first taken, it was tight, it hurt a little but nothing to complain about. He was about to scream at himself for what he was about to do though. "Stop." It was whispered and his voice was still breathless and squeaked but still an order. "If you don't want to do it that's fine. Let me go shower." This was too awkward, where was the spark he missed? It was gone, he was just wanting his body to be used... like a whore.

Freezing when he heard Roxas's voice and lifting his head up. At first he had thought he had done something wrong, and was going to be left all alone again but releasing a breath as that wasn't the issue. "No.. It's just I'm scared... Scared of hurting you that's all. I don't want you to be afraid of me..." Well this was odd, here he was having a conversation with his fiance whilst fingering him.

He was scared. That was the only thing that reached his ears as he paled and tried to squirm away with a lump forming in his throat. Axel was afraid of him again. He ruined it... he ruined everything! But that's when the rest of the words started making sense in his mind instead of being a jumble of text, calming down at them slowly. "I'm not afraid. N-not of you or this, never of you..." Axel hadn't retracted his finger, and this was both confusing him and making him tremble slightly, wanting more but trying to keep from asking, trying to keep from ruining them further.

Okay.. So he wasn't hurt or afraid... So what was wrong? What had spooked his boyfriend? "Babe, what's wrong you can tell me?" Asking gently and this time looking into his eyes as he wriggled his spare hand free to cup Roxas cheek, his fingers in his fiance's hole moved slightly deeper inside as he wriggled. In all matter of fact he had almost forgot what his other had been doing because he was so worried about his lover.

Can... Can he tell him? The blonde opened his mouth to do just that but what came out was gasp, blushing darkly and closing his eyes. "Y-You're hand s-smart one." Did Axel completely forget what he was doing? Cause honestly, he was so close to making the small blonde cum right there with just one finger inside it wasn't funny. But then he turned around and told him the truth. "It... It's just a couple old scars reopening... It'll go away, don't worry." Just as long as his fiance kept him from thinking everything would be fine.

Okay now he was really confused! What about his hand? Frowning confusingly with a small head tilt and with a small blush he realised where it was! Still with reddened cheeks he asked one last time. "You gonna tell me what's up?" Asking with a slight idea and a his eyes twinkled a little bit. Slowly he pulled his finger out just a little bit before pushing it back in but twirling his finger as he did. Old scars?... Oh . Biting his bottom lip and stopping what he was doing looking down right upset.

Without meaning to a squeak escaped at the first thrust to hit him in ages, but it was a tease, it was just one. Blinking open hazed eyes in confusion to his lover he caught the look and his own mood-which had slowly started rising again, fell, seriously. Well... it was over. He squirmed slightly, loosening the finger from inside him slightly until just the tip was there again and he was scooted away and propped up on his elbows. "It's... nothing like that. Just something that... that he called me. Don't worry about it..." Pausing for a few moments after leaning forward and kissing his lover on the temple, hesitating before forcing himself to say it. "I'm... i'm not a... a whore am i...?" His voice nearly failed him and he was looking away again, tensing up slowly.

His mouth fell right open and letting his finger slip from Roxas so he could lie right next to him. "You are not a whore. You're the opposite! Hun he said the same thing to me too!" At least Roxas confessed what was bothering him, leaning forward to peck his cheek then starting. "Honey he's the one shagging a dog so I think that points out who the real whore is. It's not me or you." At least he was slowly believing in what he told himself. He wasn't a whore. That was Xemnas.. Axel just kept on telling himself that.

Right, over. The blonde fidgeted as he sat up fully, pulling his legs in close to hide himself from his lover. So he was-but Axel's words contradicted it completely and he was left blinking down at him in surprise, eyes widening at his final statement. "Y-You mean...?" That was it? He was afraid over something that Axel cast off? the news made him almost sick, but he swallowed thickly and nodded. He had been worried over nothing... Or something that Axel saw as nothing... that hurt him... But at the same time relaxed him. Axel wasn't worried about it then why should he? He wanted to think this way... but... Not even his fiancé's comment could make him smile more than a small twitch of his lips. "Promise...?"

Of course he was worried. He just didn't want to show Roxas... Axel personally want to heal, and well it was too late for that now... At work he couldn't go near any of his co-workers without flinching if anyone even so happened to brush against him! The only one who he felt completely fine around was his fiancé! "Promise." Whispering as he kissed Roxas's cheek lightly.

That was what made him smile. The blonde did so and nodded, leaning over and gently pecking Axel's lips, but pulled away after only a moment, his eyes downcast and almost... guilty as he bit his lip. "I... I'll go shower than." Granted after all that he was nearly completely slack, but he needed alone time to calm down and get his mind turned off. "I'm... sorry... for making you go this far..." He could tell his fiancé was uncomfortable as soon as he put his face into his shoulder earlier... why didn't he just say no then? The blonde retrieved his boxers from the edge of the bed and slipped them on as he stood up, avoiding eye contact.

Axel sighed and covered up his waist, mainly to hide his hard on but to also cover his dignity. Brushing his clean hand across Roxas's cheek and nodded. "Alright then." Well he had to get rid of his own 'little problem'. "It's okay hon don't worry about to so much, I'm not fussed about it." Poor Roxas... He looked so disappointed in Axel... Axel looked away guiltily and shut his eyes with a sigh. Back to square one again...

Not fussed about it... was that the truth or a clever lie? The blonde sighed quietly and nodded, that being his last response as he headed towards the bathroom and shut the door behind him, starting the water before taking off the watch and ring, setting them on the counter before hesitating. Need overcame the promise though. Even as he took off the plastered of the healed marks he got the scissors out to make new ones as he stepped into the icy cold water of the shower with a suppressed shiver.

Okay... Time to get rid of his problem. Taking a deep breath and uncovering the sheet that concealed his naked form, then sliding his hand down his scarred chest feeling where he had stabbed himself after taking his own heart away for Roxas. His hand trailing over the small amount of wirey red hair above his cock then gripping it in his hand and slowly pumping it as he shut his eyes. In no time Axel's other hand went down to fondle his balls, squeezing them as he groaned softly and thrusting his hips up into the air. Gripping his cock harder trying to bring himself to completion. Axel only had one image in his mind the whole time, the thought of Roxas doing the exact same thing in the bathroom next to him. Softly calling out "Roxas." In a mantra that was timed with his pumping member.

That was not what the blonde was doing, the very thought of touching himself wasn't ever appealing to him. He was letting the water get him out of the mood. Too cold it worked and rather quickly seeing as he was already out of that mood and fingering the blade of the scissors. Axel would hate him for this... just another thing to add to the list that never ended. Lately... everything he did was wrong. He tried. He failed. This was just another failure. His fault, he took it too far everything was his damn fault! Without realizing it he had already pressed the blade into his leg five more times and the water was causing streams of red to travel down his leg. He stood for a minute, watching it as the pain ebbed away. It didn't even hurt anymore... Why? Why couldn't this hurt? On his other hip then, the unmarred one right on the bone. Four more, now they . They were supposed to. Whimpering quietly the blonde dropped the scissors outside of the shower, leaning against the cold wall after turning the belting spray off and putting both hands against his eyes, tears welling silently. He broke a promise... He messed up again... but... he was in pain... why couldn't Axel see how much pain he was in? Wiping his red eyes the blonde dried off, careful around his new injuries before putting disinfectant on them and plasters before putting his boxers on and upon rubbing his eyes to try and get rid of the last bit of tears, stepped out of the bathroom, only to have his face flush a brilliant red and squeak before ducking back inside, leaning against the closed door. Hadn't expected walking out on that...

Axel's body shook as he rode out his orgasm as jets of creamy white spilled out of the tip of his length, he was left slightly dazed before hearing a noise. Freezing and only seeing the bathroom door shut. Oh crap! Roxas saw? His face was bright red in embarrassment. Grabbing his boxers from off the floor to wipe himself clean then grabbing a fresh pair from the draw. Okay... 'Pretend as if nothing had happened.' Telling himself as he put on a long blue shirt on. "Hey Roxas I'm gonna go get that pizza out of the fridge. Come out when you're ready please!" Calling out to the bathroom before rushing away in a flush.

The startled blonde barely managed a reply to his lover upon hearing him yell through, in fact all that escaped his throat was a shy: "O-okay." Probably too late for Axel to hear anyway. Roxas waited a moment for his blush to die down before slowly and shyly opening the door and first thing he did was go to the bed to throw on the clothes he had taken off, choosing now to be covered after what he saw. Though the thought of facing his lover again caused his cheeks to heat up as he approached the door, fiddling his engagement ring with his opposite hand nervously as he slipped through the door. Until Aiko became the distraction. He quickly lifted up the growing feline as she mewed for attention and sat down on the sofa with her over his legs, burring his face in her long fur.

Returning moments later with two plates with two slices of pizza each held on one hand, the other was carrying two cans of coke, then putting them both into his bedroom. "Here we go." Axel took to pretending as if nothing had happened, it would be for the best that way. Plopping a plate next to Roxas before scratching Aiko's head. "I've put some food into her bowl incase she's hungry." Looking at his own plate, it was obvious there was a blush staining his cheeks.

Glancing up at his fiancé as he was joined on the sofa, nodding before blushing and moving his arms away from the purring cat, but she didn't move off of his lap and instead lay there with her tail flicking in contentment. "Kay... she'll go when she gets hungry." Couldn't help but notice that Axel got him more food than he told him than he could eat... this was going to get old telling him that he couldn't eat that much at one time but didn't bother. Maybe if he was good for the rest of the day... Axel wouldn't be angry with him anymore? Cause now... he was planning on sleeping on the sofa after that failed attempt.

Axel noticed Roxas hadn't touched his food. Sighing and running his fingers though his hair, well it was getting very old now! Shutting and opening his eyes he then poked Roxas in the side. "Come on hun you need to try to eat. Please?" Looking up pleading. If Roxas kept this up he'd have to resort to plan B... Setting up an appointment at the doctors.

The blonde jumped slightly as he was poked, wincing as Aiko's claws dug into his leg as she ran away. "Ow..." At what Axel said though he blinked before looking up at him for a moment, opening his mouth to protest out of habit but it snapped shut and Roxas forced himself to nod. Didn't say anything further, just brought his plate closer and picked up the first piece to start eating. He couldn't take being yelled at right now... "Sorry, just was waiting for the cat to move." Using that as his excuse for not starting a moment ago.

Almost glaring at the kitten as he noticed Roxas's wince as she tore off into the kitchen. It looked as if it was time to get her claws filed down again. Patting his leg gently before nodding even though he wasn't convinced. "Alright." This time finally picking of his own slice and taking a few nibbles.

Without meaning to Roxas winced as his leg was tapped on the new open cuts. He should've sat on Axel's other side... He said nothing though, and stayed silent throughout their dinner. Even ate the second slice and was in the progress of finishing the soda, circled up on the sofa and putting his head against the arm of the chair, legs pulled in close to his side. "...How was work?" Trying to make things less awkward... that was his fault.

Finishing his food and downing his drink and feeling stated. Though when Roxas opted to resting on the sofa instead of him he couldn't help feel a little lonely... Damn it was his fault after all for scaring away Roxas..."Eh. It was alright, nothing special just a small party that's all." Should he reach out for his boyfriend or not? His hand and arm twitched to just hold his boyfriend, to tell him everything would be okay.. Though maybe asking was the best idea. "C-can I hold you?" Asking timidly and nothing like his usual character, it was almost as if he was the other people just after he was raped...

"Oh..." Thought he had a wedding today? Or was that tomorrow he couldn't remember... it didn't matter either way he was left alone and would be left alone from now on for long periods like that. To his fiancé's question he blinked up in surprise, than blushed slightly as he shifted on the sofa so that he was leaning the other way, his head carefully resting on the larger male's shoulder. "You don't have to ask, you know this." He scared Axel too badly... didn't he? More weight added to his already tense and sore shoulders. Any more and he had no doubt that he would crack.

"Sorry.. It's just you were leaning the other way so..." Blushing until he wrapped an arm around his waist but trying to ease the tension by kissing the side of Roxas's forehead, before his fingers brushed against the familiar plasters. "Please hon don't hurt yourself anymore. It's not good for you." He hated to see Roxas so hurt... "I care a lot about you, I want to see you being healthy.. Especially on our wedding day."

"... Didn't want to get crumbs on you." Blinking in surprise that that was the reason for Axel's discomfort. Something as small as that?... He really was horrid to Axel if he didn't realize that something that small hurt him. Purring quietly as lips rested against him, but he swallowed that noise as soon as the large hand brushed against the new cuts, wincing slightly. To what he said though... he became white as a ghost and adverted his gaze. Did... did he know? How? A whimper caught in his throat at his last line. The only thing he managed to say was: "I'm sorry..."

Yeah right... That was an obvious lie. Though he didn't say anything else on that matter but Axel did give his lover a small smile. "It's okay. I know you won't though. After all you did promise me you wouldn't hurt yourself anymore. After all we did move out here so we could have a nice fresh start right? Right?" Something was wrong, he could sense it. "Roxas?" His smile fading fast. "Wait. Roxas please tell me you didn't?" His voice was low and husky as if he had something caught in his vocal cords.

His shoulders fell but tensed with every one of his fiancé's words. Oh no... oh no he was horrible! He ruined everything! He sat up and away from the red-head as if his fire had lashed out and burned him, his eyes focused on the coffee table as his hands trembled and tears started to well as thoughts piled up against his weakened mind. "...I'm sorry..." It was all Roxas could manage as he trembled, even as he opened his mouth to try and give an excuse nothing came forth except a shaky inhale that just resulted in a tear dropping to his lap and for him to dumbly mutter up to his probably furious fiancé: "I'm sorry..." A second time. But.. Axel needed to calm down... needed to realize that without his medication his mind was extremely unstable as the doctor warned him weeks ago.

Axel's blood ran ice cold. Roxas broke his promise to him... Shutting his eyes tight before unclenching his fists and wrapping two arms around his boyfriend. "It's okay." He lied. Of course nothing was okay! He couldn't even help his fiancé! The redhead buried his face into his loves neck as he held him close and rubbed his back. "It's fine. I'm going to get you some help. I'll take the day off tomorrow and take you to the doctors." He would do anything to see his lover happy again, even though deep down inside he himself was not and was battling on his own in secret...

The teenager was trembling and almost flinched away as the strong arms started to surround him, but instead of being pushed away or struck he was pulled into an embrace, even as Axel told him it was alright all Roxas could manage to mutter was another apology, eyes spilling over with his tears as he pulled himself close to his fiancé, face buried in his shoulders in return and arms around his neck tightly. To his final statement though, he shook his head and tried to stop his tears. "I-I work. I-It's a truck day... No more doctors please I'm sorry..." His shaking only increased with his tears, clearly remembering not to long ago where he had to face his fear of them all on his own to get his stomach drained. "Please.. please I'm sorry..."

Rubbing his back slowly to help calm Roxas down, he hated to say it but his fiancé had to go to the doctor or he'd just get sicker..."Babe. You're calling in tomorrow to say you're going to be late and I'm doing the same. We have to get you sorted out hon. Image if you were like this around our son?" Well future son. "It wouldn't be good for him to see his wonderful dad like this. He'll need you. As do I." Whispering loud enough for Roxas to hear. But it was true.. His fiancé was getting to the point again where he was before he left to go stay with Sora. "Unless... You want to stay with Sora for awhile?" His mind praying for the first option, as he didn't want to be alone again...

No! No he was being sent to the doctors! The doctors caused him pain! Axel was trying to hurt him! The blonde shook and tensed at what his lover was saying... until the last line hit him hard and he froze. Their son... He calmed down slightly, and sanity slowly returned. Axel needed him... of course he did... He didn't deserve this... him he didn't deserve to put up with him all the time... Roxas whimpered quietly before shaking his head at the last phrase, edging closer to Axel so he could put his head under his chin. "Don't send me away... I'll go... Just... stay with me the entire time." Even his speaking had calmed down even though his voice was shaking. He had to do this for Axel, he had to do this for his child...

Rubbing the back of Roxas's head as he settled under his chin. That was much better.. Sighing in calmness, thankfully his fiancé choose the first option. He wouldn't known how to cope if Roxas chose Sora over him...Axel was going to help his young lover as much as he now could. "Alright I'll call early in the morning to book an appointment. And yes, this time I'll stay with you the whole time." After all... They didn't need a repeat of the Folhart incident... "I'll be with you the whole time." Kissing the side of his face to try and calm him down, reassuring Roxas he would always been there for him.

There was several moments pause before the blonde worked up the courage to speak again. "I... I'm sorry..." Starting out with a small shaking to his voice. "You... you don't deserve to put up with this... You don't deserve any of it I'm sorry... But... thank you... for snapping me out of it." At least he knew he was in a trance like mode... honestly he hated himself for acting that way... but what could he do about it but suffer?

Axel shook his head and released Roxas only to wipe away his tears with his thumb. "Hey I'm your fiancé. I don't put up with it because I'm around you. I'll put up your mad crazy behavior any day because I love and care for you." Smiling cheerily. Chuckling softly as he kissed Roxas's forehead quickly. "Anytime Rox. You need snapping out of it just come to me and I'll be right their for you."

Roxas flushed slightly after his tears were wiped away and Axel started talking again, managing a choked, shaky, short chuckle to his words. "Sap." Barely even managed to whisper the words though he relaxed at the same time. After that big episode he wasn't expecting to feel so loved so fast... To his last words he nodded, agreeing to him in a way and even putting softly as his forehead was kissed, though just nuzzled his head back under Axel's chin and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Where would I be without you? Honestly... you're too perfect to be human."

Ahh there we go, a smile finally! "It's my job." Grinning as he chuckled. Axel pulled Roxas back into a more loving hug, and holding him close to his non-beating chest. Even though it wasn't beating he still imaged it would be beating very fast right now, not because he was scared. Only because how close his fiancé was. Roxas's words caught him off guard and wanted to argue the fact that they weren't human. Human's had being hearts, some being living without out one... They truly monsters, but with mental feelings. "God knows, I don't wanna know. But I'm not that perfect. No one is or we wouldn't be who were are."

"But that's why." Roxas mumbled, eyes closing as he relaxed but not falling asleep, just shutting his eyes. "That's what makes you who you are." Countered. Though his cheeks were slightly red from admitting what he always thought to his loved fiancé. leaning up he softly kissed his chin than pulled away, blinking up at him briefly as if asking if he was allowed to do that though figured that he was without having to be answered and returned to under Axel's chin, completely cuddled up against him and loving every moment of it.

Blushing and kissing the top of his head in a bear hug. "Oh stop now your making me blush!" He wasn't really. "Now you're turning into a sap." Okay now his cheeks were pink from Roxas admitting his feelings. Though he did rub Roxas's back slowly and eased him carefully onto his lap, almost cradling him like a baby.

"It's contagious I get it from you." Roxas mumbled back almost instantly after his fiancé's final comment, letting Axel move him around without any sort of protest and instantly leaned into his chest like he would have before, reaching over to take his hand and started stroking his thumb over the much larger fingers. Didn't say anything else for a while as he finally started relaxing again, than he blinked and shifted. "I need to put those roses in water…" It was very possible that he had an attention disorder.

Roses?... Oh! The roses he brought Roxas! Nodding he unwound his arms from his fiancé and let him go even though he felt lonely instantly. Funny how they both seemed to only just remembered about the poor already wilting flowers! "Sure." Making sure to pat Roxas on the back as a signal for him to jump off his lap. "I'll put some coffee on for us." This time standing up himself.

Even though his back was hit the blonde stayed in place a moment longer to lean over and press his lips against Axel's forehead and then slipping off of his lap and standing upright. "No coffee, too much sugar I won't be able to sleep tonight. Will take a glass of milk though if we have any." The blonde was at least offering to get calories into his system instead of refusing everything, "And we still have to get rid of that cake." Offering as he rushed into the bedroom and picked up the small bouquet of flowers then brought them into the kitchen to put them in their water filled vase as well as the plant food.

Axel nodded. Well the teen had been sleeping practically all day after all... "Alright." He said quickly. Going into the kitchen and making himself his coffee and pouring out a generous amount of milk into a mug. "So." Beginning after Roxas had put the flowers in a vase. "How's that girl you work with?" Asking as he sipped his hot coffee.

The blonde was adjusting the flowers and picking up the vase to go and set them in the living room when Axel asked his question and he looked over at him and shrugged. "Olette? She's fine, i think she's stressing over her college work too much though-oh..." he paused for a few moments almost shyly and stared down at the table after he set the flowers down. "I-I was actually planning to help her move this weekend, she wants to get together with me Hayner and Pence... can i go?" It was the first time he ever asked about doing something with his friends, but the way he asked was almost like asking a parent for permission...

Following Roxas back into the living room and carrying their drinks, setting his boyfriends onto the tablet. Blinking in surprise, Roxas wanted to go out with his friends? Hayner... God he didn't like that kid very much but Roxas did need to get out more and see new people. "Of course you can hon! You don't need to ask me... Just... Just please be careful around that Hayner.." He saw those looks that kid was giving HIS fiancé. But maybe socializing would heal him.

Roxas started smiling as he sat down at the table and reached out to take the mug, however he faltered slightly at his last proposition. He looked into the white drink and gripped the mug tightly as he swallowed thickly, just barely able to murmur: "I trust him... but... if you don't I'll be careful..." His voice was quiet but at least he was agreeing to the circumstances. But after a moment of pause the smile came back as he lifted up the mug and took a sip out of it. "So... what will you do on Saturday than?"

Axel didn't quite catch the last part as he sipped his coffee rather loudly but he did catch the next sentence. "Oh I dunno I'll see if I can get an extra shift at work or something." He shrugged. It wasn't that easy. It wasn't like Axel had friends out here or anything unlike Roxas, his friends instantly had a connection with him... This was a new world to the redhead. He knew no one expect a few people he worked with... But he barely knew them..

He didn't like that answer... Roxas tilted his head at Axel's response and then shook his head. "Why not try and go out with your coworkers or something? Any more work and you'll get sick..." he was honestly worried about how often his lover worked and how he kept trying to take in more hours... Sure the munny was helpful, but at the same time so was their health.

Sighing he shook his head. "It's not that easy. I barely know anyone here Rox." Running his fingers through his hair briefly before it fell against the table. "I would if I could... But it doesn't matter. I'll see if can call in back ho- urm Radiant Garden and see if Teef or Cloud are around or something.." Okay maybe it wasn't the safest of places to go... But it was his home and he knew people there.

And that's when Roxas froze. He literally paled until he was as white as the mug in his hand as he slowly set it down and put his hands in his lap to disguise the shaking. "...Why don't you do that then?" Still trying to be positive, but at the same time mentally becoming tense again. Axel was going to say 'home' wasn't he? He still saw radiant gardens as his home... that meant that the dream he had at the beginning of the week was so close already to becoming a reality. If Axel got that angry at him... would he hurt him again? He couldn't handle that even in the slightest. Roxas had to do anything now to make him happy...

Axel nodded though he didn't see his fiancé paling, instead his eyes were locked onto the wall in front of him with a small smile. "Yeah... I'd like that. And hey I gotta tell them sometime about our engagement." Grinning slightly as he raised his hand, the ring gleaming in the light just like his future husband. "Speaking of plans... We do need to start thinking. After all we can't stay engaged forever." Blushing a little when he announced this.

The only reason he was 'gleaming' is because he had gotten so pale he was worried about passing out or being sick, only able to clear his throat quietly once his fiancé started talking and took up his drink... only to almost spit it back up and blush furiously, staring down at the table. "We... weren't we going to wait a year? I... I honestly have no clue how to start planning..." Admitting quietly and almost flustered. He was still a kid after all, this was all new!

Scratching the back of his head and blushing. "Yeah your right. Sorry. I just get all excited every time I look at the ring you gave me." Admitting when his blush darkened. Well he was excited! This meant so much to him! He was going to spend the rest of his life beside his wonderful future husband. "Well... Maybe we can think of a place first?" Looking up as his hand trailed down to slip it's self into his fiancé's hand.

Roxas had to smile at his fiancé's excitement, shaking his head slightly as he sipped out of his mug and reached across the table like Axel to take his hand, playing with his ring as he looped their fingers together. A place? As much as he wanted to say in front of the twilight tower he paused and hesitated before offering quietly: "Why not back on your world? So your parents can come."

Hesitating for awhile. His world? No... It wasn't safe enough and nowhere as beautiful as Twilight Town. But... It wasn't as if he saw his.. Lea's parents much. "They're not really my parents... And no. My world isn't the safest place to marry. I was kind of hoping to marry here. It's a beautiful world." Squeezing Roxas's hand lightly, showing he meant it. "And you know so much more about this place than I do. I'm sure you know of some wonderful places where we can say our vows." His eyes fluttering up for a few seconds to meet his fiancé's.

The blonde actually pulled back slightly as his plan backfired, though in relaxation instead of fear. He had been afraid Axel would keep showing signs of wanting to return, now he was extremely grateful he hadn't. To his final comment though he blushed darkly and looked down at their twined hands, hesitating a moment. "I-I actually... was thinking in front of the tower... It's where we fell for each other i thought it would be appropriate." Notice whenever he was embarrassed this badly he started speaking differently and stared downwards.

Blushing all colors of the rainbow at once, it was true though. It was where they talked about everything and made conversation the most when they finished a mission. "Yeah that's the perfect place." Sighing almost dreamily. Axel could almost imagine their day at that moment. "So... Urm... Suits?" If he said for Roxas to wear a dress he might have been murdered by his fiancé!

Seeing Axel blushing only made Roxas flush more and he looked back towards the table, stroking Axel's fingers with his thumb as he did so. Did he say something weird? But as his fiancé agreed he looked up with a smile, only to look back down bright red and try to swallow but the lump in his throat was too much. Just nodded to that one. He promised before he would wear a dress, but he'd die of embarrassment. Maybe honeymo- but he stopped even thinking that. If things stayed the way they were, the two of them wouldn't last until then.

Just catching Roxas's small blush made his calm down to smile at him. But... Why was Roxas blushing? Did he say something? "Gold would look amazing on you. Actually any color would suit you." Fluttering his eyes flirtatiously. "What time of year?" Asking quietly as he moved his chair closer to Roxas's, accidently brushing their legs together.

Gold? The blonde blushed more at the complement but nodded to the idea of the color. "Gold works, gold and white." He didn't want black, he couldn't imagine it at a wedding honestly. At least he found his tongue again. These questions were far more embarrassing then he thought they would be. At the next question he hesitated, shivering slightly as their legs touched and leaning over his way to rest his head on his fiancé's shoulder, "I don't know... when it's warm though so... summer maybe, early summer." Murmuring as he leaned his face upwards and nuzzled into the larger male's neck with a purr of affection.

Soon as Roxas's head fell onto his should Axel instantly wrapped an arm around his waist. Whoa.. Early summer? That's like July time. Kinda soon actually so they didn't have that much time to prepare for plans! But still he loved the idea! "Yeah I think that's perfect. Just like you." Adding that last part on the end partially because he wanted to make Roxas blush again, and it was funny watching him squirm! He even decided to tickle his side a little for an added effect!

The blonde blushed more, looking down again and fidgeting slightly under his fiancé's gaze. If he didn't know better, this was a game to Axel. And he kept losing. "I'm not-" He started but he was cut off mid complaint with a squeak as his sides were violated, instantly squirming around in the chair and almost falling off it then frowning up at his fiancé, both arms around his waist as a shield. "Don't do that..." he could already feel his side stinging from jumping and upsetting his cuts.

Ops! Biting his bottom lip and looking away guiltily. "Sorry..." Axel slipped his hands into his lap and looked down. He forgot about Roxas's cut up sides... Couldn't he touch his boyfriend without hurting him? Was this what their relationship was going to be like when they got married? Untouchable?

Roxas shifted slightly after Axel apologized, muttering back: "It's okay..." before sitting a couple moments in silence. That's when he decided to make a brave move by reaching over to is fiancé's arm and pulling it slightly so it went over his shoulders and hand only inches away from his cuts while the blonde calmly nuzzled up against his lover. It was his own way of saying it was alright to touch, as long as he was gentle than he didn't mind it.

Hesitating for a moment until he allowed Roxas to freely move his hand over to his fiancé's shoulder, then nestled himself right onto his chest as Axel himself nuzzled into his fiancé's head. Okay to be honest it was rather cute Roxas was acting like this but it wasn't the comfiest place ever. Patting his shoulder lightly before asking. "Hey shall we move onto the sofa?"

Roxas hesitated as he pulled away, reaching for his mug and finishing it's contents before nodding. "Kay." Had to agree to everything Axel told him to do, that's what was spiraling through his mind over and over again. He didn't want to upset him again. Fingers still intertwined her slipped out of the chair, letting go to do so and like a child almost took the three steps needed to get onto the sofa and plopped down so he was sitting on it, back in his pervious curled up into a ball position. "...What are your hours tomorrow?" If he was lucky, maybe his fiancé forgot about the doctors..

When he made it to the sofa Axel instantly wrapped his arm around his fiancé's upper torso this time, remembering not to touch his waist. "My hours? Well I need to call in later remember? I'm taking you to the doctors." Reminding Roxas as he started to pet his chest with his thumb.

Damn it he did remember! Roxas didn't bother protesting openly though, he just pouted, though shivered slightly at the touch, but at the same time leaned against Axel even more, one of his hands absentmindedly massaging at the older male's inner thigh, closer to his knee though. "Alright... I'll call after you do... But i have to be at work before two, we have a truck and I have to help." Those books did weigh a lot and it usually was just three of them working, but the extra worker had to take off so it was just him and Olette.

Purring gently at the attention his leg was receiving, it was many of his secret weak spots. After standing up all day this was like heaven for Axel. "But.." Another purr. "If we can get you in before then your going to have to tell your boss you can't change the appointment if we run over time." Finishing off with a quiet purr and closing his eyes. Daaamn this was relaxing.

Roxas was in shock what the simple motion of his fingers moving was doing to his fiancé! But it caused a smile to twitch onto his lips and he coaxed his hand to keep moving, even shifting up and down his leg to help. "Than we'll have to be quick there. If we are late I'll have to stay at work later." Which he didn't want to do buy he had to both pay for the apartment and may for their groceries seeing as his fiancé wasn't good with money management. "We'll figure something out, you haven't even called the doctor yet, and i feel fine now." Murmuring as he nuzzled into Axel's neck, kissing it gently as he did so.

A throaty purr escaped his lips again but this time a little louder when the hand trailed up and down his leg, blushing a bright red in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he made that sound! Nodding dumbly as he was starting to lose the will to concentrate. "Y-yeah sure. That's fine." It also seemed as if his mind was affected now also!

The blonde's lips twitched in amusement at his fiancé's plight as he worked on his neck, skimming his teeth over the blemish free space and trying to keep himself from biting where his boss would see. Didn't say anything else, but his actions held a silent question, trying to shift closer so he could lean up and kiss Axel's chin, almost daring him to look down so he could reach his lips while his fingers found a new route, massaging in circles in between his thighs, closer to his groin.

Moving his head to the side to allow Roxas more room to move in a silent groan, try to help his fiancé onto his lap as he leaned forward to capture those teasing lips and catching 'that look' in his eyes. Blushing profoundly but kissing him softly as he started to stroke Roxas's back, and groaning softly into the kiss as those teasing fingers were edging closer and closer to his jewels. Shifting his hips up trying to tell his lover to stop teasing.

His lips pressed against his fiancé's with a quiet purr of his own, straddling his fiancé's legs but leaving plenty room for his fingers to work in finally complying to his silent demands and using his small hands on the slowly stiffening member, reaching his fingers inside Axel's boxers in order to work. Definitely didn't have any sort of hesitation this time around... but he was just following orders. Besides the hungry kissing and arching against the large hands as they touched his back the blonde didn't seem very turned on by everything. This was what Axel wanted, he would do it. And he wouldn't stop him this time, nor ask for more.

This was going so fast! He wasn't expecting to be grabbed so quickly like that! His cheeks were burning and eyes even started to water a little bit. No! If Roxas wanted it.. Then he'd let him have his way with him. After all he belonged to Roxas and no one else... He couldn't be afraid forever. Shaking hands slid to cup his fiancé's face as his other hand slipped inside his shirt to play with his nipples, then slowly sliding down again to massage his inner thigh just like his other did to himself. Axel involuntary groaned at his lovers actions, so he undid Roxas's jeans and slipped his hand past his boxers to massage his balls.

Something... something was wrong. Roxas pulled away from the kiss just enough so he could look at his fiancé, then broke away from it completely as his hand faltered, looking almost shocked at himself. Axel... his face he was scared! "Baby...?" Whispering quietly in shock, terrified of what he had just done without knowing that his lover was in this state the entire time. But his mind was changed by the man's actions, not so much being touched himself- the boy wasn't even hard under the fingers yet-but hearing the groan. He was pleasing Axel.. he just wanted to please him... to make things how they were before.. that was such... such a long time ago... he barely remembered being as happy as that. Being more gentle this time the blonde leaned back up to more softly kiss his lips and play with him with more timid touches, not wanting to scare him away. His spare hand went to carefully brush at the older male's face, and although blind he managed to cup his cheek and use his thumb to trace the tattoos he loved so much.

Blinking up when Roxas broke away, looking up confusingly at his fiancé but soon enough their lips were together again. Thankfully this time a lot more gently and not rushed, it was a perfect pace. Slowly his hand slid over Roxas's limp member, taking it not so lightly to give him a bit of pressure around his dick and teasingly moving his hand up and down. Then letting go to stroke it lightly with a finger -almost tickling it- before circling the head with his thumb and returning to grasping him once more. And the whole time he did this Axel wa gazing up into his lovers eyes as he stroked his tattoos.

Without meaning to a small groan escaped the child's jaws, blushing almost shamefully as he started becoming hard under the other male's hand, shivering as he changed tactics but that seemed to work better than the first method. Although he was uncomfortable at the idea of being hard in front of his lover when a little over an hour ago he hadn't been able to do this... but he had to, Axel wanted him to. Even while kissing he managed to keep his eyes open just slightly, hazed over as he forced his mind to shut off. Just do what Axel wanted. His fingers continued working, his thumb showing more attention to the sensitive head as they circled it slowly, than more firmly gripped around it and started pumping at a nice slow pace. Spare hand slowly started working downwards, away from Axel's face and down his bare chest, lingering for a few moments over his scar before trailing across to his nipple. He usually wasn't the one to do this, so it was experimental as he brushed his thumb over the nub.

'Ahh there we go!' Thinking to himself as managed to bring Roxas's cock back to life. In away it was funny that only an hour ago they were so close to going the whole way, so did they both think they could do it this time? Probably... Or maybe not. Axel trailed kisses down his lovers face and neck, stopping just when his collarbone met his neck and nibbled before sucking lightly. Groaning as his boyfriends fingers worked away at his cock, then shivering as he brushed over his sensitive scar as for some reason or another it seemed to turn him on even more! Urm well... This was different. But the redhead didn't deny that it didn't feel good, because it did. As their tongues wrestled an idea struck him when his lovers tongue was in his mouth, quickly changing to sucking on his tongue bringing it into his mouth as he somewhat grinned lazily. Moving his thumb across a vein on his lovers member when he decided to go back to jerking him off, this time with added pressure and quicker

Even though he was supposed to be doing this for Axel he couldn't deny that it felt amazing. Though already his eyes were hazed and he was breathless and panting to try and make up for what was no longer in his lungs. Now here came the brave part. His hand left his lover's chest, taking his spare hand and sliding it lower down his back, shifting slightly to take off his pants without breaking the kiss, in fact he was using that to distract his lover. Didn't stop him from putting Axel's hand over his entrance though and squeezed his member as if to say he wanted to go all the way. Roxas was moving fast this time on purpose, he didn't want those thoughts to come again.

Groaning as his cock was squeezed and his fingers were shifted away from Roxas's erection to his hole. Complying with his needs and circling his petite entrance but not yet slipping them into it. Sliding his jeans off as he helped Roxas out of his own, only to move his fingers away from his lovers hole to his lips, breaking the kiss to suck on his own fingers. Green eyes were hazed over with lust as he stared down into Roxas's soul.

His mouth free, the distraction was gone and Roxas sought for a new one quickly so he turned towards Axel's ear. It was there and it was available. His teeth nipped gently on the lobe before letting his tongue trace the shell and with that settled he moved to try and get to his jaw and neck, anywhere he could keep his attention focused without talking. Speaking would only ruin it. Finally he locked eyes with his fiancé, his shoulders relaxing slightly as he gave the back of his hand a quick kiss, silently telling him that it was good enough.

Axel's cheeks were red and it was hard to tell if it was from arousal or if he was blushing. Groaning as the shell of his ear was licked as his fingers slid from his mouth to Roxas's butt, leaning forward again to capture his mouth so he could distract him from the pain as he slowly slid a finger in as gently as he could. Axel's other hand wrapped it's self around his fiancé's cock, squeezing a little before pumping it in time with his finger moving in and out of Roxas's entrance.

Good he had his mouth back. Roxas pushed back against the kiss almost instantly, though his eyes squeezed close tighter and he whimpered ever so quietly at the intrusion. It hurt at first, but once Axel was moving around it dulled down. It would never feel as good as it did before when there was nothing but love between them, but it felt better than anything he had felt in a long time. It was hard to kiss him when he was as hazy as this but he kept trying, interrupting it only to gasp or to catch air. Any redder and his cheeks would look like Axel's hair. His fingers had swapped pace with his fiancé's cock, his fingers were slightly rougher, massaging his balls as he worked now and paying more attention to the sensitive head.

Only breaking the kiss to whisper huskily into his ear. "I love you." Then Axel slid the finger out of his lover for only a second to gently push a second one in, as he pressed his lips against Roxas's again and kissing him hotly. His hand and finger working faster around his cock and searching around for his prostrate. Ah there we go, remembering the spot and making sure to pay extra attention right there. Groaning into his lovers mouth Roxas worked around his cock, the sensitive head was tingling as it was touched.

Panting heavily the blonde nodded, getting out a quiet: "I love you too-" Before he was interrupted with the kiss. Not that he minded, did understand why it became so much more forceful as he was introduced to not just one, but two fingers. Roxas once more whimpered at the pain, but this time his shoulders tensed and he had to fight a moment to relax again. Had no reason to get so tense, for once he was touched in the right location the blonde's body twitched, warming up and gasping out a groan of approval with every strike to that location. This was meant for Axel, and yet he was enjoying it just as much. He wanted to move so they were laying down though instead of in this awkward kneeling position, his sides were starting to hurt so he asked by shifting just slightly, arm touching Axel's shoulders while he leaned backwards slightly.

Fear struck his body when Roxas started to whimper and was so close to actually pulling out his fingers, but when whimpers turned into groans he relaxed. Axel had indeed found his fiancé's special spot and continued to hit that location, at one point he even pressed down onto it and started to scissor his fingers lights though at the same time making sure to fondle that spot. Even though Roxas was pushing backwards Axel moved the other way so he was the one led down on the sofa. This gave his fiancé full and complete rein on things. Releasing Roxas's lips for a second so they could catch their breaths for a second, gosh the redhead was panting hard and his lips were bright red from being overly kissed. Okay... Last finger... His forehead had start to spot beads of sweat as he pushed the last finger though but making sure to kiss the hell of his lover, to distract him from the last finger of course. Giving him a few seconds to get use to the feeling again before heading right for his prostrate. Thumbing around the head of his lovers cock temping more beads of precum out, before using it to slick up his cock and pumping faster.

Okay… laying down was good but this position was strange… he wanted to be on the bottom this time! But wait… no he had to do what Axel wanted… it didn't matter anyway. Taking the moment he could to breathe, that last kiss hurt him… he wasn't expecting his fiancé to be so forceful but it was this kiss that he let out a squeak of protest towards, his lips feeling bruised from the force of it. He never once complained though but showed he wanted it softer by trying to do that under the crushing lips. That's when he understood why though as the third and final finger stretched him out further. His shoulders tensed slightly as he fought with the pain, then slowly let out a shuddered breath as he got used to it. It hurt… but the pain felt good was that weird? Maybe he was just used to pain… He allowed Axel to keep doing that until he was sure he would either go blind from the pleasure and the hand was slipping in and out of him with no resistance. Than he slipped away from him and shifted over the larger body, even pulling both hands away from him as he tried to align himself up with the large member and holding Axel's hands tightly pushed himself back onto it. Didn't stop until it was fully sheathed inside of him and by then he was panting with the pain. Axel was larger than just three fingers.

Axel's kisses soon grew lighter but he gave Roxas a confused look when he broke away, panic flooded him when his hands were grabbed and held forcefully as his lover entered him. But the whole time he watched Roxas's face carefully as he was entered, groaning out throatily as that tight warm heat engulfed him... Oh how he forgotten what this pleasure was like! Trying to wriggle a hand free so he could sooth his hurt lover but instead all he could do was lean forward to peck his cheek and whisper. "I love you so much, Roxas."

As soon as the hands fought with his the blonde released them, not wanting to cause Axel any discomfort but his support was gone. The blonde had to settle for making tight fists to the point his nails cut into his palms. He didn't know if he could do this! It hurt! But it's what his fiancé wanted… he had to… Especially when those words came. His eyes flashed up to the redhead and he froze a moment before leaning forward-biting his tongue slightly as the member inside of him moved against him- and gently kissed the red-head on the lips. "I love you too…" At least he could manage to whisper that. But he waited more, even though his fiancé wanted it he had to wait until he adjusted without hurting.

Axel froze. Roxas was hurting! Why was he doing this? Moving his hands away finally to cup either side of his fiancé's face, petting the soft cheeks with his thumbs. "Hey it's alright.." He had to bite his tongue at this next line. "We can stop if you want to. I don't want you hurting yourself." It almost came out as a pained whisper. After all... They could work on other ways of pleasuring each other than this. He didn't want Roxas getting hurt!

Roxas blinked as hands reached for his face, remaining still as a statue. For a moment.. he almost looked afraid as he thought he was going to be smacked away. But he wasn't. The touch was different, gentle. The blonde's shoulder's relaxed and so did the rest of him as he nuzzled into his palm. To his words though he froze in place, looking back at Axel in surprise though seeing what he wanted on his expression so he gave a weak smile and shook his head. "I-I'm alright." He wasn't though he was still throbbing but if he was taking long enough to make Axel worry about him than it was time to move, in pain or not. Even so the first time in ages doing it and they chose the position that hurt him the most… but as he tried to will himself to move he froze and swallowed hard, becoming too afraid to move. No! No you're doing it for Axel don't be scared! But… he didn't want to be in pain… "Can… Can you get on top?" He didn't like this position.. and if Axel was in control it would be better suited.

Biting his bottom lip. On top? Could he do it? Looking warily, almost.. Nervous. He didn't want to be the one in control and knew he'd be tempted to back out. Even his eyes started to water a little from the pressure. Shaking his head a muttering. "N-no I don't think I-" He was unable to finish the sentence. Roxas was sooo tight, and it felt amazing.. "I don't think I can..." Looking away in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he did that!

His eyes widened and quickly the blonde moved to brush against his fiancé's face. What was wrong why was he upset? But than he understood, Axel couldn't do it… that meant he wanted to continue, it was clear in his eyes, even though the blonde was obviously in pain. Swallowing thickly he nodded without saying anything, leaning down to kiss Axel once more and his fingers once again took the pain out on his palm as he pushed his body back, taking Axel further inside of him. This didn't feel good… it hurt… but he kept moving. For Axel. He was the only one that he was willing to be in this much pain for.

Axel saw the pain on Roxas's face, moving his hands onto his hips to stop him from moving. "No. Not if you're in pain." Slowly he slipped out of Roxas and kissed his face. "It's alright. I don't mind."

Now he was confused. The blonde blinked at his lover as he was told no but that changed to a wince as he was pulled away from and left empty. No! No if Axel pulled away then the thoughts would come back! "No I'm…" He started but froze and looked down in silence, allowing his fiancé to move away from him without another comment of protest. If he wanted to stop that was fine. That's what he wanted. That didn't stop him from moving away and sitting upright-wincing at first at the pain but masking it behind a straight face. "…I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" Trailing off and the thoughts started coming, calling him those names again and pointing out everything he did wrong. Finally the question resurfaced that caused his eyes to water. "…How are we going to marry if we're so afraid of each other?"

Axel was gobsmacked. Is that what Roxas was afraid of? Shaking his head and kissing his forehead. "I'm not afraid...' His voice trailing off at the end. "I'm only afraid of hurting you. I don't want to hurt you." Admitting finally. "I want to go to how things were before with me and you, before any... Of that stuff happened. I want to show you how much I love you."

Lifting his head slightly as he was kissed, though at the same time going and bringing his clothes back to his lap. This meant a second cold shower today… and a second time having the scissors in his hands. "You won't hurt me…" He didn't bother looking up or smiling as Axel said he wasn't afraid. He knew that he was. He could see it. Every time he approached too quickly from behind or even with what they just did he was scaring his fiancé. Axel was afraid of him. He didn't know what he was doing wrong… but he ruined it. Wiping his eyes with the back of his red hand, blinking up at Axel finally though hesitating at what he said, swallowing hard before finally muttering: "Than show me… please…"

His being fell when he saw how upset Roxas was. He had hurt him. Roxas really wanted this! Closing his eyes as he wiped away his boyfriend tears, and kissing him softly. Gulping as he put a hand onto his shoulder, his way of telling Roxas to stand up. Once he was up Axel took him by the hands and leading him into the bedroom... That way it would be much more gentle on the bed. Blushing at the thought as they reached the edge, holding onto his lovers sides telling him to lie down. Still kissing him softly.

Staring in confusion as his fiancé touched his arm, standing up slowly as he was coaxed into doing so, blushing though and setting back down his clothing as he was kissed. Could he escape to go to the bathroom? Axel didn't want to obviously… But no, he wasn't being released, he was being herded into the bedroom. Why? Though he understood what his fiancé was doing as he stumbled back into the bed and ended up sitting on it and told silently to lay down. His face flushed, he wasn't expecting this! What did he expect? Putting his arms shakily around Axel's shoulders, allowing him to trust him one last time as he carefully shifted to lay down on the bed, not releasing Axel as he did so. Would he just be pushed away again? Maybe… maybe if he didn't do anything this time and just let Axel do everything? That way he couldn't scare him away…

Going slowly this time, grasping Roxas's erect member when he crawled on top of him, at the same time he was lining himself up and kissing his neck. Okay this was the part he was most nervous about, grabbing the lube from the side to slick up his whole penis before only inserting the head of his cock inside Roxas's entrance. And still kissing him slowly before muttering. "Hold onto my back. You can use it as a scratching post." Then gently as he could he pushed his way inside.

Or… maybe Axel did want to? Blushing fiercely as he was topped and things started progressing quickly again. Too quickly, he barely had time to realize what was going on before he heard the lube top open and then a second later felt the first intrusion. Barely had time to shift his legs apart and over his back for that too. But at his final offer Roxas blinked in confusion, wondering why he would need a scratching post… and then the intrusion came more painfully and he didn't realize that his nails did embed in his fiancé's skin cause he was cringing from it and breathing hard again. But unlike last time… it hurt less and didn't last as long seeing as the position was more natural. And within a couple moments he had relaxed both his body and hands and nodded to Axel, leaning up to kiss his lips. His way of saying he was ready.

Gulping and trying to relax for a few moments before he nodded back as well, going back to kissing his lover. Axel rubbed his fiancé's cock then pulling out just a little bit before thrusting back in trying to aim for that spot he knew so well. Instantly breaking away from the kiss to groan into his shoulder, it felt so amazing to have his lover all around his aching weeping penis. Trailing a few fluttering kisses along his neck and collarbone as he built up a slow rhythm.

And before he knew it Axel was touching him and pulling back Instantly his eyes closed and he tensed slightly as if preparing for the pain that the last exploit gave him… but it never came instead he groaned and relaxed as his fiancé kept it slow… and hit him in just the right spot that had his body jerking as pleasure hit him, and once his mouth was free gasping and trying to breathe. The most shocking part… was it felt good. "A-Axel…" Just managing to breathe out as his voice cracked, his fingers shakily weaving through his hair.

Axel was mentally preparing himself for Roxas to push him off or tell him to stop but it never came. Relaxing instantly and he continued with his deep slow thrusts, groaning into to Roxas's ear. "Roxaas." Breathing deeply as he buried deep inside his boyfriend. His hand slipped from Roxas's member to start stroking his leg. "A-ah! Wrap them a-around me." He panted out before grasping his member again and timing his strokes with his thrusts.

Gasping loudly in pleasure as Axel moved deeper inside of him, shifting slightly to arch up against him. When the large hand touched his already shaking legs the blonde nodded again, doing as he said and slowly twining both legs around his fiancé's hips. That made it easier… But his muscles around his lover's cock tightened for a moment before he relaxed them to make it easier again.

Staring though his hazy eyes, that was the first time he had ever heard Roxas groan so loud! Moaning at the same frequency as his lover arched into his thrusts. Gaining just a little more speed as Roxas wrapped his legs around his womanly hips, this gave him much more room to maneuver in and out of his sweet tight hole. His penis twitching in excitement when his fiancé tightened around him. "A-ah! R-Roxas! Your soo w-wonderful!" He moaned out when his eyes hazed over, sending hot kisses around his throat.

Ah… no it got faster… he couldn't do faster! But as he opened his mouth to protest all that escaped was another gasp and more stars in front of his eyes. Ended up not protesting and just dealing with the speed, any more though he'd have to say something… No… he couldn't Axel was happy he was enjoying himself. Just let him enjoy himself. Blinking in confusion to the praise and panting to try and understand what exactly he did… tried it again though and clenched his muscles around his lover, finally understanding as it became tight and groaned out himself and spoke for the first time. "I-I'm close."

Keeping at that moderate tempo as he kissed all the way to his ear and licked the shell before whispering huskily. "Come for me." His hand letting go of his cock to fondle his balls, giving them a light squeeze to tempt him to come. The friction was so sweet and it only added to it when Roxas started to clench around him. Gasping out his boyfriends name as he shot his creamy load into him as he hit his prostrate one last time. Panting his head fell onto Roxas's shoulder, fell sated and floppy.

So close… Roxas arched again into his love, his fingers rubbing slowly at his back as he groaned out with the attention he was being given. It wasn't until Axel came hotly inside of him that he released his own seed. And it had been such a very long time that it was more than his usual amount and it left him obviously breathless and spent. He managed to reach up though and pulled his arms around his head while kissing the top of it softly. "I love you…" That was whispered into his hair as he stroked it slowly. Still hadn't pulled his legs away, keeping Axel inside him as long as he could.

Feeling copious amounts of come hit his chest, and making sure to watch Roxas's orgasm which was truly a magnificent sight to behold. Relaxing in the after glow for a few minutes and nuzzling into his lovers hair, breathing in their musky smell of love. "I love you more." Sighing calmly into his ear. It wasn't until two or four minutes of laying there before he finally pulled out of his lover, rolling to the side but still holding onto his lover. But his eyes caught hold of something, the amount of come seeping out of his boyfriend hole. Blushing a bright red and kissing his forehead. It was the first time in a long while he had came so much. "Oops." Chuckling nervously, but what he did next was trailing his fingers down to collect some semen off his fiancé's thigh only to put his finger into his mouth. Keeping his eyes open and looking at Roxas when he did this until his finger was clean. Grimacing at his own taste so instead he ran the finger down his chest to scope up Roxas's come, and doing the same but his expression showed he liked this taste a hell of a lot more.

Closing his eyes with a quiet purr as Axel spoke to him, though lowered his legs and cuddled up against his love as he pulled away. And for the first time in ages he wasn't worried about doing so. Blinking up in confusion as he said 'oops' and paled. "Wh-what's wrong?" And he was answered in perhaps the most embarrassing of ways as his fiancé put cum in his mouth… twice. Roxas blushed dark crimson and huddled up against his chest after giving it a gentle whack as if telling him not to do that but said nothing. He was too tired and now embarrassed.

Almost giggling at Roxas's embarrassment and holding him close to his chest. Nuzzling into his forehead and spoke. "You're so adorable." Then kissing his head. "I love you so much Roxas." Yawning at the end before nuzzling into his hair again, and stroking his fiancé's shoulder before shutting his tired eyes.

And that caused him to blush more, but this time Roxas grumbled a complaint in being even considered cute. The complaint vanished at his words and he nuzzled into his chest with a small purr. "I love you too." Had… had he finally done it? Were things like they were before? A wave of relief flooded over his being as he relaxed and closed his eyes, letting his body take rest again.

Axel didn't sleep long, the once sticky cum was starting to dry and the redhead felt a little bit dirty. Pulling away gently from his lover, checking the time which read '10:30', he patted Roxas's shoulder. "Hey babe?" Whispering softly.

Roxas shifted slightly as he was summoned, trying to nuzzle closer to his fiancé with a small groan of complaint. That was honestly the best sleep he had in ages why was Axel waking him up? "Huh?" Barely managing as he rubbed his eyes. Of course he felt sticky and stiff, but he just didn't care right now. Ah… wait they had to phone in work… this sucked…

Kissing the back of his head before patting it. "It's alright. You sleep some more. I'll call them up for you." Muttering quietly into his ear before swinging his legs out of the bed, yawning and stretching his arms and back which released a satisfying crack, before getting up and working his way into the bathroom.

Blinking in confusion as Axel left the bed, leaving him awake and staring at the spot that was taken. Did he do something wrong? No… Axel was right there in the bathroom okay… Calming down Roxas curled up slightly, this time working his way under the blankets and shutting his eyes. Couldn't go back to sleep though so with a huff he slid over to his fiancé's side of the bed and turned on the alarm clock for tomorrow and fought to get to his feet… It hurt… but he managed to get to the other room and put on his underwear and curl up on the sofa with the phone, leaving a message at both of their works seeing as it was late and in minutes returning to the bedroom with Aiko at his heels. The cat was getting to heavy for him to lift easily but she was large enough to get on the bed on her own now.

One of the things Axel did when he was in the shower was finding those blasted scissors, once finding them he opened the small window and threw them into the night. Hopefully it landed into a bush or something. Well at least that was out of the way and Roxas could no longer hurt himself.  
After showering he wrapped a towel around his waist to venture back into the bedroom, only to discover that his place was taken by Aiko. "Aww. Roxas!" He whined childishly. "You're leaving me for a cat?" He joked before laughing and pulling on his boxers, then putting his towel to the side and he slid back into bed. Petting the growing furry cat affectionately before turning to Roxas and kissing him quickly.

Roxas jumped slightly as his name was said, smiling at his jest though and holding Aiko close to his chest so that his fiancé could get onto the bed. "Course I wouldn't, that's just weird!" Ignoring the lashing tail of the kitten as he nuzzled up against Axel and let her go, of course she just laid against his back so she didn't go very far at all. "I called into work, both of ours so you just gotta…" Sighing quietly as he really didn't want to say it. "Just gotta call the doctors office."

Surprised Roxas did everything already but smiling widely and thanking him. "Thank hon. I'll call in the morning before I take you over. So... What did your boss say to you?" Asking as wrapped an arm around his back, being careful as to not touch his cut up waist. But his thumb did brush against Aiko's coat and started to pet her slowly.

Putting his head under Axel's chin and purring quietly, somehow though he missed the musky smell but the smell of strawberries was just as good. "Store was closed, I just left a message, no one picked up at yours either so… yeah voicemails are good enough, right?" He hoped so… he didn't want to get in trouble when he was already going to be in for being late… Axel was going to be mad at him for coming home late anyway.

Axel nodded even though Roxas couldn't see it, so he spoke up instead. "Yeah they'll look in the morning." Yawning right at the end as he cuddled closer to Roxas who still had that musky sex smell over him. It relaxed him, and went well with his strawberry scent skin. "Alright then nut head. Let get some sleep, you have to be in tip top form in the morning babe." Kissing his forehead as he shut his eyes for the second time that evening.

Relaxing with a small breath at Axel's words though shivered slightly at his final message even with the reassuring kiss. Nut head? His shoulders fell slowly. Axel thought he was crazy didn't he? Was… was he really being taken to be locked up forever? No.. no Axel wouldn't do that to him. "… love you." That was barely managed though it was quiet. It took him a while, but the fearful thought of being left alone with doctors for the rest of his life without his love there made his dreams anything but peaceful this time.

"Love you more..." Muttering in his sleep and nuzzling into his hair, it was his way of saying he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted his lover to be with him forever, he knew it sound selfish but it was true that he wanted Roxas all to himself. Axel would do anything to protect the person he loves most. His dreams finally had calmed down and for the rest of the evening he slept peacefully...

* * *

Oh ho ho! Getting serious now! xD

Please review!


	51. Chapter 51: Just one dance

Sorry it's been so long! Hope everyone had a great holiday! The next couple chapters will be slower, for some reason my computer deleted several paragraphs and i'm having to go back and rewrite them. Well hope you all enjoy, review if you get the chance ^-^ 3

* * *

This time the alarm clock blaring was welcome. Roxas snapped awake from the nightmare and breathed a sigh of relief, wincing though as Aiko jumped in surprise and clamored over their bodies so she could escape the room. With a sigh the blonde leaned over Axel's body to turn off the alarm, shifting closer to the male and nuzzling his head underneath his chin with a quiet purr.

A groan of disapproval came from Axel when the alarm blared and the cat climbing over his body to escape the room. But when Roxas came back to his body he brought him closer to his chest. "Morning my darling." Kissing his forehead sleepily then lazily throwing a leg over him.

Nuzzling into his fiancé's throat as his forehead was kissed though blushing as the leg slid overtop of his own. "Morning…" Breaking off to yawn and wipe his eyes with the back of his hand to get them to focus and then draping that arm over Axel's shoulders. "… It's too early." Roxas grumbled a complaint, even though it was eight in the morning, earlier than when he had to get up for work but after the night he had… well… time to distract himself and get on the morning routine… but he didn't want to move!

Axel nodded dumbly. "Yeah, I agree." He yawned, not wanting to get up either as he felt so relaxed and warm when his lover wrapped his arms around his cool shoulders.  
"But..." Trailing off to kiss his cheek. "You stay in bed. I'll call the doctor now to book an appointment. We can sleep after that." Rubbing his back before slowly slinking away zombie-like into the other room.

Roxas reached for Axel as he slipped away from him though just huffed and slipped out of bed himself slowly and stiffly, wincing at the sudden immobility of his legs. Well he forgot about that bit. "I'm up…" Muttering as he stood and with a sigh gathered his work clothes before heading straight to the bathroom and blinking at the open window. No wonder it was cold… A little bit of struggling and he shut it before turning to the shower and starting it.

Returning a few minutes later to find the bed empty, Axel trailed back onto the bed and leaving the mugs on the side. In his hand he held the first bill.. He had a look at it moments ago. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as he thought. They only had to put 150, then the bill would come monthly. But.. If Roxas couldn't afford it, he had just enough to cover the bill.

Roxas only took a moment longer in the shower, blinking in confusion that the scissors weren't in the place he put them last. Damn… did Axel hide them? Probably and he would get in trouble if he asked… With a sigh he set shook his hair into place and left the bathroom, fixing the white uniform top as he did. He stopped though as he recognized the white paper in Axel's hand swallowing hard before approaching the bed and sitting down beside him, looking over his shoulder. "How bad is the damage?"

Axel shrugged. "It's better than what I though we'd have to pay. We both just have to put in 150 in each and it's settled till next month." Passing the sheet over to Roxas so he could have a look as he leaned over to grab his coffee, sighing deeply after a big slurp. Then suddenly jumped in remembrance. "Oh! Yeah I book an appointment at ten. It's the earliest I could get hon." And went back to sipping his coffee lazily.

The blonde hesitated a moment before taking the paper and looking it over slowly, nodding at it and biting his lip. "Kay," Well this broke his bank… oh well his fault for buying the ring all at one time instead of paying for it slowly. At the time though he paled and sighed before running a hand through his hair, putting the paper on the bed and picking up his coffee. "Latest I can come to work is two, I'm going to have to run afterwards." The faster he could get this appointment over with the better.

Seeing that Roxas was nervous he wrapped an arm around his upper torso, whilst handing him his coffee before placing his down. "Hey you'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time. No one is going to hurt you I promise. Especially when they see me in my uniform, no one would dare hurt a waiter." Telling him softly as he picked up his mug again, though laughing under his breath as an image of himself throwing knives and forks at anyone who dared hurt his Roxas.

Blinking up at his fiancé before taking the coffee mug lightly in his fingers, bringing it to his lips briefly and then nodding slowly at his statement, and leaning against him lightly as he did so. Couldn't help but smile at him too. "Alright… Just… Scared can't help it… I really, really don't like doctors." Admitting quietly and blowing over his drink lightly before taking a sip. Though at the thought he smiled and looked up at Axel again, "You still look more like a butler to me-wait… you gotta cover your tattoos again?" That made him pout.

Axel was going to retort but he stopped himself with a smile. "I'd only be your butler." Cheesy? Maybe. Did he care? Not in the slightest. "Yeah... But I'll put it on when I get to work. W-wait you like my tattoos?" Asking with a slight smirk and leaning back against the pillows.

Roxas laughed at that one, too bad he was taking a sip of coffee as he did so and nearly spilled it. Calmed himself quickly though and set down the drink before he could get any of the brown liquid on his white shirt. Olette would flip her lid if he looked unprofessional. At Axel's final inquiry the blonde blushed darkly and pulled his legs onto the bed, staring at them instead of his fiancé and nodded slowly. "I-I… yeah I do… so used to seeing them it's weird when you don't have them."

Axel laughed along with Roxas's at his unfortunate spillage, it felt great to be joking with him again. "So you... You wouldn't mind if I got another one done?" Asking suddenly. He did like his upside down tear drops but he wouldn't of minded another one.

This time the blonde jumped, looking over to his fiancé quickly and staring with wide eyes. "A-Another?" Hesitating for a few moments before sighing, "If you want to… I want to see what it is first though." Well if he was going to be looking at it for the rest of his life he wanted to like it! Another brief pause before asking quietly, "Do they hurt?" Almost like he was considering one as well… but he hated needles so there was no chance in hell he would do it.

Oh.. That sigh obviously meant a no then... "Ah.. Well I was thinking of getting a wing done on my back." Motioning to his own back, starting from the top of his shoulder and just ending at the start of his hip. At Roxas's question he paused. Do they hurt? "Well.. To be obvious yeah some of them. Depends where you get it done. Like lets say a hand for example then yes it'll hurt. But basically what they're doing it poking a needle into your skin then color." And to be honest.. If Axel could draw that would be his dream job. "So why do you want to know?" Asking finally.

A wing? The blonde thought about it for a moment before nodding his approval, "That's fine than." He could live with staring at a wing. To the answer of his question, Roxas winced slightly, obvious that now meant he wasn't considering it for himself anymore. "Just… curious. I was thinking about it but never mind." Didn't like needles. And putting ink in his skin? Well he knew that part but he thought it was a paint thing! Wrong!

Smiling as Roxas approved. Alright then it looks like he'd be making an appointment to the tattoo parlor soon. "Do they have on around here?" If they didn't that meant a trip back to his home world soon. Wait a moment... Did he hear right? Roxas had considered getting one too! "It's not that bad. They can do it in different sessions if it hurts too much. What were you thinking of getting?" Asking curiously. Roxas with a tattoo? Yes please! Hell even a piercing!

"Um.. I don't know I think there might, I've seen people with them. I just don't know where it is." Roxas shrugged as he spoke but faltered as Axel tried to convince him to go through with it, of course that made him shake his head. Not happening! "I-I don't know I don't like needles though." Sorry Axel, you weren't getting a tattoo on him. He even shivered at the thought and picked up his mug to sip out of it again.

Ahh well at least that would save him a journey to his home world, he just had to find the place now. "Ah that's okay then, at least we know there's one around somewhere." Smiling to himself. "Hum? Oh I see." Damn. "I'll get this one done in your honor then." This time giving the smile to Roxas before sitting up to grab his clothes off the chair, setting his empty mug onto the side table and fetching a pair of clean boxers. Last nights adventure had brought back his confidence and started to strip and change into his work uniform. Though he left the jacket on the side, as there was no point putting it on yet. "Just gonna put my hair up." Axel stated and pointed to the bathroom before going inside for a few moments, returning seconds later with his hair pulled into a slick pony tail, and his concealer in his pocket.

"You're crazy." Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the fact his fiancé was going to defile some of his skin in his honor. Oh well, it was his choice. He just wanted to know what it was first. Finishing up his coffee as Axel got ready for work, staring at the floor to keep from blushing honestly. He felt like a child but he still found it slightly embarrassing. At least he was getting better… Nodding to his fiancé as he went into the bathroom the blonde stood up and took both of their empty mugs with him, blinking as Axel returned and smiling. "…Hon I'm being honest I see no waiter I see a butler." Though his uniform was much better then the nametag the bookstore gave him and then the order to wear a white shirt and jeans.

Flicking his pony tail off around his shoulders so it nestled in-between his shoulder blade. "Well then I must be one hell of a sexy butler." Grinning like a cheshire cat before laughing. "Alright come on this butler of yours will put some food on for you... After you my lord." He mock bowed as he opened the door for his fiancé. Okay so he was no butler but he could play along for a bit.

That made Roxas laugh though he couldn't help but nod in agreement. He did look good as a butler… but he regretted taking it as far as he did cause as his fiancé went on talking he was left laughing so hard he couldn't move from the bed, upon calming down he stood up and wiped his eyes on his sleeve before approaching the door and leaning up to kiss his cheek. "This hell of a sexy butler needs to stop picking on me." Playfully, but he really didn't like being called 'lord'. It wasn't him.

Sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend but ended up blushing a little bit. "But you're just one hell of a sexy teen." Grinning knowing that would probably make him blush, for an added effect he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "How about I whip us some toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast?" Axel smiled as he led Roxas to the chair which he pulled out for him.

Axel was right that made Roxas blush darkly and almost drop the mugs. He did though quicken his pace to get into the kitchen to put them in the sink and start washing them. So sorry Axel, sit down offer was ignored. "Eggs and toast is fine, want me to get it?" Had to keep his hands busy, but he was now casting nervous glances at his watch. Did not want to go.

Okay he could use the help. Nodding with a smile. "I could do with the help." He asked. After all Axel wasn't the best cook in the world but he was okay at helping. Catching his boyfriends worried glances after he got all the equipment and supplies out, cupping his cheeks and rolling his eyes dramatically. "Hey you'll be fine Mr Worrier."

Roxas froze as he was grabbed by the face after putting both cups in the drying rack, only to bite his lip and hesitate a moment before reaching up and putting both his hands over his fiancé's. "But… What if… they try to take me away? I'm not insane and I… I can last the rest of the month without the pills." Doubt clouded over his eyes though but he looked up his fiancé with almost a pleading look. He wanted to ask not to go, but Axel was going to make him anyway and he didn't want to start an argument over it. Besides, Axel had won after that one argument, he had to do this for their son.

Axel shook his head. "They won't take you away. I promise. You're not that insane. You're just as crazy and sane as I am." Smiling weakly at the end, well it was the truth. Lowering his hands to interlock fingers with his fiancé.

He opened his mouth to protest but he just ended up snapping it shut again with a sigh and a weary nod. "…Okay…" Not arguing and rubbing his forehead, tired but in the way that no amount of sleep could ever help. "…So eggs?" Changing though patterns rather quickly as he turned to the stove and quite literally rolled up his sleeves. Didn't want to get them dirty.

Axel nodded and also rolled up his sleeves, even though he knew he wouldn't be doing much so instead he went to go set the table in the living room. Coming back moments later and setting two plates on the side ready for Roxas, next grabbing two slices of bread and putting it into the toaster. "So what time do you finish work tonight?" Axel asked.

Roxas hesitated for a few moments after breaking open four eggs into the pan and watching them sizzle before stirring them around to break the yolk. At Axel's question he bit his lip and shrugged while in thought. "Like I said, I have a truck today. So.. probably pretty late. We close at nine though so I should be home around ten," He didn't like coming home so late, but there was no choice in the matter.

Watching Roxas scramble the eggs as he listened. "Oh, oh okay that's alright then." Fair enough, he came home later than that sometimes and left Roxas waiting for hours so it was fair enough. Turning his head and giving him a light smile. "I've have dinner on the table for you when you get in then."

The blonde hesitated at the last offer before nodding, "Okay… I'll just call you if I eat at the store then." It was a long time there and Olette was being careful with him now. "What time do you get off then?" Asking carefully, he had to know if he could slip away earlier to keep his lover from being left alone for a long time. It wasn't fair and he knew this.

Hesitating before answering. "Urm...Half nine. But I'll call your work when I get in to ask you." Mainly because he had to remember his shift. It wasn't much tonight apart from some old biddies birthday or something or whatever, Axel actually didn't care.

Roxas nodded quickly at Axel's answer, giving the now fluffy yellow eggs one more pass around the hot pan before separating them on the plates, reaching for the toaster and putting one of each on the plates. "Okay. That's fine then…Careful hot pan." Turning around carefully to make sure his fiancé wasn't directly behind him before setting the skillet in the sink and running water over it, at the same time turning off the stovetop. "Okay, do your weird butter thing." He still remembered that..

Watching his back as his fiancé put the skillet into the sink, putting a load of washing up liquid in then turning off the taps. Before Roxas could finish off his sentence about buttering, salt and peppering his scrambled eggs it was already done. "You were saying?" Smiling with a knowing look and forking a mouthful. Picking up his plate he led the way into the living room and sat down at the dining table.

The blonde made a face as Axel once again ruined his eggs and shivered at it before picking up his own plate. "That's just WEIRD." Calling after him though unable to keep from smiling as he sat down at the table and shook his head. "How in the world did you come up with that?" It was honestly the strangest mix with eggs he had ever seen…

Axel thought for awhile and shook his head before mixing up his eggs. "I actually can't remember. Proberly for a long time for far as I know." Axel shrugged and dived right back into his breakfast. To be honest he thought it had something to do with Lea and his childhood, maybe when he was really young so it was harder to remember.

Roxas rolled his eyes as Axel just kept eating the weird breakfast, found it harder to concentrate on his own though but managed to get it all down after using the bread as a mop for the egg juice. Pausing again as he glanced at his watch and finished chewing the last bit of toast. "Where is the appointment? At the hospital?" Might as well know how much time they had to get there.

Axel nodded as he finished off his breakfast then waited for Roxas to do the same, before he picked up both of their plates then carrying them into the kitchen and dumping it into the sink. He'd scrub them down later. Returning to his boyfriend and nodded. "Yeah at the hospital. We could head down now." After all it was nearly half nine and didn't know where the hospital was...

"It's not far, but yeah we should get going." Roxas sighed as he retreated to their bedroom and picked up both their coats and offered Axel's to him as he left the bedroom. He still was nervous about going, obvious cause he was fidgeting slightly and even though he was just told the time he was glancing at his watch again and chewing on his lip as he slipped his jacket on.

Quickly refilling the cat's food and water bowls and her litter tray before returning to his fiancé's side. Taking his coat thankfully and putting it on then helped Roxas with his. Seeing how nervous and fidgety he was Axel took his hand, giving it a lightly squeeze to tell him everything would be fine. "Hey it'll be okay hon. I promise." Then opening the door for the two of them, waiting for his lover to leaving before locking the door behind them. Sighing he looked back towards the door. "I hate leaving her on her own all the time." It was true, to be honest Axel wouldn't minded getting another one just so Aiko could have a companion. After all she was growing up so toys couldn't always amuse her, she needed someone just like Axel and Roxas needed each other.

Roxas blinked up as Axel took his hand, taking that as a sign that he was supposed to relax… but how was he supposed to relax? "…if you say so…" He was too nervous to really believe that... Pausing as they got back to the door and looked inside as Axel spoke, looking for the kitten but she wasn't in sight. His turn to squeeze his fiancé's hand with a small smile. "She'll be alright… but I get your point…" It did get exceptionally lonely in this apartment, the same as the last place they lived but at the same time what could they do? "…All she does lately is sleep though." Which had to be because the poor cat was bored…

"Maybe she's depressed?" Axel questioned. 'Do cats even get depressed?' Who knows, well Axel for sure didn't. "Maybe..." /Because it'll be awhile till we have our own children./ "Maybe we could get her a friend?" Asking curiously as he led Roxas into the lift and clicked the 'G' button.

"…Um… I don't… know… they might." The blonde shrugged to his fiancé's question, honestly he didn't know the answer to that question. Could cats get depressed? Well if humans could than they could… right? Aiko was smart enough to be a human at times… To Axel's second statement the blonde blinked up at him and smiled, nodding to the idea. "Yeah… that'll be good for her." Pausing for a moment as he stepped inside the lift and bit his lip. "I don't think we can afford to buy a cat though… we were lucky finding her… Cat's are expensive."

Axel smiled a little. "Well then at least I know what your Christmas present will be then." He grinned a little. Oh he could picture it now! A cute little kitten wrapped up in a box (with holes of course) top off with a ribbon around his or her neck. "Hmm... Boy or girl?" He honestly didn't know what would be best for their little girl. Yes. Aiko was officially their little girl. When the lift dinged he let Roxas off first and followed after him, looking around in the hallway. Okay... Creepy owner wasn't at the desk that was good news. Oh oops! Spoke to soon. Rufus looked ruffled and hadn't made much of an effort to really make himself presentable which seemed odd... The man always looked clean cut! Instead of his suit he was wearing black trousers and a flimsy white vest top! Heck even his hair looked messy! Carrying his coffee to the desk along with his news paper he slumped into his plush chair. Poor man.. Looked so beat. "Hey Rufus. You don't look so good." Axel said when he stopped near the desk. Looking up with his dark circled eyes and shrugged and slurped his coffee. "This job doesn't agree with me... I just rather be in my own office." He sighed.

Roxas blinked and jumped at the news, blushing slightly and pouting. "You stole my idea!" Huffing up at him, honestly he was thinking the exact same thing that Axel was! And he was running out of time to think of ideas for his love… it was so complicated! Listening to his question the blonde bit his lip for several moments before shrugging, "Dunno. Probably another girl, she's not fixed and we don't need kittens." That was the smart thing to do… then again they could always sell the kittens… but knowing the blonde he would get too attached to every one of them to give them away. He was expecting them to walk past and ignore the owner and once Axel stopped and he kept going the blonde was tugged back with a small choked sound. Wasn't expecting that. Though he understood Axel's concern upon looking at Shinra, he looked horrible! He didn't say anything at first though but offered a small smile after his sigh, "It cant be much longer before she returns, you can do it." Being positive to a practical stranger, that was a first though showing he didn't want the conversation to continue by pulling on Axel's hand gently to get him to continue on before they were late.

Rufus nodded his thanks. "Thank you." And giving a short nod and leaving them to go off about their day. Axel smiled one last time at Mr. Shinra and followed Roxas out of the apartments. "Alright... So where is this hospital then?" The redhead asked once they were outside. In all honesty he had no clue where they were going.

This time he paused once they were outside. If he said he didn't know would Axel be angry since he obviously did? But he didn't want to go! So with a sigh he just pulled his fiancé's hand lightly and started walking ahead. "This way…" The kid sounded like he had just signed over his funeral papers. This was in a way forcing him to step back and remember his greatest fears one by one all over again.

Axel could see how tormenting this was for his boyfriend, so his hand slipped from Roxas's to take off his coat and giving it to him, then wrapping an arm around his upper torso. He looked cold... And heck he didn't really need on after all. "Hey you'll be fine Mr. Worrier. Nothing bad will happen. I promise!" Poor kid needed reminding. Following his direction to the hospital.

Roxas blinked up at Axel as his hand left his own and faltered slightly until he realized he was getting another jacket and pulled close. He accepted both gratefully. It was cold but it wasn't enough for him to complain. Huffing quietly at his fiancé's comment though didn't fight it this time, didn't say anything this time he just leaned into Axel's torso as they walked forward. It was a ten minute walk from there, which meant they got there just on time. Roxas still hesitated though at the doors and turned pale, his body tense as he reached out to open the doors for his fiancé and himself.

Squeezing Roxas's hand gently and pushing the door open for him, he could see Roxas was nervous. Was he like that when Sora took him to the hospital? Shaking he head he led his fiancé to the woman at front desk who told him to go to floor one, following her instructions which was easy enough and soon found them on the ward they had to be at. Talking the woman at the desk and booking Roxas in then taking there seats… Looking up at the clock and smiling. They were right on time. "Hey." Taking Roxas's other hand and squeezing them both . "You'll be fine. I have to come in with you anyway. I'm your partner." Looking down at their rings before flashing a smile.

Once seated Roxas seemed to shift as close to Axel as he could, and his grip on his hands became as tight as his fingers could manage. His own hands were shaking and his eyes were on the ground, shoulders tense. He wasn't just nervous, he was scared. Terrified even. But he still hadn't made a move to try and stop this from happening. Didn't even reply to his fiancé beyond nodding to him when he said he had to come with him anyway to the back room. If they didn't allow that he could always use the minor rule. Technically at seventeen he was a minor.

It wasn't until ten minutes later they called out Roxas's name. The nurse smiled kindly to him as Axel helped Roxas up, holding onto his hand as the woman led them into the room. "He'll be with you shortly." The room of course was empty. Taking a seat near where the doctor would be sitting and patted the seat next to him. "Come on everything will be fi-" He didn't finish as the doctor came into the room.

"Hello there. I'm Dr. Francis." He began and sat down on his plush chair. "What can I do for... Roxas?" Looking at the two men, wondering which one was Roxas. Axel was in fact surprised. Was everyone on this world... Normal looking? Back home nearly every street you'd cross there would be a 'strange' looking person on every corner! Oh wait spoke too soon.. He had a tattoo on his neck.

The room was empty but Roxas still wasn't calm. Even as he forced himself to approach the chair where Axel was sitting he was tense and upon sitting down and the door opening he jumped and flinched away, now clinging onto Axel's hand with enough force that his knuckles turned red. He wasn't liking this, no matter how friendly looking this man was, the very fact that he was a doctor and he was someone that could cause him pain set him on edge. He couldn't even speak so he just nodded as his name was asked then proceeded to cling closer to Axel. If he was tense before, than right now he had just turned to stone. He was scared, terrified, and this was just a normal person.

The Psychologist who must of been in his late thirties smiled at Roxas. "Hey there Roxas. What can I do for you?" He sensed the kid was nervous, he must of had bad experiences with doctors or something. "It's fine. I'm not going to hurt you. You can tell me much or little as you wish. I'm a psychologist. Not a doctor." He informed the blond male before picking up his note pad to write down anything of interest. First writing down about the obvious signs of nervousness.

No answer. The blonde wasn't talking, didn't even remotely relax as he was told he wasn't going to be hurt. In fact, he only did when the man called himself a psychologist instead of a doctor and that was only slightly. Just enough so he wouldn't break his fiancé's fingers. He didn't want to be here he didn't want to talk not while Axel was here. In fact the only thing he could say to the man at that point was: "Im not crazy." It was barely muttered an in fact he just scooted closer to Axel after he said it. He thought they were just coming to get his prescription refilled! He didn't think he had to talk to anyone!

Seeing the boy was still nervous he wrote down what Roxas said without saying anything back. 'I'll be the one judge that...' And setting the pad down when Axel spoke up.

"We just came here to get his prescription refilled."

Dr. Francis quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, okay." Then quickly looking on the computer and searching his name. Finding it and scanning everything what his Dr. On Destiny Island wrote about him. 'Mild/High Depression.' Ah.. That made sense. It also mentioned he had counseling. "Okay." He started. "It says here you're due for a refill in two weeks?" Raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! I can explain that! I left them on the window sill and our cat knocked them over the open window." 'Sorry Aiko look's like you're getting the blame for that one.. I'll make it up to you girl.'

The Dr stared blankly for a few moments before returning the computer to print off a prescription and handing it to the blond as well as a time. "I would appreciate it if you could come once a week to my office. I offer counseling and your other Dr. stated it would be good to continue it."

Relaxing again as Axel took over the speaking part. And once the doctor turned around he even shot his fiancé a look that just said 'thank you'. He didn't know how to talk to doctors, they were all horrible, didn't matter what name was on the degree they were all the same. They all wanted to hurt him in one way or another. This one thought he was crazy… Looking up in slight confusion to Axel's lie but he didn't say anything, it was a far fetched lie but he said nothing and just lowered his head to let his fiancé take over. What could he tell him? Surely not the truth? The real shock came when he was handed over the piece of signed paper. In fact he stared at it a moment before reaching out to take it with a muffled, "Thank you." As his reply. He was stunned, it was that easy?

But it wasn't that easy. In fact he jumped at his words and paled, staring and almost instantly blurting out: "No." Looking up at his fiancé as if wondering if he was going to have to be put through it. "No I don't want counseling anymore."

'Interesting...' Writing down the outburst onto the paper. "We highly recommend it here at Twilight Hospital, you're on strong medication and we need to know if you still need it." In all honest he wanted to see what this teens personality was like, or if he need a stronger or weaker dose of medication.

Axel looked at Roxas with almost puppy eyes, it would be extremely good for him. "Babe?" He squeezed Roxas's hand.

What in the world was this doctor writing down? The blonde froze seeing his pencil moving, he never liked this, he felt like a stupid lab rat! They just wanted to drug him up to make him become someone he wasn't! "N-No I don't…" He started but Axel interrupted him and after looking his way he had to quickly advert his eyes to the ground, swallowing hard. Axel was making this extremely hard on him… He didn't like doctors, and now he had to see him weekly? But… no this was torture for him now. His fingers were shaking now, loosely gripping Axel's hand. But his free hand was now digging his nails into his palm to try and alleviate some of the stress of just being in this room as he forced himself to nod very weakly. He didn't want to go, but if Axel was against him and going to force him than he had no choice.

Noting down his body language before setting his pad onto the table before placing it onto the table. "Okay then Roxas when are you next free?" He asked bluntly.

Axel could see that Roxas was extremely nervous so he wrapped an arm around his upper torso. Poor Roxas... He must be feeling tortured by the man who was trying to help him! "It's okay hon... He's only just trying to help." He whispered into his ear so the other man couldn't hear him.

More questions! Why couldn't he just ask Axel everything and get it over with? He froze in thought for a few moments though and almost shivered as he gave the unwilling reply of: "N-Next Saturday." No… no he didn't want to go he didn't! Would Axel be able to come with him? If he had to come alone than forget it! Jumping in place as his fiancé started speaking to him, he remained tense for a moment before his shoulders fell and he gave a small nod. Help or not, he wasn't going to trust him. He didn't trust his last one, this one was going to be no different.

Dr. Francis smiled at Roxas and nodded then writing the date down in his planner. "Okay then. I'll see you Roxas next Saturday. It was nice meeting you both."

Axel was the one to get up first to shake the man's hand. "Like wise." Ah well.. At least he gave him some more medication. "Alright, ready?" Asking his fiancé as he led him away from the Psychologist, away from the place he hated.

Roxas stayed by Axel's side even when he stood up, but he didn't take the man's hand. In fact he flinched away from it slightly and clung closer to his fiancé. Didn't even say anything to him. He was being forced back into therapy! That was… it wasn't fair! He was talking more he was on medication he was doing everything Axel told him to and he was being thrown back into therapy! Once out of the office though he finally relaxed with a small sigh of relief, even glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the doctor wasn't following him before biting his lip. "…Sorry." He didn't mean to be so difficult… Those situations just set him off though.

Soon as they left the office Axel threw his arm around his shoulders. "Hey.. No. I'm sorry about that... But hell at least we got you some more medication!" He smiled and waved the prescription like a flag. Going to the front desk he asked the woman where they could pick up Roxas's pills, to which she said the pharmacy downstairs and Axel led the way back to the main hallway down the stairs.

Even as Axel pointed out the positive the blonde huffed quietly and rolled his eyes. "I still have to go to therapy..." Nope, he wasn't happy at this new development in the slightest. It was torture, it was forcing him to open up to people he didn't know. He hated it. No one else had to know what went on inside his mind! That was for him and Axel alone.

"Hey. Everything will be fine. Lets just hope you'll only need to go for the one visit." He rubbed his fiancé's shoulders. So when they got to the pharmacy there wasn't much of a wait for the pills. Quickly paying before Roxas could and then handing him the package and kissing his forehead, before leading them out of the hospital. "Roxas, what's the time?" He asked once they were outside.

Just one visit? He hoped, but if they wanted to monitor him on the medication that meant he had to go frequently... not happy. Even sitting and waiting in the pharmacy was hard on him but he was a little calmer after surrendering his lover's coat to him so that he wasn't burning up. He moved to help pay, but Axel got there first so the now pouting blonde followed behind his fiancé out of the building, fuming to himself quietly until he was asked the time them he hesitated before responding. "Oh... urm... just after eleven. I gotta get into work then." Roxas was much calmer now that the hospital was behind them, still paused for a moment in hesitation, didn't even want to go to work now but he had to.

Axel pouted a little. "Me too... Oh! Before you vanish, here take these with you!" He started and gave Roxas the bag. "Make sure you take them when you get in hon." Taking his coat back then throwing it over his shoulders. "I'll get tea on the table before you get home." He smiled and cupped his cheek so Roxas would look up to him.

Roxas blinked as the bag was handed to him, only understanding why once he was explained it and smiled up at him with a nod as he was told to take the medication. Also had to make sure to hide it in a better spot... "I will." Promising as he looked up at Axel, about to turn and start walking when his face was touched, another blink of confusion before looking up at his fiancé and as if reading his thoughts bounced up on his toes so he could kiss him quickly and pulled away. "See you tonight then." Last thing he said before turning the opposite way he knew his fiancé went and towards the little bookstore.

Axel smiled when Roxas read him mind, letting their lips linger just a little bit before releasing. "Okay see you hon." And with that he waited until he couldn't see Roxas before finally walking all the way too work...

* * *

Withdrawing his nearly completed cig from his mouth before stomping on the butt of the fag. Rummaging in his pocket and getting out a bit of chewing gum to get rid of the smell out of his mouth before opening the door to the bookstore. "Hey! Roxas!" Bellowed a over gleeful blond and practically ran behind the desk only to sit on it. This was the only place he could see his friend without getting glared at by Roxas's over protective creepy boyfriend.

Finally business had slowed down to an almost boring crawl and Roxas had just been about to ask Olette if he could leave for the night when the bell rang and he winced at the voice before he even finished speaking. Axel's message still was circulating through his mind to be careful around his friend... "Hey Hayner," pausing for a moment to look up at the older blonde and flinched back slightly, setting down the book he was about to return to the shelves and wincing, "Dude, you smell like smoke! Thought I told you to quit that!" Already he felt lighter after just one pill, in a better mood all day. How could he even think he could've survived the time without them?

Hayner's response was blowing his gum into a bubble until it popped, and started to chewing it again. Rolling his eyes and waving his arms around dramatically. "Ahh. I tried. But I still had a packet left over then I found another one!" Grinning gleefully and shoving the packet into Roxas's face. "Oh! Roxas come out tonight! Me and Pence are gonna go see this band at this pub. I've heard they're the next big thing man!" The elder teen grinned. "Just us guys. Then we'll go out for pizza. Yeah?"

"Better watch it or that packet's gonna be thrown in the trash." Roxas threatened darkly to his friend though the slight smile proved he wasn't going to actually do it. Hayner was bigger than him after all. To the offer though he faltered and lowered his eyes. Go out? "I-I cant Axel's expecting me..." He wasn't allowed to go out without permission right? And it was already late... Axel would be getting off soon and he still had an hour more to stay here. ...But being cooped up all the time wasn't helping him calm down and become exactly what his friends still were: a kid.

Hayner stashed the packed away but his mouth dropped open. Seriously! "Roxas he's not the boss of you! You can do what the hell you want, he's a big boy and can look after himself." He started defiantly. Damn that guy was possessive! "Okay, I'm gonna say something I never say! Please?"

Roxas didn't comment on a single thing his friend said until he said that one word. Please. "...I think I'm going to die of a heart attack you just used manners." Playing of course though hesitating still... Would Axel be angry with him? If he left a message and said where he was going exactly would he be okay with it? Not if he said he was going with Hayner... But it was worth a shot, right? "...Let me call and ask." It wasn't a yes or no, and knowing Axel it was going to be a no...

Either way Hayner grinned gleefully. But poor unfortunate Roxas never got through to Axel, he had rang the home number and he wasn't home just yet then went straight to answer phone. Hayner raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Roxas! Come on let's go out already!" The male groaned out and leaning against him, shaking Roxas' shirt impatiently.

"Hold your horses!" Roxas complained to his friend as he was being half tugged away from the phone, calling once more with the same result and just leaving a quick message saying he would be late coming home and not to wait up for him. It... wasn't exactly lying now was it? Hanging up the phone he sighed, already had clocked out for the day and so just went to the back room quickly to get his medication and stuff it into the pocket of his jeans and then return back to his friend. Couldn't believe that he was actually doing this... "Okay... where are we going?"

Still grinning but dragging him out of the room once he had returned, until Olette came strolling along. Raising an eyebrow at Hayner but softening when noticing Roxas. "Oh just me, Ollette and Pence... That is if he's still not sick." Grumbling a little.

Ollette smiled at Roxas. "Oh! Are you coming along with us? That's great!" She seemed generally cheerful but she had changed out of her uniform. "Oh.. If I had of know you'd be coming I would of told you to bring a spare set of clothes.."

Hayner clicked his tongue in thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "Why don't we head over to mine. I'm sure you'd fit into my clothes." He offered with a smirk.

"Urm… yeah." Roxas hesitated to answer as soon as he learned that Olette was coming with them. Didn't Hayner just say that it would just be the boys? Ah well… now he knew that they wouldn't get into any trouble with his boss there. That was actually sort of a relief… Once Hayner spoke though he winced slightly, trying not to panic upon remembering his fiancé's words and just took off his nametag. "Nah… I'm fine in this." Really didn't want to be dragged into Hayner's place, not with Axel's notion floating around in his head still. He was his best friend… right? Nothing more.

Raising an eyebrow. "You sure? Olette is coming over to get changed anyway." Hayner questioned when Olette nodded and raised a plastic bag that contained clothing for their night out. "It's no trouble." Smiling lightly when the young woman opened the door and coded in the alarm for the shop, the obvious signal for the guys to get a move on.

Roxas still hesitated a few moments, if he came home in Hayner's clothes there was no doubt his boyfriend was going to catch it right away and yell at him. He was supposed to be working after all. "I'm sure, I'll walk with you though." He didn't want to get in trouble for Axel... he was going to anyway for doing this. He could lie over the phone fine... but one look at his fiancé and he was going to crack and tell him the truth.

Hayner just rolled his eyes. "Alright." But then was hit at the back of his head by Ollette.

"Hey leave him alone. I don't blame him for not wearing your smelly clothes." The elder blond just grumbled and muttered a curse under his breath then followed her out of the shop. Ollette then locked it behind both teens, after that was done Hayner got in-between the two of his friends and swung an arm around their shoulders.

"Alright guys off to mine we go!" Laughing excitedly as he led them to his home, well his parents home anyway.

"Oh Hayner." Ollette sighed dramatically as he shook her head, it was obvious she was use to this behavior.

Whether he wanted to or not he laughed at Ollette's comment and was unable to stop his own mouth with agreeing with her: "Seriously... I could catch some incurable virus!" Didn't take long or spend long to get and leave Hayner's home, nor very long to get to the pub. Roxas said nothing when Hayner and Olette drank but didn't even pick up a water for himself the entire time. Was afraid to touch anything in the place honestly. It was already midnight after leaving there, and he was ready to admit to Hayner that he was right and the band was really good... however a quick glance at his watch and he realized just how deep in shit he was going to be with his fiancé.

Quick goodbyes to his friends and he practically ran the entire way home, only break he got was once in the lift of the apartments and he could calm down his breathing and regain his composure before walking back to the apartment and unlocking the door and opening it. A moment's hesitation to let his eyes adjust to the darkness and he shut the door slowly behind him, locking it as the latch fell into place. Tried to be as quiet as possible walking in the door... but Aiko saw him... and like an alarm starting meowing and purring.

In the living room the dining table was laid out neatly and professionally, two forks on one side, two knives on the other and a fork and spoon at the top of each place setting. In the middle lay a candle that had long gone out along with a single rose in a small vase, next to it was an empty bottle of wine. Axel of course had planned a surprise dinner in celebration of their engagement.

Ahh Aiko. But what was her warning... Poor Roxas didn't stand a chance when a stumbling figure went to suddenly wrap their arms around Roxas, pulling him into a bear hug. "Oh! Roxyyyyy! Wheeere have you beeeeen?" Axel slurred into his neck. "I waiteeeed uppp for yooooou!"

Why were the lights on? Right as Roxas started to walk into the living area he found himself hitting the chest of his fiancé with a muffled squeak of surprise, and then he was pulled into such a tight hug that his back popped loudly. "A-Ax-Axel I cant breathe! I-I told you i was working late! I left a message said not to wait up!" Complaining to him though freezing in shock after a moment and pulling away slightly. His eyes were wide as he leaned forward slightly to smell Axel's breath and froze upon recognizing it, then would've backed away if he wasn't being held so tightly. "You... You've been drinking." This isn't turning out good...

Axel giggled as his already pink cheeks reddened. "Maaaaaybe baby!" Taking his hand and nuzzling into his cheek. "I-" He hiccupped. "I-" Another hiccup. "I made dinner for uss!" Pointing to the set up table. "To celebrateeee!" He let go of Roxas to swing his arms around a span in a circle, but this was short lived as he crossed his arms and pouted and spoke child-like. "But you didn't come home meanie." And to finish it off he stuck his tongue out, it seemed as if the man had reverted his mental age to a eight year old child.

It honestly took every bone in his body to keep from flinching as his hand was taken though he relaxed upon realizing that he just wanted to be cute. Axel made dinner? The blonde made a mental note that he would have to wake up early to clean up the kitchen then and tried to keep from focusing on what his fiancé was saying... it wasn't working. In fact... instead of being angry with him for breaking his promise and drinking again, he was smiling at how cute he was being. "I left a message hon, you should've checked the phone." The blonde sighed and stepped forward, every fiber in his body flinching back at the smell of alcohol as he pecked Axel on the cheek briefly. "We'll celebrate tomorrow, I'll cook so you don't worry about it. Im dead on my feet though Ax, bed time."

Axel went to go slap his face to which it covered most of his face. "Ohhhh! I'm such a douchebag! Roxy you forgive meeee?" He pouted once more with his failed attempt at puppy dog eyes. Grinning like a fool when he was kissed and went to kiss his back but ended up being a sloppy wet kiss to his cheek. "Okay my wonderful wife!" He smiled gleefully and took his hand to drag him into the bedroom, but being in his drunk state he let go of Roxas's hand before walking head on the bedroom door. "Sorry Dem." He muttered and patted the door sadly, he generally thought the door was Demyx and had hurt him.

And once again the blonde flinched as Axel got too close to him, waiting until his fiancé had turned away before wiping the slobber off of his cheek. He honestly wasn't in the mood to babysit his much older lover when it was past midnight. However as he was called wife he frowned at his back, glowering quietly in being called a female... again. Was that what Axel really thought of him? But... to Axel's mistake he stared for several moments before shaking his head and leaning forward to open the door around his fiancé. "That's not Demyx. Go get in bed, i'll be in there in a minute."

Axel pouted and swung his arms around Roxas when he was scolded. "Awww but Roxy!" He started. "I haven't seen you all day! I wanna cuddle!" Dropping his bottom lip and generally looking pretty sad. It was true though. He got off work an hour earlier than he had expected but spent some of it preparing for tonight.. He thought he'd get away with buying a bottle of white wine to celebrate with Roxas, thought he'd actually join in... But in the end after waiting two an a bit hours for his fiancé he decided to crack open the bottle, and slowly drained all of the contents...

And again... he couldn't move. Roxas huffed loudly as he was restrained again but this time instead of hugging back... he didn't move a muscle. "Just... go ahead and lay down i need to go change and clean up a little." He honestly wasn't counting on sleeping in the bed tonight. Axel was drunk and therefore unstable and unsafe. Just because he was being cute now... Plus... he broke his promise. He swore he wouldn't ever drink enough to get him drunk again.. Guess that made them both liars tonight. Finally he fought back against the embrace slightly, squirming his shoulders to get free before sighing. "Axel it's late im not in the mood for this right now."

Axel's eyes began to water and his lip began to tremble. Roxas's words to him felt like he was slapped in the face. Dumbly letting go of him as a few tears ran down his cheeks and lamely then slowly walking into their room where he slumped onto their bed, clinging instantly to his pillow.

Freedom! Roxas was about to relax upon being released though tensed up considerably more noticing the tears on his lover's cheeks. No, nuh uh not dealing with this shit anymore! He was tired of this! No more emotional rollercoaster he was off that ride now! "Just go to bed." Snapping it to his fiancé almost irritably as he flicked off the bedroom light, and shut it behind him while he walked into the living room. He himself just turned off the lights in there and half fell half laid across the sofa and pulled the blanket off the back of it to cover his body. Too angry now to consider sleeping in the same room.


	52. Chapter 52: Crime

I'm so sorry for the long break! Sadly, Love the way you Lie is going to end soon, we have no idea why but we're missing posts between the two of us. I'll try and go back to fix them all so we can keep going, but if the gaps are too big there's nothing i can do. Sorry! I'll update a little more frequently until then.

* * *

Axel couldn't remember how he got there but he had woken up on the living room floor right next the sofa the next morning . Frowning a grasping his pounding head and realized Roxas was sleeping on the hard sofa. Biting his bottom lip and everything fell into place. He got drunk. Roxas must be so pissed off with him to be sleeping on the sofa... But that didn't explain how he got there... In fact during the night the redhead had gotten so lonely and panicked thinking Roxas had left him, and ended up over panicking and fainting on the floor. Looking away guilty and staring at his hands with his blurry wet eyes, though deciding he better leave Roxas to his sleep and decided to dive in the shower to help rid his head of the pounding ache.

As soon as the water roared to life the blonde blinked open his eyes in confusion, staring at the back of the light blue sofa for several moments until he remembered what happened. Right... Axel was drunk last night. But... why hadn't he done what he had done time and time again in the past and come to get him? He couldn't remember the last time he had slept completely alone... he didn't like it... Plus this sofa wasn't comfortable in the least. With a sigh he pushed himself up and glanced at his watch. No work today after last night. Why the hell did he agree to that? He wouldn't have regularly... his eyes widened slightly as he dug the uncomfortable bottle of pills out of his pocket and stared at them for a few moments. These things. Only explanation they were the cause.. he hadn't felt like himself yesterday! With an angry huff he threw the bottle across the room and let it smack into the wall loudly, than just proceeded to curl up and pull the blanket over his head. He wanted to be himself, depression included. He didn't want everyone else trying to make him someone he clearly was not.

After he had changed into some comfortable clothes the redhead frowned when he head a bang, going to investigate he saw Roxas's medication on the floor on the opposite side of the room. Paling he ran over to pick up the plastic bottle. After all the trouble he went to go get those! Clenching his fist until his nails broke his skin, he wasn't angry just upset. Going to the not so sleeping figure and placing the pills onto the table, and sitting next to them. "Roxas. After all the effort I went to go get these for you, you think it's a good idea to throw these away?" Keeping his voice most unnaturally calm the usual. He hadn't planned on talking to Roxas... He was just waiting to be yelled at by the blond... He wanted to be yelled at.

"Yes." Roxas said the one worded response with almost a bite to his voice and kept it short, like he was forcing himself to speak to his fiancé. Wasn't happy with him... especially if he hadn't forgiven him overnight. That's all he offered for several moments before curling up more into more a secure ball, "... I don't feel like me." That was the end of that conversation. The blonde just kept glaring at the sofa, shoulders tense and trying to be angry with his fiancé. Trying to work up the courage to sound absolutely furious when he scolded him for drinking... but the opposite happened. His turn to break down to the point his eyes started to burn with tears and without looking back at Axel muttered quietly, tears evident in his voice: "You broke your promise."

Axel didn't say anything for several moments, he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from breaking down but Roxas beat him to it. Guilt sank in.. But he muttered back unable to look into his eyes. "I wasn't the only one to break a promise..." Taking a deep breath his elbows dug into his knees as he held his shameful head, hiding his sad and pathetic excuse of a face. "I... I wanted last night to be special... I wanted to surprise you to celebrate our engagement..." His voice was calm still but it was traced with guilt. "It was only a bottle... You didn't come home so I thought I'd have just one drink... But I dunno... I guess I finished it all..." Biting his bottom lip still hiding his face.

Roxas finally pulled the blanket from over his head and looked almost warily up at his lover with tears in his eyes. This was obviously the first time he had taken one of Axels promises so close to heart and trusted it with every fiber of his being. It was broken now... "... I left a message on the phone..." He repeated quietly and lowered his eyes while sitting up. No yelling, the way he was sitting with his arms around his waist and knees drawn up against his chest just made him look small, pathetic and trying to disappear into the sofa. Waiting until his fiancé was completely finished before sighing and slumping against the sofa. "... you know how i feel about alcohol... Im sorry for being late but... That's not something i want to come home to Axel..."

Gritting his teeth and looking up with his blood shot eyes but his expression softened. "You're nothing like her though... You couldn't be even if you tired..." Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "I had no clue where you were..." Roxas left a message? Frowning his eyes peered at the flashing light on the phone. He didn't know how to use the answering machine... "I don't know how to use it..." He muttered as if he was embarrassed. Why was he the bad guy? Sure he broke a promise but it was in celebrate there engagement! Surely Roxas would of been a little more understanding? Fuck sakes he had no clue where his fiancé was gallivanting off too! Roxas had broken promises before. He had hurt Axel many times.

Roxas didn't even reply to his boyfriend's argument when it came to his personality. With how the medication made him behave last night... it was very possible. His eyes were down, fingers clenched on his lap. Why was he the bad guy? Sure, he came home late and ruined Axel's little surprise party, but his fiancé was drunk! He promised not to drink! He knew that it upset him! Leaning over to his fiancé's comment on not knowing how to use the answering machine, and simply pressing the button next to the flashing light. It took a moment but it whirred to life 'You have... one... unheard message. First unheard message." And then Roxas' voice explaining that he was working late and not to wait up for him, the entire time this was happening the blonde was staring at the ground before laying on the sofa, waiting until the message was done before muttering: "...Sorry." quietly. He didn't want to fight right now.

Axel sighed and shook his head. Rubbing his sore eyes after the message was played. "No... I am." Biting his bottom lip before moving to sit beside Roxas. "I shouldn't of thought about getting wine. I should thought of a substitute or something... Forgive me?" He was asking for forgiveness of buying the wine... Not drinking it.. He'd never ask for forgiveness for drinking alcohol.. He didn't deserve forgiveness after all the things he had done.

The blonde tensed as his fiancé sat beside him, even if he knew that he wouldn't get hurt he still felt uneasy being so close after remembering how he was behaving last night. It was cute at first… but what if it had spun out of hand? Axel seemed so ready to risk that happening… to become what he feared most… well other than Xemnas. After his lover spoke and apologized Roxas relaxed for a moment before shifting so he could stand up and move in front of his fiancé, leaning down carefully and putting his arms around his shoulders with his head on one of his arms. "Course I do."

He was ready he be stricken... Closing his eyes tightly, and his body shaking... But it never came. Relaxing when instead of being hit he was hugged. Sighing calmly and his arms instantly wrapping around Roxas. "Thank you.." He muttered into his fiancé's ear when he rested his head on top of his shoulders. "I'll call you next time if I plan something like this." Though next time it would be more simpler and.. Well.. It looked as if they wouldn't be celebrating right now... Sighing and hiding his face into Roxas's hair. "C-can we still celebrate?" His voice quaked.

"Yeah… please do that I'll try not to work late anymore." Roxas muttered to his lover upon being told that he was to call him before he planned anything different. This meant that he was going to not be able to do what he did yesterday again. Not like he wanted to… though it was the most fun he had in a while it was still horrible of him to make Axel worry like that. Though how worried could he be with a bottle in hand? Shifting slightly so that the embrace was more comfortable he nodded to his statement and kissed the side of his head, moving so he could sit down on Axel's legs and look up at him. "Yeah… we can. Do you want to do something here or go out after you get off of work or what? Cause I'm off again today." It was great having Monday off honestly.. he could go back to sleep and rest his aching back.

Axel sighed and released his lover, cupping his cheeks only to lean forward to kiss his forehead. "It's fine. I've worked later than you hon. You can do whatever you want. I can't control what you do... And yeah I'd like that. I'll be back at eight." Actually that was a good question. Backing away curiously. "Where were you then?" The redhead had work at twelve and that was in two hours.. Damn.

Eight… okay. "I'll make something then." That meant he was going to be going out shopping today to get stuff… didn't know what they had in the fridge. "I'll be here all day anyway… call if you're going to be late." But at his fiancé's final question he faltered slightly but blinked in confusion. "I told you, I was at work." It was easier to lie since he had heard the recording. "…Had to reorganize the science fiction and history departments, we had a truck I told you that." At least he thought he did… ah well… Well he might as well tell some of the truth though he hesitated as he did and shifted so he wasn't sitting on his lover anymore and instead beside him. "Olette urm… before we closed…" Finally just gave up talking and with a sigh pushed his hair back away from his left ear, which was no longer unmarked. Olette had somehow talked him into getting a single silver stud placed inside his earlobe. The idea scared the shit out of him though it was more like a dare…

Ah okay then that explained a lot... But why sooo...? His question was answered when he saw a silver stud in his ear. His eyes widened as he stared at his lovers ear, reaching a finger out to trace the edge of his ear though he avoided the lobe. "Tell Olette she's getting a hug from me. It really suits you." He smiled. Okay looks like it was his turn to make a trip to a tattoo parlor. "Where did you get it done? It looks like a neat job."

When Axel said nothing at first he was tempted to duck away, even when his finger touched his ear he stared down at the ground. "I-It looks stupid I'm sor-" Roxas started saying but stopped himself as the red-head spoke up and instantly he blushed and looked away. "...Really?" He was very self conscious now, he was going to take it off without hesitation if Axel hadn't liked it... Where? "Oh... around the corner from the bookstore is this little parlor... I think they do tattoos there too and they were really cheep. Oh wait..." Hesitating a moment before digging out his wallet and skimming through the bills before handing several over to his fiancé, "My half of the rent."

They did tattoos! Okay now Axel was half tempted to rush off and get it done now! But he rather he had his boyfriend by his side. "Okay at least I now know where I'm going to get my tattoo done." He grinned. But looking confused when he was giving munny, then realizing it was half the rent! "Thanks hon I'll go down and pay when I leave." Slowly getting up then kissing his forehead. "Coffee?" He asked.

The blonde smiled at Axel's excitement, it was good to see him acting this way at least. Well... acting like this while not under the influence. "Kay, don't forget to." Well that cut his paycheck down to practically nothing... his fault though. had to be better with splitting costs and now that the bill of the ring was out of the way he should be fine from here on out. he knew how to save money well so it'd be easy to save up for now on. As he was offered caffeine, Roxas shockingly shook his head and stood up with a wince. "...Im actually going to go back to sleep on the bed... didn't sleep well here." Like... at all. Nightmares kept him from resting all night.

"Alright then. Don't sleep in all day again." He paused for a moment. "Why don't you try see if you can see some of your old friends today?" Asking when Axel crossed his arms over his clothed chest. He hadn't seen his boyfriend going out with any of them. Even that.. Hayner. But he trusted his boyfriend to be careful around him, after all that engagement ring would be a good enough to warn Hayner way.

Roxas frowned when Axel said not to sleep in all day, sticking his tongue out at him playfully and even blowing a small raspberry. Until he was told to hang out with his friends today, shaking his head slightly with a shrug, "Pence has the flu, Olette has classes and Hayner is working. But I'll see what time they get off." Well at least he could tell the truth now... "I just want a nap, i have to go to the grocery today anyway." Stepping forward he reached up to peck Axel's chin. "...I'll go make your coffee, you go get ready."

"Ahh.." His face falling. Axel wasn't keen on leaving Roxas on his own... But there wasn't anything he could do about it unfortunately. "Thank you." The redhead smiled and patted his shoulder, then leaving him to quickly get dressed and do his make-up.

Well he expected a little more affection than that.. Roxas stared after his fiancé as he vanished inside the bedroom, staying still for several moments in surprise that just like that he would walk away after an argument. But a quick sigh later and the blonde ran his fingers through his hair, making a mental note on the way to the kitchen that he was supposed to turn his earring every now and again to keep it from getting infected. Once in the kitchen put on the water for the coffee and poured his lover a bowl of cereal for breakfast, putting them both on the table before staring at the pill bottle on the coffee table. He did nothing for a moment before approaching them and going into the kitchen to force himself to take one. Couldn't be ungrateful… Axel kept pressuring him to take this because he didn't love who he truly was, he loved who medication forced him to be.

The only reason Axel was less affectionate was because he felt things at the moment were to awkward.. He wasn't sure when things would be okay again with them. Returning seconds later in his uniform (save for the jacket that was casually draped over his shoulder) and concealer placed on smoothly. Just before he entered the room he saw that his boyfriend had taken his pill, that would ease his nerves for the day knowing his future husband would be fine for today.. Ish. Blushing a little when he noticed his boyfriend had also made him breakfast. Taking the drink gratefully and kissing his forehead. "Thanks hon." Mumbling sleepily on his cheek.

Blinking up to look at Axel as he entered the room and setting down the glass he used to take the pill with into the sink, closing up the bottle of medication after he did so. "Uh huh." Offering that as a small hum as his only reply to the thanks, didn't even look over to kiss him back. He wasn't who Axel loved yet he had to wait. "No problem... I'm gonna head off to sleep on a bed now." The blonde gave a weary smile, clearly showing that he was absolutely exhausted. Sofa didn't agree with him last night, his back actually was hurting! Wanted to ask for a back rub, didn't want Axel touching him after that fight and especially with how distant his mind was pushing him to be right now.

Lucky enough for Axel he didn't realize his boyfriends cold behavior and picked up his coffee. "I'm sorry about that hon... You could of... It's not like I was on the bed either." Shrugging but his cheeks were lightly flushed. And to be honest his back was hurting as well, the floor didn't agree with him one bit.

Roxas stared in confusion at that. "Wait... yeah you were..." He fell asleep so fast after laying down it was no surprise he didn't hear Axel's little episode and slept through him leaving this morning as well. He hesitated a moment before sighing and leaning against the counter. "You probably don't remember last night but... sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." But he did come home at midnight to a very drunk man... if Axel had been angry than he wouldn't have stood a chance.

Axel shook his head. "I remember waking up on the floor... But.. I do remember what happened last night.. And I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was out of order." He sighed. "I can't promise you I'll never have a drink again because I'll most likely will do. Even if it's just one. I'm an adult Rox. I'd like to have a drink from time to time." Looking away when he said this, for sometime now he had wanted to say this. The many times he had been asked out to go out for a drink with Cloud and Tifa... And he'd have to reject the offer.

The blonde didn't look up at his fiancé but his arms went securely around his chest, holding onto his arms with a grip that could bruise. Axel was going to keep drinking? Even though he knew it upset him?

Roxas didn't reply to that for several long moment until he had successfully broken the skin on his arm with his nails. "...I'm not approving it, but you'll do it no matter what i say. I'm going to bed." Something else he could do, get a key made for the empty bedroom, he could hide in there when Axel was drunk... He did what he said, with no affection either, just left the room and headed to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He didn't see himself turning into his mother, he hadn't for a while why couldn't Axel see the truth? He saw the red-head turning into her...

Axel was so close to tearing out his own hair. He just wished he could do something to cheer his boyfriend up. Gripping tight at his own tied up hair frustratingly before relaxing. "Alright! I won't drink then! I won't go out!" He followed his boyfriend into the bedroom. "Is that what you want?" Screw work! His boyfriend was upset!

"No!" Roxas turned quickly as Axel yelled at him and followed him into the bedroom, backing away from him almost fearfully. He didn't want to fight... what did he say that was wrong? He just told his fiancé what he wanted to know, how he felt about it. Why was he being yelled at? "No I want you to go out! I just... I just don't like you drinking. But like you said you're an adult and I cant control you. Just... do what you want." He gave up.

Ugh... He couldn't deal with this right now, he had a vile headache about to pound it's self into his skull. "You're never fucking happy with anything I do anymore! Look alright I won't do it. I won't go out if it keeps you happy! I just want you to be happy!" He practically yelled at him. Storming past Roxas and grabbing his jacket and shoving it on and making sure to rush out of the house. No.. He wasn't going to get bossed around by Roxas he refused to... He gave up to much already for his boyfriend. No more. But the guilt did sink in moments later. Axel slid down their door, wrapping his arms around his legs and sighed deeply. Alright.. Maybe he shouldn't of yelled. And he knew what he said was wrong...

At the first screamed word the blonde flinched back, eyes wide and opening his mouth to protest but nothing would come out. What did he say? He was allowing Axel to do what he wanted to do why was he being screamed at? What did he do wrong? Roxas was left staring after him and practically cowering as the red-head left, just barely able to weakly whisper his name in shock. What...did he do wrong? Why was Axel so angry? Lowering his head the now tearful teenager retreated to not the bed, but in the little space beside it and wall just to curl up and hide. What did he say to set him off? To him, for just a moment there... he saw his mother. It wasn't him, Axel was becoming her. And if he really was than these fights would become more and more active, than physical, than... he didn't want to know what came next.

Axel did leave for work but only after getting his act together. He did think he had to make it up to his boyfriend for his behavior for today and last night. Returning only four hours later from working at a business meeting, he had booked a table at the most finest restaurant in Twilight Town. (That big tip left over from today would go towards a lot of the bill.) When returning home Axel gave the monthly bill to Rufus who flashed him an encouraging smile, and told him things would look up soon. But he swore he saw the man frown when he noticed his engagement ring. Deciding to walk up the stairs that afternoon to his room, standing outside his flat he took a deep breath and opened the door. "Roxas?" He called out surprisingly weakly.

Roxas in fact hadn't slept after Axel left even though he was exhausted. In fact he barely moved from his hiding place until about two, then he ventured out to timidly get the chores done around the house down and a shower. Finished that about ten minutes prior and was finally having a moment to rest with the cat on the bed when he heard the front door open. Aiko lifted her head and mewed, trying to squirm out of his arms to go and investigate but a quick stroke down her back with a shaking hand stopped that. He didn't bother answering the call and instead squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible. Doing what Sora did with his mother, pretend to be asleep she would go away without hurting him.

After looking in the lounge he decided to investigate in the bedroom. First thing he saw was Roxas asleep on the bed... Well at least he was dressed which meant he did do something.. Sighing he slowly dropped his jacket onto the floor before sinking onto his side of the bed. With a shaky hand he placed it onto his shoulder. "Hey hon..." He was asleep... He knew Roxas probably couldn't hear him. "I'm such an idiot.. Though I know that you know that... Everyone does..." Sighing as he rubbed his hand through his hair. "Demyx even knows I'm a twat... Maybe that's why they left without tell us where he went? God... Never thought I'd miss him.. Next to you.. He was my only friend.." He finally admitted.

No… go away don't hurt me… Without meaning to the blonde tensed up as the large hand touched his arm, shutting his eyes tighter under the blanket. However as his fiancé started talking he blinked open his eyes in confusion. Was this his way of apologizing? If he moved now would he get into trouble all over again? His mind was telling him to be careful, his medication was telling him everything was alright and he could trust his lover. So the blonde did timidly look over at him as for once he saw his own story and reached over to carefully put his hand on top of his. "…Why didn't you tell me you missed him?"

"I dunno... Maybe because I was afra- Roxas!" Turning around to see he was awake. That meant... He heard everything! Blushing a little bit. "How long were you awake for?" He asked as his hand slid from Roxas's shoulder. "Roxas... I'm sorry for how I acted last night and this morning. I won't do it again. My behavior wasn't acceptable."

The blonde flinched back as Axel turned on him, actually backing up on the bed and drawing his hand like he had been smacked already and on edge. But nothing happened... so slowly the blonde made his shoulders relax. "I-I hadn't fallen asleep yet i just laid down..." Explaining quietly that he had in fact heard everything even if he hadn't said it upfront like that. To his fiancé's comment the blonde remained silent for a moment before shaking his head with a small smile, "I-It's okay... You had every right to be upset with me." He was calm, his mind on a different frequency on medication.

Axel shook his head. "No... You were the one who had every right to be upset with me!" Running his fingers through his hair, trying not to lose his cool. But it looked as if neither of them was going to win the argument so he did his best to quickly change the subject before Roxas could reply. "I made reservations at Antonio's for us."

Roxas just shook his head this instead of opening his mouth to argue. No more arguing he had enough of that for a life time. He'd just let Axel win. But he wasn't expecting the change in subject. In fact the blonde jumped and looked over to the red-head with wide eyes and gaping. "Y-You're kidding... Ax that's just.. how in the hell did you get a table?" He heard from work that someone had to make a reservation there a month in advance! Axel did it in one day!

Gosh he looked so surprised! "Oh I guess working at the hotel does has it's perks." He said with a slight smile. "And I also mentioned I was celebrating our engagement." Well it looks like as if he finally did something right for once. Antonio's, it was one of those places which was extremely hard to get into unless; you've booked months in advance, are a celebrity or you have inside connections. It was also a lovely fancy Italian restaurant.

The blonde just stared blankly for several moments, stuck in that half sitting half laying position in absolute shock. Axel just defied the impossible in his mind. More than that, he just defied the laws of reality. "...wow..." That was all he could manage after a moment before sitting up fully and in the process letting Aiko go so she could go and visit her 'daddy'. "...When is it? The reservation?" He wanted to know if he had time to take a nap he had been running around all day.

Letting Aiko crawl onto his lap whilst smiling at his fiancé, petting down the spine of the kitten he spoke. "We have two and a half hours to be there. I thought it be best that way we can rest up a little bit." Axel just wanted to have a nice lay down after sleeping on the solid floor and walking around all day.

Good... they had until seven thirty and it was just reaching five... that was alright. That meant he could sleep for an hour or so. "Kay... that's fine then." The blonde offered while laying back down and rolling back over onto his side. "...No more fighting like that." Roxas complained, weakly raising a hand and swatting his fiancé with the back of his hand playfully.

Blushing a little as he was playfully hit on the face. But... Memories of that time flashed by... Again he had been drunk... Roxas really hated drink didn't he? Well durr Axel. Sighing with a weak smile he nodded. No more alcohol for him. "Okay hon." Grabbing the clock from the side to wake them up in an hour before snaking an arm around Roxas's torso, bringing himself closer to the other male's warm. "I love you..." He whispered and kissed his forehead.

The blonde scooted away a little as he felt Axel starting to lay down, figuring he wanted his distance but he was proven to be very wrong as he was pulled into his fiancé's arms. He didn't fight it, he needed the comfort himself and once he figured out it wasn't meant to hurt him the blonde did lean against him gently with a quiet purr of approval as his forehead was kissed. "Love you too." Muttering as he relaxed, his own arms sliding around the larger male while he nested again in his spot under his chin, letting his eyes close after a silent prayer to no more nightmares.

An hour later the shrill blared and instantly Axel snapped the clock off. In all honesty Axel hadn't slept at all, he really couldn't he was plagued by past memories and whether or not he really... Really deserved such an amazing person like Roxas... It was horrible but true. He had done so much to hurt him and not enough to make him happy... He wished he could do more for his blond headed lover. Wiping his red eyes and petting along side Roxas's baby soft cheek with his index finger, and sighing deeply as he closed his eyes.

It was one of those rare occasions that not even the alarm could wake him up… however his face being touched even gently made him stir and blink open half lucid eyes to see his fiancé shutting his. Roxas shifted slightly to rub his eyes before leaning forward to peck Axel's lips and look at the time from over his shoulder. "Hey, time to get up sleepy." Speaking softly and petting his love's face with an ulterior motive, he was wiping the makeup off again.

Opening his eyes and blinking several times, though feeling fingers on his cheek. Smiling lightly and taking Roxas's fingers. "Alright I get it, I'll wash off my make up." Roxas really didn't like it when his tattoo's were hidden like that, smiling again in thought before swooping to kiss him quickly. Getting up and stretching his back which popped, sighing contently as he had been trying to crack it for awhile.

"Thank you~!" Roxas smiled slightly as Axel caught his hint and said he was going to go and wash of his makeup. He didn't look like himself if he didn't have those thorns showing honestly… Leaning up slightly to meet the kiss but laying still as his fiancé pulled away for a moment before sitting up and scooting over to Axel, plopping his head on his back for a moment before kissing the back of his head to let him go and wash his face. "Sleep okay?" Cause he honestly did… back still hurt though.

Returning seconds later with a fresh face and a shitless chest, his shirt was casually draped over his shoulder. Well he was going to get change in a minute anyway. Throwing the shirt to the side and sinking onto the bed. "Yeah better. The floor didn't agree to me." Complaining as he rubbed his still sore neck.

Roxas almost instantly blushed and looked away as his fiancé came back into the room half naked, shifting in place so he could give the red-head enough room. Even though they had been together for so long seeing him without a shirt always made the hardly comparable blonde self conscious. Axel was just… well a lot more mature than he was in many ways. Well… physically at least. "Sorry…" Muttering as he brought up sleeping on the floor and reached over to mist his fingers across his fiancé's shoulders. He didn't know how to massage very well but he was good at just petting.

Chuckling and moving his hand to Roxas's shoulder and gently needing it. "It's fine, not your fault silly." It was his own, if he hadn't got drunk both of them would of slept better. Actually... How well did he sleep? "What about you babe? How did you sleep on the sofa? It couldn't of been that comfy." Axel asked.

The blonde practically melted at the first touch, in shut down mode already. "...not well…" Between the nightmares and being uncomfortable he hardly got any rest. Okay, he slept but didn't 'rest' if that made sense. It had actually been a long time since he felt rested… almost wished Axel had made the reservation on another night but he messed up their 'celebration' once before, couldn't bring himself to do it again.

"Aw I'm sorry Rox..." He answered softly as he stopped rubbing his lovers shoulder but kept it on there anyway. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Axel would of done anything Roxas would of asked of him, he'd do it in a heartbeat!... Metaphorical of course.

This time Roxas shook his head though pouted as his 'massage' stopped. He really just enjoyed being touched, like a cat. "Nah… I'm fine now. We need to get ready to go soon right?" Didn't need the reservation to go to waste… wait did they even have enough between them to cover the bill? He had never been, but heard it was extremely expensive.

Raising his fingers and wiggling them "You sure? I can rub your back if you want me to too. I'm sure that sofa isn't the best thing to sleep on." He smirked. "Oh... We have just over an hour... It won't take longer than ten minutes to get ready will it?" Well it didn't take Axel that long and he didn't have that much to do but he did want to have a quick wash to freshen himself up a bit.

"…" He paused for a few seconds as if thinking it over. Then although he fought it he gave in and nodded. "Please…" Tried telling himself that Axel deserved one more seeing as he slept on the floor but he couldn't pass a massage up no matter how much he tried… "…Yeah it wont but… I honestly don't know where Antonio's is… I've heard about it never been…"

Chuckling lightly and cracking his knuckles. "Alright then lay down." He commanded. There was no need to ask Roxas to take off his shirt because soon enough his hands would wriggle there way up there. "Ahh see me being me I know where Antonio's is. I asked the bellman who was nice enough to tell me. It's just top of the hill. You know the one?" He should do. You could see the WHOLE of Twilight Town from it.

Roxas didn't hesitate to plop down on his side and roll over onto his stomach as Axel ordered him to lay down, putting his head down on his folded arms and looking over at him from the corner of his eyes. "…On the hill? …Five minute train ride from here yeah I know the one…. I think." Unless Axel was talking about a different hill… only hill he could think of that had restaurants on it and was classy-ish was the one that was in the down town area… also really good spot to skate.

Axel nodded. "Yeah that's the one." The redhead didn't waste anytime by sliding his hands under his boyfriends shirt, gently kneading the mass of aching muscle before putting a little bit of power of it. But not to much incase he hurt him so he kept it moderate, rubbing and kneading at all areas of his back. "Hey, Roxas you trust me to pop your back? It'll feel good." He smiled as he worked at one side of Roxas's back whilst the other trailed slowly up his spine.

He was expecting the small gentle touches to continue and had to literally bite his hand to keep from groaning as more pressure was added to it. His back really was sensitive… He honestly didn't hear the question but his mind told him to nod anyway so he did especially after the it'll feel good part. Didn't know how it could feel better though…

Thinking Roxas's groan was his way of relaxing he continued with the treatment, but easing up once he placed a few fingers onto one of his vertebrae's and pressed down onto it until it popped. Looking nervously to Roxas and started to rub his back again but this time with the same gentleness he once used.

He wasn't expecting the added pressure. Wincing slightly at it and opening his mouth to complain all he heard was a large pop from his back and cringed slightly from it. That hurt a little… Okay no it hurt a lot. But it faded quickly and Axel went on rubbing so he just plopped his head down again. "Don't let me fall asleep…" Warning quietly, he always seemed to.

Axel chuckled and nodded. "I'll keep a close eye on you them." Telling him softly as his hands rose higher and higher, until he reached his shoulders and massaged them all the way to his neck. "How's that babe?" The redhead asked after awhile. Axel didn't want to cause him any harm by his rubbing or make the problem any worse.

The blonde just relaxed as Axel's hands worked on his spine, to the point his eyes closed and his body was practically limp. It felt so good… In fact he was at the brink of sleep when his fiancé spoke to him, blinking dumbly in confusion at the strange sounds that escaped the older male's mouth. "…Huh…?"

Laughing he took that that as a yes and his hands left Roxas's back. "Alright, aright we best get ready then." And rolled off the bed. "I'm just going to go have a quick wash. I feel dirty." Saying as he rose up and headed towards the bathroom. Well.. He wanted to feel fresh and clean once they'd go to this posh restaurant! After all they were celebrating something joyful, and maybe they'd get to talk about plans once they were there?

"Huh…what?" Roxas blinked behind him as Axel left though after a second understood that the back rub was over so he groaned quietly and his head met the pillow. "Kay, kay fine im up…" Muttering quietly as Axel left him to take a shower, truthfully he laid there for a moment longer before groaning and pulling himself up slowly and rubbing the back of his neck with sleepy eyes. Had to find clothes…

After a relaxing shower Axel returned with a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, hair done and smelling fresh like a daisy though this daisy had aftershave on.  
Ahh he hadn't felt this clean in such a long time! After a relaxing shower Axel returned with a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, hair done and smelling fresh like a daisy though this daisy had aftershave on.  
Fumbling around in the drawers and grabbing a clean pair of socks and boxers then putting them on once he had discarded his towel on the floor. 'Hmm... What to wear?'

"Took you a while!" Roxas called from the bed, Aiko in front of him batting at the feathered play toy as if her life depended on attacking the small bell at the end of it. The blonde just changed into clean clothes, making sure his jeans were black though and his shirt was nicer than the tees he took to wearing lately. Eyes were focused on the cat though seeing as his lover was in the middle of changing to give him his privacy.

Axel blinked. "What? Like ten minutes? I wanna look my best for my man after all." He smiled then started to change into some clean black sleek skinny jeans and a blue shirt. Turning around he checked Roxas up and down, giving him a nod of approval. "You look fantastic hon!" He gasped. But that's when he realized. It seems as if they would need to go on a shopping trip soon.

"So longer then ten minutes." The blonde joked quietly, still watching the kitten as she tumbled in an attempt to pounce at the feather. Roxas however glanced up briefly as his fiancé spoke about his wardrobe and blushed at his comment, looking down again and shaking his head. "Not really…" He was just made of shy… Giving the kitten one last stroke down her back the blonde stood and approached his fiancé, leaning up to kiss his chin though pausing once there. "…You smell good, new cologne?"

Quirking an eyebrow he nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right something is missing." But it was obvious he was joking because he unbuttoned the top of Roxas's shirt. "Ah! There we go, that's much better." Axel grinned and wrapped his arms around and just below Roxas's waist, resting on top of his pert bum. "Maybe. Why do you like it?" Saying after pecking the top of Roxas nose.

Roxas flushed more as his shirt was unbuttoned, quickly raising his fingers to button it again to save his chest from showing but his fiancé had another ideas and the blonde squeaked as he was pulled forward. That didn't help the blush on his cheeks. "Y-Yeah I do." Axel was obviously in a flirtatious mood at the moment…It embarrassed him to no end honestly. But at the same time he never tried to stop it…

Axel breathed onto Roxas's neck purposefully before kissing his jaw lightly, and then decided to spank his bum before chuckling and grinning like a school girl. "Come now my darling Roxy. We best hurry to the restaurant!" He exclaimed and reached out a hand for Roxas to take.

The blonde shivered, and the treatment wasn't helping with how red his face had gotten! In fact he swatted at his lover's chest with a mortified look as soon as his own ass was smacked. His eyes down to try and hide how red his face had become. "D-Don't do that." It was barely mumbled as he grabbed Axel's hand, Roxas made sure to button his shirt back up first and clear his throat to get rid of the lingering embarrassment. Where did this come from! Honestly Axel had never acted like this before- But that's when he remembered that he had… when they first got together.

Axel looked away when he was sent 'that look.' "Sorry. I won't do that again.." Mumbling when he grasped hold of Roxas's hand and led him into the living room where he picked up his jacket and put it around his boyfriends shoulders. Aiko had already been fed so he led him and Roxas out of the apartment before locking the door behind themselves. Okay.. Axel had to admit his fiancé's reaction back then did depress him a little, but it never really use to bother Roxas... But then again lots of things had happened since then...

Roxas was honestly confused by Axel's reaction and just barely managed to slip the jacket fully on before being dragged out of the apartment. What was wrong? A moment of hesitation as his fiancé locked the door before he figured it out, Axel was trying to play and he wasn't being playful enough. So gathering up the courage he stepped towards the red-head and upon reaching his neck blew a raspberry against the skin and backed away with a timid smile, as if wondering if that was right or if that would get him into trouble.

Looking around in surprised shock when he felt a wet blowing sensation on his skin, but soon enough he was smiling ear to ear. "Oh you silly goose!" Axel chuckled before wrapping an arm around his waist. That had indeed surprised Axel! He never would of thought his fiancé was so bold to do something random as that. "Come on, we better get going. You know the way to the hill better than me hon."

Okay, that was a good reaction. Roxas' smile grew slightly as Axel laughed and put an arm around him, leaning up against his fiancé's side while nodding at the offer to take the lead. "It's not hard to get to honestly, just a train ride." Offering with a small shrug while starting towards the stairs, he honestly took them every day instead of the elevator, trying to get back into shape with as much exercise as he could squeeze into a day. If the hill wasn't several miles away he would recommend walking but it was too cold for that.

Axel nearly faltered when they reached the edge of the stairs. Was Roxas kidding? He had been on his feet all day! But... Roxas hadn't so it was understandable. He dare not use a portal as he was trying to limit his magic use in this new world. New world; new home and new identities. It was a fresh start after all. Taking a step forward and following Roxas all the way down the terribly long staircase until they hit the bottom. "Ugh. Okay yeah that's okay." Well at least the station wasn't that far!

The blonde seemed not to notice Axel's dilemma when it came to physical movement and instead focused on looking at every individual stair instead of up. Only looked up once they hit the ground and tilted his head at his fiancé's words. "Oh.. sorry you're tired I forgot… we'll take the lift back up." Adding a small smile to his words and holding Axel's hand gently. Whoops… Thankfully Shinra wasn't at his desk at the moment so he was able to lead his fiancé outside without interruption, but he still hesitated once outside. It was still bitterly cold, but the snow was gone. Made sense being it was November now… well it made their journey easier to the train station that was certain. "You've never been on a train have you?"

Axel shook his head as they both braved the bitter harsh cold, instantly and subconsciously leaning into Roxas for a little warmth. "Never. They didn't have any back in Radiant Garden. We just got around on buses, cars and bikes." After all it was the most developed world but unfortunately the most polluted. Ah well that was all in the past now and he was here, here to stay in Twilight Town.

"…in which we have none of the above here… we have steam trolleys though that's almost the same as the buss things. Oh and bikes… sorta." Roxas tried to relate the two worlds, just trying to help his fiancé find a home here but it was hard for him to… found nothing he liked about radiant gardens that he could relate to this world. The blonde leaned against Axel through the entire walk to try and give him his warmth though his face was red from cold himself as they approached the train station. However instead of taking the stairs to go to the roof he entered it for only the third time in his life that he could remember. Tickets were practically free and bought from a machine so Roxas made a point to buy both his and Axel's before handing one over to the red-head while approaching the security bar, scanned the ticket and walked through. Really it was like second nature. There wasn't a train here but it would only take a few minutes for one to arrive…  
Soon enough the train did arrive and when it came to a sudden halt Axel hopped onto the train and quickly found seats, it seemed as if hardly anyone was on the train at all. Letting his fiancé take a seat first before sliding next to him. Well.. At least it was nice a warm inside unlike a bus back home. "Ahh so how long will it be until this wagon takes us to the hill?" Axel asked as he swung his arm around Roxas's shoulders.

The blonde settled in next to Axel as the train started filling up with the few passengers that were going home from work. He didn't mind them though, his eyes were out the window while he was pressed up against his warm fiancé. "It only takes about five minutes. This world is very small, train only makes two stops in total: To the hill and to the beach." Explaining quietly, and literally after he finished speaking the train door eased shut and it glided off with the rather loud sound of the engine chuffing out steam. It was a much cleaner source of energy than fuel and that was preferred by everyone to keep the sunset visible just like it was now. Raising a hand he locked his fingers with the arm that was around him, fiddling with his fiancé's engagement ring.

Soon as the tram stopped Axel jumped up though he let out the rest of the passengers before leaving himself, and helped Roxas off the train before grasping his hand. "Okay, sooo..." He then got out a small piece of paper that had directions on it. "So where is this place?" Pointing at the name on the paper.

Roxas took a moment to gaze at the address and name written on the paper before biting his lip. "…Urm… Shouldn't be too far." Axel wanted to get to the hill he took him to the hill! Now all that was left was to actually find the place. Getting out of this station-which involved a lot of stairs-the blonde actually paused at the bottom to look back up at them for a split second. Still remembered how that summer and the independent studies project really ended…Definitely not with a grade. "…should be close to the top of the hill." Still holding onto Axel's hand before starting to walk that way. If this place wasn't so far from their apartment than he would love to come here more often, the sunset here was almost magical bouncing off the walls, ground, and even dying the fountains to gold.

Axel nodded and followed his boyfriend all the way to the top of the hill. Casually glancing at the beautifully smooth architecture that seemed to be glowing with light but he knew for that moment it was because the sun was bathing the town in it's orange-goldenly sunset. That was one of the things he loved about Twilight Town, it was absolutely beautiful. It almost mirrored his home town before it was destroyed... But it never had this warmth. Axel had to stop his fiancé from walk any further as they just about walked past the restaurant. "Guess this was it." He was surprised how small it actually was because it rivaled a cafe. The built was the same limestone as the rest of the town, but the windows were lined with a golden brown that gave it an extra warm which radiated the outside. Goodness what it was like inside!

Roxas blinked as they were stopped, looking at the small building with hesitation. Sure enough it had 'Antonio's' written above the window in a very fine gold plating. Very small building but it looked absolutely beautiful. "Guess so…" Maybe it was bigger on the inside? The blonde still hesitated and clung onto Axel's hand before approaching the door and pulling it open, almost afraid to step inside, it was like something out of a fairytale! The carpet was a red, every table seemed to be taken and were all identical in their white table cloths with candles on every single one. Plenty of windows made the place glow and seem to sparkle with it's cleanliness. "…You're kidding." Offering quietly with wide eyes, there was no way they could afford to eat here!

Smiling as he watched his boyfriend gather the whole place in awe. It truely was a lovely fine restaurant. Okay.. Sure it was expensive but he HAD actually been slowly secretly saving to take Roxas somewhere nice. It had take a while but he was glad he had finally done it. "Come on." He smiled at took them over to the meet and greet where they met a man who was dressed in a black suit and tie. "Good evening gentlemen." He smiled. It was obvious this man had been doing this kind of job for many years, he reeked of professionalism! "Ah yeah table for two under the name Usai." Axel smiled back. The man nodded curtly and took two menus before leading them to a table at the far end of the restaurant right next to the window which showed the whole of Twilight Town. "Can I get can get you both drinks? We have a special offer on the House Wine." Of course in any restaurant or pub it was proper to get rid of the unsold wine and make it the 'House Wine.' Advertising came a long way in this kind of business. As this was going on a waitress came up behind The Supervisor and pulled out a jug of tap water, which was then set in the middle of the table next to the center piece. Finally before leaving and standing at her post next to the bar again she offered them warm bread rolls. Axel looked away. No... Wine would be a bad idea. Smiling when he look up. "No, not for me thanks. I'll just stick with water." The supervisor looked to Roxas. "And for you sir?"

Roxas still hesitated as Axel started to walk over to the dressed up male, had no choice but to follow since they were still holding hands. He was completely confused though: they were living paycheck to paycheck how could they possibly afford this place after just paying the rent? He didn't say anything until they were led to their tab, but he did cast his fiancé curious looks to try and get him to explain what exactly was going on and why they were going to blow their savings in one place. Even once seated his eyes were wide, this time staring outside at the view, but that didn't distract him from the very mention of wine which he flinched at just slightly, but relaxed at Axel just saying water. Couldn't help but feel a little intimidated as the man looked at him though. "Water's fine." Offering a small smile and eyes went back outside. Didn't take a rocket scientists to know he liked the view.

Reaching forth to take Roxas's left hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb. "Happy hon?" He asked quietly with a small smile. Roxas did look happy but in the inside he could never be too sure about. Finally he gazed out of the window taking in the fabulous view finally. The sun was slowly setting behind the orange-golden sky and it's colors seemed to bleed into the building which made them glow, just outside you could just make out the fountain that they passed to get to Antonio's. "So... What do you want to get?" He finally asked after letting go of Roxas's hand to look at the menu.

Looking up as his hand was surrounded by a larger one, pausing a moment before smiling and looking back outside. "Yeah." Course he was happy, he was confused at the same time but happy. At the last question though he faltered, for a second he forgot they came here to eat! A moment of hesitation before he took his hand off the table to timidly open the menu, instantly wincing at the prices of meals. Even the appetizers were expensive! "… Are we at the right place?" Joking of course, but really it was expensive… he wondered how so many people could afford it!

Just smiling at his question knowingly and shaking his head before finding something that seemed alright to him. It was an 'okay' price, but he didn't really care for his own meal. At the moment he was focused on Roxas and his happiness. "See anything you like hun?" He asked before peering over his menu seeing a worried looking Roxas. "Don't worry about the price babe. I got this." His green eyes twinkling over the candle light. This whole setting almost reminded him of a classic film once called 'Lady and the Tramp.' Too bad they were missing the spaghetti and well they were in a fine restuarant and not outside by a dustbin!

Roxas still hesitated as Axel said not to worry about the price, of course he was going to worry this was way over their budget! "…If you're sure…" But he sighed and nodded, looking over the menu again to try and find a price that wasn't terrible but sounded different…which was everything really these Italian names were so confusing! Finally he just gave up and chose a cheap meal that he could hopefully pronounce right and closed the menu, looking across to Axel. "I never asked, how was work?"

Only realizing Roxas most likely couldn't read Italian! Standing up and crouching behind his boyfriend. "Here lemmie help you. What do you feel like having?" He asked as he looked over the menu to refresh his mind. "Oh it was alright just really tiring..." He obviously didn't say anything about being invited out tonight, if he did Roxas could possible go mad at him... Even though he wouldn't of after all he did book the meal for tonight.

The blonde did blush at his fiancé's actions, shaking his head and looking back at him. "I know what I'm getting, I think…" He could read the description after all that was in English! As Axel mentioned being tired he faltered slightly than offered a small smile, "We can go straight home after this than. You look tired…" He honestly did… Well even if his day was tiring at least he did something… Roxas kept hoping that Olette would call him into work!

Axel shook his head. He had no intention for going home just yet sitting back down onto his chair the young woman returned, her longish black hair was scooped up into a neat high pony tail. Pulling out a crisp note pad and lookin between the men. "Hello I'm your waitress this evening. What can I get you?" Looking at Axel first but frowning then shaking her head. "Oh... Urm.." Not noticing her look. "I'll get..." He looked up with a smile before talking in his second tongue. "Avró la prega di Vitello e il mio fidanzato... Roxas what would you like?" He asked with a lightly smile when the waitress had in fact understood him and wrote down his order and was now looking at Roxas surprisingly. They were each others fiance? Whoa..

Roxas just stared in confusion as Axel began his Italian rant, rolling his eyes and muttering "Show off…" Under his breath and thought about it for a second more before trying to remember how to pronounce it. "…The… osso buca?" He lacked the accent in his words that his fiancé had… Made him feel like he didn't know how to say anything at this place properly… Well he didn't really!

Axel just grinned slyly and winked when the woman had had finished writing down Roxas's order. "You love it of course. But don't worry I can teach you all the italian I know... It's easier than Welsh I'll tell you that much!' He stated after pouring himself a glass of water from the icy jug of water, then repeating with Roxas's own glass.

The blonde just sat back with a huff at his fiance's small tease, watching the woman leave for a second before shrugging to Axel. "…I would probably fail a it. I couldn't even learn languages in school." During that year in the program… he took several different languages, didn't do well in any of them. "I'd like to learn though, just warning I'll do poorly." Shrugging again though flashing a smile of thanks as his glass was filled.

Axel grinned. "Well I'll tell you one thing I'll be one great Insegnante. You'll pass with all the colours of the rainbow with my help mio angelo." Sticking his tongue out at the end before relaxing in his seat."So... I guess this is the perfect time to discuss our wedding Roxas?" Coughing abruptly to show he was serious this time. "Have you thought about where you want to?"

To Axel's two-or rather three- Italian words mixed with English the blonde blinked in confusion, though after a second he understood what 'mio angelo' meant. "I'm no angel." Okay, now what did the first one though? Great… Axel would be a great… teacher? Instructor? Or was he just filling in random words to confuse him? At the change in subject though Roxas stared for a second as if allowing his brain to catch up before he blushed and looked at the table. "I-I thought we agreed to in front of the tower."

Laughing quietly as his blush before nodding. "Of course. But... Well what about colours? And where afterwards? Or do you want it quite small?" He asked as his hand stretched out on the table silently waiting for his fiance's.

Roxas thought about it for a few seconds biting is lip and reaching across the table to take his fiancé's waiting hand. "We said gold and white, right?" Well that answered the color scheme… now the rest of it… "..I'd prefer it to be small honestly…" He didn't have a lot of people to invite except his brother's family and his three friends… okay two he didn't want Hayner causing more problems. "…You choose where after, I don't want to plan the entire thing!"

Axel blushed. "Urm.. How about.. The beach? The one back in Destiny Island?" After all he'd only been there once... Well he wasn't there that long at all...Shaking his head as it trying to erase the it looked beautiful when he went there. The sky was different.. But for a hunnymoon... Well he didn't know where to go for that. Maybe Destiny Island? Well how many other beautiful worlds could they go to?

Roxas hesitated for a moment as Axel suggested the place and nodded with a smile, running his thumb over his fiance's hand gently with an even gentle pace. "Sounds good…Im not going in the water though." He really needed to learn how to swim… He still paused a moment before swallowing hard and blushing, looking down at the table. "A-And our honeymoon?"

Opening his mouth just about to reply when the waitress had returned with their food. Placing the plates at the right people she smiled before asking them if they would like anything else. Axel shook his head then the girl took away the starter knife and fork before dissapearing. "Anywhere I really don't mind. I was hoping somewhere with a beach but I think you'll know a lot more about the several worlds out there. Any place you like to visit?" He asked as his hand slipped away from Roxas's to take hold of the large fork and knive, and cutting into the extremely tender yet thinly cut veal.

Roxas paused in thought for several seconds as Axel mentioned another world that had a beach. "…Destiny Island's beach, there's a beach here… Atlantica has a beach… um… I don't know of anymore." Shrugging and looking to his soup like meal that had small chucks of meat in the sauce which he had to cut before trying it almost timidly, no reason to be though, it was really good! No wonder it was so expensive.

"Atlantica... Never been there but I've heard it's really good."Smiling to himself when he looked up from his meal. Clearly Roxas was enjoying his food. Moving his head back down to go back to his meal. Well this was nice and it did make a nice change instead of being stuck in their flat all night and doing nothing. Putting a little bit of the veal into his mouth which metaphorically started to drool. 'Damn that shit is good!' And for once he actually was savouring the taste of his food instead of just eating because he had to. And he still he to start on the new potatos! Gosh his mind was already drooling.

"…I just barely remember it.. I'll get more information from Sora about it later." Shrugging casually and taking a bite more of his own dinner, about to ask how Axels was when he saw his expression… than had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. He looked like he just jizzed himself! "…Judging by drool on your chin im guessing it's good?"

Nodding and going back to his food but his food got stuck in his throat and having to swallow a a huge gulp of water. Nodding he blushed and cut of a bit of the meat, and extending the fork to Roxas's mouth. "Here try it for yourself." Damn he must of pulled a silly face if

Roxas had been laughing at him like that!

The blonde stared at the fork in his face before carefully leaning forward and taking the small piece of meat and blinked at the rich flavor. "..Okay, it's really good, but you looked like you just had sex in your mouth." Joking with his fiancé with a small smile and sticking out his tongue to show he was teasing. "I'll have to work on my cooking then!"

Axel blushed and quite almost dropped his fork. Recovering himself and forking another piece of meat, winking at his boyfriend and mutter. "Thats because I did." And stuffed the juicy meat into his down he realised he had finished the meat so he moved onto the potato's. "Ahh you're already a good cook!" He stated.

Roxas did actually have to cough and grab his water to keep from choking at his fiance's comment. Wow that was.. unexpected. To his final statement the blonde shook his head, cutting a little more from his own dinner. "I've never done anything to make you give that expression before." He shrugged off-handishly. It honestly felt… strange to be holding a conversation while eating… before all he received

was complaints on his own eating habits! This was preferred greatly.

Laughing at Roxas's expression but then handing him a napkin. "Maybe I should pull that face more often then?" He wondered as he popped the potato in his mouth."Only joking!" He grinned. Yeah.. It did feel strange having a meal with his boyfriend and not having to tell him to eat up, because for once he actually was! It was a myrical! If he could afford it, he'd take Roxas out weekly... But unfortuantly it was impossible... After this well... Well it was good thing he was getting paid soon... And he did keep a hundred on him spare at all times.

Roxas blushed as he took the napkin gingerly an cleaned off his lip with it, trying his hardest to keep from laughing again. "Goofball." Teasing lightly and picking up a bit of his meal before offering it across the table, "Try this one." The meat wasn't as tender as Axel's but it was soft to the point of melting in his mouth! He would have to look up more recipes, figure out how to cook like this himself, Axel obviously enjoyed this more than whatever he made!

Axel cautiously eyed Roxas before opening his mouth to take the beef and his fingers into his mouth, looking up briefly to wink casually and letting Roxas slip from his mouth but giving it a quick lick before he could get away. The meat was indeed lovely and melted in his mouth. "You chose nicely." He smiled. 'And so did I.' Then grinning slyly. Oh how he enjoyed teasing Roxas.

The blonde's face rivaled Axel's hair as his fiancé took his fingers in his mouth in the middle of a five star restaurant. As soon as they were free though he took it and like an embarrassed schoolgirl put his hands in his lap and looked down at the table, cheeks flushed brightly. Clearing his throat quietly, Roxas attempted to go back to eating, using the piece of bread to sop up the juice of the sauce. "Oh, don't forget tomorrow I'm helping Olette move… wait what time are you off? Might need your help."

The redhead's grin widening which resembled a cheshire cats. "Oh?" He didn't know about that... "Urm I should be out at three tomorrow. But I'm in early. I start at eight." Looking guilty. "It's a business breakfast." Finishing up rest of his food and placing his knife and fork on top. "I should be able to come and help. Where should I meet you both?" That Ollette who heard so much about seemed nice enough.

Roxas nodded as his fiancé said he would get out at three, smiling at it actually and about to tell him when to meet up when he heard the time he had to go in, his face fell and he looked down. "Oh… you'll be tired than never mind…" Hell, Axel was tired now he was going to be a zombie after waking up at seven! "…Shop closes tomorrow at five we were going to meet up with Hayner and Pence then and just go to her dorm to help her move into her new apartment.

Pondering for a moment and was about to agree with Roxas. That was until he mentioned Hayner... Trying to not look so suspisious he shook his head. "Ohh but I haven't really met any of your friends yet. I'll be fine silly, and I'll get some rest tonight." He smiled. He didn't like the idea of Roxas being with that other man...

Roxas hesitated as his fiance changed his mind on the dime like that, but smiled nonetheless and nodded. "Thanks… they've been wanting to meet you too… meet up at five at my work? You can take a nap when you get off of work by that point anyway." Smiling at him still, now getting excited: He couldn't merge fiancé and family, maybe he could with his friends?

Axel flushed. "Really? What have you been say about me?" He asked once the young lady came over when Roxas had finished his meal. "Can I get you desert?" She asked holding the meal at them. Axel shook his head when he realized it the sun was still setting. "Bill please." He wanted to take Roxas somewhere first. Soon after the young woman came back with a bill and gave it to Axel. 'Alright... Time to see the damage... Ah... Not too bad then. It's a good thing we didn't have drinks." Getting up and going over to the woman and giving her the correct amount discreetly so Roxas couldn't see before returning to him, with his jacket he waited for his fiance to stand so lead them out.

Roxas shrugged at that. "Just who you were, how sweet and how much you mean to me." Smiling teasingly to his lover and giving a small wink to show he was teasing… or was he? He wasn't stretching the truth that far, Olette ate their relationship up with almost a hopeless romantic appeal.. she always was asking for details… some even he wouldn't get into! When their waitress came back he jumped slightly, not expecting her to be there but relaxing quickly, trying to see the bill but Axel took it away! With a huff though the blonde took the tip money out of his own wallet and laid it on the table before standing and taking his jacket from the back of his chair, slipping it on as he walked over to hs fiancé. "Home then?" Asking carefully, Axel looked tired he wouldn't make him stay out later!

Blushing so red it rivaled his own hair then realizing his boyfriend was teasing him this time he smiled weakly. "I'm not that great..." 'You of all people would know.' Slipping his arm around Roxas' waist he shrugged. Okay then... Looks like the trip to the town was a no. Ah well it was too cold anyway. The elder red-heads reply was a short nod a led the way out of the restaurant. "Hey... You want us to portal out?" It would save time but it was energy consuming. "I can get us outside the flats." No one was around so no one would see.

Roxas looked up at Axel as he suggested opening a portal, giving a small smile and nodding. "I'll do it, have to find…" Trailing off quietly as he saw what he was looking for a with a smile slipped away from his fiancé and took his hand before leading him into the alley behind the restaurant they just left, holding up a hand so that the dark portal appeared before them. Last time he saw this he hesitated before entering, this time there was barely a step out of place as he stepped through it and into the living room. The huge differences on worlds helped…

As Axel was going to summon a portal Roxas got there before him. Pouting slightly but his face was full of concern. Portals didn't agree with him did they? "Roxas! I should've done that!" He whined but still going through it as they stepped into the living room of their home.

Roxas blinked up at Axel as he spoke, then gave a small teasing smile as the portal vanished behind them to hide the fact that one portal made him dizzy. "I'm okay! Promise, I can handle one!" Smiling at his fiancé and reaching up to carefully nuzzle his nose into the man's chin with a small contented purr.

Now that was too cute to not want to hug Roxas. Smiling he leaned down to pulled him into a huge bear hug and nuzzling into neck before trailing small kisses up to his ear. "Well someone is awful friendly this evening." Axel purred back. "Roxas... Why are you so adorable?" He asked.

Roxas angled his head slightly as Axel started kissing up the side of his neck, arms loosely wound around his fiancé and eyes closed as his fingers slowly rubbed small circles into his back. "I'm thanking you." Muttering quietly as the red-head questioned his motives, only to blush at his second comment with a small sigh, pulling himself close and hiding his face in the taller male's shoulder. "I'm not."

Chuckling lightly then pecking his lips quickly. "Ah Roxas you don't need to thank me." Muttering softly before winding his arms down his back and onto his upper waist. "Yeah you are and don't deny it because everyone thinks it."

The blonde just continued to hide his face in Axel's shoulder, stubbornly shaking his head again as he was called cute again and said that everyone thought so. "They do not." Someone was negative about his appearance… "You shouldn't either it's not true so there." Trying to add a little more of a tease while lifting his head just enough to blow a raspberry on his fiancé's neck.

"Tifa and Cloud thought you were adorable. And they're right you really are adorable!" He was just about to continue on when he felt a wet blowing sensation on his neck. "Oh that's it. I'm gonna get you for that!" Axel teased. Blushing red before he calmed down enough before tickling his sides and his arms.

Roxas squeaked as the hands guided over his ribs with such accuracy that he flinched away, and right into the other hand! "A-Axel! Stop!" Laughing though as he spoke, squirming in his fiancé arms and trying his hardest to get away, kinda hard to seeing as with every finger prodding him, his body would just flinch straight into the clutches of his other hand! His arms did very little except try and push his fiancé's away from him and protect his sides in the process.

Grinning as he stopped tickling Roxas only to peck his nose, but this time leaning forward and just as he was about to kiss him. "Coffee time hon?" He muttered teasingly as he took a hand into his own.

Finally he could breathe again! Roxas almost gratefully took in long gasps of air after the tickle attack occurred and slowly removed his arms from around his ribs, trying to glare up at Axel but it was close to impossible to be fully angry with him… Besides it was all good fun. He fell for Axel's prank though as he leaned down to kiss him, about to do the same but faltering as his fiancé spoke instead, huffing irritably but taking his hand. "I'll be up all night then!" Complaining, but it was true he was already awake and more energetic than he had been all week.

Sympathizing with Roxas as he led him not into the kitchen but into their bedroom. "Alright how about a nice cup of warm milk or hot chocolate." Setting Roxas onto the bed and rubbing his shoulders lightly. "We gotta calm you down someway or another." Axel grinned.

The blonde blinked as he was led to the bedroom instead, at first blushing as he was placed on the bed but then as soon as his shoulders were rubbed he just melted, leaning closer to Axel with a small purr. "I'm calm…" His eyes even shut as his shoulders relaxed… really just touching him there made him into jelly no matter how much energy he had beforehand.

Axel rolled down beside his lover and raised his eyebrow. "You sure you don't need anything?" He asked but noticed Roxas was relaxing like putty under his finger tips. So he kept up with rubbing his shoulders and all around the back of his neck. Smirking when Roxas started to purr like a kitten. So cute!

Roxas barely managed to nod as Axel continued to run his shoulders and neck, leaning into his touch after laying down next to him. That was until he felt his body start to shut down and fall asleep, no it was too early for that it wasn't even eight yet! So giving a small jerk of his body to tell Axel to stop he shifted so that he could roll over and look at him, only took a second of shifting until his arms and head were actually resting on his fiancé's chest, looking down at him. "You trying to make me fall asleep or something?" Quirking an eyebrow at him in questioning, Axel did seem to help him fall asleep a lot.

Resisting the urge to laugh at Roxas as he started to drift off to sleep, though he did wake up after a bit. Pulling him into a hug as he led down onto the bed, his boyfriends head in his chest he rubbed his head softly. "No! Of course not you just look so relaxed." Roxas did seem to be doing so much better lately, he wasn't sure if it was the pills or if he was generally happy. Axel hoped it was the later.

He looked… relaxed? The blonde blinked at him, tilting his head slightly so his cheek was against his fiancé's shirt. "That's my off button silly." Leaning forward to kiss Axel's chin but then stopping to look down at him a second later. "…I've never rubbed your back before, sorry." Realized it finally… but Axel never asked before… he just offered.

Raising an eyebrow as his hand trailed down to Roxas's back. "Oh really? Then where is the button to turn you on?" Axel smirked a little bit. Shrugging and kissing his forehead he spoke. "It's alright I don't mind. You don't have to." But it would be nice to get rid of all the tension in his back, he worked loads and was constantly standing up, moving all the time.

That made Roxas blush, of course thinking innocently as he said it he wasn't ready for that response, quickly he hid his face in Axel's chest. Not answering that one… However as soon as he felt the shrug he lifted his head up to look at his fiancé, smiling and sliding off of him slightly. "Roll over, I don't mind." His turn to help finally!

Axel's eyes widened though he wasn't going to question Roxas's motives, rolling onto his stomach with his arms stretched out far until he touched the pillows in front of him. "Don't worry about hurting me. I like it rough." He muttered into the bed though frowning at his own words. Ops. He blushed and hid his face into the bed. "I mean don't worry you can rub hard as you like."

Right as he was about to reach and push up Axel's shirt to make it easier on him he made that comment… and his face lit up bright red, now hesitating to even touch him for a second until he saw his fiancé's blush. Just an accident okay… however he blushed more at his second comment and looked down before finally sliding his small hands underneath his shirt. "You're such a pervert…" teasing as he spoke of course and moving his hands so that the ball pressed against his skin while his fingers worked circles on the base of his spine. That's when he blinked in surprise, Axel was tense, more so than he thought he was.

Axel was going to retort back but soon as Roxas started to kneed into his aching back his head fell limpy with a small groan of approval. "Ahh you got mah weak spot babe." He cooed as his eyes fluttered shut. His back had lacked attention and now it was finally get some much needed rubbing.

Roxas flinched slightly as Axel groaned, about to open his mouth and apologize for doing it so roughly but he stopped himself… that wasn't a groan in pain. So a slight smile appeared instead, moving his hands back at the same pressure over the older male's back. He had to really lean into it, he was so much smaller and weaker than his fiancé that it took most of his weight to keep it even close to the same pressure. Slid his hands up and down his spine several times, a small smile appearing as he noticed that the weight that he had lost while he was gone had finally returned. He thought that he looked healthier… "That okay…?" Asking as his fingers hesitated after he released a rather large knot from between the red-head's shoulders.  
'Ahh yeah thats great babe." Axel purred, his eyes fluttering open for a second then deciding to shut once more. Never in the past few months had he felt this relaxed, Axel had been so stressed out and was constantly feeling under pressure or alert incase something as Roxas hit one of his most sensitive knot and started to rub it until it melted away. "You have magic fingers..."

Roxas couldn't help but smile at his fiancé's comments, actually laughed quietly at his second one while sliding his hands up and down his skin. "You're better at it than I am… we should find a way to clone you that way you could see." Though just the idea of two Axel's… well his face lit up pretty quickly and he was glad that the one true Axel couldn't see it. "You need to relax more…" Changing the subject as he leaned forward and gave a small peck to his fiancé's ear, about the only place that he could actually reach.

Oh god two of him? Not even he the one and only Axel didn't think he'd be able to handle it! "That would be chaos hun and you know it." The closest thing he had to a twin was his younger brother Reno... Axel thought for a moment, if Reno was anything like him when he grew up... Well Axel shuddered. That would be like destruction. "I am!" The elder male protested, though he turned into a puddle of goo when his ear was kissed, groaning at the same time as his knots seemed to melt away.

"Yeah I figured that out on my own…" Roxas muttered to the idea of having two of his boyfriends roaming around… it would be absolutely chaotic… The poor kitchen wouldn't survive that was certain! It'd be in flames by the end of an hour of the two! Good thing that wasn't possible… The blonde rolled his eyes as Axel protested, but just continued to rub his back up and down several more times to try and find more knots to break and once he was unable to he shifted his hands slightly so it was only the very tip of his fingers gliding over the surface with no pressure behind it. He had never seen Axel this relaxed… at least now he knew that this would relax him every time he was high strung.

It wasn't too long after before Axel started to doze off, his arms were folded under his sleepy head and his green eyes shut. That massage had indeed made him exstremely sleepy. Though feeling the loss of Roxas's hands he shifted awake, rolling onto his back he wrapped two arms around his boyfriends back and pulled him into a hug. ''Thank you Roxas. I needed that.''

The blonde half fell half was dragged onto Axel's chest as he rolled onto his back, didn't fight it though just laid on top of him and crossed his arms to rest his chin on the back of his hand while looking at his fiancé's face. "Course." Smiling a little brighter and leaning forward to kiss his chin. "If you needed it you could've said something silly."

Chuckling Axel pushed away stray strand of hair that fell in front of Roxas's eyes then kissing his forehead.''It's fine. But I did really enjoy it. And the same goes for you two babe.'' He noticed something... He thought he had seen a huge change in his fiance. He looked so much more healthlier, his skin was full of colour and so were his sparkly eyes, he had gained back his lost weight. His hair had more life to it again. His Roxas was back and alive again.

Roxas gave a small exhale as his face was brushed at, shutting both of his eyes momentarily in the process and letting his shoulders fully relax. Completely comfortable even though he was using his fiancé as a bed. "I'm fine right now honestly…" Smiling at Axel brightly and then reaching forward to nuzzle his head into his chin, eyes closing as he did so. Actually the small blonde was close to falling asleep right there but he shifted just slightly to keep himself awake. "…Are you really okay with helping Olette tomorrow?" He hesitated before continuing. "I mean I want you there but… I know you don't like Hayner much…" Muttering the last part quietly into Axel's shirt, after the good day they both had together he didn't want to say anything to possibly ruin it.

Gently rubbing his fiance's shoulders with his thumb and relaxing to the soothing deep breaths from Roxas's rising and desending chest. His neck making room for his boyfriend's head before he nuzzled softly and the short fluffy strands of hair tickling his was also close to sleeping but was jerked awake by the sound of Roxas's voice. ''Hmm? Oh.'' Pausing for a moment. ''Yeah of course I am. Why do you think I offered?'' He was close to drifting off again but her heard hesitation in Roxas's voice. ''Hey it's fine I'll be nice to him. I promise I won't burn him or anything, we'll get along like pages in a book.'' He chuckled lightly. Well of course he didn't like him that much but this was his fiance's friend so... He could 'try' and atleast be muteral with him. Axel would have to try and repress his erge to rip the kid-with-upside-down-hair to shreads everytime he'd see him getting to close to HIS FIANCÈ.

Roxas brightened up a little at that, lifting up his head so he could look at his fiancé again and shifted off of him to shift closer to his head, one arm draped across his chest. "Really?" It meant a lot to him, he was close to Hayner maybe not as close as Axel was with Demyx but the guy was a good friend and no matter how annoying he was he was fun to be around. Most important part was… well he felt like himself again mostly because Hayner kept him on his toes… never knew what brand of stupidity he'd turn up with next. He did relax and smile at that and kiss his cheek "Thank you…"

Axel ceased rubbing Roxas's shoulder when it yawned his reply. ''It's fine.'' stretching his free arm. ''Mind if I get up and get out of these clothes? I don't want to crease them.'' Axel personally wasn't a lover of sleeping in clothes, it seemed to constricting. He liked a health breeze and feeling his lover's skin against his own, it was way more calming.

"Fineeeee." Roxas sighed as he rolled off his fiancé completely and sat up, rubbing his eyes and shifting off the bed himself. Wasn't even that late but he was already tired. That was probably Axel's fault for rubbing his back. "You make a good bed though." Teasing as he stretched one arm over his head than yawned. Then he paused mid motioned and looked to the ground and blushed. That meant he'd have to change as well… would it be to much to dart in the bathroom and do it? They were supposed to be better… but he was still shy when it came to that… His mind was overworking itself again, luckily this time not negatively.

Instead of speaking back Axel just stuck his tongue out. Stripping only down to his boxers this time, his clothes were put away in a bag full of clothes to be washed. ''I'm gonna make a cup of tea. Do you want anything?'' He asked as he back away to the door. Tea was a magical creation. It was one of the few things that could send Axel to sleep as a child. He wondered if it would still work?

Okay good a break! "Urm… sure I could do a tea." The blonde gave a slight smile, trying to hide the fact his cheeks were red from just the sheer embarrassment of having his fiancé before him close to naked. His eyes were focused on the ground that was certain. Was it natural to still be this shy? Probably not…

Something was off with Roxas... Though he decided not to ask about it to save an arguement. They've had a nice day so why start now? Plus how could he when Roxas was blushing and looking so shy... Ohhh! Realization hit him. It was his his near nakedness. Grinning slightly and decided to use this to his advantage. ''Okay baby.'' Though pouting when his fiancè's eyes were adverted and hopped into the kitchen to pop the kettle on. Only returning minutes later with two mugs of tea.

While Axel was gone the blonde did change into his pajamas, quickly though to make sure his fiancé wouldn't come back to see him changing though scolding himself a moment later. This was his fiancé! They had seen each other naked several times before what did it matter? However he still couldn't convince himself to change so openly before him. Not yet anyway. Opening the door he looked around for Aiko, even called her but she wasn't coming out from under the sofa this time so he just shrugged and stepped back to let Axel back into the bedroom, and the blush returned, eyes quickly darting to the ground to avoid looking at his naked chest. "Thanks… Aiko's being grumpy…" Pointing towards the sofa and the kitten's hiding spot.

Frowning a little. Pajamas? Oh okay... Two can play that turning around he shrugged but first popping their drinks onto the night stand then grabbing an old top and throwing it over his bare chest. ''I'll grab her hold on.'' He said before stalking into the living room. Ducking down to peer under the sofa. Eyeing the hiding kitten he reach out to grab her, though she stalked backwards to avoid his snatching hands. ''Oh come on Aiko. It's daddy!'' He cooed. With great difficulty he finally managed to snag her up when he cornered her. ''Silly kitty whats your problem?'' He asked the wriggling kitten as he took her into his and Roxas's bedroom. Shutting the door behind him he placed the kitten onto his boyfriend's lap. ''She's fought back the moody little cow.'' Axel grumbled.

Okay, Axel had a shirt on that helped get rid of his blush a little more, now stepping outside the bedroom to watch his fiancé struggle with the cat, leaning against the door as he did so. Right as he was about to suggest leaving her alone he managed to pull her out from under the furniture and Roxas reached out to take her, cradling the large kitten in his arms though she squirmed and had her ears pinned backwards and tail lashing in annoyance. "I don't know what's wrong with her…" Well she was a female, but she seemed too young to get mood swings though…

Frowning he scratched behind Aiko's ears. ''Well someone either PMSing or we need to take her to the vet.'' It wasn't usually like her to behave like this, usually she was a calm kitten. ''Or do you think she's bored?'' He questioned as he took his mug and blew it first before sipping.

Roxas hesitated as he sat down on the bed, still cradling the kitten close to his chest and stroking down her back, watching her shift and slowly relax to the point of purring again. "I think she gets lonely without us here." Muttering quietly as he smiled at the now relaxed kitten whose clawless paws were kneading at the hem of his shorts. "That's all…. Maybe we should leave the radio on so she thinks there are people here or something?" It would jack up their electricity bill, but the poor kitten was too young to understand why she was left alone all the time.

Axel agreed. Poor Aiko was lonely that was all, she had been abandoned as a very very young kitten so it made even more sense. ''Or we can get her a little friend?'' Axel looked up to catch Roxas's eyes with his own. Petting the kitten's head slowly with his large hand. ''That is if you want another kitten?''

Roxas blinked at Axel's question, eyes widening and looking up at him. "..Another?" Biting his lip in thought and lifted up the kitten, turning her around so her face was looking at him. "What do you think? Want another friend?" Speaking to her like she was human again. But Aiko to flicked her ears at him almost irritably upon being moved around, mewing quietly. "…I'll take that as a yes." The blonde smiled and looked back to Axel. "I think it would be good for her actually… If we could afford one… Arent they sorta expensive? We got lucky finding her…"

Axel's free arm popped over and around Roxas's shoulders. ''Well surely we can pop over to the animal shelter back in Raidant Garden?'' He looked over then putting his mug down before passing one over for hated leaving his Roxas alone in the house but he didn't have to worry anymore because he had his friends. But Aiko had no one.

The blonde smiled at that one, nodding as he did so and letting Aiko go, but the kitten just stayed on his lap, curling up so that her tail rested on her nose. Roxas himself leaned against his fiancé and nuzzled into his neck. "Yeah, we can do that." Axel wanted to go back home, that was fine, as long as they stayed together. "Why don't you call up Tifa and Cloud while we're at it? I'm sure they'd want to get together with you… when? Sunday?"

Axel nodded and slid to evelope Roxas's hand, stroking his fingers with his thumb. ''Yeah that sounds great.'' He smiled. It would be great to see Tifa and Cloud again, and he had to tell them about his engagement sometime! Though blushed a little bit. ''We can visit my parents aswell... And tell them our good news.'' Looking down once more to glance at Roxas's ring which shined in the light.

At that point the kitten finally had enough attention and after stretching she hopped off of Roxas' lap, the blonde leaning against his fiancé more and giving his hand a small squeeze. "Yeah…" Though as his parents were brought up the blonde actually flushed a brilliant red and looked down, biting his lip and fidgeting slightly. "…But what if they don't like me?" The last time he saw his mother she was causing his fear and pain… and his father he had only seen once but he was terrified of the stiff man… He didn't seem like the type that was willing to accept a gay relationship…

Axel shrugged and brought Roxas closer to his shoulders. ''Hey they'll be fine with you. And us.'' He hoped so anyway. Petting Aiko's back one last time before she slivered away. ''They have a right to know my love for you babe. If they don't like it then they're not invited to the wedding. Simple as.'' He finished.

The blonde shifted and slid his legs over Axel's, leaning against his chest with a small purr. "Alright… if you're sure than…" Sighing quietly and leaning up to kiss his fiancé on the chin softly. "I'm just worried about it… still have to tell Sora I'm scared about his reaction still." Giving a small smile and glancing briefly over at the clock… seemed too early at only nine to be going to bed but he was tired…

Axel shifted so Roxas could relax in his arms and letting him lie down on his chest. Pressing his lips onto his fiancè's forehead but froze. Shit! Sora! He completely forgot about that one... Damn he was going to die a very painful death by Sora and Riku's hands! Releasing his lips from Roxas's forehead and shakily spoke. ''Haha.. Y-yeah they're so gonna kill me ain't they?''

Roxas blinked and lifted his head slightly, looking his fiancé in the eyes once he spoke and paled just by mentioning his brother. Propping himself up on his forearms and laying on the full length of his fiancé, sort of straddling his waist. "No, Sora wont kill you, silly goose." Smiling and nuzzling his head into his chin with a small purr. "He likes you, just a little… over protective…? I guess? He's harmless you know it." Kissing his fiancé on the neck after he finished speaking and laid back down on top of him. Looks like that was going to be his spot tonight.

Suprised to find Roxas lying completely ontop of his body though he didn't resist it, his arms wrapping around his waist and smiling lightly. ''Yeah I can see why.'' Roxas was worth protecting. Though it was his turn to purr as he neck was kissed. Ah that was his weak spot! Why was Roxas acting so cute and adorable!

Without meaning to Roxas' lips twitched into a smile upon hearing the deep purr leave his lover's throat, nuzzling his nose into it before shifting his head upwards to once again touch his lips to the sensitive part almost teasingly since it was only a mist, not hard enough to completely feel more than a small tickle. One of his hands moved to brush a strand of crimson hair from the pale canvas that had gone so long without making a mark on, but he restrained himself from doing that. Not with the nice job Axel got, he didn't want to get him in trouble.

Whining a little as Roxas's hot breath misted over his neck, leaving a tingling sensation up and down his throat. ''Such a tease you are.'' He stuck his tongue even though Roxas most likely couldn't see it, though he moved his hands up slowly and started to massage his fiancè's back.

The blonde gave a small almost invisible smile as Axel called him a tease, deciding to be more so of one by opening his mouth slightly and carefully nipping at his adam's apple lightly. But the tides turned against him as soon as the red-head touched his back. That was his turn off button, and as soon as the fingers started digging into his skin he practically went limp and groaned quietly. "Not fair…"

Purring as his throat was nipped at and Axel's breath hitched when he felt teeth against his adams apple. Gulping a little so it bobbed but whining when Roxas stopped so he dipped his head back so his fiancè had more room to move. Ceasing his fingers and slidding them down to Roxas's buttocks, urging him on to attack his throat.

As soon as the hand slid down further the blonde blushed brightly, about to try and squirm free of the large hands but the way Axel stretched his neck out like that… well Roxas had little choice but to slide forward again and rest his lips against the skin before sliding his tongue up the pale canvas, upon reaching the top he nipped gently at the knot of his jaw

Growling almost puppy-like as Roxas's hot wet tongue slid up his neck, the saliva instantly cooling and leaving a tingling sensation. Axel's breathing hitching as his jaw was nipped at. ''If your going to leave a mark make sure it's out of plain sight.. I have work in the morning.'' He complained.

Roxas gave a small noise that he heard him and slid his tongue down his neck again to the dip between his fiance's neck and shoulder, opening his mouth and taking a small section of skin between his lips, starting to suck at the pale skin. His fingers slowly trailed up Axel's sides, rubbing softly and close to timidly sliding underneath his tee-shirt to feel bare skin.

Gasping as his skin was sucked on and shivering as he felt his boyfriend's fingers sliding up his top. Axel's own hands sliding downwards to grasp at Roxas's bum and squeezing. ''You have such a peachy bum!'' He exclaimed but it somehow ended up like a chuckle.

And right when he was getting into it his fiancé went and did something like that. Instantly the blonde jumped with a squeak of surprise, face blood red and he shifted to get free of the large hands. "H-Hey!" Also made sure to give Axel a swat to his arm while he rolled off of him and curled up in a protective ball under the blankets to hide his bum from his fiancé.

Laughing as Roxas rolled off him, rolling also onto his side and throwing an arm around him. ''Come on sweet cheeks.'' Obvious refering to his tight arse. Leaning over a little bit to peck his cheek then going back to lie down. ''Night Roxas. Love you.'' He muttered and nuzzling his face into his fiancè's back.

Roxas puffed up his cheeks irritably as soon as the arm went over his side, pouting at the nickname and was about to roll away from him again until his cheek was pecked, that's when he slowly made himself relax with a huff. "Night, meanie." Pouting playfully and lifting his head to fit his fiancé underneath and relaxed again, sliding his own arm around Axel's shoulders.

Reaching over he quickly flipped off the lampshade and allowed darkness to engulf them. Axel allowed the arm to slip over him warm form and held him close to his chest. Shutting his tired and lazy eyes before muttering sleepily. ''Not mean.'' It was early still but he was tired. It had been such a long day but atleast it had been such a nice afternoon. It wasn't ten minutes later untill Axel fell into a deep calming sleep, breathing in his fiancè's sweet almost drowning scent that relaxed him futher.


End file.
